Familienchronik
by Mariann's
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Ein Jahr in der Schweiz' Wie ergeht es Sirius und Remus in Hogwarts? Wie geht es der Sunneggbande nach der Schule? Was machen James und Lily? Die Familie breitet sich aus, alle bleiben sich aber nah. Kapitel 18: Und Harry's Bübchen
1. Hochzeitsglocken

Fortsetzung von „Ein Jahr in der Schweiz" – folgt dem Leben von Sirius, Remus, ihren Familien und Freunden. Wie sieht das ‚zauberhafte' Leben in Friedenszeiten aus? Lest und seht es selbst in der...

**Familienchronik **

**Kapitel 1 – Hochzeitsglocken **

**Samstag, 25.7.1998 / Harry**

Also, das war's dann, Leute, unsere Schulzeit ist offiziell vorüber, die NEWTS sind durch! Wir haben's überstanden und geschafft. Die Resultate sind bereits da und wir haben alle gut abgeschnitten. Draco hat Hermione schon ein paar Tage vor deren Eintreffen eine Eule geschickt und ihr zu ihrer Leistung als Jahresbeste gratuliert. Sie hat den Brief zwar böse angeguckt, aber alle anderen fanden es total komisch. Und natürlich haben die Resultate Dracos Behauptung bestätigt. Hermione und ich sind bereits auf der Akademie eingeschrieben. Wir werden am 1. September anfangen zu studieren. Und bis dahin werden wir nichts tun!

Hab ich gesagt, dass wir nichts tun werden? Wir haben eine Hochzeit vor und das gibt doch eine Menge zu planen und zu organisieren. Wie kann ich da nur denken, dass wir nichts zu tun haben werden? Die Vorbereitungen gehen uns schon beiden langsam an die Nieren und wir schnappen uns gegenseitig ab und zu mal an, was uns zu schaffen macht. Doch nicht nur meine, sondern auch ihre Eltern, Sirius und Remus beruhigen uns, dass das völlig normal sei. Sirius behauptet, wir seien geradezu ein Muster an Ruhe und Besonnenheit, wenn er da an James und Lily zurückdenke... Dad hat ihn gehörig verhext!

Die wichtigsten Dinge stehen allerdings schon eine Weile lang fest. Wir haben den Austragungsort, Hogwarts. Wir haben die Person, welche die Hochzeit leiten wird, oder, weil wir uns für keinen von beiden entscheiden konnten, die Personen: Sirius und Remus. Wir haben unsere Brautführer, Ron und Ginny. Wir haben die Antworten auf unsere Einladungen und damit die Gästeliste, die nicht übermässig lang ist, aber alle Eingeladenen werden auch dabei sein. Wir wollen die Aussenwelt auch draussen behalten, daher wird ein Fideliuszauber über die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft gesprochen werden, mit Professor McGonagall als Geheimniswahrerin.

Wir apparieren nach Hogsmeade und treffen uns in Hogwarts mit Professor McGonagall, um über alles zu sprechen, was noch zu tun bleibt. Der Innenhof hinter der Grossen Halle wird der Schauplatz unserer Hochzeit sein. Er ist gross genug, um die ganze Gesellschaft zu fassen. Hermione und McGonagall diskutieren alle Dekorationen, ein Thema, bei denen ich den Damen gerne die Entscheidungen überlasse, denn mit denen kann ich mich auf etwas Geschmackvolles verlassen.

Da wir grade von den Damen sprechen: sämtliche weibliche Angehörigen unserer Familie scheinen in einer Art Hochzeitsfieber zu erglühen: Mum, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, selbst Professor McGonagall! Sie quasseln über tausend kleine Details, von denen ich keine Ahnung habe, was sie bedeuten. Zuerst versuchten sie, mich einzuschliessen, aber ich habe schon ziemlich bald abgewinkt und ihnen erklärt, dass ich einfach bei allem mitspiele, es wird schon recht sein. Alle Männer, die sich da grade noch in der Nähe befanden, haben gekichert, vor allem die, welche schon verheiratet sind, Arthur und Dad. Muss sich hier um etwas handeln, was wirklich nur Frauen verstehen. Frage mich allerdings, woher McGonagall so viel darüber weiss, ich dachte, die war gar nie verheiratet?

Aber wir sprechen auch rundherum mit vielen erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen über die Hochzeitsriten in der magischen Welt, da weder Hermione noch ich je ein solches Fest besucht und daher keine Ahnung haben, wie das so zu und hergeht. Wir sammeln also Ideen über die Traditionen und suchen uns dann das aus, was uns für uns als passend erscheint. Noch mehr Entscheidungen, die zu fällen sind. Wie es scheint, ist eine magische Hochzeit kein religiöses Ereignis, alles dreht sich um die Beziehung zwischen dem sich vermählenden Paar. Die Riten vereinen das Paar mit einem magischen Band. Es gibt etwa zwanzig spezielle Zauber, um dieses Band herzustellen. Wir müssen die aussuchen, die bei unserer Hochzeit über uns gesprochen werden sollen. Wir setzen uns also mit Mum, Dad, Sirius und Remus zusammen und fragen sie um Rat.

„Also, welche sollen wir auswählen?" fragt Hermione.

„Nehmt auf alle Fälle Abstand von allen denen, die euch gegenseitig Schmerzen zufügen, solltet ihr mal auseinander gehen wollen," sagt Remus sofort.

Das macht Sinn. Sechs davon fallen also schon mal weg. Die übrigbleibenden sind ziemlich unterschiedlich. Einige sind mehr auf Treue ausgerichtet, während andere die Gesundheit stärken und wieder andere die Fruchtbarkeit fördern sollen. Sirius erklärt uns, dass die meisten drei bis vier dieser Zauber auswählen und eine gute Mischung herstellen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist euch auch schon aufgefallen, dass es kaum Scheidungen in unserer magischen Welt gibt. Vieles davon ist auf die Treuezauber zurückzuführen. Die meisten dieser Zauber, abgesehen von denen, die ihr eben gestrichen habt, führen zu einer erhöhten Wahrnehmung der Bedürfnisse des Partners. Und zwar beider Partner, nicht nur, dass die Frauen mehr Rücksicht auf die Männer nehmen, sondern auch umgekehrt. Männer lernen damit, besser auf das zu hören, was ihre Frauen brauchen. Der Zeremonienmeister wird diese Zauber mit Hilfe von einem Team aus vier Leuten über euch sprechen. Ihr müsst die Zauber auswählen, aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr uns überlassen, mit wem wir die Zauber sprechen. Üblich ist, dass sich die Brautführer beteiligen, und meistens ein Elternteil von jeder Seite. Weil in eurem Fall nur James und Lily die Zauber sprechen könnten, könnten sie beide dabei sein, oder Hermione könnte jemanden auswählen, der ihr besonders nahe steht."

„Tut, was euch am sympathischsten vorkommt, solange ihr die Finger von diesen sechs Zaubersprüchen lasst. Die wurden so ziemlich auf alle reinblütigen Bräute der letzten tausend Jahre geworfen, damit sie auch ja bei der Stange blieben. Sie hätten unter dem Einfluss dieser permanenten Zauber nie auch nur einen anderen Mann angeschaut," gibt Lily zu bedenken.

„Lily hat recht. Diese Loyalitätszauber sind gefährlich. Wenn die Männer noch einigermassen nett waren, haben sie die Zauber entfernt, sobald sie die zumindest verlangten Erben hatten. Da meine Mutter zwei Erben geliefert hatte, durfte sie sich ihre Bettgefährten suchen. Immer mit der nötigen Diskretion natürlich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie je einen geangelt hat, sie war nämlich abgrundhässlich," erzählt Sirius.

Entscheidungen! Entscheidungen! Es scheint nicht aufzuhören damit. Wir scheinen noch jede Nacht im Bett über Angelegenheiten zu sprechen, welche die verflixte Hochzeit betreffen. Die Küche ist dabei noch das kleinste Problem. Wir haben uns mit den Hogwarts Hauselfen unterhalten und die wären wirklich beleidigt, wenn sie nicht für uns das Essen zubereiten dürften. Alles, was wir tun müssen ist, ihnen eine Liste unserer bevorzugten Gerichte zu geben. Hermione hat sich natürlich Sorgen gemacht, dass wir die Ruhezeit für die Hauselfen stören, aber nicht nur einer von ihnen teilt ihr mit, dass sie aufhören soll, sich um so was zu sorgen, und dass wir uns einfach am guten Essen erfreuen sollen. Ausserdem wären sie alle höchst geehrt, für Mr. und Mrs Potter das Hochzeitsessen kochen zu dürfen und überhaupt würden sämtliche bediensteten Geister der magischen Welt sich danach die Finger schlecken. Also verspricht Hermione allen Hauselfen eine Prämie von zehn Galleonen und droht ihnen, jemand von aussen zu engagieren, sollten sie diese Prämie nicht annehmen.

Trotz dieser Vorbereitungen haben wir wundervolle Ferien. Draco hat die Zwillinge und Blaise zu einem mehrwöchigen Ferienaufenthalt in Frankreich eingeladen. Sie werden rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit wieder da sein. Wir bleiben zu Hause, apparieren aber ab und zu an eine Küste, um zwischendurch mal im Mittelmeer zu baden.

Als der 1. August schliesslich näherrückt, werden wir beide ein bisschen launisch und nur die letzte Anprobe von Hermiones Festrobe, der ich natürlich nicht beiwohnen darf, beruhigt meine zukünftige Frau.

Und inmitten all dieser Aufregungen sind meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus, die sich um ihre Kleinen zu kümmern haben. Ich liebe meinen kleinen Bruder, genauso wie ich Lizzie liebe. Andy ist echt cool, meistens ganz ruhig und hat schon nach wenigen Wochen gelächelt. Seraina und Denny sind so unglaublich süss, dass sogar ich fast in Sirup zergehe. Denny scheint mir der etwas quirligere der beiden zu sein, aber das wundert keinen, denn schliesslich ist er ja seines Vaters Sohn. Wir haben so entschieden, dass Ginny und ich Serainas Paten werden und Hermione und Dad sind Paten für Denny. Ich liebe aber beide dieser kleinen Knöpfe, sie sind so niedlich und knuddlig und ich glaube nicht, dass mir etwas schöneres in den Sinn kommt, als ein Baby auf dem Arm zu haben, abgesehen vom Zusammensein mit meiner Liebsten. Seraina ist so winzig, aber sie wächst genau so kräftig wie ihre Brüder. Ich werde diese Kleinen aber so was von verwöhnen! Sollen Sirius und Remus das durch ihre Erziehung wieder wettmachen, ich werde mir die Freiheit nehmen, sie zu verwöhnen. Als ich ihnen das sage, grinsen sie nur, und Sirius warnt mich:

„Dafür haben Kinder Paten und Grosseltern, Harry, weisst du! Wir wissen, dass wir die unangenehmen Burschen sein werden, die dauernd das Wörtchen ‚Nein' im Mund haben werden. Ihr dürft auf ihrer Seite bleiben. Aber lass mich dich warnen, denn wenn ihr mal welche habt, dann ist dieses Recht unseres!"

Er ist so erwachsen geworden. Wir hüten die Kleinen öfter mal, damit die vier Eltern ein paar Stunden Schlaf extra bekommen oder ausgehen können. Sie haben in den vergangenen Jahren nie Zeit für sich geniessen können, ausser diesem einen Wochenende in Montreux für Sirius und Remus und ihren Ferien in Frankreich letztes Jahr. Immer waren sie für uns da, ich meine, dass wir ihnen jetzt auch mal etwas Ausgang gewähren können. Sie sind dankbar dafür. Unsere Lektionen in Babypflege haben wir bei Lizzie schon erhalten.

Lizzie manövriert sich jetzt in alles hinein. Sie ist ein sorgloses kleines Mädchen, das aussieht wie Dad mit Mums grünen Augen und wenn ich sie ansehe ist mir, als ob ich in einen Spiegel sähe, ohne die Narbe natürlich. Sie ist grade zwei geworden und ich habe Mum über die „schrecklichen Zwei" stöhnen hören. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Sirius' und Remus' beide Kinder damit gemeint hat, aber nachdem uns Lizzie ein paar ziemlich üble Trotzanfälle beschert hat, wird mir klar, was sie meint. Zweijährige scheinen eine besonders üble Zeit zu erleben und versuchen, sich über die Grenzen hinweg zu bewegen.

Um eine klare Abgrenzung zu machen, sprechen wir im Allgemeinen nicht von den Drillingen als Drillinge. Meistens benutzen wir die Formel Andy und die Zwillinge. Die Kinder müssen ja die verschiedenen Erwachsenen in ihrem Leben von Anfang an in deren richtigen Stellung kennen lernen. Wie gesagt, ich liebe meinen kleinen Bruder. Lizzie war schon ein eher gutmütiges Baby, Andy ist ein richtiges Faultier. Er schläft fürs Leben gern, wann immer er kann und wenn er gähnt, möchte man meinen, dass er die ganze Welt verschlucken will. Mum lässt mich mit ihm kuscheln, wann immer ich Lust dazu habe.

Die Zwillinge sind auch niedlich. Beide lieben es, gebadet zu werden. Seraina liebt es, wenn man ihr was vorsingt. Jetzt, Ende Juli, schaut sie mich schon richtig an und lächelt, wenn ich für sie summe, und ihr ist es egal, wenn ich nicht alle Töne richtig treffe. Sie schaut mir gerade in die Augen und lächelt. Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, zu merken, dass sie mich jetzt erkennt. Wenn man sie hinlegt, kann sie sich schon vom Rücken auf die Seite und auf ihren Bauch rollen. Sie schaut auf und grabscht nach Dingen. Siri meint, das käme, weil sich ihre Augen erst jetzt stabilisieren. Man merkt, dass sie täglich ein bisschen besser sieht. Serainas Augen sind samtbraun, fast so wie Hermiones. Sie hat ganz helle braune Haare. Was mich am meisten rührt, sind ihre winzigen Händchen und Füsschen. Als ich mitbekam, dass die einen Zauber angewandt haben, damit die Kinder wie ihre Väter aussehen, wollte ich es zunächst nicht glauben, dass das überhaupt möglich ist, aber nun ich sie so anschaue, merke ich, dass es genauso gekommen ist. Ich finde es unwahrscheinlich. Besonders bei Seraina, die wirklich niedlich wie ihr Papa aussieht.

An einem Nachmittag sitzen wir draussen und ich gebe Seraina ihr Fläschchen, als Hermione herbeikommt und sich neben mich setzt. Ich schaue zu ihr hinüber und bemerke:

„Das erwartet uns auch bald mal, Liebste."

„Bin aber froh für diese kleinen Kerlchen, Harry, die helfen uns, noch etwas Geduld zu haben, bis wir unser Studium hinter uns haben..."

„Wäre es nicht sehr spassig, wenn unsere gleichzeitig nach Hogwarts gingen wie die beiden hier? Stell dir McGonagall vor, wenn sie wieder einen Black, Potter und Lupin, und dann noch einen Potter, zur gleichen Zeit in der Schule hätte?"

Sie lacht.

„Das stimmt. Aber wer weiss, ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass Remus und Sirius in ein paar Jahren noch eine zweite Auflage basteln... dann wird's immer noch spassig sein."

Ich muss auch lachen, aber... oh, Hermione, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich nach einem eigenen Kind sehne. Wenn das Gefühl, mein Patenkind auf dem Arm zu haben schon so gut ist, wie gut wird es dann erst sein, wenn wir unser eigenes Baby haben? Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Eltern, Siri oder Remy sehe, wenn sie eines ihrer Kinder auf den Arm nehmen, entdecke ich so viel Liebe in ihrem Blick, so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass ich fast weinen möchte. Ich weiss, es ist Gefühlsduselei, aber ich schäme mich überhaupt nicht dafür, so fühle ich eben.

Zurück zur Hochzeit. Die Pläne stehen und die Vorbereitungen sind so gut wie beendet. Ron und Ginny tun **sehr **geheimnisvoll. Bestimmt wälzen sie ein paar gefährliche Ideen. Wahrscheinlich sind es Ideen, die Hermione und mich böse in Verlegenheit bringen werden, aber was soll's, es wird bestimmt Spass machen. Ich habe Momente, in denen ich diese Hochzeit fast verfluche, aber die Momente, in denen ich sie kaum erwarten kann, überwiegen eindeutig, also werde ich nicht verzweifeln. Ich glaube, dabei zählt nicht einmal so sehr, dass der Knoten geknüpft wird. Selbst mit diesen Zaubern wird kein Band geknüpft werden können, das nicht schon da ist. Ich bin sicher, dass sie aber die vorhandene Beziehung verfestigen können. Ich freue mich auf die ganze Sache und werde einfach alles in mich hineinziehen.

* * *

**Freitag, 31.7.1998 / Harry**

Endlich ein ruhiger Geburtstag, keine Party, nur friedliches Zusammensitzen und tratschen und Spass haben. Die Zwillinge, Draco und Blaise sind wieder zurück und erzählen von ihren Ferien. Wir leeren einige Flaschen Rotwein und verspeisen leckere Dinge von einer Käse- und Fleischplatte. Hermione war in der Bäckerei in Lützelflüh und hat eine ganze Menge Stangenbrote mit zurückgebracht. Das knusprige Brot, mit etwas Olivenöl und gepresstem Knoblauch, der Käse, der Wein und die gute Gesellschaft sorgen für die richtige Einstimmung auf das Fest morgen. Ich kann locker sagen, dass das der schönste Geburtstag ist, den ich bisher erlebt habe. Ich habe den anderen mitgeteilt, dass ich keine Geschenke will, das Geschenk ihrer Freundschaft und ihrer Gesellschaft reicht mir vollauf. Neben der Sunneggbande sind auch die Weasley-Zwillinge, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver Wood, Seamus, Dean und Lavender da.

Ich schaue mich am Tisch um. Mandy ist wieder zuhause! Sie hat ihr Elternhaus für immer hinter sich gelassen. Sie ist wieder in ihr Zimmer eingezogen und wird von hier aus zur Arbeit, die sie am 3. August antreten wird, apparieren. Sie hat sich an Amos Diggory gewandt, und der hat ihr prompt das Werwolf-Registrierungs- und Unterstützungsamt gegeben. Blaise und Padma werden beide mit uns an die Akademie gehen, Blaise will Zauberkunst, Padma Transfiguration weiterstudieren. Parvati geht nach St. Mungos und wird eine Ausbildung als Heilerin machen! Draco brütet mit Fred und George an Plänen herum. Eigenartig, dass Draco sich ausgerechnet mit den beiden zusammentut, aber seit wir damals zusammen im Aquamare gewesen sind, haben sie Ideen gewälzt. Jetzt will Draco nicht nur finanziell, sondern auch mit seiner Arbeitskraft an der Verwirklichung dieser Pläne mitmachen, obwohl er eigentlich sein Leben lang nie was zu arbeiten braucht. Ich finde, das ist das deutlichste Zeichen für seine Kursänderung, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr blasiert ist, sondern frei und ungekünstelt lachen und Spass haben kann. Morag hat sich hier auch wieder eingefunden. Ihre Eltern verstehen, dass sie gern unter uns bleiben will, ihnen passt die Unterkunft und sie brauchen sich um ihre Tochter hier nicht zu sorgen, sie können ja auch jederzeit zu Besuch kommen. Morag wird per Fernkurs die Matura machen, so heisst hier der Schulabschluss zur Hochschulreife der Muggel. Sie will vielleicht danach Lehrerin in der Primarschule in Hogsmeade werden. Sie hat damit schon angefangen und findet es interessant. Ernie und Ginny kommen beide mit an die Akademie. Beide studieren zusammen mit Blaise Zauberkunst. Justin und Ron haben sich erfolgreich für die Ausbildung zum Auroren beworben. Sie werden weiterhin hier wohnen, aber nur an den Wochenenden da sein. Neville schliesslich hat eine Stelle als Herbologe gefunden, in einer magischen Gärtnerei in Hogsmeade. Auch er wird von hier aus apparieren.

Nebst dem Spass herrschen heute also viele Unterhaltungen zu unseren Zukunftsplänen vor. Wir haben alle Pläne, und Remus ermuntert uns konstant, uns neue Ziele zu setzen. Er behauptet, dass die Welt nicht untergeht, wenn wir unterwegs die Richtung ändern sollten, je nachdem, wie die Situationen oder Umstände uns dazu zwingen oder fordern, aber dass wir immer voraus schauen und immer wieder neue Pläne formen sollen. Auch Hermione und ich werden viel zu lernen haben in den nächsten drei Jahren. Wahrscheinlich wird es ein grosser Haufen schwer verständliches Zeug sein, aber ich freue mich eigentlich darauf, mich in diese Texte zu stürzen. Vielleicht schaffen Hermione und ich es ja, mit diesem Wissen einige der verqueren Dinge in dieser magischen Welt zu verändern.

Morgen werden wir beiden nach Hogsmeade apparieren und entweder auf unseren Besen nach Hogwarts fliegen oder zu Fuss gehen. Sirius' und Remus' neue Wohnung ist jetzt fertig eingerichtet, ich werde mich in ihrem Schlafzimmer umziehen, für Hermione wird das Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stehen. Während Sirius und Remus mit der Zeremonie beschäftigt sind, wird Winky auf die Kleinen aufpassen. Wir sind beide schrecklich nervös. Aber wir haben alles gut durchgesprochen. Ich will keine vorherige Übung, denn das ist etwas, was ich ganz direkt erleben will, nicht bis zur letzten Sekunde durchgeplant. Wen kümmert es, wenn die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nicht auf die Minute pünktlich um eins bereitsteht oder der Kuchen zehn Minuten zu spät serviert wird? Niemanden, uns beide schon gar nicht. Hermione und ich wollen einen Tag, der uns beiden wichtig ist, keine perfekt organisierte steife Angelegenheit. Wir wollen von unserer Familie und unseren Freunden in unser neues Leben als verheiratetes Paar begleitet werden, sie sollen uns den Start geben, den wir uns wünschen: aufgebaut auf Liebe, Freundschaft, Spass und Glücklichsein.

Im Laufe des Abends klinke ich mich immer mal wieder aus den Gesprächen aus, um einfach nur zu beobachten. Ich wende mich zu Hermione:

„Willst du morgen lieber zum Schloss hinauf gehen oder nehmen wir die Besen?"

„Wir könnten sie mitnehmen, aber das Wetter soll gut sein, also warum nicht laufen?" fragt sie zurück.

„Zu Fuss dann. Aber für nachher könnten wir die Besen doch mitnehmen, dann kommen wir schneller weg."

Wir haben im Sinn, gleich nach dem Fest hier wieder vorbei zu kommen, um unser Gepäck für unsere Flitterwochen abzuholen. Wir werden dann in Etappen bis zu den Fidschi-Inseln apparieren, wo wir in einem kleinen magischen Urlaubsort ein Apartment gemietet haben und drei Wochen verbringen werden. Drei Wochen faulenzen am Meer!

Aber soweit sind wir noch nicht und ich muss mich streng daran erinnern. Kurz vor Mitternacht bin ich reif für die Falle.

„Ich gehe schlafen. Kommst du auch, Schatz?"

„Ja, scheint mir eine gute Idee zu sein."

Wir nehmen uns bei der Hand, wünschen den anderen eine gute Nacht und gehen hinauf. Wir haben einen Moment daran gedacht, diese letzte Nacht getrennt zu verbringen, aber ich habe diese Idee gleich wieder verworfen, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich in der Nacht vor meiner Hochzeit mit Schlafmitteln voll zu pumpen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch zugunsten dieses Geburtstagszusammenseins auf einen Polterabend verzichtet, denn nichts bringt mich dazu, mich vor der Hochzeit vollaufen zu lassen. Also ist diese Nacht heute nicht anders als alle anderen. Wir haben keine Mühe, einzuschlafen, was mich wundert. Unsere Hochzeitsroben sind bereits in Hogwarts, Remus und Sirius sind auch schon da und werden auf uns warten, wenn wir ankommen. Die anderen apparieren kurz vor dem Beginn des Festes und werden wohl mit den Besen kommen.

Es wird eine komplett magische Hochzeit. Helen und George, Housi und Barb werden die einzigen Muggel sein, die dabei sind. Und sie haben uns gebeten, sie in Roben einzukleiden, damit sie sich nicht von den anderen Gästen abheben. Deshalb sind Barb und Housi auch schon vor ein paar Tagen nach England gereist, wo Sirius und Remus sie abgeholt haben und mit ihnen in Hogsmeade bei Gladrags Zaubererkonfektion einkaufen gegangen sind. Mit diesen Gedanken schlafe ich ein.

**James**

Was für ein Gefühl! Mein ältester Sohn wird heute achtzehn und morgen heiraten. Heute feiern wir, was eigentlich sein Polterabend hätte sein sollen, aber einen solchen hat er nicht gewollt. Daher geniessen wir eine ruhige Geburtstagsfeier mit allen seinen Freunden. Da es heute schönstes Wetter ist, haben wir die Tafel draussen auf der langen Terrasse gedeckt, wo diese Zahl an Besuchern auch Platz hat.

Seit die Sunnegg aus dem Status geschütztes Haus entlassen worden ist, haben sich immer mehr von Harrys Schulfreunden aus Hogwarts hier vorgestellt und eingefunden. Zuvorderst sind da Rons ältere Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George zu nennen, die sehr stolz darauf sind, nun drei Rumtreiber zu ihren Freunden zählen zu dürfen. Mich freut es, diese beiden hoch begabten Jungen zu sehen, die sich bereits ein Geschäft aufgebaut haben und damit ihr Leben meistern. Dabei war ihre Mutter so in Sorge, dass die beiden irgendwo im Strassengraben enden würden, wenn sie keine Stelle im Ministerium antreten. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das blanker Unsinn war. Fred und George sind beide ausgezeichnete Erfinder und zu sehr Freigeister, um sich in einem Bürojob zu verheizen. Sie sind sehr gut in dem, was sie machen und nach zwei Jahren müsste das auch Molly so langsam einsehen.

Rons ältester Bruder Bill. Was für ein wunderbarer junger Mann er geworden ist. Er hat sich in seinen ersten drei Schuljahren ziemlich uns Rumtreibern angeschlossen. Als wir ihn in Hogwarts zurückliessen, war er auf dem besten Weg, ein brillanter Schüler und Nachfolger der Rumtreiber, aber auch ein sehr guter Schulsprecher zu werden. Heute ist er mit Sicherheit der coolste der jungen Männer im Kreis um Harry.

Charlie Weasley ist mit Tonks zusammen gekommen. Hey, da fällt mir auf, dass die näher zusammensitzen, als Freunde das tun. Könnte es sein, dass da was zwischen den beiden läuft oder sich anbahnt? Ich stupse Lily an und flüstere ihr zu:

„Schau mal Tonks und Charlie an, glaubst du, da läuft was?"

Sie wirft einen diskreten Blick und antwortet:

„Wenn was läuft, dann sollte sie sich vor seinen Drachen in Acht nehmen... wäre aber gut für Tonks, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr gut! Sie braucht endlich mal eine anständige Liebesaffäre, jetzt ist sie was? 27? Jedenfalls zu alt, um schon zur Jungfer zu werden."

„Als Metamorphmagus hat sie's nicht grade leicht, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Stell dir vor, nicht mal ihr Mann würde ihr richtiges, ureigenstes Gesicht kennen..."

„Ja, das verlangt wohl etwas mehr Vertrauen vom Partner."

Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood und Lee Jordan kennt Harry vom Quidditch-Team. Lee hat zwar nicht selber gespielt, aber er hat alle als Kommentator der Spiele in Hogwarts unterhalten und damit McGonagall fast nach St. Mungo gesandt. Jetzt erzählen sie grade einige Anekdoten von ihren Spielen, bei denen Draco ein säuerliches Gesicht macht, aber er scheint auch des Öfteren keine so gute Figur gemacht zu haben. Immerhin tätscheln sie ihm jetzt tröstend die Schulter.

Oliver Wood kommt und holt mich nach meiner Zeit als Captain des Gryffindor Quidditch-Teams aus. Er ist jetzt erster Reserve-Hüter für Puddlemere United und spielt in etwa der Hälfte aller Spiele. Wir unterhalten uns eine Weile, dabei fragt er nach meiner Karriere.

„Nichts, worauf ich zurückblicken könnte, Oliver. Ich nehme an, dass ich mit etwas Training wieder versuchen könnte, bei einem Team zu landen, aber ich bin mit nicht sicher, ob ich da auch ankommen könnte," sage ich unsicher.

„Versuch's doch! Du bist jetzt was? 23? Ich kann dir verschiedene Daten für Auswahltrainings einiger Teams angeben. Die von Puddlemere sind am nächsten Freitag. Die von Pride of Portree sind in der vierten Augustwoche, ebenso die von den Montrose Magpies. Alles, was du tun musst, ist denen eine Eule schicken, dass du teilnehmen möchtest. Die Teams senden zwar des öfteren Scouts nach Hogwarts, nehmen aber zu den Auswahltrainings auch andere an, die es versuchen wollen."

Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich vermisse Quidditch. Nur mit den Schülern ein bisschen zu spielen hat kaum gereicht. Ich werfe einen Blick auf Lily. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich darüber lange aufhalten würde. Und es ist ja noch lange nicht gesagt, dass ich dann angenommen werde, und wenn aufgenommen, dann habe ich noch lange keinen Startplatz auf sicher. Auf der anderen Seite hat Oliver natürlich recht, ich stecke im Körper eines 24-jährigen, also bin ich auf der ersten Höhe meiner physischen Kraft. Ich hätte gute fünfzehn bis zwanzig Jahre, mich meinem liebsten Hobby berufsmässig zu widmen. Und würde dafür noch bezahlt. Jäger halten sich normalerweise ziemlich lange.

„Ich überleg's mir."

Angelina und Alicia sind beide bereits ins Profilager gewechselt, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen haben. Angelina hat bereits einen Startplatz als Jägerin, Alicia ist noch auf der Reservebank, aber dafür haben sie sich Jobs bei den Holyhead Harpies geangelt. Das ist Sirius' liebstes Team.

Und grade jetzt steht Harry auf und fragt in die Runde:

„Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spielchen? Wir sind mehr als genug Leute, um zwei volle Teams zu bilden..."

Die meisten Gesichter leuchten auf. Wir stellen zwei Teams auf. In einem kommen Angelina und Ginny als Jägerinnen zu mir, dazu Fred und Justin als Treiber, Harry als Sucher und Ron als Hüter. Das andere Team besteht aus Oliver als Hüter, Bill, Angelina und Padma als Jäger, Charlie als Sucher und George und Ernie als Treiber. Wir gehen hinüber auf das Feld und stellen die Torstangen auf. Das Feld haben Sirius, Remus und ich bereits vor gut zwei Jahren für die Kids verzaubert.

Hermione macht die Schiedsrichterin. Die anderen sind die Zuschauer, wobei sie sich Sitze in die Bäume der Umgebung zaubern. Als der Quaffel frei ist, fliegt Ginny los und holt sich ihn als erste. Sie passt ihn sofort zu Angelina und diese wiederum zu mir. Alle Jäger haben noch nie zusammen gespielt, also müssen wir erst eine Weile einander fühlen, um schliesslich die ersten Standardspielzüge ausprobieren zu können. Schon bald sind alle tief ins Spiel versunken. Ich fühle mich glücklich, denn es ist immer zu lange her, seit ich zum letzten Mal Quidditch gespielt habe. Mehr als zwei Stunden spielen wir schon, als Harry den Snitch erwischt. Wir gewinnen das Spiel mit 120 Punkten Vorsprung. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tisch unterhalten wir uns kreuz und quer durch die Teams über die Spielzüge und Aktionen.

Hauptsache, es hat Spass gemacht.

* * *

**Samstag, 1.8.1998 / Hermione**

Mum und Dad haben einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts. Remus und Sirius haben sich schon um Housi und Barb gekümmert. Harry und ich gehen nach dem Aufstehen zusammen unter die Dusche. Wir sind beide total aufgeregt und auch ziemlich nervös. Aber laut Mum ist das normal und nötig. Mum sagte mir gestern am Commumirror auch, dass sie sehr gespannt auf diese Hochzeit ist und ich antwortete, dass ich das selber auch bin. Weder Harry noch ich haben ja jemals an so einem magischen Fest teilgenommen. Von all den Traditionen, von denen uns andere Zauberer und Hexen erzählt haben, suchten wir uns die aus, welche für uns am passendsten schienen und am meisten Spass versprachen. Harry will an seiner Hochzeit Spass haben, sagte er, keine choreographierte steife Angelegenheit. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihm da sehr beipflichte. Eine Hochzeit einzuüben nimmt ihr doch jegliche Überraschungen! Natürlich habe ich als kleines Mädchen auch vom weissen Brautkleid und dem Schleier geträumt, aber davon habe ich mich längstens verabschiedet. Ich freue mich darauf, mich anzuziehen. Ginny und Ron werden beide schon mit uns nach Hogwarts apparieren, dann wird Ginny mir beistehen, während Ron Harrys flatternde Nerven beruhigen soll.

James und Lily haben uns von ihrer eigenen Hochzeit erzählt, wie viel Spass alle trotz der dunklen Zeiten hatten. Dass dieses Fest für sie wie eine Auszeit vom Krieg war. Wie sie aber deswegen nur eine kleine Feier veranstalten konnten, nur sie, ihre engsten Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Wie Remus die vom Polterabend total verkaterten James und Sirius ausnüchtern musste. Und wie nervös sie damals waren. Das hat meinen eigenen Nerven ziemlich gut getan. Motto geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.

Wir essen ein kleines Frühstück, dann apparieren wir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, kühl und klar, aber sonnig. Ich war gestern schon hier, um mir die Vorbereitungen anzusehen. Da der Wetterbericht eine unsichere Wetterlage versprach, haben wir im grossen Innenhof vor der Grossen Halle einen Regenabstosszauber vorbereitet, der jetzt zum Glück nicht nötig werden wird. Die Zahl der geladenen Gäste ist nicht sehr hoch. Natürlich werden eine ganze Reihe unserer Freunde aus Gryffindor kommen, das gesamte Quidditch-Team um Harry, der ganze Weasley-Clan, einige Freunde vom Orden des Phönix, einige der Auroren, die wir etwas näher kennen gelernt haben, als sie uns auf der Sunnegg beschützten. Wir erreichen den Eingang zu Hogwarts. Ich nehme Harry bei der Hand. Er schaut mich an und lächelt.

„Wir tun das jetzt wirklich, Liebste," sagt er.

„Ja, Liebster, wir tun's wirklich. Wir werden einen schönen Tag verleben, Harry, inmitten unserer Familie und Freunde. Hättest du dir so etwas ausgemalt, als du damals das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express gesessen bist?"

„Nie! Ich war noch immer so sehr gefangen in all der Abneigung, welche die Dursleys mir entgegenbrachten, das Einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam, war, dass es da, wo ich hinging besser sein müsste, als da, wo ich herkam. Ist das wirklich erst sieben Jahre her?"

„Mhm..."

„Hättest du so was erwartet?"

„Nein. Aber wir sind jetzt so glücklich!"

„Das sind wir."

„Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten..." sage ich.

**Lily**

James und ich begleiten die beiden nach Hogwarts. Wir gehen ein Stück hinter ihnen, während wir alle durch das sonnenüberflutete Gelände spazieren. Es fühlt sich wirklich komisch an, einen Sohn zu haben, der alt genug zum Heiraten ist. Aber da vor uns geht er. Und ist sich über diese Ehe so sicher wie er weiss, dass er Harry heisst. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass er das Richtige tut, Hermione ist es auch, uns bleibt nur, ihnen zu wünschen, dass es das Richtige ist.

Ich habe Andy auf dem Arm. James hat Lizzie, die sich wieder rapide einem ihrer Trotzanfälle nähert. Sie will runter, aber dann will sie nicht laufen, schreit nach Daddy, der sie wieder tragen soll, doch Daddy sagt jetzt nein und da ist sie schon. Sie hat noch ihre Spielhöschen an, daher ist es mir eigentlich egal, wenn sie schmutzig wird. Aber damit sie mir das nicht während der Trauung auch noch bringt, wird sie ihren Mittagsschlaf heute etwas gezielter halten. Da sie ihn eh nötig haben wird, werde ich ihn etwas gezwungen in Gang setzen.

Es ist so schwierig, sicher zu wissen, wann man streng bleiben sollte und wann man etwas durchlassen kann. Ständig habe ich das Gefühl, wenn ich etwas durchlasse, dann bekommt sie das falsche Signal und wiederholt alles, was sie nicht soll. Sie versucht jetzt auch ständig, uns herauszufordern und ihre Grenzen zu überschreiten. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir das richtige Mass an Strenge und Nachsicht behalten, denn wir wollen ja keinen bleibenden Schaden anrichten. Ich tendiere zu mehr Strenge, James seiner Natur nach zu mehr Nachsicht, denn er lässt sich des öfteren von ihr um den Finger wickeln. Aber auch er lernt.

**Hermione**

Wir erreichen das Schloss, schauen uns nach James und Lily um und treten durch das grosse, offen stehende Eichenportal ein, als sie aufgeschlossen haben. Sirius wartet in der Grossen Halle auf uns. Neben ihm sitzen die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick am Lehrertisch. Sie begrüssen uns alle mit einem grossen Hallo. Sirius umarmt uns beide zuerst und sagt:

„Kommt, setzt euch, ihr habt ja noch mindestens eine Stunde, bevor ihr euch umziehen müsst."

„Du hast keine Ahnung!" protestiere ich, „es wird zwei Stunden dauern, bis meine Haare gezähmt sind."

Er lacht nur.

„Du bist doch eine Hexe, um Merlins Willen! Hast du vergessen, dass du zaubern kannst?"

„Ich weiss nicht, aber aus irgend einem komischen Grund vertragen sich meine Haare und die Zauberei ganz schlecht. Ich habe noch jedes Mal sehr eigenartige Unfälle damit angerichtet," verrate ich ihm.

„Wie James!" sagt er lachend. „Der kann auch machen, was er will, da geht gar nichts mit Magie. Und bei Harry geht auch nichts! Eure Kinder tun mir ja jetzt schon leid. Und Lizzie erst! Die hat auch ein hübsches Durcheinander auf ihrem Köpfchen. Ist ein Potter Ding, glaub mir, die geben das auch noch treulich immer schön weiter an ihren Nachwuchs"

James boxt ihn in den Arm. Wir wissen längst, dass es ein ewiges Thema zwischen den beiden ist, dass Sirius sich über James' Haare lustig macht. Aber wir setzen uns doch noch eine Weile hin. Dann zeigt uns Sirius den Weg zu seiner Unterkunft, wo Remus auf die Kinder aufpasst.

„Wir haben eine hübsche Wohnung, mit drei Schlafzimmern, Wohnzimmer, grossem Badezimmer und einer offenen Küche. Sie ist hier auf dem Erdgeschoss, kommt!"

Wir folgen ihm durch einen grossen Wandteppich, der vom Boden bis zur Decke reicht. Dann geht's mit einem Passwort durch eine Mauer und in einen langen Korridor. Schliesslich gibt Sirius dem Porträt einer alten Hexe ein Passwort und die Tür öffnet sich. Wir betreten ein grosses Wohnzimmer mit mehreren Fenstern. Eins ist eine Glastür, die in den Innenhof führt, zwei Fenster sind Erker mit Fensterbänken zum Sitzen. Der Raum ist bereits vollständig möbliert. Wie üblich bei Remus sind natürlich einige Bücherregale im Zimmer. Sirius deutet darauf und sagt:

„Remus hat sich über Dumbledores Kopierzauber gefreut und ihn gründlich angewendet. Viele Bücher haben wir auch oben in unserem Büro."

„Das sieht hier sehr hübsch aus, Sirius!"

„Ja, alle Lehrer haben schöne Unterkünfte. Viele leben ja hier das ganze Jahr über. Also, da drüben ist unser Schlafzimmer, Harry, Ron, rein mit euch! Dies hier ist das Kinderzimmer und hier ist vorläufig noch das Gästezimmer, Hermione, das ist dein Revier und deines, Ginny. Ich werde mich selber anziehen und dafür sorgen, dass Harry an Ort und Stelle steht, ohne dich vorher beäugt zu haben, Hermione. Deine Mum und Dad haben ihren Portschlüssel, der sie direkt hier ins Wohnzimmer abliefert. Sie sollten kurz vor eins ankommen," sagt Remus, nachdem er uns alle begrüsst hat.

„Sehr gut. Ich habe mich schon ein bisschen gesorgt."

„Sie sind völlig in Ordnung, ich habe heute Morgen noch mit deiner Mum gesprochen. Ich gewöhne mich immer mehr an deinen Commumirror, weisst du das?"

„Gut, das ist das, was ich auch erreichen wollte," antworte ich grinsend.

„James, Lily, ihr müsst mit dem Badezimmer vorlieb nehmen, aber es ist ein sehr hübsches Badezimmer..." sagt Sirius bedauernd.

„Das wird reichen," gibt Lily zurück.

Ginny und ich betreten das Gästezimmer, das zur Zeit von Housi und Barb bewohnt wird. Sirius hat einen hübschen Spiegeltisch für mich hineingestellt. Ginny fordert mich auf, mich hinzusetzen und dann macht sie sich mit meinen Haaren an die Arbeit. Sie bürstet sie gründlich aus und flicht es zu einem schlichten Zopf, der über meinen Rücken fällt. Sie flicht dazu einen Strang von blauen Windenblüten hinein, verzaubert, so dass sie nicht verwelken, bevor ich sie wieder aus den Haaren entferne. Sie macht es so geschickt, dass alle Blätter und Blüten obenauf sind. Nachdem meine Haare gemacht sind, ziehe ich mich vorsichtig aus. Meine Festrobe hängt auf einem Bügel, perfekt gebügelt und ich muss sie nur noch über meine spitzenbesetzte Unterwäsche ziehen. Ginny hilft mir dabei, um meine Frisur zu schonen. Die Festrobe ist aus feinster Seide gemacht, sie besteht aus einem bodenlangen blauen Unterkleid in der selben Farbe wie die Winden. Darüber kommt eine gleich lange Tunika im selben blauviolett wie auf den Winden, leicht zwischen diesen Farben wechselnd. Ich trage Ballerinas dazu, die aus der gleichen Seide wie mein Unterkleid gefertigt sind.

Harry und ich haben nur die Farben und die Stoffe gemeinsam ausgesucht, er weiss nicht, was ich eigentlich tragen werde, aber wir wollten natürlich, dass wir zusammen passen. Seine Festrobe wird in dem Violett sein, das in meiner Tunika vorherrscht, nur einen Ton dunkler. Der Schnitt meines Kleides ist ganz einfach. Es ist so gemacht, wie ich mir die Kleider der edlen Damen des Mittelalters vorstelle, weit fliessend, mit Ärmeln, welche bis zum Ellbogen anliegen und dann in einer spitz zulaufenden Schärpe enden. Es ist also lang, weit fliessend und wird über der Tunika mit einem mit Gold bestickten Gürtel zusammengehalten. Der Halsausschnitt ist rund und vorne etwas tiefer ausgeschnitten. Dazu hat Harry mich mit einer wunderschön gearbeiteten schweren Goldkette überrascht, ohne einen einzigen Edelstein, aber so kostbar gearbeitet, dass Edelsteine darin gestört hätten. Da mir auffiel, dass die Kette alt aussah, hat er mir erklärt, dass James sie aus dem Gringotts-Verlies geholt hat, es ist ein Familienerbstück der Potters. Jetzt schmücken mich die Kette und die Blüten im Haar völlig ausreichend. Ginny legt mir rasch noch ein ganz leichtes Make-up auf. Ich wende mich ihr zu.

„Es gefällt mir," sage ich.

„So soll es auch sein, Hermione, das bedeutet, dass du dich magst. Kann es eine bessere Einstellung geben, als diese, um eine Ehe einzugehen? Wenn du dich selber hassen würdest, wie könnte dich dann jemand anderes lieben?"

„Weisst du, ich habe mich lange genug selber verabscheut. Du erinnerst dich – die Biberzähne und dieses fürchterlich buschige Haar. Jetzt sind die Zähne völlig okay und ich habe gemerkt, dass mich die Haare nicht mehr stören. Ich könnte sie ja kurz schneiden, aber Harry gefallen sie, also lasse ich sie genau so bleiben. Harry hat ja keine Augen für überkandidelte Schönheit."

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Er mag's lieber natürlich."

Ginny lächelt. Sie zieht sich jetzt auch noch um, ziemlich hastig, finde ich, aber sie sieht trotzdem sehr hübsch aus. Sie trägt eine nachtblaue Festrobe, die Harry und ich ihr geschenkt haben. Die Robe ist an vielen Stellen mit Gold besetzt und am Kragen, auf der Brust und den Ärmeln mit Gold bestickt. Der Gürtel, der sie in der Taille zusammenhält ist aus Golddraht, auf eine ähnliche Art wie meiner gemacht. Sie trägt ihr kupferfarbenes Haar offen, ausser einigen Strähnen, die sie an ihrem Hinterkopf mit einer wunderschönen goldenen Spange zusammenhält. Ernie hat sie ihr geschenkt. Ein wunderbares Schmuckstück. Bisher hat sie mir erst davon erzählt, ich habe es noch nie zu sehen bekommen.

„Oh, Ginny, diese Spange ist wunderschön! Und sind das Saphire, da oben drauf?"

„Ja, deshalb passt die Spange doch so gut zu dieser Festrobe. Weisst du, du wirst die strahlende Braut sein, aber ich bin die ziemlich schneidige Brautführerin!" antwortet sie und kichert.

Das bringt auch mich zum kichern. Doch dann bemerke ich:

„Weisst du, das ist überhaupt kein Problem, ich bin ja jetzt gleich in festen Händen, daher brauche ich gar nicht mehr die Schönste auf dem Fest zu sein, schliesslich bin ich ja jetzt weg vom Heiratsmarkt. Du kannst also so schneidig aussehen wie du willst, Liebste!"

Darauf brechen wir beide in Gelächter aus. Auch Ginny kann damit kaum ein Problem haben, denn sie scheint mit Ernie wirklich immer noch sehr glücklich zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden sich irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit trennen werden. Ich bin überhaupt erstaunt, wie gut die Pärchen gehalten haben, die sich schon im Laufe unseres fünften Jahres gefunden haben. Wahrscheinlich ist es so, weil Sirius und Remus uns eben nicht nur verstanden, sondern auch gut unterstützt haben. Sie beide und meine Schwiegereltern haben uns behütet, so dass wir kaum Gründe hätten finden können, uns zu entzweien. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und merke, dass es bald Zeit ist. Dann höre ich draussen vor der Tür einen Lärm und dann neue Stimmen. Ginny schaut auch auf und sagt:

„Ich gehe nachsehen. Sind bestimmt deine Eltern. Ich schicke dir deinen Dad rein, denn es ist eh bald Zeit für dich, rauszukommen, okay?"

„In Ordnung. Bis gleich!"

Sie lässt mich alleine und die Minuten ticken nun endlos langsam dahin. Dann klopft jemand an die Türe und Dad steckt den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Hallo, Spatz! Bist du bereit? – Wow!"

„Hallo, Dad! Seid ihr gut hier angekommen? – Oh, du siehst grossartig aus in der Robe!"

„Echt? Kommt mir immer noch ziemlich komisch vor, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich mich so unter all diesen anderen Roben wohler fühlen werde. Und du siehst umwerfend aus! Wie übrigens auch Ginny. Dieses kupferfarbene Haar mit diesem dunkelblauen Kleid! Wirklich schmuck!" sagt er in der selben hastigen Art, die meine eigene Art zu sprechen des öfteren kennzeichnet.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich. Sie ist eine Schönheit, findest du nicht?"

„Und hat das Hirn und das Herz, das sie zu einer vollkommenen Schönheit macht, so wie du, Kleines."

„Danke, Dad..."

Normalerweise hätte ich dagegen protestiert, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, heute alle Komplimente einzuheimsen und mich einfach dafür zu bedanken. Bescheiden kann ich morgen wieder sein.

„Bereit?" fragt er mich leise.

„Bereit!" antworte ich bestimmt.

„Ich habe Harry gekreuzt, als er grade rausging. Er wartet da, wo immer sich das abspielen wird."

„Im grossen Innenhof – einiges grösser als der hier."

Ich deute aus dem Fenster, das auf einen kleinen, mit Rasen bepflanzten Innenhof geht. Er ist wie ein mittelalterlicher Kreuzgang in einem Kloster gestaltet, mit einer von Säulen getragenen Wandelhalle rundherum. Ein Platz, der mir gut gefällt.

Wir schauen beide auf die Uhr. Ginny kommt wieder herein.

„Okay, lasst uns gehen! Ron wartet bei der Tür zum Innenhof auf uns. Harry steht schon an seinem Platz vor dem Publikum, äh, den Gästen, und kaut an seinen Fingernägeln."

„Du bist ein ganz schlimmes Mädchen, Liebste, jetzt werde ich an **meinen** zu knabbern beginnen!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun, ich habe heute Morgen eine Stunde gebraucht, bis sie waren, wie sie sein sollen. Gehen wir!"

Ginny geht voraus. Daddy bietet mir seinen Arm an, den ich gerne nehme. Er lächelt mir zu und sagt erfreut:

„Ich stelle sehr zu meinem Vergnügen fest, dass offenbar auch Zauberer ihre Töchter ihren Schwiegersöhnen übergeben. Eine hübsche alte Sitte. Eigentlich hätte ich dich ja nicht so früh hergegeben, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du sehr gut imstande bist, auf dich selber aufzupassen, und dass der junge Mann, der nägelkauend da draussen auf dich wartet, ein so wundervoller junger Mann ist. Ihr passt beide gut zusammen und werdet ein gutes Ehepaar werden, Hermione."

„Danke, Dad. Du weisst, dass ich dich und Mum deswegen ja nicht weniger gern hab, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Hermione, das wissen wir beide und das ist ein weiterer Grund, dass wir dich so ohne Sorge gehen lassen. Normalerweise hätte ich dir ja geraten, zuzuwarten, vielleicht erst etwas von der Welt zu sehen, das Erwachsensein zu proben. Aber ihr passt nicht nur zusammen, ihr beiden seid euch ebenbürtig. Ihr seid intelligent, mächtig und finanziell unabhängig. Das wird gut gehen!"

Während er spricht, haben wir die bereits menschenleere Wohnung verlassen und sind auf dem Korridor. Ich führe Dad zur Mauer. Als er sieht, dass ich da direkt darauf zugehe, wird ihm wohl etwas mulmig. Ich grinse und sage der Mauer das Passwort. Sie verschwindet lautlos und ich ziehe Dad durch den Wandteppich. Ich glaube, er erwartet ein weiteres Passwort und staunt, als wir direkt durchgehen. Er dreht sich um und schaut den Teppich noch mal an, dann murmelt er:

„So was wie die Barriere am Bahnhof King's Cross?"

„Yep! Obwohl dieser Teppich hier noch ein bisschen schlauer ist, denn er lässt keine Schüler durch. Sonst kann jeder durch, aber dann kommt die Mauer, zu der man das Passwort wissen muss."

„Ach so, das soll wohl die Privatsphäre der Lehrer schützen, was?"

„Genau. Die Wohnung ist Sirius' und Remus' neue Lehrerwohnung. Das Zimmer wird wohl bald Seraina gehören."

„Ah."

Wir gehen fast lautlos durch die Gänge und es ist fast ein bisschen unheimlich, weil es scheint, als wären wir in einem unbewohnten Schloss. Wir erreichen die Grosse Halle und als wir dort eintreten, erinnere ich Dad daran, sich die verzauberte Decke gut anzusehen. Heute ist sie so blau wie der Himmel oben drüber.

„Eindrücklich!" sagt Dad.

„Das ist sie, nicht wahr? Ich war immer wieder völlig erstaunt. Ich habe dieses Schloss wirklich geliebt. Es ist wie ein Zuhause."

„Das hier ist der Speisesaal, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Normalerweise stehen hier vier lange Tische, einen für jedes Haus. Da drüben ist der Lehrertisch. Der ist da, weil viele Lehrer auch in den schulfreien Zeiten hier wohnen. Da drüben steht der Gryffindor-Tisch, dann derjenige der Hufflepuffs, der Ravenclaw- und der Slytherin-Tisch."

„Kein Wunder, dass es dir in diesem Internat gefallen hat, Hermione. Nicht, dass wir dich in eines gesteckt hätten, wenn du nicht eine Hexe wärst."

„Ich weiss. Ich werde euch für euer Verständnis bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug danken, Dad."

„Psst! Das ist hoffentlich noch viel zu lange hin!"

Ich lache. Er hat immer diesen Sinn fürs Praktische. Doch dann erreichen wir die Tür nach draussen. Ron, in eine Festrobe von gleicher Farbe wie die von Ginny gekleidet, wartet da auf uns und sagt:

„Hallo! Du siehst ja echt super aus, Hermione! Sie sind alle draussen, sitzen aber noch nicht alle, daher müssen wir noch einen Moment warten."

„Okay."

Wir warten. Ron geht hinaus und kommt wieder herein. Ich schaue durch das Glas der Tür. Harry steht da vorne den Gästen zugewandt. Mum, James und Lily werden dort sitzen. Unsere Stühle stehen ein Stück vorne dran. Ich kann Sirius und Remus in ihren neuesten Festroben sehen. Siri trägt Silber, Remus Gold. Sie stehen neben Harry. Sie scheinen sich alle mit den Leuten in der ersten Reihe zu unterhalten. Harry sieht in seiner blauvioletten Robe einfach traumhaft aus. Aber selbst als er über etwas lacht, das Sirius gesagt hat, sieht er ernsthaft aus. Ron spricht ein paar Worte mit ihnen, als er sie erreicht und alle drei brechen ihr Gespräch ab und stellen sich an ihre Positionen. Harry steht aufrecht vor seinem Stuhl.

Der Bereich, in dem wir stehen, ist mit einem ganz feinen weissen Baldachin bedeckt, der von hohen Pfosten getragen wird. Baldachin und Pfosten sind mit den selben Winden und dem Schleierkraut geschmückt, die ich zusammen mit weissen Rosen in meinem Brautbouquet habe. Vom Baldachin scheinen schimmernde kleine Punkte herabzuschweben, fast wie Konfetti. Ron kommt jetzt zu uns zurück und sagt:

„Okay. Ihr beiden vorneweg, Ginny und ich hinterher."

Dad reicht mir seinen Arm wieder und Ron öffnet die Tür mit einem Alohomora. Ich bekomme eben noch mit, wie Ron Ginny seinen Arm leiht, dann treten wir in den Hof und gehen langsam zu der Gasse, die zwischen den Stuhlreihen freigehalten worden ist. Musik wird jetzt hörbar, ein langsamer, jazziger Marsch, den Harry und ich uns ausgesucht haben. Ich glaube, ich habe ein Grinsen fest auf meinem Gesicht geparkt. Mein Herz klopft so laut, dass Dad es bestimmt hören kann.

Ich weiss, dass im selben Moment, als hinter uns die Tür wieder zugeht, Professor McGonagall den Fideliuszauber spricht. Jetzt kann uns niemand stören und die Presse muss draussen bleiben.

Hinter uns gehen Ron und Ginny. Wir erreichen die hinterste Stuhlreihe und damit die ersten unserer Gäste, dann die nächste Stuhlreihe und die nächste... und es scheint, als wäre ich innert Sekunden vorne angekommen. Harry schaut mich an und hat das selbe Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das wohl auch auf meinem prangt. Er langt nach meiner Hand, als Daddy sie loslässt. Dad zwinkert mir zu und setzt sich dann neben Mum in der ersten Reihe hin. Ich hole tief Luft.

**Lily**

Wir sehen Hermione nach, die mit Ginny im einen Zimmer verschwindet, um sich anzuziehen. James und ich benutzen das Badezimmer und sind sehr rasch umgezogen. Dann schnappen wir uns Lizzie, um sie ebenfalls in ihre schönen Sachen zu kleiden. Wir warten auf die Ankunft der Grangers, die pünktlich im Wohnzimmer erscheinen. Ich heisse sie willkommen und Helen fragt mich sofort besorgt, ob sie die Roben auch richtig angelegt haben.

Sie sehen perfekt aus. Beide tragen Roben aus dunkelblauer Seide, welche schwer und elegant bis zum Boden fällt.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was man hier drunter anzieht, daher habe ich einfach eine schwarze Hose und ein weisses Hemd angezogen," sagt George.

„Das ist perfekt. Ihr dürft auch drunter ganz ohne erscheinen," sagt James grinsend.

„Oh, das ist gut! Es ist doch ziemlich warm, eventuell werde ich froh sein, wenn ich das Zeug unten dran ausziehen kann."

Als es Zeit wird, in den Innenhof hinüber zu gehen, nehmen James, Sirius, Remus und ich unsere Kleinen auf. Winky und Dobby sind da und werden auf die vier aufpassen, bis die Trauung vorbei ist und wann immer jemand von uns vielleicht grade Lust auf Tanzen hat.

Die Babys sehen süss aus in ihren leichten Sommerkleidchen. Alle drei haben die selben Strampelhöschen und Jäckchen an. Lizzie präsentiert sich stolz in ihrer winzigen Festrobe in Gold. Ihr schwarzes Haar steht zwar in alle Richtungen, aber es passt gut zu dem Gold. Sie will selber laufen.

„Mummy, Lizzie selber!" beteuert sie.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Liebes, aber gib Mummy die Hand, bitte!"

Das lässt sie zu und so gehen wir gemeinsam durch die langen Korridore und die Grosse Halle bis zur Glastür, durch die wir in den Innenhof gelangen. Ich habe ihn gestern bereits dekoriert gesehen und höchst persönlich die Zauber gesprochen, welche verhindern, dass die Winden, weissen Rosen und das Schleierkraut verwelken können. Für mich ist es also keine Überraschung, aber James, der weder weiss, was wir hier getan haben, noch was Harry und Hermione für Kleider tragen werden, strahlt auf, als er den Hof betritt.

„Oh, das sieht Spitze aus!"

Wir mengen uns unter die bereits anwesenden Gäste. Ich nehme die Kinder mit zu Winky und Dobby, die in einer Ecke einen kleinen Kindergarten eingerichtet haben und spreche einen Schlafzauber, der sie alle vier ruhig schlafen lässt. In zwei Stunden werde ich sie wecken.

„Danke, Winky! Du kannst gerne die Trauung bei uns vorne mitverfolgen, die Kleinen werden schlafen," lade ich sie ein.

„Vielen Dank, Meisterin Lily."

Helen, James und ich folgen Harry, Remus und Sirius zur vordersten Sitzreihe, wo Albus und Minerva bereits Platz genommen haben. Wir finden unsere Plätze neben ihnen und halten einen für George frei.

Harry sieht sehr gut aus. Sie haben gut gewählt! Das dunkle Violett passt gut zu seinem dunklen Teint und seine grünen Augen leuchten. Die Farbe wird auch sehr gut zu Hermiones hellbraunen Haare passen.

„James, Hermione hat mich eingeladen, dem Zauberteam an Stelle ihrer Eltern anzugehören, ist das in Ordnung mit euch beiden?" fragt Albus.

„Aber natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Lily wird uns beide repräsentieren. Sie ist eh besser im Sprechen von Zaubern als ich," antwortet James auf der Stelle.

„Dann bin ich sehr erleichtert. Es ist lange her, seit ich das zum letzten Mal tun durfte. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euren Sohn, James, er ist aus ausgezeichnetem Holz geschnitzt. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass dies eine sehr passende Verbindung sein wird."

„Ja, es ist typisch für dich, so zu denken, Albus. Wir sind einfach nur froh, dass sie glücklich miteinander sind," sage ich.

„Ich kann eben nicht über diesen meinen Schatten springen, Lily. Ich denke daran, was sie in ihren Genen haben. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass Hogwarts sich für einige Zeit über den Zugang eines hübschen Haufens Kinder aus euren Familien freuen kann."

„Oh, sag nichts weiter, Albus, du wirst ja dann wohl nicht mehr da sein, ich werde mich mit ihnen herumschlagen müssen," wirft Minerva ein.

Wir lachen alle, wohl wissend, dass sie sich schon vor all dem Unfug, den unsere Kinder in Hogwarts wohl anrichten werden, fürchtet.

„Werden die denn so schlimm sein?" fragt Helen etwas erstaunt.

Harry, der vor uns steht, lacht noch lauter, Remus, Sirius und James grinsen und ich stöhne ein bisschen.

„Das ist der Vorname. Minerva zittert schon jetzt über die Ankunft der vier Kinder da hinten. Sie sind schliesslich Kinder der Rumtreiber."

„Oh, aber du und Hermione verdünnt deren Blut doch wenigstens ein bisschen," tröstet Helen.

Ich schnaube.

„Wir sind auch beide Gryffindors, Helen, das heisst, dass wir mindestens einige der typischen Gryffindor-Eigenschaften haben, darunter ein grosses Herz und Loyalität, aber auch eine gewisse Unbesonnenheit und jede Menge Mutterwitz. Und ganz bestimmt die Bereitschaft, gesetzte Grenzen zu überwinden. Obwohl Hermione und ich beide sehr fleissig studierten, konnten wir diese Eigenschaften doch nicht ganz abstreiten. Grade deine Tochter. Du weisst, was sie in ihren ersten Jahren in Hogwarts so alles angestellt hat."

„Das weiss ich, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich über die erste Eule, welche über einen ihrer Streiche berichtete, sehr erfreut. Vor allem, dass Hermione gute Freunde gefunden hatte, mit denen sie solche Dinge tun konnte, hat uns beide eher beruhigt als aufgeregt," versichert Helen uns. „Wir machten uns grosse Sorgen, dass sie vielleicht auch in Hogwarts Mühe haben könnte, mit ihrer Art Freundschaften zu schliessen."

Jetzt kommt Ron zu uns und bittet uns:

„Wir sind bereit, wenn ihr euch schon mal auf eure Plätze begeben könntet, kann's anfangen..."

Wir fangen in der vordersten Reihe an, und weil die Gäste sehen, dass auch Sirius, Remus und Harry ihre Plätze einnehmen, setzen sie sich auch hin. Es wird still und Musik setzt ein. Ron begibt sich zurück zur Braut. Als sie hereinkommen, drehen sich natürlich alle zu ihr um. Sie sieht wirklich reizend aus und die Festrobe ihres Vaters passt glänzend zu Hermiones Robe.

**Hermione**

Die Musik klingt langsam aus und Sirius, der direkt vor uns steht, fragt leise:

„Bereit?"

Wir nicken beide.

„Gut. Nur einen Augenblick."

Als die Musik ganz aufhört, stellen sich Sirius und Remus in der Mitte unter dem Baldachin auf. Sirius macht den Anfang:

„Im Namen der Braut und des Bräutigams heisse ich euch alle herzlich Willkommen zu diesem Fest. Ihr kennt alle den üblichen Blabla, also mache ich nicht sehr viele Worte, nur diese: als mein Patensohn und seine Braut mich und meinen Lebenspartner gebeten haben, die Leitung dieser Zeremonie zu übernehmen, war ich zutiefst geehrt. Weder Remus noch ich selber haben je eine solche Zeremonie geleitet, aber wir werden das Kind wohl schaukeln. Remus wird Hermiones Führer sein, ich derjenige von Harry. Gemeinsam werden wir die beiden durch die Riten, welche sie binden werden, geleiten. Da ja nie etwas völlig sicher ist, kann ich nur hoffen, dass die Riten bei ihrem Bund fürs Leben helfen."

Jetzt übernimmt Remus.

„Es ist altes geschriebenes Gesetz, dass ich die folgende Frage stellen muss: sollte unter uns jemand sein, der sich gegen die Verbindung dieser beiden jungen Menschen stellt, so spreche er jetzt oder schweige für immer."

Remus gibt dieser Frage eine volle Minute. Natürlich sagt niemand etwas, also sagt er lächelnd:

„Dann lasst uns mit den Riten beginnen. Obwohl es für die meisten von euch vielleicht etwas langweilig sein wird, werden wir ab und zu eine kleine Erklärung über die Zauber geben müssen, denn wir haben vier Gäste unter uns, welche Muggel sind und deshalb unsere Gebräuche nicht kennen."

Sirius löst Remus wieder ab.

„Weder mein Lebenspartner noch ich sind sehr gut im langen Predigen, daher wollen wir unsere Ansprache auf einige Worte zum Zusammenleben beschränken. Hermione und Harry, ihr werdet von heute an in der Ehe verbunden sein und ihr werdet sofort merken, dass von heute an das Zusammenleben nicht mehr dasselbe ist, wie es für euch bis gestern war. Ihr habt zwar damit schon etwas an Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber den Unterschied werdet ihr sicher bald bemerken. Bisher wart ihr zwei einzelne Menschen, miteinander in Liebe verbunden. Doch jetzt werden euch Zauber zusätzlich verbinden, für den Rest eures Lebens. Sicher werdet ihr zunächst auf den Wolken eures jungen Glücks schweben, doch dann wird das Alltagsleben das Steuer übernehmen. Dann werdet ihr daran arbeiten müssen, dass eure Verbindung hält. Wenn ihr euch abgeschlagen und müde fühlt, wenn euch das Geringste hässig macht, dann werdet ihr auch merken, dass die Bindung euch hilft und rettet. Aber obwohl wir euch jetzt magisch verbinden werden, so wird doch das Leben jeden Tag so profan sein, dass auch die Magie nicht weiterhilft. Die Liebe, die ihr für einander empfindet, ist dann das Wichtigste. Kurz gesagt, ihr müsst jeden Tag an eurer Beziehung arbeiten, jeden Tag und jede Nacht eures Lebens. Denn die Liebe ist etwas so Kostbares, dass man sie nicht genügend pflegen und schätzen kann, dass man immer daran denken sollte, dass sie das Zerbrechlichste Ding in eurem Leben ist.

Aber fürchtet euch nicht davor. Auch wenn die Liebe zerbrechlich ist, sie ist ja zugleich das stärkste Band, das wir kennen. Man sagt, dass die Liebe Berge versetzen kann. Wenn ihr das vielleicht auch nicht grade benötigt, so wird sie euch trotzdem darin beistehen, die Berge jedes gewöhnlichen Tages zu versetzen. Remus und ich wissen – spätestens, seit dem Tag, an dem unsere Zwillinge zur Welt kamen."

Hinter uns lachen etliche Leute. Das müssen wohl die diversen Eltern in der Schar sein.

„Ich merke, dass andere diese Entdeckung auch gemacht haben. Aber ich lasse Remus fortfahren."

Remus schaut uns an.

„Während Sirius die Pflicht hatte, euch von den schwierigen Alltagsgefahren zu erzählen, habe ich das Vergnügen, euch von der Wonne dieser wunderbaren Tage zu berichten, an denen ihr den Himmel eurer Liebe ungestört auskosten könnt. Ja, manchmal kann es etwas schwierig werden, sich vom Alltag zu lösen, wirklich füreinander Zeit zu finden. Aber wenn ihr dazu Gelegenheit habt, dann lasst sie euch nicht entgegen und legt euch keine Zügel an. Lebt und feiert diese Liebe mit jeder Faser eures Körpers, jedem Fusselchen eurer Seele und jeder Zelle in eurem Hirn. Diese Augenblicke werden mit der Zeit Meilensteine in eurem Leben werden, ob ihr sie jeden Tag oder nur sehr selten finden werdet. Denn es wird Zeiten geben, zu denen ihr nicht die Spur davon finden werdet. Ich weiss aus Erfahrung, wie frustrierend das ist. Und ich weiss auch aus Erfahrung, dass es dann immer sehr schwierig ist, sich von den Alltagssorgen zu lösen, um die Zeit zu geniessen, wenn man sie dann einmal hat. Also lasst mich euch ein paar Dinge in Erinnerung rufen, die einem dabei helfen können.

Ein heisses, duftendes Bad. Ein Glas Wein. Kerzenlicht. Fünf Minuten abkühlen und meditieren, bevor man zusammenkommt, um sich füreinander zu öffnen. Eine Platte mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen.

Und natürlich dürft ihr **nie** die heilende Wirkung von Schokolade vergessen!"

Jetzt lacht ein ganzer Haufen von Leuten. Das müssen alle die sein, die um die einzige Schwäche unseres geliebten Werwolfs wissen, der Schokolade. Remus lächelt, dass mir das Herz aufgeht. Er kann immer noch witzig und schelmisch sein wie der Junge, von dem Sirius uns immer wieder erzählt. Ihre Ansprache hat die Atmosphäre aufgehellt und uns gelockert. Sirius spricht jetzt wieder.

„Nun werden wir die Zauber sprechen, durch welche Harry und Hermione miteinander verbunden werden. Es gibt drei davon und sie sind wohl so ziemlich die üblichen. Für unsere Muggelfreunde werde ich kurz erklären, was jetzt passiert. Zunächst sprechen wir einen Zauber, der ihre Gesundheit erhöht. Den zweiten Zauber, den sie ausgewählt haben, soll ihren gemeinsamen Sinn für Humor und Spass verstärken. Und als drittes haben sie sich einen Zauber gewünscht, der ihnen hilft, Gefahren in ihrer Beziehung und in ihrer Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen und zu bekämpfen. Keiner dieser Zauber kann etwas schaffen, was in ihnen nicht schon vorhanden ist, aber sie können sehr wohl die vorhandenen Neigungen um ein Mehrfaches verstärken.

Diese Zauber werden von sechs Leuten gesprochen. Lily Potter für Harrys Familie, Ron und Ginny Weasley als die gewählten Trauzeugen, sowie Albus Dumbledore, der Hermiones Eltern vertritt, welche wie ihr alle wisst, Muggel sind, haben sich zur Verfügung gestellt, Remus und mich dabei zu unterstützen.

Hermione und Harry, bitte steht auf und kommt zu uns in die Mitte."

Harry und ich stehen auf und stellen uns auf den Punkt, auf den Remus deutet. Ich bemerke, dass Lily, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Sirius und Professor Dumbledore sich in einem Hexagon um uns versammeln. Sie sprechen gemeinsam einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Wir werden mit roten und goldenen Funken besprüht. Bis diese Funken verschwunden sind, bewegen wir uns nicht von der Stelle. Dann treten Ron und Ginny wieder zurück, während Lily und Dumbledore sich wieder auf ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe setzen. Sirius und Remus bewegen sich so, dass Remus jetzt hinter mir, Sirius hinter Harry steht. Sie drehen uns so, dass wir einander gegenüber stehen. Remus legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern und Sirius legt seine auf Harrys. Es ist Zeit für unsere Trauworte. Wir haben uns einige einfache Zeilen dafür ausgesucht.

„Nehmt euch bei den Händen," sagt Remus sanft.

Wir halten uns an beiden Händen und sehen uns in die Augen, während wir unser Eheversprechen zugleich ablegen. Remus und Sirius' rechte Hände lösen sich von unseren Schultern und weitere Zauber werden über uns gesprochen. Sirius und Remus tun dies gleichzeitig, was die Wirkung wohl noch verstärken wird, denn normalerweise ist ja nur ein Zeremonienmeister da. Als wir durch die Trauworte durch sind, fordert Remus Ron auf:

„Ron, bitte reiche ihnen die Ringe."

Sie liegen auf einem kleinen dunkelblauen Kissen. Ron steht in meiner Nähe und lässt das Kissen zu Harry schweben. Harry nimmt den Ring und steckt ihn an meinen Finger, dabei schaut er mir immer noch tief in die Augen. Ron bietet mir den zweiten Ring an. Ich nehme ihn auf und streife ihn über Harrys Finger. Wir warten gar nicht darauf, dass uns jemand dazu auffordert, Harry nimmt mich in die Arme und wir küssen uns. Danach drehen Remus und Sirius uns zu unseren Gästen um.

„Lasst uns euch Mr. und Mrs Granger-Potter vorstellen. Sie wurden durch die traditionellen Riten vor ihren Familien und Freunden, sowie vor ihren gewählten Zeugen in der Ehe verbunden. Möge euch beiden ein langes, glückliches Leben geschenkt werden. Diese Ehe wird nun im Familienbuch des Ministeriums eingetragen werden. Wir bitten das frisch verheiratete Paar und die Zeugen der Vermählung, gemeinsam mit uns und dem Beamten des Ministeriums ins Haus zurückzukehren, um die nötigen Dokumente zu unterschreiben, welche die Ehe rechtskräftig werden lassen," sagen Sirius und Remus gemeinsam.

Langsam komme ich wieder zu Atem. Musik setzt wieder ein und von hinten werden wir leise gebeten, uns durch die Stuhlreihen durch wieder in die Grosse Halle zu begeben. Ron und Ginny folgen uns, dann Sirius und Remus und langsam erreichen wir das hintere Ende der Sitzreihen. Wir betreten die Grosse Halle, wo Sirius uns zu der kleinen Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch geleitet. Aus der Gästeschar ist uns ein kleiner Ministerialbeamter gefolgt, der nun auf einem Schreibtisch in der Kammer die Dokumentrollen ausbreitet, die wir zu unterschreiben haben. Remus beschwört eine Feder herauf und reicht sie mir.

„Sie müssen hier unterschreiben, Mrs Potter," sagt der Beamte fröhlich.

Oh, wie aufregend das ist, zum ersten Mal mit meinem neuen Namen angesprochen zu werden. Ich nehme die Feder und unterschreibe mit meinem vollen Namen, Hermione Jane Granger-Potter, dann reiche ich die Feder an Harry weiter. Der unterschreibt ebenfalls und gibt die Feder an Ginny, die ihren Namen ebenfalls unter das Dokument setzt. Sie übergibt die Feder an Ron, der sie dann an Sirius und Remus weiterreicht, die als Zeremonienmeister ebenfalls unterschreiben.

Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt. Damit sind die Riten vorbei und wir können zum unterhaltsamen Teil übergehen. Doch das war auf jeden Fall das Berührendste, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich küsse Harry erneut und er zieht mich in seine Arme.

„Lass uns unsere Gäste begrüssen, Mrs Potter," sagt er grinsend.

„Aber mit dem allergrössten Vergnügen, Mr. Potter," gebe ich zurück.

Er küsst mich und gibt zu:

„Das musste ich jetzt einfach zu dir sagen können, um sicher zu sein, dass es auch wirklich wahr ist..."

Ich nicke. Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Wir sind verheiratet. Wir haben uns natürlich schon lange gefunden, aber jetzt verstehe ich, was Sirius vorhin damit gemeint hat, dass wir jetzt doch noch eine Ecke anders empfinden würden. Wir sind jetzt Erwachsene, verantwortlich für unser eigenes Leben, und was wir daraus machen werden. Wir wenden uns zu Remus und Sirius um, die uns beobachten und ich bin sicher, dass ich da die Spur einer Träne oder zwei in ihren Augen blinken sehe. Das ist so süss! Beide ziehen uns in ihre Arme und Remus flüstert mir zu:

„Alles Beste für dich, mein Mädchen. Du weisst, dass du mir nun schon seit einiger Zeit eine Tochter geworden bist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Remus, das Gefühl habe ich schon ziemlich lange. Und jetzt bist du sozusagen einer meiner Schwiegerpapas, hast du auch nur eine Ahnung davon, wie glücklich das diese Wölfin hier macht?"

Er lacht. Zwinkert und meint:

„Lust darauf, durch den Verbotenen Wald zu laufen?"

„Und wie!"

„Ein anderes Mal, fürchte ich. Aber an einem der nächsten Vollmonde..."

„Einer der nächsten Vollmonde dann – abgemacht!"

Er umarmt mich noch einmal ganz fest und küsst meine Wangen. Ich halte ihn auch ganz fest. Ich weiss, dass ich ihn schon geliebt habe, seit er zum ersten Mal unser Lehrer war. Jetzt kann ich es auch freimütig sagen:

„Ich liebe dich, Remus! Sieh zu, dass du noch recht lange bei uns bleibst, ja?"

„Das werde ich, Kleines."

Danach reicht er mich an Sirius weiter. Der hält mich ebenso fest und sagt:

„Es ist gut, eine neue Mrs Potter zu haben, Miss Granger! Ich könnte fast platzen vor Glück deswegen. Es ist unglaublich, dass ihr's jetzt schon tut, aber lass mich dir sagen, dass ich finde, dass es bei euch beiden noch viel mehr stimmt als damals bei James und Lily. Ihr seid schon so lange beste Freunde und kennt euch schon in- und auswendig. Euch wird der Alltag nicht schrecken."

„Danke, Siri! Ich liebe dich ebenso sehr wie Remus, ihr seid beide wunderbar, und wie ich eben schon Remus gesagt habe, bleibt beide noch recht lange für uns da, bitte! So wie wir auch für euch da sein wollen. Ihr seid so wichtig für uns wie Lily und James. Euch kennen wir schon ein bisschen länger."

„Du hast meine Seele gerettet, Hermione, von meinem Arsch nicht zu sprechen, denn ohne dich und deinen Zeitumkehrer wäre ich vermutlich schlimmer als tot seit damals. Dich zu treffen war wohl der grösste Glückstreffer in meinem Leben nach dem, Remus kennen zu lernen und mich in ihn zu verlieben."

„Gern geschehen, Padfoot! Du bist zu gut, um für diese Welt schon verloren zu sein," sage ich lächelnd.

Danach warten Ron und Ginny darauf, dass sie uns umarmen können und dann kehren wir langsam wieder zu unseren Gästen zurück. Ich höre einen Seufzer von Harry, so verletzlich, aber so süss. Ich nehme ihn erneut bei der Hand, als wir uns wieder dem Innenhof zuwenden und aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich noch, wie der Mann aus dem Ministerium sich verabschiedet und die Grosse Halle verlässt.

**Harry**

Ich hole tief Luft und schaue die Frau an, die jetzt meine Gattin ist. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang noch nicht so glücklich gewesen. Mir scheint, dass die qualvollen Jahre bei den Dursleys immer mehr verblassen. Und auch die schlimmste meiner Lasten, Voldemort, ist vom Tisch. Ich habe schon nahezu drei Jahre mit diesem bezaubernden Wesen neben mir verbracht und es waren drei Jahre des höchsten Glücks. Ich werde nie sagen können, was Hermione alles für mich bedeutet. Dafür weiss ich ein paar der Dinge, die ich für sie bin. An ihrer Seite Neues zu entdecken wird mein Leben bereichern. Wie zum Beispiel, bald mit ihr an der Avalon Academy zu studieren. Ich war nur halb erstaunt, dass die mich so mit offenen Armen empfangen haben. Natürlich war das kein Wunder bei Hermione, schliesslich ist sie seit Jahren die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts gewesen. Auch die von der Akademie wissen natürlich ganz genau, dass sie die Erfinderin der Commumirrors ist, daher hat Hermione bei den Professoren, die wir bereits kennen gelernt haben, schon einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Wir kehren in den Innenhof zurück und gehen direkt zu unseren beiden Elternpaaren, die schon auf uns warten, um uns umarmen zu können. Mum ist als Erste da.

„Mum, ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so glücklich sein kann! Dir und Dad danke ich für euer Vertrauen und eure Unterstützung, für euer Verständnis und die Liebe, die ihr uns beiden entgegenbringt."

Mum hat auch ein paar kleine Tränchen in den Augen.

„Keine Ursache, Harry! Ich könnte mir keine bessere Schwiegertochter wünschen! Bleibt so glücklich wie ihr jetzt seid, ihr beiden, das ist es, was ich euch wünsche. Und ein paar kleine Potters!"

Die nächste Stunde verbringen wir damit, alle unsere Gäste einzeln zu begrüssen und einige Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln. Die Hauselfen haben bereits einen langen Tisch mit Erfrischungen aufgestellt. Sie sind jetzt daran, die Stuhlreihen aufzulösen, die Sitze anders hinzustellen und in einem langen Oval die Tische für das Essen bereitzumachen. Ich denke daran, etwas Kleines zu essen, bevor ich mich in den Champagner stürze. Wir werden mit dem Alkohol bestimmt heute ein bisschen über die Stränge schlagen, aber wenn nicht an einer Hochzeit, wann dann? Wir haben uns ja fast den ganzen Nachmittag gegeben, um viel Zeit für unsere Lieben zu haben, mit allen anzustossen und zu plaudern. Die Zeit soll dazu dienen, dass alle mit allen plaudern können, denn nachher sitzt man am Tisch doch zwischen seinen Tischnachbarn fest. Es gibt viel zu reden und zu lachen. Manchmal gibt's auch seriösere Gespräche.

Kaum sind wir durch die Begrüssung, dürfen die Kleinen wieder aus der Kinderecke hervorkommen, denn die wachen jetzt von ihrem Schläfchen auf. Winky hat in einem etwas ruhigeren Winkel des Hofs auf die Kleinsten aufgepasst. Remus und Sirius kommen mit ihren Babys und ihren Fläschchen hervor.

Mum sitzt schon auf einem Stuhl und stillt Andrew. Lizzie zeigt allen, die sie bewundern wollen, ihre elegante Festrobe. Dann tanzt sie so lange um Dad herum, bis der sie aufhebt und mit ihr zum Buffet get.

Helen steht neben Sirius und Remus, als sie sich mit den Kindern hinsetzen und sieht sich die Babys an.

„Sind die niedlich! Die habt ihr gut gemacht, ihr beiden," lobt sie.

„Danke, Helen. Sie tun uns sehr gut, obwohl wir ihretwegen von einer Schlafkrise in die nächste taumeln. Aber sie machen uns so viel Freude und auch Spass!" sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen, während er Seraina so auf seinen Arm nimmt, dass sie über seine Schulter schauen kann. Er zitiert ihre Flasche her und wärmt sie rasch mit einem gemurmelten Zauber.

Helen bestaunt die Heizmethode für die Fläschchen.

„Also, das ist ja praktisch! Unsereiner, die nicht stillen können, müssen sich mit schreienden Kleinchens herumschlagen... eure brauchen nicht zu warten."

„Nein, und da sind wir auch sehr froh drüber, denn ihre nächtlichen Konzerte sind alles andere als angenehm. Dass wir sie jeweils gleich füttern können ist schon praktisch."

Er setzt sich auf einen der Stühle und bietet Seraina die Flasche an. Sie nuckelt auch gleich los und er strahlt sie an.

„Meine süsse kleine Hexe! Wie niedlich du bist und wie gut du das schon machst. Was, du willst die Flasche gleich selber halten? Na, dann halt mal schön fest! Aber ich helfe dir wohl besser noch dabei, was? Mm, schmeckt's?"

Ich schaue ihm über die Schulter zu und beobachte seine Interaktion mit dem Baby. Seraina ist ein quicklebendiges kleines Mädchen, wenn Siri sie auf dem Arm hat. Wenn Remus sie hat, dann ist sie eine wunderbare süsse kleine Puppe. Offensichtlich hat keines der Kinder Mühe mit den unterschiedlichen Temperamenten ihrer Väter. Sie nehmen einfach wahr, dass Remus seine Sachen so macht und Sirius macht sie anders. Vielleicht erkennen die beiden ihre Väter auch daran. Aber es scheint ihnen auch nichts auszumachen, dass da ein paar Tanten und Onkel sind, die es nochmals anders machen. Das Witzigste finde ich aber, dass sie ein unterschiedliches Verhalten an den Tag legen, wenn sie bei einem ihrer beiden Väter auf den Armen sind. Wenn Remus sie hat, sind beide Kinder fragend, nachdenklich und interessiert. Wenn Sirius sie hat, dann sind sie viel lebendiger, neugierig und sogar ein bisschen schelmisch. Ich stupse Hermione an.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Seraina und Denny sich anders verhalten, je nach dem ob sie bei Sirius oder Remus auf dem Arm sind? Und Andy ist noch mal anders..."

„Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Es ist süss, nicht wahr? Es scheint ihnen dabei vollkommen wohl zu sein."

„Ja, es ist wirklich niedlich."

Den ganzen Nachmittag bekommen Hermione und ich nicht viel Zeit zusammen, obwohl wir immer beieinander stehen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich nicht unbehaglich fühle, das Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeiten zu sein. Entweder spüre ich Hermiones Hand in meiner oder ich fühle meinen Ring. Die Band spielt im Hintergrund leise Unterhaltungsmusik und die Weasley-Zwillinge tragen zum allgemeinen Amüsement bei, indem sie überall den Gästen kleine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Ich weiss, dass sie für den Abend ein grosses Feuerwerk geplant haben, aber das ist nicht alles. Auch Draco hat dieses Grinsen der Katze, die den Rahm erwischt hat im Gesicht, das macht die Sache doppelt gefährlich. Vor allem Mrs Weasley und Professor McGonagall werfen reichlich ängstliche Blicke in die Richtung der Zwillinge. Wenn die nur wüssten, dass die Zwillinge neuerdings recht erfolgreich Draco einsetzen, während sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen!

Daher bin ich überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass wir den ganzen Nachmittag schon Leute sich in die komischsten Dinge verwandeln sehen! Es ist auf alle Fälle einer der Tricks von Fred und George, aber weder Hermione noch ich kommen darauf, wie sie's anstellen! Zunächst jedenfalls. Bis etwas Kleines auf mich zugeflogen kommt und da meine Sucherreflexe immer noch intakt sind, schnappe ich mir den winzigen Ball. Und werde prompt für eine gute Minute lang in einen Staubwedel verwandelt! Nachdem sie ihren kurzen Schreck überwunden hat – kann nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert haben! – lacht sich Hermione schier halbtot. Sobald ich wieder intakt vor ihr stehe, schaue ich sie ziemlich beleidigt an. Aber sie grinst nur und küsst mich. Dann ordnet sie meine Robe mit einem kleinen Wink ihres Zauberstabes und macht sie sauber. Fred und George haben sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Sind wohl schon auf der Jagd nach ihrem nächsten Opfer. Und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie bereits Dad und Sirius mit eingespannt haben.

Um fünf werden die Tische gedeckt. Das eine Ende des Ovals ist unter dem Baldachin – dort werden Hermione und ich sitzen. Am anderen Ende lassen die Hauselfen eine kleine Gasse, damit auch auf der Innenseite des ovalen Tisches Gäste sitzen können. Uns gegenüber sitzen meine Eltern, meine Schwiegereltern, Remus und Sirius, neben Hermione sitzen Ron und Justin und auf meiner Seite sind Ginny und Ernie. Und rund um den Tisch herum sind unsere anderen Freunde verteilt.

Der Tisch ist wunderbar gedeckt. Das Tischtuch ist derselbe blauviolette Seidenstoff wie Hermiones Unterkleid, geschmückt mit dem Schleierkraut, den Winden und weissen Rosen wie ihr Brautstrauss. Auf dem Tisch glitzert das goldene Hogwartsgeschirr und selbst das Besteck ist heute aus Gold. Dazu gibt es keine Kelche, sondern Kristallgläser mit goldenem Rand.

Das Menu haben wir geheimgehalten. Nur Hermione und ich wissen, was es zu essen geben wird, die anderen werden davon überrascht werden. Und wahrscheinlich wird der Geschmack der Speisen ausser meinen Schwiegereltern auch nur der Sunneggbande schon einigermassen bekannt sein, denn wir haben unsere Essgewohnheiten schon ein bisschen geändert in den letzten Jahren. Das Menü spiegelt diese Änderung denn auch wieder, denn es ist durchweg mediterran. Vor einer Woche beim Testessen haben Hermione und ich die Talente der kleinen Hauselfen von Hogwarts schon bewundern können, denn wir sind mit einer Menge Mittelmeerköstlichkeiten eingedeckt worden. Es war genau das, was wir uns vorgestellt hatten, daher freuen wir uns beide schon den ganzen Tag aufs Essen. Ich bin auch wirklich hungrig, denn ich habe mich wohlweislich von den Snacks ferngehalten. Nur eine Kleinigkeit fand den Weg in meinen Magen, so dass ich nicht völlig nüchtern Alkohol trank.

Während unserer Zeit auf der Sunnegg haben meine Eltern, Remus und Sirius uns vorsichtig am Alkohol nippen lassen. Sie sind beide der Meinung, uns lieber begrenzt eine kleine Menge zu erlauben, damit wir frühzeitig lernen, mit dem Zeug umzugehen. Sie glauben, dass diese Methode besser ist, als es strikte zu verbieten und dann zuzusehen wie wir, kaum volljährig, uns in Exzessen vollaufen lassen. Ich glaube, das hat funktioniert. Es gibt unter uns Leute, die kaum einen Tropfen anrühren und die anderen sind einigermassen moderat geblieben. Ausserdem, wenn uns alkoholische Getränke gestattet wurden, konnten wir uns drauf verlassen, dass es nur erstklassiger Stoff war. Nach der Devise, lieber weniger, dafür Klasse. Auf dem Tisch stehen Krüge mit eisgekühltem Wasser oder Kürbissaft, von denen sich alle ziemlich oft bedienen. Es wundert nicht mal mehr Barb und Housi, dass sich diese Krüge von selber wieder füllen und das Wasser darin nie warm wird.

Hermione und ich sprechen dem Wasser ebenso häufig zu wie die meisten unserer Gäste. Ich bin mit ihr einer Meinung, dass der Wein nicht zum Durstlöschen da ist.

Das Dinner beginnt mit italienischen Pasta – Spaghetti mit einer Sauce mit kleinen Herzmuscheln, Vongole genannt. Wir brauchen uns nicht zu beeilen, denn nach guter mediterraner Art gibt es zwischen jedem Gang eine gute Viertelstunde Pause, so dass alle immer noch eine Menge Platz für den nächsten haben. Es wird eine ganze Reihe von Gängen geben, denn wir machen eine kleine kulinarische Reise ums Mittelmeer! Nach der Vorspeise geht sie für eine zweite Vorspeise nach Griechenland, denn es kommt ein leckerer griechischer Salat auf den Tisch und dazu ein kaltes Püree aus Kartoffeln, Knoblauch, Zitronensaft und sehr salzigem Fischrogen. Das streichen wir auf ein knuspriges Weissbrot. Dazu gibt es einen kräftigen griechischen Weisswein. Für die erste Hauptspeise geht's in die Türkei, mit viel Gemüse und Lammfleisch. Noch mehr Lammfleisch gibt's nach libanesischer Art, mit Bulghur serviert, wieder mit Salat. Dann machen wir einen grösseren Sprung und landen im Maghreb, denn es kommt ein Couscous, diesmal mit Hühnerfleisch. Meine Schwiegereltern sind begeistert und Helen freut sich besonders, denn sie erhält eine fleischlose Variante des Menüs. Wir haben auch Vaidyanathan und Shannah eingeladen und auch Vaidyanathan freut sich, denn auch er ist ja ein Vegetarier.

„Das Essen ist absolute Spitzenklasse. Habt ihr das ausgewählt?" fragt George.

„Yep! War ein nettes Probeessen letztes Wochenende, nicht wahr, Hermione? Da haben wir mit den Hauselfen auch die Tischdekoration besprochen. Die lieben kleinen Helferlein haben wirklich grossartig aufgewartet, und waren total begeistert. Wir kamen kaum aus dem Küchentrakt raus."

„Das stimmt! Ich war drei Tage lang proppenvoll und pappsatt!"

George lacht und sagt:

„Ich staune, was du hier so wegputzt, Töchterchen. Zuhause hast du immer nur am Essen genippt..."

„Das lag wohl an der Küche..." gibt Hermione trocken zurück.

„Stimmt was nicht mit meiner Küche?" fragt Helen etwas spitz.

„Sagen wir mal... ja!" gibt Hermione Antwort.

Ich grinse. Ich kann mich gut erinnern, dass die kleine Hermione schon ziemlich bald nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts zu einem recht rundlichen Mädchen wurde, bis sich ihre Energiezufuhr mit dem Energieverbrauch wieder ausglich. Sie hat seither immer genügend Fleisch auf ihren Knochen gehabt.

Remus und Sirius und auch sonst alle in unserer näheren Umgebung prusten los.

„Und was stimmte nun nicht an Helens Küche?" will Sirius verschmitzt von etwas weiter drüben her wissen.

„Oh... so ziemlich alles. Sagen wir mal, dass die angebotene Kalorienzahl meinem Energieverbrauch nie ganz entsprach," antwortet Hermione mit demselben verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wir haben unser Kind mangelernährt, Helen!" sagt George betrübt.

„Wir haben es gesund ernährt, George! Hogwarts hat sie gründlich korrumpiert, das ist alles," verteidigt sich Helen.

Hermione lacht.

„Zum Glück! Ich esse heute ausgewogen, aber ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich gerne gut esse. Und so was wie das hier... mm!"

„Na ja. Solange du dabei auch gesund bleibst, geht's mich nichts an. Jeder muss ja nach seiner Fasson di... äh, glücklich werden," neckt Helen und grinst ihrerseits. „Aber ich gebe dir recht, das hier schmeckt wirklich gut."

Ich esse jedenfalls von allem etwas. Es gibt noch ein spanisches Gericht und dann macht Frankreich den Abschluss mit dem Dessert, einer Crêpe Suzette. Und nach gut drei Stunden sind wir wirklich alle pappsatt. Es wird noch eine Hochzeitstorte geben, aber wir haben den Kaffee und die Torte bewusst auf eine spätere Stunde verschoben, beides wird erst um halb elf serviert. Den Hauselfen sprechen alle ein dickes Lob aus, nachdem Professor Dumbledore sie aus der Küche hergerufen hat. Alle spenden den Kleinen grossen Applaus, was sie alle ganz verlegen macht. Ich habe in der ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts nur bei den Festen im vierten Jahr während des Trimagischen Turniers erlebt, dass sie auch internationale Küche hinkriegen. Damals hatte ich viele andere Sorgen und konnte es gar nicht richtig geniessen, aber heute haben sie bewiesen, dass es wohl nichts gibt, was ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Sie hätten uns wohl auch Thailändische Küche vorgesetzt, wenn wir sie verlangt hätten.

Gleich nach dem Essen darf Colin Creevey, den ich ebenso wie seinen kleinen Bruder Dennis eingeladen habe, die offiziellen Fotos machen. Colin ist mir oft auf die Nerven gegangen, aber ich weiss, dass er wirklich einen hervorragenden Blick für seine Fotografie hat und habe ihm deshalb das ‚Amt' ganz offiziell angeboten, mit Bezahlung. Er hat schon den ganzen Nachmittag und auch während des Essens fleissig Bildchen von allen Gästen und uns gemacht. Es wird bestimmt viel Spass machen, uns die Bilder anzusehen. Jetzt machen wir die offiziellen Gruppenbilder und auch ein paar mit Hermione und mir alleine. Aber wir posieren mit der ganzen Gesellschaft, mit vielen Leuten alleine, mit der Familie, es dauert fast eine Stunde, bis alle irgendwo drauf sind. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich jetzt eine so zahlreiche Familie habe.

Danach beginnt die Band von der Unterhaltungs- zur Tanzmusik zu wechseln, denn ich ziehe Hermione auf die Tanzfläche und sofort stimmen sie einen Walzer an. Während der Tisch abgedeckt und das Dessert aufgetragen wird, fangen wir an zu tanzen und winken auch die anderen zur Tanzfläche herüber. Dabei sehe ich, wie Molly und Arthur Weasley Sirius und Remus die Babys abnehmen und sie zum Tanzen schicken. Ron und Justin, Ernie und Ginny, und dann alle anderen, die Lust zum Tanzen haben, folgen schon bald nach. Es ist toll und süss und ich hoffe, dass dieser Abend nie zu Ende geht! Wie es aussieht, wechseln Mum und Dad sich beim Hüten der Kleinen mit Remus und Sirius ab, damit sie alle zum Tanzen kommen.

Nach einiger Zeit sind die Kleinsten so müde, dass sie ihre stille Ecke und Winky wiederfinden. Meine Eltern und Paten sind jetzt frei, für eine Weile ihrem eigenen Vergnügen nachzugehen.

Da ich ein gut erzogener Junge bin, gehe ich, um auch andere zum Tanzen zu holen, nachdem ich ein paar Runden mit Hermione gedreht habe. Sirius schnappt sich erfolgreich Hermione für einen Tanz, dann übergibt er sie an Remus und der an George und Dad, nachdem alle drei erfolgreich ihren altersbedingten Anspruch angemeldet haben. Doch auch Ron und unsere Klassenkameraden bekommen noch eine Gelegenheit. Ich kenne meinen Benimm und fordere zunächst Helen auf. Dann Mum. Dann Molly Weasley, die mich nun endlich auch auffordert, sie beim Vornamen und mit du anzusprechen. Das wurde eigentlich auch langsam Zeit, wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? Anschliessend hole ich Professor McGonagall aufs Parkett. Sie schenkt mir ein Lächeln, was sie nur selten tut und wir tanzen einen ganz ansprechenden Slowfox zusammen.

„Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen und Professor Dumbledore für alles danken soll, Professor, dafür, dass wir hier unsere Hochzeit feiern dürfen und..."

„Das war für uns ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen, Potter, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Hogwarts fast jedes Jahr ein oder zweimal dafür zur Verfügung steht. Wenn auch nicht immer mit unserer Beteilung. Sie sollten wissen, dass weder Professor Dumbledore noch ich Sie jemals ganz aus den Augen verloren haben. Und wir mögen Sie und Ihre reizende Braut beide ganz besonders gern."

„Hermione hat auch immer ganz grosse Stücke auf Sie gehalten, Professor."

„Ich sehe einige Parallelen zwischen Hermione und mir, Potter. Ich war eine ebenso begeisterte Schülerin, allerdings hatte ich auch ein gewisses Interesse am Quidditch. Ich habe selber gespielt, als Jägerin, wissen Sie. Aber auch ich habe sehr früh geheiratet. Obwohl ich doch sehr hoffe, dass die Ähnlichkeiten damit aufhören, denn ich war kaum zwei Jahre verheiratet, als mein Mann eines der ersten Opfer eines gewissen Tom Riddle wurde – der sich damals im Dienst von Grindelwald befand. Danach habe ich nie wieder jemanden kennen gelernt, den ich ebenso hätte lieben können und dann berief Albus mich nach Hogwarts. Die Kinder von Hogwarts sind heute meine Kinder und sie machen mich im Allgemeinen sehr glücklich... trotzdem kann ich nicht umhin, zu wünschen, auch Duncans Seele hätte aus diesem schrecklichen Zauberstab befreit werden können."

Ich bin völlig baff. Noch nie hat meine ehemalige Transfigurationslehrerin mit mir über etwas gesprochen, was nicht mit der Schule oder Quidditch zu tun hatte. Nimmt mich wunder, wie viele Leute diese Geschichte kennen – und ob sie sie aus ihrem eigenen Mund kennen oder nur von anderen. Aber trotz meines Erstaunens über ihre Mitteilsamkeit denke ich einen Moment darüber nach, wie das wäre, Hermione zu verlieren. Ich will lieber gar nicht dran denken. Ich bin sicher, ich könnte danach auch nie wieder jemanden so lieben wie sie.

Was sie mir erzählt hat, geht mir den ganzen Abend nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich werde Kingsley fragen, was eigentlich mit den Zauberstäben von Voldemort und den Todessern geschehen ist. Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zerstört worden sind. Ich wäre bereit, einen erneuten Prior Incantatem mit Voldemorts Zauberstab zu generieren, nur um all die Seelen draus zu befreien. Und wer weiss – mit Mr. Ollivanders Hilfe könnten wir doch Bruderzauberstäbe für die anderen zu finden versuchen und auch die auf diese Weise behandeln... welch ein kühner Gedanke!

Nachdem es dunkel geworden ist, kommt zunächst der Kaffee und die Torte, danach locken Fred und George uns auf das Gelände vor der Schule, um ihr Feuerwerk abzulassen. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes zündet Fred die Lunte und dann geht ein viertelstündiges Feuerwerk los, das seinen Namen wirklich verdient. Sie haben es geschafft, ein Abbild von Hermione und mir hinzukriegen, in einem Bild transformieren wir beide und spielen wie zwei Hunde über den nächtlichen Himmel von Hogwarts, bevor uns das nächste Bild wieder in unserer menschlichen Gestalt hervorbringt, Hand in Hand. Zum Schluss gibt's noch einen Text mit einem Glückwunsch:

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gratulieren Hermione und Harry und wünscht ihnen ein langes, glückliches Leben zu zweit."

Alle spenden den Zwillingen den wohlverdienten Applaus. Das war schon fast ernsthaft für die beiden, aber George erklärt mir mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen:

„Wir wollen diese Art von Feuerwerk vermarkten. Individuell für jedes Brautpaar oder zu sonst welchen Festlichkeiten."

Wir kehren in den Innenhof zurück, wo wir uns weitere drei Stunden mit Zusammensitzen oder -stehen und tanzen vergnügen. Dann verlassen die älteren Gäste so langsam die Szene. Barb und Housi werden von Sirius in ihre Unterkunft zurückgeleitet, dabei nimmt er auch die Zwillinge mit, damit sie in ihren Wiegen ruhiger schlafen können. Hermione und ich wollen uns auch schon bald auf den Weg machen, doch zuvor versammeln wir zuerst die unverheirateten Damen in der Gästeschar und Hermione schmeisst ihren Brautstrauss in die Luft. Parvati fängt ihn auf! Und dann gibt's auch etwas für die unverheirateten Jungs, denn Hermione klettert auf einen Stuhl, dreht uns den Rücken zu und zieht mit einem sexy Schwenken ihres Hinterteils ihre Robe hoch, dann zieht sie ein Strumpfband herunter, das sie extra für diesen Zweck heute angelegt hat. Sie lässt es einen Moment über ihren Kopf kreisen, dann wirft sie es über ihre Schulter in die versammelte Schar der Herren.

„Das selbe wie bei den Mädels gilt auch hier: der erste, der das Ding auffängt, wird als nächster heiraten!" erkläre ich.

Ron und Justin grinsen und ziehen sich sofort in den Hintergrund zurück. Fred ist der glückliche Gewinner. Er grinst breit und schmeisst das Strumpfband zu Angelina, die es lachend auffängt.

Wir verabschieden uns bei allen und betreten die Grosse Halle wieder. Während wir sie durchqueren, fragt Hermione:

„Sollen wir uns gleich umziehen?"

„Wir können unsere Klamotten auch nur einfach aufnehmen und uns zuhause umziehen..." schlage ich vor.

„Auch gut. Komm!"

Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Wir schnappen uns in Sirius' Wohnung unsere Sachen. Meine sind noch in seinem Schlafzimmer, aber Housi und Barb haben Hermiones Tasche im Wohnzimmer auf ein Sofa gelegt. Dann schnappen wir uns unsere Besen und fliegen bis zur Anti-Apparierungsgrenze, von wo wir nach Hause apparieren.

Wir sind beide noch nicht bereit, dieses Nest zu verlassen, denn es gefällt uns hier noch zu gut, und ich nehme an, dass das frühestens diskutiert wird, wenn wir uns mal vermehren sollten. Heute ziehen wir nur unsere schönen Roben aus und hängen sie auf Bügeln hinter der Tür auf, dann ziehen wir uns etwas bequemes an und stecken unser verkleinertes Gepäck in die Hosentaschen. Zauberstab ebenfalls in die Tasche und dann geht's los, wir apparieren uns durch die diversen Zwischenstopps bis zur Ostküste von Australien und von dort mit einem letzten Hüpfer nach Fidschi. Wir haben dort ein hübsches kleines Rundhaus am Strand für drei Wochen, das mit allem Komfort eingerichtet ist. Wenn wir ankommen, wird es dort Mittag sein, perfekt, um das Häuschen auch gleich zu beziehen.


	2. Sommerferien mit Nachtruhestörung

**Kapitel 2 – Sommerferien mit Nachtruhestörung**

**Samstag, 1.8.1998 / Sirius**

Unsere niedlichen Turteltauben sind in ihre Flitterwochen verschwunden. Wir sehen zu, dass Helen und George Granger mit einem Portschlüssel wieder nach Hause kommen. Ich geleite auch Barb und Housi wieder in unsere Wohnung zurück und bei dieser Gelegenheit bringen wir auch unsere Kinder in ihre eigenen Betten. Andy und Lizzie haben extra Betten im Zimmer der Zwillinge. Alle vier schlafen ungestört weiter. Mir ist allerdings heute aufgefallen, dass Seraina ganz rote Bäckchen hat, aber das hat sie nicht davon abgehalten, ihre Flaschen alle zu leeren, daher fand ich es noch nicht nötig, Poppy zu Rate zu ziehen. Wenn sie die morgen allerdings auch noch hat, dann werde ich das tun. Jetzt sind sie jedenfalls immer noch da, aber wohl kaum von der Wärme draussen oder im Zimmer. Die Kleine war heute auch ein bisschen weinerlich.

Doch wir kehren noch einmal in den Innenhof zurück. Es wird kaum mehr getanzt, auch die jüngeren Gäste denken wohl so langsam ans Aufbrechen. Molly und Arthur verabschieden sich bereits von uns.

„Das war ein schönes Fest, ihr habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht," sagt Arthur.

„Danke, Arthur. Wir haben es auch ausgesprochen genossen!" gibt Remus zur Antwort.

„Wir sollten wohl so langsam aufbrechen. Vielen Dank für die Einladung und die wunderbare Bewirtung, Minerva und Albus!" sagt Molly und reicht uns allen der Reihe nach die Hand.

„Aber da müsst ihr euch gelegentlich bei Harry und Hermione bedanken. Wir freuen uns über jede Hochzeit in Hogwarts, aber diese hier lag uns natürlich ganz besonders nah am Herzen," entgegnet Albus.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Auf bald wieder einmal, ihr Lieben. Wir werden euch gerne jederzeit im Fuchsbau begrüssen," erinnert uns Molly.

Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg und ich wende mich zu Remus.

„Gehen wir auch?" frage ich ihn.

„Ich denke. Die lieben Kleinen wollen ja am Morgen wieder unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit."

„Du kannst gerne ausschlafen, Liebster, in ein paar Tagen ist schon wieder Vollmond."

„Danke, Liebster. – Dann wollen wir mal allen gute Nacht wünschen. Wir brauchen dieser Tage jede Stunde Schlaf, die wir kriegen können."

Die Umstehenden wünschen uns beiden ebenfalls eine gute Nacht.

„Wir gehen sicher auch bald..."

„Kommt gut nach Hause."

Wir ziehen uns in unsere Wohnung zurück. Das Schlafzimmer sieht jetzt schön aus. Riesiges Himmelbett! Nicht nur, weil wir diese Art von Betten lieben, in diesem alten Schloss gibt's viel Zugluft, und obwohl wir unser Bestes getan haben, um die Fenster zu isolieren, gibt's immer noch genügend Ritzen, durch die kalte Luft eindringen kann. Also brauchen wir die schweren Samtvorhänge am Bett und die Wandteppiche und Bilder an den Wänden. Auch am Fenster schliessen wir schwere Vorhänge, die mehr zur Wärmegewinnung dienen, als um Licht abzuhalten. Draussen ist es nämlich wirklich stockfinster. Als wir vor ein paar Tagen eingezogen sind, fanden wir einige der vielen Bilder und Porträts, die's in Hogwarts gibt, auch auf unseren Wänden. Wir haben uns über den Wandschmuck noch nicht gross Gedanken gemacht. Im Schlafzimmer hängt zum Beispiel eines von einem älteren Zauberer, der in einem Lehnstuhl sitzt und stets schlafend über sein Buch gebeugt ist. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob das Bild überhaupt eins ist, das sich bewegt. Aber als wir heute Abend hereinkommen, ist der alte Mann tatsächlich wach und schaut uns gerade an. Ich bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, denn ich erkenne meinen Onkel Alphard!

„Ach du liebe Güte, das ist ja Onkel Alphard!" rufe ich aus.

„Guten Abend, Jungens! Wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du mich erkennst, Sirius!"

„Na ja, hättest halt nicht dauernd pennen, sondern mal aufschauen und den Mund aufmachen sollen, Onkel Alphard! Wie bist du denn hier hereingekommen?"

„Oh, ich habe Filch gebeten, mich da aufzuhängen, wo ihr einziehen würdet, kaum dass ich munkeln hörte, dass ihr hierher kommen solltet. Gratuliere übrigens, dass sie euch als Lehrer hier anstellen!"

„Danke, Onkel Alphard. Und auch noch herzlichen Dank dafür, dass du den grossen Rest der Black-Familie so schön verärgert hast, als du Andromeda und mich als einzige Erben eingesetzt hast. Sie waren ziemlich verstimmt, denn in ihren Augen war das Einzige, was dich brauchbar machte, dass du eine Menge Kohle hattest. Sie mochten mich darauf allerdings eher noch weniger," bemerke ich.

Er kichert aber.

„Du hast ihren Respekt nicht nötig, Sirius. Du warst für die wirklich zu gut. Phineas spricht kaum je ein Wort mit mir und wir meiden einander. Aber wenn er mir in irgendeinem Bild begegnet, wirft er mir immer seine patentierten finsteren Blicke zu. Ich habe ihn noch persönlich gekannt, wusstest du das? Jedenfalls... du bist mehr wert als der ganze Haufen. Entzückender Junge, dein Kleiner und das Mädchen auch! Du hast jetzt die Chance, der Familie eine neue Wendung zu geben. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen gehabt?"

„Die haben sich natürlich hauptsächlich geärgert, dass ihre Chancen, das Black-Vermögen zu erben, jetzt vollständig dahin sind, aber es sind ja nicht mehr viele da. Wir lieben unsere Kinder und ich habe die feste Absicht, aus ihnen fröhliche und nette Menschen zu machen. Leider ist mir das Vergnügen nicht vergönnt, meine Eltern damit zu vergrätzen, denn sie sind beide tot. Regulus auch, aber das weisst du wohl."

„Ja, das habe ich gehört. Schade um den Jungen, vielleicht hätte er doch noch den richtigen Weg finden können. Immerhin haben sie ihn ja dafür umgebracht, dass er die Todesser lieber wieder verlassen wollte."

„Zu spät dafür. Er ist so mausetot wie meine lieben Eltern und Onkel Rigel. Tante Augusta ist in der Irrenabteilung von St. Mungos. Ich glaube, Andromeda besucht sie so einmal im Jahr. Narcissa ist lebenslänglich in Azkaban und Bellatrix hat einen Avada Kedavra-Fluch eines Aurors gekreuzt."

„Da ist ja gründlich aufgeräumt worden mit Blacks. Solltest noch ein paar von ihnen herstellen, mein lieber Junge."

Ich grinse.

„Erst mal müssen wir aus unserer Dauererschöpfung mit den beiden, die wir haben, herauskommen, Onkel. Dann mal sehen. Wir werden jetzt 'ne Menge zu tun haben. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass von dir ein Porträt existierte, Onkel Alphard... ich hätte dir sonst schon längst einen Besuch abgestattet, um dir zu sagen, dass ich statt deines Geldes damals so viel lieber dich behalten hätte. Es hat uns natürlich schon eine Menge geholfen, aber du warst wichtiger."

„Das hast du aber lieb gesagt, Sirius, vielen Dank. Es muss für dich und Andromeda sehr hart gewesen sein."

„Es war sehr traurig. Ich war ja erst in der sechsten Klasse. Aber jetzt sollten wir wohl wirklich langsam schlafen gehen, Onkel Alphard."

„Das solltet ihr. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden! Ich werde mich aus diesem Rahmen verziehen."

„Gute Nacht."

Ich wende mich Remus zu, der jetzt anfängt, sich auszuziehen und lege meine eigenen Kleider ab. Wir gehen kurz ins Badezimmer und dann direkt ins Bett. Wir ziehen die Vorhänge um unser Bett zu. Wer weiss, wann der liebe alte Onkel, welcher der nicht eben beliebte jüngste Bruder meines Vaters war, zurückkehrt. Einer von zwei jüngeren Brüdern und zwei Schwestern. Ich mochte ihn wirklich, aber er wird es mir bestimmt nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich ihn morgen vom Schlaf- ins Wohnzimmer hinüber bringe. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mein Liebesleben mit jemand anderem als Remus teilen möchte.

Auch wenn meine Eltern und mein Bruder nicht mehr da sind, so hat es doch noch genügend entfernte Verwandte, dass einige von ihnen recht laut aufgestöhnt haben, als bekannt wurde, dass ich einen legitimen Sohn habe, der einst das Black-Vermögen erben wird. Und damit kommen alle die, welche sich noch Chancen auf ein Erbe ausgerechnet haben, weil ich bekanntermassen schwul bin, natürlich um ihre Gelegenheiten. Es gibt sehr rigorose Erbverfügungen in den Familienstatuten, die von den Anwälten der Familie auch rigoros durchgesetzt werden, daher ging alles zunächst an mich und wird von mir auf meinen Sohn übergehen.

* * *

**Donnerstag, 20.8.1998 / James **

Was für eine grossartige Schwiegertochter wir bekommen haben! Sie ist brillant, freundlich, witzig und liebt unseren Sohn von ganzem Herzen. So viel war nicht erst an ihrer Hochzeit klar zu erkennen. Jetzt sind sie eben erst aus ihren Flitterwochen auf Fidschi zurückgekehrt, beide braun gebrannt und immer noch strahlend.

Padma und Blaise tauchen am Frühstückstisch auf, gefolgt von Harry und Hermione, welche die Treppe auf unserer Seite herunterkommen.

„Guten Morgen, allerseits!"

„Guten Morgen. Was habt ihr heute für Pläne?" erkundigt sich Lily.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet zum Schwimmen gehen? Wir dachten, wir könnten mitgehen. – Wer ist denn sonst noch zuhause?" fragt Padma.

„Ron und Justin. Die sind gestern noch weit nach allen anderen heimgekommen. Und Ernie und Ginny sind auch da. Morag ist auf Besuch bei ihren Eltern," zählt Remus auf.

„Mandy und Neville arbeiten. Draco ist gestern in die Diagon Alley gegangen. Sagte was davon, dass er und die Zwillinge ein Haus suchen, das als neuer Firmensitz für ihre Gesellschaft dienen soll. Wusstet ihr schon, dass der Freizeitpark jetzt einen Namen hat?" fährt Sirius, zu Harry und Hermione gewendet, weiter.

„Nein! Wann haben sie das denn ausgetüftelt?" will Harry wissen.

„Vor ein paar Tagen erst. George hatte die Idee. Der Park wird ‚Drachenlachen' heissen. Mir gefällt der Name. Während ihr in den Flitterwochen wart, haben Draco und Blaise europäische Freizeitparks abgeklappert und Ideen gesammelt. Sie waren ziemlich begeistert von Euro-Disney und auch vom Europapark. Jetzt gehen sie auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Gelände. Entweder England oder Frankreich. Ich könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass das nicht ganz einfach sein wird. Das Terrain muss ja hügelig sein, um die Wasserrutschen am besten bauen zu können," erklärt Sirius.

„Das ist ein ziemlich guter Name. Also werden da nicht nur Wasserrutschen hingestellt?" fragt Hermione.

„Nein. Aber die Rutschen sind der Grund, warum Draco es in die französischen Alpen legen möchte. Ihr wisst doch, wie gern er Ski fährt. Da sind dann eine Menge Skigebiete gleich nebenan," sagt Remus grinsend.

Harry und Hermione grinsen auch beide. Dann drehen sie sich um und begrüssen Ron und Justin. Remus dreht sich nach ihnen um und sagt:

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Ihr seid ja erstaunlich früh wach!"

„Wir sind auch ganz stolz auf uns selber... aber wir sollten uns wohl langsam wieder ans früh Aufstehen gewöhnen, die Auroren-Ausbildung wird uns wohl ganz schön zu tun geben..." antwortet Justin, der wie üblich der wachere der beiden ist.

Seine Erwähnung der Auroren-Schule erinnert mich daran, dass auch ich mich wohl so langsam wieder nach einer Tätigkeit umsehen sollte. Sirius und Remus ziehen in wenigen Tagen schon nach Hogwarts um und dann wird hier tagsüber praktisch nur noch Morag zuhause sein. Geld ist kein direktes Problem, aber ich fürchte, ich werde mich auf Dauer langweilen, trotz der Kinder. Kleinfamilie ist offenbar auch nicht mehr so sehr nach unserem Geschmack, wir haben uns in den drei vergangenen Jahren viel zu gut an unsere grosse Wohngemeinschaft gewöhnt. Zum Glück wird die Bande jeden Abend wieder nach Hause kommen und dieses grosse Haus mit Leben füllen.

Ich bespreche mich später mit Lily, als die Bande unsere Tochter zum Spielen im Wasser gekapert hat und unser kleiner Sohn unter dem Baum schläft.

„Wie sehen wir eigentlich unsere berufliche Zukunft, Schatz? Irgendwann sollten wir uns wohl auch wieder mit etwas abgeben, was wie Geld verdienen aussieht..."

Sie grinst.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. So wahnsinnig viel gibt's da eigentlich gar nicht in dieser Zaubererwelt. Ministerium oder einen Laden... du könntest ja wirklich versuchen, im Quidditch wieder Anschluss zu finden."

„Nicht vor nächstem Jahr. Aber wir könnten doch beim Drachenlachen auf irgend eine Art mitmachen... deine Begabung für Zauberkunst müsste den Zwillingen in ihrem Geschäft doch zugute kommen..."

„Fred und George sind schon selber sehr gut auf dem Gebiet. Ich selber möchte mich eigentlich lieber in erster Linie um unsere kleinen Lümmel kümmern. Das macht mir vorläufig noch viel zu viel Spass. Oder mich höchstens in Teilzeit dem experimentellen Zaubern im Ministerium anschliessen. Mandy macht sich grade schlau, wen ich am besten ansprechen muss," sagt sie jedoch.

„Also hast du schon mal kräftig nachgedacht. Hätte ich mir denken können. Du bist mir eben immer..."

„...eine Nasenlänge voraus, Liebster! Das haben clevere Frauen so an sich!"

Eigentlich tanzt sie mir ja ziemlich auf selbiger Nase herum, meine Frau! Aber ich lache trotzdem. Ich liebe es, sie so zu sehen. Sie war in der Schule meist ziemlich verbiestert, aber seit wir ein Paar wurden, hat sich der Schalk bei ihr immer breiter gemacht. Heute kann sie sogar über die Weasley-Zwillinge lachen, wenn die ihre Scherze anbringen.

„Das wäre jedenfalls für dich eine sehr gute Beschäftigung. Kannst du vielleicht auch einiges zu Hause tun," gebe ich zu.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch. Ausserdem denke ich immer noch darüber nach, wie wir wieder zum Leben zurückgekehrt sind. Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass sie bei den Auroren alle Zauberstäbe der Todesser unter Verschluss halten, die sie erwischt haben. Vielleicht könnte man mit Mr. Ollivander nachforschen, ob es darunter auch solche hat, bei denen das selbe möglich ist wie bei Harrys und Voldemorts. Dann kämen vielleicht noch andere zu einer zweiten Chance."

„Aber einige würden auch leiden, bestimmt sind viele vor ihrem Tod gefoltert worden," gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Nun, denen, die Hilfe wollen, könnte man wohl helfen. Entweder beim endgültigen Sterben, denn dann fänden sie Ruhe, oder einem Neuanfang. Ich weiss zwar nichts mehr von der Zeit in der wir tot waren, aber ich habe ein höchst mieses Gefühl dabei, zu wissen, dass meine Seele fast vierzehn Jahre lang in Voldemorts Zauberstab gesteckt hat! Es gibt auch humanere Methoden als Avada Kedavra. Eine Überdosis Trank der lebenden Toten zum Beispiel. Dieser Zaubertrank ist gut erforscht und man weiss, dass er nicht die geringsten Schmerzen verursacht. St. Mungos verwendet kleinste Dosen, um traumatisierten Menschen Gelegenheit zur Ruhe zu geben. Zudem kann man ihnen ja auch mit magischer Medizin helfen! Man muss sie ja nicht gleich darin bestärken, ganz zu sterben."

„Das wäre Beihilfe zum Selbstmord. Ist das nicht auch eine Form von Mord?"

„Streng genommen, ja. Aber ich meine, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass mir da auch viele andere beistimmen werden, dass dies hier eine so aussergewöhnliche Situation darstellt, dass man sie auch mit aussergewöhnlichen Methoden behandeln muss. Bei einer Wiedereingliederung ins Leben werden die alle ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen. Bestimmt wollen mehr Leute am Leben bleiben als tot sein. Stell dir doch mal vor, wenn vielleicht auf diese Art Remus' Eltern wiederkommen könnten? Oder Mollys Brüder? Die McKinnons? Marlene war eine meiner besten Freundinnen, ihr Tod schmerzt immer noch wie damals, als es passiert war... oder Teresa Figg? Arabella hat den Tod ihrer Zwillingsschwester nie verwunden."

Mir kommen fast die Tränen bei diesem Gedanken. So viele unserer Freunde! Die Bones-Brüder kommen mir in den Sinn. Edgar, der seine Tochter Susan nie richtig kennen lernen konnte. Und so viele andere. Ich nicke.

„Spannende Idee, Lily. Mach das mal! Tonks und Bill beschaffen dir sicher die Ansprechpartner im Ministerium, um das zu veranstalten."

„Das werde ich auch. In den nächsten Monaten. – Was würdest du gern machen?"

„Politik."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wenn ich sehe, was die da im Ministerium so veranstalten... Harry und Hermione haben die Absicht, sich die nächsten drei Jahre im Studium zu verbuddeln, und das ist gut so, dabei können sie sich auch über alle politischen Dinge schlau machen, aber ich möchte einsteigen. Ich will meinen Platz im Zaubererrat einnehmen und auch Sirius dazu drängen, seinen zu verlangen. Wir müssen ein Gegengewicht zur konservativen Reinblüterfraktion schaffen."

„Ach so, ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass du ein Erbrecht darauf hast."

„Ist ja keiner mehr übrig, der von meiner Familie dieses Erbrecht antreten könnte ausser mir. Einige meiner Verwandten könntest du mir auch zurück bringen, Liebste. Ich habe drei Onkel und zwei Tanten, sowie mehrere Cousins und Cousinen, welche durch Todesser weggerafft wurden, wie du sehr wohl weisst."

Sie nickt, nachdenklich.

„Ich muss Harry fragen, ob er bereit ist, sich auf den Priori Incantatem mit Voldemorts Zauberstab noch mal einzulassen. Sollte kein Problem für ihn sein, wenn nicht Voldemort derjenige ist, der diesen Zauberstab hält. Einen Rictusempra und einen anderen Rictusempra oder so was aufeinander prallen zu lassen würde schon reichen, denke ich."

Es ist ein gutes Gespräch. Als Andy erwacht, stillt Lily ihn und während wir ihm beim Nuckeln zuschauen, fühlen wir beide, dass andere Menschen, die das selbe Schicksal erlitten wie wir, das selbe Recht auf eine zweite Chance haben. Und ich meine, dass es sogar unsere Pflicht ist, alles zu tun, damit sie diese Chance auch erhalten.

* * *

**Donnerstag, 20.8.1998 / Remus**

Nach einem langen Tag draussen in der frischen Luft wünsche ich Sirius eine gute Nacht und er verschwindet nach oben. Seraina ist seit einigen Wochen am Zahnen und ich erwarte, dass sie Siri heute Nacht wieder mehr als einmal weckt, er hat die Nachtschicht für heute übernommen.

Ich verbringe den Rest des Abends damit, auf dem Couchtisch an einem angefangenen Puzzle zu basteln und leise Musik zu hören. Lily leistet mir für eine Weile Gesellschaft, doch dann zieht sie sich ebenfalls zurück, denn sie braucht ihre Ruhe auch. Wie Seraina hat auch Andy zu zahnen begonnen. In den meisten Nächten haben wir deshalb zur Zeit ein ziemlich lautes Konzert, denn Denny schreit natürlich gleich mit den beiden anderen mit, wahrscheinlich aus Sympathie mit seinen Geschwistern. Wir lieben unsere Kinder über alles, aber sie sind schon ziemlich anstrengend, wenn sie so sehr schreien müssen.

* * *

**Samstag, 29.8.1998 / Remus**

Alles ist gepackt. Wir brauchen nur noch unsere persönlichen Effekten mitzunehmen, alles andere, was wir mitnehmen wollen, ist bereits da. Da wir jetzt Ginnys nette Zauber haben, habe ich einen Laptop gekauft, falls wir mal nicht erreichbar sind und gebraucht werden. So können wir über E-Mail erreicht werden. Der Computer wird allerdings in unserer Wohnung bleiben und nicht ins Büro mitkommen. Meine Bücher sind alle bereits in ihren neuen Regalen. Wir haben unsere Schränke in Hogwarts mit neuen Roben gefüllt, die unserer neuen Stellung entsprechen. Da von allen Lehrern verlangt wird, dass sie ausschliesslich Roben tragen, haben wir bei Madam Malkin noch einen Besuch gemacht und werden gelegentlich auch noch Gladrags in Hogsmeade berücksichtigen. Für die Freizeit sind allerdings auch einige neue Muggelkleider in die Kommoden und Schränke gewandert.

Wir werden heute Nachmittag um halb drei bei Albus erwartet. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch anreisen, dafür packen wir die Kleinen in Tragetücher und nehmen sie mit. Wir haben zwar auch einen Kinderwagen, aber die Tragetücher eignen sich viel besser, da wir mit einem Portschlüssel reisen. So können wir sie an uns drücken und besser stützen. James und Lily kommen mit Lizzie und Andy auf einen Besuch ebenfalls mit.

Wir kommen pünktlich an und Albus begrüsst uns, erfreut, auch James und Lily mit den Kindern zu sehen. Wir werden daher prompt zum Tee eingeladen, den Albus in seinem grossen Büro heraufbeschwört.

Und dann hören wir auf einmal einen kleinen Lärm von einem der Porträts an der Wand. Es wundert keinen von uns, dass es Phineas Nigellus ist. Albus hat mir mal gesagt, dass er einer der alten Schulleiter ist, der noch am aktivsten ist, er schläft selten. Er ist aber auch viel weg von seinem Porträt. Offenbar ist er jetzt eben erst von irgendwoher zurückgekehrt

„Was tut denn mein nichtsnutziger Ur-Urenkel schon wieder hier?" fragt er verblüfft.

„Phineas, du wirst dich doch daran erinnern, dass er jetzt hier Zaubertränke unterrichten wird, oder nicht?" fragt Albus nachsichtig.

„Ach ja, ich vergass. Hab ihn seit... wann? Etwa zwei Jahren? – nicht mehr gesehen..."

„Das ist möglich. Er war wohl nicht sehr oft hier im Büro seither. Oder du warst nicht in deinem Porträt."

„Nicht, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Art vermisse, Phineas! Und das weisst du sehr wohl!" sagt Sirius etwas trotzig.

Er löst den Knoten des Tragetuchs, als Seraina langsam von ihrem Schläfchen erwacht. Dann zitiert er ihre Flasche her und wärmt sie, um unser Töchterchen zu füttern. Ich schaue zu Phineas hinüber und bemerke, dass er Sirius mit giftigen Blicken bewirft.

„Oh ja, Phineas, lass mich dir meine Tochter Seraina und meinen Sohn Dennis vorstellen," sagt Sirius noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während er sich hinsetzt und Seraina füttert.

„Wie bitte? Bei deinen Neigungen habe ich nicht erwartet, dass du... äh, Kinder haben könntest... sind die adoptiert?"

„Nein. Sie sind von uns. Sie teilen sich die biologische Mutter, aber Denny ist mein Sohn und Seraina ist Remus' Tochter."

„Dann hast du ja zumindest deine Pflicht getan... als letzter des Namens. Wenigstens etwas..."

„Das ist aber nicht der Grund, weshalb wir sie haben, Phineas. Wir haben sie, weil wir eine Familie wollten. Wir werden ihnen nicht mit eurem ganzen Quatsch von Reinblütern und alter Familie und so in den Ohren liegen. Der ganze Blödsinn, den meine Alten mir in meinen Kopf zu hämmern versuchten. Die werden mit Liebe, Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Spass aufwachsen. Damit du's weisst!"

Sirius hat sein Ziel erreicht. Phineas schnaubt verärgert. Ich spüre, wie Denny langsam erwacht und befreie ihn aus dem Tuch, das ihn an meine Brust presst. Er ist gern drin, wenn er schläft, denn er wird sicher festgehalten und spürt meinen Herzschlag. Aber wenn er aufwacht, fängt er an, gegen diese Enge zu protestieren. Bis er sein Futter erkennt. Dann beglückt er mich mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln und einigen kleinen Geräuschen, mit denen er seine Freude über den Anblick der Flasche ausdrückt. Er fängt an, eifrig zu saugen, bis er die ganze Flasche geleert hat.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alles besprochen, was nötig war. Dann lasse ich euch wohl besser gehen, damit ihr euch um eure Kleinen kümmern könnt," sagt Albus, als beide Kinder ihre Flaschen geleert haben.

„Ja, das sollten wir wohl. Sie haben geschlafen, aber normalerweise bekommen sie schon so eine halbe Stunde mehr. Jetzt werden sie sich gerne ein bisschen bewegen wollen."

„Sehr gut. Ihr habt ja Winky wieder mitgebracht für ihre Betreuung, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Sie liebt die Kinder, betreut sie gut und scheint ihren Frieden wiedergefunden zu haben. Sie mag einfach gern für kleine Kinder sorgen. Ich glaube sie ist endlich über die Crouch Familie hinweg," sage ich.

„Sehr gut. Es wird schön sein, die Kleinen hier aufwachsen zu sehen."

Albus lächelt und Minerva fragt, ob sie das Baby auf den Arm nehmen kann. Ich übergebe ihr Denny. Sie schaut auf den Kleinen und erklärt:

„Sie sind so süss, es wird bestimmt sehr schwierig werden, streng mit den beiden hier zu sein," sagt sie lächelnd.

„Du meinst, es ist einfacher mit einem Haufen wilder Elfjähriger von irgendwoher?" frage ich.

„Genau. Wenn die neuen Schüler hier eintreffen, kenne ich die wenigsten von ihnen, da ist es einfach, Distanz zu haben und streng, aber gerecht zu sein. Aber wenn man sie von Anfang an kennt, kann man sich ihnen kaum entziehen."

Sie seufzt, aber wir lachen natürlich alle. Wir wissen ja, dass sie ganz tief drinnen ein Softie ist. Dann kommt es wieder von Phineas:

„Kann ich mir deinen Erben mal näher ansehen, Sirius?"

„Natürlich!"

Minerva geht näher zu dem Bild hin und hält ihm Denny entgegen. Phineas schaut ihn sich an und bemerkt:

„Wenigstens sieht er aus wie ein richtiger Black."

„Sollte er auch," gibt Sirius gelassen zurück.

„Nicht, dass es mich noch was angeht, aber ist seine Mutter wenigstens reinblütig?"

Sirius verdreht nur die Augen.

„Echt Muggel-geborene, Phineas, um dich so richtig zu ärgern. Ausserdem hat sie geballte magische Macht, war eine der besten Schülerinnen hier in Hogwarts und ist eine grossartige Freundin," gibt er fröhlich zurück und zwinkert Lily an, die grinst.

Phineas hält sich von einem weiteren Kommentar fern, fast schade, ich würde ihn gern noch ein bisschen wütender sehen. Ich nehme Denny wieder auf meine Arme zurück und wir verlassen das Büro. James und Lily bleiben noch ein Weilchen, um mit Albus zu plaudern. Der verspricht, nachher mit ihnen zu uns herunter zu kommen.

Wir verbringen die nächsten Stunden auf dem kleinen Rasenstück vor unserer Wohnung. Die Kinder liegen auf einer dicken Schicht von warmen Decken, mit einer leichten Babydecke zugedeckt, da es immer noch schön warm ist. Sirius arbeitet sich durch einige seiner Unterrichtspläne und ich lese mein Buch. Es ist vollkommen still. Unsere Wohnung ist die einzige, die hier unten auf diesen Innenhof geht, erst ein Stockwerk weiter oben ist Filius zuhause. So lange es so warm ist, tut es gut, hier draussen zu sein. Viel direkte Sonne haben wir nicht, denn über uns sind sieben Stockwerke, allerdings nicht auf allen vier Seiten.

Die Zwillinge schlummern noch mal eine Weile bis zum Abendessen. Dann ist es Zeit, uns in die Grosse Halle zu begeben, wo der Rest der Lehrerschaft auch nach und nach eintrifft. Sie freuen sich alle, uns wiederzusehen und natürlich wollen sie alle die Kleinen sehen. Ich bin froh, dass Seraina und Denny so gut darauf reagieren, von allen der Reihe nach auf den Arm genommen zu werden. Aber sie sind sich das hätscheln natürlich auch schon von der Sunneggbande gewöhnt. Allerdings setze ich Sybill einen Dämpfer auf, als sie probiert, den Kindern eine düstere Zukunft vorherzusagen.

„Nein, Sybill, das wollen wir nicht wissen und was immer es ist, du behältst es bitte für dich. Und zwar für immer, verstehen wir uns?"

Es klingt rüde, und so meine ich es auch, denn ich will nicht, dass sie jedes Mal irgendwelchen Quatsch von sich gibt, wenn sie uns sieht. Ich habe keine Lust, meinen Kleinen frühkindliche Traumata in der Form von Sybill Trelawneys morbiden Vorhersagen zu geben! Die Armen wären fürs Leben gezeichnet.

Poppy schaut mich nachdenklich an und bemerkt:

„Remus, du siehst zwar gut aus, aber auch schrecklich müde! Was ist los?"

„Man nennt es für gewöhnlich ‚Zahnen', Poppy, ich nehme an, du kennst das," gebe ich gelassen zur Antwort.

„Oh ja, das erklärt freilich vieles. Da gibt's nichts anderes als abwarten, bis sie alle draussen sind," antwortet sie mit viel Anteilnahme in der Stimme.

„Das haben wir uns auch gedacht. Seraina hat die ersten beiden Zähnchen draussen, sie scheint grade eine kleine Pause einzulegen, dafür geht Denny jetzt grade durch eine schlimme Zeit. Das gibt herzlich wenig Schlaf in der Nacht. Warum müssen diese verflixten Zähnchen eigentlich immer in der Nacht am meisten schmerzen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass es bei meinen dreien genauso war. Es wird vorübergehen. Das tut es für alle Eltern. Und ich habe etwas, was du ihnen auf den wunden Gaumen tun kannst. Es ist eine Paste. Nimmt einiges vom Schmerz und lässt sie dann ruhiger schlafen."

„Oh, das ist sehr gut. Ich komme es dann abholen. Wir kämen wohl mit einem zahnenden Baby gut zurecht, aber sie sind zu zweit... Winky hilft ja eine Menge, aber trotzdem..."

„Ich weiss schon. Bei Papa oder Mama sind sie eben doch am ruhigsten..."

„Papa oder Daddy, meinst du wohl," antworte ich grinsend, „aber stimmt genau."

Dienstag, 1.9.1998 / Remus 

Die letzten drei Nächte vor dem Schulbeginn sind auch nicht viel entspannender. Wir verbringen jede Nacht ein gutes Stück Zeit mit unseren Babys. Auch wenn wir uns mit ihnen auf den Schaukelstühlen hinsetzen können, hilft es nicht, dass wir mehr Ruhe bekommen.

Heute helfen wir beiden mit all den Dingen, die man am letzten Tag der Ferien überall im Schloss noch erledigen muss, während wir auf die Ankunft der Schüler warten. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler kennen mich alle noch, doch die übrigen Schüler kennen mich nur als gelegentlichen Besucher. Ich mache mir nicht allzu grosse Sorgen. In der ersten Woche werde ich mit allen das Gleiche tun, ich werde mich mit ihnen lange über Werwölfe unterhalten. Das kostet Überwindung, doch ich muss es tun, denn alle werden es wissen und viele werden sich wahrscheinlich gegen einen Lehrer mit Lykantropie aufzulehnen versuchen. Doch alle werden es akzeptieren müssen.

Schliesslich erreichen wir die Grosse Halle zeitgleich mit der Ankunft der ersten Schüler. Sirius und ich bahnen uns vorsichtig einen Weg durch die gepackte Eingangshalle. Viele der Schüler begrüssen mich höflich, manche, wie die Creevey-Brüder mit aufrichtiger Begeisterung.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin!" ruft Colin Creevey.

„Hallo, Colin! Wie geht's dir?" frage ich.

„Danke, gut! Ich bin ganz glücklich, wieder hier zu sein. Es ist ja mein letztes Jahr!"

„Wie ich sehe, bist du einer der Präfekten."

„Ja! Dennis hat auch einen Anstecker! Er ist jetzt in der fünften Klasse."

„Das ist dein kleiner Bruder, nicht wahr? Gut gemacht!"

Wir arbeiten uns durch bis in die Grosse Halle und zum Lehrertisch. Unsere Plätze sind ziemlich am Ende auf der Seite des Gryffindor-Tisches, gleich neben der Tür zum kleinen Hinterzimmer. Hagrid wird sich uns hier später anschliessen. Filius Flitwick und Edith Sprout sitzen schon da.

Ich nehme Platz und schaue den Schülern zu, die jetzt langsam in die Grosse Halle strömen. Sie lassen das dem Lehrertisch nähere Ende ihrer Tische traditionell für die neuen Schüler frei. Als gerade die letzten eintrudeln, holt Minerva den Hocker und den Sortierhut aus dem Hinterzimmer und stellt beides vor den Gang in der Mitte des Saales auf dem Podest, auf dem auch der Lehrertisch steht, ab. Dann verlässt sie die Grosse Halle, um die neuen Schüler in Empfang zu nehmen. Kurze Zeit später kommt Hagrid durch den Saal und setzt sich neben Sirius hin. Wir schauen zu, wie eine lange Reihe Erstklässler hinter Minerva her in den Saal kommt. Meine Güte, sind die alle winzig. Alle schauen sehr aufgeregt, ein bisschen ängstlich oder regelrecht bibbernd vor Angst aus.

„63 Erstklässler! Kann mich nich' mehr erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal so viele hatten," sagt Hagrid in seiner tiefen Stimme neben Sirius.

Die Auswahl wird ewig dauern! Ich horche auf die Namen und schaue mir die kleinen Schüler an, wenn sie von der langen Reihe vor unserem Tisch zum Hocker gehen.

„Ainsville, Kathleen!" ruft Minerva das erste Kind auf.

Kathleen wird eine Ravenclaw. Antonov Drusilla wird nach Slytherin geschickt. Archer Frank wird noch ein Ravenclaw. Wir applaudieren allen Schülern zu. Ich werfe einen Blick hinüber zu Professor Carla Vector, die jetzt die neue Vorsteherin des Hauses Slytherin ist. Sie ist die einzige im Kollegium, welche dem Haus Slytherin angehört hat. Ich kenne sie als ein Typ wie Minerva McGonagall. Ziemlich streng, aber immer gerecht und unvoreingenommen. Ich mochte sie als Lehrerin. Ich denke, sie wird dem Haus sehr gut tun. Jeder neuen Schüler für Slytherin wird von ihr mit einer kleinen Handbewegung speziell begrüsst.

Die 63 neuen Schüler werden auf alle vier Häuser verteilt. Es ist leicht zu erkennen, dass die älteren Schüler in der Grossen Halle langsam aufs Essen warten und ungeduldig werden.

Steinman Stephanie wird eine Gryffindor. Stevenson, Alix, folgt ihr auf dem Fuss zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Svenson Frederik wandert zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Tucker, Tabitha ist das siebte Mädchen für Gryffindor dieses Jahr. Underhill Michael wird ein Ravenclaw. Verbena George und Georgina werden wieder Gryffindors. Weasley Kevin und Weasley Robin werden natürlich ebenfalls Gryffindors. Ich überlege, welche der zahllosen Weasleys wohl die Eltern dieser beiden sind. Ich nehme an, dass ich es bald erfahren werde. Schliesslich kommt der letzte Schüler dran, Zwicky, Mark, der sich zum Hufflepuff-Tisch begeben darf.

Die Auswahl ist vorüber.

„Kaum ein Jahr vergeht, ohne zumindest einen neuen Weasley in Hogwarts," berichtet Filius, „und die meisten von ihnen sind Jungen!" bemerkt er noch lächelnd.

Albus steht auf und begrüsst alle Schüler zum neuen Schuljahr, dann gibt er sofort das Zeichen für das Festessen, wohl wissend, dass kein Schüler nach der langen Anreise und der langen Auswahl für irgendwelche Bemerkungen aufnahmefähig ist. Ich schaue über die Tische vor uns. Wir sind dem Gryffindor-Tisch am nächsten. Dort haben eine Menge mehr Schüler als sonst üblich neu Platz genommen. Während Slytherin elf neue Schüler begrüssen durfte, sind es achtzehn in Gryffindor! Achtzehn! Wir waren grade mal acht in unserem Jahr. Das lässt mich plötzlich daran denken, was wohl aus den drei anderen Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs geworden ist. Die beiden neuen Weasleys unten am Tisch unterhalten sich schon angeregt mit den Verbena-Zwillingen. Na, die scheinen mir ja ein nettes kleines Völkchen zu werden. Ob Kevin und Robin wohl auch Zwillinge sind oder Cousins?

Doch dann widme ich mich unseren Unterhaltungen am Lehrertisch. Filius ist ganz glücklich.

„Fünfzehn neue Ravenclaws! Das ist ein aussergewöhnlicher Jahrgang. Normalerweise erhalten wir selten mehr als acht bis zehn in unserem Haus," bemerkt er glücklich.

„Das ist schön für dich, Filius. Wir werden allerdings ganz schön grosse Klassen bekommen," gibt Sirius zu bedenken.

„Wir werden überschwemmt werden," antwortet Filius strahlend, „Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen und Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Aber anders ist es einfach nicht zu machen, sonst ertrinken wir in der Arbeit. Es wären einfach zu viele Lektionen."

„Ich weiss. Das macht dann aber fast dreissig Schüler in einer Klasse. Aber bei mir arbeiten die eh in Teams, also wird das schon klappen," meint Sirius.

„Ist dein Klassenzimmer auch gross genug, um so viele zu fassen?" fragt Filius.

„Ja, sicher. Bis zu dreissig können wir bequem unterbringen, und wenn nötig, können wir auch noch eins oder zwei pro Reihe hineinquetschen," sagt Sirius.

„Gut. Sonst kannst du mich jederzeit rufen, damit ich den Raum magisch vergrössere, Sirius," bietet Filius sofort an.

„Danke, Filius!"

Schon bald werden die Tische wieder aufgeräumt. Albus steht auf und hält seine kurze Ansprache.

„Noch einmal herzlich willkommen zum neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wir haben heute das Vergnügen, gleich zwei neue Lehrer in unserem Kollegium willkommen heissen zu dürfen. Einige von euch werden sich sicher noch an Professor Remus J. Lupin erinnern, der hier vor fünf Jahren bereits einmal ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hat und der sich nun bereit erklärt hat, wieder auf diesen Posten zurückzukehren. Wir gehen davon aus, dass mit dem Ableben von Lord Voldemort der Fluch auf dem Posten durchbrochen worden ist, und dass Professor Lupin ihn nun recht lange behalten wird."

Ich stehe auf und staune über die Menge Applaus, die ich von allen Haustischen bekomme. Wow! Ich lächle sie alle an und setze mich wieder.

„Da uns Professor Snape vor einem Jahr verlassen hat und Professor Figg sich zu alt fühlt, um länger bei uns zu bleiben, haben wir uns auch auf die Suche nach einem neuen Professor für Zaubertränke machen müssen und haben ihn in der Person von Professor Sirius Black gefunden," fährt Albus weiter.

Sirius zeigt sich und bekommt einen herzlichen Applaus, vor allem vom Gryffindor- und vom Ravenclaw-Tisch. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Mandy in Ravenclaw für ihn geworben haben muss. Die Hufflepuffs sind ein bisschen zurückhaltender, klatschen aber ebenfalls. Die Slytherins geben sich am distanziertesten, wenn auch die Erstklässler alle applaudieren.

„Und schliesslich, da Professor Figg uns verlassen hat, musste auch ein neuer Hauslehrer für Haus Slytherin gefunden werden. Das ist nun Professor Carla Vector, welche ab sofort die neue Leiterin des Hauses Slytherin ist. Sie selber entstammt natürlich dem Haus Slytherin," teilt Dumbledore den Schülern mit.

Diesmal spendet das ganze Haus Slytherin geschlossen Applaus für ihre neue Hausleiterin. Nach allen verbleibenden Ankündigungen schickt Albus die Kinder alle in ihre Häuser. Wir gehen langsam hinter den Schülern her aus der Grossen Halle. Wir schauen ihnen dabei zu, wie sie die Eingangshalle über die Marmortreppe hinauf oder die Kellertreppen hinunter verlassen und gehen dann an der grossen Treppe vorbei zu unserem Korridor, um unsere Wohnung zu erreichen. Als wir eintreten, ist Winky dran, Denny herumzutragen. Sirius übernimmt gleich und sagt zu Winky:

„Vielen Dank, Winky. Kommst du bitte morgen früh um sieben Uhr dreissig wieder?"

„Winky wird pünktlich da sein, Professor Black."

„Sehr gut. Danke, Winky."

Sie verschwindet mit einem leisen Knall. Sirius geht mit dem Baby ins Kinderzimmer zurück. Er schaukelt und beruhigt Denny mit leisen Worten, bis der wieder einschläft. Sirius kann ihn wieder in die Wiege legen. Du meine Güte, die Wiegen sind schon bald zu klein und müssen mit Babybettchen ersetzt werden, denke ich, während Sirius die Tür bis auf einen Spalt zuzieht. Wir bleiben noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer sitzen und sprechen über die Aufgaben, die jetzt vor uns liegen. Ich gehe schon mal über unseren morgigen Stundenplan. Sirius ist natürlich nicht der Einzige mit einem vollen Terminkalender. Wir sitzen da alle im selben Boot. Wollten wir alle Klassen einzeln unterrichten, würde die Woche nicht reichen, es wäre einfach zu viel. So, wie es jetzt ist, haben wir vierzehn Klassen. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler haben je zwei Lektionen pro Woche in allen Hauptfächern, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde. Dazu haben sie Geschichte und Astronomie. Das heisst, dass sie noch relativ viel freie Zeit haben. Bei den Drittklässlern kommen dann ein bis drei Wahlfächer dazu, je zwei Lektionen. Die Viert- und Fünftklässler haben je drei Lektionen in den fünf Hauptfächern. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler sind dann schon mehr eingedeckt, sie müssen mindestens sechs Fächer belegen und haben dann entsprechend mehr Lektionen in diesen Fächern. Wenn ich das alles so überblicke, dann muss ich sagen, es gibt einiges mehr zu tun. Kein Wunder, dass wir mit unserem Stoff regelmässig schneller durch waren in der Schweiz. Wir konnten viel intensiver unterrichten. Bei uns war ja jeder Tag gut abgedeckt mit Lektionen für nur eine Klasse. Mein Stundenplan macht mir schon etwas Angst, und ich vergesse beinahe, dass ich das vor fünf Jahren ja schon einmal gepackt habe.

Es beginnt für mich mit einer Doppelstunde mit den Fünftklässlern der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Keine spezielle Vorbereitung ist nötig, denn das Thema ist in dieser Woche für alle gleich. Werwölfe. In der zweiten Stunde werde ich meinen einleitenden Vortrag über Schildzauber halten. Dann drei Wiederholungen der Werwolfstunde, für die sechste Klasse, in der alle Häuser vertreten sind, die vierte und die erste Klasse Gryffindors und Slytherins. Am Nachmittag dann derselbe Vortrag nochmals für die sechste und dann die fünfte Klasse der Gryffindors und Slytherins. Die zweite Lektion der Sechstklässler wird ein Einführungsvortrag über Blutmagie beinhalten.

Der nächste Vollmond ist Sonntag Nacht. Das heisst, dass ich mit Sicherheit am Montag etwas später hochkomme und die ersten zwei Lektionen absagen muss. Die Siebtklässler der Ravenclaws und der Hufflepuffs haben also ihre erste Doppelstunde mit mir geschenkt. Ich mache mir eine Notiz, die Präfekten der beiden fünften Klassen morgen darüber zu orientieren, damit die es den Siebtklässlern weitersagen können.

Wir gehen früh schlafen. Im Moment können wir es uns nicht leisten, nicht jede freie Minute zum Schlafen zu nutzen, da wir normalerweise jede Nacht mehrmals geweckt werden.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 2.9.1998 / Sirius**

Denny war sehr lieb diese Nacht. Ich musste nur zweimal aufstehen. Der Zahn, der ihn so quält, scheint jetzt endlich vorwärts zu machen. Ich kann ihn dicht unter dem Zahnfleisch fühlen. Er beisst auch wie irre auf allem herum, was er zwischen die Kiefer bekommt. Als ich um sieben aufstehe und nach einer kurzen Dusche und dem Anziehen ins Kinderzimmer gehe, kann ich auch sehen, warum wir ungestört geblieben sind. Winky hat auf einem der Schaukelstühle Position bezogen und schlummert. Ich breite eine der Babydecken über sie. Sie muss irgendwann nach dem zweiten Mal hereingekommen sein. Ich seufze und verlasse das Zimmer, die Tür hinter mir wieder zuziehend. Remus schaut mich an und ich sage ihm, dass sie alle schlafen.

„Gut. Wir gehen besser."

Wir gehen hinüber in die Grosse Halle. Einige Schüler sind bereits aufgestanden und ich sehe, dass Minerva einigen älteren Schülern der verschiedenen Häuser die Stapel mit den Stundenplänen zur Verteilung übergibt. Jeder Plan enthält auch ein zusätzliches Blatt mit der Information über die Örtlichkeit der beiden neuen Klassenzimmer und unseres Büros.

Minerva kommt zum Lehrertisch und wünscht uns einen guten Morgen.

„Na, bist du bereit, Sirius?" fragt sie.

„Ziemlich. Obwohl mich mein Stundenplan das Fürchten lehrt..."

Sie lacht.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Du hattest nur eine einzige Klasse und musstest nicht die ganze Woche durch unterrichten."

„Es wird am Anfang bestimmt hart werden, aber ich habe mich ziemlich gut vorbereitet, glaube ich. Obwohl ich wohl zuerst Schwierigkeiten haben werde, die verschiedenen Schuljahre, Klassen und Schüler auseinander zu halten."

„Bestimmt. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Start, mein Junge."

„Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Viertklässler. Das sollte kein grosses Problem darstellen."

Trotzdem fühle ich mein Herz ziemlich klopfen, als ich mit einem kurzen Blick über die Titel- und die Sportseite des Tagespropheten mein Frühstück beende. Es ist Viertel nach acht, als Remus und ich aufstehen und einen letzten Blick auf die Schüler werfen, die offenbar fast alle damit beschäftigt sind, ihre Stundenpläne zu diskutieren. Wir steigen die Treppe zum fünften Stock hoch, auf dem unser Büro liegt, und machen unsere Unterrichtsmaterialien bereit. Wir haben beide einen grossen Stundenplan an der Innenseite der Tür aufgehängt, den wir von unseren Schreibtischen aus einsehen können.

* * *

**Remus**

Ich werde von unserem Büro im Laufe des Vormittags nicht viel sehen, denn es fehlt die Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Lektionen. Daher nehme ich alles Material, was ich bis zur Mittagspause benötige gleich mit. Heute ist es nicht viel, denn ich brauche nur ein Buch über die Schildzauber und das reguläre Schulbuch.

Ich gehe in mein Klassenzimmer hinunter, wo schon einige Schüler vor der noch geschlossenen Tür warten. Neben den Büchern habe ich auch die Schülerlisten der vier Klassen, die ich heute morgen sehen werde. In der ersten Klasse sind acht Ravenclaws und zehn Hufflepuffs. Ich schliesse die Tür auf und lasse die Schüler herein, die schon warten.

„Guten Morgen," begrüsse ich sie.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin," antworten zwei der Mädchen.

Drinnen angekommen, lege ich meine Sachen auf meinen neuen, eleganten Schreibtisch und schaue den Schülern zu, welche das Klassenzimmer neugierig betreten. Ein kurzer Schnipp mit dem Zauberstab zündet das Licht an. Die Klasse wird jetzt durch das typische strahlend helle Licht der Halogenlampen erleuchtet statt dem dürftigen Flackern der Kerzen. Die Schüler, vor allem diejenigen aus reinblütigen Familien, die mit der Muggelwelt wenig Kontakt haben, staunen über die Helligkeit. Als alle Platz genommen haben, schliesse ich die Tür mit meinem Zauberstab und wende mich ihnen zu, die Klassenliste in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, alle miteinander!"

„Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin!" antworten sie brav.

„Ich möchte euch gern zuerst mal kennen lernen und werde euch deshalb kurz anhand der Klassenliste aufrufen, ja?"

Sie nicken und ich rufe jeden einzelnen Schüler mit vollem Namen auf, um mir ihre Gesichter einzuprägen. Dann lehne ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und sage:

„Gut. Bevor wir mit unserem eigentlichen Stoff beginnen, möchte ich mich mit euch über Werwölfe unterhalten. Ihr wisst ja wohl alle, warum ich das tue, nicht wahr?"

Einige Schüler schauen sich etwas verwirrt an, also wissen es wohl doch nicht alle. Aber schliesslich hebt ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen die Hand.

„Melba?" fordere ich sie zum Sprechen auf.

„Na ja... ich habe gehört, dass Sie einer sind," druckst sie hervor. Sie traut sich kaum, mich dabei anzusehen.

Die Schüler, die vorher fragend geschaut haben, gucken jetzt ziemlich entsetzt aus der Wäsche.

„Das ist richtig. – Nun denn. Du warst tapfer genug, zu antworten, Melba, was meinst du, traust du dich nun auch, mir zu sagen, warum du es so schüchtern gesagt hast? Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Sie schüttelt ihr hübsches Köpfchen.

„Nein, nicht weil ich Angst vor Ihnen habe, Professor... ich wollte Sie nur nicht verletzen..."

Wow! Es gibt immer mal wieder Überraschungen, wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet.

„Das ist nett von dir, Melba, danke. Ich will mich mit euch über Werwölfe unterhalten, weil ich einer bin, und weil es wichtig ist, dass ihr darüber Bescheid wisst. Ihr werdet mit mir auskommen müssen und ich will euch zeigen, dass das möglich ist, ohne dass ihr hier vor mir vor Angst vergehen müsst. Zunächst mal will ich euch erzählen, wie ich zu einem Werwolf wurde. Ich war noch sehr klein, noch nicht mal ganz fünf Jahre alt, als ich gebissen wurde. Meine Eltern dachten, ich würde an den Wunden sterben, doch ich überlebte. Dafür musste ich dann mit dieser Krankheit aufwachsen, was mein Leben schlagartig total veränderte. Es war nicht einfach, denn ich musste feststellen, wie rasch die Nachbarn, die mich vorher gerne bei sich gesehen hatten, plötzlich umstellten und mich fast mit Steinen von ihren Häusern vertrieben. Das war für mich sehr schwer zu verstehen, denn ich war ja noch ein sehr kleines Kind."

Ich erzähle ihnen einiges aus meinem Leben und sie hören bald ziemlich interessiert zu. Die Sichtweise eines Werwolfs haben sie bestimmt bis dahin noch nicht gehört. Schliesslich frage ich sie:

„Euren Reaktionen nach habe ich gemerkt, dass ihr offenbar nicht alle wusstet, dass ihr einen Lehrer bekommen würdet, der ein Werwolf ist. Wer von euch wusste es denn schon?"

Dreizehn Hände gehen in die Luft. Ich nicke.

„Und wessen Eltern hatten damit überhaupt keine Probleme?"

Diesmal gehen nur drei Hände hoch. Ich bin nicht erstaunt, aber immerhin.

„Gut. Könnt ihr mir sagen, was ihre Einwände waren?" frage ich und wähle einen Jungen aus, der vor mir sitzt.

„Sie hatten Angst, dass Sie uns attackieren würden," sagt er.

„Glaubst du, dass ich das tun werde?" frage ich zurück.

„Ich weiss es nicht," gibt er zu.

„Lasst uns diesen Einwand einmal von einer anderen Seite anschauen, um zu erklären, dass es mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ich eines von euch angreife. Nämlich dem: wann, glaubt ihr, würde ein Werwolf denn einen anderen Menschen überhaupt angreifen?"

„Wenn er ein Wolf ist?" fragt einer der Schüler.

„Schön. Und wann ist er ein Wolf?"

„Nachts?" fragt eine Schülerin, wieder eine Hufflepuff.

Ich grinse. Ideen haben die. Und für Fünftklässler offenbar eine sehr vage Vorstellung von Werwölfen.

„Welche Nacht?" frage ich mit einem kleinen Seufzer.

„Keine Ahnung. Jede?" fragt sie zurück.

„Wie es scheint, habt ihr Werwölfe in Verteidigung noch gar nie durchgenommen?"

Sie schütteln die Köpfe.

„Verstehe ich eigentlich nicht, die meisten Lehrer für Verteidigung kommen nicht bald genug zu diesem Thema, um allen Schülern gründlich Angst vor Werwölfen einreden zu können. Gut denn. Was haben eure Eltern euch denn eigentlich über Werwölfe erzählt?"

Die Antworten, die ich jetzt bekomme, enthalten so viel Quatsch, dass ich fast aufstöhne. Immerhin, ein Mädchen erwähnt die Vollmondnacht. Es ist eine Ravenclaw und ich stoppe die Schüler und frage sie:

„Valerie hat's richtig. Werwölfe verwandeln sich nur in der Vollmondnacht zu einem Wolf. Und nur in dieser Nacht sind wir wirklich sehr, sehr gefährlich für alle anderen Menschen. Die meisten von uns achten aber darauf, dass wir uns in diesen Nächten an einem sicheren Ort befinden, um niemanden zu gefährden. Im Ministerium gibt's sogar spezielle Schutzräume, allerdings sind diese eher wie scheussliche Gefängniszellen, daher gehen nicht sehr viele meiner Art dorthin."

„Aber Sie tun es?" fragt ein Hufflepuff.

„Nein. Ich brauche sie nicht zu benutzen."

„Aber Sie verwandeln sich doch auch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich verwandle mich. Ich brauche mich aber dabei nicht einzuschliessen, denn es gibt seit etlichen Jahren einen Zaubertrank, den Wolfsbanntrank, der Werwölfen hilft. Das Hauptproblem bei dieser Verwandlung ist, dass durch den Fluch der Wolf die Persönlichkeit und das eigene Denkvermögen des Werwolfs ausschaltet und er nur noch eines kennt, nämlich Rage und die Lust, seinen Blutdurst an anderen Menschen zu stillen. Vom Moment der Verwandlung an wissen wir nicht mehr, was wir tun, wir können es nicht kontrollieren. Der Wolfsbanntrank verhindert das aber und wir behalten unsere eigene Persönlichkeit auch in unserer Wolfsform. Während der Verwandlung bin ich also nichts als ein Wolf mit meinen eigenen Gedanken und harmlos. Alle können mich ansprechen und ich verstehe sie vollkommen normal. Was vom Wolf bleibt, sind der Körper und die Sinne."

Ich stelle ihnen noch eine Menge Fragen und halte ihrem fehlerhaften Wissen die Wirklichkeit entgegen. Als ich ihnen endlich auch beschreibe, wie sich eine Transformation anfühlt, werden sie ganz still. Bis zum Ende der Stunde haben sie sich alle sehr beruhigt und ich merke, dass ich jetzt mit ihnen arbeiten kann.

„Präfekten, könntet ihr bitte euren Mitschülern der siebten Klasse mitteilen, dass ich nächsten Montag Morgen wegen der Vollmondnacht am Sonntag etwas später kommen werde? Sie haben daher die erste Doppelstunde noch frei. Obwohl ich durch die Nacht zumeist schlafe, ist der Monduntergang zu spät, um zur ersten Stunde zu erscheinen."

Sirius 

Als ich mich meinem Klassenzimmer nähere, steht da schon eine Schar Schüler, die auf mich wartet. Der Korridor ist auch schon mit Remus' Schülern gefüllt. Ich drücke ihm noch rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor wir uns trennen. Mit einem Schnipser meines Zauberstabes ist die Klassentür offen und das Licht im Innern angezündet.

„Rein mit euch!" fordere ich die Schüler auf.

Sie werfen mir noch einen sehr prüfenden Blick zu, bevor sie in die Klasse treten, dabei nehmen sie das helle Licht und das freundliche Aussehen alle zur Kenntnis. Es ist sichtbar, denn ihre Gesichter entspannen sich fast sofort. Nach dem Klassenzimmer im Kerker unten muss ihnen dieser Raum wie ein Ballsaal vorkommen. Ich erwarte siebzehn Schüler in dieser Klasse. Als sie alle drin sind, rate ich ihnen:

„Guten Morgen, zusammen! Ich möchte, dass ihr zu zweit arbeitet, also setzt ihr euch am liebsten gleich mit euren Wunschpartnern zusammen. Da eine ungerade Anzahl Schüler in dieser Klasse sind, ist eine Gruppe zu dritt."

Ich schaue ihnen zu, wie sie sich gruppieren. Sie schaffen es, dass überall zwei und an einem Ort drei zusammen sind. Sie schauen mich jetzt alle erwartungsvoll an. Ich beginne, indem ich die Klassenliste durchgehe. Ich schaue alle Schüler genau an, wenn sie mir antworten. Neun Ravenclaws, sechs Jungen und drei Mädchen, acht Hufflepuffs, je vier Jungen und Mädchen.

„Sehr schön, ich danke euch. Wir werden in diesem Schuljahr einige Zaubertränke gemeinsam erarbeiten. Der erste wird ein Beispiel für eine Wundheilungslösung sein. Aber bevor wir damit beginnen, möchte ich die Spielregeln für dieses Klassenzimmer und meine Lektionen erläutern. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr sie strikte und ohne weitere Aufforderung befolgt. Sie dienen alle zu unserer Sicherheit und unserem Wohlbefinden während des Unterrichts. Wir wissen alle, dass Unfälle in diesem Fach immer gefährlich sein können. Ich kann meine Augen nicht überall gleichzeitig haben und daher ist euch gedient, wenn ihr euch an meine wenigen Regeln haltet. Erste Regel: Fairness! Ihr helft euch selber, wenn ihr anderen helft. Bitte bietet Hilfe nicht nur an; wenn ihr merkt, dass ihr Hilfe braucht, dann zögert bitte nicht, eure Freunde oder mich darum zu bitten. Zweite Regel: Sauberkeit und Ordnung. Ich will, dass ihr immer um euch herum saubermacht. Ihr arbeitet mit vielen verschiedenen Zutaten, die alle miteinander irgendwie aufeinander reagieren können, manchmal in unschöner Weise. Sauberkeit und Ordnung helfen, Unfälle zu verhüten. Dritte Regel: wenn ihr euch während des Unterrichts unterhaltet, was ich erlaube, sofern es mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat, dann tut das bitte leise, damit ihr andere nicht stört. Vierte Regel: ihr teilt. Ihr teilt alles, Zutaten, Wissen, Hilfestellung. Wenn ihr arbeitet, möchte ich aber, dass ihr euch in die einzelnen Aufgaben teilt und euch immer wieder abwechselt, denn ich möchte, dass ihr alle nach der Schule in der Lage seid, einen Zaubertrank ohne Hilfe zu brauen. Deshalb werdet ihr in der Klasse zwar zusammen arbeiten, Tests werdet ihr aber alleine machen. Daher liegt es in eurer eigenen Verantwortung, alle anfallenden Arbeiten zu üben. Fünfte Regel: ihr haltet euch strikte an die Anordnungen, die euch Professor Snape oder Professor Figg bezüglich abmessen und abwägen der Zutaten gegeben haben. Und ihr haltet euch ebenso strikte an alles, was ihr zur Vorbereitung eurer Zutaten gelernt habt. Um sicher zu gehen, werde ich euch immer mal wieder Fragen stellen, um Lücken dabei zu schliessen, denn ich weiss, dass Professor Snape nicht immer sehr eingehend über solche Dinge referiert hat. Sie sind auch essentiell, um jederzeit einen korrekten Zaubertrank fertig stellen zu können."

Jetzt brummen einige der Schüler, die offenbar unter Severus zu leiden hatten:

„Kann man wohl sagen..." tuschelt eines.

„Er hat einfach die Rezepturen an die Wandtafel geschrieben und wir sollten dann selber schlau werden!" beschwert sich ein Hufflepuff.

Ich nicke. Das haben mir auch die Kinder in meiner Sunneggbande gesagt.

„Ich weiss. Deshalb auch die nächste Regel: wenn ihr etwas nicht wisst, oder nicht sicher wisst, dann fragt! Ich bin dazu da, euch zu sagen, wie es geht, wenn es euch nicht selber klar ist. Ihr dürft und sollt Fragen stellen, denn nur so kann ich wirklich unterrichten. Ich will euch ja nicht Dinge beibringen, die ihr eh schon wisst. Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich da drüben ein Plakat mit diesen Regeln aufgehängt. Es soll euch an diese wenigen Spielregeln erinnern. Alles klar?"

Sie nicken halb benommen mit den Köpfen. Nur noch wenige schauen mich jetzt ängstlich an. Ich sage zum Schluss:

„Und bitte denkt dran, dass Unfälle beim Brauen von Zaubertränken immer passieren können, und dass ich nicht auch noch über euren überlaufenden Kesseln explodieren werde, mein Name ist Sirius Black und nicht Severus Snape. Ich bin sicher, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen werden. Fies zu sein ist nicht meine Art."

Ich beginne, indem ich die Anleitung für den heutigen Zaubertrank an die Wandtafel schicke. Dann frage ich sie kurz über die Zutaten aus, die sie zum Teil schon kennen. Ich erläutere diejenigen, die sie noch nicht kennen, erkläre ihnen, was bei der Behandlung zu beachten ist, und was sie auf gar keinen Fall wie mixen dürfen, um keine falschen Reaktionen zu erzeugen.

„Also. Alle Zutaten für diesen Zaubertrank sind da hinten im Vorratsraum. Lest bitte erst das Kapitel und ergänzt vielleicht dabei gleich eure Notizen, dann könnt ihr die benötigten Zutaten holen. Die am besten gelungenen Zaubertränke werden nach der Bewertung zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Wenn ihr während des Lesens Fragen habt, meldet euch und stellt sie. Andere können davon auch profitieren."

Sie machen sich ans Werk. Ich gehe durch die Klasse und fühle zunächst noch, dass sie mich verstohlen anschauen. Vielleicht fürchten sie sich immer noch, für eine Frage angeschnauzt oder lächerlich gemacht zu werden. Aber langsam trauen sie sich doch, Fragen zu stellen, die wir anschliessend gemeinsam diskutieren. Wenn jemand eine stellt, reiche ich sie zunächst an die Klasse weiter und wenn jemand die Antwort hat, ergänze ich sie nur wo nötig. Für besonders gute Fragen gebe ich auch Hauspunkte.

Nach einer Weile schauen sie alle von ihren Büchern auf und als alle ihren Text gelesen haben, dürfen sie die Zutaten im Vorratsraum holen. Das dauert mir ein bisschen zu lang, da werden wir uns noch was zur Organisation einfallen lassen müssen. Am besten wird wohl sein, zu delegieren und eine kleinere Gruppe zu schicken.

Jetzt beginnen sie zu brauen und nun heisst es aufpassen, dass sie keine Fehler machen. Hier in Hogwarts wird es schwieriger für mich werden, denn ich muss ja immer an die nachfolgenden Klassen denken, ich kann ihnen also nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit geben wie auf der Sunnegg. Ich gehe wieder leise durch die Klasse. Es ist ein Vergnügen, diesen Viertklässlern zuzusehen. Sie arbeiten ruhig und sorgfältig, die meisten, ohne zu zögern. Auch die letzte Gruppe wird vor dem gesetzten Zeitpunkt fertig. Um sie einzuschätzen, habe ich einen Zaubertrank gewählt, der nicht zu komplex ist, aber genügend Stoff zum Nachdenken bietet.

Ich brauche sie nicht aufzufordern, sie füllen Muster ihrer Zaubertränke in die bereit gestellten Flaschen, verkorken und beschriften sie. Ich sende sie in Kästen, die ich auf einem Sideboard an der Innenwand des Klassenzimmers aufgereiht habe. Schon während des Unterrichts habe ich Lob und Kritik angebracht, jetzt werden die einzelnen Zaubertränke dann noch geprüft und benotet. Für die nächste Stunde und zur Vorbereitung des nächsten Zaubertranks gebe ich ihnen einen kurzen Aufsatz als Hausaufgabe auf. Während ich die Aufgabe ins Klassenbuch eintrage, schaue ich zu, wie sie ihre Arbeitsplätze aufräumen.

„Ihr habt sehr gut gearbeitet. Ab mit euch!" lasse ich sie schliesslich mit dem Klingelzeichen gehen.

Als sie hinausgehen, sind sie schon sehr viel lockerer als beim Hereinkommen und die meisten verabschieden sich fröhlich von mir. Die nächste Klasse taucht schon nach wenigen Minuten auf, es sind die Fünftklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins. Zehn sind Gryffindors und sechs sind Slytherins.

Es ist eine Einzelstunde, die gibt mir Gelegenheit, den Wissensstand der Klasse mit einem Quiz zu prüfen. Aus dem Lehrbuch für die vierte Klasse habe ich mir eine Menge Fragen gepickt und auch ein paar für die fünfte Klasse hinein geschmuggelt. Jetzt stelle ich ihnen die mündlich und finde so bald heraus, wie gut sie in der Theorie Bescheid wissen. Ich mahne sie immer wieder dran, alles, was neu für sie ist, zu notieren. Wie immer bin ich dabei grosszügig mit Hauspunkten für richtige Antworten. Wenn sie sich selber melden, gebe ich abwechselnd Slytherins und Gryffindors eine Chance, wenn ich jemanden aussuche, dann wechsle ich ebenfalls ab.

Ich habe mir diese Fragestunde für die erste Einzelstunde aller Klassen zusammengestellt. Auf diese Art weiss ich rasch, welche Schüler sich am aktivsten am Unterricht beteiligen, und welche ich selber ab und zu aus der Reserve holen muss. Ich lerne sie dabei auch am schnellsten kennen und kann mir so die Namen bald merken.

Abzuziehen brauche ich heute keine Punkte. Die beiden Häuser beäugen sich gegenseitig misstrauisch, vor allem die Slytherins sehen mich finster an, denn die meisten von ihnen wissen, dass ich ein Black bin, der nicht in Slytherin war, sondern in Gryffindor. Man hat sie bestimmt eingehend vor mir gewarnt. Doch die Stunde geht ohne Probleme vorbei.

Danach kommen die Siebtklässler. Alle Häuser, nicht sehr viele Schüler, aber wohl mehr als Snape in seinen oberen Klassen hatte, weil schon Arabella ihre Bedingungen zur Teilnahme am Unterricht von Aussergewöhnlich auf Erwartungen übertroffen gesenkt hat. Die Slytherins in dieser Klasse sind etwas schwieriger unter Kontrolle zu halten, wie ich bald bemerke. Doch ich brauche sie nur einmal an die Liste der Schüler zu mahnen, die nur auf Probe in Hogwarts sind, und dass ich darüber sehr wohl Bescheid weiss, danach werden sie zahmer. Die Gryffindors sind natürlich Ginnys alte Klasse. Einige von ihnen waren ebenfalls in einem geschützten Haus, darunter auch zwei Slytherins, wie ich weiss, und die haben keine Mühe, sich unter die Gryffindors zu mischen. Bestimmt sind sie ein bisschen neidisch, dass Ginny ein Jahr überspringen durfte und die Schule schon abgeschlossen hat. Acht Schüler sind noch in dieser Gryffindor-Klasse, davon sitzen immerhin vier in Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene. Ginny ist aber nicht die einzige Abwesende, denn auf der Klassenliste sind zwei Namen mit einem Kreuzchen und einem Todesdatum daneben. Man hat sie auf der Liste belassen, damit sich alle an sie erinnern. Beide Schüler starben, als sie bei den Eltern des einen über Weihnachten zu Besuch in deren Haus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade waren. Todesser hatten das Haus und die Familie überfallen. Es gab keine Überlebenden.

Auch dies ist eine Fragestunde. Sie ist ziemlich rasch vorbei, dann packe ich meine Sachen und die Zaubertränke zusammen und gehe hinauf in unser Büro. Remus kommt nach seiner letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen herein und wir nehmen uns Zeit für ein paar Küsse, bevor wir zum Essen gehen.

„Wie war's?" fragt er.

„Ziemlich okay, danke. Frag mich am Wochenende noch mal..."

Er lächelt. Ich streiche eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und küsse ihn noch mal. Er lehnt sich fest an mich und hält mich fest. Dabei denke ich daran, wie wenig Zeit wir für solche Intimitäten hatten, seit die Zwillinge zur Welt kamen. Normalerweise fallen wir abends nur völlig erschöpft in unsere Betten und wollen nur noch ein paar köstliche Stunden schlafen. Ich kann mich schon kaum mehr erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Und fühle jetzt, wie mein Körper auf die Küsse reagiert. Mit etwas Bedauern trennen wir uns voneinander.

„Nicht genug Zeit, Liebster," murmle ich.

„Ich weiss. Aber ich vermisse dich so sehr. Und ich brauche dich!" sagt Remus.

„Ich dich auch. Aber es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der die Zwillinge alle ihre Zähnchen haben und durch die Nacht schlafen, Liebster..."

Jetzt grinst er. Und meint:

„Ja, aber dann wird etwas anderes auftauchen. Na ja, ist ja nicht so schlimm. Wir werden wieder Gelegenheiten finden."

„Mittagessen? Ich hab Hunger."

„Ja, ich auch. Habe grade zwei Lektionen lang Gryffindors und Slytherins davon abgehalten, sich gegenseitig andauernd zu verhexen."

„So schlimm?"

„Fast. Die Erstklässler waren noch kein Problem, die sind alle gleichermassen neugierig und es war ja ihre erste Stunde in Verteidigung. Aber die Viertklässler haben sich ziemlich scheusslich gegeneinander benommen. Musste einige Hauspunkte abziehen."

„Oh je..."

Wir verlassen unser Büro und gehen die breite Treppe hinunter in die Grosse Halle. Die meisten Schüler sitzen schon beim Essen. Wir finden unsere Plätze am Tisch. Filius erkundigt sich, wie mein Vormittag verlaufen ist, ich erzähle es ihm. Remus fragt mich:

„Ich habe am Nachmittag drei Lektionen und du hast vier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Ich gehe dann nach dem Unterricht direkt hinunter zu den Kindern, okay?"

„Okay. Ich komme dann auch gleich. Muss nur meine Sachen ins Büro bringen."

„Gut."

„Ich vermisse die Zwillinge."

„Ich auch. Deshalb will ich ja auch gleich nach der Schule wieder zu ihnen."

Die Mittagspause ist im Nu vorbei, ich gehe hinauf in unser Büro, in dem eine Espressomaschine steht und mache mir ein Tässchen, das ich dann mit in mein Klassenzimmer nehme, in dem ich jetzt wieder Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs erwarte, diesmal die Drittklässler. Sie sind sehr höfliche und nette Kinder, die mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit gehen und ich habe eine Menge Spass mit ihnen. Dann noch eine Doppelstunde, mit den Sechstklässlern, auch hier wie bei den Siebtklässlern alle Häuser zusammen. Auch diese Doppelstunde vergeht ohne Schwierigkeiten. Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen, nachdem die Schüler die Klasse verlassen haben und schliesse das Zimmer ab. Die Hauselfen werden es nachts gut durchlüften und reinigen.

In meinem Büro lege ich meine Sachen erst mal auf eines der Sideboards, das wir für diesen Zweck aufgestellt haben. Zaubertränke sind rasch beurteilt, ich mache es gleich, damit es nicht liegen bleibt. Die Note trage ich in die entsprechenden Klassenbücher ein und schreibe sie für die Schüler direkt auf die Labels auf den Flaschen. Dann verschliesse ich sorgfältig die Tür zu meinem Büro und gehe hinunter zu Remus und den Zwillingen.

Ich finde ihn mit den Kindern im Wohnzimmer, wo die Babys auf einer dicken Schicht Decken auf dem Teppich liegen. Über ihnen bewegt sich ein Mobile sanft im Kreis, dem die beiden Kleinen interessiert zusehen. Er sitzt nur da und schaut ihnen zu. Ich gehe zunächst in unser Schlafzimmer, um mich etwas bequemer anzuziehen. Die formelle Robe vertausche ich mit einer Jogginghose und einem warmen Pulli, dann setze ich mich hinter Remus und ziehe ihn an mich.

„Hey, Liebster," flüstere ich.

Er legt sofort seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und dreht mir sein Gesicht zu. Ich küsse ihn zärtlich. Zum Donnerwetter, wenn er nicht schlicht der schönste Mann ist, der mir je begegnet ist. Niemand hat schönere und liebevollere Augen als er – dieses Bernsteingold darin ist unwahrscheinlich schön.

„Poppy war vor ein paar Minuten da und hat mir eine Creme für die Zwillinge gebracht, wenn sie wieder zahnen. Sie hatte es mir angeboten, aber im Stress der letzten Tage hatte ich es völlig vergessen," sagt er.

„Oh, gut! Was hat Winky gesagt? War alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sie sagte es jedenfalls. Trotzdem habe ich ein Gefühl, als hätte ich sie im Stich gelassen, Liebster."

„Hast du nicht! Wir sind so viel für sie da wie wir können, Liebster."

„Das weiss ich im Kopf auch, ausserdem wussten wir ja, dass das geschehen würde, als wir sie machten, aber mein Herz sagt halt etwas anderes..."

Ich küsse ihn. Er beantwortet den Kuss, indem er ihn abbricht, sich umdreht und sich jetzt so setzt, dass er zwischen meinen Beinen sitzt und seine über meine Oberschenkel legt. Er rückt mir ganz nahe und küsst mich erneut. Die Zwillinge sind zufrieden und wir haben ein bisschen Zeit zum Knutschen!

* * *

**Dienstag, 15.9.1998 / Lily**

Also, das ist wirklich interessant. Ich habe mich mit Kingsley bei Mr. Ollivander angemeldet. Er bringt eine Reihe von Zauberstäben mit, welche Mr. Ollivander untersuchen soll. Nun hat Mr. Ollivander den Laden für eine Stunde oder so geschlossen und schaut sich Zauberstäbe an. Sie tragen alle ein Schild mit dem Namen des Todessers, dem sie abgenommen worden sind.

„Ja, davon kenne ich die meisten. Die meisten habe ich ja auch selber gemacht. Diesen hier kann ich gleich weglegen, das ist einer von Gregorovich, der kann vielleicht weiterhelfen. Der hier auch. Und dieser – das ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einer aus der Werkstatt von Hans Harrer, ein Zauberstabmacher im Schwarzwald in Deutschland."

Kingsley und ich machen uns eifrig Notizen. Jeder einzelne der über zwanzig Zauberstäbe wird genau betrachtet.

„Oh! Dieser hier kann nicht der Person gehört haben, deren Name hier dran hängt... er wurde erst vor wenigen Jahren an eine Hogwartsschülerin verkauft. Sie hiess Melissa Chigwell..."

Ich schaue mir den Namenszettel an. Darauf steht „Rabastan Lestrange". Ein gestohlener Zauberstab! Ich schaue Kingsley an.

„Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass es eines der Kinder ist, die in den letzten Jahren ermordet wurden. Lestrange hat den Zauberstab bestimmt gestohlen," meint er.

„Vielleicht hat er sie ja ermordet," bemerke ich.

„Würde mich gar nicht wundern. Hier ist übrigens sein früherer Zauberstab, Mr. Ollivander, den hatten wir auch noch in Verwahrung, seit Rabastan Lestrange 1982 in Haft genommen worden war."

„Ja, an den erinnere ich mich. Der junge Rabastan kam zusammen mit dem jüngeren Mr. Black in den Laden. Wirbelte eine Menge Staub auf. Reagierte aber auf einen ziemlich gewöhnlichen Zauberstab. – Was genau wollen Sie eigentlich analysieren?" erkundigt er sich.

„Wir wollen Bruder-Zauberstäbe finden," entgegne ich.

Sofort nickt er und flüstert:

„Priori Incantatem, nicht wahr? Ja, ich habe davon gehört, was Ihrem Sohn geschehen ist, Mrs Potter. Schon als er den Zauberstab kaufte, ahnte ich, dass er Grosses damit leisten würde. – Nicht wahr, Sie wollen sehen, ob Sie andere Opfer wieder zum Leben erwecken können?"

Ich nicke.

„Sehr gut... sehr, sehr gut! Ich gehe davon aus, dass für andere gelten wird, was auch für Sie gegolten hat, Mrs Potter. Sehe nicht ein, warum es nicht gehen sollte. Aber bedenken Sie, nur Opfer von Avada Kedavra werden wieder erwachen."

„Das ist ganz klar. Und selbst die werden vielleicht des öfteren an ihren erlittenen Folterverletzungen sterben. Aber viele, sehr viele werden auch wieder zum Leben zurückkehren, wie mein Mann und ich und der junge Cedric Diggory."

„Ganz bestimmt. Nach Ihrer ‚Auferstehung' hat man verschiedene Grabstätten geöffnet und festgestellt, dass keines der Opfer von Avada Kedavra auch nur eine Spur von Verwesung zeigte. Das ist höchst interessant, nicht wahr? Man hat das bis dahin auch gar nicht gewusst."

„Sogar sehr. Glauben Sie, dass wir für diese Zauberstäbe Bruder-Zauberstäbe finden werden?"

„Ganz bestimmt. Es gibt nur sehr selten einen Zauberstab, der keinen Bruder hat, viele haben sogar mehrere. Ein Phönix kann eine ganze Reihe von Federn spenden und Einhörner sind im Allgemeinen recht freigebig. Obwohl ich manchen von ihnen einzelne Haare mit viel List auszupfen musste!"

Er macht sich über seine Listen und Bücher her und findet innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde die Besitzer von Bruder-Zauberstäben für die achtzehn Zauberstäbe, die Kingsley diesmal mitgebracht hat. Die verbleibenden vier, welche im Ausland hergestellt worden sind, legen wir einstweilen beiseite. Der nächste Schritt ist, die Besitzer der Zauberstäbe anzuschreiben und sie um Zusammenarbeit zu bitten. Kingsley und ich verfassen die Briefe gemeinsam und verschicken die Eulen noch am gleichen Tag.

* * *

**Montag, 23.9.1998 / Sirius**

Die letzten fünf Monate waren wir wohl **nur** müde! Wahrscheinlich wäre es mit nur einem Baby etwas einfacher gewesen, und es könnte vielleicht jetzt schon durchschlafen, aber wir haben zwei und so bald eines anfängt zu schreien, sind wir im Nu auf, um zu verhindern, dass das andere davon geweckt wird. Und es gelingt uns nicht immer.

Die einzige Lösung ist wahrscheinlich, ihnen jetzt schon ihre eigenen Zimmer zu geben. Eigentlich wollten wir warten, weil wir dachten, es würde ihnen gefallen, zusammen in einem Zimmer zu sein, so von wegen gemeinsam im Bauch der Mutter und so... sie sind auch wirklich gerne beisammen, jedenfalls tagsüber, aber sie zahnen und wenn's ihnen dabei weh tut, so schreien sie und wecken sich gegenseitig immer wieder auf. Deshalb nehmen wir uns heute Abend eine Stunde Zeit und räumen das Gästezimmer, um für Seraina ein eigenes Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Das macht natürlich auch Spass.

Drei Wochen ist das Schuljahr jetzt alt und ich habe mich an die neuen Regelmässigkeiten in meinem Tagesablauf gewöhnt. Routine beim Unterrichten habe ich in den letzten drei Jahren ja schon genügend gesammelt, ich schaffe es auch, die Schüler, die Klassen und den unterschiedlichen Stoff, den ich unterrichte, auseinander zu halten. Meistens habe ich viel Spass am Unterrichten, aber da gibt es Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren – vieles davon machen wir kurz während des Unterrichts, Tests und Aufsätze, die aufmerksam durchgelesen werden wollen. Das alles bedeutet, dass ich ausserhalb des eigentlichen Unterrichts sehr viel weniger freie Zeit habe, denn das meiste, was zum Korrigieren anfällt, muss ja während dieser Zeit gemacht werden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich meine Notizen und Vorbereitungen während der drei Jahre auf der Sunnegg nicht weggeschmissen, sondern säuberlich abgelegt habe. Remus hat mir von Anfang an geraten, es zu tun, und auch wenn ich den Zweck da noch nicht eingesehen habe, jetzt könnte ich ihn dafür küssen, dass er diese Voraussicht gehabt hat. Zumindest für die drei oberen Klassen brauche ich praktisch nichts vorzubereiten, denn meine Tests, Aufsätze und die Auswahl an guten Zaubertränken ist bereits vorhanden. Allerdings wird mir jetzt klar, warum die Lehrer hier so selten etwas an ihrem Unterricht ändern – sie haben schlicht keine Zeit dazu. Ich habe auch gar nichts dagegen, dass es die drei aufwendigsten Schuljahre sind, für die ich die Vorbereitungen nicht mehr zu machen brauche. Bei den Kleinen habe ich in den letzten Schulferien vorgesorgt und so habe ich das meiste drin. Während der Weihnachtsferien bekomme ich bestimmt Gelegenheit, auch noch für die letzten zwei oder drei Monate die Sunden vorzubereiten.

Die Kleinen zu unterrichten macht mir am meisten Freude. Erstklässler sind so was von niedlich. Sie sind neugierig und wollen alles ausprobieren, was man ihnen vorlegt. Die meisten von ihnen jedenfalls. Zugegeben, ich habe mir mit Minerva ziemlichen Ärger eingehandelt, als ich ihnen auch mal einen Juxzaubertrank beibringe. Aber etwas Spass muss sein, so behalten sie doch das Interesse auch an den seriöseren Dingen bei. Hat sie sogar eingesehen. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass Zaubertränke neuerdings in den Gesprächen der Schüler auch als eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer gehandelt wird.

Inzwischen habe ich bei den fünf verbliebenen Jahrgängen, die noch von Severus gequält, äh, unterrichtet wurden alle Schüler, die am meisten unter ihm gelitten haben, herausgefiltert. Ihnen habe ich mich mit besonders viel Geduld und Zuwendung gewidmet. Sie durften in einer oder zwei Lektionen mal alles abladen, ohne sich davor fürchten zu müssen, dass es weitergetragen wird. Daher sind jetzt alle viel ruhiger und aufgestellter in meinem Unterricht. Die Zweitklässler haben ihren Start mit Arabella gehabt, daher sind die weit lockerer. Von den Drittklässlern an aufwärts ist es sehr unterschiedlich. Die Slytherins sind erst alle sehr misstrauisch in meinen Unterricht gekommen, weil sie fürchteten, dass sie nun für Snapes Parteilichkeit zu bezahlen hätten und sind erst nach drei oder vier Lektionen mit mir ruhiger geworden, als sie gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht Partei ergreife oder wenn, dann nur situationsbedingt. Auch hier bin ich froh, dass ich auf der Sunnegg Schüler aller vier Häuser gehabt habe und mir dort schon die Fairness angeeignet habe, die ich hier brauche, um niemanden vorzuziehen oder abzulehnen. Immerhin, die Drittklässler scheinen sich zumindest bei Arabella schon etwas entspannt zu haben. Am schlimmsten steht's mit den Schülern, die schon mindestens zwei Jahre Snape ertragen haben und dort bei den Hufflepuffs und den Gryffindors. Die Ravenclaws stehen im Allgemeinen über solchen Dingen, aber auch unter ihnen gibt es Schüler, die von Snape an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht worden sind. Ich kann es immer noch nicht verstehen. Er hat ihnen eine ziemlich gute Grundausbildung verschafft, aber sie teilen mir alle mit, dass er sehr wenig wirklich erklärt hat, also haben sie sich sogar die eher selber angeschafft. War wohl doch eine ganze Menge Befriedigung seiner sadistischen Neigungen mit im Spiel. Verstehe auch nicht, dass sich die Eltern da nicht mehr beschwert haben! Und was wohl mit den Beschwerden, die sicher eingegangen sind, passiert ist, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Albus da nur was beruhigendes geantwortet und die Dinger einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt hat. So, wie er immer auf diesem Auge blind war – wenn ich Schulleiter gewesen wäre, hätte ich meine Lehrer etwas strenger unter die Lupe genommen.

Mittagspause. Ich treffe Remus im Büro, wo wir unsere Sachen ablegen, bevor wir hinunter in die Grosse Halle zum Essen gehen. Während des Essens diskutieren wir über alles, was grade so ansteht. Ich schaue immer wieder zufrieden über die vier Haustische, an denen nun Schüler sitzen, die sich wirklich über kaum etwas mehr Sorgen zu machen brauchen als die nächsten Tests, ihre Examen und Quidditch. Es macht mir Freude, zu sehen, wie gut die Stimmung unter ihnen ist. Das erinnert mich auch an meine eigene Schulzeit. Wenn ich die Augen für einen Moment schliesse, kann ich es alles wieder vor mir sehen: James, der versucht, Lily schöne Augen zu machen. Remus, die Nase tief in einem Buch, mich selber, der versucht, Remus dazu zu bewegen, mehr zu essen, oder mit uns zu sprechen. Und Peter, der sich bei James anbiedert. Ich kann es eigentlich machen, ohne das letzte Bild vor mir zu sehen, aber während der Schule hätte jeder von uns auch für Peter die Hand ins Feuer gelegt, denn er war ja unser Freund.

„Gedankenverloren, Padfoot?" fragt Remus milde neben mir.

Ich lächle.

„Immer, wenn ich einen Blick auf diese Kinder werfe, Liebster."

„Jetzt sind es wieder gute Erinnerungen, nicht wahr? Es ist so schön, dass die beiden, die uns am meisten gefehlt haben, wieder unter uns weilen und voller Pläne sind, was sie in der nächsten Zeit alles tun wollen."

Das ist natürlich wahr. Die beiden haben zwar auf der Sunnegg Wohnsitz genommen, um Harry nahe zu sein, aber sie kommen oft und gern nach Hogwarts. Es macht immer Spass, wenn sie auftauchen. Remus bekommt so auch sein Patenkind oft zu sehen. Im Moment sind wir noch zu eingespannt, um zu den Wochenenden auf die Sunnegg zu gehen.


	3. Erste Schritte ins Erwachsenenleben

Warnung: in diesem Kapitel wird ziemlich viel Liebe gemacht...

**Kapitel 3 – Erste Schritte im Erwachsenenleben**

**Freitag, 25.9.1998 / Ron**

Nach bald vier Wochen Ausbildung zum Auror fallen Justin und ich meistens abends völlig erschöpft ins Bett. Unser Training ist gespickt mit einer Menge Sport und viel Kampftraining. Im Theorieteil werden wir mit einem riesigen Haufen Zaubern bombardiert; defensiven, offensiven, Schild- und Schutzzaubern, und dann gibt's eine Menge Strategie. Und schliesslich sind da auch noch die ganzen rechtlichen Themen, denn wir müssen ja die Gesetze genau kennen, nach denen wir unsere ‚Kunden' beurteilen müssen. Ich finde es aber alles interessant, besonders die Studien in Strategie. Trotzdem frage ich mich manchmal, ob's eine Möglichkeit gibt, diese zwei Jahre wirklich zu überleben. Wir sind insgesamt fünfzehn Aspiranten, nicht nur Hogwarts-Abgänger, aber vor allem. Es gibt ein paar von anderen Schulen und ein paar, die sich erst einige Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss dazu entschlossen haben, Auroren zu werden. Erstaunlicherweise sind neben Justin noch sieben andere Hufflepuffs in der Gruppe, sie machen die grösste Gruppe aus.

Wir freuen uns, die Wochenenden für uns zu haben. Nach der letzten Stunde am Freitag apparieren wir beide immer gleich direkt auf die Sunnegg und entspannen uns dann für gewöhnlich zusammen ausgiebig in der grossen Badewanne und dann im Bett. Wir vermissen Sirius und Remus, die sind aber in Hogwarts noch immer am Eingewöhnen und werden zum ersten Mal erst nächstes Wochenende aufkreuzen, oder auch vielleicht erst das danach. Dieses Wochenende verbringen wir in reduzierter Gesellschaft. Draco ist in Frankreich immer noch am Rekognoszieren. Blaise und Padma sind bei den Patils, Parvati hat schon einen ersten Wochenenddienst in St. Mungo. Mandy wird auch beschäftigt sein. Ginny und Ernie sind aber da, Morag, Lily, James, ihre Kinder, Harry und Hermione ebenfalls. Dobby hat das Abendessen bereit, als wir uns nach dem Bad und einer Stunde Ausruhen in unserem Zimmer den anderen wieder anschliessen. Mm! Das schmeckt hier doch einiges besser als in der Kantine im Ministerium! Ein Grund mehr, die Wochenenden hier auf der Sunnegg zu verbringen.

Das Beste an meiner neuen Lebenssituation ist, dass ich jetzt eigenes Geld verdiene. Was für ein wunderbares Gefühl, endlich zu Gringotts zu gehen und mein eigenes Konto zu eröffnen, meinen eigenen Schlüssel für mein eigenes Verlies in Empfang zu nehmen. Es klingt für viele vielleicht kleinlich und zu sehr materiell gedacht, aber wenn man wie ich als sechstes von sieben Kindern in einer sehr armen Familie aufwächst, hat Geld eben eine etwas grössere Bedeutung. Es bedeutet vor allem Unabhängigkeit. Ausserdem falle ich den Eltern nun nicht mehr zur Last, denn auch wenn wir noch in der Ausbildung sind, reicht das Geld doch problemlos, da wir ja nichts für die Miete und nur wenig fürs Essen ausgeben müssen.

Es tut auch jeden Freitag gut, uns wieder in dem Zimmer zu begegnen, in dem unsere Liebe ihren Anfang genommen hat. Ich liebe Justin noch genauso wie am ersten Tag. Wahrscheinlich noch eine Menge mehr, denn da war mir doch noch nicht mal ganz klar, dass das wirklich Liebe ist, aber sie ist gewachsen. Justin ist so gut zu mir! Er hat immer diese hübschen, romantischen Ideen, was wir miteinander alles anstellen könnten, was wir noch nie gemacht haben. Und da ist eine ganze Menge. Während der Woche können wir nicht viel ausgehen, denn wir müssen jeden Abend um elf in unserer Unterkunft sein, ausser Freitag und Samstagnacht. Aber das sind zwei Nächte, die nur **uns** gehören und die geniessen wir jede Woche.

Diese Woche sind wir beide zu müde zum Ausgehen. Harry und Hermione wollen am Abend tanzen gehen und fragen, ob wir nicht mitkommen wollen, doch wir sind zu erledigt. Ernie, Ginny und Morag gehen jedoch mit ihnen. Sollen die nur ruhig ausgehen und sich amüsieren, wir werden es ausnützen, dass das Haus leer ist und uns im Bett nett austoben.

* * *

**Morag**

Ich liebe die Wochenenden. Ich liebe es, wieder hier zu sein. Nach allem, was war, hätte ich für mein letztes Schuljahr eigentlich auch hier bleiben können, denn mein Wunschziel, vielleicht einen Partner zu finden, hat sich auch in Hogwarts nicht erfüllt. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder da und froh, dass meine Eltern mich mit einem kleinen finanziellen Beitrag unterstützen können. Sie haben akzeptiert, dass ich diesen Fernkurs mache, weil ich ein klares Ziel habe. Ich will Lehrerin werden, vielleicht später in der Hogsmeade Primarschule arbeiten... doch bis dahin vergeht noch eine Weile, ich habe viel zu lernen, aber am Wochenende bin ich meistens wirklich frei und kann ausgehen.

Die Schule ist interessant und wird mir eine sehr gute Basis als Grundschullehrerin geben. Ich meine, lesen, schreiben und rechnen zu lernen ist für Zauberer ja auch nicht anders als für die Muggel, oder? Also arbeite ich mich jetzt durch eine Menge an Fächern, neben meiner eigenen Sprache vertiefe ich meine Deutschkenntnisse, lerne französisch und italienisch, und dann ist da die Mathematik, Physik, Chemie, Biologie, Geschichte, Erdkunde und sonst noch einiges. Alles, was ich dabei lerne, ist mir wichtig. In der Geschichte bin ich doch sehr froh, dass schon Remus immer wieder Parallelen gezogen hat, zwischen der Geschichte der Zauberei und derjenigen der Muggel, so dass ich da schon eine gewisse Basis habe. Bei anderen Fächern, wie den naturwissenschaftlichen, habe ich sehr viel nachzuholen. Weil ich dies alles in einem Fernkurs lerne, muss ich mir einiges an Selbstdisziplin aneignen.

Aber Merlin sei Dank ist es Wochenende. Ernie fährt uns nach Bern. Die meisten von uns haben jetzt den Führerschein gemacht, ich lerne noch. Das Auto lassen wir im Parkhaus, dann spazieren wir zu einer Disco. Es ist eine der beliebteren in Bern, daher ist es ganz schön gepackt mit Leuten. Ich bin zwar ein Single, aber das ist hier überhaupt kein Problem. Schon nach kurzer Zeit habe ich mit einigen Leuten getanzt. Dann setze ich mich für eine Pause an unseren kleinen Tisch, um etwas Atem zu holen. Dabei fällt mir am Nebentisch eine junge Frau auf, die auch nicht tanzt. Sie ist bildhübsch. Sie hat diese langen, dunkelroten Haare wie die von Lily, die sie offen trägt. Kein Make-up sichtbar. Ihr Gesicht ist oval, die Farbe ihrer Augen kann ich nicht sehen, da es sehr dunkel ist. Eines ihrer Beine hat sie über das andere gekreuzt und wippt mit dem Fuss zum Takt der Musik, während sie die Tänzer beobachtet. Ich habe ein Gefühl, als ob mir jemand einen Kübel warmes Wasser in den Magen geschüttet hätte. Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf, aber ich kann nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren. Auf einmal wendet sie sich um und schaut zurück in meine Augen. Ich bin noch etwas schockiert von meiner plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass ich mich offenbar für Partner beim falschen Geschlecht umgesehen habe. Ich reagiere aber und lächle sie entschuldigend an. Sie lächelt zurück!

„Hallo! Ich bin Nicole, und wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Morag. Bist du alleine hier?"

„Nein, nicht ganz. Meine Schwester und ihr Freund sind mit mir da. Und du? Ich hab dich mit einigen Männern tanzen sehen..."

„Haben mich zum Tanzen geholt... ich bin auch Single, bin aber heute mit zwei befreundeten Pärchen hier. Zwei sind miteinander verheiratet, die anderen beiden schon länger zusammen."

Über einem frischen Drink fangen wir an, uns zu unterhalten und ich finde dabei heraus, dass sie 25 Jahre alt ist und Tiermedizin studiert. Sie hat eine ganze Reihe von Hobbys. Natürlich kann ich ihr nicht sagen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, aber zum Glück habe ich in den letzten Jahren so viel über die Muggel gelernt, dass mich ich jetzt mit einer Muggel unterhalten kann. Ich kann ihr ja immerhin von mir sagen, dass ich diesen Fernkurs mache und einmal Lehrerin werden möchte.

„Wo wohnst du?" fragt sie.

„In einem grossen Bauernhaus oberhalb von Lützelflüh. Wir sind da eine ganze Reihe von Leuten zusammen. Die vier, mit denen ich heute hier bin, gehören auch dazu."

„Das klingt nett!"

„Ist es auch. Es gefällt uns gut da."

Harry und Hermione kommen zum Tisch zurück, um sich zu erfrischen. Dabei bemerken sie, dass Nicole und ich miteinander sprechen.

„Neue Freundin, Morag?" fragt Harry.

„Sieht so aus. – Das ist Nicole. Nicole, die beiden hier sind Harry und Hermione, sie sind seit bald zwei Monaten verheiratet und geradezu lächerlich süss", stelle ich die drei einander vor.

Bis zum Ende des Abends haben Nicole und ich abgemacht, uns am nächsten Tag wieder zu treffen. Wir planen einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang durch den Tierpark der Stadt. Der liegt in einem grossen Wald und das fast mitten in der Stadt am Ufer der Aare. Eine gute Idee, finde ich, und es passt, denn Nicole mag alles, was kreucht und fleucht. Das passt auch, denn sie studiert ja Tierärztin.

Ich freue mich darauf. Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein und ihr ging es wie mir, sie fühlte sich in dieser Disco ein bisschen fehl am Platz. Ich studiere daran noch herum, während Ernie uns nach Hause fährt. Dabei schaut er mal in den Rückspiegel und fragt:

„Hey, Morag, hast du dich gut unterhalten?"

„Ja, habe ich, danke. Habe ein bisschen getanzt und jemand sehr Nettes kennen gelernt. Ich sollte wohl mehr ausgehen..."

Ernie lacht.

„Du hast ja immerhin schon mal einen Anfang gemacht."

„Sie ist aber wohl eine Muggel, oder?" fragt Hermione.

„Bestimmt. Bin jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine Muggel ist. Hier gibt's ja fast nichts anderes. Ausserdem scheint es auch sehr schwierig zu sein, die magischen Menschen hier zu erkennen, die unterscheiden sich ja in nichts von den Muggeln", antworte ich.

„Das stimmt allerdings. Aber sie scheint sehr nett zu sein."

* * *

**Samstag, 26.9.1998 / Morag**

Am frühen Nachmittag appariere ich an unseren Treffpunkt. Oder in die Nähe desselben, um dabei nicht gesehen zu werden. Dann gehe ich an die Stelle, an der Nicole mich treffen will. Ich muss ein paar Minuten lang warten, doch dann kann ich ihre dunklen Haare im Herbstwind flattern sehen, weil sie läuft. Sie trägt Jeans, Stiefel, ein Hemd und einen Pulli und darüber eine warme Jacke. Damit ist sie fast gleich gekleidet wie ich selber. Sie lacht, als sie mich sieht.

„Hallo! Musstest du lange warten? Tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspäte, aber der Bus wollte und wollte nicht kommen..."

Ihre muntere Stimme lässt in mir Fröhlichkeit aufkommen. Sie beugt sich vor und drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wangen. Ich lächle sie an.

„Nein, nur ein paar Minuten, macht ja nichts. Gehen wir rein?"

„Ja, wir gehen rein. Das ist hier ein sehr hübscher kleiner Tierpark, nicht sehr gross, aber immer feiner. Sie sind immer noch ziemlich am Umbauen grosser Teile der Anlage... warst du hier schon mal?"

„Nur einmal. Vor etwa drei Jahren."

„Dann ist vieles noch wie damals, aber vieles wird in den nächsten Jahren verändert. Ich komme so einmal im Monat her. Manchmal gehe ich einfach im Wald spazieren, aber meistens gehe ich auch in den Sektor, den sie Vivarium nennen. Dort muss man Eintritt bezahlen, aber es ist nicht viel. Komm!"

Wir nähern uns über einen gepflasterten Weg, vorbei an Volieren einem Eingang. Nachdem wir die Eintritte bezahlt haben, gehen wir ins Innere des Gebäudes, in dem es sofort tropisch warm wird. Wir entledigen uns unserer Jacken und Pullis. Nicole strebt schon dem ersten Korridor zu. Ich folge ihr und betrachte sie von der Seite her. Obwohl sie mich nur auf die Wangen geküsst hat, sind mir nach diesen Küsschen doch kleine Schauer über den Körper gelaufen. Noch einmal frage ich mich, ob ich mich für sie als mögliche Partnerin interessiere. Ich versuche, mein Verhältnis zu Jungen und Männern zu analysieren, während wir tropischen Vögeln in ihren Volieren zusehen. Jungen sind für mich mehr Kumpel, wie Brüder und noch nie hatte ich für einen von ihnen mehr empfunden als das. Und diejenigen, die ich nicht als Kumpel betrachte, sind alles andere als Freunde. Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf Nicole. Sie hat schöne, klarblaue Augen.

Drei Stunden später entschliessen wir uns, in der Stadt etwas zu Abend zu essen. Wir setzen uns in ein italienisches Restaurant im Zentrum und bestellen Pizza. Wir teilen uns einen Salat und eine kleine Flasche Rotwein dazu. Ich fühle ihren Blick auf mir ruhen und schaue auf.

„Du bist bildschön, Morag", sagt sie zu meiner Überraschung.

Ich lächle sie dankbar an. Wälzt sie dieselben Gedanken wie ich?

„Danke. Du übrigens auch! Deine Haare..."

„Mein bestes Teil, ich weiss! Ich mag sie auch."

Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was ihr an mir so gefällt. Ich halte mich für ein ziemlich gewöhnliches Mädchen, dunkelblond, graue Augen, nichts Auffälliges im Gesicht... gut, ich bin fit, ziemlich gross gewachsen und habe eine ziemlich gute Figur. Kann man allerdings alles auch von Nicole sagen.

„Meine Schwester wollte mich heute wieder irgendwohin mitnehmen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mich schon verabredet habe. Sie ist 27 und meint, dass es langsam höchste Zeit für mich wird, mir einen Freund anzuschaffen. Nur bin ich daran nicht interessiert. Zunächst mal habe ich mit dem Studium mehr als genug zu tun, und dann interessiere ich mich auch überhaupt nicht für Männer", erzählt Nicole.

„Geht mir auch so. Ist mir aber grade erst aufgefallen. Ich war einige Jahre in einem Internat in Schottland, allerdings eines mit Mädchen und Jungen. Aber Jungs haben für mich nie eine Rolle gespielt. Höchstens als Kumpel", antworte ich.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Zwei meiner letzten drei Jahre Schule war ich hier in der Schweiz, in einer kleinen Gruppe, die von zwei Lehrern geleitet wurde, und die sind 'n Pärchen. Sind schwul. Das Haus, in dem ich jetzt immer noch wohne, gehört ihnen und die vier anderen, die du gestern kennen gelernt hast, waren mit mir auch da, zusammen mit noch ein paar anderen. Unsere beiden Lehrer sind jetzt aber wieder als Lehrer in das Internat zurückgekehrt und haben uns das Haus überlassen. Sie kommen dann jeweilen nur noch in den Ferien. War aber eine spitzenmässige Zeit mit den beiden, die sind echt cool."

„Schwule Lehrer... finde ich auch ziemlich cool. Demnach hast du keine Probleme mit Homosexuellen?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Wir haben in unserer Gruppe noch ein schwules Pärchen. Die waren gestern nicht mit dabei, weil sie zu müde waren. Ich kann die gut ab. – Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

„Mit meiner Schwester zusammen. Sie ist Lehrerin und arbeitet schon. Wir haben eine hübsche Wohnung gar nicht so weit von hier. Meine Eltern können mir ein bisschen was zuschiessen, ein bisschen was verdiene ich mit Nachhilfestunden. Wie kommst du klar?"

„Da ich keine Miete und nur wenig ans Essen zahlen muss, komme ich mit dem Taschengeld, welches meine Eltern mir geben können, sehr gut aus. Ich bin ausserdem ein Einzelkind und sie mögen mich sehr, daher sind sie recht grosszügig. Ich brauche auch nicht viel."

Während wir essen, unterhalten wir uns weiter. Dann fragt sie:

„Willst du mit zu mir kommen und sehen, wo ich wohne? Wir brauchen nicht lange bis dahin. Wie kommst du nach Hause? Hast du ein Auto?"

„Bin noch am Lernen. Daher fahre ich mit dem Zug. Für das letzte Stück rufe ich meine Freunde an und die holen mich beim Bahnhof ab, sonst bräuchte ich ewig da hinauf."

„Ah, gut. Wann fährt dein letzter Zug?"

„Fünf nach halb zwölf, so viel ich weiss."

„Gut. Nur, um zu wissen, wie viel Zeit wir haben..."

Um zu ihrer Wohnung zu kommen, müssen wir mit einem Bus fahren und dann etwa zehn Minuten laufen. Die Wohnung ist im dritten Stock eines Blocks, es gibt drei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, Küche und Bad. Es sieht aus, wie eine ältere Wohnung, aber alles ist sauber und freundlich eingerichtet mit einem ganzen Mix von verschiedenen Möbeln.

„Wir haben einfach erst mal alles übernommen, was Freunde und Verwandte nicht mehr haben wollten. Deshalb sieht's hier so ein bisschen wie ein Durcheinander aus. Aber vieles davon ersetzt meine Schwester jetzt so nach und nach. Sie ist heute Abend mit ihrem Freund zusammen. Magst du Musik?"

„Ja, bitte, etwas eher sanftes, bitte."

„Völlig einverstanden..."

Nicole verschwindet kurz in der Küche und macht Tee, dann setzen wir uns beide auf das Sofa. Als sie sich neben mich setzt, fällt mir zu meinem Schrecken auf, dass ich vorhin meinen Zauberstab rasch in die Gesässtasche meiner Jeans gesteckt habe und jetzt schaut er oben heraus, weil ich meinen Pulli ausgezogen habe. Scheisse! Ich versuche, ihn zu verstecken, aber sie sieht es und deutet darauf.

„Was ist denn das da Ulkiges?"

Na ja, jetzt weiss ich wenigstens sicher, dass sie eine Muggel ist. Kann ich den Zauberstab wegerklären? Ich ziehe ihn ganz heraus und lege ihn auf den Couchtisch.

„Wie sieht's denn aus?"

„So, wie ich mir einen Zauberstab vorstelle", sagt sie ohne zu zögern und dann, mich anschauend: „Sag mir nicht, dass du ihn auch tatsächlich als solchen benutzt!"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Würde ich ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich eigenartig finden. Kannst du magische Tricks?"

„Keine Tricks. Ich sollte eigentlich nicht davon sprechen, aber er steckt gewohnheitsmässig in meiner Jeanstasche. Es **ist** ein Zauberstab. Er ist aus Eichenholz gemacht und hat ein magisches Herz aus Drachenherzfaser."

Sie starrt mich an.

„Wie bitte?" flüstert sie.

„Ich bin eine Hexe. Sorry, wenn du lieber willst, dann gehe ich, wenn du damit Schwierigkeiten hast... ich sollte dir das eigentlich wirklich nicht sagen..."

„Nein, geh nicht! Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken! Das ist nur... ich dachte, so was gibt's nicht, und wenn, dann sehen Hexen doch alle hässlich aus... und... ich weiss wirklich nicht, was ich denken soll, aber... also wirklich, na so was, eine Hexe... wirklich eine Hexe?"

„Ja."

„Also echt. Und – wie benutzt du dieses Ding? Kannst du mir das zeigen?"

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich darf... eigentlich dürfen die Muggel ja gar nicht wissen, dass es landauf, landab immer noch eine Menge magisches Volk gibt."

„Muggel?"

„Sorry... so nennen wir nicht-magische Menschen."

„Faszinierend... ich wünschte, du könntest es mir zeigen, nähme mich wirklich wunder."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich abhaue, dann kann ich dir schon mal sagen, dass ich fürs Heimkommen nicht auf den Zug angewiesen bin. Ich kann nämlich nach Hause apparieren."

„Was ist das denn?"

„Ich verschwinde hier und komme da an. Dauert ein paar Sekunden."

Sie schaut mich mit offenem Mund an.

„So was sollte ich können! Da wäre ich in der ganzen Welt zuhause!"

„Na ja, für weitere Strecken müssen wir schon kleinere Sprünge machen, aber so bis dreitausend Kilometer ist problemlos."

„Wow... deine Freunde gestern – sind die auch magisch?"

„Ja."

„Oh..."

Mir bleibt nichts übrig, als ihr mancherlei zu erzählen und zu versuchen, ihr meine Welt zu erklären. Sie ist neugierig, stellt Dutzende von Fragen, dass ich schon ganz müde werde und als wir die Teekanne längst geleert haben, mache ich neuen, indem ich mit dem Zauberstab dran tippe. Sobald ich ohne aufzustehen ihre Tasse mit frischem Tee fülle, glaubt sie mir, doch ich warte ganz schüchtern auf eine Eule vom hiesigen Ministerium. Doch es kommt keine und ich beruhige mich. Offenbar überwachen die das hier nicht. Man lernt doch jeden Tag was Neues!

Als ich schliesslich doch heimgehen muss, erkläre ich:

„Sei nicht zu geschockt, denn ich verschwinde einfach von einer Sekunde auf die nächste..."

„Okay, du hast mich ja gewarnt."

Und dann stehen wir auf, sie kommt näher, zieht mich in die Arme und ich erwidere die Umarmung. Sie ist ein paar Zentimeter grösser als ich, und als sie sich zu mir beugt, um mich zu küssen, akzeptiere ich den Kuss sofort und erwidere auch diesen. Ich kann ihre Hand fühlen, die mir über den Rücken streicht und was ich dabei empfinde, lässt sich kaum beschreiben. Ich glaube, ich habe mich gestern wirklich in sie verliebt! Schliesslich müssen wir Luft holen und lösen uns voneinander. Sie fragt, ausser Atem:

„Kann ich dich wieder sehen, Morag? Ich mag dich wirklich und..."

„Ja. Nächste Woche?"

„Hast du eine Telefonnummer?"

„Ja, habe ich..."

Als ich ihr die Nummer grade geben will, höre ich meinen Commumirror. Ich fische ihn aus meiner Tasche, in der auch der Zauberstab eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Es ist Hermione und sie will wissen, ob ich heute noch heimkomme.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermione, ich war grade am Aufbrechen."

„Fein! Ich wollte dir nicht nachspionieren, nur wissen, ob du über Nacht wegbleiben willst."

„Bin in ein paar Minuten da, ich will nur Nicole rasch unsere Telefonnummer geben."

„Bestens! Bis gleich!"

Nicole starrt auf den kleinen Spiegel.

„Wie geht das denn?"

Ich grinse.

„Das nennen wir einen Commumirror, der ist so was wie ein magisches Handy. Ich habe eben grade mit der Erfinderin dieses Dings gesprochen, Hermione. Vor ihr war noch keiner auf die Idee gekommen, einen Zauber, den wir auf zwei Spiegel verwendet haben, die dann miteinander verbunden waren, so abzuändern, dass daraus ein ganzes Telefonnetz entstehen kann. Unsere Hermione ist ein Genie, sag ich dir. Jetzt verdient sie eine Menge Kohle damit und ich gönne sie ihr! Sie hat ein Vermögen gemacht, bevor sie letzten Sommer aus der Schule kam."

„Bei dir komme ich wohl eine ganze Weile lang noch nicht zum Staunen heraus, Morag. Also, wie ist die Nummer?"

Ich gebe ihr unsere und sie gibt mir ihre. Dann packe ich den Commumirror in die Tasche zurück und ziehe Pulli und Jacke wieder an. Wir küssen uns wieder und sie sagt:

„Also rufe ich dich an und wir machen nächste Woche ab, ja?"

„Darauf freue ich mich, Nicole. Ach ja, leider darfst du niemandem von all dem hier etwas sagen... wenn du mit mir zusammenbleiben willst, wirst du dich ans Lügen gewöhnen müssen, fürchte ich."

„Wird schon irgendwie gehen. Ich werde mich sicher dran gewöhnen."

„Danke, Nicole."

„Gute Nacht, Morag!"

Noch ein Kuss, dann schnappe ich mir meine Sachen und disappariere. Schon einen Moment später bin ich daheim und dann klingelt das Telefon. Ich nehme es ab und Nicole ist dran, am anderen Ende, lacht und quiekt:

„Das war verdammt noch mal einfach irre, Morag! Und das kannst du überallhin machen?"

Ich lache auch.

„Na ja, theoretisch schon, aber wie ich vorhin sagte, die meisten müssen über längere Strecken mehrere Hupfer tun."

„Irre! Also, bis nächste Woche!"

„Bis bald!"

Hermione ist noch immer auf, sie liest im Vorderzimmer, wo sie eine Reihe dicker Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hat. Sie liest, murmelt vor sich hin und macht Notizen auf ein Blatt Papier.

„Schlafenszeit, Hermione!" rufe ich ihr zu und wünsche ihr eine gute Nacht.

„Ja, da hast du bestimmt recht, Morag! Gute Nacht..."

* * *

**Hermione**

Nimmt mich wunder, ob Morag in Nicole verliebt ist. Als sie mich winkend verlässt, sieht sie jedenfalls sehr glücklich aus. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Sie hat Recht, es ist Zeit zum Schlafen.

Harry liegt auf unserem Bett und lernt ebenfalls. Ich bin auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer ins Badezimmer gegangen und trage nur noch meinen Bademantel. Samstagnacht und wir werden sie wie immer geniessen!

* * *

**Mittwoch, 30.9.1998 / Remus**

Seit wir Seraina ihr eigenes Zimmer gegeben haben, ist es für uns sehr viel angenehmer geworden. Wir sprechen Einweg-Silenziumzauber über die Kinderzimmer, damit die Kinder sich nicht mehr gegenseitig aufwecken, wir sie aber hören können. Das hat uns pro Nacht mindestens eine Stunde Schlaf mehr eingebracht. Letzte Nacht hat Seraina erstaunliche fünf Stunden durch geschlafen. Poppys Gel hilft den beiden wirklich. Denny spricht auch gut darauf an. Beiden scheint es nachts in ihrem eigenen Zimmer viel besser zu gehen.

Ich bereite das Material für meine nächsten Lektionen vor. Ich habe heute Drittklässler, das bedeutet eine Menge Dunkler Kreaturen, die zu behandeln sind. Heute sind es Irrwichte. Da ich trotz ziemlich intensiver Suche, bei der sich auch meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen beteiligen, noch keinen Irrwicht im Schloss gefunden habe, wird es heute nur Theorie sein. Aber das gibt mir die Gelegenheit, mit den Kindern über Ängste im Allgemeinen und ihre eigenen Ängste im Besonderen zu sprechen. Und natürlich über die Art, mit der Irrwichte diese Ängste in einem repräsentieren und wie man ihnen begegnet.

Am Nachmittag heisse ich Tonks willkommen. Sie wird meine Aufsichtsperson des Ministeriums für mich sein, wenn ich mit den Viertklässlern den Imperius-Fluch durchnehme. Albus hat es durchgesetzt, dass wir allen Kindern demonstrieren, wie sich dieser Fluch anfühlt, damit sie zumindest wissen, was es ist, wenn jemand den auf sie anwendet. Nur weil grade jetzt kein Dunkler Überlord mehr da ist, muss ja nicht heissen, dass es nicht mal wieder dazu kommen könnte. Dann sollten sie wissen, was auf sie zukommen könnte. Das Ministerium hat schliesslich klein beigegeben und gestattet den Unterricht, aber nur mit einem anwesenden Auroren.

Ich habe den Kindern bereits mit einem vom Ministerium zur Verfügung gestellten Zauberstab die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche demonstriert, heute gehen wir daran, sie zum ersten mal mit dem Fluch zu belegen, um zu sehen, ob auch nur eines von ihnen den Nerv hat, ihn abzuschütteln. Die Schüler sind schon im Klassenzimmer, als Tonks und ich eintreten, und alle sehen ziemlich verängstigt aus. Ich habe ihnen natürlich angekündigt, was wir machen werden und sie wissen, dass dies eigentlich ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch ist, aber natürlich tut der wenigstens nicht weh. Sie wissen auch, dass Tonks vom Ministerium kommt und eine Aurorin ist, dass sie also aufpasst, dass nichts Übles geschehen wird.

„Ich werde euch also der Reihe nach mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen. Ihr werdet euch zuerst wie auf einer Wolke fühlen. Da ist nichts, was euch kümmert, euch ist völlig wohl. Aber sobald ich euch auch nur ganz leise etwas befehle, werdet ihr sofort den unbändigen Drang verspüren, diesem Befehl nachzukommen. Denkt dran, der Fluch stellt euch total unter meine Kontrolle! Aber ganz hinten in eurem Kopf wird irgendwo noch eine winzigkleine Stimme sein, die vielleicht zweifelt. Versucht, diese Stimme lauter werden zu lassen und sagt ganz deutlich nein. Wahrscheinlich müsst ihr ein paar Mal nein sagen, aber sobald ihr das tut, ist der Fluch durchbrochen. Ihr werdet allerdings rasch sehen, dass das viel leichter gesagt als getan ist. – Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Tonks den Fluch erst mal an mir ausprobiert? Ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihn noch abstreifen kann, es ist lange her, seit ich es ein paar Mal können musste. Übrigens haben wir hier einen Zauberstab vom Ministerium, damit wir keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf unseren kleben haben, das nur zur Information."

Jetzt schauen die Schüler schon ein bisschen neugieriger. Ich werfe Tonks den Zauberstab zu und sie fängt ihn auf, während sie mir einen sehr schelmischen Blick zuwirft und noch viel schelmischer grinst.

„Was soll ich dich tun lassen, Moony?" fragt sie süffisant.

„Nichts zu peinliches, bitte, Tonks!" bitte ich.

Dummerweise hat James es grade heute für nötig befunden, zusammen mit Tonks auf Besuch zu kommen und er hat sofort eine ‚gute' Idee, die er umgehend Tonks ins Ohr tuschelt. Sie grinst noch breiter. Ich fürchte, das wird mehr als peinlich werden...

„Sehr gute Idee, James, genau das werde ich tun! – Bist du bereit, Remus?"

Ich drehe mich erst mal zu den Schülern:

„Nicht dass ein Dunkler Zauberer oder eine Dunkle Hexe euch erst fragen wird, ob ihr bereit seid, bevor die euch verfluchen..." bemerke ich trocken.

Sie kichern. Die Gryffindors sind jetzt genauso gespannt wie die Slytherins. Na ja, wenn es der Sache dient und sie nachher weniger Angst haben, dann halt. Tonks spricht den Fluch, und ich fühle ihn augenblicklich. Ich habe das Gefühl, auf einem dicken Wolkenkissen zu sitzen. Wie aus grosser Entfernung höre ich eine Stimme, die mir befiehlt:

„Warum tanzt du nicht ein bisschen Ballett für uns? Pirouetten, Spagat, Spitzentanz, du weisst schon, was ich sehen will..."

‚Wie bitte? Spinnt die? Ich hol' mir doch hier keinen Leistenbruch! Sag ihr **nein**!' sagt die andere, viel leisere Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Aber ich versuche, der befehlenden Stimme zu folgen und zu tun, was sie verlangt, gleichzeitig aber denke ich an die andere Stimme und bringe es tatsächlich heraus:

„**Nein**!"

Sie versucht es noch mal, aber ich wehre mich immer erfolgreicher, nach drei Anläufen fühle ich, wie sich der Fluch verflüchtigt. Tonks dreht sich zur Klasse und sagt bedauernd:

„Tut mir leid, Leute, er scheint doch noch besser in Form zu sein, als ich dachte."

Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie froh ich darüber bin, Tonks! Spitzentanz! Aber wirklich, wie viel peinlicher wär's denn noch gegangen? Grinsend gibt sie mir den Zauberstab zurück.

„Also, wer traut sich zuerst?" frage ich meine Schüler.

Eine Gryffindor, Mary Lewis findet sich zuerst bereit dazu, sich von mir verfluchen zu lassen. Ich lasse sie ein paar Hupfer wie mit einem Springseil machen, aber auf einmal merke ich an ihren Augen, dass sie die innere Stimme vernommen haben muss. Noch einmal befehle ich ihr, über das eingebildete Seil zu springen, doch sie wehrt sich und kann tatsächlich den Fluch abwenden. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie!

„Das war ausgezeichnet, Mary! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für die Courage, dich zuerst gemeldet zu haben und noch einmal zehn, weil du den Fluch abgestreift hast. Wirklich ausgezeichnet! – Wer wagt's als nächster?"

Sie trauen sich jetzt fast alle. Doch einer der Slytherins ist mehr als nur ängstlich. Er kommt zwar nach vorne, aber er zuckt mächtig zusammen, als ich schon nur den Zauberstab hebe.

„Imp..." sage ich, doch er unterbricht mich.

Sein Bitten macht mich ziemlich besorgt, denn ich will ihn hier ja nicht unter Psychostress stellen, also frage ich ihn:

„Sixtus, willst du nach dem Ende deines Unterrichts zu mir ins Büro kommen? Dann kannst du mir unter vier Augen sagen, was dich bedrückt, ja?"

Er nickt immerhin.

Sixtus Quirrell. Kommt aus der gleichen Familie wie der Quirrell, der Harrys erster Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Als der Junge später an meine Bürotür klopft, lasse ich ihn eintreten. Ich führe ihn hinüber zu unserem Wohnteil und biete ihm Platz an.

„Setz dich, Sixtus. Was hat dich heute Nachmittag so erschreckt? Du konntest doch sehen, dass ich niemanden in deiner Klasse zu schlimmen Dingen gezwungen habe. Hast du mir nicht vertraut?"

„Doch, schon... trotzdem..."

„Hat jemand dich schon mal mit diesem Fluch belegt, Sixtus?" frage ich ins Blaue hinaus.

Zuerst schaut er mich an wie das sprichwörtliche Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, aber dann nickt er.

„Wer hat das getan?" frage ich sanft.

„Mein Onkel Ferguson", antwortet er nach einigem Überlegen.

„Und wann hat er das getan?"

„Schon ewig her. Ich war sieben..." flüstert Sixtus.

Das klingt erschreckend. Was konnte sein Onkel von einem Siebenjährigen wollen?

„Weisst du noch, was er von dir verlangt hat? Was solltest du tun?"

Er nickt. Ich kann sehen, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen zeigen. Ich vermute mal, dass der Mann es darauf angelegt haben muss, das Kind sexuell zu missbrauchen. Als Sixtus das aber dann bestätigt, ist mein Schock viel grösser als erwartet. Nach einer Weile erzählt er mir mit etwas mehr Sicherheit, dass sein Onkel diesen Fluch angewendet hat, wenn er von Sixtus einen geblasen bekommen wollte. Sixtus sagt, dass der Onkel das immer dann wollte, wenn er mit dem Kind alleine war. Ich möchte mich am liebsten übergeben. Etwas vom Schönsten, das es im Leben geben kann wird für dieses Kind vermutlich fürs Leben nichts anderes als eine stete Erinnerung an die Tortur sein, die es mit sieben Jahren erleiden musste.

„Sixtus, weiss noch jemand davon?"

„Nein, niemand! Er hat mir gedroht, mich umzubringen, wenn ich es jemandem sage! Bitte, sagen Sie es nicht weiter, Professor!"

„Weisst du, das ist ein sehr, sehr schweres Verbrechen, das dein Onkel da begangen hat, Sixtus. – Sag mal, weisst du, ob dein Onkel etwas mit den Todessern zu tun hatte?"

Er nickt.

„War er einer?"

„Ja."

„Und ist er noch unentdeckt?"

Wieder nickt der Junge.

„Das wird Tonks interessieren. Sie ist eine Aurorin und eine ihrer Hauptaufgaben ist die Suche nach den verbliebenen Todessern. Wie ist denn das Verhältnis zwischen deinen Eltern und deinem Onkel?"

„Das weiss ich nicht. Aber sie könnten ihn fürchten, er ist der älteste Bruder meines Vaters und weil mein Vater nichts mit denen zu tun haben wollte, war er immer in Gefahr."

Ich seufze.

„Sixtus, das ist zuviel für mich, das kann ich nicht alleine bewältigen. Wenn du es mir erlaubst, so möchte ich mit deiner Hauslehrerin und dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen. Wir werden das natürlich streng vertraulich behandeln. Aber gemeinsam werden wir sicher eine Lösung finden, damit du dich vor deinem Onkel nicht mehr zu fürchten brauchst. Wir können dir helfen, denn kein Kind sollte mit solch einer Last auf dem Buckel durchs Leben gehen müssen. Missbrauch, und vor allem sexueller Missbrauch ist so unverzeihlich wie der Fluch, den dein Onkel offensichtlich mehrfach auf dich angewendet hat. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es sonst niemandem sage."

Er denkt einen Moment nach, dann fragt er:

„Glauben Sie, dass Sie mir helfen können?"

„Wir können auf alle Fälle Mittel und Wege finden. Wir müssen aber vorsichtig sein, denn du bist in Gefahr. Wenn dein Onkel aber ein Todesser war, dann gibt das alleine schon einen guten Grund, um ihn nach Azkaban wegzustecken. Sagt er unter Veritaserum aus, dass er den Imperius-Fluch auf dich angewendet hat, zu welchem Zweck auch immer, dann ist er fürs Leben da drin."

„Gut. Dann sagen Sie es dem Schulleiter."

„Okay. Ich werde gleich heute Abend mit ihm und Professor Vector sprechen. Jetzt kannst du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren."

Ich lasse ihn gehen und er kreuzt Sirius, der gerade unser Büro betritt, als Sixtus hinausgeht. Sirius schliesst die Tür hinter dem Schüler und fragt, in die Richtung des Jungen nickend:

„Was hat er denn ausgefressen?"

„Er nichts. Frag lieber, was man ihm angetan hat... ich habe Vertraulichkeit versprochen, also sollte ich es dir besser nicht sagen. Aber es kann nicht schön gewesen sein..."

„Missbrauch?" fragt Sirius sofort.

„Du bist sehr nahe dran."

„Oh je. Haben seine Eltern ihn verprügelt?"

„Viel schlimmer. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich heute die erste Lektion hatte, in der ich die Viertklässler unter den Imperius-Fluch genommen habe?"

„Ja. Ich habe übrigens Tonks noch getroffen, sie sagte, dass sie vielleicht später noch rasch zu uns runter kommt", antwortet Sirius fröhlich.

„Oh, das trifft sich gut. Ich habe einen Tip für einen noch unentdeckten Todesser."

„Sie wird voll da drauf abfahren, wenn es stimmt."

„Und ich werde sie fragen, ob sie weiss, wie sexueller Missbrauch in der magischen Rechtssprechung bestraft wird."

Sirius' Augen weiten sich. Dann deutet er mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter zur Tür und fragt:

„Sixtus?"

Ich nicke.

„Oh Merlin!"

„Es war sein Onkel. Und Sixtus ist natürlich jetzt völlig eingeschüchtert, dass jemand davon erfährt, weil sein Onkel ihm offenbar gedroht hat, ihn umzubringen, wenn er es jemandem erzählt."

„Horror! Das ist der totale Horror..."

Ich nicke nur, während ich meine Bücher und die Arbeiten, die ich noch zu korrigieren habe, zusammensammle. Sirius bringt seine Sachen ebenfalls in Ordnung, dann verlassen wir unser Büro und versiegeln es mit unserem Zauber. Wir nehmen alles hinunter in unsere Wohnung. Ich kann grade noch meine Information an Tonks loswerden, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg macht.

Wir finden die Zwillinge wach und offensichtlich sehr zufrieden. Wir vermissen sie den ganzen Tag lang sehr. Jetzt nehmen wir sie auf die Arme und gehen hinüber in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen. Wir haben dort jetzt zwei Hochstühle für die Babys. Wir setzen sie hinein, damit sie bei uns sein können, während wir essen. Beide bekommen noch eine Weile lang nur Babynahrung aus der Flasche, also haben wir auch ihre Flaschen bei uns. Als ich Albus kommen sehe, frage ich ihn:

„Albus, hast du heute Abend ein bisschen Zeit für mich?"

„Aber natürlich, Remus. Willst du nach dem Essen zu mir ins Büro kommen?"

„Sehr gern. Könntest du bitte auch Professor Vector zu dem Gespräch bitten?"

„Sicher. Betrifft es einen Schüler in Slytherin?"

„Ja. Nicht jemand, der Ärger mit mir hat, aber ich kann hier draussen nicht mehr dazu sagen."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Remus, du brauchst nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich werde sie bitten, uns zu begleiten."

„Danke."

Wir geniessen unser Abendessen, während die Zwillinge in ihren Stühlchen sitzen, brabbeln und mit einem Löffel spielen. Sirius transfiguriert Serainas Löffel zum Spass in eine Rassel, was sie mit einem breiten Grinsen quittiert. Im Moment trägt sie das niedlichste Babygrinsen zur Schau. Wir haben Harry und Ginny ein paar Fotos von ihr geschickt, weil's so niedlich aussieht. Denny sieht die Rassel, lässt sofort seinen Löffel auf den Tisch fallen und streckt sein Händchen nach dem Spielzeug seiner Schwester aus, aber Sirius wiederholt seinen Trick und reicht auch seinem Sohn eine Rassel. Es bringt mich jedes Mal zum Lächeln, wenn ich ihn mit den Kindern sehe. Er ist so niedlich mit ihnen und ich könnte mir keinen zärtlicheren Vater für meine Kinder vorstellen als ihn. Als wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, zieht Sirius Seraina aus ihrem Sitz und bietet ihr das gewärmte Fläschchen an. Sie schaut beim eifrigen Saugen in seine Augen. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig, aber ich kann bereits Dennys Protest hören, der auch Hunger hat und sein Essen haben will, also lasse ich den Rest erst mal stehen.

„Ja, mein hungriger kleiner Tyrann, dein Essen kommt ja schon", verspreche ich lachend, wärme die Flasche und hole ihn aus seinem Stuhl.

„Er ist so niedlich, Remus", sagt Filius neben mir.

„Das ist er, nicht wahr? Aber so hart es ist, ich muss schon anfangen, öfter mal ‚nein' zu sagen. Es tut mir zwar weh, aber sie können ja nicht alles haben und tun, was sie wollen."

Er lächelt.

„Das muss wirklich sehr hart sein. Leider habe ich selber nie eigene Kinder gehabt."

„Was ich sehr schade finde, Filius. Bestimmt wärst du ein ausgezeichneter Vater gewesen."

„Ja, nur, wenn du so klein bist wie ich, ist es schwierig, eine passende Partnerin zu finden, die nicht eine Hauselfe ist. Und obwohl ich die Hauselfen sehr gern habe, heiraten möchte ich nun lieber keine von ihnen..."

Ich lache. Nein, das wäre wirklich nicht das Richtige.

„Aber lass Mrs Potter nicht wissen, dass ich das gesagt habe, bitte!" fordert Filius mich noch auf.

„Das wäre nicht sehr klug, sie würde erst mich und dann dich mit ihrem mörderischen Blick ins Jenseits befördern, fürchte ich."

Wir lachen beide. Nach dem Abendessen behalte ich Denny auf meinem Arm und folge Albus hinauf in sein Büro. Carla kommt auch mit, als er sie darum bittet. Als wir in seinem Büro ankommen, bietet er uns Stühle an und setzt sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Also, was möchtest du mit uns besprechen, Remus?"

„Heute hatte ich die erste Lektion mit meinen Viertklässlern, in der ich ihnen den Imperius-Fluch nahe brachte. Ich habe sie alle der Reihe nach mit dem Fluch belegt, mit Tonks als Überwacherin der ganzen Lektion. Sixtus Quirrell, einer deiner Slytherin Viertklässler war zuerst nur sehr offensichtlich ängstlich und dann hat er mich davon abgehalten, auch ihn mit dem Fluch zu belegen. Ich bat ihn, nach seiner letzten Stunde zu mir ins Büro zu kommen, was er auch tat. Er erklärte mir, warum er Angst hatte. Er hat den Fluch schon des Öfteren gespürt, im Alter von etwa sieben Jahren, und der ihn gesprochen hat, war sein Onkel. Ferguson Quirrell."

Beide, Carla und Albus, starren mich entsetzt an. Und Carla fragt mich dasselbe, was ich den Jungen gefragt habe:

„Was um Merlins Willen kann der von seinem siebenjährigen Neffen verlangt haben? – Oh heilige Scheisse... Sex?"

Ich nicke.

„Er hat um Vertraulichkeit gebeten und als ich ihm diese zusagte, hat er mir einige der etwas grässlichen Details geschildert. Danach bat ich ihn dann doch, die Sache euch beiden vortragen zu dürfen und versprach ihm Hilfe, denn das geht mir echt über den Kopf. Wie es scheint, hat Ferguson Quirrell, wann immer er mit Sixtus alleine war, von dem Jungen verlangt, ihn oral zu befriedigen. Mir ist schlecht geworden, als Sixtus mir das erzählte! Die Sache hat eine einzige ‚gute' Seite: Ferguson Quirrell ist offenbar auch ein Todesser. Man kann ihn also unter diesem Verdacht festsetzen und erst danach den zusätzlichen Anklagepunkt des sexuellen Missbrauches eines Minderjährigen dazufügen. Das heisst, dass ich Tonks jetzt einen diskreten Tip gegeben habe und dann wird er wohl sehr bald hinter Gittern sein. Sixtus fürchtet um sein Leben, denn der Onkel hat ihm offenbar gedroht, ihn umzubringen, sollte er sich jemandem anvertrauen. Ich nehme das sehr ernst, denn wie ihr wisst, sind Todesser nicht gerade zimperlich, wenn sie sich bedroht sehen und vergeben nicht eben viel, auch Verwandten nicht. Also ist es nun an euch beiden. Könntest du mit Sixtus sprechen, Carla?"

„Ja, natürlich, das muss ich auf alle Fälle tun. Ich werde Sixtus mitteilen, dass du Tonks den Tip gegeben hast. Wie du sagst, sind der sexuelle Missbrauch und die mehrfache Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches dann nur noch zusätzliche Anklagepunkte. Zum Teufel, sexueller Missbrauch von Kindern ist so ziemlich eines der unverzeihlichsten und scheusslichsten Verbrechen, das ich kenne. Dieses Kind ist für sein Leben gezeichnet und wird immer darunter zu leiden haben. Zum Glück sehe nicht nur ich das so. Ich kann da nicht einfach nichts tun."

„Das ist wirklich eine scheussliche Sache, ich stimme euch beiden völlig bei. Bitte sprich mit Mr. Quirrell, Carla, und danke, dass du Miss Tonks dein Wissen mitgeteilt hast, Remus. Solch eine Information zurückzuhalten, wäre auch ein Gesetzesverstoss. Ich möchte bitte über alles Weitere unterrichtet werden, Carla."

„Selbstverständlich, Albus, ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich bin froh, dass es ans Licht gekommen ist, danke, Remus. Ich nehme es jetzt in meine Hand. Wenn du willst, werde ich dich auch informieren..."

„Danke, Carla, das wäre mir sehr recht."

Ich wechsle Denny von einem auf den anderen Arm. Er schläft schon halb. Carla lächelt und streicht ihm zärtlich übers Köpfchen, als sie aufsteht. Ich folge ihr, wir wünschen beide Albus eine gute Nacht und verlassen das Büro. Beim Hinuntergehen sagt Carla zu Denny:

„Du wirst bestimmt nie das Opfer solch üblen Verhaltens, Denny! Du hast zwei grossartige Daddys. – Sie sind beide so unglaublich süss, Remus! Es ist nett, mal zwei so kleine Kinder im Schloss zu haben, sie hier aufwachsen zu sehen. Ihr müsst beide jetzt sehr glücklich sein, nicht wahr?"

„Glücklich drückt noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil dessen aus, was wir empfinden, Carla! Die Liebe, die wir für einander empfinden ist so unendlich gross... und jetzt kommt langsam von ihnen immer mehr auch wieder zurück, darauf haben wir schon die ganze Zeit gewartet. Aber jetzt... sobald sie uns, oder jemanden, den sie gut kennen sehen, lachen und strahlen sie uns an, ganz spontan. Und sie reagieren unterschiedlich auf die Leute um sie her."

„Ja, das tun sie. Auch bei euch. Denny ist viel lebhafter auf Sirius' Arm", sagt Carla grinsend.

„Du bist nicht die erste, die das feststellt und es gilt auch für Seraina. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das kommt. Harry schwört, dass sie einen schelmischen Blick bekommen, wenn Sirius sie hat."

Jetzt lacht sie. Doch dann wünscht sie mir eine gute Nacht, denn unsere Wege trennen sich. Ich gehe die Treppe hinunter und durch den Gang in unsere Wohnung. Sirius hat Seraina bereits gebadet und ins Bettchen gebracht. Ich nehme Denny mit und bade ihn ebenfalls. Das macht immer Spass, er mag es gern und danach ist er schön knatschmüde. Ich trockne ihn sorgfältig ab und ziehe ihn dann für die Nacht an. Danach reibe ich ihm Poppys Gel auf den Gaumen. Und dann muss ich meinen Sohn nur fünf Minuten lang auf dem Schaukelstuhl an mich drücken, ihm seinen Schnuller geben und kann ihn danach ins Bettchen legen, mit seiner Decke zudecken und zusehen, wie er einschläft. Weil es hier doch recht zugig und daher eher kühl ist, liegen beide Kinder auf einem Lammfell. Sie haben einen Schlafsack über dem Pyjama an, der ihnen schön warm gibt und wir legen nur eine warme Babydecke darüber. Denny sieht niedlich aus, wie er sich in die Wärme seines Lammfells kuschelt. Ich bekomme es nie satt, meinen Babys beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Ich gehe hinüber in Serainas Zimmer, um auch ihr einige Minuten zuzusehen. Sie sieht so zierlich aus, aber sie ist ein starkes Mädchen und wenn sie mit ihrer Stimme ein Geheul loslässt, dann springen Sirius und ich sofort auf!

Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung und ich geselle mich zu Sirius, der in unserem Wohnzimmer schon auf mich wartet. Er hat ein Feuer angefacht. Ich lasse mich an meinem Lieblingsplatz auf das Sofa fallen und lehne mich mit einem Seufzer an. Sofort finde ich mich mit einem Schoss voll Sirius, der anfängt, mich zu küssen und zu streicheln, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Mm, was für ein angenehmer Überfall! Ich schlinge meine Arme um ihn und halte ihn fest. Er seufzt tief in den Kuss hinein. Wir knutschen und hören plötzlich Onkel Alphard hinter uns lachen.

„Habt es vermisst, was? Darum hatte ich selber keine Kinder!"

Sirius jedoch schaut zur Wand hinauf und antwortet grinsend:

„Ehrlich gesagt, Onkel Alphard, durch die Kinder wird es für uns nur umso kostbarer."

Ich schaue Sirius an. Er nickt nach dem Schlafzimmer und ich antworte ebenfalls mit einem Nicken. Also steht er auf, zieht mich hoch und wir wünschen Onkel Alphard eine angenehme Nachtruhe.

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Alphard!"

Es ist noch früh, doch das kümmert uns nicht, wir ziehen uns gegenseitig aus, beeilen uns im Badezimmet, dann sind wir zurück im Schlafzimmer, im Bett und ziehen die Vorhänge. Ich schiebe Sirius auf den Rücken und fange an, an seinem Hals zu schnüffeln, während ich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken fühle. Er zieht mich fest an sich. Ich küsse ihn wieder. Mm, er schmeckt nett nach Pfefferminze vom Zähneputzen. Ich fahre mit meinen gespreizten Fingern durch die schweren schwarzen Locken seines Haars, die sich auf dem Kissen ausbreiten.

„Kannst du dich überhaupt noch erinnern, wann wir zum letzten Mal Sex hatten?" fragt er verspielt.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber ich weiss, dass ich dich jetzt haben will, Liebster, ich freue mich auch auf das Wochenende, und ich hoffe doch, dass die Niedlichkeit unserer Kinder uns ein paar Babysitter einbringen wird. An einem oder auch an beiden Abenden", gebe ich zu.

Er lacht. Ich kann die Vibration davon auf seinem Schlüsselbein spüren, an dem ich grade knabbere und das ich küsse. Er seufzt mitten in sein Gelächter hinein. Meine Zunge gleitet leicht über sein Fleisch und ich lecke die salzige Oberfläche seiner Haut. Mir ist danach, seinen ganzen Körper mit meiner Zunge zu baden, aber dafür verwandle ich mich in meinen Wolf, um ihn von oben bis unten lecken zu können. Und schon schlürft meine grosse, rosa Wolfszunge über seine Brust. Seine Nippel reagieren augenblicklich. Er stöhnt leise und vergräbt seine Hände im Fell meines Nackens.

„Mm! Moony, hör nicht auf..."

Keine Angst, das gibt auch mir gute Gefühle, die ich nie erwartet hätte. Er windet sich unter mir und stöhnt immer weiter. Dabei streichelt er mich weiter über den Rücken und die Seite. Der Wolf ist ganz schön empfänglich dafür, merke ich. Ich habe dies vor Jahren schon mal so empfunden, aber es ist anders jetzt, denn jetzt bin ich ein Animagus, kein Werwolf. Und es törnt mich kräftig an!

„Ich möchte nach draussen und mit dir laufen", flüstert er plötzlich.

Ich verwandle mich zurück und antworte: „Das kannst du ja in ein paar Tagen tun."

Er lacht und zieht mich an sich.

„Ja, das weiss ich, aber dann bist du wieder der Werwolf. Das ist ja vollkommen in Ordnung, aber ich habe bis jetzt noch nie mit Moony richtig ausgreifen können, wenn er nur der Animagus ist und nicht der Werwolf."

„Dann müssen wir Winky herrufen, damit sie auf die Kinder aufpasst..."

„Ich rufe sie."

Zehn Minuten später sind wir als Tiere draussen und laufen los zum Wald. Es ist unglaublich, wie anders ich jetzt den Verbotenen Wald erfahre! Ich bin bei vollem Bewusstsein, ein Wolf, aber vollständig mich selber. Obwohl der Werwolf schon prominent im Blut ist, da der Mond sich grade wieder füllt, ist er ganz zufrieden. Ich heule und belle, schaue mich nach meinem Gefährten um, der mich mit einem Blick anstarrt, der deutlich sagt: „Mach mal halblang, alter Hund ist doch kein Hogwarts Express!"

Ich liebe es, wie ich jede deiner Bewegungen verstehe. Mein Schwanz ist hart, wenn ich schon nur an dich denke. Ich stelle mir grade die Frage, ob wir nicht eine perfekte Gelegenheit zu entspanntem Liebemachen verschenkt haben, als du dich mir von hinten näherst und mich zu Boden drückst, mich überall leicht zwickst und schliesslich unter meinem Schwanz meinen Hintern zu lecken beginnst. Ich heule auf, weil es so gut ist. Ich lasse mich ganz fallen, drehe mich um und zeige dir den Zustand meines Gliedes. Du stellst dich der Herausforderung sofort und leckst es mit so viel Einsatz, dass ich fast verrückt werde. Ich weiss schon, dass es mir auf diese Art nicht kommen wird, aber es ist mir im Moment noch schnurz, denn die Reibung tut so unglaublich gut, dass es noch eine Weile dauern darf.

Siri schubst mich an, so dass ich wieder auf die Beine komme. Er besteigt mich sofort und ich fühle einen scharfen Schmerz, als er in mich eindringt. Sirius' Geheul überdeckt meines. Als er zu stossen anfängt, fühle ich, wie sein Hundepenis in mir anschwillt. Ich weiss, zurückziehen geht jetzt für ihn nicht mehr, bis er seinen Orgasmus erreicht und das kann eine halbe Stunde oder länger dauern. Bei Merlin, das fühlt sich grossartig an. Ich hoffe, dass es nie aufhört, und es dauert auch wirklich sehr lange, bis er schliesslich kommt und sich laut aufheulend mit einer letzten Serie von heftigen Stössen in mich ergiesst. Jetzt kann er seinen Penis wieder zurückziehen.

Ich selber habe immer noch einen Steifen, also bin ich in Sekunden ganz auf den Beinen, bringe Sirius mit ein paar kleinen Bissen zum Laufen, bis ich bereit bin, jetzt ihn zu besteigen. Es ist nicht ganz einfach, in ihn einzudringen, er kläfft, aber ich stosse, bis ich drin bin. Es ist genau so, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe. Wir haben die Erfahrung von vor drei Jahren nie wiederholt, aber jetzt freue ich mich auf die Flut von Empfindungen, die sich über mich ergiesst. Es dauert so viel länger, bis ich als Wolf meinen Orgasmus erreiche. Ich stosse und stosse, bis ich den Höhepunkt nahen fühle. Der Moment kommt und ich lasse mich mit einem letzten Aufheulen gehen. Wir fallen auf den weichen Untergrund frisch gefallener Blätter. Ich hechle immer noch, aber Sirius ist schon wieder auf und leckt mich. Ich schaue auf und er verpasst mir einen Schleck über die Nase.

Danach laufen wir noch fast eine Stunde durch den Wald. Es ist immer noch früh, kaum neun Uhr abends. Wir hoffen, dass uns keiner bei der Rückkehr ins Schloss gesehen hat, als wir durch eine Hintertür eintreten. Wir erreichen ungesehen unsere Wohnung, Sirius transformiert, um die Tür zu öffnen und erst drinnen verwandle auch ich mich wieder zurück. Wir sind beide ziemlich nackt und ziemlich mit Erde und Blättern aus dem Wald verschmutzt, daher halten wir uns im Wohnzimmer nicht auf, sondern verschwinden sofort ins Bad und gehen unter die Dusche. Danach tauchen wir in Jogginghosen, dicken Socken und T-Shirts bekleidet wieder im Wohnzimmer auf. Onkel Alphard hat offenbar einen Blick auf uns erhascht und fragt uns lachend:

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr beiden eigentlich gemacht, dass ihr hier wie zwei Wildschweine aus einem Schlammbad wieder hereinkommt?"

„Nur ein bisschen im Wald gespielt. Natürlich sind wir dabei ein bisschen schmutzig geworden, dafür gibt's schliesslich Duschen", sagt Sirius grinsend.

„Jungs! Werdet ihr nie erwachsen?"

„Wir geben uns die grösste Mühe, niemals erwachsen zu werden, Onkel Alphard", sagt Sirius entrüstet.

Alphard gluckst.

„Deshalb habe ich dich immer schon gemocht, Sirius. Und das war auch der Grund, warum ich mit Vergnügen deiner übrigen Familie eins ausgewischt habe, indem ich meine Kohle dir und Andromeda vermacht habe. Wie geht's ihr übrigens? Ist sie überhaupt noch am Leben?"

„Oh ja, es geht ihr ausgezeichnet. Sie haben beide überlebt, Ted und Andromeda. Andy hat mir gesagt, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war, aber sie haben es alles überstanden. Sie und Ted haben nach dem Krieg beide einen Job beim Ministerium angetreten und ihre Tochter Nymphadora ist eine Aurorin, wie du ja schon weisst."

„Ah, das freut mich zu hören!"

„Ich nehme an, du weisst, wie die Familie auf dein Testament reagiert hat? Die meisten haben den Knut genommen, aber zähneknirschend. Dein Anwalt meinte, dass die nicht weiter gehen würden, das Testament anzufechten, als es zu einem anderen Juristen zu tragen. Dort würden sie dann vernehmen, dass es keiner empfehlen würde, das Ding anzufechten und so war es dann auch. Und dein Anwalt hat auch nicht auf die verbalen Attacken von Vater oder Onkel Rigel reagiert, liess sich von den beiden in all ihrer Herrlichkeit einfach nicht beeindrucken."

„Ja, ich habe ein paar Details gehört. Da kein Porträt von mir mehr in deinem Elternhaus zu finden ist, musste ich mich damit begnügen, was Phineas berichtete, da ich ja nicht mehr selber hingehen konnte."

„Glaube nicht, dass Phineas ein gutes Haar an dir gelassen hat, was?"

„Nicht viele, aber er hat mich mit einer Menge Unterhaltung versehen. Je ärgerlicher er wurde, desto komischer fand ich ihn."

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich während meiner Schulzeit zu Dumbledore musste, hat er mich zusammengestaucht. Was für eine Schande ich für die Familie wäre und bla und bla..."

„Slytherin! Ich war in Ravenclaw, wie Andromeda, wie du weisst, also ging's mir nicht ganz so übel, als ich jung war, aber ich nehme mal an, dass es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich wie du in Gryffindor gelandet wäre."

Sirius setzt sich neben mich und beide machen wir uns an die Arbeit, noch Hausaufgaben und Tests zu korrigieren. Ich schaffe eine ganze Menge davon. Erstaunlich, wie mich diese Eskapade draussen wieder fit gemacht hat. Ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht mehr so bleiern und abgespannt, sondern wieder mit frischer Energie aufgetankt.

„Es macht schon viel aus, dass wir jetzt wieder Nächte haben, in denen wir durchschlafen können, was?" frage ich.

„Du sagst es. Das war wirklich gut, Remus, draussen an der frischen Luft zu sein und zu laufen. Ich fühle mich jetzt so viel besser. Ich dachte, dass ich nur noch ins Bett wollte, als ich vom Abendessen hier hereinkam. Und jetzt fühle ich mich fit und kann mich auch wieder auf dies hier konzentrieren."

„Habe ich auch grade gedacht. Vielleicht sollten wir das öfter tun."

„Das Laufen oder der Sex?" fragt Sirius grinsend.

„Beides", gebe ich locker zurück.

Er grinst noch breiter.

Wir gehen nicht sehr spät ins Bett. Es ist kurz nach elf und dank Poppys Gel bekommen wir sechs volle Stunden Schlaf. Zur Sicherheit geben wir beiden Kindern noch ein bisschen davon auf ihre Gaumen, bevor wir ins Bett gehen. Unsere beiden Kleinen scheinen ihre Flasche vor Mitternacht jetzt nicht mehr zu benötigen. Das ist eine grosse Erleichterung für uns, denn mit den beiden entfallenden Mahlzeiten in der Nacht bekommen wir wieder die für uns gewohnte Menge Schlaf. Wir können sie um acht oder etwas später ins Bett bringen und dann schlafen sie bis am frühen Morgen.

Als ich wieder erwache, höre ich Denny, der uns ruft. Wir haben zwei Sets ‚Fernohren' der Weasley-Zwillinge in den Kinderzimmern fest montiert, so können wir auch durch geschlossene Türen immer hören, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Sie brauchen nicht einmal in höchster Lautstärke zu brüllen. Sirius setzt sich neben mir auf und gähnt. Wir schnappen uns beide ein Paar frische Boxershorts, ziehen sie an und gehen hinüber in die Kinderzimmer. Ich übernehme Denny und wärme ihm seine Frühstücksflasche. Dann setze ich mich mit ihm auf den Schaukelstuhl und lasse ihn sein frühes Frühstück nuckeln, während ich noch ein bisschen döse. Ich liebe diese frühe Babymahlzeit, weil ich dabei, noch halb schlafend, mit meinen Kindern kommunizieren, aber sonst noch immer ziemlich ausruhen kann. Dennys winzige Händchen ruhen auf meiner grossen, während ich die Flasche für ihn halte. Als er damit durch ist, hebe ich ihn hoch und klopfe ihm leicht auf den Rücken, bis er die Luft aufstösst, die er geschluckt hat. Dann kann ich mein ausgeruhtes und munteres Baby geniessen. Ich drücke leicht mit meinem Finger auf den unteren Gaumen und merke, dass die mittleren beiden Zähnchen endlich durchgebrochen sind. Man sieht sie noch fast nicht, aber da gucken zwei weisse Spitzchen raus.

„Da sind sie ja endlich, deine ersten Zähnchen, mein Süsser. Sie sind draussen und werden dir jetzt viel weniger wehtun. Obwohl es bald anderswo anfangen wird", sage ich tröstend.

Er lächelt mich an, gurgelt etwas und grabscht nach meinem Haar. Ich presse ihn an meine Brust und stehe auf, um seine Windel zu wechseln. Dann nehme ich ihn mit hinüber in unser Schlafzimmer, um mich noch ein bisschen hinzulegen, bevor ich aufstehen muss. Sirius kommt mit Seraina und gemeinsam haben wir jetzt eine halbe Stunde Zeit, als Familie zu kuscheln. Sirius steht als erster auf. Es ist halb sechs und wir haben mehr als genügend Zeit für unsere Toilette. Ich behalte die beiden Kinder im Bett, bis Sirius wieder da ist und sich angezogen hat. Er nimmt sie in ihre Zimmer, um sie für den Tag anzuziehen, während jetzt ich ins Badezimmer verschwinde. Ein neuer Tag beginnt.

* * *

**Montag, 5.10.1998 / Sirius**

Vollmond. Der zweite, seit wir wieder hier sind und schon denkt sich niemand mehr etwas dabei, als Remus seine ersten Schulstunden am Morgen danach streicht und die Schüler mit einer Hausaufgabe beschäftigt. Der Monduntergang ist noch nicht sehr spät, daher braucht Remus nur die erste Lektion zu streichen.

Das Wetter ist kalt, nass und äusserst unfreundlich. Remus verwandelt sich in unserem Schlafzimmer, dann kommt er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich gemütlich vor dem Kamin ausstreckt. Die Zwillinge sind noch wach und ich gebe ihnen grade ihr Abendessen. Remus kommt herüber und kitzelt Denny mit seiner langen Wolfsschnauze am Bauch, während der Kleine am Nuckeln ist. Das lenkt ihn natürlich vom Saugen ab und er greift nach Remus' Schnurrbarthaaren, was er normalerweise wirklich hasst, aber weil es eines seiner Kinder ist, toleriert er es ohne auch nur zu knurren. Denny lacht glucksend, aber dann muss er schlucken und gibt ein ziemlich komisches Geräusch von sich. Als er mit seiner Flasche fertig ist, bekommt er denn auch prompt einen ziemlich heftigen Schluckauf. Ich lasse ihn auf meinen Knien sitzen. Remus ist wieder da und kitzelt seinen Sohn jetzt in die Seite. Das bringt Denny wieder zum lachen und er schenkt seinem Wolf-Papa ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ich wünschte, dass ich jetzt die Kamera da hätte, um diese wunderbaren Bilder einzufangen. In diesem Moment gibt's ein Blitzlicht und ich bemerke, dass Winky grade einige Fotos geschossen hat. Ich strahle sie dankbar an und freue mich. Manchmal ist ihre Intuition schon fast beängstigend.

„Das war süss von dir, Winky, vielen Dank! Ich hatte grade dran gedacht, dass ich die Kamera da haben sollte."

Jetzt fängt Seraina an zu protestieren, weil sie Hunger hat und immer noch auf ihre Flasche wartet. Ich gebe Denny erst mal an Winky weiter und kümmere mich um unsere Tochter. Das bringt sie gleich zum Schweigen und als ich ihr ihre Flasche anbiete, versiegen auch die letzten Tränchen. Ihr geht's jetzt sehr gut. Während Denny grade erst die ersten beiden Zähnchen bekommt, hat sie schon drei und der zweite Schneidezahn oben bricht grade durch. Natürlich bedeutet das nur, dass noch einige Zähne ausstehen, und ich gestehe, dass ich mich ziemlich davor fürchte. Wenn ihr schon die Schneidezähne so viel Leiden verursachen, wie wird das erst werden, wenn die Eck- und die Backenzähne durchbrechen? Tage, bevor ein Zähnchen durchbricht, werden die Kleinen fiebrig, essen viel weniger und ihre Wangen glühen. An Schlaf ist kaum zu denken. Immerhin, das haben wir mit Poppys Gel jetzt etwas ausbügeln können. Sie hat ausserdem nachgeschaut und uns einen speziell für Babys entwickelten Schlafzauber angegeben. Das hilft den Kindern und uns sehr viel, denn wir sind alle deutlich weniger gestresst. Wir haben ihn in den letzten paar Nächten angewandt und schon jetzt lässt sich sagen, dass wir alle vier sehr viel besser drauf sind, ausgeruht und null genervt.

Als beide Kinder gefüttert sind, lassen wir sie auf ihrer Decke in Papas Nähe liegen. Remus liegt zusammengerollt wieder vor dem Kamin und beobachtet schläfrig seine beiden Kinder. Ich mache noch ein Foto von ihm, weil er so schön aussieht. Er hasst es natürlich, wenn ich das sage, aber ich liebe meinen knuddligen kleinen Wolf. Ich kann direkt seinen Protest hören: **klein**?

Ich mache wieder mit Denny den Anfang, und trage ihn hinüber in sein Zimmer. Sein Bettchen ist mit dem Schlafzauber verzaubert, ich wechsle seine Windel, ziehe ihm seinen Pyjama an und massiere ihm sanft das Gel auf seinen Gaumen. Dann behalte ich ihn für ein paar Minuten auf dem Arm und küsse ihn gute Nacht. Er lächelt mich an und gluckst. Wie ich dich liebe, mein Sohn! Aber jetzt ab ins Bettchen, ich muss mich ja auch noch um deine Schwester kümmern. Ich lege das Baby sanft in sein Bettchen und bedecke es mit der Babydecke. Er brabbelt noch etwas, während ich ihm seinen kleinen Teddy gebe und den Schnuller in den Mund stecke. Denny schnappt sich den Bären, nuckelt eine Weile an seinem Schnuller und keine zwei Minuten später schlummert er schon. Ich schaue ihm noch eine Weile zu, dann gehe ich leise hinaus und hole Seraina, die schon halb schläft, aber wieder erwacht, als ich ihr die Windel wechsle und sie für die Nacht anziehe. Auch sie bekommt ihre Dosis von dem Gel, danach halte ich sie noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Arm.

„Schlaf gut, meine Süsse. Morgen ist dann der Papa wieder da."

Auch Seraina bekommt ihren Schnulli und ihren Teddy. Ich schaue zu, wie sie einschläft, streichle noch einmal sanft über ihr Köpfchen und kehre dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Remus scheint vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen zu sein. Der Wolfsbanntrank macht ihn immer ein bisschen schläfrig. Ich habe noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen, das mache ich am grossen Küchentisch. Als ich den Stapel durchgearbeitet habe, lege ich alles bereit, um es am nächsten Morgen ins Büro mitzunehmen. Es ist halb elf, als ich aufstehe, Remus anstupse und ihn frage:

„Gehen wir ab in die Falle, Liebster?"

Er ist im Nu auf den Beinen und streckt sich. Wir wünschen Onkel Alphard eine gute Nacht und gehen ins Bett. Remus wartet nur, bis ich die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen habe, dann hüpft er hinauf, rollt sich wieder zusammen und schiebt seine Schnauze unter ein Bein. Ich folge ihm, sobald ich ausgezogen bin und meine Toilette gemacht habe.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 7.10.1998 / Lily**

Wir sind bereit für den ersten Priori Incantatem. Wir werden ihn mit Harry machen. Amelia Bones und Kingsley haben uns ins Ministerium bestellt und wir treffen am Nachmittag um zwei ein. Wir finden grossen Bahnhof vor, denn in dem Saal stehen nicht nur Amelia, sondern auch der Minister selber und diverse andere hohe Ministeriumsleute. Auch Albus ist eingeladen, zusammen mit etlichen anderen Mitgliedern des Zaubererrates, die offenbar heute im späteren Nachmittag noch ein Treffen haben.

Es ist für unser kleines Team sozusagen der erste Test. Wir wissen, wie Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstab aufeinander reagieren und wollen erst mal mit ihm sehen, was passiert. Wenn alles nach unseren Überlegungen läuft, dürften eigentlich weder Cedrics, noch James' oder mein Echo aus dem Zauberstab kommen, auch Bertha Jorkins und Frank Bryce nicht, denn unsere Seelen sind ja nicht mehr drin.

„Wie wollen Sie denn das jetzt machen, Mrs Potter? Ich meine, wir wissen ja nicht, wo sich die Opfer befinden, wie gehen Sie vor?" erkundigt sich der Minister.

„Wir erwarten ja, dass die fünf Personen, deren Seelen bereits aus dem Zauberstab gekommen sind, jetzt nicht mehr erscheinen. Das wollen wir zuerst überprüfen. Wenn diese These stimmt, warten wir auf das nächste Opfer. Danach kann Harry die Verbindung unterbrechen. Natürlich erwarten wir noch ein paar Opfer, die Voldemort nach Cedric Diggory getötet hat. Wir können dann gemeinsam auf die Suche nach diesen Opfern gehen und dann sehen wir weiter", meint Tonks.

„Das klingt an und für sich logisch. Ich schlage vor, dass wir diese Studie angehen, schliesslich ist das hier so aussergewöhnlich, dass wir nur ausprobieren können. Ob es geht, wie es geht, und was wir daraus machen können. Wo ist der bewusste Zauberstab?"

„Hier."

Tonks zeigt ihn hoch. Während einige der Anwesenden ein paar Schritte zurückweichen – kaum zu fassen! – lässt sie ihn spielerisch um ihre Finger kreisen. Fudge schnappt nach Luft.

„Aurorin Tonks! Das war der Zauberstab von Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem, wie können Sie..." kreischt er beinahe.

„Das ist nur ein Zauberstab, Minister. Noch dazu einer, der jetzt nach und nach sozusagen entzaubert wird. Wir werden ihm ja jetzt alle seine Zauber entlocken, nicht wahr? Hören Sie auf, davor zu zittern, Sie machen sich ja ziemlich lächerlich!" herrscht sie die Umstehenden an, welche ihre Angst ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken können.

Schon ziemlich peinlich für die Herren. Es sind nämlich ausnahmslos Herren, die anwesenden Damen scheinen weit weniger ängstlich zu sein.

Harry tritt vor.

„Wer wird den Zauberstab halten, Tonks?"

Sie schaut sich um.

„Freiwillige?"

Wir sind wohl alle nicht überrascht, dass sich keiner meldet. Sie grinst.

„Ich mach's, Harry."

„Gut. Sprechen wir dicht voreinander einen Zauber aus und lassen sie aufeinander prallen. Stupor?"

„Okay."

„Es muss ein Fluch sein, denn wir wollen ja die beiden Bruderzauberstäbe dazu bringen, negativ auf einen Duellzauber zu reagieren. Als es mir damals mit Voldemort passiert ist, hat er Avada Kedavra auf mich losgelassen und ich hatte zur selben Zeit einen simplen Expelliarmus gesprochen. Die beiden stiessen aufeinander und dann... Sie werden es ja gleich selber erleben. – Tonks, sobald die Verbindung besteht, darfst du mir nichts entgegenhalten, sonst wird's sehr anstrengend für mich, okay?"

„Kein Problem, Harry!"

Die beiden stellen sich zwei Meter voneinander auf. James nimmt meine Hand, als er zusieht und wir schauen gebannt zu, was passiert.

„Stupor!" rufen beide exakt zur selben Zeit.

Zwei rote Strahlen schiessen aus den Zauberstäben und treffen aufeinander. Es wird ein tief goldener Strahl daraus, von dem aus tausend weitere Strahlen abzweigen und die beiden in ein dichtes Gewebe aus Licht einkreisen. Sie heben vom Boden ab. Wir hören wie von ganz weit weg Phönixgesang. Harrys und Tonks' Hände kleben an ihren vibrierenden Zauberstäben. Auf dem Lichtstrahl, welcher die beiden Zauberstäbe verbindet, zeigen sich plötzlich Perlen aus Licht. Da Tonks ihnen nichts entgegen hält, gleiten sie sanft hinüber und hinein in ihren Zauberstab. Tonks' Zauberstab wackelt jetzt schon ziemlich heftig, doch sie hält ihn sehr fest.

Die Lichtperlen erreichen den Zauberstab. Wir schauen alle höchst gespannt in den Lichtkäfig hinein und können sehen, dass die erste Perle ihn erreicht, eine weitere und noch eine. Alle Perlen sind jetzt verschwunden und nur eine Sekunde danach kommt der erste Zauber aus dem Zauberstab. Zwischen dem Zusammentreffen in Little Hangleton und Voldemorts Tod sind gut anderthalb Jahre vergangen, in denen Voldemort einige Zauber gesprochen hat und in denen er vermutlich den einen oder anderen Avada Kedavra Fluch angewandt hat. Schon nach wenigen Zaubern kommt ein erstes Opfer zum Vorschein. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Echos damals sieht dieses Opfer allerdings keinen Grund, Tonks, die ja Voldemorts Zauberstab hält, verbal zu attackieren.

Es ist ein Mann. Fudge und einige der Anwesenden geben aufgeregte kehlige Laute von sich, denn sie scheinen ihn zu kennen.

„Rupert Haystack! Unser Leiter des Floo-Regulierungsamtes! Er verschwand kurz nach Weihnachten 1996! Wir haben nie auch nur eine Spur von ihm gefunden. Aber uns gingen wichtige Daten verlustig", kreischt einer der anwesenden Ministerialbeamten.

Harry scheint es nicht mitzubekommen. Doch die anwesenden Protokollführer notieren sich den Namen. Wir schauen zu, wie viele Zauber aus dem Zauberstab herausgeflogen kommen, darunter zwei weitere Avada Kedavra Opfer. Schon drei Personen, die aufzufinden sind. Dann noch eine – eine Frau und nach zwei, drei weiteren Zaubern ein kleines Mädchen.

„Er hat meine Tochter und mich getötet! Es war Sommer – ein so prächtiger Sommer ist es dieses Jahr, wir sind draussen gewesen, im August. Er wollte ‚nur etwas Spass haben', sagte er. Dieses Monster verstand unter Spass, dass er meine Tochter vor meinen Augen quälte! Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen, ich konnte ihr einfach nicht helfen... wo bin ich hier?"

„Sie sind ein Echo, gnädige Frau, zurzeit nur ein Echo, doch wir hoffen, dass wir Sie finden werden und dann können Sie noch viele schöne Sommer mit Ihrer Tochter geniessen. Wo sind Sie überfallen worden und wann? Wie heissen Sie?" fragt Tonks rasch.

Wir hören sie alle nur ganz leise. Es ist, als ob der Käfig aus Licht auch die Geräusche dämpft.

„Wir sind am Loch Garry gewandert... es ist Juli 1995."

„Vielen Dank! Das hilft uns beim Suchen", freut sich Tonks.

Alles, was sie herausfinden kann, wird säuberlich notiert. Wenn wir schon bei den Zaubern von Juli 1995 angekommen sind, haben wir gleich den Punkt erreicht, an dem James und ich auftauchen sollten. Als Cedric nicht auftaucht, aber das nächste Opfer erscheint, wissen wir sofort, dass unsere These richtig war. Amelia ist es, die jetzt nach Luft schnappt. Ihr Schwager, Edgar Bones taucht aus dem Zauberstab auf.

„Edgar! Oh, mein Gott!" ruft sie und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wer holt mich aus meinem Tiefschlaf?" fragt das Echo erstaunt. Man kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Während siebzehn Jahren hat er von nichts gewusst und jetzt taucht er auf einmal aus dem Nichts wieder ins Licht auf.

„Edgar, wir werden dich finden!" gibt Madam Bones zurück.

Harry schaut jetzt zu Tonks und fragt sie:

„Soll ich fürs erste unterbrechen?"

„Ja, ich denke. Wir fahren weiter, wenn wir die Menschen um uns auch gefunden haben!"

Harry braucht offenbar viel Kraft, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Tonks und er kommen etwas unsanft wieder zu Boden, erheben sich aber sogleich wieder und schauen uns an. Der Lichtkäfig fällt in sich zusammen und der Phönixgesang erstirbt. Die beiden holen tief Luft.

„Das war sehr eindrücklich", sagt Albus.

„Ich glaube, das war mehr als sehr eindrücklich! Das war verdammt noch mal fast unglaublich!" meint einer seiner Ratskollegen.

Da sind wir alle einer Meinung. Wir haben sechs Menschen, die wir nun suchen müssen. Von dreien wissen wir schon, wo wir sie wohl finden werden. Edgar Bones hat eine ordentliche Beerdigung erhalten, er wird sich ebenso anfinden, wie wir damals. Die Frau und ihre Tochter sind vielleicht noch da oben in Schottland.

Jedenfalls sind zurzeit alle Friedhöfe des Landes, auch die der Muggel mit einem Erkennungszauber belegt. Sollte dort eines der Opfer aufstehen, so wäre innert weniger Minuten ein Team von Auroren zur Stelle. Es werden sicher einige Muggel unter den Opfern sein. Wir wissen noch nicht ganz genau, wie wir mit ihnen umgehen werden. Mit Sicherheit können sie nicht einfach in ihr altes Leben zurück. Vielleicht verschaffen wir ihnen ganz neue Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeiten, damit sie woanders ein ganz neues Leben anfangen können.

* * *

**Freitag, 9.10.1998 / Justin**

Himmel, bin ich kaputt! Ich wusste ja, dass das Training ziemlich hart sein würde, aber gleich so hart? Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich noch zur Sunnegg apparieren kann, ohne mich zu zersplintern. Remus und Sirius sind mit den Zwillingen bereits eingetroffen. Sie sehen sehr müde, aber auch sehr zufrieden aus. Die Zwillinge sind supersüss! Es sind ja nur grade mal ein paar Wochen, aber es dünkt mich, dass sie schon sehr viel gewachsen sind in der Zeit. Vielleicht fällt einem das nur eher auf, wenn man sie eine Weile nicht gesehen hat. Dabei sehen wir ja Andy jedes Wochenende, bei dem sticht es uns viel weniger ins Auge.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute Abend ausgehen will oder auch nur kann. Wir sind einfach zu erledigt. Auch Ron ist völlig erschöpft, also erzählen wir nur eben den anderen, wie unsere Woche verlaufen ist und verziehen uns gleich nach dem Abendessen in unser Bett.

Draco, Parvati und George kommen ziemlich strahlend herein und gesellen sich am Tisch zu uns. Sie platzen mit Neuigkeiten über das Gelände, das Draco für den Freizeitpark gekauft hat. Das ‚Drachenlachen' wird irgendwo südlich von Grenoble, in den französischen Alpes Maritimes errichtet werden. Draco sagt, dass es eine sehr schöne Gegend ist, mit vielen Skigebieten in der Nähe. Er hat einige Quadratkilometer Land gekauft, und bald werden er, Fred, George und Lee Jordan anfangen, das gesamte Gelände mit Muggelabwehrzaubern zu versehen. Abseits der Strasse wird auf jedem Quadratzentimeter ein solcher Zauber gesprochen werden müssen.

„Wir haben bereits Verhandlungen mit dem französischen Zaubereiministerium aufgenommen, um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, diesen Park aufzustellen. Die waren begeistert und wir haben nur eine einzige Auflage, nämlich die, mindestens 70 Prozent der Stellen mit französischen Zauberern oder Hexen zu besetzen. Die haben gar nichts dagegen, wenn wir noch einige magische Touristen ins Land bringen", erzählt Draco begeistert.

Parvati strahlt auch. Ich glaube, sie freut sich, weil Draco nicht einfach nur faul rumsitzt, sondern sich eine richtige Aufgabe gestellt hat, die ihm viel Arbeit einbringen wird. Ich frage sie, wie ihre Ausbildung läuft.

„Geht gut, danke der Nachfrage. Im Moment ist alles noch ein bisschen einfach, denn die haben mich für die ersten paar Monate erst mal in die Pflege gesteckt, aber daneben habe ich eine Menge Theorie zu lernen. Die wollen, dass auch die Heiler die alltägliche Pflege und die Spitalsroutine kennen und handhaben können. Es ist auch wichtig, dass wir lernen, mit den Patienten richtig umzugehen. Es ist wirklich interessant."

„Klingt interessant zumindest..."

Morag ist auch beschäftigt. Sie erzählt uns von ihren Kursen und was sie grade durchnimmt. Am Samstag geht sie nach Zürich zu einer ihrer ersten Schulungen vor Ort.

„Ich dachte, dass wäre ein Fernkurs?" fragt Harry erstaunt.

„Ja, aber es gibt natürlich auch Tests und einmal im Monat gibt's reguläre Schulstunden, zu denen ich halt da hingehen muss."

„Ach so. – Triffst du Nicole heute Abend wieder?" fragt er dann.

„Ja. Sogar direkt nach dem Abendessen. Sie hatte heute für eine Zwischenprüfung zu lernen, aber sie sagte mir, dass sie nach sieben heute Abend nichts mehr tun will. Ich werde direkt hinüber apparieren."

„Gut."

Mir scheint, dass sich das langsam zu einer Beziehung ausdehnt. Bisschen mehr zwischen den beiden als nur Freundschaft offenbar. Ob sie das schon herausgefunden haben? Ich wende mich zu Ron und frage:

„Ich möchte ins Bett, Liebster, ich bin hundemüde! Du auch?"

„Ich auch. Sorry, Leute, aber wir hatten eine entsetzlich anstrengende Woche, daher werden wir heute brave Jungens sein und uns erst mal erholen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wollt ihr morgen Abend ausgehen? Weil Harry und ich schon eine Menge zu studieren haben, wir werden heute Abend auch zuhause bleiben. Wir können aber morgen Abend, wenn wer Lust hat..." schlägt Hermione vor.

„Wir müssen nicht unbedingt ausgehen, wir können auch hier bleiben, wenn ihr wollt..." meine ich.

„Auch gut."

Wie es scheint, sind wir nicht die einzigen, die todmüde sind. Sirius und Remus gehören offensichtlich auch in diese Kategorie. Beide haben eine Aktenmappe voll Material zu bearbeiten bei sich. Den Zwillingen geht's aber offenbar ganz gut und nach dem Abendessen werden sie gleich schlafen gelegt.

„Wir müssen ein bisschen gemein sein und ihre Betten mit einem Schlafzauber belegen, sie zahnen und das macht ihnen eine Menge Schwierigkeiten, also helfen wir ihnen und uns selber. Die letzte Woche war schon viel besser als die davor. Wir sind alle viel ruhiger und nicht so gestresst", berichtet Sirius.

Ron und ich stehen auf und wünschen allen eine gute Nacht. Sobald wir das Bett erreichen, sind wir auch schon weg.

* * *

**Morag **

Ich appariere direkt in Nicoles Wohnung. Ihre Schwester ist heute wieder mal bei ihrem Freund, also haben wir die Wohnung ganz für uns. Sie empfängt mich mit einer warmen Umarmung und ich überfalle ihren Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss. Sie öffnet ihre Lippen und meine Zunge findet ihren Weg direkt hinein und zu ihrer. Mm, das ist gut! Es fühlt sich wirklich richtig an und die Reaktion meines Körpers sagt mir, dass dies mein Zuhause ist. Sie klammert sich an mich und seufzt leise in den Kuss. Als wir uns Minuten später erst wieder trennen, sagt sie:

„Hallo!"

„Hallo, Nicole!"

Sie ist heute Abend wieder bildhübsch. Ich streichle ihr Gesicht und küsse sie noch einmal. Sie schaut mich an und fragt:

„Sollen wir damit ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten..." antworte ich.

„Gut. Es ist hier drüben, komm mit! Wann musst du nach Hause?"

„Ich bin erwachsen, Nicole, ich kann auch die ganze Nacht wegbleiben, wenn ich will... ich hab's meinen Lieben schon gesagt, dass mit mir nicht vor dem Frühstück zu rechnen ist."

„Sehr gut."

Sie führt mich zu ihrem Zimmer, ein hübscher, quadratischer Raum, der vor allem mit Büchergestellen möbliert ist, dazwischen hat es ein Pult, einen kleinen Schrank und ihr französisches Bett. Sie schaltet ihre Stereoanlage ein und füllt das Zimmer mit sanfter Musik. Inzwischen weiss ich von ihr, dass sie Mike Oldfield und Pink Floyd mag. Die mag ich auch gern, also beklage ich mich mit keinem Wort über ihre Auswahl. Tubular Bells erklingt und sie küsst jetzt mich. Ich habe noch nicht mal meine warme Jacke ausgezogen. Sie tut das für mich und streift sie mir von den Schultern. Ich finde meinen Weg mit meinen Händen unter ihren Pulli und das T-Shirt, das sie darunter trägt, um ihre samtige Haut darunter zu spüren. Sie stöhnt leise und fährt weiter, Schicht um Schicht meiner Kleidung abzutragen. Als sie meinen BH erreicht, hält sie inne und gesteht:

„Ich habe das noch nie zuvor getan, Morag, du wirst mir sagen müssen, was du magst..."

„Werde ich. Und du hilfst mir auch?"

„Natürlich..."

Sie macht die Häkchen an meinem BH auf. Ich komme bei ihr nicht so schnell voran und bitte sie, sich einen Moment stillzuhalten, damit ich den Pulli und das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf ziehen kann. Sie kichert. Ich streiche sanft über ihre jetzt nackten Schultern auf dem Weg zum Verschluss ihres BHs, den ich aufmache.

„Bei Merlin, bist du schön..." flüstere ich.

„Bei Merlin?" fragt sie verwundert.

Ich lache.

„Sorry, Zaubererausdruck... Merlin ist für uns so was wie Jesus für euch..." murmle ich.

„Ach so. – Gefällt mir besser als Jesus, um ehrlich zu sein", sagt sie.

Für eine Weile stehen wir nur einfach da, küssen und streicheln uns gegenseitig. Ich glaube, jeder Nerv in meinem Körper läuft zurzeit auf Volltouren. Dann fahren wir weiter damit, uns gegenseitig auszuziehen, aber es dauert noch einige Zeit, bis wir endlich nackt auf ihrem Bett landen. Ich ziehe sie auf mich. Sie küsst mich von neuem, während ihre Hand zu meiner Brust wandert. Götter, das fühlt sich wunderbar an. Sie folgt ihren Händen mit ihrem Mund und beginnt, rund um meine Nippel herum zu lecken, dann zieht sie eine Brustwarze in ihren Mund und beginnt, daran zu nuckeln. Und dann knabbert sie dran.

„Oh Nicole! So gut, sooo gut!" stöhne ich.

„Das magst du wohl, was?"

Ich nicke nur und schiebe ihren Kopf wieder über meinen Nippel. Sie schnappt ihn sich wieder und saugt, während sie ihre Hände weiter hinunter über meinen Körper laufen lässt. Ich streichle derweilen ihren Rücken, ihre Seite und ihren Hintern, der schön rund ist. Ich ziehe meine Fingernägel ganz sanft über ihre Haut, was sie mit einem Stöhnen quittiert. Sie lässt meinen Nippel los und bläst drüber. Wow! Das habe ich eben bis hinunter in meine Klitoris gespürt!

„Bei Merlin, Nicole!" wiederhole ich.

Sie schaut auf und grinst. Dann küsst sie mich rasch und sagt:

„Ich hab das zwar noch nie vorher getan, aber ich hab Beschreibungen gelesen und Bilder gesehen und fantasiert und so... ich hoffe, dass ich das gut mache, meine Liebste..."

„So, wie sich das anfühlt – oh ja, du machst das offensichtlich richtig!"

Zehn Minuten später scheint sie überall zugleich zu sein und ich werde von oben bis unten geküsst. Ich geniesse es und nehme mir vor, es ihr wieder zurückzugeben, so bald ich kann! Ich fühle mich im siebten Himmel! Wir sind so vertieft in unser Tun, dass wir nicht hören, wie draussen im Gang die Wohnungstür aufgeht und wieder geschlossen wird. Aber plötzlich geht jemand an der Zimmertür vorbei und wir hören ein Schnappen nach Luft und dann:

„**Nicole**!"

Nicole schaut auf und flucht:

„Verdammt, Claudine! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bleibst heute Nacht bei Benny?"

„Ich wollte nur rasch was holen, was ich vergessen hatte. Hey, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du meine Abwesenheit benutzt, um mit Frauen zu knutschen..."

„Nicht irgendeine Frau, Claudine – seit einer Woche meine Freundin. Stört dich das?"

Claudine zuckt die Achseln und meint:

„Nein, das nicht, aber ich hätte doch gedacht, dass du mir das sagen kannst... dann hätte ich nicht versucht, dich jedem halbwegs passenden Mann in die Arme zu drücken... – dafür wahrscheinlich in die jeder meiner Ansicht nach passenden Frau!" grinst sie unverschämt.

„Oh... na ja, jetzt weisst du's. Kannst du die Tür zumachen?"

„Kann ich. Gute Nacht."

„Ciao."

Weil wir so erschrocken sind, sind wir beide wieder abgekühlt. Nicole dreht sich um und kuschelt sich an mich. Ich küsse sie zart und sie schaut in meine Augen.

„Scheisse, nun müssen wir das alles wieder aufbauen – wo du doch grade so schön weg warst..."

„Da komme ich wieder hin, Nicole. Das hat sich wunderbar angefühlt. Ich will es dir zurückgeben!"

„Später! Erst mal will ich dich kommen sehen!"

Ich lächle. Was für nette Aussichten. Wir hören, wie Claudine die Wohnung wieder verlässt. Nicole lässt ihre Hand über meinen Bauch laufen und streichelt mich zärtlich. Ich bin ausser mir vor Wohlbefinden, ihre Finger berühren meine Haut kaum, aber jedes Härchen scheint sich dabei aufzurichten. In meinem Magen flattern tausend Schmetterlinge. Sie küsst mich erneut. Ich schlinge meine Arme um sie und halte sie ganz fest. Ihre Hand wandert weiter hinunter bis in meine Schamgegend, wo sie sich in meinem Schamhaar vergräbt. Ich schliesse meine Augen und fühle einfach nur. Sie entwindet sich meinen Armen und dreht sich um, um ihrer Hand langsam mit ihrem Mund zu folgen. Dann drängelt sie meine Beine auseinander und gleich darauf fühle ich eine warme, nasse Zunge auf meiner intimsten Stelle. Schon beim ersten Lecken über meine Klitoris stöhne ich laut auf und vergehe fast. Was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl!

„Aaah! Nicole! Oh, Nicole, das ist grossartig", keuche ich.

Sie lässt nicht ab, streicht geduldig immer wieder über meine Perle, die darunter hart wird und anschwillt. Ich kann das Blut darin pulsieren fühlen, wann immer sie mit ihrer Zunge darüber fährt und wenn sie sie in ihren Mund zieht und daran saugt, knabbert und leckt. Oh! Mein! Gott! Das muss es sein! Das ist jetzt wohl der Moment, in dem alles zusammenbricht und nichts mehr geht! Alles um mich ist unwichtig, da ist nur noch dieses Gefühl, diese Lust! Ich schreie auf und stöhne und ich glaube, ich vergehe!

Davon wieder zurückzukehren dauert einen Moment. Nicole hat sich schon wieder umgedreht und mir zugewendet. Ich muss wohl noch ziemlich komisch aus der Wäsche gucken, denn sie sagt:

„Das klang eben so, als hättest du's geschafft, Morag!"

„Ich glaube! Das hab' ich noch nie gefühlt, Nicole! Das war einfach unglaublich!"

„Echt? Noch nie einen Orgasmus gespürt? Wie traurig. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du das noch oft und oft spürst."

„Danke!"

Ich brauche eine kurze Pause, doch dann beginne ich, ihr zurückzugeben, was sie mir grade geschenkt hat. Und dann habe ich eine gute Idee und frage:

„Was hältst du davon, wenn eine etwas rauere Zunge da drüber fährt?"

Sie schaut mich verwundert an, fragt dann aber nur:

„Zauberst du?"

Ich lache.

„Ja, auf diese Art hier – schau!"

Ich verwandle mich in den Hund und schaue sie an. Sie starrt mich an und bricht dann aus:

„Das ist ja verdammt noch mal das Unglaublichste, was ich von dir bisher zu sehen bekommen habe! Du kannst dich selber in ein Tier verwandeln? Was wirst du mir noch alles zeigen?"

Ich verwandle mich kurz zurück und erkläre:

„Jede Menge. Und ja, ich bin ein Animagus. Das ist eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, die sich in ein Tier verwandeln können. Es ist immer dasselbe Tier und man kann es sich nicht auswählen, es steckt in einem drin. Ich habe es vor anderthalb Jahren gelernt. Mein Transfigurationslehrer ist ebenfalls ein Animagus, er ist ein riesiger schwarzer Hund. So übergrosser Neufundländer in etwa. Wir nennen ihn liebevoll Schnuffel. Oder Padfoot."

„Das ist echt unwahrscheinlich. Ihr Leute seid absolut unglaublich!"

Wir verbringen den Rest des Abends mit Liebemachen und schlafen schliesslich erschöpft ein. Nicole hält mich ganz fest. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte sie immer schon auf mich gewartet – oder ich auf sie...

* * *

**Samstag, 10.10.1998 / Ron**

Ich erwache früh. Wir haben immerhin fast zehn Stunden geschlafen. Offenbar habe ich mich im Schlaf nicht sehr viel bewegt, denn ich finde mich immer noch in Justins Armen. Als ich mich zu rühren beginne, erwacht er ebenfalls. Wir haben beide einen Steifen – überrascht mich überhaupt nicht. Wir haben unter der Woche nicht viel Zeit, also nehmen wir uns vor dem Aufstehen eine halbe Stunde oder so. Ich fange an, Justin zu streicheln. Er küsst mich schläfrig.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster", sagt er und gähnt.

„Morgen, Liebster..." murmle ich und küsse ihn wieder.

Dann fühle ich diese wunderbaren Hände auf meinem Rücken, wo er meiner Wirbelsäule entlang fährt. Ich biege meinen Rücken vor Wohlbefinden, denn das ist immer der schnellste Weg, mich auf Touren zu bringen und Justin weiss das natürlich genau. Ich verteile Küsse über seinen Kiefer und Hals bis hinunter zu seinen Brustwarzen, an denen ich zu saugen beginne. Mm, das kann ich eine halbe Stunde machen, ohne müde zu werden. Ich geniesse die wohligen Geräusche, die er dabei von sich gibt. Zwicke seinen anderen Nippel. Benutze beide Hände an seinen Brustwarzen und bewege mein Gesicht in Richtung seines Bauchnabels. Gleich darunter endet sein Schamhaar in einer langen, schmalen Linie. Ich folge der Linie, während meine Finger immer noch um seine Brustwarzen zwirbeln. Justin stöhnt und schiebt meinen Kopf langsam zu seinem wunderbaren Schwanz, der schon fest und steif bis über sein Schamhaar hinaus ragt. Oh, er ist hart! Ich entferne eine Hand von seinen Nippeln, greife nach dem Schwanz und ziehe die Vorhaut ganz zurück, dann fange ich an, über die Eichel zu lecken.

„Nnnng! Ron! Ron, so gut... hör bloss nicht auf!"

Darauf kannst du getrost wetten. Er schmeckt so gut! Ich will ihn ganz verschlucken! Ich beginne zu saugen, ganz stark, und er schreit auf. Noch mehr Saugen und jetzt dreht er fast durch. Dann nehme ich ihn ganz in den Mund und jetzt höre ich ihn anhaltend stöhnen und schliesslich kommt noch ein kurzer Aufschrei, ganz kurz bevor er kommt. Das warnt mich vor der Eruption, die gleich kommt, kurz danach schiesst sein Samen in meinen Mund. Er ruft meinen Namen erneut. Verdammt, es ist so schön, das zu hören. Ich glaube, das wäre so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was mir passieren könnte, dass er eines Tages Sex mit mir hat und dann einen anderen Namen schreit, wenn er kommt. Er zieht mich hoch und wir küssen uns, dabei leckt er den letzten Rest seines Samens von meinem Mund. Unsere Zungen bekommen nicht genug davon, einander zu umkreisen und zu liebkosen und der Kuss dauert ewig. Wir umarmen uns fest und küssen uns noch eine Weile weiter, als gäbe es kein morgen. Ich habe schon vor einer Weile entschieden, dass ich das brauche. Wenn wir Sex haben, dann muss es für uns beide wichtig sein, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass wir's tun können. Wir wollen uns erinnern können und wissen, dass es für uns beide gut und wichtig war. Jedes Mal, wenn ich's mit ihm mache, ist es daher irgendwie noch besser als das letzte Mal.

Justin dreht mich um und setzt sich rittlings auf mich. Wir küssen uns noch immer. Ich schaue ihm zu, als er meinen Schwanz und sich selber vorbereitet. Er liebt es, mich zu reiten, damit er den Koitus kontrollieren kann und ich liebe es, wenn er das tut, deshalb ist das eine unserer häufigsten Stellungen. Justin kommt über mich, nimmt meinen Schwanz in sich auf und kommt darauf bis ganz herunter, bis er nicht mehr weiter hinunter drücken kann. Er lächelt.

„Götter, ich liebe das! Ich liebe es, deinen Schwanz in mir drin zu fühlen, Ron! Es ist das beste Gefühl, das ich kenne. Nur noch etwas, das ähnlich gut ist, und das ist mein Schwanz in dir drin oder in deinem Mund..."

Er beginnt, sich zu bewegen. Langsam. Rauf – runter – wieder rauf – dann drückt er ganz schnell hinunter. Dann kommen einige rasche Bewegungen. Nicht sehr tief, aber ich weiss, dass sie reichen, dass mein Schwanz auf seine Prostata trifft, denn er stöhnt dabei tief auf. Ich fühle, wie sein Schwanz wieder steif wird. Ich fasse danach und reibe ihn im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen mit meiner Faust. Er wird schneller und schneller, kommt immer wieder bis ganz herunter. Während er sich heftig auf mir bewegt, spüre ich, wie sich mein eigener Orgasmus langsam aufbaut. Oh, nur noch ein bisschen mehr, Justin, komm schon, noch ein bisschen! Ja! Ja! Das ist es, ja! Das ist es, was ich am liebsten mag, oh ja!

„Justin! Oh Götter – Merlin – ich liebe dich! Es tut so gut!"

Ich fühle einen mächtigen Höhepunkt. Es gibt wirklich nichts besseres, um den Tag zu beginnen als einen guten Fick. Justin erreicht einen zweiten Orgasmus und lässt sich auf mich fallen, dabei streckt er seine Beine wieder aus. Ich ziehe ihn fest an mich und küsse ihn von neuem. Er lächelt und sagt:

„So gut, Ron! Ich liebe dich so sehr..."

Und dann schlafen wir gleich wieder ein.

* * *

**Harry**

Ich habe bis spät in die Nacht gebüffelt. Es gibt wirklich eine Menge zu lernen und vor allem ist da eine ganze Menge Zeug, das wir einfach irgendwo in eine Schublade unseres Hirns stopfen und auf Abruf bereithalten müssen. Das ist normalerweise Hermiones Spezialität, meine weniger. Ich muss ein bisschen härter dran arbeiten. Aber ich werde immer besser dabei. Es ist eine ganz andere Art des Studierens als während der Schule. Abgesehen vom sehr komplexen Stoff, den wir behandeln, ist es oft stures Auswendiglernen. Wir können nicht einfach Notizen machen, einen langen Aufsatz schreiben und das war's. Bei Prüfungen müssen wir das Wissen präsent haben und vor dem Professor aufsagen können.

Nach einem langen Abend mit viel Lesen sind wir daher gestern eher spät und mit brennenden Augen ins Bett gekommen. Hermione wacht neben mir auf und als sie sich zu regen beginnt, wache auch ich auf.

„Sorry, Liebster, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", entschuldigt sie sich.

„Macht nichts, Schatz, ich hab lang genug geschlafen. Wie spät ist es?"

Sie dreht sich um.

„Kurz nach neun."

„Siehst du, das reicht völlig. Volle acht Stunden Schlaf. Das haben wir nicht oft."

„Womit du sehr recht hast. Du arbeitest wirklich hart, Harry! Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Ich küsse sie. Sie küsst mich wieder und streichelt mich dabei.

„Ich freue mich auf einen gemütlichen Abend! Ein paar Spiele, gute Gespräche, guter Wein, gute Musik, etwas zum Knabbern..."

„Besser als ausgehen – manchmal sind diese ollen Tanzbars einfach nur laut. Kein Stil", finde ich.

„Stimmt genau."

Als wir eine Stunde später aufstehen, treffen wir einige der anderen immer noch am Frühstückstisch. An einem Samstagmorgen steht hier keiner vor neun auf. Es ist grossartig, so eine grosse Familie zu sein. Es tut gut, dass auch immer jemand da ist, grade am Wochenende. Und jetzt kommen auch immer mal wieder alte Freunde von Hogwarts hierher.

Die einzigen, die hier immer früh auf sind, sind Mum, Dad, Sirius und Remus, die von den Kleinen früh aus dem Bett geworfen werden. Ich schaue nach, was mein Patenkind so macht. Ich bin voll sicher, dass Seraina das hübscheste Baby der Welt ist. Sie begrüsst mich mit einem Lächeln und als ich sie kitzle, kichert sie glucksend. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn wir Zeit miteinander verbringen können, wenn sie erst etwas grösser ist.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit dir zu fliegen, Seraina! Ich bin schon am Überlegen, was für einen Babybesen ich dir schenken könnte", sage ich zu ihr.

Remus bricht in Gelächter aus. Er schaut mir vom Sofa aus zu und erklärt:

„Da musst du hinten anstehen, Harry, Siri behält sich dieses Recht vor. Er hat davon schon geträumt, bevor sie nur geboren war."

„Überrascht mich überhaupt nicht."

„Da Sirius schon seit ewigen Zeiten auf die Harpies abfährt, werden wir wohl jetzt einige ihrer Spiele besuchen. Ich freue mich eigentlich auf die Quidditch-Saison."

„Die sind normalerweise immer ziemlich weit oben in der Liga. Ich werde bestimmt ab und zu mitkommen! Ich kann mich nicht einfach nur in meinen Büchern vergraben, selbst wenn ich das gerne tue. Ich muss ab und zu einfach ein bisschen raus kommen. Auch ich hatte mir schon vorgenommen, einige Spiele zu besuchen. Ich konnte ja bisher noch nie einfach los und mir Quidditch-Spiele ansehen. Das wird mir bestimmt total viel Spass machen. Ausserdem sind ja auch einige meiner Schulkameraden Profis geworden, daher werde ich deren Karrieren gerne verfolgen."

Hermione grinst. Sie ist natürlich nicht so begeistert wie ich, aber sie schaut doch gerne ab und an bei einem Match zu. Ich habe fest im Sinn, sie auch zum einen oder anderen Spiel mitzuschleppen.

Da wir Remus und Sirius seit fünf Wochen nicht gesehen haben, fragen sie natürlich, wie es mit der Akademie geht.

„Grossartig! Aber es gibt eine Menge zu lernen. Es ist nicht einfach. Aber was wir wirklich grossartig finden, ist die Freiheit, die wir jetzt geniessen, ein normales Leben zu haben wie alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer auch. Überall hinzugehen, wo wir hinwollen, zu apparieren, keine Geldsorgen zu haben, hat auch seine Vorteile. Hermione hat noch ein paar Features für die Commumirrors, an denen sie nebenher noch arbeitet. Die sind auf dem Weg, **der** grösste Geschäftserfolg in der Geschichte der Zauberei zu werden. Es gibt jetzt eine lizenzierte Gesellschaft in den USA und in Japan, wobei die Japaner offenbar auch die Australier und Neuseeländer beliefern werden. Meine Frau kann sich einfach zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie die Galleonen in ihr Verlies kullern. Die Zwillinge haben auch nichts dagegen, dass das Geschäft so gut läuft, sie bekommen ja auch ihren Anteil. Ausserdem haben sie jetzt ein gutes Kapital, das sie in den Freizeitpark investieren können. Damit sind sie gleichwertige Partner mit Draco. Das findet auch er gut. Sie haben ausserdem schon etwas Erfahrung mit der magischen Geschäftswelt gesammelt, das können sie auch alle brauchen."

„Ihr macht euch alle so gut! Wenn es etwas gibt, auf das ich stolz bin, dann auf das, was ihr gelernt habt und wie gut ihr vorankommt. Mir gefällt es, dass ich einen winzigen Teil daran mitgewirkt habe", sagt Remus.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass dein Anteil winzig ist, Remus... ohne deine Aufgabe hätte ich das mit den Commumirrors wahrscheinlich nicht gemacht", wirft Hermione ein.

Seraina schlägt mich mit ihrer Rassel, als sie die schwingt, um meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zurückzulenken. Ich grinse sie an und gebe ihr einen leichten Stups. Sie kichert und zielt erneut mit ihrer Rassel auf meine Hand. Als sie lacht, zeigt sie ihre niedlichen kleinen Zähnchen. Die paar, die sie schon hat, heisst das.

„Sie hat ein so niedliches Grinsen, Remus!" bemerke ich.

„Sexy, findest du nicht? Ganze drei Zähne! Das heisst, dass sie noch siebzehn davon bekommt, bis sie die Milchzähnchen komplett hat. Sie haben beide eine ziemlich böse Zeit."

Wir verbringen den Nachmittag mit einem langen Spaziergang mit den Kindern. Es ist schon recht kalt draussen und wir sind alle ziemlich froh, als wir wieder hereinkommen. Es gibt Tee und heissen Kakao, kaum sind wir drinnen. Wir setzen uns alle ins grosse Wohnzimmer. Sirius hat sofort im grossen Kamin ein Feuer angezündet, das nun munter knistert, so dass bald köstliche Wärme in den Raum strömt.

Wir haben nach dem Ende der Schule alle zusammen das Klassenzimmer umdekoriert. Es ist jetzt unser neues, gemeinsames grosses Wohn- und Esszimmer. Auf der linken Seite ist die Sitzgruppe um eine weitere Sitzgruppe erweitert worden, zusätzlich gibt es noch eine am anderen Ende des Raums und im hinteren rechten Teil ist ein zehn Meter langer Tisch aufgestellt worden, den wir mit eleganten Stühlen versehen haben. Zwanzig Personen haben daran locker Platz. Dort essen wir jetzt gemeinsam zu Abend. Ich liebe diesen Tisch, denn er dient uns ebenso zum gemeinsamen Spielen, zum Zeitung lesen oder zum Studieren. Keins von uns hat es eilig, dieses Nest schon zu verlassen. Dazu hat es hier einfach zu viele Vorteile. Ganz zuerst natürlich der, dass wir nichts an Hausarbeit zu tun haben, das würde Dobby sich schlicht verbitten. Der Kleine macht zwar die Arbeit jetzt meistens alleine, weil Winky in Hogwarts ist, aber er behauptet, dass es ihn nicht stört. Wir haben ihm angeboten, auch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, damit er wieder mit Winky zusammen sein kann, aber das hat er rundweg abgelehnt. Er will bei mir bleiben, sagt er. Hermione hat sich damit abgefunden, dass uns das drollige Kerlchen wohl noch lange anhängt. Aber selbst sie sieht ein, dass wir mehr Zeit haben, wenn wir nicht auch noch die ganze Hausarbeit machen müssen. Und dann ist immer jemand da! Wir sehen unsere Freunde täglich und bleiben alle in engem Kontakt.

Mandy fehlt heute Abend allerdings. Sie ist wieder in London zu einem Rendezvous. Ich glaube, sie hat im Ministerium jemanden kennen gelernt. Das wäre doch wunderbar für sie. Morag hat dafür zum ersten Mal Nicole hierher gebracht. Sie ist wirklich nett und vollkommen fasziniert von uns. Allerdings ist sie froh, dass wir beim Spielen auch gewöhnliche Gesellschaftsspiele der Muggel hervor nehmen, so dass sie mit von der Partie sein kann.

Das Abendessen ist so locker wie immer. Remus und Sirius sind sehr entspannt, sie haben ihre mitgenommene Arbeit im Laufe des Tages erledigt. Wir haben eine Menge Spass zusammen, vor allem Ron und Justin sind gut drauf und bringen uns oft zum Lachen. Ginny ist hier und zeigt Nicole ihren Adler. Nicole ist komplett weg vor Staunen, als Ginny draussen in die Luft geht.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht!" ruft Nicole.

„Sie ist wirklich da oben, oder nicht?" fragt Ron. „Oder hast du schon irgendwo einen Adler gesehen, der sich so gut benimmt?"

Nicole lacht.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich habe überhaupt noch nie ausserhalb eines Zoos einen gesehen! Das ist einfach fantastisch! Oh ja, und wenn ihr Jungs mal einen Tierarzt benötigen solltet, ich bin bald mal mit meinem Studium durch, dann könnt ihr mich rufen."

„Poppy Pomfrey, unsere Schulheilerin, hat Sirius schon mehr als einmal damit gedroht, ihn zum Tierarzt zu schicken, wenn er sich ihrer Behandlung nicht unterordnet, wenn eine nötig ist", erzählt Remus grinsend.

Sirius beweist seine Reife, indem er Remus die Zunge herausstreckt.

„Ist das ein Angebot, Liebster?" fragt Remus lächelnd und mit süsser Stimme.

Wir lachen alle, sogar Sirius, der seinen Gefährten küsst und dann locker bemerkt:

„Behalte den Gedanken für später, Moony."

„Werde ich machen – falls die Zwillinge uns lassen."

Die sind zurzeit schön brav am Schlafen. Nach ihrer letzten Flasche um acht sind sie in ihre Wiegen gebracht worden und falls ihre Zähne sie in Ruhe lassen werden sie wohl durchschlafen.

* * *

**Sirius**

Was für ein schöner Abend. Fast alle von der Sunneggbande sind hier, Draco ist noch in Frankreich und Parvati hat Wochenenddienst in St. Mungo, und Mandys Grund für ihre Abwesenheit ist ein sehr erfreulicher! Sie hat einen Freund! Blaise und Padma sind beide anwesend und Morag hat uns ihre brandneue Freundin Nicole vorgestellt. Die ist eine Muggel, aber offenbar passt sie sehr gut zu unserer Art.

Am Tisch laufen ein Dutzend Gespräche gleichzeitig. Das umfunktionierte Klassenzimmer ist jetzt ein sehr schönes Wohn- und Esszimmer geworden. Es war eine sehr gute Idee, den Raum umzuorganisieren. Wir müssen die drei Schuljahre hinter uns lassen und da kein Klassenzimmer mehr benötigt wird, ist es das Beste gewesen, daraus ein grosses Wohnzimmer zu machen. Hier treffen sich nun alle und verbringen Zeit miteinander. Wir sind wohl wirklich zu einer Familie geworden und dies hier ist der Beweis. Jeder einzelne dieser jungen Menschen ist mir näher als alle meine Blutsverwandten. Na ja, Andromeda und Onkel Alphard und jetzt auch Draco nehme ich davon natürlich aus. Aber ehrlich, wer in meiner Situation würde sich um Blutsverwandte überhaupt scheren? Keiner, der halbwegs bei Verstand ist. Was nämlich wirklich zählt, ist nichts so idiotisches wie das Blut oder die Hautfarbe, sondern die Liebe. Wenn man sich gegenseitig so liebt und respektiert wie wir alle hier, dann ist man wirklich eine Familie. Es war erstaunlich leicht, die uns anvertrauten Schüler aufwachsen und sie ins Leben hinaus zu lassen. Es macht auch viel mehr Spass, ihnen als gleichgestellte Erwachsene zu begegnen. Wenn ich sie sehe, freue ich mich jedes Mal und manchmal kommen mir immer noch ein paar kleine Tränen, aber Tränen des Glücks, wenn ich daran denke, mit wie viel Liebe ich jetzt täglich umgeben bin. Keine Zeit meines Lebens war besser als diese. Und zu guter Letzt sind James und Lily immer noch hier und haben das Haus jetzt mit der ganzen Bande übernommen und die brauchen ein grosses Wohn- und Esszimmer, kein Schulzimmer.

Ich höre den Babyalarm und gehe hinauf, um nach den Kleinen zu sehen. Nur Denny ist wach. Ich nehme ihn auf den Arm und beruhige ihn, dann gebe ich ihm noch etwas von Poppys Gel. Sein Gaumen fühlt sich wieder total heiss an. Wieder ein neuer Zahn. Ihr beiden Süssen geht da wirklich durch eine harte Zeit.

Aber nachdem er auf meinem Arm wieder eingeschlafen ist, kann ich ihn in die Wiege legen, ohne dass er wieder aufwacht. Wir haben uns an diese nächtlichen Tröstungsaktionen längst gewöhnt und nehmen sie so leicht wie wir können.

Ich reduziere das Licht im Kinderzimmer auf ein Minimum und kehre zum Rest der Familie zurück. Remus hat etwa drei Runden für mich gespielt und obwohl ich die anderen ja nicht aufhalten will und mich deshalb nicht beschwere, hat er mich arg in Rückstand gebracht. Verflixt noch mal, Liebster!

* * *

**Remus**

Als wir an diesem Abend endlich ins Bett kommen, ist es schon ziemlich spät. Wie gut, dass wir unsere Arbeit für dieses Wochenende schon alle erledigt haben. Ich muss noch eine Lektion für die Viertklässler vorbereiten, aber das kann ich morgen Abend in Hogwarts tun. Also können wir es gemütlich nehmen, auch morgen. Sirius zieht sich aus und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Er gewöhnt sich immer noch an die fast verdreifachte Arbeitslast. Wahrscheinlich wird er daran noch eine ganze Weile zu kauen haben. Ich küsse ihn und wir verschieben das Liebemachen auf morgen früh. Paten sind eine gute Erfindung und die unserer Kinder haben versprochen, sich morgen früh um unsere Kleinen zu kümmern, damit wir ausschlafen können.

* * *

**Sonntag, 11.10.1998 / Sirius**

Ich war weg sowie ich den Kopf aufs Kissen gelegt hatte. Es ist immer noch alles ein bisschen viel für mich. Es macht mich glücklich zu wissen, dass wir eine ganze Nacht für uns allein haben werden. Ron und Hermione haben versprochen, ihren Wecker zu stellen und die Kinder aufzunehmen, damit wir ausschlafen können. Wir brauchen in der Nacht nur einmal aufzustehen. Und Seraina ist so freundlich, gleich wieder einzuschlafen, also können wir gleich wieder ins Bett zurückkehren. Weder Andy noch Denny sind dabei aufgewacht. Als die Kleinen morgens erwachen, hören wir Ron und Justin ins Zimmer gehen. Sie nehmen die beiden auf und teilen uns kurz mit, dass sie übernehmen. Ich schlafe auch gleich wieder ein. Als ich wieder erwache, ist es zehn Uhr. Remus lehnt sich neben mir an die Wand und liest. Er dreht sein Gesicht zu mir und lächelt.

„Hey, Schlafmütze!" sagt er sanft, steckt ein Buchzeichen in sein Buch und legt es auf den Stapel anderer Bücher auf dem Nachttisch neben sich.

„Morgen, Liebster", antworte ich gähnend.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Wie ein Stein! Herrlich."

Ich ziehe ihn für einen Kuss heran, er schliesst die Augen und gibt mir meine Zärtlichkeiten sofort zurück. Dann erklärt er:

„Wir haben heute morgen frei, ich war nur zum Frühstück unten und habe dir was mitgebracht!"

Ich schaue mich um und schnüffle. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben Remus' Lesestuhl steht ein Tablett mit Kaffee, einem Glas Orangensaft, einem Teller mit Speck und Spiegelei und zwei Stücke Brot. Alles so verzaubert, dass es perfekt heiss bleibt. Ich freue mich und setze mich hinüber an den Tisch, um zuzuschlagen. Zwei Gipfeli hat es auch, mm, da muss ja jemand unten in Lützelflüh in der Bäckerei gewesen sein.

„Morag war in der Bäckerei. Wie es scheint, tut sie das öfter", sagt Remus.

„Also doch. Dobby ist ja ein ausgezeichneter Koch, aber backen kann er nicht", kommentiere ich.

„Was auch der Grund für regelmässige Besuche in der Bäckerei ist."

Er lässt mir Zeit, mein Frühstück zu verzehren, doch dann lockt er mich ins Bett zurück. Kaum bin ich da, drückt er mich auf den Rücken, installiert sich auf mir und küsst mich. Mm, es ist lange her, seit ich meinen sexy Werwolf auf diese Art geniessen konnte. Remus ist manchmal sehr dominant, aber ich liebe auch das. Dann darf ich nämlich nur geniessen, während er zur selben Zeit gibt und nimmt.

Er liebkost mich zunächst mit seiner Zunge von oben bis unten. Ich kann fühlen, wie sein Schwanz dabei hart wird. Ich spüre, wie sich meiner versteift und seufze. Meine Güte, tut das gut. Bisher reicht mir völlig, was wir miteinander tun und ich brauche keine ausgefallenen Experimente. Jetzt sind wir seit drei Jahren wieder ein Paar und sind uns so nah wie nie zuvor.

Jetzt bewegt er sich von meinen Knien über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel genau dahin, wo es sich am besten anfühlt. Er befiehlt mir, mich umzudrehen und auf den Bauch zu legen, dann auf die Knie und Ellbogen zu erheben. Ich schliesse meine Augen, als ich seine Zunge spüre, die sich auf dem Weg von meinen Hoden durch die Pospalte auf meine Öffnung zu bewegt. Ja, Remus, bitte! Ich muss nur leise stöhnen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, wie gut mir das gefällt. Er umkreist meinen Eingang und dringt ein kleines Bisschen mit seiner Zunge ein. Er kann ja nicht sehr tief hinein, aber dieses feuchte, heisse Fleisch meines Liebsten in mir zu spüren, ist jedes Mal purstes Lustgefühl. Er fummelt an meinen Hoden herum, bleibt aber von meinem Schwanz noch weg. Das werde ich nicht lange ertragen können, es ist zu gut! Doch jetzt hört es auf, er steckt seine Finger in den Mund und macht sie nass, dann steckt er den ersten in meinen Darm. Er hakt sich ein, lockert meinen Schliessmuskel, dann lässt er einen zweiten Finger folgen und vögelt mich mit seinen Fingern für ein paar Minuten. Er erreicht dabei meine Prostata, die er kräftig stimuliert. Mein Stöhnen wird dadurch auch gleich kräftig lauter. Es tut einfach so unglaublich gut. Remus nimmt sich Zeit und schiebt jetzt drei Finger hinein. Er stösst immer weiter hinein, dabei macht er mich schön offen. Ich versuche, mit meiner Hand meinen Schwanz zu erreichen, doch er sieht es und schiebt meine Hand weg.

„Oh nein, Siri, du wirst da schön brav warten!" ordert er.

Aber das fällt so schwer! Obwohl ich weiss, dass sich das Warten lohnen wird. Ich fühle seine Hand auf meinem Rücken, meinem Hintern, über meinen Oberschenkeln, wieder auf meinem Bauch, dann gibt er meinem Schwanz ein paar kleine Streicheleinheiten und während alldem vögelt er mich weiter mit seinen Fingern. Ich behalte meine Augen geschlossen. Nicht sehen bedeutet noch intensiver fühlen. Ich konzentriere mich voll auf seine Hände, seinen Körper, und dann zieht er plötzlich seine Finger heraus und dringt mit dem Schwanz langsam in mich ein. Ja, Liebster, ja! Darauf warte ich schon die ganze Zeit! Seine eigene Lust wächst, während er stösst und er wird immer schneller.

„Oh ja, Liebster, noch ein bisschen härter und schneller", bettle ich.

Schneller. Härter. Nach der langen Vorbereitung gleitet er jetzt ganz leicht. Er kniet hinter mir, beide Hände auf meinen Hüften und er zieht mich ganz an sich heran, wenn er hinein stösst. Bei Merlin, ich will nicht, dass er je aufhört! Und dann endlich, endlich kommt eine seiner Hände um meine Hüfte und greift nach meinem Ständer. Er braucht mich nicht mehr als etwa eine Minute zu reiben, bis wir beide unseren Höhepunkt kurz nacheinander erreichen. Er kann's auch nicht mehr länger hinauszögern und mit einem Aufschrei lässt er sich gehen, damit gibt er auch mir den letzten Anstoss. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett sinken und er fällt auf mich, rollt sich aber zur Seite und legt sich neben mich. Er schnuffelt mit seiner Nase in meinem Nacken, beisst mich ganz zart, dann leckt er mich. Er transformiert und schleckt mich mit seiner langen Wolfszunge ab. Das kitzelt und ich kichere. Ich drehe mich ihm zu. Er leckt mein Gesicht und ich drücke einen Kuss auf seine lange Schnauze. Dann verwandelt er sich wieder zurück und wir küssen uns, immer und immer wieder voller Leidenschaft. Ich halte ihn ganz fest.

„Danke, Liebster, das hab ich gebraucht. Aber jetzt brauche ich wohl eine Dusche."

„Ich auch. Und danach müssen wir uns schon drauf vorbereiten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

„Ich will aber so bald wie möglich wieder hierher zurückkommen", flüstere ich.

„Ich auch. Wird unser Liebesnest, was?"

„Mhm."

Für eine Weile ziehen wir die Decke noch hoch, um uns wieder schön anzuwärmen, dann stehen wir aber doch auf. Wir nehmen unsere Kleider mit und gehen hinunter, um zu duschen und uns anzuziehen. Als wir das Badezimmer verlassen, ist es schon fast Essenszeit. Wie es scheint, hat die ganze Bande auf unsere Kleinen aufgepasst. Wir finden sie im Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf ihrer Babydecke liegen und zufrieden einem Mobile zuschauen, das eines der Jungen in die Luft gezaubert hat.

Alle begrüssen uns mit wissendem Grinsen und verstehendem Lächeln.

„Danke, dass ihr uns eine so ungestörte Nachtruhe beschert habt", sage ich.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir dachten uns, dass ihr das wirklich nötig habt. Ihr saht so aus, als ob ihr seit Wochen nicht geschlafen habt", sagt Hermione.

„Wir haben den Schlaf gebraucht, aber auch den Sex am Morgen, um ehrlich zu sein. Das war wohl eines von vielleicht drei Malen seit die Zwillinge geboren wurden", bemerkt Remus und zwinkert mit den Augen.

„Obwohl es so aussieht, als ob es langsam besser wird. Sie schlafen langsam durch das Zahnen, vor allem, seit wir von Poppy ein Gel bekommen haben, das ihnen viel von den Schmerzen nimmt", füge ich hinzu.

* * *

**Montag, 12.10.1998 / Lily**

Am Morgen appariere ich ins Ministerium. Dort verfüge ich mich hinunter zu den Auroren, welche mich schon erwarten. Ron winkt mir zu und sagt:

„Komm, Lily, wir warten schon auf dich, wir müssen nach St. Mungo. Diverse unserer Findlinge werden heute wohl erwachen. So viele haben wir ja noch nicht, aber die sechs, die aus dem Zauberstab gekommen sind, haben wir ja alle gefunden. Wir haben die beiden Muggel, Mutter und Tochter, bereits obliviert und in einem Muggel-Spital untergebracht, dort werden sie erwachen und sich mit neuen Erinnerungen wieder ins Leben zurück begeben. War ein tüchtiges Stück Arbeit, sag ich dir!"

In St. Mungo finden wir bereits Robert Haystacks Verwandtschaft vor. Es sind eine Menge Leute, die alle ziemlich aufgeregt darauf warten, dass ihr Verwandter wieder erwacht. Da der Tagesprophet meine Rolle bei diesen Rettungen noch nicht hat ausplaudern können, weil allen Beteiligen Schweigepflicht auferlegt worden ist, sind wir noch alle unter uns. Ron kennen sie allerdings schon alle. Er wird mit Namen begrüsst und stellt mich vor:

„Ich freue mich, Ihnen heute Lily Potter vorstellen zu können, welche diese Rettung erst möglich gemacht hat. Lily, dies hier ist Anthea Haystack, Rupert Haystacks Gattin."

„Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll, Mrs Potter. Mein Mann hat mir so sehr gefehlt, ich kann es Ihnen kaum ausdrücken. Als ich damals in der Zeitung gelesen habe, was Ihnen passiert ist, habe ich mir dauernd gedacht, wenn das meinem Rupert doch auch passieren möge. Aber wir wussten ja nicht einmal wo er war, was mit ihm passiert war, denn er war verschwunden. Erst als sein Echo, oder was immer das war, aus diesem Zauberstab gekommen ist, hatte ich die Gewissheit, dass er überhaupt tot war. Vor zwei Tagen hat man ihn gefunden – in einer verlassenen Hütte, ziemlich verstört. Wir warten jetzt darauf, dass er erwacht, er ist in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt worden, aber der Zauber wurde gestern Nacht abgesetzt, er schläft jetzt natürlich…"

Es ist bewegend, solche Momente erleben zu dürfen. Diese Frau hängt offensichtlich sehr an ihrem Mann und freut sich wirklich, ihn wieder zu haben. Sie erzählt mir auch gleich von ihrer Tochter und ihrem Sohn, die beide noch in Hogwarts sind.

Dann kommt Amelia Bones angelaufen und ruft:

„Lily, komm mit mir, Edgar ist am Erwachen! Sie haben mich soeben kommen lassen, weil sie erwarten, dass er gleich aufwachen wird!"

Ich schaue Mrs Haystack an und sie nickt:

„Gehen Sie nur, Mrs Potter."

„Danke – wir sehen uns bestimmt noch, obwohl ich in der nächsten Zeit sicher sehr eingespannt sein werde."

Ich folge also Amelia durch den Korridor zu einem Zimmer, in welchem ihr Schwager untergebracht ist. Eine Pflegerin erwartet uns bereits und strahlt Amelia an:

„Hallo, Tante Amelia! Er hat die Nacht durch gut geschlafen, alle Verletzungen sind verheilt, eigentlich müsste er gut beisammen sein."

„Hallo, Mary, das klingt ja wunderbar! Er wird sich zwar ziemlich komisch vorkommen, nehme ich an."

„Das ist zu erwarten. Allerdings wird er dich sicher kennen. Wir sind damals quasi aus unserem Grab gekrochen und waren völlig geschockt. Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich es nach Hogwarts geschafft habe. Unseren ‚Geretteten' können wir sicher besser helfen. Die Auroren haben wunderbare Arbeit gemacht, sie haben alle sechs Opfer in kurzer Zeit gefunden."

Wir betreten gemeinsam das Zimmer. Edgar sieht so aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe, gelassen und entspannt. Er schläft noch, aber schon kurz, nachdem wir eingetreten sind, beginnt er sich zu regen. Amelia nimmt an seinem Bett Platz und legt ihre Hand auf seine. Als er erwacht, fühlt und sieht er sie sofort.

„Amelia? – Ich erinnere mich an einen grünen Lichtstrahl... hat er mich denn doch nicht getroffen?"

„Hallo, Edgar. Das wird eine etwas umständlichere Erklärung, denn er hat dich getroffen..."

Ich beobachte die beiden, während Amelia ihrem Schwager alles genau erklärt. Sein Blick wandert im Zimmer umher und als er mich erkennt, lächelt er.

„Hallo Lily! Gut zu wissen, dass es dich auch noch gibt!"

„Hallo Edgar. Lange her, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen haben, es ist eine Menge passiert in der Zwischenzeit."

„Wie lange war ich denn nun mause?" fragt er Amelia.

„Och, die Kleinigkeit von etwa 18 Jahren..." gibt sie grinsend zurück.

„**Was**? Wie konntet ihr mich bloss so lange da unten vermodern lassen?"

Edgar Bones und sein Galgenhumor. Wir zwei Frauen schauen uns an und grinsen beide. Er ist so wieder zurück wie er uns verlassen hat! Das gibt mir für die anderen Opfer Hoffnung.

„Na ja, erst einmal hat's einen Zufall gebraucht, um herauszufinden, dass Avada Kedavra Opfer wieder zum Leben zurückgebracht werden können. Nicht mal Dumbledore hatte davon gewusst. Und das passierte fast 14 Jahre nach James' und meinem eigenen Tod durch diesen Fluch. Und dann mussten wir erst mal diese Kröte loswerden, bevor wir daran gehen konnten, jetzt alle Zauberstäbe, die wir den Todessern abgenommen haben, durchgehen können. Du gehörst mit zu den ersten, die wir aus Voldemorts Zauberstab befreit haben."

„Du meine Güte. 18 Jahre. Ich habe mein Kind nie richtig kennen gelernt. Hast du Susan aufgezogen, Amelia?"

„Ja. Sie hat diesen Frühsommer Hogwarts verlassen. Wir haben sie rufen lassen, sie kommt sicher auch bald an. Sie ist ein sehr liebes Mädchen."

„Und Rebecca?" erkundigt er sich nach seiner Frau.

„Wenn Voldemort sie ermordet hat, wird sie wohl in der nächsten Gruppe auftauchen. Der Zauber, den wir dafür in Gang bringen müssen, ist sehr, sehr alte Magie, und sie ist äusserst anstrengend für alle, die daran beteiligt sind, ausserdem wollen wir uns um alle Opfer auch wirklich kümmern können, deshalb befreien wir immer nur eine kleine Gruppe. Die Auroren müssen diese Menschen dann finden und erst mal hierher schaffen, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass du hier lange bleiben musst. Du musst nur wieder Muskelmasse aufbauen, das kannst du sicher auch daheim tun. Wenn es nicht Voldemort war, kann es länger dauern, na ja, ein paar Monate länger höchstens."

„Ich hoffe, sie kommt auch wieder. Ohne sie wäre das Leben nur der halbe Spass."

Ich will grade antworten, als die Tür aufgeht und eine hübsche junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren eintritt.

„Guten Tag... ich bin sofort gekommen, Tante Amelia!"

„Hallo Susan! Komm, ich möchte dir deinen Vater vorstellen."

Ich halte die Zeit für gekommen, mich leise zu verabschieden und der Familie das Zimmer zu überlassen. Dies ist ein guter Anfang. Als ich wieder in den Empfangsbereich des Spitals gelange, teilt mir ein Heiler mit, dass auch Rupert Haystack und die beiden anderen Opfer aufgewacht und in Ordnung sind. Sehr erfreut kehre ich ins Ministerium zurück. Harry wird über Mittag kommen, um die nächsten Opfer zu befreien.


	4. Quidditch und andere freudige Ereignisse

**Kapitel 4 – Quidditch und andere freudige Ereignisse**

**Montag, 12.10.1998 / James**

Heute stelle ich mich dem vollen Zaubererrat vor, um auf der Basis meines Geburtsrechtes als ein Potter mein Anrecht auf einen Sitz im Gremium zu verlangen. Das sollte kein Problem sein, denn ausser mir ist zurzeit niemand in meiner Familie mehr da, der dies tun könnte. Meine Eltern sind eines natürlichen Todes gestorben und werden daher in keinem Zauberstab stecken, allerdings ist es möglich, dass meine Grosseltern zum Leben zurückkehren könnten. Ich weiss nicht, wer sie umgebracht hat, aber es könnte noch Voldemort persönlich gewesen sein. Daher erwarte ich eine glatte Aufnahme. Trotzdem bin ich etwas nervös, als ich bei Gringott's in das alte Familienverlies steige, um die Pflaumenfarbene Robe aus dem alten Schrank zu holen. Darauf prangt das Familienwappen, und die Robe wurde seit Godric Gryffindors Zeiten in der Familie von einem Vertreter zum nächsten weitergegeben. Manchmal haben Frauen diese Robe getragen, manchmal waren es Männer. Das Wappen zeigt deshalb keinen Löwen, wie im Haus Gryffindor in Hogwarts, sondern einen Griffin. Ich habe nie ein grosses Trara drum gemacht, dass ich zu den Wenigen gehöre, die ihre Familie direkt auf einen der Gründer von Hogwarts zurückverfolgen können. Es gibt immer noch etliche, die das können, denn vor allem Gryffindor und Ravenclaw hatten sehr umfangreiche Familien. Beide Familien waren ausserdem weit verzweigt und haben sich in der Folge kräftig vermehrt. Daher gibt es nicht mehr sehr viele, aber doch noch einige, die ihre Wurzeln so weit zurückverfolgen können.

Die Robe ist in einwandfreiem Zustand. Um sie in solch gutem Zustand zu bewahren, sind Zauber über Zauber darüber gesprochen worden, auch einen, welche die Grösse automatisch auf den Träger oder die Trägerin anpasst. Wegen des Alters der Robe wird sie hier im Verlies in einem speziellen Schrank im Dunkeln aufbewahrt. Nicht nur der Stoff ist einwandfrei, auch die Farbe hat sich dank spezieller Zaubersprüche erhalten. Ich ziehe sie ein erstes Mal in meinem Verlies an, und kann den Anpassungszauber sofort spüren, denn die grosse Robe sitzt innert Sekunden perfekt. Ich nehme mir eine Weile Zeit, mich in dem alten Verlies, das ich zuletzt mit meinem Vater betreten habe, als ich noch in Hogwarts war, umzuschauen. Seit dieser Zeit war wohl auch niemand anderes hier drin. Ich seufze. Vieles, was hier drin zu vorderst liegt, habe ich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter selber hier drin abgestellt. Es sind Dinge aus ihrem Haushalt, von denen ich mich noch nicht gleich trennen wollte. Beide Eltern starben zwischen meiner Hochzeit und meinem eigenen Tod. Sie waren beide schon etwas bejahrt, aber durchaus noch nicht alt. Als sie beide gestorben waren, habe ich deshalb meine Erinnerungen an sie in diesem Verlies begraben. Damals habe ich mich hier drin kaum umgeschaut, ich habe hineingestellt, was ich versorgen wollte und dann das Verlies sofort verlassen.

Beim Durchsuchen einer Truhe stosse ich auf einige Pergamente, die offenbar Besitzurkunden über ein Haus in Wales sind, so viel ich lesen kann. Ich entscheide mich, sie herauszunehmen und Sirius' Anwälten zur Begutachtung und Nachforschung zu geben. Vielleicht finden sie ja heraus, wo das Ding ist. Als es Zeit wird, sich zur Versammlung zu begeben, ziehe ich die Robe wieder aus und nehme sie sorgfältig mit. Ich gehe zum Geldteil des Verlieses und greife mir einiges an Münzen, welche ich oben zum Teil noch in Muggelgeld wechseln lasse.

Zehn Minuten später erreiche ich das Ministerium, wo ich beim Zaubererrat meine Aufwartung mache. Ich habe kein Mitglied angesprochen, obwohl ich eine Menge davon kenne, und bin arrogant genug, sofortige Aufnahme zu erwarten. Ich sehe Dumbledore mit einigen anderen Mitgliedern durch den Korridor kommen, alle in ihren Pflaumenfarbenen Roben. Er entdeckt mich und begrüsst mich:

„Siehe da, James! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Hast du einen Antrag an den Zaubererrat?"

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Ich wünsche, als Mitglied aufgenommen zu werden."

„Das ist aber eine positive Überraschung. Ich bin sicher, dass es dabei keine Probleme geben wird."

Er schaut sich fragend unter den Umstehenden um. Ich kenne nicht einen von ihnen und sie scheinen null Ahnung zu haben, wer ich bin.

„Wer ist das?" fragt einer von ihnen.

„James Potter, Thaddäus. Er ist der letzte Potter vor seinem Sohn Harry. Und seine Familie hat ein Geburtsrecht auf einen Sitz. Merlin weiss, dass es zu viele gibt, die keinen Vertreter mehr in den Zaubererrat senden können. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du Sirius ebenfalls schon aufgefordert hast, seinen Sitz zu verlangen?"

„Noch nicht, aber ich habe die Absicht, es zu tun. Gibt es jemanden, der die Blacks zurzeit vertritt?"

„Ja, da ist jemand. Würde dieser Sirius – ist das übrigens der, welcher aus Azkaban entflohen ist? – Hätte der denn mehr Anspruch?"

„Oh ja, denn er ist der Erbe der Familie und deren Vorstand. Sie denken an Hesperus Quint, nicht wahr? Wenn Sirius sein Geburtsrecht einverlangt, wird er seinen Sitz räumen und sich ordentlich bewerben müssen," antwortet Dumbledore, sich der Fragerin zuwendend.

Ich halte mich still, aber ich merke mir die Fakten. Später werde ich Albus fragen, was für eine Politik dieser Hesperus Quint vertritt, und sollte er in die Reinblüterfraktion gehören, werde ich Sirius sofort bitten, seinen Sitz zu verlangen. Ich werde sowieso raschmöglichst herauszufinden versuchen, wer hier welche Seite vertritt und welche Ideologie die haben. Madam Flint wendet sich mir zu:

„Haben Sie nicht eine Muggel-geborene geheiratet?"

„Und ob ich das habe. Die Potters haben traditionell Muggel und Muggel-geborene in die Familie aufgenommen und sind damit sehr gut gefahren. Bei uns gibt's keine Erbkrankheiten und Squibs. Trotzdem sind wir eine sehr alte Familie und gehen direkt auf Godric Gryffindor zurück."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht und verzieht sich sofort mit einigen Leuten. Andere folgen ihnen grinsend. Albus kann sich ein Lachen auch nicht ganz verhalten. Dann sagt er:

„Ich freue mich, dich hier zu sehen, James. Wir benötigen dringend frisches Blut und junge Leute. Dies hier ist wirklich nur noch ein einziger Haufen von nahezu senilen Greisen, aber es sind doch die jungen Menschen, die's jetzt braucht, um unsere Welt nach dem Krieg wieder aufzubauen. Es ist gut, dich Verantwortung übernehmen zu sehen."

„Gibt es jemanden, der oder die die Longbottoms vertritt? Und die Malfoys?"

„Ja und nein. Augusta Longbottom, Nevilles Grossmutter, vertritt die Familie. Und das tut sie ziemlich resolut und fest auf unserer Seite. Trotzdem ist sie auch Neuem aufgeschlossen. Denkst du daran, Neville und Draco ihre Plätze einnehmen zu lassen?"

„Ja, grade bei Draco finde ich es ganz wichtig. Und Sirius. Er muss einfach kommen, wenn jemand aus seiner entfernteren Familie da drin hockt, der sein Vertrauen nicht voll und ganz besitzt. Und ausser Onkel Alphard und Andromeda kann ich mir eigentlich keinen vorstellen, der das tut."

„Sehr gut. Du wirst viele sehr fähige Leute im Zaubererrat finden, aber leider sind auch viele dabei, die immer noch für die alten Vollblutfamilien stimmen, weil sie nichts anderes gewohnt sind, weil sie keine eigene Meinung haben, oder weil sie immer noch Angst haben. Es ist sehr schwer, diese Leute von neuen Wegen zu überzeugen. Die Brocklehursts kommen mir da sofort in den Sinn."

„Wenn ich auch nur etwas Kleines bewirken will, werde ich wohl erstmal rausfinden müssen, wer mit wem paktiert und bei welchen Themen."

„Hör zu und lerne ist mein Ratschlag. Hast du deine Robe?"

Das Zwinkern in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass er unser Familienerbstück sehr wohl kennt.

„Ja. Obwohl ich sicher nicht der einzige bin, der dieses Wappen zur Schau trägt."

„Nein. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe, welche das Recht haben, den Griffin in ihrem Wappen zu führen. Du wirst dich gut ausnehmen, James. Doch jetzt muss ich eintreten. Komm nur ruhig gleich mit."

Wie ich erwartet habe, dauert es nicht lange. Es gibt einige, welche mich abschätzig ansehen, und ein paar mehr, welche glauben, etwas gegen meine Anwesenheit unternehmen zu können, doch die Tatsache, dass ich der letzte (vorletzte, aber der letzte ist mein Sohn) Potter bin, garantiert mir deren Sitz, und ich nehme ihn. Ich schaue mich um. Es sind etwa sechzig Räte anwesend, das kann nicht die volle Anzahl sein. Als die Sitzung, welche Dumbledore als Vorsitzender führt, zu Ende ist, erhalte ich ein Register, in den ich mich mit Name, Familie, Geburtsdatum und Adresse eintrage. Ich frage, ob es eine Mitgliederliste gibt und erhalte ohne Umstände eine Rolle Pergament, auf der alle anderen Mitglieder mit denselben Angaben eingetragen sind. Ich nehme die Liste mit, um sie in den nächsten Tagen zu studieren. Wir werden sie aufmerksam durchchecken.

Ich kehre nach Hause zurück und mache mich mit Lily an die Arbeit, in der Bibliothek nach Informationen über die magischen Familien zu stöbern, um mich ein bisschen über deren Einstellung und Richtung zu orientieren. Um mehr Informationen zu erhalten und die Hintergründe zu erkennen, spreche ich ein paar Auroren an, die ich von früher her noch kenne, und bitte sie, mir weitere Informationen zukommen zu lassen. So hoffen wir, in einiger Zeit ein verlässliches Bild über die Meinungsbildung im Zaubererrat zu erlangen. Es ist ein wenig Ränkespiel, klar, aber ich will was bewegen und das nicht erst in fünfzig Jahren.

**Dienstag, 13.10.1998 / Hermione**

Wir brauchen uns heute Morgen nicht zu beeilen, denn unsere erste Vorlesung ist erst um zehn Uhr. Wir haben gestern beide wieder bis in die Nacht hinein studiert und schlafen heute so lange, wie wir's brauchen, aber wir rechnen wie immer noch ein bisschen Zeit für die Liebe ein. Dann unter die Dusche, anziehen, Mappen schnappen und runter zum Frühstück. Um viertel nach neun sind wir beim Frühstück, womit wir genügend Musse haben, es nicht hinunterschlingen zu müssen. Wir lieben die Dienstage, denn an diesem Tag haben wir nur eine einzige Vorlesung, die erst um zehn Uhr morgens beginnt. Lily sitzt mit Lizzie und Andy am Tisch im Esszimmer und studiert den Tagespropheten. James ist bereits weg, auf Nachforschung für irgendwas für den Zaubererrat. Dobby hat unser Frühstück bereit. Nach einer guten Mahlzeit verabschieden wir uns von Lily und den Kindern und verlassen das Haus eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn der Vorlesung. Wir apparieren direkt in die Akademie. Nach sechs Wochen kennen wir das Gebäude jetzt gut und wissen genau, in welchen Hörsaal wir gehen müssen.

Harry ist ein bisschen faul und notiert sich die gesamte Vorlesung mit einer selbstfüllenden Diktafeder. Natürlich kann man keine vollständigeren Notizen bekommen. Ich habe ihm genau eine Vorlesung lang vorgehalten, wie faul er ist, aber wir haben beide schon eine Menge profitiert und es machen's praktisch alle unsere Kommilitonen genau gleich. Also machen wir nur eine Kopie, zuhause können wir sie zum Nachlesen und Lernen dann kopieren. Ich muss auch sagen, dass Harry von Anfang an alle diese Protokolle sauber abgeheftet hat, so dass wir sie ohne Schwierigkeiten immer nach Datum und Titel sortiert wieder finden.

Nach der zweistündigen Vorlesung verschwinden wir rasch um ein paar Ecken vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt in ein Thairestaurant zum Essen. Manchmal bin ich echt erleichtert, dass Geld zwischen uns beiden überhaupt kein Thema ist. Er hat nie viel von dem verbraucht, was er in seinem Verlies gehabt hat und inzwischen wissen wir, dass da auch noch das Familienverlies der Potters ist, in dem mindestens das Zwanzigfache an Geld liegt als in Harrys. Natürlich gehört das jetzt wieder James, aber der wird nicht zögern, Harry zu geben, was der braucht, sollte er etwas brauchen. Mir geht's sowieso finanziell ausgezeichnet, denn noch immer verkaufen sich die Commumirrors gut. Wenn mal jeder einen hat, werde ich natürlich vor allem Gebühren einstreichen und einen grossen Teil davon im Dezember, weil die meisten ihren auf dieses Datum eingelöst haben. Aber da wird mehr als genug herausschauen, um selbst eine grosse Familie ein Jahr lang zu ernähren. Also verwöhnen wir uns beide gegenseitig mit erstklassigem Essen und laden fast immer auch Kommilitonen ein, denen es nicht so gut geht wie uns.

Wir verbringen einen Teil des Nachmittags in der Bibliothek der Akademie, um alte Texte durchzuforsten. Auch hier machen wir beide ausgiebig Notizen und auch hier diktieren wir die einer verzauberten Schreibfeder. Das ist in dieser Bibliothek gängige Praxis. Jeder Studierende kann das tun, denn um jeden Tisch sind Silenziumzauber gelegt, um die anderen nicht zu stören. Diese Regel erlaubt es uns aber auch, in der Bibliothek miteinander ungeniert zu sprechen. Die Notizen zu diktieren hilft immer schon dabei, den gelesenen Stoff auswendig zu lernen.

Harry schaut andauernd auf die Uhr. Kurz vor vier werden wir nämlich ins Stadion der Appleby Arrows apparieren, um ein Spiel der Holyhead Harpies gegen die Arrows zu sehen. Wir werden Sirius treffen, der am Dienstagnachmittag nur zwei Lektionen hat und deshalb zum Spiel kommen kann, sowie James, der sich ähnlich drauf freut wie Harry. Harry ist ganz aufgeregt, denn es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er überhaupt dazu kommt, ein Quidditch-Spiel der englischen Meisterschaft zu sehen. Wir haben ja nur einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, ein offizielles Spiel zu sehen, damals beim Weltmeisterschaftsfinale. Und es ist auch das erste Mal, dass Harry, James und Sirius so etwas gemeinsam unternehmen können. Weil es kalt ist, geniessen wir die verschiedenen Runden warmes Butterbier.

„Eine deiner früheren Teamkameradinnen spielt doch bei den Harpies, nicht wahr?" fragt Sirius Harry.

„Ja. Angelina Johnson. Sie ist eine Jägerin, spielt jetzt Linksaussen. Und eine verdammt gute Jägerin, das kann ich dir sagen! Alicia Spinnet ist auch bei den Harpies, aber vorläufig nur Reservespielerin. Sie ist auch Jägerin. Aber die Arrows sind wohl auch nicht übel..."

Während James, Harry und Sirius sich über den gegenwärtigen Stand der Quidditch-Liga unterhalten, wird mir langsam kalt. Ich ziehe meinen Umhang eng an mich, doch dann spreche ich einen Wärmezauber. Ich gebe auch Harry einen, denn der vergisst das bestimmt und dann landet er womöglich mit einer Erkältung im Bett. Er bemerkt das natürlich, dreht sich zu mir und küsst mich.

„Danke, meine Liebste. Wenn wir dich zu sehr vernachlässigen, erinnerst du uns lautstark dran, okay?"

Ich lächle.

„Werde ich schon machen. Hab du jetzt erst mal deinen Spass, Harry, ich weiss, dass du lange darauf warten musstest, mal gemeinsam mit Sirius und James so was zu unternehmen."

„Stimmt schon. Ist aber kein Grund, dich links liegen zu lassen. Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Hermione", sagt er.

„Na ja, ich sehe auch gerne mal ein Spiel. Ausserdem spielt ja Angelina!"

„Du wirst sie mir zeigen müssen, Harry!" sagt Sirius, „Linksaussen, sagst du? Ich glaube, ich bin immer schon für die Harpies gewesen, seit ich wusste, dass es Quidditch gibt. Ist schon so was wie Gewohnheit."

Es ist grossartig, hier im Stadion mit mindestens ein paar Tausend anderen Fans zu sitzen und das Spiel zu verfolgen. Ich habe mein Omniokular mitgenommen und schaue mich um. Wir haben ziemlich gute Plätze, in der Mitte und weit oben. Auf den beiden Schmalseiten sind je zwei grosse Tafeln zu sehen, auf denen zurzeit Annoncen und Ankündigungen, sowie Informationen zu sehen sind. Das Stadion sieht fast genauso aus wie das, welches für die Weltmeisterschaft gebaut wurde, nur dass dieses hier natürlich permanent ist und ausserdem ist es nur ein Zehntel so gross. Jetzt laufen einige Schlagzeilen über die Anzeigetafeln, Quidditch Resultate und sogar Neuigkeiten über die Teams. Die Nachrichten werden durch Reklamen unterbrochen. Es gibt einen Kommentator, der den Anfang des Spiels in fünfzehn Minuten ankündigt.

Fünf Minuten vor Spielbeginn kommt der Schiedsrichter mit seinem Team aufs Feld geflogen. Sie bringen auch die Kiste mit den Bällen an. Der Kommentator stellt die Teams vor und beginnt mit den Gästen:

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte heissen Sie die Holyhead Harpies willkommen. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu einer ausserordentlich guten Saison, das erste Team ist fit und tritt heute auch an: Captain und Hüterin ist Madeline Coltrane! Die Jägerinnen sind Angelina Johnson links aussen, Christine McAllister in der Mitte und Dana O'Leary auf der Position rechts aussen. Die Treiberinnen sind Hannah O'Leary und Maureen Appleton. Und die Sucherin ist natürlich Aggie Morgan!"

So, wie sie vom Kommentator angekündigt werden, fliegen die Harpies auch ins Stadion ein. Wir applaudieren natürlich am lautesten, als Angelina hereinkommt. Dann wird das Heimteam angekündigt. Die Fans in der Menge rufen jeden Namen zusammen mit dem Stadionsprecher:

„Und jetzt unsere eigenen Appleby Arrows! Hier kommt Captain und Jäger Jeff Maloney auf der Position rechts aussen, Hüter Ryan O'Hara, die Jäger Megan Carrington, links aussen und Kevin Lester in der Mitte, die Treiber Sean King und Sean Quinn, uuuuund Sucherin Kelly Cooper! Lasst uns was für unsere **Arrows** hören!"

Im ganzen Stadion wird es sehr laut. Die meisten Fans hier sind natürlich für die Arrows, aber die Harpies machen mir nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie das einschüchtern würde, nicht im Geringsten. Alle Spieler sind bereit, Coltrane und Maloney schütteln sich die Hände und als die beiden Hüter vor ihren Torringen in Position sind, prüft der Schiedsrichter nur kurz, ob auch die Jäger und Treiber an ihrer Ausgangsposition schweben. Dann ein schriller Pfiff, unten werden die Bälle vom Schiedsrichterassistenten losgelassen. Der Snitch verschwindet auf der Stelle. Lester hat sich den Quaffel zuerst geschnappt und startet durch in Richtung des Tors der Harpies, doch deren Treiber haben auch bereits die ersten Klatscher in seine Richtung gesandt. Dana O'Leary schnappt sich den Quaffel und passt ihn zu Angelina.

Es ist unwahrscheinlich, die fliegen zu sehen. Ich finde, dass die hier nicht weniger kompetent aussehen als die irische und die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft bei der vorletzten Weltmeisterschaft. Genau gesehen sind ja drei Spieler auf dem Feld heute Iren. Es ist interessant, James, Sirius und Harry zuzuhören, während sie über ihren Sport fachsimpeln. Zwei Jäger, einer davon gelegentlich auch ein Treiber und ein Sucher – alle sehen das Spiel aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Harry sucht fast automatisch ständig nach dem Snitch. James folgt mit seinen Blicken fast ausschliesslich den Jägern, nur Sirius geht zwischen den Jägern und den Treibern hin und her, wobei er auch noch ab und zu auf die Sucher und Hüter achtet. Allerdings müssen Treiber ja auch während des Spiels alle anderen Spieler im Auge behalten.

„Die sind ja unglaublich schnell! Da müssen einige sensationelle Fortschritte im Besenbau gemacht worden sein", bemerkt James.

„Ist wohl auch so. Vor fünf Jahren habe ich Harry den besten Besen der Welt geschenkt, aber der ist inzwischen schon fast lahm, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Gebe den aber um nichts in der Welt her. Er war das erste Geschenk meines Lebens von Bedeutung. Das erste Geschenk, was du mir gemacht hattest!" sagt Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ausserdem ist er noch vollkommen in Ordnung."

Angelina schiesst das erste Tor für die Harpies! Wir klatschen alle begeistert und schauen uns das Tor dann im Omniokular noch einmal an.

**Sirius**

So hätte das schon immer sein sollen: James, Harry und ich beim Quidditch. Das war's, was James und ich uns im Leben wünschten, dass wir so immer zusammen sein könnten, mit Harry zusammen tagelang über Quidditch fachsimpeln und unser Leben geniessen. Stattdessen hatten wir Jahr um Jahr nichts als Tod, Verderben, Qual und Angst. Schon nur allein deshalb möchte ich liebend gerne Voldemort ausgraben und gleich noch ein halbes Dutzend Mal umbringen. Nur etwas kreativer und schmerzhafter.

Dies ist das erste Mal seit fast zwanzig Jahren, dass ich meinem Lieblingsteam zusehen kann. Die Mädels haben mit zwei Toren das Spiel eröffnet, eins davon hat Harrys frühere Teamkameradin erzielt. Sie macht den Eindruck einer wirklich guten Jägerin und James meint anerkennend:

„Ich hab sie ja schon spielen sehen, aber das ist jetzt das erste Mal, dass ich sie in einem Spiel der Liga zu sehen bekomme. Die ist richtig gut! Die wird's in der Liga noch weit bringen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du weißt ja, Angelina ist nicht nur eine feine Jägerin, sie ist auch eine wirklich gute Freundin, Dad!" erzählt Harry.

„Ist sie die, mit der du im Team zusammen warst?"

„Ja, drei Jahre lang. In meinem vierten Jahr hatten wir ja kein Quidditch-Turnier."

Ich verfolge die drei Jägerinnen der Harpies mit meinen Blicken. Sie schaffen sehr kurz nacheinander etliche Tore, die zum grössten Teil unbeantwortet bleiben, nur dreimal schaffen die Arrows es, Madeline zu überwinden. Schon in meiner Jugend waren die Harpies fast immer vor den Arrows klassiert und auch jetzt müssten sie eigentlich das stärkere Team sein. Coltrane ist eine erstklassige Hüterin. Selbst die beiden Treiberinnen sind besser als ihre beiden männlichen Gegner. Sie haben wunderbare Spielzüge drauf, welche sie sehr akkurat und auch erfolgreich ausführen. Die Klatscher sind ständig in Bewegung und schwer auszumachen. Und dann sind da die beiden Sucher. Beide sind Mädels. Aggie Morgan ist 32, sehr erfahren und sehr schnell. Es ist irre, sie zu beobachten. Das Quidditch Monatsmagazin setzt sie auf den Favoritenplatz für die englische Mannschaft für die nächste Weltmeisterschaft.

Das Spiel dauert schon zwei Stunden, als es zwischen den beiden Sucherinnen erstmals wirklich etwas Action gibt, denn Aggie hat den Snitch gesehen, aber dann sind die beiden Treiber der Arrows erfolgreich und können sie davon abhalten, sich die kleine Kugel zu schnappen. Der Snitch ist wieder verschwunden. Um halb sechs, bei einem Stand von 110:60 für die Harpies taucht Remus auf. Er konnte nicht früher aus der Schule weg, daher ist er jetzt erst eingetroffen, zufrieden, dass das Spiel noch nicht ganz zu Ende ist.

„Hallo, zusammen", grüsst er.

„Hallo, Remus", begrüssen Harry, Hermione und Prongs ihn.

Ich ziehe ihn an mich und küsse ihn. Er schaut über das Feld und fragt:

„Hat schon mal einer den Snitch gesehen?"

„Ja, vorhin, erst ein paar Minuten her. Die Treiber der Arrows haben Aggie allerdings davon fernhalten können."

In diesem Moment geht Cooper in einen Sturzflug, aber als wir genauer hinschauen, bemerken wir, dass sie nur versucht, Aggie vom Snitch wegzulocken. Aber Aggie schaut auf die richtige Stelle und rast auf den Snitch zu, den Harry uns am anderen Ende des Feldes andeutet. Er ist ziemlich weit oben, so dass Cooper jetzt die verlorene Höhe erst wieder wettmachen muss, was so gut wie unmöglich ist, aber sie versucht ihr Bestes. Es wird deshalb noch ziemlich knapp, aber Aggies Routine hilft ihr dabei, den Snitch zu schnappen. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung geht durch die Reihen der Arrows-Fans, doch es gibt auch viele, die für die Harpies applaudieren.

„Das bringt sie vor Puddlemere United!" ruft Harry aus.

„Das wird Oliver aber gar nicht freuen, er hat doch mit den Weasleys gewettet, dass Puddlemere dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft ganz sicher gewinnt!" kräht Hermione.

„Echt? Dann ist er entweder verrückt oder er hat eine gesunde Portion Zutrauen zu denen... Puddlemere ist nach den ersten acht Spielen ziemlich gut platziert, aber sie haben bereits einmal gegen die anderen Favoriten, die Ballycastle Bats verloren. Wenn sie von den drei Spielen gegen die Harpies mindestens einmal verlieren, sind sie wahrscheinlich für den Sieg untergegangen", bemerke ich.

„Na ja, warte nur, bis du Oliver kennen lernst. Du weißt doch, er ist der Hüter der Puddlemeres. Und er ist sogar ausgesprochen verrückt! Der Junge lebt, isst, trinkt, schläft und atmet Quidditch! Er ist mit Sicherheit der besessenste Quidditch-Spieler, den du irgendwo antreffen kannst. Andererseits haben wir es bestimmt ihm zu verdanken, dass wir damals den Cup geholt haben", belehrt uns Harry.

„Hast du eigentlich noch mehr Schulkameraden, die Profis geworden sind?" fragt James.

„Etwa sieben oder so, darunter Cho Chang, sie war ein Jahr vor mir in Ravenclaw, spielt auch Sucherin. Sie ist erste Reserve bei den Montrose Magpies. Dann Roger Davies, noch ein Ravenclaw, er ist Reserve-Jäger bei den Ballycastle Bats. Auch ein ziemlich guter Jäger, aber er wird nie an Angelina Johnson herankommen, auch nicht an Alicia Spinnet, die bei den Harpies erste Reserve ist. Du kennst sie ja, auch sie war mit George und Fred Weasley in einer Klasse. Alicia wird wohl Christine McAllister ersetzen, wenn die sich mal zur Ruhe setzt."

Wir folgen der Menge, die jetzt das Stadion verlässt und begeben uns zu einem der Apparierungspunkte. Dort angekommen, umarmen wir Harry und Hermione und wünschen ihnen einen schönen Abend. Remus, James und ich apparieren zurück nach Hogwarts. Während wir uns etwas beeilen, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren, sagt James:

„Ich kann allerdings nicht sehr lange bleiben, sonst wird Lily sauer. Ich wollte nur noch was mit dir besprechen, Sirius."

„Was denn?"

„Ist dir der Name Hesperus Quint ein Begriff?"

„Cousin. Etwa dritten Grades oder so. Die Quints haben vor vierzig Jahren bei den Malfoys und etwas danach bei den Blacks eingeheiratet. Er ist ein eher schwächliches Familienmitglied. Warum?"

„Er vertritt die Interessen der Blacks im Zaubererrat…"

„Hm. Eigenartig. Dass Tante Shaula da nicht eingedrungen ist…?"

„Wer ist das?"

„Grosstante. War eine Tante meines Vaters und hat in die Parkinson-Familie eingeheiratet. Hat zwei Söhne, beide ziemlich debil, aber als die Schwester meines Grossvaters ist sie eigentlich weit näher mit meinem Zweig verwandt als Quint. Erstaunlich, dass die nichts dagegen hat, dass Quint die Blacks vertritt."

„Du hast ein Recht auf diesen Sitz im Rat, Sirius," meint James.

„Ach, darauf willst du hinaus. Ich werde mit Albus sprechen, sehen, was er meint, dann übernehme ich den Sitz wahrscheinlich. Wenn ich mich wohl auch nicht für alle Sitzungen absentieren kann."

„Gut. Das reicht mir schon. Wir müssen was unternehmen, denn das ist ein halbes Greisenasyl. Und manche dieser Tattergreise können wirklich nicht mal mehr richtig denken."

„Ist auch wirklich wahr, James, ich hatte gar nicht dran gedacht, dass ich mich dafür bewerben sollte. Vater war der letzte Black, der drin sass, ich nehme an, dass sich die Robe noch anfindet."

„So lange du dich jetzt bewirbst. Wir müssen die zu Tode quasseln, damit sie neuen Gesetzesvorlagen zustimmen und helfen, alte aufzuheben. Vielleicht können wir dann auch in Sachen Werwolfgesetzgebung einiges unternehmen, Remus. Diese furchtbaren Vorurteile müssen verschwinden."

„Danke, James. Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine Menge Staub aufwirbeln."

„Oh, ich gedenke, nicht nur Staub aufzuwirbeln, sondern wegzufegen, Moony."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich James, um zur Sunnegg zurückzukehren.

Wir kommen grade noch zurecht, um unsere Kinder selber zu Bett bringen zu können. Ich habe sie schon schrecklich vermisst. Den ganzen Tag über habe ich sie nicht gesehen! Ich seufze, als ich Denny dabei zusehe, wie er ins Land der Träume versinkt. Jetzt ist er schon fast ein halbes Jahr alt!

**Remus**

Als die Kinder schlafen, setzen Sirius und ich uns im Wohnzimmer hin. Ich kuschle mich an ihn und er offenbart mir, wie sehr er diesen Nachmittag genossen hat. Ich bin so froh, dass wir jetzt wieder ein normales, erfülltes Leben haben. Die Pflichten hier in Hogwarts lassen uns nicht viel Zeit und das meiste, was wir an freier Zeit zur Verfügung haben, werden wir für die Kinder aufwenden, zumindest noch für einige Jahre, doch das ist so gut wie freie Zeit. Bisher ist das, was wir mit ihnen erlebt haben, den Aufwand mehr als wert.

„Du hast gar nicht mehr viel vom Spiel gehabt, Liebster", sagt er bedauernd.

„Oh, das macht nichts. Das nächste Spiel ist an einem Samstag, da können wir dann alle gehen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es vermisst habe. Nachdem du weg warst, konnte ich nicht mehr an die Spiele gehen. Denn auf der einen Seite war es ohne dich einfach nicht mehr dasselbe und auf der anderen konnte ich es mir ja auch gar nicht mehr leisten."

„Du wirst dich nie mehr einschränken müssen, Liebster, weder mit Dingen, die du haben musst, noch mit solchen, die du haben möchtest", flüstert er. Und dann, lauter: „Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit den Zwillingen an die Spiele gehen zu können!"

Ich lächle. Dann küssen wir uns für lange Zeit. Ich habe noch einen Test zu korrigieren, doch das verschiebe ich ohne Gewissensbisse auf später, als ich mich seinen Zärtlichkeiten überlasse. Wir haben uns vorgenommen, heute abend draussen noch ein bisschen zu laufen. Das macht uns einerseits wieder munter, erschöpft aber auch auf eine angenehme Art, so dass wir es nur noch mit einem Ausflug unter die Dusche krönen und dann ins Bett verschwinden. Für den Test stehe ich eine halbe Stunde früher auf.

Ich liebe es jetzt, auf vier Pfoten zu wechseln, wann immer ich Lust dazu habe. Der Wolf läuft sorgenfrei und schnell, ohne gross zu ermüden. Ich schaffe problemlos dreissig Kilometer in der Stunde, und wenn ich mich anstrenge auch mehr. Das reicht für einen grossen Kreis um das Schloss herum. Auch Sirius schafft als Padfoot eine ganze Menge, bestimmt zwanzig Kilometer, er ist ja viel schwerer als ich als Wolf. Also ist ein Lauf, der ihn anstrengt, für mich als Wolf nicht viel mehr als ein guter Spaziergang. Die frische, klare Nachtluft tut uns beiden ausgezeichnet. Wir kommen nach Hause, gehen unter die Dusche und dann direkt ins Bett.

**Donnerstag, 15.10.1998 / Ron**

Ich beginne meine wöchentliche praktische Schicht und erfahre, dass ich eine Gruppe von Auroren begleiten soll, die heute den Friedhof in Hogsmeade überwachen soll. Es hat mit Lilys Arbeit zu tun, die sie mit Harry und den anderen Besitzern von Bruderzauberstäben der Zauberstäbe der Todesser macht. Vor einigen Tagen hat Harry mit Voldemorts Zauberstab weitergemacht und wir erwarten, dass dabei Mrs Bones und drei weitere Opfer, die alle hier in Hogsmeade beigesetzt wurden, wieder ins Leben zurückkehren. Tonks ist mit in der Gruppe.

„Dann lass uns mal die Dame aus ihrem Grab holen, Ron! Edgar wird alles andere als unglücklich sein, dass er seinen Schatz wieder zurückbekommt."

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Oh, ganz gut. Sie haben ihn natürlich mit Stärkungstränken bis obenhin angefüllt, aber jetzt ist er wieder auf seinen Beinen. Ich wage mir kaum vorzustellen, wie James und Lily das damals von Godric's Hollow nach Hogwarts geschafft haben."

Auf jeden Fall müssen wir nicht lange warten. Ich bin schon einmal in einem Team gewesen, welches hier Opfer abgeholt hat. Es ist eigentlich eine sehr dankbare Aufgabe. Wir sind die ersten Menschen, die diese Menschen nach ihrem Erwachen vom Tod sehen. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern, ist das grüne Licht des Todesfluchs, das auf sie zufliegt. Heute denke ich natürlich auch an Susan, als ich ihre Mutter aus ihrem Grab kommen sehe. Tonks und ich heben sie auf und setzen sie auf einen Stuhl, um ihr ganz kurz zu erklären, was mit ihr los ist, und dass wir sie in einen Zauberschlaf versetzen werden, aus dem sie in einigen Stunden oder auch Tagen erwachen wird.

„Wenn Sie wieder aufwachen, werden Sie bei Ihrer Familie sein, Madam," verspreche ich ihr.

Sie nickt nur, ist wohl zu erschöpft, um etwas zu sagen. Tonks spricht den Schlafzauber, danach legen wir sie auf die Bahre, die für sie schon bereit steht. Die anderen im Team haben mittlerweile erfolgreich drei weitere Opfer gerettet und alle zusammen bringen wir die schlafenden Hexen und Zauberer nach St. Mungo. Dort treffen wir auf ein weiteres Aurorenteam, welches von einem Friedhof im Süden des Landes kommt. Auch diese Auroren haben einige Bahren bei sich. Lily ist bei ihnen und steht neben dem Körper einer jungen Frau, die sie zu kennen scheint.

„Es ist Marlene McKinnon, Tonks! Der Orden findet wieder zusammen, ist das nicht wundervoll?"

Wie ich schon sagte, eine sehr befriedigende Aufgabe, an der ich gerne Teil habe! Wir werden sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile lang tun, denn es gibt noch viele Zauberstäbe, die durchgenommen werden müssen.

**Freitag, 16.10.1998 / Remus**

Nach dem Essen habe ich die sechste Klasse der Gryffindors und Slytherins. Es ist der Beginn der Lektionen, die ich über den Patronus zu halten beabsichtige. Dies ist ja ein sehr schwieriger Zauber, den sie nicht alle schaffen werden. Doch diese erste Stunde ist nur Theorie, ich spreche über den Hintergrund, die Dementoren und den Zauber, wie er geht, was er bewirkt und stelle am Ende wie immer einige Fragen.

„Also, noch mal. Wer kann mir sagen, wofür der Patronus-Zauber gut ist?"

Etliche Hände gehen hoch, ich erteile einem Mädchen aus Slytherin das Recht, zu sprechen. Sie gibt mir auch prompt die richtige Antwort.

„Richtig. Zwei Punkte für Slytherin, Nora. – Und welche Form nimmt der Patronus an?"

Diesmal fordere ich eine Gryffindor zum Sprechen auf.

„Das hängt von der Person ab, die den Zauber spricht."

„Wie?" frage ich nach.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Ausdruck einer inneren Stärke oder Bezugsperson..."

„Das ist fast immer der Fall. Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor. – Also, ich möchte, dass ihr die Geschichte, die Anwendung und eine genaue Beschreibung des Zaubers recherchiert und mir darüber bis nächste Woche eine Rolle Pergament schreibt. Und macht euch Gedanken über einige wirklich glückliche Erlebnisse, die ihr zu einem Patronus ummünzen könntet."

Ich entlasse die Klasse. Die letzte Stunde ist heute mit den Viertklässlern der Slytherins und Gryffindors. Mit ihnen zusammen kommt Bill Weasley herein, der heute vom Ministerium als unser Überwacher abkommandiert ist, denn wir sind immer noch am Imperius.

„Hallo, Bill! Ich dachte, du bist jetzt fest in Paris?"

„Hallo, Moony. Meistens bin ich da, das stimmt, aber ab und zu habe ich immer noch eine Woche hier Dienst."

„Ach so."

„Wie läuft's mit deinem Imperius Unterricht?"

„Nicht mal so schlecht, immerhin haben es einige schon geschafft, den Fluch loszuwerden."

„Na, toll!"

Von den siebzehn Schülern der Klasse haben sechs es geschafft, den Fluch ganz abzuschütteln. Davon waren fünf Gryffindors. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum die Slytherins so viel mehr Mühe damit haben, aber vielleicht war ja Sixtus nicht der einzige, der diesen Fluch schon am eigenen Leib gespürt hat. Wenn man bereits einmal erwischt worden ist, ist es viel schwerer, ihn abzustreifen. Aber Sixtus war offenbar der einzige, der es vor mir nicht verbergen konnte.

Zuerst nehme ich natürlich die dran, die noch nie drangekommen sind. Nur noch fünf sind bisher nicht dran genommen worden. Die notiere ich jetzt alle. Vier von den fünf sind Gryffindors. Zwei Mädchen zeigen Ansätze, den Fluch abzustreifen. Dann kommen diejenigen, welche nur Anzeichen gezeigt haben, dass sie es schaffen. Und dann diejenigen, die es noch nicht geschafft haben. Die Zeit reicht nicht, dass ich mich allen länger widmen kann, aber alle haben jetzt gefühlt, wie es ist, daher gebe ich ihnen die Aufgabe, ihre Erfahrungen aufzuschreiben.

„Ich weiss, es ist Freitag und ihr möchtet alle nichts mehr als ein freies Wochenende, aber geht zurück in eure Häuser und schreibt kurz auf, was ihr empfunden habt, als ihr unter meiner Kontrolle wart. Es muss nicht viel sein, aber versucht, eure Gefühle ehrlich in Worte zu fassen. Ich werde eure Notizen lesen, aber natürlich nicht bewerten. Ich werde diese Lektionen nach den Osterferien noch einmal mit allen von euch wiederholen und dann gebe ich euch eure Abhandlung zurück. Ihr könnt sie dann noch ergänzen oder wegschmeissen, aber ihr solltet sie auf alle Fälle noch einmal lesen. Damit werden wir dann das Thema abschliessen. Zum Mindesten wird dann jedes von euch in der Lage sein, zu erkennen, was mit euch geschieht, ihr werdet euch daran erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hat, solltet ihr je in die Lage kommen, in der jemand diesen Zauber auf euch anwendet. Okay?"

„Ja, Professor Lupin", antworten die Schüler brav. Ich entlasse sie und wünsche ihnen ein schönes Wochenende.

Ich selber beeile mich, in unser Büro zu kommen, in dem sich mir wenige Augenblicke später Sirius anschliesst. Wir gehen gemeinsam hinunter in unsere Wohnung, wo jeder von uns ein Baby in die Schlinge packt und seinen Umhang anzieht. Wir nehmen unsere Aktenmappen und die Besen und verschwinden aus dem Schloss. Draussen besteigen wir die Besen, heben ab und fliegen bis zum Ende des Schulgeländes, wo wir wieder apparieren können. Die Glocke bimmelt wie üblich. Lily kommt mit Andy auf dem Arm von der Küche her ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, wer heimgekommen ist.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben!" ruft sie fröhlich.

Lily fühlt sich auf der Sunnegg immer noch sehr wohl. James pendelt viel öfter zwischen unseren beiden ‚Zuhause' hin und her. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass aber beide sich einfach gerne am Familienleben beteiligen und wir zwei sind für James wichtiger als für Lily. Lily ist lieber Harry ganz nahe.

„Wie war eure Woche?" erkundigt sie sich.

„Sehr gut, danke. Ich bin aber völlig erledigt", antwortet Sirius und geht, um die Besen in den grossen Besenschrank in der Küche zu versorgen.

„So siehst du auch aus."

Ich ziehe derweilen mein Halstuch aus und setze die Aktenmappen auf einem Stuhl ab. Dann hake ich die Schnallen an meinem Umhang auf. Seraina streckt ihre Nase aus dem Tragetuch. Sie verzieht ihren Mund zu einem niedlichen kleinen Grinsen. Ich lege meinen Umhang über eine Stuhllehne. Dann löse ich den Knoten am Tragetuch und befreie die Kleine. Sie scheint sich darüber sehr zu freuen, denn sie fängt an zu gurgeln und zu brabbeln. Ich hebe sie hoch über mich und halte sie fest, so dass sie auf mich herunterschauen kann. Sie quietscht und brabbelt noch mehr. Ich lächle sie an.

„Das hast du gern, was, mein Herzchen?"

Noch ein gurgelndes Lachen, dann nehme ich sie wieder herunter, bevor sie mich ansabbert. Ich halte sie so auf meinem Arm, dass sie sich an meine Brust lehnen kann. Lily strahlt sie an und fragt:

„Hallo Seraina! Kommst du zu deiner Mummy?"

Seraina lächelt und streckt ihre Arme aus, Lily setzt Andy kurz auf seine Decke und nimmt mir das Baby ab.

Lily behält guten Kontakt zu den beiden Kindern, die sie uns geschenkt hat. Da wir so enge Freunde sind, wollen wir, dass unsere Kinder die Frau kennen, die sie geboren hat und Lily hat nichts dagegen, dass sie ihre Mutter bleiben darf. Seraina schaut sie jetzt an, grinst und hört Lilys Babygesabbel zu, diesen Geräuschen und Worten, welche wahrscheinlich nur Mütter kennen.

„Kann ich sie rasch bei dir lassen? Ich möchte mich bequemer anziehen", frage ich.

„Aber natürlich! Lass Denny nur ruhig auch hier, Siri."

„Danke!"

Lily 

Wie viel Freude es macht, auf diese beiden Kleinen aufzupassen. Ich bin nach wie vor überzeugt, dass wir das richtige getan haben, als wir sie Remus und Sirius geschenkt haben. Es scheint nur richtig, dass die beiden, die ja Harrys liebste Babysitter waren, jetzt eigene Kinder haben. Ich schaue sie an, während ich mir überlege, wie nett es sein wird, diese Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen. Die Apparierungsglocke klingelt schon wieder. Man merkt, dass es Freitagnachmittag ist. Harry taucht im Wohnzimmer auf. Er strahlt mich an, kommt herüber und begrüsst erst mich und dann die Kinder. Die beiden werden jetzt etwas grantig, denn wahrscheinlich ist ihre Vesper fällig. Harry lässt gleich alles fallen und nimmt das grantigste Baby, Denny, auf.

„Du machst das mit den Zwillingen wirklich gut, Harry!" lobe ich ihn.

„Danke, Mum! Ich mag die beiden wirklich und sehe sie ungern grantig. Aber es ist bestimmt Zeit fürs Futter, was, Denny?" fragt er den Kleinen und verpasst ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann kitzelt er das Baby ein bisschen und erntet ein gurgelndes Babylachen. Denny windet sich auf seinem Arm, aber Harry hält ihn gut fest.

„Hey, Denny! So langsam siehst du deinem Daddy immer ähnlicher, weisst du das? Dieselben schwarzen Haare, und hoffentlich bleiben deine Augen so grau-blau, dann sind sie auch wie die deines Vaters."

Er hätte dem Baby wohl erzählen können, was er heute studiert hat und hätte trotzdem ein breites Grinsen geerntet. Die Apparierungsglocke läutet erneut, gleich zweimal, denn zuerst kommt Hermione heim und nur Minuten später Ron und Justin.

„Hallo, zusammen!" grüsst Ron fröhlich.

„Hallo selber! Hallo, Lily! Soll ich Seraina gleich übernehmen? Ist bestimmt Zeit für ihre Flasche, nicht wahr?" fragt Hermione.

„Ja, nimm sie! Ich muss mich ja um Andy kümmern."

„Dann übernehmen wir doch einfach mal..."

Hermione legt ihre Sachen ab und nimmt Seraina auf, dann zitiert sie die Flaschen von der Küche her. Harry und Hermione wärmen die Fläschchen und geben sie den Zwillingen. Während sie noch dran sind, kommen Sirius und Remus wieder herunter.

„Hallo! Danke fürs Übernehmen!" bedankt Sirius sich.

Beide tragen jetzt Jogginghosen, T-Shirts und Pullis. Sie lassen sich auf einem der Sofas nieder und schauen Harry und Hermione zu. Beide sehen ziemlich müde aus, Sirius aber noch einiges müder als Remus.

„Du siehst aber müde aus, Sirius", bemerke ich.

„Scharf beobachtet, Lily", gibt Sirius leicht zynisch zurück.

„Es ist ein bisschen mühsamer, weil die beiden zu zweit sind", versucht Remus, Sirius' Aussage die Schärfe zu nehmen und schaut seine Zwillinge zärtlich an. „Es gibt immer etwas mit ihnen. Wir mussten ihre Schlafprobleme mit ‚getrennten Schlafzimmern' und Schlafzaubern lösen. Von Poppy bekommen sie ein Gel für die Zahnschmerzen und von uns einen milden Schlafzauber. Und unterrichten ist sehr erschöpfend geworden..."

„Sagen wir's mal so: hier war das Unterrichten paradiesisch. Jetzt ist es Alltag. Also, ich mag es wirklich, es macht mir viel Spass, aber es nagt weit mehr an mir als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Anstrengender als irgendwas, das ich je gemacht habe", ergänzt Sirius und lächelt etwas wehmütig.

„Gut, dass du wenigstens sagst, dass es dir Spass macht!" sage ich.

„Ja, es macht mir eine Menge Spass. Ich glaube auch, dass ich fürs Unterrichten begabt bin, ich habe bemerkenswert wenig Probleme und komme bisher mit allen Schülern gut klar, auch mit den Slytherins. Oder fast allen, aber diejenigen, die Schwierigkeiten machen sind wohl die üblichen Krakeeler, die's überall gibt. Sie geben sich bei mir im Allgemeinen Mühe, ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was Severus für einen Grund hatte, sie gleich von Anfang an so zur Schnecke zu machen, dass sie sich kaum trauten, auch nur eine Zutat zurechtzurüsten. Er hat gar nicht erst versucht, ihr Potential herauszufinden."

„Laut Dumbledore hat er das gemacht, um den Schülern gleich beizubringen, wie gefährlich der Umgang mit Zaubertrankzutaten ist..." wirft Hermione ein.

„Ach ja, und das war ja sooo hilfreich! Du hast doch gesehen, was mit Neville passiert ist, Hermione. Ich kann noch nichts Genaues sagen, aber die Erst- und Zweitklässler arbeiten genau so sorgfältig wie die Älteren, und die sind weder von Arabella noch von mir je eingeschüchtert worden. Ich teile ihnen die Spielregeln im Fach Zaubertränke mit und gebe sie ihnen immer mal wieder durch. Und ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie die Regeln einzuhalten versuchen und deren Notwendigkeit einsehen, auch ohne ständig Angst vor Punktverlusten und Arreststrafen haben zu müssen."

„Sind dir also noch keine Kessel in die Luft gegangen? Oder eingeschmolzen?" fragt Harry neugierig.

Sirius lacht.

„Natürlich! Du erinnerst dich doch noch, was ich sagte, oder? Unfälle passieren und sie können jedem passieren, selbst dem besten Braumeister. Es ist kein Grund, wie eine Rakete hochzugehen. Aber ich denke mir halt mal, dass das Snivellus war, der hatte einfach Spass daran, als Erwachsener die Macht auszuüben, die er in der Schule nie gehabt hat... da stand ihm nämlich Lily in der Sonne, die war in Zaubertränke super und der alte Slughorn hat sie heiss geliebt!"

„Sirius! Severus war nicht so schlimm! Du und James hättet ihn eben nicht dauernd piesacken sollen. Vielleicht sind eure Quälereien an seinem jetzigen Verhalten mitschuldig..." gebe ich zu bedenken.

„Oh, du hast einiges von Snivellus nie gewusst, Lily. Nämlich, dass er zu den von meinen ach so reinblütigen Eltern als wünschenswert eingestuften ‚Freunden aus guter Familie' gehörte. Ich kannte ihn schon, kaum dass ich den Windeln entwachsen war. Er ging in unserem Haus schon lange ein und aus, bevor wir in die Primarschule kamen. Danke, aber nein danke!" braust Sirius auf.

Das wusste ich natürlich wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, dass ihre Feindschaft am ersten Tag der Schule in Hogwarts begonnen hätte, doch James stimmt Padfoot wie gewöhnlich bei:

„Padfoot hat recht, Lily. Severus war immer so. Natürlich ist er schon so erzogen worden. Erinnerst du dich an Regulus? Genau die gleiche arrogante, rotzfreche Art. Die dachten, man müsse sich als Reinblüter eben so benehmen. Denen hat nie jemand beigebracht, was **wahre** Noblesse ist."

„Was noch schlimmer ist, die wurden so erzogen, dass man sie **glauben** machte, dass man sich so zu benehmen hat. Keiner von uns hatte eine glückliche Kindheit, nicht einmal der ach so verhätschelte Regulus. Mich traf's nur schlimmer als die anderen, weil sich mein Wille eben nicht brechen liess und weil ich die Dreistigkeit hatte, meine Auswahl für Gryffindor nicht zu bekritteln, sondern mich darüber freute. Das war für meine Eltern so gut wie eine Erklärung, dass ich mich unter sozialem Abschaum wohler fühlte als in ihrer noblen Umgebung. Das alles gehört zu den Dingen, die mir immer zuvorderst in der Erinnerung bleiben werden, weil Azkaban sie mir fest ins Hirn gebrannt hat. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich sie jetzt in irgendeine Schublade ablegen kann."

„Siri! Davon hast du nie was gesagt!"

„Nein. Zu peinlich", murmelt er.

„Aber ich habe gesehen, wie er unter seinen edlen Klamotten aussah, wenn er von den Ferien in diesem feinen Zuhause zurückkam, Lily. Er hat uns gebeten, niemandem davon zu erzählen."

„Und ihr habt nur gesehen, was Mutter nicht wegzaubern konnte. Das meiste hat sie überdecken können."

Oh mei! Bei allen Göttern, das muss ja die reinste Marter gewesen sein. Ich wusste, dass er sein Zuhause wegen Differenzen mit seinen Eltern verlassen hatte, aber dass dabei Missbrauch im Spiel war, hatte ich nicht geahnt. Er lächelt jetzt.

„Nie werde ich meine Hand, oder noch schlimmer, meinen Zauberstab gegen meine Kinder heben, Lily! Schon der Gedanke daran lässt mich schaudern. Ich habe mich seit der Geburt der Kinder immer wieder gefragt, was wohl meine Eltern bei meiner Geburt empfunden haben. Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als Erleichterung darüber, dass der gewünschte Erbe geboren worden war. Sie haben sich nie selber um mich oder Regulus gekümmert, wir waren voll und ganz dem Personal überlassen."

„Das ist ein mutiger Entschluss, da hast du einen sehr schweren Weg vor dir, Sirius! Irgendwann werden sie heftig an deinem Geduldsfaden zerren, was machst du dann?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht so genau, aber wir haben uns schon darüber unterhalten. Und eines ist sicher. Ich werde ihnen nie physische oder psychische Gewalt antun. Das habe ich mir jedenfalls fest vorgenommen. Laute Worte wird's bestimmt mal geben und vielleicht auch mal einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Bevor es aber dazu kommt, werden wir sie wohl auf ihr Zimmer schicken oder sie mit einem Schlafzauber für eine Weile aus dem Verkehr ziehen", meint er.

„Wir werden es schaffen, Siri", versichert Remus.

Die Zwillinge haben inzwischen ihre Flaschen geleert und sind jetzt wach und munter. Ron und Justin dürfen sie übernehmen und mit ihnen spielen.

**Samstag, 19.10.1998 / Remus**

Ich wache auf, weil Sirius mich küsst. Als ich aufschaue, sehe ich, dass es draussen schon hell ist und springe auf. Sirius zieht mich lachend wieder herunter und erklärt:

„Guten Morgen, Liebster. Unsere kleinen Helferlein haben die Kinder übernommen."

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich sie nicht gehört habe, Sirius!"

„Du hast deinen Schlaf auch gebraucht, Schatz. Du warst auch ziemlich auf den Felgen, weisst du, nicht nur ich."

„Stimmt schon."

Ich seufze, entspanne mich aber in seinen Armen. Dann schliesse ich meine Augen, bis ich fühle, wie er mich wieder küsst, diesmal auf den Mund. Er zieht mich auf den Rücken und kriecht auf mich. Dabei versucht er vergeblich, seine langen Haare auf seinen Rücken zu bugsieren, lässt es dann aber bleiben. Sie fallen ihm über die Schultern und ich hebe meine Hand, um durch seine seidigen schwarzen Strähnen zu streichen. Ich liebe seine Haare und bin glücklich, dass sie durch seine sorgfältige Pflege jetzt wieder sind wie früher. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so schnell wieder einen Mann gibt, dessen Haare eine Textur wie die von Sirius haben. Sie sind seidig, aber sehen so aus, als ob sie ziemlich dick wären. Sie fühlen sich ganz weich an. Er hat sowohl dicke als auch dünne Haare, aber sie wachsen sehr dicht. Jetzt rahmen sie sein Gesicht mit den grau-blauen Augen ein, die in meine eigenen starren. Ich werde sein Gesicht nie lange genug betrachten können. Vor allem die Augen. Sie sind auch dann von demselben grau-blau, wenn er Padfoot ist. Er kann seine Emotionen darin verbergen, wenn er sich Mühe gibt, doch wenn er nicht dran denkt, widerspiegelt sich seine ganze Gefühlswelt in diesen Augen.

Jetzt schaut er auf mich herunter und hält meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf auf dem Kissen fest. Er schliesst langsam den Abstand zwischen uns und presst seine Lippen auf meine. Es ist einer dieser langsamen, endlos währenden befriedigenden Küsse, einer von der Sorte, bei dem mein Schwanz ohne jegliches Zutun hart wird. Nicht nur meiner...

Er lässt los und grinst mich an.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich deine Reaktion auf meinen Überfall enttäuscht, Liebster", sagt er leise.

„Hast ja auch wenig Grund dazu, oder? Ist ja schliesslich, was du auch willst, oder etwa nicht?"

„Du kennst mich zu genau, Moony! Ich erstarre nur jedes Mal in Ehrfurcht, dass ich mit nur einem einzigen Kuss eine solche Reaktion hervorrufen kann."

„Bilde dir nur ja nicht allzu viel darauf ein..." necke ich ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Spatz..." murmelt er als Antwort.

Ich habe dich in den vergangenen drei Jahren neu entdeckt, mein Geliebter! Während du deinen Angriff auf meine Nerven weiterführst, verliere ich mich in Gedanken und den Gefühlen, die du in mir auslöst. Sind es wirklich schon wieder drei Jahre? Wirklich schon wieder drei Jahre zusammen? Es scheint fast unmöglich und doch sind es erst drei Jahre und einige Monate, seit wir gemeinsam unserem Vaterland den Rücken gekehrt haben und es waren drei ausgesprochen glückliche, wunderbare Jahre, voller Freude und Glück. Oh, das tut gut! Deine Zähne erwecken meine Brustwarzen zum Leben! Götter, ist das schön. Du steckst deine Nase in meine Achselhöhlen und schnüffelst, dann wendest du dich weiter nach unten, dabei lässt du meine Hände los, die du jetzt nicht mehr festhalten kannst. Ja, Siri, das ist es, da sollst du hin! Genau da will ich deine Zunge spüren, nun saug schon an!

Er tut's. Und ich stöhne bald nur noch. Meine Erektion ist so hart, dass er meinen Schwanz mit ganz leichtem Druck von einem Finger grade hochhalten kann. Und dann verlässt mich jeder vernünftige Gedanke zugunsten dieses unglaublichen Gefühls, das ein feuchter, heisser, saugender Mund auf meiner Eichel auslöst. Ich kann nur noch murmeln, aber auch nichts Verständliches mehr. Ich schaffe es grade noch, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich so drehen soll, dass ich auch an seinem Glied lutschen kann. Wir drehen uns auf die Seite, beide beschäftigt mit dem Schwanz des anderen. Sirius schleckt und saugt mit Lust an meinem, und er braucht es auch gar nicht sehr lange zu tun, bis ich komme. Ich spiegle seine Bewegungen, denn zu mehr eigener Fantasie fehlt mir im Moment der Sauerstoff im Hirn. Und da ist es auch schon, es baut sich ganz tief drinnen auf und drängt mit aller Gewalt zur Spitze meines Schwanzes, dieses grossartige Gefühl, auf das ich so sehr warte, und das immer zu früh kommt und nie oft genug. Ich kann es nicht länger halten, schreie auf, als ich den Höhepunkt erreiche, schaffe es aber noch, ihn dabei loszulassen, denn wenn ich das nicht täte, würde ich ihn beissen. Ganz scheusslich fest...

Paddy löst sich von mir und dreht sich um, küsst mich erneut. Ich kann mich selber auf seiner Zunge riechen und schmecken, während er mich küsst, und mich dabei die ganze Zeit streichelt. Er bewegt sich zwischen meine Oberschenkel und ich hebe instinktiv meine Beine etwas an. Er hebt sie hoch und geht an meinen After, dringt langsam erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern ein. Von der Lust und meinem Orgasmus bereits mehr als feucht, findet er kaum Widerstand. Er lockert meine Muskeln und kommt von meiner Seite her auf mich, meine Beine weiter hochschiebend, dass ich sie über seine Schultern legen kann.

„Ich will dich so sehr haben, Liebster, komm schon rein!" fordere ich ihn ungeduldig auf.

„Gemach, mein Geliebter, bin schon da", versichert er mir, während er seine Erektion in mir verschwinden lässt.

Das ist es, was ich so liebe! Nun fick mich schon, hart und schnell, bitte! Er gehorcht, aber er fängt langsam an, bis sich sein Rhythmus eingestellt hat. Oh, er bereitet mir so viel Lust! Er atmet immer schwerer, und hält mit etwas Schwierigkeiten seine Augen unter schweren Lidern auf meine gerichtet. Meine eigenen sind halb geschlossen. Es tut zu gut, um sie offen halten zu können.

Er zieht es so weit in die Länge, wie er kann. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört! Er stösst mit Kraft, aber nicht zu schnell, in mich hinein. Ein langsamer Rhythmus, so dass ich jedem seiner Stösse mit einer Bewegung meines Beckens entgegenhalten kann.

„Ja, mein Liebster, mach weiter, hör bloss noch nicht auf..." stöhne ich.

Er schüttelt nur seinen Kopf und beugt sich vor, um mich zu küssen. Ich ziehe ihn fest zu mir herunter, wir atmen beide heftig, während wir uns küssen. Es gibt ihm einen Moment, sich zu erholen und es noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Als er mich schliesslich auf meinen Höhepunkt bringt, indem er meinen wieder hart gewordenen Schwanz heftig reibt, bis es mir kommt, ziehe ich meine Muskeln so straff an, dass auch er seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr hinauszögern kann und seinen Rücken durchspannt, noch einmal stösst und mit einem Aufschrei und dann einem tiefen Grunzen in mir explodiert. Höchste Glückseligkeit! Er seufzt meinen Namen und ich bete wie jedes Mal zu allen Göttern, die mich erhören könnten, dass er in seinem Leben nie einen anderen als meinen Namen stöhnt, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Er lässt sich auf mich fallen, doch ich schaffe es mit etwas Mühe, meine Beine von seinen Schultern zu lösen und ihn fest in meine Arme zu ziehen. Er rutscht etwas tiefer auf mich und bettet sein Gesicht in die Beuge meines Halses. Ich streiche mit meinem Kinn über seine Haare und halte ihn ganz fest.

„Mm..." seufzt er.

„Mm beschreibt es genau", antworte ich, leise kichernd.

„War's schön?"

„Aber wie..."

„Gut. Für mich war's auch schön..."

Ich liebe seine wunderbare Kindlichkeit und ich lächle. Er kann so unverblümt sein und manchmal drückt er seine Gedanken und Gefühle so wunderbar klar und einfach aus. Mir fällt wieder einmal auf, dass in so einer Situation ausgefeilte Worthülsen auch völlig fehl am Platz sind.

„Ich liebe es, Padfoot, aber das weisst du ja eh. Denn es ist, was ich von dir am meisten liebe..." murmle ich.

Wir sind dem Schlaf nah und erlauben uns auch noch eine gute Stunde davon, bevor wir aufstehen.

**James**

Unsere beiden Freunde scheinen eine Menge Schlaf zu benötigen. Wir schauen für sie nach den Zwillingen und lassen sie ausschlafen. Hermione und Ginny freuen sich wie die anderen jungen Frauen im Haus darüber, die Babys verhätscheln zu können. Wenn die Zwillinge da sind, brauchen sie sich Andy nicht zu teilen. Sie sehen beide noch nicht allzu gestresst aus. Hermione macht einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Sie hat zwar schon eine Menge zu lernen, aber wir wissen ja alle, dass sie nur das tut, was sie am liebsten tut, nämlich sich in die Bücher zu vergraben. Hermione kennt im Normalfall zur Lösung eines Problems nur den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie ist eine sehr intelligente junge Hexe und erinnert mich täglich mehr an Lily. Und Remus. Wie glücklich ist Harry, der mit ihr schon durch seine ganze Schulzeit befreundet war. Ich wünschte, dass ich dasselbe von mir und Lily behaupten könnte, doch wir haben leider etwa drei Jahre verpennt und noch weitere Jahre, in denen wir hätten Freunde sein können.

Lily und ich verbringen jetzt mehr Zeit getrennt, da wir uns beide langsam wieder an eine Art Berufstätigkeit gewöhnen. Eins von uns ist aber wirklich meistens zuhause, um sich um die Kinder kümmern zu können.

Während alle noch am Frühstückstisch sitzen, klopft Barb an die Glastür und kommt herein.

„Barb!" ruft Harry und steht auf, um sie mit einer Umarmung zu begrüssen und ihr einen Sitz anzubieten.

Die anderen folgen ihm nach. Sie grüsst alle freundlich und mit einem breiten Lächeln, dann sagt sie:

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich mal nachsehen musste, was ihr so treibt! Euer Klassenzimmer habt ihr aber hübsch umgeändert!"

„Uns geht's grossartig! Wir vermissen es ein bisschen, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr in die Schule gehen, weil es so viel Spass gemacht hat. Aber ansonsten geht's uns bestens."

„Wo habt ihr denn Sirius und Remus? Sind sie dieses Wochenende in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, wir haben ihnen nur die Gelegenheit gegeben, auszuschlafen. Seraina und Denny sind für sie immer noch ziemlich anstrengend und die Schule nimmt sie auch ziemlich rein. Dazu die Zwillinge, die zahnen..."

Barb schaut sich um und entdeckt die beiden Kleinen, die bei Hermione und Ginny auf dem Arm sind.

„Oh, die sind aber schon mächtig gewachsen, seit ich sie bei eurer Hochzeit zuletzt gesehen habe, Hermione!"

„Ja, das sind sie, nicht wahr? Sie können eigentlich schon in ihren Hochstühlchen sitzen, aber wir nehmen die Gelegenheit gerne wahr, sie zu hätscheln. Wir sehen sie ja nicht mehr jeden Tag."

Barb ist bei den jungen Leuten immer noch sehr beliebt. Sie nimmt zufrieden eine Tasse Kaffe von Dobby entgegen, der diese ohne Aufforderung anbringt. Auch ich unterhalte mich gern mit ihr. Sie hat ein gutes Verständnis der Magie und durch uns hält sie sich auch über die Nachrichten aus unserer Welt auf dem Laufenden.

„Danke, dass ihr uns Dobby immer noch ab und zu zum Helfen beim Putzen rüberschickt. Er winkt ja nur mit der Hand und meine Fenster sind blitzsauber! Dafür bin ich wirklich dankbar."

Dann tauchen Remus und Sirius auf. Sie sind noch immer etwas verschlafen, haben sich aber offensichtlich doch ein bisschen erholt. Sie freuen sich, Barb zu sehen.

„Hallo, Barb! Wie schön, dass wir dich wieder einmal sehen..." sagt Remus.

„Hallo, ihr beiden! Ihr schaut gut aus..."

„Uns geht's eigentlich auch gut, nur ein bisschen erschöpft. Vierzehn Klassen zu unterrichten, wenn auch nur noch in einem Fach, ist doch ein bisschen anstrengender als eine Klasse in einer Reihe von Fächern", sagt Sirius und drückt ihr Küsschen auf die Wangen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Housi und ich waren gewaltig beeindruckt von eurer Schule. Sie ist ja riesig!"

„Und ein Labyrinth, was? Wir haben ausserdem grade eine etwas grössere Anzahl neuer Schüler gefasst, daher spielt Albus sich mit dem Gedanken, alle Lehrer mit Hauptfächern zu entlasten und zusätzliche Lehrer zu engagieren. Die Stellen werden grade ausgeschrieben. Es ist auch wirklich ein unglaublicher Job, ziemlich stressig, obwohl wir zwei Häuser zugleich unterrichten, werden wir mit der Arbeit kaum fertig. Ich frage mich jetzt, wie die Lehrer bisher damit fertig geworden sind."

**Parvati**

Samstagmorgen und ich habe frei. Um das Ganze zu krönen, ist auch Draco heute hier, also konnten wir eine richtig schöne Liebesnacht verbringen, die wir am Morgen gleich noch eine Weile weiterführen.

Und dann passiert das, wonach ich mich seit zwei Jahren sehne: nicht nur, dass er beim Erreichen seines Höhepunktes meinen Namen auf den Lippen hatte, das tut er öfter, er hat endlich die ersehnten drei Worte hervorgebracht.

„Ich liebe dich, Parvati", flüstert er.

Darauf kann ich ihn nur noch fester an mich ziehen. Ich bin sicher, dass er mich die ganze Zeit schon geliebt hat, nur hat er's nicht hervorgebracht, weil Malfoys das nun mal nicht tun. Manchmal ist er immer noch in diesen alten Mustern gefangen.

„Ich dich auch, Draco. Ich bin so froh, dass du's endlich auch sagst!"

Er linst mich amüsiert an.

„Ich war ein Idiot, nicht wahr? Weil ich's nie gesagt hab... dabei habe ich dich fast von Anfang an geliebt, aber wusste es gar nicht richtig... ich musste mir darüber erst richtig klar werden. Es schien so un-Malfoyisch zu sein. Danke, dass du so lange mit mir Geduld hattest."

„Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot. Und du warst wirklich einer. Aber ich habe die Geduld aufgebracht, weil du es zwar nie gesagt hast, mich aber so behandelt hast, dass ich es spürte, Draco. Ich dachte doch am Anfang, dass wir eine Weile miteinander Spass haben und dann bald mal andere Wege gehen würden. Und dann kamen wir uns immer näher..."

Es ist wahr... ich dachte, es wäre nett, in diesem Exil einen Freund zu haben, im besten Fall so lange wir hier mehr oder weniger eingesperrt waren, aber irgendwann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Dabei war ich so vorsichtig und wollte mich dagegen wappnen, schliesslich war sein Ruf übel genug. Und da ich eine Gryffindor bin, war ich natürlich in Hogwarts seinen Hänseleien ebenso ausgesetzt wie meine Hausgenossen. Aber es gibt etwas, was eindeutig für Draco spricht und zwar, dass er mich in diesen drei Jahren nie herablassend oder unfreundlich behandelt hat, sondern immer wie eine Dame. Rücksichtsvoll, freundlich und liebevoll. Zu meiner Überraschung stellte ich fest, dass er ebenso jungfräulich wie ich war. Es freute mich auch, dass sein Ruf übler war als er es verdiente.

Grade jetzt transformiert er und ganz plötzlich habe ich einen kleinen Kater auf dem Bauch, der sanft mit seinen Pfoten auf meiner Haut trippelt. Ich lache leise und streichle ihn. Er ist so hübsch mit seinem cremefarbenen, weichen Fell. Ich kann sein Schnurren nicht nur hören, sondern fühlen. Er streckt sich und alles, was ich noch zu hören bekomme, ist ein Miau.

Nach dem Aufstehen und einer Dusche gehen wir hinunter ins Wohn- und Esszimmer und treffen den Rest der Bande. Es ist schon halb zwölf, aber sie sitzen immer noch um den Frühstückstisch versammelt, die einen noch immer im Trainer oder Pyjama, andere schon angezogen. Sie kuscheln reihum mit den Babys.

„Guten Morgen allerseits", sagt Draco fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen! Du siehst ja mächtig aus wie die Katze im Rahmtopf, Draco", neckt Remus.

Draco grinst nur.

„Was willst du? Ich **bin** ja die Katze im Rahmtopf! Und bin eben grade draus hervorgekrochen..."

„Stimmt, das bist du und weisst du was? Du musst aufpassen, weil du nämlich sabberst, wenn du schnurrst, mein Lieber", verrate ich der Versammlung mit einem Kichern.

„Ich sabbere mit Sicherheit **nicht**! Also wirklich!" entgegnet er natürlich sofort.

„Ach, du sabberst nicht? Ich musste es alles wegwischen und wenn ich ein Nachthemd angehabt hätte, könnte ich es sogar beweisen, wie du nicht sabberst", necke ich ihn.

Alle lachen, aber Ron wendet sich an Justin:

„Da hast du's! Du hättest auch Grund, aufzupassen, mein Lieber!"

Wir albern alle eine Weile herum. Draco und ich essen unser spätes Frühstück, dabei sagt er:

„Wir wollen heute nach Frankreich, weil ich Parvati unser Grundstück für den Park zeigen will. Hat jemand von euch Lust, mitzukommen? Es ist zwar noch alles Wald und Alpweiden, wir sind ja immer noch dran, es Muggelsicher zu zaubern. Um die Muggelabwehrzauber permanent zu machen, gibt das lecker was zu tun. Es gibt eine Menge Wald, aber der ist licht und wir können viele der Bahnen durch die Bäume hindurch bauen. Wir werden nicht viele Schneisen machen müssen."

Ich freue mich darauf, die Gegend zu sehen. Er sagt zwar, dass es noch nichts wirklich zu sehen gibt, aber ich weiss, dass die Zwillinge und er ja was drin gesehen haben müssen, sonst hätte er das Land nicht gekauft. Aber er sagt auch, dass es noch ganz wild ist, weil es eine der am wenigsten bewohnten Gegenden Frankreichs ist.

Die ganze Bande kommt mit. Alle ziehen sich an, dann erklärt Draco, wohin wir zu apparieren haben. Das Grundstück ist zwischen Grenoble und Nizza und grenzt an einen Nationalpark, der Parc National du Mercantour, der an Italien grenzt. Das Departement heisst Alpes Maritimes. Als wir da ankommen, ist es noch immer ziemlich warm, was durch die Nähe des Mittelmeers rasch erklärt wird.

„Wir finden, dass es ein idealer Standort ist, denn Zauberer können hierhin auch apparieren, da es eine so dünn besiedelte Gegend ist. Man kann es auch sehr einfach über die Portschlüsselstation in Nizza erreichen und von dort dann per Floo hierher kommen. In Nizza gibt es eine kleine magische Gemeinde, von dort aus werden wir auch unterstützt, während wir ihnen wiederum magische Touristen aus England und hoffentlich auch anderen Ländern einbringen werden. Das Grundstück ist hier zu einem guten Teil am Hang, was uns das nötige Gefälle für die Rutschbahnen gibt. Fred, George, Lee und ich haben da drüben ein Blockhaus bauen lassen, was bis zum eigentlichen Bau des Parks als Hauptquartier dienen wird. Es ist gleich hinter diesem Waldstück da drüben."

Wir folgen ihm zu einem Holzhaus, das hauptsächlich aus einem grossen Innenraum besteht. An zwei Seiten sind je zwei kleine Schlafzimmer angebaut, an einer dritten ein Badezimmer und eine offene Küche.

„Magisches Bauen ist echt Spitze! Wir haben das Ding bestellt, die Bauleute haben es in drei Tagen aufgebaut! Super. Da sind die Pläne – noch immer in der Planungsphase natürlich, wir müssen ja sehr sorgfältig überlegen, was wir machen. Direkt hier vor Ort können wir uns besser überlegen, wie die Dinge dann am Schluss aussehen sollen. Kommt, schaut euch unsere Ideen an!"

**Hermione**

Ich finde es grossartig, Draco so engagiert zu sehen! Da ist nichts von dem ekelhaften, versnobten und nervigen Teenager mehr übrig geblieben, der er einst war, noch gar nicht so lange ist's her. Jetzt hat er sich eine Aufgabe gestellt und lernt, was es heisst, zu arbeiten, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Das hier schaut nach ziemlich viel Arbeit aus.

„Das ganze Areal ist 13,5 Quadratkilometer gross. Wir haben zumeist lichten Wald und Alpweiden. Wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, sind wir jetzt erst mal dran, das Ganze mit Muggelabwehrzaubern zu belegen, dann müssen wir die Illusionszauber sprechen, die so funktionieren wie in Hogwarts und überall sonst, dass nämlich die Muggel etwas anderes sehen als tatsächlich da ist. Hier wird alles einfach weiterhin so aussehen wie unbewohntes, unbebautes Bergland. Ihr habt die kleine Strasse gesehen, die führt hinauf zum letzten kleinen Dorf, das es da oben am Berg noch gibt und hinunter zur nächsten kleinen Stadt, Venanson."

„Macht ihr die ganze Arbeit selber?" fragt Remus.

„Praktisch alles. Wir wollen nicht zu viele Leute anstellen, bevor wir in die aktive Bauphase kommen. Wir haben aber eng mit dem französischen Ministerium zusammengearbeitet und die haben uns einige ihrer Experimentalzauberer zur Verfügung gestellt, die grade einen neuen Muggelabwehrzauber entwickelt haben und noch so froh sind, dass wir eine ganze grosse Fläche verzaubern müssen. Wir haben den neuen Zauber bereits verwendet, der es möglich macht, dass man nur noch einen Zauber pro Quadratmeter sprechen muss, wo es vorher einer für jeden Quadratzentimeter war. Aber bei diesem grossen Areal ist das natürlich immer noch eine Menge Arbeit. Wir haben's aber beinahe geschafft."

„Und was stellt ihr dann wirklich drauf?" fragt Harry.

„Zwei Teile werden den Park ausmachen, zunächst die ganzen Schwimmbäder und Rutschbahnen aller Art, so ähnlich wie im Alpamare und in den Centerparks, aber natürlich mit ein paar ‚zauberhaften' Elementen. Es wird für uns einfach sein, in den Pools magische Wellenbäder zu erstellen. Ausserdem gibt's einen Übergang vom Themenpark zum Wasserpark mit einem leicht ‚wässrigen' Durchgang. Durch den wird man nicht gehen müssen, aber ich denke, es wird bestimmt vielen Spass machen. Die Zwillinge haben schon ein paar Ideen dafür bereit. Das meiste davon wird natürlich in einer Halle stattfinden. Es wird draussen auch ein grosses Bassin geben, das dann natürlich im Winter nur beheizt benutzt werden kann. Dann gibt's natürlich all die lustigen Rutschbahnen, ein Teil davon einfach im Gras, durch den Wald, und einige in Röhren, weil die dann so schnell werden, dass man drüber hinaus getragen werden könnte, und das ist zu gefährlich. Das ist der Wasserpark. Für den anderen Teil des Parks suchen wir noch Ideen, wie man die Bahnen der Muggelparks umsetzen könnte, aber einige haben wir schon gesammelt. Lasst euch überraschen! Sicher wird mindestens einer mit Besen zu tun haben. Wir wollen natürlich ein paar kleine Snackbars und Restaurants anbringen und diskutieren zurzeit die Möglichkeit, auch ein Hotel aufzustellen. Nizza ist nah genug, dass wir aber wahrscheinlich darauf verzichten werden. Es wird wohl eher eine Floo-Station mit mehreren Kaminen geben."

Wow. Die planen wirklich seriös. Sie haben natürlich eine Menge Geld, das sie investieren können, aber sie wollen nachher ja auch wieder etwas verdienen, nicht nur ausgeben. Es klingt, als ob sie wirklich schon sehr viele konkrete Ideen haben und wenn sie dann den Park clever an den Mann, die Frau und die Kinder bringen können, dann sollte das hier ein lohnendes Geschäft werden. Da werden sicher Gäste aus ganz Europa auftauchen. Und das französische Zaubereiministerium hat bestimmt nichts gegen ein bisschen mehr magischen Tourismus.

Draco bestätigt das mit seinen nächsten Erläuterungen:

„Das Beste am Ganzen ist, dass es ja ausser unserem Park auch sonst eine Menge Möglichkeiten hier in der Gegend gibt, Muggel wie magische. Vom Frühling bis Herbst können die Leute hier die ganze Côte d'Azur rauf und runter Badeurlaub machen und all die netten Orte in der Gegend besuchen. Es gibt Wintersportmöglichkeiten nicht allzu weit entfernt. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen nähern sich ja wieder den Muggeln an, die werden das ganz bestimmt gerne kombinieren, so wie wir damals neben dem Skifahren in den heissen Quellen im Briger Bad und in Leukerbad unseren Spass hatten. Also kann man hier wunderbar Ferien planen und das Drachenlachen einfach für einen, zwei oder vielleicht auch drei Tage mit einbauen. Das französische Ministerium hat sich jedenfalls auf unsere Offerte gleich gestürzt, und wir sind jetzt schon mit verschiedenen magischen Gemeinden hier an der Südküste ins Gespräch gekommen, um mit denen kombinierte Angebote durchzusprechen."

„Da habt ihr schon sehr viel gearbeitet, Draco. Das ist ein recht solides Geschäftsgebilde, auf dem ihr aufbauen könnt", bemerkt Sirius beeindruckt.

„Das hoffen wir. Der nächste Schritt ist, die Gesellschaft überhaupt erst zu gründen. Sie wird Drachenlachen / Les Contes du Dragon AG heissen. Wenn von euch jemand daran interessiert ist, Anteile zu erwerben, so seid ihr willkommen, obwohl wir die Aktienmehrheit sicher auf unserer Seite behalten wollen. Fred und George haben mit deinen Commumirrors sehr gute Geschäfte gemacht, Hermione, aber sie wissen, dass die nicht mehr so dicht gedrängt rollen werden, wenn einmal mehr oder weniger alle einen haben, dann sind die Neuregistrierungen seltener. Da sie allerdings auch die Inkassostelle für die Nachregistrierungen der Abonnemente behalten, werden sie natürlich ein sicheres Einkommen behalten. Deshalb können sie eine ganze Menge investieren. Wahrscheinlich werden wir je dreissig Prozent halten und die restlichen zehn Prozent der Aktien werden wir an Familie und Freunde verteilen. Wir nehmen an, dass die Gesellschaft innerhalb von spätestens drei Jahren profitabel arbeitet. Ich bin natürlich noch dran, mehr über das Geschäftsleben zu lernen, aber Vaidyanathan hat mich schon ganz gut in die Schule genommen und die Zwillinge haben ihre ersten Schritte schon erfolgreich auf das Parkett gelegt, die haben ein sehr gutes Gespür fürs Geschäft entwickelt. Mrs Weasley sollte eigentlich sehr stolz auf sie sein, denn sie sind sehr erfolgreich. Weasleys zauberhafte Scherzartikel läuft immer noch so gut, dass sie das Erfinden neuer Gags im Moment eher auf die Seite gelegt haben. Sie haben noch ein paar Neuentwicklungen in Petto, aber so lange die gegenwärtigen Produkte immer noch so gut laufen, brauchen sie nicht gleich wieder einen neuen Hit. Und in der Zeit, bis sie sich wieder ins Labor stellen müssen, erfinden sie nett Gags für das Drachenlachen."

Dracos Rede beeindruckt auch mich. Er ist sonst immer eher zurückhaltend, aber jetzt hat er eine Viertelstunde über ihre Pläne referiert, als ob er nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte. Aber ich nehme an, dass er und die Zwillinge einen Businessplan aufgestellt haben, um dem französischen Ministerium die Sache schmackhaft zu machen und auch, um sie ihren neuen Geschäftspartnern in den magischen Gemeinden zu präsentieren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich den nötigen Riecher fürs Geschäft wohl ebenso aneignen wird wie Fred und George.

Abgesehen vom Blockhaus gibt es wirklich nur die Landschaft zu sehen. Aber die ist sehr schön. Es sind diese typischen Arven- und Kiefernwälder Südfrankreichs. Wir sind hier auf fast 1200 Metern über Meer, im Winter hat's hier bestimmt eine Menge Schnee.

**Draco**

Während meines kurzen Referats merke ich, dass sie alle total begeistert über unsere Pläne sind. Und ganz offensichtlich freuen sie sich nicht nur für die Zwillinge, sondern auch für mich darüber, dass wir dieses Ding hier aufziehen wollen. Es ist schon erstaunlich, aber diese bunte Mischung von Leuten ist wirklich meine neue Familie geworden, nachdem sich meine eigenen Blutsverwandten fast alle als unbrauchbar herausgestellt haben. Sie haben mich hereingenommen wie ein verlorenes Hundebaby oder eine streunende Katze, und jetzt bin ich so weit, dass ich ohne ihre Wärme, ihre Zuneigung und ihre Fürsorge kaum mehr auskomme. Ihre Mitfreude tut mir sehr gut. Ich glaube, dass dies der Grund ist, warum ich Parvati auch endlich meine Liebe gestehen konnte. Sie ist mir in den vergangenen drei Jahren immer zur Seite gestanden, hat nie an mir herumgemäkelt und mich sanft, aber bestimmt an sich gefesselt. Sie war ein Felsen, auf den ich ein sicheres Fort bauen konnte! Natürlich ist da eine Menge kichernder Mädchenhaftigkeit an Parvati, aber es gibt auch eine Menge, was man erst beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkt und das ist der wahre Grund dafür, dass der Sortierhut sie nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Sie ist tapfer, hält viel aus und beisst sich durch alles durch. Bestimmt unterschätzen sie fast alle, wenn auch nicht meine Sunnegg-Geschwister, die ebenso wie ich gelernt haben, dass beim Duellieren mit Parvati oft nicht gut Kirschen essen ist, weil sie einem nämlich nichts schenkt. Ausserdem hat sie den Beruf der Heilerin gewählt, dafür braucht es auch viel Köpfchen, das verbirgt sie zwar manchmal hinter ihrem hübschen Gesicht, aber es ist vorhanden, soviel habe ich längst gemerkt. Sie ist grossartig und ich bedauere keine Minute, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe.

Aber neben Parvati sind ja auch noch alle anderen. Längst sind aus ihnen Freunde und Geschwister geworden. In Hogwarts teilt man sich zwar den Schlafsaal, aber auf der Sunnegg waren wir uns viel näher, auch wenn wir alle unsere eigenen Zimmer hatten. Wir sind Tag und Nacht zusammen gewesen und selten weit weg voneinander. So haben wir uns eigentlich gefühlt wie junge Hunde oder Katzen im Körbchen, haben uns aneinander gerieben und uns gegenseitig ‚gewaschen', das gab weit mehr Nähe als man selbst in seinem Haus in Hogwarts bekommen kann. Mein versnobtes Verhalten von Anfang an aufzugeben, als ich auf die Sunnegg kam, war nicht nur eine gute Strategie, sondern hat mir eine neue Welt aufgetan. Ich habe zwölf Geschwister und zwei Pflegeväter gewonnen, nach denen andere sich die Lippen lecken würden. Remus und Sirius haben mich nicht einen Augenblick lang von oben herab behandelt, und ich bin überzeugt, der richtig gute Start mit Remus und Sirius hat mir den soliden Boden unter den Füssen gegeben, den ich nach all den Jahren brauchte, die ich auf einer dünnen Eisschicht verbracht hatte, auf der ich immer fürchten musste, jeden Moment einzubrechen.

Vater hat mich mit dem Ziel erzogen, aus mir dieselbe gefühllose Maschine zu machen, die man aus ihm selber gemacht hat. Ich habe ihm so lange immer gehorcht, bis ich gemerkt habe, dass er mich nur benutzt. Ich hatte für Zuneigung gehalten, was in Wahrheit nur ein Mittel war, mich gefügig zu halten, aber es war für das Kind, das ich war ja kaum möglich zu erkennen, dass ich nur deshalb mit allem überhäuft wurde, was mein Herz begehrte, um mich umso leichter zu dem Geschöpf formen zu können, das meine Eltern haben wollten. Die Erkenntnis dessen kam, als ich Voldemort das erste Mal in Malfoy Manor gesehen habe. Ich wurde nicht vorgestellt, aber ich fand natürlich eine Möglichkeit zu spionieren. Zuerst war ich natürlich völlig begeistert, dass der Dunkle Lord uns für würdig erachtete, und uns besuchte. Doch dann sah ich zuerst, wie meine Eltern beide auf dem Bauch landeten und den Saum der Robe dieses Monsters küssten. Und hörte dann, dass sie ihm mich als ihren Beitrag für die ‚grosse Sache' anboten. Das hat mir gereicht. Vor allem, als ich die öligen Kommentare dieser Schlange vernahm. Mir war klar, dass die nichts anderes als Voldemorts Sklaven waren. Vater und Mutter waren beide bereit, andere zu töten und zu foltern, nur um ihrem Meister zu gehorchen, das hatten sie vorher schon getan und wohl sogar Genuss dabei empfunden. Ich wusste, dass ich noch etwa ein Jahr lang sicher war, also verhielt ich mich sehr still und hatte schon im Stillen die Absicht, mich Dumbledore in Hogwarts anzuvertrauen, aber dann entschloss sich Vater ja zu seiner ziemlich dummen Aktion, nach der ich dann auf die Sunnegg kam. Dass er einfach so Neville aus dem Weg räumen wollte, nur weil der zufällig mitgerissen wurde, fand ich genauso schlimm wie seine Absicht, mich zu töten, falls ich mich ihm nicht fügen sollte. Jetzt weiss ich, was Harry gefühlt hat, als damals Diggory direkt neben ihm ermordet wurde. Ich hatte beinahe die selbe Erfahrung gemacht, aber dieses Beinahe half mir, seine Schuldgefühle vollkommen zu verstehen. Ich hegte sie gegenüber Neville, war aber wenigstens so glücklich, dass Neville überlebt hatte. Trotzdem schämte ich mich lange Zeit für meinen Vater, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass Neville die Schuld demjenigen zuwies, dem sie gehörte – meinem Vater.

Natürlich war ich kein Engel gewesen. Ich liebte es, die anderen auf die Palme zu bringen und es gelang mir immer sehr gut, besonders mit Ron. Es war ausserdem ganz befriedigend, zwei Leibwächter zu haben, auch wenn die dumm wie Bohnenstroh waren. Aber in dem Moment, als ich die erbärmliche Anbetung meiner Eltern gegenüber Voldemort mitbekam, und dass ein solches Verhalten später von mir auch erwartet wurde, da habe ich schon eingesehen, dass etwas mit dieser Welt einfach nicht stimmen kann. Daran wollte ich keinen Anteil haben. Ich war eigentlich schon vorher sicher gewesen, dass ich kein Todesser werden wollte, aber hatte nie gewusst, wie ich diesem Schicksal entrinnen könnte. Ich kehrte also nach Hogwarts zurück und verhielt mich unauffällig. Meine Lieblingsziele für meine Hänseleien waren nicht mehr da, also fiel das niemandem gross auf. Und dann kam Vater und versuchte, mich aus Hogwarts herauszuholen, was misslang. Sehr untypisch für ihn, aber aus den Prozessakten, die ich gelesen habe, wenn ich auch dem Prozess nicht beiwohnen wollte, habe ich ersehen, dass er von Voldemort unter Druck gestellt wurde, seinen Beitrag an die nächste Generation der Todesser zu leisten, andernfalls er ziemlich übel zugerichtet werden würde. Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle waren da schon Todesser, ebenso wie andere, die Hogwarts kurz zuvor verlassen hatten und einige der Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Ich war nie in meinem Leben vorher so froh gewesen, McGonagall zu sehen wie an diesem Abend. Sie kann ganz schön gefährlich sein, wenn sie will, diese Frau!

Und das brachte mich zu meiner zweiten Chance. Ich habe schon so oft Menschen davon sprechen hören, dass sie eine zweite Chance bekommen hatten und was ihnen das bedeutet hatte. Für mich war das vorher immer sentimentales Gefasel gewesen, aber jetzt sehe ich ein, dass es alles andere war. Dann als die Reihe einer zweiten Chance an mich kam, war ich sehr dankbar dafür. Es war ein sehr langsamer Prozess, der für mich sehr schwer war, denn von vertrauten Mustern verabschiedet man sich nicht gern, aber jetzt, nach drei Jahren, bin ich voll akzeptiert und gehöre zur Bande wie alle anderen. Ich will nicht mal versuchen mir vorzustellen, was mein Vater wohl dazu zu sagen hätte, dass meine Geschäftspartner nicht nur Weasleys sind, sondern die fröhlichsten und muntersten von allen von ihnen noch dazu. Und dass ich auch mit den anderen Weasleys jetzt regen Umgang pflege. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn irgendwann in Azkaban besuchen, nur um ihm das genüsslich unter die Nase zu reiben.

Denn das Drachenlachen wird ein ernsthaftes Geschäft werden, aber ich gedenke ebenso wie George und Fred dabei eine Menge Spass zu haben. Ich habe noch nie vorher so viel gearbeitet und es war wirklich harte Arbeit, ein so grosses Areal mit Muggelabwehrzaubern zu besprechen, aber ich werde darauf zurückblicken und sagen können, dass ich das mit meinen eigenen Händen gebaut habe, nicht mit der gekauften Arbeit von irgendwelchen Untergebenen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das ein so gutes Gefühl des Stolzes geben könnte. Jeden Abend, wenn ich mich in unserem Blockhaus schlafen lege, habe ich auch ein Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben. Erstaunlich, wie befriedigend so etwas sein kann.

Eine andere Sache, die ich Sirius, Remus und der Sunneggbande zu verdanken habe, ist dass ich dort endlich Freude am Lernen gefunden hatte. Vorher war mein Ehrgeiz einfach gewesen, besser zu sein als andere, und den Ehrgeiz meines Vaters zu befriedigen. Ich war hauptsächlich deshalb in Zaubertränke gut, weil Snape mir alles, den Gryffindors aber nichts durchgehen liess. Ich wusste immer schon, dass Hermione viel besser als ich war. Die Art, mit der Sirius und Remus unterrichteten, zeigte mir dann, dass Lernen auch aus einem ganz anderen Grund wichtig war, nicht nur, um den anderen zu zeigen, dass ich besser war, sondern ganz für mich, um meinen Wissensdurst zu stillen, von dem ich vorher gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich den überhaupt besass. Ganz am Anfang musste ich mich arg zusammennehmen, um bei Hermiones Begeisterung für alles Neue nicht jedes Mal herablassend zu grinsen. Als ich mal darüber wegsehen konnte, war sie für mich nicht mehr das Schlammblut, sondern eine äusserst talentierte und intelligente Hexe, die ausserdem mit einer guten Portion Power daherkam. Und dann konnte ich meine anerzogenen Vorurteile hinter mir lassen. Jetzt bewundere ich sie für ihre endlose Neugier auf alles Wissenswerte und ihre Fähigkeit, dieses Wissen auch zu speichern und im richtigen Moment abzurufen. Sie liebt es, vieles einfach zu speichern, nicht unbedingt, um die Beste zu sein, obwohl sie das wohl auch nicht verachtet, sondern weil sie es einfach toll findet, wie viel sie in ihr Hirn schichten kann. Mein Hass auf sie kam auch hauptsächlich von dem, was meine Eltern mir seit meiner Geburt eingehämmert hatten, nämlich dass Muggel-geborene Hexen und Zauberer eigentlich gar keine seien und als Untermenschen einzustufen waren. Als kleines Kind konnte ich mich dem wohl kaum entziehen und erst später merkte ich, dass man mich gedrillt hatte. Aber als Kind vertraut man doch seinen Eltern und die können nichts falsch machen, oder?

Lange Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, wie Sirius einer solchen Umgebung entkommen konnte. Ich meine, ich bin ein Malfoy, aber er wurde in **die** Black-Familie geboren, die wahrscheinlich älteste magische Familie in England überhaupt. Noch dazu war er der erste Erbe der Familie. Meine Mutter hat sich noch und noch darüber beschwert, dass ausgerechnet Sirius der Erbe war und zog immer über sein blutschänderisches Verhalten her und monierte, dass er es gar nicht verdiente, diesen Namen überhaupt zu tragen. Wahrscheinlich war viel Neid dabei, erstens darauf, selber ein Mädchen und daher in der Erbfolge nur zweitklassig zu sein und zweitens auch, von einem Vater gezeugt worden zu sein, der ein jüngerer Bruder war. Nach dem, was Sirius und Tonks erzählen, bin ich froh, dass ich meine Grosstante Leda nie gekannt habe. Ich habe sie und Grossonkel Arcturus zwar ein paar Mal gesehen, als ich ganz klein war, doch nachdem sie starb, habe ich das alte Haus am Grimmauld Place nie wieder betreten und wohl auch meine Mutter nicht. Alles, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass sie aussah wie eine schauerliche alte Hexe aus den Muggelgeschichten. Als ich das Sirius sagte, grinste er nur und fand, dass er sehr dankbar dafür sei, das Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt zu haben und die Intelligenz seiner Mutter. Sie war nämlich ebenso intelligent, wie sie hässlich war, sagte er, aber eben auch völlig verdreht im Kopf. Dann erzählte er mir von seinem Onkel Alphard, der im Alter zwischen Arcturus und meinem Grossvater Rigel gestanden hatte, aber auch früh verstorben war. Dass Onkel Alphard mehr wie er und Tonks gewesen wäre und deshalb Sirius ein bisschen unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Und dass er schliesslich sein ganzes Geld Sirius und meiner Tante Andromeda vermacht habe, um sicherzustellen, dass Sirius nach dem Verlassen der Familie nicht mittellos dastand. Ich wette, der alte Junge muss Sirius wirklich gern gehabt haben! Und jetzt hat Sirius dazu auch noch das volle Black-Erbe, das sich seine Verwandten nicht hatten unter den Nagel reissen können, weil er eben noch am Leben war, wenn auch in Azkaban und auf der Flucht. Die Konten waren theoretisch eingefroren, aber ausser ihm selber hatte keiner Zugang. Ich bin sicher, dass er mindestens so viel in seinen Verliesen hat wie wir Malfoys. Aber er hat für all das auch mit weit mehr bezahlt, als man von jemandem verlangen kann. Auch ich hatte geglaubt, dass er's gewesen war, ebenso wie alle anderen. Auch ich hatte die Wahrheit erst richtig kennen gelernt, als ich auf die Sunnegg kam, kurz nach Pettigrews Festnahme. Auf der Sunnegg hat er mir auch nach und nach einiges aus seiner Kindheit erzählt, nicht nur aus der Zeit vor Hogwarts, sondern auch wie es ihm ergangen war, als er nicht wie erwartet nach Slytherin, sondern nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Es muss die wahre Hölle gewesen sein. Da dürfte ihm der wahre Wert von echten Freunden klar geworden sein. Ich darf mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn **ich** die Erwartungen meiner Eltern, nach Slytherin zu kommen, nicht erfüllt hätte. Sie hätten mich danach wie Dreck behandelt, selbst wenn mein Haus Ravenclaw gewesen wäre. Das wurde höchstens für ein Mädchen in der Familie toleriert, das man auch als Ravenclaw noch problemlos an den zukünftigen Mann hätte verheiraten können. Und ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was Sirius dann in Azkaban gelitten hat.

Es war in meinem sechsten Jahr, als ich richtig angefangen habe, mich mit Sirius zu unterhalten. Er ist ein grossartiger Knabe! Abgesehen von seinem Hang zum Unfug hat er einen sehr soliden Charakter. Das musste er wohl auch besitzen, um so etwas wie die zwölf Jahre in Azkaban mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zu überstehen. Er sagte, dass sein Kopf sich schon gelichtet hatte, kaum dass er Azkaban und den Klauen der Dementoren entronnen war, aber dass er immer noch ziemlich umnebelt gewesen war. Selbst mit der perfekten Tarnung als Hund muss es auf der zweijährigen Flucht immer noch schwer genug für ihn gewesen sein. Ich war fast krank, als er mir erzählt hat, was er in Azkaban alles erlebt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er ausser mir und Remus nicht vielen Leuten so viel darüber erzählt, wie er sich da drin wirklich gefühlt hat. Schon gar nicht Harry, der schon belastet genug war, als dass Sirius ihn auch noch mit diesem Wissen behängen wollte und erst recht nicht James, dem er etwelche Schuldgefühle auf jeden Fall ersparen wollte. Diese Rücksichtnahme fand ich ebenso bewundernswert wie die Art, mit der Sirius mit Azkaban fertig wurde und wird. Er hat überlebt, und das grenzt eigentlich schon fast an ein Wunder, denn für ihn war die Hölle ja verzehnfacht, denn dadurch, dass er sich in den Hund verwandeln konnte, konnte er den Dementoren zwar meistens entgehen, aber wenn sie ihn in seiner menschlichen Gestalt erwischten, dann traf es ihn am Ende seines zehnten Jahres dort ebenso schlimm wie in seinen ersten Tagen.

Er ist immer noch total verliebt in seinen Gefährten. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren ein Paar sind, aber davon grade mal fünf oder sechs wirklich zusammen waren... scheint mir fast ein Wunder zu sein, dass diese Beziehung immer noch so stark ist. Und es hat gewiss nichts mit der Mär zu tun, dass Werwölfe sich fürs Leben binden, bloss weil das manche Wölfe tun. Remus ist nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich stimmt, aber er gibt zu, dass es ihm nicht so gut geht, wenn er von seinem Gefährten getrennt ist und er den Wolf in sich stärker spürt. Dafür kann man wirklich sagen, dass Remus sehr gesund und auch gut aussieht, seit er wieder mit Sirius zusammen ist, jedenfalls hat er nicht mehr diesen Ausdruck grosser Traurigkeit und dauernder Erschöpfung in den Augen wie damals, als Remus in unserem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat.

Wir haben überhaupt auf der Sunnegg einen völlig anderen Professor Remus Lupin kennen gelernt. Im Schulzimmer war er der Gleiche wie damals in Hogwarts: kompetent, milde, wenn er auch die Klasse gut in der Hand hatte, sehr sicher in seinen Fächern. Aber sobald wir den Ernst des Klassenzimmers hinter uns liessen, verwandelte er sich immer in eine spritzige Persönlichkeit, jemand, der jedem das Wort im Mund so umdrehen konnte, dass alle lachten, sichtbar glücklich in seiner Beziehung zu Sirius und immer bereit für ein Spiel oder einen Spass.

Und schliesslich meine ‚Geschwister'. Wir haben wohl ein Haus eigener Art gebildet, auch wenn die Flaggen der vier Hogwarts-Häuser immer noch an der Wand in der Küche hängen. Zumindest hat es sich für uns so angefühlt, als wir für die OWLS und dann die NEWTS in Hogwarts waren, und das nicht nur, weil sie uns als Gruppe immer wie eine eigene Klasse behandelt haben. War 'n gutes Gefühl! Vielleicht war es, weil ich mich in der Gruppe so eingesponnen fühlte, weil wir eine Familie waren, während ich vorher einfach ein hochwohlgeborenes Mitglied im Haus Slytherin war, vor dem alle kuschten. In Wirklichkeit war ich wohl einsamer als ich dachte. Man gehört in Slytherin nicht einfach dazu, man muss drauf achten, immer mit den politisch richtigen Leuten Kontakt zu haben und alle Eltern quasseln einem immer wieder rein, wer denn nun zu dieser erwählten Gruppe zu gehören hat. Das ist offenbar in den anderen Häusern ganz anders. Dort interessieren sich die Eltern eher, wie sich ihre Kinder entwickeln, aber sie machen ihnen nicht dauernd Vorschriften, mit wem sie welchen Umgang pflegen dürfen und sollen.

Jetzt weiss ich, wie es sich in einer wirklichen Familie anfühlt, deshalb verstehe ich die Abneigung der anderen Schüler gegenüber den Slytherins besser. Na ja, wenn nicht Abneigung, so doch immerhin Misstrauen. Alles ist vor allem ein riesengrosses Missverständnis. Die Slytherins benehmen sich miserabel, weil sie von den anderen Häusern eh kein Verständnis erwarten – auch nicht sollen, schon weil viele reinblütige Eltern dies von ihren Kindern verlangen – und weil sie fühlen, dass die anderen sie ablehnen und die anderen lehnen sie ab, weil die Slytherins sich mies benehmen. Der Kreis beginnt von neuem. Beide Seiten haben dabei recht und unrecht zugleich. Man kann den anderen Häusern ihr Misstrauen nicht verdenken, weil die meisten Todesser und sozusagen alle Dunklen Lords der magischen Geschichte aus dem Haus Slytherin stammen. Aber die gefährlichsten kommen immer aus einem der anderen Häuser, behauptet Dumbledore; die den grössten Schaden anrichten sind die, von denen es keiner erwartet.

Trotzdem. Schon nur, dass die Slytherins da unten in den Kerkern leben müssen. Und auch noch stolz drauf sind! Bin ich froh, habe ich meine noble Blässe hinter mir gelassen. Ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser, auch viel gesünder. Zum Aufwachsen braucht man Licht und Luft – beides Fremdwörter für die meisten Slytherins. Ich schaudere bei dem blossen Gedanken daran, dass entweder Seraina oder Denny da unten landen könnten. Moment mal! Klinge ich überhaupt noch wie ein Slytherin? Na ja, meinetwegen soll Salazar sich jetzt im Grab umdrehen, mir egal. Natürlich werden die Zwillinge spätestens bei ihrem Eintritt in Hogwarts wissen, dass der Sortierhut auch gern Wünsche entgegennimmt und erfüllt, wenn er eine Möglichkeit sieht. Ausserdem steht auf beiden Kindern schon fast riesengross Gryffindor angeschrieben.

Wir sind auf die Sunnegg zurückgekehrt, aber am Montag werde ich wieder im Blockhaus sein und meine Arbeit fortführen.


	5. Gespenster am Ligusterweg?

**Kapitel 5 – Gespenster am Ligusterweg?**

**Mittwoch, 4.11.1998 / Hermione**

Es ist wieder mal Vollmond. Ich habe Remus über den Commumirror angerufen. Er hat gesagt, dass das Wetter zwar kühl, aber trocken ist, also habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir doch heute mal zusammen im Wald laufen könnten. Er fand das eine gute Idee, also gehe ich nach der letzten Vorlesung direkt nach Hogwarts, und Harry kommt auch mit.

Unsere letzte Vorlesung ist in Geschichte, das Thema ist die Internationale Zaubererföderation, ein ziemlich interessantes Stück Geschichte. Einer unserer paar Kommilitonen, Marc Marais, ruft uns am Ende des Unterrichts zu:

„Hey, Hermione! Harry! Kommt ihr auch mit? Wir gehen im Tropfenden Kessel noch einen heben!"

Wir schliessen zu ihm auf und entschuldigen uns.

„Sorry, wir haben schon abgemacht, dass wir gleich jetzt nach Hogwarts raufgehen, um mit unserem Lieblingswerwolf unter dem Vollmond im Verbotenen Wald herumzutollen..." sage ich mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Was? Ihr Idioten würdet doch glatt umgebracht!" ruft Marc.

„Nicht die Bohne! Erst mal ist er unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes, und dann kann ich mich zu etwas verwandeln, was er nicht angreifen würde, selbst wenn er nicht alle seine Sinne beisammen hätte."

Er schaut mich komisch verwirrt fragend an.

„Ein Tier..." erkläre ich.

„Du traust dich, dich selber in ein Tier zu verwandeln? Aber wie zauberst du dich dann wieder zurück?"

„So!"

Ich verwandle mich rasch in den Wolf und etwa vier Leute machen einen entsetzten Satz von mir weg, weil sie offenbar glauben, ich selber wäre auch ein Werwolf. Also verwandle ich mich gleich wieder zurück.

„Bevor ihr jetzt glaubt, dass ich auch ein Werwolf bin... bin ich nicht, ich bin ein Animagus. Ich kann mich jederzeit in den Wolf und wieder zurück verwandeln. Harry ist ein Hund."

„Sieh mal an! Das ist ja ein interessantes Ding. Die berühmten Potters sind auch noch Animagi. Gibt's eigentlich irgendwas, was ihr nicht könnt?" fragt Marc.

„Jede Menge! Aber wir wurden von einem Animagus trainiert, das war schon sehr hilfreich. Aber jetzt müssen wir abdampfen!"

Harry und ich winken kurz mit der Hand und apparieren zum Eingangstor von Hogwarts. Wir haben unsere Besen mit und brauchen die nur wieder zu vergrössern, dann sind wir in wenigen Minuten bequem beim Haupteingang. Wir steigen von den Besen und gehen hinein. Die Korridore und die Eingangshalle sind ziemlich belebt, denn die letzte Stunde ist wohl erst vor kurzem ausgeläutet worden. Auf dem Weg zu Remus und Sirius' Wohnung begegnen wir Minerva.

„Hermione! Harry! Wie nett, euch zu sehen!" sagt sie erfreut.

„Hallo, Minerva! Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen! Sie sehen gut aus..." antworte ich.

„Mir geht's auch gut. Abgesehen davon, dass unser ehrenwerter Schulleiter an den Ruhestand denkt. Er meint, dass er sich jetzt doch langsam zu alt für die Belastung fühlt."

„Oh, das ist aber traurig. Hat er schon gesagt, wann?" erkundige ich mich.

„Leider. Sogar bereits zum Ende dieses Schuljahres. Er behauptete, dass er noch einige Zeit etwas von seinem Haus in Cornwall haben möchte."

„Na ja, das kann man ihm ja nicht verdenken, nach all den Jahren, nicht? Und dann werden Sie wohl jetzt Schulleiterin?" fragt Harry.

„Noch ist es nicht ganz sicher, aber es sieht sehr danach aus. Bisher ist noch nie ein stellvertretender Schulleiter nicht Schulleiter geworden, ich nehme nicht an, dass ich eine Ausnahme sein werde. Aber wir werden hier noch eine Reihe anderer Änderungen sehen, nämlich je einen Lehrer für die unteren und einen für die oberen Jahrgänge in den Hauptfächern, also Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde."

„Wow! Das bedeutet wohl, dass Sie Sirius von Zaubertränke zu Transfiguration wechseln werden, oder?"

„Aber natürlich. Er ist ein Genie! Er schlägt mich **und** Albus in unserem Spezialfach und das will doch was heissen. Ich werde ihm die fünften bis siebten Klassen geben."

„Grossartig. Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen. Weiss er's schon?" fragt Harry.

„Ja, seit eben. Ich komme nämlich grade von ihm. Ihr werdet ihn in bester Laune vorfinden", erzählt Minerva und sieht ziemlich zufrieden aus.

Harry und ich lachen.

„Sehr gut. Wir planen einen Ausflug in den Wald unter dem Vollmond mit den beiden. Kommt uns zugute, wenn Sirius bester Laune ist, dann werden wir bestimmt viel Spass haben."

„Das wird ihnen auch Spass machen. Remus geht's sehr gut. Auch er wird die oberen Klassen übernehmen."

„Ich bin so froh, dass es beiden so gut geht. Sie haben endlich das Leben zusammen, das sie schon lange verdient haben", bemerkt Harry.

„Eindeutig. – Nun, ich muss weiter. Wir sind wie immer während des Schuljahres viel beschäftigt."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Minerva! Bis bald mal wieder!"

„Ihnen auch. Und viel Spass beim Herumtollen im Wald! Verflixt, wenn's mich nicht sehr anmacht, auch mitzukommen!"

„Was hält Sie davon ab? Sie wären doch willkommen!" sage ich.

„Zu viele Hunde! Eindeutig zu viele Hunde für diese alte Katze hier", antwortet Minerva theatralisch und macht sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle.

Sobald wir das Heim der beiden anderen ‚Hunde' erreichen, ziehen sie uns sofort ins Wohnzimmer und Sirius verkündet uns die Neuigkeit. Er sieht wirklich erfreut aus. Er mag Zaubertränke, aber wenn er die Wahl hat, zieht er Transfiguration eindeutig vor, daher ist er natürlich schon ziemlich glücklich über seine Aussichten.

„Und dann nur die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler! Die bekommen eine Unterrichtsstunde mehr pro Woche, aber das sind immer noch nur zwölf Klassen, wenn wir zu einzelnen Klassen zurückkehren, oder nur sechs, wenn wir weiterhin zwei Häuser zusammen unterrichten, was ich persönlich vorziehen würde. Wir werden so viel mehr Zeit haben für die Vorbereitung der Stunden, fürs Korrigieren und nicht zuletzt für unsere Kinder", erzählt Sirius.

„Hey, das ist wirklich toll! Ich finde, dass es auch Zeit dafür ist, ihr hattet ja kaum Zeit für irgendwas neben der Schule! Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie die Lehrer all die Arbeit eigentlich schaffen, als ich noch in Hogwarts war", meint Harry.

Bevor wir rausgehen, wollen wir natürlich noch die Zwillinge begrüssen. Remus und Sirius setzen je einen von ihnen auf unsere Arme, dann ruft Sirius Winky her und bittet sie, unser Abendessen in die Wohnung zu bringen. Bevor wir uns zum Essen hinsetzen, klopft es an die Tür und James kommt herein.

„Wir haben ihn angerufen und gefragt, ob er auch kommen mag…" sagt Sirius.

„Ist doch gut! Wird bestimmt lustig werden," antworte ich.

Wir essen zusammen am grossen Tisch in der Küchenecke. Die Zwillinge sitzen in ihren Hochstühlchen, aber beide von ihnen scheinen schon ziemlich müde zu sein. Remus behält die Uhr im Auge und bedauert:

„Sorry, Liebster, für mich wird's Zeit für die Transformation..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebster, wir bringen sie gleich ins Bett, okay?"

„Natürlich."

Remus nimmt Seraina auf den Arm, küsst sie auf die Wangen und sagt:

„Schlaf gut, meine Süsse! Ich kann dich heute nicht ins Bett bringen, aber morgen bin ich wieder da! Träum süss!"

Dann kommt auch Denny noch dran. Und gleich danach verwandelt er sich in den Wolf. Sirius lässt die Babys dem Wolf über den Rücken streicheln, dann übernimmt er Denny und Harry übernimmt Seraina. Ich gehe ihnen nach, um den Kleinen auch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Dann kehre ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während Sirius und Harry mit den Kindern beschäftigt sind und unterhalte mich mit James. Ich ziehe meine äussere Robe aus, weil die sonst während der Zeit, in der ich in meiner Wolfsform stecke, ziemlich zerknittern würde. James tut es mir nach. Dann verwandle auch ich mich und belle Remus an, der gleich anfängt, mich abzuschnüffeln und mir Signale über seinen Alfa-Status gibt. Ich grinse ihn an, sofern das als Wolf geht. Was glaubst denn du eigentlich? Bloss, weil du jetzt vier Pfoten und ein paar Reisszähne hast, wärst du schon der Boss? Da hast du dich aber geschnitten, mein Lieber! Macho ist bei mir nicht! Auch nicht als Wolf. Oder als solcher schon gar nicht, denn bei denen hat schliesslich immer **sie** das letzte Wort.

„Da nimmt mich ja wunder, wer denn nun wirklich dein Partner ist, Moony!" zieht James seinen Freund auf.

Moony knurrt ihn gründlich an!

Nach einer Weile kommen Sirius und Harry wieder aus den Kinderzimmern, und Winky installiert sich in der Wohnung, um auf die Kleinen zu achten, während wir im Wald sein werden. In der Eingangshalle und den Gängen sind immer noch eine Menge Schüler unterwegs. Es ist noch nicht acht Uhr. Sie scheinen keine Angst vor Remus zu haben, einige wünschen uns sogar einen schönen Abend.

Draussen verwandeln sich auch Sirius und Harry. Wir machen uns auf den Weg, zunächst hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte. Er scheint noch nicht da zu sein, denn es brennt kein Licht. Wir treffen ihn aber kurze Zeit später auf dem Heimweg.

„Dachte ich mir's doch, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr draussen im Wald sein sollte. Vollmond, und da sind 'ne Menge weniger sympathischer Leute da drin unterwegs als Remus."

Ich verwandle mich zurück, um Hagrid zu begrüssen. Er umarmt mich wie immer fast zu fest.

„Wow, Hermione, das bist du? Du bist ja ein eindrücklicher Wolf! Also habt ihr euch entschlossen, mit den beiden Professoren im Wald zu laufen?"

„Ja. Ich hab' mich schon die längste Zeit darauf gefreut. Da es heute Nacht trocken ist, dachten wir, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit. Und wie du siehst, wollte sich auch James den Spass nicht entgehen lassen."

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spass! Obwohl nicht viele Leute sagen würden, dass es Spass machen könnte, nachts **da** reinzugehen!"

Sirius gibt sein tiefes Bellen von sich, Remus verzieht seine Lefzen zu einem Grinsen und von Harry kommt ein etwas spitzeres Gebell. Selbst James wirft sein Geweih in den Nacken.

„Wenn du es heulen hörst, sind's wahrscheinlich wir – wir werden bestimmt höllischen Spass haben!"

Er grinst, winkt, hält Fang am Halsband fest, denn der Saurüde sieht ganz danach aus, als ob er grosse Lust hätte, sich uns anzuschliessen, und zieht den riesigen Hund in seine Hütte. Ich verwandle mich wieder zurück, denn ich spüre schon die Kälte, aber sobald ich wieder meinen Pelz habe, wird mir auch gleich wieder warm. Es ist wirklich ein erstaunliches Gefühl, so ein Fell zu haben. Es ist fast wasserdicht, erst wenn ich lange Zeit im Wasser gewesen bin, gelangt es an meine Haut. Und dann brauche ich mich nur kräftig zu schütteln und bin auch schon fast wieder trocken.

Wir gehen zu einem rascheren Tempo über und folgen Moony, der uns tief in den Wald führt. Es macht wirklich Spass, obwohl meine Fussballen, vor allem an den Vorderpfoten, doch noch sehr weich sind und ich sie deshalb bald mal unangenehm spüre. Moony und Padfoot sind das natürlich längstens gewöhnt und Prongs hat Hufe. Wir kommunizieren jetzt nur noch ganz minimal. Wir können einander nur durch den Klang unseres Gebells verstehen, Prongs' Schnauben, durch Signale in der Körpersprache und dadurch, dass wir einander lecken und beschnüffeln. Für Harry und mich ist das immer noch ein Lernprozess, denn wir transformieren ja nicht so oft. Allerdings haben wir beide keine Mühe, die Animagusform über längere Zeit zu halten und wir schaffen es auch ganz gut, mit Moony und Padfoot Schritt zu halten. Eigentlich sollten wir unseren Tierformen auch eigene Namen geben, denke ich, das wäre bestimmt auch ganz spassig.

Während wir grade einen sehr finsteren Teil des Waldes durchqueren, denke ich darüber nach. Hier helfen mir selbst meine Nachtsicht und die viel feinere Wolfsnase nicht sehr viel. Remus hat das Tempo stark verlangsamt, um uns vorsichtig anzuführen. Kurz, nachdem wir den Wald betreten haben, hat er nach Westen abgedreht, doch jetzt führt er uns in einem ausgedehnten Kreis rund um Hogwarts herum. Nun drehen wir ab nach Norden, eine Richtung, die wir lange beibehalten. Es muss schon eine Stunde vergangen sein, als wir eine sehr grosse Waldlichtung erreichen. Bald kann ich erkennen, warum sie so gross ist, da ist ein grosser Teich, schon fast ein kleiner See. Wir erreichen das Ufer gleich am Waldrand. Remus deutet mit seiner langen Schnauze auf die andere Seite hinüber. Eine Herde Einhörner! Sie sind wirklich wunderschön, alle zusammen sind sie blendend weiss, ungefähr sieben erwachsene Tiere und zwei Fohlen, die noch nicht so weiss sind. Du meine Güte, ich glaube, sie sind wirklich die schönsten Geschöpfe der Welt. Sie heben alle die Köpfe vom Wasser und spähen nach uns, doch trinken sie alle gleich wieder weiter. Wir schleichen auf Zehenspitzen am Rand des Teiches an der Herde vorbei. Sie drehen zwar ihre Köpfe, lassen sich aber weiter nicht stören. Ich seufze. Es ist immer wieder toll, ein Einhorn zu sehen, aber gleich eine ganze Herde, das ist einfach Spitze.

Es scheint, dass Remus uns möglichst viele der magischen Waldbewohner zeigen will, denn in den nächsten Stunden sehen wir eine Menge von ihnen. Moony ist sehr aufmerksam, seine Ohren sind ständig aufgerichtet und in Bewegung, um auch ja kein Geräusch zu verpassen. Wir erreichen wieder eine Lichtung und entschliessen uns für eine Rast. An einem kleinen Bach schlappen wir etwas Wasser. Das ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl und kommt nicht so leicht für Harry und mich. Ich glaube, Moony, Prongs und Padfoot haben viel Grund zum Lachen. Sie tun das, als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre, aber wir beide erwischen recht wenig und stellen uns noch ungeschickt an.

Auf weichem Moosboden lassen wir uns dann für die Rast nieder. Padfoot legt sich neben Moony und lässt seinen grossen Kopf auf Moonys Rücken ruhen. Moony hat seinen auf die Vorderpfoten gelegt und schaut uns beide an. Prongs steht einfach nebenan und schaut auf uns herab. Ich schöpfe Atem und schaue mich nach Harry um. Er ist wohl am meisten erschöpft, denn er hat die kürzesten Beine von uns vieren, also ist er auch mehr gelaufen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Moony weiss, wo wir sind, denn ich habe keine Ahnung! Sirius atmet bereits ruhiger, transformiert und erklärt:

„Wir sind ein ziemliches Stück nördlich von Hogwarts, aber den Rückweg machen wir jetzt in grader Linie, also müssen wir nicht den ganzen Weg laufen. Moony und ich wissen genau, wo wir sind, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Geht's dir wieder, Harry?"

Harry nickt nur mit dem Kopf, ohne sich ebenfalls zurück zu verwandeln. Er hat jetzt aber bereits aufgehört zu hecheln, trotzdem lassen wir ihm noch etwas Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sirius verwandelt sich wieder und nach einer Weile brechen wir zum Rückweg auf. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange wir unterwegs gewesen sind, aber es waren auf alle Fälle mehrere Stunden. Ich fühle mich total fit. Unter dem Fell lasse ich meine Muskeln spielen. Im Moment ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich denke schon mit etwas Schaudern an den Muskelkater, den ich morgen bestimmt spüren werde.

**Harry**

Das hat mächtig Spass gemacht und war eine grossartige Erfahrung. Ich habe für einmal den Verbotenen Wald in einer völlig anderen Perspektive erlebt. Mir scheint, dass man sich darin weit weniger zu fürchten braucht, wenn man selber ein Tier oder ein magisches Geschöpf ist. Trotzdem bin ich froh, als Sirius uns sagt, dass wir jetzt zurückkehren. Ich werde wirklich langsam sehr müde und meine etwas kürzeren Beine zwingen mich zu mehr Laufen als die anderen vier.

Die Wölfe sind einfach atemberaubend! Moony sozusagen in seinem natürlichen Habitat zu sehen ist sehr eindrücklich. Er ist so stark und weiss genau, wo wir sind und wo's durchgeht. Er muss schon oft hier drin gewesen sein. Es macht auch Freude, Dad zuzusehen. Er ist wirklich ein ziemlich majestätischer Hirsch.

Eine oder zwei weitere Stunden später erreichen wir endlich das Schloss wieder. Wir laufen hinein, nachdem Sirius sich zurück verwandelt und die Tür geöffnet hat. Dann trotten wir durch die Korridore zu seiner Wohnung. Aber grade vor der letzten Abzweigung zu den Lehrerunterkünften müssen wir auf Filch stossen. Sirius transformiert und teilt ihm mit, dass wir es sind. Der alte Idiot erbleicht (Remus ist ja schliesslich ein Werwolf!) und verschwindet blitzartig. Ich belle ihm hintennach. Sirius schaut mit einem Grinsen auf mich hinunter.

Schliesslich erreichen wir auch die Wohnung, in der wir uns alle zurück verwandeln. Remus muss sich natürlich noch bis zum Monduntergang gedulden, er geht stracks zum Kamin, in dem Winky ein schönes Feuer unterhält und rollt sich gleich zusammen. Sirius bietet Hermione die Dusche an. Sie nimmt das Angebot an, schnappt sich ihre Robe und verschwindet im Bad. Ich lasse mich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Ihr wart beide grossartig, Harry", sagt Sirius.

„Echt? Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt völlig K.O. – Wir haben uns entschieden, die Vorlesungen morgen früh, äh, heute früh, ausfallen zu lassen. Mal sehen, ob wir bis zum Nachmittag wieder fit sind."

Er grinst.

„Du hast die Zeit gesehen, eh?"

Oh ja. Es ist fast vier Uhr morgens. Das heisst, wir sind fast acht Stunden lang gelaufen. Sirius offeriert uns einen Whisky, und während wir den langsam süffeln, sagt er:

„Wir haben schätzungsweise 55 Meilen zurückgelegt. Remus macht, wenn er sich anstrengt, gute fünfzehn Meilen in der Stunde, dafür bin ich zu schwer, ich schaffe so zwölf. Das ist eine Menge mehr als du als Mensch schaffen kannst. Als normaler Mensch meine ich, nicht die Spinner, welche den Marathon in einer Stunde oder zwei oder was immer ihr Rekord grade ist, laufen."

„Kein Wunder bin ich so ausser Atem. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon jemals so lange auf den Beinen war. Und wir sind mit Ausnahme dieser einen Pause ja konstant gelaufen. Ich hab's nicht mal richtig wahrgenommen, aber ich bin als Hund auch so viel kleiner und leichter, dass es mir gar nicht so schwer gefallen ist. 55 Meilen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Verbotene Wald so gross ist..."

„Ausserdem hast du vier Beine, das macht eine Menge aus. Und der Verbotene Wald ist noch viel grösser. Wir sind in einem grossen Halbkreis um Hogwarts gelaufen. Und nicht immer in direkter Linie."

„Stimmt."

„Hat's dir gefallen?"

„Und wie!"

Dad grinst und wirft ein:

„Das Jungchen hat sich ziemlich gut gehalten, das stimmt schon."

„Ich bin ziemlich fit, Dad!" sage ich verschnupft.

„Das bist du wirklich. Hermione auch. Ihr werdet morgen ganz schön Muskelkater haben."

„Wahrscheinlich. Und wie hat euch der Wald gefallen? Ziemlich Furcht einflössend, nicht wahr?"

„Eigentlich habe ich grade drüber nachgedacht, als wir zurückkamen. Ich fand es überhaupt nicht so Furcht einflössend. Dachte, es müsse damit zu tun haben, dass wir als Tiere drin unterwegs waren."

Hermione kehrt von ihrer Dusche zurück und sieht aus, als ob sie den Abend beim Tanzen und nicht in einem riesigen Wald verbracht hätte. Ich strahle sie an.

„Meine Güte, bist du hübsch, Schatz!"

Sie grinst, beugt sich vor und gibt mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange, dann hält sie sich die Nase zu und ordert:

„Du aber gar nicht, im Moment, Mr. Potter! Dampf ab und wasch dich!"

Ich grinse, stehe auf und mache mich ins Bad.

**James**

Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich ihnen anschliessen konnte! Ich habe es schwer vermisst, mit meinem Rudel unter dem Vollmond zu spielen. Remus schläft bereits auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Sirius sitzt im Schneidersitz neben ihm, in eine Jogginghose und einen bequemen Pulli gekleidet und Remus hat seinen Kopf auf den Oberschenkel seines Gefährten gelegt. Sirius streichelt zärtlich über den Rücken des Werwolfs und krault ihn hinter den Ohren. Ich denke mir, dass dies die absolute Wonne für Remus sein muss. Dieser Zaubertrank ist wirklich ein Geschenk Gottes, denn nie vorher hätte Sirius so in seiner Menschengestalt neben dem Werwolf sitzen können, ohne zerfleischt zu werden. Das war es, was Remus am traurigsten gemacht hatte, dass er alleine bleiben musste, weil er für alle, die er liebte, eine solch grosse Gefahr darstellte. Er presst sich jetzt an Sirius heran, der sich ihm zuwendet und flüstert:

„Du hast uns heute Nacht wunderbar geführt, Liebster. Wir gehen gleich zu Bett, ja?"

Remus gibt ein leises Winseln zur Antwort.

Als Harry von seiner Dusche zurückkehrt, steht Hermione auf und die beiden verabschieden sich und wünschen uns eine gute Nacht. Oder was davon übrig ist.

„Das war grossartig, Remus! Danke, dass du uns so perfekt geführt hast. Wir werden dich weiterempfehlen", sagt Harry.

Wir lachen alle, aber Remus hebt seinen Kopf und gähnt demonstrativ. Hermione beugt sich zu ihm und krault ihn kurz hinter den Ohren.

„Bis bald mal wieder, ihr Lieben", sagt sie.

Sirius steht auf und geht ins Badezimmer, während Moony schon mal zum Schlafzimmer trottet. Ich schaue auf das Porträt von Sirius' Onkel Alphard. Er schlummert in seinem Sessel, das Buch auf seinem Schoss.

Ich kehre auf die Sunnegg zu Lily zurück. Alle sollten jetzt zuhause sein. Es ist vollkommen still im Haus. Ich finde Lily im Vorderzimmer, wo sie lesend auf dem Sofa sitzt.

„Hallo, Liebster", ruft sie leise.

„Hallo, meine Süsse", gebe ich zurück.

„Sie sind gleich zu Bett gegangen. Sind sogar hinauf in ihr Zimmer appariert, weil sei so müde waren", erzählt Lily.

Ich grinse.

„Kein Wunder, Sirius sagt, dass sie ungefähr 55 Meilen zurückgelegt haben. Ich war auch halb tot nach dieser langen Strecke, selbst als Hirsch."

„Wow! Das ist eine Menge!"

„Mhm. Hör mal, Liebste, ich habe mir schon lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir deine verflixte Schwester heimsuchen könnten. Was sie Harry über Jahre hinweg angetan haben, darf nicht unbestraft bleiben."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr, mein Lieber! Also, was tun wir?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, wir könnten ganz einfach starten – nur so ein bisschen heulen und so, natürlich unsichtbar..." schlage ich vor.

„Oh, die alten Geisterklischees, meinst du? Kettenrasseln und so?"

„Das wird sie schon gewaltig in die Luft springen lassen", bestätige ich grinsend und nicke.

Sie grinst auch ein bisschen.

„Das ist ein guter Anfang – wann?"

„Heute Abend. Mitternacht. Die klassische Geisterstunde!"

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten!"

Meine Frau! Ich bin so stolz auf sie, am Ende haben wir doch noch eine Rumtreiberin aus ihr gemacht!

**Donnerstag, 5.11.1998 / Lily**

Harry und Hermione sind gar nicht erst zum Frühstück erschienen. Sie haben bis zum Mittagessen durchgeschlafen, und als wir sie endlich zu sehen bekommen, jammert Hermione über ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Das bringt mich zum Lächeln. Sie ist eben wirklich kein sportlicher Typ, für sie war das schon ein unglaublicher Kraftakt.

„Ich glaube, ich hätte auch Muskelkater, wenn ich so um die 55 Meilen gelaufen wäre", tröste ich sie.

Sie wendet sich zu Harry.

„**55 Meilen**? Wir sind 55 Meilen gelaufen?" fragt sie ungläubig.

„Sirius schätzt, dass es ungefähr in dem Bereich lag, ja. Könnte auch mehr oder etwas weniger gewesen sein", bestätigt der.

Hermione sieht aus, als wollte sie direkt ins Bett zurück kriechen. Sie schaut sich ihre Handflächen etwas genauer an und zeigt sie mir. Ihre Finger sind ziemlich rot und rau.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum meine Fingerspitzen sich so hart anfühlen", meint sie.

Harry grinst.

„Dem Wolf war das offensichtlich egal, du warst in einer sehr verspielten Laune gestern, Hermione. Ich hoffe doch, dass du so viel Spass hattest wie ich?"

„Das allerdings. Es war grossartig! Und sehr eindrücklich. Tun wir das wieder?"

„Wenn sie uns dabei haben wollen..."

Die beiden essen ihr Mittagessen mit uns und Morag zusammen, dann apparieren sie zu ihren Nachmittagsvorlesungen in die Akademie. James und ich verbringen unsere Zeit damit, Schach und Trivial Pursuit zu spielen, die Version, welche Harry, Morag, Ron und Justin gemacht haben natürlich. Morag kommt und spielt mit.

„Keine Lust mehr zum Lernen. Meine Aufgaben habe ich eh erledigt."

Wir spielen, bis einige der jungen Leute zum Abendessen heimkehren. Dann kriecht die Zeit langsam vorbei. Endlich wird es Mitternacht. James und ich apparieren nach Little Whinging, machen uns unsichtbar und tauchen am Haus Nummer vier des Ligusterwegs auf. Alle Lampen ausser einer sind bereits gelöscht. James appariert in das beleuchtete Zimmer und ist eine Minute später wieder neben mir auf dem Gehsteig.

„Dudleys Zimmer."

„Ah! Dann ist er auch zuhause, sehr gut. Kriegen wir die ganze Bande dran. Also, wie lautet der Plan? Um Mitternacht rein und heulen..."

„Rütteln an einigen Möbeln, Kettenrasseln und nach einer Stunde verschwinden", beendet James meinen Satz.

„Alles klar."

Wir warten einen Moment, dann hören wir, wie die Glocke des nächsten Kirchturms zu bimmeln beginnt. Im nächsten Augenblick sind wir drinnen und fangen an, heulend durch das Haus zu gehen. Kaum fünf Minuten später kommen alle drei Dursleys aus ihren Räumen geflogen und schauen sich schreckerstarrt an. Vernon, der jetzt wie ein gestrandeter Wal aussieht, schaut sich um und flucht:

„Jede Wette, dass der verdammte Junge dahinter steckt!"

„Aber wir können niemanden sehen..." wimmert Dudley.

„Das hat noch nie was bedeutet! Diese Verrückten..."

James sendet einen Luftstrom direkt durch Dudley hindurch, dabei heult er mit tiefer, hohler Stimme. Petunia fängt jetzt auch an zu schreien. Vernon platzt fast vor Wut. Aber da ist nichts, was er tun kann, kein Gewehr nützt ihm etwas, da sie uns nicht sehen können und wir uns ständig von der Stelle bewegen. Schliesslich können weder James noch ich unser Lachen verkneifen, also kichern wir so schaurig und so Furcht einflössend wie wir nur können und verziehen uns.

Zurück auf der Sunnegg können wir nicht mehr an uns halten und grölen vor Lachen.

„Sagte ich doch... die fallen voll drauf rein", bringt James heraus.

„Hast du. Aber du musst zugeben, dass das eine einfache Vorhersage war. Und was machen wir als nächstes?" frage ich, als ich mich halbwegs wieder beruhigt habe.

„Ich würde sagen, das tun wir noch ein paar Tage lang, dann schalten wir einen Gang höher. Die sollen nur ein bisschen leiden, schliesslich haben sie Harry jahrelang leiden lassen. Hast du gesehen? Dudley ist noch dicker als sein Vater!"

„Ja, habe ich. So jung schon so dick zu sein muss doch schrecklich sein."

„Lass uns am Morgen hereinschauen und sehen, wie sie drauf reagieren", schlägt James vor.

„Okay. Belauern wir sie eine Weile."

„Vielleicht finden wir dabei raus, was sie am meisten fürchten, genau da haken wir dann ein."

„Wahrscheinlich fürchten sie nur, dass die Nachbarn etwas davon erfahren könnten, dass sie Verwandtschaft haben, die nicht ihrem Bild des ‚Normalen' entspricht", sage ich bitter, „ich wette, die sehen uns schon gar nicht erst als Verwandte an, bestimmt war Petunia zufrieden, als sie hörte, dass ich tot bin."

Ein trauriger, aber ein realistischer Gedanke. Sie ist doch trotz allem meine Schwester. Aber was für ein Biest von einer Schwester. Als wir am frühen Morgen ihr Haus wieder erreichen, hat sie grade angefangen, das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Sie sieht noch immer ziemlich blass um die Nase aus, die vergangene Nacht scheint ihre Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Als Vernon hereinkommt, stellt sie ihm einen Teller hin. Er sieht genauso verschreckt aus.

„Glaubst du, dass es wiederkommen wird?" fragt Vernon.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" zischt sie. „Alles, was ich weiss ist, dass es sich mit Sicherheit um den verdammten Jungen handelt. Wenn wir ihn nur aus dieser elenden Schule hätten fernhalten können!"

„Er ist **dein** Neffe! Du hast diese... Sorte... in deiner Familie!"

„Und was soll das heissen? So viel ich weiss, war Lily die Einzige in meiner Familie, die so war. Und natürlich der Junge. Zum Glück ist sie weg vom Fenster, sonst gäbe es bestimmt noch mehr Rotznasen von seiner Sorte."

**Uuuuh! **Ich möchte ihr auf der Stelle die Augen auskratzen! Wie kann sie nur so reden? Harry war doch noch ein Baby, als er in ihre Pflege kam. Wenn man das überhaupt Pflege nennen kann, was sie mit ihm gemacht hat. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie Dudleys Windeln zweimal so oft gewechselt hat wie Harrys. Und vermutlich hat sie meinem Sohn auch kaum genug zu essen gegeben, dieses Monster.

„Hab mich nur gewundert, wie der all diese Sachen kaufen konnte? Wir haben ihm nie auch nur einen Penny gegeben..." wundert sich Vernon, plötzlich ernst.

„Wahrscheinlich aus einem Wohltätigkeitsfond. Bestimmt haben sie auch so was..." keift Petunia.

„Dann haben die aber sehr grosszügige Spender, die Sachen waren alle erste Klasse, ich habe sie gesehen. Verrückte Klamotten, aber erstklassiger Stoff."

Petunia zuckt nur mit den Achseln. Vernon verschwindet hinter seiner Zeitung. Zu meinem Schrecken sehe ich plötzlich, wie sich Vernons Teetasse ganz sanft von ihrer Untertasse hebt und bis über seinen Kopf schwebt. Dann schwappt sie über und leert den ganzen Inhalt über seinen Kopf. James! Petunia hat's nicht gleich gesehen, schreit aber auf, als Vernon zu brüllen beginnt.

„Petunia! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Was tust du da?"

„Was fällt dir ein? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht! Was ist hier auf einmal bloss los?" kreischt sie.

Ich fühle James neben mir und boxe seinen Arm. Er tut es unhörbar, aber ich kann fühlen, wie er sich vor Lachen biegt. Vernon ist grade aufgesprungen und schaut an sich hinunter.

„Der Anzug ist ruiniert! Nun muss ich mich umziehen und werde zu spät ins Büro kommen!"

Er stürmt aus der Küche und Petunia schaut sich misstrauisch um. Sie geht zum Fenster und späht hinaus, aber natürlich gibt's da nichts zu sehen. Wir beobachten sie genau und halten uns immer von ihr entfernt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

In den nächsten Tagen und Nächten passieren immer mehr kleine Unfälle im Haus. Nachts heulen wir weiter und rasseln mit den Ketten, tagsüber spielen wir eine Menge Streiche. Zum Beispiel reisst Dudleys Hose hinten in der ganzen Länge auf, als er sich vorbeugt, um seinen Sportwagen aufzuschliessen. Dann trampelt er einmal in eine fehlende Stufe der Treppe und rumpelt etwas unzeremoniell den Rest der Stufen hinunter. Schliesslich verwandelt James sein Badewasser für einige Minuten in einen Eisblock. James brüllt fast vor Lachen über diese Idee.

Petunia bleibt natürlich genauso wenig verschont. Als sie versucht, die Fenster zu putzen, verwandle ich die so, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie mit dem Lappen darüber fährt, Hundepfotenspuren darauf erscheinen. Dann wird sie von ihrem Staubsauger angefallen und ihre Kochkunst versagt auf einmal völlig. Ich lasse alles perfekt aussehen, aber wenn sie es zu essen versuchen, ist es völlig ungeniessbar.

Vernon ist das Ziel von James und mir gemeinsam. Ihn verfolgen wir selbst im Büro mit Anrufen, bei denen wir einfach nur heulen. Kommt seine Sekretärin dran, verlangen wir ihn ganz höflich zu sprechen, unter den verschiedensten Namen und Vorwänden, dann heulen wir ihn an.

Nach zwei Wochen sind sie alle einem Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe. Wir halten es für angebracht, ihnen endlich zu zeigen, wer sie an der Nase herumgeführt hat.

„Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren ein kleines Bisschen der Strafe, die ihr dafür verdient habt, wie ihr meinen Sohn behandelt habt, ihr Monster!" sage ich kalt und mache mich sichtbar.

Alle drei Dursleys fangen natürlich an zu brüllen und zu kreischen. James bringt sie zum Schweigen. Sie haben wohl mittlerweile begriffen, dass wir Geister sind, aber unter dem Silenziumzauber sehen wir sie weiter schreiende Mundbewegungen machen.

„Oh ja, wir sind zwar gestorben, aber jetzt sind wir wieder zurück und können alles tun, was uns beliebt", sagt James. „Wir wissen, wir ihr Harry behandelt habt, ein unschuldiges Kleinkind, als er zu euch kam, und ihr habt ihn vernachlässigt und misshandelt, ihr Monster. Nicht nur, dass wir euch heimsuchen werden, wo immer ihr auch hingehen werdet, wir werden eines Tages eure Nachbarn ganz genau wissen lassen, **wie** normal ihr drei eigentlich seid. Nachbarn lieben es, über andere herzuziehen, wenn Fälle von Kindesmissbrauch an den Tag kommen..."

Und um das Mass voll zu machen, warne ich sie:

„Ihr werdet euch nie darauf verlassen können, dass wir euch nicht finden. Egal, wo ihr euch zu verkriechen versucht, wir werden wissen, wo ihr seid und euch weiter heimsuchen. So lange, wie ihr Harry gequält habt, werdet ihr uns jetzt nicht mehr loswerden!"

Und dann lösen wir uns einfach in Luft auf.

Ich versuche, den Rest des Tages nicht mehr daran zu denken, denn ich werde heute endlich Gelegenheit haben, mich mit Marlene McKinnon zu treffen, eine meiner besten Freundinnen, die vor drei Tagen endlich aus St. Mungo entlassen wurde.

Ich freue mich sehr darauf! Peter und Marlene haben fast keine Verwandten mehr und die wenigen, die da sind, haben sie vor allem Besuch von Nichtfamilienmitgliedern abgeschirmt. Es gab ein paar unschöne Szenen, als Daniel McKinnon, Peters Bruder alle die Leute aus dem Zimmer vertrieb, die ihm nicht in den Kram passten, sogar die, welche dafür gesorgt hatten, dass seine beiden Verwandten wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt sind. Doch jetzt sind sie aus dem Spital entlassen worden und etwas vom ersten, was Marlene tat, war uns eine Eule zu schicken und mit uns abzumachen. Wegen der Kinder habe ich sie hierher zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Bestimmt werden wir auch den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen.

Sie kommen so um elf Uhr, was uns Zeit für einen schönen Aperitif gibt, den Dobby sehr manierlich serviert. Marlene und ich weinen fast, als wir uns in den Armen liegen.

„Ich hätte Daniel ermorden können, als er all diese Leute von uns ferngehalten hat, die uns sehen wollten. Er wollte Peter und mich beschützen, aber verdammt noch mal, es waren schliesslich nicht unsere Freunde, die uns ermordet haben. Ihr habt uns schliesslich das Leben wieder geschenkt."

„Mein Sohn vielmehr. Er ist durch all den Trouble gegangen, und er hat das meiste an Arbeit geleistet. Aber es macht ihn so glücklich, all diesen Menschen eine zweite Chance zum Leben zu geben. Wir haben euch ja sooo viel zu erzählen, ich weiss kaum, wo ich beginnen soll. Na ja, zu allererst willst du sicher, dass ich dir meine Kinder vorstelle: das ist Lizzie, sie ist zwei, und das ist Andy, er ist fünf Monate alt."

„Oh, die sind beide so süss! Da seid ihr ja in den letzten Jahren mächtig fleissig gewesen. Warum so ein grosser Unterschied zwischen Harry und den Kleinen?"

„Du meine Güte, das weisst du ja natürlich gar nicht. Einige Monate nachdem Voldemort euch beide umgebracht hat, hat er uns beide überfallen und James und mich ermordet. Harry hat überlebt, aber nur, weil ich ihn angefleht habe, mich umzubringen und Harry leben zu lassen. Das löst den alten Protectorum Materna Zauber aus, weisst du, es hat dessen Magie über Harry entfaltet, was es Voldemort unmöglich machte, das Baby zu töten. Sein Fluch prallte ab und auf Voldemort zurück, was ihn zu einem flüchtigen Geist reduziert hat."

Es ist natürlich eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, die James und ich zu erzählen haben. James und ich tun es beide im Laufe eines gemeinsamen Mittagessens und Nachmittags. Morag ist auch bei uns und unterstützt uns. Marlene und Peter reagieren mit Ohs, und Ahs an den richtigen Stellen. Am Ende umarmt Marlene mich.

„Das ist ja eine Wahnsinnsgeschichte, Lily! Wollt ihr das nicht zu einem Buch verarbeiten, bevor sonst jemand euch die Geschichte schreibt, wie sie vielleicht nicht geschrieben werden sollte?" fragt Peter.

Natürlich muss er daran denken! Er war schliesslich Journalist beim Tagespropheten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich als Schriftstellerin genügen würde, um das richtig zu bringen. Aber wie wär's, wenn wir dich damit beauftragten?"

„Da wir uns eh überlegen müssen, was wir jetzt machen wollen... der Tagesprophet ist ja offenbar ziemlich tief gesunken, nicht wahr?"

„Käseblatt," kommentiert James.

„Seit dem Amtsantritt von Fudge als Minister ist so ziemlich alles vor die Hunde gegangen," füge ich hinzu.

„Wie wär's dann damit, eine neue Zeitung zu starten? Ausser dem Tagespropheten gibt's ja nicht viel, oder?"

„Nein, eine andere Tageszeitung gibt's nicht. Es gibt ein Monatsmagazin, dass sich The Quibbler nennt, aber das ist nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. Macht Spass, es zu lesen, aber auf den Inhalt würde ich nicht schwören. Lionel Lovegood ist der Herausgeber und Macher. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, er ist ziemlich in Ordnung, aber ein bisschen sehr in den Wolken. Wenn du wirklich dem Tagespropheten Konkurrenz machen willst, hast du eine gute Chance. Vielleicht solltest du dich als Absatzstelle mit den diversen Händlern in der Diagon Alley in Verbindung setzen. Zunächst mal mit Flourish & Blotts möglicherweise..."

„Sehr gute Idee! Ich werde es mir überlegen. Vom Ministerium haben wir für den Neustart jedes 1000 Galleonen bekommen."

„Ja, das wissen wir. Das wollen sie allen geben, die so zurückkommen."

„Nimmt mich nur wunder, wo sie die Kohle her haben."

„Von Todesserkonten konfisziert, Peter, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Nimm das Geld und benutze es für einen Neustart," sage ich bestimmt.

„Gut, das werde ich tun. Ist schon erstaunlich, dass sie daran denken... hat mir gar nicht gefallen, als ich gehört habe, dass Fudge den Job bekommen hat."

„Könnte sein, dass es der Beginn seines Abgesangs ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir den noch lange werden ertragen müssen. Während sich der Tagesprophet zur Zeit von Voldemorts Rückkehr zwar staatstragend gezeigt hat, hat er Fudge ziemlich oft ziemlich scharf kritisiert," bemerkt James.

Marlene wendet sich wieder mir zu und fragt:

„Nachdem wir jetzt alles über euch gehört haben, nimmt mich jetzt noch wunder, was es über Sirius und Remus zu berichten gibt. Ihr seid offenbar seit einiger Zeit mit ihnen zusammen gewesen? Wo sind sie denn jetzt?"

Ich antworte ihr mit einem Grinsen:

„Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die Schnauze voll von uns und sind abgehauen..."

Einige köstliche Sekunden lang schaue ich mir ihr schockiertes Gesicht an. Doch dann breche ich in Gelächter aus und erkläre:

„Dumbledore hat sie nach Hogwarts zurückgerufen, weil sie mit den Schülern hier so eine gute Arbeit machten. Dachte, dass andere Schüler auch von ihren Methoden profitieren könnten. Also sind sie jetzt in Hogwarts, wo Sirius Zaubertränke und Remus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Wenn sie sich freimachen können, kommen sie übers Wochenende hierher."

„Wow! Rumtreiber als Lehrer! Wie passt das denn?" haucht Marlene beeindruckt.

„Ja, jeder scheint so zu denken. Aber ich habe sie unterrichten sehen und ich sage dir, die sind bessere Lehrer als all diese seriösen, langweiligen Idioten, weil sie nicht nur ihr Fach sehen, sondern die Kinder, denen sie ihr Fach beibringen sollen. Sirius hat mir erzählt wie gern er vor allem mit den Kleinsten arbeitet, was für ein Vergnügen er dabei hat, ihre neugierigen Gesichter zu sehen und ihre Neugierde täglich zu füttern."

„Und sie sind wieder ein Paar? Nach all dem, was war? Die sind erstaunlich..."

„Das sind sie. Und ja, sie sind wirklich erstaunlich. Das ist ein Pärchen, das wirklich zusammenpasst. Und... der kleine Andy hier ist eigentlich ein Drittel von Drillingen. Sein Bruder und seine Schwester sind mit ihren Papas in Hogwarts..."

„Was – ihr habt ihnen Kinder geschenkt?"

„Wir haben. Das heisst, sie sind die Väter ihrer beiden, ich habe sie nur ausgetragen. Natürlich betrachte ich sie auch immer noch als meine Kinder. Sirius' Söhnchen heisst Dennis und Remus' Töchterchen heisst Seraina."

„Ach so, dann warst du hauptsächlich die Eispenderin?"

„Das auch. Es war eine Erfahrung, welche die Freundschaft zwischen uns vier noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt hat. Es hätte natürlich zu einem Desaster werden können, wie schon für eine Menge Leute vorher, aber ich glaube, wir hatten Glück. Vor allem deshalb, weil James und ich uns völlig einig darin waren, dass wir das für sie tun wollten. Gut möglich, dass wir's in ein paar Jahren nochmals tun werden."

Sie grinst und kommentiert, dass sie meinen Mut bewundert.

„Und was ist mit dir, meine Liebe? Wenn ihr euch mal ein bisschen wieder gefunden und eingerichtet haben werdet?"

„Wir haben wohl jetzt erst mal zu viele Probleme zu lösen. Peter kontaktiert unsere anderen Freunde, wir suchen eine Wohnung oder ein Haus, um möglichst bald bei Daniel ausziehen zu können. Dann brauchen wir ein paar Ideen, was wir tun wollen. Ich werde mich wohl um einen Job bemühen, vielleicht sogar im Ministerium, und so weiter und so fort... erst mal mussten wir uns neue Kleider besorgen. Daniel hatte noch einiges aus unserem alten Haushalt, das hat er uns wieder zurückerstattet. Zum Glück sind darunter alle unsere Fotos und die meisten unserer Bücher. Es ist ziemlich hart, wieder bei Null anzufangen."

„Von unseren Sachen war so gut wie nichts übrig. Aber wir kamen wieder in den Besitz unserer Gringotts Konten, das machte vieles einfacher. Harry war ja noch nicht volljährig."

„Das ist ein weiteres Problem. Der Inhalt unseres Kontos wurde auf drei oder vier Leute verteilt. Die haben das geerbt, als wir gestorben sind, und irgendwie fühlen wir uns sehr schlecht, Geld zurückzuverlangen. Es ist ja weder ihre Schuld, dass wir starben, noch ist es ihre Schuld, dass wir jetzt wieder am Leben sind." Sie seufzt. „Vielleicht können wir einen Teil zurückfordern, es ging uns ja eigentlich ziemlich gut."

„Ich bin sicher, dass die euch auch wieder zurück ins Leben helfen wollen. Wenn ihr Probleme haben solltet, kommt jederzeit zu uns," bitte ich meine Freundin.

„Danke. Daniel hat versucht, alle möglichst von uns fernzuhalten, er war wirklich sehr besorgt um uns, aber vielleicht hatte er andere Motive. Er hat versucht, uns von unseren Freunden zu trennen. Da er der Hauptnutzniesser unseres Nachlasses war, erhielt er das meiste Geld, den Familiensitz und anderes mehr. Peter wird ihn wohl bitten, uns entweder das Haus oder das Geld zurückzuerstatten. Es wird sehr hart sein, sollte es zu einem Gerichtsfall kommen. Schliesslich gibt's ja wohl kaum Präzedenzfälle."

**Freitag, 20.11.1998 / Remus**

Die Morgenpost bringt einen Brief für Sirius, den er ziemlich geheimnisvoll behandelt. Er liest ihn, lächelt und steckt ihn weg. Dann wendet er sich zu mir und bittet:

„Erinnere mich daran, dir etwas mitzuteilen, Liebster..."

„Warum nicht jetzt?"

„Braucht etwas mehr Zeit als wir sie hier unten haben."

„Okay."

Meine Neugier – und wohl auch ein bisschen meine Eifersucht – ist geweckt. Was steht in dem Brief? Ich grüble den ganzen Morgen immer wieder darüber nach. Ich erwarte, dass wir beim Mittagessen drüber sprechen, doch auch jetzt sagt er noch nichts, sondern verschiebt es auf heute Abend auf der Sunnegg. Zum Glück haben wir beide nur zwei Lektionen, denn ich platze vor Neugier. Wir eilen beide in unsere Wohnung, und er zieht mich so rasch wie möglich aus dem Schloss. Offenbar brauche ich ihn nicht daran zu erinnern. Er sagt nur, dass wir am besten erst zur Sunnegg apparieren. So bald wir da angekommen sind und es uns im kleinen Wohnzimmer etwas bequemer gemacht haben, frage ich ihn:

„Also, was steht in dem Brief?" gebe ich ihm das Stichwort.

„Na ja, also... da wir ja jetzt dann während des Schuljahres etwas mehr Zeit haben werden, dachte ich schon mal über einige Dinge nach, vor allem darüber, dass ich zwar meine Erfahrungen in Azkaban ziemlich gut verdrängt aber bei weitem nicht verarbeitet habe. Nach diesen drei so glücklichen Jahren mit dir dachte ich, dass ich die nötige Verarbeitung angehen könnte..."

Ich nicke. Endlich gesteht er es ein! Obwohl er die Erlebnisse ziemlich gut verdrängt hat, reicht es nicht, das war mir schon immer klar. Ich bin froh, dass er selber darüber nachgedacht hat und es sich auch selber eingesteht. Ich warte darauf, dass er weiter spricht.

„Ich habe aber nicht die geringste Lust, mich deswegen gleich einem Seelenklempner in die Finger zu drücken, Remus, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass mich das nur noch mehr deprimieren würde. Aber ich will dran gehen, diese Erinnerungen aufzuarbeiten und habe deshalb einem Verleger meine – unsere – Lebensgeschichte angeboten."

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass er mich da mit hineinzieht!

„Ich dachte, wir könnten es gemeinsam tun – du schreibst deine, ich schreibe meine und gemeinsam verfassen wir unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse. Der Verleger hat sich die Finger geleckt, glaub mir, und ich habe natürlich das beste magische Verlagshaus ausgewählt. Heute Morgen habe ich den Brief mit dem Angebot des Verlages erhalten."

Er zieht das Pergament aus seiner Tasche und reicht es mir. Ich entfalte es und lese:

„Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Black,

Nach unseren Verhandlungen betreffend einer gemeinsamen Autobiographie über Ihr und Professor Lupins Leben kann unser Verlag Ihnen folgendes Angebot unterbreiten:

--- Für das Manuskript: 5000 Galleonen, 15 Anteil an jedem verkauften Buch

--- Keine Zeitlimite für die Einreichung Ihres Manuskripts, aber auch keinen Vorschuss darauf

--- Das Buch wird nicht weniger als 300 Seiten enthalten

--- Eine unbeschränkte Anzahl Fotos Ihrer Wahl stellen Sie zur Verfügung

--- Entsprechend Ihren Wünschen schreiben Sie das Buch selber, der Verlag behält sich vor, den Text zu redigieren.

Sollten Ihnen und Professor Lupin diese Bedingungen zusagen, so bitten wir Sie, so bald wie möglich mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen, damit wir den Vertrag aufsetzen und unterschreiben können.

Abschliessend erlaube ich mir zu bemerken, dass die magische Öffentlichkeit sich mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Ihr Buch stürzen wird.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

Kevin C. Brixton

Lektor

Magipublikationen GmbH"

Ich schaue Sirius an. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Ich fühle mich aufs Kreuz gelegt, um ehrlich zu sein, er hätte mich ja zuerst fragen können. Wenn ich es ablehne, mitzumachen, dann unterlässt er es mit Sicherheit, seine Probleme anzupacken. Aber ich will das wirklich nicht. Schon jetzt wissen viel zu viele Leute, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, ich brauche mir nicht noch mit einem Buch eine Menge Heuler einzuhandeln.

„Kann ich darüber nachdenken?" frage ich.

„Natürlich."

„Was tust du, wenn ich es ablehne?" frage ich noch nach.

„Mache ich es alleine. Aber ich will, dass du's tust, Remus, nicht nur könnte es dir noch mehr Popularität einbringen, es würde dir so gut wie mir tun, **deine** üblen Erinnerungen aufzuarbeiten. Du hast nämlich auch ein paar Gespenster im Schrank, weisst du..."

Ich habe befürchtet, dass er dieses Argument auf den Tisch legt. Er weiss genau, dass er Recht hat.

**Sirius**

Ich kann genau sehen, wie Moonys Hirn arbeitet. Ich weiss, dass es ihm nicht gefällt. Aber ich hoffe, dass er trotzdem mitmacht, denn es würde uns beiden gut tun. Ich kann den Titel schon sehen: „Die Liebe triumphiert – Leben und Treiben des berüchtigtsten Azkaban-Gefangenen Sirius Black und des Werwolfs Remus Lupin" oder so was. Wobei natürlich weder er noch ich einen solchen reisserischen Untertitel akzeptieren werden. Ich lasse ihn jedoch in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wenn ich ihn nämlich deswegen piesacke, weigert er sich erst recht. Er hat die Fakten in dem Brief in seiner Hand, jetzt muss er entscheiden.

Ich möchte auch, dass er mitmacht, weil ich ihn auf dem Weg zur Fertigstellung des Manuskripts brauchen werde. Nicht, dass ich nicht schreiben kann, aber ich muss mich durch diese Erinnerungen kämpfen und das kann ich auf keinen Fall alleine tun. Dazu brauche ich meinen Liebsten und wohl auch einige meiner Freunde.

Wir geben uns mit den Zwillingen ab. Denny fängt schon an, sich mit den Armen vorwärts zu schieben, wenn er auf dem Bauch liegt. Das geht natürlich mehr rückwärts als vorwärts, aber er schaut schon ganz stolz auf sich selber aus, wenn er sich von seinem Plätzchen wegbewegt. Seraina schaut ihm zu und wundert sich mit schräg gestelltem Köpfchen, was ihr Bruder da so anstellt. Sie sind jetzt fast sieben Monate alt und können frei sitzen. Natürlich haben wir schon eine ganze Reihe Fotos von ihnen in Rahmen auf unseren diversen Kaminsimsen und Bürotischen. Wir versuchen, so viele Erinnerungen an sie wach zu halten wie möglich, denn sie wachsen so schnell heran. Seraina hat jetzt sieben Zähnchen und der letzte Schneidezahn ist am Durchbrechen. Der erste Eckzahn scheint auch schon bald zu kommen. Denny ist immer noch etwas hinterher, was die Zähne anbelangt, aber auch er hat die unteren vier und die oberen mittleren beiden Schneidezähne jetzt draussen. Wir putzen sie bereits für die Kleinen, wenn auch nur mit Wasser. Wir wollen vermeiden, dass sie aus Versehen Zahnpasta schlucken.

Wir sind auch ziemlich glücklich und stolz auf uns, denn ausser dem Zahnen hat unseren Kindern bisher noch kaum was gefehlt. Beide haben bereits ein kleines Repertoire an Geräuschen, deren Sinn Remus und ich beide ohne Mühe verstehen. Und beide zeigen schon sehr deutlich, wenn sie es mit Leuten zu tun haben, die sie ganz besonders mögen. Die ganze Bande auf der Sunnegg wird normalerweise mit ausgestreckten Ärmchen und freundlichem Grinsen und Gurgeln begrüsst. Dasselbe gilt für fast alle Lehrer. Ganz besonders mögen sie Poppy, Edith und Minerva, aber das kommt wohl daher, dass die drei Damen sie nach Strich und Faden mit Zuwendung und Zärtlichkeit verwöhnen. Filius erntet auch immer ein Lächeln oder zwei.

Mit ihnen zu spielen geht jetzt so langsam wirklich über das Hochheben und herum schwingen und kitzeln hinaus. Jetzt können sie schon ziemlich gut etwas erblicken und erhaschen. Ihre Augen haben sich schon nahezu stabilisiert und sie greifen gezielt. Wenn wir ihnen etwas zeigen, folgen sie dem Gegenstand mit dem Blick und drehen das Köpfchen in seine Richtung. Sie versuchen, es zu erwischen, meistens eine Rassel oder einen kleinen Ball. Sie reagieren auf Zurufe. Und sie essen seit neuestem Apfel- und Bananenmus. Das bekommen sie am Nachmittag. Bald werden wir ihnen auch gekochtes Gemüse anbieten.

Neben unserer Arbeit sind die Kleinen zurzeit unser ganzer Lebensinhalt. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als sie und wir verschieben unsere sexuelle Beziehung ohne Bedauern gerne auf später, wenn wir glauben, dass die Zwillinge uns grade mehr brauchen. Sie schlafen jetzt auch durch, wenn sie zahnen, wir haben sogar die Schlafzauber jetzt wieder abgebaut. Nur noch das Gel, welches die Schmerzen verhindert, ist übrig geblieben. Vielleicht spüren sie's nicht mehr so stark oder es tut ihnen nicht mehr so weh. Jedenfalls sind wir froh, wieder etwas längere Nächte zu haben. Etwas nach acht gehen sie meistens schlafen, und dann erwachen sie selten vor dem frühen Morgen. Und nach ihrem frühen Frühstück schlafen sie fast immer noch eine gute Stunde, manchmal auch länger. Diese Zeit nutzen Remus und ich für unsere Schäferstündchen. Wir machen's eh gern am Morgen, weil wir schon immer der Ansicht gewesen sind, dass Sex vor dem Frühstück für einen guten Tag sorgen wird. Doch diese Termine werden wohl wieder ändern, wenn die Zwillinge es einmal schaffen, selber aus ihren Bettchen zu klettern und zu uns zu kommen. Das wird schon bald sein, denn wenn sie mal anfangen zu krabbeln, werden sie wohl immer unabhängiger.

**Morag**

Wieder Freitag und Sirius, Remus und die Zwillinge sind auch wieder mal hier. Sie sind glücklich darüber, die Wochenenden des Öfteren zuhause verbringen zu können. Beide sehen zufrieden aus und ich habe den Eindruck, dass auch Sirius langsam mit der grösseren Arbeitsbelastung besser fertig wird. Vielleicht hat es auch etwas damit zu tun, dass die Zwillinge offenbar jetzt wirklich besser durchschlafen. So haben auch ihre beiden Daddys mehr Zeit zur Erholung.

Ich treffe heute Abend Nicole wieder. Wir haben unsere Beziehung langsam intensiviert und ich freue mich immer, rasch zu ihr hinüber zu hupfen, manchmal für etwas Hilfe bei den Schularbeiten, oder eine Tasse Tee oder einfach, um zu plaudern. Zum Sex sage ich auch nicht nein. Claudine und ich haben uns jetzt kennen gelernt, und sie hat sich an uns gewöhnt. Sie haben mir sogar schon einen Schlüssel anvertraut. Zum Glück haben sie eine Dachwohnung und nur eine Wohnungstür ist auf ihrem Stock, so dass ich immer direkt davor hinapparieren kann, ohne Angst zu haben, dabei auf allzu viele Leute zu fallen.

Meine Studien sind auf gutem Weg. Ich bin sehr gut in den Sprachen und natürlich ist auch Geschichte kein Problem, doch Nicole hilft mir sehr viel in Mathematik, dort habe ich am meisten Mühe. Irgendwie sind Zahlen nicht mein Ding. Aber ich brauche sie, um die Examen zu überstehen. Nicole ist zweisprachig, denn ihre Mutter ist aus der Romandie, daher spricht sie fliessend französisch und hilft mir damit sehr, denn durch sie lerne ich die korrekte Aussprache. Als ich ihr vom Polyglott-Trank erzähle, meint sie, dass ich spinnen müsste, französisch dann auf Muggelart zu lernen.

Ich habe mir eine tägliche Routine festgelegt. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich um kochen und Haushalt nicht zu kümmern brauche, nur mein eigenes Zimmer halte ich in Ordnung. Dobby verwöhnt mich allerdings bis über die Ohren mit seiner Fürsorge, wohl, weil er sonst den ganzen Tag ausser mir höchstens noch Parvati hat, die ab und zu Spätschichten hat und dann tagsüber auch zuhause ist. Ich arbeite also von morgens um neun bis zum Mittagessen um halb eins oder eins und nach dem Essen arbeite ich auch noch mal zwei oder drei Stunden, je nachdem, wie viel ich benötige. Auf diese Art komme ich sehr schnell vorwärts, denn die Arbeitsmenge ist natürlich so berechnet, dass ein voll arbeitender Mensch damit immer noch klarkommen kann, der nur abends und an Wochenenden daran bleiben kann. Meine Wochenenden bleiben daher zumeist Freizeit. Einmal im Monat gehe ich zu den Klassenlektionen in Zürich. Im Moment komme ich also sehr gut vorwärts. Natürlich ist es auch erst der Anfang.

**Mandy**

Freitag! Das Wochenende ist nah! Ich mache mich bereit für meinen letzten Weg heute. Es war nicht sehr viel los. Sieben Werwölfe mussten zur Neuregistrierung antreten. Sie müssen alle zwei Jahre dazu ins Ministerium kommen. Seit ich im September zu arbeiten angefangen habe, lernte ich schon einige meiner Schützlinge kennen. Die Frau, die es machte, bis ich kam, war nicht sehr daran interessiert, die Menschen kennen zu lernen, die da eintrafen, sie machte nur grade die Registrierung in Stellvertretung des Typen, welcher sie vorher innehatte und welcher jetzt in Azkaban sitzt. Die Werwölfe, die ich seither kennen gelernt habe, haben ziemlich rasch gemerkt, dass ich nicht nur wieder eine neue Ministeriumshexe bin, die sie und die Arbeit mit ihnen verabscheut. Schon nach ein paar Wochen kamen die Leute mit viel freundlicheren Mienen ins Büro, das ich jetzt schon mit Hilfe einiger von Sirius' Tricks viel netter eingerichtet und renoviert habe. Offenbar haben einige geplaudert und so haben viele der Werwölfe jetzt schon gehört, dass hier ein neuer Wind zu wehen beginnt.

Zu meinen Aufgaben gehört neben der reinen Registrierungen auch, dass ich mich um die Unterstützungsabteilung kümmere. Für die eigentliche Registrierung habe ich daher bereits eine Assistentin beantragt, denn ich gedenke, hier einiges aufzurühren. Das Unterstützungsamt ist offenbar seit Jahren völlig vernachlässigt worden. Diggory als mein Boss hat zunächst abgewinkt, aber als ich ihm einige meiner Ideen vorlegte, vor allem, was die vermehrte Zugänglichkeit zum Wolfsbanntrank betrifft, hat er schon ein etwas freundlicheres Gesicht gemacht. Vor allem, als ich ihm vorgerechnet habe, was für Nachfolgekosten für eine Ansteckung anfallen. Ich habe ihn ausserdem gebeten, mir ein Jahresbudget zuzugestehen, das ich selber verwalten kann. Das ist noch hängig.

Eine der Unterstützungsaufgaben besteht darin, mich um die Werwölfe auch ausserhalb der Registrierung zu kümmern. Das hat bisher aber seit Bestehen der Registratur noch kaum einer überhaupt getan ausser wenn es sich um Strafmassnahmen handelte. Ich habe mir aber gleich nach Aufnahme meiner Arbeit alle Falldossiers vorgenommen und jeden einzelnen Werwolf studiert. Dabei habe ich herausgefunden, dass es pro Jahr ungefähr fünf bis zehn neue Fälle gibt. Keine Ahnung, wie gross die Dunkelziffer ist. Es muss eine geben, denn nur ganz selten scheint der Biss von einem registrierten Werwolf zu kommen. Ich habe Dossiers für 238 lebende Werwölfe im Alter zwischen acht und 89 Jahren. Ich bin diese Akten durchgegangen und habe mir vorgenommen, alle Werwölfe zu besuchen, die nicht gleich zur Registrierung antreten müssen. Heute ist die Achtjährige dran. Sie wurde erst vor sechs Monaten als neuer Fall registriert. Ihre Eltern haben sie behalten. Im Dossier ist mit einer äusserst abfälligen Bemerkung vermerkt, dass sie auf das Angebot, das Kind einzuschläfern nicht eingehen wollten. Als ich meinen Besuch angemeldet habe, sind sie nicht grade begeistert gewesen, was mich natürlich wenig wundert.

Also nehme ich heute Nachmittag die kleine Akte # 5838666 und besuche das Menschenkind, das hinter dieser kalten Zahl steckt. Ihr Name, Natasha Bender, wohnhaft mit ihren Eltern Bert und Nadine Bender in Hayforth Cottage irgendwo in Wiltshire, ist grade mal ein einziges Mal vermerkt, dann wird nur noch die Nummer verwendet. Ich klopfe kurz nach der Mittagspause an die Tür des gepflegten Hauses. Nicht nur Mrs Bender ist da, sondern auch ihr Mann, was mich ausgesprochen freut.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Mandy Brocklehurst, ich komme von der Werwolf-Registratur und dem Unterstützungsamt."

Mr. Bender mustert mich kurz von oben bis unten, macht dann die Tür ganz auf und bittet mich herein.

„Guten Tag. Kommen Sie doch herein, Miss Brocklehurst."

Er hilft mir höflich aus meinem Umhang und hängt ihn auf einen Bügel. Dann führt er mich in ein Wohnzimmer, das heimelig und bewohnt aussieht. Natashas beide Eltern sind magisches Volk. Nachdem sie mir Platz angeboten haben, rufen sie auch Natasha herein und ich stelle mich noch einmal vor.

„Hallo, Natasha! Ich bin deine neue Sachbearbeiterin im Werwolfunterstützungsamt. Du kannst mich Mandy nennen, wenn du möchtest."

Ich gebe ihr die Hand, die sie etwas zögernd ergreift. Dann setzt sie sich scheu neben ihre Mutter. Sie hat ganz offensichtlich Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen könnte. Ihre Eltern sehen mich auch ziemlich abweisend an, also beeile ich mich, sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe Anfang September meine Stelle angetreten und mache nur die Runde, um meine Schützlinge kennen zu lernen. Natürlich könnte ich warten, bis sie zur Neuregistrierung bei mir antreten müssen, aber das finde ich unschön. Dachte, es wäre netter, wenn ich mich selber erst mal vorstelle."

„Ach so..." Mrs Bender scheint erleichtert zu sein und fragt: „Darf ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten, Miss Brocklehurst?"

„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, gerne!" nehme ich an.

Dann wende ich mich an Natasha und frage sie behutsam nach ihren bisherigen Transformationen aus. Ich habe von Remus gehört, wie traumatisch seine ersten Transformationen verlaufen sind und erwarte, dass auch Natasha üble Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Mr. Bender informiert mich darüber, dass sie den Wolfsbanntrank bekommen hat und in einem speziell eingerichteten Raum im Keller transformiert. Ich frage sie:

„Wie war der Trank einzunehmen? Ziemlich übles Gebräu, nicht wahr?"

„Ja! Das erste Mal musste ich erbrechen und dann musste ich ihn noch mal trinken! Ich konnte ihn kaum schlucken," beklagt sie sich.

„Wer braut ihn denn für dich?" erkundige ich mich.

„Mum. Sie hat eine Apotheke."

„Oh, das ist gut, denn dann kann ich ihr gleich einen Tip geben, ihn erträglicher zu machen. Ich habe Freunde, welche ihn abwechselnd für einen meiner früheren Lehrer brauen, Professor Lupin, der jetzt wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtet, und eine von ihnen hat herausgefunden, dass es nur ein bisschen künstlichen Zucker braucht, wie die Muggel ihn herstellen, um den Trank etliches weniger schlimm werden zu lassen."

„Hogwarts hat einen Werwolf im Lehrkörper?" fragt Mr. Bender erstaunt.

„Oh ja. Professor Lupin wurde schon mit knapp fünf Jahren gebissen. Er durfte aber nach Hogwarts zur Schule gehen und hat sich dann an der Avalon Academy weitergebildet. Er ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und fast alle seiner Schüler lieben ihn."

„Das wusste ich nicht. Und der ging auch nach Hogwarts in die Schule? Ohne, dass es jemand wusste?"

„Ja. Nur seine Zimmerkameraden fanden es heraus, doch die hielten alle dicht und deckten ihn. Natürlich wussten auch die Lehrer Bescheid. Remus hat einen perfekt sauberen Leumund und war einer der ersten, die den Wolfsbanntrank regelmässig eingenommen haben."

„Glauben Sie, dass dann eine Chance besteht, dass Natasha auch nach Hogwarts gehen kann?"

„Ich habe den Akten entnommen, dass sie seit Remus das erste Kind ist, das bei der Ansteckung jünger als elf Jahre alt ist. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie nicht nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Professor Dumbledore wird ihr gewiss dieselbe Chance geben wie Remus. Es wird Ihre Sache sein, ob sie offen als Werwolf hingeht, oder ob sie es lieber für sich behalten und nur einem ausgewählten Kreis mitteilen will."

„Oh, nun bin ich aber sehr erleichtert! Die Leute in der Registratur, die vor Ihnen da waren, haben mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie andere Kinder sicher nicht einem Werwolf aussetzen werden."

Das bringt mich zur Weissglut.

„Diese miesen Schweine! Dabei wussten die doch schon ganz genau, dass Remus Lupin zu Beginn des Schuljahres wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten wird. Das ist scheusslich! Remus war schon einmal als Lehrer in Hogwarts, vor fünf Jahren, als ich in der dritten Klasse war. Danach war er ein Jahr weg und hat dann eine Gruppe von damals Fünftklässlern, zu der auch ich gehörte, in einem geschützten Haus in der Schweiz unterrichtet. Ich war zwei Jahre lang dabei, dann konnte ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann ist, dass wir ihn alle als Lehrer ebenso wie als Freund und Vaterfigur lieben. Wir betrachten uns noch heute als Familie! Du wirst ganz bestimmt nach Hogwarts gehen können, Natasha."

„Danke, Mandy. Ich möchte auch gerne... ich bin ziemlich alleine hier... meine Schwester ist seit September in Hogwarts und mein Bruder geht in die Hogsmeade Primarschule... ich darf nicht mehr hin."

„Wir haben mit der Schulleiterin vereinbart, dass sie für eine Weile zuhause bleibt, bis sie sich wieder wohl genug fühlt. Sie wird nächstes Jahr wieder in die Schule gehen können", erklärt Mr. Bender.

„Keine Angst, Natasha, ich werde Professor Dumbledore ansprechen und sicherstellen, dass du deiner Schwester nach Hogwarts nachfolgen kannst. Er ist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne und selbst, wenn er vermutlich Hogwarts verlassen hat, wenn du dahin kommst, so wird Professor McGonagall Schulleiterin sein und sie wird dich ebenso aufnehmen, denn sie denkt genauso wie Professor Dumbledore. Remus ist ein ganz enger Freund von ihr."

Nach diesem Gespräch wird die weitere Unterhaltung sehr nett. Ich kann Mrs Bender den Tip mit dem künstlichen Süssstoff geben und sie notiert ihn sich sofort. Dann spreche ich über die Pläne, die ich in Hinsicht auf die Werwolfgesetzgebung und deren Neugestaltung hege und was ich sonst noch für Ideen habe, um Werwölfen das Leben zu erleichtern. Nach dem Besuch kehre ich nicht mehr ins Büro zurück, sondern appariere direkt auf die Sunnegg.

„Wo wohnst du denn, Mandy?" fragt Natasha.

„Ich bin wieder in das Bauernhaus in der Schweiz zurückgekehrt, welches unser geschütztes Haus war. Es gehört Remus Lupin und seinem Lebenspartner Sirius Black, aber wir ehemaligen Schüler wohnen alle noch dort, darunter auch Harry Potter, dessen Eltern und kleine Geschwister. Wir sind eine ganz tolle Bande von jungen Leuten. Remus und Sirius kommen oft zu den Wochenenden. Es ist auch ein sehr schönes Haus in wunderbarer Lage. Ich werde es sehr vermissen, wenn ich mal von da wegziehe."

„Meine ältere Tochter hat mir geschrieben, dass Sirius Black ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist..." berichtet Mr. Bender. „Ich muss sagen, dass ich schon zuerst ein bisschen geschockt war, aber dann schrieb sie auch, dass sie ihn ganz toll findet."

Ich lache.

„Das überrascht mich gar nicht. Er ist Spitze als Lehrer. Er hat ja auch uns in dem geschützten Haus unterrichtet, ich hatte Zaubertränke, Transfiguration und Arithmantik bei ihm. Remus hat Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Geschichte und Alte Runen unterrichtet und gemeinsam deckten sie Kräuterkunde, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Astronomie und Muggelkunde ab. Es war ganz toller Unterricht. Wir waren dreizehn Schüler. Und alle wohnen wir noch immer da zusammen, keiner von uns hat schon Lust, auszuziehen."

„Ganz schön grosszügig von euren Lehrern..."

„Die sind doch beide glücklich, dass wir noch da sind! Ich sagte es ja schon, wir sind wie eine Familie. Meine Eltern zanken mich immer noch aus, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist und ich mich bei ihm nie irgendwie bedroht gefühlt habe. Das konnten die nie verstehen. Als ich jetzt in der Werwolf-Registratur angefangen habe, haben sie sich fürchterlich aufgeregt, dass ich mich weggeworfen hätte. Beides sehr konservative Ravenclaws."

Mr. Bender grinst.

„Und was sind Sie? Gryffindor?"

„Auch Ravenclaw", gebe ich verschmitzt zu. „Aber wohl eher ein Typ wie der gute alte Professor Flitwick."

„Ich verstehe. Sie apparieren also jeden Tag von der Schweiz nach London?"

„Ohne Probleme. Ich habe mich schon dran gewöhnt."

„Sehr schön. Es war ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Miss Brocklehurst. Ich gebe zu, dass ich zuerst gar nicht begeistert darüber war, als Sie Ihren Besuch ankündigten, ich hatte noch mehr Versuche befürchtet, unser Kind umbringen zu lassen. Aber mit jemandem wie Sie in diesem Amt gibt es für unsere liebe Kleine ja doch noch Hoffnung, dass sie wie jedes andere Kind aufwachsen kann. Da hat uns doch jemand glatt gesagt, es wäre das Beste, wenn man sie ‚von ihrem Leiden erlösen' würde. Als wäre sie ein Tier! Wir haben uns natürlich schlichtweg geweigert."

„Ich habe es in ihren Akten gesehen. Und Remus hat etwas Ähnliches erzählt, auch seine Eltern wurden dazu aufgefordert, ihn zu töten. Dabei ist er einer der freundlichsten und kompetentesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Es ist wirklich scheusslich."

Nachdem ich mich verabschiedet habe, kehre ich auf die Sunnegg zurück. Heute Abend bin ich allerdings wieder in London, um meinen neuen Freund zu treffen. Ich habe ihn meiner Wahlfamilie noch nicht vorgestellt, aber ich habe ihm natürlich schon eine Menge über sie erzählt. Ich weiss, dass sie schon alle sehr neugierig sind, aber ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht bereit, ihn schon mit anderen Freunden zu teilen.

Ich treffe Jason vor einem Restaurant in der Diagon Alley, wo wir zu Abend essen wollen. Ich kann also direkt dahin apparieren und mir deshalb Zeit nehmen, erst noch ein bisschen mit den Leuten zu plaudern, die sich grade auf der Sunnegg befinden. Ich bekomme also das Neueste von Hogwarts, vom St. Mungos und aus Frankreich zu hören und wie's Morag mit ihren Schularbeiten geht.

Kurz vor sieben appariere ich in die Diagon Alley. Jason wartet direkt am Eingang des Restaurants auf mich. Es ist schon ziemlich frisch und ich ziehe meinen warmen Umhang fester um mich. Wir begrüssen uns mit einer festen Umarmung und er küsst mich, ich küsse ihn gleich zurück, glücklich, ihn wieder zu sehen. Man könnte glatt meinen, wir wären ewig getrennt gewesen, dabei haben wir uns beim Mittagessen gesehen. Mm, noch ein Kuss, Liebster! Wir werden nach dem Essen nicht verweilen, sondern direkt zu ihm nach Hause apparieren. Ja, das ist es, es tut so gut...

Jason arbeitet als Jurist in der Abteilung für Magischen Strafvollzug. Er ist Staatsanwalt und hat zurzeit mehr als genug Arbeit. Erst jetzt nimmt die Prozessflut nach und nach ab. Wir treten in das Lokal ein. Er nimmt mir den Umhang ab und ein Hauself kümmert sich darum. Wir bekommen unseren Tisch angewiesen und setzen uns. Sowie wir sitzen, flüstert er mir zu:

„Fudge gibt endlich sein Amt auf, Mandy! Morgen wird's in allen Zeitungen stehen, dass er doch noch das Handtuch wirft. Zum Jahresende sind wir ihn los."

„Wow! Endlich! Das ist fünfzehn Jahre zu spät, Jason."

„Sagen viele. Aber damals gab es kaum eine Alternative, Dumbledore wollte den Posten nicht haben, weil ihm Hogwarts wichtiger war und wenn wir Fudge nicht genommen hätten, dann hätten wir uns wohl mit einem wie Malfoy herumschlagen müssen. Da war Fudge fast allen doch viel lieber, denn der hörte noch auf Dumbledores Rat. Meiner Meinung nach hat Albus die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, der wusste, dass der Einfluss, den er auf die Jugend ausüben konnte, der nachhaltigste sein würde. Auch auf Fudge hatte er einen guten Einfluss. Und das für ziemlich lange Zeit. Aber als Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer wieder auftauchte, war's aus mit dem Vertrauen, Fudge fürchtete einzig um seine Karriere und die Machtbefugnisse, die man ihm gegeben hatte."

Ich nicke. Doch dann sage ich:

„Voldemort, Jason! Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, seinen Namen nicht zu nennen..."

Er schaut mich überrascht an, doch dann zuckt er die Schulter.

„Gewohnheit, glaube ich. Erstaunlich, dass du ihn so leicht über die Lippen bringst."

„Remus', James' und Sirius' Einfluss, nehme ich an. In einer unserer ersten Lektionen auf der Sunnegg hat Remus uns eingebläut, dass der Typ einen Namen hat und dann erst noch einen, den er sich selbst hat zulegen müssen. Dumbledore hat ihn immer nur Tom Riddle genannt."

„War das sein richtiger Name? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Glück hatte, das Ganze ist vollkommen an mir vorbeigegangen."

„Ja, das war sein richtiger Name. Der Typ war nicht einmal ein Vollblut, sein Vater war ein Muggel, aber das hat er natürlich immer schön unter den Teppich gekehrt. - Und wie geht's nun weiter? Gibt's schon Gerüchte, wer für die Nachfolge nominiert werden könnte?"

„Ich denke, Bones hat eine reelle Chance. Es ist die Sache des Zaubererrates, den neuen Minister zu ernennen. Wer sich bewerben will, muss sich bei denen anmelden."

„Bones wäre gut", meine ich.

„Ja, das wäre sie. Sie hat ihre Abteilung sehr gut in den Händen. Ihr ist es zu danken, dass es in unserer Abteilung keine Kriecher gibt wie bei Fudge. Die werden sich jetzt wohl allesamt eine neue Stelle suchen müssen. Bei uns wäre das totale Chaos, wenn Fudge es geschafft hätte, Bones loszuwerden."

„Das wird dann wohl bei euch eine kleine Kettenreaktion geben, wenn Bones Ministerin wird, nicht wahr?"

Eine Bedienungselfe gibt uns die Menukarten und notiert unsere Getränkewünsche. Wir bestellen etwas Weisswein und dazu Wasser.

„Anzunehmen. Neuer Abteilungsleiter, Stellvertreter und so weiter."

„Wirst du dich bewerben?" frage ich.

„Wofür? Für das Ministeramt? Ich bin doch nicht vom Wahnsinn umzingelt, meine Liebe."

Ich lache.

„Natürlich nicht, du Dummerchen, das weiss ich auch, dass du das nicht willst. Nein, ich denke eher an den Stellvertreterposten des Abteilungsleiters."

Er grinst.

„Ja, ich denke, das werde ich schon tun. Es macht sich gut, dass ich's versuche, aber ich will es wirklich. Ich würde auf dieser Position immer noch meiner normalen Arbeit nachgehen, die ich zum grössten Teil eigentlich gerne mache. Joanne McGovern wird wohl Abteilungsleiterin werden, aber wer Stellvertreter wird, ist weit offener. Wir sind eine ganze Gruppe fähiger Leute. Da sind noch zwei andere neben mir, welche ihn sehr gut machen könnten."

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück, Liebster."

„Du bist mein Glücksbringer, Liebste", sagt er zärtlich und grinst wieder.

„Ich liebe dich auch..."

Wir bestellen unser Abendessen. Grade, als es serviert wird, sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie meine Eltern das Restaurant betreten. Zum Glück sind sie mit Freunden zusammen. Trotzdem kann ich mir ein leises Stöhnen nicht verklemmen.

„Ist was?" fragt Jason besorgt.

„Meine Alten sind grade einmarschiert", bemerke ich.

„Oh."

Er versteht. Er weiss, dass ich im Moment nicht grade auf meine Eltern abfahre.

„Das erinnert mich an etwas, Mandy. Wann hältst du mich eigentlich für würdig, mich deiner Wahlfamilie vorzustellen?"

„Möchtest du das?" frage ich zurück.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. So, wie du sie alle beschreibst, sind sie mir schon auf Distanz sympathisch."

„Das sind sie auch. Also, von mir aus kann's bald sein. Nächstes Wochenende okay?"

„Klar!"

Ich schaue mich nicht speziell nach meinen Eltern um. Aber als sie an mir vorbeigehen, kann ich natürlich nicht so tun, als ob ich sie nicht kenne. Mum kommt sofort zu unserem Tisch und ich stehe auf, um sie zu begrüssen. Ich stelle ihr gleich Jason vor.

„Mum, das ist Jason Taylor, er ist Staatsanwalt in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. – Jason, dies ist meine Mutter."

Sie schütteln sich die Hände und Mum mustert Jason kurz, was er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln über sich ergehen lässt.

„Ich will euch nicht von eurem Essen abhalten, sonst wird's kalt, da ihr es gerade serviert bekommen habt. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend", sagt Mum etwas gestelzt.

Dann folgt sie Dad und ihren Freunden. Sobald sie ausser Hörweite ist, seufze ich.

„Das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen..."

„Ziemlich kurz und schmerzlos auf jeden Fall. Ich sehe, dass ihr ziemlich kühl miteinander umgeht."

„Höfliche Distanz könnte man sagen. Sie waren äusserst unhöflich zu Remus. Das ist etwas, auf das ich sehr sauer reagiere."

„Dazu gab es also wohl keinen Grund, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn du ihn kennen lernst, wirst du gleich feststellen, dass er einer der nettesten Menschen ist, die's gibt! Er war nie anders als höflich und freundlich zu meinen Eltern, aber sie behandelten ihn wie Abfall. Aus keinem anderen Grund als dem, dass er sich einmal im Monat in den Werwolf verwandelt."

„Das ist ziemlich abscheulich. Ich meine, ich kenne ja keine Werwölfe, obwohl ich annehme, dass ich jetzt wohl einige kennen lernen werde, da du mit ihnen arbeitest, aber ich gehe doch davon aus, dass es unter denen ebenso wie überall sonst nette und weniger angenehme Zeitgenossen gibt."

„Und das ist genau der richtige Ansatz, wie man mit ihnen umgehen sollte, Jason. Die meisten, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, waren völlig ordentliche Leute. Einige waren nicht grade freundlich, aber das kann ihnen eigentlich keiner verdenken, denn die Art, wie mit ihnen in diesem Amt umgesprungen wurde, ist einfach grässlich. Ich hoffe, dass sie bald merken, dass ich eine bessere Kultur vertrete. Beide Seiten."

Wir geniessen unser Essen, das ausgezeichnet schmeckt. Dabei sprechen wir über viele Themen. Jason ist zwölf Jahre älter als ich, aber das ist mir völlig egal. Er ist freundlich, intelligent, sieht auch gut aus, und ausserdem hat er Humor. Auch er war ein Ravenclaw in Hogwarts, also haben wir schon von daher einiges gemeinsam. Nach dem Essen bezahlen wir die Rechnung und apparieren direkt in sein hübsches Landhaus in Kent. Er bietet mir eine weitere Tasse Kaffee an und sogar einen Brandy. Er staunt, als ich beide Angebote mit Vergnügen annehme.

„Sag mal, du bist erst achtzehn! Und du magst Brandy?" fragt er.

„Na ja, genau genommen würde ich ja sagen, dass ich Cognac vorziehe", sage ich verschmitzt, „aber man könnte natürlich sagen, dass die 'Rumtreiber' uns verwöhnt haben."

„Die 'Rumtreiber'?"

„James, Remus und Sirius... in Hogwarts nannten sie sich die 'Rumtreiber' – zusammen mit ihrem vierten Zimmergenossen Peter Pettigrew."

Er grinst.

„Ach, diese ‚Rumtreiber'. Ich wusste nicht, **wer** dahinter steckte, aber ich habe natürlich von den Streichen der 'Rumtreiber' gehört. Na, das müssen ja ein paar ausgekochte Früchtchen gewesen sein!"

Ich lache auch.

„Ich denke schon. Sie waren wohl auch ziemlich einfallsreich. Was die uns alles erzählt haben! Wenn nur die Hälfte davon wirklich wahr ist, dann kennt niemand Hogwarts so gut wie die beiden – ausser vielleicht Professor Dumbledore..."

„Albus muss dieses Schloss in- und auswendig kennen."

„Aber er behauptet dennoch, dass er gar nicht alle seine Geheimnisse kennen will. Damit er immer noch neue ausfindig machen kann."

„Er ist eben ein sehr intelligenter Mann... also, dann gibt's Cognac für meine Liebste."

Er zitiert die Flasche her und die Schwenker, giesst ein und überreicht mir eines der beiden Gläser. Ich schwenke es leicht im Kreis, damit sich das Aroma entfalten kann und schnuppere. Der Cognac riecht gut, nicht scharf, nach dem Eichenfass, in dem er gelagert worden ist. Ich nehme einen kleinen Schluck und lasse die Flüssigkeit im Mund herumrollen, bevor ich sie schlucke.

„Mm... lecker", lobe ich.

„Das wollen wir hoffen – zwölfjähriger Cognac. Wie kommt es, dass du einen Geschmack gerade dafür entwickelt hast? Das ist starker Tobak für Kinder!"

Ich grinse.

„Oh, erst im letzten Jahr. Dafür und für Schnaps, den man aus guten Früchten brennt. Kommt dazu, dass man in der Schweiz offenbar nicht so ein Theater drum macht und es den Eltern überlässt. Natürlich gibt's Mindestalter, wenn's um Alkohol geht, der verkauft wird, aber was Kinder zuhause unter Aufsicht der Eltern tun, ist Sache der Eltern. Remus und Sirius haben uns in kleinen Schritten mit dem Zeug umgehen gelernt, mit dem Resultat, dass noch keines von uns je wirklich besoffen war. Auf ihre Weise haben wir gelernt, Alkohol mit Respekt, aber mit Vergnügen zu konsumieren. Und da sie uns immer nur vom Besseren angeboten haben, lehnen wir natürlich mindere Qualität jetzt eher ab."

„Clever. Aber das funktioniert wohl nicht mit allen. Kein Wunder, dass deine Eltern sie verabscheuen."

„Oh, davon wussten die nichts und das wird auch so bleiben. Sie wussten, dass wir ab und zu ein Glas Wein zu trinken bekamen und haben sich darüber nicht beschwert. Was sie ärgerte, war einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass wir in der Obhut eines Werwolfs und eines ehemaligen Sträflings waren. Das besagter Sträfling ohne Prozess und unschuldig zwölf Jahre lang durch die Hölle gehen musste, war denen völlig egal."

Der Abend wird spät. Wir wechseln zu Schach und etwas später ins Schlafzimmer...

**Donnerstag, 26.11.1998 / Remus**

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde erklärt Sirius Winky, dass wir beiden noch einen Einkauf zu erledigen hätten, aber bis zum Abendessen wieder da wären. Wir ziehen die warmen Umhänge an, denn draussen ist es jetzt doch schon sehr kalt und machen uns auf nach Hogsmeade. Wir nehmen die Besen und erreichen unser Ziel damit auch schon nach wenigen Minuten. Grade, weil es so kalt ist, sind wir froh um die Besen, denn lieber fünf Minuten noch kälter als eine halbe Stunde lang kalt. Dervish & Banges ist unser Ziel, dort fragen wir, ob ein Denkarium zu kaufen wäre. Man bringt uns in Kontakt mit einem Abteilungsleiter, der tatsächlich eines im Angebot hat. Wir kaufen es auf der Stelle. Es ist ein hübsches Becken aus rosa Marmor, mit den Runen versehen, die ein Denkarium ausmachen. Zum Denkarium gibt es eine sehr umfangreiche Broschüre, die alle Zauber enthält, mit denen man seine Gedanken in dem Ding organisieren kann.

Nach dem Abendessen und nachdem wir die Kinder ins Bett gebracht haben, setzen wir uns vor das Denkarium hin und studieren die Broschüre. Ich halte sie in der Hand und gehe die Basiszauber durch.

„Also, du meinst, dass es das beste wäre, wenn wir unsere Gedanken und Erinnerungen darin noch einmal anschauen würden, um sie festzuhalten..." fange ich an.

„Genau. Lies mal vor, wie das Ding zu funktionieren hat..." sagt er etwas ungeduldig.

Ich schaue auf die Liste der Zauber und stelle fest, dass man den Zauber nur zu denken hat, während man sich eine bestimmte Erinnerung vor Augen hält. Nach der Broschüre passt eine unbestimmte Menge Gedanken in das Becken, es wird aber abgeraten, zu viele hinein zu stecken, weil es schwieriger ist, sie systematisch zu betrachten.

„Man kann sie entweder betrachten, indem man die Substanz berührt, dann wird man hineingezogen, oder man kann sie aus dem Becken aufstehen lassen, dann kann man sie von aussen betrachten", gebe ich durch und versuche mal den einfachsten Zauber, um eine bestimmte Erinnerung in das Denkarium zu legen. Ein silbriger Faden kommt mit meinem Zauberstab von meinem Kopf her und ich lasse ihn in das Denkarium fallen. Sirius schaut dabei zu und fragt:

„Darf ich's mir ansehen?"

Ich grinse.

„Aber sicher doch."

„Kommst du mit?"

„Okay."

Er nimmt meine Hand, wir berühren beide die Substanz und werden in das Geschehen hineingezogen. Sirius erkennt die Szene sofort. Es ist der Tag, an dem James uns mitgeteilt hat, dass Lily endlich seinem Flehen stattgegeben hat und mit ihm ausgehen will.

_Sirius liegt neben mir auf dem Bett, während ich dran bin, einen Aufsatz fertig zu schreiben. Er bedient mich dabei mit netten kleinen Streicheleinheiten über meinen Rücken und ich lehne mich wohlig an ihn. Dieser friedliche Zeitvertreib wird ziemlich brutal unterbrochen, als sich die Tür mit einem Knall öffnet und James hereingestürmt kommt. Er brüllt:_

„_**Hey Jungs!** Singt ein Halleluja für mich, sie hat endlich **ja** gesagt!"_

_Sirius springt vom Bett auf und beginnt einen Siegestanz mit James, beide singen sehr laut und ziemlich falsch, ich grinse und Peter, der James etwas langsamer gefolgt ist, kommt herein und macht die Tür zu. Er beteiligt sich auch an dem Herumgehüpfe._

„_Das ist grossartig, alter Junge", schreit Sirius und zieht James in eine Umarmung. „Ihr beiden werdet nämlich ganz gut zusammenpassen."_

„_Danke, Kumpel. Ich bin so froh, dass sie endlich eingewilligt hat, es mit mir zu versuchen. Samstag ist der grosse Tag, haltet mir die Daumen, ja?"_

„_Natürlich, James. Das wirst du nämlich brauchen", verspreche ich grinsend._

_Dann habe ich meinen Aufsatz fertig und stehe auch auf. Wir entschliessen uns, schon mal zum Essen runter in die Grosse Halle zu gehen. James und Peter gehen vorne weg, Sirius und ich Hand in Hand hinterher, aber wo wir genügend Platz finden, machen wir uns alle vier in einer Reihe breit. Wir erreichen die Grosse Halle und setzen uns auf unsere üblichen Plätze. Es ist kurz vor dem Ende unseres sechsten Jahrs in Hogwarts und uns geht's allen ziemlich gut. _

Sirius hält immer noch meine Hand, als wir aus dem Denkarium wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren. Er lächelt.

„Hast du jetzt diese Erinnerung spezifisch ausgewählt, oder war das Zufall?" fragt er.

„Das habe ich ausgewählt. Ich dachte den Zauber und erinnerte mich an diesen Moment, wenn auch nicht so plastisch. Offenbar hat das Hirn weit mehr gespeichert, als man abrufen kann. Du kannst auch Erinnerungen aus dem Unterbewusstsein abrufen, dann aber mit einem anderen Zauber, schau, der hier..."

Wir gehen durch die Broschüre und versuchen diesen anderen Zauber auch gleich. Diesmal macht Sirius das Versuchskaninchen, nachdem ich meine Erinnerung wieder zurückgenommen habe. Wir schauen uns die Substanz an und er fragt mit fast zitternder Stimme:

„Wagen wir's, da reinzugehen?"

Ich habe den Verdacht, dass eine Erinnerung, die Sirius sich aus seinem Unterbewusstsein gezogen hat, wohl kaum eine gute Erinnerung sein kann. Trotzdem fasse ich Mut, nehme ihn bei der Hand und sage:

„Ich komme mit dir..."

Er drückt meine Hand leicht, seufzt aber. Dann berühren wir die silbrigen Fäden und finden uns in einem reichlich dunklen Zimmer in einem Haus, das ich nicht kenne. Ah, die Erinnerung muss aus der Zeit in Hogwarts stammen.

_Dann entdecke ich Sirius, der auf dem Boden liegt und stöhnt. Er sieht völlig zerschlagen aus und ganz offensichtlich auch wirklich geschlagen. Ich realisiere, dass es sich um sein Elternhaus handeln muss, in dem wir uns befinden. Die Tür öffnet sich und sein Vater tritt ein. Er wirft einen sehr kalten Blick auf seinen Sohn und fragt in noch frostigerem Ton:_

„_Nun, hast du genug? Wirst du dich endlich benehmen? In wenigen Stunden wirst du als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords markiert, du raffst dich besser sofort auf!"_

_Als Sirius sich nicht einmal regt, versucht sein Vater, ihn mit dem Enervate Zauber auf die Beine zu bringen, mit mässigem Erfolg. Immerhin, Sirius rappelt sich genügend hoch, um zu protestieren:_

„_Niemals werde ich ein Todesser! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen! Und wenn du mich totschlägst!"_

„_Ich werde dich lehren, mir zu widersprechen, Sirius Black! Crucio!"_

_Zwei volle Minuten hält Mr. Black den Fluch auf Sirius. Ich drücke jetzt seine Hand ganz fest, während wir zusehen müssen, wie der jugendliche Sirius sich vor uns am Boden windet und vor Schmerzen brüllt. Dann zieht sein Vater den Zauberstab ab und geht eiskalt wieder hinaus, schliesst aber die Tür ab. _

_Sirius wird jetzt schlagartig aktiv. Er holt seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Schulkoffer, der noch gepackt zu sein scheint. Offenbar ist er eben erst aus Hogwarts heimgekehrt. Dann schickt er seine Eule aus dem Zimmer und nimmt seinen Wecker zur Hand, den er mit dem Zauberstab berührt. _

„_Portus", sagt er leise. _

_Er hält seinen Koffer, den Zauberstab und den Portschlüssel fest und verschwindet." _

Wir kehren auf die Erde zurück und ich behalte seine Hand in der meinen. Mir ist jetzt schon klar, dass ich ihn wohl des Öfteren so werde festhalten müssen, während wir durch diese Erinnerungen gehen. Sie sind bestimmt zum Teil so schlimm, dass ich schreien werde!

„Hast du eigentlich eine Eule bekommen, weil du minderjährig gezaubert hast?" frage ich.

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. James' Dad hat denen mitgeteilt, dass ich in meinem Elternhaus eingesperrt war und dass meine Eltern daran gewesen wären, mich zu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden und dass mich jemand dabei mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt hätte. Darauf wurde es als Notwehr klassifiziert und ich bekam keinen Ärger."

„Ach so."

Alle diese Erinnerungen, besonders die aus unserer Schulzeit, werden auch andere Erinnerungen hervorholen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Viele davon. Doch dann gebe ich zu bedenken:

„Wir sollten das systematischer machen... wir fangen mit unserer frühesten Kindheit an, was immer wir mit dem Zauber aus dem Unterbewusstsein noch hervorholen können."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch an ziemlich viel. Aber vermutlich ist noch weit mehr schon weg."

**Sirius**

Diese erste zufällige Erinnerung aus meinem Unterbewusstsein war gleich ein ziemlich harter Brocken, aber ich erwarte, dass noch viele solche auftauchen werden. Und noch schlimmere. Dieser Cruciatusfluch war schlimm, er bedeutete Schmerzen zum Verrücktwerden, doch ich war mit solchen Schmerzen aufgewachsen. Sie waren nur einer der vielen Gründe, die mich bewogen, meinem Elternhaus den Rücken zu kehren. Der Hauptgrund war sicher die unmittelbare Gefahr, von Voldemort als einer der Seinen markiert zu werden, etwas, das ich natürlich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Aber zum physischen Schmerz kam noch viel stärker all das, was sie meiner Seele zugefügt hatten, die jahrelangen Massregelungen, die ständige Unzufriedenheit, und schliesslich war selbst die Pein, die mir mein Elternhaus zugefügt hatte, noch rein gar nichts gegen die Seelenpein, die mir in Azkaban zugefügt worden war.

Unsere Gedanken werden durch das Klingeln von Remus' Commumirror unterbrochen. Er nimmt den Anruf entgegen. Ich höre Mandys vergnügte Stimme:

„Hallo, Remus. Seid ihr am Wochenende auf der Sunnegg?"

„Ja, wir zischen hier meistens gleich nach der letzten Stunde ab", bestätigt Remus.

„Fein! Dann sehen wir uns ja morgen."

„Irgendwas besonderes los?" fragt Remus.

„Yep! Ihr dürft Jason kennen lernen."

„Ah! Endlich! Dann bis morgen, Mandy, wir freuen uns."

„Sehr gut. Bis dann, tschüss Moony, Padfoot!"

Mandys offenkundige Fröhlichkeit zieht uns von unseren dunklen Gedanken weg. Ich ziehe den Faden wieder aus dem Denkarium, wir lassen es stehen und schauen nach den Zwillingen, bevor wir ins Bett gehen. Für den Moment können wir es noch einfach stehen lassen, doch bald werden wir es nach jedem Gebrauch wegschliessen müssen, damit die Kinder nicht aus Versehen da hinein geraten. Es wäre entsetzlich, wenn sie dann irgendetwas sähen, was sie noch nicht verarbeiten können.

**Freitag, 27.11.1998 / James**

Ich hole die beiden Tölen in Hogwarts ab und wir apparieren zusammen auf die Sunnegg. Sie erzählen mir, dass Mandy ihren Freund mitbringt. Ach, dann dürfen wir den geheimnisvollen Mister X doch endlich kennen lernen? Wir kennen seinen Namen, Jason Taylor, und wir wissen, dass er ein paar Jahre älter ist als Mandy, und wir wissen ausserdem, dass er für Madam Bones arbeitet. Sonst wissen wir nichts über ihn. Dass wir ebenso neugierig sind wie die anderen in der Sunnegg-Familie zeigt, wie gut die Familie immer noch zusammen gehört.

Dobby ist daran, ein üppiges Dinner zuzubereiten. Winky gesellt sich grade zu ihm und hilft kräftig mit. Dobby glüht vor Zufriedenheit wie jedes Mal, wenn er ein grosses Festessen kochen darf. Der Tisch im Wohnzimmer ist mit feinstem Leinen bedeckt und darauf liegt das gute Geschirr und das schöne Besteck. Die Kristallgläser schimmern.

„Wow – grosser Bahnhof für den Herrn", bemerke ich.

„Sieht so aus", gibt Sirius grinsend zurück.

„Streich?" frage ich leise.

„Wagt es ja nicht," zischt Remus.

Wir lachen beide. Hätten wir eh nicht gemacht. Wir wollen ja Mandy nicht aus der Familie vertreiben.

Morag und ihre Freundin Nicole begrüssen uns. Morag erzählt uns, dass auch die ganze übrige Crew plus George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie und Lee anwesend sein werden. Das bringt uns zum Grinsen und Remus meint:

„Das ist grossartig, aber der arme Mann tut mir beinahe leid, der wird den Schock seines Lebens bekommen, wenn er merkt, dass wir alle wie die Kletten aneinander hängen."

„Na ja, die Erfahrung habe ich auch machen müssen, aber ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl", gibt Nicole zu bedenken.

„Und nach dem, was Mandy von ihm erzählt, vermute ich, dass Jason hier gut hineinpasst, sie sagt, er habe manchmal eine verteufelt spitze Zunge", erzählt Morag.

„Sehr gut! – Würdet ihr mal kurz auf unsere Rangen aufpassen? Wir möchten uns noch rasch umziehen", bittet Sirius.

„Aber klar doch!"

Die beiden Männer machen ihre Umhänge auf und lösen die Knoten der Tragetücher, so dass Morag und Nicole sich je eines der Kinder schnappen können. Sie nehmen sie auf den Arm, bis ihre Väter wieder zurückkommen.

„Die sind so was von niedlich", meint Nicole vergnügt.

„Das sind sie."

„Und was für ein schöner Zufall, dass beide ihren Vätern so ähnlich sehen..."

„Oh, **das** ist kein Zufall", erklärt Morag, „sie haben einen Zauber angewandt, mit dem ihre Mutter zur Ovulation gebracht wurde, dann wurde sie auf herkömmliche Weise zuerst mit Sirius' Samen befruchtet und dann drei Tage später, als die erste Befruchtung gelungen war, mit dem selben Prozedere auch noch mit Remus' Samen. Und danach wurde ein zusätzlicher Zauber gesprochen, der garantierte, dass die äusserlichen Merkmale der Mutter nicht durchbrechen würden, dass die Kinder im Aussehen ihren Vätern glichen."

„Wow – die ganze Genetik mehr oder weniger ausgeschaltet... und es hat auch noch funktioniert."

„Ja, hat es."

„Eure ganze Magie ist so beneidenswert! Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, was ihr Leutchen so alles drauf habt. Die beiden werden's wohl bestimmt auch haben, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist doch stark anzunehmen", bestätige ich, „ihre Väter sind zwei ziemlich mächtige Zauberer, und wie du weisst ist ihre Mutter auch nicht ganz ohne."

Die Familie und die Freunde treffen so nach und nach ein und setzen sich auf die Sessel, Sofas und Stühle am Tisch hin. Dabei passen sie auf, dass sie die Tischdekorationen nicht verschieben, denn sonst käme eine kleine Furie namens Dobby höchst beleidigt angesaust. Ich begrüsse zunächst Lily mit einem Kuss und hebe dann Andy auf, der mich mit einem seiner hübschesten Grinsen begrüsst. Harry und Hermione kommen herein und verziehen sich kurz hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen und frisch zu machen. Schliesslich kommt Mandy mit ihrem Freund an. Jason ist ziemlich gross gewachsen, blond, hat graue Augen und macht den Eindruck einer sehr freundlichen Person. Sie stellt ihn allen vor und macht dann mit ihm die Runde, um ihm die Anwesenden vorzustellen.

Während des Essens wird wie immer über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Woche gesprochen, politisches diskutiert und über die neuesten Quidditch-Resultate gefachsimpelt. Lily und Harry bringen unser Wissen betreffend der neuesten ‚Auferstandenen' auf den letzten Stand. Im Laufe der letzten drei Tage sind erneut etwa 30 Menschen wieder zum Leben erweckt worden, aber:

„Etwa die Hälfte davon waren Muggel. Wir hatten wieder kein Glück mit ihnen, denn sie starben alle noch an der Fundstelle. Wir haben sie daher gleich wieder beerdigt," erzählt Lily.

Ich höre halben Ohres hier und da zu, und nehme plötzlich Remus' Stimme wahr, der Hermione erzählt:

„... und dann kam da dieser Brief für Sirius, letzten Freitag, ein Angebot für das Manuskript unserer Biographie. Ich war geschockt, sage ich dir. Ich wollte schon ablehnen, aber er hat mich überredet, doch auch mitzumachen."

„Wow, aber das ist doch eine einzigartige Chance, über dein Leben zu schreiben, Remus, den Leuten zu sagen, wie es sich wirklich für dich so anfühlt. Wahrscheinlich werden die meisten Leute das Buch kaufen, um über den berüchtigten Ex-Gefangenen von Azkaban zu lesen, aber dabei werden sie so nebenher erfahren, was du zu sagen hast. Das müsste dir Gelegenheit geben, einiges über Werwölfe richtig zu stellen."

„Ich versuche immer noch, mir vorzustellen, was ich dabei sagen darf und was mir danach wieder an den Kopf zurück geschmissen würde. Dem werde ich ausgesetzt sein, weisst du. Aber du hast recht, ich muss darüber sprechen."

„Und das solltest du auch. Es gibt praktisch nur ‚Haarige Schnauze, Menschliches Herz', das aus der Sicht eines Werwolfs geschrieben wurde, und ehrlich gesagt, das ist ziemlich schlimm sentimental."

Remus lächelt.

„Und was sagt dir, dass ich nicht ebenfalls sentimental sein werde?"

„Glaube ich weniger. Du bist sehr romantisch veranlagt, aber von jemand, der so brillant wie du doziert, besteht wenig Gefahr gefühlsduseliger Sentimentalität."

Stimmt, Hermione hat das haarscharf erfasst, wie immer. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie sie dieses Buch anpacken werden. Es wird sicher einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich drehe mich zu Sirius und frage ihn:

„Was höre ich da? Ihr wollt unter die Buchautoren?"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Zumindest für die Autobiographie. Ich hab's einem Verleger angeboten, eine zu verfassen und gedenke, im Verlauf der Arbeit daran meine Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen an Azkaban aufzuarbeiten und hoffentlich zu kurieren. Ich hoffe, dass ich damit diese ‚Geister' aus meinem Hirn, und vor allem meinem Unterbewusstsein verbannen kann."

„Verfolgt es dich noch immer?"

„Nicht bewusst. Ich bin auch viel zu beschäftigt, um daran herumzugrübeln. Die menschliche Seele kann so viele komische Sprünge machen, ich fürchte mich davor, dass mir diese Erinnerungen vielleicht im falschesten Moment in die Quere kommen könnten, dann, wenn's wirklich ganz schlecht passt. Ich hoffe, dass es etwas bringt, gemeinsam mit Remus durch diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu waten, dass ich sie damit aus meinem System bekomme, bevor so was passiert. Ich kann sie ja nicht entfernen, jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer, und wenn es einen Weg gibt, damit fertig zu werden, dann den, sie zu konfrontieren. Ein Psychiater kommt erst als allerletzte Möglichkeit in Frage, das habe ich Remus schon gesagt."

„Ist es so schlimm?"

„Das weiss ich eben nicht. Wie gesagt, es steckt vermutlich alles in meinem Unterbewusstsein. Ich weiss, dass ich mit Sicherheit eine Menge einfach verdrängt habe. Aber wahrscheinlich gibt's eine gewisse Menge, die man ertragen kann und ich möchte den Moment nicht erleben, in dem ich mein Maximum erreiche. Auf Zusammenbruch habe ich keinen Bock. Ich werde allerdings viel Unterstützung von meinem Liebsten benötigen, um es durchzustehen. Wir werden die Erinnerungen in das Denkarium legen und sie uns dann gemeinsam betrachten. Auf diese Art kann ich einen Teil des Horrors auf Remus überwälzen, wenn ich das eigentlich auch nicht gern tue, er hat selber schon genug davon."

„Ich werde dich auf diesem Weg ebenso begleiten, Padfoot, und Lily bestimmt auch. Ich möchte auch dabei sein, wenn du diese Erinnerungen besuchst, dann kannst du auch einen Teil auch auf mich und Lily abwälzen. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid, sagt das Sprichwort. Du solltest auf keinen Fall alleine da hinein gehen. Es wird schon schwer genug werden, das alles niederzuschreiben", biete ich an.

„Ich weiss... eine verzauberte Diktafeder wird natürlich die Hauptarbeit leisten, aber ich werde es dennoch immer noch diktieren müssen. Danke für dein Angebot, James, ich werde gerne darauf zurückkommen."

Ich fühle mich immer noch schuldig! Nur wegen uns beiden ist er durch die Hölle gegangen! Padfoot wollte uns um jeden Preis schützen, möglicherweise auch auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens – und dann brach alles um ihn herum zusammen und er fand sich nicht tot, sondern lebendig am schlimmsten Ort begraben, den's auf dieser Welt gibt. Lily und ich waren zwar tot, aber das scheint mir weit weniger schlimm als die schreckliche Art und Weise, in der er existieren musste, denn von einem ‚Leben' kann man da wohl kaum sprechen. Wenn ich daran denke, was er in Azkaban ausgestanden haben muss, wird mir immer noch speiübel und ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich ihm letztendlich doch beigestimmt habe, den Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen. Padfoot war doch jemand, der niemandem etwas zuleide tat. Sicher, wir waren so fies zu Snape, wie's nur ging, aber der hat ja schliesslich auch schon von Anfang an versucht, uns zu zeigen, wo Gott sitzt, für den er sich schon als Kind gehalten hat. In Hogwarts haben Sirius und ich den Spiess dann gewaltig umgedreht und Snape gezeigt, wer die Platzhirsche sind. Aber sonst haben wir uns mit eher harmlosen Streichen beschäftigt. Wir sind auch des Öfteren von anderen mit harmlosen Streichen reingelegt worden. Und das haben wir auch mit Humor genommen, es sei denn, die Streiche kamen aus Snapes Richtung, aber dann waren sie selten harmlos. Seine harmlosen Streiche gelangen nämlich so gut wie nie.

Und dann trat Sirius von einer Aufgabe zurück, die er perfekt erfüllt hätte, weil er auf den falschen Freund gesetzt hatte. Meine Gewissensbisse Remus gegenüber lassen sich kaum beschreiben, denn obwohl ich keineswegs davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass er der Spion sei, so hielt ich doch Peter ebenso wie Sirius für unfähig, so etwas zu tun und dachte, Remus wäre derjenige von den beiden, der die nötige Macht besass. Oder dass er vielleicht unter der Fuchtel der Todesser stand, weil er ein Werwolf war und die versuchten, alle Werwölfe auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Wäre Peter der gewesen, für den wir ihn hielten, dann hätte Sirius' Ablenkungsmanöver sehr gut geklappt. Niemand hätte dann mehr gewusst, wer unser Geheimniswahrer war, falls die Todesser Sirius umgebracht hätten. Er war bereit, für uns zu sterben. Und was er auf sich nehmen musste, war schlimmer als der Tod, zehnmal schlimmer. Es schmerzt noch immer, dass Lily und ich der Anlass zu diesem Leiden waren. Schon nur, ihn und auch Remus jetzt wieder vereint und so glücklich zu finden war es wert, wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Siri, beide zusammen werdet ihr es schaffen, das alles in die Vergangenheit zu setzen und dort zu belassen."

„Du könntest ja deinen Teil auch noch beifügen", schlägt er grinsend vor.

„Oh nein! Das ist deine und Remus' Geschichte. Willkommen im Leben der ‚Lustigen Tölen' oder so. Kann es kaum erwarten, das fertige Produkt zu lesen. Ausserdem will Peter McKinnon unsere Geschichte aufschreiben."

**Mittwoch, 2.12.1998 / Ginny**

Ich erwache zu früh. Das Flattern in meinem Magen erinnert mich daran, dass wir heute ein schwieriges Examen zu schreiben haben. Ernie, Blaise und ich haben bis spät in die Nacht gelernt, trotzdem erwache ich einige Minuten, bevor das Radio angeht. Ich drehe mich zu Ernie, um ein Weilchen zu kuscheln, bevor wir aufstehen müssen. Wir haben genügend Zeit und nutzen sie dementsprechend gut. Das beruhigt unsere flimmernden Nerven ein bisschen und macht uns munter für den Tag. Dies ist der erste Quartalstest, und er wird happig sein. Wir hatten kleinere mündliche und praktische Prüfungen, dies hier ist der erste geschriebene Test, der alles enthält, was wir in den vergangenen drei Monaten studiert haben.

Die Weihnachtsferien dauern in der Akademie etwas länger, in zehn Tagen beginnen sie und dauern dann exakt vier Wochen. Natürlich wird's eine Menge zu studieren geben, doch ich freue mich trotzdem auf die vier Wochen. Ich werde meine Weihnachtseinkäufe frühzeitig und ohne Hast erledigen können. So kann ich für meine Lieben wirklich konzentriert etwas suchen, was ihnen dann auch Freude machen wird. Mum hat uns schon eine Eule geschickt und gefragt, wann wir in den Fuchsbau kommen werden, bestimmt hoffend, dass wir am 25. kommen. Das haben wir natürlich versprochen, hier feiert man ja gewöhnlich am 24. Ich will sie allerdings noch anrufen und fragen, ob ich ihr helfen kann und ob sie bereit ist, vielleicht auch Ernies Familie zum Essen einzuladen. Dank Daddys verbesserten finanziellen Verhältnissen kann ich jetzt sogar ein bisschen spendierfreudiger sein. Ich bin ja die Einzige, die der Familie jetzt noch zur Last fällt, daher war Daddy sehr grosszügig mit der monatlichen Summe, die er mir geben kann.

Dad ist nämlich endlich befördert worden! Er wird jetzt Abteilungsleiter der Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen, was bedeutet, dass er die Kontaktstelle des englischen Premierministers ist, wenn etwas anfällt, was die Zaubererwelt betrifft. Dad vermittelt dann zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt. War langsam Zeit, dass sie ihn an einem Ort einsetzen, an dem er mehr Verantwortung tragen kann. Es bedeutet jedenfalls, dass Daddy jetzt etwa einen Drittel mehr verdient als vorher. Eigentlich idiotisch, denn das Geld hätte er viel mehr dann gebraucht, als zuhause eine grosse Kinderschar zu versorgen war! Na ja. Mum ist natürlich ziemlich froh darüber, sie hat alle zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen und sogar Justin!

Das Radio läuft an und wir nehmen noch kurz die Nachrichten herein, dann schieben wir ab unter die Dusche und ins Bad. Wir gehen schon eine ganze Weile zumeist paarweise. Blaise und Padma sind ins Zimmer von Padma im ersten Stock gezogen, damit sich der Ansturm aufs Bad besser verteilt. Unten sind jetzt Justin, Ron, Ernie und ich, im ersten Stock Mandy, Morag, Padma und Blaise, und im zweiten Stock oben Neville, Parvati und Draco. So kommt man sehr gut nebeneinander durch. Ich bin nicht heikel, wenn Ron und Justin mit uns zusammen im Bad sind, es ist ja ausserdem weit gross genug, dass mehrere Leute gleichzeitig die Zähne putzen können, zudem hat's auf unserer Etage drei Duschen und eine grosse Eckbadewanne. Wir gehen also ziemlich rasch durch die Morgentoilette.

Wir treffen Blaise, Harry und Hermione beim Frühstückstisch. Padma ist noch nicht da. Sie muss heute nicht vor zehn in der Akademie sein, dafür sind Lily und die Kinder schon da wie jeden Morgen. Morag kommt grade von der Treppe her.

„Guten Morgen!" sagt sie fröhlich und neckt uns: „Na, bereit für den grossen Test? Das war ja eine einzige Lernorgie gestern!"

„Erinner' mich bloss nicht daran!" stöhnt Blaise augenblicklich.

Ernie grinst.

„Das war's wohl. Wir haben einander auch wirklich gründlich genug abgefragt. Trotzdem mag ich Examen nicht besonders. Und Blaises Reaktion entnehme ich, dass es ihm auch nicht besser geht. Ginny fühlt sich da schon eher wie der Fisch im Wasser."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", bestätigt Blaise, aber er grinst auch.

Ich bin aber sicher, dass wir uns gut vorbereitet haben, wir haben wirklich hart gearbeitet. Natürlich ist es ein Vorteil, dass wir zu dritt dasselbe Hauptfach studieren, wir können uns gegenseitig auch ausserhalb der Uni unterstützen, was unserem Fortkommen viel hilft. In den letzten drei Monaten haben wir in Zauberkunst eine Menge vertiefte Theorie über Zauberstrukturen gelernt. Daher wird dieses Examen ein rein theoretischer Test. Alle die, welche das noch nie vorher gesehen haben, haben Grund zum Stöhnen, wir konnten es etwas lockerer nehmen, denn vieles haben wir natürlich in der sechsten Klasse bei Remus' Crashkurs zum Thema schon durchgenommen. Wir brauchten ja auch eine theoretische Basis, um unsere eigenen Zauber erfinden zu können. Es half uns auch in der Arithmantik, die wir natürlich zur Zauberkunst hinzu auch weiter vertiefen, denn ohne die genaue Kenntnis arithmantischer Tabellen und Werte kann man kaum einen eigenen Zauber so erfinden, dass auch andere ihn verwenden können.

Und genau da drin liegt ja auch das zauberhafte an der Magie. Jede magische Person ist von Natur aus eigentlich in der Lage, sich etwas vorzustellen und es zu kreieren. Kaum ein Prozent aller Zauberer nutzt dieses Potential jedoch. Sirius und Remus sind lebende Beispiele für die Macht, die eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer entfalten kann, wenn sie anfangen, sich mehr zuzutrauen. Wir von der Sunneggbande haben es von den beiden wirklich gelernt, was uns allen sehr viel gebracht hat. Wenn mir mein Zimmer verleidet, stelle ich mich hinein und konzentriere mich auf das, was ich haben will und wie ich es haben will und dann ist es da! Sirius' Permanenzzauber ist auch eine grossartige Sache, denn der lässt sich natürlich aufheben, aber es braucht da schon mehr dazu als ein simples ‚Finite Incantatem'.

Blaise, Ernie und ich haben schon gewaltig von unseren Vorkenntnissen profitiert und es überraschte zuerst nur uns selber, dass wir in der Klassenrangliste alle drei zu oberst stehen.

Mum findet unsere Fähigkeiten zwar manchmal fast beängstigend, aber sie vergisst dabei, dass Daddy die auch hat. Ein Blick auf den Fuchsbau bestätigt diese Tatsache. Und zwar nicht zu knapp. Nur weil er ein leicht schusseliges und mildes Gehabe an den Tag legt, unterschätzen ihn fast ausnahmslos alle anderen.

Wir diskutieren noch ein paar letzte Sachen zusammen, Vermutungen darüber, wie die Fragen lauten könnten und dann raffen wir uns auf und apparieren zur Akademie. Das wird ein langer Morgen. Blaise und Ernie lassen sich zu meinen beiden Seiten nieder. Bald erhalten wir unsere Fragepergamente und legen los. Vier volle Stunden durch. Detaillierte Antworten zu komplexen Fragen.

Wir beenden den Test kurz vor Mittag, dann gehen wir gemeinsam essen. Die Akademie liegt nicht weit entfernt vom Tropfenden Kessel und auch nicht weit entfernt von der Shaftesbury Avenue, in deren Umgebung es eine Menge asiatischer Restaurants gibt. Wir entscheiden uns für chinesisch, zwängen uns zu sechst oder siebt in eines der kleinen Lokale und bekommen ein ziemlich gutes und reichliches Menu. Es schmeckt und während wir essen, diskutieren wir kurz den Test.

Am Nachmittag habe ich keine Vorlesungen, daher entscheide ich mich spontan, Mum einen Besuch abzustatten und appariere in die Küche des Fuchsbaus. Ernie hat mich verlassen, um in der Stadt schon mal einige Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.

„Mum?" rufe ich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

„Ginny? Was für eine nette Überraschung!" grüsst sie mich erfreut.

Sie liest einen Brief, hält ihn mir hin und strahlt.

„Der ist von Bill, Ginny. Er hat sich endlich doch mit Fleur Delacour zusammengetan. Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich gekannt haben! Ich wollte es fast nicht glauben."

„Oh, das ist nett. Sie ist ziemlich in Ordnung, glaube ich. Er war wohl schon lange an ihr interessiert."

„Er schreibt, dass ihn seine Angst davor, dass sie eine Teil-Veela ist, davon abgehalten hat, sich enger an sie zu binden. Aber er hat sich jetzt von ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit überzeugt. Ich kann es kaum fassen, einer meiner Jungens hat endlich eine Braut!"

„Was! Die wollen gleich heiraten?" frage ich völlig verblüfft. Klingt so gar nicht nach Bill!

„Lies den Brief! Ich bin sicher, dass es ihn nicht stört, wenn du ihn liest."

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir hatten schon immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, ich und mein grosser Bruder. Ich nehme den Brief und lese ihn:

„Hallo Mum und Dad!

Es war ein grossartiges halbes Jahr, seit ich hier ins französische Zaubereiministerium zu den hiesigen Auroren gewechselt habe und ich bereue es gar nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mein Französisch perfektioniert habe, traf ich hier auch jemanden wieder, eine junge Dame, die ich damals kennen gelernt habe, als wir Harry bei der dritten Aufgabe zum Trimagischen Turnier besucht haben, Mum! In den vergangenen drei Jahren sind wir durch eine lockere Freundschaft in Kontakt geblieben und haben uns einigermassen regelmässig geschrieben, doch als wir uns jetzt trafen, hat's wirklich gefunkt, nachdem ich sie hier in Paris aufgesucht habe.

Na ja, ich war ja von Beginn weg an ihr interessiert. Sie ist ausgesprochen schön, und sie hat mir auch gleich schöne Augen gemacht, schon damals in Hogwarts. Aber leider ist ein Teil von ihr eine Veela und das beängstigte mich dann doch ein bisschen, denn ich weiss, wie leicht man dem Charme einer Veela verfallen kann und dann kommt's vor, dass man wirklich hereingefallen ist. Sie hat diesen Charme! Also habe ich mich sehr zurückgehalten und sie wissen lassen, dass mir mehr an einer Freundschaft als an einer Liebschaft gelegen ist. Das war ihr auch recht und so haben wir uns ziemlich regelmässig geschrieben. Als ich in London war, hat sie mich um Rat für einen Studienkurs im Fluchbrechen gebeten, das Bestandteil ihres höheren Zauberkunststudiums war. Als ich nach Paris kam, habe ich ihr eine Eule geschickt und wir kamen schon kurz danach zusammen.

Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn: ihr dürft euch über Familienzuwachs freuen, denn wir gedenken, nächsten Mai zu heiraten!

Ich sehe euch beide an Weihnachten und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann bringe ich sie zu euch, damit ihr sie auch kennen lernen könnt. Wir werden den Heiligabend hier verbringen, denn in Frankreich feiert man Weihnachten am 24. Dezember, und dann zum Weihnachtsfest in den Fuchsbau kommen.

Alles Liebe

Euer Bill."

Wow! Mein cooler grosser Bruder will heiraten! Oh, das wird schön, ich bekomme endlich eine Schwester!

„Das ist cool, Mum! Ich glaube, Bill musste wirklich erst die Frau fürs Leben über den Weg laufen, was meinst du? Er wollte sich nicht binden, weil er spürte, dass das alles nur vorübergehende Liebschaften waren."

Sie nickt ganz glücklich und strahlt.

„Und sie kommen zu Weihnachten. Wie schön! Wir werden das ganze Haus voller Gäste haben."

„Musst du was vergrössern?"

„Oh, sicher! Wir werden vom Wohnzimmer aus einen Anbau machen, damit wir mehr Platz zum Essen und auch noch etwa zwei neue Schlafzimmer haben. Arthur hat nächste Woche Zeit dafür. Selbst Charlie kommt von Rumänien, alle werden da sein."

„Arme Fleur! Gleich ganz grosse Familie. Was meinst du, wird Charlie seine Drachen jemals verlassen?"

„Glaube ich nicht. Sagt zwar, dass er immer noch ungebunden ist, und dass die Art Flirts, die er hätte, nicht wert seien, nach Hause gebracht zu werden. Er wird Bill ganz entsetzlich aufziehen!"

Ich grinse. Oh, Charlie wird nicht der Einzige sein, der Bill ganz schrecklich necken wird, da werden sich mindestens vier Brüder und eine Schwester beteiligen. Und die Zwillinge werden erbarmungslos ihre Witze machen. Tut Bill ganz gut.

„Ich kann Dad helfen, Mum, ich habe vier volle Wochen Winterferien. Ende nächster Woche fangen die an. Ich habe meine Ski schon mal zum Einstellen gebracht, ich werde bestimmt Gelegenheit haben, ab und zu Ski zu fahren. Wir können ja jetzt auch alle Auto fahren."

„Das sind aber grosszügige Ferien."

„Wir haben aber natürlich eine Bücherliste zum Studieren. Aber das lässt noch genügend Zeit übrig. Wie geht's Daddy?"

„Oh, ihm geht's ganz gut. Wir leiden beide ein bisschen unter dem leeren Nest! Wir vermissen die laute Familie ganz entsetzlich. Aber das hat natürlich schon angefangen, als auch du nach Hogwarts gingst. Nur seid ihr jetzt alle erwachsen und das ist ein grosser Schritt. Doch wenn Bill und Fleur heiraten, darf ich doch zumindest auf Enkel hoffen."

Das bringt mich zum Grinsen.

„Wir sind alle noch ein bisschen jung zum Kinderkriegen, Mum. Was ist mit Percy und Penelope?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die benehmen sich eher komisch. Ich glaube, die trennen sich. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die jemals heiraten. Es ist schade, sie hat viel Gutes für Percy getan und ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen."

„Was ein Wunder ist, denn er benimmt sich meistens wie ein Idiot. Und ist auch einer, wenn er sich Penny entgehen lässt, die ist ein sehr patentes Mädel."

Mum steht auf und geht zur Tür.

„Magst du einen Tee?" fragt sie über die Schultern.

Ich bejahe und folge ihr in die Küche. Während sie den Wasserkrug in Gang setzt, hole ich die Tassen aus dem Schrank und durchsuche ihre Metallschachteln nach Plätzchen. Dabei stosse ich schon bald auf meine geliebten Ingwerplätzchen, von denen ich einige auf einen kleinen Teller gebe. Selbst nach drei Jahren weg von zuhause ist mir Mums Küche immer noch vollkommen vertraut. Sie wird nie was daran ändern. Sie macht den Tee fertig und giesst ihn in zwei grosse Tassen. Wir haben uns noch kaum hingesetzt, als wir den typischen Plopp hören, den das Apparieren verursacht. Es ist Angelina. Mum steht wieder auf und begrüsst sie.

„Hallo, mein Liebes. Wie geht's dir?"

„Hallo, Molly! Hallo, Ginny, was machst du denn hier? – Mir geht's einfach grossartig, Molly, aber ich habe Neuigkeiten und ich platze, wenn ich sie nicht baldmöglichst mit jemandem teilen kann! Fred und George sitzen in ihrem Labor, da wird's für jeden, der nicht mit ihren Aktivitäten vertraut ist, gemeingefährlich und bei mir war niemand zuhause, also dachte ich, dass ich mal bei dir reinschaue! Ich **muss** es einfach jemandem erzählen können!"

Sie lässt Mum Zeit, ihr eine weitere Tasse herbeizuzitieren, dann bekommt sie sie gefüllt. Dabei strahlt sie Mum an und legt los:

„Molly, ich war heute bei einer Medihexe und habe mich untersuchen lassen, denn ich dachte, dass ich krank wäre. Aber ich bin's nicht. Zumindest nur für eine Weile... was auch immer, ich habe grade herausgefunden, dass ich schwanger bin!"

Wow! Erst Bill, der heiraten will, und jetzt Angelina und Fred, die ein Kind bekommen! Und alles am selben Tag! Das ist ja ein Ding! Mum schaut sie ganz erstaunt an, denn das war's bestimmt nicht, was sie erwartet hat. Sie lächelt Angelina an und umarmt sie. Doch dann fragt sie:

„Und wann werdet ihr beiden heiraten?"

Angelina grinst.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Fred weiss ja noch nichts davon. Wir werden eh keine grosse Hochzeit halten, das bleibt zwischen uns beiden, George, Alicia, Lee und Katie. Ist eh bloss eine Formalität. Aber das Baby, das ist wichtig! Ich freue mich total, obwohl es bedeutet, dass ich in etwa drei Monaten nicht mehr fliegen darf. Aber es ist kein Problem, ich bekomme Mutterschaftsurlaub vom Team und behalte meine Stelle. Sind eben alles Frauen da, die kennen das alle. Oh, Molly, ich bin so glücklich! Das Baby kommt Ende Juli oder Anfang August nächstes Jahr! Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Das ist wunderbar, Angelina, aber bist du sicher, dass du noch so lange Quidditch spielen solltest? Was, wenn dich ein Klatscher trifft?"

„Sollte kein Problem sein, bis im Februar kann ich spielen, dann ist die Saison eh fast zu Ende. Und ich überlasse gerne meinen Platz an Alicia für eine Weile."

Ich stehe auf und umarme Angelina ebenfalls. Es wird bestimmt Spass machen, Tante zu werden. Ich habe schon so viel Spass mit Seraina!

„Das ist grossartig, 'Lina, bestimmt wirst du eine tolle Mum! Und ich freue mich eine Schwester zu bekommen und eine Tante zu werden."

„Danke, Ginny. Ich musste es einfach jetzt an jemanden loswerden, sonst wäre ich in die Luft gegangen. Jetzt muss ich mich bis heute Abend gedulden, um es Fred sagen zu können. Er wird ja so stolz sein!"

Sie sieht aus, als ob sie das geplant und erwartet hat. Als ich den Fuchsbau später verlasse, habe ich Dad auch noch getroffen und Mum hat ihm von den beiden bevorstehenden glücklichen Familienereignissen berichtet. Er hat noch mehr gestrahlt als Mum! Ich bin sicher, dass er sich einfach freut, dass die Familie wächst.

„Nun, ich muss gehen, ihr Lieben. Wünscht mir Glück, dass das Examen heute gut gelaufen ist. Ich nehme an, es ist okay, aber man weiss ja nie..."

Als ich auf der Sunnegg die anderen beim Abendessen treffe, erzähle ich ihnen von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit und Freds Baby.

„Das ist gut, vielleicht kann deine Mutter dann endlich über Ron und Justin hinwegsehen", meint Draco.

„Stimmt!"

Wir lachen zwar alle, aber er hat ja wirklich Recht. Mum hat eine Hochzeit und ein werdendes Enkelkind, das sie beschäftigen wird, das tut ihr gut und lenkt sie hoffentlich endlich von Ron und Justin ab.

**Samstag, 5.12.1998 / Ron**

Heute wieder Quidditch. Da die meisten in der Bande und die drei Rumtreiber am liebsten den Holyhead Harpies zusehen, sind das die Spiele, bei denen wir uns alle treffen. Heute spielen sie aber gegen die Chudley Canons, also bin ich auch zufrieden. Es ist ein Heimspiel für die Harpies und die gesamte Sunneggbande mit Anhang ist da. James, Remus und Sirius haben sogar die Kleinen in ihren Tragetüchern mit dabei. Die bekommen bestimmt heute Nachmittag nicht sehr viel Schlaf, aber das scheint weder Sirius noch Remus gross Sorgen zu bereiten. Remus meint, dass die so müde werden, dass sie trotz des Lärms schlafen werden. Fred und George haben ihren Laden ihren Mitarbeiterinnen überlassen und sind auch mitgekommen. Fred strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil er so stolz und glücklich ist über das Baby. Er linst die ganze Zeit zu den anderen anwesenden Vätern und übernimmt sogar eines oder das andere Baby für eine Weile. Und natürlich schaut er ganz stolz Angelina zu, die noch immer spielen darf.

Wir erwarten kein sehr langes Spiel, denn die Canons sind in der Meisterschaft mindestens zehn Plätze hinter den Harpies platziert. Jeder denkt, dass die Harpies das im Nu gewonnen haben werden. Sie brauchen aber dann doch zwei und eine halbe Stunde dazu, was mich zufrieden macht. Während wir in Hogwarts und in der Schweiz waren, konnten wir natürlich nie ein Spiel sehen, deshalb reise ich jetzt schon öfter mal herum, um meinem Lieblingsteam zuzusehen. Die Länge dieses Spiels war auch ideal für die kleinen Kinder, die mit uns hier sind. Lizzie hat eine Menge Spass gehabt. James nimmt sie schon ziemlich häufig mit auf seinen Besen. Natürlich nur, wenn Lily grade nicht hinschaut, aber ich habe sie im Verdacht, absichtlich wegzusehen. Sie hat viel weniger Mühe mit Quidditch als Hermione.

Wir sehen auch Angelina nach dem Spiel und gratulieren ihr. Zum Sieg und natürlich auch zu ihrem Baby. Sie sieht strahlend aus. Wie es scheint, tut ihr das anhaltende Training auch richtig gut. Sie erwartet sich davon eine leichte und problemlose Schwangerschaft. Und sie sagt, dass während des Trainings keine Klatscher in ihre Richtung gesendet werden dürfen. Um sich keiner Gefahr auszusetzen, behält sie nach aussen noch eine Weile für sich, dass sie Mummy wird.

„Aber ich werde meinen Startplatz jetzt des öfteren Alicia überlassen, und nur als erste oder sogar zweite Reserve im Team bleiben. Christine hat angekündigt, dass sie ihren Startplatz nach der Geburt meines Babys mit Alicia teilen wird, damit Alicia mehr Spielpraxis bekommt. Also werde ich in der nächsten Saison wieder voll dabei sein, dabei in den Spielen, in denen Alicia spielt als Center, denn Alicia spielt am besten links aussen. Im Moment bin ich so glücklich, dass ich die ganze Welt umarmen könnte. Meine Eltern und Geschwister freuen sich auch."

Remus lächelt.

„Das sieht man dir an, Angelina. Es ist schön, dich so strahlen zu sehen."

Nach dem Meet and Greet in den Garderoben kehren wir auf die Sunnegg zurück, wo einige von uns zum Tanzen ausgehen. Justin und ich geniessen den Tanzabend zusammen und sind richtig heiss aufeinander, als wir spät abends wieder nach Hause kommen.

Wir haben zwei ruhigere Wochen vor uns, in denen die sportliche Ertüchtigung auf zwei Stunden pro Tag reduziert wird. Der Rest wird vor allem aus theoretischem Unterricht bestehen. Also werden wir wohl für einmal etwas weniger erschöpft sein. Allerdings haben wir beide natürlich kräftig an Fitness zugelegt, mit all diesem Sport. Hat auch unseren Körper schön gestählt! Jeden Tag vier Stunden Laufen, Gymnastikraum und Kampfsport formt einen Körper ziemlich. Justin sieht super aus und zieht eine Menge Blicke der in der Tanzbar anwesenden jungen Mädels auf sich. Die meisten davon sehen ziemlich wütend aus, als sie dann merken, dass er mit mir hier ist. Kann nicht sagen, dass mich das wirklich ärgert. Ich finde es eher amüsant. Denn ich weiss ja, dass er mit mir heimkehren und dann mit meinem Körper eine Menge wohliger Sachen anstellen wird. Den nächsten langsamen Tanz benutzen wir, um uns mit Küssen schon mal warm dafür zu machen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann verabschieden wir uns von den anderen und apparieren aus der Männertoilette direkt in unser Schlafzimmer auf der Sunnegg. Mm, sein Schwanz ist schon schön steif und er ist sehr erregt!

Wir benötigen nicht lange, um uns gegenseitig auszuziehen und uns gegenseitig mit Küssen, leichten Bissen und Streicheleinheiten anzufallen. Wir nehmen uns nicht viel Zeit, einander zu streicheln und richtig heiss aufeinander zu werden. Ich komme schon fast zum Höhepunkt, als wir endlich ins Bett sinken. Die erste Runde dauert noch knapp ein paar kurze Minuten. Erst jetzt nehmen wir uns mehr Zeit und geniessen entspannter.


	6. Beängstigende Erinnerungen

A/N: Ab jetzt wird ab und zu die Vergangenheit in Rückblenden aufgearbeitet! _Erinnerungen_ werden alle in kursiver Schrift dargestellt.

**Kapitel 6 – Beängstigende Erinnerungen **

**Freitag, 18.12.1998 / Sirius**

Wunderbar, wir haben alle Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt und sind bereit, gleich nach Ende der letzten Schulstunde zur Sunnegg zurückzukehren. Die Schüler werden heute am Mittag in die Weihnachtsferien entlassen, also brauchen auch wir nicht länger da zu bleiben. Ich habe nur vier Lektionen, Remus hat fünf, daher packe ich ein, was wir von hier benötigen und mache Seraina und Denny bereit für die Reise. Die Schule fängt am 4. Januar wieder an, das gibt uns also schöne zwei Wochen Urlaub. Um ehrlich zu sein, den brauche ich auch. Ich bin immer noch ziemlich erledigt und freue mich darauf, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende geht und ich zu Transfiguration mit nur noch sechs statt vierzehn Klassen wechseln kann. Ob schon Kandidaten für die neuen Stellen gefunden worden sind, weiss ich nicht, aber wenn die Zeit kommt, werden die uns schon informieren.

Ich habe einen Koffer mit allen Sachen, die wir benötigen, sowie meine Aktenmappe und Remus' Laptop gepackt. Jetzt noch die Weihnachtsgeschenke. Die Zwillinge sitzen und krabbeln derweil auf dem Teppich herum. Ihr Krabbeln tut ihnen sehr gut, denn davon sind sie jeweilen knatschmüde, was sie vom Zahnen ablenkt. Uns macht es natürlich riesigen Spass, ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Sie scheinen einen richtigen Wettbewerb zu haben, wer am besten und am schnellsten vorwärts kommt. Wenn wir ihnen ein bisschen helfen, ziehen sie sich auch schon hoch. Denny grabscht nach meinen Fingern und zieht sich kräftig in eine sitzende, dann stehende Position. Er wird jeden Tag niedlicher. Seine Augen sind etwas mehr blau als grau, aber ansonsten finden alle, dass er mein Abbild ist. Seine Haare sind jetzt so schwarz wie meine und schon ein bisschen gewachsen. Er zieht an meinen Fingern.

„Ja, du bist unser grosser Junge, Denny! Willst du stehen?" frage ich.

Erst gurgelt er etwas, dann schaut er zu mir auf, dann strahlt er und schliesslich, als ich meine Hände etwas hochziehe, folgt er und lacht dabei, weil er jetzt auf seinen kleinen Füsschen steht. Ein Quietschen drückt seinen Stolz darüber aus, dass er dies geschafft hat. Er hält sich immer noch an meinen Fingern fest.

„Aber du lässt mich da noch nicht los, mein Lieber, dafür bist du wirklich noch etwas zu klein!" warne ich ihn.

Er lässt sich jetzt auf seinen kleinen, mit der Windel eingepackten Hintern fallen, dann dreht er sich um und krabbelt langsam zu seiner Schwester, die sich das Ganze mit schräg gestelltem Köpfchen betrachtet hat.

„Na, Seraina? Lässt du deinen Bruder damit allein durchkommen oder machst du's ihm nach?"

Erst strahlt sie mich an, dann quietscht sie etwas und dreht sich von ihrer sitzenden Stellung, um dann ziemlich rasch auf mich zuzukrabbeln. Sie ist einfach zu niedlich mit diesem hübschen Lächeln. Wenn Denny mein Abbild ist, so hat der Zauber, den wir auf Lily angewendet haben, ganz eindeutig auch bei Seraina gewirkt, denn sie sieht den Kinderfotos, die ich von Remus gesehen habe täuschend ähnlich. Eine Menge hellbrauner Löckchen wachsen jetzt so langsam rund um ihr Köpfchen. Ihre Augen sind braun, mit moosgrünen kleinen Flecken darin, die ihnen viel Tiefe verleihen. Ihr Mund ist so fein gezeichnet wie der ihres Papas, und die kleine Nase gleicht immer mehr derjenigen von Remus. Sie greift nach dem Stoff meiner Robe und zieht sich hoch. Dann grinst sie mich an.

In diesem Moment betritt Remus das Wohnzimmer. Sie dreht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, erkennt ihn und quietscht erneut erfreut auf. Sie lässt sich auf den Teppich zurückfallen und krabbelt im Nu zu ihrem Papa. Er schaut zu ihr hinunter und sagt:

„Wen haben wir denn hier? Ein kleines Krabbeltierchen? Ein kleines Seraina Mädchen? Komm zu Papa, Herzchen! – Das machst du sehr gut, Seraina! Und da bist du ja auch schon..."

Remus stellt seine Aktentasche auf den Boden und nimmt Seraina auf den Arm, um sie auf die Wangen zu küssen. Denny ist auch schon auf den Weg zu ihm und heult, weil er auch begrüsst werden will. Remus pflanzt also rasch noch ein paar Küsschen auf Serainas Wange, setzt sie dann wieder auf den Boden und begrüsst auch unseren Sohn noch herzlich.

„Na, gehen wir mit euch beiden nach Hause?" fragt er, während er Denny wieder neben Seraina hinsetzt.

„Ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest, Liebster. Ich freue mich so darauf!"

„Ich auch. Will mich nur noch umziehen, dann können wir gehen."

„Wir sind schon bereit, wir warten nur noch auf dich, Liebster. Alles in Minigrösse schon bereit zur Abreise."

„Gut. Ich brauche nicht lange."

In der Zeit, in der Remus die Sachen einpackt, die er mitnehmen will, ziehe ich die Zwillinge warm an, dann nehmen wir beide je einen von ihnen ins Tragetuch. Zum Apparieren sind die Tücher am praktischsten, weil wir Körperkontakt mit den Kindern haben. Für Spaziergänge benutzen wir aber jetzt schon lieber die Tragesitze für den Rücken. Die Kinder sitzen darin und wir tragen sie wie einen Rucksack. Für jetzt nehmen wir unsere Besen aus dem Schrank und die Tasche mit unseren Sachen. Während wir zur Eingangshalle gehen, wünschen uns einige Schüler schöne Ferien. Wir erwidern die Grüsse, dann gehen wir hinaus und hinunter zum Eingangstor, von wo aus wir dann apparieren können.

Auf der Sunnegg werden wir von einem wunderbar geschmückten Wohnzimmer empfangen. Die Bande hat alles ausser dem Baum schon geschmückt. Treppengeländer sind mit Fichtenzweigen dekoriert, die mit roten, grünen und goldenen Bändern eingewickelt sind. Auf allen flachen Ebenen liegen weitere Fichtenzweige und darauf liegt goldener Flitterkram, überall sind Kerzen angebracht. James, Lily, Hermione, Morag und Nicole sitzen am Tisch und schneiden Folienstücke aus, aus denen sie hübsche Engel formen, die Hermione mit Engelshaar versieht.

„Wow, das sieht ja schon toll aus!" freue ich mich.

Hermione begrüsst uns und sagt grinsend:

„Und natürlich ist alles so verzaubert, dass nicht eine Nadel herabfallen wird, bevor wir den Kram rausschmeissen. Nicole war mehr als versucht, uns zu fragen, ob wir das nicht auch mit dem Schmuck in ihrer Wohnung machen können, aber wir haben abgeraten..."

„Sehe ich ja auch ein. Meine Schwester würde sich zu sehr wundern."

**Samstag, 19.12.1998 / Hermione**

Wir hatten viel Spass dabei, gemeinsam das Haus zu schmücken. In den Zimmern duftet es herrlich nach dem Potpourri, den wir überall verteilt haben und nach frischen Tannenzweigen. Ginny, Ernie und Blaise haben ein paar hübsche Dekorationszauber frisch von der Uni mitgebracht. Offenbar ist ihr Professor ein ähnlich netter Mensch wie Professor Flitwick, der viel Freude daran hat, ihnen auch so etwas mitzugeben. Es ist schön, dass die Familie beisammen ist. Wir haben den Heiligabend dafür reserviert, um mit der Bande zu feiern, dann werden wir uns zum Weihnachtstag unseren Familien daheim in England anschliessen. Das wird wohl ein Modus, den wir noch längere Zeit aufrechterhalten werden, denn wir feiern gerne zusammen.

Dobby und Winky sind zufrieden in der Küche am Werkeln, während ich hinüber in die vorderen Zimmer gehe, um in Remus' Büro nach einem Buch zu suchen, von dem ich weiss, dass es am ehesten da drüben zu finden ist. Dabei sehe ich auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer eine Rolle Pergament liegen. Ich hebe sie auf und sehe, dass sie eine Reihe von Notizen von Remus enthält, der darin einiges seiner Kindheit beschreibt. Für einen Moment habe ich Skrupel, aber dann siegt die Neugier und ich lese den Text. Wenn Remus das geheim halten wollte, dann hätte er das Pergament ja nicht so offen hier auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

_Ich wurde am 5. September 1959 als ein sehr normales Kind sehr normaler Eltern geboren. Meine Mutter war eine Heilerin und mein Vater ein Beamter im Zaubereiministerium. Es gab nichts ungewöhnliches an ihnen oder mir, wenn man mal davon absah, dass ich bereits mit drei Jahren lesen konnte und dass ich sehr neugierig auf Wissen war. Doch das sollte sich an einem Sommertag kurz vor meinem fünften Geburtstag ändern._

_Es war ein klarer, warmer Abend, um unser Haus, am Rand eines grossen Waldes gelegen, erklangen die üblichen Geräusche eines Sommerabends auf dem Lande, Vögel sangen, Insekten summten, alles schien perfekt. Weil es so warm war, erlaubten mir die Eltern, nach dem Abendessen noch eine Weile draussen zu spielen. Sie riefen mich später herein, doch ich reagierte nicht, weil ich noch keine Lust hatte, ins Bett zu gehen. Schon sank die Sonne und ich wusste, dass der Mond bald aufgehen würde, rund und hell am dunklen Abendhimmel, und ich wollte ihn sehen. Ich war im hohen Gras am Waldrand versteckt und hörte die Eltern rufen. Sie waren auf der Suche nach mir, wie ich hören konnte. Als ich mich ihnen gerade zeigen wollte, hörte ich hinter mir ein drohendes Knurren. Ich schaute mich um, konnte aber kaum erkennen, was es war, nur, dass es ein grosses Raubtier war, das sich auf mich stürzte. Ich fühlte die scharfen Zähne in meinem Fleisch und schrie auf. Alles war so schnell geschehen, dass ich später nicht einmal mehr hätte sagen können, was überhaupt passiert war. _

_Doch als ich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwachte, wurde mir gesagt, was mich da gebissen hatte! Mein Vater sass an meinem Bett, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Mein ganzer Körper tat weh und in der linken Schulter hatte ich starke Schmerzen. Mein Vater erklärte mir so behutsam wie er konnte, dass ich von einem Wolf angefallen worden war, doch nicht von einem gewöhnlichen Wolf, sondern einem Werwolf. Von diesen Monstern hatte ich von meinen Eltern nur ein oder zweimal gehört, und nun lernte ich, dass ich selber eines geworden war und für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben würde. Tagelang konnte ich nur weinen, wann immer mir in den Sinn kam, dass ich mich nun jeden Monat unter dem Vollmond in ein solches Monstrum verwandeln sollte. _

_Ich veränderte mich innert kurzer Zeit sehr stark. Ich war ein schüchternes, aber sehr fröhliches Kind gewesen und meine Eltern erzählten mir später, dass ich immer nur singend und lachend herum gesprungen war. Doch das war vorbei, als ich den Wolf in mir wahrnahm. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, doch ich konnte ihn gleich in mir drin fühlen. Er machte mich ärgerlich, ungeduldig und fast immer mürrisch. Ich zog mich vollkommen in mein Schneckenhaus zurück, denn von nun an gab es kein gemeinsames Spielen mit den Nachbarskindern mehr, sie waren Zauberer und wussten genau, dass ich nun ein Werwolf war. Sie wollten nicht mehr mit mir spielen. _

_Andere Veränderungen betrafen meine Sinne. Schon am Tag, als ich im St. Mungos wieder zu mir gekommen war, hatte ich es gespürt, alle Gerüche waren viel, viel stärker, selbst im Flüsterton gesprochene Worte erreichten meine Ohren gestochen scharf und ich konnte nachts fast alles sehen. _

_Und dann kam die erste Vollmondnacht, in der ich mich verwandelte. Mein Vater hatte einen der Kellerräume so ausgestattet, dass er mich da drin sicher einsperren konnte. Er wusste nicht, was mich erwartete, aber in den Tagen, in denen der Mond zunahm, hielt er mich jeden Abend auf dem Schoss und erklärte mir, dass es mir bald ganz schlecht gehen würde und dass es nichts gäbe, um mir zu helfen, bis die Vollmondnacht vorbei sein würde. Und er trug mir auf, ganz stark zu sein und nie zu vergessen, dass er und Maman mich liebten und immer lieben würden, egal, was ich nun war._

_Ich wollte nicht weinen und sie trauriger machen, als sie eh schon waren. Als sie mir sagten, dass es nun Zeit war, ging ich mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in den Kellerraum. Mein Vater schloss die Türe hinter mir sicher ab und legte auch noch einen Querbalken vor, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass die Tür dem Wolf standhalten würde. Doch gleich danach hörte ich meine Eltern beruhigende Worte zu mir sprechen und wie sie mich daran erinnerten, dass sie mich liebten. Nicht lange danach begann die Verwandlung und von all den Schmerzen war ich ziemlich rasch weggetreten. Ganze zwei Tage lang war ich weg, wusste nicht, was mit mir geschehen war, denn meine Mutter hatte alle gebrochenen Knochen wieder geheilt und auch all die Risse, Schrammen und Bisswunden, die ich mir selber zugefügt hatte. Ich lernte bald, dass jede weitere Vollmondnacht dieselbe Tortur mit sich bringen würde, dass ich jeden Monat für mehrere Tage so zu leiden haben würde. _

_Zwei Monate später wohnten wir in einem anderen Haus, wieder hübsch und sauber, aber diesmal ziemlich weit weg vom nächsten Dorf und wieder an einem Waldrand. Meine Mutter hörte auf, im Spital zu arbeiten und kümmerte sich nur noch um mich. Sie unterrichtete mich zuhause, brachte mir bei, mich selber andauernd unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn der Wolf versuchte natürlich immer, die Oberhand zu bekommen. Dadurch hatte ich mich immer sehr in der Hand, hielt mich bei fast allem zurück und war auch sehr frühreif. Nur am Vollmond durfte der Wolf die Oberhand behalten, ansonsten hielt ich ihn hart an der Kandare. _

_Meine Eltern versuchten indessen alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, um mich zu heilen. Sie forschten, reisten herum und im ersten Jahr, nachdem ich ein Werwolf geworden war, schleppten sie mich zu einer Unzahl von Heilern, Druiden und manchmal sogar Scharlatanen, verfolgten jede Spur, die ihnen etwas Hoffnung gab, mich heilen zu können. Doch es gab keine Heilung. Erst, nachdem einer dieser selbsternannten ‚Heiler' mich fast umgebracht hatte, gaben meine Eltern auf. _

_Auch in dem neuen Haus gab es natürlich einen sicheren Kellerraum. Mein Vater tat sein Bestes, dass der Raum erträglich war, er war warm, mit Kissenzaubern an den Wänden und am Boden dicht bedeckt, doch der Wolf war so stark! In jeder Vollmondnacht warf ich mich gegen die Wände und die Türe, biss und kratzte mich selber, weil kein anderer Mensch da war, den ich hätte angreifen können. Da ich bei jeder Transformation auch meine Kleider zu Fetzen zerriss, bat meine Mutter mich, vor der Verwandlung meine Kleider abzulegen, doch danach fand sie mich des Morgens in einer grossen Blutlache wieder. _

_In den nächsten Jahren gab's für mich nur schöne Zeiten, wenn wir in die Schweiz zu den Verwandten meiner Mutter reisten. Offenbar gab es hier viel weniger Vorurteile, was Werwölfe betraf, denn in der vielköpfigen Familie meiner Mutter gab es niemanden, der mich deswegen schlecht behandelt hätte. So zogen wir bald in die Schweiz, wo ich in die Muggelschule gehen konnte. Den Behörden erklärte meine Mutter schon im Voraus, dass ich eine wiederkehrende Krankheit hätte, die mit dem Vollmond zusammenhing und dass ich deshalb einmal im Monat ein oder zwei Tage fehlen würde, je nach dem, wann Vollmond war. Nach jedem Vollmond blieb ich zwei Tage im Bett, Mum heilte meine Wunden und die verbliebenen Blutergüsse verbarg sie hinter einem Verschleierungszauber. Ich begann die Schule ein Jahr früher als die anderen Kinder, mit sechs Jahren, nachdem die Schulbehörde mich für reif genug eingestuft hatte, in die erste Klasse einzurücken. Meine Eltern waren glücklich darüber, dass ich eine Schule besuchen konnte und ich war entzückt. Ich hatte eine Cousine, die ein Jahr älter war als ich und wir konnten gemeinsam in die Schule gehen. Ihr Bruder kam ein Jahr später. Beide würden später wohl nach Beauxbatons gehen, wie die meisten in der Familie meiner Mutter. Meine Mutter hatte wie alle ihre Geschwister ihre magische Schule auswählen dürfen und war nach Hogwarts gegangen, wo sie meinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte._

_Ich liebte die Schule. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass meine Mutter mich ja schon seit fast einem Jahr unterrichtet hatte. Doch das war für mich so einsam gewesen, nun hatte ich Schulkameraden, die keine Ahnung hatten, was ich war, ausser meiner Cousine, und die hielt den Mund. Daher war ich ihr und meinem Cousin natürlich schon am nächsten, denn sie wussten, dass ich ein Werwolf war und kümmerten sich nicht darum. Von ihnen spürte ich mehr Mitleid als Misstrauen, das war zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin besser, denn sie versuchten meistens, es zu verbergen. Also war ich in der Schule nicht ganz so einsam, doch sobald ich nach Hause kam, war ich wieder isoliert. Ich tröstete mich mit Büchern. Ich las alles, was mir unter die Augen kam. Mein Vater arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums, studierte manchmal auch zu Hause, daher hatte er eine grosse Sammlung an Büchern, die alle möglichen und unmöglichen Themen behandelten. Viele davon waren Bücher über Dinge, die selbst in der Zaubererwelt höchst mysteriös blieben. Meine Mutter war eine Heilerin und hatte eine Menge Bücher darüber. Viele dieser Bucher las ich schon lange bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Doch beide Eltern lasen ebenso begeistert wie ich und hatten deshalb zusätzlich auch eine umfangreiche Bibliothek mit vielen Romanen und allgemeinen Sachbüchern, worin ich mich tagelang verkriechen konnte. Ausserdem schenkten sie mir auch eine Menge Bücher. _

_Jahrelang wusste ich nur, dass ich mich bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandelte, weil meine Eltern es mir sagten. Doch im Sommer bevor ich zehn Jahre alt wurde, bekam ich zum ersten Mal richtig das Gefühl, was es bedeutete, eine Nacht lang ein Wolf zu sein. Wir waren zu den Sommerferien nach England gekommen. Ich war zu spät, um zum Mondaufgang zuhause zu sein, ich wollte ins Haus laufen, kam aber nur bis in den Garten, wo die Verwandlung einsetzte. Meine Eltern mussten von drinnen hilflos zusehen und konnten nur hoffen, dass ich nicht ins Dorf laufen würde. _

_Doch am nächsten Morgen fanden sie mich ziemlich tief im Wald, durch den ich offenbar den grössten Teil der Nacht gelaufen war. Ich konnte mich an viel Laufen erinnern und wie es sich angefühlt hatte, auf vier Beinen zu laufen. _

_Zum Glück waren wir an diesem Vollmond in unserem etwas einsamer stehenden Haus in England gewesen. In der Schweiz wäre ich im Nu mitten in den Menschen gewesen. Doch der kleine Wolf hatte sich hier wohl vor dem weiter entfernten Dorf eher gefürchtet und war in den Wald gelaufen, obwohl es dort nach Menschen gerochen hatte. Zur grossen Erleichterung der ganzen Familie hatte auch niemand etwas von dem Werwolf erfahren. Denn jede Entdeckung würde mit Sicherheit bedeuten, dass wir wegziehen mussten. _

_Doch diese erste draussen verbrachte Vollmondnacht hatte mir das Wissen gebracht, wie es sein könnte, hatte mir den Wolf, der in mir steckte, viel näher gebracht. Ich hatte die kräftigen Muskeln gefühlt, die Kraft und die Leichtigkeit, mit der ich Stunde um Stunde durch den Wald laufen konnte. Mir war gleich klar, dass das Biest seine Freiheit brauchte, um sich austoben zu können, aber mir war auch gleich klar, dass es nicht sein durfte, dass ich diese Freiheit nicht haben durfte._

_Meine Eltern staunten, als sie mich am späten Vormittag völlig unverletzt fanden, zwar nackt und tief im Wald drinnen, doch ausser ein paar Kratzern, die ich mir wahrscheinlich in einer Brombeerhecke geholt hatte, gab's für meine Mutter keine Wunden zu verarzten. Beide realisierten ebenso wie ich, dass der Wolf noch sorgfältiger und vielleicht lieber eine Stunde früher als später eingesperrt werden musste. Sie waren natürlich noch trauriger, als sie mich am nächsten Vollmond in den Keller sperrten._

_Viele Leute hatten meinen Eltern geraten, mich doch von meinem Leiden zu befreien und mich einzuschläfern! Doch meine Eltern wollten davon partout nichts wissen, empörten sich darüber, wie jemand so etwas sagen konnte. Geduldig unterwies mich meine Mutter neben der regulären Schule in Englisch und vielen magischen Fächern. Noch bevor ich zehn Jahre alt war, verbrachte ich den grössten Teil meiner Freizeit mit Lesen. Um mit dem Wolf in mir besser fertig zu werden und ihn im Zaum halten zu können, hatte ich Yoga gelernt und Meditationsübungen gemacht. Ich beherrschte das Autogene Training und andere Arten, mich zu beruhigen. Ich hasste das Biest in mir drin. Ich hasste es, weil ich wusste, wozu es fähig war. Ich wusste sehr bald, was sich die Leute über Werwölfe zuflüsterten, und viele hatten mich schon angegriffen und mir vorgeworfen, ein Mörder zu sein, selbst als ich noch ein ganz kleines Kind war. Ausser meinen Eltern schien niemand erkennen zu wollen, wie viel Mühe ich mir gab, den Wolf in mir unter Kontrolle zu halten und so menschlich zu sein, wie ich es vermochte. Im besten Fall wurde ich verspottet, im schlimmsten bewarf man mich mit Steinen._

_Mir war immer bewusst, dass der Werwolffluch daran schuld war. Ich war nun einmal verflucht, also verdiente ich das Misstrauen, das man mir entgegenbrachte. Es machte mich unendlich traurig. Ich verstand nie, warum es denn gerade ich hatte sein müssen, warum gerade ich mit solch einem Fluch leben musste. Es war so ungerecht, von meinen Mitmenschen so schlecht behandelt zu werden und dazu noch jeden Monat diese schrecklichen Schmerzen der Verwandlung erleiden zu müssen, wenn der volle Mond sich über dem Horizont erhob._

_Erst nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatten, sagten meine Eltern mir, wer mich gebissen hatte. Mein Vater hatte den Mann sogar gekannt. Er hiess Fenrir Greyback und als ich mich nach ihm erkundigte, erfuhr ich, dass dieser Werwolf absichtlich kleine Kinder gebissen hatte. Ich fragte mich, wo diese Kinder wohl alle zur Schule gegangen waren – ob sie überhaupt zur Schule hatten gehen können, denn mir war klar, dass ich der einzige war, der Hogwarts besuchen durfte._

_Da mein Vater Greyback hatte schocken und festnehmen können, war er befördert worden und erhielt eine Auszeichnung. Der alte Werwolf war nach Azkaban verbannt und in einer Zelle eingesperrt worden, welche kein Gitter, sondern eine ausbruchssichere Tür hatte. Ich fand heraus, dass er nach acht Jahren dort drin gestorben war._

_Meine Eltern liebten mich beide über alles. Doch sie waren Realisten und begannen vorsichtig, mich schon in sehr jungen Jahren auf ein Leben in Einsamkeit vorzubereiten. So erklärten sie mir schon früh, dass ich wohl kaum die magische Schule besuchen könne, dass ich meine magische Bildung nur zuhause erlangen konnte, wo sie wesentlich weniger gut ausfallen würde als in Hogwarts. Sie warnten mich auch, dass ich möglicherweise nicht einmal einen Zauberstab würde tragen dürfen. Das glaubte ich ihnen aufs Wort. Man hatte mich mehrmals verbal angegriffen und so vertraute ich kaum jemandem ausser meinen Eltern. Vor allem in England fürchtete ich mich vor den anderen Kindern und hatte tödliche Angst vor den Erwachsenen. Selbst in der Schweiz behielt ich meine Schulkameraden lieber auf Distanz. Mein grosser Trost waren meine Bücher und meine Besuche im Wald. Streifte ich tagsüber in den Wäldern umher, fühlte ich mich vor allen Gefahren geschützt._

_Und dann kam der Tag in den Sommerferien vor meinem zwölften Geburtstag. Wir waren in unserem Haus in England. Als ich zum Nachmittagstee ins Haus zurückkehrte, fand ich einen fremden Mann bei meiner Mutter im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Ich wollte mich gleich wieder zurückziehen, doch Mum rief mich herein und legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern. _

„_Das ist Remus, Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie._

_Der Professor Dumbledore genannte Mann schaute mich prüfend an. Ich blickte scheu zu ihm auf und sah freundliche Augen, die mich durch halbmondförmige Brillengläser neugierig musterten. Das Gesicht des Mannes war durch einen üppig wuchernden, langen Bart zum grössten Teil versteckt, doch sein Lächeln verbarg er nicht. Er schien sehr gross zu sein, selbst im Sitzen. Seine Kleidung war sehr bunt, doch selbst ich konnte trotzdem leicht erkennen, dass ich einen sehr mächtigen Zauberer vor mir hatte. _

„_Sie sind also der junge Remus. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Lupin."_

_Ich bot meine Hand an und sagte:_

„_Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor."_

„_Und was für ein höflicher junger Herr Sie sind, wie erfreulich! Sie wundern sich sicher, wer denn dieser alte Knacker ist, der sich hier hereingedrängt hat, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ich weiss nicht..." sagte ich unsicher, denn so hatte noch keiner zu mir gesprochen._

_Meine Mutter liess ihre Hände auch weiterhin auf meiner Schulter ruhen und lächelte immer noch, was mich beruhigte. Der alte Professor erklärte mir nun, dass er der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sei. Natürlich wusste ich über Hogwarts Bescheid, selbst wenn ich nicht damit rechnete, es jemals auch nur von weitem zu sehen. Was wollte der Alte also hier?_

„_Möchten Sie im Herbst Ihre magische Ausbildung in Hogwarts beginnen, Mr. Lupin?" fragte er._

_Ich war bis ins Mark erschüttert! Ich schaute nur Mum stumm fragend an, mit offenem Mund, aber sagen konnte ich erst etwas, als sie aufmunternd nickte. Ich nickte schliesslich sehr eifrig._

„_Aber... aber ich bin doch ein Werwolf", stammelte ich._

„_Ja, Remus, ich weiss über Ihr Schicksal Bescheid. Doch wir haben uns ein paar Sachen einfallen lassen und haben ein paar gute Ideen, wie wir Ihre Mitschüler und die Lehrer in Hogwarts vor Ihrem Werwolf in Sicherheit behalten können. Die Medihexe der Schule, Madam Pomfrey, wird sich nach Ihren Verwandlungen um Sie kümmern, Remus. Ausser ihr und uns beiden wird nur der übrige Lehrkörper über Sie Bescheid wissen, kein Schüler wird etwas erfahren, es sei denn, Sie sagen es ihm selber. Ich habe vernommen, dass Sie ein sehr begabter junger Mann sind, Remus und würde es ausgesprochen schade finden, wenn solche Begabung verschleudert würde, finden Sie nicht auch?"_

_Wieder wurde ein Zwinkern in seinen Augen sichtbar. Ich schaute weg von ihm zu meiner Mutter zurück. Sie sagte:_

„_Wenn du nach Hogwarts gehen willst, Remus, dann darfst du gehen!"_

_Natürlich wollte ich gehen! In den nächsten Wochen holten meine Eltern alles das nach, was sie mir von ihrer Schulzeit nicht erzählt hatten, weil sie mir nicht Dinge erzählen wollten, die ich selber nie sehen oder erleben durfte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben brachten sie mich in die Diagon Alley, um meine Schulsachen einzukaufen. Ich bekam nagelneue schwarze Schulroben und einen schönen Umhang für den Winter. Ein Zaubererhut wurde auf meinen Kopf gesetzt. Madam Malkin stand vor mir und freute sich über mein Strahlen. _

„_Du wirst aber ein hübscher Schuljunge werden, Remus!" sagte sie freundlich._

_Noch nie hatten mich die Menschen so nett behandelt. Auch im Buchladen waren alle sehr zuvorkommend. Doch nichts kam an das heran, was bei Mr. Ollivander passierte. Seitdem ich gebissen wurde, war nichts geschehen, das mich ähnlich berührte. _

_Den kleinen Laden zu betreten und drinnen zu entdecken, dass er zwar flächenmässig nicht sehr gross war, drinnen aber weit hinauf reichte, war etwas beängstigend. Der alte Mr. .Ollivander schüchterte mich auch gleich ziemlich ein. Vielleicht kam es ja davon, dass ich noch so klein war, aber mir schien, dass der alte Mann unendlich gross war. Auf jeden Fall schaute er mich so durchdringend an, dass ich mir sicher war, er wüsste, dass ich ein Werwolf war. Und ich war ganz sicher, dass er eigentlich gar nicht erfreut über die Aussicht war, einer Dunklen Kreatur einen seiner kostbaren Zauberstäbe zu verkaufen. Doch er liess sich nichts anmerken, als er uns begrüsste. Ich wurde herzlich willkommen geheissen und dann freundlich bestimmt verhätschelt und vermessen, bis es dann so weit war, und Mr. Ollivander mir einen ersten Zauberstab in die Hand drückte. Ich schwang ihn, doch nichts passierte. Nun bekam ich Zauberstab um Zauberstab und keiner passte. Ich hatte eine tödliche Angst, dass er gleich erklären würde, es gäbe für mich keinen passenden Zauberstab und ich könne deshalb doch nicht nach Hogwarts gehen._

_Doch alle bisher ausprobierten Zauberstäbe hatten einen Kern aus Drachenherzfasern oder Phönixfedern. Nach einer guten Stunde kam Ollivander endlich davon ab und reichte mir einen mit einem Einhornhaar. Nach einem guten Dutzend davon fand ich endlich meinen richtigen Zauberstab! Ein Zauberstab aus Buchenholz mit einem Einhornhaar verstob lauter rote Funken und Sterne. Ich war sicher nicht der Einzige im Raum, der mehr als erleichtert darüber war, dass er endlich gefunden worden war. Meine Eltern klatschten erfreut in die Hände und dann sagte Mr. Ollivander:_

„_Seltsam, seltsam! Offensichtlich ist die Unschuld nicht nur den Menschen vorbehalten. Auf dich müssen gute Taten warten, mein Junge, denn das Haar in deinem Zauberstab, das stammt vom Schwanz eines erst einen Tag alten Einhornfohlens. Der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Zauberer, und wenn gerade dieser Zauberstab auf dich gewartet hat, dann kann das nur bedeuten, dass wir von dir erwarten können, dass du denen, die deinen Pfad kreuzen werden Unschuld, Zuneigung und Freundschaft entgegenbringen wirst. Doch dies ist ein Zauberstab, der mit der reinen Kraft des Waldes und seines unschuldigsten Bewohners ausgestattet ist, ein mächtiger Zauberstab! Denn der Wald und das Einhorn können unbarmherzig sein, wenn sie müssen und so wird jeder gewarnt sein müssen, der dein Feind wird!"_

Es sieht aus wie ein erster Entwurf, ist recht hastig aufs Pergament gekritzelt, aber schon in diesem ersten Entwurf hat Remus einiges sehr schön gestaltet. Ich lege die Rolle auf den Tisch zurück und gehe weiter ins Büro, wo ich das gesuchte Buch auch bald finde. Grade, als ich das Wohnzimmer wieder betrete, ist Remus wieder eingetreten. Er hat Denny auf dem Arm und nimmt die Pergamentrolle zur Hand. Ich deute darauf und gestehe:

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, es zu lesen, Remus."

„Oh! Ist schon in Ordnung, ich hab's ja hier liegen gelassen. Und?"

„Du wirst **immer** ein Unschuldslamm bleiben, Remus, das garantiere ich dir! Ich fand's schon ganz nett."

Er lächelt.

„Nicht so sicher, was das Unschuldslamm angeht, seit ich ein Rumtreiber geworden bin... aber es stimmte sicher, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Ich muss jetzt dem Ganzen noch eine Menge Fleisch auf die Knochen geben. Es ist nur so ein oberflächlicher Blick auf meine Kindheit vor Hogwarts, kann die ja in einem Buch nicht in wenigen Seiten abhandeln. Es wird noch viel über die ersten Transformationen reinkommen und eine Menge rund um die Familie und so."

„Dafür, dass das nur Notizen sind, ist das gar nicht schlecht. Aber es kann natürlich noch eine Menge Details vertragen."

„Oh sicher! Wir wollen unsere Erinnerungen jetzt nach und nach ins Denkarium holen, um sie anzusehen und richtig zu beschreiben. Allerdings habe ich ziemlich viel Angst davor, diese grauenvollen Dinge zu beschreiben! Und da ist auch noch nichts über meine Schweizer Verwandten drin. Dazu kommt natürlich noch einiges, und das ist dann ein wenig angenehmer zu lesen."

„Ich freue mich darauf! Ich werde das Buch bestimmt mit grosser Aufmerksamkeit lesen, wenn's erst veröffentlicht ist."

„Wenn es je so weit kommt! Es kommt so viel Arbeit damit auf uns zu. Aber das wird im nächsten Schuljahr schon viel leichter werden, wenn wir statt 37 nur noch achtzehn Lektionen in der Woche zu unterrichten haben. Eine Doppel- und eine Einzelstunde pro Woche und immer noch zwei Häuser zusammen in einer Klasse. Nächstes Jahr wird es Gryffindor/Ravenclaw sein, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs zusammen."

„Das ist ja nur noch die Hälfte der Arbeitslast! Klingt allerdings auch vernünftig", sage ich.

„Oh, es wird fast so gut sein wie mit euch Jungs hier. Das ist viel angenehmer. Sirius wird auch froh sein, im Moment bricht er unter der Belastung fast zusammen."

Remus lässt Denny, der sich auf seinem Arm zu langweilen beginnt, auf den Boden, wo sich der Kleine aber blitzschnell am Stoff von Remus' Robe wieder hochzieht. Das ist neu für mich!

„Hey! Der kann ja aufstehen! Wow!"

Remus grinst.

„Ja, sie können aufstehen. Wir müssen jetzt alles aus ihrer Reichweite ziehen und gut versorgen, also, wenn die Zwillinge um euch rum sind, räumt alles weg, was ihnen gefährlich werden könnte, das heisst alles mit einer Spitze, einer Klinge, einer scharfen Kante und vor allem Zauberstäbe! Nimm ihn mal bei der Hand und schau, was er noch kann!"

Das mache ich und biete meinem Patenkind meine Finger an. Er schnappt sie sich und demonstriert mir seine ersten Schritte an meiner Hand. Er strahlt auch ganz stolz, der kleine Mann! Das ist ein ziemlich grosser Fortschritt, seit ich ihn vorige Woche das letzte Mal gesehen habe.

„Gut gemacht, Kleiner! Du wächst so schnell heran!" lobe ich ihn.

**Remus**

Das ist allerdings wahr! Sie wachsen sogar viel zu schnell. Sie sind jetzt acht Monate alt und fangen beide an zu krabbeln. Wenn sie sich an unseren Fingern festhalten, können sie sogar stehen und ein paar Schritte machen. Aber es gibt jeden Tag Neues zu beobachten. Sie zahnen beide natürlich immer noch ab und zu, es stehen ja noch ein paar Zähnchen an, aber sie scheinen es jetzt nicht mehr so stark zu empfinden. Jedenfalls weinen sie weniger und schlafen mehr. Wenn wir auf die Sunnegg kommen, ist es immer interessant, ihren Fortschritt mit dem von Andy zu vergleichen. Der profitiert natürlich eine Menge von seiner älteren Schwester, die viel mit ihm spielt.

Ich schaue zu, wie Hermione mit ihrem Patenkind schäkert und erinnere mich daran, wie Sirius damals mit Harry umgegangen ist, als der ein Baby war. Er hat so oft mit dem Kleinen herumgealbert, aber auch geschmust, und Harry wie Sirius liebten diese Kuschelstunden. Ich hab's natürlich genauso gemacht! Wir waren eigentlich ziemlich sentimental damals, und das kann man wahrscheinlich auf unsere Homosexualität zurückführen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir Seraina und Denny über alles lieben, aber mit ihnen weit pragmatischer umgehen als damals mit Harry. Ich vermute, dass es daran liegt, dass wir damals bei Harry keine Erziehungsarbeit leisten mussten. Die ist jetzt manchmal schon fast wichtiger als nur Schmusen. Wir müssen also trotz aller Liebe mit beiden Füssen auch auf dem Boden bleiben. Ich staune immer noch, wie sich das ganz natürlich ergeben hat und dass die Verantwortung, die wir mit unserer Elternschaft übernommen haben, keine schwere Last ist. Wir bereiten uns schon mal darauf vor, dass der Umgang mit unseren Kindern nicht immer ganz einfach sein wird, wir werden sehr oft ‚Nein' sagen und konsequent sein müssen, und das fängt jetzt schon an. Die Schwierigkeiten werden an dem Tag beginnen, an dem sie auf unser ‚Nein' nicht in unserem Sinn reagieren werden. Schon fangen Sirius und ich an, mögliche Strategien für diese Situation zu entwickeln, um so selten wie möglich von unserem guten Vorsatz, die Kinder so wenig wie möglich zu bestrafen, abrücken zu müssen. Bisher sind erst zwei wirklich brauchbare Punkte auf der Liste. Der einfachere ist ein Time-out, das sie in ihrem Zimmer verbringen werden und der andere ist ein Schlafzauber, der sie für einige Zeit aus dem Verkehr ziehen wird, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt haben.

Ich weiss, dass Sirius sich davor fürchtet, es nicht zu schaffen, seinen Vorsatz einzuhalten. Er war als Kind so viel häuslicher Gewalt ausgesetzt, dass es für ihn besonders schwer ist, sich Disziplinarmassnahmen einfallen zu lassen, die keine physische Gewaltanwendung beinhalten. Die Kälte, welche in seiner Familie vorherrschte, hat ihn geprägt. Er liebt seine Kinder, aber er fürchtet seine eigenen Reaktionen, falls sie ihm mal auf die Nerven gehen. Er arbeitet aber dran, wir diskutieren immer wieder, was wir tun können, wenn dies oder jenes auftauchen wird. Es ist so schwierig, ein guter Vater zu sein, wenn man selber das schlimmste Beispiel hatte, das man bekommen kann. Schon im Alter von acht Jahren war Sirius das erste Mal einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch unterworfen worden, das kann keine gute Basis sein, um gut erziehen zu können. Daher wird er bestimmt mehr Mühe haben als ich, aber er kämpft drum, tut es bewusst und er weiss, wo Probleme auftauchen können. Er wird auch nicht zögern, um Rat zu fragen und er weiss, dass ich immer für ihn da bin.

Dass er sich nicht scheut, mich um Hilfe zu bitten, ist nur einer der unzähligen Gründe, warum ich ihn so liebe!

**Mittwoch, 23.12.1998 / James**

Wir haben den Baum aufgespart bis heute, damit die ganze Familie sich am Spass beteiligen kann, ihn zu schmücken. Es macht noch mehr Freude, denn jetzt haben wir einige kleine Kinder, welche auf dem Teppich herumwuseln und –krabbeln und Weihnachten noch mehr bereichern. Sie bestaunen all den Flitterkram mit so wunderbar grossen Kugelaugen. Der Grossteil der Bande ist da und hilft, den drei Meter hohen Baum mit Kugeln, Folienengeln und anderen Dekorationen sowie mit Kerzen zu behängen und bestecken. Am Schluss kommt noch eine Menge Lametta über die Zweige, die nun in schwerem Gold und Dunkelblau erstrahlen. Auch die Kugeln haben diese Farbkombination. Ich habe auch noch Schokolade-Anhänger gekauft, doch die kommen erst morgen an den Baum, wenn wir auch die Kerzen anzünden.

Als die ‚Grosse' weiss Lizzie natürlich schon Bescheid, was das Schmücken des Christbaums bedeutet. Ich kann ihr auch schon einige Sachen in die Händchen drücken, damit sie sie an den Baum hängt. Mit ihren zweieinhalb Jahren fängt sie jetzt an, richtige kleine Sätze zu formen. Ich finde es richtig niedlich, wie sie das gleich in zwei Sprachen tut, denn Lily und ich sprechen Schweizerdeutsch und englisch mit ihnen, so dass sie gleich von vorne herein zwei Sprachen können.

Remus und Sirius freuen sich sehr über die Arbeitspause. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sirius schlimmer dran ist, aber auch Remus ist sehr erschöpft.

„Ich habe schlicht keine Ahnung, wie die Lehrer in Hogwarts dieses Arbeitspensum durchgehalten haben," erzählt er, „aber es hat in den Jahren nach Voldemorts Abtreten einen wahren Baby-Boom gegeben und den baden wir jetzt grade aus. Es scheint, dass es noch kaum je so viele Kinder in Hogwarts hatte wie jetzt."

„Mehr Reinblüter?" frage ich.

„Weniger. Die reinblütigen Familien, jedenfalls diejenigen, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, sind nach dem Krieg ziemlich ausgeblutet gewesen. Und jetzt gibt es noch weniger von ihnen. Wenn du so willst, haben die sich selber den absoluten Bärendienst erwiesen weil sie Voldemort gefolgt sind. Wie Blaise gibt's eine ganze Reihe von reinblütigen Waisenkindern, so dass das Ministerium das Waisenhaus wieder eröffnet hat, das nach dem letzten Krieg hatte aufgegeben werden können. Andromeda und Ted Tonks haben übrigens dort die Leitung übernommen."

„Wow, das ist ja eine gute Nachricht. Ich bin sicher, die beiden werden sehr gute Arbeit leisten."

„Da gehe ich jede Wette ein. Andy wollte immer schon mehr Kinder, aber nach Nymphadora gab's einfach keine mehr. Sie wird glücklich sein, sich um einen Haufen Rangen kümmern zu können," bestätigt Sirius.

**Freitag, 25.12.1998 / Sirius**

Auf einmal ist das Haus riesig! Alle sind zu ihren Familien in England gereist, um mit ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern. Ginny, Ron, Ernie und Justin sind zu den Weasleys gereist. Molly und Arthur haben eine grosse Party veranstaltet, zu der auch wir eingeladen worden waren, aber sie haben verstanden, dass wir das erste Weihnachtsfest mit unseren Kleinen gern alleine verbringen wollen. Mit unserer Bande haben wir gestern schon gefeiert.

Parvati, Padma, Draco und Blaise sind zu den Patils abgedampft. Mandy verbringt das Fest mit Jason, Morag ist bei ihren Eltern, ebenso wie Harry und Hermione zu den Grangers gegangen sind.

Wir verbringen den Weihnachtstag im Vorderzimmer und im kleinen Wohnzimmer. Nur James und Lily sind noch da. Es ist wunderbar kuschelig, Remus und ich schmusen viel miteinander – und mit allen Kindern. Seraina und Dennis sind jetzt wirklich niedliche, aufgeweckte Babys, die sich nach allen umschauen, die um sie her sind. Sie lächeln und lachen oft. Sie krabbeln umher, aber sie werden dabei noch ziemlich rasch müde. Und dann stossen sie auch immer wieder an die Möbel, was ihr Strahlen meist ziemlich schnell in lautes Weinen verändert. Aber das ist Teil des Aufwachsens und wenn wir sie auf den Arm genommen und getröstet haben, dann wollen sie immer gleich wieder auf den Boden und weiter die Gegend erforschen. Alle vergossenen Tränen sind dann längst Schnee von gestern. Es macht grossen Spass, zu sehen, wie sie ein halbes Dutzend mal auf ihren kleinen Hintern fallen können, aber immer wieder probieren, sich an allem hochzuziehen, woran sie sich festhalten können. Sie sind so entschlossen! Und wir bemühen uns, sie nach Kräften in ihrer Entschlossenheit zu unterstützen, wir wollen ja selbstbewusste und starke Kinder! Andy hat ihnen einige Dinge voraus, was immer er von Lizzie hat aufschnappen können, kann er besser als Denny oder Seraina.

Moony und ich haben unser Denkarium mitgebracht. Es steht auf einem der höher gelegenen Regalbretter im Büro. Dessen Tür bleibt zurzeit meistens geschlossen, um die Kleinen nicht in Versuchung zu bringen, unsere tiefer gelegenen Regalbretter einfach auszuräumen. Ansonsten fangen wir jetzt an, alles ausser Reichweite der neugierigen Kleinen zu bringen. Alle Bücher, die in für sie erreichbarer Höhe stehen, werden in höher gelegene Regionen verfrachtet. Dafür kommen ihre Kinderbücher dorthin, die sie getrost herausziehen dürfen. Auf der Sunnegg haben James und Lily das schon alles gemacht, als Lizzie in dem Alter war und es ist danach gleich so geblieben, weil die beiden wussten, dass noch mehr Kleinchens nachkommen würden.

**Samstag, 26.12.1998 / Sirius**

Ich habe das Denkarium aufgestellt und probiere den Zauber aus, mit dem man seine Gedanken einfach zufällig aus dem Unterbewusstsein holen kann. Dort habe ich natürlich vor allem meine miserabelsten Erinnerungen aufbewahrt, ich weiss, dass da kaum etwas Gutes hervorkommen wird. Ich denke über mein Leben nach. Ich bin jetzt 39, und von diesen 39 Jahren waren vielleicht dreizehn, die man mit dem Begriff lebenswert umschreiben kann. Der Rest begann mit Misshandlungen, Psychoterror, dann kam Krieg, dann Gefängnis mit noch mehr und noch schlimmerem Psychoterror, dann Flucht.

„Scheint das nur so, oder ist das, was da drin schwimmt, schwärzer als die Nacht?" fragt plötzlich Lily neben mir.

Sie ist leise hereingekommen. Ich habe die Tür geschlossen, denn ich möchte nicht, dass eines meiner Kinder schon jetzt etwas von diesen Erinnerungen sieht. Sie hat natürlich recht, das, was sich hier in diesem Denkarium versammelt hat, werde ich weit entfernt von meinen Kleinen aufbewahren müssen. Ich schaue sie an und bestätige:

„Wahrscheinlich. Soll ich es wagen, da hineinzugehen?"

„Wenn, dann jedenfalls nicht alleine, Sirius. Weisst du, was du erwischt hast?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.

„Kommt aus meinem Unterbewusstsein. Es kann irgendwas aus meiner Kindheit sein, von Azkaban, von der Flucht, Hogwarts... keine Ahnung."

„Ich komme mit dir, Sirius."

„Danke, Lily, aber ich brauche auch Remus hier, er muss mich da rausziehen können, falls es nötig sein sollte."

„Ich hole ihn."

Als Remus sich uns angeschlossen hat, kommt auch James herein. Die Kinder machen ihren Mittagsschlaf und sind sicher noch für eine Weile weg, ausserdem bitten wir Winky, auf sie aufzupassen. Wir vier schauen uns die dunkle, graue Masse erst mal ein paar Minuten lang an, bevor wir sie berühren und direkt in die Erinnerungen hineingezogen werden. Werde ich sie wieder erkennen? Remus hält meine Hand ganz fest und unsere Freunde umrahmen uns.

_Azkaban. Ein zufälliger Tag, aber ich erkenne die Szene als einer der Tage in den ersten zwei Jahren, als ich die Dementoren am schlimmsten empfunden habe. Die Zelle ist nicht grösser als zwei auf drei Meter. Es gibt eine Pritsche, mit nichts als etwas Stroh und einer dünnen Decke belegt. Ein offenes Fensterloch mit einem Gitter, durch das kaum eine Hand passt. Blick geht von hoch oben in der Festung hinaus auf eine kahle Insel in ewigem Nebel, sturmumtost. Das Fensterloch ist klein, ziemlich hoch oben und lässt kaum Licht herein. Ewiges Halbdunkel, da es kein Licht in der Zelle gibt. Es ist eiskalt. Schon nur von diesem ersten Blick auf die Erinnerung kann ich diese Kälte wieder spüren, die mir durch Mark und Bein ging und meinen Körper in diesen fast zwölf Jahren nie verliess. Ich erkenne mich selber in der einzigen Ecke, die nicht ganz so kalt war wie die anderen, gleich neben der schweren Eichentür. Ich kauere dicht an die Mauer gedrängt, in denselben Kleidern, in denen man mich ein oder zwei Jahre zuvor verhaftet hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben sie bereits angefangen, sich aufzulösen, jedenfalls sind sie schon sehr schäbig. Meinen warmen Winterumhang hatte man mir weggenommen._

**Lily**

_Das Bild, das sich vor uns auftut, hätte ein Muggelfoto sein können. Eins dieser schwarz-weissen, mit ganz wenigen Farben von Hand reingemalt. Nichts bewegt sich. Sirius sitzt im Schatten in der Ecke, wirft nur ab und zu einen Blick hinauf zu dem Loch in der Mauer. Aber vom Boden aus kann er natürlich nichts sehen, nur ein paar Wolken. Er seufzt tief, dann schluckt er und schliesslich hebt er ein Handgelenk an seinen Mund, und beginnt, daran herum zu beissen. Meine Haut friert und bekommt Gänsehaut bei dem Anblick, als mir klar wird, dass er versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen, sich die Pulsadern zu öffnen. Er bringt auch tatsächlich etwas Blut zum Fliessen, doch es ist zu kalt, sein Blutdruck muss ziemlich tief sein. Noch ein Biss, dann versucht er es bei der anderen Hand, doch schon zehn Minuten später ist ein Dementor da, der das Ganze wieder heilt. Sirius fällt auf den nackten Steinboden, geschüttelt vom Weinkrampf. Meine eigenen Tränen steigen auf. Ich darf gar nicht versuchen, mir auszumalen, was Sirius da drin erlitten hat, Tag um Tag, Nacht für Nacht, für beinahe zwölf Jahre! _

_Der Sirius vor uns in der Zelle kriecht schliesslich zu seiner Pritsche und zieht sich darauf hoch, immer noch lautlos weinend. Er sieht schrecklich aus! Die Kleider hängen ihm vom Leib, er, der doch immer schon so schlank war, hier muss er bereits viel Gewicht verloren haben. Er sitzt und kriecht nur rum. Dann beginnt er zu zittern und kurz danach zu schlottern, und uns ist klar, dass die Dementoren auf ihrer Runde sein müssen. Schliesslich verwandelt er sich in Padfoot, der zwar jetzt nicht mehr weint, dafür aber schrecklich leise jault. Mein Gott, es tut so weh, das zu sehen!_

_Grade, als ich das nicht mehr länger ansehen kann, verändert sich die Szene total. Auf einmal sind wir in Hogwarts, eines Nachts, denn Peter und Sirius folgen James auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm. Es scheint Winter zu sein, denn alle drei tragen ihren dicken Wollmantel und warme Kleider darunter. Sie schleichen sich aus dem Schloss und gehen hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide. Der Mond am Himmel über den Ländereien sagt mir, dass es sich um eine Vollmondnacht handeln muss, die sie in ihrer Animagusform mit Remus zusammen verbringen wollen. Peter bringt den Baum zur Ruhe und alle drei kriechen in das Loch, das sich am Fuss des Stamms auftut. Sie verwandeln sich und gehen bereits als Tiere durch den langen Tunnel zur Heulenden Hütte. Padfoot kann mit seiner Schnauze die Falltür aufstemmen. Er lässt Prongs und Wormtail durch und folgt ihnen. Remus ist noch nicht vollständig verwandelt. Ich habe seine Verwandlung nie gesehen und schaue entsetzt zu. Es tut so weh, das zu sehen! Ein verstohlener Blick hinüber zeigt mir, dass Remus seine Augen geschlossen hat. Es kann auch für ihn selber nicht schön sein, das zu sehen. Aber als der Wolf dann endlich dasteht, nähert er sich seinem ‚Rudel' und beschnüffelt alle drei eingehend, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch wirklich sein Rudel sind. Nach einer Weile verlassen alle vier die Heulende Hütte und kehren durch den Gang zur Peitschenden Weide zurück, wo Peter erneut den Baum beruhigt. Prongs und Padfoot drängeln Moony sofort in den Verbotenen Wald hinüber. Sie rasen hinein und spielen die ganze Nacht unter dem fetten vollen Mond._

_Wieder verändert sich die Szenerie. Wir sind wieder in Azkaban. Sirius sieht in dieser Erinnerung etwas besser aus, allerdings nicht sehr viel. Er trägt noch die Kleidung, die er anhatte, als er verhaftet wurde. Ganz offensichtlich hat er schon sehr gelitten in dem Jahr oder so, das er hier schon verbracht hat. Ketten beginnen zu rasseln, metallisches Klingen von Gittertüren ist zu hören, eine Frau kreischt in den höchsten Tönen, während sie von Dementoren durch die Gänge gedrängt wird. Sirius schaut auf und geht schliesslich zu der schweren, hölzernen Tür, um durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster in den Gang zu blicken. Die Stimme erkennt er sofort und die neue Gefangene kennt er nur zu gut. Ein trockenes Lachen huscht über seine Züge. Bellatrix! Seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, sowie drei weitere neue Gefangene. Ich erkenne ihren Gatten Rodolphus, dessen Bruder Rabastan. Den vierten erkenne ich zunächst nicht, aber er sieht so jung aus! Dann kommt mir in den Sinn, wer es ist, ein stolzer, begabter Ravenclaw, und ich erinnere mich an seinen Namen: Bartemius Crouch. Moment mal: Barty Crouchs Sohn – ein Todesser?_

Ich schaue zu Sirius hinüber. ‚Später', formt er lautlos mit den Lippen. Ich nicke.

_Bellatrix erkennt Sirius, der so ruhig dasteht, wie er in dieser grossen Nähe zu den Dementoren nur dastehen kann. Sie kreischt:_

„_Ha! Da bist du ja, Cousin! Vom hohen Ross runtergekommen, was?"_

_Sirius antwortet mit keinem Ton. Er starrt seiner Cousine hinterher, die ein paar Zellen weiter auf der anderen Seite des Ganges durch eine Tür gestossen wird. Die drei anderen Gefangenen werden auf weitere Zellen verteilt, alle ausserhalb Sirius' Gesichtskreis. Er seufzt und kehrt zu seiner Pritsche zurück, wo er sich hinsetzt und sich in Padfoot verwandelt, ganz offensichtlich sehr froh, dass es direkt gegenüber keine Zellen hat, und dass so keiner sehen kann, was er im Innern seiner Zelle tut. Die Erinnerung verblasst._

**James**

Ich kann es kaum ertragen, das zu sehen! Doch diese Erinnerung verblasst und wird sofort durch eine weitere ersetzt, die aber fast ebenso schlimm ist wie die vorige. Es muss eine ziemlich frühe Kindheitserinnerung sein, bestimmt kann er sich bewusst nicht mehr daran erinnern, denn er scheint darin nicht älter zu sein als etwa drei Jahre.

_Drei Kinder spielen im grossen Wohnzimmer in Grimmauld Place 12. es sind Sirius und seine Cousinen Narcissa und Bellatrix. Die zwei Jahre ältere Narcissa scheint die Spiele der Kinder anzuführen. Sirius grinst und springt auf seinen Kinderbesen, um aus dem Zimmer zu fliegen, Bellatrix ist sofort auf ihrem eigenen hinter ihm her. Narcissa quietscht und schreit ihnen nach:_

„_Ihr dürft im Haus nicht fliegen! Wartet nur, bis Tantchen Leda kommt und euch erwischt!"_

_Die Tante taucht auch schon wenige Minuten später auf, doch Bellatrix schafft es, mit unschuldigster Miene vom Besen zu hüpfen und wird nicht erwischt. Sie weiss genau, dass ihre Schwester sie nicht verraten wird. Auch Sirius versucht, noch rechtzeitig von seinem Besen zu kommen, doch er ist zu spät und erntet den Wutausbruch seiner Mutter. Er wird ohne seinen Besen in sein Zimmer relegiert. Wir schauen zu, wie er murmelnd und schimpfend die Treppen bis in sein Zimmer hinauf hoch stapft. Das Zimmer ist dunkel und kalt. Sirius grummelt vor sich hin und sucht sich etwas zum Spielen hervor. Die Erinnerung verschwindet._

_Und dann sind wir wieder in Hogwarts. Ich sehe uns vier, wie wir die letzte Marmortreppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter gehen. Es ist in unserem fünften Jahr, wir haben die Animagustransformation kurz vorher geschafft, es ist nach Weihnachten, nachdem Sirius und Remus ihre Freundschaft neu gekittet haben. Ich weiss, dass Sirius zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits handfest in Remus verliebt ist. Sie haben über alles geredet, wenn Sirius auch noch nicht von seiner Liebe gesprochen hat, schon nur, weil er die Reaktionen seiner Eltern zu fürchten hat, die natürlich an die Decke springen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er sich nur fürs eigene Geschlecht interessiert. Jetzt erinnere ich mich an diesen Vorfall. Gleich wird Regulus auftauchen. Er ist zwei Jahre jünger als Sirius und ein Slytherin. Wie Snivellus ist er ziemlich oft hinter uns her, um dann brühwarm seiner Mutter von Sirius' neuesten ‚Untaten' berichten zu können. Da ist er schon. Schaut uns so richtig hochnäsig und mit Abscheu an. Und fängt sofort an, Sirius auf die Palme zu bringen._

„_Hoffe, du hattest einen guten Fick mit deinem Freund, Sirius! Wie wär's denn, wenn ich Mum und Dad berichte, dass du auf dem anderen Ufer bist? Sie werden sich ausserordentlich darüber freuen, dass du der Familie keine Erben bescherst..."_

_Remus und ich halten Sirius zurück. Zwischen ihm und Remus läuft noch gar nichts, sie haben sich noch nicht einmal gegenseitig ihre Zuneigung eingestanden, aber nichts desto weniger geht Sirius direkt in die Luft und versucht, seinem Bruder die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Remus hält ihn fest und sagt beruhigend:_

„_Vergiss die kleine Nervensäge, Sirius! Der ist ja nur neidisch, weil du der Erstgeborene bist!"_

_Das beruhigt Sirius ein bisschen und wir können ihn wieder loslassen. Doch er hat seinen Zauberstab fix in der Hand und bevor wir ihn aufhalten können, murmelt er einen kleinen Fluch, der Regulus zum Ausgleiten bringt. Der Junge stürzt und schlägt sich den Kopf böse an, doch Sirius schaut nur wütend auf den am Boden Liegenden, steigt über ihn hinweg und marschiert durch die Eingangshalle. Wir drei anderen folgen ihm ohne auch nur zurückzuschauen._

Ich schaue zu meinem besten Freund hinüber. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, grinst und hat dieses Glitzern im Auge, dasjenige, welches ich am meisten liebe, dann sagt er grinsend:

„Nun, ich habe ihn letztendlich doch noch angeschmiert, die schleimige kleine Kröte – ich habe der Familie einen Erben beschert, und werde ihr eine ganz neue Richtung geben. Eine ganz neue, lichte Familie Black, ist doch schon mal was, nicht wahr? Sie sind alle ausgestorben, die Slytherin Blacks. Bis auf ein paar von ihnen, aber die sind schon weiter weg verwandt."

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass der niedliche kleine Denny nicht eines Tages in diesem Haus landen wird", sage ich.

„Bis der nach Hogwarts kommt, weiss der längst, dass der Sortierhut auch Wünsche entgegennimmt", gibt Sirius grinsend zurück.

„Echt? Tut er das? Das wusste ich nicht, Sirius", frage ich. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, denn fast in dem Moment, in dem ich ihn auf meinem Kopf hatte, schrie er schon lauthals ‚Gryffindor!'.

„Frag nur deinen Sohn! Der Hut vertrat die Ansicht, dass Slytherin ihm auf seinem Weg helfen würde, doch Harry dachte nichts weiter als ‚nicht Slytherin! Nicht Slytherin!', worauf der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor sortierte."

„Oh!"

Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung! Mein Sohn möglicherweise in Slytherin? Igitt! Bin ich froh, dass Harry vernünftig genug war, nicht in dieses Haus gehen zu wollen.

„Harry hatte kaum eine Ahnung von den einzelnen Häusern, nur was Ron ihm während der Zugfahrt so kurz berichtet hatte. Und auch wenn Ron sehr parteiisch gegen Slytherin war, wusste Harry bereits, dass er Draco nicht ausstehen konnte und der nahm sicher und fest an, dass er in Slytherin landen würde. Dann sah er die Leute am Tisch der Slytherins und hielt sie allesamt für nicht grade Vertrauen erweckend. Er hatte mit den Dursleys schon mehr als nötig solche Leute um sich gehabt und das wollte er auf keinen Fall auch noch in der Schule haben", erzählt Sirius weiter. Seine Augen tanzen vor Vergnügen, als er mir das mitteilt.

„Sehr gut! Das wird es für eure Kinder einfacher machen."

_Es ist noch mehr in dem Denkarium. Wir befinden uns wieder in Grimmauld Place. Offensichtlich sind Sirius, Regulus und seine Mutter eben erst vom Bahnhof King's Cross heimgekehrt. Regulus sieht ziemlich zufrieden über etwas aus und kaum ist die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, dreht er sich auch schon zu seiner Mutter und sagt:_

„_Mum, da ist etwas, das du über Sirius wissen solltest..."_

_Sirius' Augen blitzen den Bruder böse an, doch der bleibt ungerührt. Mrs Black dreht sich Regulus sofort zu und fragt:_

„_Was gibt's denn, mein Lieber?" _

_Während Regulus zum Sprechen ansetzt, weicht Sirius, die Reisetruhe noch in der Hand, zur Tür zurück, doch er erreicht sie nicht._

„_Er hat einen... Freund, Mum! Er ist schwul!"_

„_Was? **Sirius!**" schreit sie los, „Ist das wahr? Reicht es dir nicht, dich mit dieser Muggel liebenden Bande und ekelhaften Blutschändern zu verbrüdern, musst du uns jetzt auch noch damit beschämen, dass du ein solch unnatürliches, widerliches, abartiges Verhalten an den Tag legst?"_

_Sirius lässt den Griff seiner Reisetruhe los und richtet sich gerade auf._

„_Ich bin homosexuell, Mutter, und? Zehn Prozent aller Menschen sind homosexuell. Ja, ich **habe** einen Freund, und ich liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben, Mutter, aber das ist nichts, was du je verstehen wirst. Und es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob es dir passt oder nicht, weisst du!"_

_Sie sieht einen Moment lang so aus, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was sie auf eine solche Frechheit antworten soll. Aber dann hat sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet und ihn mit einem Fluch belegt. Ich weiss nicht, was es für einer ist, aber er trifft Padfoot mitten in den Magen und lässt ihn vor Schmerz zusammenklappen. Noch ein Fluch und er knickt ein und findet sich auf dem Boden wieder. Doch nicht ein Laut dringt aus ihm heraus. Er muss schon mit so etwas gerechnet haben, und wehren kann er sich nicht, denn er darf ja in den Ferien nicht zaubern. Regulus steht einfach da, schaut zufrieden grinsend zu, dann greift er sich gelassen seine eigene Truhe und verschwindet auf der Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. Mrs Black verflucht ihren Sohn, bis der bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegt. Die Erinnerung verblasst._

_Wieder in Hogwarts. Ich glaube, unser siebtes Jahr. Auf alle Fälle ist es ein Morgen nach einer Vollmondnacht, oh, ich erinnere mich an den! Sirius konnte nicht bei Moony sein, und ohne ihn kamen Prongs und Wormtail nicht alleine mit Moony zurecht, daher war Remus wieder einmal alleine in der Heulenden Hütte. Und wie immer, wenn das passierte, hat Moony unter der Einsamkeit gelitten und sich fürchterlich behandelt. Er ist über und über mit Wunden bedeckt, die Poppy hat heilen müssen, nachdem sie ihn in den Krankenflügel zurückgebracht hat. Sirius schleicht sich durch die Gänge zum Krankenflügel und stiehlt sich durch die Tür ins Innere. Er findet Remus in dessen üblichen Zimmer und setzt sich ans Bett, nimmt still seine Hand in die eigene. Poppy schmeisst ihn nie raus, sie weiss, dass die beiden ein Pärchen sind, sie weiss, wie gut Sirius Remus immer tut und wie sehr er seinen Werwolf liebt. Sie schaut nur nach, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sagt, als sie Sirius vorfindet:_

„_Guten Morgen, Sirius. – Er war gar nicht gut beisammen heute früh. Ich verstehe es nicht, fast zwei Jahre lang war er kaum mehr verletzt und jetzt tut er sich dieses hier an! Ich fürchte, vor morgen früh wird er nicht zu sich kommen."_

_Sie schauen beide Remus an und seufzen. Sirius, der natürlich sehr wohl weiss, warum Remus das getan hat, streichelt zart über dessen Wangen und beugt sich vor, um ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn zu küssen._

„_Werde recht schnell wieder gesund, Liebster, ich muss jetzt leider in den Unterricht. Ich liebe dich, mein Süsser."_

_Dann steht er langsam auf und verlässt das Zimmerchen mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf Remus. In Sirius' Erinnerung folgen wir ihm in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück. Als er um die Ecke biegt, um zum Gryffindor-Tisch zu gehen, hört er hinter sich die Stimme, die wir alle bis aufs Blut hassen:_

„_Na, ist dein schwächlicher kleiner Freund wieder mal krank? Was ist passiert, Black, hast du ihn verprügelt? Ich wette, er ist von der Stange gefallen und jetzt versteckt Pomfrey ihn im Krankenflügel. Oder musste er mal wieder ganz dringend weg, weil jemand aus seiner Familie gestorben ist? Bestimmt gehen ihm doch langsam die Verwandten aus, die noch gestorben sein könnten, oder?"_

_Sirius dreht sich für einmal nicht mal um, sondern hält sich noch ein bisschen aufrechter, als er zum Tisch weitergeht. Ich kann ihn sehen, wie er sich neben mir am Tisch niederlässt. Und jetzt sehe ich noch etwas, das wir bestimmt damals nicht wahrgenommen haben. Dumbledore ist nämlich in der Nähe gewesen und hat Snape gehört. Er zieht prompt zehn Punkte vom Konto der Slytherins ab. Sirius erzählt uns in der Zwischenzeit, dass es Remus nicht gut geht. _

_Die Erinnerung verschwindet, doch die nächste ist offensichtlich der nächste Morgen, denn Sirius sitzt wieder an Remus' Bett. Remus regt sich und erwacht so langsam. Seine Wunden sind jetzt verheilt, doch er ist immer noch sehr müde. Ich erinnere mich, dass es ein Freitag war und dass Poppy Remus erst am Nachmittag aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hat. Und dann wurde er nur unter der Auflage entlassen, dass er direkt in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen und sich für den Rest des Tages ins Bett zu legen hatte. Doch jetzt ist es noch Morgen und als Remus endlich aufwacht, beugt sich Sirius zu ihm und küsst ihn auf die Lippen. Er schlingt seine Arme fest um seinen Freund und flüstert zärtliche Worte in seinen Hals. Remus erwidert die Umarmung und lächelt. _

„_Du warst glatte vierundzwanzig Stunden weg vom Fenster, Liebster", erzählt Sirius ihm und schaut in seine Augen._

Verdammt, sind die beiden niedlich gewesen. Als Teenager war ich gar nicht scharf darauf, das zu sehen, aber jetzt macht es mir wirklich nichts mehr aus. Ich liebe es, sie so glücklich zusammen zu sehen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass sie sich ihre Zuneigung ziemlich öffentlich zeigen. Das zu tolerieren bedeutet allerdings auch, dass Lily und ich auch keine Zurückhaltung üben müssen.

**Sirius **

­­Ich weiss, was auf diese Erinnerung folgt. Remus war zwar für einen vollen Tag ausser Bewusstsein, aber als ich an diesem Tag von meinem Unterricht wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkam, machte er James und Peter ziemlich direkt drauf aufmerksam, dass ihre Gegenwart im Zimmer für einige Zeit eher unerwünscht war. Er schickte sie zum Abendessen und bat sie, uns etwas heraufzubringen. Ich hoffe irgendwie, dass dieser Teil der Erinnerung an diesen Tag hier nicht auch noch hervorkommt.

**Lily **

Wieder schiebt sich eine neue Erinnerung über die letzte. Als ich Sirius wieder sehe, trägt er immer noch dieselben Kleider wie in der letzten. Am selben Tag?

_Sirius steigt die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. James und Peter sind dicht hinter ihm. Man muss schon eher sagen, dass Sirius die Treppenstufen hinauf stürmt! Er rast in den Schlafsaal, um gleich zu sehen, wie es Remus jetzt geht. Remus ist wach und teilt James und Peter mit:_

„_Könnt ihr zwei den Schlafsaal vielleicht für ein paar Stunden vermeiden? Und würdet ihr uns was vom Abendessen mitbringen? Muss auch nicht so früh sein..."_

_Sirius sitzt auf dem Bettrand und starrt seinen Geliebten völlig erstaunt an. James und Peter schnappen sich, was sie nach dem Essen an Büchern brauchen werden und verziehen sich gleich wieder. James macht die Tür noch einmal auf und ruft:_

„_Das kostet dich dreimal Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei, Lupin! Mindestens!"_

_Dann verschwinden er und Peter. Sie lassen einen grinsenden Sirius zurück und einen lächelnden Remus, der jetzt zuschaut, wie Sirius sich sofort seiner Kleidung entledigt. Er erzählt dabei Remus kurz, was sie im Unterricht durchgenommen haben. Wow! Was für ein Körper! Sirius sieht schlicht grossartig aus, kein Wunder haben sich fast alle Mädchen in ihn verknallt. Zu dieser Zeit ist er bereits 18, fast voll ausgewachsen, fast zwei Meter gross, mit langen, seidigen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm bis unter die Schulterblätter reichen. Remus schiebt die Decken zurück und nun erkenne ich, dass er bereits vollständig nackt ist und bereits auf Sirius gewartet hat._

Ich frage mich, ob ich diskret verschwinden soll, wenn jetzt eine Szene mit ihrem Liebemachen hervorkommen sollte. Da würde ich mich wahrscheinlich fühlen wie eine Voyeurin. Und dann spüre ich die Blicke der drei Männer neben mir auf mir ruhen und Sirius grinst.

„Schau nur ruhig zu, Lily, mich stört's nicht, wenn auch vielleicht Moony weniger begeistert ist... aber es war ja zu erwarten, dass sich auch solches mal in meinem Unterbewusstsein eingerichtet hat, ich kann mich ja nicht bewusst an jedes Mal erinnern, als wir Sex hatten."

Ich schaue Moony an, doch der zuckt nur die Schultern.

„Sorry... willst du raus?" fragt er.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Nein, denn ehrlich gesagt bin ich viel zu neugierig. Seit ich die Zwillinge für sie ausgetragen habe, bin ich ihnen auch physisch sehr viel näher gekommen, daher nimmt's mich schon mal wunder, wie sie's eigentlich machen.

_Sirius braucht keine spezielle Einladung, er hüpft aufs Bett, sein Schwanz sticht schon grade heraus, und beginnt, Remus' blassen, aber schönen Körper sanft zu streicheln. Nicht zum ersten Mal sehe ich dabei die unzähligen kleinen Narben, die sich über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und seine Beine verteilen. Als er sich umdreht, um Sirius aufs Bett zu drücken, kann ich erkennen, dass sein Rücken so gut wie keine Narben aufweist. Klar, der Wolf kommt da ja nicht heran. In der letzten Nachmittagssonne, die in den Schlafsaal scheint, werden ihre Körper vom Licht golden angehaucht. Sie küssen und streicheln sich weiterhin, dann gehen Remus' Hände hinunter zu Sirius' Schwanz, während er beginnt, an Sirius' Nippeln zu lutschen. Der Animagus stöhnt laut und zieht Remus fest an sich. Nach einer Weile schiebt er seinen Liebsten sanft nach unten. Der blonde Junge schaut hoch, lächelt und beugt sich dann ruhig über das steife Organ, um es in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Was folgt, muss eine perfekte Fellatio sein, denn Sirius sieht aus wie das personifizierte Entzücken. Sein Kopf fällt nach hinten aufs Kissen. Seine linke Hand liegt auf Remus' Rücken, hält ihn gleichzeitig fest und streichelt ihn, dabei drückt er ab und zu auf eine Stelle an Remus' Wirbelsäule, was diesen offensichtlich ziemlich auf Touren bringt. Er schaut des Öfteren zu Sirius auf. _

_Und während er Sirius einen bläst, macht er sich an dessen Öffnung zu schaffen, steckt erst einen, dann zwei und schliesslich drei Finger hinein und beginnt, die Muskulatur dort sanft bestimmt zu lösen. Er schiebt die Finger so tief hinein, dass er Sirius dabei völlig zum Ausrasten bringt, denn der beginnt zu schreien! Schreit Remus' Namen, immer und immer wieder, bis er erschauert und explodiert. Ich glaube, er muss dabei direkt in Remus' Mund gekommen sein, denn der schluckt die Samenflüssigkeit hinunter. Er lässt Sirius' Schwanz für einen Moment los, bewegt sich um Sirius herum und platziert sich zwischen dessen gespreizte Beine. Sirius zieht sie dazu noch hoch und legt sie auf Remus' Schultern. Ich sehe, wie Remus ohne Zauberstab einen kleinen Zauber murmelt und im nächsten Moment etwas Gleitmittel in einer Hand hat. Er reibt das meiste auf seinen Schwanz, den Rest verteilt er in und um Sirius' After, in dem er seinen Steifen mit einem kleinen Schwung sogleich verschwinden lässt. Er zieht Sirius' Hintern ein bisschen hoch, um besser stossen zu können. Es dauert nicht sehr lange, es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass Remus sich seinem Orgasmus nähert und als er diesen erreicht, stöhnt er laut auf und lässt sich gehen. Sirius zieht ihn zu einem langen, tiefen Kuss herunter._

Ich habe bisher natürlich noch nie einen homosexuellen Sexakt gesehen, aber ich muss sagen, wenn es immer mehr oder weniger ist wie das, was ich eben gesehen habe, dann finde ich es so ansprechend schön wie die übliche Methode. Ich halte mich auch für alles andere als prüde, daher ist es mir eigentlich auch ziemlich egal, hier zur Voyeurin zu werden. Es scheint auch Sirius und Remus nicht zu stören, dass James und ich ihnen bei ihren Intimitäten zusehen. Dies war zumindest einmal eine schöne Erinnerung inmitten all dieser schrecklichen Bilder.

_Doch wir kommen nicht gleich frei, denn die Erinnerung dauert an, so lange, wie die beiden aktiv bleiben, eine ganze Stunde lang, durch verschiedene Positionen und Ruhephasen. Bis James es wieder wagt, den Schlafsaal zu betreten, haben sie es etwa viermal getan. Jetzt haben sie die Vorhänge zu- und die Decke hochgezogen. Da wir uns in ihrer Erinnerung befinden, sind wir natürlich im Innern ihres Himmelbettes. Remus lächelt seinen Geliebten an und es ist das Lächeln, das er nur für Sirius hat. _

Dies waren die Tage, in denen ich James näher kam und in denen wir begannen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Seine drei Freunde waren dabei unvermeidliches Zubehör, doch mir wurde langsam klar, dass sie alle vier mehr waren als nervtötende Idioten. Ich wusste über Remus' Lykantropie Bescheid. Ich hatte schon Sirius' zärtlichen Umgang mit Remus bestaunt, lange bevor ich mit James zusammen kam. Als ich vernahm, dass die beiden ein Pärchen sind, wurde mir vieles in Sirius' Verhalten klar. Mit Remus hatte ich mich von den vieren immer am besten verstanden, wir waren schon länger befreundet gewesen. Ich hatte ihn besser kennen gelernt, weil wir beide zusammen als Präfekten dienten und ich mochte ihn, lange bevor ich die Rumtreiber für würdig hielt, zu meinen Freunden zu zählen. Natürlich gab ich mich meistens mit James ab, doch merkte ich bald, dass Sirius es nicht leicht hatte, dass er sein Elternhaus verlassen hatte, weil man versucht hatte, ihn dazu zu zwingen, ein Todesser zu werden.

**Remus **

Ich wusste, dass es hart werden würde, diese Erinnerungen zu sehen. Ich hatte nicht eine einzige erwartet, die erfreulich ist. Natürlich ist es etwas peinlich, Lily und James dabei zu haben und sie unsere intimsten Momente miterleben zu lassen, aber irgendwie ist es auch toll, so vertraut mit ihnen zu sein, dass wir das einfach so tun können. Nach fünf Minuten habe ich ihre Anwesenheit vergessen und meine eigenen Erinnerungen an diesen schönen Abend hervorgekramt. Uns selber beim Lieben zuzuschauen bringt sogar ein breites Lächeln auf unsere Gesichter, nicht nur auf meines, sondern auch auf Siris. Du meine Güte, was waren wir damals unbelastet! Wir machten uns Sorgen, ob wir die NEWTS bestehen würden, dass keiner hinter mein Geheimnis kam, ob wir das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gewinnen würden. Dies hier war in unserem siebten Jahr, ich glaube, es war im November, als Sirius eine Arreststrafe ausgerechnet am Abend des Vollmonds aufgebrummt bekam. Er war richtig zerknirscht, dass er sich hatte erwischen lassen, denn normalerweise passte er immer sehr auf, dass er nicht zum Vollmond verhindert war.

Als wir das Denkarium schliesslich verlassen, haben wir schon mehrere Stunden darin verbracht. Es ist kurz vor dem Abendessen, und ein sehr besorgter Dobby kommt, um uns zum Essen zu rufen. Weil wir nur unter uns vier sind, essen wir in der Küche. Wir haben hier den Tisch und die Bank etwas verkleinert, was viel freien Raum in der Küche gibt, den die Babys bestimmt gerne zum Spielen benutzen werden, wenn sie mal etwas grösser sind. Alle vier sind heute von Dobby und Winky schon gefüttert worden, aber wir wollen sie doch gerne noch bei uns haben. Auf diese Weise hoffen wir, dass die Drillinge bald auch auf unser Essen neugierig werden und ganz von selber davon kosten wollen. Bis sie ein Jahr alt sind, gibt's noch hauptsächlich Gemüse und etwas Fisch und Fleisch, ausserdem schon einiges an Früchten und Brot. Alles, was wir für sie kochen, enthält noch kaum Salz. Das Gemüse wird in kleinen Würfeln gekocht, die sie sich dann mit den Händen aus dem Teller picken können. Sie scheinen die Methode zu mögen, denn beide futtern sich fast immer durch einen gut gefüllten Babyteller mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Für uns ist es eine nette Sache, denn wir haben derweilen die Hände frei für unser eigenes Essen. Normalerweise bekommen sie ihr Essen auch dann, wenn wir essen, wir haben heute einfach die Zeit verbummelt. So hatten sie schon grossen Hunger, bevor wir zum Essen kamen.

Wir diskutieren kaum über das Gesehene. Sirius ist immer noch ziemlich erschüttert von einigen der Erinnerungen, die hier wieder hochgekommen sind. Ich bin aber froh, dass zumindest eine glückliche Erinnerung dabei war. Nach dem Essen bemerke ich:

„Diese Erinnerungen sind zu sehr verteilt, Sirius, wir sollten die Unterlagen studieren, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Zeitabstände festzulegen, in denen du Erinnerungen hervorholen willst. Dann wären sie besser zu organisieren. Wir könnten sie dann auch chronologisch erfassen."

„Muss die Unterlagen wirklich studieren, aber ich glaube, ich habe was gesehen, was uns nützlich sein könnte. Dieser Gedanke ist mir vorhin auch schon gekommen."

Gleich nach dem Abendessen nehmen wir uns das kleine Buch vor, das mit dem Denkarium gekommen ist und finden prompt heraus, dass es einen Zauber gibt, mit dem wir chronologisch Erinnerungen hervorholen können. Sirius nimmt also alle seine Erinnerungen wieder zurück und füllt das Denkarium mit neuen. Wir haben beim Durchblättern eben auch noch einen weiteren Zauber gefunden, nämlich einen, mit dem wir die Gedanken in das Denkarium kopieren können, so dass sie nachher nicht wieder ins Hirn zurückgeholt werden müssen. Wir können dann das Becken einfach leeren. Das geht natürlich viel schneller.

**Sonntag, 27.12.1998 / Sirius**

Am Morgen sitzen wir wieder vor dem Denkarium. Wir werden jetzt systematischer vorgehen, das heisst, wir fangen jetzt an, das Gesehene zu notieren, um danach unsere Erinnerungen gemeinsam aufzuarbeiten. Ich habe alle Erinnerungen aus meinem Unterbewusstsein geholt, die ich in der Zeit zwischen meiner Geburt und meinem ersten Geburtstag behalten habe. Es sind wenige, nur etwa zehn, und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich zu erwarten habe. Da aber immerhin zehn Stränge ins Denkarium gefallen sind, muss ich wohl etwas aus dieser Zeit noch wissen. Mal sehen! Wir gehen gemeinsam hinein.

_Ich sehe meinen Vater, der vor einer ganzen Gesellschaft ein Baby hochhält und es präsentiert:_

„_Meine lieben Verwandten und Freunde, mit grosser Freude präsentiere ich euch den Erben des Hauses Black: Sirius Orion Black!"_

_Rund herum zufriedenes Murmeln. Ich erkenne meinen Onkel Rigel und dessen schwangere Frau Augusta, meine Cousine Narcissa, die zu dieser Zeit zwei Jahre alt ist, noch eine Cousine von einer Schwester meines Vaters mit ihren Eltern, Lucius Malfoys Eltern, und sonst noch eine Menge weitläufigerer Verwandter. Es wird wohl am Tag meiner Geburt gewesen sein, deshalb ist auch Andromeda nicht da, die hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt grade in Hogwarts angefangen. Und wie es scheint, ist die ganze Familie und auch einige Freunde sehr neugierig, ob denn nun ein ersehnter Erbe oder nur ein Mädchen eingetroffen ist. Jedenfalls sehen (fast) alle erleichtert aus, dass das Baby auf dem Arm meines Vaters ein Junge ist._

Remus und ich kehren aus dem Denkarium wieder zurück und notieren uns rasch die Details des Gesehenen mit einer Diktafeder. Dann berühren wir wieder die Substanz im Denkarium und finden uns in einem Kinderzimmer wieder.

_Es ist hell erleuchtet, aber ausser dem Baby, mir, ist niemand im Zimmer. Ich sehe mich aufwachen und losbrüllen, und in Windeseile ist ein Hauself da, um zu sehen, was mir fehlt. Das Baby vor uns wird gefüttert, gewickelt und zurück in die Wiege verfrachtet. Es ist eine grosse Wiege, aber ich muss schon ein paar Monate alt gewesen sein. Die Erinnerung ist fast wie ein Foto, es bewegt sich kaum etwas darauf. Dann öffnet sich die Tür, meine Mutter und mein Vater kommen herein und schauen in die Wiege. Es gibt kein Lächeln, kein Streicheln, keine zärtlichen Laute, nichts, was darauf hinweisen könnte, dass meine Eltern mich wirklich gern haben. Sie sehen nur nach, dass ich gut versorgt werde, dann verlassen sie das Kinderzimmer. Danach gibt es noch eine Erinnerung dieser Art. Wir bleiben im Denkarium, um uns die Umgebung zu merken. Als die nächste Erinnerung hervorkommt, verändert sich der Raum. Ich erkenne, dass man mich bereits in meinem Zimmer untergebracht hat, das sich ein Stockwerk über dem Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern befindet. Hier drin gibt es gar nichts freundliches mehr zu sehen. Ich liege in meinem riesigen Himmelbett. Ein Schutzzauber verhindert, dass ich über die Kante fallen oder klettern kann. Es gibt jetzt eine Kinderfrau, an deren Namen ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern kann. Ich glaube, die junge Hexe hiess Kate. Als wir in die Erinnerung gelangen, kommt sie gerade ins Zimmer und zum Bett, wo sie den Zauber entfernt und grummelt:_

„_Also, lass mal sehen, was du jetzt wieder in die Windeln gemacht hast, Range!"_

_Sie hebt das Baby ohne grosse Sorgfalt aus dem Bett. Es ist leicht zu merken, dass sie wenig für den Kleinen übrig hat. Sie hat mich als Range bezeichnet, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie ausser Sichtweite meiner Eltern sicher nur grade das Nötigste tut, um ihren Lohn zu rechtfertigen. Sie lässt das Baby beinahe aufs Wickelkissen fallen, zieht es mit einem Zauber aus, reinigt es mit einem weiteren und zieht es wieder mit einem Zauber an. Nicht einmal hat sie das Baby auch nur berührt. Sie ruft einen Hauselfen, der Klein-Sirius füttert, dann nimmt sie ihn tatsächlich auf den Arm und trägt ihn aus dem Zimmer. Wir folgen ihr natürlich durch die düsteren Gänge mit den scheusslichen Dekorationen, hinunter bis ins grosse Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern sitzen und sich ihren Sohn kurz betrachten. Mein Vater steht auf, nimmt mich der Kinderfrau aus dem Arm und geht mit mir zur Wand, an dem ein grosser Wandteppich hängt, der den Stammbaum der Blacks enthält. _

„_Schau dir das gut an, Sirius! Schau es an und erinnere dich immer daran! Dies sind all deine Vorfahren und Verwandten, die toten und die lebendigen. Sie sind von edelstem Zaubererblut, und du bist ihr Erbe. Erinnere dich stets daran, dass du der Erbe des Hauses Black bist und als solcher hast du eine Verpflichtung gegenüber deiner Familie! Verkehre nie mit jemandem, der deiner nicht würdig ist, Sirius, niemals!"_

_Das Baby starrt zwar an die Wand, wird aber wohl kaum viel von dem Gesabbel verstanden haben. Das hier muss längere Zeit vor meinem ersten Geburtstag stattgefunden haben. Mein Vater wiederholt die Worte noch einmal, mit Nachdruck, dann gibt er mich der Kinderfrau wieder auf den Arm und entlässt sie. _

Als wir das Denkarium verlassen, schauen wir uns nur beide mit verdrehten Augen an. Dann grinsen wir und ich bemerke:

„Ist das nicht typisch? Haben die nie was anderes zu mir gesagt? Das ist so gut wie alles, was ich von meinem Vater je gehört habe, meine ganzen ersten Jahre durch. Ich habe meine Eltern eh kaum gesehen, die waren so mit sich und ihrem Rang und ihren dem Rang entsprechenden Verpflichtungen und so weiter beschäftigt, dass sie für uns nur sehr wenig Zeit hatten. Jedenfalls haben sie sich weder um mich noch um Regulus gekümmert. Und wenn ich sie sah, dann kamen fast nur solche ‚Perlen'!"

„Alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe ist: ihr Familienname passte zu ihnen", gibt Remus zurück.

„Oh, auf jeden Fall. Und die waren auch noch stolz drauf, Moony! Das finde ich das Schlimmste daran."

Ich nehme Seraina auf den Arm und halte sie ganz fest. Ich nehme an, dass meine Eltern entweder keine Ahnung hatten, was sie verpassten, oder dass es ihnen einfach egal war, dass sie etwas verpassten. Sie hatten ja schliesslich nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, sie waren eine Zweckgemeinschaft im gegenseitigen Interesse der beiden beteiligten Familien eingegangen. Mutter kam aus einer anderen, fast ebenso adligen alten Familie wie Vater und man sah es ihr an. Sie war zwar blitzgescheit, aber topfhässlich und sie hatte eine Reihe von wenig schönen Leiden, die allesamt der Tatsache entsprangen, dass sie das Produkt wiederholter Inzucht war. Ausserdem war sie psychisch mehr als angeschlagen. Doch sie erfüllte ihre Pflicht als hochadlige Zuchtstute und gebar zwei männliche Erben. Damit hatte sie ihre Schuldigkeit getan und meine Eltern gingen für lange Zeit ihren eigenen privaten Vergnügen nach. Beide kehrten einander den Rücken zu, bewohnten getrennte Schlafzimmer und Vater ging seinen amourösen Interessen nach, wann immer er Lust hatte. Mutter durfte sich, diskret wie es ihr Rang in der vollblütigen Zauberergemeinschaft verlangte, nach ihrem eigenen Geschmack verlustieren.

Ich kann mich nur wundern, wie sich ein solches, entsetzlich leeres und kaltes Leben anfühlt. Oder auch nicht, denn ich will es mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie das ist! Die hätten meine Einstellung nie verstanden, ja, nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen wollen. Ich bin sicher, dass nicht einmal ihre kleinen amourösen Vergnügen ihnen auch nur annähernd etwas von dem bieten konnten, was mich mit Remus verbindet, was jedes wirkliche Liebespaar miteinander verbindet. Sie hätten einen solchen Anspruch auch entsetzt von sich gewiesen, denn Liebe war für sie ordinär und sowieso bloss ein Hirngespinst. Man kam zur Welt, um eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, dann ging man wieder. Glücklichsein hatte in dieser Weltanschauung keinen Platz. Dabei dachten die bloss, dass sie ihr Leben genossen. In Wirklichkeit waren sie völlig unzufrieden mit allem und jedem.

Ich lache kurz und trocken auf und küsse Seraina auf ihre zarte, kleine Wange. Ich bin so übervoll von Glück über all das, was ich jetzt jeden Tag erleben darf! Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Tochter oder meinen Sohn auf dem Arm habe, könnte ich weinen, so glücklich bin ich, selbst nach diesen ganzen Monaten, in denen wir so oft nachts von den Kleinen geweckt und aus dem Bett gerissen wurden. Ja, ich sehe meinen Erben in meinem Sohn, wie alle anderen auch, aber **er** folgt mir sicher darin, die Blacks auf einen ganz neuen Weg zu führen, der Familie die nötige Wendung zu geben. Er soll so aufwachsen, wie ich es nie durfte. Wir haben die feste Absicht, ihm Eltern zu sein, bei denen er Halt und Stütze, aber auch Anleitung und Führung findet. Wir wollen ihn ermutigen und ihm zeigen, dass wir ihn lieben.

„Ich glaube, ich werde Grimmauld Place dem Erdboden gleich machen lassen", bemerke ich plötzlich.

„Nö, mach das nicht, Sirius, lass es einfach verrotten, es wird sicher von selber zusammenstürzen", meint Remus.

Wie immer hat er recht. Ich lasse Seraina wieder auf den Boden und diktiere die Erinnerung der Diktafeder. Dann nimmt er mich bei der Hand und wir kehren ins Denkarium zurück.

_Die nächsten zwei oder drei Erinnerungen sind praktisch identisch mit der letzten. Nur anhand der unterschiedlichen Kleider und dem Wachstum kann man erkennen, dass tatsächlich Zeit zwischen ihnen vergangen ist. In meinem Zimmer finden sich jetzt magische Kleinkindspielsachen und ein grosses Laufgitter steht auf dem Teppich. Mein Babyselbst scheint mehrheitlich nur da drin zu sitzen, doch in der dritten Erinnerung sehe ich, wie sich mein kleines Selbst an den Sprossen des Laufgitters hochzieht. Ich brabble irgendwas, die Tür öffnet sich, die Kinderfrau kommt herein und gibt mir ein Spielzeug, das ausserhalb des Laufgitters gelandet ist, wieder hinein. Sie lächelt nicht, spricht nicht, reicht mir mechanisch Spielsachen wieder ins Laufgitter und das war's._

Ich fühle, wie Remus' Hand die meine drückt. Er schüttelt den Kopf und fragt sich laut:

„Wie hast denn du sprechen gelernt?"

„Frag mich bloss nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung!"

_Die letzte Erinnerung, die noch bleibt, ist von meinem ersten Geburtstag. Ich bekomme eine Menge Geschenke, weiss aber noch nichts damit anzufangen. Sie werden für mich aufgemacht. Man hat mich in eine sehr elegante Babyrobe gesteckt, mein schwarzes Haar glänzt und die Leute streichen mir die ganze Zeit über den Kopf um meinen Eltern ein Kompliment zu machen, wie gut ihr Sohn gelungen ist. Nicht einer lächelt bei dieser Aussage. Die junge Kinderfrau bringt mich schweigend wieder in mein Zimmer._

Das ist rasch in die Feder diktiert. Wir leeren das Denkarium und geben die nächste Serie von Erinnerungen hinein. Jetzt folgt mein zweites Lebensjahr. Es finden sich schon eine ganze Menge mehr davon in meinem Unterbewusstsein an.

**Remus **

_Sirius wird dazu erzogen, jedem Befehl blind zu folgen. Er ist aber ein intelligentes Kind, und wenn ich dieses lächelnde, brabbelnde kleine Kind sehe, das da in dem Laufgitter sitzt, dann fliegt ihm mein Herz zu. Nie wird er zu etwas ermuntert, wenn er lächelt, wird er böse angestarrt. Mir scheint, dass seine Familie alles tut, um ihre eigene Schattenwelt auf Sirius zu übertragen. Alle, ausser seinem Onkel Alphard. Wenn er ins Haus kommt, dann sieht er immer zu, dass er sich auf einige Zeit absetzen kann, um den kleinen Sirius zu besuchen. Er nimmt den Jungen auf den Arm und gibt ihm ein bisschen von der Wärme, die ein Kind braucht, um zu wachsen._

„_Lass diese Bastarde versuchen, aus dir einen weiteren vollblütigen Idioten wie die anderen Blacks zu machen, Sirius, es soll ihnen nicht gelingen. Ich bin da, um dich zu beschützen, mein Kleiner, und um dir von den lichten Seiten des Lebens zu berichten. Wenn ich nur ein kleines Wörtchen zu sagen bekomme, dann wirst du der Familie Black eines Tages eine neue Richtung geben, Sirius, eine, die deinem Namen entspricht, so licht und hell wie dein Stern leuchtet! Ich werde dir dabei helfen und solltest du mich brauchen, werde ich für dich da sein. Eines Tages wirst du von ihnen frei sein! Und wenn sie dir nie etwas derartiges sagen, dann wisse, dass einer da ist, der dich lieb hat, und dieser Eine bin ich, Sirius, ich habe dich lieb, ganz fest, denn du bist Licht und Hoffnung für mich. Wenn aus dir ein neugieriges, mutiges Kind wird, dann werde ich dich immer lieben."_

_Das Kind ist nach diesen Zuwendungen kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen. In den grauen Augen blinkt es und es schmiegt sich an seinen Onkel. Es gibt noch etwa drei weitere solche Erinnerungen, jedes Mal verbringt Alphard Black einige Zeit mit seinem Neffen, spielt mit ihm, lehrt ihn sprechen und ermuntert Sirius, mit ihm zu brabbeln. Aha, so hat er also sprechen gelernt. Sirius fällt es auch auf und wir grinsen einander an. _

„Jetzt ist mir klar, warum ich so wurde, wie ich bin, zwischen all diesen hochnäsigen Idioten. Die haben nie gezählt, Remus, nur Onkel Alphard hat wirklich gezählt. Zu ihrem Leidwesen bemerkten sie zu spät, **wie** viel Einfluss er auf mich hatte und sie verboten ihm den Umgang mit mir, als ich nach Hogwarts ging, aber da war der Schaden halt schon passiert. Ausserdem konnte ich natürlich von dort aus nach Belieben mit Onkel Alphard korrespondieren."

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns wieder die junge Hexe, die Sirius noch immer ausschliesslich mit Zaubersprüchen an- und auszieht und ihn selbst in die Badewanne nicht hebt, sondern zaubert! Ich möchte sie schütteln, diese Gans. Sirius sitzt im Wasser und wird rasch und grob gewaschen. Dann wird er wieder angezogen, gefüttert und ins Bett gesteckt, das immer noch mit einem Zauber geschützt ist. In einer weiteren Erinnerung sehen wir den Kleinen, wie er nachts erwacht und weint, doch niemand kommt, um ihn zu trösten. Schliesslich zwingt er sich, die Augen zu schliessen und schläft doch wieder ein, nachdem er mit Mühe sein Weinen unterdrückt._

Es ist verdammt hart, dem hier zuzusehen, wenn ich meine Kinder dicht neben uns weiss, die im Moment unter James', Lilys, Dobbys und Winkys liebevoller Aufsicht zufrieden spielen, während wir uns durch diese scheusslichen Bilder kämpfen. Ich nehme Sirius einfach nur in den Arm und erinnere ihn daran, dass das alles in der Vergangenheit ist, eine Vergangenheit, die mit jedem neuen Tag einen Tag ferner zurück liegt. Und ich versichere ihn der Liebe, die ihn umgibt.

_In einer der nächsten Erinnerungen bekommen wir wieder einmal Sirius' Eltern zu sehen, dabei fällt uns sofort auf, dass Mrs Black mit Regulus schwanger ist. Ich weiss, dass Regulus zwei Jahre und zwei Monate jünger ist als Sirius, also ist diese Erinnerung sicher kurz vor seinem zweiten Geburtstag._

Sirius nimmt seine Erinnerungen mit einer fast dumpfen Stimme auf. James und Lily hören mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu. Sie begleiten uns für die nächste Runde Erinnerungen wieder. Wieder nimmt Sirius den Inhalt eines ganzen Jahres hervor und platziert sie in dem Denkarium. Viele zeigen Sirius' Tagesablauf, aus seiner zweijährigen Sichtweise, fast ausschliesslich in Gesellschaft der nahezu stummen jungen Hexe, die immer noch da ist und die ihn immer noch mit einer abfälligen Miene betrachtet und kalt und distanziert behandelt. Der Fairness halber muss man sagen, dass sie auch mit Regulus nicht besser umgeht.

_Wir sind wieder im Salon des Hauses und diesmal ist ein Fotograf da, um ein Familienbild aufzunehmen. Mrs Black sitzt mit Baby Regulus in einem Stuhl mit hoher Lehne, Mr. Black steht hinter ihr und Sirius lehnt sich an den Oberschenkel seiner Mutter. Die Blacks tragen beide hochelegante Festroben und Sirius hat man ebenfalls in eine gesteckt. Sie ist silbern, aus einem exklusiven Seidenbrokat gefertigt. Er lächelt den Fotografen offen an, während das Lächeln der Eltern eher sehr aufgesetzt und künstlich wirkt. Was für ein hübsches Kind Sirius war! Zwei Jahre alt, seidiges schwarzes Haar, blitzende, strahlende Augen, ein hübsches Gesicht mit der niedlichsten kleinen Nase, die man sich denken kann. Sein Mund ist zu einem freundlichen Grinsen verzogen, und er winkt in die Kamera, bis seine Mutter seine Hand hinunterdrückt. Sofort verschwindet auch das Grinsen aus Sirius' Gesicht wieder. _

_Es gibt jetzt mehr Interaktion mit seinen Eltern. Sirius isst mit ihnen zu Mittag und bekommt dabei vor allem zu hören, wie wichtig die Familie ist und wie noch wichtiger sein reines Blut ist. Die reinsten Nazis!_

„_Und denk immer daran, dass du deinem Bruder ein leuchtendes Vorbild bist, Sirius! Er braucht deine Anleitung, um zu lernen, was es heisst, ein Black zu sein", hämmert sein Vater ihm unaufhörlich ein. _

_Etwas später dann eine Erinnerung, in der wir sehen, wie die junge Hexe ihn und Regulus – im Kinderwagen – in den nahe gelegenen Park mitnimmt. Doch die junge Hexe hat ihn hart an der Kandare, er darf sich kaum einen Meter von ihr entfernen. Sehnsüchtig schaut er zu den anderen Kindern hinüber, die im Park spielen. Als er versucht, zu ihnen zu gelangen, wird er sofort weggezogen und nach Hause gebracht. Er darf nicht mit ihnen spielen. _

„_Du darfst nicht mit ihnen spielen, Sirius, sie sind Abschaum, Muggel, nicht besser als der Staub am Boden", zischt ihn die Hexe an._

_Und dann wird er sofort nach Hause gebracht. Ich sehe Tränen in seinen Augen. Kurz darauf eine Erinnerung mit seiner Mutter, in der sie ihm mitteilt:_

„_Wir glauben, dass du jetzt passende Spielkameraden deines Alters brauchst, Sirius, wir haben daher deine Tante und deinen Onkel gebeten, Bellatrix herzubringen, damit ihr zusammen spielen könnt. Ausserdem werden auch andere Kinder aus guten, vollblütigen Familien zum Spielen mit euch beiden kommen."_

_Schon kurz danach gibt es fast eine Invasion von Kleinkindern, die zum Spielen kommen. Bellatrix und Severus erkenne ich gleich. _

Sirius deutet auf die anderen:

„Das da ist der kleine Rodolphus Lestrange. Schon damals ein ekelhafter kleiner Arsch. Dann ist da Nestroy Avery. Anna Beth Wilson. Anna Beth hat Hogwarts gar nicht erst gesehen. Sie wurde keine elf Jahre alt, denn sie war ein Squib. Frag mich nicht, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben, aber angeblich ist sie an einer seltenen ‚Krankheit' gestorben. Meiner Ansicht nach war die Krankheit wohl eher ein Mord."

Ich schaudere. Anna Beth sieht nett aus, ein kleines, hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Locken und blauen Augen. Sie hat ein Lächeln wie ein Engel! Ich darf gar nicht an so ein Schicksal denken, sonst wird mir übel. Da ich natürlich sehr wohl weiss, dass andere Kinder meiner Art nach dem Biss ‚eingeschläfert' wurden, ist mir natürlich klar, wie viel Glück ich selber hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken vermisse ich meine Eltern gleich noch eine ganze Ecke mehr.

_Ich schaue den Kindern in der Erinnerung beim Spielen zu, aber dabei bemerke ich, wie Sirius sich schon beim ersten Treffen bald zurückzieht. Er gesellt sich diesen Kindern nicht zu, schliesst sich nicht einmal Bellatrix an, die er ja gut kennt. Severus zerbricht aus Versehen eines von Sirius' Spielzeugen, und die beiden beginnen zu zanken, doch die junge Hexe ist da und zieht sie auseinander._

_Es folgen verschiedene solche Ereignisse. Nie spielen die Kinder friedlich zusammen. Die anwesenden Buben scheinen es besonders auf Anna Beth abgesehen zu haben, die sich des Öfteren weinend in Sirius' grossem Garderobenschrank versteckt. Aber auch Sirius versteckt sich meistens da drin, nur finden die beiden auch nicht zusammen, um eine Allianz zu bilden. Alles sieht eigentlich ziemlich gezwungen aus._

_Ein Bild berührt mich besonders schmerzlich. Sirius steht an Regulus' Wiege und schaut das Baby an. Als er versucht, den Kleinen zärtlich zu streicheln, wird er entdeckt und sofort weggezogen._

Auf diese Weise folgt Erinnerung auf Erinnerung, meist nur kurze Szenen, bis im Frühsommer vor Sirius' sechstem Geburtstag.

_Wieder einmal nimmt die junge Hexe, Sirius kann sich immer noch nicht an ihren Namen erinnern, Sirius und Regulus mit in den Park. Sie behält die beiden Jungen scharf im Auge, damit die nicht einmal einen Versuch wagen, mit den Muggelkindern zu spielen. Es ist Frühsommer und Sirius läuft beglückt über den Rasen, glücklich, endlich mal wieder in der Sonne sein zu dürfen. Sein Onkel Alphard taucht auf und als Sirius ihn entdeckt, rast er zu ihm, noch glücklicher, das einzige Familienmitglied zu sehen, das freundlich zu ihm ist. Er wird aufgefangen, hochgehoben und herum geschwungen. _

„_Hallo, mein kleiner Freund! Hast du Spass hier draussen?"_

_Es fällt auf, dass Alphard nicht fragt, warum sein Neffe nicht mit den anderen Kindern spielt, es ist ihm eh klar. _

„_Ja, Onkel Alphard! Es ist so dunkel drinnen und alleine darf ich nie hinaus!" ruft Sirius mit seiner klaren, aber traurig klingenden Stimme._

„_Ich weiss, du armes Kind. Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?"_

„_Oh ja, bitte, Onkel Alphard!"_

_Sirius, wieder auf dem Boden, greift sich die Hand seines Onkels und zieht ihn zu einer freien Parkbank. Alphard setzt sich und zieht ein Buch aus seiner Tasche. Er schaut hinüber zu seinem anderen Neffen und fragt diesen, ob er auch zuhören wolle. Doch Regulus schüttelt den Kopf und bleibt bei der Hexe stehen. Ich kann sehen, dass er dabei etwas ängstlich auf seine Füsse schaut, denn er weiss wohl, dass die Eltern diesen Onkel als einen schlechten Black ansehen und ihn nicht ermutigen nach Grimmauld Place zu kommen. Er kommt öfters in den Park und Sirius freut sich jedes Mal, ihn zu sehen und hängt offensichtlich sehr an ihm. Trotzdem traut sich die junge Hexe nicht, näher zu kommen und dem Onkel Sirius zu entreissen. Denn das letzte Mal, als sie das probiert hat, hat er sie böse mit einem Verwirrzauber verhext und diesen erst Stunden später aufgehoben, als er das Gefühl hatte, Sirius wäre jetzt wieder mit genügend positiver Energie aufgetankt worden. Sie weiss zwar, dass sie es eigentlich unterbinden sollte, doch sie wagt sich nicht an den Mann heran, der magisch weit mächtiger als ihr Boss ist, und den sie deshalb ziemlich fürchtet._

_Die beiden setzen sich also nebeneinander und Alphard beginnt zu lesen. Sirius, der noch nicht selber lesen und schreiben kann, hört beglückt zu. Alphard kann es kaum begreifen, dass sein Neffe nicht wenigstens seinen Namen schreiben kann, doch Sirius sagt:_

„_Die lassen mich nicht, Onkel Alphard! Ich wollte es so sehr, aber sie sagen, ich gehe bald in die Schule und da würde ich es früh genug lernen."_

„_Damit tun sie dir keinen Gefallen, Sirius, aber da lässt sich nichts machen. Ich lese dir also einfach vor, okay?"_

„_Ja, bitte, Onkel Alphard! Niemand liest mir je vor oder erzählt mir Geschichten, nur du! Ist es eine Muggelgeschichte?"_

„_Zufälligerweise ist dies hier eine, ja."_

_Alphard beginnt, Sirius die Geschichte von Tom Sawyer vorzulesen. Der Junge hört etwa drei oder vier Kapitel lang zu, ohne sich auch nur zu regen. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnet sich deutlich die Seligkeit ab, weil er einmal etwas hört, das seine Fantasie anregt und ihm erlaubt, einfach in eine andere Welt einzutauchen, eine Welt der Fantasie, des Abenteuers und der Aufregungen. Er stellt ein paar Fragen und der Onkel erklärt ihm einiges, aber meistens hört Sirius einfach begeistert zu. Dies ist wohl eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten gewesen, an denen Sirius' Neugier ein bisschen gefüttert und sein natürlicher Intellekt angeregt wurde. Er entdeckte dabei, dass es viele Dinge da draussen gab, die man lernen konnte. Doch nach einer Weile steckt der Onkel das Buch wieder weg und sagt bedauernd:_

„_Das war's für heute, mein Kleiner. Ich werde dir das nächste Mal noch mehr davon vorlesen. Im September, und das ist schon bald, gehst du zur Schule und wirst bald lesen und schreiben lernen. Dann werde ich sicherstellen, dass meine Geschenke für dich immer auch ein oder mehrere Bücher enthalten. Einige von ihnen werde ich allerdings als Zaubererbücher tarnen müssen, denn es werden Muggelgeschichten drin sein. Du wirst schon wissen, welche du nicht herumliegen lassen solltest."_

_Sirius' Augen glitzern vor Vergnügen. Er liebt diesen Onkel, der ihn so oft zum lachen bringt und der so fröhlich ist. Er scheint der Einzige in der Familie zu sein, der gern lacht. Er umarmt den Jungen und sagt:_

„_Du bist ein intelligentes kleines Kerlchen, Sirius, du wirst die Schule lieben, glaub mir, selbst wenn es eine Zauberergrundschule ist. Du wirst dort andere Kinder aus magischen Familien kennen lernen, die zwar vielleicht nicht so reines Blut haben, aber die vielleicht mehr Sinn für Spass haben als dein bisheriger Umgang. Ich halte nicht viel von den Kids, die deine Eltern für würdig genug halten, mit dir zu spielen."_

„_Die sind dauernd am prügeln und streiten, Onkel Alphard! Ich mag die wirklich nicht, sie sind auch fies. Severus hat mich dauernd getreten, als er das letzte Mal hier war und dann hatte er auch noch den Nerv, zu Mum zu laufen und ihr zu sagen, dass **ich ihn** getreten hätte. Und sie bestrafte mich. Hat mich noch nicht mal gefragt, ob's stimmt."_

_Alphard verdreht die Augen. _

„_Es tut mir so leid, das zu hören, Sirius. Leider kann ich nicht viel machen, denn sie warten nur darauf, dass ich versuche, mich für dich einzusetzen, damit sie mir den Umgang mit dir ganz verbieten können. Sie glauben, dass ich dich verführe, und damit haben sie natürlich völlig recht, denn genau das tue ich. Aber ich will nicht, dass aus deiner wundervollen Seele ein gefühlloses Wesen wird wie deine Eltern, Sirius. Halte dich daran gut fest, mein Liebster, und wann immer sie dir wehtun, erinnere dich daran, denke an mich und daran, dass ich dich immer lieb haben werde. Machst du das?"_

_Sirius nickt eifrig._

„_Ja, Onkel Alphard. Musst du wirklich schon gehen?"_

„_Ja, mein Lieber, es ist Zeit, dass du heimkehrst, du willst nicht zu spät zum Tee kommen."_

_Sirius seufzt. Dann richtet er sich auf der Bank auf und umarmt seinen gross gewachsenen Onkel. Er hüpft wieder hinunter, winkt dem Onkel noch einmal zu und rast dann hinüber zu der jungen Hexe, die Alphard schon seit einiger Zeit bitterböse anstarrt. Er schickt ihr nur verstohlen einen kleinen Vergesszauber nach. Sirius schliesst sich ihr und Regulus an und sofort verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Als er mit ihnen nach Grimmauld Place zurückgeht, wirkt er nicht anders als die beiden anderen auch._

_Wieder sehen wir eine andere Szene. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sieht Sirius die Diagon Alley. Seine Mutter zieht ihn aber ziemlich grob von einem zum nächsten Laden, so dass ihm kaum Zeit bleibt, viel von der belebten Einkaufsstrasse der Zauberer zu sehen. Die Schulbücher werden eingekauft, alles, was er an Zubehör braucht, von Pergament bis zu den Federn, das Material für die Primarschule, die er in Kürze besuchen wird. Mrs Black nimmt sich kaum Zeit, sie hält Sirius fest an seinem Handgelenk fest, nicht etwa seiner Hand. Sie marschiert eilig vorwärts, ausser, wenn sie jemanden trifft, den sie für würdig genug erachtet, um für einige Worte still zu stehen. In jedem Laden, den sie betreten, wird Mrs Black erstklassig bedient, doch Sirius scheint schon zu erkennen, dass die Ladenbesitzer oder Verkäufer dieser Kundin wenig mehr als Angst entgegenbringen. In manchen Augen ist für einen Erwachsenen klare Abneigung zu bemerken. Mir fällt allerdings auch auf, dass einige dieser Ladenbesitzer Sirius' um Verzeihung bittenden Gesichtsausdruck richtig deuten. Dann geht's noch zu Madam Malkin's, dem Robengeschäft, wo Sirius seine ersten Schulroben erhält. Sie sind von blauer Farbe. Die kleine Madam Malkin ist so freundlich und kompetent wie immer, aber ihre Augen blicken erst warm, als Sirius ihr ein freundliches Lächeln schenkt. Sofort zieht sie die zu probierende Robe mit grosser Sorgfalt und Zartheit über seinen Kopf._

„_So, mein lieber Junge, lass mich das nur kurz auf deine richtige Grösse zaubern. Freust du dich schon auf die Schule?"_

„_Oh ja! Ich kann es kaum erwarten", nickt Sirius eifrig._

„_Sprich nicht mit Dienstboten, Sirius!" befiehlt seine Mutter ihm augenblicklich._

_Sofort verschwindet das Glitzern in den Augen des Kindes. Madam Malkin hat es trotzdem bemerkt, und stellt dabei fest, dass dieser jüngste Spross der Blacks vielleicht ein bisschen anders sein könnte als der Rest. Er schaut zu ihr auf, zuckt ein bisschen hilflos die Achseln, aber Madam Malkin lächelt ihn freundlich an. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu Mrs Black, so dass diese es nicht erkennen kann. Die ältere Dame zwinkert dabei verständnisvoll mit den Augen._

_Ein Sprung zur nächsten Erinnerung. Immer wieder Szenen des häuslichen Lebens, das für Sirius nie friedvoll ist. Er steht immer zwischen Regulus und den Eltern. Dann der erste Schultag. Nach dem Frühstück geht Mrs Black mit Sirius zum grossen Floo-Kamin. Sie gibt ihm ein bisschen Pulver in die Hand und schickt ihn los. _

„_Sag ‚Hogsmeade Primary', Sirius, das ist dein Ziel, ich komme gleich nach", erklärt sie._

_Sirius wirft das Pulver ins Feuer, stellt sich hinein und sagt die korrekte Destination. Er verschwindet und kommt in einem der vier Kamine in der grossen Eingangshalle der Schule an. Diese Halle ist ziemlich gross und freundlich. Seine Mutter appariert neben ihm hin, befreit ihn vom Russ, den er aufgepickt hat und nimmt ihn gleich wieder beim Handgelenk. Sie prüft kurz, dass er ordentlich aussieht und dass sein schwarzes Haar gekämmt ist, dann zieht sie ihn durch die grosse Halle. Viele andere Kinder sind schon da, viele mit ihren Müttern oder Vätern oder beiden Eltern. Mrs Black geht zu ihrer Schwägerin, die mit ihren Töchtern Bellatrix und Narcissa schon anwesend ist. Die etwas ältere Narcissa hat sich aber schon ihren Schulfreundinnen angeschlossen und so steht nur noch Bellatrix da. Die beiden Black-Mütter nehmen ihre Kinder und finden die Klassenräume, in die Sirius und Bellatrix eingeteilt sind. Sehr zu beider Bedauern sind sie nicht in der gleichen Klasse. Sirius ist das nur zu recht, denn er mag seine Cousine überhaupt nicht, die ihn zu jeder Gelegenheit hereinlegt, klemmt oder sogar beisst. Und es geniesst, dass Sirius ihr nichts austeilen darf, weil sie ein Mädchen und noch dazu zwei Monate jünger ist als er. Also ist ihm strikte verboten worden, sich mit ihr anzulegen, sonst wird er bestraft. So ist er ziemlich erleichtert, dass er nicht in derselben Klasse sein wird wie sie. Dafür ist zu seinem grossen Leidwesen Severus in seine Klasse eingeteilt worden. _

_Es gibt 38 Kinder, die auf zwei Klassen verteilt werden. Sirius erkennt einige seiner Mitschüler, aber er mag sie allesamt nicht, denn es sind die ‚Spielkameraden', die seine Eltern für ihn handverlesen haben. Sobald die Kinder die Klassen betreten, werden die Eltern gebeten, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, um der Lehrerin die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Kaum ist seine Mutter weg, verschwindet Sirius schleunigst von der Gruppe Kinder weg, zu denen die Mutter ihn gestellt hatte. Etwas abseits bleibt er stehen. Ein anderer schwarzhaariger Junge hat das jedoch bemerkt, er gesellt sich neugierig zu ihm und sagt:_

„_Hallo! Ich bin James Potter, und du?"_

_Sirius schaut sich den Jungen neben sich an. Dessen haselnussbraune Augen schauen ihn durch runde Brillengläser aufmerksam an, sein kurzes schwarzes Haar steht rund um seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen ab, und ein breites Grinsen hat er mitten auf dem Gesicht. Sirius grinst zurück und streckt seine Hand aus, wie man es ihn gelehrt hat._

„_Sirius Black. – Bist du ein Vollblut? Meine Eltern verbieten mir, mit anderen Kindern zu spielen, die's nicht sind. Weiss auch nicht, warum, mich kümmert's eigentlich nicht."_

„_Oh, von **den** Blacks? Wow. Ja, bin ich. Vollblut, meine ich. Obwohl's in meiner Familie immer den einen oder anderen Muggel-geborenen gegeben hat. Und meine Familie hat nichts gegen Muggel, wir kennen einige davon."_

„_Das wäre meiner Familie längstens Grund genug, deine als Blutverräter und Abschaum zu bezeichnen."_

„_Wollen wir trotzdem Freunde sein? Ich glaube, du bist schwer in Ordnung. Ich habe gesehen, dass du sofort von Severus abgedampft bist, als deine Mum weg war."_

_Sirius grinst._

„_Aber sicher! Ich hasse den! Er kommt zu uns nach Hause und behandelt mich total fies. Sagte schon ein paar Mal, dass er mich verhexen würde, wenn er nur einen Zauberstab in die Hand bekäme. Keine Ahnung, warum er so mies ist. Ich hab' ihm nichts getan. Oder fast nichts."_

„_Oh, wir werden ihm ein paar Streiche spielen, dann hört er schon von selber auf", verspricht James lachend._

„_Ich weiss nicht... lieber nicht, sonst sagt er's bestimmt meiner Mum, und dann ist die Hölle los..."_

_James starrt Sirius mit grossen Augen an._

„_Glaubst du?" fragt er verdutzt._

_Doch bevor Sirius ihm eine Antwort geben kann, fordert die Lehrerin die Kinder auf, sich irgendwo hinzusetzen. Sirius und James setzen sich natürlich nebeneinander hin und schauen die Lehrerin gespannt an._

„_Guten Morgen, Kinder! Ich heisse Miss Ferguson und werde dieses Jahr eure Lehrerin sein. Ihr sprecht mich bitte mit Miss Ferguson an. Jetzt gehe ich mal mit euch allen durch eure Namensliste, damit ich mich erinnere, wer ihr denn alle seid, okay?"_

_Die Kinder passen alle gut auf und antworten, wenn sie ihre Namen aufruft. Sie schaut jedes einzelne gut an und schickt mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs eine kleine Namensplakette zu ihnen. _

„_Stellt die Plaketten in den nächsten Tagen auf, bis ich euch alle genau kenne. Ihr könnt sie abends mitnehmen und morgens wieder auf eurem Tisch hinstellen. Also, dann wollen wir mal anfangen. Wer von euch kann denn schon ein bisschen lesen?"_

_Etwa die Hälfte der Kinder meldet sich, darunter sehr zu Sirius' Leidwesen auch Severus. Er wendet sich zu James, dessen Hand auch oben ist, und grummelt:_

„_Ich wollte es schon lange lernen, aber die haben es mir nicht erlaubt. Kannst du dir so was vorstellen?"_

_Kurz danach werden wir in eine neue Erinnerung versetzt. Die nächsten paar zeigen uns Sirius' erste Tage in der Schule. In nur ein paar kurzen Wochen lernt er lesen und fürs Schreiben braucht er auch nicht viel länger. Sirius ist wie ein Schwamm, was immer die Lehrerin anbringt, saugt er augenblicklich auf. Endlich wird dieses begabte Köpfchen mit Material gefüllt, mit wirklichem Wissen, nicht nur mit dem arroganten, reinblütigen Quatsch, mit dem ihn seine Eltern bisher indoktriniert haben. Sirius nimmt alles begierig auf und lernt so leicht, dass es scheint, als ob er alles schon könne. Er hört oder liest Informationen und speichert sie. Er ist sehr aktiv im Unterricht und kann Miss Fergusons Fragen oft beantworten. Von Anfang an hat er ausgezeichnete Noten und ist mit James zusammen immer unter den drei, vier Besten._

_Daheim gibt es aber Rückschläge, denn die Eltern wissen natürlich bald einmal, dass Sirius sich nicht seinen reinblütigen ‚Freunden', sondern James Potter angeschlossen hat. Dessen Abstammung ist zwar so erstklassig wie die von Sirius, aber James' Familie unterscheidet sich dennoch gewaltig von den Blacks, da weder seine Eltern noch seine Grosseltern die traditionelle Reinblüterlinie vertreten. Natürlich wird Sirius strengstens untersagt, mit diesem Jungen weiter zusammen zu sein, doch der pfeift auf das Gebot der Eltern. Ausserhalb der Schule darf er James nie sehen, doch tagsüber sind die beiden bald unzertrennlich. Wenn Sirius von der Schule nach Hause zurückkehrt, verschwindet er meistens gleich in seinem Zimmer und macht seine Aufgaben, dann sucht er sich fast immer etwas zu lesen, weil er sich ohne Begleitung nicht aus dem Haus bewegen darf. Sein Onkel Alphard schickt ihm immer mal wieder ein Buch oder zwei. Erst zum Abendessen taucht Sirius dann unten im Haus auf. Meistens wird er kurz nach seinem Tag in der Schule ausgefragt. _

_Und dann kommt der Tag, an dem James und Sirius Severus zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Streich spielen. Severus ist inzwischen in einer Gruppe von Freunden integriert, die allesamt aus seinen Kreisen kommen, darunter sind Rodolphus Lestrange und Nestroy Avery. _

Sirius deutet auf zwei weitere Jungen und erläutert:

„Evan Rosier, Ryan Wilkes."

Ah, natürlich! So klein hätte ich diese beiden nicht erkannt. Doch ich erinnere mich, dass Alastor gesagt hat, Rosiers Gefangennahme hätte ihn seine Nase gekostet und er sah sich gezwungen, für einmal zum Avada Kedavra Fluch zu greifen.

_Ich habe vorhin schon ein paar Mal gesehen, wie die drei versucht haben, die etwas schüchterneren Kinder zu drangsalieren. Und dann haben James und Sirius für die anderen ihren Kopf hingehalten und die kleine Bande abgewehrt. Jetzt hat James von einer älteren Cousine, die schon aus der Schule ist, einen durchsichtigen Zaubertrank mitgebracht, den er auf den Stühlen der drei zukünftigen Slytherins verteilt. Nichts ist davon zu sehen, nicht mal das kleinste Bisschen Glänzen. Doch als sich die Jungen auf ihre Stühle setzen wollen, gleiten sie immer gleich über die Sitzfläche weg und landen auf dem Hosenboden. Die Lehrerin wird natürlich ziemlich sauer, staucht die drei zusammen, doch die protestieren, dass etwas mit ihren Stühlen nicht in Ordnung wäre. Zu sehen ist natürlich nichts. _

„_Setzt euch endlich ordentlich hin, oder ihr sitzt nach!" schimpft die Lehrerin schliesslich._

_Wie zu erwarten, fallen die drei auch weiter von ihren Stühlen, darauf schickt Miss Ferguson alle drei für den Rest der Stunde hinaus und gibt ihnen Arrest, sowie eine schlechte Betragensnote. Sirius und James müssen sich sehr zusammennehmen, um ihr unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu bewahren. Gleich nach dem Ende der Stunde klopfen sie sich aber gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Sie nutzen das allgemeine Getümmel, um den Zaubertrank von den Stühlen zu wischen._

_Doch der harmlose Streich hat Folgen. In einer der nächsten Erinnerungen sehen wir, wie Sirius von seinen Eltern konfrontiert wird, weil ihnen die Snapes und die Rosiers von der Sache empört erzählt haben und beide Elternpaare haben den Verdacht geäussert, Sirius könnte möglicherweise, verführt von diesem ordinären Potter-Jungen natürlich, damit etwas zu tun haben. Befragt, gibt Sirius den Streich auch unumwunden zu. Bisher ist er immer mit kalter Abweisung behandelt worden, aber nie haben wir eine andere Strafe gesehen, als die, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und nicht wieder hervorzukommen, bis es ihm erlaubt wurde. Doch jetzt zieht sein Vater den Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf seinen Sohn, um ihn mit einem Boxfluch zu belegen, dem gleich drei weitere folgen. Sirius fällt auf den Teppich des Salons und schaut mit entsetztem Blick seinen Vater an. _

„_Das wird dich hoffentlich lehren, deine Freunde anständig zu behandeln, Sirius! Geh in dein Zimmer und lass dich nicht wieder blicken, bis du morgen zur Schule gehst!" fügt Mr. Black mit eisiger Stimme an, der man die kalte Wut klar anhört._

_Sirius gehorcht. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, lässt er die Tränen rollen. Bis zum folgenden Morgen wird er völlig allein gelassen, ein Hauself bringt ihm eine Schale Suppe und etwas Brot, sonst bekommt er nichts zu essen. Da die junge Hexe nur noch für Regulus zuständig ist, bleibt er auch vollständig sich selbst überlassen._

_Zu meinem Entsetzen ist jetzt jede dritte oder vierte weitere Erinnerung eine solche Bestrafung. Sirius steht in der Schule für die schwächeren Kinder ein, bekommt erstklassige Noten, wird von allen geachtet und geliebt, ausser von seinen so genannten ‚Freunden' und seiner Familie. Auch der kleine Regulus zieht sich konstant von ihm zurück. Der feine Riss zwischen Sirius und seiner Familie hat sich aufgetan und wächst im Laufe seiner Schulzeit zu einer riesigen Kluft an._

Dies sind alles Dinge, von denen mein Liebster mich nie in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Sirius hielt sie tief in sich selber verborgen, denn wie ich und wie die meisten anderen Leute hasst er es, bemitleidet zu werden.

**Montag, 28.12.1998 / Remus**

Sirius hat den ganzen Abend seiner Diktafeder Erinnerungen diktiert. Er schreibt einfach stichwortartig hin, was er sieht und woran er sich dann noch erinnert. Nur Fakten und wenig Beschreibungen. Heute morgen kommen wir nun zum letzten Jahr, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Wir teilen es in drei Blöcke, denn mittlerweile hat er doch so vieles in seinem Kopf, dass wir sonst nicht durchkämen. Da er so mit acht, neun Jahren vermehrt Erinnerungen auch bewusst behalten hat, wählen wir die jetzt mit dem Zauber aus, der uns erlaubt, alles, was in seinem Kopf verblieben ist, chronologisch zu ordnen und anzuschauen, egal ob aus dem bewussten Erinnern oder dem unbewussten.

_Die erste Erinnerung zeigt uns den Ausflug, auf dem seine Schulbücher für das letzte Schuljahr in der Primarschule eingekauft werden. Beide Jungen sind dabei und dürfen sich keinen Schritt von ihrer Mutter weg entfernen. Regulus scheint das nichts auszumachen, aber Sirius wäre gern auf eigene Faust durch die Diagon Alley spaziert, so viel ist sichtbar. Doch sie werden mitgerissen und danach gleich wieder heimgebracht, ohne auf ihre Wünsche zu achten. Sirius wird ziemlich in Ruhe gelassen, solange er das Haus nicht zu verlassen versucht. _

_Dann beginnt die Schule wieder und Sirius sieht zu, dass er bereits weit weg vom Kamin ist, bevor sein Bruder darin auftaucht. Er trifft sich mit James und seinen anderen Freunden und gemeinsam gehen sie dann schwatzend zu ihrem Klassenzimmer._

_Eine der nächsten Erinnerungen ist ein Abendessen bei den Blacks, bei dem Sirius schweigt und Regulus den Eltern berichtet, was in der Schule alles vorgefallen ist. _

_Dieses Muster wiederholt sich andauernd für den Rest des Schuljahres. Regulus erweist sich dabei als ziemlich üble Petze, der den Eltern alles hinterträgt, vor allem das, was er als Sirius' Verrat ansieht, seine Fröhlichkeit, seine Lust am Spielen von Streichen und sein Ansehen bei den von den Blacks als nicht gesellschaftsfähig angesehenen Mitschülern. Er bringt den älteren Bruder damit fast täglich in Schwierigkeiten. _

Ich frage mich laut, woher er sein Wissen eigentlich hat, aber Sirius erklärt unumwunden:

„Oh, er wusste es von beiden, Severus und Evan. Die haben ihm auch eine ganze Menge erzählt, was nie passiert ist, aber die wussten natürlich genau, dass er das brühwarm unseren Eltern erzählt. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es meinen Eltern zu sagen, wenn er log. Sie glaubten ihm so gut wie alles, mir nichts."

Nach alldem ist es fast ein Wunder, dass Sirius überhaupt noch die Schule besuchen durfte. Wir begegnen einigen Erinnerungen, in denen Sirius von seiner Mutter oder auch vom Vater mit ziemlich schlimmen Flüchen bestraft wird. Es müssen Wochen vergangen sein, in denen Sirius jeden Tag mindestens einmal in einen Boxfluch hineingelaufen ist. Auf viermal lügen erzählte Regulus vielleicht einmal eine Geschichte, in der Sirius Severus, Evan oder Nestroy tatsächlich eins ausgewischt hatte. Er hat es schon längst aufgegeben, zu protestieren. Meistens versucht er, nach der Schule gleich in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, aber fast immer wird er doch gepackt und für irgendwas bestraft. Von all dem sagt er nie ein Wort zu James. Er erzählt seinem besten Freund alles, nur nicht, wie zuhause mit ihm umgegangen wird. Es wird noch Jahre dauern, bis James auch nur ahnt, wie es wirklich zugeht im Noblen und Alten Hause Black. Er wollte nie, dass ich darüber Bescheid wusste.

Was Severus angeht, so habe ich den Verdacht, dass er mit Bedacht Regulus Lügengeschichten erzählt, die dieser dann zuhause als Wahrheit verbreitet. Je mehr Sirius von seinen Eltern wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber Severus bestraft wird, desto mehr hasst er den jungen Snape. Und Regulus spielt das Spiel bewusst oder unbewusst mit. Doch zumindest ab und zu bin ich mir sicher, dass er seine eigenen Geschichten erfindet, dann wirft er Sirius beim Erzählen fast immer einen mutwilligen Blick zu. Wenn Sirius dann bestraft wird, kann er sicher sein, dass die anderen durch Regulus davon erfahren.

Lily ist geschockt, als sie das alles sieht. Ich glaube, sie sieht Sirius jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen an und versteht sehr viel besser, woher die tief sitzende Abneigung kommt, die Sirius für Snape hegt. Sirius hat diese schrecklichen ersten Schuljahre nie vergessen und hat es Severus eigentlich gar nie wirklich ausreichend heimgezahlt.

**James**

Also **so** ging das bei Padfoot zuhause zu. Mein Herz fliegt ihm zu! Was wäre wohl aus ihm geworden, wären wir damals nicht gleich Freunde geworden? Vielleicht hätten sie ihn doch noch zu einem Slytherin zurechtgebogen. Oder hätte er wohl die Kraft gehabt, den Sortierhut zu bitten, ihn irgendwo hin zu stecken, wenn's nur nicht Slytherin wäre? Wir verlassen das Denkarium, um eine Pause zu machen. Sirius notiert einige Details. Lily schaut ihm zu, immer noch völlig geschockt von dem, was wir eben gesehen haben. Sie entschuldigt sich im Nachhinein dafür, ihn so oft ausgeschimpft zu haben, aber er wischt es weg:

„Kein Mitleid, Lily! Als ich schliesslich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich ihre miese Behandlung schon so gewöhnt, dass ich mich kaum mehr drüber aufgehalten habe. Du erinnerst dich doch wohl an den Heuler, den sie mir gleich am ersten Schultag geschickt hat, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wer würde das vergessen, der dabei war? Aber ich dachte später, dass das bestimmt die Ursache deiner Arroganz war. Ich dachte, du wolltest wohl nach Slytherin kommen und wärst enttäuscht gewesen, in Gryffindor zu landen. Das glaubte ich allerdings nicht lange, du hast es ja schon sehr bald sehr deutlich gemacht, was du von den Slytherins hältst. Aber ich hielt dich trotzdem für arrogant."

„Oh, ich wurde dazu erzogen, arrogant zu sein. Jeder, der nicht unserem hochwohlgeborenen Standard entsprach, sah sich abfälligen Bemerkungen meiner Eltern ausgesetzt; sie taten das bewusst in meinem Beisein, so dass ich es auch ja lernte. Ich sollte es ebenso machen. Ich habe es zwar kaum je angewendet, so wie sie jedenfalls, allerdings bekamen die Hauselfen meiner Mutter meine Arroganz voll zu spüren. Ich kann mich an keinen einzigen Hauselfen erinnern, der nicht mindestens so verschroben wie meine Mutter war. Zuhause konnte ich meiner Mutter schon allein deshalb nicht entkommen, weil die ekelhaften Biester ihr alles hintertragen mussten, was ich gerade tat. Es war klar, dass ich das in der Schule nicht einfach von einem auf den nächsten Tag ablegen konnte."

„Das war übrigens einer der Gründe, weswegen Sirius den Zauber für die Herstellung eines Portschlüssels lernen wollte. Dafür mussten wir uns zwar nachts in die Verbotene Abteilung schleichen, aber wir wollten doch, dass Sirius für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet war", erzähle ich.

„Und das war ungefähr zwei Monate, bevor ich genau dieses Wissen auch wirklich brauchte..." fügt Sirius dazu.

Remus legt seinen Arm um Siri und zieht ihn an sich. Sirius legt seinen Kopf auf Remus' Schulter und sagt ruhig:

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich mir das hier alles nicht ohne euch Leute anschauen könnte. Aber ich weiss, dass ich es durchstehen muss, um wirklich wieder inneren Frieden zu finden. Ich muss es alles richtig in die Vergangenheit legen und dort lassen können."

Er hat natürlich recht. Aber wirklich, Padfoot, wer immer auch dafür verantwortlich ist, sollte für ewig in der Hölle schmoren! Kein Kind verdient eine solche Behandlung. Auch dann nicht, wenn er nicht das einzige Kind in der Familie war, das ziemlich regelmässig bestraft wurde. In den Erinnerungen konnten wir beobachten, dass die Blacks wiederholt beide Söhne sozusagen ‚prophylaktisch' verprügelt haben. Was die damit erreichen wollten, ist mir schlicht ein Rätsel. Und ich frage mich natürlich, ob es anderen Kindern in anderen traditionellen Slytherin-Familien ebenso ergeht oder ergangen ist. Ich glaube, ich werde mich mal bei Andromeda umhören.

Sirius fasst sich wieder und wir betreten das Denkarium erneut. Ich weiss nicht, wie viel ich noch ertragen werde, denn das Schlimmste, was Sirius daheim widerfahren ist, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, steht uns noch bevor.

_Der Hogwarts-Brief trifft ein. Sirius ist ganz offensichtlich glücklich darüber, bedeutet der Brief doch, dass er bald für zehn Monate im Jahr aus dem Haus kommt. Beim Abendessen diskutieren die Eltern die Optionen, indem sie sich fragen, ob wohl auch aus Durmstrang eine Einladung eintreffen wird. Sirius' Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. Doch dann sagt seine Mutter:_

„_Madeline Snape hat mir gesagt, dass sie Severus nach Hogwarts schickt, auch Evan, Nestroy, Ryan und Bellatrix werden ja dorthin gehen, daher denke ich, dass wir Sirius wirklich nach Hogwarts geben können."_

„_Ja, du hast recht. Es würde unseren Freunden ein eher eigenartiges Bild von uns vermitteln, wenn sie ihre Kinder alle nach Hogwarts schicken, nur wir unsere in Durmstrang einschrieben. Schliesslich sind wir ja alle Slytherins."_

_Die Erleichterung kehrt wieder in Sirius' Augen zurück. Seine Eltern hätten beide Regungen bemerken können, wenn es sie interessiert hätte. Eine neue Erinnerung taucht im Denkarium auf. Wieder geht's in die Diagon Alley. Diesmal wird für Hogwarts eingekauft. Bücher und Schulmaterial der magischen Sorte, Sirius' Zauberstab, seine Roben, diesmal schwarz und als Haustier darf er sich eine Eule aussuchen. Alles wird in die brandneue grosse Schultruhe gepackt. Bei Ollivander hat es gar nicht lange gedauert, bis ein Zauberstab für Sirius gefunden wurde. _

_Die Eule nennt er Tom. Seine Eltern wissen nicht, dass er dabei an Tom Sawyer denkt, in Erinnerung an das erste Muggelbuch, das er je gelesen hat. Der erste Brief, den Tom ausliefert, geht denn auch an Sirius' Onkel Alphard, und einer geht an mich. Nun hat Sirius doch endlich wenigstens die Möglichkeit, brieflich mit mir zu kommunizieren, denn über Floo hat er es nur ein oder zweimal probiert. Der Floo-Kamin ist einfach zu leicht einzusehen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an jenen ersten Brief in seiner damals noch recht krakeligen, grossen Schrift, in dem er mir mitteilte, wie sehr er sich darauf freue, das Haus endlich verlassen zu können, aber auch, wie sehr er sich davor fürchtete, nach Slytherin sortiert zu werden._

_Die nächste Erinnerung scheint nur wenige Tage vor Sirius' Abreise nach Hogwarts stattzufinden. Sirius' Eltern unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie wie die Muggel nach King's Cross Station gehen müssten und dass von ihnen verlangt wurde, sich durch all dieses Muggel-Pack zu drängeln. _

„_Gar nicht von all den Schlammblütern zu reden, die sich da tummeln, weil dieser Tropf Dumbledore sie alle mit offenen Armen willkommen heisst. Ich war bis aufs Mark schockiert, als ich erfuhr, dass er es war, der nach seinem Sieg über Grindelwald die Förderung der Schlammblüter in Hogwarts so sehr propagiert hat. Jetzt ist schon mindestens die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt von diesen Schlammblütern vereinnahmt", schimpft Sirius' Vater._

„_Und das war an und für sich schon eine Schande! Schliesslich war Grindelwald ja auf dem richtigen Weg", bedauert Mrs Black._

„_Oh sicher, aber das hat den muggelbegeisterten alten Narren ja nicht abgehalten. Doch ich habe gehört, dass uns wieder ein neuer Führer erwächst, Leda. Er heisst Voldemort und ich weiss, dass sich Mark Wilkes bereits zu seinen Anhängern zählt. Er wird uns wieder zu besseren Zeiten leiten."_

_Sirius kann seinen Mund nicht halten._

„_Du sprichst doch nicht etwa von diesem Verrückten, der in der Gegend rumläuft und einfach beliebig Leute umbringt, nur weil sie Muggel oder Muggel-geborene sind, oder? _

_Das hättest du wieder mal lieber nicht gesagt, Padfoot!_

„_Du wirst nie wieder so abschätzig und respektlos über den neuen Dunklen Lord sprechen, Sirius! Er war ein treuer Gefolgsmann Grindelwalds, und er wird uns eine glänzende Zukunft geben!" herrscht Mr. Black Sirius mit donnernder Stimme an._

_Sirius weicht nur einen Moment zurück, doch dann sagt er fest:_

„_Aber das ist doch falsch. Es ist falsch, Mitmenschen zu töten."_

_Wie der Blitz ist sein Vater aufgesprungen. Das nächste, was ich sehe ist, dass er eine Peitsche in der Hand hält. Er zieht Sirius vom Tisch weg und schlägt mit der Peitsche auf seinen Sohn ein. Schon beim zweiten Hieb ist Sirius' teure Robe in Fetzen und nach weiteren drei oder vier Streichen ist der blosse Rücken blutig. _

Remus und ich schauen mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen zu.

_Der Junge ist im Nu auf dem Boden. Als die Peitsche schliesslich verschwindet, wird ein Hauself gerufen, der Sirius in dessen Zimmer zu schaffen hat, wo er ihn ohne weitere Umstände auf den Boden fallen lässt und die Tür hinter sich schliesst. Schon gleich nach dem ersten Peitschenhieb hat Sirius auf die Zähne gebissen und keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben. Jetzt weint er, ganz leise, denn er weiss, wenn sie ihn hören, kommen sie womöglich zurück und schlagen ihn noch mehr. Vermutlich ist er die ganze Nacht nicht vom Boden seines Zimmers weggekommen, denn die Erinnerung verblasst und wird mit einer vom nächsten Tag ersetzt. Die Mutter kommt ins Zimmer, wedelt mit dem Zauberstab und die Fetzen verschwinden, werden mit frischer Kleidung ersetzt. Sonst macht sie nichts, verschwindet einfach wieder._

Sirius schliesst die Augen.

„Dauerte drei Tage, bis ich mich nur wieder bewegen konnte. Am Abend vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts hat sie die verbliebenen Wunden geheilt und das Blut weggezaubert. Ich konnte kaum gehen, so schwach war ich, weil ich seit diesem Abend keinen Bissen gegessen hatte", erzählt er flüsternd.

Wir drei beissen uns auf die Lippen und haben keine Ahnung, was wir dazu sagen sollen. Wir ziehen ihn aus dem Denkarium und Remus sagt sanft:

„Wir machen eine Pause, Sirius."

Sirius scheint eine Pause sehr nötig zu haben. Lily diktiert alle Details der letzten Erinnerung in die Diktafeder, während Remus Sirius aus dem Zimmer und hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer führt. Eine halbe Stunde später ist er zurück und übernimmt die Zwillinge, für die auch Schlafenszeit ist. Er bittet Winky, ihm mit einem der Kinder zu helfen.

„Ich bleibe danach bei Sirius."

„Ja, Remus, das ist in Ordnung. Ich hoffe, dass er schlafen kann", bestätige ich.

Dann höre ich für den Rest der Nacht nichts mehr von ihnen. Lily liest die Notizen. Sie ist bis ganz am Anfang zurückgegangen und schüttelt mehr als nur verwundert den Kopf.

„Was meinst du? Ist die Beinahe-Ausrottung aller reinblütigen Familien eine Chance für die Zaubererwelt? Die jetzt noch übrig sind, haben eine gemässigtere Einstellung."

„Ich weiss es nicht sicher, aber ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Vor allem, weil die führenden, die Erben der Malfoys und der Blacks, sich auf die Seite des Lichts geschlagen haben. Und die werden wohl kaum mehr so leicht wanken. Bestimmt wird es wieder neue Dunkle Lords geben, nur werden sie es schwerer finden, Anhänger zu finden."

**Dienstag, 29.12.1998 / Sirius**

Ich habe die Nacht durchgeschlafen und habe nichts von bösen Träumen gemerkt. Dabei habe ich Alpträume erwartet, nach alldem, was ich da wieder gesehen und aufgewühlt habe. Doch Remus hat mich durch die Nacht über festgehalten und alle schlimmen Träume gebannt, sie sind in meinem Unterbewusstsein geblieben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das gut oder schlecht ist und auch nicht, wie ich schlafe, wenn ich mal nicht mit Remus zusammen sein kann. Doch darüber mag ich im Moment auch nicht allzu lange nachdenken. Ich kehre zu meiner Aufgabe, die Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit zu durchwandern zurück. Ich habe schon eine Menge Notizen gemacht, die ich später fürs Buch eingehender ausbauen werde. Die nackten Fakten wären unerträglich zu lesen.

Die nächsten paar Erinnerungen betreffen die Zeit, in der ich nach Hogwarts ging. Zunächst die, in der ich James auf dem Zug getroffen habe...

_Ich sehe, wie meine Eltern mich durch die Barriere in King's Cross Station geleiten. Ich kann meine Aufregung direkt wieder spüren! Zumindest für zwei Jahre werde ich meiner Familie während des grössten Teils des Jahres entfliehen können..._

**James **

_Sirius kommt durch die Abschrankung. Ich sehe mich selber mit meinen Eltern schon am Bahnsteig stehen, sie lachen und wünschen mir fröhlich einen guten Anfang in Hogwarts und viel Spass während des Schuljahres. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich Sirius' Eltern noch nie gesehen, nur kurz seine Mutter, als sie Sirius in die Schule gebracht hatte. Ich war schockiert, als ich sie sah. Sirius ist eine Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters. Mr. Black ist sehr gross gewachsen, hager, hat pechschwarzes Haar und eiskalte graue Augen. Sirius sieht genau gleich aus, wenn auch viel kleiner, aber seine Augen sind warm, strahlen Munterkeit und Neugier aus. Dann fiel mein Blick auf seine Mutter. Sie ist so in etwa die hässlichste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Selbst damals, mit erst elf Jahren, spürte ich Erleichterung darüber, dass Sirius seinem Vater mehr glich als seiner Mutter. Ihre Augen sind von einer eigenartigen dunkelvioletten Farbe und flackern unruhig. Sie hat ungebärdiges, dünnes Haar, das von selber in die Höhe zu steigen scheint. Ihr Mund ist zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Die Haltung der beiden strahlt Arroganz aus und teilt jedem mit, was sie von sich halten. _

_Sirius schaut nicht in meine Richtung. Er hat mich schon vorher gewarnt, dass er so tun muss, als ob ich nicht existiere, um seine Eltern nicht noch im letzten Augenblick zu veranlassen, ihn nicht nach Hogwarts zu schicken._

_Neben seiner Mutter steht die kleine Range Regulus, ihre Hand ruht auf seiner Schulter und er sieht sehr selbstzufrieden aus. Ich kann hören, wie sie Sirius letzte Anweisungen für das Schuljahr erteilen und ihn an Lucius Malfoy verweisen, wenn er Anleitung und Führung braucht. Ich habe Sirius' ausdrucksloses Gesicht gesehen, bemerke, wie er sich bemüht, seine Kommentare für sich zu behalten, die in der Schule nur so gesprüht hätten, wenn jemand sich ihm gegenüber Frechheiten erlaubt hätte. Noch bevor das Signal zum Besteigen des Zugs ertönt, lassen die Blacks Sirius allein auf dem Bahnsteig zurück. _

_Der scheint sich darüber allerdings eher zu freuen und bevor die von seinen Eltern bevorzugten Slytherins oder zukünftigen Slytherins ihn sich greifen können, kommt er mit seiner Truhe und dem Käfig mit Tom drin zu uns herüber._

„_Hallo, James! Gehen wir?" fragt er fröhlich._

„_Hallo, Sirius! Aber sicher doch. Dies sind meine Eltern, Sirius. Mum, Dad, das ist Sirius Black!"_

„_Ach, dein Freund, dem es nicht erlaubt war, uns zu besuchen? Hallo, Sirius! Ich freue mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen", sagt mein Vater._

_Sirius blinzelt, streckt seine Hand aus und ergreift die meines Vaters, dann die meiner Mutter. _

„_Mach dir nichts draus, Sirius, ich kenne deine Eltern, wenn sie mich auch nicht besonders mögen. Denke immer daran, dass du für dich alleine aufwächst, nicht für deine Eltern, dann bist du keine Spielfigur in ihren Händen. Und wenn du das schaffst, dass du nicht so wirst wie sie, Sirius, dann wirst du bei uns immer ein zweites Zuhause finden", sagt meine Mum._

„_Danke, Sir... Madam..." stottert Sirius ein bisschen verlegen. Ausser seinem Onkel und den Lehrern an der Grundschule kennt er bisher nicht viele Erwachsene, die so freundlich zu ihm sind. _

„_Also, lass mich euch mit euren Schultruhen helfen! Die sind schwer!" sagt Dad und hilft mit seinem Zauberstab unseren Truhen in den Zug. _

„_Das ist allerdings wahr, danke für die Hilfe, Mr. Potter", seufzt Sirius und dann warten meine Eltern noch mit uns, bis wir einsteigen müssen. Wir gehen in unser Abteil, machen die Tür hinter uns zu und das Fenster auf, damit wir meinen Eltern noch nachwinken können. _

„_Habt einen guten Start, ihr beiden und erinnert euch daran, auch ab und zu mal ein bisschen Spass zu haben!" trägt Dad uns auf._

„_Machen wir, Daddy! Tschüss, Mum!" rufe ich, während der Zug sich in Bewegung setzt._

_Eine neue Szene erscheint im Denkarium und wir finden uns einige Stunden später, als sich die Tür zu unserem Abteil öffnet, und Bellatrix, Severus und die ganze Bagage ihrer Freunde sich in der Öffnung drängeln. Wir bekommen sie nicht wieder hinaus, doch grade, als Severus anfängt, Sirius und mich zu verhexen, kommt ein Präfekt vorbei und jagt sie weg._

„_Was soll das hier? Ihr seid doch Erstklässler, nicht wahr? Wollt ihr schon Punkte für das Haus, in das ihr sortiert werdet, verlieren, bevor ihr nur schon wisst, welches es ist? Ab in euer eigenes Abteil, und zwar sofort! Sonst gibt's gleich für die ganze erste Woche Arrest!" sagt der Junge kühl, die Hände fest in die Taille gedrückt._

_Bellatrix mustert ihn kalt von oben bis unten, dann gibt sie hochnäsig zurück:_

„_Und wer bist du denn, dass du glaubst, uns rumkommandieren zu können?"_

„_Versuch gar nicht erst, eine grosse Klappe aufzureissen, Kleine, wie du wohl sehen kannst, bin ich ein Präfekt und als solcher ziehe ich jetzt zehn Punkte von demjenigen Haus ab, in das du sortiert wirst und garniere das Ganze mit dem Arrest, den ich dir eben angedroht habe. Wie heisst du?"_

„_Das brauche ich dir nicht zu sagen, du bist kein Slytherin und ich werde eh nicht auf dich hören", gibt sie kratzbürstig zurück._

_Sirius wendet sich sofort an den Präfekten und sagt:_

„_Sie heisst Bellatrix Black."_

„_Ach so. Jetzt verstehe ich. Hör mal zu, Bellatrix, damit du's dir gleich hinter die Ohren schreibst: du hast jedem Präfekten zu gehorchen, nicht nur denen des Hauses, in dem du wohl in Kürze landen wirst. Mit einer Einstellung wie deiner wirst du dich nicht eben beliebt machen. Und jetzt verschwinde!"_

_Sie lacht ihn nur aus, aber wenigstens dampft sie jetzt aus unserem Abteil ab. Die Jungen sehen so aus, als ob sie sich hier noch fest einrichten wollen, doch der Präfekt schaut von einem zum anderen und fragt, auf seinen Füssen wippend:_

„_Und? Worauf wartet ihr noch? Habt ihr auch Lust auf Arrest?"_

_Da merken die Idioten, dass sie wohl besser gehen sollten und ziehen ab. Sirius schaut den Präfekten an und sagt:_

„_Vielen Dank für die Hilfe. Wir sind ja nicht doof, aber sie waren zu siebt."_

„_Ist schon in Ordnung, Kleiner. Wenn's etwas gibt, das ich nicht ausstehen kann, dann sind es Schüler, die sich zusammenrotten und andere Schüler belästigen. Mein Name ist übrigens Frank Longbottom. Ihr seid wohl auch Erstklässler?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Dann viel Glück beim Sortieren heute Abend."_

_Damit verlässt Frank unser Abteil und geht weiter, wobei er sich sicher nach dem üblen Septett von vorhin umschaut. Der Rest der Reise verläuft ohne Zwischenfall, wir sehen jetzt die Ankunft in Hogsmeade. Diesen Bahnsteig kennen wir natürlich gut, denn die Grundschule in Hogsmeade ist ganz nahe beim Bahnhof gelegen. Die Erstklässler versammeln sich alle um einen riesigen Mann, der uns zählt und sicherstellt, dass alle erwarteten Erstklässler auch da sind. Dann erklärt er:_

„_Also, ich führe euch jetzt über den See nach Hogwarts. Danach werdet ihr in eure Häuser sortiert. Ich bin übrigens Rubeus Hagrid, der Bewahrer der Schlüssel und Ländereien in Hogwarts, ihr könnt mich alle Hagrid nennen, das tun nämlich alle. Jetzt kommt alle mit!"_

_Während wir losmarschieren, höre ich, wie Ryan zu Severus sagt:_

„_Was für ein Volltrottel. Sieht aus wie ein Halbriese..."_

„_Die bekommen immer das Mieseste von beiden Seiten mit. Er sieht völlig blöde aus."_

_Darüber kichern beide. Ich kann mich gut erinnern, wie ich meine Fäuste geballt habe, als ich das hörte. Sirius dreht sich um und wirft ihnen einen bösen Blick zu. Severus gibt ihm den direkt zurück und warnt ihn:_

„_Warte nur, bis wir heute Abend in unserem Schlafsaal sind, dann wirst du keine deiner Beschützer von der Strasse mehr um dich haben und hast nichts mehr zu lachen!"_

_Schliesslich klettern wir in unsere Boote. Zum Glück versucht keiner von den miesen Jungs, bei uns einzusteigen. Sie sind aber ganz in der Nähe und Sirius zielt mit einem Stein auf Severus, der auch getroffen wird und prompt die Balance verliert, ins Wasser fällt und von Hagrid aus dem See gefischt werden muss. Er schimpft ein bisschen mit Severus, weil der so ungeschickt ist, was Sirius und mein jüngeres Selbst zu einem erstickten Lachanfall verleitet._

_Ein tropfnasser Severus und der trockene Rest der Erstklässler versammeln sich danach in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Wir werden in einer Zweierreihe in die Grosse Halle geführt. Vor dem Lehrertisch müssen wir uns in einer langen Reihe aufstellen und werden nun einzeln zum Hut gerufen. Sirius ist der dritte in der Reihe. Wie es von ihr erwartet worden ist, ist seine Cousine soeben nach Slytherin sortiert worden. Sirius sieht aus, als ob er zum Schafott muss. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, und ich erinnere mich, wie mein Herz leicht wurde, als der Hut fast überdeutlich „GRYFFINDOR" rief, sehr zum Erstaunen aller Lehrer und der Slytherins im Raum. Die waren alle so perplex, dass ich selbst als Elfjähriger begriff, dass soeben etwas ziemlich Erstaunliches stattgefunden hatte. Selbst Dumbledore konnte vor Staunen den Blick kaum von Sirius abwenden, als dieser strahlend zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging. Viel später, als ich schon aus der Schule war, hat er mir dann gesagt, dass er völlig baff gewesen war, denn vor Sirius war noch nie ein Black in Gryffindor gewesen. Er hatte gewusst, dass zwei Black-Kinder in diesem Jahr die Schule beginnen würden und fand sich völlig erschüttert, dass eines von ihnen nicht in Slytherin, sondern im für die Blacks fernsten Haus, Gryffindor, gelandet war._

_Wieder springt Sirius' Erinnerung weiter, diesmal folgt sie einem zierlichen kleinen Jungen, der auf den Aufruf „Remus Lupin" zum Hocker gegangen war und den Hut aufgesetzt hatte. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis der Hut eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte._

Ich erinnere mich, dass ich den Namen zunächst gleich wieder vergessen hatte. Aber mir fiel auf, dass Dumbledore sehr gespannt auf den Namen des Hauses wartete, in das Remus sortiert werden würde und als der Hut „Gryffindor" rief, breitete sich ein Lächeln über seinem Gesicht aus. Ich nehme an, dass es wirklich ein Ruf des Schicksals war. Dann kam ein anderer Junge dran und wurde ebenfalls nach Gryffindor geschickt. Und gleich danach war ich selber dran. Das Letzte, was ich noch sah, bevor der Hut sich über mein Gesicht senkte war, dass Sirius und Remus bereits miteinander sprachen. Und als nächstes hörte ich den Hut sagen:

„Ich weiss, was ich mit dir mache, mein Kind! - _Gryffindor!"_

_Ich sehe zu, wie der kleine James den Hut wegnimmt und zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber geht, wo er sich allen in seiner nächsten Umgebung vorstellt. Dann fragt er Sirius:_

„_Wie hast du denn das geschafft, Sirius? Du hast den Hut überlistet, dass er dich nicht nach Slytherin sortiert? Schlaues Kerlchen!"_

„_Ich weiss es noch nicht so genau, James, aber irgendwie habe ich mir gedacht, dass er schon vorwärts machen könnte und mich zu den Schlangen stecken soll, doch dann sagte der Hut, dass er mich ganz bestimmt nicht in ein Haus steckt, in das ich weder passe noch gehen will."_

„_Wow!" sagt Peter, „du dachtest, dass du nach Slytherin kommst? Wieso das denn?"_

„_Weil fast meine ganze übrige Familie in Slytherin ist. Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass ich es nicht bin."_

Jetzt kommen eine Menge Erinnerungen unserer ersten Schultage. Die Herausragendste ist sicher die des nächsten Morgens, als wir zum Frühstück kamen.

_Als die Eulen mit der Post eintreffen, bringt Sirius' Familieneule einen knallroten Brief für ihn. Ein Heuler seiner Mutter, die bereits erfahren hat, dass er nicht in Slytherin ist. Ich schaue Dumbledore dabei zu, wie er den Brief zum Schweigen bringt, aber es ist schon so genug herausgekommen, dass Sirius aussieht, als ob er am liebsten im Boden versinken wollte. Und dann ist es Remus, der ihn aufmuntert. Nach meinem Auftauchen am Tisch am Vorabend hat er nicht mehr viel gesagt, dafür umso besser zugehört, aber jetzt sagt er mit leiser, jedoch dezidierter Stimme:_

„_Denk dir nichts dabei, Sirius, das Beste ist, deinen Kopf hochzuhalten und die anderen reden zu lassen."_

_Sirius schluckt und schaut seinen neuen Freund dankbar an, dann bedankt er sich:_

„_Danke für deine Unterstützung, Remus."_

_Im Verlauf der nächsten paar Erinnerungen, die auftauchen, können wir gut erkennen, wie gut Remus und Sirius sich von allem Anfang an verstanden. Remus ist immer noch sehr klein, er wirkt fast winzig neben Sirius und mir. Sirius ist der grösste von uns vieren. Peter ist kaum grösser als Remus, dafür ziemlich viel runder. Er sieht nicht nur viel mehr aus wie ein Baby als wir drei anderen, er benimmt sich auch viel mehr so als sonst jemand in der Klasse. Er ist der Einzige unter uns, der am Anfang grosse Mühe damit hat, fern von zuhause zu sein und deshalb leidet er sehr unter dem Heimweh. Er ist der Jüngste von drei Brüdern, ein Nesthäkchen, das lange nach den zwei Grossen kam, daher sind die beiden älteren Brüder schon aus Hogwarts raus. Da niemand sonst mit uns den Schlafsaal teilt, nehmen wir ihn unter unsere Fittiche. Remus ist auch hier derjenige, der das anreisst, indem er sagt, dass niemand in einer Gruppe allein bleiben sollte._

_Die erste Zaubertränkestunde rückt heran und da wir die mit den Slytherins haben, wird sie sicher kein grosses Vergnügen. Der Professor ist älter als Adam, und mein Vater hat mir schon lange erzählt, dass er der Hauslehrer der Slytherins ist. Er fand allerdings, dass der zwar ein paar Macken hätte, aber dass er sonst ein ganz patenter Bursche sei. Als ich ihn dann kennen lerne, merke ich rasch, welche Macken das sind, aber damit lässt sich leben. Er heisst Slughorn und Slytherins wie den lasse ich mir gern gefallen._

_Er gab aber ziemlich guten Unterricht und wir lernten wirklich viel bei ihm. Er behandelte uns auch nicht schlechter als die Slytherins, er merkte nur wirklich nichts von dem, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Die konnten sogar unsere Kessel zum Explodieren bringen, er betrachtete es einfach als einen Unfall. Zu seiner Verteidigung muss ich allerdings sagen, dass er auch **unsere** Attacken auf die Slytherins fast immer als einen Unfall ansah._

_Ich warte auf die vielen Dinge, die im Unterricht passiert sind und da kommt auch schon die erste solche Erinnerung hoch. Der erste Streich, den wir uns in Zaubertränke zu spielen getrauten. Sirius und mein jüngeres Selbst sitzen nebeneinander an einem Tisch direkt hinter Remus und Peter. Es ist eine praktische Lektion und die beiden vor uns benutzen eine Gelegenheit der Unaufmerksamkeit der Slytherins, um zwei falsche Zutaten in Wilkes' und Rosiers Kessel zu schmuggeln. Nun brauen die beiden statt eines Tranks zur Heilung von Prellungen einen, der blaue Flecken verursacht. Und da sie nicht gut aufpassen, läuft der Zaubertrank über den Rand ihres Kessels und spritzt sie an. Wie üblich hält Professor Slughorn das für einen Unfall und schickt die beiden zu Madam Pomfrey, wobei er ihnen freundlich nahe legt, doch bitte das nächste Mal ihre Zutatenliste und ihr Zaubertränkelehrbuch genauer zu beachten. Ich höre, wie die vier angehenden Rumtreiber leise kichern, während die anderen Slytherins, vor allem Snape, sich grün und blau ärgern. Doch ein Gryffindor-Mädchen, eines mit dunkelroten Haaren, schaut die vier Jungen mit einem bösen Gesicht an. _

_Beim Verlassen des Klassenzimmers stellt sie uns und zischt:_

„_Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass der Zaubertrank hätte explodieren können? Was habt ihr denn da reingetan?"_

„_Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Evans, wenn du nur ein paar Seiten im Lehrbuch weiter zurück geblättert hättest, hättest du gesehen, dass wir zwei zusätzliche Zutaten in ihren Kessel getan haben, welcher Prellungen nicht heilt, sondern sie verursacht. Ein paar blaue Flecken sind ja nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes," sagt der kleine James von oben herab._

„_Das ist gemein!" zischt sie zur Antwort und schliesst sich ihren Freundinnen an. _

_Dies war der Augenblick, in dem die Jahre währende Feindschaft zwischen mir und meiner zukünftigen Frau begann. Und es war der Moment, in dem wir sie die ‚Heilige Evans' zu nennen begannen. Sie hasste diesen Übernamen!_

**Lily**

Sie nannten mich die Heilige Evans. Vor allem James und Peter. Sirius nannte mich Tiger-Lily, was ich fast noch schlimmer fand. Jedes Mal, wenn er mich so betitelte, musste ich mich schon sehr zusammennehmen, um mich nicht umzudrehen und ihn gehörig zu verhexen. Normalerweise schaffte ich es aber, an ihnen vorbeizugehen, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich anders verhalten hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie es bei Sirius zuhause so zuging. So lernte ich ihn als Abkömmling einer der ältesten, reinblütigsten und stolzesten Zaubererfamilien des Landes kennen, und meiner Ansicht nach kehrte er den auch hervor. Er war so was von arrogant! Eigentlich kaum besser als Snape und seine Slytherins, nur anders arrogant. Auch anders arrogant als James, der einfach dachte, dass er alles könne, aber fast genauso schlimm. Beide waren nicht arrogant wegen ihres alten Zaubereradels, sondern weil sie einfach alles, was wir in der Schule lernten, nur so aufsogen und es uns dann kräftig unter die Nase rieben. Sie benahmen sich, als ob nichts an sie herankäme und taten kaum etwas für die Schule, sahnten aber Punkte und Spitzennoten nur so ab. Ich war eifersüchtig und wütend, dass sie das konnten, was mich anstachelte, sie wenn möglich in jedem Fach zu schlagen. In den nächsten sechs Jahren wuchs sich dieser Konflikt zu einem stillen Konkurrenzkrieg aus.

Es ist faszinierend, dies nun alles aus Sirius' Blickwinkel wieder zu sehen. Es ist ganz besonders hübsch, aus der Distanz zu sehen, wie Remus und Sirius gleich von Anfang an zusammenkamen. Sie waren beide wirklich schnuckelige Jungs, und ich bin überzeugt, dass diese ersten Wochen schon die Basis zu ihrer Liebe legten. Ich war als die zweite neue Gryffindor zum Tisch gekommen, stellte mich Sirius und den anderen in der Nähe vor und setzte mich auf seine eine Seite. Dann kam Remus. Er setzte sich neben Sirius und schaute mit diesen unwahrscheinlichen goldenen Augen in die Runde. Sie waren eigentlich mehr braun als golden, doch das flackernde Kerzenlicht liess sie in einem warmen, dunklen Gold strahlen. Schon damals versenkte sich Sirius darin. Sie fingen gleich an, sich zu unterhalten und erst, als auch James zum Tisch kam, wandte sich Sirius von Remus ab und mehr James zu. Sie erzählten uns, dass sie sich schon von der Primarschule her kannten. Ich fand bald heraus, dass Remus, obwohl auch er aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, nicht in dieselbe Zauberergrundschule gegangen war und keine anderen Zaubererkinder seines Alters kannte. Er erklärte es damit, dass er im Ausland aufgewachsen und dort in eine Muggelschule gegangen war. Von den drei Mädchen, die ausser mir in Gryffindor landeten, waren zwei aus Zaubererfamilien und eines ein Halbblut, aber alle drei hatten die Grundschule der Muggel besucht. Ich war die einzige, die aus einer reinen Muggelfamilie stammte.

Hermione und Harry kommen von ihrem mehrtätigen Besuch bei Hermiones Eltern zurück. Sie finden uns im kleinen Wohnzimmer dabei, wie wir uns über das Denkarium beugen.

„Hallo, alle zusammen!" ruft Harry.

Dann stutzt er etwas, doch dann begreift er, was wir tun. Wir kommen aus dem Denkarium zurück und grüssen die beiden jungen Leute.

„Worum geht's grade da drin?" fragt Harry.

Da wir alle grinsen, weiss er gleich, dass es nichts allzu Übles sein kann.

„Unser erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts!" sagt Sirius.

„Oh! Dürfen wir mitgucken?" erkundigt sich Hermione.

„Klar. Kommt nur!"

Die beiden hängen rasch ihre Wintermäntel an die Garderobe und zaubern sich bequemere Kleidung, dann kommen sie zu uns. Wir tauchen in eine weitere Erinnerung hinein.


	7. Neujahrsparty

**Kapitel 7 – Neujahrsparty**

**Dienstag, 29.12.1998 / Harry**

Wir kommen nach Hause und finden unsere Lieben über den Couchtisch gebeugt... ach so, Sirius' Denkarium. Was die wohl da drinnen grade sehen? Sie sagen uns, dass sie durch ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts gehen, daher sind Hermione und ich willkommen, uns ihnen anzuschliessen.

_Es ist an einem späten Abend im Schlafsaal in Hogwarts. Ich kann die vier Betten an der Wand sehen, je zwei einander mehr oder weniger gegenüber, da es ja ein rundes Zimmer ist. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass die Betten von Sirius und Remus auf einer Seite nebeneinander stehen, während Dad Sirius gegenüber ist und Peter neben ihm, Remus gegenüber. Alle ausser Sirius schlafen. Er hat die Vorhänge an seinem Bett ein Stück offen, und er sitzt auf der Kante und schaut hinüber zu Remus. Auch dort ist der Vorhang ein bisschen geteilt, grade genug, dass man Remus erkennen kann. Er sieht winzig aus in dem grossen Bett. Nur die Spitze seiner Nase und ein niedlicher, fast blonder Haarschopf schauen unter dem dicken Federbett hervor. Was für ein niedliches Kind Remus war! Sirius scheint das auch zu denken, denn er schaut, seufzt, steht schliesslich auf und geht hinüber, um die Vorhänge an Remus' Bett wieder zu schliessen. Dann tapst er zurück in sein eigenes Bett, zieht den Vorhang zu, und zieht die Decke über sich. Auch er ist ein hübsches Kind._

_Wir bekommen die nächste Erinnerung zu sehen: ein früher Morgen im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber. Sirius macht die Vorhänge seines Bettes wieder auf, springt hinaus, rast wie ein Irrer durch den Schlafsaal und reisst die Vorhänge der anderen Betten auf. _

„_Alle raus aus den Betten! Der Tag hat begonnen!"_

_Dann läuft er ins Bad und unter die Dusche. Ich bleibe im Schlafsaal und beobachte Remus, der seinen Vorhang ganz aufmacht, sich streckt, während er sich aufrichtet und stöhnt:_

„_Verflixt, Sirius, musst du jeden Morgen so rumschreien?"_

_Sirius ist bereits wieder zurück und, ein Tuch um seine Mitte geschlungen, schüttelt seine tropfnassen, halblangen Haare so aus, dass auch ja alle drei anderen ihr gerüttelt Mass davon abbekommen. Sirius lässt seelenruhig sein Tuch fallen und spaziert ungeniert splitternackt zu seinem Schrank, um seine Kleider für den Tag hervorzuziehen. Remus starrt ihn an, dann greift er nach seinen Kleidern und verschwindet im Bad. James und Peter klettern erst jetzt aus den Betten. _

„_Morgen, Sirius..." sagt Dad gähnend._

„_Morgen, James! Peter! Kommt schon, es ist Zeit, zieht euch an und kommt zum Frühstück!"_

Morgenmensch! Eindeutig ein Morgenmensch. Das muss sich im Laufe der Jahre aber gewaltig geändert haben, denn heutzutage ist er morgens nicht mehr ganz so aufgestellt. Oder hat das vielleicht mit den Kindern zu tun?

_Sirius wartet auf Remus, der kommt aus dem Bad, schon fertig angezogen, greift nach seiner schon bereitgestellten Mappe und die beiden klettern die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum._

„_Wir halten euch Plätze frei, ihr Lahmärsche!" ruft Sirius, dann sind sie weg._

„_Spinner!" murmelt James, findet aber seinen Weg in die Dusche_

_In der Erinnerung folgen wir natürlich Sirius und Remus die Treppe hinunter. Mit seiner üblichen überschäumenden Ausgelassenheit dampft Sirius die Treppen hinunter, durch die grosse Eingangshalle in die Grosse Halle. Remus ist zwar dicht hinter ihm, legt aber in seinen Bewegungen viel mehr Eleganz und Leichtigkeit an den Tag. Verdammt, es ist ja wirklich kein Wunder, dass Sirius sich in ihn verknallt hat, er war ein so hübsches Kind! Nicht ein Fusselchen Babyspeck ist an ihm dran, er ist schlank, man muss ihn fast dünn nennen, und er ist immer noch ziemlich klein. Sein hübsches Gesicht ist ein perfektes längliches Oval, er zeigt edle Blässe, das Ganze wird gekrönt mit einem hübschen Schopf hellbrauner, fast blonder Haare. Sie setzen sich nebeneinander hin und greifen nach den Schüsseln in ihrer Nähe, um sich ihre Teller zu füllen. Sirius legt mindestens drei Scheiben Toast neben seinen Teller, auf dem sich Rührei, Speck und Bratwürstchen ein leckeres Stelldichein geben und haut rein. Remus ist auch hier um so vieles graziöser, isst langsam und mit Genuss und zeigt seine Reife in der eleganten Art, wie er zunächst in aller Ruhe seine Scheibe Toast mit Butter bestreicht und dann zu Messer und Gabel greift. Beide haben ihr Frühstück schon fast beendet, als Peter und James auftauchen und sich Sirius und Remus gegenüber hinsetzen. Sirius spricht über die Fächer, die sie an diesem Tag haben, James denkt daran, wie er den Slytherins einen Streich spielen könnte. _

„_Wenn wir bloss wüssten, wo ihr Gemeinschaftsraum ist..." meint Peter nachdenklich._

„_Hey! Wir könnten es ja herausfinden!" sagt James in konspirativem Ton. „Wir bräuchten bloss einem von ihnen nachzugehen."_

„_Aber die würden uns doch sehen, ich weiss, dass ihr Gemeinschaftsraum irgendwo unten in den Kerkern ist, und es gibt von der Eingangshalle aus nur eine Treppe da hinunter..." wirft Peter ein._

„_Oh, ich hab da so meine Mittel," flüstert James._

_Dad und Sirius schauen sich an. Sirius fängt an zu grinsen. Das ist ein Abenteuer, auf das er sich eindeutig freut. Er nickt James zu._

„_Lasst uns aber nach der Schule darüber in unserem Schlafsaal debattieren, hier hat's eindeutig zu viele Leute, die uns zuhören könnten", sagt der leise._

„_Stimmt, da hast du wohl recht", gibt Sirius zu._

_Die Erinnerung verblasst und wir rutschen in die nächste. Die vier haben grade die Tür des Schlafsaals hinter sich geschlossen und legen ihre Schultaschen beiseite. Dad buddelt in seiner Truhe, bis er den Tarnumhang findet. Er hält ihn hoch, damit die anderen ihn sehen können. Remus starrt das Ding an._

„_Ist das, was ich glaube, was es ist?" fragt er mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme._

„_Na ja, das kommt drauf an, **was** du denkst, was es ist..." antwortet Dad vergnügt._

„_Ich denke Tarnumhang", sagt Remus._

_James grinst, Peter fällt vor Staunen fast der Kiefer zu Boden._

„_Echt? Wow! Die sind wirklich selten! Wo hast du ihn denn her, James?" _

„_Ja, es ist ein Tarnumhang. Sirius kennt ihn bereits, in der Grundschule haben wir ihn schon ein oder zweimal eingesetzt..."_

„_Oder auch ein Dutzend Mal!" wirft Sirius lachend ein._

„_Jedenfalls hat mein Grossvater ihn mir gegeben. Sagte, dass er die Erziehungsbemühungen meiner Eltern ein bisschen unterwandern müsse, damit ich nicht zu seriös werde! Er ist bekannt für seine Streiche! Keine Ahnung, warum er ihn Dad nie gegeben hat..."_

„_Komm schon, lass uns sehen, ob wir alle drunter passen!" sagt Sirius ungeduldig und hüpft von seinem Bett._

_Sie sind alle wirklich noch klein genug, dass dies funktioniert._

Ich lache, während ich ihnen dabei zuschaue, wie sie versuchen, alle vier gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang zu gehen!

„Spassig, nicht wahr?" fragt Dad.

„Und wie! Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass dieses Ding sich vergrössert und verkleinert, je nach Bedarf. In unserem ersten Jahr haben Hermione und ich einen Käfig mit einem Drachenbaby durch ganz Hogwarts geschleppt."

„Wie bitte?" fragen Mum und Dad und schnappen nach Luft. Diese Geschichte kennen sie noch nicht.

„Üble Geschichte. Wir sind das Drachenbaby glücklich losgeworden und keiner hat uns entdeckt, aber dann waren wir blöd genug, den Tarnumhang auf dem Astronomieturm liegen zu lassen. Und sind prompt Filch in die Finger gelaufen..." erzählt Hermione.

Dad brüllt vor Lachen.

„Und? Habt ihr Arrest gekriegt?"

„Und ob. Nicht nur Harry war in dieser Nacht draussen, auch Neville, der uns warnen wollte, dass Draco herumstreicht und versucht, uns bei Minerva anzuschwärzen. Und da alle vier von uns erwischt wurden, lieferte uns Filch bei Hagrid ab, und dann mussten wir mitten in der Nacht mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald. Draco war damals noch ein richtig verwöhntes, ekelhaftes Gör und drohte Hagrid mit seinem lieben Vater und dem halben Ministerium, aber er musste trotzdem mit", erzählt Hermione weiter.

Heute können wir selber über die Geschichte lachen, damals war uns alles andere als zum Lachen zu Mute.

„Wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn wir nicht die Aufgabe gehabt hätten, nach einem schwer verletzten Einhorn zu suchen. Das Einhorn fanden wir, aber mausetot und unser Lehrer für Verteidigung war grade dabei, von dem Blut zu trinken, damit Voldemort, der ihn besass, überleben konnte. Beinahe hätte er mich da erwischt", füge ich der Erzählung hinzu.

„Üble Sache, das," meint Dad. „Bin mehr als dankbar, dass dich Firenze da weggebracht hat."

„Was glaubst du, was ich war?"

_Die Erinnerung geht weiter, als die vier, jetzt alle unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang, sich durch die Grosse Halle zum Kellereingang zu den Kerkern der Slytherins schleichen. Eine Gruppe Slytherins geht vorbei und obwohl wir nichts von den vieren sehen, müssen wir ihnen natürlich folgen. Sie klettern die lange Reihe von Treppen hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie vor einer unscheinbaren Mauer stehen bleiben. Remus kann dank seiner besseren Hörkraft das Passwort auch aus einiger Entfernung problemlos aufnehmen. Nach einer Weile ist uns erst durch einen Wechsel der Örtlichkeit klar, dass die Erinnerung einen Sprung getan haben muss. Wir beobachten die Schüler dabei, wie sie am Morgen die Grosse Halle füllen. _

„_Jetzt bin ich ja mal auf den Aufruhr gespannt", flüstert Peter._

„_Ich erst!" bestätigt Sirius._

_Der Aufruhr kommt in Form von einigen Slytherins, die mit rotgolden geschmückten Haaren in die Grosse Halle kommen. Die Schüler, die bereits an ihren Tischen sitzen, grinsen und lachen natürlich alle, und als auch alle Lehrer sich versammelt haben, ist die ganze Grosse Halle in riesiges Gelächter getaucht. Doch niemand kann herausfinden, wer für den Streich verantwortlich ist, wodurch die vier Jungen einer Arreststrafe und Punkteabzügen entgehen._

_Jetzt kommen eine ganze Reihe solcher harmloser Streiche. Die Rumtreiber beginnen, sich das Schloss zu erobern und es bis in den hintersten Winkel kennen zu lernen. Sie entdecken die Küche innerhalb weniger Wochen. Es macht Spass zu sehen, wie sie die Hauselfen kennen lernen und sich mit ihnen anfreunden. Ich nehme an, dass ihnen die kleinen Kerlchen bei so manchem Streich geholfen haben. Und dann entdecken sie die ersten versteckten Durchgänge und Passagen. Es gibt einige Fast-Begegnungen mit den Geistern, Peeves und Filch. Hermione und ich staunen, als wir sehen, dass er Mrs Norris bereits damals hatte! Doch da die Jungen immer mehr der geheimen Passagen entdecken, kommen sie meistens davon._

Es wird Zeit, alle Kinder zu Bett zu bringen. Winky und Dobby haben auf sie aufgepasst. Sirius zieht uns aus dem Denkarium, um mal wieder alles aufzuschreiben, was wir beobachtet haben. Wir sind schon mehrere Male wieder zurückgekommen und wieder ins Denkarium getaucht. Jeder erinnert sich an Details und fügt sie zum Protokoll. Das wächst ziemlich rasch und Sirius' Diktafeder eilt im Siebenmeilenschritt drüber.

Als die Kleinen schlafen, kehren wir zu den Erinnerungen zurück. Sirius schmeisst die bereits gesehenen Erinnerungen wieder aus dem Denkarium raus und legt neue Erinnerungen hinein. Wir wissen, dass zurzeit zumeist schöne und fröhliche Erinnerungen dran sind, die wir mehr als nur gerne mit ihm teilen. Der Glanz in seinen Augen teilt uns auch mit, dass er sich darüber sehr freut. Er hat genauso viel Spass dabei, seinen und seiner Freunde ‚Untaten' in Hogwarts zuzuschauen wie wir. Wahrscheinlich eher noch mehr, weil es ja seine eigenen Erinnerungen sind.

**Hermione **

_Sie sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum bei ihren Schularbeiten. Auf einmal sehen wir Professor McGonagall durch das Porträtloch kommen. Sie ruft James zu sich. Er verlässt mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum, kommt aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück. Sein eben noch so fröhliches Gesicht ist zur Maske gefroren. Sirius, Remus und Peter springen auf und stellen sich im Halbkreis um ihn auf, um ihn zu fragen, was denn nun los sei, doch er nickt nur nach der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. Als sie dort ankommen, bricht er auf seinem Bett zusammen und heult nur noch._

„_Sie... sie haben meine Grosseltern gefunden! In ihrem Haus – sie sind tot!" schluchzt er, „und oben drüber war so ein grausliches grünes Ding wie ein Totenkopf mit... mit 'ner Schlange, die rausguckt, und... und... das war schon vor zwei Tagen!"_

Harry und ich schnappen nach Luft. Wir schauen uns nach James und Lily um. James, Sirius und Remus haben natürlich sofort gespannt, worum es in dieser Erinnerung geht, aber Lily hat sicher erst von diesem Mord erfahren, nachdem sie mit James zusammen gekommen war.

„_Wie auch immer... sie wollen, dass ich nach Hause komme... für die Beerdigung, sagt McGonagall, und dass meine Eltern gesagt haben, dass sie die Familie zusammen haben wollen. Ist ja auch schon fast Weihnachten. Ich komme dann danach wieder..."_

„_James! Ich weiss gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Wo du uns doch grade erst von deinem Grossvater erzählt hast und wie nett er ist und alles..." sagt Remus und macht ein ganz trauriges Gesicht._

„_Ja, ich weiss. Und nu ist er tot! Ich hab den alten Mann wirklich so sehr gern gehabt. Er hat doch immer nur gelacht! Und sie sagten, dass meine Grosseltern ermordet wurden."_

_Sirius, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hat, bricht jetzt empört aus:_

„_**Wer** würde so was tun? Und was ist mit diesem grünen Totenkopf?"_

„_Ich weiss nicht, Sirius, aber vielleicht sagen sie es mir, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Dann sag ich's dir weiter..."_

_James packt ein paar Sachen in seine Truhe und Sirius hilft ihm, sie die Treppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann durchs Porträtloch zu tragen. Remus und Peter begleiten die beiden Freunde ebenfalls. Im Korridor wartet Professor McGonagall, den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst. Sie sagt in der knappen Art, die sie immer dann hat, wenn sie besonders aufgeregt ist:_

„_Kommen Sie, Potter, wir gehen hinunter. Ihr Vater wartet in Professor Dumbledores Büro."_

„_In Ordnung, Professor. – Ich seh euch dann nach den Ferien, okay?"_

„_Okay! Tschüss, James! Es tut uns so leid..." sagt Sirius bedrückt._

„_Tschüss, James!" rufen auch Remus und Peter ihm hintennach. _

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns die drei verbliebenen Rumtreiber am Gryffindor-Tisch. McGonagall geht herum und notiert sich alle Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass von den dreien nur Peter nach Hause fährt. Remus und Sirius bleiben beide da. Sirius, weil er nicht die geringste Lust hat, schon von seiner Familie damit konfrontiert zu werden, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet ist und Remus, weil seine Eltern die Gelegenheit, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben kann, nutzen wollen, um zu einem Kongress irgendwo im Ausland zu gehen. _

_Diese Erinnerung löst sich alsbald wieder auf und wir befinden uns in der Bibliothek, in der wir nicht Remus, sondern tatsächlich Sirius begegnen. Er hat einen kleinen Stapel Bücher vor sich auf dem Tisch und seine Nase steckt grade in einem riesigen dicken Wälzer. Ein näherer Blick belehrt mich, dass es sich um ein Buch über Dunkle Kreaturen handelt. Ich vermute, dass er da bereits gespannt hat, dass etwas mit Remus anders ist als alle denken. Doch die Zusammenhänge hat er noch nicht gecheckt. _

_In den nächsten paar Erinnerungen, und es gibt eine ganze Menge davon, beobachten wir Sirius und Remus, welche eine vergnügte Zeit miteinander verbringen. Sie sind ganz alleine im Gryffindor-Turm und scheinen das ausgesprochen zu geniessen. Für einmal bekommen sie die angenehmsten Sessel und Sofas um den grossen Kamin herum. Remus liest viel, wenn Sirius ihn nicht gerade bestürmt, dass sie doch etwas gemeinsam tun sollten. Wenn Remus nachgibt, stellt er sich als ein sehr lebhaftes und äusserst flinkes kleines Kerlchen heraus, das ganz offensichtlich genauso viel Freude daran hat, im Schnee herumzutollen wie Sirius. _

Von all diesen Erinnerungen gibt es viel zu notieren. Sirius' Diktafeder fängt schon fast an zu rauchen, weil sie so viel zu tun bekommt. Es macht viel Spass, aber mir ist auch klar, dass dies wohl Sirius' glücklichste Erinnerungen sein müssen, die, welche er in Azkaban wirklich tief hat vergraben müssen, damit die Dementoren sie nicht aus ihm heraussaugen konnten. Ich vermute, dass viele davon auch nicht mehr wirklich Erinnerungen sind, die Sirius bewusst abrufen kann. Doch jetzt zieht der Zauberspruch, den er verwendet, um Erinnerungen aus dem Unterbewusstsein hervorzuholen, diese alle wieder in den Vordergrund. Er holt sie jetzt Monateweise hervor, da immer mehr in seinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben sind. Diesen Teil des Buches werden er und Remus sicher gemeinsam verfassen, weil so viele Erinnerungen beide von ihnen betreffen. Bis zur bitteren Explosion in ihrem Leben.

Sirius hat das Denkarium geleert und neue Erinnerungen hineingelegt.

Wir befinden uns wieder im Gryffindor-Turm, wohl am Ende der Weihnachtsferien, erklärt uns Sirius und Remus stellt sich laut die Frage, warum wohl niemand die anbetenden Blicke gesehen hat, die der kleine Remus dem kleinen Sirius bereits zuwirft.

Doch James macht jetzt eine. Er hat den beiden aufmerksam zugesehen und fragt:

„Remus, sag mir nicht, dass du schon damals in Sirius verknallt warst! Wieso hat das eigentlich keiner von uns bemerkt?"

Remus wird rot! Sirius schaut ihn an und pflanzt einen zärtlichen kleinen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er lächelt und gibt an Stelle seines Liebsten Antwort:

„Wenn **er** nicht in mich verknallt war, so war **ich** auf alle Fälle in ihn verknallt. Nur wusste ich das damals natürlich noch nicht."

_Der kleine Remus wird auch rot, als er merkt, dass auch Sirius ihn anstarrt. Der sitzt lesend auf dem Boden, lehnt sich aber mit dem Rücken an den Sessel, auf dem Remus sitzt, ein Bein untergeschlagen. Er sieht so süss aus, dass ich am liebsten hinginge und ihn knudeln würde. Auch Remus hat ein offenes Buch auf dem Schoss, doch er schaut nicht hinein. Er starrt Sirius an. Und wird rot, als Sirius die Blicke bemerkt. Dieses niedliche Bild wird durch die Rückkehr der anderen Schüler zerstört, die jetzt vom Zug zurückkommen und den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder mit viel Lärm einnehmen. James ist einer der ersten von ihnen, er ist immer noch ein bisschen gedämpfter Stimmung, aber er zeigt sich doch glücklich, wieder mit seinen Freunden vereint zu sein. Er grinst breit, als er sie am Kamin sitzen sieht. Sirius und Remus springen beide auf und begrüssen ihn._

„_Hallo, James! Geht's dir besser?" fragt Remus._

„_Nicht viel, aber wird schon wieder. Es ist nur so schwer, ich vermisse sie so sehr. Vor allem an Weihnachten! Sie hatten sogar schon mein Geschenk gekauft. Ich habe geheult, als ich's aufgemacht habe. Mum und Dad haben sich aber auch nicht besser gefühlt, also war's kein sehr fröhliches Fest. Wie war's für euch Jungs?"_

„_Oh, ziemlich nett. Es gab nur einen einzigen Tisch für alle, die da geblieben sind, Lehrer und Schüler gemeinsam, mitten in der Grossen Halle. Die Lehrer waren alle viel netter als in der Schule", sagt Sirius. _

„_Wir hatten's wirklich gut. Sogar hier im Gemeinschaftsraum gab's einen Tannenbaum. Die Hauselfen haben ihn erst vor zwei Tagen wieder abgeräumt", erzählt Remus._

„_Das ist grossartig. Wisst ihr was? Wie wär's, wenn wir nächstes Jahr alle zusammen hier bleiben würden? Dann ist Sirius nicht alleine, und wir sind alle vier zusammen!" schlägt James begeistert vor._

„_Das ist eine verdammt gute Idee, James!" bestätigt Peter, „nur werde ich bestimmt nach Hause gehen müssen, meine Eltern finden, dass Weihnachten ein Familienfest ist und man sich nicht anderswo aufhalten soll."_

_Hier endet diese Erinnerung. Die nächste, welche hervorkommt, spielt im Klassenzimmer für Transfiguration. Minerva unterrichtet die üblichen Zauber für die erste Klasse und es macht Spass zu sehen, mit welcher Leichtigkeit James und Sirius ihre Aufgaben meistern. Remus und Lily sind ihnen nicht weit hintennach. Sie benötigen meistens einen oder zwei Anläufe mehr als die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Danach ist aber Remus' Stecknadelkissen wirklich ein Stecknadelkissen, während Peters immer noch Stacheln des Igels hat, aus dem sie das Nadelkissen herstellen sollten und ihm auch noch die Schnurrbarthaare des Igels anhaften, sehr zum grossen Vergnügen von James und Sirius. Doch dann legt Sirius beschützend die Arme um Peters Schulter und hilft ihm geduldig, seine Aufgabe richtig zu lösen, indem er seine Hand führt und die Zauber mit ihm spricht. Minerva sieht es und scheint sich nicht daran zu stören. Doch am Ende der Stunde hat Sirius einige Extrapunkte für Gryffindor verdient und Peter erhält zusätzliche Aufgaben. _

_Es gibt noch mehr solche Erinnerungen. In einer Stunde bei Flitwick sind es Remus und Lily, die Peter aushelfen und in der Zaubertränkestunde ist es meistens James, der Unterstützung anbietet, während Sirius sich um Remus kümmert, der zwar in der Theorie brilliert, praktisch aber nie ganz klar kommt. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Zaubertränke haben, scheint er zu leiden, weil all die vielen Gerüche seine empfindliche Nase fast zum Kollabieren bringen._

Als es auch für uns Zeit wird, schlafen zu gehen, sind wir schon bis zu den Osterferien ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts gekommen. Nachdem wir alles notiert haben, wünschen wir uns alle gute Nacht und gehen schlafen.

**Mittwoch, 30.12.1998 / Hermione**

Komisch, dass wir uns, ohne uns abzusprechen, nach dem Frühstück alle wieder im Wohnzimmer treffen. Auch heute übernehmen Winky und Dobby die Kinder, während wir da fortfahren, wo wir gestern Abend in Sirius' Erinnerungen verblieben sind. Er lächelt uns an, fragt aber zur Sicherheit nach:

„Wollt ihr wirklich mit durch dieses alte Zeug gehen?" fragt er.

„Klar! Es macht Spass, euch zu beobachten. Und ich lerne meine Eltern besser kennen", sagt Harry.

„Wartet nur, bis es wieder peinlich wird", murmelt Sirius jedoch.

_Die erste Erinnerung des heutigen Tages ist jedoch nicht für Sirius peinlich, sondern für Remus. Es ist das Ende des Schuljahres, und es ist deshalb schmerzhaft für Remus, weil es wieder mal so weit ist, dass er seine Freunde belügen muss, weil er ihnen den wahren Grund für seine häufigen Abwesenheiten nicht sagen kann. Sirius schaut ihm nach, als er nach der letzten Stunde verschwindet, seine Schultasche über die Achsel geschlungen, und er beschliesst, seinem Freund zu folgen. Dabei sieht er, dass Remus im Krankenflügel verschwindet. Sirius schüttelt verdutzt den Kopf und kehrt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Nachdem er seine Bücher in den Schlafsaal gebracht hat, findet er James und Peter, mit denen er hinunter in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen zieht._

_Während sie essen, murmelt er zu James:_

„_Sag mal, findest du es nicht auch komisch, wenn Remus im Krankenflügel verschwindet, nachdem er uns gesagt hat, dass er seine kranke Mum besuchen muss?"_

„_Hat er das?" fragt James zurück._

„_Ja. Ich war neugierig und bin ihm heimlich gefolgt. Er ist zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen. Hast du gemerkt, dass er alle paar Wochen verschwindet? Und noch jedes Mal, wenn er so verschwunden ist, kam er wie völlig zerschlagen zurück, krank und blass! Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!"_

_James schaut von seinem Teller auf und bemerkt:_

„_Du hast Recht! Alle paar Wochen, jeden Monat mindestens einmal. Könnte er krank sein oder so was?"_

„_Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nachgegrübelt und nachgegrübelt, aber..." brummt Sirius, dann hält er inne. „Hey, warte mal! Heute ist Vollmond."_

„_Ja, und? Was ist besonderes daran?"_

„_Ich muss was nachschauen gehen! Ich habe eh keinen grossen Hunger, bis später im Schlafsaal, Jungs!" ruft Sirius und springt auf._

_Er wirft seine Serviette auf den Tisch, legt Gabel und Messer auf den Teller und läuft aus der Grossen Halle, läuft, bis er die Bibliothek erreicht hat, in der er direkt zur Sektion der Bücher über die Dunklen Künste rennt und nach dem Buch sucht, das er bereits in den Weihnachtsferien in der Hand gehalten hat. Er findet es, zieht es aus dem Regal und trägt es sorgfältig zu Madam Pince, um es auszuchecken._

„_Bitte sehr, Black!"_

„_Danke, Madam Pince," antwortet er mit dem süssesten Lächeln, das er zuwege bringt. _

_Nun läuft er hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm, hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal und setzt sich auf sein Bett. Er schlägt das Buch auf und beginnt, den Abschnitt noch einmal zu lesen. Als James und Peter vom Abendessen zurückkehren, schaut er auf und sagt mit gepresster Stimme, kaum, dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben:_

„_Ich glaube, Remus ist ein Werwolf."_

_Peter gibt ein kurzes, scharfes Lachen von sich._

„_Du spinnst, Sirius, er kann kein Werwolf sein, das würden die nie erlauben, dass so einer in die Schule kommt!"_

„_Alle Symptome sind da. Launisch, wenn der Mond fast voll ist, müde und blass, viel zu dünn, aktiv und lebendig, wenn der Mond wieder abnimmt und wann immer er von da, wo er hingeht, zurückkommt, ist er völlig ausgelaugt und sieht aus, als ob jemand ihn böse verprügelt hätte."_

_James macht auch grosse Augen._

„_Das stimmt alles. Erinnert ihr euch, wie Remus gestern Snape angefaucht hat? Er hatte zwar Recht, aber normalerweise tut er nie so was. Und seit einigen Tagen sah er wirklich dauernd nur müde aus."_

_Dann schaut er zum Fenster hinaus. Es ist noch knapp hell und der Mond ist noch nicht aufgegangen, aber er denkt nach und meint dann noch:_

„_Und es ist ziemlich genau ein Monat her, seit er zum letzten Mal verschwunden ist. Er hat uns eindeutig Ausreden darüber erzählt, wo er hingeht."_

„_Lügen!" zischt Peter._

„_Also mal ehrlich, Peter, wenn du ein Werwolf wärst, würdest du das dann einfach so sagen?" fragt James._

„_Nein, würde ich nicht. Aber ich würde auch nicht dahin gehen, wo normale Leute sind. Werwölfe sind Dunkle Kreaturen, sie sind gefährlich und, na ja, ihr seht ja alle, wie Remus uns angelogen hat! Mein Vater sagt, dass sie alle immer lügen, nur um einen in Sicherheit zu wiegen und wenn man ihnen vertraut, schlagen sie zu!"_

„_Hör aber sofort auf mit dem Blödsinn, Peter! Selbst, wenn Remus einer ist, er ist doch nun wirklich der zartbesaitetste Junge, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Er ist immer nett – und mit allen, oder fast allen, wie kannst du so was Übles sagen?" protestiert Sirius._

„_Er ist ein Heimlichtuer, oder etwa nicht?" gibt Peter aufgebracht zurück._

„_Wäre ich auch! Vor allem dann, wenn Leute, die sich meine Freunde nennen, mir aufgrund einer solchen kleinen zusätzlichen Information über meine Person mir gleich derartig in den Rücken fallen. Mal ehrlich, Peter, was ist denn heute anders an Remus als gestern? Wenn er denn wirklich ein Werwolf ist, ich vermute es nur, ich weiss es ja noch gar nicht", empört sich Sirius weiter._

„_Anders? Ist mir doch egal, ob alles noch gleich ist, er könnte uns alle töten!" keift Peter._

„_Ach, nu hör schon auf, Peter! Ganz offensichtlich verschwindet er doch irgendwohin, um sich zu verwandeln, und offensichtlich ist es ein Ort ausserhalb des Schlosses. Sirius hat ihn im Krankenflügel verschwinden sehen, daher ist es wohl Madam Pomfrey, die sich um ihn kümmert. Ausserdem, wo ist denn da ein Problem? Einmal im Monat ist Vollmond und er verwandelt sich, na und? Den Rest der Zeit ist er doch nicht anders als wir alle anderen auch. Sollen wir etwa aufhören, seine Freunde zu sein, nur weil wir das jetzt wissen, nachdem er die ganze Zeit so nett mit uns gewesen ist? Ausserdem hast du am allerwenigsten das Recht, dich über ihn zu beschweren, wo wärst du denn in Zauberkunst ohne Remus? Und in Geschichte? Und in Kräuterkunde, wenn wir grade dabei sind. Gar nicht zu reden von Astronomie. Wo wärst du denn, wenn er dir nicht geduldig helfen würde?" argumentiert James._

_Peter wird rot. Remus hat ihm nicht nur während des Unterrichts geholfen, er ist derjenige, der die Geduld aufbringt, mit Peter zu arbeiten, um ihm bei den Schulaufgaben zu helfen, manchmal auch dann, wenn er selber lieber etwas mit James und Sirius unternehmen würde. Die beiden sind zu ungeduldig, um neben ihm zu sitzen und ihn auf seine Lücken aufmerksam zu machen. Also schweigt er zunächst einmal._

_Es scheint jetzt später am Abend zu sein. Sirius sitzt auf der Fensterbank, schaut hinaus in den Himmel, in dem jetzt ein dicker, fetter Vollmond blinkt. Er seufzt und flüstert:_

„_Armer, armer Remus! Was muss er da aushalten?"_

_Er schaut traurig über die Wiese zum Verbotenen Wald._

„_Ich möchte wissen, wo er ist. Bestimmt haben sie ihn eingesperrt", sagt James leise._

„_Ja, glaube ich auch. Und nimmt mich auch wunder. Mir hat's fast den Magen umgedreht, als ich in dem Buch da gelesen habe, wie sich Werwölfe verwandeln! Es muss ihnen so sehr wehtun."_

_Die Jungen diskutieren noch eine ganze Weile. Sie entschliessen sich, mit Remus zu sprechen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm nicht böse sind. Peter ist immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber Sirius argumentiert abschliessend, dass Remus sie ja jederzeit hätte töten können, wenn er sie denn hätte töten wollen._

_Es erstaunt nicht, dass diese Erinnerung denn auch als nächstes gleich auftaucht. Es ist wohl am nächsten Abend, denn wir befinden uns im Schlafsaal und Remus kommt leise hereingeschlichen. Doch die drei Buben sind alle da und warten auf ihn. Sirius übernimmt das Wort._

„_Du siehst blass aus, Remus, bist du in Ordnung?"_

„_Ja, Sirius, es ist nichts, ich bin nur ein bisschen müde..." murmelt Remus und geht direkt zu seinem Bett, auf das er sich setzt._

„_Hör mal... da ist etwas, was wir dich fragen wollten, Remus. Uns ist aufgefallen... na ja, dass du so einmal im Monat weg musst. Jeden Monat, seit wir in die Schule gekommen sind und dann haben wir gemerkt, dass es immer Vollmond ist, wenn du weggehst, und na ja, da haben wir... da habe ich ein bisschen in die Bücher geschaut und, als gestern wieder Vollmond war... da habe ich eben noch mal nachgeschaut und – bist du ein Werwolf?"_

„_**Was? Nein!**" ruft Remus verängstigt. Er ist jetzt hellwach, seine Augen sind vor Schreck weit offen und er klammert sich zitternd an seine Notlüge._

„_Wirklich nicht?" fragt James nach._

_Remus versucht, es noch eine Weile abzustreiten, doch als die anderen ihm die Symptome aufzählen, bricht er auf seinem Bett weinend zusammen. Schluchzend gibt er es zu und traut sich nicht mehr, die anderen anzuschauen. Bis Sirius sich neben ihn setzt und ihn in den Arm nimmt._

„_Du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen, Remus, wir wollten es ja nur wissen. Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du ein prima Kumpel und unser Freund bist. Wir werden es nicht weitersagen. Nicht wahr, Jungs?" tröstet Sirius seinen Freund und schaut die anderen beiden an, Peter sehr herausfordernd._

„_Nein, wir werden es für uns behalten", sagt James sehr bestimmt._

_Mit einem Schnuffeln schaut Remus Sirius jetzt doch wieder an und fragt, immer noch schnupfend:_

„_Echt wahr? Ihr wollt mich nicht rausschmeissen?"_

„_Nein, Remus, wir wollen dich nicht rausschmeissen, warum sollten wir? Du warst bis jetzt ein guter Freund, warum sollte sich etwas daran ändern müssen, nur weil wir jetzt wissen, das du ein Werwolf bist?"_

_Remus zuckt die Achseln und schüttelt seinen Kopf. _

„_Weil fast alle andern es tun?" brummelt er._

„_Nun, wir sind nicht alle anderen. Also. Es ist abgemacht, wir behalten es für uns und bleiben Freunde. – Wo warst du denn?"_

_Remus nickt zum Fenster._

„_Ihr wisst doch, dass da unten im Gelände eine Peitschende Weide steht... die verbirgt einen unterirdischen Gang und der führt an den Rand des Parks in der Nähe von Hogsmeade. Dort ist ein altes, baufälliges Haus, das sie für mich so gesichert haben, dass ich mich darin verwandeln, aber nicht hinaus kann. Madam Pomfrey geleitet mich zur Weide und holt mich morgens wieder aus dem Haus zurück, nachdem die Schule für euch schon angefangen hat."_

_Jetzt stellen ihm die drei Freunde alle möglichen Fragen und er erzählt ihnen, wie er gebissen wurde und wie er den Biss überlebte und auch sonst allerlei._

Ich werfe einen Blick zu Remus hinüber. Sirius hat seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und hält ihn fest. Es ist ein sehr berührender Moment, eine Geschichte, die ich mir schon etliche Male auszumalen versucht habe. Ich finde, dass Sirius das eigentlich sehr gut gemeistert hat. Kein Wunder, dass Remus so an ihm hängt.

Die drei lassen Remus dann schlafen, weil er so müde aussieht. Allerdings nicht bevor sie ihm mitgeteilt haben, dass sie in Zukunft im Unterricht alle besonders gut aufpassen werden, wenn er im Krankenflügel ist, damit er ihre Notizen benutzen kann. Es ist erstaunlich, wie Remus danach auf die neue Situation reagiert. Auf einmal wird aus dem vorher so vorsichtigen und zurückhaltenden Jungen ein vor Lebensfreude sprühendes Kind. Er ist weit offener mit seinen Freunden als bisher. Wohl ist er immer noch kein solcher Hitzkopf wie James und Sirius, doch er hat noch weit mehr Spass am Unfug als bisher. Er wirkt einfach viel fröhlicher.

_In einer nächsten Erinnerung kann man deshalb Minerva sehen, die sich nach dem Mittagessen den vier Gryffindor Erstklässlern nähert und ihnen mitteilt:_

„_Professor Dumbledore möchte euch vier nach eurer letzten Unterrichtsstunde in seinem Büro sehen. Kennt jemand von euch den Weg zu seinem Büro?"_

„_Ja, Professor, ich kenne ihn", sagt Remus._

„_Sehr gut. Dann erinnern Sie sich bitte ans Passwort: Pflaumenmus."_

„_Ja, Professor."_

_Sie sehen für den Rest des Nachmittags alle sehr bedrückt aus und in der nächsten Erinnerung sehen wir sie klamm vor dem Wasserspeier stehen, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters verbirgt. Schliesslich sagt Sirius seufzend:_

„_Es hilft alles nichts, wir müssen hinein. – Pflaumenmus!" _

_Der Wasserspeier springt zur Seite und vier verängstigte Jungen klettern auf die Treppe, die sich zu bewegen beginnt und sie nach oben transportiert. Remus geht voran und betätigt den Klopfer an der Tür, die sich auch gleich öffnet. Dumbledore winkt sie herein und ruft:_

„_Kommt rein, ihr Rangen! Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, kommt und setzt euch hier hin!"_

_Vor dem grossen Schreibtisch des Rektors stehen ein zweisitziges Sofa und zwei bequeme Sessel. Sirius und Remus, die zuvorderst sind, setzen sich auf das Sofa und die beiden anderen nehmen auf den Sesseln Platz._

„_Ich habe nach euch rufen lassen, weil ich eich wissen lassen wollte, dass mir bewusst ist, dass ihr drei, Peter, James, Sirius, etwas über Remus wisst, das nicht allgemein bekannt werden darf. Stimmt das?"_

„_Dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?" fragt Sirius, erleichtert, dass offenbar keine Strafe auf ihn wartet._

_Er wirft einen ziemlich bewundernden Blick auf seinen Freund._

„_Tatsächlich."_

„_Wir werden es niemandem erzählen, Professor", beteuert James._

„_Wenn ihr willig seid, Remus' Geheimnis mit ihm zu bewahren, so tut ihr etwas sehr, sehr Gutes. Remus ist ein besonders begabtes magisches Kind, so dass wir ihm seine Erziehung nicht wegen des blossen Umstandes, dass er einmal im Monat nicht zugegen sein kann, versagen. Aber wir haben euch vier, die ihr nun seit mehreren Monaten zusammen lebt, natürlich sehr intensiv beobachtet, denn wir haben erwartet, dass ihr die ersten seid, die es herausfindet, weil ihr so nahe beisammen seid. – Du, Sirius, hast ein sehr scharfes Auge und ausgezeichnete analytische Fähigkeiten, denn du hast sehr rasch die Zusammenhänge erfasst und die richtigen Teile zusammengefügt. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr Kinder wisst, dass ich es weiss. – Für euch drei möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass Madam Pomfrey, ich selber und die Lehrer über Remus' Krankheit Bescheid wissen. Und dir, Remus, möchte ich noch nahe legen, mir sofort mitzuteilen, sollte einer meiner Kollegen dich wegen deiner Lykantropie benachteiligen. Eine Eule genügt. Ich weiss, dass du dieses Angebot nicht missbrauchen wirst."_

„_Nein, Professor Dumbledore, vielen Dank. Bisher ist alles bestens..." murmelt Remus verlegen._

_Auch die anderen drei Jungen bedanken sich, dann verschwinden alle schnellstens aus dem Büro. _

**Sirius **

Was für eine schöne Erinnerung das ist. Und wie gut es tut, noch einmal zu sehen, wie aus dem zurückhaltenden Remus jener frohgemute und manchmal ausgelassene Remus wurde, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Der Remus, der jetzt noch offener seine Freude am Lernen demonstrierte, dessen Augen vor Vergnügen blitzten, und der uns alle so bezaubern konnte. Er ist eine so lichte Seele, er war ein so wundervolles Kind und ich bedauerte schon damals, dass ich ihn nicht schon früher kennen gelernt hatte. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn dann auch noch früher geliebt hätte. Und doch wussten wir so lange nicht, dass unsere enge Beziehung viel mehr als Freundschaft war. Die wir natürlich auch noch hoch schätzten, nachdem aus uns ein Paar geworden war.

_Dann folgen die Bilder unserer ersten gemeinsamen Reise mit dem Hogwarts Express. Wir sitzen natürlich alle zusammen in einem Abteil und Remus erzählt uns, dass seine Eltern ihn nur abholten, um dann gleich in die Schweiz weiterzureisen. James nimmt an, dass er mit seinen Eltern auch verreisen wird, und Peter befürchtet, dass es für ihn eine weitere Reise mit Verwandtenbesuchen werden wird. Ich bin der einzige, der ganz gegen mein übliches Naturell, völlig still bleibt, denn ich weiss, dass es für mich nichts Derartiges geben wird. Meine Eltern halten kaum einen Ort ausserhalb von London für zivilisiert genug, um ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren, das alte Sommerhaus der Blacks, das sich an der Südküste irgendwo befindet, ist ihnen nicht gut genug. Ich werde also acht lange Wochen lang meine Familie ertragen müssen. Es wird auch keine Besuche von Onkel Alphard geben, denn sie haben ihm jeglichen Umgang mit mir verboten, nachdem ich in Gryffindor gelandet bin. Sie geben ihm sogar die Schuld dafür. Er hat es mir in einem Brief mitgeteilt, aber auch, dass seine Eule, ebenso wie meine, genau weiss, dass Briefe an mich nur direkt zuzustellen sind._

„_Armer Siri! Du wirst wohl den ganzen Sommer in Grimmauld Place rumhängen müssen, was?" fragt James bedrückt._

„_Wahrscheinlich. Ich wünschte, dass ich euch besuchen könnte, aber ich kann mir schon denken, wie sie auf eine solche Anfrage meinerseits reagieren würden, weil keiner von euch als würdig erachtet würde, um mit einem Black-Erben befreundet zu sein. Und die's nach ihrer Ansicht wären, die sind mir mehr als scheissegal. Ihr kennt sie ausserdem zur Genüge. Aber sie werden bestimmt trotzdem bei uns auftauchen, vor allem, wenn Bellatrix sie im Schlepptau hat. Die gibt ja zu gern damit an, dass sie zu den Blacks gehört."_

„_Wenn wir dich da nur rauskriegen könnten", sagt Peter mitleidig. „Sogar meine alten Grosstanten zu besuchen, klingt aufregender als in einem alten Haus eingeschlossen zu werden."_

_James und Remus grinsen._

_Als wir King's Cross erreichen, steht meine Mutter schon auf dem Bahnsteig. Da sie es hasst, sich unter die Muggel zu mischen, hat sie einen Portschlüssel für mich dabei. Ich bekomme nicht einmal Zeit, mich richtig von meinen Freunden zu verabschieden, als sie mich auch schon hinter sich her zieht und mir den Portschlüssel in die Hand drückt. Eine Minute später stehe ich bereits in der Eingangshalle von Nummer 12, Grimmauld Place. Sie taucht in einem Atemzug neben mir auf. Ich sage kaum mehr als ein „Hallo." und mache mich mit meinem Gepäck auf den langen Weg hinauf in mein Zimmer. Mein Gesicht zeige ich der Familie erst beim Abendessen. Es wird eh kaum ein grosses Willkommen geben. Tatsächlich ist es von beiden Eltern ziemlich knapp, vor allem deshalb, weil ich die Frechheit hatte, mich nicht dagegen aufzulehnen, dass der Hut mich nach Gryffindor sortiert hat._

„_Du bist eine wahre Schande, Sirius. Nicht mal, in das von der Familie seit jeher bevorzugte Haus zu kommen, hast du geschafft. Unsere Freunde haben uns wochenlang hinter unserem Rücken ausgelacht", beschwert sich mein Vater._

„_Ich bin aber wohl, da wo ich bin", wage ich trotzig zu sagen, „ich wollte nicht in das Haus, in dem Bellatrix und Severus und die alle stecken. Die tun nichts anderes als die anderen Kinder plagen. Ausserdem sagte der Sortierhut, dass ich in jedes Hogwarts-Haus passen würde und steckte mich nach Gryffindor."_

Wie immer habe ich natürlich nicht das Klügste gesagt, doch war mir das damals egal. Ich wusste ja, was in den nächsten Wochen auf mich warten würde und hatte keine Lust erst noch drauf zu warten. Ausserdem war mir Ernst mit dem, was ich sagte.

Es ist trotzdem schmerzhaft, es mit anzusehen – und zu fühlen! Die Erinnerung daran, was meine Familie mir angetan hatte, ist bei weitem noch nicht verblasst. Nicht nur die Erinnerung an den körperlichen Schmerz, sondern auch der Vertrauensverlust, das absolute Nichtvorhandensein von Zuneigung. In den Beziehungen zwischen meinen Familienmitgliedern fehlte der geringste Hinweis auf irgendwelche Liebe. Nicht mal ein Fünkchen davon habe ich je zu spüren bekommen, ausser bei Onkel Alphard, bei Andy und Ted und ihrer kleinen Tochter Nymphadora. Zu sehen, was meine Eltern unter Erziehung verstanden haben bestärkt mich nur in meinem Entschluss, nie so mit meinen eigenen Kindern umzugehen. Bestimmt wird es auch mal nötig sein, sie zu disziplinieren, aber ich werde jeden Trick in den Erziehungsratgebern ausprobieren, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab gegen eines meiner Kinder erhebe.

_Wie immer werde ich bestraft für meine ‚Unverschämtheit'. Zur Abwechslung beschwört mein Vater wieder einmal die Peitsche herauf und als er mich damit schlägt, denkt er in seiner Wut nicht einmal an die teuren neuen Muggelkleider, die ich trage, und die er ersetzen muss. Obwohl ich sie an diesem Tag eigentlich gar nicht mehr gebraucht hätte. Nach einem guten Dutzend Peitschenhieben breche ich bewusstlos zusammen und die Erinnerung verschwindet._

**Harry **

Du meine Güte, ich glaube kaum, was ich da sehe! Mein Herz fliegt Sirius zu! Scheisse, und ich dachte, dass ich es bei den Dursleys wirklich beschissen hätte, aber die machten mich wenigstens nur verbal zur Schnecke. Jedes Mal, wenn mein Onkel versucht hatte, mich körperlich zu bestrafen, war irgendwelche unfokussierte Magie dazwischen gekommen, so dass sie das bald aufgaben. Sie zwangen mich danach vor allem zum Arbeiten. Aber Sirius' Eltern machten ihn verbal zur Schnecke **und **schlugen ihn auch noch dauernd. Sirius sieht aus, als ob er nicht mehr viel mehr ertragen könnte.

_Als wir ihn wieder sehen, liegt er stöhnend auf seinem Bett. Das T-Shirt, das er trägt, hängt in Fetzen an seinem Leib und sein ganzer Rücken ist blutig. Das trocknende Blut hat die Fetzen des Stoffs fest an die verbliebene Haut geklebt. Und die haben ihn in diesem Zustand einfach in dem offensichtlich staubigen Zimmer gelassen! Es tut furchtbar weh, das zu sehen. Neben mir ist Hermione völlig ausser sich und macht den Eindruck, als wollte sie losrasen und es den Blacks heimzahlen! Wenn das die Art Willkommen ist, die Sirius erhält, dann wage ich kaum, mir vorzustellen, wie sich die übrigen acht Wochen gestalten werden! _

_Offenbar hat Sirius' Zimmer Nachmittagssonne. Sie scheint herein und zeigt uns, wie staubig und ungepflegt der Raum aussieht, so, als ob die Hauselfen hier nie saubermachten. Sirius liegt auf dem Bett, grade erst erwacht, aber er stöhnt vor Schmerzen. Er versucht, die Stoffreste von seinem Rücken zu ziehen, doch sobald er das tut, löst sich auch die Haut und alles beginnt wieder zu bluten. Er zuckt zusammen und zieht weiter an den Fetzen. Die kommen auch, aber die Haut kommt wieder mit. Sirius verliert wieder das Bewusstsein._

_Die nächste Erinnerung kommt gleich hervor, Sirius ist wieder wach, kann sich aber kaum bewegen. Dann geht die Tür auf, seine Mutter kommt herein und entfernt magisch die Reste von Sirius' T-Shirt und heilt die schlimmsten Wunden. Doch sonst tut sie nichts, schaut nur hochmütig auf ihn hinab, bevor sie sich wortlos umdreht und das Zimmer wieder verlässt. Einen Augenblick später sehen wir einen Hauselfen, der einen Teller mit etwas Nahrung auf Sirius' Pult abstellt und gleich wieder verschwindet._

_Einige Tage lang passiert offenbar gar nichts. Sirius bleibt fast dauernd in seinem Zimmer. Er schleicht sich in die Küche, wo er sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück holt, dann kehrt er damit in sein Zimmer zurück und liest, oder macht seine Schularbeiten. Doch das Abendessen kann er nicht auslassen, er weiss, was ihm sonst blüht. Wann immer seine Eltern ihn zusammenstauchen, können wir sehen, wie sein jüngerer Bruder gemein grinst. _

_Was für ein Unterschied zwischen dem brillanten, fröhlichen und aufgeweckten Kind, das wir in Hogwarts gesehen haben, und diesem Beinahe-Zombie hier. Der einzige Trost für Sirius ist seine Eule, Tom. Er schreibt eine Menge Briefe und Tom ist so clever, ihm die Antworten immer direkt zum Zimmer zu bringen. Nach einiger Zeit sehe ich, dass jemand ihm Bücher schickt, die Sirius immer gleich liest und wieder zurück sendet._

_Irgendwie schafft er es, noch drei weitere Strafen zu kassieren. Es sind alles grausame, überflüssige und gemeine Strafen. Es gibt formelle Anlässe im Haus, an denen er teilnehmen muss, an denen auch die ganzen Slytherins in seinem Jahrgang teilnehmen. Er hat sie zu ertragen, oder er wird wieder verflucht. Beim zweiten solchen Anlass versucht er, sich nach dem Abendessen heimlich zu verdrücken, doch seine Mutter erwischt ihn und deckt ihn mit Boxflüchen ein, sehr zum grossen Vergnügen von Bellatrix und Co. Ich kann es Sirius mehr als nur nachfühlen, warum er Snape so hasst. _

_Dann nimmt ihn seine Mutter wieder in die Diagon Alley, um neue Schulroben und seine Bücher zu kaufen. Wahrscheinlich ist dies das erste Mal während der gesamten Ferien, dass er nach draussen kommt. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Er wird im Tropfenden Kessel ins Feuer geschubst und nach ‚Hause' gebracht. Ich kann das schon fast nicht mehr sehen! So bin ich erleichtert, als Sirius endlich seine Truhe wieder packen kann und mit einem Portschlüssel nach King's Cross gebracht wird. Dort wird er sofort alleine stehen gelassen und muss sich selber um seine Truhe und den Eulenkäfig kümmern. Er schafft es aber, die Truhe in einen Wagen und dort in ein Abteil zu verfrachten. Tom lässt er aus dem Käfig und die kluge Eule setzt sich auf die Gepäckablage. Sirius geht wieder auf den Bahnsteig und schaut nach James, Remus und Peter aus. James kommt alsbald mit zwei Leuten durch die Absperrung, die wohl meine Grosseltern sind. Sie sehen nach einer sehr glücklichen und fröhlichen Familie aus. James und Sirius sehen einander und rasen los, um sich zu begrüssen. Endlich sehe ich das freundliche und fröhliche Grinsen wieder auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Sirius. Vor allem, als dann auch noch Remus mit seinen Eltern durch die Absperrung kommt. Dieser findet seine Freunde und leitet seine Eltern zu ihnen._

„_Mum, Dad, das hier sind meine Freunde: Sirius Black, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew", stellt er sie vor._

„_Hallo, ihr drei! Wir sind immer noch ganz atemlos von all den Geschichten, die Remus uns jeden Tag über euch alle drei erzählt habt! Ihr seid ja richtig schnell Freunde geworden, was?" fragt Mrs Lupin und gibt den drei Jungen die Hand._

_James stellt seine Eltern vor. Mr. Lupin erkennt offenbar James' Vater, denn er reicht ihm erfreut die Hand._

„_Marcus Potter! Dich habe ich ja seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"_

„_Ach, das bist ja du, Quintus! James hat uns natürlich von einem Remus erzählt, aber ich habe gar nicht gespannt, dass es dein Kleiner ist. Es ist schön, euch wieder zu sehen, Fanny, Quintus, und auch dich, Remus. Dass du jetzt auch in Hogwarts bist, freut mich ganz besonders. Das ist sehr, sehr gut!" Jetzt scheint Marcus Potter zu bemerken, wie entsetzt Remus aussieht, daher beschwichtigt er sofort: „Nein, James hat nichts erzählt, Remus, keine Angst, ich weiss es, weil ich in derselben Abteilung des Ministeriums gearbeitet habe wie dein Vater, als du gebissen wurdest. Und ich werde ganz gewiss niemandem etwas davon erzählen!"_

_Remus sieht mehr als erleichtert aus. Schon bald wird es Zeit, den Zug zu besteigen. Nachdem alle Truhen in dem Abteil untergebracht sind, setzen die vier Jungen sich hin und warten auf die Abfahrt. Dabei erzählen sie von ihren Sommerferien. Sirius bleibt fast völlig stumm, bis das Thema gewechselt wird. Die anderen fragen ihn gar nicht erst, sie wissen schon, dass er nicht viel zu erzählen hat. Was er weiss, hat er ihnen während der Ferien eh schon geschrieben._

**Remus **

An diese erste gemeinsame Reise nach Hogwarts erinnere ich mich nur zu gut. Sirius hat die meiste Zeit geschwiegen. Er war blass und sah abgespannt aus. Erst, als wir anfingen, über Quidditch, unsere schon mal in Briefen im Voraus geplanten Streiche und die Schule zu reden, erwachte er so langsam. Ich machte mir grosse Sorgen um ihn. Ich glaube, er war inmitten seiner Freunde einsam. Ich konnte spüren, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, aber damals hatte ich noch nicht viel Ahnung, was es war, aber ich war sicher, dass es mit seiner Familie zu tun hatte. Wenn ich nun die Bilder seiner Kindheit sehe, dann wird mir klar, dass ich zwar das grausame Pech hatte, schon als kleines Kind ein Werwolf zu sein, aber ich hatte Eltern, die mich über alles liebten und behüteten, die mir all die Zuwendung gaben, von der sie annahmen, dass ich sie nicht so rasch ausserhalb meines Heims finden würde. Sie scheuten sich nie, mir ihre Zuneigung offen zu zeigen. Trotz der Transformationen ging es mir viel besser als Sirius. Ich glaube, wenn Sirius zuhause gesagt hat, dass ihm kalt war, haben sie einen Wärmezauber gesprochen, wenn er einsam war, haben sie ihn in die Arme der ‚Freunde' geschoben, die ihn so richtig verabscheuten, ansonsten wurde er einfach mit Sachen überhäuft. In diesem zweiten Jahr kam Sirius mit einem erstklassigen Rennbesen in der Truhe zur Schule, aber geflogen hatte er ihn bestimmt noch nie, denn zuhause konnte er nicht fliegen. Er war nie von zuhause weg, ausser zur Schule, in die Diagon Alley und im Bahnhof King's Cross. Ach ja, noch ein Stückchen vom Park in der Nähe seines Elternhauses. Was für eine scheussliche Kindheit. Wenn man dazu jetzt noch die Grausamkeit seiner Eltern nimmt, **beider** Eltern, dann wundert einen gar nichts mehr. Dann hat man das perfekte Abbild eines armen reichen Kindes vor sich. Ich kann mich nur immer wieder wundern, dass er überhaupt gewusst hat, was Liebe ist. Ich nehme an, dass wir uns auch dafür bei Onkel Alphard bedanken können.

_Wir tauchen in eine weitere Erinnerung. Es sieht aus, als ob es an einem der ersten Vollmonde während der zweiten Klasse gewesen ist, denn ich bin nicht dabei. Die anderen drei sitzen in der Bibliothek über ein Buch gebeugt und es scheint schon sehr spät zu sein. Madam Pince schmeisst sie jedenfalls hinaus. Sie kehren in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück, wo Sirius sich auf den Fenstersitz pflanzt und zum Fenster hinaus späht. Im Zimmer ist nur wenig Licht, so dass er wohl in die Nacht hinaus sehen kann. Auf einmal sagt er leidenschaftlich:_

„_Er leidet da draussen! Er leidet und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann!"_

„_Wir finden etwas, Sirius", verspricht James, „ganz bestimmt!"_

„_Du hast doch gehört, was Remus gesagt hat, es gibt keine Heilung, nicht mal etwas, was seine Verwandlung leichter macht!"_

„_Aber es **muss** was geben, Sirius, wozu sind wir Zauberer? Irgendetwas, was die anderen bisher übersehen haben... wir werden es finden, wir dürfen nur nicht aufhören zu suchen."_

„_Ich will bei ihm sein", seufzt Sirius. Dann: „Glaubst du, dass Madam Pomfrey uns erlauben wird, ihn morgen vor dem Frühstück zu sehen?"_

„_Keine Ahnung. Wir versuchen's auf alle Fälle. Vielleicht lässt sie uns aber nicht rein..."_

_Die Erinnerung verblasst und in der nächsten sehe ich meine drei Freunde vor der Tür des Krankenflügels. Sie schleichen sich hinein und fragen Madam Pomfrey, ob sie mich sehen dürfen._

„_Dürfen wir Remus besuchen, Madam Pomfrey? Wir wollen ihm nur gute Besserung wünschen", verspricht James._

_Sirius macht sein bestes ‚Bitte-Bitte-Gesicht'. _

„_Wir wissen über Remus Bescheid, er hat es uns gesagt, Madam Pomfrey. Bitte, wir möchten ihm nur guten Tag sagen."_

_Poppys Herz schmilzt angesichts der drei Knaben, die mir so gute Freunde sind. Ich bin immer noch ausser Bewusstsein und das sagt sie den dreien auch:_

„_Er ist noch immer bewusstlos, das war wohl eine schlimme Verwandlung, ich musste eine Menge Wunden heilen. Ich gebe euch fünf Minuten, aber dann seid ihr hier weg und geht zum Frühstück, klar?"_

„_Ja, Madam Pomfrey", verspricht Peter._

_Sie stellen sich rings um mein Bett auf. Sirius nimmt meine Hand und sagt leise:_

„_Wird' bald wieder gesund, Remus. Wir werden besonders gut aufpassen und dir unsere Notizen geben, und wir werden schön schreiben, so dass du's auch lesen kannst..."_

„_Und wir kommen in der Mittagspause oder nach der Schule und besuchen dich wieder", fügt James hinzu._

_Die Erinnerung macht einen Sprung. Sirius kommt mittags wieder in den Krankenflügel, findet mich diesmal wach. Er grinst, weil ich wach bin und freut sich. _

„_Hallo! Ich wollte dir nur gute Besserung wünschen. Ich habe dir alle Notizen gemacht. Und ich bringe dir Schokolade aus der Küche."_

„_Danke, Sirius!"_

„_Wie geht's dir jetzt?"_

„_Ziemlich beschissen."_

„_Warum verletzt du dich denn selber?"_

_Mein jüngeres Selbst zuckt die Achseln. _

„_Wenn ich mich verwandle, verliere ich die Kontrolle über mich selber. Der Wolf will raus, will laufen, will frei sein und auf Jagd gehen. Weil ich eingesperrt bin, renne ich gegen Wände und Türen, um raus zu kommen. Und weil ich sonst kein Blut zu fassen kriege, beisse und kratze ich mich selber. Darum bin ich dann so blass, ich verliere meistens eine Menge Blut. Madam Pomfrey hat einen speziellen Zaubertrank, der wieder neues Blut produziert, aber bis der wirkt, vergehen meist etwa zwei Tage. Und manchmal habe ich auch gebrochene Knochen, die heilt Madam Pomfrey aber mit Leichtigkeit."_

_Sirius stöhnt._

„_Mach dir nichts draus, Sirius, ich bin's jetzt schon gewöhnt. Es sind schon sieben Jahre."_

„_Ich kann mir nicht helfen, es klingt so scheusslich!"_

Wir kehren aus dem Denkarium wieder zurück. Das war einfacher anzusehen, als ich dachte. Abgesehen natürlich von dem, was Sirius' Eltern ihm angetan haben. Dafür könnte ich sie immer noch glatt ermorden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie als Werwolf beissen und das wünsche ich sonst wirklich nie! Ich weiss schon, dass ich so was von wütend sein werde, wenn ich zu sehen bekomme, wie Sirius sein Elternhaus verlassen hat.

Aber dafür kommen jetzt eine Reihe von Erinnerungen, die mich alle sehr freuen!

_Es muss wieder in einer Vollmondnacht sein, denn Peter, Sirius und James sind in der Bibliothek – ohne mich. Sie schleichen sich nachts in die Verbotene Abteilung. _

„_Berühr' ja keines der Bücher, Peter, wir schauen uns erst mal nur die Titel an, ja? Ich hab' gehört, dass die Bücher zum Teil die irrsten Sachen veranstalten!" warnt James._

_Peter bleibt danach gleich ganz auf Distanz. Aber Sirius und James schauen sich im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe die Regale gut an. Ich erkenne, dass es sich um sehr komplexe Bücher zur Transfiguration handeln muss. _

„_James! Komm her, das hier könnte was sein! ‚Das Geheimnis des Animagus' – ich habe schon von Animagi gehört. Soll aber verteufelt schwierig und gefährlich sein."_

„_Das Buch sieht aber eher harmlos aus."_

_Sirius fasst Mut, atmet tief ein und greift nach dem Buch. Nichts rührt sich. Er notiert sich darauf den Titel, den Autor und die Position im Regal, dann stellt er es zurück ins Regal. James findet noch etwas anderes:_

„_Hier: ‚Gestaltwandler – Werwölfe, Vampire, Veela und Animagi'", zitiert er. „Sieht auch brauchbar aus."_

_Er nimmt das Buch ebenso beherzt wie Sirius aus dem Gestell, erleichtert, dass auch bei diesem Buch nichts Gefährliches passiert. Sirius notiert sich wieder alle Angaben in seinem Notizenheft. Sie arbeiten sich auf diese Weise durch den ganzen Sektor. Alles, was irgendwie mit Gestaltwandlung zu tun hat, wird herausgenommen und notiert._

„_Scheint, dass dies hier nicht die Abteilung ist, in der die Bücher sich mies benehmen", bemerkt Sirius, als sie durch sind und sich die ersten Bücher wieder geholt haben, um zu lesen._

_Sie lesen die halbe Nacht durch. Jeder hat sich ein Buch geschnappt und alle drei machen eifrig Notizen. Sirius setzt sich plötzlich gerade auf und erklärt, auf eine Stelle in seinem Buch, ‚Gestaltwandler – Werwölfe, Vampire, Veela und Animagi', deutend:_

„_**Ha**! Hier ist der Beweis! Werwölfe attackieren nur Menschen in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, aber in den seltensten Fällen andere Tiere. In Rumänien soll es manchmal vorkommen, dass sie jagen müssen, um überhaupt etwas Essbares zu bekommen, aber hier hat man es kaum je beobachtet. Also, dann sollte uns ja nichts Übles widerfahren, wenn wir erst Animagi sind. Dann können wir in der Vollmondnacht zu Remus gehen und er braucht nicht mehr alleine zu sein!"_

„_Aber das wird so sehr schwer werden, das schaffe ich nie!" flüstert Peter._

„_Oh doch, du wirst es schaffen! Wir werden es alle schaffen und wenn's auch Jahre braucht. Aber kein Wort davon zu Remus! Nicht, bevor wir's geschafft haben auf jeden Fall, okay?" fragt James._

„_Aber sicher! Er würde es nicht wollen und sich schuldig fühlen, dass wir so was hinter dem Rücken der Lehrer tun", bestätigt Sirius sofort._

_Sie bringen die Bücher an ihre Plätze zurück und schleichen sich zurück in unseren Schlafsaal. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, sie haben in manchen Vollmondnächten nicht mehr Schlaf bekommen als ich._

Viele der nun folgenden Erinnerungen zeigen uns all die lustigen Streiche, die wir damals allen und jedem gespielt haben. Und es kommen auch schon die ersten Notizen vor, die wir uns zu geheimen Passagen und Gängen im Schloss gemacht hatten, um sie wieder zu finden, wenn sie gebraucht wurden. Wir haben eine Menge zu lachen, während wir uns durch diese Erinnerungen ‚arbeiten'.

„Besser als jedes Kino!" meint Hermione.

**Donnerstag, 31.12.1998 / Harry**

Silvester! Alle werden heimkommen, denn wir haben eine grosse Party geplant. Wir organisieren uns, indem einige von uns, Hermione und Remus, um genau zu sein, zum Einkaufen fahren, während die anderen schon anfangen, das Essen für heute Abend vorzubereiten. Sirius' Denkarium bleibt daher für heute im Schrank. Doch mir sind die Bilder immer noch in Erinnerung, die fürchterliche Behandlung, die er von seinen Eltern erfahren hat. Seither betrachte ich ihn noch mal mit anderen Augen! Ich staune noch mehr, wie gut er bei einer solchen Erziehung und nach solch scheusslichen Erfahrungen herausgekommen ist. Ich glaube, eine solche Kindheit zu überwinden braucht eine Menge Charakterstärke. Mir ist klar, dass seine Erlebnisse in Hogwarts, seine Freundschaft zu Dad und Remus ihn aufgerichtet und gestützt hat, aber was für ein Schlag ins Gesicht muss es dann gewesen sein, als sein Leben von einer Sekunde auf die andere eine solch radikale Änderung erfuhr. Es muss der absolute Horror gewesen sein, als er wegen Verrats, dem Mord an meinen Eltern und den Muggeln zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt wurde. Man denke sich nur, dass ihm die Dementoren jeden Tag unter die Nase rieben, dass er eigentlich gar nicht dahin gehörte!

Und wie ich gerade an die Qualen denke, welche ihm die Dementoren verursacht haben, lese ich im heutigen Tagespropheten einen längeren Artikel über Fudge. Ach ja, heute ist ja sein letzter Tag im Amt des Zaubereiministers. Zum Glück, kann man nur sagen. Eigentlich hätte er ja wohl schon vor zehn, mindestens aber fünf Jahren abgelöst werden sollen. Wenn damals nicht für die meisten magischen Leute die Alternative Lucius Malfoy geheissen hätte. Heute heisst die Alternative zum Glück Amelia Bones und Malfoy sitzt da, wo er schon vor siebzehn Jahren hingehört hätte. Seit sie ihre Familie wieder hat, ist sie noch viel mächtiger geworden, es ist, als ob ihr das Familienglück grossen Auftrieb gegeben hätte, um das Amt anzutreten.

Und dann, etwas weiter hinten, lese ich eine Story über etwas, woran die Auroren zurzeit zusammen mit den Zauberern und Hexen von der Abteilung für experimentelle Zauberkunst arbeiten. Das Ziel wird die völlige Destruktion aller noch verbliebenen Dementoren sein. Die Gefangenen in Azkaban, oder wo immer sonst wird man dann mit speziellen Gefängniszaubern in ihren Zellen einsperren. Die ersten Versuchszauber hat man offensichtlich schon entwickelt und sie befinden sich bereits in einer ersten Testphase. Natürlich werden die Zauber in der Zeitung nicht ausgedeutet, aber die erhoffte Wirkung der Zauber ist sehr detailliert erklärt. Ich zeige den Artikel Sirius.

„Hier, Siri, das da dürfte dich interessieren!"

Er liest die Geschichte und macht ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

„Gut! Das ist der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Das hat bestimmt Amelia in Auftrag gegeben. Nicht, dass ich den Todessern in Azkaban einige Zeit von dem, was mir widerfahren ist, von Herzen gönne und auch hoffe, dass sie es noch einige Zeit ertragen müssen. Doch die Abteilung für magischen Strafvollzug schickt **alle** verurteilten Hexen und Zauberer dahin, selbst wenn sie nur wenige Wochen aufgebrummt bekommen. Das zumindest wird bestimmt sofort stoppen, sobald sie diese Zauber einsetzen können."

„Wahrscheinlich eine ganze Reihe von Zaubern, denn es braucht bestimmt eine Menge, um die Leute in ihren Zellen zu halten. Sie sind ja doch immerhin magisch und können jederzeit verschwinden", meint Hermione.

„Die Frage bleibt, was man mit den Dementoren macht. Kann man die überhaupt vernichten?" fragt Sirius.

„Es ist nicht grade breites Volkswissen, aber es geht sogar ganz leicht, Sirius", bemerkt Remus grinsend. „Mit Feuer."

„Ach wirklich? Interessant. Aber wirklich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dabei zuschauen möchte. Muss scheusslich sein, das zu sehen", gibt Sirius mit Abscheu in der Stimme zurück.

„Es ist nicht allgemein bekannt. Die meisten glauben, dass Dementoren unzerstörbar sind, aber ich habe es in Rumänien herausgefunden. Mit einem **wilden** Dementoren, so einem, der sich kaum zehn Minuten von einem Patronus beeindrucken lässt. Hier gibt's gar keine solchen mehr. Die hätte auch Fudge nicht kontrollieren können. Auf alle Fälle bin ich so einem begegnet und in meiner Verzweiflung kam mir nur noch der Conflagratio-Zauber in den Sinn. Zu meiner völligen Verblüffung hat der auch tatsächlich funktioniert! Möglicherweise reicht sogar schon Incendio."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht verraten und mir statt dessen den Patronus beigebracht?" frage ich neugierig. „Das wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen..."

„Weil ich dich nicht gut dazu ermuntern konnte, Ministeriumseigene Dementoren zu verbrennen, Harry. Stell dir vor, wie Fudge darauf reagiert hätte."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Das hätte ihn gehörig auf die Palme gebracht", gebe ich zu.

„Wenn die Zeit kommt, die Dementoren zu vernichten, werde ich Amelia den Trick verraten", sagt Remus lässig.

„Sollte dir 'ne Menge Pluspunkte bei Amelia einbringen", meint Dad, „Sie kann die nämlich kaum ertragen."

Dann klingelt Remus' Commumirror. Es ist Draco, der wissen will, ob wir den Champagner schon eingekauft haben.

„Nein, wir wollen grade aufbrechen und einkaufen..."

„Okay. Dann vergesst die Spirituosen, wir bringen das gute Zeug mit, ihr könnt's von der Einkaufsliste streichen."

„Super! Dann sehen wir euch ja später..."

„Ich nehme doch an, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir Vaidyanathan und Shannah mitbringen, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich ist das in Ordnung. Für den Kleinen wird sich eine Schlafgelegenheit finden, damit sie die Party unbesorgt geniessen können."

„Spitze! Dann bis später!"

Das wird eine ziemlich grosse Party. Morag bringt Nicole mit, Mandy kommt mit Jason. Ich freue mich drauf, weil es ein gutes Essen, gute Getränke und gute Gespräche geben wird, vielleicht ein bisschen Tanzen und ziemlich sicher am Ende des Abends ein bisschen mehr als schäkern.

Nach dem Frühstück teilen wir uns also in Teams auf. Remus und Hermione übernehmen die verschiedenen Einkäufe, Sirius, Mum und Dad besorgen die Dekorationen und decken den Tisch. Ich habe mich angeboten, für die Kinder den Babysitter zu markieren. Also verbringe ich einen grossen Teil des Tages im kleinen Wohnzimmer drüben und achte auf Lizzie, Andy, Denny und Seraina.

**Hermione**

Harry macht heute den Babysitter. Ich fahre mit Remus zum Einkaufen. James und Lily helfen Sirius beim dekorieren des Wohnzimmers. Am frühen Nachmittag sind wir wieder zurück und entladen das Auto von einer riesigen Menge an Futteralien. Es wird Fondue Chinoise geben. Wir fanden es alle ganz toll, als wir das zum ersten Mal assen, und dies ist eine hübsche Gelegenheit, es wieder mal aufzutischen, denn wir hatten's bisher nicht sehr oft.

Es gibt zunächst mal eine Menge Gemüse zu rüsten und zurechtzuschneiden. Das Fleisch muss auf grossen Platten angerichtet werden. Wir stellen etwa ein Dutzend verschiedenster Saucen her, bereiten Salate und Salatmarinaden vor. Remus kümmert sich um den Wein und den Aperitif. Winky und Dobby helfen ein bisschen mit bei den Saucen. Die meisten basieren entweder auf Sauerrahm oder Mayonnaise, einige sind gekocht und dann gekühlt. Wir servieren zwei Gänge, zunächst einen mit einem Weissweinsud, in dem wir Fisch und Meeresfrüchte garen werden, danach wird dieser Sud weggeschüttet und es kommt eine gewöhnliche Rindsbouillon, in der dann Fleisch unterschiedlichster Art gegart wird. Wir haben Lamm, Rind, Kalb, Pferd und Schweinefleisch bestellt und bekommen. Es ist in ganz dünne Scheiben und Streifen geschnitten, die man über eine spezielle Gabel mit zwei langen Zinken rollt und in der Brühe kocht.

Fürs Dessert habe ich wieder einige meiner Spezialitäten gemacht, heute gebrannte Creme, Tirami-Su und Méringues, die nach hiesiger Art nur mit einer Menge geschlagenem Rahm bedeckt werden. Und das wird dann kein Rahm aus der Dose sein, sondern richtiger schwerer Rahm, von Hand geschlagen. Die Sorte, in dem der Löffel stehen bleibt, wenn man ihn reinsteckt. Bevor er geschlagen ist, meine ich. Na ja, mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs, aber richtig geschlagen. Mit freundlichen Grüssen aus dem Kalorienland natürlich. Zum Schluss gibt's eine Käseplatte, mit Crackers und dem Rest des Rotweins. Während der Nacht werden wir dann die verbliebene Bouillon mit etwas Cognac noch mal aufwärmen und servieren.

**Sirius **

James, Lily und ich haben das Vergnügen, das Wohnzimmer und den Tisch zu dekorieren. Wir basteln kleine Lichter in allen bunten Farben, die im ganzen Zimmer funkeln. Das Tischtuch für den Tisch verzaubern wir in denselben Farben, aber machen es ein bisschen glitzernd. Auch die Teller auf dem Tisch bekommen diese bunten Farben, rot, gelb, blau, grün, violett, pink, orange und türkis. Lily legt das Besteck auf und James bringt die Kristallgläser, für Wein und Wasser. Wir stellen auch zwei Tische für den Aperitif hin, was es Remus später erleichtert, seine eigenen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und grosse Schüsseln mit Chips und kleinere mit Erdnüsschen und anderem Knabbergebäck.

Wir verteilen Luftschlangen im ganzen Raum, in denselben bunten Farben und natürlich Konfetti. Die Stühle und der Tisch sind ebenfalls voll davon. Auf den Tisch kommen kleine Stövchen, auf denen wir später die Pfannen mit der Bouillon abstellen. Ich verteile auch Kerzen auf dem Tisch, achte aber darauf, dass für die Schüsseln mit den Saucen genügend Platz bleibt. Schliesslich bleiben nur noch die Servietten.

Ich schaue mir an, was Lily, James und ich da dekoriert haben und bin zufrieden. Das passt für einen Silvester, denke ich.

„Sieht gut aus, findet ihr nicht?" fragt James.

„Finde ich auch. Gut gemacht", gibt Lily zurück.

Ich gehe in mein Zimmer hinauf, um meine Kleider zu holen, dann verschwinde ich im Badezimmer zu einem ausgiebigen Bad, bevor ich mich für den Abend anziehe. Als ich aus dem Bad wieder auftauche, frisch geputzt und dargetan, finde ich die Jungmannschaft bereits vollzählig an Bord, ebenso sind Shannah und Vaidyanathan bereits eingetroffen. Ich heisse sie und ihre kostbare Alkoholfracht herzlich willkommen.

„Hallo Sirius! Wie geht's dir?" fragt Shannah.

Wir tauschen Küsschen und ich antworte:

„Uns geht's allen blendend. Lily und James sind grade oben, um sich und ihre Kinder für den Abend anzuziehen."

„Ich freue mich so, sie endlich alle kennen zu lernen. Bisher haben wir ja nur Fotos von ihnen gesehen," sagt Shannah grinsend.

„Harry ist grade noch am Babysitten der Zwillinge, komm mit, sie sind auf der anderen Seite des Hauses. Es ist eh grade Zeit, ihn abzulösen, damit er sich umziehen kann. Es tut gut, euch wieder zu sehen! Wie geht's euch allen?"

„Oh, einiges besser als vor zwei Jahren! Wir können wieder in Frieden leben und arbeiten, das ist doch schon eine Menge wert! Aber das brauche ich wahrscheinlich dir am allerwenigsten zu sagen, was?" fragt Vaidyanathan.

Sadhu, der mittlerweile ein munterer Fünfjähriger ist, schaut sich im Zimmer um und meint:

„Oy, dieses Zimmer sieht ja super aus!"

„Danke, Sadhu, wir haben uns den halben Nachmittag damit abgegeben. Für dich haben wir ein Bett bei Lizzie aufgestellt, falls du später müde wirst und lieber schlafen möchtest… Gästezimmer für euch oben im zweiten Stock, ihr habt morgen früh erst mal frei…"

„Wir haben jedenfalls schon was zum Übernachten mitgenommen, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass ihr Platz für uns haben werdet," sagt Vaidyanathan mit einem vorwitzigen Grinsen.

„Ihr kennt uns ja! Hat uns die unglaubliche Menge an Arbeit von einem Zauber zum Einbetten abverlangt."

Wir gehen zur Vorderseite des Hauses, wo jetzt nur noch Denny und Seraina um Harry herum auf dem Boden krabbeln. Er sieht ein bisschen erschöpft aus, der arme Junge. Aber er beklagt sich mit keinem Wort. Als er die Patils sieht, begrüsst er sie mit einem erfreuten Lächeln.

„Hallo, Mr. und Mrs Patil!" sagt er.

„Hallo Harry! Und hör bloss auf, uns Mr. und Mrs zu nennen. Du bist alt genug, um uns zu duzen und mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Shannah und Vaidyanathan, bitte…"

„Mache ich gerne! Wie geht's euch?"

„Ausgezeichnet, Harry, und dir selber? Du siehst sehr gut aus… hast mittlerweile dein Jura-Studium begonnen, nicht wahr?"

„Das und Geschichte, ja."

„Sehr gut, wir brauchen solche Fachleute in der nächsten Zeit," lobt Shannah. „Hat's viele Studenten neben dir?"

„Leider nur sehr wenige. Aber es schafft natürlich hervorragende Bedingungen zum studieren und wir kommen sehr rasch vorwärts."

„Das ist dann natürlich viel wert…"

Ich schaue hinunter auf meine beiden Winzlinge, die schon losgekrabbelt sind, als sie uns hereinkommen gesehen haben. Ich hebe beide vom Boden auf und präsentiere sie unseren Gästen.

„Also, das hier ist Remus' Tochter Seraina, dies hier mein Sohn Dennis. Sie sind jetzt acht Monate alt."

„Und wie ich sehe, krabbeln sie schon eifrig herum… das ist sehr gut! – Hey, du niedliches kleines Mädchen, kommst du zu mir? Ich weiss, ich bin dir vollkommen fremd, aber weisst du, es ist schon wieder so lange her, seit ich ein Baby auf dem Arm hatte. Mein Sohn ist schon sooo gross geworden," gurrt Shannah und ich lasse sie Seraina von meinem Arm nehmen.

Seraina geht nicht ohne Theater zu irgendwem. Aber es muss etwas an Shannah sein, was sie ihr sympathisch macht, denn die Kleine brabbelt etwas Freundliches und zeigt Shannah ihr strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ach, guck dir nur mal die niedlichen kleinen Zähnchen an! Du bist ja so ein süsses kleines Mädchen, Seraina!"

„Die sind ja wirklich niedlich, Sirius, die habt ihr sehr gut gemacht!" lobt Vaidyanathan grinsend.

„Danke. Wir sind sehr glücklich über sie, auch wenn sie uns manchmal sehr ermüden. Aber es ist ein grossartiges Gefühl, jetzt eine Familie mit Kindern zu sein. Nicht, dass Remus und ich zu zweit nicht sehr glücklich gewesen wären, aber sie sind wirklich die Krönung unseres Glücks. Sie haben eine Lücke gefüllt, von der wir nicht mal richtig gewusst hatten, dass sie da war."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Parvati und Padma waren ja eigentlich eher ein Unfall, aber dann ein so willkommener Unfall. Wir ziehen sie zwar manchmal damit auf, aber in Wahrheit können wir es kaum erwarten, dass sie mal Enkel bekommen! Egal, dass wir Sadhu so lange nach den Zwillingen hatten."

„Beide sind noch immer ziemlich glücklich mit ihren Partnern, scheint mir," bemerke ich.

„Sieht sehr danach aus. Hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber Draco und Parvati scheint es ziemlich ernst zu sein. Da ist eine Menge mehr Ernsthaftigkeit in dem jungen Mann als zu erwarten war. Er ist auch ziemlich einfallsreich. Dieser Lunapark ist eine sehr gute Idee und er macht da wirklich gute Arbeit. Hat noch eine Menge über die Welt des Business zu lernen, aber er ist auf guten Wegen. Er braucht keine zusätzlichen Investoren, aber mit den Weasley-Zwillingen hat er sehr verlässliche Partner. Die können auch finanziell was beisteuern."

„Wir waren sehr beeindruckt von der Arbeit, die sie schon geleistet haben! Gib dem Projekt ein Jahr, dann geht's auf. Sie zielen auf Frühling 2000."

Wir befreien Harry von seiner Pflicht, indem wir die Kinder hinüber ins dekorierte Wohnzimmer nehmen, wo ich für alle drei Kleinsten einen sehr grossen Laufstall einrichte. Da drin sind jetzt einige ihrer Spielsachen, sie können auf einer sehr weichen Unterlage sitzen, krabbeln und spielen. Wir werden immer mal wieder nach ihnen sehen. Am Tisch nehmen Remus und ich Denny und Seraina zwischen uns und uns gegenüber werden James und Lily es mit Lizzie und Andy genauso machen.

Langsam aber sicher füllt sich der Raum. Mandy bringt Jason. Neville präsentiert uns seine brandneue Freundin, die er an seinem Arbeitsort in Hogsmeade kennen gelernt hat. Sie heisst Hester Guthrie. Damit wird das eine ziemlich grosse Party mit 22 Erwachsenen, fünf Kindern und zwei Hauselfen.

Shannah setzt sich mit Sadhu neben Lily. Vaidyanathan kommt auf unsere Seite und nimmt neben Remus Platz. Lily freut sich, mit ihrer Freundin plaudern zu können und erzählt ihr das Neueste von der Befreiungsaktion für Avada-Kedavra-Opfer. Lily hofft, so viele wie möglich befreien zu können.

Während ich über den mit Freunden und Seelenverwandten voll besetzten Tisch schaue, kommen mir Tränen des Glücks. Endlich habe ich gefunden, was ich so nötig brauche, um meine scheussliche Kindheit und frühen Erwachsenenjahre zu vergessen. Jetzt bin ich 39 und beginne erst gerade mein wirkliches Leben, es ist eigentlich wirklich kaum zu glauben! Bevor wir uns zu Tisch setzen, ziehe ich Remus an mich und küsse ihn. Als er sich löst, fragt er lächelnd:

„Das hat sich so wichtig angefühlt. Was war der Anlass?"

Ich grinse.

„Ich bin glücklich. Wollte nur teilen. Ich fühle mich so gut, dass ich kaum die Worte finde, um es auszudrücken, wie's mir geht. Aber ich habe mir eben gedacht, dass alle diese schlimmen Dinge es wert waren, weil ich schlussendlich hier angekommen bin."

Er nickt, auf einmal sehr ernst.

„Ja, ich glaube, dass ich durch all das auch noch einmal durch ginge, wenn dies hier am Ende auf mich wartet. Und es ist auch wirklich erst der Anfang, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt genau, mein Liebster. Komm, lass uns die Kleinen schnappen und in ihre Sitze stecken."

Die beiden Kleinen sitzen zufrieden zwischen Remus und mir. Sie bekommen noch kein Fleisch zu essen, wir kochen ihnen beim Hauptgang Gemüse in der Bouillon und bei der Vorspeise essen sie Fisch, den Winky ihnen vorher zubereitet hat. Sie picken sich den Fisch mit ihren kleinen Händchen vom Teller. Dazu bekommen sie Brot. Es ist immer spassig, ihnen beim Essen zuzusehen. Shannah schaut von der anderen Tischseite zu uns herüber und kommentiert amüsiert:

„Scheint mir eine eher unkonventionelle Methode zu sein, ihnen das Essen beizubringen…"

Ich grinse.

„Meine Idee. Die sind beschäftigt, essen eine Menge und wir können normalerweise in Frieden essen."

„Kluges Kerlchen bist du…"

**Draco**

Mit dieser Zahl von Leuten ist das Wohnzimmer ziemlich nett voll. Ich schaue über das eine Ende des Tisches, an dem Dobby und Winky mit uns zusammen essen und stelle mir amüsiert vor, was meine Alten dazu zu sagen hätten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie empört aufschreien und dann die Hauselfen für ihre Frechheit, sich ihnen auf mehr als zwei Meter zu nähern, umbringen. Ich habe mich natürlich längst bei Dobby für die schlechte Behandlung bei meinen Eltern, aber vor allem bei meinem Vater, entschuldigt. Ich habe mich sogar für mein eigenes Verhalten ihm gegenüber entschuldigt, obwohl ich, glaube ich zumindest, nie grausam gewesen bin. Mein Vater war dauernd grausam! Wäre Dobby nicht freigekommen, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit denselben Weg gegangen wie zahllose Hauselfen vor ihm. Wir müssen Dutzende von ihnen gehabt haben.

Ich wende mich zu Parvati und sage leise:

„Hey, stell dir unsere Familie mal in zehn Jahren vor. Was meinst du, wie gross der Extratisch für all die Kinder, die's hier bis dahin geben wird wohl sein muss?"

Sie lacht leise. Sie weiss es noch nicht, aber in der Tasche meiner Festrobe sitzt etwas für sie. Ich warte nur eben bis zur letzten Minute des alten oder der ersten Minute des neuen Jahres. Seit zwei Monaten habe ich mich immer und immer wieder gefragt, ob ich's tun soll. Jetzt weiss ich, dass ich bereit bin, mich zu binden. Bei Merlin, ich habe noch nicht einmal je einer anderen Hexe nachgeschaut, seit ich mit Parvati zusammen bin. Und das sind jetzt drei Jahre. Wozu noch länger warten?

Das Essen ist grossartig, wie immer hier. Dies ist so herrlich zu essen, es geht in aller Gemütlichkeit, weil man sich sein Fleisch oder Gemüse ja erst in der Bouillon kochen muss. Das gibt jede Menge Zeit, sich zu unterhalten. Es ist ein sehr legeres Abendessen, jeder am Tisch ist bester Stimmung. Die Zeit vergeht rasch und der Tisch wird fürs Dessert und den Kaffee abgeräumt. Sirius bringt dazu zwei nette Flaschen mit Kirsch und Vieille Prune, der Kaffee duftet herrlich und Hermiones berühmte Auswahl an Desserts kommt aus der Küche gesegelt. Verflixt, es gibt so viel Leckeres dabei, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich nehmen soll.

„Nimm einfach was von allem, Schatz," schlägt Parvati vor.

„Beklage dich aber dann nicht bei mir, wenn ich an Gewicht zulege, Liebste. Ich glaube, am wenigsten kann ich hier zum Tirami-sù nein sagen, das ruft am lautesten meinen Namen. Wenn ich dann noch Platz habe, nehme ich, glaube ich, noch etwas Méringue."

Ich hoffe, Harry weiss, was er an Hermione hat! Mrs Potter hat eine unglaubliche Begabung, Desserts herzustellen. Remus verfüttert etwas von der Gebrannten Creme an seinen Sohn. Dessen Gesicht drückt seine Begeisterung klar aus! Ich muss lachen, als er Remus' Hand angrabscht und dann auf die Schüssel deutet. Er quietscht völlig aufgeregt.

„Was meinst du, werden einige dieser zukünftigen Kinder auch von dir sein, Draco?" will Parvati wissen.

Ich ersticke fast an meinem Bissen. Doch dann schlucke ich und denke, es gibt keine bessere Gelegenheit, die sich natürlich ergibt als diese.

„Unsere?" frage ich.

Und ich ziehe die kleine Box aus meiner Tasche, die einen sehr hübschen Ring enthält und reiche sie ihr. Ich nehme ihre Hand, schaue ihr in die Augen und frage:

„Wenn du mir die Ehre erweist, und dich von meiner Geliebten zu meiner Ehefrau befördern lässt?"

Sie schaut mir direkt in die Augen, schnappt einen Moment lang nach Luft, doch dann antwortet sie lächelnd:

„Eine Beförderung, die ich nur schwer ablehnen kann, Draco. Ja, ich nehme sie an."

Dann grinsen wir beide. Neville, der an Parvatis anderer Seite sitzt, schaut herüber und scheint mitbekommen zu haben, was los ist.

„Hey, guckt mal hier hin! Da sind zwei, die wollen Hochzeitsglocken läuten hören!" ruft er grinsend in die Runde am Tisch.

Und wir hören von allen Seiten, wie uns Familie und Freunde beglückwünschen. Auch meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern scheinen kein Problem damit zu haben. Sie schauen für einen Moment etwas überrascht, aber Vaidyanathan fragt grinsend:

„Wollt ihr wirklich schon seriös werden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden!"

Ich bin erleichtert. Wie es scheint, haben wir ihren Segen. Als ich den Ring an den Finger meiner Verlobten stecke, applaudiert der ganze Tisch. Es ist ein hübscher Ring mit einem grossen Brillianten und kleineren Rubinen rund herum. Parvati staunt ihn an, dann bedankt sie sich artig mit einem Kuss. Ein Kuss, der irgendwie eine ganz neue Qualität hat. Ich kann es Harry nun nachfühlen und schaue zu ihm hinüber. Harry und Hermione winken uns grinsend zu.

„Hey, das ist gut, nun sind wir nicht mehr die Einzigen, die schon unter der Haube sind, Hermione," sagt Harry und hält seinen Daumen hoch.

Und am Ende verpassen wir beinahe noch den Jahresbeginn. Remus und Sirius kommen grade noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück, nachdem sie ihre beiden schlafenden Kinder ins Bett gebracht haben. Andy und Lizzie schlafen bereits. Sirius macht die ersten beiden Champagnerflaschen auf und füllt die bereit gestellten Gläser. Wir stehen alle vom Tisch auf und greifen uns ein Glas. Dann stossen wir erst mal auf das neue Jahr an und auf unsere Verlobung. Es ist eine wunderbare Party und wir fühlen uns beide komplett wohl in dieser Menschengruppe, die uns so hoch schätzt wie wir sie.

**Remus**

Was für eine schöne Überraschung! Draco und Parvati sind die nächsten, die uns ihre Verlobung ankündigen. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet, aber es ist sehr schön. Ich bin wirklich auch erstaunt, dass Draco schon so lange mit Parvati zusammen geblieben ist. Ich hoffe, dass diese Ehe funktionieren wird.

Das neue Jahr ist eine Stunde alt, als Sirius und ich uns entschliessen, ins Bett zu gehen. James und Lily schliessen sich uns gleich an. Wir wünschen den anderen einen schönen weiteren Abend und gehen hinauf in unser Zimmer. Das grosse Wohnzimmer ist längst mit einem permanenten Silenziumzauber belegt, damit Partylärm nirgendwo anders hingelangt. Als wir die Türe zur Küche durchquert haben, ist nichts mehr zu hören. Wir schauen alle nach unseren Kleinen, doch die sind alle brav im Tiefschlaf. Remus und ich schliessen die Türe hinter uns, um uns auszuziehen und zu Bett zu gehen. Während ich mit Ausziehen beginne, drehe ich mich zu meinem Liebsten, der mich in seine Arme zieht.

„Hallo, mein Liebster. Wie wäre es mit etwas Spass der besten Sorte?" fragt er.

„Wollte grade dieselbe Frage stellen, Liebster. Du kannst die Sache beschleunigen, indem du sofort alle deine Kleider wegschmeisst…" antworte ich keck.

„Schon so gut wie geschehen," gibt er zurück.

Er benutzt einen Auskleidezauber! Noch dazu einen, den er von mir hat! Ich mache ihn darauf aufmerksam, aber er grinst nur.

„Du warst schon immer mein bester Lehrer, Liebster…"

Obwohl ich es liebe, wenn er mir solche Komplimente macht, habe ich jetzt keine Geduld für verbales Vorspiel, ich will zur richtigen Sache kommen und ziehe ihn zum Bett. Dort lasse ich mich rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen und manövriere ihn auf mich. Sirius grinst. Er weiss, dass das bedeutet, dass ich ihm heute Abend die ganze ‚Arbeit' gerne überlasse. Ich kann es schon fühlen, wie sein Schwanz steif wird. Sirius und ich legen uns ganz aufs Bett und er kommt rittlings über mich. Er beugt sich zu mir herunter und wir küssen uns. Er zieht mich dabei ganz fest in seine Arme. Ich schliesse für einen Moment die Augen. Ich bin ziemlich müde, aber ich will den Sex jetzt. Sirius bewegt sich von meinem Mund zu meinem Ohr, zärtlich leckend und beissend. Ich lasse meine Hände wandern, zunächst mit meinen Fingern in seinen Haaren, die ich sanft aus seinem Gesicht streiche, dann über seinen Hals zu seiner Schulter.

Ich hole tief Luft, dann ziehe ich ihn wieder fest an mich und küsse ihn erneut. Er schiebt seine Zunge in meinen Mund und duelliert mit meiner. Das geht direkt dahin, wo es sich am besten anfühlt, und kleine wohlige Schocks auslöst. Die Muskeln in seinen Schultern zucken unter meinen Händen. Sirius' leises Stöhnen gibt mir eine Ahnung, wie gut ihm mein Streicheln gefällt. Er rollt sich von mir, dreht sich neben mir auf die Seite und schafft das, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Dabei lässt er jetzt seine Hand über meinen Körper laufen. Ich drehe mich ebenfalls auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, so dass er sich meiner Form anpasst. Er schiebt seinen rechten Arm unter meinem Hals durch und hält mich fest. Ich lehne meinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und drehe ihm das Gesicht zu, damit wir uns von neuem küssen können.

„Götter, wie ich dich liebe, mein Süsser…" murmelt er zwischen mehreren Küssen.

Seine linke Hand wandert hinunter zu meinem Schwanz. Er fängt an, ihn zu reiben, erst ganz zärtlich, dann kräftiger. Ich kann seine Erektion an meinen Oberschenkeln fühlen, aber leider kann ich ihn in meiner Position nicht gut erreichen. Sirius macht sich jetzt an meinen Hoden zu schaffen. ‚Jaaaa…' Dann zieht er seine Hand über meine Hüfte zu meiner Hinterseite, wo er anfängt, an meine Öffnung zu stupsen. Ich halte ein bisschen dagegen und schon ist er drinnen. Es tut so gut, dass ich meine Augen wieder schliesse. Ich bin völlig entspannt.

„Oh, hör bloss nicht auf, komm rein, noch mehr Finger… ich kann's kaum erwarten, deinen Schwanz da drin zu spüren," stöhne ich.

Er zitiert das Gleitmittel heran, schmiert etwas davon auf seinen Steifen, während ich ihm die offene Dose hinhalte. Und während er jetzt langsam seinen Schwanz in meinen Hintern versenkt, stelle ich die kleine Dose wieder auf den Nachttisch.

„Ja, ja, Liebster, komm ganz tief herein! Und jetzt stosse fest zu!" fordere ich ihn auf.

Sirius hält mich ganz fest und fängt an zu stossen. Er nimmt meinen Schwanz erneut in seine Hand und reibt ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stösse, während ich ihn noch näher an mich ziehe. Zum Glück hält er es lange aus, konzentriert sich auf die Stelle in meinem Inneren, deren Stimulation mich zum Ausrasten bringen wird. Ich stöhne so laut, dass ich froh um die Silenziumzauber bin, denn es wird für mich heute nicht sehr lange dauern, es tut so gut. Sirius hat jedoch eine langsame Runde im Sinn, er stösst mit einem langsamen Rhythmus und hält lange durch. Seine Hand bleibt dabei fest um meinen Schwanz gewickelt. Als wir schliesslich beide unseren Orgasmus erreichen, Sirius zuerst, aber ich folge nur einen Moment später, sind wir völlig ausgelaugt. Wir atmen beide schwer aber Sirius zieht mich herum für einen langen Kuss…

**Sirius **

… als eines unserer Kinder von sich hören lässt. Oh weh… Remus ist immer noch irgendwo in den Wolken, also bleibt's diesmal an mir. Ich löse mich von meinem Liebhaber und stehe auf. Mit einem gedachten ‚möchtest du nicht von selber wieder einschlafen, Kleines?' gehe ich hinüber ins Kinderzimmer, wo Seraina und Denny bei Andy untergebracht sind.

Es ist Denny. Er hat seinen Schnuller verloren und ist deshalb aufgewacht. Ich nehme ihn auf den Arm und halte ihn im Dunkeln eine Weile fest. Er drückt sein Gesicht in meine Schulter, während ich in seinem Bettchen nach seinem Schnuller grüble. Grade als er aufhört zu weinen, kommt James herein.

„Du warst schneller als ich…" sagt er gähnend.

„Das lernst du schnell, wenn du sonst zwei schreiende Babys hast. – Ach, hier ist er ja! Hier, mein Liebster, hast du ihn wieder. Schläfst du jetzt wieder?"

Ich streichle meinem Sohn übers Köpfchen und küsse ihn zart. Dann nehme ich seinen winzigen Teddybären und drücke ihn ihm in den Arm. Er schnappt sich seinen Teddy und als er anfängt, den Teddy auf sein Gesicht zu drücken, kann ich ihn wieder in sein Bettchen legen. Unsere Kinder tragen Schlafsäcke, daher brauche ich ihn nur leicht zuzudecken. Ich streiche noch einmal über sein Köpfchen, er seufzt tief auf, nuckelt am Schnuller und schläft dann gleich wieder ein. Seraina und Andrew haben ihren Bruder nicht gehört und schlafen tief.

James und ich verlassen leise das Zimmer.

„Dann gute Nacht, Sirius."

„Dir auch, Prongs."

Als ich in mein Bett zurückkehre schläft Remus schon. Ich lösche das Licht, ziehe die Decke hoch und breite sie über uns beide. Dann kuschle ich mich an meinen Liebsten und schlafe ebenfalls ein.


	8. Personaländerungen stehen an

**Kapitel 8 – Personaländerungen stehen an**

**Freitag, 1.1.1999 / Sirius**

So wie ich eingeschlafen bin erwache ich einige Stunden später. Ich höre genauer nach dem Geräusch, das mich geweckt hat. Es bringt ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, denn es ist meine kleine Tochter, die zufrieden in ihrem Gitterbettchen vor sich hin brabbelt. Bei Merlin, das ist das süsseste, was ich je gehört habe! Ich frage mich, ob wir das seinerzeit mit Harry einfach verpasst haben, oder ob er das nicht gemacht hat. Es klingt so unheimlich niedlich, dass ich einfach Remus wach küssen muss. Als er erwacht, nicke ich nach dem Kinderzimmer.

„Pssst! Hör zu," sage ich leise.

So lange sie so zufrieden klingt, lassen wir sie in Ruhe. Remus lächelt auch.

„Sie ist so süss!" flüstert er.

Ich nicke bloss. Es sind diese winzigen Dinge, welche uns unsere Kinder so kostbar machen. Ich nehme an, dass alle engagierten Eltern so fühlen wie wir. Nach einer Weile stehen Remus und ich auf und gehen auf leisen Sohlen hinüber ins Kinderzimmer. Die Verbindungstür haben wir jetzt wieder entfernt, also müssen wir aussen rum. Als wir ins Zimmer kommen finden wir sie auf dem Rücken liegend und mit ihrem Teddy kuschelnd immer noch am Brabbeln. Die beiden Buben neben dran scheinen sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Im selben Moment, als Seraina unsere Gesichter erkennt, schmeisst sie den Teddy weg, grinst breit und streckt ihre Ärmchen aus. Ich beuge mich vor, um sie aufzuheben.

„Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Spatz. Du siehst aber munter aus heute, Seraina. Frohes neues Jahr für dich, Liebes! Das ist dein erstes, was sagst du dazu?" frage ich sie leise.

Sie quietscht und will nun auch noch zu ihrem Papa. Remus nimmt sie mir ab und küsst sie ebenfalls.

„Hallo, meine Süsse. Hast du gut geschlafen? Es ist noch immer ein bisschen früh, komm, wir nehmen dich mit zu uns hinüber."

Remus zieht ihr den Schlafsack aus und trägt sie hinüber in unser Schlafzimmer. Er schlüpft unter die warme Decke zurück und setzt Seraina neben sich ab. Ich krieche ebenfalls zurück ins Bett. Für eine Weile erfreuen wir uns an unserer bereits sehr munteren und wachen Tochter. Sie zieht ihr Füsschen hoch, nimmt die grosse Zehe in den Mund und lutscht dran. Dann lässt sie sie wieder los, dreht sich herum und landet auf dem Bauch. Jetzt erforscht sie die Umgebung und grabscht nach meinen langen Haaren. Sie zieht kräftig daran.

„Autsch, Seraina! Nicht so fest ziehen, das tut weh!" protestiere ich.

Remus trennt vorsichtig Serainas Fingerchen von meinen Haaren. Ich setze mich rasch auf, um Zöpfe zu flechten, an denen kann sie jetzt ziehen, ohne mir weh zu tun. Aber nach einer halben Stunde bemerke ich:

„Ich glaube, ich gehe und nehme ein Bad."

„Du könntest Seraina für eine Weile hinein nehmen, sie riecht, als ob sie's nötig hätte..." meint Remus naserümpfend.

„Klar. Bringst du sie mir dann?"

„Mache ich. Ich muss sie erst mal ein bisschen putzen. Du riechst wirklich nicht nach Rosen, Seraina."

Seraina grinst. Ich stehe auf und ziehe meinen Bademantel an. Den Gürtel binde ich schon im Hinausgehen zu. Unten mache ich mir das Bad bereit und setze mich hinein, während Remus sich um unsere Tochter kümmert. Ich suhle mich genüsslich im warmen Wasser, als Remus mit der Kleinen ins Bad kommt. Sie ist schon völlig nackt. Sie quietscht vergnügt, als ich sie ins Wasser halte. Allerdings quietscht sie bald beleidigt, denn nun ist Waschen angesagt, auch die Haare, und das schätzt sie wieder weniger. Doch danach sitzt sie wieder vergnügt auf meinem Bauch und dabei lehnt sie sich an meine angezogenen Oberschenkel. Ich kitzle sie und wir spritzen Wasser herum. Zu Weihnachten haben wir beiden Kindern eine Halskette aus Bernstein geschenkt, welche ihnen das Zahnen erleichtern soll. Auch wenn das nicht speziell helfen wird, so sieht sie doch wirklich niedlich aus, so mit nichts als dieser kleinen Halskette bekleidet. Sie klatscht mit ihren Patschhändchen auf meine Brust, auf der ein dünner Film Wasser liegt und freut sich, als dieses Wasser aufspritzt. Ich reiche ihr einen Schwamm, den sie natürlich zuallererst in den Mund zieht.

„Uuuh, Seraina, dieser Schwamm ist zum Waschen!" drücke ich meinen Abscheu aus.

Sie grinst nur und versucht, ein Stück des Schwammes heraus zu beissen. Ich muss ihr das Ding etwa fünfmal vom Mund wieder wegziehen. Dann blitzt es hinter uns auf und Remus grinst.

„Das sah zu komisch aus," bemerkt er.

Und macht gleich noch ein paar Bildchen einer zufriedenen Seraina, welche vergnügt auf ihrem Daddy herumklettert und beide Väter mit Wasser zu bespritzen versucht, wobei allerdings nur Daddy noch nasser wird, weil Papa viel zu geschickt ist um sich treffen zu lassen. Doch dann legt Remus die Kamera weg und fragt:

„Macht's dir was aus, wenn ich Denny auch noch bringe, Siri?"

„Nicht die Bohne. Bring ihn ruhig runter."

„Danke. Spart ein Bad…"

Schon ein paar Minuten später ist er da und setzt unseren Sohn sanft ins Wasser. Ich halte beide Kinder fest, während er für Seraina ein grosses, weiches Tuch auf dem Boden ausbreitet. Ich sehe zu, wie er sie vorsichtig drauf setzt, ihre Haare mit einem Zauber trocknet und sie dann sorgfältig ins Tuch wickelt. Sie weint, weil sie wohl gerne noch etwas länger im Wasser geblieben wäre.

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen, Spatz, du kannst doch nicht ewig da drin bleiben! Komm! Wir gehen anziehen!"

**Remus**

Ich nehme meine Tochter zum Anziehen hinauf ins Kinderzimmer. Auf dem Wickeltisch setze ich sie ab, schnappe mir eine Windel und trockne sie sorgfältig ab. Sie ist eh schon fast trocken, also mache ich den Rest mit einem kleinen Zauber und schiebe dann die Windel unter ihren Po. Dann wird sie gut mit Babylotion eingeschmiert und ein bisschen Puder geht zwischen die Beinchen, bevor ich die Windel schliesse. Ein langärmliger Kombi folgt, dann die Strumpfhöschen und die Strampelhöschen über einen Babypulli und schliesslich ziehe ich ihr noch weiche Pantöffelchen an. Ihr Haar wächst jetzt so langsam; was schon da ist, wird gebürstet. Dabei drängt sie schon zum Aufstehen. Ich fange sie auf und wir lachen beide, als sie mir in den Arm fällt. Beim Hinuntergehen rufe ich nach Dobby.

„Ja, Meister Professor Lupin?"

„Kannst du ein paar Minuten auf Seraina aufpassen, Dobby? Ich möchte auch noch rasch unter die Dusche."

„Natürlich, Meister Lupin…"

Ich übergebe ihm Seraina und gehe zurück ins Badezimmer. Sirius spielt immer noch zufrieden mit Denny.

„Ich gehe rasch unter die Dusche, dann nehme ich dir Denny ab, okay?"

„In Ordnung. Nimm dir Zeit!"

Während ich mich wasche, höre ich Dennys Jauchzer. Die beiden Kleinen mögen ganz eindeutig gerne Wasser. Das ist viel versprechend für nette Urlaube am Strand! Könnten wir im nächsten Sommer eigentlich gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich verlasse die Dusche und trockne mich ab, dann ziehe ich den Bademantel wieder an. Zunächst greife ich mir ein Tuch für Denny, breite es auf dem Boden aus, dann setze ich den Kleinen darauf und packe ihn ein. Ich trage ihn zum Anziehen hinauf ins Kinderzimmer. Als das gemacht ist, bürste ich seine seidigen schwarzen Haare und nehme ihn wieder auf den Arm.

„So, jetzt zieht sich Papa noch an, dann gehen wir zum Frühstück!"

In unserem Schlafzimmer angekommen, setze ich den Kleinen auf den Teppich und ziehe mich im Eiltempo an. Da wir nirgends hingehen werden, reicht eine Jogginghose über warmen Socken, ein T-Shirt und ein warmer Pulli darüber. Ich bin jetzt wirklich ziemlich hungrig. Sirius hat das Bad auch endlich verlassen und betritt das Schlafzimmer um sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. Ich warte mit Dennis auf meinem Arm. Schliesslich gehen wir alle drei hinunter ins Esszimmer. Dobby und Winky haben es geschafft, auf Seraina aufzupassen und gleichzeitig das Frühstück zu machen. Sirius hebt die Kleine auf. Ich zünde im grossen Kamin ein Feuer an. Dobby bringt das Frühstück für uns und die Flaschen für die Kinder. Ich halte Denny auf meinem Schoss, während er seine Flasche leer trinkt. Er ist sehr hungrig und nuckelt kräftig. Seraina ist ebenso fleissig dran. Sie ist schliesslich schon eine ganze Stunde länger wach gewesen als Denny. Mein Sohn hält die Flasche mittlerweile schon fast alleine. Während er nuckelt, schaut er mir in die Augen.

„Du bist ja schon ein so grosser Junge, mein Süsser," sage ich leise.

Ich schaue ihn ebenfalls an. Er hebt eine seiner kleinen Hände, um sie auf meine grosse Hand zu legen. Jeden Tag kommt jetzt mehr und mehr von unseren Kindern zu uns zurück. Und jeden Tag ist es von neuem wie ein kleines Wunder.

Es dauert nicht lange, und unsere beiden Kleinen haben ihre Flaschen geleert. Wir setzen sie in ihre Hochstühlchen und geben ihnen einen Löffel zum Spielen in die Hände während wir unser Frühstück verzehren. Wir nehmen uns Zeit dafür und erwarten ausser James und Lily und ihren Kleinen niemanden vor zehn Uhr.

Es ist James, der mit Andy auf dem Arm und Lizzie an der Hand hereinkommt. Die Kleine rast zu uns herüber und wünscht uns einen guten Morgen. Sie ist schon in voller Fahrt. Dann erzählt sie uns in ihrer Babysprache, dass sie aufgewacht ist, aus dem Bettchen geklettert ist und dann zu Mummy und Daddy gegangen ist, um sie zu wecken. James sieht nicht ganz so glücklich aus, am Neujahrsmorgen so früh wach zu sein. Aber da Andy ja auch aufgewacht ist, musste er ja eh aufstehen. Der kleine Sadhu kommt auch mit ihnen, ganz zufrieden. Das ist wirklich ein sehr pflegeleichtes Kind!

„Ich habe Lily ausschlafen lassen. Sie hat Andy gestillt, dann ist sie gleich wieder eingepennt…" erzählt James.

**Hermione**

Als ich aufwache, ist draussen schon strahlendster Sonnenschein. Ich strecke mich und stelle fest, dass mein Kopf schmerzt. Ups! Das war wohl zu viel gestern Abend. Wir haben zufrieden am Champagner genuckelt, bis keiner mehr da war. Da die Patils drei Kisten davon mitgebracht haben, gab es eine ganze Menge für jeden.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue Harry an, der immer noch tief schläft. Ich blinzle über ihn hinweg auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Beinahe Mittag! Gähnend streichle ich meinen Ehemann wach. Er hebt seinen Kopf vom Kissen und zwingt seine Augen, sich zu öffnen, macht sie aber gleich wieder fest zu.

„Zu hell!" stöhnt er.

„Nein. Zu viel Champagner, Liebster," gebe ich zurück.

„Wie schaffst du es dann, so munter zu klingen?" will er wissen, das Gesicht immer noch im Kissen vergraben.

„Bin ich gar nicht. Versuche nur, mich ans Leben zu klammern," murmle ich.

Mein Mund ist ganz trocken. Der Geruch meines Atems stösst mich selber ab und mein Magen rumpelt. Gar nicht mein Stil! Irgendwie hat mich das aber gestern Abend überhaupt nicht gestört. Wir mussten schliesslich Parvatis und Dracos Verlobung begiessen, oder etwa nicht? Das ist doch wohl eine echte Entschuldigung dafür, einen über den Durst zu trinken. Sage ich wenigstens zu mir selber, damit ich mich nicht über mich selber ärgere.

Harry ist schon wieder ausser Gefecht. Na ja, dann lasse ich ihn halt schlafen. Ich bin aber jetzt wach und stehe langsam auf, denn mein Kopf tut immer noch weh. Ich ziehe meine Socken an und dann meinen Bademantel. Als ich vor dem Spiegel im Bad stehe, kreischt der:

„Was zum Teufel hast du denn getrunken?"

„Nur ein bisschen zu viel Champagner. Und übrigens erstklassiger Champagner."

„So siehst du aber nicht aus. Beschaff dir besser Katerzaubertrank!"

Katertrank! Das ist es! Aber haben wir davon vorrätig? Ich erinnere mich, dass Sirius gesagt hat, der hielte sich nicht lange, als wir den mal in der Schule gemacht haben. Zuerst schrubbe ich mal meine Zähne, um diesen ekelhaften Geschmack aus meinem Mund zu bekommen. Dann bürste ich meine Haare und binde sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Schliesslich gehe ich hinunter und frage Winky:

„Hallo Winky. Weisst du, ob wir Katertrank im Haus haben?"

Sie grinst doch tatsächlich, aber sie deutet auf das Esszimmer.

„Ist schon auf dem Tisch, Meisterin!" quietscht sie.

„Sehr gut. Danke, Winky. Und ein glückliches Neues Jahr für dich! Und – kann ich heute Kaffee zum Frühstück haben?"

Als ich den Tisch erreiche, kann ich sehen, dass die ganze Party-Unordnung bereits aufgeräumt worden ist. Stattdessen ist der Tisch für einen Brunch gedeckt. Der Gedanke an Essen lässt meinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich nichts runterkriege. Sirius, Remus, Lily und James sitzen alle auf den Sofas und Sesseln herum. Lizzie ist nicht zu sehen, wahrscheinlich macht sie ihren Mittagsschlaf oben in ihrem Bettchen, während die Drillinge alle drei im grossen Laufgitter schlafen. Ginny und Ernie sitzen am Tisch und sehen so aus wie ich mich fühle.

„Morgen Hermione!" ruft Sirius, grinsend, äusserst munter und aufgestellt, „Glückliches Neues Jahr!"

Ich stöhne. Und alle anderen grinsen auch. Was ist mit denen bloss los? Ach so, ja, die sind ja so viel früher ins Bett, dass sie nicht sehr viel Champagner reingezogen haben. Auuu! Ginny schaut auf und deutet auf eine Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank. Ich trete zum Tisch.

„Hallo, ihr beiden," sage ich leise. „Wie viel davon?"

„Zum Glück nur ein kleines Glas," gibt Ginny zur Antwort, „warte, ich schenke es dir ein."

„Danke."

Ich sinke auf meinem Stuhl zusammen. Winky bringt meinen Kaffee, ein Glas Orangensaft und ein kleines Körbchen mit zwei Gipfeli. Ich nehme das Glas von Ginny entgegen, leere es und speie es beinahe wieder aus.

„Igitt, das Zeug ist ja abscheulich!"

Und jetzt grölen alle älteren Semester im Zimmer vor Vergnügen. Nicht grade sehr mitfühlend, Jungs, ich fühle mich elend und ihr lacht!

„Arme Hermione," sagt Sirius. „Dein erster Kater?"

„So weit ich mich erinnern kann ja," murmle ich und greife zum Kaffee, mit dem ich hoffe, den üblen Geschmack des Zaubertranks wieder aus dem Mund zu kriegen.

„Hab ich auch so gemacht, Hermione, und es hat sogar geholfen," sagt Ginny grinsend.

Wenigstens hilft der Zaubertrank. Schon nach fünf Minuten geht's mir so viel besser, dass ich auch den Orangensaft trinke und die Croissants esse.

„Schläft Harry noch?" fragt Ernie.

„Natürlich. Hat kaum zwei Worte gesagt, bevor er wieder in die Ohnmacht zurückfiel."

„Wir hatten alle ein bisschen zu viel."

„Ein Bisschen?" echot Remus und fährt spöttisch weiter: „Ihr Jungs habt's geschafft, sämtlichen Alkohol im ganzen Haus zu leeren! Jemand wird nächste Woche eine Menge Glas zum Recycling-Container bringen müssen!"

Blaise kommt durch die Türe zum hinteren Teil des Hauses hereingeschlichen. Der war so besoffen wie wir und schwankt immer noch. Und ist der nächste Kandidat für das grauenhafte Gebräu vor mir.

Doch im Laufe des Nachmittags tauchen alle auf und gehen durch die Erfahrung mit dem Katertrank. Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird, sind immerhin alle wieder so weit hergestellt, dass wir ans Essen denken können. Sirius, Remus, James und sogar Lily amüsieren sich kräftig auf unsere Kosten. Als wir uns zum Abendessen hinsetzen, sagt Remus lachend:

„Oh, war das komisch! Ihr Jungs geht durch etwas, was wir zum Glück schon lange hinter uns gelassen haben. Ihr wisst nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin."

Vaidyanathan stimmt ihm zu. Allerdings sind er und Shannah auch erst sehr spät herunter gekommen. Sie werden uns aber nach dem Abendessen gleich verlassen.

**James**

Das hat Spass gemacht! Wir haben unsere Trinkgelage auch gefeiert, ein oder zwei Mal. Okay, viel öfter, ich geb's ja zu! Es ist aber witzig, jetzt unsere Jungen ihre ersten diesbezüglichen Erfahrungen machen zu sehen. Heutzutage habe ich kleine Kinder und muss mich benehmen, also sind alkoholische Exzesse für mich Vergangenheit. Aber heute hatten wir die Gelegenheit, die Kids ausgiebig auszufrotzeln. Harry ist erst nachmittags gegen vier Uhr aufgetaucht! Sah aus wie eine lebende Leiche.

Allerdings haben meine Freunde und ich wesentlich früher angefangen. Als wir so alt waren wie Harry jetzt ist, hatten wir schon etliche Kater hinter uns und vertrugen auch schon einiges an Alkohol. Dagegen sind die Kids hier schon sehr diszipliniert.

**Montag, 4.1.1999 / Justin**

Ron und ich sind schon gestern Abend in unsere Unterkunft im Hauptquartier der Auroren zurück appariert. Remus und Sirius sind mit den Kindern sogar schon ein bisschen vor uns nach Hogwarts abgedampft. Es war verflixt kalt hier drin, also haben wir als Erstes mal Wärmezauber gesprochen, dann sind wir ins Bett gehupft und haben uns aneinander gekuschelt.

Der Wecker bimmelt wie immer um 6:30 Uhr. Wir stehen auf, gehen unter die Dusche und treten in der Kantine zum Frühstück an. Danach treffen wir die anderen Auszubildenden in der Sporthalle zum Frühsport. Das Training dauert zwei Stunden, dann haben wir eine Stunde zum Duschen, Umziehen und Antreten im Schulungsraum. Heute ist Strategie dran, ein Fach, in dem Ron absolut grossartig ist, ich aber ziemlich wenig tauge. Meine Stärke liegt eher darin, komplizierte Rätsel und Puzzles zu lösen, Dinge, bei denen Ron auch ziemlich viel Talent an den Tag legt. Ich glaube, Sinn für Strategie hat man oder man hat ihn nicht. Wenn man ihn nicht hat, wird man nie ein grosser Stratege. Ron hat ein gutes Gefühl dafür, auch für Logik. Ich höre der Lektion so aufmerksam zu wie ich kann, aber mehr als die Theorie werde ich davon nie begreifen. Wenn es darum geht, mehr als die nächsten zwei Züge auf dem Schachbrett zu planen, bin ich ziemlich verloren. So schlecht spiele ich ja nicht Schach, aber mehr als zwei, drei Züge durchzuziehen schaffe ich nicht. Ron dagegen kann ohne grosse Probleme auch sechs Züge vorausplanen, meistens ungeachtet dessen, was sein Gegner alles versucht.

Nach dem Mittagessen sind wir wieder mehr körperlich an der Arbeit. Mann gegen Mann Kampfsituationen üben wir nur einmal in drei Wochen. An allen anderen Nachmittagen gibt es entweder Laufen, Hindernisparcours oder im Laufen zaubern. Zweimal die Woche haben wir Duellierpraxis. Dabei haben wir spezielle Hütchen für unsere Zauberstäbe, welche die Flüche, die wir verwenden, ineffektiv machen, das heisst, unser Sparringpartner spürt einen kleinen Schlag, aber nicht den eigentlichen Fluch. Ein roter Punkt auf der Trainingsrobe des Partners wird ausserdem zeigen, wo der Fluch getroffen hätte, wenn er denn effektiv angewendet worden wäre. Auf diese Weise wissen wir, dass wir die Flüche richtig eingeübt haben, dass sie funktionieren würden, wenn sie nicht abgedämpft wären. Eine sehr praktische Art, Offensive und Defensive zu trainieren. Wir wissen sicher, dass wir Flüche richtig ausgesprochen haben, aber wir verletzen dabei niemanden. Ab und zu haben wir zwar auch richtige Duelle. Das sichere Training dient hauptsächlich dazu, uns agiler und schneller zu machen. Wir lernen, unsere Zauber akkurat und vor allem in rascher Folge zu sprechen. Und natürlich trainieren wir unsere Ausdauer. Kingsley leitet übrigens meistens diese Nachmittage.

Was immer ich auch von dieser Ausbildung erwartet habe, ich bin sehr positiv überrascht, wie vielfältig unsere Aufgaben sein werden. Unsere intellektuellen Fähigkeiten werden ebenso trainiert wie unsere physischen. Beide Teile werden ungefähr gleich stark beansprucht. Zudem haben wir Unterricht in sehr spezifischen Zaubertränken und sehr fortgeschrittene Transfiguration.

Nach einem solchen Tag sinken Ron und ich nach dem Abendessen mit unseren Kommilitonen meistens nur noch erschöpft ins Bett. Zum Glück haben wir nicht auch noch Hausaufgaben, alle Tests sind praktischer Natur oder werden mündlich durchgeführt. Die theoretische Ausbildung dauert bis zum Sommer, danach werden wir mit Auroren Dienst tun, um uns die praktische Seite anzueignen.

Was wir tun werden, wird die Jagd auf Todesser oder andere dunkle Gestalten zwar auch beinhalten, aber es ist eine spezialisierte Truppe, welche sich damit abgibt, die letzten Todesser, welche sich der Verantwortung bisher entzogen haben, zu erwischen. Unsere Pflichten werden sehr vielfältig sein. Es gibt magische Orte zu bewachen, Nachforschungen zu betreiben, es gibt die reguläre Polizeiarbeit, die Überwachung von Verdächtigen, Patrouillen in der Diagon Alley oder in Hogsmeade und vieles mehr.

„Ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten, endlich zum praktischen Teil zu kommen, und mich den Auroren anschliessen zu können," sagt Jeannie, ein Mädchen in unserer Gruppe während dem Abendessen.

„Ich auch. Ich finde ja die körperliche Ertüchtigung grossartig, aber mich interessiert die eigentliche Arbeit doch viel mehr," meint auch Ron.

„Selbst, wenn es sich um Papierkram im Büro handeln wird, Ron?" fragt Jeannie verschmitzt.

„Das wird wohl der langweiligere Teil sein, aber es ist wohl auch notwendig," gibt er zu.

**Donnerstag, 14.1.1999 / James**

Ich treffe mich heute mit Peter McKinnon, der sich darauf vorbereitet, am Samstag seine erste neue Wochenzeitung zu veröffentlichen. Sie wird „Chronik der Magie" heissen und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie mit ihren aufgrund korrekter Recherchen verfassten Artikeln eine starke Konkurrenz für den Tagespropheten wird. Er hat es geschafft, die Besitzer von Flourish & Blotts und die Kobolde von Gringotts davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihnen gut anstehen wird, die Zeitung an ihre Kunden zu verkaufen. Auch Madam Malkin wird jede Woche einige Exemplare auf ihrem Tresen deponieren. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es auch bald viele Abonnenten geben wird. Ich habe Peter und Marlene bei der Arbeit geholfen, viele logistische Probleme gelöst und sogar einige Recherchen für Artikel übernommen. Es ist faszinierende Arbeit und ich bin froh, stehe ich finanziell so gut da, dass ich es mir leisten kann, etwas zu tun, was mir Spass macht.

Peter und Marlene arbeiten hart an dieser Zeitung. Ich kann den Samstag kaum erwarten, wenn die erste Ausgabe erscheint. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf die Reaktionen der Öffentlichkeit. In der Chronik der Magie wird es keine erfundenen Geschichten geben, keine Halbwahrheiten. Getreu ihres Namens sieht sich diese Zeitung als eine Chronistin des magischen Zeitgeschehens in Politik, Sport und Gesellschaft.

„Wir werden den Tagespropheten dahin verbannen, wohin er hingehört: ins Reich der fadenscheinigen Erfindungen und Spekulationen. Die Chronik der Magie wird sich an die Fakten halten. Sind diese bunt, werden wir auch bunt darüber berichten. Sind sie dagegen grau, werden wir alle Schattierungen von Grau aufzeichnen," hat Peter für sein Editorial geschrieben. Ein gutes Motto!

Es bleibt uns nur, den Samstag abzuwarten.

**Samstag, 16.1.1999 / Lily**

Ich halte die erste Ausgabe von Peters und Marlenes neuer Wochenzeitung in der Hand. Wir sitzen alle um den Frühstückstisch und ich lese einige der Artikel für die anderen vor. Es ist erfrischend, politische und gesellschaftliche Nachrichten auf eine so schnörkellose Art serviert zu bekommen. Selbst die Sportseiten sind besser als im Tagespropheten. Nachdem ich die Zeitung durchgesehen habe, gebe ich sie weiter. Harry schnappt sie sich als erstes und liest die Artikel, welche ich nicht vorgelesen habe, mit Hermione zusammen, danach reicht er sie an Remus weiter.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ihr macht, aber ich schreibe einen Leserbrief," sagt Harry. „Ich finde es nämlich sehr erfrischend, meinen Namen nicht mehr in jedem zweiten Artikel lesen zu müssen. Schon allein dafür möchte ich mich bei Marlene und Peter bedanken."

Ja, das hier ist was anderes als der Tagesprophet, der sicher ein Drittel seiner Ausgaben nur deshalb verkauft, weil seine Reporter Geschichten verfassen, die immer noch irgendwie mit dem „Jungen-der-lebt" zu tun haben. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Harry irgendwann aktiver wird, um sich vor all dem Quatsch zu schützen. Aber jetzt will er einfach nur Abstand. Natürlich ist er noch immer dauernd in den Nachrichten, weil er immer noch mit Voldemorts Zauberstab hilft. Wir sind noch eine Weile lang nicht durch, zurzeit haben wir Opfer aus den späten sechziger Jahren wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt. Bis jetzt haben wir ziemlich viele unserer ermordeten Freunde wieder um uns scharen können. Sie wurden zumeist in den späten siebziger Jahren getötet. Wenn man sich die Opferlisten so anschaut, stellt man bald einmal fest, dass die Todesser beinahe eine ganze Generation ausgelöscht haben. Es war ihnen egal, ob ihre Opfer Reinblüter waren oder nicht. Wenn die Leute ihre Vorstellungen nicht teilten, wurden sie kurzerhand als Blutverräter umgebracht. Es ist schon viel Ironie dahinter, dass sie eigentlich frisch fröhlich den Ast abgesägt haben, auf dem die Zaubererwelt sitzt. Ihre genetische Vielfalt nämlich.

Die innigste Szene haben wir erlebt, als Gideon Prewett, Mollys jüngster Bruder, wieder aufwachte. Er konnte uns sogar mitteilen, wer seinen Bruder Fabian ermordet hatte. Wir werden eine kurze Weile warten müssen, bis wir die Opfer aus Rodolphus Lestranges Zauberstab befreien können. Da Harry zurzeit ja sehr viel für die Uni zu tun hat, kann er nicht so oft weitermachen, daher haben wir angefangen, jetzt auch die Leute aufzubieten, welche Bruderzauberstäbe anderer Todesser benutzen.

Da ist neulich auch so ein irres Ding aufgekommen. Wir hatten mit einem alten Mann Kontakt aufgenommen, der früher im Orden war und der diesmal abgelehnt hatte, mitzumachen, weil er sich zu alt fühlte. Als wir ihn aber fragten, ob er seinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung stellen würde, war er da und wollte die Aufgabe gleich selber übernehmen. Claudius Brown heisst er, ist das nicht einfach ein lächerlicher Name? Auf alle Fälle hat er ungefähr acht Familienmitglieder an die Todesser verloren. Er ist ein enger Freund von Alastor – einer der wenigen, die er hat. Sein Zauberstab ist der Bruder von Theodore Notts Zauberstab. Nott hat nach 1981 bis zu seiner Verhaftung vor drei Jahren keinen einzigen Todesfluch mehr benutzt, und so musste Brown lange Geduld haben, bis der erste aus seinem Zauberstab kam. Es war Dorcas Meadowes, auch ein Ordensmitglied. Sie starb einige Wochen vor James und mir. Und wir dachten alle, Voldemort hätte sie umgebracht.

Dorcas geht es jedoch sehr schlecht. Sie muss auf grausamste Art und Weise gefoltert worden sein. Sie verschwand gegen Ende August 1981 und wurde irgendwann gegen Ende September tot aufgefunden. Als sie aus ihrem Zauberschlaf erwachte, schrie sie gleich in den höchsten Tönen. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis wir sie beruhigen konnten. Und erst drei Tage später konnte sie überhaupt sprechen. An ihrem Körper waren zahlreiche Wunden zu versorgen und sie ist auch mehrfach vergewaltigt worden. Sie konnte nur sehr schwer über die Behandlung sprechen, die sie erfahren hatte, ich vermute, dass sie viel von dem Horror schon während ihrer Gefangenschaft bei den Todessern verdrängt hat, um zu überleben. Irgendwann haben sie sie dann einfach umgebracht, weil sie nichts aus ihr herauspressen konnten.

Sie ist immer noch im Krankenhaus.

**30.1.1999 / Sirius**

Wieder mal Zeit für ein Quidditch-Spiel, daher bleiben wir für das Wochenende in Hogwarts. Der grössere Teil der Bande wird mitkommen, um das Spiel zwischen den Harpies und den Falmouth Falcons zu sehen. Es ist ein Heimspiel für die Harpies, daher wehe den Falcons! Das Spiel beginnt um eins am Nachmittag. Wir nehmen die Zwillinge in die Tragesitze und stecken die Babyschlingen in eine Tasche, weil sie darin besser schlafen. Minerva ist ebenso dabei wie James und Lily mit ihren Kleinen. Ein wirklich schöner Ausflug. Wir sind jedenfalls alle bester Laune, als wir unsere Loge auf der Seite des Stadions betreten. Sie bietet genügend Platz für etwa 30 Personen. Es gibt viel Butterbier und noch mehr Wärmezauber, denn es ist ein klarer, eisiger Wintertag.

Schon vor Spielbeginn ist der Lärmpegel im Stadion hoch, weil alle Fans die Harpies schon jetzt kräftig anfeuern. Unsere Loge wird durch unsere Gruppe nicht ganz gefüllt, daher kommen noch andere Zuschauer. Wir haben aber unsere Plätze vorne alle schon belegt als wir etwas früher gekommen sind. Remus und ich haben die Zwillinge jetzt in den Schlingen und ich sehe, dass Lily es mit Andy ebenso macht. Die Kleinen machen ihr Mittagsschläfchen unter einem Silenziumzauber von Hermione.

Das Spiel beginnt. Alicia spielt an Angelinas Stelle. Der Coach wollte Angelina nicht dem üblichen eher schmutzigen Spiel der Falcons aussetzen und hat sie daher in die Reserve gesetzt. Sie hat ihren Platz ganz gerne Alicia überlassen. Für dieses Spiel ist sie sogar nur dritte Reserve.

Fred und George, die heute auch mit uns kommen, feuern Alicia extra laut an, jedes Mal, wenn sie in ihre Nähe kommt.

Obwohl Alicia sonst meist nur Reservespielerin ist, passt sie sich sofort ins Spiel ein. Christine McAllister ist immer noch in der Mitte, der Platz, den Alicia im Gryffindor Team innehatte, wie Harry uns erzählt. Wenn McAllister Alicia ihren Platz überlassen wird, wird sie also wieder an ihrer Stammposition spielen. Aber auch als Linksaussen macht sie sich gut, denn sie wirft gut mit der linken Hand. Ihre Pässe sind so präzise, dass McAllister den Falcons-Hüter ziemlich oft und ziemlich leicht überlisten kann. Auf der anderen Seite wirkt Dana O'Leary als grossartige Schauspielerin, denn die Treiber der Falcons können oft nicht sehen, ob sie den Quaffle hat oder nicht. Es spielt auch keine Rolle, ob sie ihn hat oder nicht, sie sieht stets so aus, als ob sie ihn hätte. Auf diese Weise zieht sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Treiber auf sich und wenn die die Klatscher auf sie abgeschickt haben, können Christine und Alicia punkten. Wir grinsen nicht als einzige über diese schlaue Taktik, mit welcher sie die Falcons jetzt schon etwa sechs oder sieben Mal ausgetrickst haben.

Hinten spielt Madeline Coltrane ihr übliches heroisches Spiel. Sie fängt eine Menge Quaffles ab, sieht aber gar nicht zufrieden mit ihren Treiberinnen aus. Während zwei oder drei Time-outs staucht sie die Kolleginnen zusammen.

Die beiden Sucher sind jedoch auf zwei verschiedenen Leistungsebenen einzustufen. Aggie Morgan ist einfach grossartig! Sie ist eine sensationelle Fliegerin und auch wenn der Snitch über längere Zeit unsichtbar ist, verliert sie nie die Aufmerksamkeit. Den Falcons Sucher hat sie schon einige Male mit einem Wronski-Täuschungsmanöver reingelegt. Zweimal hat sie dabei wohl den Snitch gesehen, konnte aber nicht rechtzeitig herankommen, also hat sie verhindert, dass ihr Gegner den kleinen schwirrenden Ball sieht. Und der Snitch verschwindet wieder.

In der Zwischenzeit bekommen wir eine Menge Tore zu sehen, die meisten von den Harpies. Um vier Uhr nachmittags, beim Stand von 190:70 wird das Flutlicht eingeschaltet, weil schon langsam die Nacht hereinbricht. Noch können die Falcons das Spiel durch das Einfangen des Snitches für sich entscheiden. Aber Aggie fliegt dem Sucher ständig um die Nase. Nicht einmal sehr rohe Interventionen der Treiber bringen sie davon ab, als sie den Snitch in erreichbarer Distanz sieht.

„Ich sehe den Snitch," sagt Harry ruhig.

„Wo?" fragt Remus, der Denny auf seinen anderen Arm wechselt, um Harrys Blick folgen zu können. „Ah! Ja, ich sehe ihn auch. Er ist ziemlich weit weg, ich frage mich, ob Aggie es noch mal vorzieht, Jolliot davon fern zu halten, oder ob sie ihn attackieren wird…"

„Sie wird unauffällig dahin driften, so als ob sie immer noch sucht, falls sie ihn gesehen hat. – Oh, sie hat ihn gesehen!"

Wir schauen zu, wie Aggie einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Jolliot wirft. Als der sie nicht weiter beachtet, lässt sie sich langsam in Richtung des Snitches gleiten. Nachdem Harry ihn uns gezeigt hat, sehen auch wir ihn. Er schwebt ruhig in der Gegend der Mitte des Spielfeldes, einige Meter über dem Boden. Aggie ist sehr viel näher dran als Jolliot, aber sie hat die Treiber der Falcons im Auge zu behalten. Alicia bemerkt ihre Absichten und sorgt für ein Ablenkungsmanöver, daher kann Aggie sich Zeit nehmen und erst im letzten Moment in einem Sturzflug den Snitch erwischen. Der Schlusspfiff ertönt fast sofort, während sie wieder Höhe gewinnt und den Snitch in ihrer Hand ausstreckt. Die Harpies gewinnen das Spiel mit 340:70 Punkten. Das Stadion explodiert mit dem Applaus der Fans. Unsere Kleinen, wie auch zahlreiche andere Kleinkinder im Stadion erschrecken alle ziemlich und fangen an zu weinen. Ich halte Seraina fest an mich gedrückt.

„Das ist nun wirklich kein Grund zum Weinen, meine Süsse, die Leute sind nur glücklich, dass ihre Lieblingsmannschaft gewonnen hat!"

Nach einer Weile beruhigt sich die Kleine. Minerva stellt sich vor uns auf und schlägt vor:

„Was haltet ihr von einem gemeinsamen Dinner in den Drei Besen? Ich habe bei Rosmerta ein Privatzimmer bestellt…"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" findet Hermione und sie ist natürlich nicht die Einzige.

Wir sind alle einverstanden. Schon bald machen wir uns deshalb mit den anderen Massen auf den Weg, das Stadion zu verlassen. An den Apparierungspunkten drängen sich die Leute und wir brauchen etwas Geduld, aber schliesslich finden wir uns vor den Drei Besen zusammen. Mit von der Partie sind neben Minerva, Remus und mir auch James und Lily, die Kinder, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Fred und George, die etwas später mit Alicia und Angelina ankommen. Rosmerta führt uns zu einem der grösseren Privatzimmer, wo bereits für eine grössere Anzahl Gäste gedeckt ist. Sie sorgt für die richtige Anzahl Gedecke.

Wir transfigurieren rasch vier Stühle in Hochstühlchen für die Kinder. In der Zwischenzeit flirtet Rosmerta mit den Kindern und erkundigt sich:

„Die sind ja alle so was von süss. Wie alt sind sie?"

„Lizzie ist zwei, die Drillinge sind neun Monate alt."

„Und was essen sie?"

„Wir haben Flaschen für die Babys, ausserdem bekommen sie ein paar Bissen von unseren Tellern. Und Lizzie bekommt das selbe, was wir essen," erklärt Lily.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Wir finden alle Plätze und erhalten alsbald das Tagesmenü. Wie immer gibt es reichlich und es schmeckt gut. Wir geniessen das Essen und eine lebhafte Diskussionsrunde über das Spiel, die Taktik und eine Menge anderer Dinge rund um Quidditch, bevor sich die Themen am Tisch anderen Bereichen zuwenden.

„Übrigens, nächste Woche könnt ihr mit verschiedenen Anwärtern für die zusätzlichen Lehrerstellen sprechen," sagt Minerva unterwegs zu Remus und mir.

„Oh, das wird sicher interessant," meint Remus.

„Ja, das wird es sicher. Albus und die Schulbeiräte haben bereits eine Vorauswahl getroffen, aber ihr bekommt immer noch die letzten drei vorgesetzt und könnt sie testen. Wann passt es euch denn am besten nach euren Stundenplänen?"

„Für mich am Dienstag, da habe ich fast ausschliesslich Zweit- bis Viertklässler," sagt Remus.

„Gut. Kannst du mir bis morgen alle Themen, die du in diesen Stunden durchnehmen willst, angeben? Dann können die Kandidaten gleich basierend auf deinem regulären Unterricht ihre Testlektionen gestalten."

„Mache ich, sobald ich nach Hogwarts zurück komme," verspricht Remus.

„Und wann wäre es gut für dich, Sirius?"

„Auch am Dienstag. Ich habe am Morgen eine erste und eine zweite Klasse und eine dritte Klasse am Nachmittag."

„Gut. Bei mir ist Freitag der beste Tag. Könntest du da deine Klassen auf Selbststudium setzen und dich uns zugesellen? Da du derjenige bist, der mit dem neuen Lehrer oder Lehrerin nachher zusammenarbeiten musst, möchte ich gern deinen Input. Für Zaubertränke wirst du auch für die oberen drei Klassen noch zwei Kandidaten zu testen haben, die kommen aber etwas später. Dabei werden wir auch noch die Fühler ausstrecken müssen, welche der möglichen Kandidaten nachher wohl am besten zusammenarbeiten können."

„Ist in Ordnung für mich, Minerva. Ich freue mich selber wirklich darauf, intensiver mit den älteren Schülern zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Und in deiner besten Disziplin noch dazu. Du wirst das sehr gut machen, da bin ich sicher."

Danach wenden wir uns weiteren Themen zu. Andy, Seraina und Denny schlafen bald mal von selber ein und Lizzie schlummert auf James' Schoss. Die Drillinge liegen auf Sesseln, die wir so verzaubert haben, dass die Kleinen nicht herausfallen können. Wir haben es nicht eilig und lassen es ziemlich spät werden. Remus und ich nehmen schliesslich unsere beiden auf den Arm und kehren mit Minerva auf unseren Besen nach Hogwarts zurück, während die anderen apparieren.

**Dienstag, 2.2.1999 / Remus**

Der Tag beginnt gut. Die Zwillinge schlafen noch als Sirius und ich unsere Wohnung verlassen. Während wir zur Grossen Halle abmarschieren, übernimmt Winky die Kinder. Wir sitzen gemütlich beim Frühstück, als Albus und Minerva mit verschiedenen Schulbeiräten und Kandidaten für die diversen Lehrerstellen die Grosse Halle betreten. Sie rufen alle betroffenen Fachlehrer in den kleineren Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, wo Albus uns die Aspiranten alle vorstellt und uns erklärt, wie der Tag ablaufen wird. Filius hat heute auch zwei Kandidaten zu testen. Sirius hat wie ich alle drei seiner Kandidaten.

„Remus, dies hier sind Kate Calverleigh, Millicent Hunter und Geoffrey Fancot. Alle haben deine heutigen Themen erhalten und ihre Stunden entsprechend vorbereitet. Ich überlasse sie jetzt deiner gütigen Obhut. Dies ist Professor Remus Lupin, unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mit dem Sie nachher auch zusammenarbeiten werden."

Ich schüttle die Hände aller drei Kandidaten und begrüsse auch die zwei Schulbeiräte, die sich zu jedem von uns Lehrern gesellen. Ich erkundige mich bei meinen drei Anwärtern:

„Wer von euch hat das Material für die zweite Klasse erhalten?"

„Ich," sagen sowohl Fancot wie auch Hunter.

„Gut. Die erste und dritte Lektion heute sind Zweitklässler. Sie können sich absprechen, wer zuerst antreten möchte."

Fancot und Hunter schauen sich kurz gegenseitig an, dann sagt Hunter:

„Ich mach's."

„Sehr gut. Kommen Sie bitte alle mit in mein Büro, dort können Sie die Wartezeit relativ bequem verbringen. Unterwegs zeige ich Ihnen dann das Klassenzimmer."

Sirius kommt mit seinem Anhang gleich mit und da sie alle in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind, braucht es wirklich keine Erklärungen extra, sie kennen sich alle aus. Wir lassen also die nicht beschäftigten Kandidaten in unserem Büro zurück und begleiten die beiden Anwärter zu unseren Klassenzimmern. Auf dem Weg dahin gebe ich Hunter ein paar Hinweise auf die Klasse, die sie heute zu unterrichten hat.

„Ihre Klasse heute Morgen sind die Gryffindor und Slytherin Zweitklässler. Sie sind immer ein bisschen schwierig, aber lassen Sie sich nur nicht einschüchtern. Etwas Acht geben müssen Sie auf Mariah Malfoy und Violet Parkinson. Die beiden haben ein ziemlich übles Mundwerk und müssen immer ein bisschen in Schach gehalten werden."

Wir erreichen das Klassenzimmer, in dem die meisten Schüler schon anwesend sind. Ich warte auf die Nachzügler und schaue auf die Uhr, als zwei Slytherins zu spät erscheinen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das sind jetzt zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen eures Zuspätkommens, Swithin und Robert."

Für die Schulbeiräte und mich selber beschwöre ich hinten im Klassenzimmer bequeme Sessel herauf und erkläre dann der Klasse das etwas spezielle Verfahren dieses Tages.

„Heute bekommt ihr Unterricht von Miss Hunter. Sie wird dort weiterfahren, wo wir am letzten Freitag aufgehört haben."

Ich geselle mich zu den Schulbeiräten und mache Block und Schreibfeder bereit, um meine Notizen zu machen. Miss Hunter fasst sich und begrüsst die Klasse. Das heutige Thema ist immer noch Geschichte der Vampire. Am Anfang scheint sie mir sehr unsicher zu sein, aber sie gewinnt im Laufe der Stunde an Sicherheit, vor allem, als sie bemerkt, dass die Klasse ihr mit Spannung zuhört. Ich wechsle während der Stunde den einen oder anderen Blick mit den Schulbeiräten und alle drei machen wir uns Notizen. Am Ende der Stunde entlassen wir die Klasse und ich begleite Miss Hunter zurück in mein Büro. Die nächste ist Miss Calverleigh, welche Material für eine Stunde mit den Drittklässlern und eine Stunde mit den Viertklässlern hat. Ich bringe sie ins Klassenzimmer, wo die Schulbeiräte und ich zusehen, wie sie die Gryffindor/Slytherin Viertklässler handhabt. Dazu machen wir uns wieder Notizen in einer Plus- und einer Minus-Kolonne.

Nach der Stunde bleiben wir drei im Klassenzimmer zurück und vergleichen ein erstes Mal unsere Notizen. Beide Schulbeiräte und ich sind uns einig, dass Calverleigh besser war. Nach der Pause kommt Fancot, um mit den Zweitklässlern der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu arbeiten. Er bleibt dann gleich für die Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Drittklässler im Raum. Dann macht Calverleigh ihre zweite Stunde, nämlich mit den Viertklässlern der Gryffindors und Slytherins. Am Nachmittag hat Hunter noch eine Stunde mit den Viertklässlern der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Während die Kandidaten sich bereitmachen, sich von uns zu verabschieden, erklärt ihnen einer der Schulbeiräte:

„Das war alles für heute, vielen Dank für Ihr Erscheinen und Ihre Zusammenarbeit. In der nächsten Woche werden wir Sie über unsere Entscheidung informieren."

Sie bedanken sich alle und verlassen das Schloss.

Ich habe mich für den Rest des Nachmittags mit den Schulbeiräten zu unterhalten. Wir sitzen in meinem Büro und unterhalten uns über die Kandidaten. Nachdem wir durch die diversen Details gegangen sind, sprechen wir über ihre allgemeine Vorstellung.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass mich Miss Calverleigh am meisten beeindruckt hat. Sie hat ihr Wissen am besten zu den Schülern herüber gebracht," findet der alte Mr. Campbell, ein Mann, der schon seit achtzig Jahren oder so Schulbeirat ist.

„Ich stimme dir voll und ganz bei. Ich fand, dass sie von allen dreien die Sache am besten in den Händen hatte. Miss Hunter schien mir zu unsicher, und ich bin auch gar nicht so davon überzeugt, ob sie alle ihre Fakten richtig hatte," kritisiert Mrs Mandeville, die ein paar Jahrzehnte jünger als ihr Kollege ist.

„Was ist mit Mr. Fancot?" frage ich.

„Was meinen Sie zu ihm, Professor?" fragt Mr. Campbell zurück.

„Noch ein bisschen sehr roh… Mir schien auch, dass Miss Calverleigh ihre Fakten am genauesten zusammengetragen hatte, aber sie hatte ihre Klassen nicht sehr gut in der Hand. Einige unserer Schüler brauchen eine kurze Leine. Aber ich nehme an, dass kann man ihr antrainieren. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach ist Mr. Fancot mir zu sehr auf der Schiene der Vorurteile herumgeritten. Das haben wir soeben hinter uns, brauchen wir für zukünftige Generationen eigentlich nicht mehr. Miss Hunter auf der anderen Seite wird eines Tages wohl eine sehr gute Lehrerin abgeben, doch sie ist eindeutig noch zu jung und zu unsicher. Sie hat Hogwarts ja auch erst vor drei Jahren verlassen."

„Das muss kein Hindernis sein, wenn sie eine gute Lehrerin abgeben würde," wirft Mrs Mandeville ein.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber in ihrem Fall hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es eher hinderlich als förderlich ist."

„Ich stimme Ihnen bei. Also, sie würden uns empfehlen, Miss Calverleigh zu wählen?"

Zur Sicherheit schaue ich noch einmal über meine drei Notiz-Pergamente. Dass ich tatsächlich über Miss Calverleigh am wenigsten Notizen gemacht habe, nehme ich als ein gutes Zeichen. Ich nicke und frage die beiden Schulbeiräte:

„Ja, ich glaube, sie ist die Geeignetste der drei. – Alle drei wurden über mein Leiden unterrichtet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das wurden sie. Alle Aspiranten wurden vorgewarnt, die sich für Verteidigung beworben haben, und wir haben Kandidaten, die sich nicht vorstellen können, mit einem Werwolf zusammenzuarbeiten, von vorneherein entmutigt, ihre Bewerbung weiter zu ziehen," erklärt Mrs Mandeville.

„Gut. Nicht, dass wir einen wählen und der rast schreiend vor Angst wieder aus Hogwarts raus…" gebe ich grinsend zurück.

„Keine Angst, Professor Lupin, es werden zwar immer noch viele etwas dagegen haben, dass Sie Kinder unterrichten, aber ich habe gehört, was für gute Arbeit Sie hier leisten. Ich habe auch von Ihrer Begabung als Zauberkunstlehrer gehört," sagt sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Es war eigentlich wirklich grossartig, mehrere Fächer zu unterrichten. Aber ich habe da auch wirklich eine ganz besondere Klasse unterrichten dürfen, eine gute Mischung und sehr viel Begabung. Da war es leicht, auch Erfolg zu haben."

„Oh, jemand, der Sechstklässler so unterrichtet, dass eine von ihnen ein Instrument erfindet, ohne das die magische Welt in kurzer Zeit kaum mehr auskommt, muss selber sehr begabt sein. Filius Flitwick konnte nicht aufhören, Ihr Werk zu loben," meint auch Mr. Campbell.

„Danke, Sir. Ich gebe zu, darauf bin ich auch wirklich sehr stolz. Hermione Granger-Potter ist natürlich auch wirklich die wohl begabteste Hexe unserer Zeit, aber ich habe sie mit dieser Aufgabe schon ein bisschen an ihre Grenzen gestossen. Ich hatte nämlich aus der Klasse vier Gruppen gemacht, drei Gruppen mit je vier Schülern und eine vierte Gruppe mit Hermione ganz alleine. Sie war den anderen schon so weit voraus, dass die anderen sie zurückgehalten hätten. Trotzdem haben ihr die anderen viel geholfen, das war auch sehr schön zu beobachten. Sie stand also nicht ganz allein da."

Wir stehen alle drei auf und begeben uns in die Grosse Halle zum Abendessen. Danach gibt es eine kurze Sitzung mit allen Lehrern, welche heute Kandidaten zu testen hatten. Das sind heute nur Sirius und ich, denn Filius und Edith haben noch nicht alle ihre Anwärter gesehen. Wir treffen Albus und Minerva dazu im kleinen Konferenzzimmer neben Albus' Büro. Wir setzen uns alle und diskutieren die Kandidaten noch einmal kurz durch. Albus und Minerva erwähnen ihre Eindrücke anlässlich der Interviews, die sie mit den Bewerbern hatten. Schliesslich wird eine Entscheidung gleich vor Ort gefällt. Für Verteidigung wird Kate Calverleigh eingestellt und Sirius freut sich, als sein bevorzugter Kandidat für Zaubertränke, Waldo Hawkridge gewählt wird, der bislang als Apotheker gearbeitet hat.

Es war ein sehr langer Tag und die Schulbeiräte haben sich eingerichtet und plaudern weiter, bis Sirius einmal einwerfen kann:

„Wir möchten keine Respektlosigkeit an den Tag legen, aber wir möchten uns gerne zurückziehen. Unsere Kinder haben uns auch schon den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, daher möchten wir sie wenigstens noch ins Bett bringen können."

„Oh, aber natürlich, bitte verzeihen Sie uns, Professor, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten…" antwortet einer der Schulbeiräte sofort.

„Vielen Dank, und gute Nacht Ihnen allen!"

Wir können uns verziehen und gehen hastig zurück in unsere Wohnung, die wir grade rechtzeitig erreichen, um die Kinder schlafen zu legen. Winky berichtet:

„Sie sind langsam ungeduldig geworden, weil sie Sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen haben, Sirs."

„Wir wurden wirklich den ganzen Tag festgehalten, erst vor wenigen Minuten konnten wir uns loseisen. Es tut uns leid, Winky, aber jetzt wünschen wir dir eine gute Nacht, ja?" entschuldige ich mich.

„Danke, Professor Lupin,"

„Gute Nacht, Winky," sagt auch Sirius.

Wir bringen unsere Kleinen ins Bett. Es ist inzwischen zur Routine geworden, aber wir lieben auch die Routine, ihnen noch eine Weile beim Schlafen zuzusehen, bevor wir ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehren, um noch den Rest unserer Arbeiten zu erledigen.

**Freitag, 5.2.1999 / Sirius**

Minerva hat mich gebeten, meinen Schülern heute Aufgaben zum Selbststudium zu geben und sie zu begleiten, wenn die Bewerber für die Lehrerstelle in Transfiguration drankommen. Ich finde es sehr anständig von ihr, mich beizuziehen, aber sie hat Recht, ich werde ja mit dem neuen Lehrer oder der Lehrerin zusammenarbeiten müssen. Auch hier haben drei das Rennen in die letzte Runde geschafft und können jetzt Probelektionen geben. Es sind zwei Frauen und ein Mann, Penelope Clearwater, Horatia Winwood und Torquil Pennymore. Minerva, zwei Mitglieder des Schulbeirates und ich sitzen hinten im Klassenzimmer und beobachten, wie die drei je zwei Lektionen Unterricht geben. Miss Clearwater kommt mit uns in die Klasse und wirkt schon da sehr souverän und beginnt den Unterricht sofort in einer sehr zuversichtlichen Manier. Sie spricht nicht sehr laut, aber sie leiert überhaupt nicht, sondern hat eine witzige Art zu sprechen und offensichtlich bringt sie Humor in ihre Lektion. Minerva hat sie gebeten, eine ihrer beiden Lektionen mehr auf die Theorie zu konzentrieren und die andere mehr auf die praktische Arbeit. Beides liefert sie in sehr eindrücklicher Art und Weise. Ich werfe einen Blick auf ihren Lebenslauf: Präfektin für Ravenclaw ab ihrem fünften Schuljahr. Ach, sie war eines der Opfer des Basilisken in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr, als sie und Hermione zusammen versteinert wurden. Immer in den besten fünf ihres Jahrgangs, Schulsprecherin zusammen mit Percy Weasley… – Oh, jetzt weiss ich endlich, warum mir der Name so bekannt vorkam. Sie muss Percys Freundin gewesen sein. Minerva und ich wechseln einen Blick. Ich stelle fest, dass weder auf ihrem noch auf meinem Notizblatt sehr viel zu sehen ist.

Die nächste ist Horatia Winwood, die auch ganz gut ist, aber bei weitem nicht denselben Eindruck hinterlässt wie Penelope Clearwater. Sie macht sogar einen ziemlich üblen Fehler, bemerkt und korrigiert ihn, doch der Fehler bleibt ein Klecks auf ihrem Blatt. Mr. Pennymore lässt uns vollkommen kalt. Er referiert in etwa so wie Binns, das können wir in Transfiguration schon gar nicht gebrauchen. Als wir am Ende gemeinsam über unsere Notizen gehen, sind wir uns einig, dass uns Miss Clearwater am besten gefallen hat. Auch die Schulbeiräte sind dieser Ansicht.

Ich freue mich für sie. Ich bin sicher, dass ich diese junge Frau schätzen werde, die bisher fürs Ministerium gearbeitet hat, aber jetzt von da lieber weg möchte, seit sie und Percy sich getrennt haben.

Auch die übrigen Bewerber für Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde wurden heute getestet, deshalb hat Albus für morgen eine Sitzung des Lehrkörpers einberufen. Daher bleiben wir auch dieses Wochenende in Hogwarts.

**Samstag, 6.2.1999 / Sirius**

Wir erwachen früh zu einem fröhlichen Babygebrabbel. Die speziell für Eltern umfunktionierten dehnbaren Ohren der Zwillinge lassen uns zuhören, als stünden wir neben der Wiege. Bis eines von den beiden Babys ungeduldig wird, bleiben wir aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. Remus steht auf und nimmt sich unseres Sohnes an, der normalerweise zuerst Zeichen des Unmuts von sich gibt. Kurz danach gehe ich und hole Seraina aus ihrem Bettchen. Als ich ihr Zimmer betrete, steht sie aufrecht am Gitter ihres Bettchens, hält sich an den Gitterstäben fest und grinst.

„Dada, dada!" macht sie.

Mein Baby ruft mich zum ersten Mal! Ich glaub's nicht, es ist so wunderbar!

„Hallo, mein kleines Schätzchen. Du hast mich ja gerufen! Sag das noch mal, bitte, Schätzchen."

„Dada!"

Ich habe bestimmt noch nie ein süsseres Wort gehört. Mit diesem ersten ‚Dada' wird sie für mich wirklicher als je zuvor. Sie ist erst neun Monate alt und sagt schon ihr erstes Wort! Ich ziehe ihr den Schlafsack aus, wechsle ihre Windel und wasche sie, dann ziehe ich sie an. Wir treffen Remus und Denny im Schlafzimmer wieder, wo Denny bereits an seiner Flasche nuckelt. Remus hat natürlich auch eine für Seraina mitgebracht, die wärme ich, dann setze ich mich aufs Bett, damit sie nuckeln kann.

„Remus, sie hat ‚Dada' gesagt, sowie sie mich gesehen hat!"

Remus grinst.

„Das hat sie schon seit Tagen jeden Morgen gebrabbelt, Siri!"

„Stimmt schon, aber heute morgen war es ganz klar als Daddy gemeint, nicht wahr, Seraina?"

Seraina nuckelt hungrig weiter.

„Du bist einfach die süsseste kleine Maus der Welt, mein Liebste. Genau das bist du. Zumindest, bis du anfängst, deine Streiche zu spielen. Mmm, schmeckt's?"

Beide Kinder leeren ihre Flaschen. Wenn wir erst am Tisch sitzen, werden sie noch einen Schluck warme Schokomilch trinken und schon an einer Brotrinde kauen. Das wird ihren spriessenden Zähnchen gut tun. Remus lässt mich mit beiden Kindern auf dem Bett zurück und geht als erster unter die Dusche. Das Bett ist so verzaubert, dass keines der Kinder rausfallen kann. Sie krabbeln beide herum und wir spielen Verstecken. Ich ziehe die Decke über mich, so dass ich verschwinde und sie quietschen, bis ich wieder auftauche, dann lachen sie. Sie kuscheln auch gerne mit Padfoot. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie schon verstehen, dass Padfoot und Daddy ein und dasselbe sind, aber sie lieben den Hund, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er fast die Grösse eines Bären hat.

Nachdem Remus frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder auftaucht, kann ich ins Badezimmer gehen, während er die Kinder mit ins Wohnzimmer nimmt. Ich mache meine Toilette und ziehe ein paar Jeans, ein T-Shirt und darüber eine wollene Robe an. Schön warm! Ein Gürtel um die Taille, fertig. Wir gehen mit den Kleinen zum Frühstück. Albus hat die Konferenz für elf Uhr einberufen, daher haben wir viel Zeit für ein gemütliches Frühstück, während dem wir mit unseren Kollegen ratschen.

Wir treffen uns im Konferenzzimmer. Die meisten sind kurz vor elf da. Alle Lehrer sind zu der Besprechung eingeladen worden, auch diejenigen, welche Nebenfächer unterrichten. Das Team wird also im nächsten Schuljahr ziemlich vergrössert! Zum Glück ist dieses Besprechungszimmer mehr als gross genug, um auch einen erweiterten Lehrkörper für Sitzungen zu fassen. Albus wartet, bis der gesamte Lehrkörper, inklusive Filch, Irma Pince und Poppy Pomfrey eingetroffen ist.

„Ausgezeichnet, wir sind vollzählig," sagt er vergnügt und schliesst die Tür mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

Ich schaue mich am Tisch um. Carla Vector, die Arithmantik unterrichtet. Sybil Trelawney, Wahrsagen. Quentin Smith, der Muggelkundelehrer. Pomona Sprout, Kräuterkunde. Hjalmar Nilsson, der wohl schon fast so alt wie sein Fach Alte Runen ist. Filius Flitwick, Zauberkunst. Rebeus Hagrid, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Wildhüter, Bewahrer der Schlüssel von Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration, noch stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Claire Sinistra, Astrologie. Rolanda Hooch, Fliegen und Quidditch. John Binns, Geschichte der Magie. Remus und ich machen den Schluss für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke.

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie diese Leute all die Jahre den ganzen Stress durchgestanden haben. Ich bin jedenfalls mehr als froh über diese baldige Änderung im Lehrkörper. Ich bin sicher, dass auch die Unterrichtsqualität deswegen nur verbessert werden wird. Albus beginnt die Sitzung:

„Dies ist eine Versammlung des gesamten Angestelltenkörpers dieser Schule aus Gründen, die den meisten von euch noch nicht bekannt sind. Ich habe meinen Rücktritt vom Amt des Schulleiters für das Ende dieses Schuljahr eingereicht und er ist angenommen worden. Ich werde also in den Ruhestand treten. Nachdem wir nun sicher sein können, dass der schlimmste Dunkle Lord der magischen Geschichte Grossbritanniens endgültig besiegt ist und die Aufräumarbeiten im Zuge der Beendigung dieses kurzen Krieges mehr oder weniger dem Ende zugehen, fühle ich, dass Hogwarts in Zukunft auch ohne mich auskommen kann. Ich verlese die offizielle Stellungnahme des Schulbeirates für die Angestellten der Schule, welche in dieser Form übermorgen auch dem Tagespropheten und der Chronik der Magie zugehen wird:

‚Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore geht zum Ende des Schuljahres 1999 in den Ruhestand. Er wird durch Professor Minerva McGonagall ersetzt. Der oder die neue stellvertretende SchulleiterIn wird durch die neue Schulleiterin in den folgenden Tagen berufen und durch den Schulbeirat bestätigt werden.

Die folgenden zusätzlichen Lehrer werden zum neuen Schuljahr 1999/2000 am 1. September ihren Dienst als Lehrer für die 1. bis 4. Schuljahre aufnehmen:

Zauberkunst: Clancy Malvern (Hufflepuff-Klasse von 1987)

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Kate Calverleigh (Hufflepuff-Klasse von 1986)

Kräuterkunde: Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor-Klasse von 1998)

Zaubertränke: Waldo Hawkridge (Slytherin-Klasse von 1983)

Transfiguration: Penelope Clearwater (Ravenclaw-Klasse von 1994)

Professor Sirius Black wird auf eigenen Wunsch und auf Wunsch von Professor McGonagall von seiner Position als Braumeister zum Lehrer für Transfiguration für die 5. bis 7. Klasse wechseln. Der oder die neue BraumeisterIn wird in den kommenden Wochen gewählt.'

Das ist das Communiqué des Schulbeirates."

Wir applaudieren alle für die neu gewählten Lehrer und Lehrerinnen. Das wird eine ziemlich markante Vergrösserung des Lehrkörpers werden. Natürlich gibt es am grossen Lehrertisch in der Grossen Halle mehr als genug Platz, um auch die neuen Kollegen und Kolleginnen aufzunehmen. Es gibt auch genügend leere Klassen- und Büroräume. Wir werden den Spass haben, für die neuen Kollegen das Schloss nach geeigneten Ecken abzusuchen.

„Ich übergebe jetzt an Minerva für die Fortsetzung dieser Sitzung."

Albus setzt sich, Minerva steht auf und schaut sich in der Runde um.

„Also, zunächst mal brauche ich einen neuen Stellvertreter oder eine neue Stellvertreterin. Wenn wir diese Position bald besetzen, kann ich die Person gleich gründlicher in ihr Amt einführen. Am liebsten möchte ich auf diesem Posten entweder Filius oder Remus sehen. Dir gebe ich die erste Wahl, Filius!"

„Oh, Minerva, das ist zu freundlich von dir, und eigentlich würde ich das Amt auch gerne übernehmen, aber schau mich an! Ich fühle mich doch schon etwas zu fortgeschritten in meinen Jahren und freue mich eigentlich sehr darauf, es in Zukunft auch mit der Arbeitslast etwas leichter zu haben. Ich wollte eigentlich selber auch schon in den Ruhestand treten, aber die Aussicht darauf, nur noch drei Schuljahre zu unterrichten, gibt mir die Gelegenheit, noch ein paar Jahre länger weiter zu machen. Aus diesem Grund bedanke ich mich für das Angebot, muss es jedoch ablehnen."

Doch er strahlt Remus an.

„Ich halte jedoch Remus für eine sehr gute Wahl! Er wird das sehr gut machen!"

Minerva akzeptiert Filius' Ablehnung mit einem Lächeln und wendet sich an Remus:

„Remus? Tust du mir den Gefallen, mein Stellvertreter zu werden?"

Remus ist dunkelrot im Gesicht. Verdammt, er ist immer viel zu bescheiden. Komm schon, Liebster, du kannst dieses Angebot gar nicht ablehnen! Er atmet tief durch, schaut dann Minerva gerade an und sagt:

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an, Minerva, vorausgesetzt, dass die Schulbeiräte nicht alle vor Entsetzen aufschreien…"

Die anderen am Tisch, mit Ausnahme von Filch natürlich, lachen oder grinsen zumindest. Seit dem Rücktritt von Snape ist niemand mehr im Kollegium, der Remus nicht mag. Auch hier wieder mit der Ausnahme von Filch, aber der hasst mich und Remus beide, mehr wegen der Tatsache, dass wir es als die alten Rumtreiber gewagt haben, hier wieder im Schloss aufzutauchen und er uns nicht nur ertragen, sondern auch noch von uns Anordnungen akzeptieren muss, als der Tatsache, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist.

„Du wirst ihre Entscheidung vernehmen, sowie sie sie gefällt haben, Remus. Vielen Dank. Nun gibt's etwas, das möchte ich euch schon vorankündigen, nämlich monatliche Sitzungen. Ich weiss, dass wir jedes Jahr die grosse Lehrerkonferenz am Ende der Ferien machen, aber ich möchte ab jetzt einmal pro Monat zusätzlich kurze Berichte aus den Abteilungen erhalten. Diese Sitzungen sollen uns Möglichkeiten geben, mit schwierigen Schülern besser klarzukommen, mit Problemen, denen wir im Schulalltag begegnen fertig zu werden und wir wollen sie als Basis zum Ausarbeiten von Ideen benutzen. Voraussichtlich werden sie immer am vierten Freitag des Monats nach den letzten Schulstunden stattfinden."

Das notieren wir uns alle. Minerva bringt uns ausserdem einen kurzen Überblick über Pläne, die sie hat, wie zum Beispiel einen regelmässigen Wechsel der Häuser, welche zusammen unterrichtet werden sollen. So sollen jedes Jahr zwei Häuser in allen Fächern zusammen unterrichtet werden, ausser in Fächern, in denen alle vier Häuser gleichzeitig vertreten sein können. Wenn die Häuser jedes Jahr wechseln, werden die Schüler alle anderen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs viel besser kennen lernen können, denn sie werden in zumindest zwei Jahren mit den anderen zusammen sein. Die Pech haben, kriegen die Slytherins dreimal…

„Nun gibt's noch etwas, was noch bleibt und das tut mir ein bisschen weh. Da ich nun Schulleiterin werde, muss ich meine Position als Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors aufgeben. Wir haben hausintern die Regel, dass einem Lehrer, welcher ein Hauptfach unterrichtet, die Leitung zuerst angeboten wird, im Fall von Gryffindor sind das entweder Remus oder Sirius. Also, wer von euch beiden soll es sein?"

Ich deute augenblicklich auf Remus und er auf mich.

„Remus," sage ich und er sagt zur selben Zeit: „Sirius!"

Rund um den Tisch Gelächter. Jemand schüttelt den Kopf und der alte Hjalmar bemerkt:

„Oh je! Einer der übelsten Streichespieler, den diese Schule je gesehen hat, soll Hauslehrer werden? Gute Nacht!"

Noch mehr Gelächter. Doch Minerva will eine Lösung. Remus erklärt:

„Mir reicht der stellvertretende Schulleiter, Minerva, Ich weiss, wie viel Arbeit du da reingesteckt hast. Wir können so die Arbeit zwischen uns aufteilen, wenn Sirius Hauslehrer der Gryffindors wird. Das und Gryffindor bedeutet ihm sehr viel."

„Ich bin einverstanden, Remus. Sirius?"

„Na ja, wenn du dich traust, mir deine Gryffindors anzuvertrauen, Minerva, dann übernehme ich sie mit Vergnügen."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben, Sirius!" sagt sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Das nehme ich an. Ich werde mein Bestes tun," verspreche ich.

„Gut. Das ist, was ich erwarte."

Danach sind wir bereits durch mit der Sitzung. Ich stehe auf und nähere mich Pomona.

„Das war ja eine sehr schöne Überraschung, dass ihr Neville gewählt habt. Pomona! Ich bin sicher, er wird es gut machen."

„Ja, ich auch. Von den drei Anwärtern war er vielleicht der schüchternste, aber eindeutig der mit dem meisten Wissen und er machte es gut mit den Schülern. Er wird in den nächsten Monaten schon in meinen Klassen mit unterrichten, um mehr Routine zu erlangen, denn das ist wirklich alles, was er noch lernen muss."

„Das ist wirklich schön. Ich freue mich, ihn im Kollegium begrüssen zu dürfen."

„Sie haben auch eine Menge dazu beigetragen, dass er an Selbstvertrauen so viel gewonnen hat, Sirius. Ich weiss, dass Augusta Longbottom sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Enkel ist."

Während wir langsam aus dem Konferenzzimmer gehen, gratulieren alle Remus. Er bleibt jedoch vorerst noch etwas reserviert.

„Erst mal abwarten, was die Schulbeiräte zu dieser Nomination zu sagen haben. Bevor ich es schriftlich vor mir habe, glaube ich noch nicht daran, dass ich den Posten erhalte."

„Ach nun komm schon, Remus, du glaubst doch nicht, dass die dich ablehnen werden. Du bist einer der besten und beliebtesten Lehrer in den letzten paar Dekaden in Hogwarts, ich bin sicher, die Schüler mögen dich ebenso sehr wie Filius – und wie Sirius," sagt Carla.

„Danke für die Blumen, Carla. Du selbst bist auch nicht übel, weisst du. Du würdest es genau so gut machen, wenn sie also mich nicht wollen, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Minerva dich fragen wird."

„Ich wollte es nicht, sie hat mich nämlich schon gefragt," sagt Carla grinsend.

„Na, das ist ja sehr nett," spielt Remus den Beleidigten. „Jetzt frage ich mich doch, wen sie sonst noch alles schon gefragt hat!"

„Pomona und mich. Du weisst ja, dass wir uns immer zum Tee treffen, meistens Poppy, Rolanda, Minerva und ich, aber neulich war auch Pomona da, und da hat Minerva uns beide gefragt. Ich habe abgewinkt und Pomona hat die gleiche Antwort wie Filius bereitgehalten. Sie ist ja unter uns nach Filius und Hjalmar wohl die Älteste. Ich glaube, Hjalmar ist so alt wie Filius, wenn nicht noch älter..."

Wir lachen alle, selbst Hjalmar, der es gehört hat.

„Wenn du's genau wissen willst, ich bin zwei Jahre älter als Filius, Carla. Aber ihr Jungen macht euch da ja keine Vorstellungen…"

Wir grinsen.

„Ich finde aber nicht, dass du deswegen schon aufgeben solltest, Hjalmar, ich mochte deinen Unterricht – und dein Fach…" bemerkt Remus.

„Du hast dich offenbar da in der Schweiz auch mit Lorbeeren bekleckert, wie ich höre," gibt Hjalmar das Kompliment an Remus zurück.

„Oh, danke. Ich hatte immer ein Flair für die Alten Runen. Einige der Schüler, die ich unterrichten durfte, waren selber schon sehr gut darin," sagt Remus.

„Es hat mir leid getan, Schülerinnen wie Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, und Amanda Brocklehurst zu verlieren, allesamt ausgezeichnete Schülerinnen. Und es war ein Vergnügen, sie zu unterrichten."

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Wir hatten wunderbare drei Jahre mit ihnen. Leider nur zwei mit Mandy, aber sie ist gleich nach der Schule wieder zu uns gezogen," erzähle ich ihm.

„Oh, ist sie das? Ich hatte gehört, dass sie einen ziemlichen Krach mit ihren Eltern hatte," erinnert sich Hjalmar.

„Das vielleicht nicht gerade, aber schon eine ziemlich andere Ansicht in gewissen Dingen. Zum Ärger der Brocklehursts teilt Mandy in diesen Dingen unsere Ansicht mehr als ihre. Sie haben Remus und mir nicht eben viel Vertrauen geschenkt."

„Ich verstehe. Nun, ich habe euch beide als Schüler gekannt und ich muss gestehen, ich hätte euch nur dann nicht vertraut, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr was aushecktet. Obwohl ich wohl wie der übrige grosse Haufen der Zaubererwelt auch an deine Schuld glaubte, Sirius. Ich bin froh, dass ich falsch glaubte und bedaure nur, dass du den Preis dafür zahlen musstest."

Wir begeben uns alle in die Grosse Halle zum Mittagessen. Danach können Remus und ich uns wieder unserer Familie anschliessen. Wir kommen gerade zur rechten Zeit, um unsere Kleinen für ihren Mittagsschlaf ins Bett zu bringen. Das gibt uns einen Moment für uns alleine, den wir für ein bisschen Knutschen brauchen. Mitten drin werden wir allerdings von James und Lily überrascht.

„Hey Jungs! Wenn ihr nicht zu uns kommen könnt, dann kommen wir eben zu euch!" ruft Lily fröhlich. „Ups! Unterbrechen wir da was?"

Remus seufzt

„Nicht wirklich. Wenn die ihren Mittagsschlaf halten, wissen wir eh nie, wie viel Zeit wir haben werden,"

„Was hat euch hier zurückgehalten?"

„Eine Lehrerkonferenz."

„Oh. Was wichtiges also?"

„Könnte man sagen. Albus hat uns die definitiv gewählten neuen Kollegen und Kolleginnen genannt und uns das Statement vorgelesen, das betreffend der Neuwahlen und seinem Rücktritt, sowie Minervas Wahl zur Schulleiterin am Montag in den Zeitungen erscheinen wird."

„Oh, das scheint mir allerdings wichtig zu sein. Wir wussten das ja schon von Albus und dass Minerva seine Nachfolgerin wird, aber was ist mit dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter? Schon bekannt?" will Lily wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich Remus. Kommt natürlich noch auf die Bestätigung der Schulbeiräte an, aber wenn die einverstanden sind, dann wird er nicht nur der erste Werwolf sein, der die Schule hier absolviert hat und als Lehrer arbeitet, sondern natürlich auch der erste in einer Führungsposition," sage ich stolz.

„Ach Sirius, übereile lieber nichts. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass die mich akzeptieren werden. Minerva hat eh zuerst Carla und dann Filius gefragt, ich bin also nur dritte Wahl."

„Hm. Mag ja sein, dass sie Carla wollte, aber Filius hat sie bestimmt nur zuerst gefragt, weil sie höflich ist. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie dich von Anfang an wollte. Sie hatte immer schon eine Schwäche für dich. Ihr werdet ein sehr gutes Team sein," meint James.

„Genau was ich denke," bestätige ich.

Ich bin so stolz auf Remus! Bei Merlin, er verdient diese Karriere. Stellvertretender Schulleiter ist so gut wie künftiger Schulleiter. Es hat in der Geschichte von Hogwarts noch nie ein stellvertretender Schulleiter die Position des Schulleiters nicht bekommen. Jetzt hätte ich beinahe Lust, nach Grimmauld Place zu gehen und das dem vermaledeiten Porträt meiner Mutter zu sagen, weil meine Mutter selber ja nicht mehr da ist.

Dann kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich wohl früher oder später nicht darum herum kommen werde, um einmal Ordnung in die Erbsache zu bringen. Ich habe zwar Zugang zu einigen Black-Konten, aber da müssten doch jedwelche Unterlagen herumliegen, die man mal durchsehen und kontrollieren sollte. Werde mit einem Notar, vielleicht Mrs Winter in Grimmauld Place einmarschieren, um alle Schubladen zu öffnen und alle nötigen Dokumente zusammen zu suchen, die's braucht, um das ganze Familienerbe zu klären. Toll, noch ein Berg Arbeit.

„Und sollte da nicht auch noch ein neuer Hauslehrer für Gryffindor gewählt werden?" fragt Lily plötzlich.

„Ja. Diese Ehre wurde auf meine Schultern abgelegt," gebe ich grinsend Auskunft.

„Super! Padfoot vor! Das macht so viel Spass! Jetzt kannst du sicher sein, dass ich ab und zu ein bisschen Unsinn zu stiften versuchen werde…" droht James.

„Hey, du kannst mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Denk dran, dass jeder Unfug, in dem man unsere Handschrift erkennen kann, jetzt auf mich zurückfällt. Und dann muss ich Hauspunkte abziehen!"

„Scheisse. Habe ich wirklich vergessen. Seufz! Na ja, dann nicht. Wie wär's, wenn wir noch durch einige eurer Erinnerungen gingen?" fragt James.

**Remus**

Sirius sieht nicht zu glücklich aus, aber James hat Recht. Je rascher wir durch diese Erinnerungen gehen, desto früher sind wir fertig. Dann geht's an meine. Leider deutet Sirius jetzt auf mich und meint:

„Wisst ihr, wir könnten ja mal ein bisschen was von Remus' durchnehmen."

Oh verflixt – erwischt!

„Stimmt. Du hast dich verdächtig still gehalten, Moony."

„Na ja, es wird auch nicht das reinste Zuckerschlecken werden."

Aber sie lassen nicht locker, selbst Lily meint, es wäre an der Zeit, jetzt mal mich dranzunehmen.

„Von deiner Geburt bis zum zweiten Schuljahr, wie Sirius…"

„Oh, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt…"

Ich halte meinen Zauberstab an meine Schläfe und denke den richtigen Zauber, dann ziehe ich die Erinnerungen heraus und lege sie in das Denkarium. Für mein erstes Lebensjahr kommen so zehn oder zwölf heraus. Als keine weiteren mehr da zu sein scheinen, senke ich meinen Zauberstab und wir rufen nach Winky, damit sie nach den Kindern sieht.

**James**

_Wir landen in einem niedlichen Kinderzimmer, in dem Mrs Lupin einen schreienden kleinen Remus aus der Wiege hebt, um ihn zu füttern. Du meine Güte, ist der winzig. Sie schmust für einen Moment mit dem Baby, hält es hoch und beruhigt es, bis sie sich auf den Schaukelstuhl setzen und ihn stillen kann. _

Ich werfe Sirius einen Blick zu. Schon nach nur zwei oder drei Minuten hat er Tränen in den Augen vor Rührung. Wenn ich ihn mit meinen eigenen Babys vergleiche, so würde ich sagen, dass Remus ein paar Monate alt sein muss.

_Die Erinnerung endet hier, aber die nächste ist genau so niedlich. Mr. Lupin hält sein Baby in der Badewanne. Das Baby wird sehr sanft gewaschen und dann ebenso sanft und vorsichtig abgetrocknet und angezogen. Alles wird von liebevollen Worten begleitet. _

Du meine Güte, was für ein Unterschied zu dem, was Sirius erlebte. Mein Herz fliegt meinem Freund erneut zu und leidet mit all dem, was er erlitten hat.

„Was für ein niedliches Baby du gewesen bist, Moony! Und jetzt sehe ich Seraina noch viel mehr in dir!" sagt auch Sirius.

„Ich bin total geschockt zu sehen, wie sehr sie mir als Baby gleicht. Ich habe zwar meine Babyfotos, aber dies ist so viel unmittelbarer, nicht wahr?" sagt Remus.

„Allerdings."

_Die nächste Erinnerung ist von einem Familientreffen, nicht bei den Lupins zuhause, vielleicht in der Schweiz? Neben seinen Eltern sind dort acht oder zehn andere Erwachsene und sicher fünf oder sechs Kinder._

Remus grinst und fängt an zu erklären:

„Also, wen haben wir da alles? Da drüben sind Tante Hélène und Oncle Rodolphe Chevrolet. Sie haben zwei Kinder, Roland und Johan. Oncle Rodolphe war der älteste Bruder meiner Mutter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Roland etwa sechs, Johan drei Jahre alt. Ihr kennt sie beide. Dann sind da meine Grosseltern, Jeanne und François Chevrolet. Meine Eltern kennt ihr, das da ist meine Tante Jeannette und Julius Ritter, ihr Mann. Sie ist die Zweitälteste und heiratete als erste der fünf Geschwister. Ihre ältere Tochter heisst Babette und ist hier etwa zwölf, ihre kleine Schwester Melina ist noch ein Baby, sie ist zwei Monate jünger als ich. Das da ist Oncle Didier Chevrolet, der war da noch unverheiratet. Meine Tante Carine und ihr Mann Hans Zehnder, sowie ihre kleine Tochter Céline. Tante Carine war da glaub ich schon schwanger mit ihrem Sohn Yves. Und was ihr hier seht, ist eine eher kleine Versammlung, am Ende waren es in meiner Generation so etwa zwölf Kinder."

„Kannst du dir so viel Familie vorstellen, Lily?"

„Wir hatten jedenfalls nicht so viele bei unseren Familientreffen. Ich glaube, meine Eltern hatten da gar nichts dagegen."

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, Geschwister zu haben. Ausser diesem Klumpen da neben uns natürlich," gebe ich zurück.

„Ich wohl. Und für mich war's keine gute Erfahrung. Aber wenn man die Kinder hier alle so sieht..." sagt Sirius mit einem verträumten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

_Er hat Recht. Die Kinder, auf jeden Fall die vier, die hier schon auf eigenen kleinen Füsschen stehen, scheinen vor allem von der ältesten, Babette, angeführt zu werden. Sie wuseln alle herum und sehen sehr glücklich und unbekümmert aus. Im Garten stehen lange Tische, es ist Sommer und der kleine Remus lächelt alle an._

„Muss während einer von Grossmutters Geburtstagspartys gewesen sein, die wurden immer in ihrem grossen Garten in der Nähe von Tavannes, einer kleinen Stadt im Jura, gefeiert. Hübsche Gegend, wir haben es jedenfalls immer genossen, wenn wieder solch eine Party anstand. Da sie im Juli Geburtstag hatte, sind diese Partys im Garten immer sehr gut besucht gewesen und jeder hatte viel Spass," erzählt Remus.

_Wir werden nach einer Weile aus der Erinnerung gezogen und gelangen in die nächste, welche uns einen stolzen kleinen Remus zeigt, der soeben gelernt hat zu krabbeln._

„_Nun schau dir bloss unseren kleinen Mann an. Du bist noch so klein und krabbelst schon! Gut gemacht, mein Herzchen," lobt Mr. Lupin._

_Dann nimmt er das Baby auf und setzt sich mit ihm in seinen Lehnstuhl, wo er ihm ein Babybuch zeigt. Es besteht zur Gänze aus Stoff mit einigen kleinen Bildchen drauf. Baby Remus scheint das aber zu gefallen, er grabscht danach und steckt eine Seite in den Mund. Die anderen zerknautscht er in seiner Hand, grinst und quietscht._

„_Eigentlich sind die Bildchen ja zum Angucken, mein Lieber," sagt Mr. Lupin, aber er lacht dabei._

_Wieder gelangen wir in eine neue Erinnerung. Die zeigt uns offensichtlich Remus' erste freie Schritte. Und gleich danach kommt eine weitere Erinnerung, diesmal versteckt Remus sein Gesicht in der Robe seines Vaters, denn es hat eine Menge Leute in der Umgebung, die er nicht kennt. Offenbar ist er bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher schüchtern. Er scheint sich nur bei unmittelbaren Familienmitgliedern, die er gut kennt, richtig wohl zu fühlen. Mr. Lupin hält Remus fest auf dem Arm und fordert ihn nicht auf, doch sein Gesicht auch den anderen Leuten zu zeigen. Mrs Lupin übernimmt ihren Sohn und als Remus von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter wechselt, können wir einen Augenblick lang seine Augen sehen. Sie sind fast gleich wie die von Seraina, Remus' sind vielleicht etwas tiefer moosgrün. Es sind grosse, ausdrucksvolle Augen. Er reibt sie mit seinen winzigen Fäustchen._

„_Du kannst gleich ins Bettchen, dein Mittagsschläfchen machen, mein Liebster, du bist ja so was von müde," sagt Mrs Lupin zärtlich und trägt ihn in sein Kinderzimmer, in dem jetzt ein grösseres Gitterbettchen steht. _

_Das Baby wird ins Bettchen gelegt und bekommt einen Stoffaffen in den Arm gedrückt. Er zieht ihn fest an sich und reibt ihn über sein Gesicht. Mrs Lupin lächelt._

„_Schlaf gut, mein Schätzchen, Maman kommt zurück und weckt dich, wenn's Teezeit ist."_

_Damit geht die Erinnerung über in eine andere, wieder mit einer grösseren Versammlung von Leuten, offenbar Remus' erster Geburtstag, an dem seine Eltern Freunde eingeladen haben. Ich staune, denn ich sehe meine Eltern – und mich selber! Doch dann erinnere ich mich, dass mein Vater und Remus' Vater zu einer bestimmten Zeit in der selben Abteilung des Ministeriums gearbeitet haben._

„Wow, Remus, ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns schon vor Hogwarts getroffen haben!"

„Ich auch nicht. Das ist eine witzige Entdeckung, James!"

_Wir schauen zu, wie der kleine Junge seine ersten Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommt. Alle scheinen sehr gut gelaunt zu sein, andere Zaubererfamilien sind zu Besuch, alle mit kleinen Kindern. Baby Remus ist ein strahlendes, fröhliches kleines Kind, zur selben Zeit schüchtern und keck._

_Die letzte im Denkarium verbliebene Erinnerung zeigt uns Remus, der wiederum auf seines Vaters Schoss sitzt und ein Buch anschaut. Diesmal ist es bereits einer dieser typischen magischen Standards der Kinderliteratur, ‚Drache Cookie sucht einen Job'. Im Gegensatz zur vorigen Erinnerung schaut sich Remus diesmal die Bilder wirklich an und trägt bereits diesen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck, den wir in Hogwarts an ihm so oft gesehen haben. _

Wir verlassen das Denkarium und alle sind am Lächeln. Das war wirklich hübsch zu sehen. Remus diktiert seine Eindrücke und gibt dann eine weitere Runde Erinnerungen ins Denkarium. Wir sehen mehr typische glückliche-Familie-Erinnerungen und ein Seitenblick verrät mir, dass sowohl in Sirius' wie auch Remus' Augen ein paar Tränen der Rührung blinken. Und dann bemerkt Remus:

„Ich hab' das alles zerstört. Ich hab wirklich einen riesigen Mist gebaut..."

„Aber es war doch nicht deine Schuld, dass dich dieser Wolf gebissen hat, Remus!" protestiert Lily.

„Jein. Ein bisschen war ich schon selber dran schuld, aber wir sind noch nicht da angelangt..."

_Auch Remus' dritter Geburtstag ist eine fröhliche Sache. Er ist immer noch sehr schüchtern und verbirgt sich hinter seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater. Aber sobald er mit seinen Eltern allein ist, zeigt sich ein kleiner Kobold, der sich fest in Remus eingenistet hat. Er grinst, lacht und spricht über die Geschenke, die er zum Geburtstag erhalten hat. _

_In einer der nächsten Erinnerungen sehen wir Remus, wie er seine ersten Bücher selber liest. Und da ist auch wieder diese Wonne auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, die er immer zeigt, wenn er etwas liest. Es ist ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal, was für ein Inhalt sein Buch hat, wenn es etwas ist, das sein Interesse weckt, dann sieht er entzückt aus. Die dunkelgrünen Augen strahlen und glänzen. Eine weitere Erinnerung lässt uns Remus im Garten des Hauses der Lupins finden. Es liegt dicht an einem Waldrand und der kleine Kobold in Remus führt ihn direkt in diesen Wald hinein. _

_Wir können in einigen Erinnerungen sehen, wie gern Remus im Wald ist, wie er ihn erkundet, manchmal auch mit anderen kleinen Kindern, die etwas weiter weg der Strasse entlang wohnen. Sie scheinen viel Spass miteinander zu haben, spielen Verstecken oder suchen Beeren._

_In einer anderen Erinnerung sehen wir Mrs Lupin und Remus zusammen im Wald. Beide haben Geschirre bei sich und sammeln Kräuter. Sie zeigt ihm die Kräuter, die er pflücken soll und wie er das tun soll. Remus geht herum, sucht und findet die Pflanzen. Wenn er eine sieht, die ihm die Mutter gezeigt hat, ruft er sie her und sie schneiden sie sorgfältig und legen sie in ihre Behälter._

Es sieht so aus, als ob Remus' früheste Kindheit wirklich nur aus Sonnenschein und Glück bestand. Natürlich wissen wir nur zu gut, wie bald sich das radikal ändern wird. Remus hält sich den Zauberstab an die Schläfe, um diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen ins Denkarium zu legen. Er sieht dabei schon im Voraus sehr kummervoll aus, aber wie auch bei Sirius denke ich, dass es Remus gut tun wird, mit uns gemeinsam diese traumatischen Erlebnisse zu durchwandern und aufzuarbeiten. Er legt die Erinnerungsfäden ins Denkarium. Sirius, Lily und ich schauen mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Wie schlimm wird es sein?

**Sirius**

_Remus' viertes Lebensjahr beginnt wieder mit einer hübschen Geburtstagsparty. Seine Eltern brauchen nie ein lautes Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, denn er ist das süsseste Kind, das man sich vorstellen kann. Bei Merlin, ich will da hineinspringen und ihn in meine Arme ziehen, er ist so niedlich. Alle Erwachsenen, welche die Lupins kennen lernen, bemerken, wie hübsch und wohlerzogen er ist. Wir können sehen, dass die Familie ziemlich oft die zahlreichen, über die ganze Schweiz verteilten Verwandten besucht und dass Remus dabei problemlos gleich deutsch und französisch aufnimmt. Ich glaube, Mrs Lupin hat beim Französisch mit einem bisschen Polyglott-Zaubertrank mitgeholfen, aber als Remus die Sprache versteht, geht sie gleich auch daran, mit ihm das Lesen in der Sprache zu üben. So liest er und spricht mit seiner Mutter oft französisch._

_Es gibt einige Erinnerungsfetzen vom Sommerurlaub an der südfranzösischen Küste. Der kleine Remus rennt den Strand entlang und kreischt begeistert, wenn Wellen über seine Füsse rollen. Noch besser gefällt ihm, wenn der Vater ihn mit hinaus ins Meer nimmt. Die Sonne bleicht sein blondes Haar noch auf und er ist schön braun. _

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns die Familie wieder zuhause in England. Remus liest. Er liest eine Menge. Und er liest überall, auf seinem Bett, an seinem kleinen Schreibtisch, auf dem Fenstersitz in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Balkon, auf der Schaukel, die an Ketten auf der überdachten Terrasse hängt, im Garten, unter Bäumen, auf einigen Bäumen, auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Immer und immer wieder sehen wir, wie der Wald ihn anzieht, wie er sich in den Wald begibt. Mrs Lupin lässt ihn gehen, denn sie weiss, er kennt den Wald bereits sehr gut. _

_Bis zu diesem Unglücksabend. Die Lupins sitzen beim Abendessen und Remus bittet danach höflich, noch ein bisschen draussen im Garten spielen zu dürfen. Beide Eltern gestatten es, erinnern ihn aber daran, dass sie ihn bald zum Schlafengehen hereinrufen werden._

„_Ja, ja!" ruft er und ist schon auf und davon._

_Direkt hinaus in den Garten und entlang des Waldrandes eilt er. Es ist noch immer hell, er hat keine Angst und geht auch in den Wald hinein. Eine Stunde oder so muss vergangen sein, wir sehen ihn versunken in sein Spiel. Er hat viel damit zu tun, aus Zweigen, Eicheln, Tannzapfen und Blättern eine Farm zu bauen. Er hört kaum seinen Vater nach ihm rufen. Als er es wahrnimmt, reagiert er zunächst überhaupt nicht. Dann merkt er, dass sein Vater ihm auf der Spur ist._

„_Na warte, du kleiner Schelm! Dich finde ich schon!" ruft Mr. Lupin lachend._

_Remus ergreift die Flucht zum Waldrand und verbirgt sich dort im hohen Gras und dem Unterholz. Mr. und Mrs Lupin folgen ihm, denn sie haben Remus' helle rote Robe gesehen. Und dann erstarrt Mr. Lupin zu Eis, denn hinter Remus grollt ein tiefes, lautes Knurren. Wir können Remus sehen, der sich im Gras versteckt, und dann sehen wir den Wolf, der springt, Remus packt und ihn in die Schulter beisst. Remus kreischt entsetzt auf, beide Eltern ebenfalls, Mr. Lupin rast los und schockt den Wolf mit einer Serie von Schockzaubern, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob er auch seinen Sohn trifft. Mrs Lupin hilft kräftig mit und gemeinsam schaffen sie es, den Wolf ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Doch als sie Remus erreichen, sehen sie sofort, dass der Schaden geschehen ist. Remus blutet von zwei ziemlich üblen Bissen, einer an seiner linken Schulter, und einer etwas weiter unten am linken Arm. Das Blut strömt über die rote Robe. Aber ein kurzer Blick teilt Mrs Lupin mit, dass Remus noch am Leben ist._

„_Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungo schaffen, ich muss ihn dort behandeln, Quintus, schnell!"_

_Mr. Lupin stellt keine weiteren Fragen, er macht ihr einen Portschlüssel und sagt:_

„_Geh schon vor, ich kümmere mich um den da..."_

„_Ja, Liebster, ich bin schon weg."_

_Mrs Lupin und Remus verschwinden._

_Die nächste Erinnerung kommt herauf. Remus ist im Spital und wacht in seinem Bett auf. Mr. Lupin sitzt neben ihm und schaut auf seinen kleinen Sohn. Es sieht aus, als hätte der Kleine Fieber, denn das kleine Gesicht ist sehr gerötet. Jedenfalls wacht er auf und weint fast sofort vor Schmerzen. _

„_Hallo, mein kleiner Mann," sagt Mr. Lupin zärtlich._

„_Papa! Es tut so weh," klagt Remus._

„_Ja, ich weiss, aber deine Wunden sind eben erst verheilt, mein Schatz. Es wird bald besser werden."_

„_Was war das?" fragt Remus, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hat._

„_Das war ein Wolf, Remus."_

„_Aber wir haben doch gar keine Wölfe in dem Wald, oder?"_

‚Schlaues Kerlchen', denke ich.

„_Nein, Remus, haben wir nicht. Das war ein Werwolf."_

„_Ein – Werwolf? Was ist ein Werwolf?"_

_Es ist der entsetzliche Moment, in dem Mr. Lupin seinem Sohn erklären muss, was ein Werwolf ist und warum Remus selber jetzt auch so einer geworden ist._

„_Ein Werwolf ist eine Person, die gezwungen ist, sich bei Vollmond für eine Nacht lang in einen Wolf zu verwandeln. Diese Person bleibt die ganze Nacht lang ein Wolf, vom Mondaufgang bis zum Monduntergang."_

„_Ist das nicht schrecklich?" fragt Remus._

„_Ja, Remus, das ist ziemlich schrecklich. Was noch trauriger ist, ist dass der Werwolf dich gebissen hat und deshalb aus dir ebenfalls einen Werwolf gemacht hat."_

_Remus begreift das zunächst noch gar nicht, aber Mr. Lupin erklärt es geduldig noch einmal:_

„_Niemand wird als Werwolf geboren, Remus, nur wer von einem anderen Werwolf gebissen wird, wird einer. In den meisten Fällen stirbt das Opfer, aber alle diejenigen, welche eine Attacke überleben, sind nun ihrerseits dazu gezwungen, sich bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Es tut mir sehr leid, mein Sohn, denn du wirst von nun an bei jedem Vollmond zu einem Wolf werden – für den Rest deines Lebens."_

_Remus hat dieser Erklärung mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zugehört. Schon ist ein leichter goldener Schimmer darin zu sehen. Und nun beginnen die Tränen erst recht zu fliessen. Er weint, denn er weiss, dass etwas Entsetzliches mit ihm geschehen ist. _

_Eine weitere Erinnerung kommt hervor, Remus ist immer noch in St. Mungo. Er ist diesmal ganz alleine und sieht sehr verkatert aus. Verschwunden ist der lichte kleine Sonnenschein, den wir eben noch gesehen haben. Schon kann ich die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht erkennen, denselben Gesichtsausdruck, den er hatte, als ich ihn sechs Jahre später bei der Auswahlzeremonie in Hogwarts kennen lernte. Wir sehen ein Gesicht, dass innert Stunden um Jahre gealtert ist. Es tut so weh, das zu sehen. Ich ziehe Remus fest an mich und küsse ihn. _

_Noch eine Erinnerung aus St. Mungo. Remus ist wach, doch das merkt keiner der drei Erwachsenen, die sich im Zimmer befinden. Sie stehen etwas von seinem Bett entfernt. Einer scheint ein Heiler zu sein, die beiden anderen sind Remus' Eltern. Obwohl die drei in gedämpftem Ton sprechen, hört Remus jedes Wort laut und deutlich._

„_... Du bist selbst ein Heiler, Fanny! Du solltest wissen, was für ein schreckliches Schicksal es erwartet. Es wäre wirklich das Beste für alle Beteiligten, wenn ihr es einschläfern liesset. Es ist von seinem Leiden erlöst und ihr könnt eine neue Familie gründen."_

„_Wie kannst du es wagen, so was zu sagen, Francis? Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen Jungen wie ein todkrankes Tier zu behandeln? Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, meinen Sohn als ein ‚es' zu bezeichnen? Niemals, hörst du? Niemals wieder wirst du so etwas auch nur flüstern! Was würdest du denn tun, wenn es dein eigenes Kind wäre? Würdest du ‚es einschläfern'? Du widerst mich an, Francis, aber wirklich!" zischt Mrs Lupin._

„_Sie müssen wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein, so etwas auch nur geflüstert in den Mund zu nehmen, Heiler Henson! Sie sprechen von unserem Sohn! Ein Kind, noch nicht mal fünf Jahre alt. Ein Opfer einer schrecklichen Krankheit, für die er nun wirklich nicht selber verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Wir nehmen ihn sofort mit nach Hause."_

_Mr. Lupin fängt sofort an, Remus' Sachen zusammenzupacken und dann zieht er seinen kleinen Sohn an. Er steckt sich die verkleinerte Tasche mit Remus' Sachen in die Robentasche und hebt den Kleinen auf seinen Arm. Remus sieht so winzig und zerbrechlich aus!_

„_Wenn Sie ihn nicht spätestens in drei Tagen registriert haben, Lupin, sende ich Ihnen die Abteilung zur Kontrolle und Regulierung der Magischen Geschöpfe auf den Hals," knurrt der Heiler._

„_Oh, keine Angst, er wird registriert werden. Er wird lernen, damit zu leben und trotzdem glücklich zu sein. Weil er immer jemanden haben wird, der ihn liebt. Selbst, wenn da draussen ein grosser Haufen Leute sind, die so denken wie Sie."_

_Damit apparieren beide Lupins in ihr Heim zurück. Quintus trägt Remus in sein Zimmer und steckt ihn wieder ins Bett. Er zieht dem Kleinen einen frischen Pyjama an und deckt ihn zu. Der Ausdruck in Remus' Augen ist jetzt noch verstörter. Es ist klar, dass er die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hat. Er schluckt einige Male leer._

„_Papa, was hat Heiler Henson vorhin gemeint?" fragt er._

_Quintus setzt sich auf den Rand des Bettes neben seinen Sohn. Er schliesst seine Augen für einen Moment lang und beisst sich auf die Lippen. Aha! Jetzt weiss ich, wo die Geste, die ich an Remus gelegentlich sehe, herkommt. Dann schaut er auf seinen kleinen Sohn hinunter, streicht ihm die Locken aus dem Gesicht und erklärt mit einem Seufzer:_

„_Er hat etwas ganz schreckliches gemeint, Remus. Er wollte dich töten lassen, damit du nicht erst transformieren musst."_

„_Töten?"_

„_Ja, töten. Das bedeutet, dass man dir dein Leben genommen hätte, Remus, dass du dann tot wärest. Zum Glück kann niemand deine Mum und mich dazu zwingen, das zu akzeptieren. Es ist schlimm genug, dass du durch all das hier gehen musst, und dass du jetzt ein Werwolf bist. Du wirst nie ein einfaches Leben haben, Remus, es wird immer eine Mehrzahl von Leuten geben, die dich verachten und ablehnen werden, weil du ein Werwolf bist. Denn der Wolf, der da jetzt in dir steckt, ist kein Schosshündchen, das ist ein rasendes Biest, genau so eines wie das, welches dich gebissen hat. Wir werden dich für die Nacht des Vollmondes in einen sicheren Raum im Keller sperren müssen, und das wird für dich sehr schlimm werden. Doch wir werden bei dir sein, in Gedanken, denn wir lieben dich und wir würden nie jemandem erlauben, dir dein Leben zu nehmen, nur weil du das Opfer eines Werwolfs geworden bist."_

„_Ich habe nicht auf dich und Mum gehört," sagt Remus plötzlich mit ganz dünner Stimme._

„_Ich weiss. Doch du konntest die Konsequenzen deines Verhaltens nicht kennen. Du wusstest nicht, dass Vollmond war, du hattest keine Ahnung von Werwölfen und du konntest nicht wissen, dass einer da sein würde. Ich wusste jedenfalls nicht, dass einer in der Gegend ist."_

„_Papa, was ist denn mit dem Wolf geschehen?"_

„_Er hat sich am anderen Morgen in seiner Zelle im Ministerium zurück verwandelt. Ich habe gehört, dass es ein lange gesuchter Werwolf war, der schon viele Menschen getötet und vor allem kleine Kinder wie dich angegriffen hat. Er ist deshalb umgehend lebenslänglich nach Azkaban verbannt worden. Er hätte nicht draussen sein sollen. Er hätte sich für die Vollmondnacht in einen sicheren Raum einschliessen sollen. Im selben Moment, in dem er deine Witterung aufgenommen hatte, warst du schon verloren, mein Kind. Und wir konnten dich nicht rasch genug erreichen."_

„_Ich habe mich versteckt..." sagt Remus weinend._

„_Ja, mein Schatz, das hast du. Aber du hast ein Spiel gespielt, das hätte niemals eine solch schreckliche Strafe verdient! Oder du hast gedacht, dass du ein Spiel gespielt hast. – Es gibt noch eine weitere sehr unschöne Konsequenz, Remus, denn wir werden dich beim Werwolf Registrierungsamt eintragen lassen müssen. Im Ministerium wird man deshalb immer wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Du bist jedoch nicht verpflichtet, es allen Leuten zu sagen. Und ich rate dir, tu es in den meisten Fällen immer erst nach sehr sorgfältiger Prüfung der Person, der du das anvertrauen willst. Viele Menschen werden dich übel behandeln, wenn sie wissen, was dir fehlt. Die meisten von ihnen denken, dass **alle** Werwölfe nur darauf aus sind, andere Menschen anzufallen und zu töten. Sie könnten dich also verjagen – und viele werden es tun – und das mit rüden Worten und Methoden."_

_Es ist ein Wunder, dass der kleine Remus nach alldem noch schlafen kann. Und schon gleich am nächsten Morgen bekommt er die Realität zu spüren. Quintus muss ihn zur Registrierung mitbringen, auch Mrs Lupin geht mit. Sie müssen in der Schlange hinter zwei Werwölfen warten, welche ihre Registrierung erneuern müssen. Schliesslich tritt Mr. Lupin an den Tresen. Er spricht den Beamten dort an:_

„_Dies ist für eine Neuregistrierung, Horace."_

„_Oh, hallo Quintus, hallo Mrs Lupin – was! Sag mir nicht, dass das Kind, das gebissen wurde, deines ist! Das tut mir aber sehr leid."_

„_Es ist geschehen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Dies ist Remus. Er wird in einem Monat fünf Jahre alt."_

„_Hallo Remus! Wir müssen einige Dinge aufschreiben. Hier ist das Formular, das du ausfüllen musst, Quentin. Da drüben hat's Tische und Federn."_

„_Okay. Dann komm mal mit, kleine Range."_

_Remus folgt seinem Vater zu einem kleinen Tisch, and dem Mr. Lupin sich dran macht, das Formular auszufüllen. Danach kehrt er zu Horace zurück und übergibt ihm das Pergament._

„_Ich eröffne die Fallnummer und schicke dir eine Kopie der Unterlagen, Quintus. Er muss alle zwei Jahre zur Erneuerung der Registrierung antreten. Dafür erhält er jeweilen einen Brief mit einem Termin. Erscheint er nicht, oder hat er nicht einen guten Grund zur Verschiebung des Termins wird er gesucht und geholt. In den nächsten Tagen wird jemand von uns kommen und dein Haus auf Tauglichkeit untersuchen. Sieh zu, dass du einen sicheren Raum hast, in dem der Junge sich verwandeln kann. Am besten im Keller. Hier ist eine Liste mit allen Anforderungen. Und hier ist eine Broschüre mit allgemeinen Informationen über Werwölfe, Quintus."_

_Quintus seufzt._

„_Danke, Horace. Es ist ein Alptraum, aber ich nehme an, wir werden lernen, damit zu leben."_

„_Das wird bestimmt nicht leicht, Quintus, aber wenigstens schmeisst ihr euer Kind nicht aus dem Haus oder lasst es gar ermorden wie so viele andere. Greyback hat mindestens achtzig Kinder auf dem Gewissen. Einige hat er erfolgreich eingesammelt, die meisten sind gestorben, von den Eltern verlassen oder eingeschläfert worden."_

„_Wir werden mit Sicherheit nichts Derartiges unternehmen. Er ist doch unser Kind, verflixt noch mal! Und er ist doch noch so klein."_

„_Trotzdem ist er jetzt eine Dunkle Kreatur. Zumindest auf dem Papier, noch lange nicht jeder Werwolf ist auch wirklich eine Dunkle Kreatur. Aber lass mich dich warnen, es gibt sehr viel Negatives, was magisches Volk über Werwölfe zu sagen weiss. Du wirst einiges davon in der Broschüre finden, die ich dir eben gegeben habe."_

_Damit sind Remus und seine Eltern fürs Erste entlassen und kehren nach Hause zurück. Mrs Lupin nimmt Remus mit heim, Mr. Lupin macht noch einen Abstecher in die Diagon Alley, wo er bei Florean Fortescue Eis für die Familie einkauft und es mitbringt. _

_Physisch erholt sich Remus sehr rasch. Deshalb will er bald wieder mit den Kindern nebenan spielen, doch er bekommt von ihnen nur Geheul zu hören und die Aufforderung, er solle verschwinden, sie wollten nicht gefressen werden._

„_Geh weg, Werwolf! Wir wollen nicht mit dir spielen, du wirst uns nur töten," ruft ein Junge._

„_Nein, werde ich nicht tun! Warum sollte ich? Ihr seid doch meine Freunde!"_

„_Nein, sind wir nicht. Nicht mehr! Meine Mum hat mir verboten, mit dir zu spielen! Hau ab!" kreischt ein anderer Junge._

_Remus steht mitten auf dem Pfad und schaut den anderen Kindern nach, die weglaufen. Eins davon dreht sich noch mal um und wirft blitzschnell mit einem ziemlich grossen Stein nach ihm. Ich glaube, der Blick in seinen Augen in diesem Moment, das ist das traurigste, was ich je gesehen habe. Er steht eine ganze Weile einfach da und rührt sich nicht, bis die Mutter eines der anderen Jungen herauskommt und ihn anschreit, er solle endlich verschwinden und sich ihrem Jungen ja nie mehr nähern. Jetzt fliessen die Tränen wieder, wenn auch stumm. Erst als er seine Mutter erreicht, weint er sich an ihr aus und drückt das Gesicht in ihre Robe. Sie seufzt und hält ihn fest im Arm. Dies ist nur das erste Mal, dass man ihren Sohn als Werwolf verdammt hat, doch sie weiss, es werden viele weitere Male folgen. Und jedes solche Erlebnis wird in ihrem Sohn eine weitere unsichtbare Narbe hinterlassen._

Ich halte Remus immer noch fest im Arm. Zeuge dieser Dinge zu werden ist bestimmt so schlimm wie das, was meine Eltern mir angetan haben. Zu sehen, wie Erwachsene und Kinder diesen unschuldigen kleinen Jungen behandeln, der doch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun kann, ist herzzerreissend. Sie tun so, als ob er schon ein Massenmörder wäre!

**Lily**

Bei Merlin, ich möchte dieser Frau das Gesicht zerkratzen! Sie wohnt ja auch nicht so weit von dem Waldrand weg, was wäre denn, wenn ihr eigenes Kind das Opfer dieser Bestie geworden wäre? War der denn egal, dass sie dieses kleine, unschuldige Kind mit unnötiger Grausamkeit behandelt hat?

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns Remus' erste Transformation. Ich hole tief Luft, denn ich nehme mal an, es wird ziemlich scheusslich anzusehen sein. Wir werden ja die Transformation durch Remus' Augensehen._

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich will, dass ihr das auch seht," sagt er leise.

„Du kannst da nicht alleine durch, wir bleiben bei dir, Liebster, genau hier!" beharrt Sirius.

James und ich denken auch, dass wir es sehen sollten.

_Es ist bereits kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als die Lupins Remus in den Keller führen, wo sie einen kleinen Raum für ihn vorbereitet haben. Sie haben ihn dafür magisch noch um einiges vergrössert. Noch einmal erklärt Mr. Lupin Remus, was nun mit ihm geschehen wird. _

„_Es tut mir sehr leid, Remus, was dir bald widerfährt, wird dir Monat für Monat immer wieder begegnen. Und deine Mutter und ich wissen nur, **dass** es dir geschehen wird, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es passiert, oder wie es sich für dich anfühlen wird. Aber wir gehen davon aus, dass es sehr wehtun wird und leider, leider können wir dich nicht durch alle diese Schmerzen in den Armen halten. Wir werden uns selber vor dir schützen müssen, denn der Wolf, der da in dir steckt, dem ist es leider egal, ob wir dich lieben. Wenn es ihm gelingt, zu uns zu gelangen, wird er uns zerreissen, so klein er auch noch ist. Daher müssen wir dich die ganze Nacht durch alleine eingesperrt lassen. Aber vergiss nie, dass wir am Morgen sofort da sein werden, Remus, nach jeder Vollmondnacht werden wir an deiner Seite sein, sobald der Mond untergeht."_

_Beide Eltern umarmen und küssen ihr Kind noch einmal, dann streckt Remus sich durch und hält den Kopf hoch, als er tapfer durch die Tür in den Kellerraum geht. Sein Vater hat schwebende Kerzen in den Raum gestellt, die so verzaubert sind, dass sie nicht ausgehen, damit Remus etwas Licht hat. Sobald er drinnen ist, können wir sehen, wie die Tür geschlossen wird und wie die Bolzen in den Schlössern knarren. Zusätzlich hört man deutlich, wie ein hölzerner Balken quer vor die Tür gelegt wird, um sie zusätzlich zu verstärken. Remus setzt sich auf die dicke Matratze, die am Boden für ihn ausgelegt ist. Sie ist mit einigen Decken belegt. Aber er bleibt nicht lange dort. Er bewegt sich nervös durch den ansonsten vollkommen leeren Raum. Das kleine Fenster ist mit einem schweren Eisengitter bestückt, es steht etwas offen, um frische Luft hereinzulassen. _

_Schliesslich setzt die Transformation ein. Sowie sein Körper sich zu verbiegen und zu verzerren beginnt, schreit Remus laut auf vor Schmerzen. Der Prozess dauert mindestens fünf Minuten und Remus kreischt die ganze Zeit entsetzlich, doch das Schreien verändert sich am Schluss in das Heulen eines Wolfes. Bei Merlin, es ist entsetzlich, dem zuzusehen. Ich bin mehr als dankbar, dass Remus nun seine Animagustransformation hat, die es ihm um so Vieles erleichtert._

_Der Wolf ist draussen. Er ist sehr schön, hellbraun, ebenmässige Glieder, goldgelbe Augen. Doch er ist ein wildes Biest, nicht der zärtliche Wolf, den wir heute kennen, der sich zufrieden vor dem Kaminfeuer zusammenrollt. Dies hier könnte wirklich das Monster sein, vor dem sich die Leute fürchten, wenn man ihn frei laufen liesse. Remus steht auf vier Beinen, noch etwas zittrig, aber der Wolf ist schon wütend und tobt, er heult, läuft in die Tür, in die Wände und schnüffelt nach menschlichen Gerüchen. Er kann sie riechen, die Menschen hinter der Tür, doch er kann nicht zu ihnen gelangen, was seine Wut noch zusätzlich anstachelt. So sehr, dass er nach dem einzigen schnappt, was da ist... sich selber! Er beisst und kratzt sich in übelster Art._

„Jeder, der denkt, dass Werwölfe einfach böse sind, sollte dies hier mal sehen," rufe ich aus.

„Wer weiss, einige würden sich vielleicht erst recht bestätigt fühlen," gibt Sirius müde zurück und Remus nickt dazu.

Oh, ich weiss, wie oft und oft er seinen Remus verteidigt hat! Und ebenso oft haben die Leute ihn heruntergeputzt, weil er einen Werwolf liebt. Sirius wurde dadurch fast ebenso zum Aussenseiter wie sein Liebster. Viele haben ihn verhöhnt, nicht nur, weil er das weisse Schaf unter den Blacks war, sondern auch wegen seines Geliebten, eines Werwolfs. Wegen seiner Loyalität zu Remus wurde er oft angefeindet. Selbst ich glaubte nicht, dass Sirius wirklich fähig zu einer Beziehung war, ich hielt ihn für zu oberflächlich. Nun, in der Zwischenzeit habe ich meine Lektion darüber gelernt, wie fähig er ist, und was er für seinen Liebsten empfindet.

_Der Wolf behandelt Remus scheusslich. Er rast durch den Keller, kratzt und beisst sich immer wieder. __Wir müssen uns allerdings nicht das Ganze ansehen, denn bald schon verliert Remus das Bewusstsein. Als wir ihm wieder begegnen, liegt er in seinem Bett, die Wunden sind geheilt, aber er ist immer noch sehr blass und sehr müde. Mrs Lupin sitzt neben ihm, checkt ihn durch, dann hilft sie ihm beim Aufsitzen und füttert ihn mit einer warmen Suppe. _

„_T'as faim, mon chou?" (Bist du hungrig, mein Kleiner?)_

_Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sinkt in die Kissen zurück. Dann schnappt er sich seinen zerliebten Stoffaffen und hält ihn ganz fest._

„_Maman, je voulais mon singe avec moi..." (Maman, ich wollte meinen Stoffaffen bei mir haben...)_

"_Non, mon petit, je ne te le donnerai pas pour tes transformations, tu vas le crever! Et puis ton singe ne serait plus là! C'est mieux de le garder ici, t'attendant quand tu reviens le matin, crois moi." (Nein, mein Kleiner, den Stoffaffen gebe ich dir für deine Transformationen nicht, sonst wirst du ihn zerreissen und dann wäre er nicht mehr da! Es ist besser, ihn hier zu behalten, wo er auf dich wartet, bis du morgens wieder zurückkommst, glaub mir.)_

_Remus seufzt. Was für ein niedliches Kind er ist._

_In den nächsten paar Erinnerungen sehen wir mehr von diesem schönen Kind. Remus wird sehr graziös. Aber er zieht sich vollkommen zurück, spricht nur mit seinen Eltern und auch nur, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen, aber er liebt es immer noch, auf dem Schoss seines Vaters oder seiner Mutter zu sitzen und Geschichten vorgelesen zu bekommen. Wenn sie es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht tun können, tut er es selbst. Er liegt, zu einem winzigen Knäuel zusammengerollt, in einer Ecke des Sofas oder auf seinem Bett und liest. Manchmal ist er im grossen Sessel seines Vaters zu finden. Dabei ist er jedoch leicht zu übersehen und einmal setzt sich Mr. Lupin auch beinahe auf seinen Sohn. Er zieht Remus aus der Ecke, in die er sich gedrückt hat und nimmt ihn auf den Schoss. _

„_Warum versteckst du dich denn in dieser kleinen Ecke da, Remus?" will der Vater wissen._

„_Weil's da drin nach dir riecht..." murmelt der Kleine._

„_Es riecht nach mir? Und das kannst du wahrnehmen? Beruhigt es dich?"_

„_Ja. Jeder riecht unterschiedlich."_

„_Interessant. – Sag mal, als du diese Unterhaltung in St. Mungo mitbekommen hast – hast du uns da nur sehr leise gehört, oder normal, oder ganz laut?" wundert sich Mr. Lupin._

„_Normal. So wie ich dich jetzt höre."_

„_Aha. Das bedeutet wohl, dass du auch die Sinne des Wolfs abbekommen hast, Remus. Du kannst viel besser hören, sehen und riechen als wir anderen Menschen."_

_Wieder eine neue Erinnerung. Diesmal Remus' fünfter Geburtstag. Er findet bereits in einem anderen Haus statt. Remus ist es da noch nicht ganz geheuer, er hat sich noch nicht eingelebt, so viel ist sicher. Er ist mit seinen Eltern alleine. Eigentlich müsste er jetzt wohl schon zur Schule gehen, doch die Hogsmeade Primary School hat ihn nicht aufgenommen wie Sirius und James. Es ist ein einsamer Geburtstag, doch beide, Fanny und Quintus versuchen, ihn für Remus so schön wie möglich zu machen. _

_Danach sehen wir eine Anzahl von Erinnerungen, wie Remus von einem Heiler zu nächsten gezerrt wird, alles in der Hoffnung, dass es doch irgendwo eine Heilung für ihn geben könnte. Doch nachdem einer von diesen Scharlatanen Remus beinahe umbringt, begraben die Lupins diese Hoffnung und wir sehen in einer weiteren Erinnerung, wie sie Remus nun in die Schweiz bringen. Sie beziehen ein kleines altes Bauernhaus in der Nähe eines Dorfes. Es ist ein freundlicher Ort. Sobald sie sich eingerichtet haben, kommt Carine, Mrs Lupins Schwester, mit ihren drei Kindern auf Besuch. Céline ist ein Jahr älter, Yves ein Jahr und Sabine ist zwei Jahre jünger als Remus. Carine weiss, was mit Remus passiert ist. _

_In der Erinnerung ist es wieder Sommer, also kurz bevor Remus sechs Jahre alt wird. In der Zwischenzeit ist er extrem scheu geworden. Er braucht einige Zeit, bis er mit Yves etwas auftaut, der sich nicht besonders darum zu kümmern scheint, dass der Cousin ein Werwolf ist. Als Carine mit ihren Kindern wieder heimkehrt, fragt Remus seine Mutter:_

„_Weiss Yves denn nicht, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, Maman?"_

„_Oh doch, dass weiss er sehr wohl. Aber er wird deswegen nicht gemein zu dir sein. Deshalb sind wir hierher gekommen, Remus, hier wirst du mit den anderen Kindern in die Schule der Muggel gehen können und unsere magischen Verwandten hier werden dich gut behandeln."_

„_Ich darf zur Schule gehen?" fragt Remus mit grossen Augen._

_Mrs Lupin lächelt._

„_Ja, Remus. Wir werden bei der Schulbehörde vorbeigehen, um zu sehen, ob du die Schule nicht schon im nächsten Frühling beginnen kannst. Das ist ein Jahr früher als die Kinder hier normalerweise anfangen, aber du bist im Lesen und Schreiben schon so gut, dass ich sicher bin, dass sie dich aufnehmen werden. Sie werden dich testen und dann sehen, in welche Klasse du am besten gehen wirst. Wir werden ihnen sagen, dass du eine Krankheit hast, die mit dem Vollmond zusammenhängt und dass du deshalb einige Male danach krank sein wirst."_

„_Ist das aber nicht wie lügen, Maman?"_

„_Nicht direkt. Wir werden ihnen ja nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Sie sind Muggel, mein Kleiner, sie würden uns eh nicht glauben. Dein Vater und ich werden dich all das lehren, was ein magisches Kind lernt."_

„_Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, nicht wahr?" fragt er traurig._

„_Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, Remus. Armando Dippet ist dort Schulleiter und er ist voller Vorurteile, er würde dich eher töten als in seine Schule lassen. Wir werden nicht mal versuchen, bei Beauxbatons anzuklopfen, denn die sind im Allgemeinen noch versnobter. Es hat keinen Sinn, dir etwas zu versprechen, was wir nachher nicht halten können, mein Kleiner."_

„_Ist schon okay, Maman, ich weiss ja..."_

_Aber Remus' trauriges kleines Gesicht ist schrecklich zu sehen. Es hellt sich erst auf, als er mit der Mutter am nächsten Tag bei der Schulkommission vorspricht, wo eine schon etwas ältere Dame sich ihrer annimmt. Sie spricht mit Remus und macht einige Tests mit ihm. Dann schaut sie Mrs Lupin an. _

„_Madame Lupin, Ihr Sohn ist für sein Alter aber schon sehr weit fortgeschritten in seinen Fähigkeiten. Er liest ausgezeichnet und schreibt wie ein Neunjähriger."_

„_Ja, ich weiss. Er liest, seit er drei Jahre alt war. Denken Sie also, dass er im Frühling in die Schule gehen kann?"_

„_Oh ja, bedenkenlos. Er ist zwar sehr klein, aber er ist im Sprechen so fortgeschritten wie im Lesen und Schreiben. Sie haben ein sehr intelligentes Kind. Er könnte auch jetzt schon gehen, ich bin sicher, er käme problemlos mit. Aber ich schlage trotzdem vor, ihn bis zum Frühjahr zurückzuhalten, um ihn dann in einer neuen ersten Klasse anfangen zu lassen. Er könnte jedoch in den Kindergarten gehen."_

„_Ich weiss. Aber ich möchte ihn eigentlich für diese paar Monate lieber noch bei mir zuhause behalten. Seine Krankheit sollte kein Problem sein, ausser dass er in manchen Monaten ein oder zwei Tage fehlen wird. Es ist leider ein unheilbares Leiden, und es sorgt für einige unschöne Nächte, doch es ist nicht tödlich, also lebt er damit. Wir werden seine Lehrer jeweilen über bevorstehende Absenzen informieren."_

„_Gut, das ist auch alles, was nötig ist. So lange er dem Unterricht folgen kann, sehe ich keine Gründe, ihn nicht einzuschulen. Armer kleiner Kerl! Das muss ja scheusslich für dich sein, Remus."_

„_Es ist nicht schön. Ich verabscheue es," erklärt er leise._

„_Aber wir können leider nichts dagegen machen. Er sieht nachher jedes Mal ziemlich zerschlagen aus, aber das ist nur eine Nebenwirkung," erklärt Mrs Lupin. _

„_Ich werde einfach ein bisschen mehr lernen," verspricht Remus._

„_Das ist der richtige Mumm, kleiner Mann! Es wird ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu unterrichten mit so einer Einstellung."_

_Remus und Mrs Lupin spazieren wieder heim. Remus hüpft dabei neben seiner Mutter her, die ihn bei der Hand hält und etwas von der früheren Fröhlichkeit kehrt wieder in sein Gesicht zurück._

Wir kommen aus dem Denkarium wieder zurück. Das ist irgendwie fast so schlimm zum Ansehen wie Sirius' Kindheitserinnerungen. Lässt einen denken, dass die beiden wirklich füreinander bestimmt waren. Wenn ich sie heute sehe, vor allem im Umgang mit ihren Kindern, staune ich immer wieder. Remus sieht nie mehr so müde und ausgelaugt aus. Der leere, verlorene Ausdruck von Azkaban her ist völlig aus Sirius' Gesichtszügen verschwunden und sein Körper hat sich vollständig erholt und wieder ausgefüllt. Sie sind ein sehr schönes Paar. Remus hat den Fluch des Werwolfs so gut überwunden, wie es nur immer möglich ist und sieht einer richtigen Karriere hier an der Schule entgegen. Ich hoffe, sein Beispiel ist eine Ermutigung für andere Werwölfe.

Fürs Abendessen in der Grossen Halle ist es bereits zu spät. Remus geht in die Küche und fängt an, Spaghetti zu kochen, doch Winky taucht auf und nimmt ihm alles resolut aus der Hand. Sie befiehlt ihm, sich stattdessen lieber für eine Weile seinen Kindern zu widmen.


	9. Quintus

**Kapitel 9 – Quintus**

**Dienstag, 23.2.1999 / Neville**

Ich hab's noch keinem der Bande erzählt. Ich bin nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Job nicht bekomme, aber ich habe auch fast nach den Sternen gegriffen! Auf der anderen Seite hat mir Professor Sprout gesagt, dass ich von denen, die Probelektionen gegeben haben, der Beste war. Ich bin ja in die Gruppe der drei Letzten gekommen, und habe tatsächlich Probelektionen geben dürfen, das ist schon sehr viel wert. Ich bin zu meiner Arbeit zurückgekehrt, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, aber ich warte natürlich schon auf die Eule...

Als ich zum Frühstückstisch komme, wartet heute tatsächlich eine Eule auf mich. Der Brief sieht auch ziemlich offiziell aus. James, Lily, Padma, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ginny und Ernie sitzen schon um den Tisch herum und als sie den Brief sehen, werden sie sehr neugierig. Das ist auch der einzige Negativpunkt, wenn man mit so vielen Leuten zusammenlebt wie wir. Es bleibt nichts wirklich ganz privat. Ich atme tief durch.

„Was ist das, Neville?" fragt Hermione sanft. „Es sieht ziemlich wichtig aus..."

„Es ist sogar sehr wichtig. Für mich wenigstens," gebe ich zu.

„Komm schon, mach ihn auf, du wirst nicht erfahren, was drinsteht, wenn du ihn nicht öffnest," rät Ginny.

„Du hast leicht reden," murmle ich.

Doch dann hole ich noch einmal tief Luft und mache den Brief mit meinem Messer auf. Er ist wie erwartet von den Hogwarts Schulbeiräten. Ich bereite mich schon auf die Absage vor, doch dann lese ich:

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Longbottom,_

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir Sie zum neuen Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts gewählt haben. Arbeitsbeginn ist für Sie der 1. April 1999. Wir bitten Sie, sich bei Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und Professor Sprout anzumelden. Sie werden mit Professor Sprout zusammenarbeiten, um mehr Routine beim Unterrichten zu bekommen._

_Für alle Konditionen im Zusammenhang mit Ihrer Einstellung beachten Sie bitte den Arbeitsvertrag, welcher Ihnen mit separater Post in den nächsten Tagen zugestellt wird._

_Mit unseren besten Wünschen für einen erfolgreichen Start an unserer Schule verbleiben wir _

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Griselda Quirke_

_Vorstand_

_Schulbeirat der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_

Das Grinsen breitet sich über mein Gesicht aus und teilt meinen Freunden mit, dass ich eine gute Nachricht erhalten habe. Ich kann's nicht glauben! Ich werde ein Lehrer in Hogwarts! Ich werde das tun, was ich am liebsten tue und es ausserdem an künftige Generationen weitergeben. Ich weiss, dass ich gut darin sein werde. Und ich erhalte dazu noch extra (bezahlte) Zeit, um mit Professor Sprout an meinem didaktischen Wissen zu arbeiten, Routine zu bekommen und mehr übers Lehren zu lernen. Es wird grossartig.

„Also wirklich, Neville, spann uns doch nicht so auf die Folter! Was ist geschehen?" fragt Blaise.

Ich bin für einen Augenblick richtig weggetreten. Nun schauen sie mich alle sehr erwartungsvoll an und als ich zu ihnen wieder aufschaue, rufe ich aus:

„Ich werde Kräuterkundelehrer in Hogwarts!"

Jetzt starren sie mich alle mit offenem Mund an. Doch dann fängt Harry an zu johlen:

„Juhu! Bravo, Neville! Du wirst Kräuterkunde unterrichten? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du dich beworben hattest?"

„Ich war mir so sicher, bloss nach den Sternen gegriffen zu haben. Ich wollte es euch nicht sagen und dann die Enttäuschung erleben, dass ich nicht genommen werde. Also habe ich meine eigenen Erwartungen nicht zu hoch geschraubt. Aber sie haben mich gewählt!"

Ich reiche den Brief an Hermione weiter, die ihn kopfschüttelnd liest.

„Das ist grossartig, Neville, wenn einer das verdient, dann du! Selber erst ein Jahr aus der Schule und schon ein Lehrer. Das ist unglaublich! Deine Gran wird ja so stolz auf dich sein."

„Das glaube ich auch. Ich gehe ja heute Abend eh zu ihr, da kann ich es ihr gleich erzählen. Ich werde die vier ersten Klassen unterrichten. Ich kann's immer noch kaum fassen. Ich bin so glücklich! Jetzt muss ich meiner Chefin die Kündigung für Ende März einreichen. Das reicht grade noch! Zum Glück habe ich nur einen Monat Kündigungsfrist."

Es tut gut, dass meine Freunde sich ganz offensichtlich für mich mitfreuen. Ich werde also jetzt meine Sachen nach Hogwarts bringen und wie Sirius und Remus höchstens noch zu den Wochenenden hierher kommen.

In der Mittagspause schreibe ich kurz meinen Kündigungsbrief für meine Chefin. Sie ist ein bisschen traurig, als sie ihn liest, aber als ich ihr den Grund sage, freut auch sie sich für mich.

„Sie haben noch sechs Ferientage zu gut, Mr. Longbottom, ich meine, die sollten Sie in den letzten Tagen im März nehmen, dann haben Sie noch ein paar Tage Zeit, sich auf Ihre neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu Ihrer neuen Position!"

„Danke, Madam, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dort anzufangen."

Nach Feierabend geht's weiter zu meiner Gran. Wie jeden Dienstag erwartet sie mich auch heute zum Dinner. Ich ziehe meinen Umhang aus und hänge ihn auf einen Bügel in der Eingangshalle. Dann betrete ich den Salon, in dem ich meine Gran normalerweise um diese Zeit antreffe.

„Hallo, Gran!"

„Hallo Neville! Du bist heute wieder mal sehr pünktlich!"

Ich drücke ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange und rücke gleich mit der Neuigkeit heraus:

„Ich habe gute Nachrichten, Gran. Ich werde Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts."

„**Was**? Du ziehst mich doch bloss auf, oder? Pomona geht doch noch nicht in den Ruhestand, das wüsste ich!"

„Nein, tu ich nicht und tut sie nicht. Ich werde zusätzlicher Lehrer für die erste bis vierte Klasse."

Während wir uns im Esszimmer an den Tisch setzen, gebe ich ihr den Brief zu lesen.

„Hier!"

Sie liest und schaut mich begeistert an.

„Gut gemacht, Neville! Das sollte gut zu dir passen, nicht wahr? Aber warum fängst du schon im April an?"

„Ich darf mit Professor Sprout zusammenarbeiten, um Sicherheit im Umgang mit den Schülern und dem Stoff zu bekommen. Und um Erfahrung im Unterrichten zu sammeln. Ich nehme an, dass ich unter ihrer Aufsicht selber unterrichten werde. Das ist ein grosser Glücksfall für mich, Gran. Es wird mir helfen, mir Routine zu erarbeiten, so dass ich im September nicht einfach ins kalte Wasser geschmissen werde."

„Ach ja, das klingt sehr vernünftig, Neville. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Junge. Du bist in den drei letzten Jahren so erwachsen geworden. Da haben diese beiden Lümmel dir ja richtig gut getan, nicht wahr?"

„Aber schon sehr gut, Gran. Und jetzt kann ich in Hogwarts an ihrer Seite arbeiten, ist das nicht grossartig? Natürlich werden dann noch vier andere zusätzliche Lehrer da sein und ein neuer Zaubertränkemeister oder -meisterin. In allen Hauptfächern werden die Klassen auf zwei Lehrer verteilt, einer für die erste bis vierte, einer für die drei oberen Klassen."

„Ich verstehe. Wie ich gelesen habe, wird Dumbledore in Rente gehen?"

„Ja, bereits zum Ende des Schuljahres. Professor McGonagall wird als Schulleiterin nachrücken und Remus wird aller Voraussicht nach stellvertretender Schulleiter werden."

„Remus Lupin? Du meine Güte!"

„Du glaubst, das sei eine gefährliche Wahl? Sirius ist bereits als der neue Hauslehrer für Gryffindor bestimmt worden. Hat er uns letztes Wochenende mitgeteilt."

„Das ist ja wirklich eine noch fragwürdigere Wahl! Du meine Güte, diese Schüler werden völlig aus den Fugen geraten!"

„Bin mir da nicht so sicher. Sirius kann ganz schön streng sein, das würdest du gar nicht glauben."

Während unserer Mahlzeit diskutieren wir den letzten Familientratsch und sie erzählt mir von den Nachbarn. Dann unterhalten wir uns über Mum und Dad. Wir besuchen sie beide immer noch regelmässig, doch meistens nicht mehr zusammen, damit sie öfter Besuch haben. Es ist für mich immer noch sehr hart, sie so zu sehen, vor allem, weil es für sie keine so wunderbare Rettung geben wird wie für Harrys Eltern. Es schmerzt immer noch, obwohl nun siebzehn Jahre seit jenem schrecklichen Tag vergangen sind. Die Heiler haben uns gewarnt, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr allzu viele Jahre leben werden, denn die Art, in der ihre Gehirne zerstört wurden, macht sie sehr empfindlich für viele Krankheiten. Weder Gran noch ich werden dann darauf bestehen, ihr Leben künstlich zu verlängern. Es ist schwer für uns beide, aber es muss noch viel schwerer für meine Gran sein, schliesslich war Dad ja ihr einziges Kind.

**Remus**

Beim Frühstück kommt eine Eule auf mich zugeflogen. Sirius grinst, als er erkennt, dass der Brief vom Schulbeirat kommt.

„Komm schon, Liebster, mach ihn auf!" drängt er mich.

Minerva sieht es und schaut interessiert zu, doch dann sieht sie, dass sie ebenfalls einen Brief erhalten hat und wendet sich diesem zunächst zu. Ich schneide das Pergament des Umschlags mit meinem Messer auf und ziehe das einzelne Stück Pergament heraus. Es ist ein sehr kurzer Brief:

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Lupin,_

_Wir freuen uns, Ihnen hiermit Ihre Beförderung zum Stellvertretenden Schulleiter von Hogwarts zum nächsten Schuljahr bestätigen zu dürfen. Ihre Pflichten werden bereits mit dem Ende dieses Schuljahres zum 21. Juni 1999 beginnen._

_Mit unseren herzlichsten Glückwünschen und den besten Wünschen zu Ihrer weiteren Tätigkeit als Lehrer an unserer Schule verbleiben wir_

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Griselda Quirke_

_Vorstand_

_Schulbeirat der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich den Brief zum Lesen an Sirius weitergebe, während Minerva von ihrem eigenen, offenbar fast gleich lautenden Brief aufschaut und mir ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkt.

„Da hast du's, Remus! Überhaupt kein Problem. Sie haben dich als Stellvertretenden Schulleiter bestätigt," sagt sie.

„Ich hab's grad gelesen, Minerva! Das macht mich sehr glücklich."

„Nun, es macht auf alle Fälle auch mich sehr glücklich. Ich weiss, dass du deine Arbeit hervorragend tun wirst."

Im Laufe des Tages erhalte ich die Glückwünsche aller meiner Kollegen. Es gibt mir ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Es wird eine grosse Verantwortung sein, vor allem der Schule und den Schülern gegenüber, aber fast annähernd auch gegenüber anderen meiner Art, welche wahrscheinlich Hoffnungen für eine Verbesserung ihrer eigenen Lebenssituationen daraus ziehen können. Was ich hoffe, ist dass viele von ihnen, die schon aufgegeben haben, den Weg zurück ins Leben finden und dass junge Werwölfe merken, dass es wichtig ist, für eine Ausbildung und eine Karriere zu arbeiten. Grade in ihrem schwierigen Umfeld.

Abends haben wir uns grade auf dem Teppich mit unseren Kindern zum Spielen hingesetzt, als es an der Tür klopft. Sirius steht auf und öffnet die Tür, hinter der Albus auftaucht. Sie setzen sich beide aufs Sofa, während ich auf dem Teppich bei den Kleinen sitzen bleibe, die rund um mich herumkrabbeln.

„Baba, Baba, wo'" quietscht Seraina.

Ich frage mich, was sie damit meint…

„Guten Abend, Remus," sagt Albus, während er sich setzt.

„Hallo, Albus! Verzeih, dass ich nicht aufstehe, aber sie halten mich mit Beschlag belegt, wie du sehen kannst."

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung! Sie sind entzückend, deine Kinder! Sie sind schon so gross geworden."

„Geht schnell, was?" fragt Sirius.

„Ja, es geht rasch. Es ist schon so lange her, dass meine eigenen Kinder Babys waren, dass ich mich kaum dran erinnere. Und mit jedem Enkel, Urenkel und Ururenkel ging's immer eher noch schneller."

„Baba, WO!" beharrt Seraina.

„Wo?" frage ich verwirrt.

„WO! Moo'y!" kommt es von ihr zurück.

„Könnte sie den Wolf meinen, Remus?" schlägt Sirius vor.

„Ach, du meinst, ich solle mich in den Wolf verwandeln?" frage ich Seraina, die strahlend nickt.

„Wie weiss die schon, dass der Wolf und ich eine Person sind?" wundere ich mich, während ich mich verwandle.

Ich stupse sie leicht mit der Schnauze an und sie fällt auf ihren kleinen Hintern. Dann kitzle ich sie mit der Schnauze am Bauch, bis sie vor Vergnügen quietscht. Sie kichert und dann kommt Denny dazu und stürzt sich auf mich. Autsch! Das waren meine Schnurrhaare, Kleiner, das tut weh! Ich knurre ganz leise, was Sirius auf den Plan rufen soll, damit er die Kinder warnt.

„Du kannst nicht an Papas Schnurrhaaren ziehen, Denny, das tut ihm weh!" sagt der auch prompt.

Denny setzt sich wieder hin, lässt los, schaut mich mit schräg gestelltem Köpfchen an und setzt dieses patentierte Sirius-Grinsen auf, das er schon beinahe perfektioniert hat. Ich schaue mich um und sehe Albus und Sirius, die beide breit lächeln und verwandle mich wieder zurück.

„Kein Protest, meine Kleinen, wir haben Besuch!"

Albus beschwört drei Gläser und eine gekühlte, geöffnete Flasche Champagner herauf, schenkt ein und reicht ein Glas an Sirius, eins an mich und nimmt das dritte selber.

„Ich dachte, dass diese deine Ernennung zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter nicht ungefeiert bleiben darf, Remus. Ich möchte dir hiermit gratulieren und dir in deiner Stellung alles nur erdenklich Gute wünschen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Hogwarts von einem so begabten jungen Mann wie dir viel profitieren wird. Und das völlig unabhängig davon, dass du in die Hogwarts-Geschichte eingehen wirst, nicht nur als der erste Werwolf, der hier zur Schule ging und unterrichtete, sondern vor allem, dass du der erste Werwolf in einer Führungsposition sein wirst. Du wirst die wunderbare Gelegenheit haben zu beweisen, dass deine Art keine Ausnahme von der Regel darstellt. Natürlich bist du ein sehr spezieller Werwolf, aber ich bin sicher, dass es da draussen andere gibt, die von ihren Arbeitsplätzen verdrängt wurden, nur weil sie Werwölfe geworden sind, und die nach wie vor genauso gute Arbeit leisten könnten wie vorher. Ich bin mehr als nur stolz auf den Weg, den du gegangen bist und wie du ihn gegangen bist, Remus. Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich, ich wünschte, dass sie dich jetzt sehen könnten. Und vermutlich werde ich dich da oben in meinem Büro sehen, wenn ich da schon einige Zeit in meinem Rahmen vor mich hingeschnarcht habe."

Ich grinse.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du zu den Schnarchern gehören wirst, Albus. Du wirst bestimmt genauso viel Unfug treiben, wie jemand in einem Rahmen Unfug treiben kann. Aber ich hoffe schon, dass Minerva noch eine Weile durchhält, sie wird ausgezeichnete Arbeit machen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das tun wird. Und ich bin auch sicher, dass ihr beiden ein gutes Team sein werdet."

Während wir unseren Champagner geniessen, sprechen wir über alles Mögliche. Seraina zieht sich an meiner Robe hoch und lehnt sich an mein Knie. Dann streckt sie ihre kleine Hand nach meinem Glas aus.

„Baba!"

Ich schaue sie amüsiert an.

„Oh nein, mein Kleines, davon kannst du nichts haben. Auf dem Tisch hat's Kürbissaft für dich und Denny, davon kannst du haben."

Ich lasse das Glas und die Flasche aus der Reichweite meiner Kinder schweben und giesse aus der Glaskanne auf dem Tisch Kürbissaft in die Becher der Kinder. Sie ist offensichtlich durstig, denn sie trinkt eine ganze Menge davon.

„Das ist mein Mädchen!"

Ich ziehe sie auf meinen Schoss und nehme mein Glas wieder zur Hand.

„Das hier bekommst du zum ersten Mal, wenn du so ungefähr fünfzehn bist, meine Süsse."

Sirius und ich haben beide bemerkt, dass unser Töchterchen ein ziemlich gesprächiges Kind ist. Sie hat bereits jetzt ein Repertoire von einigen Wörtern, die sie an der richtigen Stelle einsetzt. Dazu kommen eine ganze Reihe eher zufälliger Geräusche. Die meisten davon sind ein Spiegel ihrer gegenwärtigen Stimmung. Und zumeist ist sie ein sehr sonniges Kind. Nachdem ich jetzt meine Kindheitserinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen habe, kann ich mir nur sehr schwer vorstellen, dass ich offenbar so war wie meine Tochter, bevor ich gebissen wurde. Ich ziehe mein Kind an mich und küsse es.

„Wie ich dich liebe, meine Süsse."

**Albus**

Es ist heute das erste Mal, seit sie im letzten Herbst nach Hogwarts gekommen sind, dass ich sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung besuche und ihren Umgang mit den Kindern beobachte. Remus macht den Eindruck eines sehr engagierten Vaters und offensichtlich hängen beide Kinder mit grosser Liebe an ihm. Als er Seraina auf den Schoss nimmt, krabbelt Dennis sofort zu Sirius, der seinen Sohn auch prompt hochzieht und in die Arme nimmt. Und als Sirius sich mir zuwendet, hat er diesen an ihm so bekannten entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich habe so viel über das alles nachgedacht, seit wir angefangen haben, unsere Erinnerungen im Denkarium zu besuchen, Albus. Es war wie ein böses Erwachen, als ich meine Erinnerungen gesehen habe, vor allem die unbewussten, aber ich habe mir dadurch auch von neuem ganz bewusst gemacht, dass ich meinen Kindern nie etwas auch nur Ähnliches antun werde, was meine Eltern mir angetan haben. Und nicht nur mir, mir ging's nur schlechter als Regulus, weil er sich viel weniger dagegen auflehnte als ich. Wir haben keine einzige Erinnerung gesehen, in der meine Eltern mich getröstet hätten, wenn ich in ihrer Gegenwart weinte oder in der sie mich im Arm hielten, als ich ein kleines Kind war. Ich habe mir auch geschworen, meine Kinder nie mit meinem Zauberstab zu bedrohen oder gar zu misshandeln. Es würde sich für mich anfühlen wie ein Verbrechen, ich vermute, dass es ein Verbrechen wäre. Ich bin als Kind so viel häuslicher Gewalt ausgesetzt gewesen, dass ich annehmen muss, dass meine Eltern wirklich nichts für mich empfunden haben. Ich glaube, sie haben nicht mal irgendwelche Zuneigung zu Regulus empfunden, für einander gegenseitig hatten sie schon gar keine übrig. Die liebten höchstens sich selber. Und nur durch Onkel Alphard wusste ich überhaupt, dass es so was wie Liebe und Zuneigung gibt."

„Diese Erinnerungen zu sehen muss hart gewesen sein…"

„Das war nicht leicht, aber ich glaube, am schwersten war es für mich, die Erinnerung von Remus zu sehen, als er gebissen wurde. Vor allem die erste Zeit danach. Er war so ein Kind wie Seraina, der lebendig gewordene Sonnenschein, so ein lichtes, intelligentes Kind, so von beiden Eltern geliebt! Ich war so glücklich, das zu sehen. Es war aber auch schön, in diesen Erinnerungen Papa und Maman wieder zu begegnen und zu sehen, wie ihre Liebe zu ihm nach dem Biss eher noch zunahm. Aber das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu sehen, das war unerträglich. Es schmerzte noch mehr, weil klar erkennbar war, dass er doch für alle in seiner Umgebung Zuneigung empfand, und wie diese Zuneigung einfach abgewiesen wurde, weil die Leute jetzt nicht mehr den Menschen Remus sahen, sondern nur noch den Werwolf Remus. Am Ende geht es doch im Leben nur darum, wie viel Liebe wir gespendet und angenommen haben."

Das ist sehr weise gedacht, Sirius. Weise über dein Alter hinaus, würde ich sagen. Obwohl du all die Jahre in Azkaban mehr überlebt als gelebt hast, keinerlei intellektuelle Stimulation erlebtest, hast du die richtigen, die wichtigen Lehrprozesse gemacht. Dennis zieht an Sirius' langen Haaren, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es scheint, dass er wie sein Vater nicht gerne lange stillsitzt. Sirius schaut ihn an und strahlt.

„Was gibt's denn, mein kleiner Rumtreiber? Möchtest du auch was zu trinken?"

Dennis deutet auf die Kanne auf dem Tisch, welche prompt aufgehoben wird und seinen Becher füllt. Er quietscht, als er die Magie erkennt. Sirius lässt sogar den Becher zu seinem Sohn schweben und hält ihn dann nur, um Dennis beim Trinken zu helfen. Doch als er ihn auf dem Tisch abstellt, beginnt der Becher sofort wieder zu schweben. Sirius schaut erstaunt von dem Becher in der Luft auf seinen Sohn, dann wieder auf den Becher und dann fragt er grinsend:

„Machst du das, du kleiner Gauner?"

Ich glaube, ich habe dieses unschuldige kleine Gesicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Es erinnert mich sehr stark an das des Mannes, der jetzt die erste Magie sieht, die sein Sohn manifestiert. Er stellt den Becher wieder hin und zieht seinen Sohn fest an sich. Er küsst ihn zärtlich auf die Wangen und sagt:

„Gut gemacht, Denny! Hast du das gesehen, Remus? Denny hat den Becher schweben lassen!"

„Ja, und ich bin beinahe sprachlos! Er ist so früh!"

„Das ist er. Ich habe noch nicht oft ein Kind so früh magisch aktiv werden sehen," bestätige ich.

„Na ja, bedenkt, wer seine Mutter und sein Vater sind," sagt Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Da ist natürlich eine Menge Power von beiden Eltern in dem Kleinen. Lilys unglaubliche Begabung in ihren Genen kombiniert mit den Genen der drei Männer, deren Kinder sie mit kreiert hat, wird sich natürlich in ihren Kindern noch verstärken. Es war wirklich ein Privileg, die erste Manifestation der Magie dieses Kleinen miterleben zu dürfen. Wenn er nur einen Teil der Begabung seiner Eltern geerbt hat, wird er schon sehr talentiert sein. Er sitzt auf dem Schoss seines Vaters und grinst. Ich denke, der Kleine weiss sehr genau, was er da getan hat. Ich schaue ihm ins Gesicht und er gibt mir ein wunderschönes, breites Lächeln zurück.

„Du bist ja schon ein kleiner Gauner, Denny! Es ist zwar schön, dich so schnell wachsen zu sehen, aber du wirst uns mit deiner unfokussierten Magie bestimmt zum Wahnsinn treiben."

Sirius wendet sich mir wieder zu und erzählt:

„Wir müssen alles und jedes aus ihrer Reichweite schweben lassen. Sie ziehen sich überall hoch und krabbeln so rasch herum, dass wir sie vor sich selber beschützen müssen. Zudem müssen wir bei jedem Schritt aufpassen, dass wir nicht auf sie treten. Ihre Beweglichkeit wächst mit ihnen. Und natürlich krabbeln sie immer grade da, wo wir durchgehen müssen oder wollen."

„Aber eure Kinder sind wirklich entzückend, Sirius, es ist schön, sie hier heranwachsen zu sehen. Sie sind so wach und freundlich. Und ganz bestimmt sehr glücklich."

„Wir hoffen natürlich, dass sie das bleiben. Erinnerst du dich, was du uns sagtest, am Tag, an dem sie geboren wurden? Dass wir ein ganz besonderes Stück Glück in Empfang und mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen? Das ist genau, was wir getan haben, Albus. Wir haben Glück mit nach Hause gebracht. Sie haben unser Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, aber das war es längstens wert! Sie zu halten und sie gehen zu lassen, zu sehen, wie sie noch bei uns Schutz suchen und dabei auch schon ihre ersten winzigen Schritte in die Unabhängigkeit machen ist ein kleines Wunder. Selbst wenn sie verärgert plärren, ändert das nichts an diesen Gefühlen. Es war eindeutig die beste überstürzte Entscheidung, die wir in unserem Leben getroffen haben," sagt Remus lächelnd.

Etwas lässt sich hier mit Sicherheit sagen: ich habe Remus Lupin noch nie so frei und ungehemmt lächeln und lachen sehen wie im vergangenen halben Jahr. Ich schmeichle mir zu glauben, dass er es an dem Tag wieder gelernt hat, als ich ihn mit den zwei Menschen in die Schweiz geschickt habe, die er am meisten liebt. Er hat dort noch zwei mehr aus dieser Kategorie gefunden, und darüber hinaus vermutlich noch eine ganze Reihe anderer. Und das gemütliche Bauernhaus hat sicher mitgeholfen. Ich habe es Sirius zu danken, dass er es für die Schüler auf eigene Kosten hat renovieren lassen. Danke auch Ihnen, Alphard Black, dass Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass Sirius unabhängig ist und auch geblieben wäre, selbst wenn er die Black-Erbschaft nicht gemacht hätte. Sie haben jetzt ein schönes Heim dort.

Es ist Zeit, zur Grossen Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sirius und Remus stehen auf, nehmen je eines ihrer Kinder auf den Arm und wir spazieren gemeinsam hinüber. Während wir zwischen den Tischen von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hindurchgehen, schauen wir uns um. Die allgemeine Stimmung scheint gut zu sein. Die Schüler grüssen uns mit Respekt.

**Freitag, 26.2.1999 / Sirius**

Ich habe keinen Unterricht während der letzten Lektion vor dem Mittagessen. Ich verbringe diese Zeit in meinem Büro, wo ich die Post durchgehe. Unter den heutigen Eulen ist eine von Penelope Clearwater. Sie fragt, ob wir gemeinsam durch das zu unterrichtende Material in Transfiguration gehen wollen, um uns fürs nächste Schuljahr zu organisieren. Typisch Ravenclaw kommt mir in den Sinn und ich grinse. Dann lege ich den Brief auf meinen Schreibtisch, um ihn gleich zu beantworten. Sie wird sehr gründlich arbeiten, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und das wird gut für ihre Schüler sein, aber ebenso gut für mich, denn ihre Schüler werden ja nachher zu mir kommen und mit dieser Lehrerin werden sie sicher gut auf ihr OWL-Jahr vorbereitet sein.

Bisher wissen die Schüler noch nichts davon, dass sich im Lehrkörper einiges ändern wird. Sie wurden bereits informiert, dass Albus in den Ruhestand geht, aber sonst wissen sie noch nichts. Albus war jetzt seit beinahe 30 Jahren Schulleiter. Er hat das Amt effektiv in dem Jahr übernommen, in dem ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin, 1971. Oh oh! Denk da nicht dran, Sirius, das erinnert dich bloss daran, dass du und dein Liebster dieses Jahr vierzig Jahre alt werdet! Autsch! Erst vor sechs Jahren sass ich noch völlig verzweifelt in Azkaban, kurz vor meiner Flucht. Und jetzt sitze ich am Tisch des Lehrkörpers in Hogwarts und sehe bereits meinem zweiten Jahr als Lehrer und dazu noch als Hauslehrer meines alten Hauses entgegen. Manchmal ist das alles schon noch ein bisschen überwältigend, wenn ich mir mal Zeit nehme, innezuhalten und durchzuatmen, vor allem, wenn man zum Ganzen auch noch die Zwillinge fügt. In zwei Monaten werden sie schon ein Jahr alt! Ihr Geburtstag ist an einem Sonntag, eine gute Gelegenheit für ein schönes Familienfest mit der Bande. Oh, die Weasleys könnten wir auch noch einladen.

Nimm dich zusammen, Black! Ich nehme die Feder zur Hand und ziehe ein Stück Pergament hervor. Dann teile ich Miss Clearwater mit, dass ich ihr entweder hier in Hogwarts oder auch auf der Sunnegg zur Verfügung stehen werde. Ich teile ihr meine Commumirror Identifikation mit, damit sie mich anrufen kann. Danach gehe ich noch durch den Rest der Post, bis zur Pause geläutet wird. Ich gehe hinunter und hole die Zwillinge in die Grosse Halle.

Als Remus sich am Tisch zu uns gesellt, bemerke ich:

„Ich glaube, es wird so langsam Zeit, dass die Kinder nicht mehr in die Grosse Halle kommen sollten, Remus. Ich meine, sie sollten jetzt auch zum Essen in unserer Wohnung bleiben. Zumindest zum Abendessen."

„Wieso meinst du das?" fragt er.

„Weil sie so schon sehr privilegiert sind. Unsere Kollegen sind doch alles schon fast Onkel und Tanten für sie, aber ich finde, dass sie im Hinblick auf später ein bisschen Distanz wahren sollten. So von wegen Respekt und so… ich möchte keine verwöhnten Kinder, die dann denken, dass sie im Unterricht auch alles machen können, was sie wollen."

Er überdenkt meine Argumente.

„Du hast sicher Recht. Aber ich fürchte, dann müssen wir uns teilen, denn ich sollte zu den Mahlzeiten schon hier sein, sonst bleibt alles an Minerva hängen. Und mindestens einer von uns sollte mit ihnen die Mahlzeit teilen."

Mist. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Das wird hart werden.

„Ich mach's. Wenn Minerva es erlaubt, kannst du ja vielleicht zumindest eine Mahlzeit mit uns essen. Sie brauchen uns wirklich noch sehr. So gut sie mit ihnen zurechtkommt, ich möchte sie nicht einfach Winky überlassen."

Ich sehe Seraina zu, wie sie manierlich ein Kartoffelstückchen von ihrem Teller klaubt und es in den Mund steckt. Sie hat das aber rasch geschnallt! Ich lege mein Besteck hin, um ihr mit dem Becher zu helfen. Während sie trinkt, wendet sie sich mir zu und schaut mich an, dabei verschluckt sie sich und beginnt prompt zu husten. Ich stelle schleunigst den Becher wieder auf den Tisch und ziehe sie aus dem Hochstühlchen, um sie über meinen Arm zu halten. Durch leichtes Klopfen auf ihren Rücken helfe ich ihr, wieder Luft zu bekommen. Dann muss ich sie natürlich erst mal wieder saubermachen. Ich hebe sie hoch und schaue ihr ins Gesicht.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung, meine Süsse?" frage ich sie.

Sie sieht auf alle Fälle in Ordnung aus. Ich setze sie also wieder in ihr Stühlchen, reiche ihr ein Stück Karotte, das sie zerkaut und richtig schluckt, und dann streckt sie die Hand schon wieder nach dem Becher aus.

„Aber diesmal schaust du auf den Becher, nicht auf mich, Kleines!" ermahne ich sie.

Und sie trinkt ohne weiteren Unfall.

Nach dem Essen nehmen wir die Kinder zurück in unsere Wohnung, wo wir sie für ihren Mittagsschlaf ins Bett stecken. Remus und ich machen uns für unsere letzten zwei Lektionen dieser Woche bereit. Ich habe die Gryffindor und Slytherin Siebtklässler. Sie sind alle mit sehr fortgeschrittenen und komplexen Zaubertränken beschäftigt, für die wir mehr als die zwei Lektionen benötigen. Zum Glück gibt's immer Kühlphasen, daher können sie ihre Zaubertränke bis zu ihrer nächsten Lektion zunächst am Mittwoch, dann wieder am Freitag stehen lassen. Nächste Woche sollten sie dann fertig werden.

Am Ende der Lektion kehre ich in mein Büro zurück, um den Brief für Miss Clearwater einem Hauselfen zu übergeben, den ich bitte, ihn für mich in die Eulerei zu bringen und zu versenden. Dann greife ich einen Stapel Aufsätze, den ich zu korrigieren haben werde und stecke ihn in meine Aktentasche. Remus kommt von seiner letzten Stunde und bereitet vor, was er übers Wochenende benötigt, dann sehen wir in unserer Wohnung nach, ob unsere kleinen Schlafmützen schon aufgewacht sind. Normalerweise schlafen sie nachmittags noch ziemlich lange, aber wir lassen es nicht später als vier Uhr werden, sonst gehen sie abends nämlich ewig nicht ins Bett.

Beide schlafen jetzt aber noch. Wir öffnen die Vorhänge in beiden Zimmern ein bisschen geräuschvoller als üblich, dann lassen wir frische Luft herein. Das weckt sie beide, und trotzdem nicht allzu abrupt. Als ich mich vom Fenster wieder wegdrehe, sitzt Seraina schon und reibt sich die Augen mit ihren kleinen Fäustchen. Sie schaut zu mir auf, strahlt und zieht sich hoch.

„Hallo, meine Süsse. Jetzt ziehen wir dich an und dann geht's auf die Sunnegg. Fast die ganze Bande wird heute Abend da sein. Und natürlich deine Mum und Andy und Onkel James…"

Ich ziehe ihr den Schlafsack aus und stecke sie in warme Kleider. Draussen ist es eisig kalt. Nach fünfzehn Minuten sind wir alle bereit, das Schloss zu verlassen. Remus setzt Seraina in den Rucksackträger, den ich trage und ich gebe ihm Denny in den seinen. Dann nehmen wir unsere Aktentaschen und die Besen und dampfen ab. Ausserhalb der Anti-Apparierungsgrenze verschwinden wir direkt auf die Sunnegg.

Wie es scheint, sind wir heute die ersten, die eintreffen. Morag sitzt noch am grossen Tisch und arbeitet noch an Hausaufgaben. Sie lächelt, als sie uns sieht.

„Hallo zusammen!" ruft sie.

„Hallo Morag! Hattest du eine gute Woche?"

„Viel Arbeit, aber okay. Bin morgen weg, weil ich nach Zürich in die Schule muss. Deshalb arbeite ich auch noch an diesem hier. Mathematik ist nicht mein liebstes Fach…" sie zieht einen kleinen Schmollmund.

„War auch nicht mein Liebstes, Morag, ich kann's dir nachfühlen," gibt Remus zu und lacht leise.

Wir befreien erst mal unsere Kinder aus ihren Sitzen und lassen sie auf dem Teppich krabbeln. Morag sammelt ihre Unterlagen zusammen und erklärt:

„Tut mir leid, aber für dies hier brauche ich mehr Ruhe, verzeiht mir, dass ich mich in mein Zimmer verziehe. Seraina und Denny sind jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe noch niedlicher! Was macht ihr mit ihnen, benutzt ihr Magie, dass sie so hübsch sind?"

Wir grinsen beide. Es stimmt schon, wir haben überaus hübsche Kinder.

„Ich glaube, die richtige Bezeichnung wäre eher ‚Zuneigung', Morag," schlage ich vor.

„Klingt wie Magie."

„Klingt? Das klingt nicht nur so, das **ist** Magie, Morag," bestätigt Remus.

Sie lacht und macht sich auf den Weg hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Remus und ich packen die unvermeidliche Tasche mit den Paraphernalien unserer Zwillinge aus und verteilen alles auf dem Boden, was ihnen zur Zeit am liebsten ist. Das meiste ist für hier unten, einiges ist für ihre Bettchen. Sie fangen jetzt nämlich wirklich an zu spielen, auch wenn sie es mit einem Spielzeug nie lange aushalten. Es gibt auch schon erste kleine Geschwisterstreitereien. Manchmal reicht es nicht, ihnen beiden das gleiche Spielzeug zu geben, was immer der andere grade hat ist immer interessanter. Dann müssen wir meistens einspringen und sie ablenken, danach geht's wieder für eine Weile.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit taucht James auf, den wir bitten, kurz auf die Kleinen aufzupassen, damit wir uns umziehen können.

**Mittwoch, 3.3.1999 / Harry**

Heute wird unser Frühstückstisch von Eulen geradezu überschüttet. Sie kommen alle von Bill und Fleur, die uns zu ihrer Hochzeit am 22. Mai in Frankreich einladen. Wow! Das wird ein Samstag sein, da könnten wir uns doch glatt einen Miniurlaub da und in Paris erlauben… ich kann ja bestimmt Marcs Notizen von den Vorträgen an der Uni kopieren.

Als Hermione sich neben mich an den Tisch setzt, warte ich nur, bis sie die Einladung gelesen hat.

„Oh, in Frankreich! Könnten wir doch einen kleinen Urlaub da und in Paris einbauen, was meinst du, Harry?"

Ich grinse. Sie denkt tatsächlich dasselbe!

„Einverstanden. Wenn wir freitags und montags schwänzen, dann können wir ja Marc um seine Notizen bitten, dann können wir nachlesen. Dienstag haben wir eh fast nichts. Bis am Freitag danach sollten wir wieder aufgearbeitet haben."

„Du hattest es alles schon ausgedacht," schmollt sie.

Doch dann lachen wir beide, weil wir manchmal wirklich dasselbe denken. Ich lehne mich zu ihr und küsse sie.

„Mm, besser noch als Frühstück!" murmelt sie.

Viel besser noch als Frühstück. Ich küsse sie nochmals. Allerdings habe ich jetzt den ganzen Tag ein kleines Problem herumzutragen. Seufz.

Wir fragen schliesslich Marc schon mal im Voraus, ob er bereit ist, uns seine Notizen zum Kopieren zu überlassen. Er hält uns für übergeschnappt und gibt zurück:

„Logo, aber fragt mich bitte erst einen Tag vorher, sonst vergesse ich es garantiert!"

„Wollte nur sichergehen, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, Kumpel! Danke!"

Nun brauchen wir nur noch ein schönes Hotel zu finden und eine Suite für vier Nächte zu buchen. Wir werden am Donnerstagabend hinfahren und am Montagabend wieder zurück.

Dann rufe ich noch wie üblich Remus auf dem Commumirror an, um ihn zu fragen, wie's ihm nach der Vollmondnacht gestern geht. Das ist natürlich eigentlich nicht mehr nötig, Vollmondnächte sind ja kein grosses Problem mehr für ihn, aber es ist immer eine gute Ausrede, um mit meinem Lieblingsersatzvater zu sprechen.

Ein ziemlich voller Tag heute, da habe ich gar nichts dagegen, dass ich beim Betreten meines Schlafzimmers am Nachmittag Opfer eines Überfalls werde, denn es ist ein hübscher graubrauner Wolf, der mir zunächst mal das Gesicht mit seiner rauen Zunge abschleckt. Ich grinse, schiebe sie aber von mir weg.

„Nun muss ich unter die Dusche oder in die Badewanne!" protestiere ich, aber ernte nur ein Grinsen auf ihren Reisszähnen.

Ich muss sie einfach umarmen. Sie ist so schön und ich liebe es, wenn sie sich in ihren Wolf verwandelt. Aber jetzt bin ich doch ziemlich müde, daher gehe ich hinunter ins Badezimmer, in dem eine schöne grosse Wanne steht und meinen Namen ruft. Hermione kommt mir nach, transformiert und sagt grinsend:

„Ich komme gleich mit dir."

Mit Hilfe von etwas Zauberei ist die Wanne in wenigen Sekunden voll. Wir ziehen uns beide aus und lassen uns ins Wasser gleiten. Mm, so wohltuend. Zuerst mal waschen, dann werde ich mich mit meiner niedlichen Wölfin ein bisschen intimer beschäftigen. Obwohl, wenn ich sie so ansehe, heute hat sie diesen hungrigen Raubtierblick in den Augen, vielleicht ist es eher sie, die sich mit mir intimer beschäftigen wird... Egal wer, ich lehne mich in eine der Ecken der Wanne und sie dreht sich zu mir, um sich rittlings auf meinen Schoss zu setzen. Ihr nasses, schweres Haar klebt an ihrer Haut. Es reicht fast bis zu ihrem Hintern! Sie hat hübsche, volle Brüste, auf denen zwei schöne, dunkle Nippel sitzen. Ich hebe meine Hände, um meine Daumen darauf zu drücken und fühle, wie die Nippel gleich härter werden. Sie streckt ihren Rücken durch und presst ihre Brüste noch zusätzlich gegen meine Daumen, dann beugt sie sich näher zu mir und küsst mich. Ihre Arme schlingen sich um mich und Erregung durchdringt meinen Körper fast augenblicklich. Sie verbreitet sich rapide und erfasst bereits meinen Schwanz. Unsere Zungen können nicht aufhören, sich gegenseitig zu reiben, ich habe das Gefühl, unsere Münder reichen kaum aus für die Intensität dieses Kusses. Mein Gott, ich liebe diese Frau!

Als wir uns schliesslich für einen Moment trennen, wirft sie nur einen kurzen Blick nach unten und schon eine Sekunde später finde ich mich in ihr wieder. Sie zieht mich ein bisschen weg vom Rand der Badewanne, damit sie ihre Beine um mich wickeln kann. Ich drängle mich mit meiner Hand zwischen unsere Körper, damit ich ihre Klitoris erreichen kann. In diesem Moment teilt sie mir mit:

„Harry, ich müsste in den nächsten Tagen meinen Zaubertrank wieder einnehmen. Willst du, dass ich ihn nehme?"

Instinktiv weiss ich, dass sie vom Verhütungszaubertrank spricht.

„Dann brauchen wir uns wieder ein halbes Jahr lang nicht darum zu kümmern, nicht wahr?" frage ich zurück.

Sie nickt.

„Willst du ihn nehmen?" frage ich.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich möchte gerne einen Vater aus dir machen. Wenn ich ihn nicht einnehme, ist anzunehmen, dass ich ziemlich rasch schwanger werde. Es wäre ein bisschen mühsamer während des Studiums," gibt sie zu bedenken.

„Jetzt ist März. Wenn du ihn bleiben lässt und wirst, sagen wir mal innerhalb eines Monats schwanger, dann käme ein Baby zum Jahresende... keine schlechte Zeit."

„Mitten im Unijahr... aber dann hätten wir die schwierigste Zeit schon hinter uns wenn wir für die Examen studieren müssen..."

Ich gebe ein bisschen Druck gegen sie. Sie spannt ihre Muskeln an und verschafft mir ein bisschen zusätzliche Reibung. Ich ziehe sie an mich und küsse sie erneut. Es wäre etwas Besonderes. Nach vier Jahren sorgfältiger Verhütung zu versuchen, tatsächlich ein Baby zu bekommen... wir wollen es wohl beide. Es ist ja nun wirklich keine Frage, ob wir's uns leisten können, finanziell sind wir unabhängig. Ich nehme aber an, dass wir dann ausziehen sollten. Hier lebt sich's so gut, aber mit einem Baby?

„Wir müssten aber schon noch über einige Dinge nachdenken, Liebste, zum Beispiel wo wir wohnen werden..."

„Wir könnten ins Stöckli hinüber ziehen. Es ist längstens gross genug für uns und Winky und Dobby."

Ich grinse. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Hey, du hast ja Recht! Du hast schon daran herumstudiert, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich. So gut wirst du mich in der Zwischenzeit wohl kennen..."

„Ja, sollte ich wohl. 'Mione, wenn du dich bereit fühlst, dann würde ich sagen, lass den Zaubertrank diesmal bleiben..."

Sie küsst mich wieder.

„Dann wird Minerva also wirklich über einige Potters, einen Black und einen Lupin zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts stöhnen müssen," sagt sie lachend.

Ich lache. Das wird spassig werden! Wir bewegen uns jetzt so miteinander, dass wir nur noch wenige Stösse brauchen, um uns beide auf den Höhepunkt zu bringen. Bei Merlin, es tut so gut, wie kann jemand nur ohne Sex leben?

Sie lehnt ihre Stirn an meine und hält mich ganz fest. Ich schlage vor, dass wir einen kleinen Tagesausflug nach Paris machen um unser Hotel für das Wochenende im Mai zu finden.

„Gute Idee."

„Nächsten Samstag?"

„Wir haben sonst nichts los, klar, warum nicht?"

„Wir schauen uns all die plüschigen, altmodischen Hotels an..." schlage ich vor.

Sie nickt. Dann lässt sie mich los, wir steigen aus der Wanne, benutzen einen Zauber, um sie zu leeren und zu reinigen, dann trocknen wir uns ab und auch das geht am besten mit einem Zauberspruch. Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich die Magie liebe? Alles geht so einfach. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Haare sind nicht nur trocken, sondern gebürstet. Noch ein Wink und das Bad ist sauber für den nächsten Benutzer. Wir schlüpfen in Bademäntel und kehren in unser Zimmer zurück, um uns anzuziehen. Das Abendessen wartet!

**Freitag, 5.3.1999 / Sirius**

Ich bin grade auf dem Weg zu unserer Wohnung, um auf die Sunnegg zu gehen, als mein Commumirror klingelt. Ich fische ihn aus meiner Tasche und antworte.

„Hallo, Mr. Black, ich habe Ihre Eule erhalten, vielen Dank für die rasche Antwort. Wann können wir uns denn treffen?"

„Hallo, Miss Clearwater! Haben Sie am Wochenende freie Zeit?"

„Ja, den ganzen Sonntag."

„Wenn's Ihnen nichts ausmacht, da zu kommen, würde ich den Sonntag vorschlagen. Sie können zu uns auf die Sunnegg kommen, das ist unser Heim in der Schweiz. Die Koordinaten sind 47°1' Nord und 7° 32' Ost. Wäre elf Uhr vormittags in Ordnung für Sie? Dann erwarte ich Sie am angegebenen Punkt, denn es ist nicht genau da, wo das Haus ist."

„Ich hab's notiert Mr. Black, ich werde zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt da sein!"

„Sehr gut. Bis dann!"

Ich glaube, es wird nett sein, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, sie klingt sehr nett. Jedes Mädchen, das es schafft „Steif-wie-ein-Brett"-Percy Weasley dazu zu bringen, sie im Korridor in Hogwarts zu küssen, muss ziemlich viele Nerven haben.

„Wen hast du da grade auf die Sunnegg eingeladen?" fragt Remus, der mich grade einholt.

Ich grinse.

„Penelope Clearwater. Sie möchte, dass wir gemeinsam über den Schulstoff für Transfiguration gehen. Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, unsere Arbeit gemeinsam zu organisieren."

„Ja, das ist wahr, das werde ich meiner neuen Kollegin auch noch antragen. Hast du sie gefragt oder sie dich?"

„Sie mich. Klingt nach einer sehr gut organisierten Person."

Jetzt grinst Remus.

„Ja, in dieser Beziehung könnte sie Hermiones Zwillingsschwester sein. War eine erstklassige Schülerin und sogar eine ziemlich aufgestellte. Ravenclaws sind manchmal witziger als man es ihnen zutraut."

„Das stimmt. Ich dachte mir nur, dass sie ein ziemlich patentes Mädel sein muss, immerhin hat sie Percy Weasley dazu gebracht, sie in den Korridoren von Hogwarts zu küssen. Könnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass er das von sich aus tun würde."

„Na ja, er war schliesslich ein Gryffindor und hatte etliche typische Merkmale, die er wohl von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Sonst wäre er wohl eher in Slytherin gelandet, wenn der Sortierhut in seinem Kopf nur Ehrgeiz gefunden hätte."

Wir lachen beide und setzen unseren Weg zu unserer Wohnung gemeinsam fort. Wir ziehen die Zwillinge an und werden kurz danach auf der Sunnegg von einem grossen Teil der Familie begrüsst.

**Sonntag, 7.3.1999 / Sirius**

Die Apparierungskoordinaten, die ich Miss Clearwater gegeben habe, befinden sich auf einem Punkt in unserem Wald, etwa drei Kilometer vom Haus entfernt. Ich stelle das Auto auf dem Waldweg ab, steige aus und warte auf die junge Frau. Dies ist natürlich kein sehr stark frequentierter Weg, niemand ist in der Nähe, als sie pünktlich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt appariert. Sie schaut sich um, sieht mich stehen und lächelt. Sie ist einige Meter weg von mir gelandet und kommt sofort herüber.

„Hallo! Danke, dass Sie mit dem Auto da sind, dies hier sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich passend angezogen wäre..." begrüsst sie mich.

Wir schütteln die Hände und ich grinse.

„Hi! Sag du zu mir und nenn mich Sirius, bitte! Tut mir leid, dass ich dir keinen Punkt in der Stadt anbieten konnte, wir sind Landvolk!"

Ich mache die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite auf und lasse sie einsteigen, dann mache ich sie wieder zu und gehe auf die andere Seite, auf der ich selber einsteige. Wir fahren das letzte Stück den Weg hinauf zum Haus. Sie strahlt, als wir den Wald verlassen und kommentiert:

„Wow, das sieht ja hier wirklich hübsch aus! Ja, ich bin sehr einverstanden, nenn mich bitte Penelope oder auch Penny."

„Sehr gut. Das da oben ist unser Bauernhaus."

Ich deute hinauf und kurz danach parkiere ich schon das Auto. Sie steigt aus und schaut sich um.

„Kein Wunder, kommt ihr zum Wochenende hierher! Würde ich auch machen, es ist wirklich schön hier! Sind das da drüben eure berühmten Schweizer Berge?"

„Das sind sie. Will heissen, die meisten, die du siehst, gehören zu den Voralpen. Aber dahinter kannst du immerhin einige der bekanntesten Gipfel erkennen."

„Wirklich wunderschön! Und das ist also das Haus, das ihr als Geschütztes Haus geführt habt?"

„Ja, das ist es. Es ist nicht schwer zu sehen, warum wir es so lieben, nicht wahr? Wir fühlen uns hier so wohl, dass alle dreizehn Schüler ihre Zimmer hier behalten haben und viel Zeit hier verbringen. Also, tritt ein!"

Ich mache die Glastür auf und warte, bis sie eingetreten ist.

„Es wird immer besser! Zeigst du mir das Haus, Sirius?"

„Sobald ich dich den Anwesenden vor- oder wieder vorgestellt habe... dies hier war bis letzten Sommer das Klassenzimmer. Jetzt dient es uns als grosses Wohn- und Esszimmer. So, du kennst die meisten der Anwesenden ja schon..."

Fast die Hälfte der Familie sitzt noch immer um den Esstisch herum. James und Lily sind mit den Kindern beim Fenster drüben. Ich führe Penny an den Tisch und stelle sie vor:

„Ich nehme an, ihr kennt Penny alle noch, oder? Sie war in Percys Jahr und für Ravenclaw Schulsprecherin. Ab Herbst wird sie die Erst- bis Viertklässler in Transfiguration unterrichten."

Die Jungmannschaft schaut sich um und begrüsst Penny. Ich führe sie hinüber zu James und Lily. Um zwei der Sofas herum kommen drei neugierige kleine Kinder gekrabbelt. Penny lächelt sie an und meint:

„Ach, sind das nicht die süssesten kleinen Käfer, die man sich vorstellen kann! Hallo, ihr Süssen, wer seid ihr denn?"

Denny ist der Schnellste und erreicht mich zuerst. Doch Seraina und Andy sind nicht weit hinter ihm her und alle drei ziehen sich an meinen Jeans hoch und staunen Penny an.

„Nun, die kleine Dame hier ist Seraina Lupin, dieser kleine Lümmel hier ist Andy Potter und der andere kleine Lümmel ist Dennis Black. In knapp zwei Monaten werden sie ein Jahr alt. Und da drüben sitzt Lizzie, das ist Andys ältere Schwester."

„Mei, seid ihr niedlich. Es ist schön, dass ihr Kinder habt, Sirius!"

„Und wir lieben sie über alles! Lass mich dir Lily und James Potter vorstellen, Harrys Eltern. Sie wurden uns vor ein paar Jahren zurückgegeben. Ich vermute, dass du eine Menge von ihnen zu hören und zu sehen bekommen wirst, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Wir freuen uns übrigens immer, neue Freunde in der Familie willkommen zu heissen."

„Hallo, Penny, nett, dich kennen zu lernen," sagt Lily und schüttelt Pennys Hand. „Sirius hat sehr Recht, es gibt immer Platz für neue Freunde. Nenn mich bitte Lily. Du wirst gern mit Sirius arbeiten, er ist ein ziemlich spassiger Typ."

„Das hättest du in Hogwarts bestimmt nie gesagt," werfe ich ein.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, aber ich kann sagen, dass du seit damals immerhin ein kleines Bisschen reifer geworden bist," gibt sie sofort zurück.

„Ich habe von deiner Arbeit gelesen, Lily, und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich von deinem Engagement tief beeindruckt bin. Aber ich nehme an, dass es eine sehr dankbare Arbeit ist, all diese Leute wieder ins Leben zurückkehren zu sehen."

„Oh ja, das ist es, Penny, glaub mir, es ist unglaublich! Jedes Mal, wenn ich Familien und Freunde wiedervereinen kann, ist es ein bewegender Moment, einer, der mir unvergesslich bleiben wird. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass ich es anderen schulde, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitten haben wie ich, dass sie auch die gleiche Chance bekommen sollen wie ich. Ich war so froh, dass das Ministerium für einmal sehr wohlwollend war und dass die Auroren alle Zauberstäbe der Todesser, die sie gefasst haben, auch schon im ersten Krieg, aufbewahrt haben. Wir sind noch lange nicht durch, es werden noch viele Leute gerettet werden."

Remus kommt von der Küche her.

„Ach, ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört! Da bist du ja, Penny, willkommen auf der Sunnegg," sagt er.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, danke! Nenn mich bitte Remus, wir werden ja bald Kollegen sein, wie ich höre."

„Ja, und ich freue mich sehr darauf. Hogwarts scheint ja jetzt einen sehr guten Lehrkörper zu haben," gibt sie aufgeregt zurück.

„Du wirst dich sicher problemlos darin einfügen. Wie du siehst, sind einige von uns noch beim Brunch, magst du auch was oder hast du schon gegessen? Wir lieben es, am Wochenende gemütlich am Tisch herumzusitzen."

„Ich hatte gerade schon, danke."

„Dann wollen wir mal – erst die Arbeit, oder erst noch ein bisschen rumhängen?" frage ich.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten der Arbeit Vorrang geben, dann bleibt gewiss noch etwas Zeit... da wird bestimmt noch wer da sein, mit dem man nachher noch rumhängen kann, oder?"

„Bestimmt. Ich habe in unserem Büro schon alles vorbereitet. Aber ganz zuerst der versprochene Rundgang. Hier geht's hinauf in die Bibliothek..."

Ich gehe voran und zeige ihr die Bibliotheksgalerie. Die Regale sind mittlerweile alle mit irgendwelchen Büchern voll gestopft. Sie staunt über die Grösse der Bibliothek.

„Wow, das ist ja ein sensationeller Raum zum Studieren."

„Aber wie. Was sich nicht in den Regalen befindet, ist noch verkleinert in den Schubladen. Wir haben eine Kopie der gesamten Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Die Schüler haben spezielle Suchzauber verwendet, um ihre Bücher aus den Schubladen zu holen und sie dann einfach auf ihre originale Grösse vergrössert. Am Anfang haben sie einfach alle vergrösserten Bücher in die Regale gestellt. Wie du siehst, waren sie ziemlich fleissig und haben den vorhandenen Platz mit Büchern gefüllt."

„Die gesamte Bibliothek? Einschliesslich der Verbotenen Abteilung?"

„Ja, obwohl diese Bücher auch hier weggeschlossen waren. Für ihre Benutzung galt dieselbe Regel wie in Hogwarts, sie mussten uns fragen, wenn sie so ein Buch benötigten. Aber das war nicht sehr oft der Fall und manchmal hat Remus ihnen ein Buch oder das andere auch schon gleich mitgebracht, wenn es für den Unterricht benötigt wurde. Trotzdem war unser Büro immer so verschlossen, dass nur Moony oder Padfoot die Absperrzauber rückgängig machen konnten. Moony haut ausserdem eine so feine Nase, dass nicht mal der Tarnumhang von Harry tagsüber den Zugang ermöglicht hätte."

„Aha. Und was ist auf der oberen Etage?"

„Ein Gemeinschaftsraum. Den haben die Kids benutzt, als da unten das Klassenzimmer stand. Hier geht's nach hinten in den ersten Stock mit Zimmern der jungen Leute. Zudem kommt man hier direkt ins Badezimmer."

Ich führe sie die Treppe hinauf. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist immer noch die Fernsehecke, die mit einem Silenziumzauber so abgedeckt ist, dass dort der Fernseher jederzeit laufen kann und keine Partei die andere stört. Draco, Ron und Justin sind hier oben und schauen sich eines der letzten Skirennen der Saison an.

„Hi!" sagt Draco, als wir näher kommen.

„Hallo! Euch kenne ich auch noch, denke ich. Du bist Ron Weasley, so viel weiss ich mit Bestimmtheit."

„Hallo, Penny, was machst du denn hier? Schlauer Zug übrigens, dass du Percy verlassen hast..." sagt Ron und grinst breit.

Er steht auf, um ihr die Hand zu geben.

„Wenn's dir nicht allzu viel ausmacht, würde ich dieses Thema lieber nicht berühren, Ron. – Ich bin hier, um unsere Unterrichtsstrategien mit meinem zukünftigen Kollegen zu besprechen."

„Ach ja, ich vergass, du wirst ja die neue Transfigurationslehrerin, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt."

„Nun, dies hier sind Draco Malfoy und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin hast du wahrscheinlich im Fuchsbau schon mal gesehen, er ist mein Freund," stellt Ron vor.

„Ach, dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dich kenne! Natürlich, Justin, verzeih mir!"

„Das macht gar nichts."

„Wer führt?" frage ich, auf das Rennen deutend.

„Der im Moment immer gewinnt, Eberharther. Der Typ ist diese Saison offenbar nicht zu schlagen," antwortet Draco.

Er steht ebenfalls auf, um Penny zu begrüssen.

„Hallo, Penelope. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Obwohl ich mich an dich erinnere, warst du nicht in Ravenclaw? Und Präfektin, nicht wahr?"

„Gut erinnert. Stimmt alles. Freut mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zu lernen, Draco. Aber erinnere ich mich in dir nicht an eine ziemlich verwöhnte Nervensäge? Du warst zwar, glaube ich, erst in deinem zweiten oder dritten Schuljahr, als ich im siebten war, nicht? Dann könntest du inzwischen einiges davon abgelegt haben..."

„Das hoffe ich doch schwer, aber es stimmt, ich war eine Nervensäge. Ich hoffe, dass das in der Vergangenheit liegt."

„Bestimmt."

„Also, das ist die Mitte des Hauses, lass uns nach unten gehen, dann zeige ich dir den Rest," fahre ich in unserem Rundgang weiter.

„Gern."

„Hier hinüber geht's übrigens zu noch drei weiteren Zimmern und einem Badezimmer."

Unten deute ich auf die Türen zum hintersten Teil des Hauses:

„Und da hinten sind auch noch einige Schlafzimmer, fünf auf dieser Etage und fünf auf der nächsten, insgesamt haben wir Platz für dreizehn Schlafzimmer und drei Badezimmer gefunden. Früher war dieser Teil da hinten der Stall. Ausser Harry und Hermione schlafen alle da drüben. Ginny hat noch ein Zimmer vorne hinaus, aber sie ist hier hinten zu ihrem Freund gezogen, und Ron ist bei Justin eingezogen, und hat sein Zimmer vorne den Kindern überlassen. Hier die Mitte des Hauses war früher die Scheune. Beim Umbau beschlossen wir, sie so offen zu behalten, wie sie jetzt ist, also haben wir Galerien gemacht statt geschlossener Räume. Jetzt gehen wir hier durch."

Ich führe Penny durch die grosse Schiebetür in die Küche.

„Dies ist der älteste Teil des Hauses. Die Küche haben wir praktisch so übernommen, wie sie jetzt ist. Nur die Kühlschränke da hinten sind neu. Ansonsten haben wir hier nichts geändert, nur möbliert. Im oberen Stockwerk konnten wir noch eine Wand ziehen um ein viertes Schlafzimmer zu machen, das hat zuerst Ron alleine benutzt, dann mit Justin und als die Drillinge kamen, hat er Platz gemacht, damit Lizzie das Zimmer bekommen konnte. Da Seraina und Denny hier immer nur zu Besuch sind, schlafen sie vorläufig noch alle in einem Zimmer mit Andy, später wird wohl Seraina bei Lizzie unterkommen. Hier ist das eine von zwei Badezimmern in diesem Teil des Hauses. Die Vorbesitzer hatten es ein paar Jahre vor unserem Einzug umgebaut, zusammen mit der Küche. Während wir hier Schule hatten, haben wir alle in der Küche gegessen, den Tisch haben wir jetzt wieder kräftig verkleinert."

Die vier Hogwarts-Flaggen hängen aber immer noch an der Wand. Penny deutet lächelnd darauf und bemerkt:

„Das finde ich schön, dass ihr die vier Flaggen aufgehängt habt."

„Ja, das haben wir ganz am Anfang gemacht. Wir hatten sie ja ab ihrem fünften Schuljahr, die meisten von ihnen waren schon während der Sommerferien zu uns gekommen. Also hängten wir die Flaggen zum Willkommensfest auf, das wir auch hier abhielten. Unsere Schüler kamen ja aus allen vier Häusern. Es ist eigentlich ein schönes Gefühl, sie hier so alle zusammen zu sehen, Penny! Vorhin hast du Draco, Ron und Justin friedlich zusammen gesehen. Draco und Ron haben sich gegenseitig in Hogwarts fast in der Luft zerrissen. Aber hier haben sie einander eine zweite Chance gegeben, neu angefangen und wurden Freunde."

„Draco ist ein Slytherin, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, einer von dreien, die wir hier hatten, dazu zwei Hufflepuffs, zwei Ravenclaws und sechs Gryffindors."

„Und das ging gut?"

„Das ging gut. Vor allem, weil weder Remus noch ich irgendwen in der Gruppe bevorzugt behandelt haben. Wir haben wirklich versucht, sie fair zu behandeln, haben sie ermuntert und haben es geschafft, den Frieden unter uns allen zu bewahren. Die beiden anderen Slytherins, Blaise Zabini und Morag MacDougal sind wirklich nette Leute, die haben mitgeholfen. – Also, hier die Treppe hoch sind die übrigen Schlafzimmer, meins und Moonys, James und Lilys, die beiden der Kinder und ganz oben sind Harry und Hermione."

Wir gehen weiter zum Vorderzimmer.

„Das hier nennen wir das Vorderzimmer. Es ist ein kleines Wohnzimmer und hier haben wir den ersten Computer aufgestellt, den wir ziemlich kurz nach unserem Einzug hier gekauft haben. Als dann die Kinder so nach und nach dazukamen und wir das Haus hinten umbauten, haben wir ein Netzwerk aufgebaut. Was du jetzt hier siehst, sind die Server dafür. Dann kommen wir hier in unser zweites kleines Wohnzimmer. Du kannst sicher sehen, dass wir hier mit siebzehn Leuten ein bisschen sehr eng gewohnt hätten. Deshalb haben wir drüben den Gemeinschaftsraum eingerichtet. So hatten James, Lily, Moony und ich etwas mehr Privatsphäre. Wenn nur wenige Leute hier drin sind, ist es sehr gemütlich. Natürlich schlossen wir die Kinder nicht aus, aber so konnten sie sich über die Küche, den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Vorderzimmer oder ihre eigenen Zimmer verteilen. Es war einfach, sich von der Masse zurückzuziehen, wenn man mal ein bisschen für sich sein wollte. Und schliesslich kommen wir hier an unser Ziel, unser Büro."

„Wow, das ist ein unheimlich schönes Haus, Sirius! Es hat auch ziemlich guten Stil, wirklich super! Kein Wunder, seid ihr hier so zuhause. Und dann ist es auch noch riesig gross."

„Man merkt's leicht, dass wir hier glücklich sind, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dieses Haus. Nach zwei Jahren auf der Flucht, die ich zumeist als Hund verbrachte, war dies ein wahres Paradies. Dass ich es mit Moony, und zunächst mit Harry, Hermione, Ron und Ginny teilen durfte, war noch schöner. Ich war ja genau genommen immer noch auf der Flucht, aber wenigstens nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr, wieder gefasst zu werden. Es gab mir den Frieden, den ich brauchte, um die Schrecken dieses Ortes zu verarbeiten – ich habe Azkaban überlebt, aber nur grade so eben! Auch wenn's jetzt immer weiter in der Vergangenheit liegt, so habe ich doch manchmal immer noch Probleme damit. Dass ich kurz nach unserer Ankunft hier wieder mit Moony zusammenkam und dass dann plötzlich auch noch James und Lily lebendig wieder auftauchten, hat natürlich sehr viel zu meiner Heilung beigetragen. Das Höchste an Freundschaftsdienst und Vergebung war dann, als sie uns die Zwillinge schenkten. Es gibt nichts, was die beiden kleinen Kerlchen nicht heilen könnten. – Ach, wenn man vom Wolf spricht, schau mal, da taucht eines von ihnen ja auch schon um die Ecke auf. Ich finde es etwas vom Süssesten, wenn sie so um die Ecke gucken – so viel Übermut in diesen Blicken."

„Sie sind wirklich süss."

„Ja, das sind sie. Also, lass uns anfangen. Du kannst hier meinen Schreibtisch übernehmen, ich setze mich an Remus' Platz. Dies sind die aktuellen Vorgaben für die Stundenpläne, wie Minerva sie verwendet hat. Ich habe bisher nur das fünfte bis siebte Jahr unterrichtet, also muss ich mich genauso schlau machen wie du..."

„Es gibt eine allgemeine Liste der Transfigurationstechniken und darunter verschiedene Vorschläge für Transfigurationen. Finde ich gut als Anfang..." beginnt sie.

„Genau! Und genau da haben wir Spielraum. Minerva ist eine grossartige Lehrerin, aber sie hat den Fehler gemacht, dass sie Jahr für Jahr die gleichen Transfigurationen gebracht hat. Und das merkt man, wenn du mich fragst. Sie hat auch die Tendenz, beim Dozieren zu leiern. Wenn du nicht schon von Natur aus eine ausgesprochene Begabung für die Transfiguration hast, ist es sehr schwer, sie wirklich zu verstehen. Ich fand übrigens, dass du das eine ganze Menge besser gemacht hast, Penny, und dass du den Mut hattest, zu unterrichten, ohne sie zu kopieren, nur um sie dir geneigter zu machen. Das hat sogar Minerva selber bemerkt und sie fand es gut. Sagte sie zumindest, als wir die Probelektionen diskutiert haben. Ausserdem waren die Kinder wirklich dabei, waren interessiert und hatten noch dazu Spass. Minerva lässt den Spassfaktor zu weit links liegen. Schade, denn sie hat eigentlich eine Menge Humor."

„Echt? Hab ich noch nie bemerkt..." gibt Penny trocken zurück.

Ich grinse.

„Du musst sie wohl so gut kennen wie ich, um ihn wirklich kennen und schätzen zu lernen. Wart's nur ab, wenn sie dich erst mit Geschichten über mich und meine drei Freunde anfüllt..."

„Gut, das gibt mir Hoffnung. Mir ging es wohl auch so, dass ich eine natürliche Begabung hatte, denn ich finde, dass ich das meiste in Transfiguration nicht von McGonagall gelernt habe, sondern durch eigenes Studieren."

„Ich weiss, sie hat nicht sehr viele Freunde unter den Schülern. Ich hatte hier einen Schüler, der wirklich Mühe mit ihr hatte, oder vielmehr sie mit ihm. Ihre Geduld mit Kindern ist eher limitiert, wenn sie nicht gleich kapieren, was sie sagt. Dabei liebt sie Kinder sehr."

„Ich hoffe, ich komme mit ihr als Chefin zurecht! Als Lehrerin habe ich sie eigentlich immer ziemlich gefürchtet. Erst in der siebten Klasse als Schulsprecherin habe ich sie ein bisschen besser kennen gelernt. Du bist tatsächlich mit ihr befreundet?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube, James, Remus und ich sind ein bisschen Spezialfälle. Sie kam als Transfigurationslehrerin nach Hogwarts, als auch wir grade anfingen. Ein Jahr später wurde sie schon stellvertretende Schulleiterin und hat sich mit uns dreien ziemlich viel herumärgern müssen, weil wir andauernd irgendwelche Streiche spielten oder Unfug anrichteten. Aber als wir nach der Schule in den Orden des Phönix eintraten, lernten wir sie auf einer ganz anderen Ebene kennen. Sie hat uns die meisten unserer Streiche längst verziehen und lacht heute darüber wie wir. Minerva wirkt äusserlich kalt und distanziert, aber innen drin hat's eine Menge Glut. Sie hat es auch ziemlich schwer gehabt damals, denn sie musste immer wieder Schüler über den Tod von Angehörigen unterrichten und es gibt unzählige Altersgenossen von mir, die dir erzählen können, wie mitfühlend und warmherzig Minerva sie da behandelt hat."

„Gut zu wissen. Also dein erster Ratschlag ist demnach, nicht zu viel herumzuleiern? Manchmal kommt man ums Erklären aber nicht umhin..."

„Ja, sicher, aber versuche, das allzu langweilige Dozieren auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Lass uns durch den Stoff gehen und sehen, ob wir nicht unterschiedliche Transfigurationen für die verschiedenen Techniken finden, damit wir nicht mitbekommen müssen, wie die Siebtklässler den Erstklässlern schon genau mitteilen können, was sie machen werden. Das macht weder für die Schüler noch für die Lehrer Spass. Viel zu viele Wiederholungen."

Sie lacht.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Ich möchte schon lieber motiviert bleiben und jedes Jahr dasselbe zu lehren ist wohl auch nicht mein Ding. Oder dasselbe, aber wenigstens immer in unterschiedlicher Verpackung! Es gibt immer wieder neue Ideen in Transfiguration Heute. Es sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein, ein bisschen zu variieren."

„Genau! Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich am besten fahre, wenn ich meinen Schülern statt Aufsatzthemen aufgebe, die Kapitel im Lehrbuch zu lesen und sich den Inhalt zu merken. In der Stunde bombardiere ich sie dann mit Fragen darüber oder mache auf Frage- und Antwortstunde, dann gehe ich immer gleich zum praktischen Üben über. Und lasse ihnen immer noch die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen, um die Theoriekenntnisse zu vertiefen. Manchmal gebe ich dabei die Fragen an die Klassenkameraden weiter. Im Endeffekt finde ich, dass es nicht viel nützt, wenn dir die Schüler die genauen Formeln für irgendwas fehlerfrei deklamieren, aber kein Buch in einen Regenschirm verwandeln können. Aber das bin ich, andere mögen die Sache lieber anders angehen. Das sind dann die, welche bei Regenwetter ein tropfnasses Buch in der ebenso nassen Hand halten statt trocken unter einem Schirm zu stehen. Ausserdem doziere ich nicht sehr gut."

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee, wie du das machst. Es schliesst ausserdem die Schüler viel mehr mit ein."

„Stimmt genau. Zudem mag ich persönlich die Interaktion mit meinen Schülern. Es macht den Unterricht lebendiger und ihre Konzentration bleibt auf höherem Niveau. Demonstrieren ist auch etwas, was bei mir gut funktioniert. Ich gebe ihnen schon auch Aufsätze, aber normalerweise erst, wenn wir ein Thema fertig behandelt haben. Manchmal gebe ich ihnen den Aufsatz schon zu Beginn eines neuen Themas, den sie mir aber erst nach dessen Beendigung abliefern müssen. Und da ich als Schüler so ziemlich jeden Trick gelernt habe, wie man eigene Arbeit vermeidet, gebe ich ihnen das gleiche Aufsatzthema, aber für unterschiedliche Resultate. Ich lasse sie zum Beispiel kleine Zettel ziehen, auf denen die verschiedenen gewünschten Variationen stehen. Wenn ich zum Beispiel will, dass mit einer bestimmten Technik bestimmte Objekte transfiguriert werden sollen, dann lasse ich sie die möglichen Objekte ziehen. Du hättest mal den bösen Blick sehen sollen, den Ron mir zugeworfen hat, als ich das zum ersten Mal anbrachte! Ich hab mich krankgelacht!"

„Gute Idee! Macht Aufsatz kopieren unmöglich! Demnach hast du Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben?"

„Noch und nöcher... Moony, James, Peter und ich haben vermutlich nur einen Viertel unserer Hausaufgaben selber geschrieben. Wir haben die immer gleich nach der Schule aufgeteilt, einer machte sie für alle und die anderen schrieben danach nur noch ab. Ein Wort oder Satz hier und da ein bisschen anders und kein Lehrer hat was gemerkt, nicht mal McGonagall. Ist das nicht erstaunlich?"

Sie lacht.

„Die müssen ja beim Korrigieren halb eingeschlafen sein."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich glaube, wenn ich denselben Text, oder nahezu denselben Text mehr als einmal läse, dann würde mir das auffallen. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, dass auch Minerva nichts merkte. Dabei ist die sonst wie ein Falke, ihr entgeht nichts. Aber du wirst selber sehen, dass du weniger und weniger aufmerksam bist, wenn du täglich das Geschreibsel deiner Schüler zu lesen bekommst," erzähle ich.

„Da bin ich ja gewarnt. Also warst du sicher kein Musterschüler, wie?"

„Aber schon gar kein Musterschüler, wenn's um die Arbeitsethik und das brave Verhalten ging. Aber mein eigenes Beispiel hilft mir, es bei meinen Schülern sofort zu erkennen. Die spielen Moony und mir keine Streiche! Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber auch sagen, dass ich sehr wohl gebüffelt habe, nur eben nicht da, wo jedermann es sehen konnte. Das hätte meinem Ruf viel zu sehr geschadet. Ich heimste nämlich in fast allen Fächern immer gute bis sehr gute Noten ein, sehr zum Ärger meiner Mitschüler und meiner Eltern."

Sie lacht wieder. Doch dann werden wir wieder seriös und arbeiten uns durch die Anforderungen der sieben Schuljahre, um unsere Aufgaben aufzuteilen. Als wir durch sind, füge ich noch an:

„Du wirst für die Drittklässler auch über Animagi sprechen, ich werde dir eine Aufstellung darüber geben, was du ihnen erzählen solltest, ich werde nämlich den Sechstklässlern, dieses Jahr den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern einen Animaguskurs zusätzlich zur normalen Transfiguration anbieten. Du gehst nicht tiefer drauf ein, nur so, dass sie einige Grundkenntnisse darüber erhalten. Nur die besten in Transfiguration werden den Kurs angeboten erhalten und ich werde die handverlesen. Dieses Jahr lasse ich das natürlich noch Minerva machen. Da ich bereits eine ganze Reihe von Animagi trainiert habe, habe ich keine Angst, dass der Kurs nicht ein voller Erfolg wird."

„Du hast schon Animagi trainiert? Ich weiss, dass du selber einer bist, aber du hast andere ausgebildet? Wow! Ich glaube, das ist noch gar nie da gewesen, Sirius!"

Ich grinse.

„Ich habe gar nichts dagegen, deswegen in die Geschichtsbücher einzugehen, Penny. Noch besser als das, der erste gewesen zu sein, der je aus Azkaban entflohen ist. James, Peter und ich wurden in unserem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts Animagi, heimlich, denn wir wollten Remus bei seinen Transformationen zur Seite stehen. Er ist jeden Monat durch die Hölle gegangen, Penny! Es war wirklich etwas vom Schlimmsten zu sehen, wie er jeden Monat litt. Wir wussten, dass er die Schmerzen wegstecken konnte, aber immer ganz alleine sein zu müssen, das war für ihn das Schlimmste. Als wir schliesslich die Transformation gemeistert hatten, konnten wir mit ihm gehen, und hatten bei Vollmond eine Menge sehr vergnüglicher Ausflüge im Verbotenen Wald."

„Du hast schon alles gemacht, was in Hogwarts verboten war, nicht wahr?" fragt sie.

„Darauf kannst du deinen Hintern verwetten. Abgesehen von den Vollmondeskapaden leisteten wir uns jede Menge nächtlicher Ausflüge im Schloss, kannten so ziemlich jeden Geheimgang, verliessen das Schloss wann es uns passte durch geheime Gänge, die damals vermutlich nur wir alleine kannten, waren mit den Hauselfen in der Küche bestens bekannt und befreundet, hatten ausserdem die meisten der Geister auf unserer Seite, du glaubst es nicht, was wir alles angestellt haben. Filch war mehr als sauer, als er hörte, dass Remus und ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Nicht etwa, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist, sondern weil er noch heute mindestens zwei oder drei Schubladen voller Unterlagen über all das, womit ihm die Rumtreiber übel mitgespielt haben, aufbewahrt."

Jetzt lacht Penny fröhlich auf. Schliesslich erholt sie sich und dann kommt ihr in den Sinn:

„Wer hätte das gedacht, dass im sanften, ruhigen und gebildeten Professor Lupin einst ein Schulschreck steckte!"

„Oh, Remus war wohl auch ein Schulschreck, aber gleichzeitig war er genauso sanft, ruhig und gebildet. Wenn du so willst, war er der gefährlichste von uns vieren, weil die meisten voll auf seine milde Art hereinfielen. Das ist seine Masche. Es ist natürlich auch das Resultat einer Selbstkontrolle, die strenger nicht sein könnte. Er hat gelernt, sich so unter Kontrolle zu halten, nachdem er gebissen wurde. Aber unter dieser Maske ist ein ganz schöner Spitzbube versteckt. Und ein ziemlich listiger noch dazu. Viele Lehrer wollten gar nicht glauben, dass er hinter unseren besten Streichen steckte. Für jeden Arrest, den Remus kassierte, erhielt Peter zwei und James und ich mit Sicherheit drei oder vier. Wenn Remus einen Streich ausheckte und dessen Ausführung plante, dann wurden wir selten bis nie erwischt."

„Ihr müsst ja in diesem Schloss wirklich allerhand Unheil angerichtet haben."

„Du brauchst nur Minerva darauf anzusprechen. Oder Filius, oder Pomona! Ich kann dir genau Minervas zu erwartende Reaktion beschreiben: erst wird sie tief Luft holen, dann wird sie dich warnen, dich vor uns in Acht zu nehmen, weil wir noch immer genauso gefährlich sein können wie damals. Schliesslich wird sie dir erzählen, wie viele Punkte für Gryffindor wir verloren haben, nur um sie mit perfekten Antworten oder Hausaufgaben und Tests oder durch gewonnene Quidditch-Spiele wieder hereinzuholen und noch ein paar darüber hinaus."

Penny kichert und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann erinnert sie sich:

„Oh, nun erinnere ich mich, als Harry damals mit seinem Feuerblitz auftauchte. Ich ging hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, um mir den Besen anzusehen, bevor er ihn gegen Ravenclaw zum ersten Mal benutzte. Und er konnte ihn auch wirklich sehr gut fliegen. Cho hätte damals kaum eine Chance gehabt. Danach ging dann das Gerücht um, dass der Besen durchgecheckt worden war, weil jemand den Verdacht geäussert hatte, du hättest ihm den Besen geschenkt und das Ding verflucht, um ihn zu töten."

„Ich habe ihm den Besen auch wirklich geschenkt, aber ich dachte natürlich nicht im Traum daran, ihn zu verfluchen! Tatsächlich habe ich den Besen selber erst gesehen, als er ihn in diesem Spiel flog, ich war nämlich da – in meiner Animagusform als Hund."

„Ach, du warst da? Ich erinnere mich, dass es das Jahr war, als du aus Azkaban entflohen warst und alle dachten, du wärest hinter Harry her."

„Nein, ich war hinter einer Ratte her, nicht Harry. Ich wollte im Gegenteil sicher sein, dass Harry nicht in Gefahr war. Aber da ich grade erst von dieser höllischen Insel weggekommen war, war ich natürlich mental noch nicht so ganz voll da und der einzige richtig funktionierende Gedanke in meinem Kopf war, dass ich Pettigrew in seiner Animagusform als Ratte erwischen und wenigstens einer der Morde begehen wollte, für die man mich ohne Gerichtsverfahren eingekerkert hatte."

Sie schaudert. Es ist eine erschreckende Geschichte und ein sehr erschreckender Teil meines Lebens. Wenn ich sie jemandem erzähle, schöne ich sie daher nicht mit weicheren Farbtönen, sondern male sie genauso schwarz, wie sie ist. Ich will erreichen, dass die Leute, welche diese Geschichte hören, genau wissen, wie entsetzlich ich mich damals selber gefühlt habe.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass das erst sechs Jahre zurückliegt," sage ich leise.

„Jedenfalls siehst du ungefähr hundertmal besser aus als auf diesem entsetzlichen Bild," bemerkt Penny.

„Danke. Sie haben nicht grade meine Schokoladenseite erwischt, nicht wahr? So ungefähr einmal im Jahr haben sie uns alle fotografiert für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass mal einer von uns abhaut. Ich muss wie eine lebende Vogelscheuche ausgesehen haben. Und fühlte mich auch so. Du willst nicht wissen, wie ich diese zwei Jahre überlebt habe. Sie waren fast so schlimm wie Azkaban selber. Und nur deshalb nur fast so schlimm, weil ich mich auf der besseren Seite der Gefängnismauern befand, aber frei war ich deshalb natürlich noch lange nicht. Ich war nur draussen."

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das angefühlt hat, Sirius. Ich habe so schreckliche Dinge über Azkaban gehört. Und die Dementoren! Bei Merlin, wir hatten solche Angst vor ihnen, selbst wir Siebtklässler hielten so weit Abstand wie wir nur konnten."

„Kann ich sagen, dass ich dafür vollstes Verständnis aufbringe? Wie auch immer, lass uns zu deiner Frage von vor ungefähr einer Viertelstunde zurückkehren. Ja, ich habe die ganze Bande hier auf der Sunnegg in der Kunst unterwiesen, einschliesslich Lily und Remus. Und ich war auf der ganzen Linie erfolgreich."

In diesem Moment klopft Remus an die Tür und fragt:

„Zeit für einen Tee oder seid ihr noch immer voll an der Arbeit?"

„Oh, Tee wäre sehr willkommen, Remus! Vielen Dank!" ruft Penny.

„Dann kommt doch nachher einfach rüber."

Wir haben nur noch einige kleine Anmerkungen zum groben Raster unserer Pläne. Die Bereiche haben wir aufgeteilt und machen gegenseitig nur noch Vorschläge über mögliche Transfigurationen. Penny packt ihren Laptop wieder ein, den sie mitgebracht hat.

„Ich werde so Mitte August nach Hogwarts kommen, vorher möchte ich mir noch einige Ferientage erlauben. Ich höre Mitte Juli im Ministerium auf."

„Daran tust du sicher gut. Wir werden selber kaum vor Mitte August da sein, höchstens sporadisch. Remus hat einige Pflichten als Stellvertretender Schulleiter, die Hogwarts-Briefe zum Beispiel, und die Besuche bei den Muggel-geborenen Schülern. Dann müssen alle Hängemappen für die neuen Schüler bereitgemacht werden, die Bücherlisten müssen zusammengestellt werden, Informationsmaterial für die Lehrer, die Stundenpläne und so weiter. Das wird ihn einige Tage beschäftigen, aber ich bleibe mit den Kindern in dieser Zeit lieber hier, dann hat er dafür auch die nötige Ruhe. Er wird es in den ersten zwei Wochen der Ferien tun, danach gehen wir drei Wochen in Urlaub, um mal ausgiebig am Strand mit unseren Kleinen zu spielen. Dann sind wir in den letzten beiden Wochen mehr oder weniger da."

„Klingt nach einer Menge Arbeit."

„Ja, das tut es. Dazu kommt noch, dass ich wirklich einmal in mein Elternhaus gehen muss, um endlich Ordnung in mein Erbe zu bringen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was eigentlich genau wo rumliegt und sollte mich wohl mal deswegen mit Gringotts in Verbindung setzen. Beide Eltern und mein Bruder sind mittlerweile tot. Das Haus ist seit Jahren unbewohnt und sicher unter zehn bis zwanzig Schichten Staub begraben. Ich war nicht mehr da, seit ich es mit 16 verlassen habe."

„Ja, das klingt nach Arbeit. Ist es ein grosses Haus?"

„Gross? Ist gar kein Ausdruck. Die Hütte ist riesig! Mindestens zwanzig Schlafzimmer und einige grosse Räume sowie eine ziemlich umfangreiche Bibliothek voller Bücher, die du wahrscheinlich zum grösseren Teil lieber nicht sehen willst. Es wird ein Alptraum von einer Arbeit werden. Aber es muss mal gemacht werden. Na ja, Gelegenheit, um mal richtig auszumisten mit der grossen alten Familie Black. Vielleicht kann ich den grössten Teil des Mistes da drin meiner Grosstante Shaula an den Kopf schmeissen."

„Haben in deiner Familie alle den Namen eines Sterns?"

„Alle, die in die Familie geboren wurden. Es ist die einzige Familientradition, die mir gefällt, aber da ich mit den alten Blacks gebrochen habe, habe ich auch diese aufgegeben, daher ist Denny der erste Black seit Jahrzehnten, der nicht den Namen eines Sterns erhalten hat."

Jetzt schliessen wir uns für den Rest des Nachmittags den anderen wieder an und laden später Penny auch noch ein, zum Abendessen dazubleiben.

**Mittwoch, 10.3.1999 / Lily**

Wir gehen durch die Zaubersprüche, die in Walden Macnairs Zauberstab stecken. Er hat eine ganze Reihe von Leuten auf dem Gewissen, aber ich erlebe einen freudigen Schrecken, als eines der Opfer sich als Quintus Lupin, Remus' Vater erweist. Ich begleite das Aurorenteam, welches an der privaten Grabstätte der Lupins Quintus in Empfang nehmen wird. Ich versuche schon mal, mir Remus' Freude über die Nachricht vorzustellen! Er vermisst seine Eltern so sehr.

Es ist unglaubliche Magie. Ich habe sie in der Zwischenzeit etliche Male zu Gesicht bekommen, doch es wird von Mal zu Mal nur noch eindrücklicher. Das Grab öffnet sich magisch und Quintus' Körper wird hinausgeschoben, die Auroren brauchen nur noch die Arme auszustrecken und ihn in Empfang zu nehmen. Sobald er das Bewusstsein erlangt, teilen wir ihm so sanft wie möglich mit, dass wir ihn in einen Zauberschlaf versetzen werden. Wir müssen ihn sehr sorgfältig behandeln, denn wir wissen, dass er vor seinem Tod gefoltert worden war, er könnte daher auch innere Verletzungen haben. Die Bahre ist schon bereit, Quintus wird darauf gelegt, dann bringen wir ihn auf schnellstem Weg ins Krankenhaus, wo er sofort behandelt wird. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass sein Zustand stabil ist, rufe ich Remus auf dem Commumirror an.

„Remus? Es wäre gut, wenn du nach St. Mungo kommen könntest, wir haben soeben deinen Vater hingebracht."

„Lily! Ist das wirklich wahr? Ich bin auf dem Weg!"

**Remus**

Papa! Oh Merlin, ich kann's kaum glauben! Das ist die schönste Nachricht, die ich mir erhoffen konnte. Selbst wenn es im Moment erst nur mein Vater ist, so bedeutet das doch, dass ein ganz wichtiger Teil meines sozialen Umfeldes wieder da sein wird! Ich bin grade auf dem Weg in mein Büro, ich habe heute nur noch eine Lektion, aber ich werde die Schüler mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigen, um gleich gehen zu können. Sirius sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Ich teile es ihm sofort mit.

„Ich werde deine Schüler informieren und alles mit Minerva abklären, Liebster, geh nur gleich zu ihm. Ich werde später nachkommen, okay?"

„Ja, danke, Liebster, ich verschwinde auch gleich. Ich rufe Minerva aber gleich auf dem Commumirror an und sage es ihr schon mal, sie hat gewiss nichts dagegen."

Das tue ich, schon auf dem Weg in unsere Wohnung, um einen Umhang zu holen. Minerva schickt mich auch gleich los.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Nachricht, Remus! Geh gleich! Bleib da, bis er aufwacht, wir werden deine Schüler schon irgendwie beschäftigen! Ich lasse Albus auf sie los..."

„Vielen Dank, Minerva!"

In unserer Wohnung teile ich Winky mit, dass sie für einige Stunden zumindest für die Zwillinge alleine zuständig sein wird.

„Ich weiss nicht, wann ich zurückkommen werde. Sirius wird auf alle Fälle heute Nacht hier sein. Ich werde mich über den Commumirror auf alle Fälle melden, okay?"

„Ist alles gut, Meister Lupin, Sie sehen zu, dass Ihr Vater gesund wieder zurückkommt, die Kinder werden gut aufgehoben sein."

„Danke, Winky, ich weiss, dass du dein Bestes gibst. Ich komme bald wieder!"

Ich gebe meinen Kindern einen Kuss und fliege geradezu aus dem Schloss. Vom Eingang des Parks appariere ich im Nu nach St. Mungo. In der Zwischenzeit weiss ich schon, wohin Lilys Klienten gebracht werden. Auf meine Frage teilt man mir mit, dass Papa im Zimmer 12 auf dieser Etage liegt. Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals, als ich an die Tür klopfe und still eintrete. Die Ansicht ist unglaublich schön! Papa liegt in einem Bett und scheint tief zu schlafen. Lily wartet an seiner Seite auf mich. Sie steht auf, als ich hereinkomme und wir umarmen uns.

„Oh Lily, ich kann es noch fast nicht glauben," flüstere ich.

„Du brauchst nicht zu flüstern, Remus, er wird noch eine Weile lang nicht gleich erwachen, denn er ist in einem Zauberschlaf. Die Heiler haben einige innere Verletzungen gefunden, aber nichts, was sich nicht sofort heilen liess. Wir können ihn noch heute Abend nach Hause bringen. Möchtest du ihn lieber nach Hogwarts oder auf die Sunnegg bringen? Sie werden uns dafür einen Portschlüssel machen. Bevor wir gehen, werden sie den Zauberschlaf noch mal um 24 Stunden verlängern, um ihm Zeit für die vollständige Heilung zu geben. Er muss danach mindestens vierzehn Tage lang Stärkungszaubertrank einnehmen, dann sollte er so gut sein wie neu."

Ich strahle. Das ist eine schnelle Entscheidung, wir werden ihn auf die Sunnegg bringen. Bevor wir den Portschlüssel organisieren, setze ich mich zu meinem Vater ans Bett und schaue ihn an. Er ist etwas blass, aber ansonsten sieht er aus, wie er immer ausgesehen hat.

„Ach Papa! Es ist so unglaublich toll, dass du wieder da bist! Du verdienst es, weiterzuleben!" sage ich leise.

Natürlich reagiert er nicht, er ist ja im Tiefschlaf. Ich kann mir aber nicht helfen, ich muss leise mit ihm sprechen, ihm erzählen, was für Gefühle das in mir auslöst, dass er heimkommt. Später kommt eine Heilerin herein, grüsst höflich und erzählt mir, wie es mit Papas Gesundheitszustand steht. Ausserdem gibt sie mir die Direktiven für seine weitere Behandlung zuhause.

„Ich verlängere jetzt seinen Zauberschlaf um 24 Stunden. Dann wird er entweder gleich erwachen oder natürlich weiterschlafen. Lassen Sie sich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen, wenn er noch längere Zeit darüber hinaus schlafen sollte, wir haben das mit anderen solchen Patienten bereits erlebt. Ich gebe Ihnen diese Flasche mit Stärkungszaubertrank mit, er wird eine Dosis von etwa einem halben Deziliter pro Tag benötigen, verteilt auf zwei Einnahmen, einmal mit dem Frühstück, einmal mit dem Abendessen. Er wird viel hochwertiges Protein benötigen und eine erhöhte Menge an Kohlehydraten, in anderen Worten, er braucht etwas mehr als normal Kalorien am Tag. Der Zaubertrank reicht für ca. 14 Tage, am Ende wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn er zu einer Kontrolle herkäme."

„Wird alles befolgt werden, vielen Dank!"

„Alle Angaben stehen auch auf dem Etikett auf der Flasche. Alles Gute, Mr. Lupin!"

„Vielen Dank!"

Nun kommt Lily mit dem vorbereiteten Portschlüssel zurück. Ich hebe Papa aus dem Bett und wir berühren beide den Portschlüssel. Wir achten darauf, dass der Portschlüssel auch mit Papa in Berührung kommt, bevor wir ihn aktivieren. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit landen wir im Wohnzimmer der Sunnegg. Papa ist immer noch vollkommen nackt, also levitiere ich ihn sofort hinauf in das Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock. Lily geht voraus und macht das Bett bereit. Ich lege Papa hinein und decke ihn zu. Dann zitiere ich einen Stuhl herbei und rufe Sirius auf seinem Commumirror an.

„Liebster? Ich habe ihn bereits hier auf der Sunnegg. Schon nach zwei Stunden konnten wir ihn mit auf die Sunnegg nehmen. Für den Moment haben sie nur den Zauberschlaf bis morgen Abend verlängert, also komme ich bis morgen zurück nach Hogwarts. Es ist möglich, dass er gleich nach Ablauf des Zauberschlafs erwacht, oder auch später, also kann ich auf jeden Fall morgen unterrichten und komme morgen Nachmittag wieder hierher."

„Das ist grossartig, Liebster, ich bin so glücklich für dich! Und für mich, ich habe ihn auch vermisst."

„Ich weiss. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch. Dann bis bald!"

„In kurzer Zeit. Kannst du Winky fragen, ob sie mir was zum Essen macht?"

„Klar."

Hermione kommt ins Zimmer. Lily hat sie schon informiert. Sie kommt ins Zimmer geeilt und umarmt mich sofort. Dann schaut sie auf Papa.

„Das ist also dein Papa, Remus! Er sieht gut aus!"

„Ja, finde ich auch. Ich bin so glücklich, Hermione, es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl! Er war mir wirklich sehr nahe und war immer ein so lieber Mensch."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das war. Und jetzt wird er es gewiss wieder sein."

„Das nehme ich an. Quatsch, das weiss ich schon jetzt! Du wirst ihn mögen, er ist dir ziemlich ähnlich im Naturell – nicht ganz so herrschsüchtig…"

Sie boxt mich in den Arm.

„Ich bin nicht mehr herrschsüchtig, Remus!"

„Nein, du bist ein Schatz, Hermione, ich ziehe dich doch bloss auf. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, bei ihm zu bleiben? Dann kann ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Da er auf alle Fälle bis morgen Abend schlafen wird, komme ich morgen Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht wieder."

„Ja, das wollte ich grade vorschlagen. Jemand sollte trotzdem bei ihm sein, wir werden uns abwechseln, bis du morgen kommst."

„Vielen Dank, Hermione!"

**Freitag, 12.3.1999 / Quintus**

Ich erwache in einem sehr bequemen Bett. Irgendwas kommt mir hier aber komisch vor – so friedlich! Waren da nicht eben noch Todesser im Haus? Ich teste meine Gefühle, aber ich fühle mich sehr wohl. Es ist ziemlich dunkel um mich her, aber zu meiner Rechten brennt ein kleines Licht. Es ist ruhig, sogar komplett still. Also hat uns wohl jemand vor den Typen gerettet. Ich taste herum, aber ich bin alleine in einem grossen Bett. Diese Bettwäsche ist einfach zu edel und das Bett ist zu breit für ein Krankenhaus. Ich wende meinen Kopf und bemerke, dass jemand neben meinem Bett auf einem Stuhl sitzt. Dann hole ich tief Luft und versuche, mich an das zu erinnern, was geschehen ist.

Fanny und ich sind ganz gegen unsere Gewohnheit von einer Gruppe von fünf Todessern überrumpelt worden. Nicht zum ersten Mal, aber bisher sind wir immer in der Lage gewesen, uns selber zu befreien. Ich weiss, dass ich einen oder zwei der Typen ausser Gefecht gesetzt habe, Fanny hat einen weiteren bedient, aber dann hat der vierte sie mit einem Cruciatus erwischt und bevor ich sie daraus befreien konnte, erwischte mich der letzte Todesser. Ich höre immer noch ihr Schreien.

Die haben angefangen, auch mich zu foltern und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ich drehe mich und hebe meinen Kopf. Die Person auf dem Stuhl setzt sich sofort wach auf.

„Papa?"

Remus! Ich bin erleichtert, seine Stimme zu hören. Das bedeutet, dass ich in Sicherheit bin, aber wo ist Fanny?

„Remus?" krächze ich. Nanu? Meine Stimme klingt dermassen heiser, dass ich mich frage, wie lange ich unter der Folter war und wie schlimm ich geschrieen habe.

„Oh Papa, du bist wach! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich bin..."

„Die Todesser... haben uns überfallen... Fanny... wie lange war ich denn weg vom Fenster?"

„Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert zu erklären, Dad, denn du warst nicht einfach ‚weg vom Fenster'..."

Remus macht mehr Licht. Ich schaue ihn an und bin geschockt! Er sieht sehr viel älter aus, wenn auch sehr viel gesünder... Moment mal, ich habe ihn doch erst vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, da war er noch sein dünnes altes Selbst? Was ist hier los?

„Siehst du, Papa, du warst nicht einfach bewusstlos, du und Mum, ihr wurdet beide mit Avada Kedavra ins Jenseits befördert..."

„Wie bitte?" Das ist doch wohl ein Witz! „Und warum fühle ich mich dann so gar nicht tot?"

„Na ja, du bist nicht mehr tot... klingt vielleicht verrückt, hat aber damit zu tun, dass wir vor wenigen Jahren herausgefunden haben, dass Avada Kedavra nicht ganz so endgültig ist, wie die, welche den Fluch anwenden gerne haben möchten. Wir haben nun eine Methode gefunden, mit der man Menschen, die mit diesem Fluch umgebracht wurden, wieder zum Leben erwecken kann..."

Okay. Das erklärt, warum er so verändert aussieht.

„Okay, das habe ich gecheckt. Und wie lange war ich demnach tot?"

Er grinst.

„Dich bringt auch nichts wirklich aus der Ruhe, was? Wir werden dich über einiges an Zeitgeschichte ins Bild setzen müssen, Papa, ihr seid im Frühling 1981 ermordet worden und jetzt ist Frühling 1999. Kurz vor Ostern um genau zu sein."

Du meine Güte! Das sind 18 Jahre! Er ist jetzt beinahe so alt wie wir waren, als wir gestorben sind! Mann, klingt das idiotisch.

„Du hast Recht, das ist eine Menge Zeit... und was ist mit Fanny?"

„Das ist die nächste Erklärung, Papa. Avada Kedavra ist mit dem Zauberstab verbunden, mit dem der Fluch gesprochen wurde. In anderen Worten, wir haben eine Menge Todesser geschnappt und alle ihre Zauberstäbe behalten. Es ist nur möglich, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen, wenn man zu einem Zauberstab einen Bruderzauberstab findet. Mit Mr. Ollivanders sensationellem Erinnerungsvermögen war das nicht so schwierig. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass wir diesmal den grössten Teil der Todesser erwischt haben. Offenbar war es aber nicht derselbe Todesser, der dich getötet hat wie der, welcher Maman erwischt hat. Wir gehen sie einzeln durch, nicht zu rasch, damit wir allen Leuten gleich helfen können. Zum Teil müssen die ja erst gesucht werden. Das ist der Grund, warum wir dich schon gefunden haben, Maman aber noch nicht. Du erinnerst dich nicht zufällig daran, wer die waren, die euch überfallen haben.

„Die waren maskiert, Remus. Ich kannte die jedenfalls nicht. Ausserdem haben sie kaum ein paar Worte gesagt."

„Der dich umgebracht hat, ist Walden Macnair. Ein ganz übler Bursche, dem es gelungen ist, sich vor der Strafe zu schützen und der jahrelang als Henker für das Komitee zur Vernichtung gefährlicher Kreaturen tätig war, um seiner Mordlust weiterhin legal frönen zu können."

Der Name sagt mir nichts. Es ist ein sehr trauriger Moment. Wer weiss, ob sie auch den Mörder meiner Liebsten erwischt haben? Es könnte sein, dass sie diese Chance nicht bekommt. Dann weiss ich nicht, ob ich wirklich weiterleben will...

„Wir werden sie finden, Papa! Ich weiss, wie sehr du sie liebst, gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir machen hier sehr langsam vorwärts, denn alle Menschen, die so zurückkehren, brauchen Hilfe, wir wollen ihnen allen wieder auf die Füsse helfen. Wir können vielleicht auch deine Erinnerung in ein Denkarium holen, dann entdecken wir vielleicht etwas, was uns hilft."

„Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Hauptsächlich Lily Potter zusammen mit einigen Auroren. Du kennst sie nicht, sie sind alle noch sehr jung. Lily wurde etwa ein halbes Jahr nach dir und Maman von Voldemort ermordet, der hinter ihrem Sohn Harry her war. Er wollte das Baby töten, weil er eine Prophezeiung gehört hat, die besagt, dass Harry eines von zwei Kindern war, die ihn eines Tages würden besiegen können. Das wollte er natürlich schon von vornherein verhindern. Harry hat das Massaker aber wunderbarerweise überlebt, weil Lily sich für ihn geopfert hat. Der Todesfluch prallte an ihm ab und traf Voldemort selber, während der Kleine nur eine kleine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn abbekam. Voldemort brauchte 14 Jahre, bis er es schaffte, aus seinem Geist wieder einen Körper zu basteln. Als Harry 15 war, schaffte er das und versuchte natürlich als erstes, den Jungen zu ermorden, nur um seinen Todessern zu beweisen, dass er's konnte. Aber er schaffte es nicht. In der Zwischenzeit hat Harry die Prophezeiung erfüllt und war massgeblich an der Beseitigung Voldemorts beteiligt. Wie auch immer, Harry und Voldemort hatten Zauberstäbe mit demselben magischen Kern – einer Feder von Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes."

Remus erklärt mir die ganzen Zusammenhänge, wie Bruderzauberstäbe aufeinander reagieren, wenn sie in einem Duell aufeinander stossen. Wie Dumbledore danach seine Quellen ausschöpfte und einen anderen Präzedenzfall fand, der allerdings offenbar schon sehr weit zurückliegt.

„Voldemort ist wirklich erledigt?" frage ich, beinahe atemlos.

„Vollständig erledigt. Er wurde zwar auch mit Avada Kedavra getötet, aber erstens durch zwei Flüche gleichzeitig, einer von Dumbledore, einer von Harry, und versuchte nochmals, als Geist davonzukommen, doch Dumbledore hat diesen dann endgültig vernichtet. Ich hatte die Ehre, das alles mit ansehen zu dürfen! Und da wir natürlich damals schon wussten, dass jemand zurückkommen kann, haben wir den Körper dieses Monsters zu Asche verbrannt und nicht beerdigt, sondern in den Muggel-Abfall geschmissen! Das war sogar möglich, was uns eigentlich erstaunt hat. Jedenfalls ist es seither sehr, sehr friedlich geworden. Die letzten noch verbliebenen Todesser finden wir auch noch so nach und nach. Die schlimmsten von ihnen waren eigentlich sogar erstaunlich leicht zu erwischen."

„Gut, das ist genug Geschichte für den Moment. Jetzt erzähle mir von dir selber, Remus. Du siehst sehr gut aus..."

Er strahlt richtiggehend!

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet, Papa. Ich war noch nie so gut beisammen und so glücklich wie in den vergangenen vier Jahren! Nach Voldemorts ‚Wiederauferstehung' schickte Albus mich mit Sirius und Harry in die Schweiz. Sirius war da seit gut zwei Jahren auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Das ist eine weitere, lange und teilweise sehr traurige Geschichte, die ich dir später erzählen werde. Wir haben uns hier niedergelassen und kaum waren wir hier, schickte Dumbledore uns einen Brief mit der Nachricht, dass die Familien von Harrys drei besten Freunden überfallen worden waren. Sie hatten alle überlebt, aber Dumbledore dachte, sie wären bei uns vielleicht auch sicherer und brachte sie her. Wir beschlossen, ein Geschütztes Haus aus diesem Bauernhaus zu machen und liessen es ausbauen. Als das Schuljahr begann, hatten wir elf Schüler in unserer bunt gewürfelten Klasse. Alle Fünftklässler, von allen vier Häusern. Da wir hier weit weg waren, hatten wir nichts von James und Lilys wunderbaren Auferstehung gehört und wurden von ihnen völlig überrascht, als sie hier ankamen. Harry war nicht der einzige, der es erst für möglich hielt, dass sie zwei verkleidete Todesser waren. Aber es waren wirklich Lily und James. In der Zwischenzeit haben sie Harry eine Schwester und einen Bruder geschenkt."

„Das ist wunderbar, Remus. Ich bin sehr glücklich für Harry, aber du und Sirius müsst sie doch noch viel mehr vermisst haben..."

„Allerdings. Es war am schlimmsten für Sirius. Er hat immer noch das Gefühl, dass er ihren Tod auf dem Gewissen hat. Immerhin sind wir hier in der Schweiz sehr rasch wieder zusammen gekommen. Wir mussten natürlich das alte Vertrauensverhältnis wieder aufbauen, was nicht ganz so einfach war, aber wir haben's geschafft. Wir haben uns wieder gefunden und sind sehr glücklich miteinander. Wir wollen wirklich für den Rest unseres Lebens beieinander bleiben."

„Das macht mich sehr glücklich, Remus. Also hast du diese Schüler die ganze Zeit unterrichtet?"

„Bis sie ihre NEWTs gemacht haben. In ihrem siebten Jahr hätten sie eigentlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können, doch nur drei von dreizehn Schülern nahmen das Angebot an, der Rest wollte hier bleiben. Wir waren grade mal vier Monate hier, da bekamen wir noch zwei Schüler zu den ursprünglichen elf. Sirius hat sie in Transfiguration, Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und etwas Kräuterkunde unterrichtet, ich selber habe Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Geschichte und Alte Runen übernommen und gemeinsam haben wir sie mit Muggelkunde und Astronomie versorgt. Es hat unheimlich Spass gemacht. Und die Kids mochten es auch."

„Ich wette, die fanden es bei dir spannender als beim alten Binns..." sage ich grinsend.

„Oh, die lernten ihre Lektion rasch, dass Geschichte bei mir keine Extrastunde Schlaf bedeutete. Sirius war auch grossartig! Nach vier Jahren bei Snape liebten ihn die Schüler richtig."

„Snape? War das nicht der Junge, der dich in Hogwarts als Werwolf gesehen hat?"

„Ja."

„Ist der nicht ein Todesser geworden?"

„Ja. Aber er hat ihnen den Rücken gekehrt und sich bereit erklärt, für Dumbledore zu spionieren. Da er sich gewöhnlich im Innersten Kreis um Voldemort befand, hat Dumbledore ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben."

„Oh."

„Er ist aber immer noch genauso ekelhaft wie damals. Hat sich nie geändert. Ausserdem der miserabelste Lehrer, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Nicht nur, dass kein Kind bei ihm auch nur die Spur einer Chance hatte, wenn es nicht in Slytherin war, er hat seinen Schülern den grössten Freiraum gelassen, während er die anderen mit immensen Punkteabzügen und schlechten Noten bedachte, wenn sie auch nur einen Millimeter über die Grenzen gingen. Hat selbst dann noch Punkte abgezogen, wenn sie perfekte Zaubertränke brauten oder richtige Antworten gaben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es je einen parteiischeren Lehrer gegeben hat als diesen. Jedenfalls waren sie nach ihm – und auch Minerva, so nett sie ist, sie ist manchmal ziemlich schwer zu verstehen, wenn sie doziert – richtig glücklich bei Sirius. Er hat sensationelle Arbeit geleistet, hat niemanden vorgezogen, nicht mal seinen Patensohn."

„Und was machst du nun, nachdem die Schüler das Geschützte Haus verlassen haben?"

„Nun ja... das wird dir gefallen, Papa. Wir sind beide in Hogwarts. Ich unterrichte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sirius unterrichtet zurzeit noch Zaubertränke, wird aber ab dem neuen Schuljahr zu Transfiguration wechseln."

„Das würde ja heissen, dass Minerva McGonagall – wenn sie die Position denn noch innehat, heisst das – ihren Platz räumen würde?"

„Wird sie. Sie wird nicht mehr viel Zeit fürs Unterrichten haben, wenn sie Albus als Schulleiterin ablöst. Sirius wird dann das unterrichten, was er am meisten liebt."

„Und wohl auch am besten kann. Ich habe immer gestaunt, was dieser Junge transfigurieren kann."

„Er ist wirklich gut darin. Er hat hier praktisch das gesamte Mobiliar gemacht."

Klingt nach Sirius. Er hat eine unglaubliche Begabung für Transfiguration. Und dieser Animagus! Den fand ich auch immer erstaunlich.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil wir wollten, dass jemand, den du kennst da ist, wenn du aufwachst. Gleich nachdem du deinem Grab entkommen warst, haben die Auroren dich in einen Zauberschlaf versetzt. So konntest du im Krankenhaus behandelt werden. Sie haben ein paar innere Verletzungen gefunden und dich geheilt. Wir konnten dich gleich danach hierher bringen. Sie haben nur den Zauberschlaf noch mal um 24 Stunden verlängert, damit du wirklich heilen konntest. Seit gestern ist der Zauberschlaf aber abgelaufen und du hast natürlich geschlafen bis jetzt. Deshalb fühlst du wahrscheinlich kaum mehr Schmerzen."

„Nur ein bisschen Muskelkater. Nicht schlimm. Das ist wirklich das Schönste, was ich je von dir gehört habe, Remus. Nicht nur hast du eine gute Arbeit, sie ist auch sehr respektabel. Obwohl... ist diese Position nicht verflucht?"

„War sie auch. Von Voldemort. Er wollte den Job haben, aber Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht haben. Also hat er den Posten verflucht, aber als er starb, war's dahin mit diesem Fluch. Ich war sogar selber schon mal ein Opfer davon. Ich habe nämlich 1993 schon mal ein Jahr in Hogwarts gearbeitet, habe aber am Jahresende demissioniert, als Severus mich der ganzen Schule als Werwolf geoutet hat. Der Schulbeirat war zwar ebenso wie Dumbledore der Meinung, dass ich bleiben sollte, und sah darin nicht eigentlich ein Problem. Sie nahmen meine Kündigung an, meinten aber, dass sie mich ungern gehen sähen. Mir war's aber nicht recht. Jetzt waren wir von Anfang an offen und alle Schüler wissen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Wenn ein Teil von ihnen am Anfang vielleicht nicht begeistert war, so haben sie damit offenbar in der Zwischenzeit keine Mühe mehr. Sirius wird dir erzählen, dass ich einer der Lieblingslehrer vieler Schüler bin, aber ich glaube, das trifft eher auf ihn zu. Er hat innerhalb weniger Monate Zaubertränke zu einem äusserst beliebten Fach gemacht. Ich nehme an, dass er in Transfiguration einen ähnlichen Erfolg haben wird. Wir werden nur noch die oberen drei Klassen unterrichten. Und ich werde Minervas stellvertretender Schulleiter."

**Was**? Das hat man ja noch nie gehört! Ein Werwolf, der nicht nur ein Lehrer in Hogwarts wird, sondern auch noch eine Karriere macht!

„Wenn jemand eine solche Karriere verdient, dann bist du das, Remus. Heisst das, dass sie die übelsten Anti-Werwolfgesetze abgeschafft haben?"

„Ein paar davon. Ich habe jetzt jemanden im Werwolfregistrierungs- und dem Unterstützungsamt, die mehr darauf achtet, was Werwölfen hilft, nicht womit man ihnen noch grösseren Ärger bereiten könnte. Sie war eine meiner Schülerinnen hier, eine wundervolle, resolute kleine Dame namens Mandy Brocklehurst. Du wirst sie kennen lernen, sie wohnt immer noch hier. Wie übrigens auch alle anderen Schüler. Zwei von ihnen sind die Woche über weg in der Ausbildung zu Auroren, der Rest wohnt noch mehr oder weniger fest hier. Sie sind zumindest zu den Wochenenden da. Und sie sind längst mehr Familie als ehemalige Schüler."

„Sonst noch Überraschungen?" frage ich vorsichtig.

Das Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht meines Sohnes breitmacht, verspricht zumindest noch mehr.

„Wo soll ich bloss anfangen, Papa? Ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen."

Er denkt einen Moment nach.

„Zunächst einmal bist du jetzt ein Grossvater, Papa. Sirius und ich haben zwei Kinder, welche Lily für uns zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Andy ausgetragen hat. Ich habe eine Tochter namens Seraina, Sirius hat einen Sohn namens Dennis. Sie sind daher halbe Drillinge, denn sie haben dieselbe biologische Mutter und drei verschiedene Väter."

„Oh Remus, das ist ja wunderbar für euch! Wie alt sind sie?"

„In ein paar Wochen werden sie ein Jahr alt. Wir lieben sie über alles, Papa, sie sind so süss. Es war mit Sicherheit der rührendste Moment in meinem Leben, als ich meine Kinder zum ersten Mal auf dem Arm hatte. Sirius und ich durften bei der Geburt mit dabei sein. Ich werde Lily, und auch James, diese Geste und diesen Freundschaftsdienst nie vergessen und ihnen immer dankbar sein!"

„Das ist wirklich schön, Remus. Aber das sind drei kleine Rumtreiber!"

„Keine Angst, Minerva hat uns schon kräftig damit aufgezogen. Sagte, dass sie froh ist, dass wir es sein werden, die uns mit den dreien herumschlagen dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite ist sie total von ihnen angefressen. Bedauert schon, dass sie mit ihnen wohl nicht so distanziert und streng sein kann."

„Ihr werdet es sicher gut machen. Was hast du sonst noch aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln?"

„Zwei Dinge, die den Werwolf betreffen, Papa. Das erste ist ein Zaubertrank, dessen Entwicklung vor ungefähr zehn Jahren abgeschlossen wurde. Wenn Werwölfe den in der Woche vor dem Vollmond einnehmen, behalten sie ihren Verstand auch während der Transformation. Man verspürt keine Rage, keine Blutlust, keine Wut auf Menschen mehr, man ist einfach wie ein Animagus. Ich habe jetzt ein Netz von vier Leuten, die den Trank für mich brauen können. Ich selber könnte ihn nie brauen, nicht mal, wenn's mein Leben gälte, er ist so komplex. Das ist der Teil, der meinen Kopf klar hält. Nun zum zweiten Ding. Sirius hat während unserer Zeit im geschützten Haus die ganze Sunneggbande zu Animagi ausgebildet, inklusive Lily und mir selber. Wenn Vollmond ist, kann ich mich jetzt kurz vor dem Mondaufgang selber verwandeln und nach dem Monduntergang meine Animagusform behalten und mich dann so auch wieder zurück verwandeln. Kein Bisschen Schmerzen mehr, nie mehr Verletzungen! Ich kann die Vollmondnacht mit meinem Liebsten in seiner Menschenform verbringen, selbst meine Kinder können mir an den Schnauzhaaren ziehen, kein Problem. Wahrscheinlich das Schönste, was mir je passiert ist, ausser Sirius und den Kindern. Und jetzt dich und hoffentlich auch Mum wieder zurückzubekommen."

Ich liebe meinen Sohn. Und ich freue mich, dass er etwas gefunden hat, was sein Leben erleichtert. Mein Herz fliegt ihm zu, so sehr freue ich mich über diese Nachricht.

„Ich kann's kaum glauben, Remus! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du ein Animagus werden könntest!"

„Hab ich auch nicht, Papa. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, zum ersten Mal so schmerzfrei zu transformieren. Na ja, für die anderen waren die ersten paar Male nicht ganz so schmerzfrei, aber mein Körper war die Transformation ja schon seit so vielen Jahren gewöhnt, ich habe praktisch vom ersten Mal an ohne störende Schmerzen transformiert. Harry, James und Sirius mussten mich erst dazu betratschen, ich wollte es gar nicht erst riskieren. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich auf sie gehört habe."

Ich versuche, mich aufzusetzen. Das braucht eine Menge Kraft, die ich scheinbar nicht im Überfluss besitze. Also lasse ich mir von Remus helfen und erkundige mich nach meinem Gesundheitszustand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen zu machen brauchst, Papa. Du bist nur schwach und wirst deine Muskelmasse langsam wieder aufbauen müssen."

„Gut, ich werde mich trainieren müssen. Was meinst du, wäre es möglich, was zu essen zu bekommen? Ich hab Hunger."

„Oh, aber ganz bestimmt, Papa. Inklusive Stärkungszaubertrank. – Dobby!"

Ein Hauself taucht im Zimmer auf. Ich starre Remus entsetzt an. Er hat einen Hauselfen? Das passt aber nicht wirklich zum Bild, das ich von meinem Sohn habe. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, grinst er und stellt das kleine Kerlchen vor.

„Papa, das hier ist Dobby. Er ist unser kleines Helferlein hier im Haus. Albus hat ihn uns von Hogwarts geschickt, weil es doch ein bisschen viel war, hier ein geschütztes Haus mit dreizehn Schülern zu unterhalten ohne Unterstützung. Er fand, wir sollten etwas Hilfe haben, also schickte er Dobby und Winky. Dobby ist ein freier Elf und wird für seine Arbeit bezahlt. Er hat eigentlich freie Tage, aber ich sehe ihn kaum je weggehen. Aber er ist vor allem hier, weil er Harry anbetet. Und er mag den Rest von uns."

Dobby grinst breit und bestätigt das Gesagte mit eifrigem Kopfnicken.

„Dobby liebt alle hier. Und er ist sehr glücklich, hier für seine Familie sorgen zu dürfen, Sir! Was kann Dobby für Sirs tun?"

„Du könntest meinem Vater etwas zum Essen bringen, Dobby, er hat Hunger. Ich nehme an, ein Frühstück würde ihm sehr gut tun."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor sechs. Ich nehme meines auch gleich, Dobby."

„Sie kriegen es in einem Moment, Sirs!"

Minuten später duftet es nach einem wunderbaren heissen Frühstück. Ein Tischchen und ein Tablett werden sorgfältig vor mir abgestellt und dann reicht Dobby mir den Becher mit dem Stärkungstrank.

„Vor oder nach dem Essen?" frage ich und deute auf den Becher.

„Vor dem Essen. Du kannst also den Geschmack gleich wieder loswerden."

Ich schlucke das Gebräu. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres, entscheide ich und mache mich über das wunderbare Frühstück her. Remus isst, wie ich feststelle, mit Appetit.

**Remus **

Es tut so gut, wieder mit ihm sprechen zu können. Sicher stand ich Maman näher, aber Papa war immer wichtig für mich. Er war meine Weisheit, wann immer ich etwas wissen wollte, brauchte ich ihn nur zu fragen. Es gab einen guten Grund für ihn, ein Unaussprechlicher zu sein! Ich nehme mal an, dass er da wieder arbeiten möchte und könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihn dort gerne wieder zurücknehmen werden. Während ich mein Frühstück esse, schaue ich zu ihm hinüber. Er scheint wirklich hungrig zu sein, denn er ist vor mir fertig und das will was heissen. Er war immer ein extrem langsamer Esser.

Es ist gar nicht so leicht zu beschreiben, was ich empfinde.

„Gehst du nach Hogwarts zurück?" fragt er.

„Es ist zwar Wochenende, aber ich habe noch ein paar Lektionen heute, Papa. Später helfe ich dann Sirius, die Kinder herüber zu bringen. Mach du jetzt noch ein schönes langes Nickerchen und dann bin ich bald wieder da, okay?"

„Ja, ich glaube, das sollte ich wohl. Ich bin schon wieder erschöpft. Verstehe zwar nicht ganz, warum…"

„Vielleicht, weil du fast 20 Jahre lang tot warst? Da hast du ja schon was zu erforschen! Ich werde in Hogwarts auch noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen."

Schon einige Minuten später bin ich wieder daheim. Sirius ist schon wach, als ich neben ihm ins Bett falle.

„Ist er aufgewacht?"

„Er ist. Und scheint vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein, nur ein bisschen erschöpft."

„Und du warst die ganze Nacht auf?"

„Fast. Hab ein bisschen in meinem Stuhl geschlafen, aber du weisst, ja, wie unbequem das ist."

„Ja, das weiss ich. Geh schlafen, Winky und ich kümmern uns um die Kinder. Du bist heute noch immer entschuldigt."

„Bin ich? Wow! Dann schlafe ich doch jetzt glatt."

**Hermione **

Remus ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und hat Lily und mich gebeten, nach seinem Vater zu sehen. Als ich nach dem Mittagessen hinaufgehe, finde ich ihn sogar wach. Ich klopfe leise an die Tür und werde zum Eintreten aufgefordert.

„Hallo, Mr. Lupin! Ich bin Hermione Potter. Remus hat mich gebeten, nach ihnen zu sehen, bis er wieder da ist."

„Hallo, Miss Potter! Oder darf ich Hermione sagen? Kommen Sie nur herein…"

„Sie dürfen, Mr. Lupin, aber es ist Mrs Potter. Mein Mädchenname war Granger."

„Oh, Verzeihung! Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Nennen Sie mich Quintus!"

Ich frage zunächst nach seinem Befinden. Dobby bringt ihm gerne sein Essen und während er isst, fangen wir an, uns zu unterhalten. Ich finde sofort, dass es sehr leicht ist, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Wie ich interessiert er sich für Tausend kleine Dinge, und er hat offenbar ein immenses Wissen. Ich glaube, wir sind Seelenverwandte! Und mir ist auch sofort klar, woher Remus' Neugier auf Wissen herkommt. Als ich das bemerke, grinst er.

„Ja, das hat Remus wohl von mir und meiner Frau. Wir waren beides ausgesprochene Bücherwürmer."

„Stimmt es, dass Sie in Gryffindor gewesen sind?"

„Stimmt. Was war Ihr Haus?"

„Auch Gryffindor."

Wir lachen beide.

„Dann waren Sie also eine von Remus' Schülerinnen?"

„Ich hatte ihn in der dritten Klasse als Lehrer für Verteidigung. Und dann die drei Jahre hier. Er war Sirius' Partner als Zeremonienmeister bei meiner Hochzeit mit Harry letztes Jahr. Ich liebe Ihren Sohn über alles, Quintus! Er ist einer der charmantesten Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe."

„Kein Problem damit, dass er ein Werwolf ist?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Am Ende meiner dritten Klasse gab's einen Moment, da dachte ich, er wäre auf der anderen Seite, aber der Moment ging sofort vorbei. Ich hatte schon sehr bald begriffen, was ihm fehlte, aber es hat mich nie gestört."

„Es ist so schön zu hören, dass Remus so gute Freunde hat. Wir haben nichts so sehr gefürchtet wie das, dass unser geliebtes Kind immer einsam bleiben würde. Wir hatten Angst, dass er einfach eingehen würde, wenn wir mal nicht mehr da sind, um ihn zu unterstützen. Aber dann traf er Sirius und James, und die beiden sind durch dick und dünn für ihn gegangen."

„Er hat zum Glück viele Freunde gefunden, nicht nur im Orden. Er ist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Ausserdem der lebende Beweis dafür, dass die Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe unbegründet sind. Mandys Geschichten über die Veränderungen, die sie an den Werwölfen wahrnimmt, die zu ihr in die Registrierung kommen, bestätigen unsere Annahmen. Mandy war auch eine Schülerin hier. Sie sieht in Remus und Sirius viel mehr ihre Väter als in ihren eigenen Eltern."

„Remus hat mir von ihr erzählt. Er muss ja einen wirklich guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben."

„Bestimmt. Das erste, was Mandy tat, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war hier wieder in ihr altes Zimmer einzuziehen, dann marschierte sie bei Amos Diggory ein und bat ihn darum, ihr das Registrierungsamt zu überlassen. Und bekam den Job. Diggory hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass sie spinnt, einen solchen Job überhaupt zu **wollen**. Aber sie ist voll hineingesprungen und hat mit dem wenigen, was dem Amt zur Verfügung steht, schon eine ganze Menge erreicht."

Quintus lächelt. Es ist dasselbe Lächeln, das wir auch von unserem geliebten Remus kennen. Er sieht seinem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich.

„Damals, als Remus registriert werden musste, war auch jemand da, der sehr anständig war. Horace Steeple. Er war damals schon ziemlich alt. Ich nehme an, er ist schon lange gestorben. Er war wirklich sehr nett zu Remus, wenn der dort antraben musste."

Die Zeit fliegt, wenn man mit Quintus spricht. Er weiss so vieles. Er will auch wissen, was ich mache, also erzähle ich ihm von dem Studium, das ich mache.

„Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar, ihr werdet eure Fakten bestimmt gut gebrauchen können…"

„Sie haben schon gemerkt, dass Harry und ich planen, mit diesem Wissen in der Tasche einiges zu bewegen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich. Sie werden meine volle Unterstützung erhalten."

„Danke. Wissen Sie schon, was Sie tun wollen?"

„Ich werde mal zunächst versuchen, ob ich bei der Mysteriumsabteilung wieder Fuss fassen kann, das würde mir sehr gefallen."

„Sie waren ein Unaussprechlicher?"

„Das war ich. Bis zu unserem Tod. Das war einer der Gründe, warum die Todesser bei uns hereinschneiten, die wollten Informationen."

„Die hätten ja nur Rookwood zu fragen brauchen, die Idioten," murmle ich.

„Rookwood? Augustus Rookwood? Diese falsche Schlange! Den hätte nun wirklich niemand verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein. Wie ist denn das ausgekommen?"

„Nach dem ersten Niedergang von Voldemort gab's eine Unzahl an Prozessen, unter anderem einen gegen Ludo Bagman. Er erwähnte bei seinem Kreuzverhör Augustus Rookwood, dem er einige Dinge erzählt hat, weil der ein Bekannter von Bagmans Vater war. Harry ist in unserem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts über Professor Dumbledores Denkarium gestolpert und hat dessen Erinnerung an diesen Prozess gesehen."

Quintus schaut nachdenklich drein.

„Hm. Rookwood. Alte Zaubererfamilie natürlich. Ravenclaw. Hatte einen Sohn, der mit meiner Frau zusammen in Ravenclaw war. Wie ich schon sagte, den hätte niemand verdächtigt. Haben sie ihn auch aus dem Verkehr gezogen?"

„Oh ja, aber da hatte er natürlich Voldemort schon eine Menge Information zugesteckt. Als Voldemort seine Todesser zum zweiten Mal um sich zu scharen begann und das Ministerium endlich gecheckt hatte, dass er wirklich wieder da war, da wurde dann auch die Mysteriumsabteilung nicht mehr verschont. Jeder, der im Ministerium arbeitete, musste Veritaserum nehmen, wurde ausgefragt und aufs Dunkle Mal geprüft. Ich glaube, drei oder vier Todesser sind daraufhin gleich aus der Mysteriumsabteilung verschwunden. Einige haben sie immer noch nicht erwischt."

„Das ist gut. Es tut weh, zu wissen, dass jemand wie Augustus auf Voldemort abgefahren ist."

Remus und Sirius tauchen um halb fünf mit den Kindern auf. Sirius strahlt! Ich stehe auf, um den beiden Platz zu machen. Remus begrüsst seinen Vater zärtlich. Er setzt Seraina auf Quintus' Bett.

„Hallo, Papa! Das hier ist deine Enkelin Seraina. Seraina, dies hier ist dein Grandpapa."

„Was für ein süsses Kind sie ist, Remus! Gut gemacht! Sie erinnert mich sehr an dich! – Hallo, meine kleine Maus. Gibst du deinem Grandpapa ein Küsschen?"

Seraina erlaubt ihm, sie aufzuheben, nachdem sie ihn einen Moment kritisch angeschaut hat. Remus sieht erleichtert aus, er weiss, wie wählerisch seine Tochter bei neuen Menschen ist.

„Du bist ja das süsseste kleine Mädchen, Seraina! Und was für einen hübschen Namen du hast! Papa und Daddy haben sehr gut gewählt, finde ich."

Sirius gesellt sich jetzt zu ihnen, setzt auch Denny aufs Bett und beugt sich vor, um seinen Schwiegervater zu umarmen.

„Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist, Quintus! Ich habe dich entsetzlich vermisst."

„Ich verstehe dich gut, Sirius. Es ist gut, wieder bei euch beiden zu sein. Obwohl ich natürlich nicht die geringste Erinnerung an die ganze Zeit habe, das letzte, was ich weiss, ist, dass ein grüner Lichtstrahl mich traf. Aber zu wissen, dass ihr beiden glücklich seid, das hat auch mich sehr glücklich gemacht."

„Und wie lange bist du schon mit Hermione im Gespräch? Sie ist unser ansässiger Oberbücherwurm, zusammen mit Remus und Lily natürlich."

Quintus lacht.

„Sie ist so um die Mittagszeit hereingekommen, wir kamen ins Gespräch und ins Plaudern, die Zeit flog! Sie ist wirklich eine wunderbare junge Frau."

„Das ist sie. Auf eine einfache Herausforderung von Remus hin hat sie in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr ein Ding erfunden, ohne das wir heute gar nicht mehr auskommen. Es nennt sich Commumirror und erlaubt uns, uns mit jedem anderen Halter eines solchen Spiegels zu unterhalten, und dabei spielt Distanz keine Rolle."

„Was, wie ein Telefon?"

„Genau, nur ohne, dass man an einem Netz hängen muss. Sie ist ein Genie."

„Ich hatte einen hervorragenden Lehrer. Und jeder hier im Haus hat mir geholfen," winke ich ab.

„Aber du hast das meiste an Arbeit gemacht. Und du hattest die Ideen. Erst zwei Jahre ist es her, dass das Netz in Betrieb genommen wurde und jetzt haben schon etwa acht von zehn Hexen und Zauberern so ein Ding in der Tasche," sagt Remus.

„Noch einmal WOW in diesem Fall, das ist grossartige Arbeit, Mädel!"

Es ist nun Zeit fürs Abendessen und wir stehen alle auf. Remus erkundigt sich bei seinem Vater:

„Möchtest du nicht versuchen, zum Abendessen nach unten zu kommen, Papa? Es wäre ein bisschen weniger einsam..."

„Aber gerne doch. Glaubst du, dass ich das schaffe?"

„Sicher. Obwohl du danach bestimmt ziemlich erschöpft sein wirst, aber es hilft dir sicher, schneller auf die Beine zu kommen. Lass mich dir etwas zum Anziehen besorgen."

Wir lassen den beiden Privatsphäre und gehen hinunter, wobei ich Seraina aufnehme und trage. Als wir uns an den Tisch setzen, bitten wir Dobby, noch einen Teller mehr aufzulegen. Dann taucht Remus mit seinem Vater auf, der tatsächlich noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen steht. Er lehnt sich stark an seinen Sohn, wie mir scheint.

Quintus mag zwar körperlich noch sehr schwach sein, aber er ist jedenfalls geistig voll da. Er schaut sich unter den Leuten im Raum um und sagt lächelnd:

„Da ich nun von allen hier eine ganze Menge gehört habe, ist es wohl ziemlich einfach, zu erraten, wer einige von euch sind. Tut mir leid, dass ich zur Zeit kein schöner Anblick bin..."

„Aber Mr. Lupin! Jeder hier weiss, wo Sie herkommen, hier wird niemand eine solche Bemerkung machen," protestiert Morag.

„Dazu kann ich mich nicht äussern, wie ich schon Remus sagte, habe ich nicht die geringste Erinnerung an die ganzen Jahre."

Remus stellt alle Anwesenden vor. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Quintus sich bereits beim ersten Nennen alle Namen korrekt merken wird. Er schaut Harry an und lächelt.

„Ah, da ist ja der glückliche Bursche, der sich die hübsche Hermione geangelt hat! Ich gratuliere Ihnen, junger Mann, sie ist es wert, dass Sie auf sie aufpassen!"

Harry grinst, schaut mich an und antwortet:

„Wenn etwas so Gutes meinen Weg kreuzt, dann fällt es mir auf alle Fälle auf, Mr. Lupin! Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Remus und Sirius haben uns ziemlich viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir Mrs Lupin auch bald finden werden."

„Sie waren derjenige, dem wir es zu verdanken haben, dass dies hier alles anfing, nicht wahr? Ich danke Ihnen sehr, Harry – ich darf Sie doch Harry nennen, oder? – Sie haben uns allen einen sehr grossen Gefallen getan. Ich bin sehr glücklich, eine neue Chance zu erhalten, mein Leben weiterzuleben. Das Schönste war natürlich, zurückzukommen und festzustellen, dass es meinem Sohn so viel besser geht als vor zwanzig Jahren..."

Es wird ein schönes Abendessen werden.


	10. Von scheusslichen Überraschungen

A/N: Sorry, dass dieses Update so lange auf sich warten liess! Vielen Dank an die, welche Kommentare geschrieben haben, es tut dem Schreiberling gut und spornt an. Nehme auch gerne Ideen entgegen.

Nun aber: viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Von scheusslichen Überraschungen**

**Samstag, 20.3.1999 / Hermione**

Ich habe den Zaubertrank nicht genommen. Zwei Tage nach unserem angenehmen Bad hat meine Periode eingesetzt. Will heissen, dass jetzt meine ‚gefährlichen' Tage sind! Na ja, normalerweise wären, aber jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich seltsam sorgenfrei, und als ich Harry im Bett an mich ziehe, frage ich mich noch kurz, ob sich unser Sex etwas anders anfühlen wird als sonst. Jetzt wollen wir ja, dass etwas passiert. Ich sage nichts davon, denn normalerweise hat er kaum einen blassen Schimmer, wie mein Zyklus funktioniert. Natürlich kennt er die Theorie, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich erwähne, dass meine Periode eingesetzt hat, ist er ziemlich überrascht und fragt das eine oder andere Mal, ob ich die denn nicht grade eben gehabt hätte. Da er kaum weiss, wann ich menstruiere, nehme ich nicht an, dass er sich ausrechnet, wann ich einen Eisprung haben könnte.

Vielleicht gebe ich die Message aber mit meinem Verhalten durch, denn ich ziehe ihn auf mich. Das ist normalerweise nicht meine liebste Stellung. Er schaut mich auch entsprechend verwundert an.

„Seit wann magst du denn diese Stellung am Anfang?" fragt er und küsst mich.

„Hin und wieder mag ich sie, das weisst du doch. Ich spüre gern dein Gewicht auf mir," gebe ich zurück.

„Nicht, dass ich mich beklage," sagt er grinsend, „das gibt zur Abwechslung mir ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle."

Ich werde es ihm doch sagen. Hinterher. Jetzt kann ich wirklich an nichts denken, als daran, ihn in mir zu fühlen. Über drei Jahre sexuelle Erfahrungen haben aus uns inzwischen ein erfahrenes Paar gemacht, wir wissen genau, welche Knöpfe wir wann drücken müssen, um beim Partner Reaktionen auszulösen. Bevor wir sie auslösen, geniessen wir es jedoch, alles ein bisschen hinauszuzögern.

Als wir nach dem Höhepunkt zu einem Haufen an Gliedern und Leibern zusammenfallen und uns zu einem letzten Kuss vor dem Einschlafen in die Arme nehmen, teile ich es ihm mit:

„Ich könnte heute empfangen haben, Harry. Wenn nicht, dann wäre dies der Moment, um zurückzukrebsen und noch zu warten…"

Doch sein Gesicht zeigt ein breites Grinsen. Er zieht mich noch fester an sich und küsst mich auf meinen Hals und dann auf den Mund, bevor er flüstert:

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Liebste! Ich bin jetzt waghalsig und kann es gar nicht erwarten, zu treffen!"

„Oh Harry, ich fühle genauso! Ich möchte es dir so gerne geben. Und mir selber natürlich auch. Es wird so viel Spass machen, unser Kind gleichzeitig mit deinen Geschwistern und Remus' und Sirius' Kindern aufwachsen zu sehen. Und hoffentlich auch mit einigen Kindern von unseren Freunden. Aber vielleicht werden wir's einige Male versuchen müssen, bevor's einschlägt…"

„Spielt doch keine Rolle, Liebste. Weisst du, irgendwie fühlt es sich anders an, so ohne Verhütung. Und ich mag es sehr, dass du dich den Teufel drum scherst, ob und wann es passiert…"

**Harry**

Da hat sie mir eine reingelangt… ich könnte aber singen! Was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl, in ihr zu sein und dabei zu versuchen, genau das zu erwirken, was wir normalerweise sorgsam verhindern! Nach dem Sex halte ich Hermione in den Armen und wir küssen und streicheln uns für eine lange Zeit. Ich habe mich schon immer für zärtlich gehalten, aber ich glaube, jetzt werde ich noch um einige Grade zärtlicher. Irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit wird sie unser Baby empfangen. In meinem Kopf nimmt es jetzt schon Gestalt an. Es ist noch ein überwältigender und befremdender Gedanke, aber schon fange ich an, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich frage mich, warum es so fremd ist und gleichzeitig bekannt? Wir dachten, dass die Kleinen in der Familie uns helfen würden, bis nach unserem Studium zu warten, aber wir haben beide entschieden, dass wir so lange nicht warten wollen. Das heisst wohl, dass wir beide dazu bereit sind, eine Familie zu gründen. Natürlich ist es noch zu früh, um uns über die Grösse der Familie Gedanken zu machen, aber eines ist sicher: ich will kein Einzelkind. Ich habe den schweren Verdacht, dass das auch für Hermione gilt. Wir wissen, dass wir viel Zeit haben werden, also können wir die Abstände zwischen den Kindern etwas grösser gestalten. Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass es durchaus normal ist, wenn eine Hexe um die 80 Jahre ihr letztes Kind bekommt. Ich stelle mir McGonagall hochschwanger vor! Hey, sollte ihr Mann auch zurückkehren, dann könnte das sogar noch was werden!

Es ist eine unglaubliche Vorstellung, aber jetzt wird mir erst richtig klar, dass wir die Möglichkeit haben, doppelt so lange zu leben wie andere Menschen. Nachdem ich das mal kapiert habe, habe ich auch begriffen, warum es so logisch ist, in diesem vorgerückten Alter noch Kinder zu haben. Wenn man so um die 170 Jahre alt werden kann, dann hat man mit 60 ja grade erst ein gutes Drittel seines Lebens gelebt. Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, obwohl ich ja wusste, dass Professor McGonagall über 70, Professor Flitwick über 110 ist, und Professor Dumbledore sogar über 150 Jahre in den Knochen hat, und ihm scheint's immer noch sehr gut zu gehen.

Jedenfalls hat es unseren Sex noch einmal ein bisschen verändert. Er ist nicht eigentlich anders, aber da ist vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Tiefe? Auf jeden Fall sehr viel mehr Gefühl. Hey, Hermione sollte diejenige sein, die von den Hormonen attackiert wird, nicht ich, warum bin ich so sentimental?

Wir schätzen einander jetzt noch mehr als je zuvor!

**Sonntag, 21.3.1999 / Quintus**

Ich werde für einige Tage zu Remus, Sirius und den Kleinen nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich brauche immer noch meine Stärkungszaubertränke. Ich weiss immer noch nicht, wie ich mein Leben ohne meine geliebte Frau einrichten werde, aber im Moment geniesse ich einfach mal meine Enkelkinder. Was für eine wunderbare Sache das ist! Ich hätte mir nicht einmal im Traum einfallen lassen, dass mein schwuler Sohn mich eines Tages doch zum Grossvater macht. Doch da sind zwei kleine Wesen, die mich sicher schon bald mit Grand-Papa ansprechen werden, ich kann kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr ich mich schon darauf freue.

Wo ich wohnen werde, weiss ich noch nicht. Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte zum Beispiel Remus' und Sirius' hübsches kleines Haus übernehmen. Es ist in Essex, somit nahe bei London. Morgen werde ich meinen früheren Chef besuchen, der immer noch die Mysteriumsabteilung leitet, und der, als ich ihm letzte Woche eine Eule geschickt habe, nur mit der Gegenfrage geantwortet hat, wann ich anfangen könne/wolle. Das hat so ziemlich alle zum Lachen gebracht. Da ich fast von Natur aus ein Forscher bin, habe ich meine Arbeit dort immer geliebt und so freue ich mich, wieder in den alten Beruf zurückzukehren.

Remus und ich gehen hinauf zu Dumbledore. Er war bisher mit den Vorbereitungen für seinen Ruhestand zu beschäftigt gewesen, um mich auf der Sunnegg zu besuchen. Jetzt betreten wir das Büro, das ich ein einige Male besucht habe, während mein Sohn hier zur Schule ging. Meistens, um auf Aufforderung von Madam McGonagall die Streiche zu besprechen, welche mein Sohn mit seinen Freunden allen in der Schule spielten.

„Es ist wunderbar, Sie wieder lebend zu sehen, Quintus!" sagt Albus freundlich. Wir schütteln die Hände.

Dann beschwört er einen Tee herauf und wir setzen uns um einen kleinen, runden Tisch.

„Danke, Albus. Es fühlt sich auch sehr gut an, vor allem, weil ich zu solch friedlichen Zeiten zurückkehren durfte. Und meinen Sohn so glücklich anzutreffen, das war wohl mit das Schönste."

„Ja, ich würde sagen, dass ich ihn seit dem Ende seiner Schulzeit nie mehr so glücklich gesehen habe," meint auch Dumbledore.

„Ich musste grade dran denken, dass ich dieses Büro nur dann gesehen habe, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Was zum Glück nicht sehr oft der Fall war."

„Nur, weil sie mich selten erwischt haben, wie du wohl weisst, Papa," wirft Remus ein, was uns zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich hatte aber ziemlich oft das Gefühl, dass du hinter einem Streich stecktest, Remus, aber es gab meistens einen auffälligen Mangel an Beweisen dafür," bemerkt Dumbledore.

„Das wäre dann wohl deshalb, weil ich, im Gegensatz zu meinen weniger geschickten Freunden, immer wusste, wie ich meine Spuren zu verwischen hatte, Albus. Das kann ich heute locker zugeben."

„So lange du deinen Kleinen diese Tricks nicht beibringst, bist du fein raus," sagt Albus mit einem Lächeln.

Wir lachen wieder, aber Remus hat immer noch eine letzte Bemerkung:

„Du glaubst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich den Ast absäge, auf dem ich sitze, Albus? Das können die mal eines Tages alles selber rausfinden – wenn sie können."

„Sie sind bestimmt sehr glücklich, Enkelkinder zu haben, nicht wahr, Quintus?" fragt Albus mich.

„Oh ja, es ist wunderbar. Sie gewöhnen sich an mich und ich werde sie oft sehen. Fanny und ich wollten eigentlich gerne noch mehr Kinder haben, doch dann wurde Remus gebissen und wir wollten einfach wirklich für ihn da sein, so lange er uns brauchte. Und dann war Krieg und wir haben uns gesagt, dass es wohl besser wäre, bis nach dem Krieg zu warten. Das wäre jetzt…"

„Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, Quintus. Es könnte länger dauern, aber wenn der Zauberstab, in dem die Seele Ihrer Frau sitzt, im Besitz des Ministeriums ist, dann kommt auch sie zurück," sagt Albus freundlich.

„Das ist es, was ich mir jeden Tag einrede."

„Haben Sie sich wieder etwas eingelebt?"

„Nur grade eben. Ich habe noch eine Menge Dinge zu erledigen. Immerhin habe ich eine Grundausstattung an Kleidern und meinen neuen Zauberstab."

„Das ist schon mal das Wichtigste. Wissen Sie schon, wo Sie wohnen werden?"

„Noch nicht sicher. Ich könnte in Remus' und Sirius' Haus ziehen. Oder ich bleibe in der Schweiz, ich weiss es noch nicht. Ich habe aber immerhin schon Fannys Verwandte besucht, mit denen Remus zwar selten, aber immerhin in Kontakt geblieben ist. Sie haben sich alle gefreut und hoffen nun natürlich, dass auch Fanny wiederkehrt."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf meinen Sohn, der grinst. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht satt sehen an ihm! Ich bin so stolz auf Remus und ich weiss, dass Fanny ebenso stolz und entzückt sein wird.

„Auf jeden Fall werde ich in die Mysteriumsabteilung zurückkehren. Morgen besuche ich Tiberius."

„Ach ja, Tiberius Vance – er ist immer noch der Leiter der Abteilung, nicht wahr? Er muss noch älter sein als ich selber..."

„Was ist eigentlich dein Kriterium, um das zu bestimmen, Albus? Ob du jemanden als Schüler kanntest oder nicht?" fragt Remus frech.

Doch Albus lacht nur.

„So ungefähr. Jedenfalls ist die Antwort auf diese Frage ein Kriterium von mehreren. Ich bin jetzt schon so lange in Hogwarts zugange... ich glaube, es ist wirklich Zeit, dass ich meinen Platz jüngeren Leuten einräume, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist an dir zu entscheiden, Albus. Aber du hast dir sicher einen schönen Ruhestand verdient!" bemerke ich.

**Mittwoch, 24.3.1999 / Remus**

Papa wird zunächst auf der Sunnegg wohnen. Er hat seinen früheren Chef besucht und mit ihm abgemacht, dass er Anfang Juni wieder anfangen wird zu arbeiten. Tiberius Vance ist der Ur-Urgrossvater von Emmeline Vance. Er hat Papa mit offenen Armen wieder in seinem Team aufgenommen. Wenn er sich also wieder vollkommen erholt hat, kann er wieder arbeiten. Wobei ich der Ansicht bin, dass Papa dort viel eher seinem liebsten Hobby nachgehen wird, nämlich dem Schmökern in Büchern und der Forschung.

Wir haben begonnen, die Kinder nicht mehr in die Grosse Halle mitzunehmen. Ich mag es wirklich nicht, sie in unserer Wohnung zurückzulassen, aber wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, weil sie so schon privilegiert genug sind, da sie in Hogwarts aufwachsen. Sie werden es so schon einfacher haben als andere Kinder, wenn sie einmal hier in die Schule kommen. Aber es fällt schon schwer, sie so zurückzulassen. Und noch schwerer, damit auch von meinem Liebsten getrennt zu essen. Doch Sirius tut sicher das Richtige, denn einer von uns sollte nach wie vor bei ihnen sein. Ich werde trotzdem versuchen, ab und zu bei ihnen zu bleiben.

„Remus, wo hast du denn Sirius und die Kinder?" fragt Minerva.

„Die Kinder sollten nicht mehr in die Grosse Halle zum Essen kommen, Minerva, sie beginnen jetzt, ihre Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen und deshalb wollen wir sie vermehrt drüben in unserer Unterkunft haben und weg vom allgemeinen Schulbetrieb. Wir wollen, dass sie Hogwarts als Schüler erforschen und nicht vorher."

„Ach, das ist sehr vernünftig, Remus, da habt ihr beiden recht. Sie würden nicht mal wissen, wie sehr ihnen vieles von dem Spass, Hogwarts zu entdecken, genommen würde, wenn sie es vorher schon kennten."

„Genau."

„Aber warum isst du denn nicht bei ihnen?"

„Ich dachte, einer von uns sollte zumindest noch hier sein."

„Aber du solltest auch bei deiner Familie sein, Remus. Wenigstens am Abend!"

„Werde ich auch. Ich vermisse sie entsetzlich!"

Minerva lacht.

„Du bist eben ein guter und engagierter Vater, Remus. Ich bin sicher, dass du sie ausgezeichnet grossziehst."

„Danke. Ich glaube, zumindest im Moment kommen wir noch wirklich gut mit ihnen klar. Aber bisher machen sie es uns auch wirklich einfach. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir getan haben, um so brave und liebe Kinder zu bekommen."

Sie lächelt.

„Sie sind wirklich aussergewöhnlich, Remus. Vielleicht, weil sie aussergewöhnliche Eltern haben?"

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Minerva! Ich bin sicher, dass sie uns eines Tages noch alle Hände voll zu tun geben werden. Aber zur Zeit sind sie wirklich noch kleine Schätzchen."

Neville und Pomona Sprout kommen zum Lehrertisch. Neville strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Er hat die Ferien, die er noch zu gut hatte, nicht mal genommen, um schon gleich mit Pomona anfangen zu können.

„Hallo, Neville. Na, wie war dein erster Morgen als Lehrer?" erkundige ich mich.

„Grossartig! Alles Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Obwohl es schon ein bisschen komisch war, die zu unterrichten, schliesslich waren sie ja eben noch Schulfreunde."

„Das wird sich bald geben."

Er erzählt mir, wie der Vormittag abgelaufen ist, und ich stelle ihm einige Fragen. Ich bin froh, hat er hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er ein sehr guter Lehrer sein wird und bald so beliebt sein wird wie Pomona.

**Montag, 29.3.1999 / Sirius**

Beim Frühstück höre ich das Geräusch einer Eule am Fenster des Wohnzimmers zum Hof. Ich öffne das Fenster mit meinem Zauberstab und der Vogel kommt herein geflogen. Er lässt einen Brief auf den Tisch fallen und fliegt sofort wieder davon. Ich mache den Umschlag mit meinem Messer auf und ziehe den Brief heraus. Er kommt von der Gringotts Bank:

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,_

_Seit Sie von allen Ihren Anklagen freigesprochen wurden, haben wir erwartet, dass Sie von uns Aufklärung über den Zustand der Black Familienkonten wünschen, bisher haben Sie sich jedoch noch nicht bei uns vorgestellt. Wir erlauben uns daher, Sie einzuladen, mit dem Unterzeichnenden Kontakt aufzunehmen, damit wir die Verhältnisse näher diskutieren können. Wir können Sie jederzeit empfangen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen_

_Mr. Tookook_

_Verantwortlicher für die Black Familienkonten_

_Gringotts Bank"_

Ich halte es für das Beste, diese Sache nicht liegen zu lassen und werde mich also noch gleich heute mit denen in Verbindung setzen. Ich trage meinen Schülern in meiner Abwesenheit Selbststudium und das Brauen eines ziemlich einfachen Zaubertranks auf und informiere beide, Albus und Minerva, über die Notwendigkeit, mich in die Diagon Alley abzusetzen. Ich benutze die Floo-Verbindung und gehe direkt zur Bank.

Dort gehe ich zunächst an einen Schalter und verlange Mr. Tookook zu sehen. Der kommt auch alsbald und stellt sich vor, dann führt er mich in ein Besprechungszimmer.

„Danke, dass Sie gleich auf unser Schreiben geantwortet haben, Mr. Black. Sie wissen natürlich, worum es geht. Wir möchten die Erbangelegenheit Black abschliessen können. Da Sie der einzige Erbe sind, wird alles Ihnen zukommen. Ausser denen, die Sie in den letzten Jahren schon benutzt haben, gibt es leider noch eine nahezu unübersichtliche Menge an Verliesen, die alle der Kernfamilie Black gehören. Wir benötigen nun Belege, dass Sie auch auf diese Konten Zugriff nehmen können."

„Ich möchte Sie um Verzeihung für etwaige Umstände bitten, die ich durch mein Fernbleiben verursacht habe, Mr. Tookook! Ich hatte überhaupt nie daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, hier mal vorzusprechen."

„Oh, es hat wirklich keine Umstände für uns gemacht. Vielleicht eher für Sie, aber durch Ihre Untätigkeit haben sich auf den Konten auch still und leise einige Zinsen angehäuft," antwortet er höflich, aber offensichtlich erfreut über meine Entschuldigung.

„Nun, mein Problem ist, dass ich seit meiner Rückkehr am Ende meines fünften Schuljahres in Hogwarts nie mehr in meinem Elternhaus war. Ich werde mich also dahin begeben und mich dort schlau machen müssen, wo sich diese Unterlagen alle befinden. Was genau benötigen Sie denn?"

„Testamente, Kaufverträge, Besitzurkunden, Verliesschlüssel, irgendwas, das bestätigt, dass Sie der rechtmässige Besitzer eines Verlieses sind. Hier ist eine Liste aller Verliese, die der Kernfamilie Black zugeschrieben werden. Wenn Sie mir dafür irgendwelche Unterlagen anbringen, so werden wir diese gerne prüfen und Ihnen danach eine überarbeitete Liste der Konten und Verliese geben. Sie werden dann alle auf Ihren Namen lauten. Durch Ihre Haft und der Tatsache, dass es keinen anderen direkten Erben gab, konnten wir die Angelegenheit bisher nicht abschliessen, und so lange der berechtigte Erbe lebt, bleiben die Konten für alle ausser den Erben gesperrt. Deshalb hatten Sie bisher ungehinderten Zugang."

Ich überfliege die Liste kurz und falle fast in Ohnmacht! Es gibt etwa fünfzig Verliese auf meinen Namen! Einige lauten noch auf Namen von Vorfahren, die ich kenne, einige kenne ich gar nicht, aber die meisten lauten noch auf den Namen meines Vaters. Ich verspreche:

„Nun, da habe ich meinen Teller ja ordentlich mit Arbeit gefüllt... ich werde mich dahin verfügen und so bald ich kann, komme ich mit den Unterlagen wieder zurück. Gestatten Sie mir einige Tage Zeit? Ich werde mich ins Büro meines Vaters vorwagen müssen, ein Reich, welches ich als Kind tunlichst gemieden habe!"

„Aber natürlich! Nachdem wir nun mit Ihnen gesprochen haben, wissen wir, dass etwas geht und überlassen die Terminierung Ihnen. Ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie mich kontaktierten, sobald Sie bereit sind. Ausserdem rate ich Ihnen, sich mit Ihrem Familienanwalt in Ihr Elternhaus zu begeben, damit alles seine Richtigkeit hat."

„Ja, diesen Rat werde ich befolgen. Vielen Dank, Mr. Tookook, für Ihren Beistand und guten Rat!"

Nachdem ich daheim wieder angekommen bin, gehen gleich zwei Briefe hinaus. Einer geht an die Kanzlei des Familienanwalts, Griffiths & Vaughan, eine uralte Kanzlei, die meine Familie schon seit Jahrhunderten vertritt. Ich weiss, dass sie keine Todesser sind, denn sie haben sich immer aus solchen Dingen herauszuhalten gewusst. Ich lade also Mr. Ethan Griffiths, den gegenwärtigen Chef der Firma, ein, mich morgen Abend in Hogwarts zu besuchen und mir für einige Rechtsfragen zur Verfügung zu stehen. Der zweite Brief geht an den Anwalt meiner eigenen Wahl, den ich bereits von meinem Onkel Alphard übernommen habe, Mr. Lynton. Ich denke daran, auch die Angelegenheiten der Familie Black in dessen Kanzlei zu wechseln, aber diese Entscheidung fälle ich, wenn ich mit Mr. Griffiths gesprochen habe. Die Briefe gehen hinaus und kaum eine Stunde später habe ich Mr. Lynton am Commumirror.

„Hallo, Mr. Black! Es freut mich sehr, wieder einmal von Ihnen zu hören. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie da etwas sehr Gutes tun, um die ganze Angelegenheit in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich möchte Sie aber daran erinnern, dass Sie dann vielleicht mit Ihrem Partner auch noch einmal über Ihre gegenseitigen Vereinbarungen und über die Vorsorgeeinrichtungen, die Sie für Ihre Kinder aufgestellt haben gehen sollten."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lynton. Besten Dank für Ihren Anruf. Mich würde interessieren, ob Sie oder einer Ihrer Partner vielleicht bereit wären, mich am nächsten Samstag auf eine Expedition für einen ersten Augenschein in mein Elternhaus zu begleiten. Ich werde morgen vermutlich Mr. Griffiths sehen und auch ihn dazu einladen."

„Natürlich können wir etwas Derartiges abmachen. Ich selber werde an diesem Tag zwar abwesend sein, aber ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass Sie meinem jungen Partner, Mr. Quigley, den Sie möglicherweise noch von Hogwarts her kennen könnten, dasselbe Vertrauen wie mir entgegenbringen können."

„So auf die Schnelle kann ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern, aber sicher dann, wenn ich ihn sehe. War er in meinem Jahr? Ich habe Hogwarts 1978 abgeschlossen."

„Nein, er war wohl eher zwei oder drei Jahre vor Ihnen. Und in Ravenclaw."

„Dann kann es gut sein, dass ich mich gar nicht erinnere. Aber wenn Sie ihn mir empfehlen, dann ist es so in Ordnung für mich. Ich werde wirklich Unterstützung benötigen, wenn ich mich in dieses Haus wage."

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Ich werde Mr. Quigley benachrichtigen, damit er Sie anruft, um den Treffpunkt zu bestimmen."

Mr. Quigley ist auch bereits einige Minuten später am Commumirror und wir machen ab, uns am Samstag im Tropfenden Kessel zu treffen.

Der nächste Anrufer ist Mr. Griffiths. Ich habe noch nie zuvor mit ihm gesprochen und mein erster Eindruck ist neutral.

„Mr. Sirius Black?"

„Der bin ich..."

„Guten Abend, Sir. Mein Name ist Ethan Griffiths. Sie haben mir heute Nachmittag eine Eule geschickt..."

„Stimmt! Danke für Ihren Anruf, Sir. Da wir noch nie miteinander gesprochen haben, wollte ich Sie um eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Aktivitäten Ihrer Kanzlei in den letzten Jahren für meine Familie bitten."

„Das letzte Mal, dass wir tätig wurden, war, als wir das Testament Ihres Vaters aufsetzten. Es ist beglaubigt und hier in unserer Kanzlei. Ich habe schon eine Kopie davon gemacht, welche bereit ist, an Sie abzugehen, wenn Sie eine wünschen. Kennen Sie die Statuten Ihrer Familie und wissen Sie, was sie enthalten?"

„Nur teilweise. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Onkel Alphard mir einige der Paragraphen erklärt hat. Aber ich wäre an einer vollständigen Kopie interessiert. Also hat mein Vater ein Testament gemacht?"

„Ja. Obwohl die Statuten ein eigentliches Testament ziemlich überflüssig machen, denn es können nur persönliche Besitztümer an Aussenstehende vererbt werden. Daher enthält das Testament keinerlei Überraschungen. Ihr Vater hatte keine andere Wahl, als Sie zum Universalerben einzusetzen, da er Sie gemäss den Familienstatuten nicht enterben durfte."

„Dann bedanke ich mich im Voraus dafür, dass Sie mir die entsprechenden Dokumente zusenden, ich würde sie gerne durchsehen. Gringotts hat mich angeschrieben, um die Angelegenheit endlich abschliessen zu können. Sie möchten die Verliese endlich auf meinen Namen übertragen und wollen deshalb alle möglichen Unterlagen, welche belegen, dass ich jetzt der rechtmässige Eigentümer der Verliese bin. Gibt es solche Beweismittel auch in Ihrer Kanzlei?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich. Wir stellen Ihnen diese Unterlagen gerne zur Verfügung. Wir werden unser Archiv danach durchsuchen."

„Gut, dann sende ich Ihnen eine Liste mit den Verlies-Nummern, damit Sie auch wissen, wonach Sie suchen sollen. Ich werde mich nach Grimmauld Place begeben müssen und habe das für Samstag geplant. Da mein Onkel seine und meine Rechtsangelegenheiten der Firma Lynton, Quigley & Blake übergeben hat, habe ich bisher diese Kanzlei benutzt, ich habe mich mit Mr. Quigley verabredet, dass er mich in mein Elternhaus begleiten wird. Wären Sie daran interessiert und bereit, mich ebenfalls zu begleiten, Sir?"

„Ja, das wäre ich, denn ich vertrete ja die Familie Black. Wann und wo treffen Sie sich?"

„Am Samstagmorgen um acht Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel Ich werde vermutlich mit einer grösseren Gruppe kommen, denn ich erwarte, dass ich viel Unterstützung benötigen werde, um das Haus zu durchkämmen, daher wird mich ein Teil meiner Wahlfamilie begleiten. So schaffen wir die Arbeit sicher viel schneller."

„Dann werde ich Ihre Unterlagen bis am Samstag bereit haben und Sie dort zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt treffen, Sir."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Griffiths."

Nun, das ist festgenagelt. Remus schaut mich an und bemerkt:

„Das wird nicht eben lustig werden. Versuch besser, möglichst viele der Sunnegg-Bande zusammenzubringen."

„Das werde ich auch gleich tun!"

Ich nehme den Floo zu den Drei Besen und appariere auf die Sunnegg. Der versammelten Bande erkläre ich, worum es geht und sofort sagen James, Mandy, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Padma und Quintus zu, mir zu helfen. Weil auch Lily mitkommen möchte, verspricht Ginny, auf die Kinder aufzupassen.

„Vielen Dank, ihr Lieben! Ich könnte dort einfach nicht alleine hinein, nicht mal mit den Anwälten! Treffpunkt ist im Tropfenden Kessel am Samstag um acht Uhr."

„Wir werden da sein."

**Mittwoch, 31.3.1999 / Remus**

Heute Nacht ist ein ‚Blauer Mond'. Schon der zweite in diesem Jahr. Es kommt ja zum Glück nicht sehr oft vor, dass es in einem Kalendermonat zwei Vollmonde gibt, aber wenn's im Januar einen hat, dann gibt's immer auch einen im März. Mir ist nicht klar, weshalb ein Blauer Mond anders sein sollte, aber bisher hatte ich noch immer beachtliche Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Transformation an solchen Vollmonden. Der Wolf war fast immer sehr viel aggressiver als sonst. Da ich jetzt den Wolfsbanntrank und die Animagustransformation habe, wird's wohl nicht so schlimm sein. Ich habe aber die Stunden morgen früh abgesagt und meinen Schülern spezielle Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt, damit sie in dieser Zeit beschäftigt sind und nicht einfach blau machen können. Eine fünfte Klasse ist dabei, die sind kein Problem, bei denen werden die Präfekten ein Auge auf die Kameraden haben. Ich werde sie entweder im Klassenzimmer oder in der Grossen Halle beschäftigen. Dann sind zwei Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Klassen, die sind auch kein Problem, diese Erst- und Zweitklässler sind ziemlich brav und fleissig. Die einzige etwas schwierigere Klasse sind die Drittklässler der Gryffindors und Slytherins. Ich schaue nach, wer die nächste Klasse mit Präfekten hat und stosse auf Sirius. Er hat Sechstklässler, auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Ich werde ihn bitten, die Präfekten ab und an hinüberzuschicken, um die Drittklässler im Zaum zu halten.

„Kein Problem, Liebster, wir werden schon auf die aufpassen."

Das Wetter ist abscheulich, wir denken nicht mal im Traum daran, hinauszugehen. Es war schon den ganzen Monat lang windig und regnerisch, alles in und um das Schloss scheint feucht und noch kälter als üblich zu sein. Ich erschauere schon beim blossen Gedanken daran, noch einmal ohne meinen Animagus zu transformieren! Sirius stellt einen Wecker für mich, der kurz vor dem Monduntergang klingeln wird, damit ich erwache und die Animagusform über den Monduntergang hinaus halten kann. Selbst, wenn auf normalem Weg die Rückkehr vom Wolf zum Menschen leichter ist, ist sie dennoch schmerzhaft und lässt mich erschöpft zurück.

**Donnerstag, 1.4.1999 / Remus**

Es war weniger schlimm als befürchtet. Moony war auch ganz brav. Ich habe die meiste Zeit der Nacht neben meinem Liebsten geschlafen. Ich musste ziemlich früh transformieren, die Kinder waren noch auf. Aber die schauen sich da nur noch um, wenn sie mit Moony spielen wollen. Sie scheinen das einfach als einen Teil ihrer Familie zu betrachten und da sie nichts anderes kennen, kommt es ihnen schon gar nicht in den Sinn, sich zu fürchten. Natürlich habe ich immer ziemlich viel Respekt, wenn sie mir näher kommen, aber so viel ich von Moony bei Vollmond wahrnehme, weiss er, dass sie seine Jungen sind und dass er sie zu beschützen, nicht anzugreifen hat.

Der Wecker hat mir genügend Zeit gelassen, mich zu konzentrieren und über den Animagus zu transformieren. Also keine Schmerzen! Es gibt wohl gar nicht genügend Worte, um auszudrücken, wie dankbar ich Sirius, Harry und James dafür bin, mich breitgetreten zu haben und die Animagustransformation zu versuchen. Es gibt jetzt zwei Dinge, die mir das Leben so normal machen, wie es für einen Werwolf sein kann. Sirius, Ginny, Hermione und Lily brauen immer noch abwechslungsweise den Wolfsbanntrank für mich. Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihn jeden Monat fürs Werwolfunterstützungsamt braut und immer in grösseren Mengen. Mandy gibt ihn an die Werwölfe ab, die ihn sich nicht selber leisten oder wie ich nicht selber brauen können und hat schon eine ganze Reihe von ihnen auf einer Liste. Sie holen ihn sich jeweilen im Ministerium ab. Ich glaube, Hermione hilft dabei auch mit. Das Gute ist, dass die beiden dabei in Übung bleiben. Das Beste daran ist, dass Ginny nicht nur für die verwendeten Zutaten, sondern auch mit einem kleinen Gehalt vom Ministerium für ihre Arbeit entschädigt wird.

Gleich, nachdem ich mich zurückverwandelt habe, kuschle ich mich wieder in meine Decke und schlafe wieder ein.

**Samstag, 3.4.1999 / Sirius**

Wie gut es tut, so von meiner Familie unterstützt und behütet zu werden. Sie wollen alle, dass ich mich nicht alleine meinem Elternhaus stellen muss. Für jemand wie mich, der so lange in der Luft hing und vom Wind gebeutelt wurde, ist diese Unterstützung unendlich viel wert. Andere würden vielleicht davon fast ersticken, aber mir tut es unglaublich gut. Vor allem, weil die Bande mich zwar behütet, aber nicht tyrannisiert. So trifft sich heute früh eine Gruppe bester Freunde im Tropfenden Kessel.

Wir nehmen Seraina und Denny mit. Ich weiss, dass der Ort auch sie mitnehmen wird, aber ich werde ihre positive Energie und ihr Lachen brauchen, um da drin nicht depressiv zu werden.

Ich habe meinem Liebsten die Liste mit den Verliesen natürlich schon gezeigt, aber jetzt halte ich sie James unter die Augen. Er schnappt nach Luft. Nicht nur die Zahl der Verliese ist eindrücklich, was sich da drin befindet, hat mich schier umgehauen! Gemäss dieser Liste besitze ich mehrere Millionen Galleonen! Da eine Galleone ziemlich genau zwei Unzen Gold entspricht, wage ich mir nicht einmal auszurechnen, was für ein Vermögen ich in einer Muggelwährung besitze.

„Ach du heilige Scheisse," macht James und reicht das Pergament an die anderen weiter, die ebenso laut nach Luft schnappen.

„Wow, Sirius! Du bist ziemlich wohlhabend," sagt Blaise.

„Klassische Untertreibung, Blaise! Ich werde nie so viel ausgeben können. Aber ich nehme schon an, dass ich für einiges davon einen guten Verwendungszweck finden werde. Ich werde mich mit Amelia Bones darüber unterhalten, aber nicht sogleich. Erstmal müssen wir sehen, wie wir dieses blöde Haus durchforsten. Hat jemand einen von diesen netten Notaren gesehen?"

Schon wenige Minuten nach meiner Frage tauchen die beiden Herren kurz nacheinander auf. Ich schlage vor:

„Gehen wir direkt nach Grimmauld Place. Dort können wir dann alles besprechen. Da es in der Nähe ist, schlage ich vor, mit der U-Bahn hinzufahren."

Wir besteigen die Tube in Tottenham Court Road und verlassen sie in Chancery Lane. Von dort aus ist ein etwa zehnminütiger Fussmarsch zu absolvieren, bis wir den etwas düsteren Grimmauld Place erreichen. Es ist keine ganz miese Gegend, aber sie hat eindeutig bessere Zeiten gesehen. Nichts desto trotz ist der einigermassen grosse Platz von Häusern aus der Georgianischen Zeit gesäumt, die zwar jetzt heruntergekommen sind, denen man aber ihre einstige Schönheit noch ansieht. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum die hochnäsigen Blacks, die sich immer für etwas Besseres hielten, sich ausgerechnet mitten in einer von Muggeln bewohnten Gegend niedergelassen haben. Wir gehen am Haus Nr. 11 vorbei, das nächste wäre die 13, wenn man es denn einfach so sehen könnte. Ich muss die anderen darauf aufmerksam machen, weil es selbst für Zauberer unsichtbar und mit mehr als nur einem einfachen ‚Bemerk-mich-nicht'-Zauber versehen ist. Es ist ein grosses Haus, welches 1738 auf den Resten des alten Hauses der Blacks gebaut wurde. Der vorherige Bau war schon Ende des 10. Jahrhunderts hier errichtet worden.

„Das Haus ist so gut verborgen, dass nicht einmal Zauberer es sehen können, wenn es ihnen nicht gezeigt wird," erkläre ich. „Es ist ausserdem unauffindbar, kann nicht durch Zauber lokalisiert werden und nur ein Black kann die Tür öffnen. Mal sehen, ob sie's geschafft haben, mich davon auszuschliessen."

Ich gehe zur Tür und berühre den Schlangenkopf mit meinem Zauberstab. Es gibt ein kreischendes Geräusch, aber die Türe geht ohne weiteres auf. Aus dem Inneren kommt uns eine muffige Wolke entgegen. Ich denke, wir lassen die Türe erst mal eine Weile offen, so dass Luft hereinkommen kann. Kaum sind wir eingetreten, hören wir eine kreischende, keifende Stimme von einer der Wände her. Was zum Teufel ist denn das? Kaum, dass sie wirklich zu keifen beginnt, wird mir klar, wer da schreit:

„**SCHMUTZ! UNRAT! DRECK HAT DAS NOBLE UND URALTE HAUS DER BLACKS ENTWEIHT! ARCTURUS, WO BIST DU? VERDAMMT, WO BIST DU, WENN MAN DICH BRAUCHT? RAUS! RAUS! RAUS! RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!**"

Meine Mutter! Das hässliche Porträt von ihr, das schon an der Wand hing, als ich noch zuhause war, ist inzwischen zu einem Sprechenden Porträt verzaubert worden. Oh je, das wird ja spassig werden. Zum Glück sehen wir zwei ziemlich scheussliche grüne Vorhänge davor, vielleicht schweigt sie, wenn wir die hervorziehen. Die Tür machen wir auf alle Fälle schon mal wieder zu.

„Tut mir leid, Jungs! Darf ich euch meine reizende Mutter vorstellen? Ist sie nicht charmant? **Halt den Rand, du alte Vettel!** Arcturus ist so tot wie du, und du kannst ihn lange rufen! Das Haus und alles darin gehört jetzt mir."

Remus hilft mir, die Vorhänge anzubringen. Wir halten die Kleinen, die arg erschrocken sind, so ruhig wie's geht und gehen rasch weiter. Erstaunlicherweise riecht's hier nur muffig, aber das Haus ist ansonsten sauber. Ob's noch einen Hauself hier hat? Sie sind nicht nur an die Familie, sondern auch ans Haus gebunden. Und wirklich, da kommt auch einer aus irgendeiner Ecke hervorgekrochen. Es ist Kreacher, ausgerechnet! Mein früherer persönlicher Kerkermeister in diesem Haus. Ich schnappe ihn mir an einem seiner langen Ohren und ziehe ihn in den grossen Salon im ersten Stock. Die anderen kommen uns nach und Harry hat die gute Idee, einen Silenziumzauber zu sprechen.

„Kreacher! Warum schreit meine Mutter nach Vater?" frage ich.

„Ich sage es nicht, Meister, ich sage nichts!" heult er.

„Oh, tust du nicht, was? Du weisst, dass ich der einzige Erbe hier bin und damit dein Meister, wie du eben so trefflich gesagt hast, nicht wahr? Wirst du einen direkten Befehl verweigern?"

„Der junge Meister wird Kreacher nichts befehlen, die Meisterin wäre so sehr verärgert! Der Meister ist immer noch mein Meister."

„Die Meisterin ist tot, Kreacher, und das schon seit vielen Jahren! Wirst du einen direkten Befehl verweigern? Und was soll das heissen, der Meister ist immer noch dein Meister? Mein Vater ist genauso tot wie meine Mutter!"

„Nein, nein, junger Meister, der Meister ist krank, aber nicht tot!"

„Ich mag ja in Azkaban vielleicht nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand gewesen sein, aber ich wurde informiert, als meine Mutter, und später mein Vater starben. Das Ministerium hat ihre Todestage. Hier ist der Familienanwalt, der mir gesagt hat, dass mein Vater gestorben ist, oder nicht, Mr. Griffiths?"

„Oh ja, nach allen Informationen, die ich besitze, starb Arcturus Black im Jahr 1987."

„Also, was faselst du da von wegen, dass er noch am Leben sei?"

Ich bin verwirrt. Nun denke ich daran, dass ich das gar nie in Zweifel gezogen habe, sondern dass ich es immer als eine Tatsache angenommen hatte. Ich schaue Remus an, der mit den Achseln zuckt.

„Ich habe ihre Todesanzeigen gesehen, aber frag mich nicht, wann genau, das weiss ich nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall lange, bevor du aus Azkaban geflohen bist," sagt er.

Wir wenden uns alle wieder Kreacher zu.

„Also, wo ist er, wenn er denn noch lebt?" frage ich ihn barsch.

„In seinem Bett," gibt er zu.

Also hat mein Vater seinen Tod **vorgetäuscht**? Vielleicht auch den meiner Mutter? Sind die vollends übergeschnappt? Noch mehr als sie's schon waren, als ich sie noch gekannt habe, heisst das. Ich schaue Mr. Griffiths etwas ratlos an.

„Das Beste wäre vermutlich, ihn aufzusuchen," meint er und zuckt ebenfalls die Achseln.

Ich nicke. Ja, das werden wir natürlich gleich tun. Aber vorher wende ich mich an Mr. Quigley und frage:

„Was meinen Sie, gibt's eine Möglichkeit, vorher legal Veritaserum zu besorgen, damit wir auch die Wahrheit aus ihm herauskriegen?"

„Da müsste ich im Ministerium anrufen," meint er.

Doch Mandy mischt sich ein:

„Nein, warten Sie, lassen Sie mich Jason Taylor anrufen, ein Anwalt in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, er kann den Einsatz von Veritaserum autorisieren. Wenn's je einen Fall gab, in dem es eingesetzt werden sollte, dann dieser!"

„Das ist ein wesentlich besserer Kontakt als ich hätte, Miss, fahren Sie fort, bitte!" sagt Quigley denn auch sofort.

Sie ruft Jason an. Der ist schon eine halbe Stunde später zur Stelle, mit dem Veritaserum.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben. Das ist ja wohl die verrückteste Geschichte, die mir je untergekommen ist! Ich habe mich bei Joanne rückversichert, und sie hat den Einsatz der Wahrheitsdroge genehmigt. Ich sehe, dass hier bereits einige Kollegen vertreten sind, das gibt genügend neutrale Zeugen."

Ich bin froh, dass wir gewartet haben, und meinen Vater noch nicht aufgesucht haben. Wir sind still im Salon geblieben und haben über die Lage diskutiert. Mr. Griffiths hat sich die Zeit genommen, mir verschiedene Artikel in den Familienstatuten auseinanderzusetzen, zu denen ich mir Fragen notiert hatte. Jetzt stehen wir alle auf und machen uns auf dem Weg nach oben. Ich will sie alle bei mir haben, sonst bringe ich den Alten womöglich um! Mehr Zeugen dabei zu haben kann ausserdem nichts schaden.

Das Haus ist ein schwarzes Loch! Riesig noch dazu. Es gibt immer noch nur einige mickerige Gaslaternen, die ein kleines, flackerndes Licht spenden, aber kaum genug, um die nächsten paar Tritte sehen zu können. Vom ersten Stock aus müssen wir noch eine Etage höher klettern, um das grosse Schlafzimmer zu erreichen. Natürlich können wir nicht alle Knall auf Fall da drin erscheinen. Ich bitte Mr. Griffiths leise:

„Darf ich Sie bitten, als erster einzutreten, Sir? Er wird bestimmt ziemlich böse erschrecken, und ich will nicht, dass er vor Schreck gleich das Zeitliche segnet. Ich will vorher noch ein paar Antworten. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er mich mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt, und diese Erfahrung begehre ich auch nicht zu wiederholen. Sie jedoch sind eine neutrale Person, er kennt Sie und dann hoffe ich, dass er nicht gleich zusammenbricht, wenn er mich sieht."

„Sehr gern, Mr. Black. Bitte treten Sie alle einen Augenblick zurück, dass er Sie nicht gleich sehen kann, wenn ich die Tür öffne."

Ich sehe zu, wie Mr. Griffiths eintritt. Er schaut sich für einen Moment um, dann geht er ganz hinein und sagt:

„Mr. Black? Ich muss schon sagen, das ist doch ziemlich eigenartig, dass ich Sie hier antreffe... ich sollte mich in diesem Haus umschauen für die Erbschaftsangelegenheit der Black-Familie, da das Ministerium befand, dass diese Angelegenheit endlich abgeschlossen werden sollte."

Ein Aufschrei in der Stimme meines Vaters verrät uns, wie sehr er trotzdem erschrickt.

„Griffiths! Verschwinden Sie sofort aus meinem Schlafzimmer? Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, hier einfach so einzudringen?"

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Sir, doch ich konnte ja unmöglich ahnen, dass ich Sie hier finden würde. Ich habe erwartet, dass dieser Raum ebenso wie alle anderen, die ich bisher betreten habe, leer ist."

„Und wie sind Sie überhaupt ins Haus gekommen? Dieses Haus ist unauffindbar. Nur ein blutsverwandter Black kann die Haustüre öffnen!"

„Das weiss ich, doch ich bin hier nur die Vorhut. Ihr Sohn hat mich hereingeführt."

Meine Aufforderung zum Eintreten.

„Hallo Vater. Da bist du ja trotz allen Unkenrufen immer noch? Wolltest du Mutter noch nicht in die Hölle nachfolgen?" frage ich mit der frostigsten Stimme, zu der ich fähig bin.

„Mein Sohn? Das ist kein Sohn von mir, dich habe ich enterbt, und das schon vor vielen Jahren!" kreischt der Alte.

„Du hast vergessen, dass du mich verleugnen konntest, so lange du wolltest, aber du kannst mich nicht enterben, Vater, und da du offiziell tot bist, gehört das hier jetzt alles mir. Ich könnte dich jetzt sogar umbringen und nichts wäre passiert, denn im Ministerium hält man dich für tot – seit 1987!"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen! Nicht vor einem Zeugen!" kreischt mein Vater weiter. Er versucht, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch den habe ich eben wortlos zu mir zitiert. Mein Vater war ein Träger starker Gene, aber selber war er leider nur sehr mittelmässig mächtig. Er war zwar gewitzt, aber das war auch schon alles. Mit dem Zauberstab war er einigermassen talentiert, aber ohne brachte er es zu gar nichts.

„Ah, ah, ah, ah, Väterchen, du bleibst schön, wo du bist. Wir werden nämlich gleich ein paar Fragen an dich haben. Vorher erlaube ich mir, dir Mr. Jason Taylor, ein Angestellter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung vorzustellen, der heute als Vertreter des Ministeriums da ist und ausserdem von der Leiterin der Abteilung die Berechtigung erhalten hat, für diese Fragen ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum in dich hineinzuschütten. Ich weiss nicht, ob du diesen Zaubertrank kennst, aber er ist ein wirklich sehr starkes Wahrheitsserum, welches wir dir jetzt verabreichen werden. Ich will Wahrheiten von dir, Vater, genug davon, um dich für den Rest deiner mickrigen Existenz in Azkaban verrotten lassen zu können. Ich kann beweisen, dass du einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf mich angewendet hast, und du weisst, was darauf steht. Lass mich dir vorher nur zwei, drei Tatsachen vermitteln, die du vielleicht nicht mitbekommen hast, da du dich hier lebendig begraben hast. Dein idiotischer Dunkler Lord ist endgültig erledigt, weg, aus, futsch, mausetot. Die ganze Bande von dreckigen Todessern ist aufgerieben, entweder tot oder in Azkaban. Meine grässlichste Cousine ist tot, die andere sitzt lebenslang. Ich weiss, dass du nie dazu gehört hast, aber auch nur, weil du ihnen Regulus dafür gegeben hast, nachdem ich abgehauen bin. Und Regulus hat mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen müssen!"

Wir schaffen es, ihm drei Tropfen Veritaserum zu geben, was bestimmt reicht, um die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszubekommen. Bis der Trank wirkt, schaue ich mich um. Das Schlafzimmer ist sauber, aber wie der Rest des Hauses durch streng geschlossene Vorhänge fast schwarz. Ich ziehe die Vorhänge gleich zurück, um Licht einzulassen. Dabei bemerke ich eine Öffnung in einer der Wände, die ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Das werde ich später noch genauer untersuchen. Zunächst schicke ich mal Harry und Hermione in die Bibliothek, wo sie nach Unterlagen suchen sollen, die uns helfen können.

„Es sollte einen Schreibtisch da haben, in dem die Familienpapiere aufbewahrt werden. Schaut auch, ob so was wie eine Familienchronik oder so da ist. Die Blacks sind ziemlich stolz auf ihre Vorfahren gewesen, die haben alles notiert, um damit angeben zu können. Rührt die meisten Bücher lieber nicht an, viele von ihnen sind auch mit dem Zauber belegt, dass nur ein blutsverwandter Black sie überhaupt berühren kann. Benutzt einen Entschleierungszauber, der wird euch genügend Information geben, ob ihr ein Buch anrühren könnt oder lieber nicht."

„Okay, machen wir."

Die beiden schieben ab. Ich bitte als nächstes Blaise und Padma, die vielen Schlafzimmer auf den oberen Etagen zu durchforsten. James und Lily nehmen die Kinder mit nach unten und machen sich im Büro auf die Suche.

Der Rest von uns bleibt da, um die Fragen an meinen Vater zu richten. Quigley setzt eine Rolle Pergament und eine Diktafeder in Gang. Ich beginne mit einigen Standardfragen, um zu prüfen, ob er dem Zaubertrank widerstehen kann.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Arcturus Orion Black."

„Wie ist/war der Name deiner Frau und deiner Kinder?"

„Leda Black, drei Kinder, Sirius Orion, Regulus Alphard und Adara Bellatrix Black."

Mr. Griffiths und ich starren uns an. Quigley, Jason, Remus und Quintus schauen genauso verblüfft.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein drittes Kind gibt," sagt Mr. Griffiths leise.

„Wer ist Adara? Wann wurde sie geboren?"

„Adara ist meine einzige Tochter. Sie wurde am 15. Dezember 1988 geboren."

Wir sind noch geschockter! 1988? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass auch meine Mutter noch länger lebte, als dem Ministerium bekannt war!

„Warum hast du Mutters und deinen Tod vorgetäuscht?" frage ich daher weiter.

„Wir wollten einen neuen Erben. Leider war es nur ein Mädchen. Leda starb, als sie ein Jahr alt war."

„Wo ist das Kind?"

„Da drin..."

Vater deutet auf die Öffnung, die mir vorher aufgefallen war. Remus steht sofort auf und geht durch die Öffnung. Einen Moment später hören wir einen kleinen Schreckensschrei, dann kommt ein kleines Mädchen herausgeschossen, das mein Zwilling sein könnte. Sie weicht sofort wieder zurück, aber da Remus hinter ihr herkommt, kann sie nicht wieder in die Öffnung zurück. Sie sieht entsetzlich verängstigt aus, aber ich überlasse die Kleine erst mal Remus und wende mich wieder an Vater.

„Wie hast du sie behandelt?"

„Sie ist genau so entsetzlich wie du es warst, daher muss sie in ihren Räumen bleiben. Ich lehre sie lesen und schreiben. Sie wird nicht verdorben werden. Eines Tages wird sie an einen anständigen reinblütigen Zauberer verheiratet."

„Was meinst du damit, dass sie so entsetzlich ist wie ich es war?"

„Sie ist ungehorsam. Sie benimmt sich nicht wie eine reinblütige Hexe. Sie will hinaus!"

„Jede halbwegs vernünftige Person will hier raus! Hast du irgendwelche Kontakte nach draussen?"

„Ich habe mein Refugium seit Jahren nicht mehr verlassen, wie viele es sind, weiss ich nicht, aber ich glaube, vierzehn Jahre."

„Ich will, dass du mir bestätigst, dass du Unverzeihliche Flüche an mir angewendet hast, Vater, inklusive einige Imperius- und zuletzt den Cruciatus-Fluch. Ist das richtig, Vater?"

„Natürlich ist das richtig. Du verdientest die Strafe. Du warst ungehorsam, du musstest auf den richtigen Weg zurückgebracht werden. Ich habe dich mit dem Cruciatus bestraft, weil du nicht ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords werden wolltest, wie ich von dir verlangt hatte."

„Das war vielleicht dein richtiger Weg, Vater, aber ganz bestimmt nicht meiner! Was ist mit Mutters Leiche passiert?"

„Sie ist im Garten beigesetzt worden."

„Noch eine Frage: Regulus, Adara und ich sehen einander überaus ähnlich und alle drei gleichen wir dir. Hast du einen Zauber auf Mutter gesprochen, damit ihre äusserlichen Eigenschaften in uns unterdrückt wurden?"

„Ja. Das wird in der Black-Familie traditionell angewendet, um die Familienähnlichkeit beizubehalten. Normalerweise wärest du über diesen Zauber anlässlich deiner Hochzeit unterrichtet worden. Es ist keine schwarze Magie."

„Gut. Das reicht einstweilen. Nur noch dieses: wo finden wir Gringotts-Schlüssel, Besitzurkunden und Ähnliches?"

„Die Schlüssel sind im Pult im Büro. Urkunden sind im Büro und in der Bibliothek."

„Das war's. Jason? Was meinst du, wie gehen wir weiter vor?"

„Ich rufe gleich Kingsley an. Er nimmt ihn wahrscheinlich ohne Umweg nach Azkaban. Wir haben sein Geständnis, Unverzeihliche Flüche benutzt zu haben und einer allein davon reicht für eine lebenslange Haft in Azkaban ohne weiteres Gerichtsverfahren aus. Ich weiss, dass du auf diesem Gebiet natürlicherweise sehr empfindlich bist, aber in seinem Fall haben mehrere unabhängige Zeugen sein Geständnis unter Veritaserum gehört, das ist ausreichend. Wir müssen der Öffentlichkeit wieder ins Bewusstsein bringen, dass Unverzeihliche Flüche einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Azkaban nach sich ziehen, wenn sie aufgedeckt werden. Und dass wir null Toleranz kennen werden."

„Ganz ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass er dort verrottet. Hier ist sein Zauberstab."

Jetzt wende ich mich an die kleine Adara. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester! Wenn das, was Vater von ihr sagt stimmt, dass sie mir sehr ähnlich ist, dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen, nehme ich an. Dann besteht Hoffnung, dass seine Versuche, sie völlig auf Reinblüter-Quatsch zu trimmen fehlgeschlagen sind. Offenbar hat Remus es geschafft, sie zu beruhigen. Sie steht in der Nähe der Tür zu ihren Räumen, die jetzt geschlossen zu sein scheint, denn ich sehe nichts mehr davon.

Sie trägt eine Robe, die offensichtlich einmal meiner Mutter gehört hat und die auf ihre Grösse geschrumpft worden ist. Sie hat lange, schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten trägt. Sie hat die grauen Augen, welche in unserer Familie so häufig sind. Sie ist unglaublich niedlich! Ich ziehe einen Stuhl heran, setze mich und frage sie:

„Hallo, Adara! Ich bin Sirius, dein ältester Bruder. Hast du schon von mir gehört?"

Sie schaut mich vorerst nur stumm an.

„Eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen um ein leeres Haus aufzuräumen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass hier noch jemand lebt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von deiner Existenz, Adara. Hast du Lesen und Schreiben gelernt?"

„Ja. Und er hat mir andere Dinge beigebracht, Astronomie und Englisch. Und die Familiengeschichte."

„Gut. Du hast keine Angst vor uns, nicht wahr?"

Adara schaut mich an und gibt zu:

„Ein bisschen schon. Ich habe noch nie jemanden anderes gesehen, nur Vater und Kreacher."

„Da draussen gibt es aber ganz viele Menschen, Adara. Du wirst das alles kennen lernen. Ich muss dich mitnehmen zu mir nach Hause, aber dort wirst du ein Zimmer für dich bekommen und dann wollen wir weitersehen. Erst mal werden wir dir hübschere neue Kleider schenken."

„Ist das hier nicht hübsch?" fragt sie.

„Das Ding hat mal unserer Mutter gehört und ihr Geschmack – gar nicht zu sprechen von ihrem Stil, der einer älteren Person entspricht – war nicht besonders gut, gelinde gesagt. Du brauchst Kleider wie die anderen Kinder, Kleider, die für ein Kind geeignet sind."

Bei Merlin, bin ich noch immer geschockt! Innerhalb weniger Stunden habe ich herausgefunden, dass meine Eltern entweder gar nicht, oder jedenfalls viel später als dem Ministerium bekannt ist, gestorben sind. Dann finde ich einen alten, aufsässigen Hauselfen und eine kleine Schwester, von deren Existenz ich ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass mein Vater dieses unschuldige kleine Mädchen hier wie in einem Gefängnis eingesperrt hat, ohne Licht und Luft. Das wird sehr hart werden.

„Adara, darf ich dich Addie nennen? Du hast einen sehr hübschen Namen."

„Danke. Du darfst. Warum willst du mich nicht Adara nennen?" will sie wissen.

„Addie ist ein Kosename, Kleines. Du bist noch sehr klein und es passt besser. Wenn du dann gross bist, ist Adara aber sehr, sehr hübsch."

„Okay."

„Gut. Dann lass mich dir die Leute hier vorstellen. Vater hat dir doch gesagt, dass du und er nicht die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt seid, oder?"

„Ja, das hat er. Was ist mit ihm? Ich war noch nie hier draussen und ich habe ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Er ist krank. Sehr bald schon wird er aber nicht mehr hier sein. Er hat dich offensichtlich nicht sehr gut behandelt und dafür, sowie dafür, dass er ganz üble Flüche angewendet hat, wird er bestraft. Er wird noch heute nach Azkaban gebracht, dem magischen Gefängnis. – Kannst du mir erzählen, wie du aufgewachsen bist?"

„Ich bin immer da drin gewesen. Kreacher hat mir manchmal zu essen gebracht. Vater hat mich unterrichtet, aber wenn ich nicht gut gelernt hatte, hat er mich bestraft. Das hat sehr wehgetan. Er sagte oft, dass ich Strafe verdiene. Ich weiss nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

Wir alle hören ziemlich entsetzt zu. Ich schüttle den Kopf und wende mich doch noch einmal an meinen Vater.

„Du weisst nicht, wie erleichtert ich darüber bin, dass du schon heute Abend nach Azkaban verfrachtet wirst, Vater, sonst wäre ich geneigt, dir ein gerüttelt Mass deiner eigenen Medizin zu verabreichen! Bei Merlin, wie konntest du ein kleines Kind so misshandeln? Du bist krank und verrottet bis ins Innerste! Ich nehme dir Addie jetzt ab, Vater, und von nun an wird sie es gut haben! Ich werde ihr den Rest ihrer Kindheit so schön gestalten wie ich es nur immer vermag. Sie wird nach draussen gehen können, ans Licht, wird andere Kinder kennen und spielen lernen und überhaupt nur sonnige Tage erleben. Du dreckiger Bastard! Wenn ich nur könnte, wie ich wollte, dann würde ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, du miese alte Ratte!"

Ich bin so wütend! Und offensichtlich bin ich nicht der Einzige. Selbst Griffiths schaut mit Verachtung auf den Mann vor uns. Einzig wegen Adara halten wir uns alle im Zaum. Schliesslich treffen Kingsley und seine Auroren ein, die Vater so wie er ist nach Azkaban verfrachten. Es wird nicht eine Frage mehr gestellt. Jason nimmt das Protokoll der Befragung mit und informiert mich:

„Ich werde zusehen, dass alle benötigten Dokumente sofort hergestellt werden, Sirius. Da er ja offiziell als tot gilt, bist du eh sein Erbe und daher kannst du ruhig schon mal alles mit den Kobolden von Gringotts klären. Sollten sie eine Kopie hiervon verlangen, dann sag's mir, ich schicke eine. Darf ich Sie nur noch alle um Ihre Unterschrift als Zeugen bitten?"

Wir unterschreiben das Dokument alle und Jason verabschiedet sich. Alles, was für den Moment noch zu tun bleibt, ist, die Unterlagen für Gringotts zu finden. Das meiste findet sich sogar sehr rasch an. Wir gehen hinunter ins Büro, wo wir die Zwillinge finden, und wir bringen Addie zunächst zu ihnen, damit sie die Kleinen kennen lernen kann. James und Lily staunen sie völlig geschockt an, als wir das Büro betreten, bestimmt vor allem deshalb, weil sie mir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten gleicht.

„Wer ist das denn?" fragt James.

„Das, mein lieber James, ist meine kleine Schwester Adara Bellatrix Black."

Zwei Kiefer fallen herunter. Lily kommt aber fast sofort wieder zu sich und nähert sich vorsichtig Adara, um ganz sanft mit ihr zu sprechen und sie zu beruhigen. Ich erzähle meinen Freunden, was meine Eltern getan haben.

„Das ist ja unglaublich, Sirius."

„Sollte man meinen, nicht wahr? Ich bin immer noch völlig geschockt und so was von wütend auf Vater."

Doch dann wende ich mich wieder Adara zu.

„Addie, dies hier sind Remus' und meine Kinder, deine Nichte und dein Neffe. Lily hier ist ihre Mum. Sie haben noch einen Bruder, mit dem zusammen sie Drillinge sind. Dies ist mein Sohn Dennis, und dies ist Seraina, Remus' Tochter."

„Die sind ja süss, Sirius," bemerkt Addie sehr zu meinem Erstaunen.

„Das sind sie. Du kannst mit ihnen spielen, wenn du möchtest."

„Was spiele ich denn mit ihnen?" fragt sie.

Im Geheimen schliesse ich die Augen. Ich bin sicher, dass Adara noch nie gespielt hat. Sie wird fast alles, was sie in ihrem Leben erlebt hat, neu lernen müssen, die arme kleine Maus.

„Sie haben Spielsachen, schau her! Wenn du dich zu ihnen setzt, kommen sie sicher bald damit angekrabbelt und zeigen sie dir. Bleibe für eine Weile bei ihnen und du wirst schon sehen. Sie sind sehr neugierig und wollen dich gewiss kennen lernen," erklärt Remus sanft.

Adara nickt und setzt sich auf den Teppich. Wir schauen für eine Weile einfach zu. Es dauert auch wirklich nicht lange und unsere neugierigen Kleinen kommen angekrabbelt. Sie schauen uns fragend an und so kauern Remus und ich uns neben ihnen hin und erklären es ihnen.

„Das ist eure Tante Adara, meine kleinen Rumtreiber, also seid ganz lieb mit ihr! Sie möchte mit euch spielen, aber sie weiss noch nicht so recht, was sie denn mit euch spielen soll, also zeigt ihr beiden ihr am besten, was ihr spielen wollt, okay?"

Mit unseren offenen, neugierigen Zwillingen ist Adara bald ziemlich beschäftigt. Ich schaue Remus an und flüstere ihm zu:

„Wer weiss, vielleicht helfen die Kleinen ihr aus dieser Stumpfheit, in der sie sich zu befinden scheint. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es wirklich hart sein muss, wenn man so ein Schattendasein geführt hat und dann mit einem Schlag so viele Leute auf einen zukommen. Ausserdem war sie sich ja nur die Gegenwart von zwei vollkommenen Verrückten gewohnt."

Remus nickt.

„Sie ist ein sehr hübsches Kind, Sirius. Sieht aus wie dein Spiegelbild – und Dennys!" bemerkt Lily.

„Das ist genau, was ich gedacht habe, als ich sie oben zum ersten Mal sah. Vater hat denselben Zauber auf uns drei angewendet, den wir auch auf die Zwillinge verwendet haben. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihm fast dankbar bin. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich mehr meiner Mutter gliche! Er sagte auch, dass dieser Zauber in der Black-Familie traditionell angewendet wird. Wenigstens für einmal kein Zauber der dunklen Künste."

**Hermione**

Harry und ich betreten eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek. Es ist dunkel und wir müssen unsere Zauberstäbe anzünden, um die Kronleuchter zu finden, die wir anzünden. Als wir mal besser sehen können, versuche ich, die nächstliegenden Fenster zu finden, damit ich Tageslicht hereinlassen kann. Als ich eines finde, ziehe ich die schweren Vorhänge zurück, öffne das Fenster und stosse die Fensterläden auf. Sonnenlicht strömt herein und Harry löscht die Kronleuchter wieder aus. Nach einem ersten Blick auf einige der Bücher schüttelt er sich und meint:

„Du, das ist finsteres Zeug, Hermione! Ich glaube, das wird Remus interessieren..."

„Wir werden wohl mal alle diese Bücher durchgehen müssen. Vieles davon wird wohl irgendwo in ein Sicherheitsverlies gesteckt werden, das sieht aus, als ob hier einiges steht, das nicht mal in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts stehen darf."

„Sieht sehr danach aus. Also, wonach suchen wir denn nun?"

„Alles, was irgendwie nach einem Safe oder Schrank oder ähnlicher Aufbewahrung aussieht. Und dann etwas wie ein Familienstammbaum…" schlage ich vor.

„Okay."

Wir gehen erst mal über die Bücher. Wir versuchen es mit dem Suchzauber, den wir schon in der Bibliothek auf der Sunnegg angewendet haben und vier Bücher kommen herausgeflogen. Ich nehme sie mit zu einem Tisch, an dem ich sie durchsehe. Derweilen sucht Harry mit einem Entschleierungszauber nach einem Safe und bringt tatsächlich einen metallenen Kasten zu Tage, der als Safe durchgehen könnte.

„Den rühre ich aber nicht an, den kann bestimmt wieder nur ein Black berühren," meint er.

„Das ist bestimmt vernünftig. Wir werden Sirius heraufholen, damit er es selber tut. Es eilt ja nicht."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Was Interessantes gefunden?"

„Dies hier. Zeichnet die Geburten und Todesdaten aller Blacks auf. Ich bin etwa halb durch, Anfang 18. Jahrhundert."

„Schau am Ende… Regulus müsste der letzte sein, der darin auftaucht."

Ich mache die letzte Seite auf und suche neugierig nach den letzten Einträgen. Eine Seite für jeden Eintrag. Da hat's Text… ich schnappe nach Luft.

„Schau dir das an, Harry, Dennys Name taucht hier auf. Es scheint automatisch jeden Black zu vermerken, der geboren wird."

„Wow. Hey, was ist das hier? Schau, gleich nach Regulus und vor Denny. Adara Black, geboren am 15. Dezember 1988, Vater Arcturus Black, Mutter Leda Black."

„Keine Ahnung. Lass uns Sirius' Vater suchen…"

Sirius' Geburt ist zwei Seiten vorher vermerkt, nach Narcissas und vor Bellatrix'.

„Sirius Orion Black, geboren am 18. Oktober 1959, Vater Arcturus, Mutter Leda Black. – Das sagt uns schon mal, dass Sirius' Mutter auch länger gelebt hat, als man im Ministerium dachte. Und es bedeutet, dass Sirius eine kleine Schwester hat oder hatte, Harry! Da kein Todesdatum angegeben ist, kann man annehmen, dass sie noch lebt."

Wir blättern, bis wir zu Sirius' Vater kommen:

„Arcturus Orion Black, geboren am 2. Mai 1902, Vater Deneb Black, Mutter Solange Black. Kein Todesdatum."

„Das überrascht weniger, da wir wissen, dass er in seinem Bett sitzt."

Wir nehmen dieses Buch und andere, von denen wir meinen, dass sie wichtig sind, mit und gehen rasch nach unten, um Sirius zu zeigen, was wir gefunden haben.

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wann seine Mutter starb, aber sicher später als zum Zeitpunkt, als Sirius die Nachricht erhielt. Und was aus dem Mädchen wurde, das sie geboren hat. Da ist kein Todesdatum wie im Eintrag von Regulus," fasst Harry unsere Erkenntnisse zusammen.

„Richtig. Und das bedeutet, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Sirius', Narcissas und Andromedas Einträge verzeichnen auch kein Todesdatum, weil sie alle drei leben," gebe ich zurück.

Wir gehen rasch nach unten. Wir finden sie im Erdgeschoss in einem Raum, der wahrscheinlich ein Büro ist – und finden die Antwort auf unsere Frage. Auf dem Teppich sitzt ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das eine Kopie von Sirius zu sein scheint.

„Wir haben was gefunden, Sirius," rufe ich.

„Wir auch! Nicht nur, dass mein Vater noch gar nicht gestorben ist, auch meine Mutter hat länger gelebt. Darf ich euch Adara Black vorstellen? Sie ist meine kleine Schwester."

Ich schaue staunend auf das kleine Mädchen. Sie ist am Leben und es scheint ihr gut zu gehen! Ich hatte mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht, seit ich diesen Eintrag in dem Buch gesehen habe.

„Ich weiss schon von ihr! Schau, hier ist ein Buch, in dem automatisch jede Geburt eines Black registriert wird. Selbst Denny ist schon drin! Hier, der letzte von allen…"

„Wow! Ich wusste nicht, dass wir so was haben!"

„Wir haben den Suchzauber verwendet, den wir auch auf der Sunnegg benutzen. Mit dem Suchkriterium Black Familienstammbaum kam das hier angeflogen. Harry hat übrigens einen Safe gefunden. Ausser dem Entschleierungszauber haben wir den aber nicht angerührt."

„Das war bestimmt schlau. Werden wir alles durchstöbern. Wir haben Adara gefunden, während ich meinen Vater ausgequetscht habe. Dann haben wir diese Schachtel mit Schlüsseln für Gringotts-Verliese gefunden und jede Menge Juwelen. Diese Schlüssel decken schon den grössten Teil der Liste von Verliesen von Gringotts ab. Die noch übrig sind, könnten sich in einem der anderen Verliese befinden. Wir können durch das Buch gehen und sehen, ob wir die letzten Namen finden, die noch fehlen. Und Remus plant, in Hogwarts das Buch der Namen aufzuschlagen und nachzusehen, ob wir Adara dort drin finden. Das macht man ja sonst nicht, aber in diesem Fall…"

„Verständlich," sagt James.

„Warum haben die ihren Tod vorgetäuscht, Sirius? Das ist so… ich weiss nicht… irgendwie völlig unnatürlich," frage ich.

„Sie wollten einen neuen Erben herstellen. Spielte denen keine Rolle, dass sie mich gar nicht enterben konnten. Sie wollten noch einen Jungen. Leider wurde es dann ein Mädchen. Dann starb Mutter, als die Kleine ein Jahr alt war und dann war's dann ganz aus."

„Das ist scheusslich. Nicht, dass du einen kleine Schwester hast natürlich, aber die Motivation, derentwegen sie gezeugt wurde."

„Sag mir nichts, ich war so was von schockiert! Und nun ist Vater bereits auf dem Weg nach Azkaban. Er hat natürlich die Anwendung von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen zugegeben und darauf folgt die sofortige Einweisung für eine lebenslange Strafe in Azkaban, wie ihr ja wisst. Da werden gar keine weiteren Fragen gestellt und eine Gerichtsverhandlung ist offiziell nicht nötig, nicht mal eine Anhörung."

Jason ist mittlerweile ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt und kommt mit einer Frau zurück, die er uns als Mrs Hazel Wood vorstellt.

„Sie arbeitet im Ministerium und wird dafür zuständig sein, dir das Sorgerecht für deine kleine Schwester zu erteilen, Sirius. Nach den Angaben, die wir gefunden haben, starb deine Mutter Mitte August 1986 und dein Vater ein Jahr später."

Wir begrüssen Mrs Wood. Sie erkundigt sich:

„Und Sie behaupten, dass sie später gestorben sind?"

„Oh ja. Meine Mutter, heisst das, denn wir haben meinen Vater gefunden, zwar krank, aber noch immer sehr lebendig! Ich fange mal am Anfang an: ich erhielt einen Brief von Gringotts und sollte mich mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen, um meine Erbschaft endlich einmal in Ordnung zu bringen, damit sie nachher alle Black-Konten auf meinen Namen ändern konnten. Also entschloss ich mich, meinem Elternhaus einen Besuch abzustatten, nachdem ich es nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit ich es 1976 endgültig verlassen hatte. In Azkaban wurde ich über die Todesfälle meiner Eltern unterrichtet, aber da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so ziemlich jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, kann ich mich natürlich nicht mehr erinnern, wann genau das geschah. Als wir heute hierher kamen, fanden wir schon gleich zu Beginn, dass noch ein Hauself da war. Und der gab mir nach einer Weile zu verstehen, dass mein Vater noch lebt und krank in seinem Zimmer liegt. Darauf riefen wir Jason auf den Plan, der uns den Einsatz von Veritaserum ermöglichte. Wir haben zwei Juristen bei uns, die als unabhängige Zeugen dabei sind. Unter Einfluss der Wahrheitsdroge sagte Vater dann aus, dass ein kleines Mädchen da war, Adara Black, meine kleine Schwester, die im Dezember 1988 geboren wurde. Da meine eigene Mutter sie geboren hat, ist es klarerweise unmöglich, dass meine Mutter schon 1986 verstorben ist," erklärt Sirius Mrs Wood.

„Beschuldigen Sie das Ministerium, Sie absichtlich falsch unterrichtet zu haben?" fragt Mrs Wood etwas bissig.

„Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen! Ich glaube, meine Eltern haben ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht, um sich komplett von einer Gesellschaft zurückzuziehen, die sie als von schlechtem Blut, von Blutverrätern, Schmutz und Halbblütern verdorben betrachteten. Sie hatten immer ein ziemlich grosses Repertoire von Ausdrücken, mit denen sie all diejenigen bedachten, die sie als weniger wert betrachteten als sich selber."

„Ah."

„Und dann fanden meine jungen Freunde dieses Buch in der Bibliothek. Es registriert magisch alle Geburten in der Black-Familie. Nur die Kernfamilie. Sehen Sie, hier am Ende taucht sogar mein Sohn auf. Der Eintrag meines Vaters zeigt natürlich kein Todesdatum. Da meine Mutter nur angeheiratet ist, taucht sie in dem Buch nicht auf. Sie ist hier nur als meine Mutter und als Mutter meines Bruders Regulus und hier meiner Schwester Adara aufgeführt. Und da Adara erst zehn Jahre alt ist, kann meine Mutter nicht 1986 gestorben sein. Ich nehme an, dass mein Vater in den letzten Jahren ziemlich verrückt war. Vielleicht hat ihm ja der Verlust seines Meisters endlich doch das letzte Restchen Verstand geraubt."

„Also, das Mädchen da drüben auf dem Teppich ist Ihre Schwester?"

„Unzweifelhaft. Schauen Sie sie an! Mein exaktes Abbild."

Einige Blicke hin und her später nickt sie und sagt:

„Ja, die Familienähnlichkeit ist eindeutig vorhanden. Da Sie offenbar ihr nächster mündiger Verwandter sind, frage ich Sie auch gleich zuerst: möchten Sie die Vormundschaft über Ihre Schwester übernehmen?"

„Natürlich! Wir leben jetzt hauptsächlich in der Schweiz und in Hogwarts. Wir können sie aber in beiden Fällen immer selber betreuen. In gut zwei Jahren wird sie ja selber auch nach Hogwarts kommen. Das arme Mädchen ist bereits viel zu lange hier drin eingesperrt gewesen. Jetzt soll sie erst mal etwas anderes sehen und viel Sonnenlicht bekommen. Natürlich konnte ich ihr das nicht sagen, aber ich habe vor Wut gezittert, als Vater berichtet hat, wie er sie behandelt. Ich hoffe, er hat sie nicht so verflucht wie mich damals. Aber wenn ich mich daran erinnere, dann vermute ich, dass er es doch getan hat, nachdem er sagte, dass sie wäre so wie ich gewesen bin," erklärt Sirius.

„Ich werde ihre Geburt bescheinigen und Ihnen die Dokumente schicken. Das Todesdatum Ihrer Mutter werden wir mit einem geschätzten Datum im Januar 1990 ersetzen. Was ich aber doch noch wissen möchte ist, was mit ihrer Leiche geschehen ist."

„Gemäss der Aussage meines Vaters ist sie im Garten verscharrt worden. Ich müsste den überlebenden Hauselfen rufen, der sie wahrscheinlich vergraben hat."

**Sirius**

Ich rufe Kreacher, der sich nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich zeigt.

„Meister hat Kreacher gerufen?"

„Oh ja, und du hast dir verdammt viel Zeit genommen, auf meinen Ruf zu antworten! Was ist mit der Leiche meiner Mutter geschehen, nachdem sie gestorben war?" frage ich barsch.

„Ich habe die Meisterin beerdigt, Meister. Wie Meister es von mir verlangte."

„Wo?"

„Im Garten, Meister."

„Du wirst uns gleich zeigen, wo. Warum hast du mir nichts von Miss Adara gesagt?"

Er wirft die selbe Sorte Blicke auf Addie, die er für mich übrig hatte. Das sagt mir genug. Er kann sie nicht ausstehen. Und meine Frage beantwortet er erst gar nicht. Ich seufze.

„Zeig uns, wo du die Meisterin vergraben hast, Kreacher!" befehle ich ihm.

Wir folgen ihm durch die Hintertür aus dem Haus in den grossen Garten, der komplett von einer hohen Mauer eingeschlossen ist. Der Garten ist gross genug, einen halben Park zu fassen, doch ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, denn als Kind durfte ich nicht einmal hier hinaus. Kreacher deutet stumm auf eine Ecke.

„Muss ich sie exhumieren lassen, Mrs Wood?" frage ich.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wenn die Leiche da vergraben ist, können wir sie auch durch die Erde identifizieren."

„Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich sie doch ausgraben und wie sich's gehört, in der Familiengruft beerdigen lassen," sage ich mit einem Seufzer.

Mrs Wood nickt und verspricht:

„Ich werde sie suchen und identifizieren lassen, dann können Sie sie beerdigen. Können Sie mir Zutritt zu diesem Haus gewähren?"

„Ja, Sie können wieder hinein apparieren, ich werde diese Restriktion senken. Ausser uns weiss das ja niemand und ich werde Kreacher befehlen, im Haus zu bleiben, bis das hier erledigt ist," bestätige ich.

„Danke, Mr. Black. Das muss sehr schwer für Sie sein..."

„Sicher nicht das Angenehmste, was ich je erlebt habe und ich stehe immer noch unter dem Schock, aber ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt meiner kleinen Schwester helfen kann, den Rest ihrer Kindheit geniessen zu können."

„Gut. Das ist alles, was im Moment getan werden kann. Ich werde die Papiere für Ihre Schwester ausfertigen lassen und Ihnen mit der Bestätigung Ihres Sorgerechts zukommen lassen. Ausserdem werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden, sobald wir die Identifikation der Leiche Ihrer Mutter beendet haben. Dann können wir sie in ihr endgültiges Grab bringen lassen. Wo befindet sich Ihre Familiengruft? Im Friedhof in der Diagon Alley oder in Hogsmeade?"

„Diagon Alley. Vielen Dank, Mrs Wood. Sie können mich per Eule oder auf meinem Commumirror erreichen."

„Bestens. Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Black. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Mrs Wood verlässt uns und auch Jason verabschiedet sich. Ich drehe mich zu Adara.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir zusammenpacken, was du gerne mitnehmen möchtest, Adara. Du wirst nicht mehr in dieses Loch zurückkehren, das garantiere ich dir! Es war schon für mich ein Gefängnis und für dich war es auch nichts anderes."

Sie lässt ihren Kopf hängen und nickt dann. Ich kann nicht anders, ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und halte sie ganz fest. Zuerst will sie sich noch dagegen wehren, doch dann scheint sie zu begreifen und presst sich an mich, drückt ihr Köpfchen fest an meine Robe. Ich streichle sie sanft über den Rücken und ihren Kopf und verspreche:

„Du wirst nicht mehr leiden, mein Kleines. Du kommst jetzt mit uns und lernst viele neue, nette Menschen kennen. Ganz bestimmt bist du bald sehr glücklich! Lässt du uns dir helfen?"

Sie nickt in meine Robe hinein. Noch ein sanftes Streicheln über ihr Köpfchen und ich frage sie:

„Gut. Jetzt gehen wir zu uns nach Hause, machen dir dein neues Zimmer bereit und am Montag gehst du mit Lily zum Einkaufen deiner neuen Kleider. Was meinst du, wird es dich ängstigen, dann auf einmal so viele Leute zu sehen?"

„Ich kann unten auf der Strasse immer Leute sehen," murmelt sie.

„Sehr gut. Sie werden aber ein bisschen näher an dich herankommen, wenn du selber auf der Strasse gehst, aber der Montag ist ein normaler Arbeitstag, da sind nicht ganz so viele in den Gassen. Zeigst du mir jetzt, was du gerne mitnehmen möchtest?"

Sie nimmt mich bei der Hand und ich folge ihr zurück in ihre kleine Wohnung. Da unsere Kleinen unter der Aufsicht mehrer Erwachsener sind, kommt Remus auch mit. Kingsley und die Auroren haben meinen Vater bereits zusammengepackt und weggebracht. Er wird es ab heute Nacht nicht mehr so bequem haben wie bisher, soviel ist mal sicher, aber er tut mir nicht leid. Wahrscheinlich wird er's eh nicht mehr lange machen.

Addie nimmt nur ein paar Bücher und ein paar Kleider aus ihrem Schlafzimmer mit. Im Bad sammelt sie ihre Toilettensachen zusammen. Ich beschwöre einen kleinen Koffer herauf, in den wir ihre Sachen packen. Das Schlafzimmer ist bedrückend nackt. Ein kleines Bett, Nachttisch, ein Stuhl, ein kleiner Schrank und das war's dann auch schon. Da war sogar mein Zimmer noch besser ausgestattet. Auch in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer nimmt sie nur noch zwei Bücher mit. In keinem der Räume sehe ich auch nur ein Spielzeug. Kein Wunder hat sie keine Ahnung vom Spielen! Meine Güte, wenn ich hier nur schon früher angekommen wäre! Ich fühle mich fast schuldig, dass ich nicht zumindest nach dem Prozess gegen Pettigrew hier aufgetaucht bin. Ich hätte ihr fast gute Jahre von diesem Horror ersparen können! Und sie hat nicht einmal eine Ahnung davon, dass sie in der Hölle war!

Der kleine Koffer ist gepackt, verkleinert und in der Tasche meiner Robe verstaut. Remus bietet ihr seine Hand an, Addie schaut ihn an und nimmt das Angebot an. Ich gebe ihr meine andere Hand und wir verlassen dieses scheussliche kleine Gemach.

„Hast du dieses Haus schon mal verlassen, Adara?" fragt Remus sie.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nie?"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern," sagt sie dann.

„Du meine Güte. Hast du ein bisschen Geographie gelernt?"

„Nein, was ist das?"

„Zum Beispiel die Länder auf der Erde kennen zu lernen."

„Ich habe Karten gesehen, wenn es das ist, was du meinst..."

„Das ist ein Teil davon, genau."

Ich kann sehen, dass sie noch eine Menge zu lernen hat, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich bin froh, dass wir für ihren Unterricht noch ziemlich gut Zeit haben, denn sie wird die Schule erst in zwei Jahren beginnen können. Mit einem Geburtstag im Dezember wird es ihr gehen wie Remus und mir, sie wird ein zusätzliches Jahr warten müssen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommt, das heisst, sie wird im Herbst 2000 beginnen.

Ich sehe mich um.

„Sind wir bereit, nach Hause zu gehen?"

„Eindeutig ja! Ich weiss nicht, wie's euch geht, aber die Luft hier drin ist ziemlich scheusslich," meint Harry.

Das bringt uns alle zum Lachen. Wir schliessen alle Fenster wieder, die wir geöffnet haben, dann verlassen die anderen das Haus durch Apparieren. Hermione hat Denny, Padma übernimmt Seraina. Ich mache einen Portschlüssel aus einem Buch. Er wird Adara und mich zur Sunnegg bringen.

„Das wird sich jetzt gleich ziemlich komisch anfühlen, Addie, aber es geht nur ganz kurz, dann werden wir sehr weit von hier weg sein, nämlich in der Schweiz. Das ist ein anderes Land! Hab keine Angst, das tut auch gar nicht weh!"

„Okay."

„Komm ganz nahe zu mir, dann müssen wir beide den Portschlüssel berühren. Ich bin bei dir!"

Sie legt ihre Hand auf das Buch, ich berühre es ebenfalls, dann tippe ich das Buch mit meinem Zauberstab an und sage:

„Portus!"

Im typischen Wirbel setzt uns der Portschlüssel in wenigen Minuten im Wohnzimmer auf der Sunnegg wieder ab. Ich halte Addie fest, als wir landen, damit sie nicht umfällt.

„Da sind wir schon! Nun werden wir mal sehen, was für ein Zimmer wir dir geben können. Aber zuerst stelle ich dich mal der ganzen Familie, die da ist, vor. Wie du siehst, sind wir eine sehr grosse Familie!"

Ginny, Ernie, Morag, Neville, Parvati und Draco sind alle da. Als die mich mit meiner Schwester auftauchen sehen, staunen sie erst mal Bauklötze.

„Wer ist das denn?" erkundigt sich Draco.

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und heisst Adara. Ich fürchte, sie wird noch ziemlich scheu sein, denn sie ist an andere Leute überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Macht euch schon mal auf eine ziemlich grausliche Geschichte gefasst, die wir euch nachher erzählen werden! Ich stelle euch erst mal alle vor, okay? Also, Addie, fangen wir hier mal mit dieser hübschen jungen Dame an. Sie heisst Ginny Weasley. Das hier ist Ernie McMillan, dies hier ist Morag MacDougal, dann haben wir hier Neville Longbottom, und das hier ist Draco Malfoy, er ist ein Cousin zweiten Grades von dir, seine Mutter war eine meiner Cousinen. Dann haben wir hier Parvati Patil, wie du unschwer sehen kannst, ist sie Padmas Zwillingsschwester. Sie wohnen alle hier im Haus, zusammen mit den Menschen, die du vorher schon alle kennen gelernt hast. Ganz zum Schluss sind hier noch zwei Kleinchen, nämlich Lizzie und Andy Potter, sie sind Harrys kleine Geschwister. Ausserdem sind noch Ron, Ginnys älterer Bruder und Justin Finch-Fletchley hier, aber die sind wohl grade ausser Haus. Ich weiss, das ist ein bisschen viel aufs Mal, aber du kannst dir Zeit nehmen, du hast die Namen sicher bald raus, du wirst alle nach und nach kennen lernen. Wir haben auch ziemlich oft Gäste. Trotzdem bleibt noch genügend Platz, dass du ein eigenes Zimmer erhältst."

„Sie kann mein Zimmer haben, ich bin ja jetzt eh dauernd bei Ernie," sagt Ginny sofort.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Ginny! Das ist perfekt!"

„Sie sollte in eurer Nähe sein, wir sind schliesslich alle noch Fremde für sie. Hallo, Adara! Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Wir lieben deinen grossen Bruder alle sehr, ich hoffe, dass du ihn auch gern haben wirst. Er ist sehr spassig und man kann sogar das Eine oder Andere von ihm lernen! Soll ich dir das Zimmer zeigen?"

Für einen Moment spüre ich, wie Adara meine Hand fester hält, doch dann lockert sich ihr Griff und sie löst sich von mir. Sie schaut Ginny an und nickt.

„Schön! Dann komm am besten gleich mit mir! Hast du denn kein Gepäck?"

„Nicht viel, Ginny. Grosseinkauf von allem, was ein Kind ihres Alters benötigt, ist für Montag angesagt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon irgendwann in ihrem Leben mal was Neues bekommen hat. Was sie da anhat, war mal eine Robe meiner Mutter, die haben sie einfach auf ihre Grösse reduziert," erkläre ich Ginny.

„Oh je! Dann werde ich dir aber auch gleich etwas von meinen Sachen geben, worin dir dann sehr viel wohler sein wird, Adara. Das kannst du dann auch tragen, wenn ihr einkaufen geht."

Ginny bietet ihre Hand an und Addie nimmt sie. Sie bringt mich zum Lächeln. Ginny hat eine sehr gute Hand mit Kindern. Sie zwinkert mir zu, verlässt den Raum mit Addie an der Hand, und ich kann mich endlich hinsetzen und mein Gesicht in meinen Händen verbergen. Remus setzt sich neben mich hin. Der Schock sitzt immer noch tief. Ich kann kaum glauben, was meine Eltern ihr angetan haben. Es ist ein Verbrechen, und es tut so weh zu wissen, dass ich ihr Martyrium um so vieles hätte verkürzen können. Wenn ich nur…

„Hör auf, daran herumzugrübeln, Sirius, es ist nicht deine Schuld und du hattest keine Ahnung, da hast du wirklich keinen Fehler gemacht…" sagt Quintus müde.

„Quintus hat recht, Sirius, das ist genau die Sorte Schuldgefühl, über die wir uns schon mal unterhalten haben, und du warst es, der mir diese Gefühle ausgeredet hat," wirft Harry ein.

Ich seufze.

„Ich weiss es ja, aber…" ich verstumme.

Sie wissen alle, was ich meine. Ich denke natürlich, was wäre, wenn… und ich bin sicher, dass selbst sie dasselbe denken.

„Wer passt auf Lizzie und Andy auf, während wir mit Addie zum Einkaufen fahren?" fragt Lily.

„Da sonst alle in der Schule oder bei der Arbeit sind, werde wohl ich das übernehmen," meint Quintus.

„Herzlichen Dank!"

**Quintus**

Ich habe das Geschehen heute mit wachsendem Horror mitverfolgt. Wie die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer habe ich natürlich früher Arcturus Black gekannt, als weit entfernter Bekannter. Wir hatten einige Zusammentreffen im Ministerium, aber er hätte sich sicher nicht an mich erinnert. Ich war heute mindestens so geschockt wie Sirius. Weniger darüber, dass er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, viel mehr über das, was er seiner Tochter angetan hat. Ich wusste natürlich bereits, was er seinem älteren Sohn so alles angetan hat, aber dass er das auch einem zweiten Kind, noch dazu einem Mädchen antun würde, hätte ich denn doch nicht erwartet. Mein Herz fliegt diesem hübschen Kind zu! Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen des Öfteren auf sie aufpassen werde, bis sie sich in Hogwarts Remus und Sirius anschliessen kann. Zusammen mit James und Lily bin ich derjenige Erwachsene, der am meisten Zeit zur Verfügung hat. Sie ist ein wirklich niedliches Mädchen und ich wette, in einigen Jahren wird Denny wie ihr Zwillingsbruder aussehen. Ich frage mich, wie sich dieser Zauber auswirkt, der da angewendet wurde. Hm. Schon wieder etwas auf meiner wachsenden Liste von Dingen, die ich erforschen möchte.

**Sonntag, 4.4.1999 / Remus**

Nachdem wir eine Nacht über unseren gewaltigen Schock von gestern geschlafen haben, erwachen Sirius und ich zu den bekannten Baby-Gebrabbelgeräuschen. Was uns auch sofort wieder daran erinnert, dass wir auf einmal ein drittes Kind haben. Das ein bisschen älter ist und eine Menge Zuwendung und Unterricht brauchen wird. Sirius spricht es als Erster an:

„Wir werden einen Lehrer für sie engagieren, Remus. Sie braucht in so vielen Fächern Unterweisung, und selbst wenn wir bald weniger Stunden zu unterrichten haben, können wir es dennoch nicht selber tun, die Zeit wird uns sicher fehlen. Ich werde mit Vergnügen Geld für einen guten Hauslehrer ausgeben! Vielleicht könnte ich Madam Reeves fragen, die Schulleiterin der Hogsmeade Primarschule, möglicherweise kann sie mir ein paar Hinweise geben. Dann sehen wir zu, dass Addie gut beschäftigt ist, bis sie nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass das sein muss. Sie ist auf alle Fälle kein dummes Kind, Sirius. Und sie hat zwei Jahre Zeit, mit einem Lehrer für sich ganz allein müsste sie eine Menge schaffen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dann bereit ist für Hogwarts."

„Davon gehe ich aus. Lass uns also aufstehen und anfangen, ihr zu zeigen, was leben und Spass haben wirklich heisst, Liebster."

Sirius grinst dabei. Es ist immer noch ziemlich früh, aber da die Zwillinge schon wach sind, müssen wir eh aufstehen. Wir finden die beiden immer noch zufrieden brabbelnd und sich selber unterhaltend in ihren Bettchen. Denny strahlt mich an, als ich in seinem Blickfeld auftauche und ruft mich:

„Baba! Baba!"

Es tut so gut, das zu hören! Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn!

„Guten Morgen, mein Süsser. Willst du aufstehen und frühstücken? Guter Junge, komm!"

Nachdem wir Denny und Seraina aufgenommen und angezogen haben, gehe ich hinauf zu Adaras Zimmer. Ich klopfe an die Tür.

„Addie?" frage ich vorsichtig.

Sie öffnet die Tür. Ginny hat ihr einige Kleider geliehen und angepasst und sie steht bereits voll bekleidet vor mir.

„Guten Morgen, Addie. Schon angezogen? Dann hättest du auch zum Frühstück hinuntergehen können, du brauchst nicht in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Guten Morgen, Remus."

„Jetzt weisst du's ganz sicher. Wir werden dich sicher abends zu Bett schicken, aber ansonsten kannst du dich im Haus bewegen, wie du möchtest. Das Gute daran, dass du noch nicht gefrühstückt hast ist, dass du's jetzt mit uns zusammen tun kannst! Hast du Hunger?"

„Oh ja."

„Sehr gut. Du wirst Dobbys Frühstück lieben! Auch, wenn Winky es macht natürlich. Sie kochen beide sehr gut."

Sie folgt mir die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, wo Dobby eifrig am Werkeln ist und dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du wirst dich sicher bald an dieses Haus und seine Bewohner gewöhnen, Addie. Hier, das ist im Moment dein Platz am Tisch."

Wir nehmen alle Platz und geniessen unser Frühstück mit James, Lily und ihren Kleinen zusammen. Sirius und ich haben so langsam mehr Mühe beim Füttern der Zwillinge. Ihnen eine Flasche in den Mund zu stecken war eindeutig einfacher! Jetzt müssen wir anfangen, ihnen Tischmanieren und das Essen mit Löffel oder Gabel beizubringen und das gestaltet sich ziemlich schwierig. Sie versuchen es zwar, sie haben jedoch noch sehr Mühe mit ihrer Koordination und daher sind Reinigungszauber ziemlich oft von Nöten. Adara grinst aber, während sie den Kleinen zusieht.

„Die haben Spass und sehen ziemlich spassig aus dabei, nicht wahr?" fragt Sirius.

„Schmutzig sind sie vor allem..." gibt Addie zurück.

„Ja, das sind sie auch. Aber sie müssen eben lernen und das ist nicht so einfach."

Während wir noch am Essen sind, kommt Hermione aus der Küche. Wie immer hat sie die Nase tief in einem Buch, schaut aber davon auf und begrüsst die Anwesenden. Lily macht derweilen schon mal eine Liste aller Sachen, die sie für Adara morgen einkaufen will. Ich sehe, dass diese Liste ziemlich lang wird. Und Lizzie stürzt sich auf Addie, als sie aufstehen darf und bombardiert sie mit Fragen. Addie kann die meisten davon nicht beantworten und verbirgt sich deshalb erst mal hinter Sirius. Wir müssen sie wieder aus ihrer Schale locken und Lizzie erklären, dass Addie von den meisten Sachen, die sie fragt, keine Ahnung haben kann.

Um Addie an Leute um sich herum zu gewöhnen, gehen wir gemeinsam auf einen Ausflug in den Tierpark in Bern. Auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz zum Eingang des Tierpark ist ein Strassenmusikant am musizieren. Er spielt Gitarre und singt. Während wir eine Weile zuhören, spüre ich Addies Hand in meine schleichen.

„Remus, ist das etwas, das die Muggel tun? Ich habe noch nie so etwas gehört..."

„Na ja, nicht nur, Addie, es gibt auch viele Zauberer, die gerne Musik machen und hören. Wir haben ja auch einen Radiosender. Aber dies hier ist bestimmt ein Muggel. Ausser uns hat es hier mit ziemlicher Sicherheit fast nur Muggel."

„Ach so. Vater hat gesagt, die sind schlecht und müssen ausgerottet werden. Er wollte, dass nur reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer auf der Welt sind."

„Sagen wir mal, dass das eine reichlich verdrehte Ansicht ist und es dann auf diesem Planeten sehr einsam würde. Die Menschen auf der Welt sind zum allergrössten Teil Muggel und unter all diesen Muggeln gibt's eine Handvoll Hexen und Zauberer. Es würde uns auch mit Magie ziemlich grosse Schwierigkeiten bereiten, all diese unzähligen Muggel auszurotten, glaubst du nicht auch?"

Addie schaut sich um und nickt. „Ja, das glaube ich."

„Abgesehen davon wäre es grausam, Addie. Niemand hat das Recht, jemandem anderes das Leben wegzunehmen. Keiner ist besser als irgendjemand anderes und schon gar nicht dann, wenn er eine bestimmte Art von Blut in sich drin hat oder weil seine Augen eine bestimmte Farbe haben oder er eine Menge Geld hat. Wir sollen die anderen leben lassen wie wir auch leben wollen. Es hat seine Gründe dafür, dass es so viele verschiedene Geschöpfe auf der Erde gibt, Addie, und wir haben kein Recht dazu, zu behaupten, dass eine Sorte das Recht hat zu leben und eine andere hat dieses Recht nicht," erklärt Sirius.

„Also hatte Vater nicht recht?"

„Nein, Addie, Vater hatte ganz bestimmt nicht recht. Eines Tages wirst du verstehen, dass das, was er mit dir gemacht hat, ein Verbrechen war. Du hast alles Recht der Welt, sehr, sehr wütend auf ihn zu sein, selbst, wenn er jetzt in Azkaban ist," sagt Sirius.

„Er hat nicht wirklich was mit mir gemacht, Sirius. Er hat mich nur bestraft, wenn ich nicht artig war..." bemerkt Addie.

„Hast du nie darum gebeten, auch mal aus dem Haus zu gehen?" fragt Sirius.

„Doch, aber er sagte, ich müsse drinnen bleiben, weil draussen alles Muggel seien, und die dürften mich nicht sehen, weil ich von so reinem Blut bin."

Alle Umstehenden verdrehen die Augen.

„Siehst du? Damit hat er dich gefangen gehalten. Ist es hier draussen nicht viel schöner? Frei zu sein und die Sonne auf deiner Haut zu spüren? Er hat dir den Kontakt mit anderen Menschen vorenthalten, Addie, aber wir alle brauchen diesen Kontakt mit Anderen. Menschen werden geboren, um mit anderen Menschen zusammen zu sein. Ohne diesen Kontakt mit anderen Menschen werden wir nicht glücklich."

„Oh."

„Schon bald wirst du begreifen, was ich meine, auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht verstehen kannst. In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wirst du viel, viel Neues lernen und begegnen. Du hast so vieles versäumt. Du hast natürlich nichts von all dem, was du versäumt hast, vermisst, denn du hast es ja auch nicht gekannt. Aber so wie die Musik eben gibt es so viel Schönes zu entdecken."

Als wir später wieder auf die Sunnegg zurückkehren, können wir schon erste Erfolge sehen. Addie hat die Tiere mit grossem Interesse betrachtet und im Kinderzoo mit grossem Vergnügen auch gestreichelt. Wir müssen ihr aber erklären, dass wir jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen und sie diese Woche noch nicht mitnehmen können.

„Wir werden in Hogwarts erst Raum schaffen müssen, damit du ein Zimmer für dich bekommst. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns die benachbarte Wohnung aneignen und die Trennwand entfernen, dann wirst du dort dein eigenes Zimmer bekommen."

„Hogwarts? Ich dachte, man müsse elf Jahre alt sein, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen..." fragt Addie.

„Das ist schon richtig, aber du wirst trotzdem schon da wohnen, denn Remus und ich wohnen beide dort. Wir sind beide Lehrer, weisst du."

„Oh!"

Da es Zeit fürs Abendessen ist, kommen die Hausbewohner von allen Seiten ins Wohnzimmer geströmt. Wir haben uns angewöhnt, vor dem Essen einen Aperitif einzunehmen, daher sind natürlich alle ein bisschen früher da. Es ist halb fünf. Addie bekommt Coca Cola, etwas, das sie ganz bestimmt noch nie gekostet hat, und ausserdem erhält sie einen ersten Geschmack von verschiedenen Aperitifsnacks. Wir sehen nur zu, dass sie nicht zuviel von dem Zeug futtert. Sie trägt ein paar Jeans und ein Schockpinkfarbenes T-Shirt, Kleider, die Ginny ihr gemacht hat und die perfekt zu ihren eisgrauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren passen. Sirius schaut sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, dass ich beschwören könnte, er betrachte sie schon mehr als seine Tochter denn als seine Schwester.

„Man könnte glattweg meinen, Addie sei deine Tochter, nicht deine Schwester, Siri," bemerkt Ginny.

Ich platze laut los.

„Ginny, ich glaube, du hast meine Gedanken gelesen, ich habe eben dasselbe gedacht!"

Das stört Sirius aber kein Bisschen. Addie schaut ziemlich verwirrt von ihm zu uns und zurück, aber er grinst nur und gibt zurück:

„Ich könnte sogar schon zweimal ihr Vater sein! Ich war ja schon fast dreissig, als sie geboren wurde."

„Da hat er allerdings recht," wirft James ein.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde ja ihr Vormund sein, also kann ich ihr auch grade so gut den Vater ersetzen. Wenn ich an unsere Eltern denke, müsste ich eigentlich behaupten, dass sie sehr schlechtes Blut hat, aber ich habe dasselbe, und seht bloss, was aus mir geworden ist. Wir werden ein gutes Team sein, nicht wahr, Addie?"

Alle um uns herum lachen, also versucht sie's auch schon ein bisschen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie schon eine Weile brauchen wird, um mit allen auf der Sunnegg vertraut zu werden. Es ist schwer, sie hier zurückzulassen, aber Sirius und ich müssen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir zeigen Ihr den Commumirror und erklären ihr, wie er funktioniert, und wir versprechen ihr, jeden Abend von Hogwarts aus anzurufen.

**Sirius**

Zurück in Hogwarts nimmt Remus die Zwillinge und Winky in unsere Wohnung mit und ich gehe, um nach Albus zu suchen. Ich finde ihn im grossen Wohnzimmer der Lehrer, wo er sich mit Filius und Minerva unterhält.

„Ah, hallo Sirius! Hattet ihr ein schönes Wochenende?" erkundigt er sich höflich.

„Hallo, alle zusammen! Ich weiss nicht, ob die Rückkehr in mein Elternhaus allein schon ein schönes Wochenende ausgemacht hätte, aber wir mussten dahin und haben einen ganz gewaltigen Schock erlitten."

„Nein! Was ist denn geschehen? Komm, setz dich und erzähle, Sirius! Kann ich dich zu einem Scotch verführen?" fragt Minerva, offensichtlich neugierig geworden.

Also erzähle ich ihnen, was sich in den vergangenen zwei Tagen abgespielt hat. Sie starren mich mit weit offenstehendem Mund an und können kaum glauben, was ich ihnen erzähle. Als ich fertig bin, steht Minerva auf und geht hinaus, nur um einige Zeit später mit einem dicken Wälzer wieder zurückzukommen. Es ist das „Buch der Namen", das sie vor sich her schweben und auf einen Tisch sinken lässt, wo es sich selbst aufschlägt. Sie tippt es mit ihrem Zauberstab an und sagt:

„Adara Bellatrix Black."

Die Seiten beginnen wie von einem unsichtbaren Wind angeblasen zu rascheln und fallen nach einem kurzen Moment auseinander. Minerva beugt sich über das Buch, liest und winkt mich schliesslich zu sich:

„Hier ist sie!"

„Sehr gut. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was ich empfunden habe, als ich sie sah! Sie sieht genauso aus wie ich. Aber Vater hat mir bestätigt, dass er denselben Zauber auf uns Kinder angewendet hat, den wir für die Zwillinge eingesetzt haben. Dass das in der Familie sogar Tradition habe, um die Familienähnlichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihr könnt euch in etwa ausrechnen, dass ich den selber wohl nicht eingesetzt hätte, wenn ich davon eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, obwohl es kein Zauber der dunklen Künste ist."

„Ich muss schon sagen, das ist ziemlich schockierend," bringt Filius hervor. Er schaut mich total verblüfft an. „Ich habe ja eine ganze Reihe ziemlich verrückter Geschichten über deinen Vater gehört, ich habe ihn sogar hier in Hogwarts unterrichtet und war nicht allzu beeindruckt von seinen Leistungen. Aber ohne diesen Eintrag im ‚Buch der Namen' hätte ich dir diese Geschichte wohl nicht abgenommen, Sirius!"

„Nun, ich selber hätte mir die Geschichte auch nicht abgekauft. Jetzt müssen wir für die Kleine hier Raum schaffen."

„Ihr müsstet die Zwillinge wieder in ein Zimmer stecken, Sirius, aber ich glaube, ihr wäret besser dran, die Wohnung nebenan mit eurer zu verbinden. Wenn ich die Hauselfen beauftrage, haben die in zwei oder drei Tagen so weit renoviert, dass man die Zwischenwände um die Kamine herum entfernen kann. Die sind schon früher weggenommen und wieder hingestellt worden. Aber die Wohnung muss gründlich gereinigt werden, dann erst kann man die Wand entfernen," bietet Minerva sofort an.

„Das ist äusserst grosszügig von dir, Minerva, und ich nehme das Angebot gerne an. Wir wollen wirklich, dass Addie sich bei uns bald zu Hause fühlt. Sie braucht jetzt unbedingt eine Reihe von Leuten um sich, denen sie blind vertrauen kann und dafür benötigt sie auch einen sicheren Hort, in den sie sich zurückziehen kann."

„Ich stimme dir bei, Sirius. Weise die Hauselfen doch bitte an, gleich morgen früh mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, Minerva," ordnet Albus an.

Die Hauselfen zu betreuen ist Teil der Aufgaben der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin. Minerva ruft einen von ihnen her und beauftragt ihn, mit einigen seiner Freunde die Wohnung nebenan zu reinigen und renovieren.

„Es handelt sich um die Wohnung links neben derjenigen der Professoren Black und Lupin, Stumpy, bitte nimm so viele deiner Freunde mit, wie du brauchst, damit es bis zum Ende der Woche, also Freitag, fertig ist," instruiert sie den kleinen Burschen.

„Das wird Stumpy tun, Meisterin McGonagall, Stumpy braucht dazu drei andere Hauselfen, die ihm helfen werden."

„Das ist perfekt. Ihr vier seid die ganze Woche für diese Arbeit reserviert. Vielen Dank, Stumpy!"

„Auch von mir vielen Dank, Stumpy! Wenn du Fragen haben solltest, kannst du mich oder Professor Lupin jederzeit fragen," bedanke auch ich mich bei ihm.

„Alle Hauselfen werden sich darum reissen, für Meister Black und Meister Lupin etwas zu tun, Meister, sie sind alte Freunde der Hauselfen und sie werden niemals vergessen sein."

Er bringt mich zum Lächeln. Er war noch ein ganz junger Hauself, als wir in der Schule waren. Wir vier waren immer sehr beeindruckt von der Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft der Hauselfen. Und natürlich von all dem guten Essen. Ich bin sicher, dass dieser Umbau rasch und sauber vonstatten gehen wird. Dann wende ich mich an Minerva, die mit ziemlich gerunzelter Stirn da steht und sage zuckersüss:

„Das ist, was man nach Jahrzehnten erntet, wenn man sich in der Jugend um einige Komplimente an der richtigen Stelle bemüht hat, Minerva. Du kannst nie wissen, wann diese Freundlichkeit sich mal auszahlen wird, aber die Zeit kommt immer irgendwann. Wir haben uns damals nur in der Küche gezeigt und fanden Tische drei Lagen hoch mit Essen. Sie lieben es, wenn man ihr Essen liebt und ihre Kochkünste lobt."

Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf, seufzt und lacht.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass eure Kinder solche Schlingel werden, Sirius! Dann werde ich über euch lachen können. Ihr wisst doch wohl, dass ihr der absolute Nagel zu meinem Sarg wart? Und ich hatte damals doch grade erst begonnen zu unterrichten."

Als verspätetes Zeichen meiner Sympathie tätschle ich sie auf die Schulter.


	11. Eine Beerdigung und ein Geburtstag

**Kapitel 11 – Eine Beerdigung und ein Geburtstag**

**Montag, 5.4.1999 / Hermione**

Lily und Addie kommen heim, als ich schon zuhause bin. Von ihrem ausgedehnten Einkaufstrip sehen beide total erschöpft aus. Offenbar hat er den ganzen Tag gedauert. Lily lächelt aber und teilt mir mit:

„Hey Hermione! Wir sind beide total auf dem Boden, aber wir hatten eine tolle Zeit, nicht wahr, Addie?"

„Ich habe noch nie so viele Dinge auf einem Haufen gesehen! Es hat mir ein bisschen Angst gemacht," gibt Addie zu.

„Ja, du armes Mädchen, das muss sehr schwierig für dich gesehen sein. Das verstehe ich gut, mich hätte das an deiner Stelle auch alles eingeschüchtert. Aber du hast es gut verborgen und vielleicht auch ein bisschen überwunden?"

„Ich glaube schon," gibt Addie zu.

„Also habt ihr bis zum Umfallen eingekauft?" frage ich.

„Ich hatte geradezu unanständig viel Spass daran, Sirius' Geld für diese kleine Lady hier auszugeben, Hermione. Wir sind so ziemlich in jeder Kinderboutique gewesen und haben alle Warenhäuser abgeklappert, haben Geld in Buchläden, Spielzeugläden und einigen anderen Geschäften ausgegeben und jetzt muss ich das alles hier aus dieser alles schluckenden Tasche rausholen. Du kannst dir in etwa denken, wie froh ich um die bin. Sie ist bodenlos und federleicht verzaubert, aber ich glaube, wir haben es geschafft, sie zu füllen! Willst du mit Addie gehen und alles in ihrem Zimmer auspacken?"

„Aber natürlich. Willst du, dass ich dir dabei helfe, Addie?" frage ich zur Sicherheit.

„Bitte?"

„Dann lass uns gehen, damit Lily sich um Lizzie und Andy kümmern kann."

Ich steige mit Addie hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo wir alle ihre neuen Sachen auspacken und zur Benutzung von allem überflüssigen Kram befreien. Wir entfernen gemeinsam alle Preiszettel und falten die Kleider oder hängen sie auf Bügel. Am Schluss verbleibt eine Menge Verpackungsmaterial, das ich verschwinden lasse. Aber immerhin, jetzt sieht ihr Zimmer so aus, wie das Zimmer einer Zehnjährigen in etwa aussehen sollte. Addie sieht auch ziemlich zufrieden aus.

Das arme Mädchen hat kaum eine Ahnung davon, dass sie eigentlich in der Hölle aufgewachsen ist. Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn sie dann mal begreift, was ihr da eigentlich angetan worden ist.

Es macht aber Spass, mit ihr zusammen all die Sachen auszupacken und Preiszettel zu entfernen. Ginny hat ihre Schränke und Kommoden ausgeräumt. Auf einmal fällt mir auf, wie still Addie geworden ist, und als ich mich umschaue, sehe ich sie vor dem Fenster. Sie staunt die Berge an. Ich stelle mich hinter sie und lege ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Sie sind schön, nicht wahr?" frage ich sanft.

Sie nickt.

„Sie haben auch alle einen Namen. Es gab hier seit langer Zeit Menschen, die ihnen Namen gegeben haben. Sie haben sich die Form der Berge angeschaut und entsprechende Namen benutzt. Einige sind ziemlich komisch, bei anderen fragt man sich, warum man den Berg grade so nennt. Sie wurden wieder und wieder neu benannt, über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg, aber sie kümmern sich nicht darum. Sie sind einfach da. Diese Berge werden noch immer da sein, auch wenn es schon längst keine Menschen mehr gibt. Ihr Anblick gibt mir immer viel inneren Frieden."

„Was ist Frieden?" fragt Addie.

Oha! Eine ziemlich immense Frage, mein Kind. Ich setze mich aufs Bett und schaue sie einen Moment lang an. Sie fragt weiter:

„Ist das schwierig zu beantworten?"

„Ja, das ist es, aber nur, weil es so schwer zu umschreiben ist. Du weisst zwar, wie sich Friede in dir drin anfühlt, aber jeder empfindet es anders. Zuerst mal ist Friede das Gegenteil von Krieg. Du weisst doch, was ein Krieg ist, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn man kämpft?"

„Ja. Grundsätzlich zwei Völker, die miteinander kämpfen. Es könnten auch nur zwei Gruppen sein, oder sogar nur zwei Personen, die miteinander Streit haben. Frieden ist das Gegenteil davon. Oder Friede entsteht, wenn die Menschen sich gut miteinander verstehen und sich mögen. Wenn wir da draussen gehen und die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und die Insekten über die Blumenwiese summen, dann macht uns das glücklich und zufrieden. Das sind Formen von Frieden. Also, wenn es dir richtig gut geht, wenn du dich wohl fühlst, dann bist du im Frieden mit dir und deiner Umwelt. Wenn alles gut läuft, mit dem Leben, dann hast du ein gutes Gefühl und freust dich über ein gutes Buch, einen Test, der dir gelungen ist, vielleicht bist du glücklich, weil jemand ganz spezielles oder auch einfach die Menschen in deinem Umfeld dich lieb haben. Verstehst du das?"

„Jetzt versteh ich es, glaub ich, schon. Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen, Hermione?"

„Jederzeit, Addie! Und jede Frage. Du brauchst auch nicht darum zu bitten, eine Frage stellen zu dürfen, frage uns einfach jederzeit, okay?"

Jetzt lächelt sie sogar ein bisschen. Es ist dieses wunderschöne Lächeln von Sirius, das auch Denny grade perfektioniert.

„Okay. Mir ist gestern aufgefallen, dass ihr mich manchmal sehr komisch anschaut, wenn ich was frage. Warum tut ihr das?"

„Vermutlich, weil du ein paar Fragen gestellt hast, von denen wir annehmen, dass du die Antworten eigentlich kennen müsstest. Und dann müssen wir natürlich daran denken, dass du nicht aufgewachsen bist wie fast alle anderen Kinder. Das heisst, dass wir dann ein bisschen darüber nachdenken müssen, wie wir deine Frage am besten beantworten. Viele der Dinge, die du wissen möchtest, sind nicht greifbare Dinge. Wie auch grade eben. Frieden ist nicht ein Begriff, der etwas bedeutet, was man ansehen oder gar anfassen könnte. Wir nennen es einen abstrakten Begriff. Wie es scheint, hast du sehr wenige abstrakte Begriffe gelernt und daher weisst du oft von elementarsten Dingen nicht, was sie bedeuten. Also frage einfach weiter, wir werden versuchen, dir die Dinge zu erklären. Und vergiss die Blicke. Wir wissen, wo's in deiner Bildung fehlt und dass du von allem, was das Leben wirklich bedeutet, ferngehalten worden bist."

„Meinst du, dass ich nur die Dinge kenne, die man anfassen kann? Die wirklich da sind?"

„Nicht nur, aber vor allem. Wir wissen nicht, was dein Vater und Kreacher dich gelehrt haben. Um in der Welt von heute leben zu können, müssen auch Zauberer und Hexen einiges mehr wissen, als was sie dir beigebracht haben. Da sind die wirklichen Dinge natürlich die selben wie in der abgeschotteten Welt, in der du bisher gelebt hast. In anderen Worten, ein Buch ist ein Buch, ein Bett ist ein Bett und so bleibt das auch. Aber unser Blick auf die abstrakten Dinge, der ist ein vollkommen anderer. Wir können mit ziemlicher Sicherheit annehmen, dass dein Vater dich gelehrt hat, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen richtige Zauberer und Hexen seien, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das sagte er jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah, aber Sirius sagt, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Nun, dann lass es mich mal so darstellen: du hast heute Nachmittag gesehen, dass ich zaubere. Hast du den Eindruck, dass meine Zauberei sich in irgend einer Art von Sirius' unterscheidet?"

„Nein."

„Und doch sind meine Eltern Muggel. Niemand in meiner Familie ist magisch, aber ich bin es. Wenn Leute wie dein Vater recht hätten, dann hätte ich kein Recht zu leben, weil ich nicht in die magische Welt gehören würde, aber auch nicht in die der Muggel, denn ich bin ja nun einmal keine Muggel. Meine Magie ist da und sie ist stark, also könnte ich weder in dieser noch in der anderen Welt leben. Glaubst du, dass dein Vater das Recht hätte, mich zu töten, nur weil ihm nicht gefällt, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind, ich aber die Gabe der Magie trotzdem irgendwie erhalten habe?"

Sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf und lächelt wieder.

„Da siehst du's. Sirius hat recht und dein Vater hat unrecht."

„Danke. Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich es."

„Das wäre grossartig. Weisst du, dass Sirius dich schon sehr, sehr liebt? Und wir anderen auch?"

„Das ist wenn man etwas ganz fest mag, nicht wahr?" flüstert sie.

„Ja, Addie, genauso ist es. Hattest du schon einmal etwas oder jemanden, den du so doll gern gehabt hast?"

Sie überlegt einen Moment, schüttelt den Kopf und meint schliesslich:

„Nur meine Bettdecke, in die ich mich so schön warm und weich kuscheln konnte."

Wie traurig!

„Du solltest vielleicht ein eigenes Haustier haben, Addie!" bemerke ich.

„Ein Haustier? Ein Tier im Haus?" will sie wissen.

„Ein Tier, das dir gehört, das dein Freund sein kann. Ich werde dich auf einen Spaziergang zu unserem nächsten Nachbarn mitnehmen, das ist ein Bauer, der ganz viele Tiere auf dem Hof hat. Es hat dort fast immer auch Kätzchen, mit denen kannst du spielen. Ich kann mich in einen Wolf verwandeln, das ist wie ein grosser Hund. Möchtest du das sehen?"

„Du kannst dich selber in einen Wolf verwandeln? Echt? Ich habe Bilder von Wölfen gesehen, aber Vater sagte, dass die Leute töten. Zum Spass! Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass er auch da nicht auf der richtigen Spur war, nach all dem, was ihr mir jetzt gesagt habt."

„Nun, ich töte sicher niemanden und wir haben ja bereits festgestellt, dass dein Vater mit den meisten seiner Vorstellungen wie du sagst, auf der falschen Spur war. Du brauchst vor mir auf alle Fälle keine Angst zu haben, du kannst mein Fell streicheln, wenn du willst. Hier kommt!"

Ich verwandle mich und setze mich vor sie hin. Als ich zu ihr aufschaue, merke ich, dass sie sich wohl doch ein bisschen fürchtet, aber ich stupse sie mit meiner Schnauze leicht an, was sie zum Kichern bringt. Immer noch sehr vorsichtig stupse ich gegen ihre Hand und sie versteht. Sie fängt an, meinen Kopf und Rücken zu streicheln. Ich lege meine Schnauze auf ihren Schoss.

„Sind alle Wölfe so wie du?" fragt sie.

Ich mache eine vage Geste und sie lacht.

„Nicht alle, was? Aber einige?"

Jetzt nicke ich. Dann verwandle ich mich zurück und antworte ausführlicher:

„Natürlich sind die wenigen Wölfe, die's hier noch gibt, eher scheu und zurückgezogen."

„Ich verstehe. Aber ich glaube, was Vater meinte, waren eh Werwölfe."

„Das ist nun wieder was ganz anderes. Ja, Werwölfe können Killer sein. Sogar brutale Killer. Aber wenn sie normale Leute sind, und das sind sie zumeist, dann sind sie genauso oft eklig oder nett wie alle anderen Menschen. Ich meine, es kann arrogante Idioten unter ihnen haben, aber sie können auch grade so gut fröhlich sein, Menschen, die gerne Spass haben, glückliche und nette Menschen. So wie Remus."

Ich werfe einen Seitenblick auf Addie, um zu sehen, wie sie auf diese Information reagiert. Ich weiss, dass sie es wird wissen müssen. Ich kann es ihr genauso gut jetzt sagen, wo das Stichwort gefallen ist.

„Remus? Warum gerade wie Remus?"

Sie hat den Hinweis nicht verstanden. Also muss ich offener sprechen.

„Weil Remus ein Werwolf ist, Addie. Aber du hast ihn ja wohl seit gestern kennen gelernt, und ich bin sicher, dass du ihn auch nett findest, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, er hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Aber was ist denn, wenn er ein Wolf ist?"

„Da ist **er** genau so nett, Addie. Weisst du, es gibt einen Zaubertrank, den Werwölfe vor der Transformation einnehmen können, und der hilft ihnen, ihren Verstand zu behalten, und ihre Gefühle, also sind sie dann zwar immer noch Wölfe, aber innen drin sind sie sich selber. Also attackieren sie niemanden. Auch als Wolf ist Remus immer noch sich selber."

„Ach so. Ist er wirklich ein Werwolf?"

„Ja, er ist wirklich ein Werwolf. Und fast sein ganzes Leben lang hat er darunter zu leiden gehabt. Doch vor einer Weile hat auch er gelernt, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, wann immer er darauf Lust hat, so wie ich. Das ist ein Animagus. Sirius ist auch ein Animagus, aber er verwandelt sich in einen grossen schwarzen Hund. Bitte ihn doch, dir das mal zu zeigen! Remus kann sich jetzt verwandeln, bevor der Vollmond aufgeht und deshalb ist er ein ziemlich zufriedener Werwolf, weil er nicht mehr die ganzen Schmerzen von der Verwandlung zu ertragen hat."

* * *

**Dienstag, 6.4.1999 / Quintus**

Da ich noch frei habe, übernehme ich Addie den Tag durch. Sie ist mir schon nach wenigen Tagen ans Herz gewachsen. Wie Sirius ist sie eine sehr warmherzige Person. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass sie so nett herausgekommen ist, nach all dem, was ihr von ihrem Vater angetan worden ist. Sie gewöhnt sich sehr rasch an die Leute im Haus. Ich übernehme es auch, sie zu unterrichten, was mir sehr viel Spass macht, denn sie ist ein sehr begabtes Kind. Wie seinerzeit ihr Bruder saugt sie Wissen richtig auf. Am Ende der Woche werde ich sie zu Sirius und Remus nach Hogwarts bringen. Sie sind grade dabei, dort die angrenzende Wohnung zu renovieren und in ihre eigene zu integrieren. So werden alle drei Kinder mehr als genug Platz haben. Und ich brauche auch nicht auf der Couch zu schlafen, wenn ich sie besuche!

* * *

**Mittwoch, 7.4.1999 / Sirius**

Die Morgenpost bringt uns Adaras neue Papiere von Mrs Wood. Nach dem Frühstück zeigen Remus und ich sie Addie über den Commumirror und erklären ihr, dass sie damit auch einen regulären Pass der Muggel erhalten wird. In der Schweiz werden wir sie regelkonform bei der Behörde als Familienmitglied mit Wohnsitz auf der Sunnegg anmelden. Danach wird sie eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung von der Fremdenpolizei als ausländische Einwohnerin erhalten.

Und jetzt können wir vergnügt zusehen, wie sie entdeckt, was es heisst, „Spass" zu haben. Sie lacht noch nicht sehr oft, aber sie lächelt schon viel öfter als am Anfang und es wird jeden Tag fröhlicher. Meine kleine Schwester ist so ein niedliches Ding, niemand würde sie für eine Tochter unserer gemeinsamen Eltern halten, wenn sie mir nicht aufs Haar gliche. Ich suche einige meiner alten Kinderfotos hervor, die ich noch habe, um sie ihr am Freitag zu zeigen, wenn sie ankommt. Es sind wenige genug, die von den Jahren vor Hogwarts übrig geblieben sind, aber ein Dutzend oder so sind schon noch da. Wir sehen so gut wie gleich aus! Da ich nun weiss, dass Vater diesen Zauber auf uns alle drei angewandt hat, wundert mich das überhaupt nicht mehr. Vielleicht ist mein Vater ein bisschen verrückt, aber er war wohl noch etwas mehr bei Verstand als Mutter, wer zum Teufel kann das schon wissen. Er war immerhin in der Lage, klar zu erkennen, dass kein Kind so aussehen müssen sollte, wie meine Mutter aussah! Was einen an ihr am meisten erschrecken konnte, war, dass sie so hässlich aussah und vollkommen verrückt war, aber den schärfsten Intellekt hatte, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

In dem Brief ist auch noch die Information betreffend der Leiche meiner Mutter. Nach dem Kristalldetektor ist sie am 10. Januar 1990 gestorben. Das entspricht dem Zeitraum, den Addie uns angegeben hat. Im Ministerium haben sie also ihr offizielles Todesdatum angepasst. Ich kann ihren Körper also exhumieren und anständig in der Familiengruft beisetzen lassen. Ich habe meine Mutter verabscheut, aber ich werde mich nicht auf ihr gehässiges Niveau herab begeben und sie einfach in ihrem eigenen Garten verrotten lassen. Danach werde ich dieses alte georgianische Haus wieder in einen Zustand zurück bringen lassen, der ihm gebührt. Das bedeutet, dass ich es von allem Unrat der letzten drei, vier Generationen der Blacks befreien muss. Es wird bestimmt eine Menge zu tun geben, all die Zauber der dunklen Künste, die in dem Haus verwendet worden sind zu entdecken und zu neutralisieren. Dummerweise habe ich vergessen, meinen Vater, als er noch unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum stand, zu fragen, welche Blutzauber überall im Haus angewendet worden sind. Na ja, wenn es nötig sein sollte, dann werden wir ihm oder Narcissa halt noch mal ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum einflössen lassen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass auch sie darüber Bescheid weiss. Sie ist ja die Einzige, die nach Bellatrix' Einkerkerung in Azkaban noch frei und für Vater erträglich war. Meine Eltern haben sie immer sehr geschätzt.

Ich appariere nach der Diagon Alley und mache einen Abstecher in die Familiengruft. Sie enthält die Särge der Kernfamilie der letzten ungefähr 350 Jahre oder noch weiter zurück. Ich finde hier sogar Onkel Alphard, denn sie mögen ihn ja verachtet haben, aber er war ein Black, gehörte der Kernfamilie seiner Generation an und konnte keinesfalls irgendwo sonst beigesetzt werden. Da klafft eine Lücke, wo der Sarg meiner Mutter sein sollte und sie starrt mich irgendwie sehr böse an, weil der dort erwartete Gegenstand nicht da steht. Nun, ich werde es in mein Testament setzen, dass ich hier ganz bestimmt **nicht** beerdigt werden will. Mit **diesen** Blacks will ich nichts zu tun haben. Ich werde eine neue Familiengruft in Hogsmeade erstellen lassen und auch Onkel Alphard dorthin versetzen lassen.

Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich einige Anpassungen in meinem Testament anbringen muss. Wenn das ganze Gringotts-Chaos aufgelöst ist, werde ich das auch gleich angehen. Ich werde für Addie einen Teil des Erbes in einen Fonds anlegen, der ihr beim Erreichen der Volljährigkeit vollumfänglich zur Verfügung stehen wird. Bis dahin wird sie Taschengeld bekommen, damit sie lernt, mit begrenztem Geld umzugehen. Ich werde sie nicht an der ganz kurzen Leine halten, aber sie soll lernen, vernünftig Geld auszugeben, selbst wenn wir sie zur Zeit noch mit Geschenken überhäufen. Das sind im Moment immer noch Notwendigkeiten.

Ich finde den Zauberer, der für den Friedhof zuständig ist. Es ist ein alter Knacker, der schon ziemlich irre zu sein scheint, aber ansonsten in Ordnung.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Wilson, mein Name ist Sirius Black, ich komme grade von der Gruft meiner Familie…"

„Sirius Black?" krächzt er. „Ah, Sie sind einer **der** Blacks, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, bin ich. Waren Sie vielleicht mal in unserer Familiengruft in den letzten Jahren?"

„Nein, war ich nicht. Bestimmt zwanzig Jahre nicht. Ich erinnere mich aber noch an die letzte Beerdigung, die da stattfand. Das war wohl Ihr jüngerer Bruder, nicht wahr? Geht es Ihren Eltern gut?"

„Mein Vater sitzt in Azkaban. Doch Sie sollten trotzdem noch eine Beerdigung in der Familie gesehen haben, die meiner Mutter nämlich. Sie ist gestorben, allerdings nicht dann, als sie beim Ministerium als verstorben gemeldet wurde. Man hat sie einfach in ihrem Garten verscharrt. Ich will sie jetzt in der Familiengruft beisetzen lassen, wo es einen leeren Platz mit ihrem Namen gibt. Nur der Sarg fehlt."

„Das ist ja ne verrückte Geschichte! Sollten wir innert drei Tagen erledigen können, Sir, kein Problem! Sollen wir jemanden nach Grimmauld Place schicken, der sie exhumiert und einsargt, dann können Sie sie anschliessend hier gleich beisetzen? Soll ich das publizieren lassen, dass trauernde Anverwandte und Freunde noch dazu kommen können?"

„Nächsten Montag ist perfekt, aber bloss nicht publizieren! Das wird nur Dreck aufwirbeln. Eine stille Beisetzung. Ich werde alle Personen benachrichtigt, die davon wissen müssen. Es sind nicht viele, glauben Sie mir."

Genau genommen nur ich selber, mein Geliebter, Addie, Andy, Ted und vielleicht Draco und Tonks. Ausser Draco also alle „Ausgestossenen" der Familie und nach ihren Begriffen würde wohl auch Draco inzwischen zu dieser Sorte gehören.

Als ich daher aus der Diagon Alley zurückkehre, habe ich dennoch ein paar Briefe zu schreiben und fange mit denen für Andromeda und ihre Tochter an. Ich kopiere den Teil, in dem ich ihnen erkläre, was passiert ist und füge einige persönliche Bemerkungen an, bevor ich ihnen den Termin der Beisetzung am Montag angebe.

Am Abend ruft Andy mich an:

„Sirius! Sag, dass das nur einer deiner derben Spässe ist, bitte!"

„Hallo Andy. Sorry. Ich wünschte, es wäre einer! Abgesehen davon, dass Adara ein kleiner Schatz ist, kommt es mir wie ein Alptraum vor! Zum Glück ist sie schon ziemlich viel befreiter und fröhlicher. Als wir sie entdeckt haben, war sie natürlich völlig erschrocken und ziemlich zugeknöpft. Sie scheint aber viel von meiner Art geerbt zu haben."

„Du meine Güte! Ich konnte deine Mutter ja auch nicht ausstehen, aber das hätte ich ihr dann auch nicht gewünscht..."

„Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich dich fragen wollte, ob's noch irgendwelche Verwandte gibt, die zu informieren wir nicht vermeiden können..." frage ich sie.

„Bloss meine Mutter. Sie sitzt allerdings in St. Mungos in der Janus Thickey Abteilung. Sieht aus wie eine Zelle dort, geh sie ja nie besuchen, sie ist jetzt vollkommen verrückt. Du wirst wissen, dass Dad kurz vor Voldemorts erstem Sturz umgebracht wurde. Da sind noch die Grosstanten und Grossonkel, aber die würde ich nicht informieren, sonst hast du die alle am Hals."

„Tut mir leid, das von deiner Mutter zu hören, Andy. Ich weiss übrigens, wer ihn getötet hat, deinen Vater. Töten musste, wohl eher. Frank Longbottom. Deine liebe kleine Schwester hat es ihm allerdings mehr als heimgezahlt, sie hat ihn bis zur geistigen Umnachtung gefoltert und so residieren er und Alice nicht weit weg von deiner Mutter. Allerdings nicht in einer geschlossenen Zelle."

„Glaub mir, ich habe Vater nicht gross nachgeweint. Und Bella noch weniger. Wenn es irgend jemand verdient hat, in einen Todesfluch zu laufen, dann war sie's. Ich zittere immer noch vor Wut über all die Dinge, die diese Frau sich herausgenommen hat. Und die sie ‚nur zum Spass' getan hat!"

„Wir sind sie alle los, Liebes. Trotzdem konnte ich meine Mutter nicht in ihrem eigenen Garten verrotten lassen."

„Nein, das kannst du nicht tun und es ist wunderbar, dass du so denkst. Beweist, dass du aus besserem Holz geschnitzt bist als sie. Ich werde am Montag da sein und auch Ted und Dora werden kommen."

„Danke Andy. Dora habe ich schon direkt angeschrieben. Oh, aber noch was. Du kennst nicht etwa den Zauber, den sie auf jede Menge Sachen in Grimmauld Place angewendet haben? Du weisst schon, den auf dem Türgriff zum Beispiel, der sicherstellt, dass nur ein Black von Geblüt die Tür öffnen kann. Leider vergass ich, Vater zu fragen, als er noch unter Veritaserum war."

„Den kenne ich. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es nicht der einzige solche Zauber ist. Schau mal unter den Blutszaubern in der Bibliothek nach. Überlass das Remus, der kennt sich darin aus und wird ihn sicher finden."

„Okay. Ich wäre aber froh, wenn du ihn mir mal zeigen könntest. Dann können wir anfangen, all diesen Quatsch aus dem Haus zu entfernen. Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, haben wir ein Haus am Hals, das wir weder wirklich benutzen noch verkaufen können."

„Narcissa könnte mehr darüber wissen, Sirius, sie stand deinen Eltern viel näher als ich. Oder du kannst versuchen, es doch noch aus deinem Vater herauszuquetschen."

„Ja, aber das ist die letzte Station. Narcissa ist wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit nahezu völlig unbrauchbar, sie war jetzt zwei Jahre lang in Azkaban, sie ist bestimmt ziemlich irre."

„Stimmt."

„Und sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass Vater es nicht lange machen wird. Er war wohl schon ziemlich nah am Sterben, als wir ihn fanden. Wenn's nicht anders geht, statten wir der lieben Cousine einen Besuch ab und befragen sie. Schon ein paar Stunden ohne Dementoren lassen einen klarer denken. Bella war ziemlich klar, obwohl sie natürlich vor und nach Azkaban schon mehr als verrückt war! Das kann man von Narcissa nicht unbedingt behaupten. Also, ich sehe dich auf jeden Fall am Montag."

* * *

**Freitag, 9.4.1999 / Sirius**

Papa bringt Addie heim zu uns. Die Arbeiten an der anderen Wohnung sind abgeschlossen, der Durchgang hergestellt. Die Wand zwischen den beiden Wohnungen wurde entfernt, nur zwischen den Kaminen und etwa einen halben Meter darüber hinaus bleibt sie stehen. Da diese Wand tragend ist, musste ein Stück übrig bleiben, der Durchbruch besteht aus schönen grossen Rundbögen. Die Kamine, welche in beide Richtungen des jetzt sehr grossen Wohnzimmers zeigen, bilden die Mitte des Raumes. Wir haben sie auf beiden Seiten so gesichert, dass unsere Kleinen nicht weiter als bis einen Meter vorne dran krabbeln können.

Vor dem Abendessen schaut unser geschätzter Schulleiter herein.

„Hallo Albus! Schön, dich zu sehen. Nimmst du einen Aperitif?" fragt Remus.

„Bitte nur ein Gillywasser, wenn du welches hast, vielen Dank. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr neugierig auf Sirius' kleine Schwester bin."

„Hier ist sie. Darf ich dir meine kleine Schwester Adara vorstellen? Adara, das hier ist Professor Albus Dumbledore, bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres ist er noch der Schulleiter," erkläre ich, während Remus unsere Drinks bringt und Albus sein Gillywasser reicht.

„Oh – das ist der Mann, den Vater so sehr gehasst hat," erklärt Addie.

„Hat er das? Schau mal an. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemanden wirklich hassen könnte. Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Black. Ich glaube, Sie erinnern mich recht deutlich an Ihren grossen Bruder. Tatsächlich war er nur ein bisschen grösser als Sie, als er zu seinem ersten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kam."

Er schüttelt Addies Hand, und sie schaut ein bisschen ängstlich zu ihm auf, um herauszufinden, ob er sich über ihren Ausrutscher geärgert hat. Doch das uns so vertraute Zwinkern in seinen Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille ist unverändert geblieben, was sie zu erleichtern scheint. Ich bin noch keinem Kind begegnet, das Albus Dumbledore nicht zumindest sehr rasch vertraut hat. Addie ist keine Ausnahme. Sie lächelt scheu und sagt:

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich weiss, Vater ist kein sehr guter Mensch..."

„Ich höre, dass er mittlerweile schon fast im Sterben liegt, liebes Kind, lassen wir ihn ruhen. Fühlst du dich wohl?"

„Oh ja! Sie sind alle so nett zu mir! Kreacher und mein Vater waren nie nett. Sirius hat mir all diese neuen Sachen gegeben zum Anziehen und zum Spielen. Ich habe noch nie gespielt."

„Das ist aber sehr nett von ihm, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr nett. Er ist nett."

„Ich möchte doch betonen, dass du ein Recht auf all diese Dinge hast, Addie! Schliesslich hast du einen Teil davon als Erbe zu gut!" betone ich.

Addie verlässt uns und findet Quintus, der ihr alsbald vorliest.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist, Albus, aber sie ist ein gutes Kind. Und trotz aller Versuche unseres Vaters, sie zu korrumpieren, ist sie ein gutes Kind geblieben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich merkte, dass der Alte noch am Leben ist. Und dann kam das mit Addie heraus! Ich wollte ihn umbringen! Und ich will immer noch Kreachers Blut dafür!"

„Während ich deine Gefühle vollumfänglich verstehen kann, Sirius, möchte ich dich doch fragen, ob du das wirklich einem Hauselfen, der nur seine Befehle ausgeführt hat, antun willst?"

„Er wird sich nicht mehr ändern und ich kann ihn nirgends sonst hinschicken. Ich will dieses Haus ausmisten, wenn ich kann, Albus, und dann ist für Kreacher darin kein Platz mehr. Ich kann nicht tolerieren, dass er sich weiterhin in alles hineinmischt. Das bedeutet, dass ich ihn Diggory übergeben werden muss."

„Amos wird aber sehr gute Gründe haben wollen, bevor er einen Hauselfen exekutieren lässt, Sirius."

„Drei oder vier von Kreachers Standartsprüchen werden dafür ausreichen, Albus, glaub mir. Nur die Tatsache, dass Kreacher ein Hauself und an Haus und Familie gebunden ist, hat ihn davon abgehalten, für Voldemort zu töten. Azkaban wird auch nicht viel bringen, denn die Dementoren stören Hauselfen praktisch nicht."

„Nein, das ist leider wahr. Es ist trotzdem traurig."

„Natürlich. Ich tue es auch wirklich nicht gern, aber es wird sein müssen. Weisst du, was sein innigster Wunsch ist? Geköpft zu werden, damit sein Kopf neben den der anderen Hauselfen im Treppenhaus aufgehängt wird! Nun, sein Wunsch, geköpft zu werden kann man erfüllen. Er wird allerdings nicht mal in die Nähe dieser Wand kommen, aber davon wird er nichts mehr erfahren. Und danach kommt kein Hauself in dieses Haus, bis nicht das letzte bisschen dunkle Magie aus dem Gemäuer entfernt worden ist. Ein solches Haus kann man niemandem zumuten, schon gar keinem Hauselfen, der daran gebunden ist und fast dauernd da sein muss."

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, dass du was geschehen ist, gut sein lässt und deine Mutter wie es sich gehört beerdigen lässt, Sirius. – Arbeitest du eigentlich immer noch an deiner Autobiografie?"

„Ja, obwohl das sehr langsam vorwärts kommt, und mit allem, was da in der letzten Zeit passiert ist, wird es noch langsamer gehen. Bisher haben wir eine Menge Material, aber noch nichts wirklich geschrieben. Wir sichten immer noch unsere Hogwarts-Jahre. Es wird viel zu tun geben, das alles niederzuschreiben und auszusortieren, was dann wirklich ins Buch kommt. Nach all dem werden meine in Azkaban verbrachten Jahre in einem einzigen Kapitel abgehandelt werden können. Zwölf elend lange Jahre in der Hölle in ein wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal sehr langes, aber scheussliches Kapitel zusammengepfercht."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es da sehr viel Monotonie gab…"

„Das ist der Vorname. Und deshalb werden wir auch nur kleine Ausschnitte sehen. Für meine eigene Heilung sind aber diese Besuche in meiner Vergangenheit sehr wichtig."

„Du bist bestimmt auf guten Wegen, Sirius, du hast diesen Schock ja wirklich sehr gut überstanden."

„Dank des Gewinns in Form einer niedlichen kleinen Schwester! Sie ist wahrscheinlich jetzt mehr eine Tochter, doch sie hat mir sehr beim Verkraften dieses Schocks geholfen."

* * *

**Remus**

Wir haben vor der Schlafenszeit kaum Zeit, Addies Zimmer richtig hinzukriegen. Deshalb geht sie erst mal in einem der Betten schlafen und protestiert mit keinem Wort ausser einem Gute Nacht. Dafür nehmen wir uns morgen ausgiebig Zeit, ihr ein ganz tolles Zimmer bereit zu machen. Wir sehen zu, wie sich die Kleine in die Decke kuschelt und auch gleich einschläft. Sirius schaut lächelnd auf seine kleine Schwester hinunter. Ich liebe es, wenn er ein Kind so anstrahlt. Was für ein gewaltiger Unterschied zu seinen Eltern! Bei so einem Anblick verliebe ich mich gleich von Neuem in ihn!

* * *

**Samstag, 10.4.1999 / Remus**

Alle haben letzte Nacht gut geschlafen! Mich aufs Neue in meinen Liebsten zu verlieben hat zu einer guten Stunde äusserst intensiven Liebemachen geführt. Ich bin sehr befriedigt und lächelnd eingeschlafen.

Beim Frühstück erklären wir Addie, was sie hier darf und was nicht.

„Es gibt etliche Regeln, die du hier befolgen musst, Addie, weil wir dir nicht schon alles zeigen wollen, bevor du wirklich nach Hogwarts in die Schule kommst. Du möchtest dir ja sicher noch einige Überraschungen bewahren und deshalb darfst du dich nur im für die Lehrer zugeteilten Bereich aufhalten. Wir möchten nicht, dass du im Hauptteil der Schule herum geisterst. Hier hat's jede Menge Platz, sowohl in unserer Wohnung, wie auch draussen im Hof und wenn du durchs Lehrerzimmer gehst, findest du den für die Lehrer reservierten Garten, der auch sehr gross ist. Innerhalb dieser Grenzen kannst du dich frei bewegen. Winky ist immer da, um dir zu helfen, wenn du was brauchst. Du wirst hier nicht allein gelassen, die Woche durch wird mein Papa kommen, um dich ein paar Stunden lang zu unterrichten, ab Juni kommt dann Lily für die letzten Tage vor den Sommerferien. Im Herbst könntest du, wenn du willst, in die Hogsmeade Primary School gehen. Wir werden zusehen, dass du ein paar Kinder deines Alters kennen lernst, mit denen du spielen kannst, damit du dich dort nicht gleich einer Masse anderer Kinder gegenüber siehst, die sich wundern, was denn du für eine bist..."

„Muss ich denn da fort von hier in die Schule?"

„Ja, aber nicht weit. Du kannst per Floo dorthin gehen und auch wieder zurückkehren. Traust du dir das zu? Hogsmeade ist gleich neben Hogwarts. Sobald du das Gelände von Hogwarts verlässt, brauchst du nur etwa zehn Minuten zu wandern, bis du das Dorf erreichst."

„Vielleicht. Werde ich denn nicht hinter den anderen herhinken?"

„Das werden wir sehen. Du lernst sehr leicht, Addie. Papa hat die helle Freude daran, dich zu unterrichten. Wenn du weiterhin so leicht lernst und gut arbeitest, dann hast du sicher keinen Grund, dich vor den anderen zu fürchten. Du brauchst dich auch nicht gleich zu entscheiden. Auch in einigen Monaten ist es noch früh genug, dich dort anzumelden."

„Okay."

Bevor wir noch weiteres diskutieren können, klopft es an die Türe und Minerva kommt herein, um Adara nun auch noch kennen zu lernen.

„Hallo Minerva! Das hier ist Adara, sie wird im Dezember elf Jahre alt. Addie, das hier ist Professor McGonagall, im Moment ist sie noch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und die Leiterin von Haus Gryffindor. Ab dem nächsten Schuljahr wird sie dann die neue Schulleiterin sein."

„Hallo Adara! Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Du wirst also hier bei Sirius und Remus wohnen?"

„Ja, Ma'am. Darf ich?"

„Natürlich Adara. Du hast ja schon gesehen, dass wir die Wohnung für dich ziemlich vergrössert haben, damit ihr alle genügend Platz habt."

„Bleibst du für eine Tasse Tee?" frage ich Minerva.

Während wir uns zum Tee setzen, nimmt Sirius Addie mit hinüber in den neuen Teil der Wohnung, um ihr Zimmer auszusuchen. Alle drei Schlafzimmer gehen auf den Hof hinaus.

„Nimm das Eckzimmer, Addie, es ist das grösste!" rät Sirius.

Ich rufe einen Hauselfen für den Tee. Die Zwillinge krabbeln schon aufgeregt durch die ganze Wohnung, dass sie sich über den zusätzlichen Platz auch freuen ist klar ersichtlich. Während sie ihnen dabei zusieht, fragt Minerva meinen Vater:

„Ich höre, dass Sie die kleine Adara unterrichten werden, Mr. Lupin?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Es ist ja klar, dass Sirius und Remus es nicht selber übernehmen können und sie brauchen auch jemanden, der auf sie aufpasst. Ich werde auch ein Auge auf die Zwillinge haben."

„Das ist gut. Wenn Adara Sirius auch nur ein wenig gleicht, wird sie wie Sirius sicher auch eine Handvoll Arbeit bedeuten…"

Wir lachen alle. Ja, ich glaube, wenn sie sich erst an den Umgang mit anderen Kindern gewöhnt haben wird, dann wird sie sich bestimmt zu einem kleinen Racker entwickeln.

„Das ist zu erwarten. Aber ich hoffe sogar, dass sie ein kleiner Racker wird. Sie hat allen Spass der Welt verdient, nach diesen zehn Jahren erzwungener Einsamkeit. Sie ist ein sehr schlaues Kind, Minerva, ich glaube, sie ist Sirius sogar sehr ähnlich. James behauptet, dass sie so ist wie Sirius war, als sie gemeinsam die Primarschule besuchten," bemerke ich.

„Gut. Wenn sie mit deinem Vater alleine lernen kann, dann wird sie sicher das Niveau der anderen Kinder in Hogsmeade Primary rasch erreichen."

„Das glauben wir auch. Sie sollte sicher für den Eintritt in Hogwarts bereit sein. Mit dem Geburtstag im Dezember wird sie erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen."

Addie kommt angelaufen, grade als der Hauself mit dem Tee ankommt.

„Remus! Grand-Papa! Kommt, seht, was Siri mit meinem Zimmer gemacht hat!"

Wir stehen auf und sie zieht mich an der Hand bis hinüber zu ihrem neuen Zimmer, in dem Sirius ihr die benötigten Möbel gemacht hat. Der Raum ist gleich gross wie unser Schlafzimmer. Es hat also genügend Platz für ein grosses Himmelbett, einen schönen grossen Schrank, einige Büchergestelle und ein schönes Pult am Fenster. Den Erker hat er ihr mit einer bequemen, gepolsterten Fensterbank und einem kleinen runden Tisch ausgestattet.

„Jetzt kannst du Remus nachahmen und überall deinen Kleinkram ausstellen, Addie," sagt Sirius grinsend und deutet auf den Kaminsims.

Das Bett ist bereits gemacht und die Decken, Kissen und Bezüge, die wir aus der Schweiz mitgebracht haben, prangen darauf. Die Bettvorhänge sind hellgrün und gold. Sie sind natürlich zurückgezogen. Addie hat schon angefangen, ihre Stofftiere auf dem Bett zu verteilen. Ihre beiden grossen Truhen stehen offen und sie fährt weiter damit, ihre Kleider in Schränke und Schubladen zu packen und ihre anderen Besitztümer im Zimmer zu verteilen. Das Pult steht vor dem Fenster direkt neben dem Erker, damit sie so viel wie möglich Tageslicht bekommt, aber Sirius stellt ihr eine gute Lampe hin, damit sie gutes Licht zum Arbeiten hat.

„Das sieht wirklich sehr hübsch aus, Addie. Es wird schon bald ganz deins sein…"

„Dazu muss ich eine Weile drin gelebt haben, nicht wahr?" fragt sie.

„Genau. Das wird ihm deinen Stempel aufdrücken, Addie," bestätigt Sirius und fügt dazu: „Du hast auch den Luxus deines eigenen Badezimmers, Addie."

Wir zeigen ihr das Bad. Sie strahlt. Es ist dasselbe grosse Badezimmer mit Badewanne, abgetrennter Dusche, Waschbecken und Klo, ausserdem hat es einen schönen Wäscheschrank. Addie schaut hinein und findet kuschelige weisse Frottiertücher.

„Müssen die weiss sein, Sirius?" fragt sie.

Er grinst und zeigt ihr seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, müssen die nicht, Liebes. Was hättest du gern für eine Farbe?"

„Blau. Und Purpur – und pink – und grün…"

Sirius macht die Tücher regenbogenfarbig. Die Kleine strahlt auf und umarmt den grossen Bruder. Sirius hält sie einen Moment lang ganz fest. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, wie schnell sie sich ihm angeschlossen hat. Man könnte sie für Vater und Tochter halten. Addie löst sich von ihm, hält aber seine Hand, als sie mich fragt:

„Hat er einen guten Job gemacht, Remus?"

„Das hat er eindeutig, Addie. – Was meinst du aber zum Badezimmer? Willst du das nicht auch lieber in Farbe?"

„Darf ich?"

„Klar… wie wär's denn mit…"

Ich denke einen Moment nach und tippe dann mit meinem Zauberstab gegen eine Fliese an der Wand. Schon bald hüpfen, springen und laufen verschiedene Tiere über die Fliesen des Badezimmers. Da gibt es Hirsche, Hasen, Füchse, Hunde, Adler, Eulen und Eichhörnchen. Sie schaut sie an und sagt:

„Die sind alle toll, Remus, aber mach jetzt auch noch Wölfe, bitte!"

Ich füge also auch noch Wölfe zur Auswahl. Sirius kommt jetzt wieder dazu und fügt einen Wald hinzu, macht unten den Waldboden und oben den Himmel. Und krönt das ganze, indem er die Decke wie die Decke der Grossen Halle so verzaubert, dass der Himmel zu sehen ist. Das bringt Addie zuerst fast zum Schweigen, dann fragt sie leise:

„Glaubst du, dass ich meinen Stern sehen kann?"

„Ich vermute nein, Addie. Der ist am ehesten im Februar sichtbar, dann aber auch nur sehr spät des Nachts. Ausserdem brauchst du dazu vermutlich ein Teleskop, von blossem Auge ist er kaum zu sehen. Weisst du denn, wo er ist?"

„Ja, im Sternbild des Grossen Hundes, so wie dein Stern, Sirius, und es ist der neunzehnthellste Stern nach der Sonne. Deiner ist der hellste!"

„Bravo, Addie. Das ist eine nahezu perfekte Antwort. Professor Sinistra wäre sicher sehr beeindruckt," lobe ich sie.

Wir kehren in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Auf dem Weg dahin versiegelt Sirius noch den zweiten Kamin, der sich auf der Rückseite unseres bisherigen Kamins befindet, damit die Zwillinge da nicht hinein geraten.

Inzwischen sind Lily und James zu Minerva gestossen und plaudern mit ihr, während Lizzie und Andy bereits mit den Zwillingen am Spielen sind.

„Hey, es sieht aus, als ob sich eure Wohnung ganz plötzlich vermehrt hat," sagt Lily grinsend.

„Ja, sie ist plötzlich riesig! Schau dir mal da drüben Addies Zimmer an, und ihr Bad! Vor allem ihr Bad! Das ist fast schon ein kleines Kunstwerk," rät Sirius.

„Zeigst du's mir, Addie?" fragt Lily.

Aber sicher! Addie zieht Lily an der Hand weg, um ihr alles zu zeigen. Minerva fragt:

„Was habt ihr denn damit angestellt?"

„Sagen wir mal: wenn sie baden geht, wird sie sich fühlen, als ob sie auf einer hübschen Waldlichtung stände," erkläre ich.

„Das klingt aber schön!"

„Es ist ganz hübsch herausgekommen, ich glaube, das war ein kleines Stück Magie, auf das wir stolz sein können. Hat alles damit angefangen, dass Remus ein paar Tiere, die herumlaufen, auf die Wand gezaubert hat," erklärt Sirius und lacht.

„Das klingt ja tatsächlich sehr interessant. Da ist sicher nirgends ein Wolf oder ein grosser schwarzer Hund dabei, oder?" fragt Minerva.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ein oder zwei Hunde am Anfang mit dabei waren. Addie wollte noch einen Wolf, also ist nun auch noch ein kleines Pack Wölfe darunter…" gebe ich zu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich sehen, dass Onkel Alphard wieder in sein Porträt zurückgekehrt ist. Er grüsst uns wie immer fröhlich:

„Oh, ihr seid wieder da? Ich freue mich immer, eure zwei Kleinen hier herumkriechen zu sehen…"

„Und jetzt noch ein drittes Kleines, wie du weisst, Onkel Alphard… sie ist allerdings schon zu gross zum kriechen," erinnert Sirius.

„Oh, ist sie endlich da? Kann ich sie kennen lernen?"

„Aber ja! Sie zeigt grade Lily ihr Zimmer. Kommt sicher gleich zurück."

„Sehr gut!"

Als ich Addie wenige Minuten später zurückkommen sehe, rufe ich sie her:

„Addie, kommst du mal hierher? Wir möchten dich noch jemandem vorstellen."

Sie kommt neugierig herbei. Wir zeigen ihr das Porträt.

„Addie, dies ist dein Onkel Alphard. Er war der nächstjüngere Bruder unseres Vaters. – Onkel Alphard, das hier ist Adara. Sie ist kaum erst eine Woche bei uns, aber wir lieben sie schon alle. Vater hat sie seit ihrer Geburt in Grimmauld Place festgehalten…"

„Hallo Adara! Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sirius und Remus sehr gut zu dir schauen werden. Sie sind zwei wirklich feine Jungs…"

„Hallo Onkel Alphard. Vater hat nie von dir erzählt, nur von Onkel Rigel…"

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, das klingt nach Arcturus. Wir standen uns nie sehr nahe, weisst du. Sie haben meinen Namen vermutlich aus dem Stammbaumteppich gebrannt…" bemerkt Alphard.

„… den ich unter Garantie aus diesem Haus entfernen werde, koste es, was es wolle," knurrt Sirius.

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee, Sirius. Ich glaube, ich werde etwas mit Phineas zu klatschen haben… nimmt mich wunder, wie er reagieren wird."

„Denk dran, es uns nachher zu erzählen. Für einmal glaube ich nicht, dass er's schon mitgekriegt hat, wir waren in keinem Zimmer, in dem eines seiner Porträts hängt, und obwohl er sonst das Gras wachsen hört, war er in keinem anderen Bild zu sehen. Er ist schrecklich neugierig," sagt Sirius.

„Oh, ich wette, er wird's mir nicht glauben. Rechnet schon mal damit, dass er hier hereinkommt und es mit eigenen Augen sehen will."

„Kein Problem. Wir können mit ihm umgehen."

„Nun, so unterhaltsam dies hier alles ist, ich glaube, ich muss euch verlassen, denn ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun. Vielen Dank für den ausgezeichneten Tee, Remus," sagt Albus.

Ich begleite ihn zur Tür. Ich vermute, der liebe Albus ist ebenso neugierig wie Sirius' Verwandter, und möchte das Gespräch der beiden mitbekommen!

Wir verbringen den Rest des Nachmittags beim plaudern und spielen mit den Kindern. Addie bekommt am Ende des Nachmittags die Gelegenheit, ihr Bad zum ersten Mal zu benutzen. Auf der anderen Seite gehen auch die Zwillinge in die Wanne. Das ist immer eine vergnügliche Sache, denn sie sind beide ziemlich wasserdicht und lieben es, in der Badewanne zu spielen. Natürlich gibt's da noch die nervige Pflicht des Waschens, vor allem des Haarewaschens, das ist das wirklich Unbeliebte daran. Wenn wir ihnen die Haare waschen, können die ein solches Gebrüll loslassen, dass man meinen könnte, wir hätten sie unter dem Folterfluch! Aber wir sind mittlerweile auf diesem Ohr taub geworden. Die ganze Prozedur dauert ja schliesslich nicht lange genug, dass sie davon gleich ein Trauma zurückbehalten. Um sie wieder zu versöhnen, machen wir es immer gleich am Anfang, so dass sie danach noch planschen und spielen können. Es macht grossen Spass, ihnen zuzusehen. Die Wanne ist gross, aber wir lassen natürlich nicht viel Wasser ein, denn ich habe gelesen, dass schon zehn Zentimeter ausreichen können, dass ein Kind darin ertrinken könnte! Also sitzen sie im flachen Wasser und spielen mit weichen Plastiktierchen. Wir geben ihnen auch schon kleine Wasserbehälter, aber sie haben die Feinmotorik dafür noch nicht entwickelt. Die kleinen Behälter sind für sie nur interessant, wenn sie mit einem von uns in der Wanne sitzen und wir ihnen helfen können, Wasser von einem in den anderen zu giessen. Beide Babys haben immer noch ihr typisches Babybäuchlein und sitzen mit gespreizten Beinchen im Wasser, die Füsschen zusammengepresst.

Nach zehn weiteren Minuten bereite ich das erste Tuch vor und wärme es. Sirius hält es auf und ich schnappe mir Seraina. Die protestiert natürlich, aber Siri wickelt sie ins Tuch und sagt:

„Tut mir ja sehr leid, mein kleiner Rumtreiber, aber jetzt ziehen wir dich erst mal an, dann gibt's gleich Abendessen."

Das nächste Tuch liegt vorbereitet auf der dicken Badezimmermatte. Ich hebe Denny aus dem Wasser und wickle ihn in das Tuch.

„So, mein kleines Bündel. Dann gehen wir mal wieder anziehen, mein Kleiner..."

Denny kichert. Er ist ziemlich kitzlig und auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer fange ich an, ihn zu kitzeln, so dass er aus vollem Hals lacht, als ich ihn auf dem Wickeltisch absetze. Er windet sich in dem Tuch wie ein Fisch. Wir lachen beide. Schliesslich quietscht er:

„Papa! Nich meh'!"

„Okay, ich höre jetzt auf."

Halbe Minute für die Windel, dann ziehe ich ihm den Kombi über den Kopf, mache ihn unten zu und als nächstes folgen die Socken. Ein frischer Pyjamaoverall, Reissverschluss, Babyjogginghose und dicker Pulli vervollständigen die Kleidung.

„So, das war's, Liebster, jetzt bleiben nur noch die Pantoffeln."

Die Wohnung ist schön warm von den Feuern, aber die Böden bleiben eher kühl in diesem alten Schloss, trotz der dicken Spannteppiche und vielen Orientteppiche, daher bestehen Sirius und ich darauf, dass alle Kinder ganzjährig Hausschuhe tragen. Wir haben zwar schöne Erkerfenster, aber das ist keine sehr sonnige Wohnung, daher benötigen wir auch viel künstliches Licht. Selbst im Sommer kommt die Sonne nur sehr kurz an unsere Fenster heran.

Ich nehme Denny ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sirius prüft, dass auch Addie wieder angezogen ist. Sie darf ihren Pyjama anhaben, aber auch sie soll darüber noch etwas anziehen, damit sie sich nicht verkühlt. Sirius bürstet ihr die Haare. Parvati hat sie ausgezeichnet geschnitten, nun hat Addie sehr schönes, schweres, schwarzes Haar, wie Sirius, nur ist ihres noch weicher.

* * *

**Montag, 12.4.1999 / Sirius**

Heute werden wir Mutter begraben. Beim Frühstück erklären wir es Addie. Ich frage sie:

„Willst du mitkommen, oder möchtest du lieber hier bleiben, Liebes?"

„Kann ich hier bleiben, Sirius?"

„Natürlich kannst du das. Es wird nämlich sicher nicht sehr lustig. Aber ich muss schon gehen."

Also bleibt Addie mit den Zwillingen unter Winkys Aufsicht. Remus und ich apparieren am Nachmittag nach London und warten auf die Ministeriumsleute, um Mutter zu exhumieren. Wir schauen von so weit weg her zu, wie wir nur können, als die Leiche ausgegraben wird. Sie ist schon ziemlich verrottet, aber was übrig ist, wird in den Sarg gegeben, so wie es aus der Erde kommt. Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass der Sarg auch sofort verschlossen wird. Und gleich anschliessend wird er in den Friedhof weggezaubert. Dort treffen wir uns gleich danach mit Andy, Ted und Tonks.

„Hallo Sirius!" grüsst mich Andy.

Wir umarmen uns und sie fragt:

„Scheussliche Sache, nicht wahr?"

„Kann man wohl sagen. Hat nicht eben viel Spass gemacht, dabei zuzusehen, wie die die sterblichen Überreste meiner Mutter aus ihrem eigenen Garten ausgegraben haben."

Der Sarg wird in die Familiengruft getragen.

„Ist das nicht eigenartig, Sirius? In all den Jahren ist offenbar hier niemand hergekommen. Niemand hat je was bemerkt, aber wenn je einer von denen hier reingekommen wäre, hätten sie doch merken müssen, dass ein Sarg fehlt? Zwei Särge sogar, wenn man's genau nimmt. Schliesslich gibt es immer noch einige etwas weiter entfernte Verwandte. Und einige davon waren so hochnäsig wie die beiden hier…" meint Andromeda.

„Ich habe mich auch gewundert… aber ich habe nie was gehört."

Aber irgendwie müssen doch irgendwelche Buschtrommeln gedröhnt haben, denn drei dieser weiter entfernten Verwandten tauchen doch noch auf, mit ziemlich wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. Es sind die, von denen ich noch am ehesten erwartet hätte, dass sie mal einen Fuss in diese Gruft hier setzten. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick auf den Sarg, der eben hier abgestellt wurde und schiebe alle zusammen hinaus.

„Ihr könntet ja zumindest soviel Respekt zeigen, nicht mitten in der Gruft solch einen Aufstand zu machen," bemerke ich giftig zu meiner Grosstante Shaula und deren beiden Söhne, Aldebaran und Deneb. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass meine Eltern durchgedreht sind und sich selber eingekerkert haben, um ihren Tod zu simulieren. Ich konnte ja Mutter nicht in ihrem Garten verscharrt lassen, oder?"

„Nein, aber du hättest uns informieren können," zischt Tante Shaula.

„Ach ja? Was hätte dir das gebracht? Du hast ja all die Jahre nichts bemerkt. Und hast dich auch nicht heftig darum gekümmert, was im Haus geschah, oder? Ausserdem weisst du doch, dass es für dich nichts zu erben gibt. Du kannst natürlich gerne kommen und den Familienteppich und all das scheussliche Familiensilber holen, ich geb's dir gerne. Du darfst das ganze Haus durchsuchen und alles mitnehmen, was du willst, nur die Bibliothek und das Büro sind dir versperrt. Was sonst da ist, kannst du gerne haben. Denn dieser Sarg da ist dir ja im Grunde egal, du willst bloss Wertsachen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen? **Du** hast schliesslich die Familie verlassen, als du noch eine Range warst…"

„Das mag sein, liebe Tante, aber du vergisst, dass Vater mich zwar enterben konnte, so viel er wollte, nur leider ist das nach den Familienstatuten gar nicht möglich. Und das wusste er ganz genau. Hätte Regulus gelebt, dann hätte er bestimmt alles dran gesetzt, mich auszubooten. Onkel Alphard hat mich aber informiert, dass es nicht geht, und dass Änderungen in den Familienstatuten nur mit dem Einverständnis **aller** Geschwister der Familie des Vorstands gemacht werden können. Leider war eins von denen schon verstorben. Keine Änderungen möglich. Während ich in Azkaban war, haben sie versucht, einen neuen Erben herzustellen. Das Produkt ihrer Versuche habe ich inzwischen gefunden. Sie ist zehn Jahre alt und Vater hat sie ihr ganzes Leben lang im Haus eingesperrt! Und davon hast du nie was bemerkt! Sollte also ich das Familienvermögen nicht erben, ginge es an Adara. So wie's aussieht, bekommt sie ihren üblichen Anteil. Ihr werdet nicht mal einen Knut sehen. Aber den Rest, das was im Haus ist, das kannst du, wie gesagt, gerne mitnehmen. Wir werden's nicht vermissen, Adara und ich."

„Du hast auf unsere Ansprüche Rücksicht zu nehmen," wirft Deneb ein.

„Oh, habe ich? Dafür ist erstens unsere Verwandtschaft zu entfernt, mein Guter. Es ist eh erledigt. Vater ist zwar noch am Leben, aber er ist schon lange genug für tot erklärt gewesen, dass die Erbschaft geklärt ist. Er hat kein Testament hinterlassen und hat keine Legate aufnotiert. Was da ist, geht an mich und meine Schwester. Ihr wisst genau, dass diese Regeln in den Statuten stehen. Ich wiederhole, dass ihr gerne das Haus durchkämmen könnt und alles, was nicht in der Bibliothek oder im Büro steht, könnt ihr nehmen."

„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Dumbledores Seite? Was willst du dann mit dieser Bibliothek?" fragt Aldebaran spöttisch.

„Genau deswegen bleiben diese Bücher in meinem Besitz. Sie werden durchforscht und gehen später entweder ins Ministerium, in ein Gringottsverlies oder nach Hogwarts. Versucht übrigens nicht, in einen der beiden Räume einzudringen, denn Remus hat sie mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Und durch Remus' Schutzzauber konnte nicht mal Voldemort gelangen," schiesse ich zurück.

„Und dann noch was, Tante Shaula: du kannst deine Marionette aus dem Zaubererrat zurückpfeifen, ich werde nämlich meinen Anspruch auf meinen Familiensitz anmelden. Der Typ hat keine Chance, für die Blacks da drin zu bleiben, wenn ich mich melde."

Sie schnaubt. Sie sagt aber nichts weiter, denn sie weiss um die Regeln. So bald ich meinen Sitz beanspruche, wird ihr Mann gehen müssen. Das scheint das Ende der Diskussion zu sein, denn alle drei desapparieren und ich vermute, dass sie direkt nach Grimmauld Place appariert sind. Das lässt mich kalt, denn Remus hat die beiden genannten Räume tatsächlich schon gesichert. Wir haben noch nicht begonnen, die dort versammelten Bücher und Unterlagen zu studieren, daher will ich nicht riskieren, dass irgendwer dort was abräumt.

Als Remus und ich wenig später ebenfalls dahin gehen, können wir hören, wie Shaula durchs Haus stürmt und nach Wertsachen sucht. Was wir schon gefunden haben, ist bereits in Gringotts. Alles, was sie jetzt noch findet, kann sie gerne haben. Dinge, die offensichtlich irgendwie verzaubert waren, haben wir hier gelassen, und darunter war eine Menge Zeug aus Metall. Als ich mich später danach umsehe, hat sie das ganze Zeug tatsächlich mitgenommen, auch das unaussprechliche Familiensilber. Auch die grässlichen Pokale und anderen Dinger im Wohnzimmer sind weg.

Doch bevor sie geht, hat sie noch eine wunderbare Idee, wie sie mich bedrohen könnte. Sie glaubt, sie könnte die Erziehungsgewalt über Adara erlangen, aber ich lache sie nur aus.

„Du bist eh schon fast am vergammeln, du alte Vettel. Wenn die dich im Ministerium sehen, werden sie dir wohl kaum ein kleines Mädchen anvertrauen. Ich dagegen bin ein Lehrer in Hogwarts und habe die besten Zeugnisse des Managements und des Beirats. Ausserdem hat Adara die Wahl und deine Chancen stehen geringer als Null, dass sie dich wählen wird. Versuch's gar nicht erst, du wirst nicht durchkommen. Ausserdem musst du die Verfahrenskosten auch noch zahlen."

„Das werden wir sehen!" kreischt sie.

„Wozu willst du das überhaupt? Hast du auf einmal die Liebe zu Kindern entdeckt? Als ob du auch nur eine Ahnung davon hättest. Vergiss es. Die werden Adara fragen, bei wem sie sein will und Addie wird Remus und Sirius sagen, noch bevor du ‚das alte und bla bla bla…' hervorbringen kannst. Hast du übrigens den Wandteppich runtergenommen? Und ich bin sicher, dass du auch gerne das charmante Porträt meiner Mutter bei dir willkommen heissen willst, sie wird sicher bei dir glücklicher sein als hier."

Sowie ich die letzten beiden Sätze ausspreche, zieht Deneb, welcher der schwächere ihrer beiden schwachen Söhne ist, die Mutter am Ärmel und sagt: „Lass uns gehen, Mutter, du kommst nicht durch!"

Er weiss genau, dass nichts mehr zu holen ist und er will den Wandteppich oder Mutters Bild genauso wenig wie ich.

„Du tust gut dran, auf deinen Sohn zu hören, Tante Shaula, er ist vernünftig. Ich habe dir die Gelegenheit gegeben, zu nehmen, was du willst, aber jetzt gehst du besser!"

Sie begreifen endlich und verschwinden alle drei. Remus hat während der ganzen Konfrontation kein Wort gesagt, worüber ich froh bin. Es war nicht sehr schön und ich hab's wirklich nicht gebraucht, aber ich kann sie ja nicht einfach aussperren. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie trotzdem versuchen wird, per Gericht an einen Teil der Erbschaft zu kommen, aber eigentlich braucht sie gar nicht erst zu probieren. Die Familienstatuten sind bei den Erbschaftsbestimmungen besonders rigoros. Wenn nach dem Tod des zweiten Ehepartners kein Testament da ist, geht alles an die direkten Nachkommen. Nur wenn keine Nachkommen da sind, geht es an den nächsten Erben und dann an dessen Nachkommen. Diese Regel wurde eingefügt, um das Familienvermögen vollständig in der direkten Linie zu bewahren, eine Taktik, die die Blacks seit jeher sehr reich gemacht hat.

Wenn hingegen ein Testament verfasst wird, dann können nur persönliche Legate vermacht werden, Möbel, Bücher, Bilder, Gegenstände, Schmuck, aber kein vererbter Schmuck, sondern nur Schmuck, der während der Lebenszeit des Verstorbenen angeschafft worden ist. Ich habe diese Vorschrift jetzt natürlich missachtet, denn ich habe eine Menge der alten Black-Erbstücke mit Tante Shaula weggeschickt. Niemand, der halbwegs bei Sinnen ist, würde solches Zeug wirklich wollen. Ich erwarte keine familieninternen Proteste dagegen. Natürlich hat sie den Wandteppich und das unsägliche Porträt dagelassen, beide haben ja keinen Geldwert. Wenn sie Geld aus dem Familienvermögen will, wird sie ganz klar gegen eine Wand rennen. Aber ich habe nicht im Sinn, sie daran zu hindern, ihr eigenes Geld für Gerichtsklagen aus dem Fenster zu schmeissen.

* * *

**Sonntag, 25.4.1999 / Sirius**

Ein Jahr! Unsere Kinder sind ein Jahr alt und heute ist ihr erster Geburtstag! Gestern Abend haben wir das grosse Sunnegg-Wohnzimmer in leuchtenden Farben dekoriert. James, Remus und ich kleiden die Drillinge für einmal in schicken Baby-Roben. Serainas Robe ist tannengrün und die Roben der Buben sind feuerrot. Natürlich werden heute bestimmt eine Menge Fotos gemacht werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Kinder merken, dass etwas Besonderes läuft, aber sie scheinen die ihnen geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit enorm zu geniessen. Wir müssen aber zur Zeit schon sehr gut auf sie aufpassen, denn seit Denny gelernt hat, Dinge einfach so zu sich zu rufen, versucht er es dauernd und mit allen möglichen Gegenständen. Unfälle wollen wir ja möglichst vermeiden. Es ist unmöglich, einem Einjährigen zu erklären, dass er noch nicht zaubern darf, obwohl er es doch kann! Ich hoffe, es ist wirklich nur eine Phase, wie Albus gesagt hat. Er meinte, dass sie's für eine Weile wieder ‚vergessen'. Wir sind auch sehr froh, dass Denny der einzige der drei ist, der's kann!

Arthur und Molly kommen mit ihrer Familie. Bill, Fleur, George, Alicia, Fred und Angelina sind ebenso dabei. Jedermann freut sich, auch Angelina zu sehen und grüsst sie mit Vergnügen, alle machen ihr Komplimente zu ihrem guten Aussehen. Ihr Baby ist Ende Juli, Anfang August fällig. Man sieht ihr die Schwangerschaft sehr gut an, sie ist ja auch schon mehr als halbwegs durch!

„Ich trainiere immer noch. Nicht zu Mollys Freude natürlich. Ich finde jedoch, dass eine fitte Mutter es bestimmt einfacher hat zu gebären. Natürlich bleiben die Treiber weg vom Spielfeld wenn ich fliege, damit es keine Unfälle mit Klatschern gibt. Das Fliegen und auch moderates Training tun mir wirklich gut. Meine Medihexe ist jedenfalls immer sehr zufrieden mit mir, wenn ich zu den Checks auftauche," erzählt Angelina.

„Und wann wird geheiratet?" fragt Parvati, die schon in ihren eigenen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckt.

„Schon abgehakt. Kurze Sache mit Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Lee und mir. Wir haben zu sechst einen wunderbaren Abend verbracht."

„Wow! Und wie hat das euren Familien gefallen?"

„Gar nicht!" lacht Fred. „Aber es war, was **wir** wollten und wir hatten das Gefühl, dass in diesem Fall wichtiger ist, was **wir** wollen, nicht was Konventionen und Familien wollen. Mum hat ja nächsten Monat Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, das muss reichen."

„Und lasst uns nicht vergessen, dass Molly nicht die einzige dominante Mutter ist, die wir haben! Meine ist auch so ein Familientier. Ich habe eine Reihe von Geschwistern, drei ältere und zwei jüngere, also verheiraten wir da eine sehr grosse Familie zusammen," fügt Angelina hinzu.

Nicht zum ersten Mal denke ich, dass Angelina eine sehr starke junge Frau ist. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie eine reinblütige Hexe ist, wird sie nicht davor verschont haben, von einigen dafür als Schwarze und als Gryffindor zu verachten. Die Johnsons sind nämlich wirklich von sehr altem magischem Geblüt. In Grossbritannienallein reicht ihre Familienchronik bis dreihundert Jahre zurück und magisch waren sie zuvor schon viel länger. Angelinas jüngster Bruder ist ein Gryffindor Fünftklässler und ihre jüngste Schwester Rebecca ist im dritten Jahr in Ravenclaw. Beide haben dieselbe Würde und Kraft, die Angelina ausstrahlt. Beide sind sehr nett.

„Alicia, wann beglückst du George mit einem Baby?" fragt Justin.

Sie schnaubt.

„Bestimmt nicht gleich! Ich werde Angelina im Team ersetzen, sie wird nicht schon zum Saisonstart bereit sein. Ich bin erste Reserve, das bedeutet, dass es da bestimmt keine Eile geben wird. Ausserdem ist er nicht reif genug. Fred natürlich auch nicht, aber wer weiss, vielleicht wird er ja erwachsen werden, wenn er erst Angelina zur Geburt begleitet."

„Hey! Ich bin sehr wohl reif genug für ein Baby! So reif, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, mein kleines Kerlchen kennen zu lernen!" protestiert Fred in das Gelächter der anderen hinein.

„Was hättet ihr denn lieber, Mädchen oder Junge?" fragt Mandy.

„Völlig egal. Ich will nur, dass mein Baby – und seine schöne Mama – gesund sind! Wer immer es auch sein wird, ich vermute, er oder sie wird mit der Liebe zum Fliegen geboren. Jedenfalls ist es im Bauch seiner Mama schon ziemlich viel rumgeflogen!"

Nach dem Mittagessen ist die Zeit für den Geburtstagskuchen und die Geschenke gekommen. Die Drillinge wissen zuerst noch nicht so recht, was sie mit den bunten Päckchen anfangen sollen. Aber als das Geschenkpapier runter kommt, haben sie bald ausbaldowert, dass drunter immer etwas hervorkommt, das ihnen Freude macht. Sie werden mit Geschenken überhäuft. Natürlich bekommen alle drei eines von Remus und mir. Wir geben ihnen ihr Geschenk als ihre Eltern, für jedes eines. Dann kommen die Paten. Auch sie haben zusammengelegt und geben ein Geschenk gemeinsam. Harry und Ginnys gemeinsames Geschenk für Seraina stellt sich als ein Padfoot aus Plüsch heraus, fast lebensgross! Sie quietscht auf und umarmt das Plüschtier sofort begeistert. Dann kommen Hermione und James, die Denny mit dem Gegenstück beglücken. Als er das Papier von dem Ding herunter gerissen hat, jauchzt auch er, denn darunter kommt Moony hervor! Wo zum Teufel haben die so was gefunden? Hermione bemerkt meinen verwunderten Blick und erklärt:

„Wir haben sie speziell anfertigen lassen. Haben denen ein Foto von Padfoot und Moony gezeigt und ihnen gesagt, das ist, was wir haben wollen."

„Wow. Uns habt ihr damit genauso überrascht wie die Kinder!"

Danach folgen Quintus, James und Lily und all die anderen Hausbewohner. Selbst Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia haben ihnen was mitgebracht. Fleur hört nicht auf, die Kinder zu bewundern, sie findet alle vier süss und bekräftigt ihre Hoffnung, einmal selber so hübsche Kinder zu bekommen. Bill sieht beim Gedanken, Vater zu werden, irgendwie ein bisschen grün im Gesicht aus. Hermione sieht auch etwas grün im Gesicht aus, aber sie scheint wirklich krank zu sein, jedenfalls geht sie vom Tisch und als sie zurückkommt, sieht sie aus wie jemand, dem's grade speiübel war. Nun ist sie eher blass um die Nase. Hey, müssen wir auf die junge Frau aufpassen oder was?

„Bill, du wirst erst mal heiraten, bevor du daran denkst, Vater zu werden," kann sie aber immerhin Bill aufziehen.

„Ja, sieht so aus, als ob ich das vor dir hinkriege, Bill!" fügt Harry hinzu.

Remus und ich sind nicht die einzigen, die ziemlich überrascht aussehen.

„Was! Gibt's da was, das wir wissen sollten?" fragt James.

„Äh, vielleicht… wir wissen es selbst noch nicht genau," stottert Harry.

„Wie das denn? Wenn ich mich nicht gewaltig irre, dann habe ich eben Hermione raus laufen sehen, und sie sah aus als wäre ihr sehr, sehr übel," bemerke ich grinsend.

„Sobald wir's wissen, seid ihr die ersten, die's erfahren…" verspricht Harry.

Hermione kann gar nichts versprechen, denn ihr ist schon wieder schlecht.

„Ich dachte, das nennt sich **Morgen**übelkeit?" stöhnt sie und läuft wieder ins Badezimmer hinüber.

Diesmal folgt Harry ihr, um ihr zu helfen. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kommen sie zurück. Beide strahlen.

„Das hat das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, jetzt haben wir den Testzauber gemacht. Und der sagt, dass ich schwanger bin?" sagt Hermione strahlend.

Wow! Um uns herum werden wir in den nächsten Jahren wohl so viele Babys zur Welt kommen sehen! Das wird Spass machen, erst zu sehen, wie sie grösser werden und dann bekommen wir sie in einigen Jahren in die Schule und werden sie unterrichten! Natürlich wird letzteres noch mal ein bisschen dauern, aber wenn sie erst in Hogwarts sind, werden wir sie viel näher haben. Remus sieht genauso erfreut aus. Wir gratulieren ihnen alle von Herzen. Das ist wirklich eine schöne Nachricht.

Der Tag ist viel zu schnell vorüber. Als Remus und ich die Kinder oben ins Bett bringen und ihnen einen Gutenachtkuss geben, denke ich daran, wie wichtig dieser Tag für uns beide ist. Unsere eigenen Kinder sind ein Jahr alt. Sie haben unser Leben völlig umgekrempelt, alles, was wir vorher gekannt hatten, war auf einmal in völlig andere Farben getaucht und unser Leben dreht sich nun vollständig um die beiden Kleinen. Das bereuen wir aber nicht ein Bisschen. Ein Leben ohne Seraina und Denny könnte ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie haben jetzt schon viel von ihrem Charakter entwickelt. Es macht Spass, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, auch wenn sie noch immer viel von unserer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Das wird noch eine Weile so bleiben. Aber bei Merlin, ich bin sicher, dass ich das sehr vermissen werde, wenn sie mich einmal nicht mehr so sehr brauchen. Nur zu bald werden sie in die Schlafsäle von Hogwarts einziehen und dann brauchen sie uns fast gar nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich doch sehr froh, dass ich sie erst ab ihrem fünften Jahr unterrichten werde.

Addie hat den ganzen Tag schön mitgespielt, aber vieles ist hier neu für sie. Sie erzählt uns, dass sie gar nicht gewusst hat, was ein Geburtstag ist, nur dass sie an diesem Tag geboren ist. Jedenfalls hat sie nie einen gefeiert. Kein Wunder. Ich denke, dass Vater nie wirklich mit ihr Zeit verbracht hat, ebenso wenig wie mit mir und Regulus. Er ist so verrückt, bestimmt hat er gar nie daran gedacht, was dann zu tun ist, wenn sie ihren Hogwartsbrief erhält und wie er sie dann da hin bekommt. Oder wie zum Geier er einen reinblütigen Gatten für sie findet, wenn er für die restliche Welt tot ist.


	12. Eine WeasleyHochzeit

Für die lange Wartezeit bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Kleines Loch in meiner Ideen- und Übersetzungskiste. Hier kommt aber jetzt das neue Kapitel :-)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews - die tun immer gut und motivieren, kommentiert nur fleissig weiter!

* * *

**  
Kapitel 12 – Eine Weasley-Hochzeit**

**Donnerstag, 6.5.1999 / Quintus **

Addie zu unterrichten macht mir grosses Vergnügen. Sie ist neugierig und will lernen. Sie lernt leicht und scheint Spass dran zu haben. Ich arbeite vor allem mit ihr, damit sie ihr Englisch verbessert, lehre sie die Grundlagen und etwas darüber hinaus an Mathematik und Latein, und ausserdem auch etwas Geschichte. Natürlich nicht diesen völlig verdrehten Mist, den ihr ihr Vater erzählt hat. Wir haben einen Stundenplan aufgestellt, dem wir strikte folgen. Ich gebe ihr auch Hausaufgaben auf, damit sie sich schon daran gewöhnen kann, wenn sie im Herbst in die Primarschule in Hogsmeade geht.

Zwischen den Lektionen machen wir kurze Pausen. Wir erforschen den Lehrerflügel und den grossen, freundlichen Garten. Addie lernt zu spielen! Ich glaube, sie hat gar nie gespielt und entdeckt erst jetzt, was das eigentlich bedeutet. Bevor sie in die Schule kommt, sollten wir zusehen, dass sie einige Kinder ihres Alters kennenlernt.

Sie gehorcht fast zu gut. Sie muss dazu erzogen worden sein, jedem Befehl blind zu gehorchen. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, wie das erreicht wurde. Ich fange an, ihr Gelegenheit zu eigener Auswahl zu geben. Nicht mehr als zwei Optionen, aber das wird ihr helfen zu lernen, wie man eigene Entscheidungen fällt. Immerhin hat sie es schon raus, ihre Kleidung sehr abwechslungsreich und kunterbunt gemischt zu tragen. Sie hat sich schon langsam einen guten Farbsinn, aber noch nicht wirklich einen eigenen Geschmack erarbeitet. Aber jetzt kommt sie schon manchmal daher und fragt, ob ihr dieses oder jenes gut stehe.

* * *

**Freitag, 14.5.1999 / James**

Heute ist eine ziemlich wichtige Versammlung des Zaubererrates angesagt. Es wird entschieden, ob das gesamte magische Gesetzeswerk, welches zurzeit gültig ist, neu überarbeitet werden soll oder nicht. Sirius kommt von Hogwarts her und wird den Sitz für die Blacks übernehmen. Bei der konservativen Reinblüterfraktion ist er natürlich nicht eben willkommen, denn die Typen wissen genau, dass damit ein weiterer wichtiger Sitz zur Lichten Seite überwechselt. Durch Voldemorts Dummheiten ist sie schon arg dezimiert worden. Dieses Mal haben wesentlich mehr Verfahren stattgefunden und Leute, die behauptet haben, dass sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch das Dunkle Mal angenommen haben, wurden unter hohen Dosen von Veritaserum befragt. Damit wurden sie ziemlich schnell beim Lügen erwischt und wurden härter bestraft als wenn sie ihre Verfehlung eingestanden hätten. Und der Zaubererrat hat doch tatsächlich einige seiner eigenen Leute abgestraft, zum Teil Leute, die seit Jahren im Zaubererrat sassen! Mehr als einer von denen verschwand lebenslänglich in Azkaban. Und von diesen Sitzen sind noch nicht alle adäquat wieder besetzt worden. Das bedeutet, dass einiger dieser Sitze jetzt entweder leer geblieben sind oder von Leuten besetzt werden, welche sich der Lichten Seite zugewandt haben. Die Reinblüterfraktion macht jetzt weniger als ein Viertel des Zaubererrates aus und die haben wir ziemlich gut im Griff. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass ich es jetzt wage, einige legislative Vorstösse zu präsentieren, zum Beispiel jenen, dass man einen Drittel des Zaubererrates für Hexen und Zauberer vorsieht, die nicht den alten Familien angehören, und die gewählt werden sollten. Dieser Vorstoss ist erstaunlich leicht durchgekommen. Die Details müssen noch genau ausgearbeitet werden, aber die Sache ist jetzt in Arbeit, was eine gute Sache ist.

Der Zaubererrat ist nicht nur ein regierendes, er ist zur selben Zeit ein legislatives **und** zudem ein juristisches Organ. Das ist extrem ungerecht und auch ungesund, denn ausserhalb des Zaubererrates entstandene Ideen werden hier drin gar nicht erst diskutiert. Durch das Ausbluten der alten Familien, vor allem von denjenigen, die sich Voldemort zugewandt hatten, sind wir jetzt aber gezwungen, unsere Strukturen neu zu überdenken und neu zu organisieren. Persönlich wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn dem Zaubererrat die legislativen Aufgaben überlassen blieben, aber **keine **exekutiven oder juristischen. Die Muggel trennen diese Gewalten aus gutem Grund! Natürlich muss jede der drei Gewalten die anderen kontrollieren. Der Minister, welcher die Exekutivgewalt innehat kann ja nicht entscheiden, wie er oder sie es gerade will. Die Legislative hat eine Kontrolle über die Exekutive und die Jurisprudenz muss unabhängig von den beiden nach den durch die Legislative geschaffenen Gesetzen richten.

Als ersten Schritt in diese Richtung will ich vorschlagen, dass das gesamte Gesetzeswerk von einem Team aus Historikern, Juristen und Ministeriumsbeamten überarbeitet wird. Sie sollen sämtliche Gesetze zusammentragen, die noch gelten. Wenn diese Sammlung entstanden ist, sollen sie nach Doppelspurigkeiten suchen, danach die Punkte, die sich manchmal gegenseitig aufheben und alle diese Gesetze sind zu streichen und neu zu formulieren. Wo nötig, sollen alte, verschnörkelte und überholte Texte auf einen neuen, aktuellen Stand gebracht werden, um sie für die heutige Zeit verwendbar zu machen.

Heute Nachmittag wird also dafür oder dagegen gestimmt, ob diese Arbeit in Angriff genommen werden soll. Ich habe natürlich nach Kräften mit all denen gesprochen, bei denen ich vermute, dass sie für die Motion stimmen werden. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, die Mehrheit auf meiner Seite zu haben. Dies wird für einige Leute Arbeit auf einige Jahre hinaus bedeuten. Stück für Stück werden sie sich durch all die vielen Teile des Gesetzeswerkes arbeiten müssen, um diese Unstimmigkeiten aufzutreiben. Denn die Doppelspurigkeiten und Widersprüche haben so vielen Dunklen Magiern die Schlupflöcher geboten, mit denen sie einer Verurteilung entgehen konnten, dass einem fast übel wird. Wenn die Motion durchkommt, haben wir einige Jahre Zeit, um die anderen grossen Umstrukturierungen vorzunehmen, Ideen für den grossen Neuaufbau zu sammeln und unsere Legislative und Exekutive besser zu trennen. Da ich mit so vielen über dieses Thema gesprochen habe, kommen einige der anderen Zaubererräte mittlerweile auch schon mit eigenen Ideen dazu. Ich werde versuchen, den Rat dazu zu bringen, Kommissionen zu bilden, in denen einzelne Themen intensiver diskutiert und Vorschläge auszuarbeiten sein werden. Ich denke auch daran, den Zaubererrat wie bei vielen Muggelparlamenten in zwei Kammern zu teilen.

Trotzdem bin ich vor der Sitzung sehr nervös. Gleich der erste Punkt auf der Tagesordnung wird die Aufnahme von Sirius in den Zaubererrat sein. Der geht ohne Probleme durch, denn nicht nur hat Sirius ein Geburtsrecht auf diesen Sitz, schon allein aufgrund seiner Meriten als Professor in Hogwarts würde er aufgenommen. Alle Leute hier haben Familienangehörige mit Kindern in Hogwarts, und die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts bezeichnen Sirius in der Zwischenzeit als ihren Lieblingslehrer. Ich heisse ihn auf dem Platz neben mir willkommen, den ich ihm freigehalten habe.

„Der nächste Punkt auf der heutigen Tagesordnung ist die ist die Motion Überarbeitung Gesetzeswerk, eingebracht von James Potter. Sie haben alle genügend Zeit gehabt, die Unterlagen zu studieren, und ich weiss, dass es auch intensiv in kleineren Gruppen diskutiert worden ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Motion noch einmal näher erläutert werden muss, oder gibt es jemanden, der eine Erklärung noch einmal für nötig empfindet?"

Ein paar alte Schrullen, wollen, dass ich meine Motion noch einmal für alle ausbreite. Ich stehe also auf und gebe eine Erklärung ab. Ich beschreibe die Idee und den Grund dafür, dass diese Idee ausgeführt werden sollte: um den Zaubererrat mit einer modernen, klaren und schlanken Sammlung von Gesetzen auszustatten, auf deren Basis weitere nötige Korrekturen angebracht oder Gesetze geschrieben werden können. Ich erinnere daran, wie durch Redundanzen, Widersprüche und andere Unstimmigkeiten im Gesetzestext vielen Zauberern und Hexen eine legale Hintertür zur Straffreiheit gelassen wurde, denn gerissene Rechtsverdreher finden diese Schlupflöcher mit Sicherheit. Als prominentes Beispiel erwähne ich die Malfoys, welche nach dem ersten Krieg gegen die Todesser ungestraft geblieben waren. Wie dieses habe ich noch ein paar andere Beispiele, um dem Rat genügend Futter als Entscheidungshilfe zu geben. Schliesslich glaube ich, die Vorlage genügend erklärt zu haben und beende mein Referat.

Die Abstimmung geht durch und von den 80 oder so anwesenden Mitgliedern stimmen nur 16 gegen die Vorlage. Selbst einige der wirklich steinalten Käuze haben dafür gestimmt. Es ist wohl kaum eine Überraschung, dass die einzigen Gegenstimmen allesamt aus dem Lager derer kommen, die zumindest Voldemorts Vorstellungen, wenn auch nicht seinen Praktiken zugestimmt haben. Das heisst aber, dass auch eine ganze Menge traditioneller Slytherin-Familien zugestimmt haben und der Ansicht beistimmen, dass unser politisches System dringend aufgemöbelt werden muss.

„Gratuliere, James! Ich sehe, dass du dich zum ziemlich fähigen Politiker mauserst," bemerkt Sirius.

„Ich hoffe nicht! Ich möchte noch auf dem Boden bleiben, Padfoot!" wehre ich ab.

„Aber du bringst Dinge in Bewegung, Prongs! Du zwingst sie, über die Lage nachzudenken. Du bringst Ideen an, die für die Leute hier alle völlig fremd und noch unverständlich sind, und trotzdem nehmen sie diese Ideen an und geben ihnen eine Chance. Einige von ihnen kontaktieren dich und wollen mehr über diese Ideen wissen und bringen sogar eigene Ideen ein. Sie behandeln dich, als wärest du ihr Anführer. Das bedeutet, dass du ein Führer wirst und **das**, mein lieber Prongs, das ist in deinen Genen schon drin!"

„Danke sehr, Mr. Padfoot, ich bin ganz gerührt von so viel Lob und Preis!"

„Gern geschehen, Mr. Prongs, gern geschehen..."

* * *

**Mittwoch, 19.5.1999 / Morag**

Den ganzen Vormittag war ich jetzt ein braves Mädchen und habe gearbeitet, aber nach dem Essen habe ich genug davon. Da ich ja die ganze Woche und den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung habe, komme ich mit dem Lernen natürlich viel schneller vorwärts als die anderen Schüler, daher habe ich jetzt auch das Material in kürzeren Abständen als die anderen, die zugleich mit mir die Ausbildung begonnen haben, erhalten. Dadurch, dass ich die Unterlagen in kurzen Abständen nach dem Empfang meistens schon wieder zurückgesandt habe, haben die in der Schule erkannt, dass ich mehr Zeit zur Verfügung habe und daher schicken sie mir jetzt das Material alle drei Wochen zu und nicht erst nach vier Wochen wie den anderen. Das passt mir, denn dann bin ich auch schneller mit der Ausbildung fertig. Ich werde den Abschluss ein volles Jahr früher machen können.

Als Nicole anruft, frage ich sie:

„Bist du am studieren?"

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr, warum?"

„Könntest du rüberkommen? Ich sehne mich nach dir."

„Na ja, wenn du hier herüber kommst und mich da hinüber zauberst, gerne! Zug dauert immer ein bisschen lange..."

„Bin gleich da!"

Ich lege auf und appariere direkt neben sie, greife sie mir und appariere uns zusammen zurück auf die Sunnegg. Sie lacht, weil noch nicht einmal eine Minute vergangen ist, seit ich den Hörer aufgelegt habe. Wir nehmen uns Zeit für einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss.

„Hallo, Liebste," sagt sie.

„Hallo. Magst du spazieren?"

Sie wirft einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster und winkt ab:

„Sieht noch immer scheusslich aus da draussen..."

„Ja! Ich sehne mich so sehr nach ein paar Sonnenstrahlen. Sieh bloss den Garten an, wir mussten den fast völlig vernachlässigen, alles war so nass da drin. Grade mal ein paar Tulpen und Osterglocken sind da, und die erst noch sehr verspätet. Die haben als einzige dem scheusslichen Wetter Paroli geboten."

Wir setzen uns im kleinen Wohnzimmer hin, wo es warm und gemütlich ist und schmusen. In diesem Teil des Hauses hat sie bisher nicht viel Zeit verbracht.

„Was ist in dem Zimmer nebenan?" fragt sie.

„Das ist das Büro von Remus und Sirius," gebe ich zur Antwort.

„Ah! Verbotenes Terrain für dich, eh?"

„Nee, nicht mehr. Sie wissen, dass wir nicht in ihren Schreibtischen kramen. Die Bücher sind jetzt allen zugänglich, auch die Bücher der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwarts-Bibliothek."

„Die verbotene Abteilung? Was ist denn da drin zu finden?"

„Alles, was für die jüngeren Schüler als noch nicht geeignet betrachtet wird. Im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr braucht man einige dieser Bücher für den Unterricht – Accio verbotene Abteilung," sage ich, während ich meinen Zauberstab in die Richtung der Schachteln halte, in denen die verkleinerten Bücher stecken.

Die drei grossen Boxen kommen auch sofort aus dem Büro geflogen. Als ich eine aufmache und Nicole die winzigen Dinger sieht, fragt sie:

„Du meine Güte, wie kann man die denn benutzen? Die sind ja winzig! Da brauchst du ja ein Mikroskop, um die zu lesen!"

Ich lache nur und erkläre ihr:

„Wir verwenden Such- und Vergrösserungszauber. Die Bücher sind alle zu dieser winzigen Grösse geschrumpft worden. Gib mir ein Thema und ich hole was raus..."

„Was für Themen würde ich denn hier drin finden?"

„Oh, grundsätzlich alles, was wir als Dunkle Magie bezeichnen. Die Muggel nennen das, weil sie's nicht besser wissen können, Schwarze Magie. Die magische Welt toleriert nicht jede Art von magischen Praktiken, weisst du, und etliche werden als dunkle Praktiken betrachtet und sind nicht nur zumeist verpönt, sondern auch illegal. Als lesen wir als Schüler darüber nach, dürfen diese Praktiken aber genauso wenig anwenden wie die voll ausgebildeten Zauberer und Hexen. Und die meisten tun das auch nicht."

„Zielt das auf Voldemort und seine Todesser?" fragt sie.

„Unter anderem. Natürlich gab's vor denen schon jede Menge anderer Dunkler Lords und natürlich gibt es viele, welche Dunkle Magie praktizieren und damit trotzdem niemandem Schaden beifügen. Die Todesser sind sicher die Schlimmsten unter ihnen, denn sie praktizieren diese Methoden ungeniert in der Absicht, damit andere zu schädigen und sich selber zu Herren aufzuschwingen. Dann gibt's noch diejenigen, welche sogenannte „Alte Magie" anwenden, auch darunter sind viele eigentlich illegale Dinge, aber die meisten dieser Leute bringen nie jemanden zu Schaden. Zum Beispiel beschäftigen sie sich mit der Nekromantik, oder mit Formen von Blutmagie oder Traummagie. Legilimentik ist eine weitere solche Form der Dunklen Magie, obwohl sie eher in eine graue Zone zwischen Letalität und Illegalität gehört."

„Ich könnte dir stundenlang zuhören, wenn du über Magie und ihre Theorie sprichst, weisst du das? Was ist Nekromantik? Dem Begriff nach, muss es etwas mit Toten zu tun haben..."

„Schuss ins Schwarze, meine Liebe. Grundsätzlich Praktiken, mit denen man Tote wieder zum Leben erweckt."

„Schluck! Du meinst, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, so was zu machen? Stell dir vor, einer versucht, den Hitler wieder auf die Welt loszulassen!!!" sagt sie, entsetzt.

Ich seufze.

„Persönlich glaube ich, dass es nach wie vor unmöglich ist. Trotzdem hat's seit Ewigkeiten Nekromantiker gegeben."

Ich entschliesse mich, Bücher zu diesem Thema aufzurufen und sie mit dem Suchzauber herbei zu holen. In wenigen Sekunden schweben etwa 50 Bücher vor uns, die alle auf das Stichwort Nekromantik reagiert haben. Nicole grinst.

„So möchte ich mal in der Bibliothek arbeiten können. Das würde mir bestimmt ziemlich helfen und mehr Quellen eröffnen."

Grinsend nicke ich.

„Oh ja! Das war ein guter Tag, als Remus uns diesen Zauber beigebracht hat. Nun, lass uns einfach mal eines rausgreifen. Engorgio!"

Ich berühre das Buch ganz zuoberst mit meinem Zauberstab, das sich sofort zu einem enormen Folianten aufbläht. Es ist eines dieser ganz alten Bücher, das wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten Staub angesammelt hat.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als ob dieses Buch erst vor kurzem geöffnet worden wäre. Ist das nicht lustig, dass Professor Dumbledore, als er das Buch vervielfältigte, gleich auch den Staub mitgeliefert hat? Hoffen wir, dass dieses nicht eines ist, welches kreischt oder sonst was... obwohl ich jetzt natürlich auch weiss, wie man das stoppt."

„Igitt! Das klingt Angst einflössend!"

„Soll es auch sein. Es soll Schüler davon abhalten, nachts die Bibliothek für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen. Funktioniert natürlich nicht immer. Es gibt hier jedoch Bücher drunter, die ganz speziell behandelt werden müssen, denn die könnten zum Beispiel versuchen, dich in die Hand zu beissen."

„Autsch! Dann sei bloss vorsichtig! Ich brauche deine Hand noch eine Weile!"

Ich muss lachen.

„Nee, keine Bange, wenn das hier ein beissendes Buch wäre, hätte es mich schon gebissen. Das Schlimmste, was jetzt noch passieren kann, ist Gekreische oder ein Strahl von irgendeiner stinkenden Flüssigkeit."

„Schlimm genug," findet Nicole.

Es passiert jedoch nichts von alledem, also mache ich das Buch ganz auf und überfliege den Inhalt. Nur ein Teil des Werks ist über Nekromantik. Der grösste Teil bespricht Anwendungen der Blutmagie. Immerhin sind sieben verschiedene Techniken aufgelistet und beschrieben, mit denen man angeblich Tote zum Leben erwecken kann. Keine davon klingt anmachend. Als ich einige der etwas grauenhafteren Details vorlese, zittert Nicole neben mir.

„Iiih! Das war aber scheusslich! Aber sag mal... jetzt frage ich mich wirklich... hast du mir nicht von all diesen Leuten erzählt, die von den Toten wiederauferstanden sind? Wie Lily und James und Quintus? Ist denn das nicht auch eine Art von Nekromantik?" fragt sie plötzlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es als Nekromantik angesehen werden kann. Im Grunde genommen haben diese Menschen davon profitiert, dass jemand den Tötungsfluch wieder rückgängig gemacht hat. Da dies ja ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch ist, würde ich diese Form von Nekromantik, wenn man sie denn überhaupt als eine solche bezeichnen kann, für einen Segen und sicher kein Vergehen halten. Es verlangt ein sehr, sehr eigenartiges magisches Phänomen, um Opfer des Avada Kedavra Fluches zu retten. Das Phänomen an und für sich ist nicht einmal so rar; es geschieht dann, wenn zwei Bruderzauberstäbe, das sind zwei Zauberstäbe mit demselben magischen Herz, wie zum Beispiel zwei Haare vom selben Einhorn, gezwungen werden, gegeneinander zu duellieren. Das tun sie nicht. Um das Phänomen in Gang zu bringen, darf das Ritual, das sich abspielt, nicht unterbrochen werden. Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert, ich gebe dir daher nur eine abgekürzte Erklärung. Einer der Zauberstäbe wird den anderen dazu zwingen, sämtliche Zauber, die jemals damit gesprochen wurden, wieder ‚auszuspucken' – in einer umgekehrt chronologischen Folge. Natürlich kommt dann auch ein Avada Kedavra Fluch wieder raus und wird in diesem Moment die Seele des mit dem Fluch Getöteten freigeben. Diese Seele wird sich schnurstracks zum Körper begeben, den sie einst beseelt hat. Wir haben festgestellt, dass keine Avada Kedavra Opfer jemals zerfallen, ausser sie wurden nach dem Fluch verbrannt. Die einzigen Hinweise auf dieses Phänomen hat Professor Dumbledore in den ersten Jahrhunderten nach Christi Geburt gefunden, einer davon verwies auf einen Fall im alten Ägypten. Ich vermute, dass die Tatsache, dass zwei Zauberstäbe mit demselben magischen Herzen nicht gegeneinander funktionieren bekannt war, aber vielleicht war in keinem der Fälle, die aufgetreten sind, ein Zauberstab beteiligt, mit welchem zuvor Avada Kedavra-Flüche angewandt worden waren. Ich bin sicher, dass etliche Hexen und Zauberer das in ihrem Leben schon mal erlebt haben. Das ganze Verfahren hat einen Namen, nämlich „Priori Incantatem", aber es hat auch einen interessanten anderen Aspekt, denn wir kennen einen Zauberspruch „Prior Incantatem", welcher Aufschluss über den letzten Zauberspruch gibt, der mit einem Zauberstab angewendet worden war."

„Du bist gut, wenn du diese Sachen erklärst, Morag! Warum willst du nicht magische Geschichte unterrichten? Du scheinst eine Menge zu wissen…"

„Na ja, wir hatten einen schrecklichen Lehrer in Hogwarts. Er war der einzige Geist unter den Lehrern und klang auch so. Leierte und leierte und machte aus Geschichte das langweiligste Fach in der Schule. Böse Zungen behaupten, er wäre eines Nachts gestorben und dann des Morgens aufgestanden und zum Unterricht gegangen, ohne zu bemerken, dass er seinen Körper im Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Trotzdem hat er es nicht geschafft, mein Interesse an dem Fach zu zerstören. Mein Grossvater ist ein Gelehrter und hat immer in diesem Bereich im Ministerium gearbeitet. Er hat wirklich gewusst, wie er mein Interesse an alten Geschichten wecken konnte. Und dann bekamen wir hier auf der Sunnegg Remus als Geschichtslehrer und alles änderte, denn Geschichte wurde fast zu meinem liebsten Fach. Allerdings möchte ich eigentlich lieber mit kleineren Kindern arbeiten. – Wollen wir was Spassigeres machen? Dann schaffen wir diese Scheusslichkeiten der Magie wieder dahin, wo sie hingehören und gehen in die Bibliothek hinüber. Dann schauen wir durch die Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen, da hat's allerhand Lustiges drin. Sehen wir, wer die ulkigsten und unsinnigsten Zaubersprüche findet. Es gibt noch eine Unzahl von Büchern, die wir nie aus den Schachteln herausgeholt haben. Du glaubst es nicht, was darin manchmal für Unsinn zu finden ist."

„Hört sich gut an."

Ich mache das Buch vor mir wieder klein und spediere es mit den anderen Büchern dahin, wo es hergekommen ist. Dann nehme ich meinen Zauberstab und Nicoles Hand und gemeinsam spazieren wir hinüber und hinauf in die Bibliothek. Nachdem wir einige Zauberbücher hervorgekramt haben, lassen wir uns auf einem der Sofas an der Balustrade nieder.

„Okay. Unsinnige Zaubersprüche…" sagt sie und schaut sich mal das Inhaltsverzeichnis des ersten Buches auf ihrem Stapel an.

„Hey, hier ist einer," sagt sie nach einer Weile. Sie liest vor: „Sitaro – Zauber, der jeden Gegenstand in eine selbststimmende und automatisch spielende indische Sitar verwandelt."

Wir kichern beide. Wer braucht denn so was? Sie bittet mich:

„Kannst du das demonstrieren?"

„Ich kann's versuchen. Steht da was von Zauberstabbewegungen oder bestimmten Bildern, die man sich zum Zauberspruch machen muss?"

„Nee – nur dieser eine Satz."

„Gut."

Ich deute mit meinem Zauberstab auf ein Sofakissen, lasse es auf den Boden schweben und spreche den Zauberspruch:

„Sitaro!"

Im nächsten Moment ist der Raum erfüllt von indischer Raga-Musik. Einige Zeit später kommen Lily und James herein, setzen ihre Kleinen ab und gesellen sich zu uns. Sie grinsen, als wir ihnen unser Spiel erklären.

„Wir suchen nach den unsinnigsten und ulkigsten Zaubersprüchen."

„Oh, das ist doch mein Hobby!" sagt James sofort.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich zu mehr Unsinn als zwanzig andere Hexen und Zauberer zusammengenommen fähig," meint Lily lakonisch.

„Worin deine einzige Konkurrenz wahrscheinlich Sirius darstellt, was?" frage ich.

„Wie hast du das denn rausgekriegt, Morag?" fragt er grinsend zurück.

„Indem ich euch beide vier Jahre lang zusammen gesehen habe?"

Bis zum Abend sind wir alle völlig erledigt vom Lachen. Ich glaube, Lily hat den Vogel abgeschossen, als sie einen Zauber gefunden hat, mittels dem man Unterhosen zum Singen bringt.

„Oh, der ist zu komisch. Das wäre ein guter Zauber gewesen, um ihn auf Snivellus anzuwenden. Könnte nicht viel geben, was noch peinlicher wäre," ruft James aus.

Lily verklemmt sich einen Kommentar. Ich weiss, wie sehr sie es gehasst hat, wenn James und Sirius auf Snape herumgehackt haben. Ehrlich gesagt, gehöre ich zu denen, die denken, dass Snape so gut wie alles, was sie ihm aufgebrummt haben, mehr als verdient hat.

Dafür hat Lily den Zauber auf James' Unterwäsche angewendet, die er noch anhat und das war zu komisch! Vor allem, als Lily beim Abendessen den Zauber heimlich nochmals auf James angewendet hat. Der ganze Tisch hat gebrüllt vor Lachen. Ausser James!

Trotzdem stimmt auch James zu, dass wir so viel Spass gehabt haben wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er fasst es zusammen, indem er bemerkt:

„Padfoot wird sich ja so was von ärgern, dass er nicht dabei gewesen ist!"

* * *

****

Freitag, 21.5.1999 / Bill

In unserer hübschen Wohnung in Paris wache ich neben Fleur auf. Der letzte Tag, bevor wir offiziell miteinander verbunden werden. Natürlich haben wir das schon vor einer ganzen Weile getan, aber für die lieben Verwandten und Freunde machen wir es jetzt auch noch in aller Form. Es wird sich einfach darstellen, und danach wollen wir viel Spass haben. Dad hat angeboten, den Zeremonienmeister zu machen. Das haben wir gerne angenommen und wir sind beide sicher, dass er es sehr gut machen wird.

Die letzten Tage waren von irrer Hektik erfüllt. Mum und Dad sind vor drei Tagen angekommen und wohnen bei meinen Schwiegereltern. Dort wird auch die Hochzeit stattfinden. Das Haus ist gross und luftig und liegt in der Nähe von Arles in Südfrankreich, wo es schon schön warm ist. Für diejenigen, die das Wochenende in Paris verbringen, haben wir offizielle Portschlüssel, falls sie dann nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollten zu apparieren. Auch für unsere werdenden Mamis, Angelina und Hermione, deren Schwangerschaft es für sie schwierig macht zu apparieren, stehen sie zur Verfügung. Von Ginny habe ich schon so einiges über Hermiones Schwangerschaft erfahren. Ginny war an einigen Wochenenden hier, um bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen. Die Wettervorhersage für morgen ist gut. Hoffen wir, dass es dabei bleibt, denn wir werden draussen feiern.

Ich schaue auf meine zukünftige Ehefrau, die neben mir noch immer schläft. Seit wir ein Paar geworden sind, ist sie einfach umwerfend geworden. Warmherzig und glücklich und ich habe sehr bald gemerkt, wie hart es für sie gewesen sein muss, dass die meisten Menschen, vor allem die Männer, immer nur ihre sagenhafte Schönheit gesehen haben. Und sobald sie dann wussten, dass sie eine Teil-Veela ist, haben sich alle immer gleich zurückgezogen, weil sie dachten, nur auf ihren Veela-Charme hereingefallen zu sein. Ich weiss, dass ich beinahe dasselbe tat. Doch ich wollte zumindest ihre Freundschaft. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich nicht ganz von ihr zurückgezogen habe, denn als wir einmal wirklich befreundet waren, lernte ich die wahre Fleur kennen. Die Fleur, die freundlich, warm und grosszügig ist. Die charmant ist und glänzt. Ja, der Veela-Charme ist natürlich da, aber ich nehme ihn jetzt anders wahr, denn er wird ja nicht mehr gebraucht, um jemanden in ihr Netz zu ziehen. Jetzt finde ich, dass mich dieser Charme unheimlich antörnt. Jedenfalls wird man mit einer wundervollen Person bekannt gemacht, wenn man das ganze Veela-Zeug mal hinter sich gelassen hat. Sie lässt mich diese Person täglich sehen, seit wir uns zur Heirat entschlossen haben.

Meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern sind wunderbar und ich liebe sie jetzt schon. Sie sind so freundlich. Der Veela-Anteil kommt von der väterlichen Seite. Eine von Fleurs Grossmüttern war eine Veela. Die Familie ist ziemlich umfangreich. Neben ihren Eltern hat Fleur zwei Schwestern und einen Bruder. Mit ihren 22 Jahren ist sie die Älteste. Dann kommt ihr Bruder Yann, der ist 20 Jahre alt, gefolgt von ihren Schwestern Marcelline, die 17 Jahre alt ist und der 13-jährigen Gabrielle. Marcelline ist in ihrem letzten Jahr in Beauxbatons, Gabrielle im dritten. Daneben hat sie eine grosse Anzahl an Tanten und Onkeln und entsprechend viele Cousins und Cousinen. Zum Glück steht sie nicht mit allen sehr nahe, was uns der Pflicht enthebt, sie alle einzuladen. Zur Hochzeit kommen unsere unmittelbaren Familien, einige ihrer Freunde vom französischen Ministerium und aus ihrer Schulzeit in Beauxbatons, zumeist Freunde, die ich mittlerweile auch kenne, einige meiner Freunde aus Hogwarts und vom britischen Ministerium, die Freunde von der Sunnegg und sogar einige unserer Freunde, die wir noch nicht wirklich kennen gelernt haben. Fast alle Eingeladenen haben zugesagt. Alles in allem etwa 100 Gäste. Der grosse Garten in La Belle Solitude wird sie alle ohne Probleme fassen. Das Haus dort ist ein grosses dreistöckiges Gebäude im lokalen Stil, im 17. Jahrhundert erbaut und durch einen kleinen Flügel mal hier, mal da in den folgenden Jahrhunderten noch um einiges vergrössert. Das Meiste daran ist jedoch barock. Das bedeutet überall weiss und helle Pastellfarben, grosse Räume mit hohen Stuckdecken und grosse, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden, in viele kleine Glasvierecke geteilten Fenstern.

Als auch Fleur aufwacht, ziehen wir uns beide an und packen unsere Sachen für die paar Tage bei ihren Eltern. Unsere Hochzeitsgewänder sind bereits dort, bestimmt zur Perfektion von den Hauselfen gebügelt. Ich liebe diesen abgeschiedenen, ruhigen und friedlichen Ort immer und kehre gerne dem lärmenden Paris den Rücken, um dorthin zu gehen. Paris ist natürlich wunderbar, und es gibt auch hier viele kleine lauschige Ecken, aber zumeist ist es laut und ziemlich schmutzig wie jede Grossstadt. Eiskalt im Winter und brütend heiss im Sommer. Wobei ich brütend heiss jederzeit der Eiseskälte vorziehe! Die Jahre in Ägypten haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen und die Kälte vertrage ich seither nicht mehr so gut.

* * *

**Vendredi, 21.5.1999 / Fleur**

Je me demande comment cela va se développer maintenant. Nous étions ensemble pour quelques mois et nous avons vraiment passé la phase de la méfiance, que j'ai senti si fort de Bill. Il a toujours eu peur de mon part Veela, c'était tout clair pour moi. J'étais si heureuse quand il voulait quand-même être des amis ! Je savais tout de suite que lui, c'était l'homme pour moi. Dès que je l'ai vu la première fois, dans cette petite salle à Hogwarts, je savais, que c'était lui. Peu après j'ai déjà senti sa méfiance. C'était dur à le laisser partir après ça. Mais j'ai entendu qu'il n'avait jamais une amante depuis qu'on se rencontrait ! Cette découverte était immense ! Il a du sentir quelque chose alors.

Maintenant – plus de tout cela. Nous sommes heureux ensemble. Il aime bien aussi ma famille. Ma famille l'adore ! Il est habitué à une grande famille, aillant cinq frères et une sœur. Que j'adore déjà d'ailleurs ! Ginny est une jeune femme extraordinaire. Je me demande comment mon père va réagir en la connaissant, parce qu'elle me rappelle beaucoup à mon père. Son humour, sa brillance, son intelligence est de la même façon que la sienne.

Enfin – nous nous en allons pour apparaître à La Belle Solitude. En regardant Bill d'un coté je me demande si nous allons avoir des enfants, et comment ces enfants vont devenir. Moi, blonde, yeux bleu-gris, lui, cheveux rousses, yeux bleu-gris… de nouveau des enfants roux ou des enfants blondes ? On verra.

Il me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit ! Il a appris le français presque parfaitement entre-temps. C'est à moi d'apprendre mieux l'anglais. C'est assez dur ! Je pense que mon vocabulaire est assez bon, mais ma prononciation !

Es nimmt mich wunder, wie die Dinge sich jetzt entwickeln werden. Wir sind jetzt seit einigen Monaten zusammen und die Phase des Misstrauens von Bills Seite, die ich deutlich von ihm gespürt habe, haben wir gänzlich hinter uns gelassen. Er hatte lange Zeit vor dem Teil in mir, der noch Veela ist, grosse Angst, das war mir von Anfang an klar. Ich war so glücklich, als er zumindest durchblicken liess, dass er gerne mein Freund wäre. Dass er der Einzige für mich ist, war mir in dem Moment klar, als ich ihn in diesem kleinen Zimmer in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Und fast gleich danach kam dieses Gefühl des Misstrauens seinerseits. Es war so schwer, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen. Immerhin habe ich gehört, dass er seither keine einzige Liebesbeziehung eingegangen ist. Das war natürlich eine gewaltige Entdeckung für mich. Er muss also doch gleich etwas für mich empfunden haben.

Jetzt ist davon gar nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und sind jetzt einfach glücklich miteinander. Er mag auch meine Familie. Und meine Familie betet ihn an! Natürlich ist er eine grosse Familie auch gewöhnt, er hat ja fünf Brüder und eine Schwester. Die ich übrigens schon sehr lieb habe. Ginny ist eine aussergewöhnliche junge Frau und ich freue mich, wie gut mein Vater sich mit ihr versteht, denn sie gleicht ihm in vielem. Sie erinnert mich oft an ihn, denn sie teilt seinen Humor, auch hat sie einen ähnlich scharfen Intellekt wie er.

Endlich. Wir apparieren nach La Belle Solitude. Während ich Bill von der Seite her anschaue frage ich mich, ob wir Kinder haben werden. Und wie diese Kinder wohl aussehen werden? Ich bin blond mit blaugrauen Augen, er ist rothaarig mit blaugrauen Augen. Werden sie eher blond oder eher zu Rotschöpfen? Wir werden sehen.

Er lächelt mich an. Wie schön er ist, wenn er lächelt. Er hat nahezu perfekt französisch gelernt, nun ist es an mir, mein Englisch noch viel zu verbessern. Doch das ist hart! Ich weiss, dass ich schon ein recht gutes Vokabular habe, aber meine Aussprache lässt immer noch viel zu wünschen übrig.

* * *

**Friday, 21.5.1999 / Harry**

Etwas – oder vielmehr jemand – weckt mich auf… als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich Licht, das durch die Ritzen der dichten Vorhänge, welche die riesigen Fenster unseres Hotelzimmer bedecken, fällt. Fast alle von uns wohnen im Hôtel du Louvre in Paris, ein wunderbares Hotel, welches an der Rue de Rivoli gleich gegenüber dem Louvre und der Seine liegt. Vor zwei Monaten sind wir hier gewesen und haben die Zimmer reserviert, je eins für Hermione und mich, Remus und Sirius, Mum und Dad, Draco und Parvati, Blaise und Padma sowie Ron und Justin. Die Kleinsten können bei ihren Eltern schlafen. Hermione und ich bezahlen einen guten Teil von Ron und Justins Zimmer, da sie es sich sonst nicht leisten könnten. Wir machen es ihnen als Geschenk zu ihrem bevorstehenden dritten Jahrestags ihres Zusammenseins. Ohne diese Ausrede hätten sie es nie angenommen!

Draco lädt die Zwillinge und Blaise ein.

Ginny und Ernie wohnen in La Belle Solitude, Fleur hat sie eingeladen, denn sie hat eindeutig eine Schwäche für ihre Schwägerin.

Sirius und Remus, ebenso wie Mum und Dad, haben zwei kleine Kinderbetten in ihrem Zimmer. Sie haben ebenfalls am Freitag und Montag frei genommen, also haben wir alle unseren kleinen Mini-Urlaub und können auch noch ein bisschen Paris besichtigen. Und morgen dann diese fabulöse Hochzeit auf einem hübschen französischen Landsitz mitfeiern. Sie haben Quintus gebeten, auf die kleine Adara aufzupassen, was er noch so gerne macht.

Morag und Nicole wohnen in einem kleinen Hotel auf dem Montmartre, gemeinsam mit Mandy und Jason. Neville und Hester sind auch mit von der Partie. Sie werden alle nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen, haben sich aber entschlossen, unseren Ausflug zu teilen.

Hermione erwacht neben mir, und noch bevor wir auch nur Zeit für einen Begrüssungskuss haben, ist sie auch schon aus dem Bett gesprungen und ins Badezimmer gelaufen. Ich folge ihr und kontrolliere, dass es ihr gut geht, halte ihr die Haare aus dem Weg und streichle sie sanft über den Rücken. Ihre Morgenübelkeit ist besser geworden, aber es wird ihr noch immer an jedem zweiten oder dritten Morgen schlecht. Sonst geht es ihr aber bestens, sie ist aktiver als ich es von ihr normalerweise gewöhnt bin, und sie meint, dass es auch dem Baby gut ginge. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass ihr Bauch sich zu runden beginnt. Bis jetzt hat sie zwar nur ein bisschen alles ausgefüllt, und ihr Gesicht ist weicher geworden, aber sonst merke ich noch nicht viel. Oh doch! Ihre Augen! Die leuchten mit einem neuen, mir bislang unbekannten Glanz. Das Baby erwarten wir im ersten Drittel des Dezembers. Das scheint noch weit weg zu sein, aber ich weiss, wenn es geschieht, dann werden wir uns sicher fragen, wo denn die Zeit geblieben ist. Das ist es zumindest, was uns die erfahrenen Eltern in unserem Umkreis wissen lassen.

Als sie sich wieder besser fühlt, kehren wir in dieses fantastische Bett zurück, das mit feinsten Bezügen aufwartet. Das Zimmer ist grossartig. Gross, aber nicht zu gross und genau die Menge an Plüsch und Luxus, die wir gesucht haben. Natürlich gefällt uns, dass wir nicht viel mehr als zehn Minuten laufen müssen, um die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten des 1. Arrondissements zu erreichen. Jetzt ist es gerade 7 Uhr morgens, es bleibt uns eine gute Stunde, bevor wir die anderen zum Frühstück treffen. Wir werden auf die anderen warten, die vom Montmartre herkommen, um zu entscheiden, was wir sehen wollen. Wir haben heute, Sonntag und Montag zur Verfügung.

Da sie es nun losgeworden ist, wird Hermione anhänglich. Wir erfreuen uns unseres regelmässigen Morgenrituals, auch Liebemachen genannt, bevor wir aufstehen und unter die Dusche gehen. Danach ziehen wir uns an und trocknen unsere Haare mit einem Zauber. Ich flechte Hermiones Haare zu einem hübschen Zopf. Wir greifen uns unsere Taschen und begeben uns nach unten zum Frühstück. Mum und Dad, Sirius und Remus sind schon da, die Kinder alle vier in Kinderstühlen um einen Tisch herum versammelt. Es macht Spass, den Erwachsenen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie die Kleinsten am Essen teilnehmen lassen. Wenn etwas auf den Toast geht, stecken alle den Kleinen die Stückchen in den Mund, sonst lassen sie sie einfach an einem blanken Stück Toast kauen. So vermeiden sie, dass die Kinder sich bekleckern. Sie sehen heute sehr süss aus, alle drei in niedlichen Baby-Jeans und bunten T-Shirts. Es ist schön warm draussen, also stecken sie alle zusammen mit blossen Füsschen in Sandalen.

Mir scheint, wir sehen alle sehr gut aus. Hermione trägt ein hübsches kurzes Sommerkleid mit kurzen Ärmeln. Sie hat einen kleinen schwarzen Lederrucksack, aus dem sie einen grossen Reiseführer zieht, kaum haben wir uns neben den älteren Herrschaften an einen Tisch gesetzt. Das Buch wiegt natürlich dank einem kleinen Zauber fast nichts, und ich bin sicher, dass ihre Tasche weit mehr Raum bietet, als ihre physische Grösse erlaubt. Wir entscheiden uns, was wir den anderen für ein Tagesprogramm vorschlagen wollen, sollten die keine eigenen Vorschläge anzubieten haben. Hermione denkt, dass es nett wäre, den Tag in den Tuileries zu beginnen, da die Kinder wach genug sind, darin herumzulaufen. Für die Drillinge gibt es Buggys, welche die diversen Elternteile in ihren Rucksäcken haben. Wenn wir in die Metro gehen, können die nämlich nicht mit, aber unterwegs werden sie eben schon sehr brauchbar sein.

„Wenn ich jetzt hier alleine unterwegs wäre, ginge ich direkt in den Père Lachaise Friedhof," bemerkt Remus, „das ist ein ganz spezieller Park und vor allem deshalb berühmt, weil hier eine ganze Menge sehr bekannter Leute begraben sind, wie Edith Piaf, Jim Morrison von den Doors, Oscar Wilde und Heinrich Heine, ein ganz bekannter deutscher Dichter."

„Klingt interessant," meint Hermione.

„Aber nicht gerade das Ideale für die Kleinsten," gibt Sirius zu bedenken, „die wollen ein bisschen Spass."

„Deshalb sagte ich auch, wenn ich alleine wäre, Liebster," entgegnet Remus.

„Und deshalb habe ich vorgeschlagen, in den Tuileries zu beginnen, dann könnten wir der Seine entlang bis zur Ile de la Cité spazieren, dort gibt's die Notre Dame Kathedrale, die Sainte Chapelle, den Vogelmarkt, die Place Dauphine und die Statue von Henri IV zu sehen. Ausserdem ist der Ausgangspunkt hier gleich um die Ecke, vielmehr gleich über die Strasse… dann gibt's da die Place de l'Hôtel de Ville und dessen Umgebung, sehr sehenswert," erklärt Hermione, die mit einem Finger über die Seite ihres Buches gleitet.

„Klingt gut in meinen Ohren. Das Innerste von Paris sozusagen. Entweder am Sonntag oder am Montag möchte ich aber noch ins Marais-Viertel. Das ist wirklich ein Spaziergang wert," sagt Remus.

„Ich bin mit dem allem einverstanden, ich war hier vorher noch nie. Na ja, Hermione und ich sind natürlich noch etwas herumspaziert, als wir zum Reservieren hier waren. Da gibt's einen Platz gleich um die Ecke von hier, wie heisst der noch mal, Hermione? Echt grossartig!"

„Place Vendôme. Wunderschöner achteckiger Platz," sagt sie sofort.

Während wir darauf warten, dass unsere Reisegefährten auftauchen, geniessen wir unser Frühstück. Um kurz nach neun sind sie da und schauen sich um.

„Wow! Grossartige Bleibe," bemerkt Mandy.

„Wir verwöhnen uns ein Bisschen," gebe ich zu. „Wie ist euer Hotel?"

„Nicht so chic wie dieses hier, aber sehr hübsch. Es ist gleich hinter Sacré Coeur, ein bisschen laut im Quartier, ist aber erträglich. Es war auch ein bisschen schwierig, einen guten Punkt zum Apparieren zu finden, aber wir sind schon fündig geworden. Die Metro Stationen bieten fast immer eine gute Ecke an," erzählt Jason.

„Na grossartig!"

Wir verbringen den Tag fast so, wie von Hermione vorgeschlagen. Es sind einige schöne Kirchen zu besichtigen, und zu Rons grossem Vergnügen fahren wir ziemlich viel in der Metro herum. Zum Mittagessen sind Ginny und Ernie zu uns gestossen.

* * *

****

Ron

Bei Merlin, es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl, in diesem Luxuszimmer aufzuwachen. Nicht, dass Justin und ich uns das hätten leisten können, aber Harry und Hermione haben darauf bestanden, uns einzuladen; wir durften nicht mehr als einen Drittel der Kosten übernehmen.

Justin springt mich an, kaum bin ich aufgewacht. Das Bett in unserem Zimmer ist riesig! Mindestens noch ein bisschen breiter als ein Kingsize-Bett. Wir haben herrlich geschlafen, da das Fenster im Raum lärmdämmend wirkt. Das muss es auch sein, denn genau unten dran verläuft die Rue de Rivoli, eine der verkehrsreichsten Strassen in ganz Paris. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Strasse ist der grossartige Louvre-Palast.

Da ist einer verdammt scharf, noch bevor wir aufstehen! Ich ziehe ihn zu einem langen, tiefen Kuss herunter und Justin fängt an, mich überall zu streicheln. Ich streiche über seinen Rücken.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster," murmle ich.

„Und ist es nicht ein prächtiger Morgen? Schau, die Sonne ist schon draussen. Das wird ein Spitzenwochenende, Ron. Ich bin so dankbar, dass Moody uns die zusätzlichen Tage frei gegeben hat."

„Wir haben Anspruch auf vier Wochen Urlaub pro Jahr. Bisher haben wir noch nicht viel davon genommen. Das war kaum zu viel verlangt."

„Du hast natürlich vollkommen recht. Und trotzdem… und dann dieses grossartige Hotel!"

„Es ist super, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich kaum weiss, wie ich mich unter all den grossartig gekleideten Leuten benehmen soll."

Es beängstigt und verunsichert mich ziemlich, wenn ich all die Eleganz hier sehe. Aber das schiebe ich jetzt weg und wende mich meinem Geliebten zu. Wir haben noch ein bisschen übrige Zeit, bevor wir uns mit den anderen zum Frühstück treffen.

Den ganzen Tag in den Strassen von Paris zu verbringen ist grossartig. Wir lachen viel, und bewundern überall die Schönheit der Architektur und der vielen schönen Ansichten. Draco ist in den letzten paar Monaten hier ein und ausgegangen, weil er viel mit dem französischen Ministerium zu tun hatte, und kennt sich nun schon ziemlich gut aus. Was mich am meisten erstaunt ist, dass er sich dabei mit guten Apparierungspunkten genauso gut auskennt, wie mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln der Muggel.

Am Abend finden wir ein gutes Restaurant, in dem wir die französische Küche geniessen können und folgen danach einer Empfehlung, um zum Tanzen zu gehen. Sirius und Remus übernehmen es, die Kinder im Hotel unter ihre Obhut zu nehmen und kehren zurück. James und Lily erlauben sich, mit uns zum Tanzen zu gehen.

Morgen ist also Bills grosser Tag und Mum hat einen ihrer Söhne unter die Haube gesteckt. Ich hoffe, sie ist glücklich.

* * *

**Samstag, 22.5.1999 / Sirius**

„Daddy! – Papa!"

Unsere Beiden werden langsam sicher in der Artikulation unserer Namen, wenn sie uns rufen. Mit ihren 13 Monaten können sie noch nicht wirklich sprechen, aber Daddy und Papa haben sie jetzt definitiv drin. Die anderen Namen sind weit schwierigen. Mit Lily geht's noch, sie nennen sie ausserdem auch Mum. Dobby geht auch. Harry ist immer noch so etwas wie Ha'y. Hermiones Name ist natürlich am schwierigsten, sie akzeptiert im Moment noch ein ‚Monie'. Ginny und Ron klingt auch noch sehr rudimentär. James kommt auch noch nichts heraus.

Aber sie kennen alle Familienmitglieder sehr gut.

Um zwei Uhr nachmittags taucht Ginny mit unserem Portschlüssel auf. Die anderen apparieren, aber Hermione, James, Lily, Remus und ich brauchen den Portschlüssel mit unseren Kindern. Wir finden uns Augenblicke später im Garten eines wunderschönen Landhauses wieder. Sobald wir angekommen sind, können wir uns auf den im Garten aufgestellten Stühlen und Bänken hinsetzen. Der Garten ist sehr stilvoll dekoriert. Alles ist bereit, nur die Braut, der Bräutigam und der Zeremonienmeister sind noch nicht zur Stelle. Als sie auftauchen, beginnt die Hochzeitszeremonie. Arthur zelebriert eine sehr hübsche Hochzeit und einer von Fleurs Angehörigen übersetzt alles, was er sagt, laufend ins Französische. Remus und ich halten unsere Zwillinge auf unserem Schoss, da die beiden ihr Mittagsschläfchen leider schon beendet haben. Sie sind beide in ihre Geburtstagsroben gekleidet. Sie sind beide ein bisschen unruhig. Sie sind jedoch nicht die einzigen Kleinkinder, die anwesend sind, also halten wir sie nicht allzu sehr zurück. James, Lily, Remus und ich haben ausserdem Plätze in der hintersten Reihe belegt, wo wir die Hochzeit kaum sehr stören werden. Wenn die Kleinen zu laut werden sollten, werden wir uns mit ihnen einfach entfernen. Andere junge Eltern haben dasselbe getan.

Es gibt ein grossartiges Abendessen und danach einen wunderbaren Tanzabend. Wir unterhalten uns ausgezeichnet. Remus und ich halten uns zurück, was den Alkohol angeht. Wir begnügen uns mit ein paar Gläsern Rotwein. Wir bemerken, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge, Draco und ihre Damen bei Fleurs Bruder Yann sitzen. Später vernehmen wir, dass Yann beim Drachenlachen eingestiegen ist. Der Park hat jetzt, da er in Frankreich ist, einen französischen und einen englischen Namen erhalten: Dragon's Tales und Contes du Dragon.

Wir haben das Glück, dass wir trotz der Kinder immer wieder Gelegenheit zum Tanzen erhalten. Wie die anderen Kleinen, dürfen auch unsere drinnen schlafen gehen, geschützt durch Silenziumzauber, welche sie vor dem Lärm draussen bewahren. Wir sehen zweimal nach ihnen, sie schlafen jedoch ohne Probleme. Sie haben in der letzten Zeit vor dem Zahnen ziemlich Ruhe gehabt, und obwohl so langsam auch die Backenzähne herauskommen, haben sie jetzt keine so grossen Schmerzen mehr und schlafen nachts ziemlich gut durch.

Remus und ich freuen uns, dadurch zum Tanzen zu kommen. Keiner erhebt Forderungen an uns und so geniessen wir einander und vor allem jeden langsamen Tanz. Bill und Fleur sehen Spitze aus. Beide tragen silberfarbene Festroben. Die von Bill ist eine Schattierung dunkler als die von Fleur, aber sie sind praktisch identisch. Ich habe Fleur erst einmal getroffen, aber ich muss schon sagen, sie ist ein Traum von einer hübschen Frau. Wenn ihr Wesen ihrer Schönheit gleichkommt, dann ist sie ja wirklich eine Superfrau. Harry meint, dass sie sehr viel netter wird, wenn man sie besser kennt. Ihre Geschwister und ihre Eltern sind jedenfalls wunderbare Menschen, und ich hatte eine sehr spassige Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater. Wenn man ihn ansieht, dann merkt man gleich, von welcher Seite der Familie ihre Anmut kommt. Der Mann ist eine echte Augenweide, selbst Remus hat das bemerkt. Aber alles in allem haben wir wie üblich nur Augen für uns selber. Remus trägt eine dunkelbraune, mit Gold bestickte Festrobe, während meine eigene nachtblau ist und auf dem Kragen, den Manschetten und den Säumen kleine Sterne eingestickt hat.

* * *

**Ginny**

Ich bin froh, dass der offizielle Teil der Hochzeit vorbei ist. Fleurs Brautjungfer zu sein ist nicht so unglaublich toll wie man meinen könnte. Natürlich hat sie einen unglaublich guten Geschmack. Alle Brautjungfern tragen eine Robe aus demselben silbergrauen Stoff wie sie, eine Farbe, die mir natürlich ausgezeichnet steht. Aber es war eine viel formellere Hochzeit als die von Harry und Hermione und daher auch weniger spannend. Auch war ich dieses Mal nicht im Zauberteam. Sie haben Dad, Mr. Delacour, Professor Dumbledore und Remus gebeten. Alles Männer, pah!

Bill sieht erstklassig aus. Die von Fleur gewählten Farben Silber und grau stehen wirklich allen Beteiligten sehr gut, jeder passt also hervorragend ins Dekor. Sie hat schon einen exquisiten Farbsinn. Sie ist hier in ihrem Familienkreis auch sehr viel lockerer, weit fröhlicher und weit weniger elegant. Jeder in ihrer Familie ist so schön wie sie, hier muss sie nicht darum betteln, dass man sie um ihrer selbst willen mag, nicht um ihres Veela-Charmes willen. Wenn man nur eines von vielen ist, dann ist der Wow-Faktor auch um ein Vielfaches geringer. Sie erzählt mir, dass sie hofft, bald Kinder zu bekommen. Kinder, nicht ein Kind. Wenn wir alle mehrere Kinder haben, dann wird diese Familie explodieren! Fred hat ja schon mal angefangen. Daddy wird glücklich sein, Mum auch, aber bei ihr ist es anders, sie hat in der letzten Zeit etliche ihrer Schrauben kräftig gelockert. Ich bin sicher, das kommt davon, dass wir jetzt den Fuchsbau alle endgültig verlassen haben. Ich dachte, dass sie sich jetzt vielleicht endlich mit was anderem beschäftigen wird, als den Fuchsbau alle zwei Stunden magisch von oben bis unten zu putzen. Aber bisher noch nichts davon zu bemerken.

Ernie und ich sitzen neben Fleur. Er plaudert mit ihr, und ich bin froh, dass er nicht wie Ron damals in Hogwarts auf sie reagiert. Ron, der jetzt mit Justin zusammen ist, reagiert allerdings auch nicht mehr so.

Ich beuge mich vor und frage Fleur:

„Fleur, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Kommt drauf an. Frage und isch werde sehen, ob isch antworte…"

„Ich habe mich bloss gewundert… ich habe den Veela-Effekt gesehen, den du auf die Jungs ausübst, und jetzt scheint es, dass das komplett weg ist. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es damit zusammenhängt, dass du mit Bill zusammen bist? Oder ist es, weil die betreffenden Jungs jetzt selber eine Beziehung haben? Oder hast du den Charme einfach abgeschaltet?"

Sie lacht laut los.

„Wohl ein bissschen von allem, was du aufgezählt hast, Ginny," schlägt sie vor.

„Aber es stimmt schon, wenn eine Veela, oder eine Teil-Veela, die Liebe gefunden 'at, dann vermindert sisch ihre Ausstrahlung auf andere schon ziemlisch. Isch bin nur ein Achtel Veela, isch habe etwas von dem Charme und die Schönheit, aber isch kann misch nischt in dieses Biest verwandeln, das in jeder Veela steckt. Also ist das wahrscheinlich alles abgeschwächt. Beantwortet dies deine Frage?"

„So ziemlich, Fleur, danke. Entschuldige meine Neugier."

„Das ist okay, Ginny, mir ist lieber, die Leute fragen misch, und geben sisch mit meiner Antwort zufrieden, als wenn sie sisch die eigenartigsten Theorien zusammenreimen. Viel ehrlischer!"

„Danke, Fleur."

Ernie unterbricht mich und bittet mich zum Tanzen. Er ist ein ziemlich guter Tänzer. Wir sind im Lauf des letzten Jahres viel zum Tanzen ausgegangen. Also geniessen wir einige Runden auf dem Parkett. Ich tanze auch mit anderen Leuten, wie mit Mr. Delacour, den ich anhimmle! Er gleicht meinem Dad in Manchem, ohne den Muggeltick natürlich, aber auch er wird im Allgemeinen gern unterschätzt. In seinem Fall kommt es davon, dass er ein so gut aussehender Mann ist. Seine Grossmutter mütterlicherseits war eine ganze Veela. Wie es scheint, vererbt sich die Schönheit über etliche Generationen hinweg, aber die Kräfte verlaufen sich schon sehr rasch. Er ist äusserst charmant, witzig und jovial. Am besten würde man ihn als ruhig und unauffällig elegant beschreiben, und wenn er nicht schon in festen Händen wäre – ich könnte mich sehr rasch breittreten lassen.

Als ich an einigen Wochenenden hier war, um bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu helfen, haben wir uns ziemlich oft unterhalten. Ich musste ihm alles über Hogwarts erzählen, über unser geschütztes Haus, den Krieg und irgendwann kamen wir dabei auch auf die Rumtreiber zu sprechen. Nachdem ich ihm einen ihrer Streiche beschrieben hatte, wollte er noch eine Menge mehr über sie hören. Da ich drei Jahre lang mit ihnen zusammen gelebt hatte, kannte ich natürlich auch einige davon. Jetzt will er wieder eine Geschichte hören, aber ich schlage ihm vor, sich doch lieber gleich mit den Rumtreibern selber darüber zu unterhalten.

„James, Sirius und Remus sind ja alle drei da – am besten sprichst du gleich selber mit ihnen. Sie erzählen ihre Geschichten noch so gerne. Professor McGonagall kommt jetzt noch das grosse Schaudern, wenn sie an ihre zwei Lehrer als Schüler in Hogwarts denkt."

„Oh, dann musst du mich ihnen aber einfach vorstellen, Ginny!"

„Gerne!"

Ich sehe mich um und finde Sirius, der mit Remus tanzt. Dorthin steuere ich Pascal, den ich ihnen vorstelle:

„Sirius, Remus, darf ich euch Pascal Delacour vorstellen? Pascal, dies ist Sirius Black und dies ist Remus Lupin."

Wir halten alle an, so dass sich die Herren die Hände schütteln können.

„Die liebe Ginny hat einen schweren Fehler begangen, als sie anfing, mir von euren Streichen zu erzählen," sagt Pascal mit schmunzelnder Miene. „Ich musste Sie einfach kennen lernen, als ich hörte, dass sie hier sind. Ich habe herzlich über ihre Geschichten gelacht."

Die zwei Rumtreiber lachen auch. Ich lasse sie miteinander weiter plaudern und gehe zurück an meinen Platz am Tisch, an dem ich nicht lange alleine sitze, bevor jemand anderes mich zum Tanzen auffordert. Es wird richtig anstrengend! Aber es ist eben wirklich eine schöne Art der Anstrengung.

* * *

**Sirius**

Gegen Mitternacht sind wir reif, nach Paris zurückzukehren. Wir vier mit kleinen Kindern und Buggys nehmen einen Portschlüssel. Zurück im Hotel bringen wir die Kleinen sofort zu Bett. Innert Minutenfrist sind unsere beiden eingeschlafen. Remus geht schon mal vor ins Bad, wo ich mich schon einen Moment später zu ihm geselle. Kurze Zeit später sind wir bereit, ins Bett zu gehen. Im Vorbeigehen sorgen wir dafür, dass die Kinder uns nicht hören können. Wir werden aber bei Bedarf unsere Kinder hören. Ich krieche neben Remus ins Bett. Er zieht mich sofort in seinen Arm. Dieses Riesenbett ist auch eine feine Spielwiese. Wir hatten schon ein bisschen was davon in den vergangenen zwei Nächten und haben nichts dagegen, auch noch eine dritte und vierte Nacht darin zu geniessen.

Ich ziehe ihn zu einem Kuss an mich. Wir schliessen beide unsere Augen und fühlen so intensiver. Es ist dunkel, aber durch eine Ritze in den Vorhängen dringt etwas vom Licht der vielen Strassenlampen draussen herein. Das ist grade richtig für mich, denn ich kann es nicht vertragen, wenn es im Schlafzimmer ganz dunkel ist. Das ist noch ein letzter Rest Azkaban-Horror, den ich wohl nie ganz wegbekomme. Dort gab es einfach zu viel Dunkelheit. Meine Augen zu schliessen, nur um Remus' Berührungen noch inniger zu empfinden, ist aber gute Dunkelheit. Er beginnt an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Dieses Knabbern fühle ich bis in meinen Schwanz hinunter. Dann ein weiterer Kuss. Er will also heute die Führung übernehmen. Nehme ich aber schon sehr gerne entgegen! Das Knabbern geht weiter, dann verwandelt er sich in den Wolf und schleckt mich von oben bis hinunter zum Schwanz. Ich halte ihn ein wenig hoch und ziehe die Vorhaut zurück, so dass er meine nackte Eichel lecken kann. Ihn dort so zu spüren bringt mich beinahe schon jetzt zum Kommen! Ich kann mich jedoch beherrschen und konzentriere mich auf sein Lecken. Seine raue Wolfszunge fühlt sich noch besser an als sein Mund! Er kann mich auch mit der Wolfsschnauze saugen, aber nicht so gut, weil er die Schnauze nicht so richtig rund um meinen Schwanz schliessen kann. Also fährt er mit Lecken weiter, bis ich schon fünf Minuten später explodiere! Ich lehne mich zurück und warte darauf, dass Remus sich wieder verwandelt, was er erst tut, als er meine Öffnung weich geleckt hat, so dass er gleich eindringen kann, als er sich zurückverwandelt.

Ich ziehe meine Beine hoch, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren, aber er steckt zusätzlich noch ein Kissen unter meinen Hintern. Ich falte meine Beine hinter seinem Kopf und er beginnt zu stossen. Sobald er zum ersten Mal meine Prostata trifft, raste ich aus. Ich hoffe, dass es nie aufhört! Er scheint seinen Schwanz mit jedem Stoss tiefer und tiefer in mich hineinzubohren. Ich halte ihm entgegen, gebe ihm allen Raum, den er braucht. Um unseren Orgasmus rascher aufzubauen, spanne ich alle meine Muskeln an, so kann ich auch immer mehr von ihm spüren.

Remus hört auf zu stossen, beugt sich dafür zu mir herunter und küsst mich. Oh, er weiss haargenau, wann er abbremsen muss, um die Sitzung zu verlängern. Nur ein kurzer Moment der Frustration, dann geniesse ich einfach das Gefühl dieses harten Muskels in meinem Innern, Remus' Gewicht auf mir und die Attacke seiner weichen Lippen auf meinen. Er greift nach meinem Schwanz und drückt ihn leicht. Seine Zähne graben sich in meine Schulter, was mir einen kleinen Schrei entlockt. Dann fängt er wieder an zu stossen, baut die Spannung wieder auf, bis wir wieder kurz vor unserem Orgasmus stehen. Und wieder unterbricht er den Koitus.

„Geht's dir noch gut?" fragt er immerhin.

„Bestens," versichere ich ihm.

„Nur so von wegen deiner Position," murmelt er und küsst mich wieder.

Meine Position ist mir überhaupt nicht unangenehm, Moony, fahr schon weiter, verflixt noch mal. Ich habe es nicht ausgesprochen, doch es ist, als ob er's laut und deutlich gehört hätte, denn er fährt diesmal fort, in mich hineinzustossen und diesmal lässt er uns beide kommen. Sein Name entgleitet meinen Lippen, grade als dieser unglaublich süsse Moment totalen Wohlbefindens mich überkommt.

„Siri…" stöhnt er.

Hitze erfüllt meinen Körper. Ich schliesse meine Augen und ziehe alles herein. Götter, das fühlt sich so gut an. Ich warte, bis er aufhört zu stossen, befreie meine Beine und lasse sie aufs Bett zurück fallen. Er bricht über mir zusammen. Dann vergräbt er sein Gesicht auf meiner Schulter und murmelt Zärtlichkeiten, während er mich streichelt. Ich lasse ihn machen, bis er einschläft.

Ich lasse ihn vorsichtig von mir gleiten und decke uns beide zu. Unter meinem Hintern ist immer noch das Kissen, das ziehe ich hervor und achte darauf, dass die Decke uns beide gut abdeckt, denn das Zimmer ist mit Kühlung versehen und wir kühlen beide rasch aus. Ich nehme ihn in meine Arme und bald…

* * *

**Sonntag, 23.5.1999 / Sirius**

… erwachen wir beide, weil wir unsere Kleinen in ihren Bettchen brabbeln hören. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue mich um. Beide haben sich an den Holzgittern ihrer Bettchen hochgezogen und rufen nach Daddy und Papa. Remus öffnet seine Augen und sein Lächeln kann ich auf meinem Nacken fühlen.

„Nimmt mich wunder, wie lange es dauert, bis ihre Daddy und Papa-Rufe uns auf den Wecker fallen," bemerkt er grinsend.

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und küsse ihn.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Liebster…"

Er erwidert den Kuss mit einem sanften:

„Guten Morgen, Liebster. Lassen wir sie raus?"

Ich nicke, stehe auf und entferne den Silenziumzauber über den Kinderbettchen.

„Guten Morgen, meine kleinen Rumtreiber. Ihr wollt wohl aufstehen, was?"

Beide Kinder strecken mir als Antwort ihre Ärmchen entgegen. Ich befreie Seraina aus ihrem Schlafsack und setze sie auf den Boden, wo sie sofort zu unserem Bett hinüber zu krabbeln beginnt. Denny folgt ihr, sobald er den Boden unter sich spürt. Seraina zieht sich am Bettrand hoch und kann gerade noch über die Kante gucken und Remus sehen. Sie quietscht, damit er kommt und sie hochhebt. Remus rollt sich herum, küsst sie auf die Stirn und neckt sie:

„Hallo, mein Kleines. Soll ich dich hochheben? Was meinst du?"

Noch ein ungeduldiges Quietschen seitens seiner Tochter veranlasst Remus, klein beizugeben und sie aufs Bett zu ziehen, während ich mich um Denny kümmere. Wir nehmen sie zwischen uns in die Mitte dieses riesigen Bettes. Beide haben jetzt nur ihre Windelhöschen und ein warmes Top an. Die Schlafsäcke sind eher warm und sie brauchen nichts Zusätzliches. Wir decken sie zwar zu, aber sie halten sich nicht lange still. Remus rümpft seine Nase.

„Ihr riecht nicht eben nach Rosen, meine Süssen. Ab in die Badewanne mit euch! "

Remus steht auf und geht schon mal vor ins Bad, wo er für die Kinder Wasser in die Wanne laufen lässt und etwas Schaumbad dazugibt. Dann hören wir ihn die Toilette benutzen und während die Spülung läuft, kommt er, um eines der Kinder zu holen. Ich stehe auf und bringe das zweite. Ich bringe ausserdem ihr Badespielzeug.

Zunächst ziehen wir ihnen die Windeln aus und reinigen sie, dann setzen wir sie in das etwa zehn Zentimeter tiefe Wasser in der Wanne. Denny patscht mit seinen Händchen hinein, dass es spritzt. Er grinst seine Schwester an, die etwas von dem aufspritzenden Wasser erwischt hat und den Mund verzieht. Sie spuckt es ziemlich indigniert aus. Und wir haben natürlich schon eine Kamera herbeizitiert, um diese Momente in Bildern festzuhalten.

Wir machen dauernd Fotos von ihnen. Bestimmt haben wir schon Hunderte davon. Remus hat natürlich immer ein paar davon auf seinem Schreibtisch und mehr auf den verschiedenen Kaminsimsen. Es gibt sicher Leute, die uns für völlig spinnert halten, aber wir wollen uns später noch daran erinnern können, wie sie jetzt sind. Sie wachsen so schnell heran!

Wir lassen den Kindern etwa zehn Minuten Zeit, im Wasser herumzuplanschen, dann kommt das Waschen dran. Natürlich bekommen wir ihr übliches Schreikonzert zu hören, weil wir es wagen, ihre Härchen zu waschen. Aber als das vorbei ist, lassen wir ihnen zum Trost noch eine Weile Zeit zum Spielen. Remus überwacht sie, während ich rasch dusche, dann duscht Remus und ich überwache die Kinder.

Doch dann wird es wirklich Zeit, sie aus dem Wasser zu nehmen.

„Das war's, meine Damen und Herren, Zeit zum Anziehen!" kündige ich an. Ich hebe Seraina aus dem Wasser und packe sie in ein vorgewärmtes Tuch. Sie muss also nicht lange bibbern. Kaum ist sie eingewickelt, setze ich sie auf den dicken Teppich im Bad und rubble sie trocken. Remus macht dasselbe mit Denny, dann nehmen wir die beiden hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, um sie anzuziehen. Ich wähle ein leuchtend orangefarbenes Kleidchen für Seraina aus. Der Wetterbericht verspricht wieder schönes und warmes Frühsommerwetter für heute, also ist sie in etwas Leichtem am wohlsten, Kleidchen, Sandalen und ein Hütchen. Da es jetzt wieder warm wird, ist es ein Leichtes, die Kinder anzuziehen. Windelhöschen, Kleidchen, Sandalen, fertig ist die kleine Seraina. Windelhöschen, Shorts, dünnes T-Shirt und Sandalen, fertig ist Denny. Kein Herumfummeln mit Strumpfhosen, Unterwäsche und doppelter Kleidung...

Remus steckt Denny in ein Paar Shorts, ein dünnes T-Shirt und Sandalen. Wir schnappen uns ihre Tragsitze, checken, dass wir genügend Papiertaschentücher, Ersatzwindeln, ihre Schnuller und Wasserflaschen haben, und stecken die Sonnencreme in eine der Taschen. Ausserdem die verkleinerten Buggys. Wir bringen beide Kinder hinunter zum Frühstück. Ein hübscher, grosser Tisch am Fenster zum Innenhof des Hotels ist frei, also setzen wir uns dort hin. Die Kinder bekommen heisse Schokolade, Remus erhält Tee, ich meinen Kaffee und wir verteilen kleine Stückchen von den Croissants, die wir mit Butter und Konfitüre bestreichen. Wir nehmen uns Zeit dafür und beschäftigen die Kleinen, bis zuerst Lily und James mit ihren beiden Kindern auftauchen und dann so nach und nach die Bande der Jungen. Die sind erstaunlich früh auf, da wir abgemacht haben, bei schönem Wetter heute einen Ausflug nach Versailles zu machen. Wenn man auch nur den Anflug einer Chance haben will, ohne stundenlanges Warten in den Palast zu kommen, dann geht man besser früh. Ginny und Ernie haben sich schon im Hotel zu uns gesellt. Sie bringen das Picknick für heute Mittag mit. Wir nehmen den frühesten Zug, mit dem man vernünftigerweise fahren kann, um kurz vor neun Uhr morgens. Die Fahrt dauert etwa eine halbe Stunde. Die Drillinge krabbeln dabei auf allen Reiseteilnehmern herum und wechseln von einem Schoss zum nächsten. Draco kitzelt Denny so lange, dass Remus sicher ist, dass der Kleine eine frische Windel braucht, sobald wir den Zug verlassen.

Wir verbringen einen wundervollen, ausgelassenen Tag in den Anlagen. Die frühe Anfahrt hat uns tatsächlich ermöglicht, mit den ersten Besuchern in das Schloss gelassen zu werden. Wir bewundern ordnungsgemäss all die sensationell eleganten Räume und die Antiquitäten. Remus, Lily und Hermione füllen unsere Köpfe mit der relevanten Geschichte über den Palast und die Domäne. So mit neuem Wissen ausgestattet, machen wir uns ans Entdecken des riesigen Parks. Er ist fast noch schöner als der Palast! Leider hat eine Feuersbrunst vor einigen Jahren sehr viel von dem zum Park gehörenden Wald zerstört. Remus meint, dass die schönen Alleen jetzt sehr nackt aussehen, verglichen mit früher, als die Bäume so viel Schatten warfen, dass man auch am Mittag nie schwitzte. Wir finden aber doch noch ein intaktes Boskett, in dem es genügend Schatten und steinerne Sitzbänke gibt, auf denen wir alle Platz haben. Ginny und Ernie breiten die Herrlichkeiten vor, mit denen uns die Delacour'schen Hauselfen bedacht haben. Es gibt mehrere Flaschen exzellenten Weines und Mineralwasser zum Trinken, jede Menge Baguettes, Rohschinken und Salami, hartgekochte Eier, Pickles und Cornichons. Dazu gibt es Sellerie- und Karottenstreifen und einen leckeren Dip dafür. Wir nehmen uns alle ausgiebig Zeit für dieses wunderbare Essen. Die Kinder haben bald genug gefuttert und machen ihren Mittagsschlaf in den mitgebrachten Buggys, selbst Lizzie. Natürlich schlafen sie darin nicht so lange wie in ihren Betten, aber es wird reichen.

Wir erreichen abends Paris früh genug, um uns frisch zu machen, umzuziehen und ein Restaurant für ein elegantes Abendessen zu finden. Wir nehmen die Buggys wieder mit, diesmal gehen wir nämlich zu Fuss. Wir spazieren durch die Tuileries, überqueren die Seine auf der ersten Brücke, der wir begegnen, diesmal ist es der Pont Neuf, dann geht's weiter entlang des Flusses, bis wir genau gegenüber der Notre Dame Kathedrale ankommen. Remus führt uns dort zu einer Bar, die auch ein kleines Restaurant enthält. In einem etwas kleineren Raum im Untergeschoss bekommen wir ein ausgezeichnetes Essen zu einem für Pariser Verhältnisse wahrlich vernünftigen Preis. Draco erkundigt sich bei Remus, warum er uns gerade hierher geführt hat.

„Dies hier, mein lieber Junge, ist wahrscheinlich eines der ältesten Restaurants der Welt. Nachweislich hat es in diesem Gebäude immer Bars, Bratküchen oder Restaurants gegeben, und das seit rund 950 Jahren. Als die Kathedrale Notre Dame gebaut wurden, kamen hier nämlich die Bauleute und Handwerker zum Essen her. Es heisst Les Trois Mallets, Zu den drei Hämmern, um an diese Tatsache zu erinnern."

Ich pfeife leise. Ziemlich spezielle Bude in dem Fall. Nun, das Essen schmeckt sehr gut und es gibt reichlich davon. Die Kleinsten essen mit ziemlich viel Lust alles, was wir ihnen auf ihre Teller legen. Sie schlafen in ihren Buggys allerdings auch gleich nach dem Essen wieder ein, denn der Tag war lang und sie haben sich ziemlich viel bewegt. Wir Eltern halten uns deshalb nach dem Essen auch nicht lange auf, sondern kehren ins Hotel zurück. Die jüngere Gruppe entschliesst sich, noch durchs Quartier Latin zu schlendern und vielleicht später zum Tanzen zu gehen.

* * *

**Montag, 24.5.1999 / Hermione**

Ich erwache früh, denn mein Magen ist wieder mal ein Spielverderber. Zum Glück kann ich ihn heute beruhigen, bevor ich mich übergeben muss. Den Trick dafür habe ich von Madam Pomfrey. Nimmt mich wunder, wie sie all diese Tricks kennt, ihre Kundschaft sind ja Kinder und Teenager, ich glaube nicht, dass sie oft schwangere Frauen behandelt. Nichtsdestotrotz war ich sehr dankbar für die Information. In zwei von drei Fällen hat er nämlich gewirkt. Das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen, geht vorbei. Sonst geht's mir ja sehr gut. Zehn Wochen vorbei, noch dreissig hin...

Als ich mich wieder in das Duvet einwickle, wacht Harry auf und fragt sofort:

„Wieder okay?"

„Ja, Harry, heute hat der Zauber gewirkt."

„Gut!"

Er zieht mich zu einem Kuss an sich. Es ist unglaublich, was diese Schwangerschaft mit mir macht! Ich muss eine Menge mehr Blut haben, das durch meine Adern kreist, denn auf einen simplen Kuss von Harry reagiere ich so start wie sonst nur auf richtige Stimulation meiner Geschlechtsorgane. Ich bin angetörnt und will ihn haben, jetzt gleich! Bisher hat er sich über meinen Hunger nach ihm noch nicht beschwert. Ich muss aber immer lächeln, denn er ist immer sehr vorsichtig, um nichts zu tun, was unser Baby in Gefahr bringen könnte. Ich versichere ihm immer wieder, dass es noch so klein ist, dass keine Gefahr besteht. Wenn das Baby den ersten Monat überlebt hat, ist es schon ziemlich sicher so gesund, dass es die übrigen acht Monate ebenfalls übersteht. Er ist ganz sentimental und denkt sich schon Namen aus. Das Einzige, was wir diesbezüglich bisher festgelegt haben ist, dass wir keine bereits in der Familie verwendeten Namen verwenden wollen, auch nicht als Zweitnamen.

Das erinnert mich daran, wie James und Lily auf die Nachricht reagiert haben. Natürlich freuen sie sich beide für uns und lustigerweise haben uns beide eingeschärft, unser Kind ja nicht etwa nach einem von ihnen zu benennen. Lily war so gerührt, dass sie ein paar Tränen in den Augen stehen hatte. Und James musste natürlich sofort seine eigene Rührung unter einem Witz verbergen, und meinte, es wäre ja lächerlich, dass sie wegen ihres ersten Enkelkindes so rührselig seien, wo sie doch als werdende Grosseltern eben mal 26 Jahre alt seien. Lily hat ihm diese Illusion gleich zerdeppert, indem sie ihn erinnerte, dass sie genau genommen schon 40 wären, auch wenn sie all die Jahre gar nicht gelebt hätten. Worauf er sofort konterte, dass er erst im kommenden März 40 wird.

Ich habe jetzt wirklich Hunger aufs Frühstück. Heute Vormittag werden wir die Zimmer räumen, können aber unser Gepäck noch im Hotel lassen, bis wir zum Bahnhof gehen. Den Tag verbringen wir im Marais-Viertel, im Cluny-Museum und nach dem Mittagsschlaf der Kinder gehen wir mit ihnen noch in den Parc Monceau. Dann holen wir unser Gepäck ab und lassen uns per Taxi zum Bahnhof chauffieren. In Bern haben wir die Autos im Bahnhofparking.

* * *

**James **

Ich erwache, als ich Andy in seinem Bettchen brabbeln höre. Bin froh, dass Lizzie dabei immer noch schläft. Ich hole das Baby herüber und bringe es in unser Bett hinüber. Dann lege ich einen kleinen Silenziumzauber über Lizzies Bettchen, damit die übrige Familie sie nicht aus Versehen weckt. Da Lily und ich beides Langschläfer sind, fehlt uns der Schlaf am frühen Morgen schon ziemlich. Lizzie fängt jetzt so langsam an, etwas länger auszuschlafen, aber Andy ist jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr wach. Andy akzeptiert eine Flasche mit Schokoladenmilch und spielt eine Weile auf dem Teppich. Lange wird das wohl nicht anhalten, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf und krieche neben meiner wunderschönen Frau wieder ins Bett. Sie zieht mich an sich und ich schnuffle in ihren Hals und ihre Brust.

„Mmmm," murmelt sie wohlig.

Ich vermisse auch den Sex am Morgen. Aber trotzdem hätten wir die Kinder nie zuhause gelassen, während wir auf diesen Ausflug gingen. Die Zeit des Ausschlafens und für den Sex am Morgen wird wiederkehren. Unsere kleinen Kinder sind uns beide wichtiger.

Ich bin immer noch baff darüber, dass ich schon Grossvater werde! Dad würde sich totlachen! Dieser Gedanke erinnert mich erneut daran, wie sehr ich meine Eltern vermisse. Sie waren so wunderbare Menschen. Siri vermisst sie auch. Aber er lacht sich natürlich auch krank darüber, dass ich demnächst bereits Grossvater sein werde. In meinem Alter war Dad noch nicht mal verheiratet. Er hat Mum kennengelernt, als er 43 und sie 39 war. Für viele Hexen und Zauberer ein ideales Heiratsalter. Doch sie mussten sechzehn Jahre warten, bis ich kam, davor hatte Mum eine Reihe von Fehlgeburten. Dabei hatten sie doch immer eine grosse Familie gewollt. Ich weiss, dass ich von ihnen sehr verwöhnt wurde, aber das war der Hauptgrund dafür. Als Sirius zu uns kam, wurde er ebenso verwöhnt, wenn auch noch mehr mit Liebe als mit irdischen Gütern. Da Mum eine gebürtige Black und Sirius' Grosstante war, machte es ihr keine grossen Schwierigkeiten, für die kurze Zeit bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit das Sorgerecht für Sirius zu erhalten. Ich fand es interessant, dass sie nie vom Familienstammbaum getilgt wurde, weil sie einen Potter geheiratet hat. Obwohl meine Familie sehr, sehr alt ist, hat es immer wieder mal muggelgeborene oder Halbbluthexen und -Zauberer darin gegeben. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Sirius meine Eltern so sehr mochte. Er war ebenso traurig wie ich, als wir sie durch eine grässlich schwere Grippe verloren. Sie starben kurz bevor wir Hogwarts verliessen. Daher waren wir gleich nach der Schule wirklich auf uns allein gestellt.

„Woran denkst du, Liebster?" will Lily wissen.

Ich lächle.

„An alles und nichts. Meine Eltern und daran, dass wir Grosseltern werden und wie wir meine Grosseltern verloren haben. Alles mögliche.

„Deine Grosseltern… die du in unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts verloren hast?"

„Ja. Ich habe meine Grosseltern mütterlicherseits nie kennen gelernt. Mum war eine Black, eine Tante von Sirius' Mutter. Du kennst ja die Obsession der Blacks über ihre Blutreinheit, aber Mum war das komplett egal. Sie hatte drei Geschwister, hat aber jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen verloren, obwohl nicht alle von ihnen zu den Todessern überliefen. Am schlimmsten, für den Betroffenen, war, dass einer von ihnen ein Squib war. Mum war eine Ravenclaw und das hat sie entsprechend geprägt. Nicht sicher, ob ich das jemals Harry erzählen werde…"

„Das macht dich ja genau genommen zu einem Onkel von Sirius…"

„Ja, ist das nicht urkomisch? Sirius und ich sind uns immer noch näher als er es mit Regulus je war."

„Nach dem, was ich in Sirius' Erinnerungen gesehen habe, war Regulus einfach nicht in der Lage, sich gegen diese Eltern zu verteidigen. Ich hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, James!"

„Stimmt. Ich denke, im Nachhinein sieht es auch Sirius so. Obwohl Reg am Ende ja noch gemerkt hat, dass er einen grossen Fehler gemacht hatte. Und dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt hat."

„Schlimm genug."

* * *

**Hermione**

Der Teil des Morgens, den wir im Marais-Viertel verbringen, ist sehr eindrücklich. Dieser Teil der Stadt entwickelte sich vor allem zur Zeit der Regentschaft des grossen Bourbonen Louis XIV und seines Nachfolgers Louis XV. Alle Häuser, die wir sehen können, sind heute wieder gut im Schuss. Das Viertel war nahezu am Verfallen, als es wieder in Mode kam und die Häuser wieder renoviert wurden. Zwei Stadthäuser von stadtbekannten Familien sind zusammengelegt worden und darin entstand das Musée Carnavalet, das Museum der Geschichte der Stadt Paris. Hôtel de Carnavalet ist der Name des einen Hauses, das andere war das Stadthaus der Madame de Sévigné, die berühmte Dame vom Hofe Ludwigs XIV, dank der wir so viel über das Leben am Hof und vieles von dem Klatsch über dasselbe wissen. Sie kannte alles und jeden am Hofe des Sonnenkönigs und berichtete darüber in unzähligen Briefen an ihre in der Provence verheiratete Tochter. Über tausend davon sind erhalten geblieben. Nun sind in ihrem Haus viele Exponate zu sehen, welche die Entwicklung der Stadt Paris dokumentieren, von Bildern, über Möbel bis zu exklusiven Kleidern aus vielen Perioden.

Das zweite Museum, das wir besuchen, bringt uns ins Mittelalter zurück. Das Musée du Moyen Age findet sich im Quartier Latin, in den Mauern des alten Klosters, das die Mönche der Abtei von Cluny in Paris errichteten, sozusagen als Stadtabtei. Das kleine Kloster wurde auf den Mauern eines römischen Thermalbades errichtet, welches nach Ausgrabungen heute ein Bestandteil des Museums geworden ist. Dazu sind viele Gemälde, Statuen und Wandteppiche zu sehen, sowie eine grosse Zahl anderer Gegenstände aus allen Phasen des Mittelalters. Draussen kann man sich einen hübschen kleinen Klostergarten ansehen.

Als die Kinder von ihrem Mittagsschlaf erwachen, fahren wir per Taxi zunächst zurück ins Hotel, nehmen unser Gepäck in Empfang und lassen uns in den Parc Monceau fahren. Dort können sich die Kleinen noch etwas austoben, bis eine weitere Taxifahrt, diesmal ohne sichtbares Gepäck, uns wieder an den Bahnhof bringt. Wir verteilen uns auf unseren reservierten Plätzen. Remus und Sirius können die Kleinen auf je einen Sitz plazieren, wo die beiden einschlafen, sobald der Zug sich in Bewegung setzt. Lizzie geht natürlich nicht so einfach schlafen, aber die Aktivitäten des Nachmittags und das Toben im Park haben sie müde gemacht, so dass sie dann doch bald nach dem Abendessen einschläft. James klaubt sie vom Boden auf und bettet sie auf ihren Sitz.

Ich lese und Harry kuschelt sich zumeist an mich. Wir verschlafen den grössten Teil der Reise. Ron und Justin sitzen in der Reihe vor uns und schlafen ebenfalls beide. Die beiden Familien haben die zwei Viererabteile und wir übrigen sitzen in den Sitzreihen, die wie im Flugzeug gestuhlt sind.

* * *

**Dienstag, 25.5.1999 / Remus**

Wir müssen früh aufstehen. Sirius und ich teilen uns das Frühstück mit unseren Kleinen schon um 7.30 Uhr, damit wir genügend Zeit haben, um rechtzeitig wieder in Hogwarts zu erscheinen. Wir bringen die Kinder in unsere Wohnung, wo Winky sie wie immer übernimmt. Dann ziehen wir uns ordnungsgemäss an, nehmen unser Unterrichtsmaterial auf und gehen zur Arbeit.

Die Gryffindor und Slytherin Zweitklässler warten schon alle vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers. Ich schaue rasch auf die Uhr, aber sie sind einfach nur alle früh anwesend.

„Guten Morgen! Ich lasse euch auch gleich rein…"

Ich schliesse das Klassenzimmer auf und lasse die Kinder eintreten. Üblicherweise belegen sie immer die selben Plätze. Die Zweitklässler haben langsam angefangen, sich mehr zu vermischen, wenn auch noch immer zögerlich. Ich gebe ihnen viel Gelegenheit und ermutige sie, gemeinsam ihre Arbeiten zu erledigen. Die Gryffindors sind sicher offener als die Slytherins, aber in dieser Klasse sind Slytherins, welche die Schule begonnen haben, nachdem Voldemort aus dem Weg geräumt wurde, zudem hat es keine aus „einschlägigen" Familien. Die meisten dieser Kinder sind in der Stunde aufmerksam, haben ihre Hausaufgaben gewöhnlich gemacht und hinterlassen einen sehr guten Eindruck. Im Allgemeinen sind sie aber schon sehr viel steifer als die Gryffindors. Zumindest ernte ich nicht halb so viele Lacher wie von den Gryffindors. Wir gehen jetzt an die Theorie über einige dunkle Kreaturen, heute kommen Kobolde dran. Wenn man lernt, wie mit ihnen umzugehen ist, dann ist es nicht sehr schwierig und auch für Zweitklässler gut zu packen.

Der Vormittag ist bald vorüber und ich gehe in die Grosse Halle zum Mittagessen. Siri geht hinüber in unsere Wohnung. Die Hauselfen servieren ihm und den Kindern das Essen dort.

Die zwei Nachmittagsstunden mit den Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Siebtklässlern sind immer ziemlich anstrengend. Zurzeit studieren sie die Nekromantik. Ich habe ihnen die Vorträge zum Thema gehalten, jetzt sammeln sie ihr Material für einen ausführlichen Aufsatz zusammen. Die Viertklässler, die danach ins Klassenzimmer kommen, erhalten einen Test zu den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Wir haben nochmals eine Runde des Imperius-Fluches gemacht und dieses Mal haben es viele meiner Schüler geschafft, den Fluch abzuwerfen. Ich habe jedoch den Fluch so oft gesprochen, dass es mich beinahe ängstigt. Immerhin, das Resultat ist sehr ermutigend. Jeder dieser Schüler wird wissen, wenn er oder sie von diesem Fluch erwischt wird. Nur wenige werden in solch einem Fall wirklich ein Opfer dieses Fluches werden. Es ist zwar eine schreckliche Sache, aber sie wissen nun, wie es sich anfühlt. Selbst Sixtus hatte letztendlich den Mut, sich von mir unter den Fluch nehmen zu lassen. Zuerst wollte er, dass ich das in meinem Büro mache, doch ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass er viel sicherer ist, wenn ich ihn unter den aufmerksamen Augen seiner Mitschüler verfluche. Ich wollte und durfte es nicht ohne Zeugen tun! Es hat einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit benötigt, bis er begriff, dass er weniger gefährdet war, wenn viele andere dabei sind. Noch kann er den Fluch nicht abwerfen, aber Zeichen dafür hat es gegeben. Ich denke, die Viertklässler sind zu jung für diesen Teil des Unterrichts, ich werde ihn daher ab dem nächsten Jahr auf das fünfte Jahr verlegen, auch um es Kate zu ersparen, je unverzeihliche Flüche anwenden zu müssen. Das bedeutet, dass es im nächsten Jahr überhaupt nicht auf die Tagesordnung kommt, oder zweimal, denn die oberen Stufen haben die Ausbildung ja nicht erhalten.

Ich gehe durch die Klasse und beobachte, wie einige der Schüler ihre Federn niederlegen.

„Wie immer dürft ihr eure Tests abgeben und abdampfen, wenn ihr fertig seid," gebe ich bekannt.

Einige der Ravenclaws stehen sofort auf und legen ihre Pergamente auf meinen Schreibtisch, ein oder zwei Hufflepuffs folgen ihnen auf dem Fuss.

„Tschüss!" sagen sie beim Hinausgehen.

Als die Glocke läutet, legen die letzten ihre Federn ab und ich sammle die Pergamente ein.

„Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich euch!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Lupin!" verabschieden sich die verbleibenden Schüler, packen ihre Taschen ein und verlassen den Raum.

Ich sammle meine Unterlagen zusammen, die Testpergamente und schliesse die Klasse ab. Oben in unserem Büro lege ich die Pergamente auf meinen Tisch. Es war ein ziemlich einfacher Test mit Fragen, daher wird er auch rasch korrigiert und benotet sein. Sirius ist im Büro, die Zwillinge spielen in der Ecke vor dem Kamin als ich eintrete. Ich freue mich! Wie süss von meinem Liebsten. Er weiss, dass ich einen Test zu korrigieren haben werde, daher ist er mit den Zwillingen hochgekommen, damit sie bei uns sind, während wir noch letzte Hausaufgaben machen.

Ich beuge mich zu ihm und küsse ihn.

„Hallo, mein Liebster..."

„Hallo, Schatz! Hast du noch viel zu tun?"

„Nein, nicht sehr viel. Den Test der Viertklässler und ein kurzer Aufsatz der beiden dritten Klassen von heute Morgen. Und du?"

„Nur hier diesen Text der Sechstklässler von heute Vormittag. Die Drittklässler haben allerdings einen Aufsatz über die Schrumpflösung aufgebrummt gekriegt."

Ich setze mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Nach einer Weile kommt Denny angekrabbelt und zieht sich an meiner Robe hoch.

„Papa! Papa da!" quietscht er vergnügt.

Jetzt kommen jeden Tag neue Worte von ihnen. Ich stecke meine Feder ins Tintenfass und hebe meinen Sohn hoch, um ihn auf meinen Schoss zu setzen.

„Hallo, mein Kleiner! Tut mir leid, dass ich noch nicht mit dir spielen kann, ich habe hier noch ein paar Tests zu korrigieren."

Ich lese die Fragebogen durch und markiere die Fehler. Der Test ist rasch korrigiert, es sind ja nur sechzehn Schüler in dieser Klasse. Dann gehe ich an die Arbeit mit dem Aufsatz, der sehr kurz ist und schaffe alle Schüler noch vor dem Abendessen. Denny will nach einer Weile wieder runter. Ich lasse ihn gehen und schaue ihm nach, als er zu Siri hinüber krabbelt, der noch etwas für eine seiner nächsten Lektionen nachliest.

* * *

**Freitag, 28.5.1999 / Minerva**

Albus, Filius und ich spazieren zu unserem monatlichen Meeting des Ordens hinüber zum Raum, den wir dafür benutzen. Da die meisten Todesser mittlerweile dingfest gemacht wurden, brauchen wir uns nicht mehr so oft zu treffen. Normalerweise tauschen wir nur noch Informationen darüber aus, welche noch irgendwo herumstreunen. Die Meetings werden zunehmend eher zu Treffen unter Freunden. Ich habe jedoch den Eindruck, dass etliche der ganz jungen Mitglieder, die erst am Schluss zu uns gestossen sind, mehr und mehr wegbleiben. Die noch übrig sind, sind die alten Mitglieder der ersten Stunde und des ersten Kriegs, diejenigen, die noch übrig geblieben waren und diejenigen, welche zurückgekehrt sind. Ausserdem unsere jungen Freunde um Remus, Sirius, James und Lily.

Beim Erreichen des grossen Saales, der ziemlich in der Mitte unseres riesigen Schlosses liegt, weit weg von irgendwelchen von der Schule genutzten Räumlichkeiten, machen wir als erstes die Fenster zum Innenhof auf. Der Saal füllt sich mit frischer, kühler Luft. Die Hauselfen haben bereits ein sehr schönes Buffet bereitgestellt, auf dem sich allerlei Leckereien ein appetitliches Stelldichein geben. Severus ist bereits eingetroffen, er begrüsst uns in seiner kühlen Art und nimmt irgendwo Platz. Albus und Filius unterhalten sich über einen magischen Künstler, von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört habe und ich schaue zu den offenen Fenstern hinaus. Dieser Saal war einst der erste von den Gründern der Schule erbaute Empfangssaal von Hogwarts. Da schon hundert oder hundertfünfzig Jahre nach der Gründung die Grosse Halle angebaut wurde, geriet dieses schöne mittelalterliche Zimmer hier in Vergessenheit. Meiner Ansicht nach ist das sehr schade, denn es ist ein wunderschöner Raum. Er ist gross, mit sehr hoher Decke, hohen, schmalen mittelalterlichen Glasfenstern, die natürlich unzerstörbar verzaubert sind. Der Saal ist voll mit bronzefarbenen Holzpaneelen getäfelt. Die Tatsache, dass die Farben blau und Bronze vorherrschen, verrät die Handschrift von Rowena Ravenclaw. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie diesen Raum geschaffen hat. Eine kostbar geschnitzte Doppeltür öffnet sich ins Zimmer und eine ebenso kostbar geschnitzte Tür geht auf den Kreuzgang des Innenhofes hinaus. Dieser hier ist der grösste der etwa zehn Kreuzgänge des Schlosses. Für die eigentliche Schule nutzen wir nicht mehr als etwa ein Fünftel des ganzen Schlosses. Kaum ein Schüler gelangt je hierher. Ich denke, ich werde in Zukunft für die Siebtklässler eine Führung veranstalten. Es scheint mir mehr als schade, dass sie diesen Teil des Schlosses nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Wieder einmal kann ich nur staunen, wie perfekt die Hauselfen das ganze Schloss pflegen. Natürlich hilft ihnen die dem Haus innewohnende Magie, aber die kleinen Elfen leisten erstklassige Arbeit. Ich wünschte, dass ich mehr für sie tun könnte als nur sie gut zu behandeln. Das würde Hermione bestimmt sehr freuen.

Ich mache nun auch noch die Tür zum Hof auf und drehe mich zum Raum zurück. Dabei kann ich gleich feststellen, dass meine drei schon anwesenden Freunde so gelassen aussehen wie ich mich fühle. Diese Treffen haben fast nur noch sozialen Charakter. Die Tatsache, dass Severus bei fast keinem je fehlt sagt mir, dass selbst er die Atmosphäre dabei schätzt. Bei den Todessern gehört man zwar zum Verein, aber das war's dann auch schon, der Rest besteht nur aus Kälte und Gehorchen. Hier ist das doch etwas ganz Anderes. Hier ist jeder Familie. Selbst Severus muss das fühlen. Ich werde die Meetings weiterhin mit grossem Vergnügen vorbereiten und organisieren. Nach dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort löste sich der Orden fast unmittelbar auf, alle noch verbliebenen Mitglieder gingen irgendwelcher Wege und man vergass sich beinahe. Wir litten alle daran, dass wir viel zu viele unserer Freunde hatten zu Grabe tragen müssen. Dieses Mal jedoch scheinen sich die alten und viele der neuen Mitglieder nicht aus den Augen verlieren zu wollen. Es ist schön und ich geniesse es jedes Mal.

Wenn ich mir die Sache so durch den Kopf gehen lasse, nehme ich an dass es nicht nur daran liegt, dass alle diese Leute aus dem Schattenreich ins Leben zurückgefunden haben, sondern, dass wir wissen, dass es diesmal mit Voldemort wirklich zu Ende ist. Diese widerliche Figur ist endgültig dahin, wir sind ihn los, wie wir auch die allermeisten Todesser los sind. Eigentlich kann es jetzt nur noch besser werden.

Unsere Kameraden von ausserhalb des Schlosses treffen nach und nach ein. Sie kommen allein, zu zweit oder in kleinen Gruppen. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass die gesamte Sunnegg-Bande eintrifft, junge und alte zusammen. Wie üblich sind auch Remus und Sirius bei ihnen. Der Raum füllt sich mit guten Freunden an. Es ist so schön zu sehen, dass Molly Weasley ihre aufgeweckten kleinen Brüder wiederhat. Es macht Spass zu sehen, wie Fred und George mit ihren Onkeln umgehen. Gideon und Fabian haben sich so gut wieder eingelebt, dass beide schon eine Freundin haben. Natürlich wäre es Molly lieber, wenn aus Freundinnen Ehefrauen würden, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden sofort heiraten wollen.

Marlene und Peter, Quintus Lupin, Gideon und Fabian Prewett, Edgar Bones und viele andere zu sehen, macht mich ungeduldig. Ich weiss, dass Harry und Tonks sehr langsam durch die Zauber aus Voldemorts Zauberstab gehen, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich meinen Duncan wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können.

Damals hat sich alle Welt gewundert, wie ich einen Mann heiraten konnte, der sage und schreibe 47 Jahre älter war als ich. Duncan und ich waren eine ganz eigene Kategorie Paar, glaube ich. Ich kann es kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr ich ihn nach seiner Ermordung vermisst habe. Er fehlt mir auch heute noch. Er war so viel mehr als nur mein Liebhaber und Ehemann. Er war meine andere Hälfte. Es spielte einfach keine Rolle, wie viele Jahre zwischen uns lagen. Der einzige, der uns unvoreingenommen unterstützte, war Albus. Natürlich waren er und Duncan eng befreundet, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Meine Familie hielt mich für verrückt. Sie mochten duncan alle sehr gut, fanden aber, er passe mehr als Onkel denn als Gatte zu mir. Nun, genaugenommen, werde ich jetzt sogar ein paar zerquetschte Jährchen älter sein als er, aber wen kümmert das schon?

Meine Geduld geht mir jedenfalls langsam aus. Sehr Gryffindor, ich weiss es. Was immer die Leute über mich denken, ich **war** und bin eine Gryffindor und habe auch so ziemlich alle typischen Eigenschaften der Gryffindors.

Lily hat ihre Kinder mitgebracht, die Black-Lupin-Zwillinge sind auch da, ebenso wie diverse andere Kinder. Wir sprechen ja kaum mehr über geheime Dinge, das dürfen selbst die Kleinen hören. Zu Beginn des Meetings setzen wir uns alle um das Viereck der Tische im Raum. Dumbledore eröffnet die Sitzung wie jedesmal, indem er die Gäste und ihre Kinder begrüsst.

„Lasst uns das Geschäftliche rasch erledigen. Jeder, der etwas zu berichten hat, soll dies ungezwungen tun…"

Es ist üblich geworden, dass die Person, die links neben Albus sitzt und etwas zu berichten hat, die Runde eröffnet. Heute ist das Nymphadora Tonks, die zwischen Charlie und Bill Weasley sitzt, aber wie es scheint, weit näher bei Charlie als bei Bill. Fleur Weasley ist heute nicht da, aber Bill sagt, dass sie nur im Ministerium in Paris zurückgehalten worden ist und später nachkommen will.

„Nun, ich kann mal den Anfang mit einer guten Nachricht machen. Wir haben Hyacinth Quirrell gefasst, der letzte bekannte Todesser unter den Quirrells. Er war sehr gut verborgen, aber wir haben ihn in Cumbria aufgetrieben und festgesetzt. Sein Zauberstab wird auf Priori Incantatem getestet. Den Rapport darüber überlasse ich Harry und Lily, und so viel ich weiss, war Ron ein paarmal häufiger zu den Gräbern unterwegs als ich."

Sie setzt sich wieder. Hyacinth Quirrell. Da waren so viele in dieser Familie, die unter die Todesser gegangen sind und sich mit den Dunklen Künsten abgegeben haben. Der Vater unseres Viertklässlers Sixtus Quirrell ist der jüngste von sechs Brüdern und eine ganzen Reihe von Cousins. Die Quirrells sind eine ziemlich alte reinblütige und sehr fruchtbare Zaubererfamilie. Sie ist auch sehr zerrissen, denn Sixtus' Vater und noch einer seiner Brüder sind so ziemlich die einzigen, welche sich nicht mit den Dunklen Künsten abgaben und auch die Todesser nicht unterstützten. Sixtus selber hat vier Schwestern und zwei Brüder. Sie sind alle jünger als er, erste eine seiner Schwestern ist schon in Hogwarts, eine Ravenclaw-Erstklässlerin.

Ich erinnere mich an Hyacinth als Schüler als ich im Herbst 1970 an der Schule angefangen habe. Er war damals in der siebten Klasse. Einer von vielen seiner Generation, die ohne zu zögern Voldemorts Lügen und dünne Versprechen geglaubt hatten. Er war ein durchschnittlicher Schüler, der nicht auffiel. Nun, das ist ein Todesser weniger und vermutlich einige Leben, die demnächst weitergehen können.

Die nächste, die etwas zu berichten hat ist Lily. Sie erzählt von den Leuten, welche wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt werden konnten, seid wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

„Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass zwei weiter Muggel, die unter den geretteten Opfern waren, gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr starben. Sie waren so schlimm gefoltert worden, dass sie die Rettung nicht überlebten. Das Gute ist, dass sie diesmal mit ihren Seelen am richtigen Ort entschliefen. So haben sie hoffentlich Frieden gefunden."

„Dies ist bereits das dritte oder vierte Mal, dass du von so etwas berichtest, Lily, glaubst du, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob ihr Muggel oder Zauberer und Hexen zurückholt? Bisher hast du noch von keinem einzigen Zauberer oder keinen einzigen Hexe berichtet, die verstorben wären," fragt Albus.

„Wir überprüfen das im Moment, denn uns ist das natürlich auch aufgefallen. Vermutlich ist es schon von Bedeutung, denn bisher sind uns ausser zweien alle Muggel, die wir gefunden haben, es waren übrigens nur sieben, die von Voldemort selber getötet worden sind, schwächer gewesen und sind nicht lange am Leben geblieben. Fünf von ihnen sind tatsächlich gestorben, nur die beiden, die Voldemort ganz am Schluss umgebracht hat, sind durchgekommen. Eine von den beiden wurde ohne Folterung gleich umgebracht, und er war noch immer sehr schwach, als er sie umgebracht hat. Es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, dass die Muggel schwächer sind, wenn sie mit Magie konfrontiert werden," erklärt Lily.

Interessant. Der nächste Teil ist ebenfalls interessant.

„Wir sind jetzt schon ziemlich weit zurück mit den Zaubern aus Voldemorts Zauberstab. Ihr wisst ja bereits, wen wir zurückgeholt haben, da ihr die schriftlichen Berichte erhaltet. Anhand der Namen der Opfer können wir erkennen, dass wir uns jetzt im Jahr 1971 befinden. Offenbar war er in der letzten Dekade seines Lebens besonders aggressiv, wir haben mittlerweile eine Zahl von 128 Opfern erreicht. Es bleiben noch mindestens 30 Jahre abzuhaken. In diesem Zusammenhang habe ich eine Frage an dich, Albus. Kannst du sagen, wann er nach seinen diversen Transformationen wieder aufgetaucht ist?"

„Ich meine, dass alle Morde, die er vor 1968 begangen hat, unter seinem eigenen Namen laufen, danach dann als Lord Voldemort. In den drei, vier Jahren zuvor gab es wohl eine eher ruhige Zeit. Er war allerdings im Dienst von Grindelwald in der Mitte der 40er Jahre, gleich nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte auch ziemlich aktiv. Nach dessen Niedergang habe ich fast 15 Jahre lang überhaupt nichts gehört. Kaum wurde ich anfangs 1970 Schulleiter, kam er angetanzt und wollte den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das habe ich natürlich rundweg abgelehnt, worauf er den Posten verflucht hat und seine Kampagne gegen alles nicht Reinblütige in die Gänge brachte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er schon einige Todesser um sich geschart, Leute, die er schon aus seiner Zeit mit Grindelwald gekannt hatte. Und er hat gleich angefangen, Schulabgänger aus Hogwarts, vor allem Slytherins und Ravenclaws, anzuwerben."

„Haben diese Leute eigentlich nie gemerkt, was der für Unsinn quatschte?" fragt Hermione.

„Vermutlich haben viele Leute das schon gemerkt, aber er begann auch sofort, seine jungen Todesser auf die Leute loszulassen und zu terrorisieren. Wer sich nicht unterwarf, wurde gefoltert und oft auch ermordet. Auf diese Weise beschaffte er sich die schweigende Mehrheit, die ihm freien Raum gab. Die meisten Leute mochten vermutlich seine Methoden und Ansichten genauso wenig wie du, fürchteten aber um ihr Leben, wenn sie aufmuckten. Seinen Anhängern versprach er Macht. Er lehrte sie, dass Gesetze für sie nicht galten, also trauten sie sich, alles zu tun, wonach sie gerade Lust hatten."

Hermione nickt.

„So wie Hitler seine SA in den zwanziger und frühen dreissiger Jahren und später die Gestapo für seine Politik der Denunziation benutzt hat?"

„Nahezu genauso, Hermione. Ich nehme an, dass er die Taktik durch Grindelwald genau kannte, der auch mit den Nationalsozialisten in Kontakt war. Er hat sie später auf seine eigene Art genutzt."

Ich sehe, dass hier einige junge und auch ältere Mitglieder ziemlich verwirrt um sich schauen. Im Gegensatz zur Sunnegg-Bande haben die halt nicht den Geschichtsunterricht von Remus Lupin genossen. Daher wissen sie wenig bis nichts über die Geschichte der Muggel im Allgemeinen und über die Zeitgeschichte schon gar nichts. Vieles, was die Muggel betrifft ist für sie weiter weg als der Mond. Wir müssen da endlich was unternehmen. Die Kinder können nicht nur über die Kobold-Aufstände von vor 1000 Jahren Bescheid wissen, die brauchen besseren Unterricht.

„Okay, das war nur, um meine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen. Wir müssen jedenfalls nach jeweilen etwa fünf Opfern, die auftauchen losgehen, um die aufzuspüren, möglichst bevor die auftauchen, herumgeistern und kaum wissen, wo sie sich befinden und was da passiert ist. Das macht die Prozedur etwas langsamer, aber es muss sein. Es gibt auch Fortschritte in der Identifizierung von Zauberstäben. Bislang haben wir nur drei Zauberstäbe, die keinen Bruderzauberstab aufweisen. Die Besitzer wurden kontaktiert und angefragt, ob sie ihren Zauberstab zur Verfügung stellen, und ob sie selber an dem Ritual teilnehmen wollen, oder ob sie es vorziehen, einen Auroren für sie das Ritual ausführen zu lassen."

„Wie war der Zuspruch dazu?" fragt Severus dazwischen.

Lily dreht sich direkt zu ihm und antwortet grinsend:

„Du glaubst nicht, wie viele ganz spontan gekommen sind und erklärt haben, dass sie sich das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen wollen. Genau genommen hatte ich einige sehr nette Unterhaltungen in dieser Sache. Da war diese eine alte Dame, schon ordentlich über 100, die sagte, das wäre das Geringste, was sie tun könne, um ihren ermordeten Geschwistern zu gedenken, und dass sie froh wäre, dies selber tun zu können. Ich hoffe, dass ihre Geschwister vielleicht irgendwo noch mal auftauchen. Ein anderer gestand mir, dass ihm der Mut gefehlt habe, sich aktiv am Widerstand zu beteiligen, aber dass er nun eine gute Gelegenheit habe, wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen was zum Aufräumen beizutragen und seine Feigheit auszugleichen. Ich könnte noch eine ganze Reihe solcher Beispiele erzählen. Einige Leute wollten zuerst wissen, wie das abläuft und entschieden sich erst danach, ob sie das Ritual selber mitmachen wollten oder ob sie ihren Zauberstab einem Auroren übergeben wollten. Es wird also noch eine Weile was los sein im Ministerium."

Severus nickt nur.


	13. Sommerferien in Sansibar

Hallo! Lange hat's gedauert, aber jetzt kommt ein neues Kapitel! Hoffentlich macht's euch Spass!

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Sommerferien auf Sansibar**

**Dienstag, 1.6.1999 / Quintus**

Ich freue mich jetzt wirklich darauf, wieder zu arbeiten. Die kleine Addie wird mir gewiss fehlen, aber wir werden uns an etlichen Wochenenden sehen. Ich appariere natürlich zwischen der Schweiz und London hin und her, aber das habe ich ja früher auch schon getan. Und die Kinder tun es ja auch jeden Tag.

Ich melde mich in der Abteilung direkt beim alten Tiberius Vance, dem Chef der Abteilung. Er steht von seinem Pult auf und begrüsst mich mit einem warmen Händedruck und einem noch wärmeren Willkommen.

„Es ist gut, dich wieder im Team zu haben, Quintus! Dein Ordnungssinn hat uns mehr als gefehlt und die Bibliothek wartet auf deine heilenden Hände! Ich fürchte, es ist zu einem Chaos verkommen, seit du uns verlassen hast."

„Kein Wunder. Ich bin ja wohl auch der einzige systematisch denkende Unaussprechliche gewesen," brummle ich, bedanke mich aber für den freundlichen Empfang.

„Es ist schön, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, Tiberius, ich freue mich aufs Arbeiten."

„Du meinst, du freust dich darauf, Spass zu haben?"

„So ungefähr... du kennst mich zu gut!"

„Deshalb bin ich auch ein so guter Boss! – Wie geht es deinem Sohn?"

„Ausgezeichnet, Tiberius. Ich könnte nicht stolzer auf ihn sein. Er ist grade zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewählt worden."

„Nein! Und er lebt tatsächlich noch und kann die Stelle antreten?"

„Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass die Stille über seiner Wahl auf das Konto seiner Schüler geht, die mögen ihn nämlich fast ausnahmslos."

„Muss mich mal wieder mit Albus treffen... es ist schon zu lange her seit dem letzten Mal."

„Da er zum Monatsende in den Ruhestand geht, hat er sicher viel mehr Zeit zur Verfügung. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen."

Tiberius zeigt mir das Büro, das ich benutzen kann. Ich mache es mir bequem darin. Er hat auch schon gleich einen ersten Auftrag für mich, der nicht allzu überraschenderweise mit dem zusammenhängt, was auch mich zurzeit am brennendsten interessiert, nämlich die Magie in dem inzwischen sehr bekannten Phänomen des Priori Incantatem und natürlich auch der Magie im Avada Kedavra Fluch. Es gibt sogar noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Phänomene im selben Kreis von Zaubern.

„Wenn du mir jetzt diesen Auftrag nicht gegeben hättest, dann hätte ich dich drum gebeten, Tiberius."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Deshalb kam ich damit auch gleich heraus. Es ist ja wirklich ein wichtiger Bereich und da du ein Opfer warst und von dieser anderen Magie profitiert hast, bist du bestimmt der Beste, um den Bereich zu erforschen. Wir haben dieser Tage nur ein sehr eingeschränktes Team, es gibt nur ganz wenige junge Leute, die überhaupt ein bisschen Interesse an unserer Arbeit haben. Und die meisten, die sich gemeldet haben, sind schlicht eine Katastrophe in analytischen Zaubertränken. Du weisst, wie wichtig das in unserer Arbeit ist. Ich habe selbst mehrmals an Albus geschrieben und ihn gebeten, mehr Gewicht auf das Fach zu legen, aber seit Jahren sehe ich nur entweder politisch völlig ausser Frage stehende Aspiranten oder schlecht ausgebildete."

„Diese Katastrophe trägt einen Namen: Severus Snape," antworte ich.

„Ich weiss. Albus hat nie eingewilligt, den Mann zu kontrollieren. Ich war wirklich ziemlich im Schlamassel, als herauskam, dass Augustus Rookwood ein Todesser ist. Ich hätte den nie und nimmer verdächtigt."

„Hätte ich auch nicht getan. Ich habe davon gehört und es hat mich mehr als erstaunt. Sonst noch jemand von uns?"

„Zum Glück nur einer – und der verschwand sofort nach Augustus' Verhaftung. Baruch Burke."

„Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung nicht wirklich unterwandert war. Burke war nicht schlecht bei dem, was er machte, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er Voldemort sehr nützlich war. Er hat sich ja fast ausschliesslich mit magischen Nahrungsmitteln auseinandergesetzt. Augustus dagegen... muss für Barty ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen sein."

„Ich nehme es an. Nachdem er seinen eigenen Sohn nach Azkaban geschickt hatte, war er nie mehr derselbe. Sein einziger Sohn noch dazu. Er wurde immer rücksichtsloser und so hat man ihn schliesslich auf den Posten des Chefs der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit wegbefördert. Danach hat Amelia die Leitung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung übernommen und gründlich ausgekehrt. Hat grossartige Arbeit geleistet, die Frau."

„Wie bist du mit Fudge ausgekommen? Taugt er mehr als Millicent?"

„Wenn er mehr taugt, dann habe ich davon bisher noch nichts bemerkt. Ist vielleicht nicht so durcheinander wie Millicent, hat aber auf alle Fälle nicht das Interesse der magischen Bevölkerung im Sinn, sondern nur seinen Vorteil. So lange er sich an dieses Amt klammern kann, wird er es tun," erzählt Tiberius und in seinen Augen lodert ein Feuer auf.

Das sind starke Worte von jemandem, der so sanft ist wie Tiberius Vance. Ich vermute, dass die beiden wenig Sympathie füreinander verschwenden. Tiberius bestätigt dies mit seinen folgenden Worten:

„Dieser Mann ist dafür verantwortlich, dass solche üblen Kreaturen wie eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge im Ministerium Karriere machen können. Er hat ohne Scham jedem irgendwas zugehalten, wenn die nur den richtigen Preis dafür zahlten. Einige sehr fragwürdige Geldgeber hat er ausserdem. Ich habe einige Minister kommen und gehen sehen, Quintus, aber noch keiner hat sich dermassen korrupt gezeigt wie Fudge!"

Igitt! Bin ich froh, dass sich die Mysteriumsabteilung immer aus dem Ministerium heraushält.

„Da du sagst, dass das Team zu klein ist und du Mühe hast, Nachwuchs zu finden... hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich ein bisschen rekrutiere, Tiberius? Ich kenne jetzt einen Haufen junger Leute und wüsste auf Anhieb einige, die ich hier gerne sehen würde. Wenn du wirklich zusätzliches Personal einstellen willst, heisst das."

„Würdest du das tun? Ich nehme an, dass du jetzt eine Menge junger Leute kennst, da Remus in Hogwarts ist."

„Ja, ich bin gleich mitten in einen ganzen Haufen von wunderbaren jungen Erwachsenen geraten. Von denen wäre das eine oder andere sogar sehr gut geeignet, hierher zu kommen."

„Wie alt?"

„Sehr jung. Bevor wir eines von denen einstellen, sollten wir warten, bis sie ihre Ausbildung an der Avalon Academy abgeschlossen haben. Übrigens kannst du in der Zukunft bessere Zaubertränke-Abgangsresultate erwarten. Die neuen Lehrer sollten garantieren, dass nicht mehr nur Slytherins gute Noten in diesem Fach erhalten."

„Snape demnach vom Tisch? Endlich! Ich hätte Albus erwürgen können, dass er Snape unbedingt in Hogwarts behalten wollte. Wir hätten den auf x Arten beschützen können, aber Albus wollte nichts davon wissen. Ich habe seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mit der jungen magischen Bevölkerung, wie du weisst, bleibt mir nur noch Emmeline als Verwandte, und sie ist so oft unterwegs, dass ich sie selten sehe."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich? – Ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen. Sie muss ja jetzt wirklich prächtig erwachsen sein."

„Das ist sie. Eine echt starke junge Frau ist aus ihr geworden. Ich habe sie praktisch grossgezogen. Sie ist viel unterwegs. Sie fand, sie könnte sich etwas von der Welt ansehen, da wir jetzt Frieden haben. Sie hat ja wirklich recht und ich bin froh, dass sie sich das gönnt, bevor sie sich entscheidet, was sie wirklich mit ihrem Leben anfangen will. Also – mach mal ein paar Vorschläge, wen könntest du dir vorstellen? Wir könnten wirklich ein paar Lehrlinge brauchen."

„Eine junge Frau kommt mir in den Sinn. Sie heisst Padma Patil. Sehr analytisch, an einer grossen Anzahl von Themen interessiert, hervorragende Arbeitsethik. Sie war eine Ravenclaw in Hogwarts und verbrachte zwei Jahre im geschützten Haus meines Sohnes. Dann wäre da noch Morag McDougal. Sie macht gegenwärtig das Gymnasium der Muggel in der Schweiz. Auch sie war in dem geschützten Haus in der Schweiz, vormals in Slytherin. Beide gingen für ihr letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück. Morag wurde noch mal sortiert und fand sich in Gryffindor wieder. Sie ist vielleicht keine herausragende Begabung, arbeitet aber sehr hart und diszipliniert. Dann die beiden jungen Potters, Harry und vor allem seine Frau Hermione, die beiden studieren zurzeit Jura, und ich habe den Verdacht, dass zumindest Hermione eine politische Laufbahn vorschwebt. Sie ist eine Muggel-geborene Hexe, die in jedem ihrer Schuljahre immer das beste Resultat aller Hogwartsschüler ihres Jahrgangs vorzuweisen hatte. Auch die beiden waren bei Remus im geschützten Haus, sonst wäre Hermione gewiss Schulsprecherin geworden."

„Klingt nach einer interessanten Gruppe – ich gebe dir freie Hand, mit den drei jungen Damen zu sprechen."

„Danke, Tiberius."

Also. Bevor ich mich in meine Recherchen stürzen kann, muss ich erst mal über die Bibliothek. Immer noch kein Bibliothekar oder Bibliothekarin hier. Die Bibliothek erweist sich als genau das, was Tiberius über sie gesagt hat: ein Katastrophengebiet. Ich fange an aufzuräumen und sende zu diesem Zweck eine Meldung an alle in der Abteilung, dass sie mir umgehend sämtliche ausgeliehenen Bücher zurückbringen sollen und zwar ausnahmslos alle, auch die, welche sie allenfalls mit nach Hause geschleppt haben. Wenn ich den Katalog wieder auf Vordermann gebracht habe, dürfen sie sich dann wieder Bücher ausleihen. Und ich werde mir erlauben, eine Anzeige in der Chronik der Magie zu schalten, um nach einem Bibliothekar zu suchen. Diese Eule geht noch am ersten Tag, den ich im Büro verbringe hinaus. Bis zum Abend habe ich immerhin schon etwa die Hälfte der Unaussprechlichen gesehen, die mir ihre gesammelten Bücher zurückbringen.

„Danke, Barberis, du kannst sie dir in ein paar Tagen wieder holen. Bis dahin habe ich den Katalog wieder auf Vordermann gebracht."

„Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist, Quintus, auch wenn es jetzt etwas unpraktisch ist, die Bücher nicht benutzen zu können. Wir haben wirklich nichts mehr gefunden!"

„Und keiner von euch Trottel hat dran gedacht, dass ihr euch einen Bibliothekaren einstellen könntet?"

„Einen Bibliothekar? Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Wie auch immer, ich werde das jetzt tun," sage ich mit einem Lächeln.

„Ah! Gute Idee, das. Könnte meine eigene sein… könnte doch glatt von mir sein," brummelt er, während er sich umdreht und die Bibliothek verlässt.

Ich grinse. Diese Abteilung beschäftigt etwa 35 Unaussprechliche, und von diesen 35 sind sicher 30 komplett durchgeknallt. Die meisten sind im Alter Albus viel näher als mir. Ich bin hier der Jüngste, und zwar bei Weitem. Rookwood war noch zwei Jahre älter als ich und dieser Baruch Burke war noch mal etwa 10 Jahre älter. Ansonsten sind die Leute hier wirklich alt. Sehr alt. Zeit, Nachwuchs heranzuziehen, meine ich. Ich erwarte, dass die einer nach dem anderen in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren sterben werden. Ich möchte, dass wir vorher noch einiges von dem, was sie in den letzten 100 Jahren studiert und erkannt haben noch aufgeschrieben wird. Junge Mitarbeiter sollten eine Menge lernen, wenn sie das ganze Wissen, was die angehäuft haben aus ihren Hirnen locken und aufschreiben. Die guten Leute können nämlich perfekt lesen, aber ich habe die stark im Verdacht, dass sie das Schreiben fast völlig verlernt haben.

Bis zum Abend bin ich jedenfalls voll beschäftigt, mache um fünf Schluss und kehre auf die Sunnegg zurück. Die jungen Leute kommen so nach und nach herein und beteiligen sich am Aperitif. Lizzie und Andy begrüssen alle, die hereinkommen. Ich schaue Harry zu, als der junge Mann ins Wohnzimmer tritt und seine Geschwister nacheinander auf den Arm nimmt, um sie zu begrüssen. Er spielt mit beiden für eine Weile.

„Er geht einfach grossartig mit den Kleinen um. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie er sich selber als Vater machen wird," sagt James auf einmal neben mir.

„Ein grossartiger junger Mann, James! Du kannst sehr stolz auf ihn sein! Ich nehme zwar an, dass du das eh bist…"

„Oh, das bin ich wirklich. Er hat wunderbare Anlagen, die nicht einmal meine grässliche Schwägerin und ihr noch weit grässlicherer Mann aus ihm herausquälen konnten. Wenn ich so zurückblicke, dann wird mir erst richtig klar, wie verwöhnt ich war, Quintus! Ich dachte immer, was ich für ein grossartiger Kerl war, aber Harry, der nie irgendwas bekam, was er sich wünschte, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch aus ihm geworden ist… ich gebe mir jetzt extra grosse Mühe, dass ich Lizzie und Andy nicht verwöhne. Ich war schon drauf und dran, die Fehler, die meine Eltern mit meiner Erziehung gemacht haben, zu wiederholen. Zumindest am Anfang mit Lizzie, aber ich habe mich gefangen und mache es jetzt bestimmt besser…"

„Alle Eltern machen Fehler, James, das gehört zum Elternsein. Es muss auch so sein, damit wir aus unseren Fehlern lernen. Deine Eltern waren wunderbare Eltern, vergiss das nicht. Du kamst bloss sehr spät und warst für sie so wertvoll, dass sie es dir wirklich an rein gar nichts fehlen lassen wollten. Dorea hat die Inzucht in ihrer Familie dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Und so schlecht bist du auch gar nicht herausgekommen, finde ich."

„Ich vergesse es auch nicht. Mum war eine wunderbare Mutter. Sie wusste nur meist nicht, wann sie mich eigentlich disziplinieren sollte. Ich glaube, sie hatte zu viel davon in ihrer eigenen Kindheit. Die Folge war allerdings, dass ich ziemlich viel von mir selber hielt."

„Ja, ich vermute, du hast recht. Dorea hat bestimmt so ziemlich dieselbe Kindheit gehabt wie Sirius."

„Deshalb bestand sie ja auch drauf, dass er bei uns blieb, als er von zu Hause weglief. Sie wusste genau, woher er kam und verstand ihn genau."

Während wir zufrieden an unserem Drink nippen, beobachten wir die Kinder. Dann sehe ich Padma vorbeigehen und rufe sie her:

„Padma, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Klar Quintus! Hallo! Hattest du einen guten Start?"

„Ja, danke! Sie haben mich sehr nett willkommen geheissen. Ich räume gerade die Hölle auf, die sie Bibliothek zu bezeichnen gewagt haben," erzähle ich grinsend.

„Oh, oh…"

„Als ich da gearbeitet habe, war mir die Bibliothek unterstellt und sie war in Ordnung. Aber seit ich weg war, haben die einfach Bücher um Bücher rausgeholt und vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder reingestellt. Irgendwo hineingesteckt… als ich also heute da ankam, hat mich fast der Schlag getroffen. Also habe ich heute erst mal angefangen, aufzuräumen. Das wird mich erst mal eine Weile beschäftigen."

„Nicht, dass du's hasst, in Bibliotheken zu sein," zieht sie mich auf.

„Nein, das tue ich gewiss nicht. Aber darüber wollte ich mich mit dir eigentlich gar nicht unterhalten. Ich wollte wissen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, eine Unaussprechliche zu werden? Die Abteilung braucht ganz dringend ziemlich viel junges Blut, denn wenn wir niemanden einstellen, der jünger ist als 60, dann wird bestimmt in einigen Jahren all das, was die in den letzten 100 Jahren zusammenstudiert haben, einfach wieder verloren sein, weil die nämlich ihr Wissen in ihr sicher nicht allzu fernes Grab mitnehmen werden. Und uns bleibt es dann überlassen, alles wieder neu zu erforschen."

„Ich habe noch nie daran gedacht, Quintus! Ich habe mich für Transfiguration entschieden, aber ich konnte mich fast nicht für ein Hauptfach entscheiden! Ich wollte einfach auf die Uni, aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, welche Fächer ich am liebsten mag."

„Ich möchte dich gern in den Sommerferien in die Abteilung einladen, damit du gründlich schnuppern kannst. Solltest du dich dann gegen die Arbeit dort entscheiden, dann müsste ich dich allerdings von diesem Wissen wieder befreien. Obwohl ich es immer idiotischer finde, was für ein Riesengeheimnis daraus gemacht wird. Ich habe langsam den Verdacht, dass sie's nur beibehalten, damit die alten Trottel nicht wirklich etwas von sich geben müssen. Es gibt dort aber viele interessante und wichtige Fakten über das Leben und den Tod und ich meine, diese Fakten müssen einem grösseren Publikum zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Deshalb sollten die alten Leutchen da drin endlich mal dazu gebracht werden, ihr angesammeltes Wissen auch endlich mal aufzuschreiben. Da sind sicher zwei oder drei, die schon seit über 100 Jahren da drin studieren und noch kaum je ein Wort aufgeschrieben haben."

„Und du glaubst, dass ich da hineinpasse?"

„Ja, das glaube ich, allerdings nicht allein, sondern mit noch ein paar anderen Lehrlingen. Ich dachte daran, mich unter den in den letzten paar Jahren von Hogwarts abgegangenen Schülern umzusehen."

„Sprich mal mit Keith Moon. War ein Klassenkamerad von mir. Wir wussten kaum, wo sein Hirn anfängt und hatten keine Ahnung, wo es aufhört. Dann ist da noch ein Mädchen, Luna Lovegood. Sie denkt so ausserhalb des Gewöhnlichen, dass ich sie mir gut bei den Unaussprechlichen vorstellen könnte. Aber sie ist brillant! Sie beendet Hogwarts nächsten Monat," macht Padma sofort ein paar Vorschläge.

„Jemand, der so denkt, ist normalerweise beim Recherchieren und Forschen gut aufgehoben," stimme ich zu, „scheinbar unmögliche Theorien waren schon oft die Basis für gute Ergebnisse. Ich werde Remus auf dieses Mädchen ansprechen. Also, hast du Lust, bei uns zu schnuppern?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Mal sehen, ob es mich packt."

Nach dem Abendessen sende ich eine E-Mail an Remus. Als ich später vor dem Schlafengehen meine Mailbox noch kurz checke, finde ich bereits seine Antwort.

„Hallo Papa!

Superbe Wahl! Sie ist so anders als alle anderen Mädchen ihres Alters, aber sie ist sehr lieb und ein ganz süsses Kind. Hochintelligent. Sie wird ziemlich oft verspottet, weil sie so anders ist, aber wenn du anfängst, dich intensiver mit ihr zu unterhalten, merkst du bald, dass sie ziemlich bodenständig ist. Ich habe mich bei Filius nach ihren Berufsvorstellungen erkundigt, aber er sagt, dass sie wie immer sehr vage geantwortet hat, daher hat er ihr im fünften Jahr geraten, mit allen ihren Hauptfächern und einem von ihren Wahlfächern weiterzumachen, was sie auch getan hat. Sie ist sehr gut und hat mit der Menge der Arbeit keine Mühe. Sie wird in neun Fächern NEWTS machen. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie die meisten, wenn nicht alle davon bestehen wird.

Ich habe mit Filius und Minerva gesprochen, ihrer Ansicht nach solltest du einfach mal herkommen und dich selber mit ihr unterhalten.

Übrigens kennst du wahrscheinlich ihren Vater, Xenophilius Lovegood, den Herausgeber des Quibblers.

Addie lässt dir mitteilen, dass sie dir Grüsse und Küsse schickt und dich ganz fest umarmt. Ich soll dir gute Nacht von ihr wünschen.

Rem."

Sehr gut. Ich drucke die E-Mail aus und werde sie morgen mit ins Büro nehmen.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 2.6.1999 / Quintus **

Tiberius grinst, als ich ihm Remus' E-Mail zeige. Allerdings schaut er sich das Papier etwas befremdet an.

„Das ist ja gar kein Pergament…"

„Natürlich nicht, Tiberius, das ist ganz gewöhnliches Papier der Muggel. Es kommt direkt aus dem Drucker. Als ich mich bei meinem Sohn erkundigte, hat er mir das hier geschickt. Padma Patil hat mir zuerst den Namen der jungen Dame genannt. Ich fragte Remus, was er von ihr hält. Da er ja ein bisschen etwas über die Abteilung weiss, hat er mir dies hier geschickt."

Tiberius liest die Mail und meint:

„Klingt nach einer guten Kandidatin. Was ist mir der anderen?"

„Padma? Sie studiert noch eine Weile Transfiguration auf der Akademie. Ich habe sie jedoch zum Schnuppern in den Sommerferien eingeladen."

„Transfiguration? Ich weiss, dass sie in Avalon Academy nicht oft Studenten in Transfiguration annehmen…"

„Nein, das tun sie tatsächlich nicht. Aber sie hatte auch einen exzellenten Lehrer in dem Fach: meinen Schwiegersohn."

„Du hast gar keinen Schwiegersohn, Quintus! Oder wann hast du dir eine erwachsene Tochter zugelegt?"

Ich lache.

„Er ist der Lebenspartner meines Sohnes, Tiberius. Sie sind so gut wie verheiratet und haben sich schon vor Urzeiten vereint. Er wird immer mein Schwiegersohn sein, ob sie wirklich verheiratet sind oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist Sirius schlicht Spitze in Transfiguration, vermutlich einer von Minerva McGonagalls besten Schülern."

„Sehr gut. Dann geh du nach Hogwarts und sprich mal mit der jungen Dame. Merlin weiss, dass wir hier dringend neue Leute brauchen."

„Das denke ich auch. Selbst wenn sie zunächst nur Assistenten der Unaussprechlichen sein werden. Was kann ich ihr als Gehalt vorschlagen?"

„6000 Galleonen pro Jahr als Maximum."

„Das ist kein schlechter Lohn für Anfänger, Tiberius. Sehr grosszügig."

„Der Abteilung geht es finanziell sehr gut. Kein Problem. Aber es wird wirklich langsam Zeit, dass von uns wieder Unterlagen verlegt und herausgegeben werden und diese Schlafmützen um uns herum schreiben nichts! Noch ein Grund, weshalb ich so froh bin, dich wieder zurückzuhaben. Frischer Wind wird hier drinnen wirklich benötigt."

„Ich werde versuchen, ihn am Wehen zu erhalten. Also, dann gehe ich am Mittag mal nach Hogwarts."

Wie angekündigt appariere ich kurz vor Mittag nach Hogsmeade und fliege auf dem Besen nach Hogwarts hinauf. Die grosse Eingangstüre steht weit offen, denn es ist heute schön und einigermassen warm. Ich trete in die Eingangshalle und finde den Weg in die Grosse Halle, wo offenbar die ganze Schule schon beim Essen versammelt ist. Remus sieht mich, kaum dass ich die Halle betreten habe und winkt mich zum Lehrertisch.

„Hallo Quintus!" begrüsst Albus mich, „wie schön, Sie zu sehen!"

„Guten Tag allerseits! Und guten Appetit!"

„Setzen Sie sich zu uns, wir haben ja grade erst angefangen," lädt Minerva mich freundlich ein.

„Danke."

Ich finde neben Remus Platz. Er erkundigt sich:

„Kommst du, um mit Luna zu sprechen?"

„Ja. Weisst du, ob sie nach der Schule schon irgendwo engagiert ist?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. – Filius, Luna Lovegood hat noch keine Stelle nach der Schule, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht, dass ich etwas davon wüsste… denken Sie wirklich daran, sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung einzustellen, Mr. Lupin?"

„Ja, es ist möglich. Natürlich möchte ich mich zuerst mit ihr unterhalten."

„Ich glaube, sie könnte dort Gutes leisten, Papa. Allerdings könnte sie sich auch gänzlich in ihrer Arbeit verlieren und völlig vereinsamen. Sie ist hier in der Schule schon ziemlich viel alleine."

„Oh je, ich verstehe was du meinst. Dann werden wir eben auch ein gutes Auge auf sie haben müssen, nicht wahr?"

Ich darf nach dem Essen Professor Flitwick in seine Klasse begleiten, denn Luna Lovegood hat als nächstes eine Doppellektion Zauberkunst. Zuerst sitze ich nur still im Hintergrund und beobachte die junge Frau. Es scheint ihr nicht schwerzufallen, Zauber zu sprechen. Zu Beginn der zweiten Lektion bittet Flitwick sie, mich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu begleiten, damit wir miteinander sprechen können. Sie nimmt ihre Sachen auf und folgt mir etwas unsicher auf den Korridor. In einem leeren Klassenzimmer in der Nähe bitte ich sie, sich zu setzen.

„Damit Sie gleich merken, dass ich Sie nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise bedrohe, möchte ich mich erst mal vorstellen, Miss Lovegood. Mein Name ist Quintus Lupin und ich komme von der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium. Ihr Name wurde mir von Padma Patil genannt, die, wie ich verstanden habe, eine Mitschülerin von Ihnen in Ravenclaw war?"

„Das stimmt. Sie war ein Jahr über mir. Sie ging dann aber von Hogwarts weg in ein geschütztes Haus. Was wollen Sie von mir, Sir? Sind Sie mit Professor Lupin verwandt?"

„Ihre zweite Frage beantworte ich gleich, das geht schneller. Ja, Professor Lupin ist mein Sohn."

„Er ist einer der besten Lehrer hier! Alle mögen ihn gern!"

„Das hört ein Vater natürlich besonders gern. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auf ihn sehr stolz bin, denn er hat sich jetzt wirklich ausgezeichnet gemacht!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass nicht jeder so mit Lykantropie leben könnte, wie er es tut. Mein Vater war auch sehr beeindruckt."

„Er hat jetzt sicher ein paar Vorurteile widerlegt. Demnach haben Sie keine Probleme damit, dass er ein Werwolf ist?"

„Haben Sie etwa welche? Ganz sicher nicht, sonst wären Sie wohl kaum stolz auf ihn, nicht wahr? Nein, ich habe keine Probleme damit. Ich kenne hier auch keinen, der noch Probleme damit hätte. Einige haben vielleicht immer noch irgendwo ein bisschen Angst, wissen aber eigentlich genau, dass sie das nicht müssten."

„Danke, Miss Lovegood. Nun, kommen wir zum Grund, weshalb ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Haben Sie sich schon überlegt, nach der Schule in die Forschung zu gehen?"

„In die Forschung? In welchem Fach?" fragt sie.

„Egal welches. Die Mysteriumsabteilung erforscht Fragen der tiefsten magischen Theorie, das Leben, den Tod und alles, was sich dazwischen, davor und danach abspielt. Die Abteilung benötigt ganz dringend einige Lehrlinge, denn sie ist hoffnungslos überaltert. Daher suchen wir jetzt einige junge Leute, die bereit, und begabt, sind, sich uns anzuschliessen. Wären Sie interessiert?"

„Ich weiss aber nicht so recht, ob ich denn da auch reinpasse? Es ist ja sehr nett von Padma, mich vorzuschlagen, aber wissen Sie, ich bin ein bisschen eigenartig. Ich bin nicht so wie meine Schulkameraden. Die halten mich für verrückt…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie verrückt sind, Miss Lovegood. Darf ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen?"

„Aber bitte."

Die Antworten, die sie mir auf meine zum Teil sehr theoretischen Fragen gibt, sind sehr zufriedenstellend. Ich kann sofort erkennen, was Padma gemeint hat, als sie mir erzählte, dass dieses Mädchen ausserhalb des Üblichen denkt. Sie hat Antworten auf fast alle meiner Fragen, wenn auch nicht immer die Antworten, die ich erwarte. Sie hält sich nicht immer und überall ganz an die Fakten, aber sie hat eine gute Allgemeinbildung und hat Ideen, wenn ich ihr Stichworte gebe. Am Ende dieses Gesprächs frage ich sie:

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, wie ich Sie ausserhalb von Hogwarts erreichen kann? Es könnte ein paar Tage dauern und ich möchte unser Gespräch auch noch mit meinem Vorgesetzten durchgehen. Er ist derjenige, welcher die letzte Entscheidung trifft. Es ist aber sehr gut möglich, dass wir Sie einladen werden, ein Lehrling als Unaussprechliche zu werden."

„Sehr gerne, Sir."

Sie notiert mir ihre Adresse und Commumirror-ID. Ich nehme den Zettel mit einem Lächeln entgegen.

„Vielen Dank für dieses interessante Gespräch, Miss Lovegood. Sie werden sehr bald von mir hören!"

Sie verabschiedet sich dankend. Ich beobachte sie, als sie durch die Tür geht. Dann stehe ich auf und gehe zum Büro meiner beiden Jungen. Es ist aber noch keiner da und es ist abgeschlossen, daher suche ich Remus in seinem Klassenzimmer auf. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Die Stunde ist gewiss gleich vorbei. Da klingelt es auch schon zur Pause. Die Tür öffnet sich, die Schüler strömen heraus. Ich gehe hinein.

„Hallo, Papa." Begrüsst Remus mich.

„Hallo, Remus. – Das ist wirklich eine sehr spezielle junge Dame, Remus."

„Das ist sie. Manchmal habe ich zwar den Eindruck, dass sie etwas eine verlorene Seele zu sein scheint."

„Nicht schüchtern, aber zu Beginn des Gesprächs war sie sehr reserviert. Als ich angefangen habe, sie etwas auszufragen ist sie aufgetaut. Ich glaube, sie könnte sehr gut zu uns passen. Ich habe auch mit Padma gesprochen, sie ist sehr interessiert und wird sich die Abteilung während ihrer Sommerferien anschauen kommen."

„Ah, **da** hast du wirklich jemand, der ausgezeichnet geeignet ist. Luna ist manchmal ein bisschen eine Schlafpille."

„Was nur bedeutet, dass sie sich mit all den Schlafpillen, die wir da jetzt schon haben, sehr gut anfreunden wird."

Er lacht.

„Muss schrecklich für dich sein."

„Ich weiss nicht – es hat mich ja früher auch schon nicht sehr gestört, nicht wahr? Und es hat mir immer viel Freiheit gegeben. Aber jetzt fürchte ich, dass mir die Kollegen bald wegsterben werden, noch bevor die auch nur ein Wort geschrieben haben. Wie scheusslich ist dieser Gedanke?"

„Ziemlich scheusslich."

„Wie auch immer. Ich wollte nicht gehen, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Ich sehe euch wohl am Wochenende?"

„Das ist noch nicht sicher. Wir stecken in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen… das wird schon ziemlich viel zu tun geben."

„Na, dann halt bis bald mal!"

„Mach's gut, Papa. Ich kann das Monatsende, und damit unsere Ferien, kaum erwarten!"

„Das verstehe ich. Muss schwierig sein mit all der vielen Arbeit."

„Nach den Ferien wird's zehnmal besser! Vier, statt vierzehn Klassen, das wird einen Riesenunterschied machen."

„Das kann jeder sehen, dazu braucht man kein Mathematikgenie zu sein."

„Natürlich nicht. Allerdings werde ich natürlich immer noch den ganzen Hogwartshaushalt an der Backe haben."

„Du kommst sagenhaft mit den Hauselfen klar, wo ist da das Problem?"

„Und zum Glück hat sich Filch dazu entschlossen, endlich in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Wir werden einen neuen Hauswart einstellen."

„Wieder ein Squib?"

„Schon möglich. Jedenfalls jemand, der die Schüler ganz schön einschüchtern kann. Die brauchen so jemanden. Mal sehen, was sich da so meldet."

„Viel Glück, dass ihr jemanden passendes findet. Tschüs, mein Junge, bis bald!"

„Tschüss, Papa, grüss mir die Bande."

„Wird gemacht."

Beim Hinausgehen falle ich fast über Sirius.

„Hallo Quintus!"

„Hallo Sirius! Wie geht's dir?"

„Bestens, danke. Und dir? Hattest du einen guten Start?"

„Einen ausgezeichneten Start, danke. Es tut wirklich gut, wieder zuhause zu sein."

„Grossartig! Dann bis bald mal!"

* * *

**Freitag, 11.6.1999 / Sirius**

Es ist wieder mal Prüfungszeit. Die Fünft- und Siebtklässler haben noch eine Woche zum Vorbereiten, mit ihnen haben wir Lehrer auch nichts zu tun. Für die Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler sind die Prüfungen in dieser Woche angesagt. Nächste Woche sind dann die Viert- und Sechstklässler dran. Wir stellen die Tests selber zusammen. Ich musste meine ausarbeiten, wenn ich nicht einfach das Material von Severus benutzen wollte. Bei mir ging's schön der Reihe nach, die Erstklässler am Montag mit einem praktischen und theoretischen Test, dann die Zweitklässler am Dienstag und am Mittwoch hatten die Drittklässler schon den ganzen Tag Prüfung. Soviel ich absehen kann, haben alle gut gearbeitet. Ich arbeite mich nun durch den Berg der Arbeiten, die abgegeben wurden. Die Note für die ersten beiden Klassen besteht zur Hälfte aus dem Zaubertrank, den sie gebraut haben und dem theoretischen Test. Die der Drittklässler besteht zu 50 Prozent aus dem praktischen Zaubertrank und zu je einem Viertel für den Aufsatz und den Fragebogen. Dasselbe System wird für die Viert- und Sechstklässler angewandt werden.

Remus arbeitet an seinen eigenen Prüfungen. Seine praktischen Tests werden sofort benotet, er hat daher für alle Stufen nur noch den Fragebogen und die Aufsätze zu beurteilen. Vor allem über den Arbeiten der Erstklässler stöhnen wir, denn es gibt ja so viele von ihnen.

Es geht gegen fünf Uhr Nachmittag, als es an die Tür klopft und Albus dahinter hervorlugt.

„Ich weiss, dass ihr sehr beschäftigt seid, meine Lieben, aber habt ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit?"

„Natürlich, komm herein, Albus," sagt Remus, freundlich wie immer.

Albus tritt zur Seite und lässt Severus Platz zum Eintreten.

„Severus ist hier, um etwas in der Bibliothek zu studieren."

„Kommt rein! Tee?" fragt Remus.

„Hallo, Severus," begrüsse ich den früheren Kollegen und deute auf das andere Ende des Büros, wo die Zwillinge grade fröhlich auf dem Teppich spielen.

„Hallo, Remus, Sirius…" grüsst Snape zurückhaltend.

Wow, er fängt an, unsere Vornamen zu benutzen… ausserhalb dieser Schule zu arbeiten, muss ihm gut getan haben. Remus und Albus beschwören den Tee herauf und wir nehmen auf den Sitzmöbeln Platz. Ich beobachte Snape, wie der entsetzt auf unsere Kinder starrt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass er viel über sie weiss, also stelle ich sie mal einfach vor.

„Ich glaube, du hast unsere Kinder noch nicht gesehen, Severus? Die junge Dame da drüben ist Seraina Lupin, sie ist Remus' Tochter. Und das da ist ihr Brüderchen, Dennis Black. Sie teilen sich ihre biologische Mutter."

„Bei Merlin, musstet ihr hingehen und noch ein paar Exemplare eurer Sorte herstellen?" bringt er hervor.

Ich grinse nur. Wir sitzen und das bringt wie gewöhnlich unsere beiden neugierigen Kleinen hervor. Die wollen auf unseren Schoss. Seraina zieht sich zwischen Albus und mir hoch. Er zieht sie auf seinen Schoss und lächelt sie an.

„Wie geht's Ihnen denn heute, Miss Lupin?" erkundigt er sich.

Sie brabbelt etwas Unverständliches. Bisher hat sie seinen Namen noch nicht richtig hinbekommen. Im Moment ist es immer noch so etwas wie „Abu". Das stört ihn nicht im Geringsten, er freut sich, dass sie ihn gerne mag.

„Es sind wirklich höchst erfreuliche Kinder, Severus, und bislang auch sehr wohlerzogene. Mit dem neuen System ab dem nächsten Jahr werden sie ihre Väter aber nicht vor dem fünften Jahr als Lehrer haben."

„Wofür ich eigentlich sehr dankbar bin," räumt Remus ein.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du der neue stellvertretende Schulleiter sein wirst, Remus?" fragt Severus.

„Ja. Nächste Woche werden wir diesen Teil aus Minervas Büro räumen und hier drin unterbringen. Ihr Büro wird danach zum Büro von einem der beiden neuen Zaubertränkemeister. Das bisherige Transfigurationsklassenzimmer wird zum neuen Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke werden, vermutlich für die unteren Jahrgänge, denn es ist jetzt schon sehr gross. Sirius will sein Klassenzimmer natürlich behalten, und wir wollen auch unser gemeinsames Büro hier behalten, da es so schön gross und hell ist."

„Gratuliere. Da packst du ja ein paar Dinge als erster Werwolf an…"

„Erster Schüler, erster Lehrer und nun erstes Mitglied der Schulleitung, bla bla bla… In zwei Jahren werden wir hier wieder eine Schülerin haben, die ein Werwolf ist, wie Mandy Brocklehurst uns mitgeteilt hat. Sie ist jetzt zehn Jahre alt und wird gewiss einen Hogwartsbrief erhalten."

„Sollte kein grosses Problem sein, wenn sie den Wolfsbanntrank einnimmt."

„Das denken wir eben auch. Sie wird dann aber hier bei uns transformieren. Jedenfalls nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal. Und so lange, bis auch die hinterletzten in ihrem Haus damit ohne Angst klarkommen. Und wir werden mit ihr sofort daran arbeiten, dass sie das Animagustraining beginnen kann. Dann können wir ihr die schmerzhaften Transformationen schon bald ersparen. Wenn sie es schafft, heisst das. Es hat mir so unglaublich viel geholfen, ihr macht euch kaum einen Begriff davon! In Kombination mit dem Wolfsbanntrank bedeutet es, dass die Transformation zwar stattfindet, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich die Nacht über ein Tier bin hat es überhaupt keinen grossen Einfluss auf mein Leben mehr. – Ich kann es bloss nicht ausstehen, wenn die beiden Kleinen da drüben an meinen Schnurrhaaren ziehen!"

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass du die Kinder an dich heran lässt, wenn du verwandelt bist?" fragt Snape, völlig geschockt.

„Ja, das kommt oft vor. Sie wissen bereits jetzt, dass Moony Zähne hat, die sie nicht berühren dürfen. Aber sie schmusen gern mit ihm. Wir lassen sie immer für eine Weile bei ihm, natürlich nicht jetzt im Sommer, da schlafen die schon, wenn Remus sich verwandeln muss, aber wenn sich Remus vor ihrer Schlafenszeit verwandelt, dann ja. Und natürlich auch nur unter Aufsicht, denn Moony kann sich der beiden nicht immer erwehren ohne Gefahr zu laufen, sie mit den Zähnen zu erwischen."

Da unsere beiden Kleinen grade eben erst von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufgestanden sind, sind sie jetzt voller Energie und Forschungsdrang. Denny bleibt vor Severus stehen und streckt mal probeweise seine Ärmchen aus. Wenn er das tut, hebt ihn so gut wie immer jemand auf. Severus offeriert ihm eine Hand und Denny zieht sich prompt daran hoch. Er kann jetzt auch schon ziemlich gut gehen und demonstriert das ganz stolz.

„Wie alt sind die?"

„Grade ein Jahr alt geworden, Ende April. Deshalb ist noch nicht so viel von ihnen zu verstehen, aber sie laufen, und wie du siehst haben sie das Krabbeln perfektioniert. Es macht total Spass, ihnen beim aufwachsen zuzusehen."

„Und wir anderen werden auch regelmässig durch die Kleinen erfreut. Allerdings bringen Remus und Sirius sie jetzt nicht mehr in die Grosse Halle zum Essen. Also müssen wir uns zur Zeit zu ihnen bemühen," wirft Albus ein.

„Also lasst ihr sie in eurer Wohnung füttern oder was?" fragt Snape.

„Wir lassen sie nicht füttern, Severus. Einer von uns bleibt bei den Kindern in der Wohnung. Wir machen so viel wir nur können mit ihnen und für sie. Winky passt auf sie auf, wenn wir unterrichten, aber wir wollen so viel wie möglich von ihrer Wachzeit mitbekommen. Auf der anderen Seite wollen wir aber auch nicht, dass sie allzu viel von Hogwarts sehen, bevor sie selber in die Schule kommen."

Nach einer Weile erkundigt sich Snape nach Draco.

„Macht sich sehr gut, Severus. Er arbeitet zusammen mit Fred und George Weasley und Lee Jordan zusammen am Aufbau eines magischen Lunaparks in den Französischen Alpen. Der soll nächsten Frühling die Tore öffnen. Ausserdem hat er sich zu Beginn dieses Jahres mit Parvati Patil verlobt. Hochzeit wird wohl im September sein, so viel ich weiss."

„Was, er heiratet das Mädchen auch noch? Ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Phase…"

„Sieht nicht danach aus. Er liebt sie wirklich und sie liebt ihn zurück, Severus," sage ich mit etwas Nachdruck.

„Na ja, sie oder irgend jemand anderes…"

Wir sprechen noch eine Weile über dies und das, und er lässt uns tatsächlich ein bisschen etwas über seine Forschungen beim Ministerium wissen. Dann wird's Zeit fürs Abendessen, wofür wir in die Eingangshalle zurückkehren, wo Remus und ich uns verabschieden, um zu unserer Wohnung zurückzukehren.

* * *

**Freitag, 18.6.1999 / Padma**

Mein erster Tag in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Ich appariere gleich mit Quintus dahin und er führt mich zum Büro des Dienstleiters, Mr. Vance. Du meine Güte, der Mann ist bestimmt so alt wie Dumbledore! Er mustert mich prüfend und meint dann:

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Patil. Ich werde Sie den fähigen Händen von Quintus Lupin überlassen, er wird ihnen die Abteilung zeigen und Sie den Mitarbeitern vorstellen."

„Danke, Mr. Vance."

Als wir ausser Hörweite sind, sagt Quintus grinsend:

„Mach dir nichts aus seiner Förmlichkeit, Padma. Ich weiss, er ist ziemlich antiquiert, aber er ist nahezu so alt wie Dumbledore. Hat sich aber gut gehalten, der alte Knabe, was? So bald er dich mal ein bisschen kennt, wird er sehr viel umgänglicher. Er ist nur deshalb immer noch hier, weil er bisher keinen geeigneten Nachfolger gefunden hat. Wenn du dir die Leute anschaust, die ich dir gleich vorstellen werde, dann wirst du auf der Stelle wissen, warum. Ich bin hier mit Abstand der Jüngste im Verein."

Im ersten Büro, das wir betreten, arbeiten drei Unaussprechliche. Ich erkenne sofort haarscharf, was Quintus meint. Die sehen alle drei so staubig aus wie die Texte, mit denen sie arbeiten und erinnern mich an Zombies!

„Guten Morgen, die Herren! Darf ich Ihnen eine zukünftige neue Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung vorstellen?" fragt Quintus deutlich. Er schreit sogar fast.

„Was?" krächzt einer von den dreien und schaut auf. Die anderen beiden heben ihre Augen ebenfalls von ihren Büchern.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht vorgekommen, seit Sie hier angefangen haben, Lupin?" quietscht einer der anderen.

Ich muss mir ein Grinsen verklemmen.

„Es ist aber nötig. Wenn ich mir euch alte Knacker so anschaue, dann ist es absolut klar, dass wir ein paar Lehrlinge brauchen. Dies hier ist Miss Patil. Sie wird hier sein, bis sie im Herbst wieder nach Avalon Academy zurückkehrt, wo sie Transfiguration im Hauptfach studiert. Ihr Auftrag hier ist zunächst, mit euch Suffbrüdern endlich mal etwas von dem, was ihr in euren Hirnen angesammelt habt auch tatsächlich aufzuschreiben."

„Sie meinen, wir müssen etwas von unseren Erkenntnissen aufschreiben? Wann ist das rausgekommen? Ich bin seit 83 Jahren hier, aber von Aufschreiben hat noch nie jemand was gesagt."

Der Mann, der so fragt ist ein Schatten von einem Zauberer, der einen extrem spitzen, langen Zaubererhut trägt.

„Oh doch, Barnaby, denn der Sinn der Forschung ist der, dass man seine Erkenntnisse veröffentlicht. Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, dann gehen Sie mal bei Tiberius vorbei, der sagt's Ihnen dann."

Es ist wirklich interessant, aber in welchem Büro auch immer wir eintreten, die Gespräche laufen in etwa gleich ab. Schliesslich erreichen wir ein leeres Büro. Quintus fordert mich auf, meine Sachen hier an einem der Schreibtische abzustellen.

„Das ist mein Büro. Ich habe zur Zeit noch eines für mich alleine. Du kannst dich hier niederlassen wo du willst. Miss Lovegood wird sich uns hier nach ihrem Abgang von Hogwarts zugesellen. Das ist wohl in zwei Wochen der Fall. Und dann werden wir langsam aber sicher die Informationen aus diesen Scheintoten in der Abteilung herauskitzeln, die die in den letzten hundert Jahren angesammelt haben. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, sind sie reif für den Ruhestand. Und dann haben wir eine Weile was damit zu tun, diese ganze Abteilung neu aufzubauen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass das passiert, bevor du mit deiner Ausbildung an der Academy fertig bist, Padma!"

„Werden die dich nicht als eine Gefahr für ihre Positionen ansehen?"

„Ich glaube, die sind so weit weg, dass die gar keine Gefahren mehr sehen. Tiberius ist lebendiger als all die Leute zusammengenommen. Die müssten hier schon lange nicht mehr arbeiten, die sind ja alle schon längst über das Rentenalter hinaus, die könnten morgen hier rausmarschieren. Aber ich will nicht, dass die abdampfen, bevor die nicht ihr Wissen mit der übrigen Welt teilen, das sie sich hier in den letzten hundert Jahren angelesen haben. Ich möchte, dass das geschrieben und möglicherweise veröffentlicht wird."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Die leben alle in ihrer eigenen Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Aber sie wissen eine ganze Menge und sie haben kein Recht, dieses Wissen für sich zu behalten. Die haben auch jede Menge Experimente zu ihren Theorien gemacht. Es wird deine und Miss Lovegoods Aufgabe sein, dieses Wissen aus ihnen herauszukitzeln, zu verfassen und in ihrem Namen zu veröffentlichen. In ihrem Namen natürlich nur dann, wenn sie das auch wollen."

Ich gestikuliere, als ob ich in eine Kristallkugel schauen würde und hauche in Trelawney-Manier:

„Ich sehe viel Schreiben in meiner nahen Zukunft…"

„Benutze eine Diktafeder," sagt er ungerührt.

Aber wir lachen beide.

„Oh, keine Angst, ich werde auf alle Fälle mit einer Diktafeder arbeiten, wenn ich die interviewe. Ich glaube, ich werde gewaltig davon profitieren und mir gleich eine Menge von ihrem Wissen aneignen."

„Genau. Ihr werdet beide davon profitieren, wenn ihr später selber an eure eigenen Forschungen geht. Vergiss nicht, einige Fragen zu ihren Forschungsarbeiten und –techniken in deinen Fragekatalog einzubauen."

„Hm, dann mache ich mich wohl am besten zuerst daran, diesen Katalog zusammenzustellen. Ich werde die einzeln befragen und zwar zunächst mit einigen grundsätzlichen Fragen, wann sie mit ihren Forschungen begonnen haben, welche Fragen sie erforscht haben, und dann lasse ich mir von ihnen ihre speziellen Fachgebiete und einzelne Forschungsthemen auflisten und erläutern. Und dann werde ich in die einzelnen Gebiete tiefer eindringen."

„Guter Anfang. Du solltest sie auch nach den Resultaten ihrer Experimente befragen, die sollten dann klar definieren, ob Erkenntnisse noch Theorien sind, oder schon durch Experimente belegte Fakten. Wenn sie dazu nichts notiert haben, dann bestehe darauf, dass ihr gemeinsam diese Experimente wiederholt und halte die Fakten so fest."

Der Tag vergeht sehr rasch, als ich einmal anfange, die Fragebögen zusammenzustellen. Ich werde die Nützlichkeit dieser Fragebögen in den nächsten Tagen testen und wo nötig verbessern, dann kann Luna ihren Senf dazu geben. Und hoffentlich wird sie noch ein paar Ideen für weitere Fragen haben.

Dann mache ich mich auch auf, um die ganze Abteilung zu erforschen. Sie besteht aus unzähligen Räumen und Sälen und hat nicht nur eine, sondern gleich sicher sechs Bibliotheken. Während ich diese unter die Lupe nehme, ist Quintus dran, Bewerber für den Posten des Bibliothekars zu sprechen. Ich werde froh sein, wenn die Person, die er nimmt, meinem Alter ein bisschen näher steht als die anderen Unaussprechlichen, denn die sind echt alle ein bisschen gaga!

Während dieser Forschungstour durch die Abteilung bemerke ich eine Reihe kleiner Büros hinter einer der Bibliotheken. Die Büros sind offenbar alle unbenutzt. Hey, die könnte ich doch für meine Interviews benutzen? Ich könnte hier mit den Unaussprechlichen sprechen, ohne die anderen im Büro zu stören. Ich könnte eines dieser Büros gemütlich herrichten und mich hier zum Interviewen und Schreiben fest installieren. Ich laufe zurück zu Quintus.

„Sag mal, Quintus, glaubst du, dass ich eines dieser kleinen Büros bei einer der Bibliotheken benutzen könnte, um die Unaussprechlichen dort auszuquetschen? Ich könnte es etwas gemütlich herrichten. Dann würde ich die anderen auch nicht stören…"

„Die stehen im Moment wirklich leer. Ich glaube, du kannst in aller Ruhe eins davon belegen. Klärst du es noch mit Tiberius ab? Er hat gar nichts gegen Besucher, klopfe einfach bei ihm an."

„Okay."

Der Mann hat mich zwar ein bisschen eingeschüchtert, ich weiss nicht wirklich warum, vielleicht ist es sein hohes Alter. Ich glaube, ich habe auch gleich begriffen, dass vor allem Quintus als mein Chef auftreten wird, nun geht's also gleich am ersten Tag wieder zurück zum grossen Boss. Er heisst mich auf mein Klopfen hin einzutreten und erweist sich dann gleich als jemand sehr Nettes.

„Hallo, Miss Patil, was führt Sie zu mir?"

„Hallo, Mr. Vance. Ich habe ein paar leere kleine Büros hinter einer der Bibliotheken entdeckt. Sie scheinen unbenutzt zu sein... Ob ich wohl eines davon benutzen könnte?"

„Aber natürlich, Miss Patil. Wozu wollen Sie es denn verwenden?"

„Na ja, Quintus will, dass Luna und ich die Damen und Herren Unaussprechlichen ausfragen und deren Erkenntnisse aufschreiben. Wie es scheint, haben sie nie viel aufgeschrieben."

„Tolle Sache! Ich habe es aufgegeben. Ich habe es nie geschafft, sie aus ihrer Reserve zu locken. Ich hoffe, dass Sie viel herausholen! Viel Glück!"

„Ich werde das kleine Büro gemütlich herrichten, und ich wette, dass ein Teller frisch gebackener Kekse und das bevorzugte Getränk die Zungen schon lockern wird," verspreche ich.

„Sehr gut! Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

* * *

**Donnerstag, 25.6.1999 / Remus**

Heute Abend ist Jahresabschlussfest. Sirius und ich sind beide sehr froh, dass dieses stressige Jahr vorbei ist. Es war hart, so viel zu arbeiten und so wenig von unseren Kindern zu haben. Jetzt wird es bald sehr viel besser werden.

Minerva hat alle Aktenschränke in unser Büro bringen lassen. Ein etwas kleinerer enthält alle Hängemappen der Gryffindor-Schüler, vier etwas umfangreichere stellen wir für die Schüler aller vier Häuser auf. Dazu kommen die Geräte für die Schulbriefe. Da ist zunächst das Buch der Namen, welches auf einem schönen Tisch steht und in dem die Geburt jedes magischen Kindes auftaucht und vermerkt wird. Sirius kann es nicht lassen, zurückzublättern und die Namen der Zwillinge zu suchen. Alle beide sind natürlich da, zusammen mit Andy. Besonders schön ist, dass der Geburtsort Hogwarts ist.

In der ersten Woche der Ferien habe ich natürlich gleich einiges an administrativen Arbeiten zu erledigen. Minerva demonstriert mir das zweite magische Gerät, welches die Adressen der Schulbriefe schreibt. Ausserdem gibt es eine spezielle magische Feder zum Schreiben der Briefe und mit einer Diktafeder und einem Vervielfältigungszauber werden die Materiallisten zusammengestellt. Zwei Tage reservieren wir für Besuche bei den Muggel-geborenen Schülern. In diesem Jahr werden wir 48 neue Schüler haben, davon sind sechs Muggel-geborene. Es ist jetzt eine meiner Aufgaben, diese Schüler und ihre Familien zu besuchen.

„Damit kommst du sicher klar, Remus, nicht wahr? Normalerweise brauchst du ihnen nur ein bisschen Magie vorzuführen und ich finde, dass es immer grossen Eindruck macht, wenn ich mich in die Katze verwandle."

„Damit komme ich ganz bestimmt klar. Überbringst du normalerweise die Briefe selbst?"

„Ja, aber ich bringe eine Eule mit. Da wir sie ja bitten, ihre Antwort mit einer Eule zu senden, stellen wir ihnen auch immer eine zur Verfügung."

„Und was ist mit der Diagon Alley?"

„Kommt darauf an. Wenn sie sofort einverstanden sind, dass ihr Kind nach Hogwarts kommt, dann gehe ich üblicherweise mit den Leuten gleich in die Diagon Alley. Dann brauche ich meist etwa drei bis vier tage für alle Besuche. Wenn sie noch darüber nachdenken wollen, dann hinterlasse ich ihnen genaue Auskunft, wie sie dahin kommen und gebe ihnen eine Liste der besten Geschäfte, in denen sie das Schulmaterial einkaufen können, auch Gringotts ist drauf. Da nicht alle Eltern vermögend sind, füge ich eine weitere bei, auf der auch Geschäfte aufgelistet sind, die weniger teuer sind."

Ich freue mich auf diesen Teil meiner neuen Aufgaben! Die erste Familie, die ich besuchen werde, ist in London, also wird das eine kurze Sache werden, sollte die Familie gleich in die Diagon Alley gehen wollen.

Ich stehe auf der anderen Strassenseite des Reihenhauses und übergebe der Eule den Brief. Dann sehe ich zu, wie die kleine Eule hinüber zum Haus fliegt und über das Dach auf die andere Seite verschwindet. Ein Mann kommt etwa zehn Minuten später aus dem Haus und geht an mir vorbei. Ich warte etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann gehe ich über die Strasse und klingle. Ich muss einen Moment warten, bis eine Frau in den Dreissigern die Tür öffnet.

„Ja?" fragt sie. Sie klingt ein bisschen aufgebracht.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Snider. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich vermute, dass Sie vor ganz kurzer Zeit zu dem sehr seltsamen Anblick einer Eule kamen, welche Ihrer Tochter Sarah einen Brief brachte, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Augen weiten sich und sie fragt:

„Woher wissen Sie das? Das ist nämlich tatsächlich passiert! Wir dachten, dass es sich um einen ganz üblen Witz handeln müsste!"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es sich keineswegs um einen Witz handelt, Madam. Ich bin der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule, die Ihre Tochter eingeladen hat. Ich habe ihren Brief unterschrieben. Darf ich hereinkommen, damit wir diese Einladung eingehender diskutieren können?"

„Wie weiss ich, dass Sie wirklich der sind, der Sie zu sein behaupten?" fragt sie und beweist eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen.

„Pass? Führerschein?" biete ich an.

„Das wäre schon mal was."¨

„Ich habe mit dieser Frage gerechnet und meinen Pass eingesteckt. Hier, bitte, Madam."

Ich zeige ihr meinen Pass. Sie schaut ihn an, nickt, reicht ihn mir zurück und lässt mich eintreten. Sie weist mir den Weg in ein kleines Wohnzimmer.

„Die Sommerferien haben grade begonnen und meine drei Kinder sind alle zuhause, ich fürchte, es ist etwas unordentlich," sagt sie entschuldigend.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, ich weiss, wie schwierig das mit drei kleinen Kindern ist. Ist Sarah Ihr ältestes Kind?"

„Ja. Sie ist im April 11 geworden."

„Gab es jemals ungewöhnliche Dinge bei ihr? Hat sie jemals etwas getan, worauf Sie sich keinen Reim machen konnten? Das Sie nicht erklären konnten?" erkundige ich mich.

Erst schaut sie mich ganz erstaunt an und dann erleuchtet ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

„Oh ja, jetzt, wo Sie das sagen fällt es mir erst auf. Ich kann mich an einige solcher Ereignisse erinnern. Mein Mann dachte, dass sie telekinetische Fähigkeiten haben müsse. Sie kann kleine Dinge anheben, ohne sie zu berühren."

„Ja, das ist eine der häufigsten Formen kindlicher Magie. Ihre Tochter wird weit mehr als nur dieses können, wenn sie Hogwarts absolviert hat. Haben Sie den Brief noch?"

Sie wird ein bisschen rot und gibt zu:

„Ja, aber ich fürchte, ich habe ihn zerrissen."

„Wenn Sie mir die Teile geben, dann kann ich ihn problemlos wieder instand setzen."

Sie steht auf und bringt mir die Fetzen des Briefs, dann geht sie zur Treppe und ruft hinauf:

„Sarah! Komm sofort runter, bitte!"

Kaum ein paar Minuten später kommt ein hübsches, schlankes junges Mädchen ins Zimmer gelaufen.

„Was gibt's denn, Mum? Ich wollte grade mit Belinda abmachen... – wer sind Sie denn?"

Das Mädchen schaut mich neugierig an und entdeckt die Papierschnipsel in meiner Hand.

„Hey, das ist doch dieser komische Brief, den ich vorhin von einer**Eule **erhalten habe... was tun Sie denn damit?"

„Hallo Sarah! Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, ich bin der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Ich habe diesen Brief an dich gesandt."

„Ist das wirklich wahr? Bin ich wirklich eine **Hexe**?" flüstert sie.

„Ja, das ist wirklich wahr."

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab hervor und erkläre ihr:

„Hier, lass mich dies kurz wieder zusammensetzen."

Mit einem kurzen Reparo-Zauber bringe ich die Teile wieder zusammen. Das Pergament sieht aus, als wäre es nie zerrissen worden. Mutter und Tochter schauen staunend dabei zu. Sarah holt tief Luft und schaut ihre Mutter an.

„Mum, darf ich hingehen?"

„Na ja, ich weiss nicht, Liebes, da müssen wir schon erst noch mit deinem Dad sprechen."

„Müssen wir uns denn jetzt gleich entscheiden, Sir?" fragt Sarah mich.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Aber wir sollten spätestens bis am 31. Juli eine Nachricht von Ihnen haben. Die müssen Sie per Eule zurücksenden. Alles, was Sie dafür tun müssen, ist meinen Namen und Hogwarts auf den Umschlag schreiben und ihn der Eule übergeben. Sie werden zu diesem Zweck täglich Eulenbesuch erhalten, bis Sie eine Antwort an uns haben."

Mrs Snider hat derweilen einen Blick auf den Brief und vor allem auf die Materialliste geworfen.

„Das sind sehr exotisch klingende Sachen, die wir da besorgen müssen, Sir. Wo kaufen wir die? Falls mein Mann zustimmt, dass sie in diese Schule gehen kann."

„Ich habe hier sehr detaillierte Angaben darüber. Diese Liste gebe ich Ihnen. Wenn Sie sich sofort entscheiden sollten, kann ich Sie dorthin begleiten. Es wird Sie wohl kaum überraschen, dass der Ort hier in London zu finden ist. Allerdings wird nur Ihre Tochter den Eingang zur Zaubererstrasse sehen können."

„Ich rufe rasch meinen Mann an. Er kann in ganz kurzer Zeit wieder zuhause sein. Ich kann das nicht so auf der Stelle entscheiden, ohne ihn beizuziehen."

„Das ist völlig in Ordnung, Mrs Snider, ich habe Zeit."

Während sie ihren Mann anruft, rückt Sarah ein bisschen näher und bittet mich:

„Können Sie mir noch mehr Magie zeigen, Sir?"

„Ja, das kann ich. Hast du dir die Bücherliste angesehen? Sie deckt eine ganze Reihe von Fächern ab und eines davon nennen wir Zauberkunst. Dieses Fach dient dazu, dir alle Zaubersprüche beizubringen, die du für den Start in dein Erwachsenenleben brauchen wirst. Natürlich wirst du nie alle Zaubersprüche lernen, aber wir bemühen uns, in Hogwarts einen guten Querschnitt durch alle Techniken zu lehren, worauf die Schulabgänger dann aufbauen können, um selber neue Zauber zu lernen. Ich zeige dir einige davon, okay?"

Bis Mrs Snider ihren Mann von der Dringlichkeit und Notwendigkeit seiner Rückkehr nach Hause überzeugt hat, hat Sarah bereits eine Reihe von nützlichen Zaubern zum sekundenschnellen Aufräumen und Saubermachen gesehen. Das Zimmer ist jetzt perfekt aufgeräumt und sauber, die Vorhänge gereinigt, die Fenster gewaschen. Mrs Snider reibt sich staunend die Augen.

„Das hat er alles grade eben in wenigen Sekunden gemacht, Mum, und er hat sich dabei nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt! Das werde ich also alles können, Mr. Lupin?"

„Das und noch eine ganze Menge mehr, Sarah. Wir beschränken uns ja nicht auf die Haushaltszauber. Obwohl ich persönlich grade die als eine der schönsten Errungenschaften der Magie betrachte. Ich hasse den Abwasch und das Abstauben, also bin ich sehr glücklich darüber, immer eine perfekte Wohnung haben zu können, ohne auch nur einen Finger dafür rühren zu müssen. In anderen Worten: ich habe dann sehr viel mehr Zeit, mich mit anderem abzugehen. Meinen drei kleinen Kindern Zeit zu widmen, zum Beispiel."

„Und was sind die anderen Dinge?"

„Die anderen Fächer, die du lernen willst, sind Zaubertränke, dabei lernst du das Brauen von allen möglichen nützlichen Tränken, dann wirst du Transfigurationen lernen, das bedeutet das Verwandeln eines Gegenstandes in etwas anderes, das kann etwas sein, was lebt oder auch nicht..."

„Das klingt interessant!"

„Das ist es auch. Es ist auch ziemlich anspruchsvoll und hat die Tendenz, manchmal **sehr** frustrierend zu sein, vor allem am Anfang, bis man sich mal einige Techniken angeeignet hat. Dann wirst du manches über Astronomie lernen, deshalb brauchst du ein Teleskop. Dann gibt es die Kräuterkunde, das ist eine spezielle Form der Biologie, bei der du mit magischen Pflanzen arbeiten wirst. Zudem wirst du in Geschichte der Magie unterrichtet und schliesslich noch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Was ist denn dieses letzte?"

„Ich bin völlig offen und ehrlich und muss dir sagen, dass die magische Gesellschaft, so wunderbar sie auch ist, auch immer wieder mal unschöne Mitglieder hervorbringt. Sie missbrauchen ihre Gabe für viele Scheusslichkeiten, von simplem Wahnsinn bis zum Mord. Ausserdem gibt's einige ziemlich unangenehme Geschöpfe, die ins magische Tierreich gehören. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wirst du über die Schattenseiten der magischen Welt informiert, und wie du dich ihrer bei Bedarf erwehren kannst. Du wirst fast alles, was es an Dunklen Kreaturen gibt kennenlernen, Duellierzauber und Verteidigungszauber."

„Dunkle Kreaturen?" fragt Mrs Snider, „von was für Kreaturen sprechen Sie denn da? Tiere?"

„Ja und nein. Es gibt unter den Tieren viele magische Tiere, die sich teilweise zwischen dem Tierreich und den Menschen ansiedeln. Sie sind eine Art Mischform zwischen Mensch und Tier. Da sind zum Beispiel, Werwölfe, Vampire, Zentauren oder Kobolde. Da dies aber alles denkende Geschöpfe sind, kann man nicht von Tieren sprechen. Sie haben allesamt Schattenseiten, jedoch kann man nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie alle gefährlich sind. Oder ihre Gefährlichkeit nicht im Griff haben. Ich weiss, wovon ich spreche, denn ich selber bin ein Werwolf. Du wirst alles darüber lernen, Sarah, und noch einiges dazu."

„**Sie** sind ein Werwolf? Die gibt's wirklich?"

„Die gibt's wirklich. Leider habe ich das in meinem Leben schon viel zu oft und viel zu lange zu spüren bekommen. Zum Glück gibt es seit einiger Zeit einen Zaubertrank, wie eine Art Medikament, welches meinen verwandelten Zustand sehr viel erträglicher macht und vor allem – für andere Menschen ungefährlich. Zudem kann ich mich jetzt jederzeit in einen Wolf verwandeln, nicht nur dann, wenn der Vollmond mich dazu zwingt. Und das ist dann ein sehr harmloser Wolf."

„Zeigen Sie mir das? Bitte, Sir!" quietscht Sarah und erinnert mich dabei sehr an Addie.

„Gut. Ich werde aber ein richtiger Wolf sein, also keine Angst! Ich verstehe auch alles, was du dann sagst, kann aber natürlich nur bellen, bis ich mich wieder zurückverwandle."

Ich verwandle mich und beide Damen schnappen nach Luft. Sarah betrachtet mich mit offensichtlich grossem Interesse.

„Wow! Ich habe noch nie einen richtigen Wolf so nahe gesehen! Sie sehen wirklich wie einer aus!"

Ich knurre ein bisschen und heule, dann verwandle ich mich zurück.

„Das ist echter Wahnsinn!" ruft Sarah.

In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und Mr. Snider tritt ein. Mrs Snider stellt mich rasch vor und erklärt ihm, warum er nach Hause kommen sollte. Er liest erst denn Brief und schaut mich dann an.

„Also Sie haben das hier unterschrieben? Und Sie sind sich da ganz sicher? Sie hat telekinetische Fähigkeiten, also ist das in Wirklichkeit Magie?" fragt er aufgeregt.

Er erinnert mich an Arthur. Ich glaube, ich werde die beiden miteinander bekannt machen müssen.

„Ja, das ist Magie. Wir nennen es Levitation. Es ist eine der häufigsten Arten von vorschulischer Magie, welche magische Kinder aufweisen."

„Aber woher kommt das? Sie muss ja wohl schon damit geboren worden sein?"

„So ist es. Es ist simple Genetik. Jeder Mensch hat eine gewisse Anzahl magischer Gene und die sind in seinem Körper entweder eingeschaltet oder nicht. Wenn genug magische Gene eingeschaltet sind, kann ein Mensch als Hexe oder Zauberer erkannt werden. Das ist in Ihrer Tochter der Fall."

„Und wie zum Teufel konnten Sie davon wissen? Sie kennen ja das Kind gar nicht!"

„Ich kenne das Kind nicht, bis ich das Buch der Namen öffne. Wir haben eine speziell verzauberte Feder, mit der die Geburt von jedem Kind magisch registriert wird, das genügend magische Gene eingeschaltet hat. Wenn diese Kinder ihr elftes Altersjahr erreichen, werden sie eingeladen, die Schule zu besuchen. Und zwar erhalten alle Kinder denselben Brief, diejenigen, welche in nichtmagische Familien geboren werden ebenso wie die, welche in Familien geboren werden, in denen die Magie seit Jahrhunderten vorhanden ist. Nur, dass es in magischen Familien natürlich ein heiss erwartetes Ereignis ist, während es für Kinder wie Sarah eine unglaubliche Überraschung ist und, wenn wir auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben wollen, ausserdem eine unwahrscheinliche Veränderung in ihrem Leben bedeutet. Für Sarah wird nie mehr etwas so sein, wie es bisher war. Sie wird zwischen zwei Welten leben und damit leben lernen."

„Das ist trotzdem einfach fantastisch!" sagt er und schaut seine Tochter an. „Du möchtest gehen, nicht wahr, Sarah?"

„Und wie, Dad!"

„Gut. Brauchen Sie immer noch eine schriftliche Bestätigung?"

„Ich fürchte, ja, aber die können Sie mir jetzt gleich geben. Nur ein Satz genügt, wenn er mit Ihrer oder der Unterschrift Ihrer Frau versehen ist."

„Dann mache ich das doch jetzt gleich!"

„Und dann gehen wir einkaufen?" fragt Sarah mit spitzbübischem Grinsen.

„Dann können wir von mir aus einkaufen gehen, du brauchst ja einige Dinge," antworte ich und lache über ihre offensichtliche Freude.

Schon kurz danach sind wir auf dem Weg per Bus und U-Bahn auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Alle drei Kinder begleiten uns. Mr. Snider bezieht noch etwas Bargeld an einem Automaten, um es später in Zauberergeld umzutauschen. Wir verlassen die U-Bahn in Charing Cross Road und ich führe die Familie durch die belebte Strasse bis zum Tropfenden Kessel. Ich bleibe stehen, aber zunächst sieht nur Sarah den Eingang, doch dann zeigt ihr jüngerer Bruder Nigel auf die andere Strassenseite.

„Da ist es, nicht wahr, Mr. Lupin?" fragt Sarah.

„Genau, Sarah, das ist es!"

„Sieht aber nicht sehr eindrücklich aus..." meint sie kritisch.

Ich grinse.

„Nein, aber warte ab, bis wir durch sind... lasst uns hineingehen."

Ich führe die Familie hinein. Erst als wir wirklich durch die Türe treten, können die Sniders es sehen. Ich nehme mal an, dass Nigel ebenfalls magisch ist, denn er hat das Haus ebenso rasch erkannt wie Sarah. Beim Durchqueren des Pubs begrüsst uns Tom, der Barkeeper.

„Hallo, Professor Lupin!"

„Hallo Tom!"

Ich geleite die Familie rasch durch den grossen Raum. In dem winzigen Hinterhof mit der grossen Mauer bleibe ich stehen. Die Sniders schauen sich rasch um und sehen mehr als enttäuscht aus. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab.

„Pass auf, Sarah, denn du musst es das nächste Mal selber können, wenn du nicht Tom zu Hilfe rufen willst. Hier, diesen Backstein musst du mit deinem Zauberstab dreimal antippen."

Ich demonstriere ihr, wie man den richtigen Backstein findet und tippe ihn dreimal an. Sofort beginnen die Backsteine, sich zu verziehen und öffnen den Durchgang in die Diagon Alley.

„Willkommen in der Diagon Alley! Dies ist der magische Bezirk von London. Keine Muggel, das ist unsere Bezeichnung für die nichtmagischen Menschen, können den Bezirk sehen oder haben auch nur eine Ahnung von seiner Existenz. Nur diejenigen, welche wie Sie magische Kinder haben, bekommen sie je zu sehen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass wir Sie bitten müssen, dies vor allen Ihren Bekannten geheim zu halten. Zunächst gehen wir zur Gringotts Bank. Sie müssen Ihr Bargeld erst mal in Zauberergeld umtauschen. Wir benutzen immer noch ausschliesslich Münzen, in Gold, Silber und Bronze."

Auf dem Weg zur Bank erkläre ich das Geldsystem. Mr. Snider will wissen, wie viel er brauchen wird, um seine Tochter auszurüsten und was die Schule kosten würde. Er und seine Frau sehen staunend auf die Menschen, die hier zum grössten Teil natürlich in Roben in den Strassen herumgehen.

„Sie bezahlen nur für die Ausrüstung, die Schule ist öffentlich und kostet Sie deshalb nichts. Allerdings ist Hogwarts ein Internat."

„Ah! Und wo befindet es sich?"

„In Schottland. Es ist ein uraltes Schloss."

„Es ist aber eine gemischte Schule, hoffe ich," wirft Mrs Snider ein.

„Ja, natürlich. Das ist sie schon seit ihrer Gründung vor gut 1000 Jahren. Die Gründer waren je zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer. Hexen waren schon immer sehr gleichberechtigt."

„Wie war das denn während der Hexenjagden? Wurden da nicht sehr viele von uns Nichtmagischen getötet?" will Mrs Snider wissen.

Ich muss lächeln.

„Gemeinerweise waren die Menschen, die dabei ums Leben kamen, fast ausnahmslos Muggel. Einige Hexen und Zauberer wurden tatsächlich getötet, aber sie waren die seltenen Ausnahmen. Nicht eine richtige Hexe oder ein richtiger Zauberer, welche auf den Scheiterhaufen landeten, verloren dabei ihr Leben. Wir haben simple Zauber, welche die Flammen für uns abkühlen und können dann wegapparieren. Also kann man sagen, dass die Muggel nur wirklich unschuldige Leute umgebracht haben. Die gesamten Hexenverfolgungen waren also blanker Mord."

„Autsch! Das ist ja scheusslich!"

„Absolut scheusslich. Vor allem, weil es so viele gute Menschen getroffen hat. Es ist trotzdem ein sehr heikles Thema in der Zaubererwelt, obwohl nur sehr wenige von uns dabei umkamen. Allerdings können Sie mir glauben, dass wir unter uns auch unsere Vorurteile pflegen. Die haben auch zur Einführung des Geheimhaltungsstatuts im Jahr 1652 geführt, anlässlich derer die gesamte Zaubererwelt sich in den Untergrund begab und sich vollkommen vor den nichtmagischen Menschen verbarg.

Wir erreichen die Bank. Während die Sniders sich anstellen, teile ich ihnen mit, dass ich kurz in mein Verlies gehen will. Es dauert eine gute Viertelstunde, mich hinunter in unser Verlies fahren zu lassen und selber etwas Bargeld zu holen. Ich habe im Sinn, mich bei Flourish & Blotts nach etwas Ferienlektüre umzusehen. Die Sniders warten schon auf mich und bestaunen ihr neues Geld.

„Also, ich schlage vor, dass wir mit der Uniform anfangen. Du wirst wie fast alle anderen hier in der Diagon Alley Roben tragen, Sarah, darunter kannst du anziehen, was du willst. Solltest du meinen, dass das ziemlich viel Kleidung sei, so lass dir sagen, dass die Gänge in Hogwarts im Winter eine sehr kühle Affäre sind. Es zieht und ist eher kalt. Die Klassenzimmer, die Grosse Halle und die Schulhäuser sind sehr warm geheizt, aber ansonsten kommst du sehr schnell ins Bibbern. Daher sind die Roben auch eher warm."

Wir betreten Madam Malkin's Roben für alle Gelegenheiten, wo Sarah alsbald mit allen benötigten Kleidungsstücken ausgestattet wird.

„Wenn Sie ihr auch noch eine oder zwei Roben für den Alltag in Farbe kaufen wollen, ist dies hier ebenfalls ein gutes Geschäft, wie Sie sehen können, Mrs Snider," informiere ich.

„Vielleicht später mal. Im Moment braucht sie ja nur die Uniformroben, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Ausserdem sieht das nach einem sehr einfachen Schnitt aus, ich kann das Muster abnehmen und ihr selber welche nähen," fügt Mrs Snider lächelnd bei.

Nachdem wir die Uniform von der Liste gestrichen haben, gehen wir durch den Rest der Dinge, die Sarah benötigt. Mit dem Zauberstab und den Büchern warten wir bis zum Schluss. Sarah hat mittlerweile alle ihre neuen Sachen in Ihrer grossen Schultruhe, die jetzt praktisch mit Rädern versehen ist, so dass sie gezogen werden kann. Mr. Snider hat das übernommen und erkundigt sich jetzt:

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit ihrem Zauberstab? Ist das ein Ding, das mitwächst, oder muss das auch ab und zu angepasst werden wie die Roben?"

„Oh nein, es kann sein, dass sie ihren Zauberstab ihr Leben lang behält. Ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, Sie werden es sehen. Es gibt immer mal wieder Hexen oder Zauberer, die einen neuen kaufen müssen, weil ihr alter nicht mehr reparabel ist, aber meiner zum Beispiel ist immer noch der Zauberstab, den meine Eltern mir gekauft haben, bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging. Der Zauberer oder die Hexe muss unbedingt dabei sein, wenn er gekauft wird, denn der Zauberstab muss passen."

„Ah! Klingt aber sehr mysteriös."

Das Mysterium wird schon bald aufgelöst, denn der Zauberstab für Sarah findet sich zum Glück schon sehr bald. Sie starrt ihn einen Moment lang staunend an, bevor sie ihn Mr. Ollivander zurückgibt, der ihn in einer seiner hübschen schlanken Schachteln verpackt und ihr lächelnd die Tasche mit der Schachtel darin überreicht.

„Nun, dann haben wir jetzt noch den Ausflug zu Flourish & Blotts vor uns, dem Buchladen."

Drei Stunden nachdem wir die Diagon Alley betreten haben, verlassen wir sie wieder. Ich verabschiede mich von ihnen und begebe mich zu unserem nächsten neuen Schüler.

Mit dieser Arbeit ist also die erste Woche unserer Ferien ausgefüllt. Was mir dann noch bleibt, ist das Einholen der Bücherlisten für das nächste Schuljahr und der Versand der Schulbriefe an die älteren Schüler. Diese werden etwa drei Wochen vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres verschickt. Ich ordne auch die eingegangenen Antworten zu den Schulbriefen der Erstklässler und stelle die Schülerliste zusammen.

Im Zusammenhang mit dieser Schülerliste bereite ich auch die Hängemappen für die neuen Schüler vor, natürlich noch ohne Hauszuordnung. Ausserdem müssen die Akten der soeben abgegangenen Siebtklässler archiviert werden. Minerva zeigt mir die betreffenden Archive. Es ist ein sehr grosser Raum in den Kerkern, aber in einer von den Slytherin-Kerkern weit entfernten Ecke des Schlosses. Der Saal wird mit einem Zauber trocken gehalten. Ich erkundige mich mal vorsichtig:

„Du meine Güte! Wie weit zurück sind die Akten denn hier gelagert?"

„Exakt hundert Jahre, Remus! Frag mich nicht, warum, aber so muss es gemacht werden. Allerdings ist es nicht sehr kompliziert. Die jeweils neueste Schachtel wird hier auf diesem Regalbrett eingefügt. Zuerst müssen wir allerdings die ganzen älteren Schachteln um einen Platz nach hinten verschieben."

Das geschieht natürlich mit einem Zauber, überrascht mich wenig. Einen Augenblick später kommt eine Kiste, die unserer neuen täuschend ähnlich sieht, zu uns geflogen.

„Sie enthält die Unterlagen über die abgegangenen Schüler von 1899," erklärt Minerva.

Für eine Weile sehen wir zu, wie sich eine Schachtel nach der anderen um einen Platz verschiebt. Am Schluss bleibt ein Platz frei, auf den wir nun die neue Truhe der abgehenden Klasse von 1999 stellen, Inhalt sind die Akten der verbleibenden 38 Schüler. Eine davon ist Ginny, deren Akte sich auch hier drin befindet.

Minerva deutet lächelnd auf die Schachtel links daneben. Wir schauen rasch hinein. Da ist Hermiones Akte, dicker als alle anderen, aber nicht mit negativen Dingen, sondern vor allem mit den Zusatzarbeiten, die sie abgeliefert hat, mit allen ihren Ehrungen und einigen Arreststrafen. Minerva grinst ziemlich breit.

„Mal ganz ehrlich, Remus, ich dachte zuerst, dass dieses Mädchen gar nicht nach Gryffindor gehört! Dann handelte sie sich Potter und Weasley als Freunde ein und auf einmal... sagen wir mal, wäre sie überhaupt nie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, dann hätte ich sie für langweilig gehalten. Als sie ein bisschen weniger streng wurde, fand ich sie erst richtig sympathisch."

„Minerva!" stelle ich mich geschockt. „Das passt so nicht zu dir! Du warst doch immer ein Muster an Strenge und Korrektheit und nun gibst du so etwas von dir!"

Jetzt setzt sie tatsächlich ein freches Grinsen auf und winkt ab:

„Ja, ja, ich weiss, es ist mein Markenzeichen, nicht wahr? Ich werde bestimmt immer sehr korrekt sein, aber ich mag Leute mit Rückgrat. Hermione Granger hat ihres erst richtig aufbauen müssen, aber das hat sie gut gemacht. Ich habe immer sehr viel von mir selber in ihr gesehen, ich war schliesslich auch eine Gryffindor. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was **ich** für eine Nervensäge war, als ich hier an der Schule war."

„Ich stimme zu, dass Hermione ein Spezialfall ist," räume ich ein, „und über deine Schulzeit werde ich mehr hören, Minerva McGonagall! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es aus Pomona und Filius werde herausprügeln müssen..."

„Oh, aber es könnte dich teuer zu stehen kommen! Die geben meine Geheimnisse nicht billig preis. Es wäre was ganz anderes, wenn Duncan noch da wäre, **der** würde damit sogar angeben."

Wir setzen den Deckel wieder auf die Box uns schieben die neue an die leere Stelle.

„Und was machen wir mit der hier?" frage ich.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber die geht ins Ministerium. Dort geht sie ins Archiv, das existiert seit es ein Ministerium gibt. Sie werden es in ein Miniformat zusammenpressen. Wir senden es in die Jugendabteilung, an die Leiterin dort, Elizabeth Montgomery."

„Sehr gut. Machen wir's schon klein und senden es per Eule? Sieht zu schwer aus für eine Eule..."

„Wir **bringen** die Box dahin, Remus. Persönlich. Mach einen Termin mit Eliza aus, sie ist normalerweise ziemlich leicht zugänglich und meist kannst du gleich gehen."

„Ah! Okay, mache ich."

Zurück in meinem Büro schicke ich also eine Eulenpost ins Ministerium an diese Mrs Montgomery. Phu, nach diesem Ausflug ins dunkle Archiv tut das Sonnenlicht in unserem Büro richtig gut! Meine nächste Arbeit, die Aktenmappen für die neuen Schüler vorzubereiten, macht auch Spass. 48 Mappen müssen mit Namensschild versehen werden. Sobald die Kinder sortiert worden sind, werde ich die Häuser noch auf die Karteireiter eintragen. Bis dahin liegen die Mappen, in denen eine Kopie des Hogwartsbriefes und die Antworten der Eltern liegen, lose auf dem kleinen Besprechungstisch. Das ist das Letzte, was ich heute noch erledige, jetzt warte ich nur noch auf den Termin bei Mrs Montgomery.

Ich geselle mich zu Sirius, Addie und den Zwillingen, die zufrieden auf dem Rasen des kleinen Innenhofes vor unserer Wohnung spielen. In einigen Tagen werden wir fünf uns mit Harry und Hermione, James, Lily, Lizzie und Andy in der Diagon Alley treffen, um von dort aus mit einem Portschlüssel nach Sansibar zu reisen. Wir beabsichtigen, dort für drei Wochen in einem Zaubererurlaubskomplex zu bleiben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten und freue mich sehr auf die Erholung. Wir werden nichts tun als mit unseren Kindern am Strand herumzuhängen und zu spielen, Wassersport zu betreiben, zu lesen, uns zu lieben und Ausflüge auf der Insel zu machen.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen erhalte ich einen Anruf auf meinem Commumirror von Mrs Montgomery, die mir mitteilt, dass ich gerne gleich morgen mit der Kiste vorbeigehen kann. Gut, das ist dann auch noch vor den Ferien erledigt.

* * *

**Freitag, 26.6.1999 / Remus**

Wir können so lange schlafen, wie die Zwillinge uns lassen. Sirius steht auf, um sie aus ihren Betten zu befreien.

„Bleib liegen, Remus, du hast diese Woche so viel gearbeitet, ich übernehme die Kleinen."

„Danke, Liebster."

Ich habe gar nichts dagegen, mich noch einmal umzudrehen und noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Ich stehe schliesslich um neun auf, esse in unserer Küche ein kleines Frühstück, und gehe hinauf in unser Büro, um mir die Kiste zu schnappen. Das Ministerium ist bald erreicht, ich gebe meinen Zauberstab zum Checken und darf mich dann zu Mrs Montgomery begeben, die sich als eine ziemlich lebhafte Dame von etwa 80 Jahren erweist. Sie erkundigt sich nach Minerva und erzählt mir, dass sie mit ihr zusammen in Hogwarts war. Ups, zieh noch ein paar Jahre ab, Minerva hat im April ihren 76. Geburtstag gefeiert. Ich übergebe meine Box und berichte ihr den neuesten Klatsch über die Schule.

„Es klingt, als wären Sie dort sehr glücklich, Professor Lupin," bemerkt sie.

„Oh, das bin ich. Obwohl ich mich jetzt doch sehr auf einige Tage Urlaub mit meiner Familie freue, und darauf, mal gründlich auszuspannen."

„So kleine Zwillinge, ein Backfisch und Vollzeit Unterrichten muss auch ziemlich anstrengend sein. Ich hatte damals, als ich Kinder hatte, das Glück, dass ich einige Jahre frei nehmen konnte."

„Das könnten wir auch, aber wir wollten Albus nicht im Stich lassen. Es wird ja jetzt mit mehr Lehrern auch sehr viel weniger anstrengend sein."

„Das glaube ich auch. Nun, ich will Sie nicht aufhalten, Professor, es war sehr nett, Sie kennenzulernen. Es geschieht selten, dass einem noch so wohlerzogene junge Männer begegnen."

„Danke, Madam. Ich muss auch wirklich gehen, denn wir haben noch einiges für die Ferien vorzubereiten und zu packen."

Damit verabschiede ich mich höflich und kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Wir packen alles, was wir für die Kinder und uns selber benötigen ein. Dann verabschieden wir uns von den zurückbleibenden Lehrern. Wir fliegen hinunter zum Eingang des Parks und apparieren die Kinder und das Gepäck auf die Sunnegg.

* * *

**Samstag, 27.6.1999 / Sirius**

Nach einer letzten Hetze, um alles, was wir in den Ferien benötigen einzupacken, den letzten Einkäufen von Sonnencreme, Strandspielzeug und noch ein paar Büchern packen wir alles, was wir fein säuberlich klein gemacht haben in einen grossen Beutel, den Harry übernimmt. James, Lily, die Kinder, Harry und Hermione werden uns alle begleiten, also haben wir eine Kleinigkeit zu tun, um alle und alles an Ort und Stelle zu bringen, will heissen, zur Portschlüsselstation in der Diagon Alley. Dass Harry und Hermione sich entschlossen haben, uns zu begleiten, freut uns natürlich sehr. Hermione ist über ihre schlimmste Morgenübelkeit weg und fühlt sich jetzt sehr gut. Wir freuen uns alle auf Ruhe und Frieden in Sansibar. Wir werden auf der Ostseite der Insel in einem magischen Ferienort wohnen und können es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich losgeht.

Harry und Hermione kommen für einmal als Letzte im Wohnzimmer an. Hermione schimpft mit Harry, weil er angeblich trödelt. Aber er grinst bloss, denn wir haben immer noch eine Stunde, bis der Portschlüssel abgeht. Wir apparieren also zur Portschlüsselstation und sind dann schon eine halbe Stunde später am Ort, der Kiwengwa heisst. Wir landen direkt in der Rezeption des Feriendorfes. Dort checken wir ein und werden dann zu unseren drei Häuschen geführt, in denen wir die nächsten drei Wochen wohnen werden. Sie stehen alle nebeneinander und alle sind zweistöckig, mit einem grossen Himmelbett im oberen Stock, einem weiteren für die Kinder im Erdgeschoss, einem schönen Badezimmer und einer kleinen Küchenecke. Im Erdgeschoss ist ein Wohnzimmer, das mit Sofas und Sesseln ausgerüstet ist. Es gibt eine kleine Veranda vor jedem Häuschen, mit Tisch und Stühlen. Alle sind mit traditionellen Möbeln ausgerüstet, die Stoffe sind in den typisch afrikanischen Farben gelb, braun, orange, herbstrot und oliv gehalten. Die Himmelbetten haben natürlich neben den üblichen Betthimmeln und Vorhängen auch dichte Moskitonetze. Die Möbel sind aus den ortsüblichen Edelhölzern, der Boden im Erdgeschoss ist ein Steinfussboden, oben Mahagoniparkett. Überall sind Orientteppiche ausgelegt.

„Wow, ist das schön," flüstert Hermione.

„Und wie. Aber heiss ist es hier wirklich," meint James.

„Wir können ja die meisten unserer Kleider fallenlassen," rät Remus.

Wir verbringen den Nachmittag zunächst mit dem Verteilen der Häuschen und auspacken. Die vier Kleinen gehen gleich mal Mittagsschlaf halten, Lizzie und Andy bei James und Lily, die Zwillinge bei uns und Addie wird ihr grosses Doppelbett bei Harry und Hermione ganz für sich alleine haben dürfen. Die Abende werden wir mit Sicherheit auf den Veranden verbringen und haben deshalb Fernohren mitgebracht, damit wir hören, wenn was nicht gut läuft.

Wir warten, bis die Kinder wieder aufwachen. Dann bekommen sie alle einen frischen Anstrich Sonnenschutzmittel und wir reiben uns selber und Addie ebenfalls ein. Wir tragen nur noch Badeanzüge und T-Shirts, Shorts haben wir zusätzlich in unseren Badetaschen. Harry bläst schon mal einige Ringe und Bälle auf. Ausgerüstet mit Kamera und grossen Decken und vielen Frottiertüchern machen wir uns auf den langen Weg von wenigen Metern zum Strand. Wir sind alle hingerissen vom Anblick, der sich uns bietet: der Sand ist strahlend weiss, das Meer grün wie Smaragde und der Himmel tiefblau. Wenn wir uns umdrehen, sehen wir den Ring aus Kokospalmen, welcher den Rand der Vegetation bildet. Da wir uns hier nur einige wenige Grade südlich des Äquators befinden, sind wir noch mitten in den Tropen. Wir brauchen einige Zeit, bis wir uns an dieses sagenhafte Licht und die grellen Farben gewöhnt haben. Es ist sehr warm, aber eine leichte Brise von See her erleichtert es uns, uns an die Hitze zu gewöhnen. Wir finden den Strand fast leer! Es sind einige andere Gäste des Feriendorfs da, aber wir haben viel Platz. Es ist herrlich, unsere Sachen am Strand auszulegen und liegen zu lassen, und dann unseren Kindern ihre erste Dosis Meerwasser zu verabreichen. Remus und ich nehmen unsere Zwillinge auf den Arm und folgen Harry und Hermione, die bereits einige Meter voraus im Meer schwimmen. Das Wasser kommt hier in weichen Wellen an den Strand gerollt, es gibt keine grossen Brecher wie im Atlantik. Unsere Kinder mögen das Wasser und wir nehmen sie bei den Händchen, um ihre ersten Schritte zu unterstützen. Denny quietscht, als er das Wasser spürt, macht dann aber ein Gesicht voller Abscheu, als er zum ersten Mal Salzwasser schmeckt. Ich nehme ihn auf meine Arme und wandere langsam tiefer hinein.

„Jetzt werden wir ein bisschen auf den Wellen schaukeln, Denny, das wirst du lieben, denn es macht eine Menge Spass. Ich passe auf, dass du nicht viel Wasser in den Mund bekommst, okay?"

Er nickt. Remus kommt mit Seraina auf dem Arm an meine Seite. Wir müssen erstaunlich weit hinausgehen, um endlich loslassen und uns den Wellen überlassen zu können. Die Kleinen gewöhnen sich daran und fangen wieder an zu lachen. Nach einer kurzen Weile kehren wir aber wieder ans Ufer und ins flache Wasser zurück, damit Addie sich uns anschliessen kann. Wir lassen die Zwillinge im Sand krabbeln und spüren, wie das Wasser Sand unter ihnen wegspült.

Addie ist zuerst sehr scheu dahergekommen. Sie hat grosse Scheu gehabt, in etwas wie einem Badeanzug gesehen zu werden, letzte Reste von Vaters rigider Prüderie, die er ihr natürlich eingeimpft hat. Doch dann traut sie sich doch ein bisschen heraus und kommt mit ins Wasser. Bald schon spielt sie zufrieden mit Lizzie im flachen Wasser. Die beiden Mädchen kommen gut miteinander aus. James und Lily gehen abwechselnd ins Wasser, um ihre Kinder zu beaufsichtigen.

Harry und Hermione haben ihren eigenen Spass im Wasser. Sie schwimmen und schmusen da draussen zufrieden für einige Zeit. Doch dann kommen sie zu uns und lassen uns gehen, während sie auf die Kleinen aufpassen. Wir können jetzt einige Zeit richtig schwimmen, dann haben wir noch eine Weile zum Schmusen. Es gibt nicht viele schönere Gefühle, als sanft auf den Wellen zu schaukeln und sich zu küssen.

Rechtzeitig vor dem Abendessen kehren wir zu unseren Häuschen zurück, wo wir uns duschen und zum Essen umziehen. Wir nehmen Rücksicht darauf, dass das Gebiet hier islamisch geprägt ist und daher die Vorschrift besteht, dass man sich nur vollständig bekleidet in den öffentlichen Teilen des Hotels aufhalten soll. Also tragen wir alle bunte Roben aus Seide, die sehr weit und luftig geschnitten sind. Nur die Kleinsten dürfen in ihren Badehöschen mitkommen. Das Restaurant ist im Freien untergebracht, nur unter Strohbaldachinen. Es ist mitten in einem tropischen Garten angelegt und hat natürlich Sicht aufs Meer. Zu essen gibt es vor allem gegrillten Fisch und Gemüse, Salate und viele Früchte. Sorbet und noch mehr Früchte werden zum Dessert gereicht. Es schmeckt hervorragend.

Nach dem Essen halten wir uns nicht auf, denn die Kleinen sind völlig erschöpft und wollen ins Bett. Sie sind so müde, dass sie kaum eine halbe Seite aus dem Buch aushalten und schon schlafen. Wir legen sie beide in das Bett im Erdgeschoss, das wir so verzaubern, dass sie nicht hinauskönnen. Wir verschliessen die Vorhänge, und vor allem die Moskitonetze sehr sorgfältig. Natürlich haben wir Zaubertränke gegen die Malaria, wir nehmen sie auch immer noch brav ein, aber die Mücken sind auch ohne die Gefahr der Milaria sehr übel. Ohne Moskitonetze wären die Kinder morgen gnadenlos zerstochen.

Remus hat seinen Zaubertrank auf der Küchenkombination hingestellt. Er ist auf seiner letzten Dosis, die er morgen früh einnehmen muss, morgen Abend ist dann Vollmond. Ich habe vor, mit ihm auf einen langen Spaziergang zu gehen, denn ich möchte mir auf keinen Fall den Anblick dieses Mondes hier am Meer entgehen lassen. Es wird bestimmt sehr eindrücklich sein, diesen dicken, fetten Mond an diesem Strand zu sehen, mit sehr wenig künstlichem Licht daneben, das uns den Blick auf die Sterne verwehrt.

Doch jetzt verlassen wir unser Häuschen und sitzen mit James und Lily bei Harry und Hermione auf der Veranda. Die beiden tischen kühle Getränke auf und wir spritzen uns gegenseitig mit Mückenabwehrspray an, damit wir uns nicht völlig zerstochen wiederfinden. Das Zeug scheint tatsächlich zu wirken, denn wir müssen keine Mücken erschlagen. Wir können einen ruhigen Abend geniessen.

„Es ist grossartig hier! Genauso gut wie unsere Flitterwochen auf Fidschi," bemerkt Hermione.

„Super! Es ist auch Spitze, dass ihr beiden mitgekommen seid. Können wir uns über gelegentliche Babysitter freuen," antworte ich.

Harry grinst.

„Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir mitgekommen sind. Und natürlich diese hübsche Anlage hier, genau unser Mass…"

„Also war es auf Fidschi ähnlich?"

„Sehr ähnlich. Nur mehr Bougainvilleas."

Ich lache. Es gibt hier dafür andere Blumen. Ich habe Magnolien gesehen, die waren zum Sterben schön! Es gibt darüber hinaus bestimmt Hunderte von Blumen, deren Namen ich mir nie merken könnte.

Lily und James bringen ihre übliche gute Laune mit. Sie sind schon fast unanständig glücklich und fröhlich. Wie immer sprechen wir zwischendurch über die alten Zeiten und Remus informiert Harry und Hermione – und Addie, die sich schön stillhält, damit wir sie ja nicht bemerken und ins Bett schicken:

„Ihr hättet ihre Knutschfeste in unserem siebten Schuljahr sehen sollen! Sie haben den Gemeinschaftsraum normalerweise in Minuten geleert! Und Mr. Schulsprecher hier hat nachts Miss Schulsprecherin ins Zimmer geschmuggelt! Peter hatte sehr unter uns zu leiden. Normalerweise waren schon Sirius und ich des Nachts aktiv, aber dann kamen auch noch Lily und James dazu."

Obwohl wir alle sehr froh sind, dass die Ratte in Azkaban sitzt und keine Ahnung mehr von irgendwas hat, stimme ich Remus bei, dass er damals um uns herum wirklich viel Geduld an den Tag legte.

„Hatte er denn keine Freundin?" will Hermione wissen.

„Nur kurze Techtelmechtel hier und da. Bin nicht mal sicher, ob er je über ein bisschen Knutschen hinaus gekommen ist, er war nicht sehr attraktiv und entsetzlich schüchtern mit Mädchen," sagt James kühl.

„Ach so."

„Ich habe mal drüber nachgedacht und, na ja, ich halte es für durchaus möglich, dass das auch der Grund dafür war, dass er übergelaufen ist. Wir haben ihm in der Schule mit absolut allem geholfen, aber wir konnten wirklich keine Mädchen für ihn aufreissen. Vielleicht hat er das ja erwartet…" bemerkt Remus.

„Du meinst also, dass der uns aus sexueller Frustration heraus verraten hat?" fragt Lily entsetzt.

„Könnte schon möglich sein. Das und weil er mehr Macht wollte. Hatte er die, so konnte er sich wohl auch besser überwinden, Frauen anzusprechen. Ausserdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sein Boss ihm wohl auch freie Fahrt liess, Frauen zu vergewaltigen. Und trotzdem hat er bestimmt nicht mehr geschafft, in all der Zeit, weil er sich fürchten musste, dass jemand die Markierung an seinem Arm erkennt," überlege ich laut.

„Das ist ja wohl die mieseste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe, aber sie könnte durchaus auf Wormtail zutreffen," meint James.

„Na ja, er ist ja jetzt aus dem Weg geräumt," gibt Hermione zu bedenken.

„Worüber ich für meinen Teil verdammt froh bin, obwohl es scheusslich gewesen sein muss," sagt Lily.

„Nun, die Dementoren können ihm jetzt nicht mehr weh tun, er hat ja keine schlechten Erinnerungen mehr, die ihn noch verfolgen könnten," sage ich etwas mürrisch.

Doch dann wenden wir uns wieder netteren Themen zu. Hermione sieht man ihre Schwangerschaft jetzt schon langsam gut an. Harry streichelt andauernd ihren Bauch und besteht nur noch aus lächelndem Gesicht. Lily und James sehen ihrem Sohn vergnügt dabei zu. Lily wendet sich an ihren Mann:

„Harry erinnert mich so sehr an dich, als er selber damals unterwegs war, James. Du warst genau der Gleiche."

„War er das?" fragt Harry.

„Wenn du allerdings genau wie dein Vater herauskommst, dann will ich mich in Hermiones letzten Schwangerschaftswochen nicht in deiner Nähe befinden, Harry, denn James hat alle zum Wahnsinn getrieben! Deine Mum hat ihn zuhause an mindestens drei von sieben Abenden der Woche rausgeschmissen. Er tauchte dann immer bei uns auf wie der getretene Hund," erzähle ich dem jungen Paar grinsend.

„Das ist **so **nicht wahr!" wehrt James sich empört.

„Und wie wahr das ist, James! Ich habe heute noch Mitleid mit Remus und Sirius, weil ich dich ihnen aufgehalst habe. Du warst so was von einem Nervenbündel. Konntest nicht warten, hattest immer Angst, dass ich fallen könnte oder so, oder dass irgendwas das Baby gefährlich werden konnte…"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert…"

„Ich fühlte mich wie die Geheiligte Vase oder so was. Als ob der Erbe, den du erwartetest wichtiger wäre als mein Wohlergehen…"

„Jetzt bist du ungerecht, Lily, ich machte mir Sorgen über euch **beide**!"

Lily grinst und tätschelt James' Hand.

„Ja, ja, weiss ich doch. Du warst aber trotzdem unerträglich."

Wir lachen alle, aber Harry piepst:

„Ich verspreche, nicht so zu werden… muss ja meinem Dad nicht in allem und jedem nacheifern, nicht wahr?"

James schaut seinen Sohn nur ganz kurz giftig an.

„Pass du nur mal schön auf mein Enkelkind auf, mein Junge."

„Aye, aye, Kapitän, wird gemacht!"

„Wie ihr aber gemerkt habt, war James bei Lizzie und den Drillingen beide Male schon sehr viel besser beisammen, nicht wahr?" wirft Lily noch begütigend ein.

„Allerdings!"

Remus und ich verabschieden uns ziemlich früh. Wir schicken auch Addie ins Bett. Wir beiden sind sehr müde und wollen während der Ferien eine Menge Schlaf nachholen. Natürlich sehen wir beim Hereinkommen zunächst einmal nach den Zwillingen. Die schlafen unter dem Moskitonetz ganz ruhig. Sie sehen beide so niedlich aus in dem grossen Bett! Wir prüfen, ob der Zauber, der sie im Bett hält, noch funktioniert, auch wenn sie aufwachen und darin herumkrabbeln. Danach kriechen wir oben in unser eigenes Bett. Es ist für uns immer noch sehr heiss, daher entkleiden wir uns und kontrollieren nur noch, dass das Mückennetz über unseren Köpfen dichthält. Remus kuschelt sich an mich, ich ziehe ihn näher und kurz darauf sind wir weg.

* * *

**Sonntag, 28.6.1999 / Hermione**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wecken Harry und mich auf. Das erste, was ich wahrnehme ist seine warme Hand, die meinen Bauch streichelt. Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue Harry an. Seine sind noch geschlossen, aber er schlägt sie auf, als ich anfange, mich zu bewegen und ihn küsse. Ich finde es unheimlich romantisch, wir in diesem Bett, mit dem Moskitonetz, dem altmodischen Baldachin mit afrikanischen Mustern, dahinter der tropische Sonnenaufgang… ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch sagt mir, dass es kurz vor sieben Uhr ist. Ich werde für morgen um halb sieben den Wecker stellen, damit ich den ganzen Sonnenaufgang sehen kann.

„Morgen, Liebster," sage ich verschlafen.

„Morgen, Hermione. Ich schlafe noch ziemlich. Ich musste dich nur einfach wahrnehmen."

Ich küsse ihn zärtlich und antworte:

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry, schlaf dich nur ruhig aus, es ist ja noch sehr früh. Ich muss aufs Klo…"

Das tue ich und als ich aus dem Bad wieder zurückkehre, schaue ich aus dem Fenster und über die Terrasse unten. Diese Aussicht werden wir die nächsten drei Wochen geniessen! Es ist unglaublich schön und wohl nur mit der Aussicht zu vergleichen, die wir auf den Fidschi-Inseln hatten. Wir werden die ganzen drei Wochen hier bleiben, aber alle drei Paare haben für ein paar Tage ein Zimmer in einem sehr speziellen Hotel in der Stone Town, der Altstadt von Sansibar, gemietet. Wenn Remus und Sirius hinfahren, werden wir die Kinder übernehmen. Natürlich haben wir auch ein paar Ausflüge auf der Insel geplant. Aber vor allem wird es darum gehen, uns im Schatten unserer Sonnenschirme am Strand auszuruhen und für das nächste Schuljahr Energie zu tanken. Harry und ich haben einiges zum Lesen mitgebracht, vielleicht kommen wir dazu, vielleicht auch nicht. Als ich mich vom Fenster wieder zum Bett umdrehe, stelle ich fest, dass Harry wieder eingeschlafen ist. Ich öffne kurz das Moskitonetz, schlüpfe zurück ins Bett und schmiege mich an Harry, um auch noch ein bisschen auszuschlafen.

**Remus**

Ich erwache, als ich eins der Kinder rufen höre. Ich stehe auf und gehe über die hölzerne Treppe hinunter in das grosse Zimmer, in dem das Bett der Zwillinge steht. Seraina krabbelt darin herum und ruft nach mir. Als sie mich kommen sieht, werde ich mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem fröhlichen:

„Papa!" begrüsst.

„Guten Morgen, mein kleines Schätzchen. Bist du schon aufgewacht?"

Ich entferne den Zauber über dem Bett und hebe mein Töchterchen auf. Denny erwacht auch und krabbelt unter der Decke hervor. Sie haben beide nichts anderes an als ihr Windelhöschen und ein dünnes T-Shirt. Ich wechsle rasch erst mal das von Seraina, dann lasse ich sie auf den Boden. Danach kommt Denny dran und ich schicke beide schmutzigen Windelhöschen in den Eimer in der Küchenecke. Ich hebe die beiden Kinder auf und trage sie hinauf zu unserem Bett. Davor muss ich sie absetzen, um das Netz auseinander zu ziehen und eins nach dem anderen aufs Bett zu setzen. Denny kuschelt sich sofort bei Sirius an.

„Daddy! Daddy!" ruft er, aber Sirius scheint noch sehr fest zu schlafen.

Ich schaue zu, wie Seraina ihrem Bruder folgt und beide versuchen jetzt, Sirius zu wecken, aber der will einfach nicht aufwachen. Urplötzlich dreht er sich ihnen aber mit einem Knurren zu, und schnappt sich Denny, um ihn zu kitzeln. Denny quietscht und kugelt sich vor Lachen. Er kichert und kichert, während Sirius ihn durchkitzelt. Schliesslich hört er auf und sagt:

„Guten Morgen, meine beiden Süssen!"

Beide Kinder erhalten einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange und erwidern Daddys Umarmung.

„Habt ihr Hunger, ihr zwei?" frage ich.

„Hunge'," antwortet Seraina in bejahendem Ton.

Irgendwie ist sie schneller beim Einprägen von neuen Wörtern. Sie spricht auch deutlicher als Denny. Sirius behauptet, dass ich bestimmt in ihrem Alter genauso war.

„Gut, wir gehen bald zum Frühstück."

Ich gehe kurz unter die Dusche, während Sirius auf dem Bett mit den Kindern spielt. Dann verschwindet er im Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später sind wir alle angezogen und auf dem Weg ins Restaurant. Den Tag verbringen wir faul am Strand oder in unseren kühlen Häuschen, dann gehen wir zu einem frühen Abendessen ins Restaurant. Ich weiss nicht genau, wann der Mond aufgeht, aber ich nehme an, irgendwann zwischen acht und neun Uhr. Wir sind schon etwas nach sieben wieder in unserem Häuschen und um ganz sicher zu sein, verwandle ich mich kurz danach, um halt auch schon den Abend als Wolf zu verbringen. Hermione und Sirius bringen die Kinder ins Bett. Als es ganz dunkel ist, spüre ich, wie Sirius mich auf den Hintern klapst und sagt:

„Komm schon, alter Junge, wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang."

„Ich passe auf die Kinder auf, Siri, geht ihr ruhig spazieren!" verspricht Harry.

„Ich komme mit, wenn's euch nichts ausmacht," sagt Hermione.

Wer sagt, dass ich spazieren gehe? Ich will hier bleiben! Aber Sirius löchert mich, bis ich mit einem Knurren aufstehe. Er lacht und sagt mit süsser Stimme:

„Komm schon, Moony, ich weiss, dass dir nach einem Spaziergang zu Mute ist!"

Ich seufze. Zumindest kommt's mir vor, als ob ich seufze, aber ich trotte mit ihnen los. Die beiden spazieren still nebeneinander, während ich neben Sirius hertripple. Der Abend ist wirklich zu schön und Moony würde am liebsten kräftig den Mond anheulen, aber ich halte ihn zurück! Gelegentlich suche ich mit meiner Schnauze Sirius' Hand und dann streichelt er meinen Kopf immer da, wo ich es am liebsten habe, gleich hinter meinen Ohren. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange wir draussen sind, aber wir gehen eine ganze Weile lang und treffen dabei auf viele andere Gäste, die der grosse, fette Vollmond aus ihren Zimmern gelockt hat. Die meisten, die mich sehen, machen sofort einen weiten Bogen um uns. Wenn das passiert, streichelt Sirius mich immer sehr demonstrativ.

Dann gehen wir an einem Paar vorbei, das mit seinen Kindern unterwegs ist. Ach du Schande, das sind Schüler von uns! Jonathan Gibson ist ein Hufflepuff-Viertklässler und seine Schwester Sabina ist in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr in Ravenclaw. Natürlich haben sie Sirius schon ausgemacht und begrüssen ihn.

„Professor Black? Wie schön, Sie hier zu treffen! Hallo, Professor Lupin!" ruft Sabina und ihr Bruder folgt ihr auf dem Fuss.

Ihre Eltern schauen zunächst noch etwas verdutzt, scheinen sich dann aber nicht weiter darüber aufzuhalten, dass ihre Kinder ihren Lehrer begrüssen, der ein Werwolf ist.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!" sagt Sirius vergnügt, und wendet sich dann an die Eltern: „Mr. und Mrs Gibson, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Sirius Black, bisher war ich der Zaubertränkelehrer Ihrer Kinder und jetzt werde ich vom nächsten Schuljahr an Sabinas Transfigurationslehrer sein."

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Professor. Ich hoffe, meine Kinder benehmen sich in Hogwarts auch gut," sagt Mrs Gibson.

„Viel besser als ich selber, als ich noch zur Schule ging, das versichere ich Ihnen, Mrs Gibson. Obwohl Ihnen mein Partner hier wahrscheinlich mitteilen würde, dass das sehr bald geschehen ist. Wegen dieses Vollmondes da oben treffen Sie ihn heute halt in seiner anderen Form an. Er ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Ihrer Kinder, obwohl ihn nächstes Jahr nur Sabina hat."

„Es kling etwas albern, wenn ich mich zu einem Wolf sagen höre, es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Professor. Kein Mensch würde etwas anderes als einen zahmen Wolf vermuten, der Sie jetzt sieht," sagt Mr. Gibson und grinst.

Ich knurre. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mich mehr nervt, jemand der vor Angst zittert oder jemand, der mich verspottet. Doch dann sagt Sirius wie nebenbei:

„Glauben Sie mir, er ist der wahre Jakob. Was Sie hier sehen, ist die Wirkung des Wolfsbanntrankes. Remus ist jetzt da drin er selber, wie ein Animagus, sein eigenes Selbst, mit etwas Wolfinstinkten. Mach mal deinen Mund auf, Remus!"

Ich gehorche und er legt seine Hand zwischen meine Zähne. Ich schliesse ganz vorsichtig meinen Mund etwas und er erklärt:

„Wenn er jetzt beisst und mir eine blutende Wunde verursacht, dann werde ich ab dem nächsten Vollmond anfangen zu transformieren. Das zeigt Ihnen, wie gut dieser Trank wirkt. Remus würde das nie tun. Hätte er den Trank nicht, wäre jetzt schon keines von uns mehr am Leben, er hätte uns alle innert Minuten zerrissen."

„Wow!" macht Mr. Gibson und sagt dann: „Meine Kinder haben mir eine Menge von Ihnen erzählt, Professor Lupin, und beide mögen Ihren Unterricht. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Fach endlich mal was Anständiges gelernt haben. Ich habe jeden Respekt vor dem guten alten Albus Dumbledore, aber er hatte wohl nie eine gute Hand, Lehrer für dieses Fach zu finden. Unser Ältester hat die Schule vor zwei Jahren abgeschlossen und das Sammelsurium an Lehrern, das er da hatte, also, ich muss schon sagen, nichts Beeindruckendes. Obwohl, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren Sie schon mal da und er behauptete, Sie wären der Beste in diesem ganzen Sortiment gewesen. Nur einer wäre noch so halbwegs gegangen, meinte er, ein Alastor Moody oder so…"

„Wenn er wirklich Alastor Moody gewesen wäre, Mr. Gibson, aber er war ein Todesser, der sich mit Vielsafttrank als Alastor Moody verkleidete. Der richtige Alastor Moody hätte einen zwar knurrenden, aber bestimmt ebenso guten Job gemacht wie Remus."

„Kennen Sie den Mann? Ich weiss, dass er ein sehr bekannter Auror war."

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er war mein Ausbilder, als ich ein Auror wurde."

„Sie müssen selbst ein ausgezeichneter Allrounder sein, Herr Professor, wenn Sie so einfach von Zaubertränke nach Transfiguration wechseln können…" wirft Mrs Gibson ein.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl schon, Mrs Gibson. Allerdings sind das zwei Fächer, auf die bei der Ausbildung zum Auroren grosses Gewicht gelegt wird. Aber Transfiguration ist definitiv mein bestes Fach."

„Das kann ich bestätigen, obwohl er auch in Zaubertränke einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer abgibt. Ich hatte ihn während drei Jahren als Lehrer in beiden Fächern und habe in beiden Fächern sowohl bei den OWLS wie auch den NEWTS ein Ausgezeichnet geschafft," erzählt Hermione.

Die Gibsons wenden sich zu ihr.

„Das ist Hermione Potter, sie war bei mir und Remus, als wir vor ein paar Jahren ein geschütztes Haus für etwa ein Dutzend Hogwartsschüler, hinter denen Voldemort und seine Todesser her waren, führten. Sie hat die Schule vor einem Jahr verlassen, Remus und ich kehrten dann nach Hogwarts zurück. In dem geschützten Haus haben Remus und ich 13 Schüler aus allen vier Häusern unterrichtet, und wir mussten zu zweit alle Fächer abdecken, die sie hatten, vor allem aber natürlich die Hauptfächer. Also hat Remus Verteidigung und Zauberkunst unterrichtet und ich gab Zaubertränke und Transfiguration."

„Oh. Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs Potter! Haben wir nicht Ihnen den Commumirror zu verdanken? Mir schien Ihr Gesicht einigermassen bekannt..." sagt Mrs Gibson.

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Was für eine wundervolle Erfindung! Stimmt es, dass Sie sie aufgrund eines Schulprojektes gemacht haben?"

„Ja, das stimmt auch. Remus war da mein Zauberkunstlehrer. Er hielt es für eine gute Idee, uns eine etwas schwierigere Aufgabe zu geben und uns daran zu versuchen, einen eigenen Zauber zu entwickeln. Er ist ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen. Es hat auch viel Spass gemacht."

„Es wäre nett, Sie bei Tageslicht wieder zu treffen, Herr Professor, ich möchte mich gern mit Ihnen unterhalten! Ich bin sehr zufrieden, dass meine Kinder Lehrer haben, mit denen sie glücklich sind. Es ist so schwer, sie heutzutage noch zum Lernen zu motivieren."

„Ich glaube, wir haben beide eine Menge Dinge in unseren Ärmeln, mit denen wir ihre Motivation ködern können, Mrs Gibson. Du wirst ein kleines Extrablatt in deinem Schulbrief finden, Sabina, und ich gehe jede Wette ein, was da drin ist, wird dein sechstes Schuljahr mächtig viel spannender machen. Das sechste Schuljahr wird ja so oft als das Langweiligste angesehen, weil es zwischen den beiden grossen Prüfungen liegt."

„Oh, da freue ich mich aber drauf! Ich mag Transfiguration, wenn auch eher trotz Professor McGonagall. Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie ist schon manchmal etwas schwer zu verstehen."

„Dann wirst du an Sirius viel Freude haben," verspricht Hermione und wirft einen warmen Blick auf Sirius.

„Danke sehr, Mrs Potter! Versuchst du, mit mir zu flirten? Ich fürchte, ich bin vergeben, meine Liebe," zieht der sie sofort auf.

„Da ich weiss, dass dein Partner dich gleich mächtig anknurren wird, würde ich das nie wagen, Mr. Black! Und das noch ohne Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass Mr. Potter vermutlich Kebabs aus dir braten würde, Pate hin oder her," gibt sie ungerührt zurück.

Ja, ich glaube, ein kleines, warnendes Knurren ist sehr am Platz. Sirius lacht nur und legt seine Hand wieder auf meinen Kopf.

„Kann es nicht riskieren, meine Liebe, stell dir mal unsere armen Kinder vor – die würden ja zu Halbwaisen."

Nachdem wir mit den Gibsons für den nächsten Tag am Strand abgemacht haben, trennen wir uns von ihnen und spazieren weiter.

Wenn ich meine doofe Wolfsform wieder los bin, will ich nachts hier wieder spazieren gehen, es ist wirklich schön hier. Aber für jetzt habe ich genug und stupse Sirius' Hand mit meiner Schnauze an. Er schaut zu mir herunter und fragt:

„Hast du genug?"

Ich nicke.

„Okay, dann kehren wir zurück."

Wir erreichen bald unser Häuschen wieder, entlassen Harry und gehen schlafen.

* * *

**Freitag, 3.7.1999 / Harry**

Dieses Wochenende fahren Hermione und ich zusammen in die Stone Town. Unser Hotel ist mitten im Zentrum der Altstadt von Sansibar. Wir kommen zum ersten Mal da hin und als wir die Stadt in unserem Mietauto erreichen, halten wir beide die Luft an, weil der Anblick so atemberaubend schön ist.

Wir müssen uns durchfragen, um das Hotel zu finden, wobei wir feststellen, dass hier viele Leute zumindest ein bisschen englisch sprechen und dass sie sehr hilfsbereit sind. Am Ziel angelangt, können wir unser Zimmer, in dem wir die nächsten drei Nächte bleiben werden, beziehen. Es ist unglaublich schön. Man muss sich die alten Bilder aus der Kolonialzeit in Erinnerung rufen, diesen Stil mit arabischen und afrikanischen Elementen und vor allem Materialien vermischen und dann erhält man einen Raum in einem Steingebäude, der mit dunklem afrikanischem Holz eingerichtet ist. Das grosse, geschnitzte Himmelbett hat einen Baldachin und darüber und darum herum das unvermeidliche Moskitonetz. Die vorherrschenden Farben sind braun, ocker, orange und olivgrün in allen Schattierungen. Die Wände sind weiss getüncht, der Boden und die Decke sind mit dunklem Mahagoniholz belegt. An der Decke gibt es freistehende Bohlen, auch sie vermutlich aus Mahagoni. Wir stellen sofort fest, dass es kein Fensterglas gibt, aber einen Balkon. Damit es nicht zieht und nicht zuviel Sand in den Raum gerät hat der Balkon kein Geländer, sondern von der halben Höhe an fein ziseliertes Mauerwerk mit winzigen Einschnitten und kunstvoll aus Stein geschnittenem Gitterwerk. Auch das Fenster hat dieses Gitterwerk aus Stein, weshalb das Zimmer auch bei voller Sonneneinstrahlung immer im Halbdunkel liegt. Ein dünner Vorhang vor dem Fenster und ein Mückengitter sorgen für noch mehr Privatsphäre.

Es gibt einen kleinen Wohnbereich mit zwei Sofas, zwei Sesseln und einem Tisch. Darunter liegt ein sehr schöner arabischer Teppich. Das Bad hat die grösste, aus Stein geschnittene Badewanne, die ich je gesehen habe.

Wir sind vom Fahren sehr müde und lassen uns auf einem der Sofas, um uns einfach nur ein bisschen auszuruhen. Dabei schmusen wir und ich freue mich, dass ich endlich nicht nur weiss, dass da ein Baby in Hermiones Bauch wächst, sondern dass ich es von aussen auch fühlen kann. Ihr Bauch wächst endlich und die kleine Kugel da drin rührt mich schon zu Tränen!

Dann wird's Zeit fürs Abendessen. Wir erkundigen uns an der Rezeption, wo man uns einige gute Tips gibt und auch die nötigen Wegbeschreibungen. In der Stone Town gibt es etliche ausgezeichnete Restaurants. Frisch geduscht und sommerlich gekleidet, wobei Hermione darauf achtet, dass ihre Arme mit einer dünnen Bluse bedeckt sind, machen wir uns auf den Weg.

Wir landen in einem Restaurant, in dem wir Meeresfrüchte bestellen können und essen uns richtig satt daran. Hermione isst jedoch nichts ungekochtes, meint aber, unser Baby müsse eines Tages Fisch und Seafood lieben, weil wir jetzt so viel davon essen. Wir werden bestens bedient und geben nach dem Essen ein gutes Trinkgeld. Ich nehme Hermione bei der Hand und dann gehen wir in der ersten Abendkühle zum flanieren durch diese uns so unbekannte Welt. Unsere Umgebung ist sehr arabisch geprägt. Ein typisches Merkmal dafür ist, dass die Häuser in den engen Gassen ausser einer Eingangstüre auch nicht ein einziges Fenster aufweisen. Wir müssen schon hinauf schauen und da sehen wir dann dasselbe Gitterwerk, das auch die Räume und Balkone unseres Hotels ziert. Dieses Gitterwerk aus Stein, Holz und Metall ist wunderbar, fein wie Filigran.

„Es ist Tradition, dass sie ihr Zuhause vor den Blicken der Aussenstehenden verbergen. Sie wollen aber auch nachts die Kühle der Nacht hereinlassen. Damit der Wind nicht zu sehr durch die Räume zieht, haben sie dieses Gitterwerk entwickelt. Nur wenige Fenster lassen sich schliessen. Das haben sie von den Arabern übernommen," erklärt Hermione.

Ich verstehe die Motivation. Diese Lebensweise wird dadurch erklärt, dass hier fast alle dem Islam anhängen. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn Fremde in ihre Häuser sehen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Hermione etwas Leichtes trägt, das aber ihre Arme und Beine bedeckt. Sie geht nicht so weit, auch noch ein Kopftuch zu tragen, aber mich dünkt, dass die Leute ihr positive Blicke nachschicken.

Wir haben es jedoch eilig, zu unserem Hotel zurückzukehren. Das Zimmer ist einfach grossartig. Wir haben das Gefühl, draussen, aber trotzdem völlig abgeschirmt zu sein. Es ist der Balkon, der dieses Gefühl verursacht.

Wir verbringen eine zauberhafte Nacht mit viel Liebemachen, bis wir beide erschöpft einschlafen. Ich halte sie ganz fest und wie jede Nacht seit sie es mir gesagt hat, muss ich einfach ihren wachsenden Bauch mit unserem ungeborenen Kind fühlen. Da man ihr die Schwangerschaft jetzt schon schön ansieht, wird es endlich richtig wirklich für mich. Mittlerweile ist sie in der 17. Woche, schon fast die Hälfte durch! Doch noch immer scheint Anfang Dezember sehr fern zu sein.

* * *

**Samstag, 18.7.1999 / Sirius**

Mei, wie die Zeit fliegt, wenn man Spass hat! Die Insel ist ziemlich gross, aber wir haben jetzt ziemlich viel davon gesehen, sind einige Male auf Ausflüge gefahren und haben die Sehenswürdigkeiten besucht. Wir waren in der Altstadt von Sansibar, wir haben verschiedene Strände besucht, haben die zauberhafte Unterwasserwelt mit Schnorchel und Tauchmaske entdeckt und in den Wäldern haben wir die lokale Fauna kennengelernt. Wir haben einen ganzen Stapel neuer Fotos. Nächste Woche werde ich mich von der Hitze wieder auf unser kühleres Klima umstellen und die ganzen Bilder in Alben kleben.

Remus ist bildschön! Er hat es wieder mal zugelassen, dass die Sonne seine Haut erreicht und zwar fast überall und so ist er fast rundherum schön braun. Er sieht super aus, richtig zum Anbeissen. Jede Nacht waren wir beiden zu einem Spaziergang draussen, manchmal auf vier, meist auf zwei Beinen, Hand in Hand oder Arm in Arm. Am Strand ist es kein Problem, sich nur in Badehosen zu bewegen, sobald wir unter die Leute kommen, ziehen wir uns jedoch ganz an, um uns den hiesigen Gepflogenheiten anzupassen. Normalerweise tragen wir leichte Kaftans oder leichte westliche Kleidung.

Die Kinder sind alle drei braun wie Haselnüsschen. Seraina und Denny sind schon wieder etwas gewachsen und kennen ein paar neue Worte, darunter sogar einige Worte in Kisuaheli, der lokalen Sprache. Beide haben gelernt, auf dem Sand zu gehen, wir finden, dass es ein ausgezeichnetes Training ist, um dann um so problemloser auf festem Grund auf eigenen Füsschen zu gehen. Mit 15 Monaten krabbeln sie immer noch mit viel Geschick, aber so langsam finden sie es toll, auf zwei Beinchen zu gehen. Addie ist noch dunkler braun als die Zwillinge. Ihre grauen Augen strahlen. Wir haben viel Zeit zusammen verbracht und sind uns dadurch schon viel näher gekommen. Natürlich haben wir auch extra kinderfreundliche Ausflüge unternommen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie ihre schreckliche Kindheit hinter sich lassen wird, dass sie sich jetzt jede Menge glücklicher Erinnerungen schafft.

Auch Harry und Hermione strahlen Glück aus. Hermione kann seit kurzem ihr Baby fühlen! Sie war so entzückt und hat es natürlich als erstes Lily erzählt! Die beiden sind so dicke Freundinnen geworden. Ausserdem hat sie's natürlich auch gleich ihrer Mum mitgeteilt. Ich glaube, Helen war sehr gerührt.

Wir kehren auf die Sunnegg und einem weiteren Monat Ferien zurück. Wir haben uns auf der Insel wirklich weit weg von allem gefühlt, es war wie ein Leben auf einer anderen Welt. Natürlich empfehlen wir den anderen in der Sunneggbande die Gegend sehr.

* * *

**Montag, 26.7.1999 / Sirius**

Ich nehme mir die Zeit tatsächlich und fülle vier dicke Alben mit den Erinnerungen an unsere Reise in Sansibar. Es war in jeder Art und Weise so exotisch, wie wir es uns vorgestellt hatten und wir sind uns einig, dass wir keinen Moment zu lange da waren. Meine Alben werden von der ganzen Familie auf der Sunnegg, und noch mehr von der Familie in Hogwarts bewundert. Die letzteren haben ja zumeist sehr wenig Ahnung, wie es eigentlich anderswo zu und her geht.

* * *

**Samstag, 31.7.1999 / Hermione**

Harrys Geburtstag. Er will jetzt keine Parties mehr haben! Hey, wir sind mittlerweile erwachsen. Ich verstehe ihn vollkommen und so bekommt er einfach sein gewähltes Lieblingsessen zum Abendessen. Die meisten von uns sind da und vielleicht gehen wir anschliessend zum Tanzen. Wir müssen schliesslich die Sommerferien geniessen! Nicht, dass wir nicht tagsüber noch büffeln, wir brauchen es nämlich beide. Wir lesen die empfohlenen Bücher, die wir während des Schuljahres nicht auch noch lesen konnten. Da sind noch einige auf der Liste. Ich habe meine jetzt durch, Harry hat noch zwei oder drei.

Lily arbeitet jetzt mit Addie in Mathematik. Gestern sind Morag, Lily und ich in die Buchläden gegangen und haben Unterrichtsmaterial für die Kleine eingekauft. Sirius hat sich bei Madam Reeves von der Hogsmeade Primary School unterhalten und sie gefragt, was die Kinder in den Klassen für Bücher hatten, damit die durchgenommen werden können. Addie kann vieles davon schon, aber die Naturwissenschaften gehen ihr völlig ab. Sie muss darin fünf Schuljahre aufholen! Ich gebe Sirius recht, dass sie das am besten alleine mit einem Lehrer macht. Lily macht es grossartig, und Addie liebt sie eh schon heiss. Sie ist erstaunlich offen, ich glaube bestimmt, dass sie so intelligent wie Sirius ist. Wir wissen, dass die Blacks denselben Zauber auf ihre Kinder angewendet haben, wie Sirius und Remus ihn auf Seraina und Denny angewendet haben. Sirius hat uns Bilder von Regulus gezeigt. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich ähnlich wie Zwillinge. Gemäss Sirius hatte sein Bruder allerdings genügend von den Qualitäten seiner Mutter geerbt, um ihn zu einem unangenehmen kleinen Bruder zu machen. Als ich es wage, zu bemerken, dass dann sein Vater vielleicht nicht der Schlimmste in der Familie war, unterbricht mich Sirius und meint, dass er sogar sehr viel schlimmer als seine Mutter gewesen sei:

„Er war nicht einzuschätzen. Man konnte nie vorhersagen, was er im nächsten Augenblick tun würde. Er war zu jeder Grausamkeit fähig. Glaub mir, ich habe sie zu fühlen bekommen, nicht nur von ihr, auch von ihm. Sein Cruciatus-Fluch, mit dem er mich erwischte, war der letzte Anlass zu meiner Flucht aus dem Haus. Ich wollte eigentlich am Ende meines fünften Schuljahres gar nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren, aber sie bestanden darauf. Wir hatten zuvor viel Zeit in der Verbotenen Abteilung zugebracht, damit ich lernen konnte, wie man einen Portschlüssel macht, falls so was passieren sollte. Ich konnte ihnen nicht entrinnen, als wir in London aus dem Zug kamen, ich musste an ihnen vorbei, also konnten sie mich gleich schnappen. Dann erzählte Regulus Mutter brühwarm von Remus und mir, obwohl da noch gar nichts zwischen uns lief. Das brachte mir die erste Runde Flüche von meiner Mutter ein. Schon zwei Tage später verlangte mein Vater von mir, mich den Todessern anzuschliessen. Ich sagte nein, also verfluchte er mich. Ich hatte Glück, dass sie mich mitsamt meiner Schultruhe in mein Zimmer einsperrten und vergassen, mich um meinen Zauberstab zu erleichtern. Also machte ich aus meinem Wecker einen Portschlüssel, schickte meine Eule zu James und landete mit meiner Schultruhe auf der Türschwelle der Potters. Ich habe damit meiner armen Tante Dorea den grössten Schrecken ihres Lebens verpasst, glaube ich. Danach habe ich das Haus bis vor wenigen Monaten nie wieder gesehen."

Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Frieden verdient, dann ist das Sirius! Was er in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat, ist eigentlich für einen Menschen fast zu viel! Dass er es geschafft hat, sich da vollständig rauszuziehen ist ein Zeichen seiner Macht und seiner Qualität.

Wir verbringen den grössten Teil des Tages draussen im Garten und auf der Terrasse, die mittlerweile zu einer schönen Laube geworden ist. Wir haben eine Pergola gebaut und Weinreben, Geissblatt und Clematis angepflanzt, die jetzt so langsam schön hochkommen und zu einem dichten Sommerdach werden. Sirius und Remus sind mit den Kindern ins Freibad gegangen und wollen sie nach dem Baden auf die Lueg zum Eisessen mitnehmen. Als sie dann später zum Abendessen heimkommen, erzählt uns Sirius, dass er uns alle nächsten Samstag zum Essen auf der Lueg einlädt. Also schauen wir alle nach, ob wir auch frei sind, denn zu einem Abendessen auf der Lueg sagen wir nicht gerne nein, denn die Küche dort ist hervorragend.

Die Küche auf der Sunnegg kann sich heute Abend auch wieder mal sehen lassen. Danach hat Harry ein paar Geschenke auszupacken. Einige der anderen gehen zum Tanzen, aber ich bin zu müde, also bleiben wir beiden zuhause. Wir verbringen den Rest des Abends in unserem Zimmer beim Schmusen. Das Baby ist jetzt in meinem Bauch sehr aktiv und ich fühle es fast dauernd, wenn es nicht gerade schläft. Selbst Harry kann es jetzt von ausserhalb spüren. Natürlich ist mein Bauch jetzt auch schon beträchtlich ausgebeult.

„Ich liebe es, wie du jetzt aussiehst, Hermione, du bist so schön!" sagt Harry.

„Wirklich? Nicht, dass ich mich im Moment so schön fühle, aber ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du so empfindest, Harry!"

Ich hatte auch einige böse Gefühlsschwankungen! Zum Glück ist es nicht oft passiert. Ich bin so gefühlsduselig geworden! Und wenn ich irgendwo unterwegs bin, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich in jeden Kinderwagen hineinschaue! Es wird von Tag zu Tag unangenehmer zum Schlafen. Ich liege auf meiner Seite und benutze Harry, um eines meiner Beine und die Knie hochzuziehen und auf ihm abzulegen. Abgesehen davon und der Morgenübelkeit hat die Schwangerschaft mir bisher keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Apparieren ist allerdings etwas schwieriger geworden. Ich muss mich dabei ordentlich konzentrieren. Die Heilerin war der Meinung, dass Apparieren nur noch bis etwa einen Monat vor der Geburt möglich ist. Das heisst, dass ich ab November zuhause bleiben muss. Da Harry jede Vorlesung aufzeichnet, bereitet es mir jedoch sicher keine Probleme, auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben.


	14. Grimmauld Place wird aufgeräumt

A/N: Ich weiss, es ist schon wieder lange her, aber hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel. Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die eine Review geschickt haben!

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Grimmauld Place wird aufgeräumt**

**Mittwoch, 4.8.1999 / Remus**

Wir sind für einige Vorbereitungsarbeiten nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Ich stehe deshalb ziemlich früh auf und entdecke, dass auch Addie schon wach und angezogen ist. Sie erzählt mir, dass Winky für sie bereits ein Frühstück gemacht hat.

„Guten Morgen, Addie! Das ist sehr gut. Dann kann ich ja meins jetzt einnehmen und dann habe ich einiges zu tun."

„Darf ich dich begleiten?" fragt die Kleine.

„Wenn's dir dabei nicht langweilig wird, von mir aus gern," antworte ich warnend.

„Dann kann ich ja immer wieder hierher zurückkommen, oder nicht?"

„Das kannst du natürlich."

Winky bringt mein Frühstück, während ich die eingegangene Post durchsehe. Heute gibt's nicht viel, nur der Tagesprophet, den ich rasch durchblättere, und ein Brief von der Werwolfbehörde. Diese Briefe verursachen mir auch jetzt noch immer ein leichtes Bauchgrimmen, doch diesmal werde ich für einmal nicht über mehr Hürden informiert, sondern darüber, dass einige der schärfsten Werwolfgesetze entweder ganz gefallen oder gelockert worden sind. Danke Mandy, ich weiss, dass das die Früchte deiner Bemühungen sind! Ich lasse den Brief für Sirius auf dem Tisch liegen, damit er ihn nach dem Aufstehen gleich sieht. Ich lasse ihm ausserdem die kleine Notiz, dass Addie und ich entweder oben in unserem, oder in Minervas Büro sind.

„So, dann können wir ja gehen! Komm, Kleines!"

Addie folgt mir aus der Wohnung in den Gang und durch den langen Korridor, durch die Wand und dann durch den Wandbehang. Ich frage sie:

„Erinnerst du dich an die Passwörter, Addie?"

„Ja, die Wand ist Riesenkrake und die Wohnung ist Flotte Lotte."

„Sehr gut. Vergiss sie lieber nicht! Wir werden dir jede Änderung wieder mitteilen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen darfst du sie leider nicht aufschreiben. Aber wenn du dich doch einmal ausgesperrt findest, dann darfst du nach Winky rufen, sie bringt dich dann wieder hinein und wird dir auch das Passwort mitteilen. Also, hier sind wir jetzt in der grossen Eingangshalle. Wie du siehst, hat es mehrere Abgänge von hier: da drüben ist die Grosse Halle, die du ja schon kennst. Hier geht's hinunter zu den Hufflepuffs, da drüben zu den Slytherins. Da die grosse Treppe hinauf gehen wir jetzt. Hier hinauf geht's auch zu den Ravenclaws und den Gryffindors. Welchen Weg du dir angewöhnen wirst, sagt dir der Sortierhut dann in einem Jahr!"

„Sirius hat gesagt, dass man dem Hut auch sagen kann, wohin man will..."

„Ja, das kannst du wohl. Aber er steckt dich nur dann dahin, wenn es auch passt. Es ist besser, an das Haus zu denken, in welches man überhaupt nicht hin will!"

„Also entscheidet der Hut auf alle Fälle?"

„Natürlich. Sirius dachte daran, dass er möchte, dass schon endlich alles vorüber wäre und der Hut ihn in das Schlangenhaus stecken würde, doch der Hut war der Meinung, dass er überhaupt nicht dahin passen würde. Sirius zeigte sich sofort mehr als glücklich, irgendwohin zu gehen, wenn es nur nicht Slytherin war. Und Harry dachte: nur nicht Slytherin, nur nicht Slytherin. In seinem Fall war der Hut allerdings der Ansicht, dass er sehr wohl nach Slytherin passen würde, dass er dort Freunde und Unterstützung finden würde, aber als Harry immer noch nichts davon wissen wollte, steckte der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor."

„Und Hermione?"

„Die sagte, dass der Hut nicht so recht wusste, ob er sie eher nach Ravenclaw oder nach Gryffindor schicken sollte, aber sie selber wollte lieber nach Gryffindor. Der Hut bemerkte, dass sie dringend Freunde brauchte und auch ein bisschen mehr lachen sollte, und folgte ihrem Wunsch. Hermione ist eine wahre Gryffindor! Wenn's sein muss, ist sie mutig wie eine Löwin und im Laufe der Zeit hat sie ziemlich viel an Humor gewonnen."

„Und wie war's bei dir?" will sie noch wissen.

„Ich hatte ja tödliche Angst, dass der Hut wissen würde, was ich war und dass er mich deshalb nach Slytherin schicken würde, weil ich doch eine Dunkle Kreatur war. Darauf meinte der Hut nur, dass ich es da drin nicht eine Woche aushalten würde. Sortierte mich nach Gryffindor mit fast genau der gleichen Begründung wie bei Hermione. Und auch bei mir überlegte er es sich eine Weile, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, mich nach Ravenclaw zu senden."

„Hat er dir auch gesagt, warum er dich trotzdem nach Gryffindor sandte?"

„Hat er. Fand zuviel Sinn für Unsinn in meinem Kopf..." sage ich grinsend.

Darüber kann sie sich für eine Weile schieflachen. Sie lacht, bis wir die grosse Marmortreppe hinter uns haben und auf der fünften Etage angekommen sind. Ich öffne die Tür zu unserem Büro und lasse sie eintreten.

„Zu unserem Büro kann ich dir das Passwort nicht geben, Addie. Aber wenn wir hier sind, kannst du ja anklopfen und wir lassen dich dann ein. Nun brauche ich mein Klemmbrett und eine Feder..."

Während ich die Sachen zusammensuche, die ich für meine Sitzung mit Minerva benötige, schaut Addie sich in unserem Büro um. Sie schaut sich alle Bilder auf dem Kaminsims an.

„Dein Büro gefällt mir, Remus," sagt sie.

„Danke, Liebes. Mir gefällt's auch. Sirius und ich wollten gern zusammen ein Büro, deshalb haben wir uns dieses alte Klassenzimmer ausgesucht. Sirius braucht viel Licht und Luft, weisst du."

„Warum?"

„Weil er schon als Kind zuwenig von beidem hatte und in Azkaban war's dann in dieser Hinsicht ganz, ganz schlimm. Lass uns gehen! Ich muss zu Professor McGonagall, damit wir den Stundenplan für das nächste Schuljahr zusammenstellen können."

Addie hüpft vom Stuhl, auf den sie sich gesetzte hatte. Um zu Minerva zu gelangen müssen wir zunächst eine Reihe von Treppen wieder hinunter gehen und dann einen Gang entlang bis zum Wasserspeier, der den Eingang versperrt.

„Alles ist so riesig hier. Verläufst du dich nie, Remus?"

„Die meisten Erstklässler verirren sich ein paar Mal, bis sie sich zurechtfinden. Wenn dir das passieren sollte, dann gibt es immer irgendeinen Geist oder ein Porträt, die dir helfen können, den richtigen Weg wiederzufinden. Schau hier, diese Porträts. Die helfen gern weiter, wenn du sie höflich darum bittest. So, hier sind wir. Dieser Wasserspeier bewacht den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters oder der Schulleiterin. Dahinter kommt dann eine Treppe, die uns fast direkt vor dem Büro ablädt. – Cadogans Pony," sage ich zum Wasserspeier, der daraufhin aus dem Weg springt und die Tür öffnet.

Addie nimmt meine Hand, als wir uns auf die sich spiralförmig nach oben bewegende Treppe begeben. Unterwegs begrüssen uns einige der Menschen in den Porträts.

„Musstest du oft hierher kommen, als du noch zur Schule gingst?" will Addie wissen.

„Nicht so oft wie Sirius und James," gebe ich Auskunft.

„Wo ist dieses Büro? Dies scheint ja gar nicht mehr aufzuhören..." sagt sie dann und versucht, nach oben zu schauen.

„Es ist zuoberst auf einem schmalen Turm, der aber einer der höchsten hier in Hogwarts ist. Alle Räume sind magisch vergrössert."

Als wir oben ankommen, gehe ich direkt zur grossen Eichentüre, die Minervas Büro verschliesst. Minerva macht die Tür auf, noch bevor ich dazu komme, anzuklopfen. Wir treten ein und wünschen ihr einen guten Morgen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden. Ist das ein freundschaftlicher Besuch oder sind wir bereit, seriös zu arbeiten, Remus?" fragt sie lächelnd.

„Seriöse Arbeit steht eigentlich in meinem Sinn. Addie wollte gern mitkommen."

Ich sehe mich um. Ich vermisse die Vogelstange mit Fawkes darauf, aber der Phönix ist natürlich mit Albus aus dem Schloss verschwunden. Minerva bemerkt meinen Blick und lächelt wieder.

„Ich vermisse den lockeren Vogel auch, Remus! Fawkes taucht immerhin ab und zu noch auf, um Hallo zu sagen. Vielleicht vermisst er uns ja auch ein bisschen. Also, dann lass uns da drüben am Konferenztisch ans Werk gehen, ich habe alles schon mal bereitgelegt. Hier ist eine leere Tabelle für jeden Lehrer, davon leiten wir danach die Stundenpläne für die Schüler ab."

„Scheint mir auch einfacher vom Aufwand her..."

Plötzlich 'fühle' ich Phineas' Blick auf Addie ruhen. Als ich mich umschaue, sehe ich, dass er Addie nicht nur anschaut, sondern anstarrt. In seiner üblichen barschen Art fragt er:

„Ist **das** Sirius' Schwester?"

„Scharf beobachtet, Phineas. Sie ist ihm allerdings wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, du wirst es mir also wohl verzeihen, wenn ich dir dafür keine Punkte verleihe," gebe ich etwas sarkastisch Ausdruck.

Addie kichert. Sie geht selbstbewusst auf das Porträt zu und sagt:

„Ich bin Adara Black. Und wer sind Sie?"

„Dein Ur-ur-urgrossvater, Range. Phineas Nigellus."

„Ach so. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Warum gibt's hier ein Porträt von dir?"

„Weil er einst ein Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, Addie. Alle Schulleiter, welche die Schule verlassen haben, bleiben als Porträt immer noch hier zurück. Siehst du, auch Albus Dumbledore ist schon hier!" erkläre ich der Kleinen, auf Albus' lächelndes Porträt deutend.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Black!" sagt er auch prompt.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Professor. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ausgezeichnet, vielen Dank! Ich glaube, es ist angebracht, mal kurz nach Cornwall zu gehen und Fawkes zu einem kleinen Besuch hier aufzufordern. Ich bin sicher, dass du dich mit ihm ausgezeichnet verstehen wirst."

Damit verschwindet Albus aus seinem Rahmen und kehrt erst eine halbe Stunde später dahin zurück.

Addie wendet sich zu mir und will wissen:

„Glaubst du, dass dein Porträt auch eines Tages da oben hängt, Remus?"

„Dazu müsste ich erst Schulleiter werden, Kleines. Vorläufig haben wir Minerva noch und hoffentlich noch ganz, ganz lange!"

Minerva und ich machen uns am grossen Tisch an die Arbeit. Für jeden Lehrer gibt es ein grosses Stück Pergament mit einer Tabelle für die Stunden. Sie hat ihre gesammelten Notizen schon bereitgelegt.

„Hier. Lass uns erst einmal alle Freitage für die Damen und Herren Kollegen aussortieren. Ich habe mich entschieden, dass es wohl am einfachsten ist, eure Tage so einzuteilen, dass ihr einen ganzen Tag frei habt. Da Filius und Pomona am längsten hier sind, haben sie Vorrang und deshalb am Freitag den ganzen Tag frei. Du und Sirius sind die nächsten, euch gebe ich den Montag. Das führt uns zu den Neuen und die haben zwei Lektionen mehr als ihr, also 20. Das reicht immer noch, um ihnen einen ganzen Tag freizugeben. Sie sind ja zu sechst, also geben wir mal Annis und Kate den Dienstag, Clancy und Waldo am Mittwoch und Neville und Penny am Donnerstag. Schön verteilt, nicht? Ach ja, das erinnert mich daran, dass du Annis Limbury noch gar nicht kennst. Sie übernimmt die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler in Zaubertränke. Sie war bis 1968 in Gryffindor, also habt ihr euch wohl nicht mehr kennengelernt."

„Nein, aber wir haben von ihr gehört…" sage ich grinsend.

Minerva zuckt auffällig zusammen.

„Ja, die ist wahrscheinlich eine Seelenverwandte der Rumtreiber. Das hat zumindest Albus gesagt, ich kannte sie ja vorher auch nicht. Er hatte sogar die Unverschämtheit, mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ich diese Sorte Menschen auf einmal auffällig anziehe."

Nun muss ich lachen! Die gute alte Minerva sollte sich endlich dazu durchringen, wieder so zu werden, wie sie es zu ihrer eigenen Schulzeit war.

„Ich nehme an, sie kommt nächstens hier an, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich habe allen mitgeteilt, wann sie sich uns hier anschliessen sollen, die meisten haben noch ein paar Wochen Urlaub genommen. Annis kommt nächste Woche, um ihr Klassenzimmer, ihr Büro und ihre Vorräte zu organisieren."

„Gut. Dann haben wir also die freien Tage vom Tisch. Dann können wir ja an die eigentliche Arbeit gehen."

Wir füllen zunächst Filius' Tabelle. Während ich mir die Tabellen ansehe, freue ich mich wirklich, denn es wird jetzt viel freie Zeit für uns geben, in der wir die für die Korrektur und Vorbereitung benötigte Ruhe haben. In Filius' Fall bedeutet das, dass er am Freitag frei hat, ebenso am Mittwoch und am Donnerstagnachmittag. Am Montag hat er nur gerade am Nachmittag eine einzige Lektion.

Pomona hat noch weniger zu tun. Die oberen drei Klassen sind jeweils nicht sehr gross, daher werden die Schüler aller Häuser gemeinsam unterrichtet. Sie hat zusätzliche Meisterklassen für diejenigen Sechst- und Siebtklässler ausgerichtet, die sich speziell für die Kräuterkunde interessieren.

Sirius und ich haben am Montag den ganzen Tag frei. Dieser freie Tag verlängert unser Wochenende wunderbar auf dreieinhalb Tage. Ich könnte Minerva küssen! Wir haben zudem beide am Mittwochnachmittag freie Zeit. Die werde ich für meine administrativen Arbeiten benutzen. Am Donnerstag habe ich nur vormittags und nachmittags je zwei Lektionen, das gibt nochmals etwas Zeit fürs Administrative. An keinem Tag werde ich nach halb vier noch Lektionen haben! Was für ein wunderbarer Stundenplan!

Das letzte Hauptfach, welches wir abdecken ist Zaubertränke. Auch Annis Limbury wird gut wegkommen, ihr ganzer freier Tag ist der Dienstag, sie wird auch am Mittwoch keine Lektionen haben und weder am Donnerstag noch am Freitag hat sie nachmittags Stunden. Jetzt geht's mit den anderen Hauptfachlehrern weiter, welche die unteren Jahrgänge unterrichten werden. Wir fangen mit Waldo an, dann kommt Clancy dran, dann Neville, Penny und Kate. Am Schluss bleiben uns noch die Wahlfächer, für die es etwas schwieriger wird, denn die müssen irgendwo noch dazwischen hineinpassen, ohne dass es für deren Lehrer zu kompliziert wird. Am einfachsten ist es mit Claire, ihre Astronomiestunden finden zum grössten Teil des Nachts statt, dazu hat sie einige Fortgeschrittenenklassen, die wir ihr auf die frühen Nachmittage legen können.

Da fast alle Drittklässler üblicherweise Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe belegen, steht dieses Fach für sich alleine da. Alle Schüler, die das Fach nicht belegen, haben in dieser Zeit Freistunde. Wahrsagen und Arithmantik halten sich bei den diesjährigen Drittklässlern ziemlich die Waage und erstaunlicherweise ist kein einziger Schüler dabei, der beide Fächer belegt hat. Für die Drittklässler können sie also zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden. So gut wie alle Schüler, welche die Arithmantik gewählt haben, haben sich auch für Alte Runen entschieden. Da weit weniger Schüler (aber solche, die auch Alte Runen gewählt haben) sich für die Muggelkunde entschieden haben, müssen wir auch diese beiden Fächer auf unterschiedliche Zeiten legen.

Während Minerva und ich über unseren Stundenplänen brüten, sitzt Addie gemütlich in einem Lehnstuhl und liest ein Buch. Sie ist unglaublich selbstvergessen, wenn sie liest und scheint sich keine Minute zu langweilen. Ich staune, wie rasch wir mit unserer Arbeit vorwärts gekommen sind, denn bis zum Mittagessen haben wir die Lehrer alle 'versorgt'. Jetzt brauchen nur noch die Stundenpläne für die Schüler davon abgeleitet zu werden.

„Ich mach' das heute Nachmittag, Minerva. Ist ja nur abschreiben, das sollte nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Sehr gut! Du musst noch die Bücherlisten aller Lehrer einsammeln, damit wir die Briefe an die zurückkehrenden Schüler senden können. Hier ist die Liste der neuen Präfekten. Für die musst du bei Dervish & Banges die Abzeichen bestellen. Normalerweise haben wir die innert zwei Tagen. Kannst du die gleich in Auftrag geben? Dann müssen wir die erste Teamsitzung vor dem Schulstart organisieren. Die wird diesmal ein gutes Stück länger dauern, denn wir werden einige Punkte abhaken, schon nur, um die neuen Teammitglieder voll zu informieren. Obwohl ich grundsätzlich plane so weiterzufahren, wie Albus aufgehört hat, werde ich doch einige kleine Änderungen einführen. Dann musst du noch die Liste mit den Erstklässlern für die Auswahl bereitmachen!"

Ich notiere mir jedes Detail. Es wird eine eindrückliche Liste von Aufgaben, die mir hier alle zufallen, aber schliesslich gehört das alles zur neuen Position. Sie bezahlen mich auch doppelt für das, was ich zusätzlich mache. Minerva lächelt und erklärt:

„Ein paar Jahre, Remus, dann brauchst du keine meiner Erinnerungen mehr, dann hast du alle Details im Kopf. Du wirst es tun ohne auch nur zu denken. – Oh, schau mal! Wir haben offenbar den Mittwoch völlig links liegengelassen, da hat am Nachmittag niemand Lektionen! Geradezu ideal für die Teamsitzungen, meinst du nicht? Wir könnten sie alle zwei Wochen ansetzen. Setzt du das bitte auf die Terminplanung der Lehrer?"

„Mache ich."

„Gut. Gehen wir hinunter zum Essen?"

Wir wecken Addie aus ihrem Traumland und gehen gemeinsam hinunter in die Grosse Halle. Am Nachmittag arbeite ich in unserer Wohnung gemütlich am Übertragen der Stundenpläne für die Schüler. Jeder Schüler erhält seinen eigenen entsprechend seinen Wahlfächern. Als die bereit sind, schreibe ich eine Notiz oder einen Brief an alle Kollegen, dass sie mir ihre Bücherlisten angeben sollen. Was schon bekannt ist, kommt schon mal auf die Bücherlisten der Schüler. Da ich mich mit Kate schon geeinigt habe, weiss ich schon, womit sie arbeiten will und brauche an sie nicht mehr zu schreiben.

Als es Zeit fürs Abendessen wird, bin ich ziemlich zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit. Bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres sind es noch fast vier Wochen und das Meiste, was ich vorzubereiten habe, ist schon vorbereitet. Ich habe noch Lektionen vorzubereiten, aber auch da sind die meisten Sachen schon ziemlich klar. Schliesslich habe ich die Dinger ja schon ein paar Mal unterrichtet.

Während wir essen gibt es plötzlich einen kleinen Blitz und Fawkes taucht auf. Er setzt sich direkt auf die Rückenlehne von Addies Stuhl. Alle strahlen den Phönix an. Addie wendet sich nach ihm um.

„Hallo Fawkes!" begrüsse ich den Vogel.

Addie starrt ihn an. Er hopst vom Stuhl auf den Tisch und zwitschert.

„Ist das der Phönix?" fragt sie.

„Ja, Addie, er heisst Fawkes und er mag gern gestreichelt werden," erklärt ihr Filius.

Sie streichelt Fawkes über den Kopf, worauf er noch begeisterter zwitschert. Addie kann nicht anders als zu seiner hübschen Melodie zu lächeln.

„Ist der schön. Und lieb!" meint sie.

„Das ist eben ein Phönix, Kleines," gibt Sirius zurück. „Aber er ist es nur, wenn er dich für würdig hält. Phönixe wissen instinktiv, wem sie trauen können. Sie kennen gute und schlechte Menschen sofort auseinander. Ein schlechter Mensch wird nie einen Phönix zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Was ist dabei ihr Kriterium?" fragt Addie.

„Dein Herz. Wenn du ein gutes Herz hast, dann wird ein Phönix zu dir kommen. Fast alle Kinder aber sind bei ihnen besonders gut angeschrieben."

„Stimmt es, dass sie nie sterben?"

„Ich habe noch von keinem gehört, der wirklich gestorben ist. Nach einer gewissen Zeit geht der Phönix in Flammen auf und entsteht aus seiner eigenen Asche neu. Er ist dann ein nackter kleiner Vogel, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Solche Brandtage wiederholen sich immer nach einigen Jahren. Fawkes ist tatsächlich schon Tausende von Jahren alt."

„Wow. Und was passiert mit ihm, wenn Professor Dumbledore einmal stirbt?"

„Dann wird Fawkes sich nach einer gewissen Trauerzeit einen neuen Gefährten suchen. Phönixe sind nämlich sehr mitfühlend und können trauern. Wenn ihre Gefährten sterben, nehmen sie das sehr schwer. Keiner kann sich einfach einen Phönix als Haustier aussuchen, der Phönix sucht sich seinen passenden Gefährten selber."

„Ich mag ihn! Du bist ein netter Freund, Fawkes," sagt Addie und streichelt den Vogel weiter.

Phönixe haben auch etwas, was die meisten Menschen nicht wissen: sie sind unglaublich eitel. Sag einem Phönix, wie hübsch du ihn findest und er zieht es mit Genuss rein! Fawkes ist da keine Ausnahme, er flirtet mit Addie noch mehr, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihr gefällt. Sie findet das natürlich urkomisch. Wenn er sie mag, was der Fall zu sein scheint, dann ist mit vermehrten Besuchen dieses lockeren Vogels zu rechnen. Da er vollkommen frei ist zu tun, was er will, kann es gut sein, dass wir ihn hin und wieder zu sehen bekommen werden.

**Ginny**

Mein Commumirror ist heute mein Wecker! Schlaftrunken krieche ich über Ernie hinweg, um ihn mit meinem Zauberstab herzuzitieren. Es ist Mum.

„Morgen, Ginny! Angelina ist soeben mit Wehen in die Geburtsklinik eingerückt. Wenn du mit uns auf das Baby warten möchtest, dann komm besser her!"

Das weckt mich innert Sekunden auf!

„Oh, wie schön! Ich komme in einer Weile, Mum!"

Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist fast neun Uhr. Ernie wacht auch grade auf und so erzähle ich ihm gleich, dass ich in die Geburtsklinik gehen werde.

„Muss ich mit dabei sein, Liebste?" fragt er.

„Nur, wenn du auch mit auf das Baby warten willst, Ernie," antworte ich grinsend.

„Ich bekomme ja das Kleine sicher auch bald zu sehen, Gin, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bleibe ich lieber hier."

„Keiner wird sich daran stören, Ernie. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden, okay?"

Ich selber mache mich auf den Weg unter die Dusche. Dann ziehe ich mich an und appariere nach London. Am Empfang der Geburtsklinik frage ich nach Angelina.

„Zweite Etage, Zimmer 6, Miss," sagt die Hexe an der Rezeption.

Die Hexen-Geburtsklinik ist ein freundliches Gebäude mitten in der Diagon Alley mit etwa 20 Zimmern. Für Mütter, die nicht zuhause gebären wollen ist es die Standardklinik. Fast alle Hexen und Zauberer werden hier geboren. Auch Hermione wird hierher kommen. Ich finde das richtige Zimmer schon bald. Die Einheit besteht aus dem Geburtszimmer und einem Warteraum, in dem sich alle Angehörigen, die nicht im Geburtszimmer helfen, aufhalten können. In der zweiten Etage gibt es acht solche Einheiten. Die erste Etage enthält ebenso viele und im dritten Stock sind noch einige Zimmer für die Mütter, die sich hier mit ihren Neugeborenen noch etwas ausruhen wollen.

Die halbe Familie ist schon versammelt, Mum, Dad, George und Bill, dazu Angelinas Eltern, die ich noch nicht kenne, zwei ihrer Geschwister und Alicia. So viel ich weiss, wird sie für das Baby die Patin sein.

„Hallo, Ginny!" werde ich begrüsst und George deutet mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter:

„Sie sind da drin..."

Einige Stunden später tauchen Ron und Justin auf. Noch eine Stunde später kommt Fred endlich aus dem Gebärzimmer, strahlt und ruft:

„Wir haben eine Tochter! Kommt und seht sie euch an!"

Wir finden alle in dem Raum Platz. Angelina sitzt auf dem Bett, im Rücken gut mit Kissen gestützt und hält ihr Baby auf dem Arm. Sie sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus, aber auch sie strahlt, nicht weniger als Fred!

„Hier, ihr Lieben, das ist Carolyn Alicia Weasley," sagt Fred mit einer weichen Stimme, wie ich sie von ihm noch nie gehört habe.

Sie ist so was von süss! Angelina ist dunkelhäutig, das Baby auf ihrem Arm ist noch ziemlich hell, hat aber schon eine Hautfarbe, die an Milchkaffee erinnert. Sie hat braune Augen und der ganze Kopf ist voller rotbrauner Löckchen. Mum und Dad bekommen sie als erste zum Halten. Sie reichen sie an Angelinas Eltern weiter. Wir gratulieren ihr alle mit leisen Stimmen, um Carolyn nicht zu erschrecken.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es überstanden ist. Es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich befürchtet habe, aber es gab schon Momente, in denen ich Fred am liebsten umgebracht, oder aber böse verhext hätte, weil er mir das angetan hat. Natürlich habe ich dabei vergessen, dass ich es ja genauso wollte. Aber er hat mir schon verziehen."

Fred lächelt nur dazu. Ich vermute, dass ihn seine kleine Lade schon höchst erfolgreich um den Finger gewickelt hat.

„Ich bin ebenso froh, dass es vorbei ist! Aber es war schon das Eindrücklichste, was ich je erlebt habe! Sie ist einfach unglaublich!"

Mum löst sich natürlich fast in Tränen auf. Schliesslich ist Carolyn ihr erstes Enkelkind, also kann man wohl darüber hinweg sehen. Auch ich darf die Kleine einen Moment halten. Alicia gibt sie an mich weiter.

„Du meine Güte, sie ist so winzig! Ich hab's schon beinahe vergessen, wie winzig letztes Jahr Denny, Andy und Seraina waren! Ich hoffe, dass du mit ihr als Patin so viel Spass hast wie ich mit Seraina, Alicia. Es ist nett, ein Patenkind zu haben."

„Ich werde sie bis zum Abwinken verwöhnen! Und sie ganz oft zu hüten."

„Das ist gut! Genau, was sie braucht."

Angelinas älterer Bruder hat sich als Fotograf zur Verfügung gestellt und macht nette Bilder. Ich greife nach meinem Muggelhandy und mache auch ein paar Fotos, damit ich die nachher zuhause rumzeigen kann. Nach einer Stunde kehre ich heim, denn Angelina sieht jetzt wirklich völlig erschöpft aus und braucht Ruhe. Beim Apparieren denke ich daran, dass ich ja schon in ein paar Monaten wieder hier sein werde, wenn Hermiones Baby zur Welt kommen wird. Du meine Güte, bei so vielen jungen Paaren, die wir jetzt nach und nach ins Gebäralter kommen, werden wir in einem guten Jahrzehnt für einen vollen Gryffindor-Turm sorgen! Das wird eine Riesenfamilie werden, Hogwarts, nimm dich in Acht!

Doch dieser Gedanke macht mich auch sehr glücklich. Draco und Parvati haben ihre Hochzeit für nächsten Monat geplant. Es wird wieder mal auf einem Schiff gefeiert, nur diesmal auf dem Lac Léman, statt dem in Thun. Dieser See ist mindestens doppelt so gross und ebenfalls mit vielen Bergen umgeben. Auf der Südseite sind die Savoyer Alpen und auf der Nordseite, vom Kanton Wallis über die Waadt bis nach Genf gibt es einen Weinberg nach dem anderen. Das wird bestimmt wieder eine sehr schöne Party.

Als ich nach Hause komme und die Nachricht des guten Ausgangs der Geburt verkünde gibt es ein grosses Hallo und dann wollen alle die Bildchen sehen, die ich gemacht habe. Ich bin sicher, dass jemand wohl auch schon Remus und Sirius unterrichtet hat. Sie sind wohl noch bis am Freitag in Hogwarts, aber dann haben wir ja eine kleine Party auf der Lueg.

* * *

**Donnerstag, 5.8.1999 / Hermione**

Harry und ich haben heute einiges vor. Zuerst gehen wir in die Geburtsklinik, um zunächst Angelina und die kleine Carolyn zu sehen, dann werden wir zu meiner monatlichen Voruntersuchung antraben. Und dann wollen wir Möbel kaufen, um das Stöckli einzurichten. Sobald es fertig eingerichtet ist, werden wir umziehen. Das Schöne beim Möbelkauf hier ist, dass wir alles zusammenschrumpfen und sofort mitnehmen können. Zuhause machen wir alles einfach wieder gross und stellen die Sachen dahin, wo wir sie haben wollen. Ich liebe meine Magie!

Angelina ist immer noch müde, aber sie sieht sehr glücklich aus. Die kleine Bohne ist zum Küssen! Sie ist keine typische Weasley, das steht schon mal fest, wenn sie auch ziemlich rötliche Haare hat. Aber es wäre bei Angelinas eigener Hautfarbe auch fast ein Wunder, wenn sie aussähe, wie die anderen Weasleys. Normalerweise wird sich die dunklere Farbe genetisch halt durchsetzen. Aber sie ist wirklich ein süsses Baby! Sie hat sogar ein paar winzige Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Ich frage Angelina über ihre Erfahrungen während der Geburt aus.

„Ich kann dir schon sagen, wie es für mich war, Hermione, aber es kann bei dir alles ganz anders laufen, denke daran. Sie war fällig, nicht überfällig, aber fällig, und sie ist ziemlich gross..."

„Sie sieht für mich winzig aus, Angelina! Aber wir hatten natürlich zuletzt die Drillinge als Beispiel, und die waren ja wirklich winzig. Und nun sind die schon ein Jahr alt und wir haben vollkommen vergessen, wie klein die damals waren."

„Nun, sie ist dreieinhalb Kilo schwer, was normal ist. Ist aber trotzdem ziemlich viel, wenn du daran denkst, dass du das Ding alles aus dir rausschieben musst."

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Wann ist deines fällig?" fragt Angelina.

„Termin ist am 10. Dezember."

„Auch nicht mehr so lange hin, was?"

„Nein. Schon mehr als die Hälfte durch. Wie ist Fred mit deiner Schwangerschaft zurechtgekommen?"

„Ziemlich gut. Überschäumend wie immer, aber er hat mich so viel umarmt und ich habe es geliebt, wenn er sein Ohr an meinen Bauch hielt und mich gestreichelt hat. Wie geht's dir, Harry?"

„Wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Fred. Ohne sein überschäumendes Temperament natürlich. Ich versuche, anders als mein Dad zu sein. Alle haben uns erzählt, dass er ein absolutes Nervenbündel war, als ich unterwegs war. Er sagt, dass es gar nicht wahr ist, aber ich glaube, dass ich in diesem Fall der Mehrheit, also Mum, Sirius und Remus eher glaube als ihm."

Angelina lacht.

„Ich bin so glücklich für dich, dass du deine Eltern wiederhast, Harry, habe ich dir das je gesagt? Es muss für dich grossartig sein..."

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Zudem sind sie beide ein spassiges Pärchen und ich mag meine kleinen Geschwister. Es dürfen gern noch mehr werden, aber Dad will ja ein eigenes Quidditch-Team haben, also ist mit mehr von ihnen zu rechnen."

„Wie spassig! Was meinst du, wieder gleich mehrere?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ist ihre Sache. Bin aber nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich wieder gleich Drillinge herstellen wollen."

„Das war ein wundervoller Freundschaftsdienst deiner Eltern, Harry."

„Und wie! Ausserdem mit einem wundervollen Ausgang, sie sind alle so glücklich mit ihren Kleinen."

Während wir miteinander plaudern, darf ich Carolyn auf den Arm nehmen und sie kennenlernen. Sie ist ein so süsses Baby und ich kann es jetzt langsam kaum mehr erwarten, endlich mit unserem eigenen Kindchen Bekanntschaft zu schliessen. Wie Sirius und Remus haben wir uns entschieden, das Geschlecht unseres Kindes erst bei dessen Geburt zu erfahren. Wir diskutieren auch immer noch über Namen.

„Ich finde es ein hübsches kleines Geschenk, dass ihr dem Baby Alicias Namen als zweiten Namen gegeben habt, Angelina."

„Ja, sie war auch ziemlich zufrieden damit, denn es war eine Überraschung für sie. Wir wussten ja auch nicht, was für ein Geschlecht sie hatte, also hatten wir uns entschlossen, entweder den Namen des Paten oder den der Patin als Zweitnahmen zu verwenden."

„Gute Idee. Hilft mit, die Beziehung zu begründen. George ist ihr Pate, nicht wahr?"

„Das war ja nun wirklich einfach zu erraten, Hermione! Ja, er ist es."

Nach einer Stunde müssen wir uns verabschieden, denn die Heilerin wartet schon auf uns. Sie überprüft die Fortschritte, die unser Baby in meinem Bauch gemacht hat. Einige Zauber besorgen das und die Daten werden in meiner Tabelle verewigt. Damit sind wir für einen weiteren Monat entlassen. Wir spazieren durch die Diagon Alley zur Gringotts Bank und buddeln in unseren Verliesen nach Geld um auf den Möbelkauf gehen zu können.

Beim Gang durch die drei in der Alley vorhandenen Möbelgeschäfte stelle ich wieder einmal fest, dass diese Zaubererwelt hier wirklich irgendwo in der Biedermeierzeit stehengeblieben ist! Natürlich mag ich die Himmelbetten immer noch, die sind warm und gemütlich, aber Waschbecken und –schüssel fürs Schlafzimmer? Womöglich auch noch Nachttöpfe? Wir werden ein schönes modernes Badezimmer haben, vielen Dank! Ich habe auch die Absicht, die Wohnzimmermöbel und die Einrichtung für das Esszimmer in Muggelläden einzukaufen. Immerhin kaufen wir die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer, das Gästezimmer und das Büro in der Diagon Alley. Natürlich werden wir nach wie vor das Meiste unserer Studierarbeit drüben in der Bibliothek erledigen, aber manchmal kann man auch eine kleine Rückzugsecke brauchen. Wir hätten den grössten Teil der Wand herausnehmen können um ein grosses Wohnzimmer zu erhalten, haben uns aber dagegen entschieden. Wir werden die Tür einfach so gut wie immer offenlassen.

Das Stöckli hat die traditionelle grosse Küche mit genügend grossem Essbereich. Sie nimmt hier die gesamte hintere Hälfte des Hauses ein. Die vordere Hälfte wird von zwei Zimmern eingenommen, die beiden Hälften werden durch einen kleinen Flur getrennt, in dem eine Treppe nach oben führt. Die Haupttür führt in den kleinen Flur. Von diesem geht je eine Tür in die beiden Stuben nach vorne hinaus und eine in die Küche. Im ersten Stock gibt es drei Zimmer und ein Badezimmer. Im Flur führt eine weitere Treppe hinauf ins Dachzimmer, in welchem für uns ein zweites kleines Badezimmer eingerichtet worden ist. Hier richten wir unser Schlafzimmer ein, nachdem neue Dachfenster mehr Licht hereinlassen. Am Anfang werden wir auch unser Baby hier oben haben, also werden wir erst ein Kinderzimmer im mittleren Stock einrichten, wenn das Kleine gross genug ist, in sein eigenes Zimmer zu ziehen.

Die Zimmer sind nicht riesig, aber angenehm gross und lassen sich gut einrichten. Es gibt einen Keller mit vier Räumen, den man über eine Treppe erreichen kann, die draussen vor der Küche nach unten führt. Die Zimmer in den oberen Etagen erhalten noch etwas zusätzlichen Raum, weil sie über der Küche überhängend sind und dadurch unten eine kleine Veranda bilden. Der überhängende Teil wird von unten durch starke Holzpfosten gestützt. Die Küche hat eine Hintertür, durch die man direkt zur Veranda und zur Kellertreppe gelangt.

Die beiden Räume im Parterre richten wir als Wohnzimmer und Büro ein. Dobby und Winky haben im Haus nur die Küche und ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock benutzt, das behalten sie natürlich weiterhin. Obwohl Winky jetzt die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts ist, stöhnt Dobby nicht unter der Mehrarbeit. Er grinst, schnipst mit den Fingern und die Arbeit ist gemacht.

Wir müssen auch die Kinderbetreuung während unserer Studienzeit organisieren. Es gibt eine Tagesstätte in der Diagon Alley, die für unsere Zwecke sicher sehr passend sein wird. Ich werde zum Stillen halt aus der Akademie rasch hinüber apparieren. Also melden wir unser Baby dort schon mal ab Mitte Januar an.

Im Moment höre ich viel in mich hinein. Nur dasitzen und mein Baby durch den Bauch streicheln. Zur Zeit ist es sehr munter und aktiv, aber es hat ja jetzt auch noch ziemlich viel Platz. Manchmal gesellt sich Harry zu mir und übernimmt das Streicheln. Dann sitzen wir nur Arm in Arm da. Es fühlt sich fast ein bisschen an wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, bevor wir dann Nachtschichten schieben und jede Nacht für das Kleine aufstehen müssen. Es ist uns klar, dass wir diesen Luxus, uns so intensiv mit dem Baby in meinem Bauch zu beschäftigen, nur einmal geniessen. Weitere Kinder werden immer ältere Geschwister haben, deren Bedarf auch gedeckt werden muss. Das macht dieses erste Mal noch mal so wertvoll.

* * *

**Samstag, 7.8.1999 / Harry**

Kurz vor Mittag machen wir uns alle auf den Weg zur Lueg. Freunde und Familie werden in die Autos geladen (mittlerweile sind es schon vier!) und los geht's. Die Fahrt ist kurz, sie dauert nur etwa eine halbe Stunde, erst ein bisschen hinunter und dann ein gutes Stück hoch, alles durch satt grüne Landschaft. Die Hügel im Emmental sind fast überall dicht mit Wald bewachsen. Wo es keinen Wald hat, weiden Kühe auf grossen Weiden. Flaches Gebiet gibt's hier im Emmental kaum. Die Lueg ist auf einem der höheren Hügel. Und das Wetter ist heute prächtig!

Demzufolge hat man unseren langen Tisch im Garten des Restaurants reserviert, wo wir auch alsbald unsere Plätze einnehmen. Mum, Dad, Sirius und Remus bekommen für die Kleinen Hochstühlchen, für Lizzie gibt's ein paar Kissen extra. Addie nimmt ihnen gegenüber Platz, zwischen Ginny und mir. Hermione setzt sich zu meiner Linken hin.

„Wäre schön, wenn meine Eltern jetzt auch hier sein könnten," sagt sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer.

„Bist du eine Hexe oder bist du keine?" fragt Sirius, „Abmarsch! Hol sie her! Wir essen eh à la carte, also können wir gut noch ein paar Minuten warten!"

„Habe ich das nicht schon mal irgendwo gehört?" tuschle ich zu Ron hinüber, der mich natürlich gleich grinsend angeschaut hat. Wir grinsen noch breiter.

„Hey, das stimmt ja, so was bin ich doch... gute Idee!"

Nur wenige Minuten später hat Hermione ihre Eltern per Apparieren mitgebracht und führt sie zum Tisch. Sie sehen noch ein bisschen durchgeschüttelt aus, scheinen den Transport aber gut überstanden zu haben. Wir bitten um zwei zusätzliche Gedecke und erhalten sie umgehend.

„Hallo zusammen! Was für eine Überraschung! Hermione hat uns grade noch erwischt, wir waren schon auf dem Weg nach draussen zum Essen; nicht, dass wir erwartet hätten, statt einiger Kilometer einige Hundert Kilometer weit weg zu essen," begrüsst uns George lachend.

„Hallo, George! Hallo, Helen!" werden meine Schwiegereltern von allen Seiten begrüsst.

Wir heissen sie an unserem Tisch willkommen und stellen ihnen alle die Leute vor, die sie noch nicht kennen. Minerva ist hier und auch Jason und Mandy sind anwesend. Alle bewundern die hübsche Gegend. Während wir unser Essen auswählen, kommen auch schon jede Menge Diskussionen in Gang.

Das Essen und die Gesellschaft sind ausgezeichnet. Was für eine gute Idee von Sirius und Remus, ein Familienfest im Sommer zu veranstalten. So können wir hier draussen sitzen und beim schönsten Wetter die Stimmung und das Essen geniessen. Ich bekomme von Addie alles über ihre Entdeckungen in Hogwarts zu hören. Es scheint ihr im Schloss sehr gut zu gefallen und nach den paar Wochen, die sie nun schon dort verbracht hat, fühlt sie sich dort auch zuhause.

„Remus sagt, dass ich während der Schulzeit nicht im Schloss herumlaufen darf. Aber dann werde ich sowieso am Lernen sein. Ich muss auch mit den Zwillingen in der Wohnung essen," sagt sie.

„Ich verstehe, warum sie dir das verbieten, Addie. Alle anderen Kinder bekommen Hogwarts an ihrem ersten Schultag dort zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Du wirst es schon ziemlich gut kennen, daher ist für dich die ganze Überraschung im Eimer. Und glaub mir, es macht viel Spass, alles als Erstklässler zu entdecken. Ich fand es Klasse, als Hagrid uns am ersten Abend nach der Ankunft das Schloss von weitem zeigte."

„Ja, aber das macht mir nicht so viel. Ich muss ja jetzt noch ein volles Jahr warten, obschon ich im Winter elf geworden bin. Aber deine Mum sagt, dass ich noch ziemlich viel aufzuholen habe und dass ich noch viel zu lernen habe. Sirius und Regulus mussten auch beide fast ein Jahr länger warten. Und Remus auch, der sogar am längsten, weil er Anfang September geboren wurde."

„Du packst das schon. Du hast ja schon angefangen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber nicht den ganzen Tag. Sie erlauben mir auch noch ein bisschen Ferien…"

„Sind die nicht nett?" frage ich sie lachend.

Wir studieren die Speisekarte und wählen unsere Menüs. Ginny und ich sind Addie behilflich, ihr Essen auszuwählen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis der erste Gang serviert wird, da wir ziemlich viele verschiedene Sachen bestellt haben. Wir nutzen die Wartezeit zum Tratschen. Addie fühlt sich bei uns immer wohler und wir sehen sie deshalb immer öfter lächeln und lachen. Wie das Lachen funktioniert, hat sie rasch gelernt, als Ron und Justin sie gestern durchgekitzelt haben! Sie sind schon in einer reichlich albernen Stimmung heimgekommen, fingen an, mit den Drillingen zu spielen und zogen dann irgendwie auch Addie mit hinein. Sie haben sie gekitzelt, bis sie vor Lachen kaum mehr Atem fand. Als sie sie endlich losliessen, erklärte sie, dass sie Ron und Justin einfach nicht ausstehen könne.

Das glaube ich allerdings eher weniger, denn die beiden brauchen nur aufzutauchen und die Kinder fangen schon alle an zu kichern. Ich nehme an, dass sich auch Addie ihrem Charme nicht entziehen kann. Ron freut sich schon auf sein Patenkind. Er behandelt Hermione gegenwärtig wie eine Königin. Ich habe ihn jedenfalls noch nie vorher so zuvorkommend erlebt.

**Sirius**

Ich schaue zufrieden in die Tischrunde. Uns gegenüber sprechen Ginny und Harry mit Addie, die zwischen den beiden sitzt. Sie macht so grosse Fortschritte und scheint jetzt allen gegenüber offener zu werden. Sie ist immer noch ein Kind und wie alle Kinder ist sie neugierig und will lernen.

„Addie macht sich, was meinst du, Moony?" frage ich meinen Partner.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Sie braucht sicher noch eine Weile, bis sie sich überall wohlfühlt, aber mit denen unter uns, die sie schon ein bisschen kennt, hat sie gar keine Mühe."

„Ich wünsche ihr so sehr, glücklich zu werden. Wenn ich daran denke, was sie unwissentlich mitgemacht hat, dann bricht es mir immer noch das Herz. Ich fürchte den Tag, an dem ihr klar wird, was eigentlich mit ihr passiert ist. Und hoffe, dass der erst kommt, wenn sie die Pubertät bereits hinter sich hat. Oder vorher…"

„Ich fürchte, genau dann wird sie's checken, Liebster. Wir sollten uns möglichst jetzt schon ein paar sehr gute Antworten auf ihre Fragen ausdenken. Es ist schliesslich kein Pappenstiel festzustellen, dass der eigene Vater einem fast die gesamte Kindheit gestohlen hat. Noch dazu für ein so idiotisches Ziel."

Ich seufze. Dann wende ich mich zu Denny, der auf meiner anderen Seite sitzt und sehe zu, dass er etwas zwischen die Zähne und in den Bauch bekommt. Remus kümmert sich um Seraina. Und zwischen den verschiedenen Löffeln voll Nahrung, die wir unseren Kindern in den Mund stecken, kommen wir selber auch noch zum Essen.

**Ron**

Heute ist ein wirklich schöner und guter Tag. Wir verbringen ihn auch in schönster Art und Weise! Nach einem ausgedehnten Essen gehen wir auf einen fast ebenso ausgedehnten Spaziergang, bevor wir unsere Autos wieder besteigen und nach Hause fahren. Dies ist das letzte Wochenende, bevor Justin und ich aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus und in das wirkliche Leben eines Aurors versetzt werden. Ab Montag werden wir mit erfahrenen Autoren im Team arbeiten. Ich wurde John Hill und Margaret White zugewiesen. Sie sind beide schon seit Jahrzehnten in diesem Job. Ich werde sie auf ihren Schichten begleiten und habe zu diesem Zweck die entsprechende Einsatzliste erhalten. Justin hat natürlich einen anderen Schichtplan, aber wir werden uns trotzdem noch sehr oft sehen können. Dafür müssen wir jetzt nicht mehr in unseren Unterkünften im Ministerium bleiben und haben deshalb unser Zimmer schon geräumt, um Platz für die nächsten Studenten zu machen. Justin wurde Kingsley Shacklebolt und Dean Crosby zugeteilt.

Es ist doch ein grosser Schritt für uns beide. Dies ist jetzt der wahre Jakob, keine Simulationen mehr, jetzt werden wir sehen, woraus der Job wirklich besteht.

Das Beste wird jedoch sein, dass wir gemeinsam ausschlafen können, wenn wir beide eine späte Schicht haben! Wir sagen nicht nein dazu. Und ausserdem verdienen wir schon ganz gut!

* * *

**Montag, 9.8.1999 / Remus**

Ich kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Sirius hat heute gar nichts zu tun, aber ich muss die Briefe für die zurückkehrenden Schüler versenden. Ich habe jetzt alle Bücherlisten erhalten und stelle sie für die verschiedenen Jahrgänge und Schüler zusammen. Ein magisches Gerät erfasst und schreibt alle Adressen. Ich verfasse die Briefvorlagen und setze nur noch die Namen in die einzelnen Kopien. Die individuellen Bücherlisten werden den Briefen beigefügt. Acht neue Präfekten erhalten ihre Anstecker, die Schulsprecher erhalten die ihren. Eine Gruppe von Sechst- und Siebtklässlern erhalten einen zusätzlichen Brief von Sirius, der sie darin einlädt, sich am Animagusstudium zu beteiligen. Das nimmt die meiste Zeit des Tages in Anspruch, aber am späten Nachmittag ist alles in der Eulerei und die Briefe sind auf dem Weg zu ihren Empfängern.

Nachdem die Briefe weg sind, kann ich anfangen, die Lehrerkonferenz vorzubereiten. Sie wird am Montag vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres stattfinden. Bis dahin sollten alle Lehrer wieder in Hogwarts eingetroffen sein.

Beim Mittagessen treffe ich die Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die übers Wochenende eingetroffen sind, Hjalmar Nilsson und Kate Calverleigh. Die Stundenpläne für Filius, Pomona und Carla habe ich bereits bei mir. Wir haben uns gerade hingesetzt, als die Tür aufgeht und Penny, Neville, Sybill und Waldo Hawkridge eintreten. Minerva heisst sie willkommen und alle finden einen Platz an dem langen Tisch.

„Sind Sie ganz alleine da, Remus? Wo ist ihre bezaubernde Familie?" erkundigt sich Hjalmar.

„Ja, ich bin heute alleine da. Sirius hat zur Zeit nichts zu tun, also bleibt er lieber mit den Kindern in der Schweiz. Wir apparieren die Kinder nur hin und her, wenn es sich nicht anders machen lässt. Ansonsten sind sie bei ihm in der Schweiz besser aufgehoben."

„Ich verstehe. Wann ist die Lehrerkonferenz schon wieder? Ich muss nochmals für einige Tage verschwinden."

„Am 23."

„Ah, sehr gut, bis dahin bin ich längstens zurück. Ich habe die Gelegenheit, in Heidelberg einige besonders interessante Runentafeln zu sehen. Die wurden dort im Keller eines alten Zauberers gefunden, der kürzlich tot aufgefunden wurde. Er war ganz alleine und offenbar schon drei Wochen tot, als ihn endlich jemand fand. Das war vor zwei Monaten. Dann hat beim Ausräumen seines Hauses jemand im Keller diese Runen gefunden. Ich darf sie nun als einer der ersten genauer betrachten."

„Klingt sehr interessant. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was sie behandeln?"

„Wahrscheinlich alte Sagen. Sie wissen ja, dass die Gegend da voll davon ist."

Neville hat sein Klassenzimmer und sein Büro schon. Nach dem Essen nähere ich mich Penny und Waldo Hawkridge:

„Hallo, Penny! Hallo, Professor Hawkridge! Ich bin Remus Lupin, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ausserdem der stellvertretende Schulleiter. In dieser Funktion bin ich für die Verteilung der Räumlichkeiten der Lehrer zuständig. Ich möchte Ihnen Ihre Unterkunft gern zeigen."

„Hallo, Remus! Wie schön. Habe ich auch schon ein Büro?" fragt Penny.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Professor Lupin! Ich habe schon so einiges über Sie gehört," sagt Hawkridge zur selben Zeit.

„Nennen Sie mich Remus, bitte, im Lehrkörper sind wir im Normalfall eher unförmlich."

„Sehr gut, danke, Remus, nennen Sie mich dann bitte Waldo!"

„Gerne. Also, wenn ihr mir dann bitte folgen wollt… und ja, du hast bereits ein Büro, Penny!"

Ich begleite die beiden zum verborgenen Zugang zum Lehrerquartier und zeige ihnen den Weg durch den langen Korridor.

„Das Passwort wird am 1. September wechseln. Dies hier ist Sirius' und meine Wohnung. Ich weiss nicht, ob du's schon gehört hast, Penny, aber wir haben in der Zwischenzeit noch ein drittes Kind bekommen."

„Was! So plötzlich?"

„Erinnerst du dich, als Sirius dir davon erzählte, dass wir noch sein Elternhaus zu durchsuchen hätten? Das haben wir in Angriff genommen und dabei festgestellt, dass sein Vater nicht nur nicht dann gestorben war, als es mitgeteilt worden war, sondern noch am Leben war. Krank, aber am Leben. Auch seine Mutter lebte fünf Jahre länger als nach offiziellen Quellen. Die Blacks haben ihren Tod vorgetäuscht, um im Geheimen nochmals einen Erben für die Familie herzustellen."

„Und haben sie das hingekriegt?"

„Ja. Allerdings war das Kind ein Mädchen. Als sie ein Jahr alt war, starb Mrs Black. Also keinen weiteren Black-Erben mehr. Arcturus Black hat seine Tochter richtiggehend wie im Gefängnis eingesperrt gehalten. Als wir also dort einmarschierten, fanden wir die kleine Adara Black, zehn Jahre alt, Sirius und dessen Bruder Regulus wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Das netteste Kind, das du dir vorstellen kannst ausserdem."

Für mindestens zwei Minuten bringt Penny gar nichts heraus. Ich grinse. Sie schluckt, dann meint sie:

„Wow. Das ist ja man ein Ding!"

„In der Zwischenzeit haben wir uns aneinander gewöhnt. Sie ist wirklich ein wunderbares kleines Mädchen. Lily übernimmt es, sie zu unterrichten, weil sie ziemlich grosse Löcher in ihrer Grundausbildung hat. Menschen sind ihr natürlich auch noch etwas sehr Fremdes, daher werden wir sie nicht in die Primarschule nach Hogsmeade senden, sondern zuhause unterrichten. Bis zum nächsten Jahr, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen wird, hat sie sich dann hoffentlich auch daran gewöhnt, unter vielen Leuten zu sein."

„Das ist ja eine dicke Story."

„Verstehe ich das richtig, dass Sie und Sirius Black eine gemeinsame Wohnung haben?"

„Ja, wir sind ein Paar. Wir haben zwei eigene Kinder, Zwillinge, die ihre Mutter teilen, aber Sirius und ich sind die Väter der beiden. Sie sind fünfzehn Monate alt. Deshalb sind wir auch hier unten, denn hier sind die Familienwohnungen. In den letzten 50 Jahren hat es hier keine Lehrer mit Kindern gehabt, aber mit den vielen neuen jungen Leuten im Team, wer weiss, wann sie wieder benötigt werden?"

„Also, ich hab's ganz klar nicht eilig!" protestiert Waldo.

„Wie auch immer, wenn ihr Lust dazu habt, dann kommt jederzeit herunter. Eine Tasse Tee, Kaffee oder einen Drink gibt's hier immer. Hier ist das Lehrerwohnzimmer. Sirius und ich sind hier im Moment eher seltene Gäste, wegen unserer Kleinen. Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist es ein sehr hübsches Zimmer. Ihr habt von hier aus auch Zugang zum Garten, der für die Lehrer reserviert ist. Ausser, wenn einem von uns das Passwort rausrutscht, haben keine Schüler Zugang zu diesem Bereich des Schlosses. Und ihr könnt mir glauben, dass meine Freunde und ich als Schüler jeden Winkel dieses Schlosses ausbaldowert haben, bloss diesen Teil haben wir nie erobert!"

Penny lacht.

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht, nach allem, was ich von Sirius gehört habe?"

„Weil er's dir gesagt hat, natürlich. Filch überfällt immer noch das grosse Zittern, wenn jemand die Rumtreiber auch nur erwähnt. Zum Glück ist der jetzt weg und Minerva hat einen neuen Hauswart eingestellt. Der schon gewarnt ist, denn wir nennen unseren Nachwuchs ‚kleine Rumtreiber'."

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

„Also, ihr müsst hier durch und dann am Ende dieses Korridors, dann sind hier die nächsten zwei Etagen für die diversen Wohnungen. Der frühere Zaubertränkemeister, Severus Snape, wohnte unten in den Kerkern, Waldo. Wenn Sie diese Unterkunft wollen, können Sie sie gerne haben."

„Nein, danke! Es hat mich nicht gestört, in Haus Slytherin zu sein, aber ich ziehe das Licht vor! Das Klassenzimmer ist ja schon von Professor Black verlegt worden, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber da er sein Klassenzimmer neben meinem hat, will er es behalten und zum Transfigurationszimmer umwandeln. Wir finden aber für Sie ein anderes schönes Zimmer. Es gibt mindestens 30 Räume in diesem Schloss, die als Klassenzimmer benutzt werden können und leer stehen. Und das ist nur im Hauptteil des Schlosses, es gibt noch jede Menge selten bis nie benutzter Teile des Gebäudes."

„Dann habe ich keine Bange, dass ich etwas Passendes finden werde. Ich ziehe es auch vor, überirdisch zu unterrichten."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut!"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape Ihren Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hat, Remus. Tut mir leid, wenn ich damit so herauskomme, aber wünschen Sie, dass ich das weiterführe?"

„Vielen Dank, Waldo, aber inzwischen habe ich andere Quellen. Sirius macht ihn meistens für mich, und ich habe zwei ehemalige Schülerinnen und eine Freundin, die als Backup dienen können, sollte er einmal ausfallen. Danke aber auf jeden Fall für das Angebot."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ehrlich gesagt, weiss ich nicht, ob ich ihn hinkriegen würde."

„Ich weiss, wie komplex er ist. Deshalb kann ich ihn auch nicht selber machen. Ich war in Zaubertränketheorie ziemlich gut, aber beim Brauen kommt mir immer meine feine Nase in den Weg und all die Gerüche von vielen der Zutaten haben mich immer ziemlich fertig gemacht."

„Na ja, Sie würden wohl kaum jemals irgendwas aus Silber oder Aconitum anfassen, nicht wahr?"

„Es gibt Schutzhandschuhe dafür, aber Sie haben recht, ich gehe natürlich beidem eher aus dem Weg, wenn ich kann."

Wir gehen die breite Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten und dann in den zweiten Stock.

„Hier wohnen die Lehrer, die schon sehr lange hier in Hogwarts sind. Sie erhalten frisch renovierte Räume, die Sie einrichten können, wie Sie wollen. Hier bitte, Ladies first, das hier ist dein Quartier, Penny!"

„Danke. Funktioniert es mit Passwort?"

„Ja, du musst es noch setzen. Gib dem Porträt an der Tür deine Personalnummer und dann brauchst du nur zu sagen: ‚das neue Passwort ist….' Das setzt das Passwort. Du kannst es danach jederzeit wieder mal ändern. Die Porträts kennen die Personalnummer derjenigen, welche die Räume bewohnen, also kann man nur sein eigenes Passwort ändern."

„Gut. Dann mach' ich das doch gleich mal."

„Wir verlassen dich demnach. Waldo, Ihr Zimmer ist etwas weiter hinten im Korridor. Wohnung, vielmehr, Sie erhalten zwei Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Badezimmer und Miniküche. Das Cheminee ist gross genug, Sie können problemlos darin Zaubertränke brauen. Hier ist es. Gleiches Vorgehen wie für Penny. Ich überlasse Sie dann erst mal Ihrem Schicksal. Wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, dann fragen Sie mich jederzeit, ich bin an den meisten Tagen bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres hier. Wo mein Büro ist, wissen Sie auch, ich teile es mit Professor Black."

„Fünfter Stock, nicht wahr? Dann werde ich es finden. Kontaktiere ich auch Sie für das Klassenzimmer?"

„Ja. Für die Einrichtung können Sie sich gerne an Sirius wenden, er hat auch das hergerichtet, in dem Sie Ihre Probestunden gegeben haben."

„Echt? Das ist nämlich ein grossartiger Raum! Kein Wunder, dass er zu Transfiguration wechselt, wenn das transfigurierte Möbel sind, dann hat er ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet!"

„Genau das ist es! Seine Spezialität, wenn Sie so wollen. Und wahrscheinlich die einzige Macke, die er hat, die ihn als Schwulen auszeichnet," sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

„Stimmt, man würde es ihm nicht geben."

Ich verbringe den Rest des Tages damit, die diversen Passwörter im Haus neu zu setzen und sie anschliessend einer Kontrolle zu unterziehen. Für die Präfekten mache ich die Pergamentzettel bereit, die ihnen am Beginn der Reise im Hogwarts-Express zugesteckt werden. Eine Kopie davon geht an die Liste mit den Erstklässlern.

Als Letztes gehe ich heute bei den Hauselfen vorbei und erkundige mich nach der Vorgehensweise für die Festlegung der Menüpläne.

„Das Frühstück ist immer gleich, aber für Mittag- und Abendessen hat uns Professor McGonagall einmal in der Woche am Samstag immer die Menüpläne gegeben."

„Gut. Ich werde das jeweils am Sonntagabend machen. Heisst das, dass wir immer zu essen bekommen haben, was Minerva wollte? Na, dann gibt's ab jetzt einiges an Neuem für die liebe Chefin! Mir schmeckt's zwar, was ihr kocht, aber ein wenig mehr Abwechslung im Speiseplan kann ja wohl nicht schaden, was meint ihr?"

„Wir kochen, was Sie wünschen, Meister Lupin!"

„Brave Helferlein seid's ihr!"

Ich freue mich darauf, das Essen zusammenzustellen. Die gute Minerva ist Schottin und das hat man am Essen in Hogwarts sehr deutlich zu spüren bekommen, reichlich, simpel und eher deftig. Ab jetzt wird hier auch sehr viel leichteres und schmackhafteres Essen auf den Tisch kommen! Ich habe zu viel Zeit im Ausland verbracht, um der englischen Küche noch sehr viel abgewinnen zu können. Das reichliche englische Frühstück bleibt auf alle Fälle. Es ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag und die Kinder brauchen in der kühlen Umgebung hier einiges an Kalorien, um genügend Energie zu bekommen. Aber mittags und abends wird ab jetzt einiges ändern. Ich denke, die südlichen Küchen werden vorherrschen, vor allem mediterrane Küche, aber auch asiatisches wird auf den Speiseplan kommen. Ich möchte die Geschmacksnerven meiner Schüler mit köstlicheren, leichten Speisen kitzeln als sie bisher gewohnt waren. Also geht auf die mentale Liste, dass ich meine alten Kochbücher hervorkrame und ausserdem gleich einige neue besorge. Eine gute Ausrede für einen Besuch in meinen liebsten Buchhandlungen zu haben ist allemal gut.

Nachdem ich mich mit den Hauselfen geeinigt habe, informiere ich Minerva über meine Pläne. Sie ist zunächst natürlich nicht so begeistert. Schotten mögen keine gravierenden Änderungen, doch ich erinnere sie an das wunderbare Essen, das wir an Harry und Hermiones Hochzeit genossen haben.

„Möchtest du nicht auch mehr von diesen leckeren Köstlichkeiten essen? Unsere Hauselfen werden das nämlich perfekt hinkriegen."

„Oh, ich habe keinen Zweifel daran! Nur ich werde mein gewohntes Essen vermissen," sagt sie schmollend.

„Das wirst du überleben, liebe Minerva. Also, vom 1. September an werde ich die Speisepläne regieren."

Ich grinse, verabschiede mich und kehre heim.

**Sirius**

Während Remus seinen Pflichten als stellvertretender Schulleiter nachgeht, nehme ich die Hilfe von Harry, Hermione, Ginnie, Ernie, Blaise und Padma an, um nach Grimmauld Place zurückzukehren. Das erste von einigen Malen, fürchte ich, aber es muss gemacht werden. Die Hilfe der Bande wird wirklich eine grosse Hilfe sein.

Als wir ankommen, rufe ich als Erstes Diggory über den Commumirror an. Er schickt jemand vorbei, der Kreacher mitnehmen wird. Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass sich seine Abteilung gewohnheitsmässig um solche Fälle kümmert. Innerhalb einer Stunde nach unserer Ankunft hat jemand Kreacher auch schon abgeholt. Ich musste ihn zunächst freisetzen, indem ich ihm ein Kleidungsstück gab. Danach ist der Beamte mit dem alten Hauselfen verschwunden. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht.

„Nicht schön," sagt Hermione mit einem Schniefen.

„Nein. Nicht schön, du hast recht. Nur leider gibt's keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn oder er geht und redet zu viel. Also, ich denke, als Erstes sollten wir diesen grässlichen Porträts zu Leibe rücken."

Zu meiner Überraschung bekommen wir die Dinger aber nicht weg. Sie sind mit einem permanenten Klebzauber an die Wand befestigt, und zwar einem, den wir einfach nicht rauskriegen. Ich beschwöre eine Brechstange und einen Hammer herauf und damit versuchen wir, das Bild auf Muggelart von der Wand zu trennen. Es ist zu spassig, das Geschrei und Gejammer meiner Mutter zu hören, die sich entschieden dagegen auflehnt, von ihrem Platz verdrängt zu werden. Aber nicht einmal mit dem Brecheisen bringen wir das verdammte Ding von der Wand weg.

Hermione hat schliesslich die Lösung gefunden. Sie schaut sich die Wand an und fragt:

„Das ist Täfelung, nicht wahr?"

„Alles hier ist Täfelung!" antworte ich.

„Nun, das heisst, dass sie an der Täfelung befestigt ist. Täfelung weg und sie geht ebenfalls weg!"

„Ein Versuch ist das auf jeden Fall wert!"

Die Täfelung lässt sich nicht mit Zaubern entfernen. Aber wir entfernen ein Stück neben dem Porträt, damit wir mit dem Brecheisen zwischen die Mauer und die Täfelung kommen können und **das** haut dann auch hin! Mutter bekommt es mit, dass ihre Zeit in dem Haus endgültig abgelaufen ist und dementsprechend brüllt sie uns die Ohren voll. Wir verschliessen sie einfach und lachen alle, als das lebensgrosse Porträt schliesslich zu Boden fällt.

Während wir es in den Garten hinaus schleppen, sage ich zu ihr:

„Das war's mit dir, Mutter. Dieses grässliche Porträt werden wir jetzt auf der Stelle verbrennen! Eine neue Ära der Black-Familie hat jetzt begonnen und weder mein Sohn noch meine Tochter werden dieses Haus je in diesem Zustand sehen!"

„Du wirst mich nicht verbrennen! Du wirst **nichts** Derartiges tun!" schreit sie.

Sie schreit, brüllt, quietscht, aber das ist mir ganz egal. Ich ziele mit meinem Zauberstab und sage:

„Incendio!"

Und dann schaue ich zufrieden zu, wie die Flammen das aufräumen, was von meiner schlimmen Mutter noch verblieben ist. Innerlich verbrenne ich selber fast, denn als kleines Kind habe ich mir nichts so sehr gewünscht wie eine Mutter. Eine richtige Mutter, die nicht so weit weg, so kalt und abweisend wäre. Eine, die mich im Arm halten und trösten würde, wenn ich es brauchte. Eine, die auch lachen konnte und nett war. Ich werde diese hier jedenfalls nie vermissen. Sie hat mich geboren, das war's aber dann auch schon. Für einige kurze Jahre hatte ich Remus' Mutter Fanny, die mich genauso behandelt hatte als wäre ich ihr eigener Sohn gewesen. Und ich hatte auch meine Grosstante Dorea für eine Weile, die das ebenso machte. Wie bitter war der Tag, an dem eine Gruppe von Todessern schliesslich Fanny und Quintus Lupin umbrachte. Der einzige Trost, den ich hatte war, dass ich Remus nicht hatte leiden sehen müssen, als sie mich in Azkaban einsperrten.

Die Schreie sind verstummt. Hat sie das wirklich gefühlt? Wahrscheinlich war Schreien einfach in ihrem Porträt einprogrammiert. Merlin weiss, dass sie es auch in ihrem Leben oft genug getan hat. Ich kehre ins Haus zurück und von nun an reissen wir die gesamte Täfelung im Haus mit den Brechstangen heraus und bringen alles zum Verbrennen hinaus in den Garten. Bis zum Abend sind Korridor und Treppenhaus von allen diesen scheusslichen Dingern befreit. Auch das grässliche Mobiliar haben wir vernichtet. Eingangsbereich und Treppenhaus sind jetzt vollkommen leer.

„Morgen gehen wir an den grossen Salon," kündige ich an.

Wir kehren zur Sunnegg zurück, wo wir alle eine ausgiebige Dusche oder ein Bad nehmen. Remus ist von Hogwarts wieder zurückgekehrt. Lily und James haben auf die Kleinen aufgepasst. Beim Abendessen schaue ich Hermione an, der es offenbar nicht so gut geht.

„Willst du morgen nicht lieber zuhause bleiben, Hermione? Du siehst nicht so gut aus. Wir werden schon klarkommen."

„Ja, ich werde wohl dableiben, das war ein bisschen viel heute. Danke, Sirius!"

„Kein Grund, mir zu danken, Liebes. Ich habe vielmehr Grund, **dir** zu danken. Ihr wart alle eine grosse Hilfe. Die Eingangshalle und das Treppenhaus von Grimmauld Place sind schon mal von allem Gerümpel befreit worden! Meine Vorfahren können von mir aus jetzt in die verdammte Hölle gehen, wo sie hin gehören."

Remus grinst.

„Nicht gerade die eleganteste Ausdrucksweise, Padfoot," meint er.

„Ist mir völlig egal, Liebster, das war wie ein Alptraum da drin! Wir konnten diese verflixten Bilder nicht runterholen, bis wir schliesslich mit vereinten Kräften und einigen Brechstangen die Täfelung von der Wand lösten. Dann ging's! Mein Vater würde durchknallen, wenn er wüsste, dass ausgerechnet ein simples Muggelgerät etwas wegbrachte, was mit Magie nicht ging."

Wir lachen alle noch einmal herzlich über die Entdeckung.

„Es war köstlich, Remus! Wir haben all die Porträts und die Hauselfenköpfe runtergenommen und alles verbrannt."

„Und Kreacher?"

„Haben Diggorys Leute mitgenommen," entgegne ich kurz.

„Ah. Ich verstehe."

„Jedenfalls gehen wir morgen an den grossen Salon. Der doofe Wandteppich mit dem Familienstammbaum muss auch runter."

„Das könnte schwieriger werden, der hat keinen Rahmen," gibt Remus zu bedenken.

„Kein Problem, denke ich. Die Täfelung muss eh von den Mauern runter und alles muss neu verputzt und gemalt werden. Also werden wir einfach wieder die Brechstangen unter der Täfelung ansetzen."

„Stimmt auch wieder."

* * *

**Dienstag, 10.8.1999 / Blaise**

Schon früh am Morgen sind wir zurück in Grimmauld Place. Lily und James kommen heute mit und schauen sich neugierig um.

„Selbst diese leere Eingangshalle sieht noch traurig aus, Siri," sagt James. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir das nur einmal im Frühling sehen mussten."

„Du hast sicher nichts verpasst, Prongs. Das ist kein freundliches Haus gewesen," gibt Sirius zurück.

„Nein, so sieht es auch wirklich nicht aus. Also… wo machen wir weiter?"

„Hier gleich nebenan im grossen Salon. Wenigstens müssen wir jetzt nicht mehr leise um dieses doofe Porträt meiner Mutter herumschleichen. Wir können sprechen und so viel Lärm machen wie wir wollen."

Wir betreten den Salon. Nur ein bisschen staubig das Ding. Sirius führt uns zu einer Wand, an der ein riesiger Wandteppich hängt. Darauf ist der Familienstammbaum der Blacks. Sirius deutet auf das untere Ende und erklärt:

„Als ich mit 16 ging, hat meine Mutter meinen Namen aus dem Tuch gebrannt, aber schaut mal, da unten: Dennys Name steht voll da!

Da steht der Name tatsächlich, mit einer dünnen goldenen Linie, die nach oben geht. Sie trifft auf ein kleines Brandloch, wo Sirius' Name stehen sollte. Ich suche nach Tonks.

„Da ist Tonks!" ruft Padma.

„Und Andy hat sie natürlich auch rausgebrannt. Grässliche Leute… aber jetzt lasst uns mal sehen, ob das Brecheisen auch hier kurzen Prozess mit der Täfelung macht."

Sirius setzt das Instrument an, aber er bekommt keinen Millimeter frei, also geht er mit dem Brecheisen wieder zwischen Paneel und Mauer, dann kommt das Ding langsam von der Wand. Wir werfen was übrig geblieben ist auf die Asche vom gestrigen Mist und werden es zusammen mit dem verbleibenden Müll wieder verbrennen. Wir entscheiden uns sogar dafür, die ganzen Paneele von den Wänden zu nehmen, da sie nicht eben erhaltenswürdig aussehen.

Es gibt eine Menge alter Möbel im Haus, aber nicht ein Stück ist darunter, was uns erhaltenswert scheint. Es gibt nichts Elegantes in diesen schweren, schwarz und dunkelgrün gestrichenen Möbeln. Obwohl alles wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Jahrhunderte alt ist, müssen wir die Sachen wegwerfen, weil es wohl kaum Interessenten dafür gibt. Wir ziehen alle Schubladen an den umstehenden Möbeln auf und entleeren sie. Dann wird alles aus den Schränken und Sideboards entfernt. Es gibt verschiedene Schubladen mit Papieren, Fotoalben und anderen, wahrscheinlich nicht unrelevanten Dingen. Sirius stellt einen grossen Behälter in den Gang, in den wir diese Sachen legen können. Auch Fotos in grossen, zumeist aus reinem Silber gemachten Rahmen legen wir dort hinein. Nachdem auch der letzte Schrank entleert ist, wird alles, was in dem Raum ist, verkleinert und in einem weiteren Behälter zur Verbrennung in den Garten geschafft. Wir leeren das Zeug auf die verbleibende Asche von gestern und verbrennen es. Am Ende deutet Sirius ruhig mit seinem Zauberstab auf den kleinen Haufen Asche, der noch übrig ist und lässt ihn verschwinden.

Im Haus finden wir etliche Doxies und anderes Ungeziefer, aber die kriegen wir ziemlich gut weg.

Sirius schaut uns an und meint:

"Um die Bibliothek und das Büro kümmern wir uns zuletzt, ich denke, wir machen erst mal die anderen Schlafzimmer, die sind am leichtesten zum Aufräumen."

Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, also gehen wir alle hinauf. Sirius nimmt den Behälter mit dem Kram zum Behalten mit, James nimmt denjenigen für den Mist. Im ersten Stock ist neben der Bibliothek auch das grosse Schlafzimmer mit Badezimmer und der eingebauten kleinen Wohnung.

"Nimmt mich wunder, diese kleine Wohnung... die muss doch hier irgendwie reingezaubert worden sein."

"Ja, darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht, aber lass uns mal in den gewöhnlichen Schlafzimmern aufräumen," entgegnet Sirius.

Padma und ich gehen eine Treppe weiter und fangen mit Gästezimmern an. Wir schauen in diverse Schränke, finden aber bloss Bettzeug, das auch noch in gutem Zustand zu sein scheint. Padma geht hinunter und fragt, was wir damit machen sollen.

"Sirius sagt, wir sollen es im Gang aufschichten und er schaut es sich dann später genauer an."

"Gut."

Nachdem wir das Bettzeug im Korridor deponiert haben, verkleinern wir das übrigbleibende Mobiliar und verfrachten es in den Behälter. Harry, Ginny und Ernie kommen ebenfalls mit Ladungen aus ihren Zimmern. James und Lily sind offenbar unten bei Sirius.

James

Lily und ich folgen Sirius ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Es sieht aus, als ob jemand es von oben bis unten durchkämmt hätte.

"Meine Grosstante hat nach der Beerdigung meiner Mutter hier rumgewühlt," erzählt Sirius, "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie ruhig alles, was ihr gefällt, mitnehmen soll. Wir hatten alles wirklich Wichtige ja schon vorher sichergestellt, also die Gringottsschlüssel und die Familienerbstücke unter den Juwelen. Sie muss aber schon noch ein paar Sachen gefunden haben, sie hat sich jedenfalls nicht mehr beschwert. Lasst uns den ganzen Mist verkleinern und auf den Haufen da draussen werfen..."

"Aber mit Vergnügen doch, mein lieber Mr. Padfoot!"

Wir schrumpfen das ganze Zeug, bis nichts als ein kleiner Haufen Zeug übrigbleibt, das wir dem Behälter draussen zuführen. Nur noch der Spiegel ist übrig, der den Durchgang zu der kleinen Wohnung abdeckt. Wir benutzen den Zauber zum eruieren der Passwörter und finden heraus, dass das Passwort "Toujours pur" heisst, das Familienmotto der Blacks.

"Oh Mann, da hätte ich ja auch gleich draufkommen können, das war ja abzusehen..." stöhnt Sirius.

Wir gehen hinein, um den Punkt zu fühlen, an dem die magische Wohnung beginnt. Schon nach einem halben Meter sind wir uns sicher, ihn gefunden zu haben. Sirius versucht einen einfachen:

"Finite Incantatem!"

und schon werden wir unzeremoniell aus der sich wieder zurechtrückenden Wand gedrückt und landen im Schlafzimmer auf unserem Hintern, bedeckt mit dem Inhalt der kleinen Wohnung.

"Wow... hatte nicht erwartet, dass das so einfach geht," sagt Sirius grinsend, während er unter dem Bett hervorkriecht. Er verkleinert rasch den ganzen Rest mitsamt dem Zeug, das sich noch im Schlafzimmer befindet.

"Ich auch nicht. Aber du und Blaise hattet recht, es war tatsächlich magisch."

"Jetzt ist es jedenfalls weg, das Zimmer ist auch leer, nichts wie weiter zum nächsten..."

Wir gehen ein Stockwerk höher. Hier gibt es acht Zimmer, darunter die beiden von Sirius und Regulus. Lily und ich übernehmen eines der Zimmer, Sirius das von Regulus. Wir packen das Gästezimmer, das wir betreten, ohne weitere Untersuchung einfach klein. Dann muss irgendwas passiert sein, denn wir hören Sirius plötzlich markerschütternd schreien. Lily und ich laufen hinüber und kommen an als Harry grade eben auch eintrifft. Sirius fällt ohnmächtig zu Boden.

"Scheisse! Ist das ein Irrwicht oder ein Dementor?" fragt Harry.

"Vermutlich ein Irrwicht, Harry!"

"Ah! Gut, geht ein bisschen zurück, für mich wird das nämlich auch zum Dementor."

Harry hebt seinen Zauberstab und deutet auf die Quelle seines Unbehangens, dann sagt er:

"Riddikkulus!"

Während Lily schon anfängt, Harry zu unterstützen, appariere ich zu den anderen:

"Wir haben ein kleines Irrwicht-Problem, ihr Lieben, kommt ihr uns helfen?"

Natürlich kommen alle mit, und gemeinsam stellen wir uns dem Irrwicht, bis der vor Verwirrung platzt. Ginny's Irrwicht-Erscheinung ist ein hübscher junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Sie spricht ihren Zauber, so dass er plötzlich völlig nackt vor uns steht und eine Schnulze in ein Mikrofon singt, dabei aber versucht, sein Geschlechtsteil mit der Hand zu verbergen. Ich bin etwas konsterniert und befrage sie nach ihrem Irrwicht. Was gibt's an diesem jungen Mann zu fürchten? Sie erklärt mir ruhig:

"Das war Voldemort – oder besser: Tom Riddle – mit sechzehn Jahren, James. In meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts schrieb ich in ein Tagebuch, und er schrieb darin zurück. Er schaffte es, mich zu besitzen. Ich hatte das Ding wohl von Lucius Malfoy erhalten. Das erfuhr ich alles allerdings erst hinterher."

"Ach, die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens."

"Genau."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich üble Erinnerungen wiederaufgewärmt habe."

"Macht nichts. Das hat ja schon der Irrwicht getan. Ich glaube, es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich mich ab und zu daran erinnere, dass die Geschichte in der Vergangenheit liegt. Vergessen kann ich sie leider nicht."

Jetzt können wir uns endlich um Sirius kümmern, der langsam wieder zu sich kommt. Kaum nimmt er die Umgebung wieder wahr, bricht er in Tränen aus. Ich habe Padfoot nicht sehr oft weinen sehen, aber ich weiss, wie sehr ihn die Dementoren fertig machen, selbst solche aus einem Irrwicht. Harry ist der Schnellste, er setzt sich neben Sirius und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Lily erkundigt sich:

"Was machst du gegen deinen Irrwicht-Dementor, Harry? Das ging so rasch, dass ich nichts sehen konnte..."

"Oh, ich stelle mir immer vor, wie die über den Saum ihrer Kapuzenmäntel stolpern und sich die dann wegreissen. Beim Trimagischen Turnier ist mir einer so begegnet, und zuerst habe ich geglaubt, es wäre ein echter, als aber dann mein Patronus den Dementoren nicht zum Verschwinden brachte, sondern über den Saum seines Mantels stolperte, wusste ich, wie man die zur Lächerlichkeit treiben kann. Funktioniert jedes Mal!"

"Hättest du mir auch mal sagen können, Harry," schnuffelt Sirius.

"Geht's dir besser, Padfoot?"

"Nicht viel, aber kommt schon."

Sirius verwandelt sich in Padfoot und rollt sich zu einem Schläfchen auf dem Teppich zusammen. Harry tätschelt ihn und streichelt das seidige Fell des Hundes. Mein Sohn beeindruckt mich immer wieder. Ich habe deutlich gemerkt, dass Sirius in Zeiten solchen Stresses sich eher an ihn als an mich wendet, obwohl wir doch schon so lange so eng befreundet sind. Wenn er Remus nicht haben kann, dann wendet er sich zu Harry. Ich verklemme mir jegliche Eifersucht, denn ich verstehe, warum sie sich so nahe stehen. Die eigene Hölle, in der jeder von ihnen während Jahren geschmort hat, ist der Kitt ihrer Beziehung, in den letzten, gemeinsam verbrachten Jahren haben Sirius und Harry ein wunderbares Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut, das ich um keinen Preis zerstören würde.

"Lasst uns mit den Schlafzimmern noch eine Weile weitermachen und dann nach Hause gehen, ich glaube, wir haben bald genug für heute!" sagt Harry.

Wir lassen Sirius schlafen und räumen die übrigen Schlafzimmer auf dieser Etage. Dann bringen wir alles zur Verbrennung hinunter in den Garten. Beim Zurückkommen stellen wir fest, dass der grösste Teil des Hauses jetzt geleert worden ist. Es bleiben noch das Esszimmer, die grosse Küche im Keller, der Estrich, die Bibliothek und das Büro. Aus Sirius' Schlafzimmer haben wir die Möbel entfernt, aber alle seine Sachen, die wir noch gefunden haben, sind in einer Kiste. Wir wecken Padfoot. Er steht auf, streckt sich und entschuldigt sich:

"Sorry fürs Austreten. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Irrwichte im Haus sind. Es stand seit Jahren fast leer, das ist praktisch eine Einladung für die! Das verdammte Ding hat mir fast einen Herzinfarkt gegeben."

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Du brauchst jetzt ein heisses Bad und Moony dazu. Wir übernehmen in der Zwischenzeit die kinder, ja?" schlägt Padma vor.

"Danke, Padma! Das ist genau, was ich jetzt brauche."

Wir apparieren zurück zur Sunnegg, wo wir Hermione ablösen. Remus ist auch schon zurück und als er hört, was geschehen ist, übernimmt er ohne weitere Diskussion Sirius und überlässt uns die Kinder.

**Remus**

Nanu? Was soll das denn? Ich habe Sirius heute früh in perfekter Form verlassen und jetzt sieht er aus als ob eine Herde Elefanten über ihn hinweggegangen wäre? Du meine Güte! Ich zitiere unsere Bademäntel aus dem Schlafzimmer und setze ihn schon mal eine Wanne voll heissem Wasser, in das ich Lavendelessenz giesse. Sirius lässt sich hineinsinken und sagt:

"Komm schon, Moony, ich brauche deine Nähe!"

Ich ziehe mich rasch aus und setze mich in der Wanne hinter ihn. Er lässt sich noch etwas tiefer sinken und lehnt sich an mich. Ich ziehe ihn an mich. Sirius legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und schliesst die Augen. Ich schnappe mir einen Waschlappen, tunke ihn ein und beginne, Sirius damit sanft abzuwaschen.

"Also, was ist passiert in diesem elenden Haus? Als ich heute morgen weggegangen bin, warst du vollkommen in Ordnung, und jetzt..."

"Irrwicht..." gibt er nur zur Antwort.

"Dementor?" frage ich ihn.

"Volltreffer."

"Und?"

"Und? Ich bin voll weggetreten. Die verdammten Dementoren machen mich fertig, selbst als Irrwichte! Die anderen sind alle angerast gekommen und haben den Irrwicht fertig gemacht."

"Gut. Es scheint mir nur natürlich, dass dein Irrwicht ein Dementor ist, Liebster. Haben die Lieben auch daran gedacht, dir Schokolade zu geben?"

"War keine da."

Ich zitiere eine Tafel aus der Küche her. Er isst langsam einige Häuschen auf. Mit einem Seufzen entspannt er sich ein bisschen.

"Wann ist es passiert?"

"Vor etwa zwei Stunden. Ich hab mich danach verwandelt und gepennt."

"Gut. Was ziehst du für die endgültige Heilung vor: eine Dosis unserer Kinder oder Sex?"

"Kann ich auch beides haben?" fragt er.

"Natürlich. Es gibt gleich Abendessen."

Wir nehmen uns jedoch Zeit für das Bad. Ich wasche sorgfältig seine langen Haare, was er immer gern hat und nachdem ich sie ihm gründlich ausgespült habe, steht er auf. Ich folge ihm, wobei ich seinem Schwanz eine kleine Portion Streicheleinheiten verpasse.

"Denk dran für später, Liebster!"

"Das vergesse ich bestimmt nicht, Padfoot."

Wir trocknen uns gegenseitig ab, dann gesellen wir uns für das Abendessen zur Familie. Sirius beruhigt sich jetzt wieder. Wir bringen sogar die Zwillinge selber zu Bett, die von ihren Paten rührend versorgt worden sind. Sie haben alle vier angeboten, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen, doch Sirius bedankt sich und begründet:

"Nein danke, nicht heute Abend, heute brauche ich ihre Unbeschwertheit und ihre Liebe noch ein bisschen."

Ich hebe Seraina auf, während Sirius sich um Denny kümmert. Sobald Seraina ausgezogen ist, in ihrem Pyjama und dem Schlafsack steckt, setze ich mich mit ihr auf eine Decke. Lily und Sirius bringen Andy und Denny. Ich zeige ihnen noch ein Kinderbuch und erzähle die kurze Geschichte dazu. Die Drillinge können jetzt so langsam Formen und Farben unterscheiden und zeigen fröhlich auf die Bauklötze, Teddybären, Äpfel und Pferdchen. Vor allem Seraina benennt auch schon einzelne Dinge mit dem Wort. Na ja, sie bringt's so ungefähr hin. Als wir durch die paar Seiten in dem kleinen Buch durch sind, nehme ich die Kleinen alle auf den Arm und verteile Gutenachtküsse. Sirius und Lily übernehmen je eines und wir stecken sie in ihre Bettchen. Seraina nuckelt an ihrem Schnuller und wickelt das Seidenbändchen am Hals ihres kleinen Teddybären um ihren Finger. Schon nach wenigen Minuten ist sie eingeschlafen. Ich sehe ihr dabei noch einen Moment zu, als Sirius leise an mich herantritt und sagt:

"Denny schläft."

"Seraina auch."

"Dann lass uns in unser Bett verschwinden, Liebster."

Das fällt mir nicht schwer. Ich hatte heute ziemlich viel zu tun, habe Annis und Kate ihre Wohnungen angewiesen und ihnen geholfen, sich einzurichten. Ausserdem gab es eine Reihe von Antworten auf die Schulbriefe, sowie einige Anfragen von Eltern, die zu beantworten waren. Ich bin also müde, aber ziemlich scharf auf meinen Liebsten! Wir ziehen uns rasch aus, sprechen unsere Silenziumzauber und als ich mich zum Fenster wende, um es zu schliessen, fühle ich Sirius hinter mir. Da es draussen sehr warm ist, steht das Fenster weit offen. Sirius umarmt mich und küsst mich auf die Schulter, dann auf den Hals, lässt seine Hände über meine Wirbelsäule gleiten, bevor er sich meinen Brustwarzen zuwendet.

"Du hast im Bad meinen Appetit ganz schön angeregt, mein Liebster," flüstert er.

"Gut! Das war Absicht, ich will dich haben!"

"Ich dich auch, Moony..."

Er gibt mir einen kleinen Schubs, so dass ich mich am Fensterbrett festhalten muss. Seine Hand gleitet jetzt fordernder über meinen Rücken, wobei er überall dort ein bisschen mehr Druck gibt, wo ich's am meisten spüre. Er kennt diese Stellen natürlich genau! Da ist eine fast zu unterst in meinem Kreuz – oh ja, genau diese, Padfoot, ja! Wenn er darauf drückt, hat er mich jedes Mal in der Tasche. Wohlbefinden schiesst durch meinen Körper und mein Schwanz ist jetzt endgültig hart. Ich entferne eine meiner Hände vom Sims und gehe an meinen Schwanz, aber Sirius schiebt sie dort energisch weg und legt sie wieder auf das Fensterbrett.

"Sirius! Jeder, der da unten durchgeht, wird uns sehen!" protestiere ich.

"Glaube nicht, dass die uns hier vermuten und auch nur hochgucken..." gibt er ungerührt zurück.

Seine Hand geht jetzt in meine Spalte und fast automatisch spreize ich meine Beine etwas auseinander. Verflixt, ich kann direkt sein Grinsen hinter mir spüren! Er hört nicht auf, mich zu streicheln und saugt jetzt an meinem Ohrläppchen.

"Nnnng, Paddy! Ich liebe es, hör bloss nicht auf," stöhne ich.

"Es wird nur noch besser, Liebster," flüstert er.

Er presst seinen Körper gegen meinen, so dass ich seine Erektion fühlen kann. Es lässt mich vor Lust erzittern.

"Komm schon, Süsser, bitte..."

"Bitte was? Was soll ich damit tun?" zieht er mich auf.

Noch mehr zärtliche Küsse auf meine Schultern. Er fängt an, zu knabbern und dann zu saugen, wahrscheinlich wird er mir dort einen massigen Knutschfleck hinterlassen! Immerhin, es ist mein Rücken, durch die Roben eh bedeckt, also kein Protest von meiner Seite. Die Hand schafft sich jetzt Zugang zu meiner Öffnung und er schiebt erst einen, dann einen zweiten Finger hinein und dringt rasch tiefer ein. Ich spreize meine Beine gleich noch ein bisschen weiter.

"Perfekte Position, mein süsser Moony," bedankt sich Sirius.

Er zitiert das Gleitmittel her und schmiert etwas davon auf meinen Eingang und seinen Schwanz. Dann stösst er noch eine Weile mit seinen Fingern, bevor er schliesslich eindringt. Er gleitet gleich ganz leicht, und wie immer verhält er erst einen Moment, als er ganz drinnen ist. Wieder küsst er mich zärtlich auf den Rücken und den Hals. Ich drehe mich ein bisschen, um ihn anzusehen. Nicht, dass ich in dieser Haltung viel sehen kann, aber er schafft es, mich auf den Mund zu küssen. Dann fängt er an zu stossen und ich ziehe den Atem scharf ein! Ich lehne mich vor, so dass ich mich jetzt mit meinen Unterarmen auf den Rand des Fensterbrettes stütze. Zum Glück ist vor mir noch der Kasten mit den Geranien, der unsere unteren Körperhälften abschirmt! Aber mittlerweile bin ich schon so weit, dass es mich nicht mehr kümmert, wer allenfalls da unten durchgehen und uns sehen könnte. Ich wende ihm mein Gesicht zu, um zu sehen, was er macht. Sirius' Kopf ist vorgebeugt, seine Augen geschlossen und er konzentriert sich darauf, in einem schönen Rhythmus zu stossen. Ich erschauere vor Wohlbefinden. Ich versuche, es durch meinen Atem zu steuern, damit es länger dauert, aber sowie er mit deinen Händen an meinen Schwanz geht, nähere ich mich sehr rasch meinem Orgasmus. Ich atme wieder tief. Selbst mit dem offenen Fenster steigt mir der starke Geruch meines mich vögelnden Sexualpartners in die Nase, was ich liebe! Ich knurre ganz tief unten im Hals und warte auf diese wenigen Sekunden des Gefühls, von dem ich in meinem Leben nie genug bekommen werde! Sirius lässt mich heute nicht warten, er stösst, bis er kommt und sich mit einem tiefen Grunzen gehen lässt. Er seufzt meinen Namen. Ich schliesse meine Augen, während er noch ein paar Mal nachstösst, bis auch ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht habe. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl, von ihm aus- und aufgefüllt zu werden.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf meinen Arm sinken und bringe meine Atmung und meinen Puls auf normal zurück. Noch schnappe ich einige Male nach Luft. Sirius hat sich auf meinen Rücken sinken lassen und schliesst seine Arme um meinen Bauch.

"Ich glaube, wir wären jetzt im Bett weit bequemer aufgehoben," bemerke ich.

"Nicht sicher," murmelt er.

"Apparieren?"

"Zersplintere ich mich bestimmt," gibt er zurück.

Ich lache, richte mich auf und schiebe ihn auch weg. Er kreischt leise auf und umklammert mich, wodurch wir beide zu Boden gehen.

"Also, das war ja nun nicht sehr geschickt, Padfoot, wie kommen wir denn jetzt ins Bett?" frage ich beleidigt.

"Solange ich dich in meinen Armen halte, ist mir alles egal, Moony."

"Aber mir nicht, ich friere! Komm schon!"

Ich kann mich schliesslich von ihm befreien und stehe auf. Ich gehe zum Bett und schaue zu ihm zurück.

"Muss ich dich herzitieren, Siri?"

"Super Idee, Moony! Wenn ich nicht selber aufstehen muss!"

Er strahlt. Ich lache ihn an, doch dann rufe ich:

"Komm schon, so sehr kannst du nicht erledigt sein! Ich gebe zu, dass das eben super war, aber wir hatten doch schon weit anstrengenderes!"

Er seufzt, dreht sich aber um und geht betont mühsam auf seine Knie, bevor er aufsteht. Er kommt zum Bett und lässt sich neben mir darauf fallen.

"Wie willst du eigentlich eine zweite Runde überstehen, wenn dich die erste schon so erschöpft hat?" necke ich ihn.

"Ich werde offenbar alt. Wir haben doch früher locker ein halbes Dutzend Runden geschafft, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir je so viel geschafft haben, aber da waren wir auch noch 20 Jahre jünger."

"Wäre aber nett, nicht wahr?"

Ich drehe mich zu ihm und küsse ihn. Seine Hand geht sanft über meine Arme, Schultern und verliert sich in meinen Haaren, während er mich an sich zieht. Ich seufze in den Kuss hinein und schliesse meine Augen. Wir bauen uns gegenseitig langsam wieder auf. Endlose Küsse, Hände auf seinem Rücken, auf seiner Brust, weitere Küsse. Der Wolf in mir geniesst Sirius' Attacke mit seinen Zähnen auf meine Brustwarzen. Er schiebt mich auf den Rücken und fängt an, mich überall zu beknabbern. Ich fahre weiter, seinen Rücken zu streicheln und schliesse meine Augen wieder. Seine Lippen berühren mich zärtlich und dann saugt er sich an einer meiner Brustwarzen fest.

**Sirius**

Bei Merlin, ich liebe den Geruch und den Geschmack seines Fleisches! Ich sauge an seinen Nippeln, an einem nach dem anderen, und nehme sie zwischen meine Zähne. Während ich von einem zum anderen wechsle, schaue ich in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen sind fest geschlossen, was bei ihm stets der Ausdruck des höchsten Wohlbefindens ist. Auf einmal geht der CD-Spieler an und füllt den Raum mit Klaviermusik von Remus' liebsten Komponisten, Claude Debussy. Ich grinse. Er ist einfach umwerfend. Während ich ihn weiter streichle, hören wir der Suite Bergamasque zu. Ich muss sagen, Remus' Musikauswahl gefällt auch mir. Die verträumte Musik und selbst die sanften schnelleren Teile hören sich an wie unsere sanften Berührungen sich anfühlen. Meine Hand fährt faul über seinen Bauch, hinunter zu seinem Schwanz, der sich eben wieder versteift. Ich ziehe die Vorhaut zurück und lecke einige Male über seine Eichel, wobei ich die verbliebene Samenflüssigkeit weglecke. Seine Hände auf meinem Rücken geben nur Gänsehaut. Bald habe ich den grössten Teil seines Schwanzes geschluckt und sauge heftig daran. Es dauert eine Weile, aber als ich das erste leise Knurren höre, weiss ich, dass er seinem Höhepunkt entgegensteuert.

"Ja!" zischt er. "Nur noch ein kleines Bisschen, Paddy, ja, komm schon! Ja! Siri!"

Ich liebe sein Erschauern, wenn er kommt. Sein Samen spritzt in zwei oder drei kleinen Stössen in meinen Mund und ich schlucke ihn. Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf seinen Unterleib fallen und betrachte mir dieses Organ, welches uns so viel Vergnügen bereitet. Noch immer bin ich nicht darüber hinweg, dass uns das vierzehn Jahre lang verwehrt geblieben ist. Ich schliesse meine Augen und geniesse ganz einfach den Geschmack in meinem Mund und den Geruch meines Liebsten in meiner Nase. Kein Parfum könnte besser sein.

Bevor ich einschlafen kann, zieht er mich hoch und wir finden uns erneut in einem langen Kuss verbunden. Ich zitiere einen Waschlappen aus dem Bad und er wäscht meinen Schwanz sauber, wobei er ihn auch gleich wieder stimuliert. Ich schicke den Lappen gleich zurück ins Bad. Er geht jetzt an meinen Schwanz, schön wach und aktiv, während er sich vorhin so ruhig verhalten hat, so dass ich schon beinahe befürchtet hatte, er wäre mitten in meinem schönen Blasen eingeschlafen!

Jetzt aber scheint er sehr wach zu sein. Ohne weitere Umstände schluckt er meinen Schwanz und saugt ihn. Ich greife mit beiden Händen in seine Haare. Von der CD kommen jetzt wieder raschere Töne, mit vielen hohen Tönen, welche an winzige Glocken erinnern. Ich schliesse meine Augen und überlasse mich wieder ganz dem Gefühl von dem, was Remus mit meinem Schwanz so anstellt und der Musik aus den Lautsprechern. Dabei verpasse ich beinahe meinen Orgasmus! Aber nur beinahe. Ich hebe meinen Rücken vom Bett und bocke nach oben. Remus kontrolliert meinen Schwanz mit seinem Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger.

"Jetzt! Oh jetzt, Remus, jetzt!"

Langsam lässt er meinen Schwanz los und dreht sich zu mir. Ich setze mich auf und ziehe ihn dann mit mir, lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und ihn auf mich. Es ist noch früh, aber wir halten den Schlaf nicht ab, der uns übermannt.

Mittwoch, 11.8.1999 / Sirius

Noch einmal kehre ich zur Bank zurück, diesmal jedoch, um die aufgeräumten Konten zu begutachten und neu aufzuteilen. Ich erhalte detaillierte Konteninhalte und erkundige mich:

"Was würden Sie tun, alles zusammenschmeissen oder alles immer noch separat behandeln?"

"Ich würde Geldwerte in ein Verlies und Sachwerte in eines oder mehrere andere Verliese verteilen, Sir," meint der Banker.

"Gut, das machen wir. Ich brauche dennoch weitere Verliese: Je 100'000 Galleonen in ein Verlies für meine Tochter Seraina Lupin-Black und für meinen Sohn Dennis Black. Die Schlüssel werde ich für die Kinder verwahren. Eine Million Galleonen für meine Schwester Adara Black. Da sie erst elf Jahre alt ist, werde ich diesen Schlüssel ebenfalls für sie aufbewahren, bis sie 17 wird. Mein Geldverlies wird zwei Schlüssel benötigen, einen für mich und einen für meinen Lebenspartner Professor Remus Lupin. Dasselbe gilt für mein Sachwertverlies."

"Das geht so in Ordnung, Sir. Möchten Sie einige Minuten warten, damit ich Ihnen die Schlüssel gleich geben kann? Und wünschen Sie, Ihr bisheriges Verlies Nr. 711 zu behalten?"

"Klar, wenn es gross genug ist..."

"Natürlich. Die Verliese passen sich automatisch dem Inhalt an, wenn er die Standardgrösse übersteigt."

"Ah! Sehr praktisch."

"Ich werde gleich zurückkehren."

Ich brauche wirklich nicht lange zu warten, bevor er mit den Schlüsseln zurückkehrt.

"Wie Sie hier sehen können, haben wir die einzelnen Schlüssel klar beschriftet. Diese beiden hier sind für Mr. Lupin. Dies hier sind Ihre und die drei mit dem roten Label sind diejenigen für die Kinder. Das Verlies Ihrer Schwester ist wegen des grossen Inhalts ebenfalls ein Sicherheitsverlies."

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Tookook, ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden!"

"Zugang zu allen Ihren Verliesen erhalten Sie in zwei Tagen, wenn alles physisch verschoben ist. Wir werden Ihnen eine Eule senden."

"Wunderbar. Dann werde ich noch das Vergnügen haben, alle persönlichen Effekten darin unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

Ich kehre zur Sunnegg zurück. Den Nachmittag verbringe ich mit meinen Lieben im Freibad. Wir bleiben sogar bis nach dem Abendessen da. Remus, Ginny und Ernie gesellen sich dafür auch zu uns.

"Na, Spass gehabt heute Nachmittag?" fragt Remus.

"Jede Menge Spass!" versichert Addie ihm. "Ich liebe die Rutschbahn ins Wasser."

"Das ist grossartig, dann können wir ja jetzt mal wieder ins Alpamare gehen!"

"Au ja!"

Es ist wunderbar, das Lachen zu sehen, das jetzt in Addies Augen eingekehrt ist. Am Nachmittag haben wir zugesehen, wie die Zwillinge herumgewatschelt sind, im Sandkasten gespielt und im Babypool geplanscht haben. Ich habe Addie in eines der grösseren Schwimmbecken mitgenommen.

Das Freibad schliesst um 9. Kurz vorher packen wir die Kinder und den Kram zusammen und machen uns auf den Heimweg. Nicht nur die kleinsten Kinder schlafen unterwegs ein, auch Addie. Remus schaut nach hinten und lächelt.

"Sie ist jetzt wirklich glücklich, Siri," sagt er zufrieden.

"Ja, Moony, das glaube ich auch. Ich bin froh, dass wir sie gefunden haben und retten konnten."

* * *

**Montag, 16.8.1999 / Sirius**

Das wird heute ein absoluter Horrortag. Zwei Auroren und ein Beamter des Ministeriums, sie haben freundlicherweise Jason Taylor dafür ausgesucht, begleiten mich an einen Ort, den ich wirklich nicht noch einmal betreten wollte, Azkaban. Die neue Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hat mir versichert, dass ich nirgends einen Dementoren zu sehen oder zu fühlen bekommen werde. Mein Vater und Narcissa werden in eine Verhörzelle gebracht werden, die sich in der Nähe des einzigen Eingangs zur Festung befindet.

Wir fünf sitzen jetzt also in dem Boot, das uns zur Insel, die mir unfreiwillig fast zwölf Jahre lang „Heimat" war, genau die zwölf Jahre, die ich so verzweifelt zu verarbeiten und vergessen versuche. Vielleicht ist dies hier gar nicht so schlecht. Ein Test, wo ich stehe. Trotzdem wird es hart werden.

Das Boot wird am Landungssteg befestigt. An den Tag, an dem ich hier eingeliefert wurde, kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich wachte erst in meiner Zelle auf. Die Verzweiflung, die ich damals fühlte, als ich merkte, wo ich mich befand, kommt jetzt wieder hoch. Zwar weiss ich nicht, wie das Gebäude hier aussah, aber der Geruch sticht mir gleich wieder in die Nase. Eine Mischung aus unendlicher Verzweiflung und kaltem gekochtem Kohl. Einmal gerochen vergisst man den nie wieder! Wir betreten die Festung durch eine kleine, unscheinbare Tür. Gleich zur Rechten sind einige Räume, die den Auroren zur Verfügung stehen, die hier ihre einwöchigen Schichten absolvieren.

Einer von ihnen führt uns zu der Verhörzelle, in die man meinen Vater gebracht hat, sobald wir unsere Zauberstäbe einem anderen Auroren zur Verwahrung abgegeben haben. Wir betreten den kleinen Raum. Es gibt einen kleinen Tisch und einige Stühle. Er sieht schon aus wie der leibhaftige Tod. Scheint auch schon völlig verrückt zu sein. Er muss schon nahe an der Schwelle zum Tod stehen, er scheint nicht einmal unsere Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Auf unsere Fragen kommt kein Ton als Antwort. Ich schaue in seine Augen. Sie sind stumpf und fast geschlossen. Die Wächter schauen mich an und ich gebe es auf.

„Wir bringen ihn zurück."

„Wo ist er untergebracht?"

„In einer der höher gelegenen Etagen, nicht Hochsicherheit, aber die Dementoren passieren dort schon mehrmals am Tag. Er stellt ja kaum mehr eine Gefahr dar," gibt der Wächter mir Auskunft.

Ich nicke nur.

Wir werden dann zu einer anderen Zelle geführt. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Frau, die hier vor mir sitzt, meine Cousine Narcissa ist, hätte ich sie kaum erkannt. Sie sieht aus, wie sie früher nie ausgesehen hätte. Ich bin nicht überrascht, und zur selben Zeit bin ich es doch, denn sie sieht schon jetzt sehr übel aus. Ich weiss, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater in einer Hochsicherheitszelle steckt, aber nicht auf derselben Etage wie ihr Mann Lucius. Da sie wirklich nichts hat, womit sie sich die Dementoren vom Leib halten kann, ist sie ihnen Tag und Nacht voll ausgesetzt. Nicht einmal die paar Stunden, die sie ihnen jetzt entkommt, helfen ihr wirklich. Sie starrt uns aus stumpfen Augen an, die tief in ihren Höhlen sitzen. Mir kommt in den Sinn, dass ich so ausgesehen hatte, als ich hier abhauen konnte, aber es ist schon ein ziemlich schockierender Anblick. Sie ist jetzt seit zwei Jahren hier drin, und sie sieht so aus, als ob sie es nicht mehr allzu lange machte. Sie ist aber immer noch bei ziemlich klarem Verstand. Jedenfalls genug, um meine Fragen zu beantworten. Wir haben zwei Zaubertränke bei uns, einen, um ihrem Verstand auf die Sprünge zu helfen und Veritaserum, das wir aber nur dann einsetzen werden, falls sie sich unseren Fragen verweigert.

Zwei Auroren halten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach.

„Sirius! Wegen dir haben sie mich also hierher geschleppt? Was willst du?"

Sie schaut mich mit derselben Abscheu an, die sie mir immer schon entgegengebracht hat.

„Narcissa, ich brauche eine Auskunft von dir: Erinnerst du dich an den Blutzauber, der in ganz Grimmauld Place verwendet wurde? Weisst du, was das für ein Zauber ist?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht," sagt sie, aber verdächtig schnell.

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern oder willst du dich nicht erinnern?" frage ich.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern," beteuert sie.

„Nimm dies hier. Es ist ein Zaubertrank, der deinem Verstand auf die Sprünge hilft."

„Ich will aber nicht!" wehrt sie sich.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden keine Wahl haben, Mrs Malfoy, wir haben die Befugnis, Ihnen den Trank mit Gewalt einzuflössen, sollten Sie sich weiterhin weigern," informiert Jason sie.

Es braucht noch ein bisschen mehr Druck, aber schliesslich nimmt sie den Trank. Während wir warten, dass die Wirkung eintritt, fragt sie:

„Wie geht es Draco?"

„Ihm geht's sehr gut, Narcissa, er wird nächsten Monat heiraten. Er hat Pläne, nächstes Jahr in Frankreich einen magischen Vergnügungspark zu eröffnen."

„Heiratet? Jetzt schon? Wer ist die Frau, die er heiratet?"

„Parvati Patil. Sie sind jetzt seit fast vier Jahren zusammen. Du wirst ihren Vater kennen."

„Ah. Ja, ich glaube, ich weiss, wer das ist."

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt an den Zauber?"

„Wozu willst du denn den? Und warum weisst du ihn nicht selber?" will sie mürrisch wissen.

„Vielleicht, weil ich mit 16 abgehauen bin… nicht, dass ich unbedingt dahin zurückkehren wollte, aber ich musste ja mal alles aufräumen, in den letzten paar Generationen ist wirklich nur angehäuft worden, ohne jemals Ordnung herzustellen. Und genau wie im Haus war auch ein heilloses Chaos in den Gringotts-Konten, doch das war schneller aufgeräumt. Wann warst du das letzte Mal im Haus, Narcissa?"

„Kurz nach Tantchen Leda's Tod. Warum?"

„Du warst **nach** dem Tod meiner Mutter noch da? Nur im unteren Teil des Hauses oder hast du ihre Leiche effektiv gesehen?"

„Nein, der Sarg war schon geschlossen, ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Warum denn?"

„Weil dort entweder gar niemand drin war oder jemand anderes. Sie war noch gar nicht tot. Sie starb erst fünf Jahre später. Mein Vater ist sogar noch immer am Leben, wenn auch nur grade eben. Er war bis vor einigen Minuten in der Zelle hier neben deiner…"

„**Was**? Du verarschst mich doch! Ich weiss genau, dass ich die Nachricht von seinem Ableben erhielt. So in etwa ein oder zwei Jahre nach dem Tod von Tantchen Leda. Allerdings wurde ich gebeten – vom Familienanwalt – mich nicht ins Haus zu begeben, dein Vater hätte darum gebeten. Näheres war nicht zu erfahren, ausser dass das Haus sich selber versiegelt hätte."

„Nun, das war, weil Vater noch gar nicht gestorben war. Die wollten sich von der Welt verabschieden und noch einen Erben kreieren."

„Ach du meine Güte…" sagt sie, schockiert, aber dann will sie wissen: „Und, waren sie erfolgreich?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Sie hatten zwar noch ein Kind zustande gekriegt, aber es war ein Mädchen. Da Mutter dann doch schon ein Jahr nach ihrer Geburt starb, gab's keine weitere Chance mehr. Vater hat das Kind einfach eingesperrt und so erfuhr niemand von ihr. Adara wird im Dezember elf Jahre alt. Und Vater sitzt jetzt für den Gebrauch von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen hier ein. Da er im April, als wir ihn fanden, schon sehr krank war, ist er jetzt nur noch ein Wrack und wird wohl nicht mehr lange leben."

„Du hast für deinen Erzeuger wirklich nicht viel übrig, nicht wahr?" fragt sie giftig.

„Also wirklich, Narcissa, was weisst **du** denn schon über Gefühle? Du hast Lucius ‚Eisberg' Malfoy geheiratet, im vollen Wissen um seine Frigidität. Ich sage dir, warum ich nichts für meinen Erzeuger empfinde: Biologie reicht so und so weit, aber dann kommt Emotion. Ihre Behandlung meiner Person – und der von Regulus – war schlicht miserabel. Ich würde einem Kind nie antun, was die mir angetan haben. Selbst wenn sich eines meiner Kinder komplett anders herauskäme, als ich es mir wünsche. Draco hat mir genug erzählt, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht besser hatte. Entweder habt ihr ihn mit Geschenken überschüttet oder ihn halb zu Tode geprügelt. Ich gebe zu, dass Lucius es nicht besser wissen konnte, aber was hat's ihm gebracht? Nichts. Draco hat zum Glück gelernt, selber zu denken. Meine eigenen Kinder werden nie körperlich bestraft werden. Vielleicht mal ein Klaps, ich kann nicht garantieren, dass mir nicht irgendwann mal die Hand ausrutschen wird, wenn sie mich wirklich nerven, weil sie jetzt noch zu klein sind, um es erfahren zu haben, aber nie werde ich meinen Zauberstab auf sie richten, nie, Narcissa. Dazu liebe ich sie viel zu sehr. Siehst du den Unterschied? Meine Eltern haben mich – und Regulus - hergestellt, um einen Erben zu haben, der den Namen weiterträgt, aber da war kein Gefühl dahinter, nicht das geringste! Mutter hat mich geboren und sofort an die Hauselfen und Dienstmädchen weitergegeben, das war's dann für sie. Darüber hinaus hat sie grade noch kontrolliert, ob ich am Leben war. Wie ich überlebte, war ihr egal. Vater war nicht besser. Ich habe sprechen gelernt, weil Onkel Alphard da war, der zu mir kam und es mich lehrte, mir sagte, dass er mich liebte, und es mir auch zeigte. Und der mit mir spielte. Das ist der Unterschied. Das war der Grundstein, auf dem ich aufbauen konnte und auf dem ich lieben und mitfühlen lernte. Wenn du das nicht verstehst, hast du kein Recht, überhaupt über Gefühle zu sprechen. Onkel Alphard hat es uns allen angeboten, jedem einzelnen. Dass nur Andy und ich sein Angebot zu lieben, annahmen, war nicht seine Schuld. – Was ist denn nun mit dem Zauber?"

„Ach, der… so viel ich weiss, war das nur ein kurzer Zauber, den solltest du in Onkel Arcturus' Aufzeichnungen finden. Er hat ihn mir vor meiner Hochzeit gezeigt."

Nach einer Weile haben wir den Zauber zusammen – ein kurzer Zauber, ha ha… der muss sicher zwei Buchzeilen lang sein! Remus notiert ihn. Wir werden wohl eine Weile brauchen, um ihn uns einzuprägen, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass wir in den zahllosen Büchern in der Bibliothek und im Büro den Zauber, und hoffentlich auch einen Gegenzauber finden werden.

„Danke, Narcissa, jetzt hast du uns doch wenigstens geholfen…"

Sie schaut uns nach, als wir die Zelle verlassen. Die beiden Auroren halten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach. Während wir unsere eigenen Zauberstäbe abholen, sehen wir, wie sie zu ihrer Zelle zurückgeführt wird. Die Robe, die sie jetzt trägt, ist sehr dünn und wird nicht mehr sehr lange halten. Ihr ist bestimmt noch viel kälter als mir, und bald kommt der nächste Winter, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Seide dann noch besonders wärmt.

Wir verlassen das Gefängnis. Remus, der kaum etwas gesagt hat, fragt mich jetzt: „Wie geht's dir?"

„Besser als ich befürchtet hatte. Vor allem, weil sie die Dementoren wirklich aus dem Weg gehalten haben."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Du siehst auch nicht aus, als ob du heftig gelitten hättest."

„Habe ich auch nicht," bestätige ich. Dann bemerke ich aber doch: „Sie sieht nicht aus, als ob sie's noch lange machen würde, was meinst du?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht, aber vielleicht wäre es eh eine Erlösung für sie, wenn sie bald stirbt," meint remus.

Ich nicke. Es wäre gnädig. Nach einer Stunde oder so erreichen wir das Ufer des Festlandes wieder und apparieren alle zusammen zu den Drei Besen in Hogsmeade. Wir trinken ein Butterbier, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 18.8.1999 / Remus**

Wir sind jetzt zumeist wieder in Hogwarts. Sirius hat Grimmauld Place vollständig ausgeräumt. Selbst das Büro ist jetzt leer. Alle Papiere und Bücher haben wir auf Hinweise der Blutzauber durchstöbert und etliche davon gefunden, so dass wir alle bestehenden Zauber haben neutralisieren können. Sirius hat nur den Zauber belassen, der das Haus verbirgt. Es kann auf keiner Karte erscheinen. Dann haben wir das ganze Zeug in Kisten verpackt und in das Gringottsverlies gesteckt.

Der Blutzauber war in drei verschiedenen Büchern erwähnt worden. Sirius hat unseren Suchzauber benutzt und wir hatten Glück, denn die Bibliothek hier reagiert auf den selben Suchzauber wie die in Hogwarts. Eines der Bücher kann ich sogar berühren. Zum Glück ist der Gegenzauber nur ein einziges Wort. Sirius benutzt es zuallererst an der Eingangstür. Und dann auf der Bibliothek, auf den Büchern in der Bibliothek und denen im Büro.

Wir müssen in die Bibliothek noch einmal zurückkehren. Sirius hat den Safe geöffnet und konnte das meiste darin vernichten, aber es verblieben einige Schmuckstücke und verschiedene fragwürdige magische Artefakte, die wir zum näheren Studium in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums geben. Die werden nun erforschen, ob es gefährliche Gegenstände sind oder nicht. Dad stürzt sich mit grossem Vergnügen auf die Aufgabe. Er freut sich auch darüber, dass wir ihm den ersten Blick auf die, von den Black-Zaubern befreite, Bibliothek geben und wählt einige aus, die er der Bibliothek seiner Abteilung hinzufügen kann. Von den anderen gibt es einige, die zehn Meilen gegen den Wind nach so dunklem Inhalt riechen, dass wir sie am liebsten zerstören würden. Aber wir entscheiden uns statt dessen dafür, sie in das Verlies bei Gringotts zu werfen, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten können.

Am Schluss bleiben fünf Phiolen mit sehr geheimnisvollen Zaubertränken, die mir alles andere als geheuer sind. Sirius ruft Snape auf dessen Commumirror an, froh, dass der überhaupt einen besitzt.

„Severus, wenn du dich für drei sehr obskure Zaubertrankphiolen interessierst, solltest du auf der Stelle nach Grimmauld Place kommen. Wir haben die gefunden und haben echt keine Ahnung, was sie sein könnten. Es gibt keine Apparierungsbarriere, du findest uns direkt in der Bibliothek."

„Ihr habt alte Zaubertränke gefunden? Ich bin gleich da, Black."

Schon ein paar Minuten später taucht er auf.

„Wo seid ihr?"

„Hier hinten. Hallo, Severus," ruft Sirius.

Severus findet uns hinter einem Regal. Wir zeigen ihm den Weg zum Safe, in dem wir fünf Phiolen mit unbekannten Substanzen gefunden haben.

„Nicht angeschrieben, kein Datum, kein gar nichts. Wenn die vernichtet werden sollten, dann weisst du sicher besser als wir, wie man das bewerkstelligt, Severus."

Er schaut sie sich an.

„Ich glaube, den hier kenne ich. Ein uraltes Gift. Den hier erkenne ich ebenfalls. Ein Wahrheitsserum, wurde in den letzten hundert Jahren bestimmt nie mehr gebraut. Ziemlich kräftiges Zeug, kommt aber nicht an den Power von Veritaserum heran. Die anderen drei werde ich überprüfen müssen."

„Nimm sie alle mit. Interesse an irgendwelchen Büchern hier? Wir sind grade dabei, sie von den Black-Zaubern zu befreien," offeriert Sirius schliesslich grosszügig.

„Ich habe leider keine Zeit, das hier sorgfältig durchzusehen…" antwortet Severus, aber das Bedauern steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Vieles davon kommt mit nach Hogwarts, was von dem Zeug schon da vorhanden ist, kannst du dir ansehen. Die ganz schlimmen Sachen gehen in unser Verlies in Gringotts. Wenn du mal Zeit hast, kann ich dich gerne mitnehmen," verspricht Sirius.

„Danke."

Die Bücher, welche mit dem Familienblutzauber der Blacks belegt sind, muss Sirius alle einzeln entzaubern. Wir prüfen jedes einzelne Regalbrett nach den Büchern, die ich nicht berühren kann, und nachdem er sie entzaubert hat, checken wir, dass ich sie berühren kann. Es hat nicht nur viele Bücher über dunkle Magie hier, es gibt weit mehr sonstige Bücher, von denen viele sicher sehr selten und wertvoll sind. Sirius lädt einen Experten von Flourish & Blotts ein, der das Material besichtigt und evaluiert. Mr. Blotts kommt sogar höchst persönlich. Er weiss natürlich um den Wert dieser alten Büchersammlung. Wir sind bereit, ihm für seine Bemühungen einige der seltenen Werke zu überlassen. Die schlimmsten behalten wir natürlich zurück, aber wir nehmen gerne einen Wert dafür auf.

Schliesslich lassen wir alles, was normale Magie betrifft und alles, was nicht sehr dunkle Magie behandelt, sowie die vielen Romane und Gedichtbände in den Regalen. Wir werden die Bibliothek neu weiss streichen lassen, bis dahin bleiben die Bücher, wo sie sind. Die anderen gehen in Kisten und nach Hogwarts, die dunkelsten zu Gringotts. Schliesslich kommen etwa zehn Kisten mit verkleinerten Büchern nach Hogwarts und für Gringotts haben wir immer noch etwa sechs Kisten. Das sind alles in allem sicher 30 Prozent der gesamten Bibliothek. Nun, da alles ausgeräumt ist, können wir endlich das Haus neu gestalten lassen.

* * *

**Freitag, 20.8.1999 / Sirius**

Wir sind schon wieder in Grimmauld Place, um zu sehen, was in den letzten Tagen renoviert wurde. Das meiste ist fertig. Ich staune über die Verwandlung meines düsteren Elternhauses. Wenn meine Eltern es sehen könnten würden die wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle tot umfallen!

Alle Räume wurden vollständig ausgehöhlt, neu verputzt und in einem warmen Weisston gemalt. Es sind zusätzliche Badezimmer entstanden und alle Badezimmer sind mit neuen Einrichtungen versehen worden. Die Küche ist renoviert und auch alle Kamine und Cheminées sind neu eingerichtet und gereinigt worden. Im Keller ist eine grosse Speisekammer und ein Weinkeller entstanden, ansonsten wurde alles, was sich darin befand rausgerissen und über einen neuen Verputz ebenfalls weiss gemalt. Verblieben ist einzig der grosse Holztisch aus der alten Kellerküche, um den es wirklich schade gewesen wäre. Die alten Parkettböden wurden ebenfalls herausgerissen und durch neue in hellerem Holz ersetzt. Natürlich sind auch die hässlichen und nahezu nutzlosen Gaslampen ebenso wie die scheusslichen Kronleuchter verschwunden. Der Schlangentürknopf wurde durch einen mit einem Adlerkopf ersetzt, da wir etwas Neutrales wünschten. Alle Zimmer sind mit neuen Fenstern und Fensterläden ausgestattet worden.

Ich schaue Remus an.

"Was meinst du, Remus, haben wir uns grade ein neues Stadthaus zugelegt oder verkaufen wir das Gemäuer? Ich hätte es mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass mein altes Elternhaus mir eines Tages gefallen könnte, aber dies hier sieht so völlig anders aus, dass ich es kaum mehr wiedererkenne..."

Wir machen einen Rundgang durch das ganze Haus, um alles zu inspizieren. Das Erdgeschoss bestand früher aus dem grossen Esszimmer, dem Salon und dem riesigen Büro, ausserdem hatte es noch zwei kleinere Räume. Jetzt ist es komplett renoviert. Wo einst das Büro war, ist nun die neue Küche. Weil das alte Büro zu gross war, hat man eine Wand versetzt und aus einem Teil des Büros und des grossen Salons das neue Esszimmer hergerichtet, während der Rest des Salons zum neuen Wohnzimmer geworden ist. Küche, Ess- und Wohnzimmer sind jeweils durch eine Rundbogentür miteinander verbunden. Glastüren und neue Fenster gehen auf einen Sitzplatz im Garten hinaus und lassen jede Menge Licht herein. Das alte Esszimmer wurde zu einem kleinen Salon umfunktioniert. Ein Teil davon wurde abgetrennt und zu einem geräumigen Badezimmer umgebaut. Die beiden kleineren Zimmer auf dem Erdgeschoss werden Gästezimmer sein.

Die erste Etage beherbergt immer noch die riesige Bibliothek, jetzt mit neuen, grossen Fenstern versehen. Die grosse Schlafzimmersuite mit Badezimmer, sowie zwei weitere Schlafzimmer mit einem gemeinsamen Badezimmer finden hier ebenfalls noch Platz. Im zweiten Stock sind acht Schlafzimmer und zwei Badezimmer. Der alte Estrich ist ausgebaut, isoliert, wie alle anderen Räume frisch gestrichen und enthält jetzt fünf schöne Mansardenzimmer und zwei weitere Badezimmer. Die vormalige Küche im Untergeschoss ist zu einem Spielzimmer umgebaut, alle Schränke und Möbel, sowie die Herde und Öfen sind weg. Ein dicker Teppich am Boden und helle holzgetäfelte Wände sind übrig.

"Es wäre eine Schande, es zu verkaufen, Siri."

Ich nicke.

"Okay, wir behalten es und werden es einrichten. Das darf eine Weile dauern. Es war eine gute Idee, es mit Elektrizität und Telefon zu verbinden. Der grosse, freie Raum unten gibt ein wunderbares Spielzimmer her! Und den früheren grossen Salon nutzen wir als Familienwohnzimmer!"

"Wird es dich nicht stören, im alten Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern zu schlafen?"

"Nicht heftig. Die haben es ja kaum benutzt. Mutter hatte ihre Räume eh ein Stockwerk höher. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls, dass mich das nicht stören wird! Die Suite sieht jetzt super aus! Alles, was jetzt noch zu tun bleibt ist der Garten! Wenn der mal aufgeräumt ist, wird er auch schön sein!"

"Und das sollte auch kein Problem darstellen. Wir haben aber noch viel Zeit, das zu erledigen. Ausräumen, bevor der Herbst kommt und die Rasenflächen festlegen und säen. Der Rest ist besser im Frühling dran."

"Ausser den Rosen und Frühlingsblumen. Aber ein Wochenende oder zwei im September werden dafür reichen."

Wir haben schon ein paar Ideen für den Garten. Remus schaut sich die wunderbare neue Küche an, die sowohl mit Muggelgeräten ausgerüstet als auch fit für magisches Kochen ist. Es ist schon grossartig, was aus dem alten Büro geworden ist, und das ich als kleiner Junge so gefürchtet habe, weil's da drin immer die übelsten Strafen absetzte. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, hier neue, bunte Möbel zu sehen, moderne Möbel, welche die ganze üble alte Familiengeschichte übermalen sollen. Und viel Musik soll zu hören sein! Das meiste an Dekoration der Zimmer ist bereits fertig, was ausser dem Mobiliar noch fehlt, sind die Vorhänge und Gardinen, Teppiche für die Böden und Bilder für die Wände.

"Unten im Keller will ich einen Snookertisch, Liebster," erwähne ich.

Remus grinst, doch dann schlägt er vor:

"Mehr als genug Platz! Der Keller kann viele Bedürfnisse abdecken, Siri. Eine Büroecke möchte ich da auch noch hintun..."

"Dafür hat's mehr als genug Platz im Esszimmer oder im grossen Wohnzimmer, Remus, und in beiden Räumen hast du ausserdem viel Sonnenlicht! Wenn wir hier auch einiges an Spielsachen deponieren, kannst du ausserdem zwischendurch die Brut aus dem Zimmer scheuchen, damit du in Ruhe was machen kannst. Und die Bibliothek hat auch Platz für Schreibtische."

"Auch wieder wahr..."

Als wir die Entscheidung, das Haus zu behalten, getroffen haben, kehren wir nach Hogwarts zurück und warten darauf, dass das neue Schuljahr beginnt.


	15. In Hogwarts beginnt eine neue Ära

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Treuebeweise in Form von Reviews :-) Hier geht's weiter und ich hoffe, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit noch einige Kapitel hervorbringe. Da diese Geschichte kein definiertes Ende hat, ist es manchmal schwierig, gute Übergänge vom einen zum nächsten "Höhepunkt" zu schreiben, deshalb dauert's auch manchmal, bis ich zu einer guten Idee noch ein paar weitere gute Ideen habe. Die Fantasie kommt nicht immer mit und zwischen der Fantasie und der Veröffentlichung sitzt die harte Arbeit des Verfassens und Schreibens. Macht zwar Spass, ist aber manchmal eher Arbeit als Vergnügen, wenn Übergänge zu schreiben sind. Hier ist so einer:

**Kapitel 15 – In Hogwarts beginnt eine neue Ära**

**Donnerstag, 23.8.1999 / Remus**

Wir sind immer noch erschöpft von diesem höllischen Tag in der Bibliothek von Grimmauld Place. Sirius und ich liefern die Kisten mit den Büchern bei Irma Pince ab, die sie begeistert in Empfang nimmt, denn sie erhälte eine Menge neue ‚alte' Bücher für die Bibliothek in Hogwarts.

„Die Kisten werden mir zwar noch kräftig zu tun geben, um sie zu sortieren und katalogisieren. Das wird aber sicher sehr faszinierende Arbeit. Einige dieser Bücher müssen schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz deiner Familie sein, Sirius, bist du sicher, dass du die alle weggeben willst?"

„Absolut sicher. Wir sind noch nicht sicher, was genau wir mit dem Haus machen wollen. In den nächsten Tagen wird es von oben bis unten geputzt und renoviert und dann wohl noch einmal geputzt werden. Wir haben noch eine Menge Bücher einbehalten, die dann entweder in die Bibliothek von Grimmauld Place zurückkehren, sollten wir das Haus behalten, oder denen der Sunnegg angefügt werden," erklärt Sirius.

Zum Mittagessen treffen wir zum ersten Mal den neuen, vollständigen Lehrkörper. Ich stelle Annis Sirius vor. Sie ist ein paar Jahre älter als wir und hat seit ihrem Schulabgang immer etwas mit Zaubertränken gemacht. Mit ihr sind wir nun acht ehemalige Gryffindors im Lehrkörper. Zudem gibt es fünf ehemalige Hufflepuffs, vier Ravenclaws und leider nur zwei ehemalige Slytherins.

Alle geniessen das Essen in der Grossen Halle ohne Schülerlärm. Für dieses erste Essen mit dem neuen gesamten Lehrkörper haben wir unsere Kinder Winky zur Aufsicht überlassen, damit wir beide teilnehmen können. Es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, sich gegenseitig näher kennenzulernen und ungezwungen zu schwatzen. Ausserdem sind noch keine Schüler da, die bei jeder Gelegenheit die Ohren zu spitzen versuchen. Nach dem Essen, es gibt leckere spanische Spezialitäten und einige meiner Kollegen und Kolleginnen versuchen noch, sich an die Schärfe zu gewöhnen, steht Minerva auf und kündigt an:

„Da wir komplett sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir unsere Sitzung gleich anschliessend abhalten. Ich nehme an, ihr müsst alle noch etwelche Unterlagen holen?"

Die meisten von uns jedenfalls. Ich überlasse unsere Sachen Sirius und gehe mit Minerva in das Konferenzzimmer, das wir bereits heute Vormittag vorbereitet haben. Innert einer Viertelstunde füllt sich der Raum. Was ich für alle vorbereitet habe, liegt vor mir auf meinem Platz. Damit wir uns nicht um eine Sitzordnung bemühen müssen, haben wir schon Namensschildchen vorbereitet. Ich lege zu jedem die Unterlagen, die der Kollege oder die Kollegin benötigt. Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen und sich gesetzt haben, schliesst Minerva die Tür und eröffnet das Meeting.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich stehen muss, um euch alle zu erreichen, oder? Willkommen zu unserer ersten gemeinsamen Lehrerkonferenz. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ihr euch alle wieder oder neu eingelebt habt. Für unsere neuen Kolleginnen und Kollegen, ich hoffe, dass ihr euch in euren Unterkünften wohlfühlt. Wenn ihr etwas benötigt, oder wenn ihr was ändern wollt, wendet euch an die Hauselfen oder macht es gleich selber. Diese Räume sind euer Zuhause hier in Hogwarts und so ist es an euch, sie so zu gestalten, dass sie euch auch ein Heim werden.

Wie ihr wisst, ist es nicht ganz neu für mich, als Schulleiterin zu handeln, ich habe Albus bereits zu mehreren Gelegenheiten vertreten oder vertreten müssen. Ich war seit so vielen Jahren als stellvertretende Schulleiterin tätig, dass ich das Haus annähernd so gut kenne wie Albus und was ich nicht weiss, wissen garantiert Sirius und Remus. Daher wird es wohl keine Probleme mit dem Übergang von seiner Verwaltung zu meiner geben. Ich möchte euch in Erinnerung rufen, dass alles, was bisher mich angegangen ist, nun Professor Remus Lupins Sache ist. Das heisst nun nicht, dass ich nur noch über ihn ansprechbar sein werde, nur dass er genau weiss, was mir vorgetragen werden soll und was er selber lösen kann. Albus und ich haben schon so zusammengearbeitet, also auch hier keine Änderung ausser den handelnden Personen."

Und dann tut sie etwas Seltsames, sie greift unter den Tisch und bringt einen Quaffel hervor.

„Da wir nun fünf neue Kolleginnen und Kollegen begrüssen durften, möchte ich eine kleine Vorstellrunde machen. Stellt euch kurz vor und teilt mir bitte auch mit, was ihr von mir, und auch von Remus, erwartet. Fangen wir mit einem schon erfahrenen Mitglied des Lehrkörpers an. Remus, wenn ich bitten darf? Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du den Quaffel einer Person deiner Wahl zuwerfen!"

Das ist eine Überraschung! Davon hat sie mir nichts erzählt, wohl deshalb, weil wir alle spontan und unvorbereitet etwas über uns erzählen sollen. Ich fange den Quaffel und beginne:

„Wie die meisten von euch wissen, heisse ich Remus Lupin. Ich hatte die Ehre, Anfang Juni zum stellvertretenden Schulleiter gewählt zu werden und das nach nur zwei Jahren, in denen ich hier in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe, dazu allerdings noch drei weitere Jahre, in denen ich Schüler in einem geschützten Haus unterrichten und betreuen durfte. Als Schüler hier war ich ein Gryffindor. Die Schule habe ich 1978 beendet, danach habe ich in Avalon Academy weiterstudiert. Mein Fach ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ab diesem Schuljahr nur noch die drei oberen Klassen, und lasst mich euch Neulingen deutlich sagen, dass dies eine sehr grosse Entlastung ist. Ich denke, ihr werdet alle feststellen, dass mit mir einfach umzugehen ist und ich ein eher ruhiger Typ bin. Da Hogwarts für mich immer ein zweites Zuhause war, bin ich überglücklich, es nun hoffentlich für lange Zeit als mein Zuhause betrachten zu dürfen.

Ich lebe zusammen mit meinem Lebenspartner Sirius Black, und für diejenigen von euch, die es noch nicht wissen, wir haben zwei Kinder, Seraina Lupin und Dennis Black, die jetzt sechzehn Monate alt und so ziemlich das Wichtigste in unserem Leben geworden sind. Vor kurzem haben wir zudem die Vormundschaft über Sirius' zehnjährige Schwester Adara übernommen und so gehört sie jetzt noch zu unserer Familie. Wenn wir nicht hier in Hogwarts sind, leben wir in dem Haus in der Schweiz, das wir als geschütztes Haus gekauft haben. Die meisten von euch haben es ja bereits zu verschiedenen Anlässen gesehen. Wir dürfen uns darüber freuen, dass die meisten der Schüler, die wir dort betreut haben zur Zeit immer noch dort leben, ebenso wie unsere engsten Freunde, die uns wiedergegeben wurden, James und Lily Potter mit ihren kleinen Kindern. Wir interessieren uns beide für viele verschiedene Dinge und haben auch diverse Hobbys. Ich glaube, das ist im Moment alles, ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns alle bald näher kennenlernen.

Minerva, ich kann nur sagen, dass die letzten paar Monate, in denen ich sehr eng mit dir zusammenarbeiten und lernen durfte, wunderbar waren und dass wir dabei auch noch viel Spass hatten, war für mich ein Zeichen, dass wir gut miteinander arbeiten werden. Ich habe schon sehr viel gelernt und nehme an, dass ich eine ganze Weile noch viel lernen werde. Für mich selber kann ich nur sagen, dass ich versuchen werde, für alle, die mich benötigen, so gut es geht da zu sein."

Ich schaue mich in der Runde um und überlege, wen ich auffordern könnte.

„Wie wär's, wenn ich diesen Quaffel einem neuen Mitarbeiter zuwerfe? – Zum Beispiel Ihnen, Waldo!"

Waldo sieht aus, als ob ihm diese Idee gar nicht gefällt. Bestimmt hält er es für Gryffindor-Gefühlsduselei. Ich grinse für mich selber, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie Snape bei dieser Gelegenheit ausgesehen hätte. Waldo beisst in den sauren Apfel, fängt den Ball geschichkt auf, setzt sich noch gerader hin und stellt sich vor:

„Mein Name ist Waldo Hawkridge, ich habe meine Schulbildung in Hogwarts 1983 als Slytherin abgeschlossen. Seither habe ich als Apotheker in Oxford gearbeitet. Wenn ich nicht arbeite, erfreue ich mich an meinem Garten, in dem ich vor allem magische und nichtmagische Rosen züchte. Im letzten Krieg haben mich die Todesser auch einzufangen versucht, aber ich wollte mit denen nichts zu tun haben, was nur möglich war, indem ich mich durch Flucht für eine Weile ins Ausland begab. Ich habe gehört, dass wir es zum grossen Teil einem eurer Schüler zu verdanken haben, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, Remus und Sirius, und würde mich eigentlich gerne über euch bei ihm bedanken!

Ihr werdet vermutlich nicht sehr viel von mir sehen, denn ich werde meine freie Zeit hier verwenden um meinen Garten zuhause zu pflegen und mich weiterzubilden. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass ich hier als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten darf.

Professor McGonagall, ich erlaube mir noch nicht, Sie als Schulleiterin zu beurteilen, aber ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie effizient Sie als Lehrerin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin waren, daher habe ich keine Bedenken, was Ihren Verwaltungsstil angeht. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es Unterschiede zu dem von Professor Dumbledore geben wird, aber daran kann man sich ja gewöhnen. Remus, von Ihrer Effizienz und Hilfsbereitschaft konnte ich mich bereits überzeugen, ebenso von Ihrer Geduld und Hilfsbereitschaft. Wenn das so weitergehen soll, dann werden wir sehr gut miteinander auskommen.

Ich würde vorschlagen, den Ball an Madam Hooch abzugeben!"

Minerva bedankt sich bei Waldo und wir wenden uns alle Rolanda Hooch zu. Die fängt den Quaffel mit professioneller Eleganz und grinst ihr jugendlich gebliebenes Lachen.

„Na ja, ihr kennt mich ja alle, entweder als eure frühere Lehrerin oder eure Kollegin. Ich bin so munter wie immer, so weit dies einer ehemaligen Ravenclaw möglich ist, heisst das. Während ich in meiner Schulzeit sehr gerne gelernt habe, lag mein wahres Interesse immer schon beim Sport. Quidditch und Fliegen, das tat ich für mein Leben gern. Dass ich 1968 vom damaligen Schulleiter Armando Dippet eingeladen wurde, hier in Hogwarts die Fluglehrerin zu werden, war ein ebenso grosses Vergnügen wie eine grosse Ehre. Seither habe ich dreissig Jahrgänge Schüler das Fliegen gelehrt und sie durch ihr Quidditch-Training und ihre Spiele geführt. Der grösste Spass neben dem Leiten von Spielen ist sicher, die Schüler in den Quidditch-Teams zu leiten und zu beraten, ihre Kenntnisse des Sports zu erweitern und sie zum Sport zu animieren! Noch immer antworte ich jemandem, der mich fragt, was ich denn arbeite, dass ich nicht arbeite, sondern meinem Hobby nachgehe, was mir grossen Spass macht. Solange ich weiterhin so viel Spass dabei habe, werde ich das auch noch weiterhin tun.

Minerva, du weisst, wie ich mich mit dir und für dich freute, als du zur Schulleiterin gewählt wurdest. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit wir hier eine Schulleiterin hatten, also wurde es wieder einmal Zeit für eine Frau. Also wünsche ich dir einfach nur alles Gute und viel Erfolg. Du hast seit jeher alle mit deiner strengen Fairness beeindruckt. Auch wenn manche dich für sehr unbeugsam halten, so denke ich doch, dass du in den nächsten Jahren eher milder werden wirst und abgeklärter. Jetzt, da du nicht mehr unterrichten musst, wirst du sicher eher wie Albus urteilen. Und Remus – ich weiss, dass du sehr zuverlässig bist, du wirst einfach dort weiterfahren, wo Minerva aufgehört hat und du wirst es gut machen, mein Junge!

Nun möchte ich den Quaffel jemandem zuwerfen, der sich eigentlich mit Klatschern besser auskennt als mit Quaffeln: Sirius Black!"

Sirius grinst, und fängt den scharf geschossenen Quaffel ohne Probleme. Ich grummle etwas davon, dass ich wirklich über das Jungenalter hinaus bin, aber sie grinst nur wieder.

„Sie hat schon mal einer meiner Klatscher zu spüren gekriegt, wisst ihr! Allerdings, und hier sage ich sogar mal die Wahrheit, ist es unabsichtlich geschehen. Wir mochten Rolanda viel zu gut, um sie irgendwie zu quälen. Der Name ist Sirius Black, meine Talente in Zaubertränke und Transfiguration haben mich nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht und wie mein Partner Remus Lupin hoffe ich, dass es für eine lange Zeit sein wird. Nächste Woche darf ich Minervas obere Klassen in Transfiguration übernehmen und darauf freue ich mich schon seit Februar. Ich war ein Mitglied des Gryffindor Quidditch-Teams während vier meiner sieben Schuljahre hier und habe das Team und die Schule 1978 mit einigen Wehmutstränen sowie zwei gewonnenen Quidditch-Cups verlassen. Der Tagesprophet hat sich an Schlagzeilen und Berichten über meine „Unperson" mehr als genug ausgelassen und bereichert, dazu brauche ich wohl nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich gebe zu, dass die in Azkaban verbrachten Jahre immer noch nachhalten und es für mich ein langwieriger und schmerzhafter Prozess ist, das alles wirklich hinter mir zu lassen. Ich glaube, dass ich auf guten Wegen bin, mit der Hilfe meines Partners und meiner Kinder, zu denen ich jetzt auch meine kleine Schwester zählen darf all das dahin zu stecken, wohin es gehört, nämlich in die Vergangenheit. Es war alles in allem eine Erfahrung, die ich niemandem wünsche! Ihr werdet euch daran erinnern, oder es entdecken, dass ich aber von Haus aus eine Frohnatur bin, die gerne Spass hat und lacht. Ich mache gerne mal bei einer Wette mit und bin für manchen Ulk und Unsinn zu haben. Da ich von klein auf Quidditch geliebt habe, kann ich jetzt wieder ab und zu ein Spiel sehen, wobei ich mir vor allem die meiner liebsten Mannschaft, oder besser Frauschaft, den Holyhead Harpys aussuche. Unsere geschätzte Schulleiterin hat mich übrigens nicht nur mit ihrem Fach betraut, sondern auch mit ihren geliebten Gryffindors, was vielleicht dazu führen könnte, dass in Zukunft ein paar Streiche mehr gespielt werden…

Wenn ich nicht arbeite oder Quidditch-Spiele sehe, sind meine Kinder mein wichtigstes Hobby. Viele Leute beschreiben mich als unüberlegt und überstürzt, und damit mögen sie recht haben, aber die überstürzte Entscheidung, unsere Zwillinge zu haben, war die beste Unüberlegtheit meines Lebens und ich werde sie nie bereuen! Wie Remus bereits gesagt hat, sind sie das Zentrum unseres Lebens geworden und wir lieben sie über alles. Für euch ältere Kollegen habe ich schon mal die Ankündigung, dass Hermione Granger-Potter Anfang Dezember ihr erstes Kind erwartet und das bedeutet, dass in einigen Jahren zusammen mit James Potters und unseren Kindern wieder zur selben Zeit einige Potters, ein Black und eine Lupin im Hause sind, also ihr seid schon mal gewarnt.

Minerva, hab keine Angst. Ich werde sie unter Kontrolle behalten. Du wirst sie nicht so oft in deinem Büro zu sehen bekommen, wie Albus mich, James und Remus gesehen hat. Was Remus angeht – ich weiss am allerbesten, wie gut organisiert, korrekt, exakt und pünktlich er ist. Seine Organisation ist so gut, dass er meistens eine Menge Zeit damit einspart! Daher könnt ihr von der Annahme ausgehen, dass die Organisation der Schulangelegenheiten so flott weitergeht, wie sie bisher unter Minerva geklappt hat."

Die anderen lachen, aber ich fühle, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. Sirius schaut sich in aller Ruhe um und sagt dann, seinen Blick auf Hagrid ruhen lassend:

„Hagrid, du bist dran!"

Er wirft den Quaffel über den Tisch.

„Ich mach' nich' gern viele Worte, also mach' ich es kurz: Rubeus Hagrid, seit 50 Jahren Bewahrer der Schlüssel und der Ländereien von Hogwarts, seit einigen Jahren Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Schüler und Lehrer sind bei mir jederzeit für eine Tasse Tee willkommen. 

Liebe alles, was lebt, ausser Du-Weisst-Schon-Wem. Habe bisher noch fast alle Kids hier als anständig kennengelernt. Professor McGonagall, Sie werden sie Sache hier so gut machen wie Professor Dumbledore. Und Remus ebenfalls, er war schon immer einer der nettesten Jungen, den kennenzulernen ich das Vergnügen hatte. – Neville, machst du ma' weiter?"

„Danke, Hagrid! Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom, ich hatte das Vergnügen, von Remus und Sirius auf der Sunnegg, dem geschützten Haus, das Remus vorhin erwähnte, zwei Jahre lang betreut zu werden. Die beiden waren meine Lehrer und ich beneide jeden Schüler, der bei ihnen lernen darf! Dass ich überhaupt hier bin, habe ich zu einem grossen Teil ihrer Ermutigung zu verdanken. Ich war ein Gryffindor und habe Hogwarts voriges Jahr erst verlassen. Jetzt habe ich die Ehre, den Erst- bis Viertklässlern mein liebstes Fach Kräuterkunde beizubringen. Ich freue mich auf diese Aufgabe und hoffe, dabei in den nächsten Jahren immer noch eine Menge zu lernen. Wie Madam Hooch werde ich sagen können, dass ich nicht arbeite, sondern meinem Hobby fröne, denn mich interessieren Pflanzen in ihrer Ganzheit, ihre Zucht, ihre Pflege, ihre Vermehrung und Verwendung.

Ausserhalb dieses Hobbys pflege ich gerne meine Beziehungen zu meinen Freunden und meiner Wahlfamilie sowie meiner Freundin Hester.

Professor McGonagall, da ich nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung habe, was die Administration einer Internatsschule angeht, werde ich mir auch kaum ein Urteil darüber erlauben, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich vertraue Ihnen und Remus, dass Sie Ihre Arbeit richtig machen."

„Danke, Neville. Wer soll jetzt drankommen?"

„Hm. Professor Nilsson?" schlägt Neville vor und wirft den Quaffel in dessen Richting.

„Sehr gerne, mein lieber Junge. Mein Name, wie ihr alle wisst, ist Hjalmar Nilsson, in meinen Schülertagen war ich ein Ravenclaw, und ich sage wohl besser nicht, wie viele Jahre diese Tage in der Vergangenheit liegen. Oder, vielleicht gebe ich besser gleich zu, dass ich Hogwarts im Jahre 1902 verlassen habe, und das war zwei Jahre vor meinem geschätzten Kollegen und Hausgenossen Filius Flitwick. Vielleicht gewinne ich zumindest euren Respekt dafür, ein alter Furz zu sein. Ich unterrichte Alte Runen, ein Fach, das sich auch heute noch grosser Beliebtheit erfreut, wie ich an den kontinuierlich hoch bleibenden Schülerzahlen feststellen kann. Wer von euch hat vor kurzem bemerkt, dass ich wohl schon so alt wie mein Fach bin oder sogar noch älter? Sehr vorwitzig!

Seit siebzig Jahren habe ich hier unterrichtet, und ich hatte dabei das Vergnügen, dies an der Seite der Professoren Dumbledore und Flitwick tun zu dürfen. Hogwarts ist für mich immer noch ein zauberhafter Ort und ein gutes Zuhause. Dass ich während dieser Zeit immer um die vielen jungen Menschen war, hat mich durch gute und böse Zeiten stets jung erhalten. Dafür bin ich zutiefst dankbar.

Minerva und Remus, ich denke, dass ihr ein so gutes Team sein werdet, wie Albus und Minerva es waren, denn ihr passt perfekt zusammen! Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ihr gute Arbeit leisten werdet. Ich habe euch beide unterrichtet und kenne euch beide seit langem. Ich weiss um euren hohen Sinn für Ethik und Moral. Dass ihr beide Schüler mit Sinn für Humor und den gut geplanten Streich hier und da wart, bedeutet, dass ihr auch für die etwas leichtsinnigeren Schüler immer den richtigen Umgangston haben werdet, und sie entsprechend zu nehmen wisst. Ich denke, dass Hogwarts mit euch einer langen Periode der guten Administration entgegensieht, was wir nach all den Umstürzen der letzten dreissig Jahre hier auch wirklich benötigen. Eure Massstäbe setzen die Massstäbe der künftigen Generationen und werden sie auf eine gute Art formen.

Darf ich den Quaffel, den ich als Jäger und Captain im Ravenclaw-Team während einiger Jahre gehandhabt habe, an eine andere gute Jägerin abgeben, nämlich an Carla Vector?"

„Hat ihn schon, danke, Hjalmar! – Ich unterrichte Arithmantik. Die Ansichten über mein Fach sind unter den Schülern sehr geteilt, ziemlich genau in der Mitte all derer, die man befragt. Die einen finden es himmlisch, für die anderen ist es die reine Hölle. Diejenigen, die schon vor ihrem dritten Schuljahr wissen, dass es für sie die Hölle sein wird, werden es schon vorher meiden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, und die finden sich dann meist im Nordturm bei Wahrsagen wieder. Diejenigen, die es nicht vorher wissen, finden oft doch noch Gefallen dran oder sie leiden sich durch, bis sie das Wahlfach wechseln können. Doch zumeist habe ich Schüler im Klassenzimmer, die sich dafür interessieren und um die Nützlichkeit der Arithmantik wissen. Ich war eine Slytherin und durfte kürzlich die Leitung des Hauses übernehmen. Ohne die Gründe für die ganzen Kriege in diesem Jahrhundert wieder aufrühren zu wollen, möchte ich doch sagen, dass meine Hauptarbeit zur Zeit darin besteht, die Hausangehörigen wieder auf den Kurs des Normalen zurückzuführen und ihnen wieder Ethik, Moral und Respekt vor allem Lebendigen, Mensch und Tier, beizubringen. Ihr wisst alle, wie der Zustand und die Einstellung der Slytherinschüler in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren von schlecht zu miserabel gefallen ist, also habe ich da eine Menge Arbeit.

Minerva, so sehr ich Albus auch mochte und mag, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dich weit besser verstehen und einschätzen können! Als du noch stellvertretende Schulleiterin warst, konnte man wunderbar mit dir zusammenarbeiten und da ich Remus ebenfalls gut kenne, weiss ich, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm genauso gut klappen wird. Den Quaffel gebe ich jetzt gerne an Clancy Malvern weiter."

Und wieder segelt der Quaffel über den Tisch.

„Da ich hier zu den ‚Neuen' gehöre, kann ich mich an fast alle von euch als Lehrer erinnern. Ich war ein Hufflepuff und habe Hogwarts 1987 abgeschlossen, danach habe ich Zauberkunst an der Avalon Academy studiert. Ich habe dort drei Jahre studiert, bevor ich beim Ministerium in die Abteilung für experimentelle Zauberkunst eingetreten bin. Ich habe dort neun Jahre gearbeitet und in dieser Zeit ein paar neue Zauber entwickelt. Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich grün vor Neid auf das bin, was Ihre Schüler geleistet haben, Professor Lupin, ich weiss von allen Zaubern, die Ihre Schüler entwickelt haben, weil die natürlich auch alle im DEZ registriert wurden. Vor allem würde ich meinen Zauberstab um die Idee für die Commumirrors geben! Ich bin zwar nicht der Einzige, der das sagt, es hat alte Kollegen in der Abteilung gegeben, die sich mehr als nur einfach geärgert haben, dass eine 17-jährige sich diese lukrative Idee nicht hat entgehen lassen."

„Das habe ich allerdings schon mehrfach zu hören bekommen. Hermione Granger-Potter ist auf alle Fälle eine Ausnahmeschülerin, wie wohl alle hier, die sie unterrichtet haben, bestätigen werden. Das Einzige, was ich dazu beigetragen habe war, ihr die Aufgabe zu stellen. Mit dem Rest kam sie selber daher. Übrigens ist das wieder mal ein Fall, in dem sich zeigt, was für einen immensen Vorteil Muggelgeborene Schüler gegenüber denjenigen haben, die isoliert in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen sind: sie hat beide Wertekulturen kennengelernt und kann beide ausgezeichnet verbinden. Natürlich hat sie den finanziellen Nutzen nur in der Zaubererwelt, aber ich weiss bereits von einigen anderen Muggelgeborenen Schülern, die ihren Eltern Commumirrors zur Verfügung gestellt haben, damit sie gelegentlich mit ihren Familien kommunizieren können."

„Da bin ich voll mit Ihnen einer Meinung, Professor! Wie dem auch sei, ich werde in einer Woche anfangen, die Kleinen in Zauberkunst zu unterrichten und kann es kaum erwarten! Es ist eine grosse Ehre für mich, dies an der Seite unseres geliebten Professors Flitwick tun zu dürfen, wobei ich nur hoffen kann, dass ich es so gut machen kann, wie er es die ganzen Jahrzehnte seiner Tätigkeit hier getan hat. Ich hoffe, dass mein Naturell es mir erlauben wird, den Enthusiasmus auch noch nach langer Lehrtätigkeit aufrecht zu halten wie er.

Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie als Schulleiterin ebenso effektiv arbeiten wie als stellvertretende Schulleiterin, dann haben wir nichts zu befürchten. Dürfte ich vielleicht 

vorschlagen, dass Sie uns die Frage in einem Jahr bei der nächsten grossen Konferenz noch einmal vortragen?

Professor Lupin, ich habe Sie in den letzten beiden Wochen als ausgezeichnet organisierten und gut informierten Chef kennengelernt und werde kaum Mühe haben, mit Ihnen gut zusammenzuarbeiten. Wer möchte denn den Quaffel als nächstes haben? Annis vielleicht?"

Den Quaffel auffangend, schaut Annis sich in der Runde um und beginnt ihre Vorstellung:

„Gerne! Obwohl auch ich den Schlegel für die Klatscher geschwungen habe! Ich bin Annis Limbury, bin während meiner Hogwartszeit vermutlich mindestens jeden dritten Abend nach dem Zapfenstreich in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt, weil ich zu viel Zeit in den Zaubertrankkerkern verbracht habe, wo ich zusätzliche Schularbeiten für mein liebstes Fach gemacht habe. Ich bin 1970 ausgetreten und habe mir mehrere Jahre Studien im Ausland leisten können, wo ich vor allem in Schweden und Ungarn bei verschiedenen Lehrmeistern gearbeitet habe. 1974 habe ich meinen Mann Richard kennengelernt, wir haben geheiratet und vier Kinder in die Welt gesetzt. Sie sind allesamt hier in Hogwarts, zwei in Gryffindor, eines in Hufflepuff und die jüngste beginnt nächste Woche, also bin ich gespannt, in welches Haus sie kommen wird. Nach Beendigung meiner Studien fand ich eine Stelle im Ministerium, wo ich fleissig Zaubertränke gebraut und etwas geforscht habe. Ich habe meinen Meistergrad vor acht Jahren erlangt und bin seither als Braumeisterin im Ministerium tätig geblieben. Nu bin ich hier!

Professor McGonagall and Remus, ich werde mich natürlich auch mit einer qualifizierenden Bemerkung über Sie beide zurückhalten, bis ich Sie besser kenne, doch ich habe gar keine Angst, mit Ihnen nicht gut auszukommen! Ich möchte den Quaffel nun ganz vorsichtig an meinen Lieblingslehrer weitergeben, Professor Flitwick!"

Da Filius neben ihr sitzt, reicht sie ihm den Quaffel vorsichtig direkt in seine Hände.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Limbury! Da Hjalmar vorhin schon so nett mein Alter verraten hat, brauche ich nur noch beizufügen, dass ich einen guten Teil meiner Jugend durch meine Tätigkeit als professioneller Duellant verbraten habe, bevor ich schliesslich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin. Ich habe die Schule 1904 beendet und bin 1918 zurückgekommen. Ihr könnt euch also leicht ausrechnen, dass ich hier nun seit 80 Jahren unterrichte. Lasst mich euch sagen, dass es fast ausschliesslich gute Jahre für mich waren, trotz des Schlamassels ausserhalb der Schule. Ich durfte während dieser Zeit viele aussergewöhnliche junge Menschen kennenlernen. Es war immer ein besonderes Vergnügen, das Ding zu lehren, welches uns von den Muggeln unterscheidet. Zauberkunst ist zauberhaft und aus irgendeinem mir nie bekannt gewordenen Grund hatte ich nie Probleme mit meinen Schülern, denn meine Unterrichtsstunden machen immer Spass, auch wenn wir dabei Theorie büffeln müssen. 1938 wurde ich der Leiter von Haus Ravenclaw.

Minerva und Remus, ich weiss, wie ihr beiden arbeitet und habe volles Vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten, Hogwarts gut zu leiten. Ich wünsche euch nur, dass euch die Schulbeiräte dabei möglichst wenig im Wege stehen!

Und jetzt weiter zu Claire!"

Claire sitzt auf Filius' anderer Seite und erhält den Quaffel auf dieselbe Weise zugesteckt wie er zuvor.

„Danke, Filius! Auch ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hier. Und ich bin schon zehn Jahre, nachdem ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte, wieder zurückgekehrt, das war 1958. Ich war schon als Kind eine Nachteule und ein Sternegucker, was lag also näher, als mein Hobby zu meinem Beruf zu machen? Ich habe magische und nichtmagische Astronomie studiert und mich zwischenzeitlich auch als Kosmologin und in Astrophysik an einer Muggeluniversität 

weitergebildet. Schliesslich sehen wir keine anderen Sterne als die Muggel auch. Ich war eine Gryffindor, so ziemlich von einem ähnlichen Holz wie die Rumtreiber und die Weasley-Zwillinge…"

Ich sehe Hjalmar, Filius und Pomona grinsen.

„… und habe meine Schulzeit immer in vollen Zügen genossen. Während meiner langjährigen Studien habe ich einen erträglichen Burschen kennengelernt und das Resultat dieser Beziehung war eine gute Zeit mit dem Mann und zwei Kinder, die Hogwarts inzwischen beide schon verlassen haben und auf eigenen Füssen stehen. Meine Tochter hat mich kürzlich mit meinem ersten Enkelkind beglückt, das nun meine Aufmerksamkeit in meiner freien Zeit auf sich zieht.

Minerva, Remus, ich kann mich nur dem anschliessen, was Filius eben schon sagte, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet gute Arbeit leisten. Und dieses komische runde Ding segelt jetzt in Richtung eines weiteren Quidditch-Fans, nämlich Pomona Sprout!"

„Danke! Also… ich nehme an, ich gehöre auch zu den älteren Semestern hier, denn seit 66 Jahren unterrichte ich hier schon Kräuterkunde. Ich war natürlich eine Hufflepuff und habe mich nach meiner Schulzeit in verschiedensten Institutionen zur Kräuterkundespezialistin ausgebildet, zunächst als Lehrling in magischen Gärten, dann in Heilgärten und schliesslich an der Universität. Ich kehrte nach einem Unterbruch in meiner beruflichen Tätigkeit, während derer ich heiratete und meine drei Kinder bekam nach Hogwarts zurück und begann zu unterrichten. Bis zu diesem Tag durfte ich bereits zehn Urgrosskinder in der Familie willkommen heissen, ein unaussprechliches Glück! Ihr werdet es auch noch erleben dürfen, ihr jungen Eltern hier in der Runde, und selber sehen, was für eine grossartige Sache das ist!

Neben den Pflanzen lagen mir Kinder immer ganz besonders am Herzen. Beide brauchen viel, viel Zuneigung und Pflege. Es war mir stets ein grosses Vergnügen, zu hegen und zu pflegen, und jetzt darf ich dieses mit meinem jungen Zögling tun. Er wird dieselbe Liebe und Pflege auf seine Schüler und Pflanzen verwenden wie ich!

Minerva, darf ich nur kurz sagen, wie wundervoll ich die Arbeit finde, die du hier in Hogwarts seit dem Tag deiner Ankunft geleistet hast? Du wirst genau da weiterfahren, wo Albus aufgehört hat und wie ich Remus kenne, wird er genau da weiterfahren, wo du aufgehört hast. Er wird dir sicher eine ausgezeichnete Stütze sein!"

Was den Quaffel angeht, so möchte ich diesen nun an unseren geisterlichen Kollegen weitergeben, John, wenn ich dich bitten darf…"

Pomona levitiert den Quaffel hinüber zu Binns. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der in seinem ganzen Leben je so etwas gemacht hat, schon gar nicht in seinem Dasein als Geist. Ich bin eigentlich sehr gespannt auf seine Vorstellung und meine, dass auch einige andere in der Runde darauf neugierig zu sein scheinen!

„Wenn ich euch jungen Leute hier alle vor mir sitzen sehe, dann denke ich doch, dass es langsam Zeit wird, mich vom aktiven Lehrdienst zurückzuziehen. Könnte ich ja in den nächsten ein oder zwei Jahren tun. Ich war ebenfalls ein Hufflepuff, beendete meine Schulzeit 1795. 1838 habe ich angefangen, hier zu unterrichten und habe seither nichts anderes getan. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, wann ich von der einen Existenzform zur anderen übergegangen bin, aber es muss so ungefähr 100 Jahre nach dem Beginn meiner Lehrerzeit hier gewesen sein. Es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich euch sonst über mein Leben erzählen könnte, denn es bestand zur Gänze aus Unterrichten und Lesen.

Ich werde dem Trend hier folgen und euch beiden versichern, dass ich sicher bin, dass ihr gute Arbeit leisten werdet, Minerva. Remus macht gute Arbeit, seit ich ihn kenne und deine Arbeit als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Lehrerin ist bekanntlich perfekt, Minerva. Nun bleiben nicht 

mehr so viele übrig, denen ich diesen komischen Ball geben könnte, Sie vielleicht, Miss Calverleigh?"

Oh, vielen Dank, John Binns, ich werde dich an dein Versprechen, in einem Jahr aufzugeben, erinnern! Es ist höchste Zeit, dass die Schüler hier Geschichte wieder schätzen lernen und merken, dass es eigentlich ein interessantes Fach ist! Ich könnte mich dazu überwinden, es selber zu übernehmen.

Kate zitiert den Ball zu sich.

„Danke, Professor Binns. Auch ich bin eine Hufflepuff, habe Hogwarts 1986 abgeschlossen und bin direkt danach zur Aurorin ausgebildet worden. Ich habe seither als Aurorin gearbeitet, doch ich habe mich auf die Innenarbeit in der forensischen Forschung spezialisiert, so dass ich mich mehr mit der Erforschung der Dunklen Künste beschäftigt habe und weniger im Feld war. Meine draussen tätigen Kollegen haben es geschätzt, wenn ich ihnen bei der wissenschaftlichen Seite des Berufs zur Seite stand. Daher habe ich heute ein sehr breit gefächertes Wissen der Materie und das werde ich hoffentlich jetzt alles gut gebrauchen können, wenn ich die Erst- bis Viertklässler darin unterweisen soll. Ich habe eine Menge Enthusiasmus mitgebracht und freue mich sehr auf meine neue Aufgabe. Mit Professor Lupin habe ich einen ausgezeichneten Mentor und Kollegen an der Seite.

Wie viele von euch, liebe auch ich Quidditch. Schon als Kind bin ich nicht gerne still gesessen und Quidditch wurde eine der Tätigkeiten, bei der ich mich austoben konnte. Ich habe in meinem Hausteam vier Jahre lang als Sucherin gespielt. Da ich in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen bin, war ich mir viel sportliche Betätigung gewöhnt und hätte sie sehr vermisst, wenn ich nicht ins Team aufgenommen worden wäre. Die Ausbildung zur Aurorin gab mir dann ebenfalls viel Gelegenheit, meinen Körper zu stählen, und bis heute laufe ich täglich einige Kilometer, um meine Fitness zu erhalten. Ach, da kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich Sie noch etwas fragen wollte, Professor McGonagall: ich dachte mir, dass ich den Schülern anbieten könnte, etwas mit mir zu trainieren, wenn sie wollen. Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?"

Da ich weiss, dass Minerva es so ziemlich egal ist, wie fit die Schüler sind, gebe ich ihr ein kleines Zeichen, dass ich die Frage beantworten werde:

„Das ist sogar eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Kate. Du kannst mir eine kleine Liste mit Zeiten angeben, zu denen du bereit bist, die Schüler anzuleiten und mit ihnen zu trainieren. Ich werde sie in den Häusern an die Notizbretter bringen und ausserdem am Willkommensfest eine Ankündigung durchgeben."

„Das werde ich gerne machen, Remus, vielen Dank. Ich werde sie dir morgen geben, okay?"

„Okay, vielen Dank."

Wir haben natürlich den grossen Unterschied zwischen der physischen Form unserer Schüler im Vergleich zu denen in Hogwarts deutlich gesehen. Unsere waren viel und oft draussen, sind viel herumgerannt und haben sich bewegt. Diese Bewegung in der frischen Luft hat ihnen geholfen, die OWLS und NEWTS viel besser durchzustehen als die anderen, die zum grössten Teil eher schlapp waren. Es ist eigentlich höchste Zeit, dass sich das auch hier in Hogwarts mal ändert. Kate fährt weiter:

„Mit meinem wunderbaren Gatten Steven bin ich seit nunmehr elf Jahren verheiratet und wir haben zwei Kinder, einen zehnjährigen Sohn und eine siebenjährige Tochter.

Professor McGonagall, Remus, ich bin sicher, dass Sie Hogwarts sehr gut im Griff haben werden und wünsche euch beiden alles Beste! Den Quaffel passe ich jetzt zu Penny!"

Sie wirft den Quaffel geschickt hinüber zu Penny, die ihn ebenso geschickt auffängt, obwohl sie nie im Team gespielt hat.

„Danke, Kate! Auch ich bin eine Muggelgeborene Hexe. Ich wurde nach Ravenclaw sortiert und durfte von meinem fünften Jahr an als Präfektin wirken, in meinem siebten Schuljahr wurde ich gar Schulsprecherin. 1994 habe ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen. Ich bin sehr glücklich, hierher zurückzukehren und freue mich darauf, mein liebstes Fach Transfiguration lehren zu dürfen. Nachdem ich einige Jahre im Ministerium gearbeitet habe, stellte ich fest, dass reine Büroarbeit mein Ding nicht ist. Als ich dann die Anzeige las, dass gleich mehrere Lehrer für Hogwarts gesucht werden, habe ich mich sofort beworben. Ich fühle mich bereits wirklich zu Hause hier, nicht zuletzt dank Sirius' eifrigen Bemühungen! Er ist schon ein sehr guter Freund geworden! Wie Kate freue ich mich sehr auf nächste Woche und werde mein Bestes geben. Ich hoffe, ich werde mit den Schülern gut auskommen.

Wie viele von euch liebe ich Quidditch, fliege auch gern auf meinem Besen, aber ich war nie eine sehr gute Spielerin. Dafür schaue ich aber gerne zu! Ausserhalb meiner Arbeit schätze ich ein gutes Schachspiel, ich liebe Kreuzworträtsel und mache auch noch viele Dinge, die ich aus der Muggelwelt schätze: am Computer spielen, über E-Mail und Chats Kontakt mit vielen Leuten überall auf der Welt pflegen und ich lese sehr viel. Letztes Jahr ging eine langjährige Beziehung zu Bruch und so befinde ich mich zurzeit zwischen zwei Beziehungen und werde mal sehen, was mir noch so über den Weg läuft.

Professor McGonagall, Remus, ich habe euch beide als Lehrer gekannt, wenn ich zu meinem Leidwesen Remus auch nur ein Jahr lang geniessen konnte, aber er war wirklich der beste Lehrer, den ich je hatte, und ich weiss, dass ihr beiden Hogwarts ausgezeichnet leiten werdet. Und ich möchte den Quaffel gerne an Poppy Pomfrey weitergeben."

Ich grinse, als ich Poppy zusehe, die den Quaffel mit angewiderter Miene auffängt.

„Dabei mag ich diese Dinger doch gar nicht, sie haben schon viel zu viele Schüler hier zu meinen Patienten gemacht! Ihr wisst eh alle, dass ich die Schulheilerin bin, ihr jungen Leute habt euch wohl alle irgendwann mal in meinen Klauen befunden. Das Beste für meine Patienten ist mir gerade gut genug und ich habe die Tendenz, ein bisschen zur Glucke zu werden. Remus kann wohl das längste Lied darüber singen, denn den habe ich ja jeden Monat einmal bei mir gesehen. Er ist bestimmt immer noch mein liebster Patient. Seit über vierzig Jahren bin ich mit meinem Mann David verheiratet, wir haben drei Kinder und einige Enkel von zwei von ihnen.

Minerva, Remus, wir sind alte Freunde und kennen uns genau, daher brauche ich über meine Erwartungen euch gegenüber kaum etwas zu sagen, denn ich weiss, dass ihr erstklassige Arbeit leisten werdet. Ich mag, wie ihr ebenfalls alle wisst und wie ich schon gesagt habe, keine Quaffel, doch ich gebe ihn trotzdem an Irma weiter."

Irma Pince. Die ist uns allen immer ein Rätsel geblieben. Sie taut praktisch nur dann auf, wenn sie Bücher erhält. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie alt sie ist, nur, dass sie praktisch den Inhalt der gesamten Bibliothek auswendig zu kennen scheint. Also horche ich auf, als sie zu sprechen beginnt:

"Irma Pince, Slytherin, Bibliothekarin, Bewahrerin der Bücher in Hogwarts. Ich habe meine Studien hier in Hogwarts 1937 abgeschlossen und konnte als Lehrling des vorherigen Bibliothekars gleich bleiben. Bücher sind der Sinn meines Lebens. Ich definiere mich über Bücher, ernähre mich vom Lesen, betrinke mich am Wissen. Das ist alles, was ich über mich sagen kann. Wer bleibt noch? Sybill..."

Das ist alles, was es über Irma zu sagen gibt? Sonst nichts? Lebt die überhaupt? Du meine Güte, ich würde mich als einen Bücherwurm bezeichnen, ich lese sehr gerne und weiss auch viel, aber nie im Leben würde ich mich nur darüber definieren! Wie traurig! Denn ihr grosses 

Wissen ist praktisch verschwendet und Merlin weiss, dass sie es nicht an die Schüler weitergibt! Erinnert mich an die alten Knacker in der Mysteriumsabteilung über deren Ignoranz Papa sich so ziemlich jeden Tag aufregt. Die verschwenden ihre und unsere Zeit aus denselben Gründen wie Irma. Ich finde das auch sehr egoistisch. Für mich ist das Weitergeben meines Wissens an die nachfolgenden Generationen ein ganz wichtiger Lebensinhalt. Die können dann nämlich da weiterforschen, wo die vorherigen Generationen aufgehört haben, statt alles, was die allenfalls erkannt haben, wieder neu erforschen zu müssen.

Trelawneys Stimme lässt das rauchige Mysterium vermissen, das sie den Schülern immer vorführt, wenn sie nur mit den anderen Lehrern spricht.

"Mein Name ist, wie ihr alle wisst, Sybill Trelawney, ich kam 1980 nach Hogwarts, um Wahrsagen zu unterrichten. Als ich selber hier Schülerin war, war ich eine Hufflepuff. Ich habe sehr darunter gelitten, dass man mich und meine Gabe hier missverstand und mich dafür quälte. Doch ich lernte früh damit zu leben. In den vergangenen fast zwanzig Jahren war es mir vergönnt, einige Schüler mit einer ausgeprägten Gabe des Sehens zu lehren. Mit dem normalen Kommen und Gehen in der Schule befasse ich mich nicht, und ich verlasse meinen Turm auch nur sehr selten. Doch ich glaube sicher, dass du und Professor Lupin gute Arbeit leisten werdet, Minerva.

Alles, was mir bleibt, ist den Quaffel an Professor Smith weiterzugeben – zwar zuletzt, aber nicht als Letzter!"

Noch eine positive Überraschung am Tisch. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade für die Schüler selbst darstellt, dann kann sie sogar sehr normal daherkommen, sieh an! Ich bemerke auch keinen Sherry an ihr wie sonst des Öfteren. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie aufgehört hat zu trinken, aber vielleicht hat sie es in der letzten Zeit geschafft, ihren Konsum etwas einzuschränken.

Quentin fängt den Ball.

"Ich heisse Quentin Smith, bin seit four Jahren ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, also auch noch ein Frischling, gemessen an unseren routinierteren Kollegen und Kolleginnen! Aber ich hatte seit vier Jahren grossen Spass an meiner Arbeit. Muggelkunde ist ein oft unterschätztes Fach, und um es überhaupt unterrichten zu können, muss ich sorgfältig auswählen, was ich überhaupt aus der Muggelwelt lehren kann, um den Schülern ein abgerundetes Bild der grossen Welt vermitteln zu können. Zudem fand ich Lehrpläne meiner Vorgänger vor, die man meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach bestenfalls als schrullig, aber ganz bestimmt nicht als informativ bezeichnen konnte. Also musste ich in der ganzen Zeit auch noch meine eigenen, aktualisierten Lehrpläne erstellen, die noch immer nicht vollständig sind. Aber ich geniesse es, ich erfreue mich an den Schülern ebenso wie an den Kolleginnen und Kollegen, und dem allgemeinen Lebensgefühl hier in Hogwarts. Auch ich bin ein Muggelgeborener, habe jedoch noch zwei Geschwister, welche die Gabe der Magie ebenfalls besitzen, eines von ihnen ist zurzeit im siebten Jahr als Ravenclaw. Ich selber habe Hogwarts 1992 in Gryffindor abgeschlossen.

Minerva, Remus, ich werde dem, was schon gesagt wurde, nichts mehr zufügen, ausser dass ich glaube, dass ihr beiden bestimmt ein sehr gut zusammenpassendes Paar Schulleiter seid. Ich freue mich, unter euch beiden zu arbeiten. Und damit passe ich dir den Quaffel wieder zurück, Minerva!"

Mit Schwung wirft er den Quaffel zu unserer Chefin, die ihn mit einer Hand locker und lässig einfängt.

"Danke, Quentin! Und nun sollte ich wohl auch noch ein paar Worte zu mir sagen, nicht wahr? Gryffindor, habe Hogwarts 1932 abgeschlossen, bin dann für einige Jahre im Ausland tätig gewesen, bevor ich meinen Mann kennenlernte, den ich 1942 geheiratet habe. Leider wurde er bereits zwei Jahre später eines der ersten Opfer von Tom Riddle, den die meisten von 

euch vermutlich eher als Lord Voldemort kennen. Ich begann ein Jahr später, in einer kleinen Schule in Norwegen Transfiguration zu unterrichten. Dort blieb ich, bis Albus Dumbledore mich 1969 nach Hogwarts berief, wo ich seine Stelle übernahm, weil er Schulleiter wurde. Er hat mir zugleich auch die Leitung des Hauses Gryffindor abgegeben. Nach dem Tod der damaligen stellvertretenden Schulleiterin 1971 übernahm ich deren Position und habe sie seither innegehabt. Es war eine schwierige Zeit, denn ich sah darin den ersten und zweiten Aufstieg und Fall von Lord Voldemort, wodurch viel Leiden ausserhalb, aber auch innerhalb unserer Schule entstand.

Es ist deshalb eine besondere Freude für mich, den Posten als Schulleiterin zum Beginn dieser wiedererlangten Friedenszeit antreten zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, dass wir viele Schüler in diesem Schloss sehen werden, die neugierig seine Geheimnisse und unser Wissen entdecken wollen. Viel Spass werden sie auf alle Fälle auch finden.

Zu meiner Schulzeit war ich eine Jägerin und auch Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams und bis heute freue ich mich stets, ein gutes Quidditch-Spiel zu sehen!

Nun, das war eine sehr hübsche Runde und ich bin froh, habe ich dieses kleine Spiel mit euch gemacht. Selbst wenn wir nicht sehr viel gesagt haben, so hoffe ich doch, dass wir gegenseitig die Neugier aufeinander geweckt, oder wiedererweckt haben, und dass wir uns alle noch besser kennenlernen wollen. Ich glaube, Remus hat euch allen bereits die neuen Unterrichtspläne abgegeben, nicht wahr? – Gut. Wenn ihr sie schon studiert habt, dann müsstet ihr festgestellt haben, dass die Schüler alle jeden Mittwochnachmittag Freistunden haben. Es war ein Zufall, aber als Remus und ich die Stundenpläne gemacht hatten und festgestellt hatten, dass nur ein oder zwei Lektionen auf diesen Nachmittag fielen, haben wir ihn gleich ganz geräumt und nun können alle zwei Wochen dort kurze Staffmeetings stattfinden, damit wir uns gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden halten können. Ich möchte keine grosse Affäre um diese Meetings machen, doch ich halte sie für eine gute Art, uns gegenseitig zu informieren, vor allem unter den Hauslehrern. Unter anderem möchte ich dann auch jeweils die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, uns über die Schüler auszutauschen, die uns in irgendeiner Art und Weise auffallen. In der Vergangenheit gab es immer wieder Schüler, die sich daneben benahmen, oder die Schwierigkeiten hatten und bereiteten, doch allzu oft haben wir es einfach schliddern lassen, weil wir nicht kommunizierten. Ich möchte, dass ihr in diesen Meetings über solche Schüler sprecht. Egal, ob es sich dabei um Schüler eures Hauses handelt oder andere. Die Fachlehrer, welche keine Hauslehrer sind, sollen dabei ihre Beobachtungen ebenfalls mitteilen oder ihre Berichte beitragen. Es wird immer schwierige Schüler geben, doch gemeinsam finden wir besser Mittel und Wege, schwierige Situationen zu meistern. Es soll kein Pranger sein, ausser bei wirklich schweren, absichtlichen Vergehen. Aber es sollen **alle** Schüler lernen, dass sie für ihr Verhalten geradestehen müssen.

Da wir uns am Beginn einer Friedensperiode nach einem sehr langen, wenn auch zeitweise unterbrochenen Krieg befinden, sollten wir die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, die Schule einer grundsätzlichen Erneuerung zu unterziehen. Lehrmethoden, Fächer, Themen, alles, was das Leben hier an der Schule angeht sollten wir einmal überdenken. Ich nehme gerne jede Anregung zur Verbesserung von Hogwarts entgegen und werde sie ins Erziehungsdepartement des Ministeriums und zu den Schulbeiräten tragen. Hogwarts ist über Tausend Jahre alt! Wir haben liebgewonnene Traditionen, die wir beibehalten, weil sie alt sind und weil sie von allen geliebt werden. Wir haben sie selbst heute noch lieb, weil sie vertraut sind. Aber es gibt manchen alten Zopf hier. Bitte denkt über solche Dinge nach, schreibt sie auf und lasst sie mich wissen. Zusammen können wir diese Schule verbessern.

Denn so sehr ich Albus Dumbledore liebe und achte, ein Erneuerer war er nicht! Die Ausbildungsqualität hat in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren sehr gelitten. Es ist an uns, sie wieder zu verbessern und auf ihr gutes Niveau anzuheben. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch eure Gedanken zu jedem Aspekt des Schullebens macht, sei es Klassenzimmer, Häuser, Schlafsäle oder das Gebäude an und für sich. Ihr könnt ja gerne im kleinen Kreis untereinander oder mit mir darüber sprechen, bevor ihr sie öffentlich macht. Ich glaube, sogar Hogwarts selber möchte gerne wieder einmal ein Facelifting!"

Fast wie zur Bestätigung von Minervas Worten knackt es im Gebälk der Täfelung! Ich glaube, Minerva fühlt Hogwarts jetzt weit intensiver noch als vorher. Die im Schloss innewohnende Magie macht es beinahe empfindungsfähig. Ich hatte oft schon das Gefühl, dass Hogwarts sich denen mitteilt, die offen für ihre Kommunikation sind.

"Ich glaube, dass wir zwei allgemeine Dinge gleich notieren können," meldet sich Sirius zu Wort. "Zum einen sollten wir den Schülern bessere Anreize zum konstruktiven Verbringen ihrer Freizeit geben. Wir greifen ja normalerweise in ihre Freizeitgestaltung überhaupt nicht ein und das ist im Allgemeinen auch in Ordnung. Aber wenn wir ihnen konkrete Angebote machen, dann bekämen wir sicher die etwas lebhafteren und auch die etwas auffälligeren Schüler besser in den Griff. Vor allem dann, wenn wir ihre überschüssige Energie in gesunde Richtungen lenkten, wie zum Beispiel andere Sportarten. Quidditch ist toll, aber hier in Hogwarts ist es sehr exklusiv, weil im Allgemeinen nur die Teammitglieder trainieren. Die anderen tun absolut nichts für ihre körperliche Ertüchtigung. Zum anderen sollten wir auch kulturelle Angebote machen, und zwar für alle von allen. Ich sähe es gern, wenn zum Beispiel Muggelgeborene sich mehr mit Reinblütern austauschen könnten und umgekehrt. Gegenseitig könnten die Schüler einander beibringen, woher sie kommen und warum sie so denken wie sie denken, und sich gegenseitig **zeigen**, was ihnen etwas bedeutet und warum. Das könnte mehr gegenseitiges Verständnis entstehen lassen und gerade auf Kinder aus reinblütigen Familien, die so isoliert aufwachsen wie ich einen guten Einfluss ausüben. Wichtig auch, weil die Schüler sich dann gegenseitig etwas beibringen.

Über alles gesehen meine ich, dass die Schüler zu viel sich selbst überlassen bleiben. Ich will sie auch nicht Tag und Nacht kontrollieren, aber als Lehrer und Erzieher möchte ich schon gerne ein bisschen mehr Einfluss auf sie ausüben können. Vor allem möchte ich gern Einfluss darauf ausüben, dass sie positiver und freier denken lernen, dass sie nicht einfach nachbeten, was ihre Eltern ihnen vorgesagt haben. Ich möchte ihre Grosszügigkeit und Weltoffenheit fördern – quer durch die Häuser, das ist das Wichtigste. Es nützt nichts, bei den Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors offene Türen einzurennen. Es muss zwischen allen Häusern stattfinden, um die strikte Trennung zwischen ihnen auszubügeln."

Filius nickt begeistert und sagt sofort:

"Sehr gute Idee, Sirius! Etwas, das den Schülern nahe geht und das hilft, die aufgebauten Vorurteile wieder einzureissen! Ich bin voll dafür! Wir können mit so etwas Unverdächtigem wie Tanzkurse für die älteren Schüler beginnen. Bei denen ist am meisten zu reparieren!"

"Und Spielnachmittage oder -abende für alle! Vor allem Spiele, die nicht ausdrücklich kompetitiv sind, sondern solche, die die Zusammenarbeit fördern," füge ich bei.

"Darüber habe ich selber auch schon des öfteren nachgedacht, Sirius. Danke für deinen Input! Es ist besonders schön, ihn von dir zu erhalten, denn nicht jedes Kind aus einer familiären Umgebung wie deiner ist imstande wie du, alleine aus diesen Mustern auszubrechen. Ich werde diese Idee auch Madam Reeves in der Primarschule drüben weitergeben, weil ich denke, dass diese Einflussnahme früh beginnen muss. Filius, die Tanzkurse können wir sofort anbieten, die können wir in kürzester Zeit organisieren, ebenso die Spielnachmittage, Remus," stimmt Minerva unseren Vorschlägen zu.

Danach diskutieren wir die Vorbereitungen, die zum Start des neuen Schuljahres gemacht wurden und noch zu erledigen sind. Das Meeting dauert fast den ganzen Tag an, wir gehen direkt von dort zum gemeinsamen Essen. Wir sehen nach, wie es unseren Zwillingen und Addie geht, doch Lily und James sind da und so brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen. Addie hat ein paar wirklich hübsche Zeichnungen gefertigt und zeigt sie uns ganz stolz.

"Die hier ist für dich, Remus!"

"Danke schön, Addie, die ist ja wirklich toll!"

Ein Chinesischer Feuerball fliegt in flammendem Rot durch ein grünes Tal. Ich schaue mich um und stelle fest, dass wir eine leere Wand zwischen den zwei Türen zum Hof hinaus haben und entscheide spontan, dass sie als permanente Ausstellung der künstlerischen Werke unserer Kleinen dienen wird. Als erstes hänge ich sofort Addies Zeichnung auf. Eine weitere Zeichnung, die sie für Sirius gemacht hat, folgt meiner gleich nach.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 1.9.1999 / Remus**

Nachdem auch die letzten kleinen Arbeiten vor Beginn des Schuljahres erledigt sind, komme ich endlich dazu, mich in unserer Wohnung unter die Dusche zu stellen und in die für Feste übliche Festrobe zu kleiden. Sirius, der sich neben mir umzieht, seufzt.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen, wenn du die Erstklässler empfängst, Liebster!" sagt er.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich ein bisschen Lampenfieber habe? Schliesslich soll ich heute zum ersten Mal die Auswahl leiten!"

"Das kann ich mir schon vorstellen. Aber du wirst jede Minute geniessen. Wie viele Neue gibt's dieses Jahr eigentlich?"

"48."

"Nicht schlecht..."

"Ich glaube, es ist guter Durchschnitt. Letztes Jahr hatten wir wirklich einen stolzen Jahrgang. Bin gespannt, wie dieses Jahr herauskommt. Also, sind wir bereit?"

"Ich denke! Lass uns den Kindern gute Nacht wünschen."

Wir gehen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und nehmen die Kleinen auf, um ihnen einen Gutenachtkuss zu geben. Sie werden heute von James und Lily ins Bett gebracht werden. Dann kommt Addie dran. Sie bekommt einen Kuss und Sirius mahnt sie:

"Um neun gehst du ins Bett, Spatz, ja?"

"Lily ist hier. Du kannst dich drauf verlassen, dass ich dann im Bett sein werde," gibt sie zurück.

"Gut. Sie wird streng genug drauf achten. Hab noch einen schönen Abend bis dahin, meine Süsse."

"Du auch! Und ich hoffe, die Auswahl klappt gut, Remus!"

"Danke, Addie! Schlaf gut!"

Wir verlassen unsere Wohnung und gehen durch die Korridore zur Eingangshalle. Ich habe bereits den Hocker und den Sortierhut ins kleine Vorzimmer hinter der Grossen Halle gebracht. 

Das Kollegium trifft sich ungefähr zur selben Zeit, als die Schüler von Hogsmeade her so langsam mit den Kutschen eintrudeln. Viele von ihnen begrüssen uns mit einem fröhlichen Winken. Ich stolpere beinahe über Jennifer Finch-Fletchley, die nun ihr drittes Jahr in Gryffindor beginnt.

"Oh, das tut mir leid, Jennifer! Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?"

"Den hatte ich, danke, Professor Lupin. Hallo, Professor Black!"

"Hey Jenny!"

Mit einer Schar ihrer Freunde marschiert sie in die Grosse Halle und lässt sich am Gryffindortisch nieder. Wie immer ist die Grosse Halle für den Start des Schuljahres aufs Prächtigste geschmückt. Von meiner Position gleich beim Eingang schaue ich hinüber zum Lehrertisch, an dem Minerva bereits im grossen Sessel in der Mitte Platz genommen hat. Mein Platz ist zu ihrer Linken, Sirius wird neben mir sitzen. Zu ihrer Rechten sitzt Filius, dann folgt Pomona. Poppy sitzt an Siris anderer Seite. Der nimmt grade Platz. Ich schaue ihn mir aus der Ferne an. Ein Bild von einem Mann! Er trägt eine schwarze Satinhose und ein weisses Seidenhemd unter seiner kragenlosen schwarzen Festrobe. Das Hemd ist offen, der Kragen breitet sich über der Festrobe aus. Seine Haare reichen bis unterhalb der Schultern, weil ich sie ihm immer auf diese Länge zurückschneide. Sie glänzen wieder weich und rabenschwarz wie früher. Die intensive Pflege, die wir ihnen in den letzten Jahren zukommen liessen, hat sich jetzt ausgezahlt.

Die Jahre der Tortur, die Sirius in Azkaban durchgemacht hat, haben dennoch einige kleine Spuren hinterlassen, äusserlich mit einigen Linien im Gesicht, wobei das Schlimmste wieder ausgebügelt wurde, als sein Gesicht sich dank guter Ernährung wieder gefüllt hat. Die verbleibenden kleinen Linien machen sein Antlitz nur noch interessanter und männlicher. Ich muss meinen Blick von ihm abwenden, denn wie immer hat sein Anblick auf mich eine gewisse Wirkung.

Daher wende ich mich wieder zurück zur Eingangshalle, durch die weitere Schüler direkt in die Grosse Halle strömen, lachend und schwatzend. Der Inhalt ihrer Gespräche ist derselbe wie unter allen Teenagern: wie sie die Ferien verbracht haben, was sie grade für Kummer oder Freuden mit Freund oder Freundin erleben, was sie wohl im neuen Schuljahr erwartet und ob sie alle Sommerhausaufgaben gemacht haben. Es bringt mich zum Lächeln, doch manchmal glaube ich, dass wir sie auch zwischendurch kräftig aufrütteln sollten, damit sie sehen, was um sie herum in der Welt sonst noch vorgeht. Ich werde jedoch die Politik in der sechsten und siebten Klasse in Verteidigung aufgreifen, weil John Binns ja kaum etwas Brauchbares in Geschichte unterrichtet. Ah, ich könnte auch Kate auffordern, die Kleinen aufzustacheln, damit sie Binns im Unterricht mit Fragen löchern, das könnte genau das sein, was es braucht, um ihn endgültig in den Ruhestand zu treiben. Merlin weiss, dass man nach 160 Jahren unterrichten wahrlich nicht von einem frühen Ruhestand sprechen könnte!

Ich werde meinen Überlegungen entrissen, als die letzten Schüler die Grosse Halle betreten und sich an ihre Tische begeben. Ich halte Ausschau nach den letzten Nachzüglern und schliesse die grosse Doppeltüre des Haupteinganges. Schon nach wenigen Minuten höre ich das charakteristische Hämmern des Türklopfers, den Hagrid betätigt. Als ich öffne, sagt er etwas förmlich:

"Die Erstklässler, Professor Lupin!"

"Danke, Hagrid. Ich übernehme sie ab hier."

Hagrid lächelt die Kinder aufmunternd an und geht an ihnen vorbei in die Halle, um sich den anderen Lehrern anzuschliessen. Ich wende mich den Kleinen zu und mustere sie, wobei ich wie jedes Jahr überrascht bin, wie klein sie noch sind und wie jedes Jahr frage ich mich, warum ich mir diese Frage jedes Jahr stelle. Na ja.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts, Kinder! Mein Name ist Professor Lupin und ich bin der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Kommt herein, damit ich euch die wichtigsten Informationen vermitteln kann."

Die Kinder trippeln alle herein und ich geleite sie in das Zimmer, welches der Grossen Halle gegenüber liegt. Ich öffne die Tür und sie versammeln sich drinnen. Ich schaue sie an. Alle tragen bereits korrekt ihre Schulroben und sehen präsentabel aus.

"Also, was jetzt auf euch wartet, ist ein wichtiges Ritual hier in Hogwarts, nämlich die Einteilung in eure Häuser. Für diejenigen unter euch, die noch nichts darüber wissen, euer Haus ist euere Unterkunft hier in Hogwarts für die nächsten sieben Jahre. Dort sind eure Schlafsäle, mit euren Hausgenossen verbringt ihr einen grossen Teil eurer Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit euren Altersgenossen unter ihnen sitzt ihr zusammen in einer Klasse im Unterricht. Das Haus ist gewissermassen euer Zuhause und eure Familie hier in Hogwarts. Wie manche unter euch bereits wissen, gibt es vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Alle vier haben ihre Vorteile und haben über die Jahrhunderte grosse Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Ihr könnt erwarten, dort gleichgesinnte Freunde zu finden! Aber vergesst dabei nicht, dass auch in den anderen Häusern noch nette Leute sind, und dass es sich lohnt, die auch kennenzulernen! Ihr könnt in der Grossen Halle und der Bibliothek mit euren Freunden aus den anderen Häusern zusammentreffen. Nun, in einigen Minuten ist es soweit und ich komme zurück, um euch abzuholen. Bitte wartet hier solange."

Ich muss hinüber in die Grosse Halle zurückkehren, um Sortierhut und Hocker aufzustellen, bevor es losgehen kann.

**Minerva**

Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, dass ich nach mehr als 25 Jahren auf einmal die Auswahl nicht mehr leite. Als ich jedoch Remus sehe, der die Erstklässler in die Grosse Halle führt, geht mir das Herz auf und ich strahle. Er wird es ab jetzt auch gut machen! Seine Wärme und Zuneigung allen diesen Kindern gegenüber ist spürbar, selbst dann, wenn er vorsichtige Distanz zu den Leuten einhält. Schliesslich stehen 48 neue Schüler in einer Reihe vor uns und Remus stellt sich daneben. Wir warten auf den Sortierhut und sein Liedchen.

Sirius

Hagrid kommt in die Grosse Halle und setzt sich auf seinen Platz, wie immer am linken Ende des langen Lehrertisches. Poppy sitzt neben mir und sagt:

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass Remus die Erstklässler hereinführen und die Auswahl leiten wird! Ich hätte schon nie geglaubt, dass er eines Tages hier ein Lehrer wird, wer hätte je gedacht, dass er hier sogar stellvertretender Schulleiter wird? Ich wollte nur, dass Fanny es sehen könnte, Sirius, sie würde weinen vor Glück. Und ich bin sicher, Quintus ist **so** stolz auf seinen Sohn."

"Ich bin sicher, dass Fanny in Tränen aufgelöst wäre, sie hat wirklich alles für ihn getan, was sie für ihn tun konnte und hat ihn heiss geliebt. Und Quintus ist **sehr** stolz auf Remus. Er hat verlangt, dass ich ihm die Erinnerung an den heutigen Abend im Denkarium zeige. Oh, und James macht Bildchen. Hat sich unter seinem Tarnmantel versteckt."

Poppy kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Das ist typisch James! Und typisch Quintus, dass er deine Erinnerung sehen will. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass auch Fanny wieder auftauchen wird, Sirius, ich vermisse meine beste Freundin sehr!"

Da ist sie nicht alleine. Ich teile ihr mit, dass sie sich unserem Verein anschliessen kann. Ich weiss, wie sehr Quintus sie vermisst. Remus natürlich auch.

Ich bin **so** stolz auf Remus! Als er's angeboten bekam, hatte ich erst Angst, dass er in all seiner Bescheidenheit ablehnen würde, den Posten als stellvertretenden Schulleiter anzunehmen. Dass er angenommen hat, macht mich sehr glücklich für ihn. Hätte er abgelehnt, wäre es bestimmt nicht aus Feigheit geschehen, sondern weil er gedacht hätte, er hätte es nicht verdient!

Er hat die Erstklässler jetzt in einer langen Reihe aufgestellt und stellt sich neben sie, während der Sortierhut sein Liedchen singt. Der Hut ist zu fröhlichem Inhalt zurückgekehrt, fröhlicher als ich es je zuvor gehört habe, aber er beschwört immer noch die Wichtigkeit der Einigkeit zwischen den Häusern. Gut gesagt, Hut!

Eigentlich vermisse ich es, Albus auf seinem gewohnten Platz zu sehen. Minerva sieht dort viel ernster und hoheitsvoller aus, obwohl sie meiner Meinung nach ebenso viel Charisma ausstrahlt wie unser früherer Chef. Nun, wir werden uns daran bald gewöhnen. Wir haben Albus in seinem Haus in Cornwall kurz besucht während der Ferien. Er kommt gut zurecht und behauptet, dass ihm etwas Einsamkeit für eine Weile ganz gut bekäme. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich ihm das wirklich abkaufe. Er ist es viel zu sehr gewöhnt, das ganze Jahr über Britanniens magische Jugend um sich zu haben. Ich fürchte, dass ihm die intellektuelle Stimulation sehr bald schon abgehen wird. Er hat hier in Hogwarts ja auch mit den Lehrern und vielen Besuchern Umgang gepflegt. Obwohl er bestimmt auch in Cornwall viele Besucher empfängt.

Das Lied ist durch und alle applaudieren. Remus begibt sich jetzt zum Hocker und zieht seine Pergamentrolle hervor. Er wendet sich an die Kleinen:

"Ihr habt's gehört, was ihr tun sollt. Ich rufe euch jetzt einzeln auf und wenn ihr euren Namen hört, kommt ihr hier nach vorne und setzt euch auf den Stuhl, dann setzt ihr euch den Hut auf. Sobald der Hut euer Haus ankündigt, braucht ihr bloss dem Lärm zu folgen, um euren Tisch zu finden! – Anderson, Basil!"

Ein kleiner Junge mit strohblonden Haaren kommt aus der Reihe und setzt sich auf den Stuhl. Remus setzt ihm den Hut auf den Kopf. Der Hut rutscht ihm bis auf die Nase, und schon einen Augenblick später kommt es deutlich aus dem Riss:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Der erste neue Schüler kommt gleich schon in mein Haus! Wir applaudieren alle und da der Lärm am Gryffindortisch am lautesten ist, findet Basil den Weg sofort. Er läuft hinüber und setzt sich fast direkt vor mir hin.

"Da hast du den ersten neuen Schüler in deinem Haus, Sirius," sagt Poppy.

"So von unserem fünften Jahr an haben wir immer zu erraten versucht, wohin der Hut neue Schüler stecken würde, und wer am meisten richtig erriet, kassierte zwei Galleonen."

"Das ist aber ein uralter Sport, Sirius!" wirft Minerva ein.

"Wir dachten uns schon, dass wir den nicht selber erfunden hatten. Machte trotzdem Spass."

"Ich wette, es war Remus, der am meisten gewann," behauptet Minerva.

"Nein, nicht einmal. Sogar Peter war einmal der Gewinner, ich glaube, das war gleich in unserem fünften Jahr."

"Verflixt..."

Minerva verliert nicht gerne eine Wette.

Eines nach dem anderen ruft Remus die Schüler zum Hocker.

"Atkins, Harvey!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Banks, Sylvia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Beckenridge, Benita!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bryanston, Selina!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Selina hüpft vom Hocker, lässt den Hut drauf fallen und rast zum Gryffindortisch. Sie ist ein allerliebstes Püppchen mit kastanienbraunem Haar, das ganz zufrieden zu sein scheint, in Gryffindor gelandet zu sein. Es gibt einen Viertklässler mit demselben Nachnahmen im selben Haus und da sie den grade glücklich begrüsst, gehe ich davon aus, dass die beiden Geschwister sind. Jedenfalls strahlt sie.

"Clancy, Marcus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Clearing, Shannon!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dryden, David!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ein steter Zustrom von neuen Schülern wird in mein Haus gesandt. Ich strahle sie alle an, denn ich freue mich für diese Kinder, die sich alle der fröhlichen Bande im gemütlichen Gryffindorturm anschliessen dürfen.

"Elvaston, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fenwick, Bruce!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Frost, Arlette!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Glover, Holly!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Keller, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Limbury, Brianna!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ich schaue mich nach Annis um, die die Auswahl ihrer Tochter applaudiert und Brianna zuzwinkert, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch begibt und sich neben dem letzten Mädchen, das vor ihr in mein Haus sortiert wurde, Holly Glover, hinsetzt. Annis schaut zu mir herüber und ruft:

"Du gibst bitte gefälligst acht auf mein Mädchen, Sirius!"

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Annis," gebe ich zurück.

Schon wird das nächste Mädchen zum Sortierhut gerufen:

"McKinnon, Diana!"

McKinnon? Es gibt noch McKinnon-Kinder? Peter und Marlene haben lebende Verwandte zurückgelassen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, die müssen dann doch noch Kinder produziert haben. Wow. Das freut mich sehr. Diana wird nach Gryffindor geschickt und dann bemerke ich zu meinem Erstaunen, dass noch zwei weitere McKinnons kommen. Offenbar sind es Drillinge! Na, das wird ja spassig, vor allem, als alle drei, Diana, Elizabeth und Mary alle nach Gryffindor kommen. Ich muss lachen. Die zwei Jungen schauen etwas belämmert aus in der Masse von sieben Mädchen, welche heute schon alle in Gryffindor gelandet sind.

**Remus**

Viel Spass mit diesen Drillingen, Leute! Die sehen wie eine sehr unbeschwerte Mädchenclique aus! Einer der nächsten Namen auf meiner Liste bringt ebenfalls lange begrabene Erinnerungen, denn es ist ein Prewett-Kind. Der etwas untersetzte Junge wird nach Hufflepuff sortiert. Es 

scheint, dass dies ein Jahr der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs ist, denn ich habe bisher noch kaum Slytherins und auch nicht sehr viele Ravenclaws auf meiner Liste. Ich notiere die Buchstaben der Häuser gleich hinter den Namen auf meiner Liste, damit ich die entsprechenden Dossiers morgen gleich sortieren und die Listen an die Hauslehrer verteilen kann. Gryffindor erhält vier weitere Jungen, dann kommt die Reihe an Sarah Snider.

"Snider, Sarah!" rufe ich.

Sie kommt nach vorne, wobei sie mich anschaut und lächelt, während sie sich den Hut aufsetzt. Der Hut braucht nicht lange für seine Entscheidung:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ich schreibe ein R hinter ihren Namen, während sie zu ihrem Haustisch marschiert. Ich lächle sie an. Nun kommen gleich drei Schüler für Slytherin, zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. Am Ende gibt es nur sechs neue Slytherins, aber sechzehn Gryffindors, elf Ravenclaws und fünfzehn Hufflepuffs.

Am Ende der Auswahl greife ich mir Hocker und Hut und versorge sie wieder im Hinterzimmer. Als ich meinen Platz am Tisch neben Minerva eingenommen habe, steht sie auf und kündigt an:

"Alle Ankündigungen und Informationen folgen nach dem Essen! Guten Appetit!"

Auf ihre Handbewegung erscheint das Essen auf allen Tischen. Alle neuen Muggelgeborenen Schüler und selbst viele der magischen Erstklässler staunen, wie ihre Tische sich von einem zum nächsten Augenblick unter der Last des Essens fast biegen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an mein eigenes Erstaunen als Kind!

Ich schaue mich um und bediene mich mit einer guten Portion Röschti, Bratwurst, grünem Salat und Käse. Ich habe mir eines meiner Schweizer Lieblingsessen für diesen Abend gewünscht und die Hauselfen sind ihrem Ruf als ausgezeichnete Köche voll gerecht geworden. Die Röschti ist mit leckeren Speckwürfeln kross gebraten und der Gruyère-Käse schmeckt sehr gut. Dazu trinke ich einen ziemlich erträglichen Rotwein und habe ein weiteres Glas mit Wasser daneben. Während des Essens unterhalten wir uns wie üblich am Tisch über alles Mögliche.

"Du hast die Auswahl gut geleitet, Remus," sagt Minerva.

"Danke, Chefin! Hat sich aber noch fremd angefühlt – ich bin es so gewöhnt, dass du es bist, welche die Auswahl leitet."

Sie lacht.

"Frag mich mal! Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, dass mir heute irgendwas fehlt! Ich hatte so gar nichts zu tun. Doch dann kam mir in den Sinn, dass es für Albus noch viel komischer gewesen sein muss, denn der hat das ja fast 40 Jahre lang gemacht, bevor er Dippet ablöste. Ich hatte jetzt jedenfalls viel Spass beim Zusehen."

Wir lachen. Und geben den Kindern genügend Zeit, ihr Essen mit Musse zu geniessen. Doch schliesslich werden die Teller doch leer und die Reste verschwinden ebenso von den Tischen wie das Geschirr. Die Schüler schauen so langsam zum Lehrertisch. Minerva steht auf und bringt die letzten Gespräche zum Verstummen.

"Willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Wie ihr alle bereits wisst, ist Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore per Ende letzten Schuljahres in den Ruhestand getreten und ich 

habe seine Stelle als Schulleiterin übernommen. Was immer ihr vorher mit mir besprochen habt, das richtet ihr bitte ab sofort an meinen neuen Stellvertreter, Professor Remus Lupin."

Ich stehe auf und darf mich über einen kräftigen Applaus freuen, vor allem von den älteren Schülern. Während ich mich wieder setze, fährt Minerva weiter:

"Viel hat sich dieses Jahr im Lehrkörper verändert. Bestimmt habt ihr euch schon gewundert, wie viele neue Gesichter hier oben am Tisch zu sehen sind. Ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, die Arbeitslast aller Hauptfachlehrer aufzuteilen, weshalb wir heute einige neue Lehrer begrüssen dürfen. Zunächst haben wir endlich eine neue Braumeisterin, die den Unterricht in den fünften bis siebten Klassen übernehmen wird. Ich freue mich, euch Professor Annis Limbury vorzustellen!"

Annis steht auf und erhält einen netten Applaus. Auch die anderen fünf neuen Lehrer werden herzlich begrüsst. Ich freue mich vor allem über den dicken Applaus, den Neville von den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs erhält

"Professor Kate Calverleigh wird die Erst- bis Viertklässler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Professor Penelope Clearwater übernimmt die Erst- bis Viertklässler in Transfiguration. Professor Neville Longbottom übernimmt die Erst- bis Viertklässler in Kräuterkunde und Professor Clancy Malvern wird dieselbe Schülergruppe in Zauberkunst unterweisen. Schliesslich bleibt noch Professor Waldo Hawkridge, der die unteren Jahrgänge in Zaubertränke unterrichten wird."

Nachdem die Neuzugänge im Lehrkörper begrüsst worden sind, schliesst Minerva ab:

"Und schliesslich, da ich meinen Posten als Lehrerin abgeben musste, haben wir uns entschlossen, diesen Professor Sirius Black zu übergeben, der dafür die beste Qualifikation ausweist. Zudem wird er ab sofort ebenso für das Haus Gryffindor Hauslehrer. Merlin helfe uns allen, aber er war die beste Wahl."

"Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Minerva," murmelt Sirius, während er aufsteht.

Er erhält jedoch riesigen Applaus, und das von allen vier Tischen. Am meisten natürlich bei den Gryffindors, die wohl froh sein werden, die strenge Minerva loszuwerden. Den Schülern ist durchaus klar, warum Minerva die letzte Bemerkung gemacht hat, denn sie haben Sirius im letzten Jahr kennengelernt. Er ist das Opfer einiger lustiger Streiche gewesen, aber seine Gelassenheit und die gute Laune, mit der er die Streiche abgetan hat, verstärkten noch den guten Eindruck, den die Schüler von ihm gewonnen haben. Er hat ein paar Punkte abgezogen und einige wenige Arreststrafen verteilt, aber im Allgemeinen vergibt er sehr ungern Arreststrafen, denn da muss er ja ebenso Freizeit opfern um sie zu überwachen, wenn sie was nützen sollen. Die Schüler halten ihn für einen unterhaltsamen Lehrer, den sie nicht gerne ärgern. Seine unbekümmerte Reaktion auf Streiche hat ihnen die Lust, ihm welche zu spielen ziemlich rasch genommen.

"Quidditchteams, welche Spieler zu ersetzen haben, setzen sich bitte mit ihren Hauslehrern in Verbindung, damit Auswahltrainings mit Madam Hooch eingeplant werden können.

Dieses Jahr werden wir etwas wieder ins Programm aufnehmen, das viele Jahre vernachlässigt wurde: Tanzkurse für die Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die sich dafür interessieren. Bitte sprecht mit euren Hauslehrern darüber.

Der Lehrkörper ist derzeit damit beschäftigt, neue Vorschläge zu gemeinsamen Aktivitäten für alle Häuser zu planen. Zudem werden wir wahrscheinlich ab nächstem Jahr neue Fächer anbieten, und wir werden eure Anregungen gerne entgegennehmen. Wir werden euch über die Vorgänge informieren, bereitet euch darauf vor, dieses Jahr den einen oder anderen Fragebogen 

auszufüllen und dadurch in Angebote und Entscheidungen einbezogen zu werden. Vor allem die Präfekten bitten wir, sich bereitzuhalten, Fragebogen zu verteilen und einzusammeln. Die Teilnahme ist freiwillig.

Das sind nun alle Ankündigungen, die ich im Moment habe. Wie immer verweise ich für weitere Informationen auf eure Schwarzen Bretter in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ich heisse euch noch einmal herzlich willkommen und wünsche euch allen ein gutes Schuljahr! Ihr könnt jetzt in eure Häuser zurückkehren."

**Sirius**

Ich stehe mit allen anderen auf und schaue zu, wie die Schüler sich aus der Grossen Halle und in Richtung ihrer Häuser drängeln. Ich gebe den Gryffindors einige Minuten und informiere Remus:

"Also, ich werde wie abgemacht mit meinen Gryffindors einige Worte Klartext reden und komme danach herunter, okay? Ich habe morgen einen ziemlich vollen Vormittag!"

"Das ist in Ordnung. Ich sehe dich dann nachher!"

Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss und mache mich auf den Weg, hinter meinen Schülern her. Während ich die Stufen hinansteige, die ich als Kind so oft gerannt bin, gehe ich auf Erinnerungstour. Ich erreiche den Zugang zum Gryffindorturm gerade, als die letzten Schüler eintreten. Seit meiner Rückkehr und vor allem seit meinem Freispruch bin ich nie hier gewesen, daher kommt mir jetzt natürlich im letzten Moment in den Sinn, dass die Fette Dame wohl kaum sehr glücklich mit mir ist. Sie zuckt auch sofort zusammen, als sie mich kommen sieht.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, liebe Dame!" sage ich leise. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir irgendwann einmal vergeben können..."

"Professor McGonagall hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie sie als Leiterin von Haus Gryffindor ablösen. Also werde ich wohl müssen. Aber ich habe wirklich an Rücktritt gedacht!" sagt sie mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck.

Die letzten Schüler, die noch draussen stehen, schauen verwundert zwischen uns hin und her.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, ich war damals wirklich ausser mir! Ich wollte Sie auch wirklich nicht verletzen! Ich werde Ihnen den Ausgang der Geschichte erzählen, aber jetzt möchte ich Ihnen einfach nur sagen, wie sehr ich meine Attacke auf Sie bereue!"

"Na ja, es ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her, Mr. Black."

Ich halte die Tür auf und Byron Johnson, Angelinas jüngerer Bruder, fragt mich beim Hineingehen:

"Worum ging's denn da, Professor?"

"Keine schöne Geschichte, glaub mir. Du kannst Angelina fragen, die müsste sich noch gut erinnern, sie war damals in der fünften Klasse. Jetzt aber rein mit euch allen, ich möchte euch noch ein paar Worte sagen."

Ich trete mit den letzten Schülern ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum sieht genauso aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe: ein grosses Feuer im riesigen Kamin verteilt gemütliche Wärme, die flauschigen roten Sofas und Sessel sind im ganzen Raum verteilt und an den Tischen stehen mit roten Sitzkissen bestückte Stühle.

"Darf ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Und könnt ihr checken, ob alle noch hier unten sind?"

Die Schüler verharren in ihren begonnenen Aktivitäten und eine Präfektin aus der sechsten Klasse, Cynthia White, offeriert:

"Ich kann rasch die Mädchenschlafsäle checken, ob noch jemand oben ist, Professor."

"Gut, danke, Cynthia. Kann einer von euch Jungs die Tour durch die Schlafsäle der Jungens machen?"

"Ich mach's," sagt Byron und läuft hinauf.

Die beiden kommen mit denjenigen Hausgenossen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die schon hinaufgegangen waren. Ich fordere alle auf, sich irgendwohin zu setzen und setze mich auf einen der Tische.

"Also, ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, mit euch ein bisschen zu sprechen, da ich gerade das Haus von Minerva übernehme. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch noch einen Moment vom Schlafen abhalte, ich sehe, dass es schon zehn Uhr ist. Wie ihr wissen werdet, war ich selber einst ein Gryffindor, und ich war ziemlich berüchtigt dafür, ein sehr verschmitzter und überaktiver Gryffindor zu sein. Was das bedeutet, brauche ich euch wohl nicht zu erklären"

Gelächter fast überall im Rund. Gryffindors werden sich eben überall verstehen.

"Zu euch Kleinen möchte ich zuerst sprechen. Da ihr grade erst angekommen seid, ist das alles vielleicht noch ein bisschen viel für euch. Ihr könnt immer mit euren Hausgenossen sprechen! Ich glaube nicht, dass sich etwas an der Loyalität der Gryffindors geändert hat, seit ich in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum ein- und ausgegangen bin."

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die älteren Schüler, die sofort bestätigend verneinen.

"Das dachte ich mir. Ihr werdet es hier lieben, davon bin ich überzeugt. Der Hut hat euch nicht ohne Grund nach Gryffindor geschickt. Aber die Gründe, warum der Hut euch in dieses Haus gesteckt hat, sind auch eine der Motivationen, weshalb ich mit euch sprechen will. Ich bin stolz darauf, ein Gryffindor zu sein, und glücklich darüber. Das solltet ihr auch sein! Aber euer Stolz darf euch nicht dazu verleiten, euch deswegen für besser zu halten als Schüler in anderen Häusern. Na ja, vor allem als Schüler EINES anderen Hauses. Ich habe mich dieses Fehlers schuldig gemacht. Meine Klassenkameraden und ich hatten vielleicht noch etwas mehr Grund dazu als ihr jetzt, aber es war trotzdem kein entschuldbares Verhalten. Leider wurden fast alle Slytherins in meinem Jahrgang später Todesser, und einige darunter, auch meine eigene Cousine, gehörten sogar zu den allerschlimmsten, blutrünstigsten und grausamsten unter den Anhängern von Lord Voldemort. Dass ich den vorgezeichneten Weg dieser Schüler kannte und sie deswegen noch mehr verachtete, war der wichtigste Leitfaden für mein Verhalten. Einige unserer Streiche waren daher weder besonders lustig noch harmlos.

Also... wenn **ihr** in den Gängen oder im Unterricht Slytherins begegnen werdet – und da ihr dieses Jahr alle eure Lektionen mit diesem Haus teilt – dann bitte versucht, euch auf eure besten Qualitäten zu besinnen. Ärgert sie nicht, bedroht sie nicht, gebt ihnen keinen Grund, **sich** schlecht zu benehmen. Am besten wäre es, wenn ihr sie ignoriert. Euch Kleinen empfehle ich, auf sie zuzugehen und sie so anzusprechen, wie ihr andere Mitglieder anderer Häuser ansprecht. 

Denn während mehr als 15 Jahren wurde das Haus von einem Lehrer geführt, der vorher selber ein Todesser gewesen ist. Seine Schüler im Haus wussten das genau. Für sie war er immer noch ein loyaler Todesser. Auf der einen Seite hatte er die Aufgabe, möglichst viele Slytherins davon abzuhalten, die Ideen der Todesser anzunehmen, auf der anderen musste er den immer noch loyalen Todesser spielen. Ich weiss nicht, wie viele unter euch wussten, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich Professor Dumbledore und nicht Voldemort gegenüber loyal war. Als solcher hat er für Dumbledore spioniert. Dies vor den Todessern zu verheimlichen bedeutete, dass Snape nicht offen in seinem Haus gegen Voldemort sprechen konnte. Und das hat ganz klar dazu geführt, dass die Schüler in diesem Haus den anderen noch mehr vorkamen wie kleine Todesser-Aspiranten.

Slytherin hat aber in Professor Vector eine neue Hauslehrerin erhalten; diejenigen unter euch, die bereits ihren Unterricht geniessen, wissen, dass sie eine unbestechliche, gute Person ist, und sehr die Art von Professor McGonagall pflegt. Sie wird ihr Bestes tun, um das Haus Slytherin wieder zu dem zu machen, was Salazar Slytherin ursprünglich damit wollte: es soll kein Haus für diejenigen sein, welche sich von vornherein für eine Karriere als kleine Möchtegern-Diktatoren einschreiben und dies mit List und Tücke zu erreichen versuchen. Die ursprünglichen Werte von Slytherin sind Schlauheit, Bereitschaft, diese Schlauheit mit harter Arbeit und Beharrlichkeit zu nutzen, und ja, vielleicht auch listig zu sein. Ambition ist nichts Schlechtes. Sich ein Ziel zu setzen und alles zu geben, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen sind positive menschliche Charakterzüge. Wenn die niedrigeren Instinkte nicht provoziert werden, ist es bestimmt einfacher, die Slytherins auf einen weniger arroganten und aggressiven Weg einzuspuren.

Es klingt in euren Ohren gewiss wie Hohn, als verlangte ich zuviel von euch, aber gebt ihnen eine Chance, sich von diesem letzten Krieg zu erholen. Noch sind fünf Jahrgänge Slytherins hier an der Schule, die stark durch die Denkweise der Todesser geprägt wurden. Einige von euch waren dabei, als fast ein ganzer Jahrgang von Slytherin-Schülern aus der Schule relegiert wurde, weil sie alle sich den Todessern bereits angeschlossen hatten. Wir können jedoch Dinge nur ändern, wenn wir alle zusammen daran arbeiten, dass Änderungen angenommen werden. Die Psychologen der Muggel sagen, dass man niemanden anderen ändern kann; man kann nur sich selbst ändern.

Solltet ihr Probleme haben, solltet ihr belegen können, dass ihr euch nur gewehrt, aber nicht angegriffen habt, dann kommt zu mir. Ich nehme euch ernst, also bitte übt keine Rache. Ich werde auch entsprechende Nachforschungen anstellen und etwas unternehmen. Ihr werdet mich nun zu Recht fragen, warum Professor McGonagall nicht schon entsprechend aktiv wurde. Ihre Hände waren durch Professor Dumbledore zumeist gebunden. Wir wissen nicht, warum er das in diesem Mass tat, aber das war früher, jetzt ist jetzt und wir sind entschlossen, in jedem Fall nachzuforschen und zu agieren.

Doch jetzt schliessen wir dieses leidige Thema. Ich dachte, dass ich es mit euch ansprechen müsste, vor allem, weil niemand daran auch nur gedacht hat, als ich hier zur Schule kam. Sie haben die kleinen Flämmchen ausgetreten, und das war nie ausreichend, um weitere Scharmützel zu verhindern. Ich möchte doch zumindest versuchen, das Feuer zu vermeiden, bevor es auch nur anfängt zu rauchen. Wollt ihr mir dabei helfen?"

"Wenn die Slytherins auch mithelfen, dann bin ich dabei," meint Martina Bell, die eine der verschmitzteren Fünftklässlerinnen ist.

"Ich kann euch sagen, dass Professor Vector eben in diesen Minuten ebenfalls mit ihren Hausmitgliedern über eben dieses Thema spricht. Es hat niemand von uns etwas gegen Hausrivalitäten, das gehört dazu und ist ein natürlicher Drang, sich mit seiner Gruppe zu identifizieren und zu beweisen. Aber das normale Mass der Rivalität ist in den letzten Jahren nahezu zu einem Guerillakrieg eskaliert, und das wollen und können wir nicht mehr tolerieren. Das bedeutet, dass wir Anschuldigungen grundsätzlich nachgehen und Fehlverhalten auch 

wirklich bestrafen werden. Ob die Anzeige nun von Slytherins kommt oder von jemandem anderes."

"Okay, ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen," sagt ein anderer Präfekt.

Und dann erhalte ich, erst etwas zögerlich, aber schliesslich von allen das Versprechen. Ich strahle sie an.

"Gut! Vielen Dank euch allen. Dann mal ab in die Klappe mit euch, und bis morgen im Unterricht!"

Meine Schüler wünschen mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, und das letzte, was ich sehe bevor ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlasse, sind die Klassensprecher, die sich um die kleinen Erstklässler kümmern. Das rührt mich immer wieder. Dieses Haus hatte mir selber so viel Wärme gegeben, als ich hier ankam, aber ich hätte es wegen der Bekanntheit meiner Familie sicher schwer gehabt, wenn ich nicht schon dick mit James befreundet gewesen wäre. So berüchtigt, wie wir waren, wussten alle meine Klassenkameraden über die Hochnäsigkeit der Blacks Bescheid und viele hätten sich wohl gegen mich gestellt, wenn James ihnen nicht von Anfang an klargemacht hätte, dass ich gerne in Gryffindor war und nie nach Slytherin wollte. Beim Hinausgehen halte ich das Porträtloch einen Augenblick länger als nötig fest, damit James es unter seinem Tarnumhang schafft, unbemerkt hinter mir her durch den Zugang zu klettern. Er wollte unbedingt mitkommen, um meine Ansprache zu hören. Beim Hinuntergehen über die vielen Treppen sagt er zu mir:

"Weisst du, wenn sich jemand mehr um uns gekümmert hätte, und noch mehr wenn sich jemand wirklich um die Slytherins gekümmert hätte, dann wären bestimmt weit weniger dieser vielen scheusslichen Dinge passiert."

Ich seufze.

"Ich weiss. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass jeder Erwachsene hier damals zumindest Mitschuld daran trug, was so alles geschehen ist. Ich versuche es besser zu machen, auch wenn grade kein neuer Dunkler Lord im Anzug ist. Es wird ein sehr langwieriger Prozess werden, aber da mit Carla auch grade jemand Neues die Slytherins übernommen hat, und da Carla unbelastet ist, sehe ich gute Chancen. Sie hat die Absicht, mit mir zusammen unsere Jungs und Mädels auf Vordermann zu bringen. Filius und Pomona hatten diese Probleme nie in solchem Ausmass. Die Slytherins haben zwar immer versucht, auf die Hufflepuffs zu treten, aber die sind im Allgemeinen zu bodenständig, um sich überhaupt treten zu lassen. Und vor den Ravenclaws haben die Slytherins im Normalfall zumindest Respekt. Gryffindors sind einfach zu impulsiv und reagieren schon auf die kleinste Provokation. Und die meisten von uns lernen nur sehr langsam, James. Ich schliesse mich da nicht aus."

"Ich weiss. Ich weiss auch, dass ich da genauso drin hänge wie andere. Ich war oft so arrogant wie die Slytherins. Aber Sirius, wir haben schlussendlich unsere Lektionen doch noch gelernt!"

"Wir waren auch noch Kinder, James. Niemand hat uns immer wieder ans richtige Verhalten gemahnt, wir waren in diesem Turm da oben einfach uns selber überlassen, ausser wenn etwas passierte, das Minerva wirklich nicht links liegenlassen konnte. Deshalb werde ich mich da oben auch zwischendurch mal blicken lassen, mindestens einmal pro Woche. Ich möchte ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, mit mir zu sprechen. Ich will kein Hauslehrer sein, der so weit weg von allem ist, dass die Schüler ihn kaum kennen und ich möchte nicht nur dann mit ihnen zu tun haben, wenn ich Strafen austeilen muss. Ich will mehr, ich will ihr Vertrauen."

"Das wirhst du dir wahrscheinlich erarbeiten müssen, Sirius."

"Deshalb mache ich auch den Anfang mit diesen Erst- und Zweitklässlern, James. Es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich als Vaterfigur sehen, und zu mir kommen, wenn sie etwas bewegt."

"Du hast einfach gern Kinder," sagt James und grinst.

Ach nee! Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich. Obwohl – als ich noch ganz jung war, hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht um Blagen gekümmert, ausser um Harry und allfällige seiner Geschwister. Aber Baby Harry hat Padfoot von dem Augenblick an vereinnahmt, in dem er zum ersten Mal auf meinen Arm gelegt wurde. Bringt mich immer noch zum lächeln, der Gedanke! Der Möchtegern-Vater in mir ist wohl erwacht, als ich anfing im Sicheren Haus zu unterrichten. Ja, ich liebe Kinder. Und während ich darauf warte, dass die jetzigen Erst- und Zweitklässler grösser werden, bis sie in meine Klasse kommen weiss ich, dass Penny ihnen eine gute Lehrerin sein wird. Gleichwohl möchte ich die Schüler meines Hauses nicht erst kennenlernen, wenn sie in meinen Unterricht kommen.

Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich an Minerva als Hauslehrerin nicht gut fand, so ist es ihre Distanz. Ich weiss, dass es in ihrem Charakter liegt, dass sie niemanden ganz heranlässt, obwohl sie eigentlich ein riesengrosses Herz hat. Es liegt wohl auch in ihrer Lebensgeschichte. Als Schulleiterin wird sie bestimmt milder werden, aber ihre Zeit als Leiterin von Gryffindor war ziemlich unglücklich, denn die beiden Kriege lagen zur Gänze darin. Sie war zwar absolut fair, jedoch sahen wir sie immer nur dann im Turm, wenn etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert war. Es war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn sie auftauchte, daher haben sich nur wenige Schüler und Schülerinnen überhaupt getraut, sich ihr zu nähern und sie um Rat zu bitten. Was sehr schade ist, denn sie kann exzellenten und manchmal überraschenden Rat geben. Die meisten Schüler halten sie für kalt. Ich weiss, dass sie alles andere als kalt ist, doch sie glaubt, dass sie immer korrekt bleiben muss. Dazu gehört auch, keine Bevorzugung zu zeigen. Sie handhabt Gefühle ziemlich schlecht. Sie glaubt, dass sie schwach ist, wenn sie sie zeigt. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich hinter ihre Fassade blicken und herausfinden durfte, dass sie im Gegenteil eine wunderbar warmherzige, liebende Frau ist. Zumindest beweist sie das jedes Mal, wenn sie mit unseren Zwillingen Umgang hat.

Wir erreichen meine Wohnung. Ich gebe das Passwort und trete ein. Remus sitzt vor dem Feuer und liest. Er trägt heute seine rostrote Festtagsrobe und sieht super gut aus. Als er aufschaut und uns anlächelt, plumpst mein Herz direkt in meinen Unterleib und klopft dort schneller, wie jedesmal, wenn ich ihn nach kürzerer oder längerer Abwesenheit wieder sehe. Es ist umwerfend, wie sehr ich das auch nach all diesen Jahren immer noch tief in meinen Lenden spüre. Ich lebe für sein Lächeln. Ich brauche ihn nicht anzusehen, ich weiss, dass James neben mir grinst.

"Du bist jedes Mal, wenn du ihn siehst, immer noch schlicht weg," meint er.

"Natürlich. Und weisst du was?"

"Was denn?"

"Ich will, dass das nie aufhört, James, **nie**!"

"Gutes Gefühl, was?"

"Sensationelles Gefühl, Kumpel!"

Ich setze mich neben Remus aufs Sofa, ziehe ihn an mich und ergreife für einen langen Kuss von seinen Lippen Besitz. Verdammt, jetzt hab' ich einen Steifen und dabei sollten wir wirklich schlafen gehen, wir haben beide gleich am Morgen früh Lektionen! Als wir uns loslassen, fragt Remus mit schelmischem Blick:

"Wo kam das denn jetzt her?"

"Ich liebe dich. Wenn ich reinkomme, und dich so sehe, dann ist es jedes Mal, als hätte ich mich soeben erst in dich verliebt. Du bist bildschön, weisst du!"

"Wie lieb von dir, das zu sagen, Padfoot. Hast du noch was zu tun?"

"Heute nicht."

"Dann lass uns einen Blick auf die Kleinen werfen und dann ab ins Heiabettchen, Liebster! Wie war übrigens deine Ansprache oben bei den Gryffindors?"

"Ziemlich gut, glaube ich. Frag gelegentlich mal James, der war ja mit dabei..."

Wir stehen auf, gehen zum neuen Ende der Wohnung und schauen bei Addie hinein. Das Kind schläft friedlich, wohlig in die weiche Decke gehüllt und mit ihrem Lieblingsteddy im Arm. Wir ziehen den Bettvorhang zurecht und verlassen leise das Zimmer. Wieder zurück zum anderen Ende der Wohnung, wo die Zwillinge in ihren eigenen Zimmern schlafen, beide vollkommen ruhig.

Also wünschen wir James und Lily eine gute Nacht. Wir ziehen uns in unser Zimmer zurück und als wir ins Bett kriechen, bemerke ich:

"Wenn ich mir überlege, wie viel Mühe die Zwillinge vor einem Jahr gemacht haben, schlafen sie jetzt herrlich, findest du nicht auch?"

"Ja, und wie. Wir stehen ja nur noch ganz selten mal nachts auf. Es ist sehr gut und ich freue mich über ihren Fortschritt!"

* * *

**Donnerstag, 2.9.1999 / Remus**

Nach einer Nacht ungestörten Liebemachens und Schlafes stehen wir morgens um sieben Uhr auf. Nach dem Bad und dem Anziehen gehe ich nochmal nach den Kleinen sehen. Sie schlafen noch ruhig. Winky ist schon im Wohnzimmer und fragt, ob ich hier frühstücke.

"Nein, ich gehe hinüber in die Grosse Halle, Winky, danke Winky. Ist Miss Addie schon auf?"

"Nein, Professor Lupin. Soll Winky gehen und sie wecken?"

"Nein, Liebes, lassen wir sie noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen. Mistress Potter kommt ja bald, sie kann es tun, wenn Addie dann immer noch schläft."

Im neuen Teil des verlängerten Wohnzimmers haben wir einen zusätzlichen Tisch mit Stühlen aufgestellt, an dem Lily und Addie arbeiten können. Heute ist Addies erster Schultag. Sie scheint sich auch schon drauf zu freuen, denn ihre Tür öffnet sich und sie kommt heraus, noch etwas verschlafen, aber die Pantoffeln sind ordnungsgemäss an ihren Füsschen. Als sie mich sieht, kommt sie angeschossen.

"Guten Morgen, Remus! Die Schule fängt an!"

Ich lache und wuschle in ihren Haaren.

"Ja, Addie, die Schule fängt an. Freust du dich darauf?"

"Oh ja! Tante Lily ist super und ich lerne sicher ganz viel!"

"Bestimmt wirst du das."

Ich warte darauf, dass Sirius kommt. Als er bereit ist, wünschen wir beide Addie einen guten ersten Schultag mit Lily, dann marschieren wir hinüber in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück. Bevor ich an meines kann, hole ich die vorbereiteten Stundenpläne und verteile sie an den Haustischen für die Klassensprecher, die sie dann an die Schüler weitergeben. Die Stundenpläne sind bereits nach Klassen und Namen sortiert.

Mich erwarten Tee, frische Croissants, Butter und Konfitüre, sowie ein grosses Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft. Ich bin ziemlich früh dran, neben mir und Sirius sind erst Filius, der ein chronischer Frühaufsteher ist, und Hagrid bereits am Tisch. Die anderen kommen so nach und nach dazu und der Tag beginnt.

Nach dem Frühstück gehen Sirius und ich nach oben in unser Büro. Er hat ein paar Schüler um sich, die ihm Fragen stellen. Seine erste Klasse heute sind die Sechstklässler. Einige dieser Schüler haben von ihm eine Einladung mit ihrem Schulbrief erhalten, an einem Animaguskurs teilzunehmen. Sirius denkt, dass er damit das sonst eher etwas einfache sechste Schuljahr aufpeppen kann. Es stimmt, denn obwohl im sechsten Schuljahr sehr viel Neues gelehrt wird, ist es doch eines der legersten, da ausser Jahresschlussexamen keine schweren Prüfungen anstehen. Alle Schüler, die im letzten Sommer über 80 in ihren Transfigurationsexamen oder OWLS hatten, dürfen dieses Jahr am Kurs teilnehmen. Minerva wollte es eigentlich allen Schülern anbieten, die Transfiguration als NEWTS-Fach nehmen, doch die Schulinspektoren fanden das zu gefährlich. Daher haben von den 45 Sechstklässlern acht und von den 39 Siebtklässlern sechs eine Einladung zum Kurs erhalten.

Eine Ravenclaw-Sechstklässlerin fragt Sirius aufgeregt:

"Professor Black, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

"Ja sicher, Tania."

"Ich wollte nur wissen, in welches Klassenzimmer wir zum Animagus-Kurs kommen?

"Ganz einfach: ins Transfigurationsklassenzimmer."

"Oh, gut! Wie viele andere Schüler machen denn noch mit? Ich war so aufgeregt, als ich den Brief bekommen habe! Meine Mum ist fast ausgerastet, aber Dad fand es super und meinte, ich solle es auf jeden Fall machen."

Ich grinse. Sirius auch, und er sagt:

"Nun, **ich** weiss es, und du wirst es nächste Woche am Dienstag merken. Es gibt gute Gründe, es nicht auszuposaunen."

"Warum denn? Ich meine, ausser wenn wir uns nicht registrierten, braucht's doch keine Geheimniskrämerei?"

"Ihr werdet registriert. Genaugenommen sind alle von euch, die teilnehmen, bereits als Animagi im Training vorregistriert. Das erzähle ich aber alles nächsten Dienstag in der ersten Lektion, okay?"

"Oh, das ist fein. Danke!"

"Dann bis gleich, Tania!"

Wir holen beide unser Material für die kommenden Lektionen und verlassen unser Büro in Richtung unserer Klassenzimmer. Meine Siebtklässler sind bereits vollzählig im Korridor versammelt. Ich habe noch nie Gryffindors und Ravenclaws zusammen unterrichtet, das wird sicher sehr spannend! In beiden Klassen sind interessierte und lernbegierige Schüler. Ich lasse sie eintreten.

"Guten Morgen! – Dies ist euer NEWTS-Jahr, ich brauche euch wohl kaum daran zu erinnern, dass ihr eine Menge Arbeit vor euch habt! Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ihr zusammen Unterricht habt, nicht wahr? Also habe ich ein kleines Vorstellungsspiel vorbereitet, damit wir uns gegenseitig etwas besser kennenlernen."

Danach umschreibe ich ihnen kurz, was dieses Jahr für sie auf dem Lehrplan steht. Es sind happige und zum Teil eher makabre Themen, denn es geht unter anderem um die etwas grausigeren Methoden und Auswirkungen von Blutzaubern und die Nekromantik. Um diese schweren und schwer verdaulichen Themen etwas aufzulockern, werde ich sie zwischendurch in Schutz- und Duellierzaubern unterweisen. Ich beobachte sie beim Schreiben ihrer Notizen. Nach einem Jahr kenne ich sie jetzt schon ziemlich gut, daher finde ich rasch heraus, wer allenfalls kurz vor dem Einnicken ist, sollte ein Vortrag zu lang werden. Ich hole ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit einigen gezielten Fragen zurück, wobei ich zur Warnung oft erst einen Nachbarn frage. Sie haben das wohl schon bemerkt und bleiben im Allgemeinen ziemlich aufmerksam.

In dieser Klasse sind zehn Gryffindors und neun Ravenclaws. Sie scheinen gut miteinander auszukommen. Die nächste Klasse sind die Sechstklässler der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs. Von jedem Haus sitzen zehn Schüler vor mir, zwei der Slytherins sind 'verwarnte' Schüler, John Wilson und Sabrina Dunston. Die haben sich im letzten Jahr aber gut verhalten. Ich weiss noch nicht, ob wir es geschafft haben, sie vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren, aber ein Jahr unter Arabella und mittlerweile eines unter Carlas Hausleitung haben ihren Kopf offenbar schon ziemlich zurechtgerückt. Weder die eine noch die andere der Damen hat die geringste Sympathie für Voldemort und die haben ihre Ansichten schon kräftig durchzusetzen gewusst.

Viel Duellieren und viel Theorie für dieses Schuljahr für die Sechstklässler.

**Lily**

James und ich kommen wie vereinbart früh nach Hogwarts, um Sirius und Remus' Kinder für den Schultag zu übernehmen. Während ich mich um Addies, und auch schon ein bisschen um Lizzies Unterricht kümmern werde, übernimmt James die Drillinge. Das wird eine schöne Aufgabe werden und ich freue mich darauf. Als wir die Wohnung kurz vor acht betreten, ist Addie schon aufgestanden, aber Sirius und Remus sind bereits zum Frühstück in der Grossen Halle aufgebrochen.

"Hallo, Tante Lily! Ich bin schon auf!" ruft Addie aufgeregt.

"Das ist fein, Addie, guten Morgen! Hast du auch schon gefrühstückt?"

"Ja, habe ich. Wann fangen wir an?"

"Sobald du angezogen bist, Kleines. Geh und zieh dir was Warmes an!"

"Okay."

Zehn Minuten später ist sie zurück, korrekt in Jeans, T-Shirt und Pulli gekleidet. Warme Socken und die Hausschuhe hat sie auch an.

"Sehr gut. Dann fangen wir mal gleich mit der Mathe an."

Den ganzen Morgen arbeiten wir uns durch verschiedene Fächer. Es gibt eine Pause dazwischen. Sie saugt alles in sich hinein und liest ebenso fliessend wie sie schreibt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich schon ein bisschen mehr machen können und über den Lehrplan der Grundschule hinaus mehr unterrichten können. Vielleicht werde ich mit Morag sehen, was wir darüber hinaus machen können. Im Moment ist noch simplere Mathematik dran.

Während Addie ihre Schreib- und Rechenübungen macht, kann ich mich Lizzie widmen, um ihr die ersten Buchstaben und die Zahlen beizubringen. Sie wird sich nicht lange stillhalten, aber ich weiss, dass sie schon wirklich lernen will, also kann sie das grade so gut tun während wir hier sind.

Nach der Mathematik machen wir etwas Kreatives. Ich beginne, Addie das Notenlesen und Singen beizubringen. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich ein Keyboard gekauft und mitgebracht. Ich erinnere mich an meinen Klavierunterricht und zeige ihr, wie das Notensystem funktioniert. Gleichzeitig lernt sie eine einfache Melodie, die wir auch auf der Klaviatur spielen. Sie hat eine sehr hübsche, klare Stimme und lernt das Lied während der Lektion. Es überrascht mich nicht, denn ich erinnere mich, dass Sirius auch sehr gut singen konnte und sehr musikalisch war. Lizzie versucht, auch mitzusingen, doch sie singt noch sehr falsch!

"Das macht Spass, Tante Lily, das möchte ich noch mehr machen," findet Addie nach der Stunde.

"Gut, werden wir auch. Und viel davon ausserdem! Es gibt so viele Noten, dass wir nicht wissen werden, wo wir anfangen sollen. Du singst sehr hübsch."

**Remus**

Nachdem meine ersten zwei Lektionen durch sind, schliesse ich mein Klassenzimmer wieder ab und kehre in unser Büro zurück. Meine Schülerliste von gestern abend wartet darauf, dass ich die entsprechenden Hängemappen in die entsprechenden Hausschubladen verteile und den Hauslehrern die definitive Liste der neuen Schüler gebe. Das ist ruckzuck notiert und eine Hauselfe bringt Filius, Pomona und Carla ihre Listen, während ich die für Sirius einfach auf seinen Schreibtisch lege. Ich wende mich der eingegangenen Korrespondenz zu, hauptsächlich von diversen Eltern diverser Schüler. So früh im Schuljahr gibt's noch nicht sehr viel, da sind nur zwei Briefe und die sind rasch beantwortet. Ich klassiere die Originalbriefe und die Kopie meiner Antworten in den Hängemappen der jeweiligen Schüler. Dann kommt Sirius von seiner Doppelstunde mit den Slytherin und Hufflepuff-Fünftklässlern.

"Hallo, Liebster! Wie ist es gegangen?"

"Super! Ich unterrichte gerne Zaubertränke, aber Transfiguration macht so viel mehr Spass," sagt er grinsend.

Ich schaue ihn an, während er sich an seinem Schreibtisch niederlässt. Er macht einen sehr aufgestellten Eindruck. Er nimmt die Liste der neuen Gryffindors auf und überträgt die Namen auf die von ihm vorbereiteten Hängemappen. Er hat sich schon einige auf dem Tisch bereitgelegt, aber er braucht noch ein paar dazu! Als er das erledigt hat, können wir hinunter in unsere Wohnung gehen und kurz nach den Kindern sehen. Die haben in den letzten Tagen recht wenig von uns gehabt. Ich lache, als ich Denny aufnehme, der mich mit einem Grinsen und ausgestreckten Ärmchen begrüsst.

"Ich staune, dass du mich überhaupt noch erkennst, Denny! Ich habe so wenig von euch gesehen in der letzten Zeit."

"Papa!"

"Ja, mein Süsser? Sag mir, was du den ganzen Morgen gemacht hast!"

Nicht, dass ich schon einen verständlichen Vortrag erhalte, aber James erzählt uns, womit sie sich den Vormittag über beschäftigt haben. Ich trage Denny zum Sofa hinüber und setze mich mit ihm hin, doch kaum sitzen wir, will er natürlich schon wieder hinunter. Während er sich etwas zum Spielen sucht, überlege ich, dass Sirius so hätte sein sollen: ein aktives Kind, das wie Denny schon fröhlich sein Repertoire an Worten herunterrasselt, jeden Tag neue dazu lernt und mir kommen die Bilder wieder hoch, die ich im Denkarium gesehen habe. Ich werfe einen Blick hinüber zu Sirius, der Seraina zuhört. Aus ihrem Babygebrabbel hören wir die Worte 'Ball' und 'Besen' heraus und beginnen beide zu grinsen.

"Du hast sie doch nicht wirklich auf einen Besen gesetzt, James, oder?" frage ich.

"Natürlich! Hat Spass gemacht, nicht wahr, Seraina?"

Seraina nickt begeistert. Ich schüttle den Kopf und erkundige mich bei James:

"Und wie hast du das unter Lilys Adleraugen geschafft?"

"Direkt da zur Tür hinaus. Sie hat sich auf Addie und Lizzie konzentriert, also habe ich die drei Kleinen mit hinaus in den Hof genommen und sie alle nacheinander auf den Besen gesetzt. Ich habe ihn natürlich festgehalten, die flogen nirgends unkontrolliert hin."

"Das wollte ich doch als Erster tun, James," sagt Sirius mit einer beleidigten Schnute.

"Das war meine Revanche! Du hast es mir damals mit Harry gestohlen, jetzt hab ich's von dir geklaut, mein Lieber," gibt der ungerührt zurück.

"Ach du! Schade, dass es ein miserables Beispiel für die Kinder wäre, aber ich möchte dir jetzt gern was an den Kopf schmeissen," grummelt Sirius.

James lacht.

"Mach dir nichts draus, Siri, sie werden es einfach lieben, wenn du mit ihnen fliegen gehst! Ich habe nur die Besen festgehalten und bin nicht geflogen. Aber Seraina hat die ganze Zeit gequietscht und Denny war ganz begeistert. Für Andy war's ja nicht das erste Mal, den habe ich schon den halben Sommer lang auf den Besen mitgenommen."

"So ist's richtig! Das sind meine Kinder," sagt Sirius stolz.

"Hm hm..." mache ich.

"Ja, ja, **unsere** Kinder, ist ja schon gut!"

Denny kommt wieder zurück, zeigt mir seinen Plüschwolf und will wieder auf meinen Schoss. Ich hebe sie beide auf und er kuschelt sich an mich. Sie haben kein Schläfchen am späten Vormittag gemacht und jetzt ist es zu spät, sie noch ins Bett zu stecken, also behalten wir sie bis zum Essen auf dem Schoss. Wir werden sie gleich danach ins Bett bringen. Es gibt Mittagessen, sobald Lily und Addie ihre morgendliche Arbeit beendet haben. Sie sehen sehr zufrieden aus, als wir uns alle um den Esstisch versammeln. Winky trägt das Essen auf und während wir essen, erzählt Addie von ihrem Vormittag. Anschliessend will sie wissen, wie denn das Fest gestern ging. Wir erzählen ihr davon.

Lizzie isst mittlerweile schon ganz manierlich alleine. Derweilen füttern wir die Drillinge und als sie ihren Hunger gestillt haben, bringen wir sie alle drei gleich ins Bett. Am Nachmittag hat Sirius drei, ich habe zwei Lektionen. Daher haben wir jetzt noch ein bisschen Zeit, uns Lizzie und Addie zu widmen.

"Ich bin um halb vier wieder da, Addie, Sirius etwa eine Stunde später, dann können wir spielen," verspreche ich.

"In Ordnung, Remus," gibt sie zur Antwort.

* * *

**Dienstag, 7.9.1999 / Sirius**

Das erste lange Wochenende liegt hinter uns. Es ist grossartig, dass Remus und ich bereits am Freitagmittag frei sind und erst am Montagabend wieder in Hogwarts sein müssen. Über das Wochenende haben wir schon etliches an Möbeln für das renovierte Haus am Grimmauld Place gekauft. Wir haben zunächst die Küche, dass Ess- und das Wohnzimmer, sowie den kleinen Salon eingerichtet. Remus und Winky lieben diese Küche bereits. Sie hat Fliesen am Boden und rund um die moderne Küchenkombination, in der auch alles vorhanden ist, was in einer modernen Küche der Muggel steckt, inklusive einem superschicken Kühlschrank mit zwei Türen. Die Speisekammer ist dann eher magisch, denn der Kühlzauber benötigt keinen Strom. Nahrungsmittel können hier für längere Zeit aufbewahrt werden, ohne dass sie verderben. Das ist gut, denn wir werden ja nicht immer hier sein. Wir haben die Küche im Landhausstil eingerichtet, Erdfarben herrschen vor: Braun-, grün- und Orangetöne, Kupferpfannen an einem grossen Gitter über der Herdinsel in der Mitte der Küche, Buchenholz für alle Furniere und Abdeckungen der Möbel.

Das Farbschema zieht sich weiter in das Esszimmer, in dem wieder alle Möbel aus Buchenholz sind. Das grosse Wohnzimmer hat eine knallrot gestrichene Wand auf einer Seite, daneben ist die Hauptfarbe ein warmes Weiss für die Stoffe und wiederum Buchenholz für die Möbel. Dafür sitzen bunte Kissen in gelb, rot, blau und grün auf den Sitzmöbeln. Nächste Woche kommen die Schlafzimmer für die Familie dran.

Aber jetzt freue ich mich erst mal auf heute Nachmittag. Alle Schüler, denen eine Einladung zugestellt wurde, am Animaguskurs teilzunehmen haben sich auch angemeldet, daher habe ich jetzt acht Sechstklässler und sechs Siebtklässler. In der Gruppe der Sechstklässler sind je drei Schüler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, sowie zwei Hufflepuffs. Bei den Siebtklässlern kommen je zwei Schüler aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, sowie je einer aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw.

"Na, bist du bereit, wieder neue Animagi herzustellen?" fragt Remus grinsend.

"Und ob! Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf."

Ich habe mein Material zusammen: Die Notizen, welche wir anlässlich des Trainings auf der Sunnegg gemacht haben, und das Buch, anhand dessen wir die Theorie studieren werden. Tania und Sabina warten bereits vor der Tür, zusammen mit Martin Hayes, dem dritten Ravenclaw in der Gruppe. Ich lasse sie ein und sehe zugleich, dass die drei Gryffindors, Gregory Simmons, Steven Fisher und Geraldine Michaels auch gerade eintreffen, dicht gefolgt von ihren Hufflepuff-Kolleginnen Helena Bykova und Irene Gray.

Als alle im Klassenzimmer sind, schiebe ich erst mal alle Tische und Stühle an den Rand des Zimmers und beschwöre eine Menge Kissen herauf, die im Kreis auf den Teppich zu liegen kommen. Dann heisse ich sie willkommen.

"Hallo, alle zusammen. Ich heisse euch herzlich willkommen in der etwas anderen Schule. Ihr seid alle ganz schön mutig, da dies hier nicht nur ein ziemlich harter Brocken Magie ist, es ist auch ein ziemlich gefährlicher Brocken Magie, wenn man ihn zum ersten Mal angeht! Stellt ihr euch mal vor und sagt mir kurz, was euch bewogen hat, unsere Einladung anzunehmen?"

Die Vorstellungsrunde ist einigermassen kurz, aber alle haben gute Gründe, warum sie Animagi werden möchten. Na ja, für mich ist schon der Spass an der Sache ein guter Grund! Jedenfalls bin ich zufrieden und erkläre ihnen:

"Gut. Dann lasst mich euch mal zeigen, was ihr anstrebt."

Ich verwandle mich. Dann spiele ich Padfoot und benehme mich so spassig, wie Padfoot sich eben benimmt. Mit Befriedigung sehe ich, dass sie lächeln oder vergnügt grinsen. Ich verwandle mich also zurück und setze mich.

"Professor, was war denn Ihre Motivation, das zu lernen?" erkundigt sich Geraldine.

Ich kreuze meine Beine und antworte:

"Ich war einer von vier Freunden. Einer von uns war ein Werwolf. Ja, ich spreche von Professor Lupin. Das Schlimmste an Remus' Transformationen war immer, dass er dabei völlig allein bleiben musste. Als wir damals in Hogwarts waren, gab es noch keinen Wolfsbanntrank, der ist erst vor ziemlich kurzer Zeit erfunden worden. Also wurde Remus jeden Monat bei Vollmond aus dem Schloss zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht. Die hat übrigens ihren Namen nicht weil dort besonders üble Geister ihr Unwesen treiben, sondern weil Remus damals darin vor Schmerzen und Entsetzen geheult hat. Die Story mit den Geistern war von Dumbledore ausgestreut worden, das hat er schon immer sehr gut gekonnt – Gerüchte streuen, meine ich. Meine anderen Freunde und ich konnten es nicht mitansehen, wie Remus litt! Wir waren entschlossen, etwas zu finden, das ihm helfen würde und während wir jedes mögliche Buch durchlasen, fanden wir heraus, dass Werwölfe selten bis nie andere Tiere angriffen, sondern ausschliesslich Menschen. Richtige Wölfe greifen hingegen Menschen so gut wie nie an. Also entschlossen wir uns, Animagi zu werden. Zu Beginn unseres fünften Jahres gelang es uns schliesslich und fortan verbrachten wir die Vollmondnächte mit Remus zusammen."

"Wow," macht Irene.

"Und hat das wirklich geholfen? Ich meine, die Transformationen müssen ja doch nach wie vor fürchterlich schmerzhaft gewesen sein, oder nicht?" fragt Tania.

"Ja. Das konnten wir natürlich nicht bekämpfen. Die wahre Hilfe, die wir anbieten konnten, war unsere Gesellschaft. Ein Werwolf, der ohne Wolfsbanntrank in einen kleinen Raum gesperrt wird, wird alles versuchen, um seinem Gefängnis mit Gewalt zu entfliehen, er wird gegen die Wände anrennen, gegen die Türen und weil er nicht hinauskann, weil keine Menschen da sind, die er zerfleischen kann, wird er sich selber beissen und kratzen. Es war herzzerreissend, Remus am Morgen nach seinen Transformationen zu sehen. Madam Pomfrey konnte seine zahlreichen Brüche und Wunden sofort heilen, aber für den Blutverlust gab's nur den Blutersatztrank, und 

der benötigte immer etwa zwei Tage, bis seine Wirkung voll eingetreten war. Deswegen lernte ich viele der Zauber, die es brauchte, um ihn heilen zu können, damit ich ihm nach unserer Schulzeit selber helfen konnte. War Remus jedoch mit uns anderen Tieren zusammen, dann hat er sich kaum noch verletzt und er war viel ruhiger."

"Das ist eine erstaunliche Geschichte, Professor Black," flüstert Helena.

"Und eine, auf die ich sehr stolz bin. Wir waren nicht registrierte Animagi, aber wir dachten uns, dass das bestimmt auch für viele andere Animagi galt. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich mich natürlich schon längst registrieren lassen. Damals waren schlimme Kriegszeiten, unsere Animagusformen halfen uns oft, unsere Aufgaben zu lösen, daher hatten wir die Absicht, uns erst nach dem Kriegsende registrieren zu lassen. – Hat jemand von euch die offizielle Liste aller Animagi angeschaut?"

"Ja, ich habe, schon kurz nachdem ich von den Ferien heimkam, in denen wir Sie getroffen hatten. Ich wollte Sie auch darauf ansprechen, denn ich sah, dass auch Professor Lupin darauf ist," sagt Sabina.

"Das ist richtig. Es war zunächst nur ein Versuch, und wir erwarteten eigentlich, dass es nicht klappen würde, es hat sich aber herausgestellt, dass es klappte und er als Animagus reüssierte."

"Ein Wolf ausserdem. Glauben Sie, dass er einer ist, weil er auch ein Werwolf ist?" will Sabina weiter wissen.

"Ja, ich denke schon."

"Und das hilft ihm?" fragt Steven.

"Es hilft ihm sogar gewaltig! Der Wolfsbanntrank hält seinen Kopf klar, aber der Animaguszauber hilft dem Körper, weil er den schmerzhaften Prozess der Verwandlung umgeht. Was, glaubt ihr, ist der Grund dafür? Haltet übrigens hier bitte die Hand nicht hoch, sprecht frei heraus!"

"Weil die Animagustransformation schmerzlos ist?" fragt Martin zurück.

"Richtig. Sie ist es zumindest nach den ersten paar Verwandlungen. Remus hat natürlich gar nicht heftig darunter gelitten, der ist sich nach gut 35 Jahren Werwolfverwandlungen natürlich ganz anderes Kaliber gewöhnt. Für ihn war also die erste Animagustransformation kaum nennenswert schmerzhaft, während unsere Schüler die ersten paar Transformationen schon zu spüren bekamen. Wenn ich mich in Padfoot verwandle, dann spüre ich nichts davon. Die Verwandlung ist übergangslos und ich könnte sie auch mitten in einem Sprung initiieren, ich landete dann immer noch völlig sicher auf zwei oder vier Füssen."

„Padfoot?" erkundigt Irene sich lachend..

„Ach ja, Padfoot. Das ist der Übername, den Remus mir angehängt hat. Weil ich so aussehe wie der Grim und weil ich diese riesigen Pfoten habe. Obwohl dieser Köter wirklich eher ein lustiger und verspieltes Hundevieh ist. Remus kam eigentlich schlechter weg, ihr habt sicher schon gehört, dass ich ihn Moony nenne."

Sie lachen wieder alle.

„Also, dann starten wir hiermit! Ihr werdet eine Menge Theorie und eine endlose Reihe von Zaubersprüchen büffeln müssen. Wir werden dasselbe Verfahren anwenden, das ich schon bei meinen Schülern auf der Sunnegg angewandt habe. Die Sunnegg, das ist der Name des geschützten Hauses, das Remus und ich in der Schweiz für Harry Potter und eine ganze Gruppe 

weiterer Schüler unterhalten haben. Die Methode beinhaltet zwei Zaubertränke, von denen der erste nur dazu dient, eure Neugier zu befriedigen, aber er ist auch ein gutes Training für den zweiten, denjenigen, den ihr dann braucht, um euren Körper zur Verwandlung zu bringen. Der Zaubertrank bildet die chemische Basis für eure Initialverwandlung."

Wir tauchen also gleich ein in die Thematik. Ich fasse zusammen, was sie in den nächsten Monaten lernen werden. Als sie hören, dass sie sich schon ziemlich bald zum ersten Mal verwandeln können, fragt Gregory:

„Wenn wir schon so bald transformieren, warum haben wir dann das Fach das ganze Jahr?"

„Nun, die erste Verwandlung ist zwar ein Meilenstein, aber noch längst nicht alles, was ihr braucht, um ein Animagus zu sein. Dass ihr euch in ein Tier verwandeln könnt, macht euch noch lange nicht zu diesem Tier. Der Rest des Jahres wird dazu verwandt, dass ihr lernen könnt, mit eurem Tier in Harmonie zu leben, dass ihr sein Verhalten kennt. Es nützt euch nichts, wie ein Hund auszusehen, euch aber wie ein Mensch zu benehmen."

Nach der Doppelstunde mit den Sechstklässlern, habe ich noch eine mit den Siebtklässlern. Sobald sie mal alle ihre erste Transformation hinter sich haben, werde ich alle Schüler gemeinsam unterrichten. So werden sie unter Aufsicht mehrere Stunden in ihrer Animagusform verbringen und trainieren können.


	16. Auf der Strasse der Erinnerungen

A/N für Nicole: Drama und Action? Tut mir leid, aber wenn du das suchst, dann musst du nicht diese Geschichte lesen - sie konzentriert sich bewusst auf den Alltag und wird nicht mehr Drama enthalten als ein Alltag für gewöhnlich bereithält: ziemlich wenig also :-) Falls du das erste Kapitel gesehen hast, hättest du eigentlich schon gewarnt sein müssen. Falls sie dir aber auch ohne übertriebene Dramen, Cliffhangers und Action gefällt, lies ruhig weiter.

Für die anderen, die mir geschrieben haben: vielen Dank für die Kommentare!

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Auf der Strasse der Erinnerungen**

**Sonntag, 19.9.1999 / Hermione**

Heute ist mein Geburtstag und wir verbringen ihn im Merry Den, dem fröhlichen Bau, wie Sirius und Remus ihr Stadthaus am Grimmauld Place 12 jetzt nennen. Natürlich ist die Adresse noch die alte, aber das Haus gleicht nur noch in seinen Mauern demjenigen, das ich vor kurzem zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.

An den vergangenen zwei Wochenenden haben die beiden das Haus eingerichtet. Sie haben für sich das grosse Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock belegt. Auch die Zwillinge haben ihre Zimmer auf dieser Etage, Addie ist ein Stockwerk weiter oben. Die acht Schlafzimmer des zweiten Stocks sind alle als Gästezimmer eingerichtet, natürlich mit Ausnahme von Addies Zimmer. Sämtliche Zimmer im ganzen Haus sind mit einer hellbeigen Farbe gemalt worden, doch dieses Beige wird von bunten Vorhängen und Teppichen aufgelockert. Sirius und Remus haben wieder guten Geschmack bei der Einrichtung bewiesen, mit einem Schwerpunkt auf gemütlichen Landhausstil-Möbeln, aber trotzdem elegant. Im grossen Salon gibt es verschiedene Bereiche. Um den Kamin herum ist eine hübsche Sitzlandschaft mit grossem Sofa, kleinem Sofa und einigen Sesseln um einen Salontisch aufgestellt. Daneben haben die Kleinsten eine Spielecke erhalten. Etliche Bücherregale und Sideboards reihen sich entlang der Wände auf. Vor der neuen Flügeltür zum schmalen Gartenstreifen, der an der Seite des Hauses entlang zum eigentlichen Garten führt, steht ein grosser runder Tisch mit Stühlen, offensichtlich dazu ausersehen, um daran von Hausaufgaben bis Bastelarbeiten alles mögliche zu erledigen. Ich glaube, wenn die alten Blacks ihr Haus jetzt sähen, würden die es entweder gar nicht erkennen oder vor Entsetzen das Zeitliche segnen.

Ich liebe die Küche! Sie liegt in einem Teil des vormaligen Büros, neben dem Esszimmer. Eine Rundbogenöffnung ist als Durchgang zum Esszimmer und dann noch einer vom Esszimmer ins Wohnzimmer gebrochen worden. Anders als in den übrigen Räumen sind die Wände in Küche und Esszimmer ein helles Ocker. In der Küche besteht die Kombination aus Buchenholz, die Schränke sind teilweise in olivgrün bemalt, ausserdem sind auf allen Türen Mohn- und Sonnenblumen gemalt. Das grosse Fenster lässt jetzt viel Licht herein und das spätsommerliche Thema zieht sich auf den hellgelben Vorhängen weiter. Ich finde Winky am Arbeiten hier, sie summt zufrieden ein Liedchen vor sich hin.

„Hallo Winky!" rufe ich leise.

Sie kommt fast geflogen, um mich zu begrüssen.

„Sieht so aus als ob's dir hier gefällt, Winky, was?"

„Oh ja, Meisterin, es ist so schön hier! Ich liebe diese Küche schon. Meister Lupin hat alles so für mich zurechtgemacht, dass ich überhall herankomme, sehen Sie?"

„Ja, ich sehe es. Das ist aber sehr nett von ihm. Dann kommst du überall gut hinzu?"

„So ziemlich. Was ich nicht so erreichen kann, hole ich eh mit Magie."

„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt. Du hättest dich bestimmt gefürchtet, wenn du es gesehen hättest wie es vorher aussah!"

„Oh, ich war hier einmal. Ich musste für meinen alten Meister Barty etwas hierher bringen."

Sie schaudert als sie es mir erzählt.

„Du Arme! Mir hat dieses Haus ganz und gar nicht gefallen, aber jetzt sieht es doch sehr freundlich aus."

„Ja, aber Sie müssen jetzt aus der Küche verschwinden, Meisterin, weil wir Ihr Geburtstagsessen kochen wollen, das Sie nicht sehen sollen."

Ich lächle.

„Alles klar. Ich bin schon weg!"

Sie hilft mir mit einem sanften Schubser zur Tür hinaus. Ich setze mich drüben im Wohnzimmer bei Harry, Sirius, Remus, meinen Eltern, Quintus, James und Lily hin. Wir schwatzen, während die Kinder um uns herum spielen.

Remus lässt grade seine Fotos von Draco und Parvatis Hochzeit letzte Woche auf dem Genfersee kreisen. Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag, den wir auf dem Schiff verbracht haben. Ein typisches Erntethema war für die Dekoration ausgesucht worden, überall waren Bündel von Ähren und Sonnenblumen angebracht, jede Menge anderer Sommer- und Herbstblumen standen in grossen Vasen auf den Tischen. Früchte und Korn gab's auch überall. Draco und Parvati trugen Hochzeitsroben, die sich von diesen Dekorationsfarben deutlich abhoben. Während das Schiff in gelb, rot, orange und braun geschmückt war, trugen die beiden strahlendes Türkis. Hätte Draco immer noch den blassen Teint von früher gehabt, hätte er ziemlich scheusslich ausgesehen, doch jetzt mit einer gesunden Sommerfarbe stand auch ihm das Gewand ausgezeichnet.

Wir erinnern uns an das Fest, wie fröhlich und aufgestellt es gewesen ist. Auf einigen Fotos sind natürlich auch die Kleinsten zu sehen. Ich grinse.

„Noch nicht mal zwei Jahre alt und schon auf zwei Hochzeiten getanzt…" bemerke ich.

„Drei, um genau zu sein, du solltest deine eigene nicht vergessen," sagt Sirius grinsend. „Und wie's aussieht, könnten es noch mehr werden."

„Wirklich? An wen denkst du denn?" fragt Harry neugierig.

„Habt ihr Neville in der letzten Zeit gesehen?" fragt Sirius zurück.

„Nicht sehr oft, obwohl er meistens am Mittwoch Abend da zu sein scheint."

„Er und Hester sind wirklich fast unzertrennlich. Sie ist praktisch in seine Räume in Hogwarts eingezogen," erzählt Remus und grinst ebenfalls.

„Wow. Ginny und Ernie sind auch immer noch ziemlich deutlich zusammen. Aber ich glaube, bevor die sich zu irgendwas entschliessen, wollen die erst ihr Studium beenden," bemerke ich.

„Oh, und vergesst nicht Mandy und Jason. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, die sind die nächsten, die den Knoten knüpfen," wirft Harry ein.

„Sehr gut möglich. Ich sähe die gern verheiratet, sie sind ein grossartiges Paar," meint Lily.

„Habt ihr euch jetzt im Stöckli eingelebt?" erkundigt sich Sirius bei mir.

„Ja, das haben wir. Es ist so gemütlich! Genau richtig für unsere erste Zeit als Familie."

„Gut!"

Den ganzen Nachmittag verbringen wir mit spielen und ratschen, während so nach und nach die Bande eintrifft. Als erste erscheinen Mandy und Jason. Bis zum Tee sind ausser Parvati und Draco alle da. Ich darf die neunzehn Kerzen auf meinem Geburtstagskuchen ausblasen und meine Geschenke öffnen. Die Kleinen sind mir gerne dabei behilflich, das Papier von den Geschenken zu reissen. Ich werde komplett verwöhnt! Natürlich erhalte ich jetzt schon im Hinblick auf die bevorstehende Geburt etliche Babysachen, über die ich mich natürlich sehr freue. Ich finde es rührend, diese winzigen Erstlingskleidchen zu sehen. Dagegen sind Andy, Denny und Seraina jetzt schon richtige Riesen!

Während des Tages fühle ich das Baby mehrmals, das gegen die Wände seines kleinen Lebensraums kickt. Manchmal geht das sogar ziemlich rau ab, aber es gibt mir auch die Gewissheit, dass es meinem Kindchen gut geht. Harry verbirgt seine Ängste vor der Geburt recht gut, er gibt sich nach aussen hin sehr ruhig. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob er das auch wirklich ist, aber wir werden es ja sehen, sobald ich das Geburtszimmer betreten werde. Doch das wird auch der Moment sein, in dem er erkennt, dass die Geburt nicht das Ende der Fahnenstange, sondern der Beginn eines neuen Lebens ist, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen Mann stehen wird. Bald! Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Drei Viertel der Schwangerschaft sind schon herum. Ich darf die nächsten sechs Wochen noch problemlos apparieren, danach ist nur noch Floo oder Portschlüssel erlaubt. Oder ich muss zuhause bleiben.

„Hermione, hast du nicht neulich erwähnt, dass du nicht bis zur Geburt apparieren darfst?" erkundigt sich Sirius.

„Ja, nur noch ein paar Wochen…"

„Ich habe nachgedacht und wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast, dann bis zur Geburt hier einzuziehen. Von hier aus ist es nicht sehr weit und du kannst per Floo zur Akademie gehen oder die U-Bahn nehmen," bietet er dann an.

„Weisst du was, das ist eine grossartige Idee! Dann kann ich immer noch zu den Vorlesungen gehen," antworte ich und schaue Harry an.

„Ja, ich finde das auch eine gute Idee," bestätigt der sofort.

„Na fein! Wählt euch eines der Zimmer oben aus, oder noch besser: eines der beiden leeren Zimmer hier unten. Wir richten es gern für euch her. Dann braucht ihr auch nicht mal die Treppe hochzugehen."

„Das machen wir, Siri! Danke für die Gastfreundschaft. Dies hier liegt so zentral und nahe an den Ecken, zu denen ich gehen muss, einfach ideal. Ich kann die U-Bahn benutzen und brauche nicht zu apparieren und mich nicht mit dem Floo rumzuärgern."

**Remus**

Ich wette, dieses Haus hat noch nie eine so leichtherzige Party erlebt wie die heutige. Wir haben die ganze Bande zu Hermiones Geburtstag eingeladen, auch um das Haus zu präsentieren. Draco und Parvati sind als einzige nicht da, sie sind natürlich noch immer auf ihrer 

Hochzeitsreise. Sie haben sich als Ziel übrigens Sansibar ausgesucht, da wo wir im Sommer gewesen sind.

Das Haus ist jetzt wirklich schön geworden. Wir haben absichtlich alles in hellbeiger Farbe bemalt, schön neutral, aber hell. Alle Zimmer sind in dieser Farbe gestrichen worden ausser der Küche und dem Esszimmer. Dafür haben wir überall mit Farbe gespielt, wo Stoffe im Spiel sind, Vorhänge, Teppiche, Tischdecken, Polstermöbel, alles in bunten Farben, damit das Auge was zu tun hat. Ausserdem werden wir jetzt nach und nach die Wände mit Bildern schmücken.

In der nächsten Zeit werde ich endlich dazu kommen, mich ausserdem um mein altes Häuschen zu kümmern. Winky und Dobby haben es von Zeit zu Zeit für mich gereinigt, aber ansonsten ist alles dort noch beim Alten. Möbel hatten wir keine mitgenommen, nur meine Bücher und meinen Kram. Ich weiss wirklich nicht so recht, was ich damit jetzt tun soll, ausser dass es ein gutes Heim für Papa sein könnte. Ich zögere, es zu verkaufen, obwohl wir mit dem Haus hier, meinem alten Haus, der Sunnegg und Hogwarts jetzt vier Adressen haben. Wenn ich es behalte, werde ich meiner Tochter eines Tages auch etwas von Wert hinterlassen können.

In der nahen Zukunft kann ich nichts anderes tun als dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht zerfällt. Es ist immer noch ein hübsches Haus, das ich sehr liebe.

Natürlich sind wir jetzt meistens in Hogwarts, aber ich glaube, dass es wichtig ist, dass wir unsere Wurzeln anderswo nicht ganz herausreissen. Ich will auf keinen Fall unser Bauernhaus in der Schweiz aufgeben, in dem ich die schönsten Erinnerungen meines bisherigen Lebens gesammelt habe. Nie zuvor war ich so unbeschwert glücklich! Die drei Jahre, die ich mit meiner Klasse dort als Lehrer verbracht habe, in denen ich die Liebe wiedergefunden und von neuem mit meinem Mann zusammengelebt habe, und in denen unsere Kinder geboren wurden, werde ich nie vergessen. Unser Leben ist gründlich umgekrempelt worden, mehr als einmal, aber jetzt verläuft es in ruhigen, geregelten Bahnen. Sirius und ich sind in der Schule und mit unseren Kindern sehr engagiert, es ist keine ausgesprochen leichte Aufgabe, aber wir lernen in beiden Bereichen und können schon sehen, was wir erreichen können. Wir tun etwas Nützliches. Und natürlich freuen wir uns, dass wir auch fast den ganzen Tag zusammen sind.

* * *

**Montag, 20.9.1999 / Remus**

Die Bande ist gestern ziemlich spät nach Hause gegangen. Justin und Ron, die heute beide eine Frühschicht haben, sind gleich hier geblieben und haben in einem der Gästezimmer geschlafen. Sie finden sich eben zum Frühstück ein.

„Morgen!" sagt Ron.

„Morgen, Ron," antwortet Sirius und schiebt schon mal die Kaffeekanne in dessen Richtung.

Seraina, die schon auf und aktiv ist, krabbelt zu Justin. Er nimmt sie auf die Arme und setzt sich an den Tisch. Sie brabbelt etwas und er versucht, herauszufinden, was sie ihm wohl erzählt. Aber da ist noch nicht viel Sinn in ihrem Gebrabbel. Doch dann höre ich:

„Wer ist das, Seraina?" Justin deutet auf Sirius.

„Daddy!" quietscht sie fröhlich.

„Und wer ist das da drüben?" fragt Justin, auf Ron deutend.

„'On!"

„Gut. Und wer bin ich?"

„Saina!" ruft sie begeistert.

Sie kann ihren eigenen Namen noch nicht richtig aussprechen und kennt auch den Unterschied zwischen ‚ich' und ‚du' noch nicht wirklich.

„Nein, meine Süsse. Wer ist das hier?" fragt Justin noch mal und deutet auf sich selber.

„U-tin!" sagt sie sofort.

Sie kennt ihre Lieben, auch wenn sie ihre Namen noch nicht richtig aussprechen kann. Justin scheint sie jedoch völlig richtig verstanden zu haben.

„Und wer ist das da drüben?" fragt er noch und deutet auf mich.

Seraina schaut sich nicht mal um.

„Papa!" ruft sie.

„Sehr gut. Und wen habe ich jetzt nicht gezeigt?"

„Mummy un' Onke' 'ames," antwortet sie prompt und schaut sich nach den beiden um.

„Gutes Kind! Du bist eine ganz Schlaue, Seraina," lobt er sie und erntet ein Kichern und dann ein Grinsen.

Es ist eines der Spiele, die sie gerne spielt. Sie kennt selbst die Paare ganz genau und weiss, wer mit wem zusammen ist. Sirius schaut sie ganz stolz an.

Nachdem Ron und Justin zur Arbeit verschwunden sind, wollen Sirius und ich an unseren Erinnerungen weitermachen. Das heisst, dass Addie, Lizzie und die Drillinge für eine Weile unter Winkys Aufsicht stehen. Das stört sie nicht weiter. Addie macht einige schriftliche Aufgaben, die Lily ihr aufträgt. Wir gehen hinauf in die Bibliothek.

Die Bibliothek nimmt die ganze Länge des grossen Hauses ein. Die grossen georgianischen Fenster sind wieder mit Samtvorhängen und weissen Gardinen bestückt, diesmal jedoch in blutroter Farbe und die Vorhänge stehen offen. Selbst bei nicht so gutem Wetter wie heute lassen die grossen Fenster viel Licht herein. Die alten Regale sind jetzt weiss gestrichen. In einer Ecke der Bibliothek liegen jetzt grosse Teppiche auf dem Parkett und eine Sitzgruppe lädt zum Verweilen ein. Stehlampen geben zusätzliches Licht zum Lesen, kleine Tische laden dazu ein, dort Bücher oder anderes abzulegen. Wir haben schliesslich die meisten Bücher aus der alten Bibliothek behalten, jedoch die gefährlichsten davon in ein Sicherheitsverlies geschlossen und etliche Bücher stehen jetzt in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts. Die entstandenen Lücken werden wir jetzt nach und nach wieder schliessen, damit diese schöne Bibliothek hier erhalten bleibt.

Wir haben unsere Notizen, unsere Diktafedern, sowie das Denkarium dabei. Zum raschen notieren benutzen wir die Federn, danach diktieren wir alles in einen Computer. Das Denkarium steht auf einem kleinen Tisch vor einem der Sofas.

„Du bist immer noch dran, Moony. Wir haben aufgehört, als ihr grade in die Schweiz übergesiedelt seid."

Ich erinnere mich. Also setze ich mich hin und halte meinen Zauberstab an meine Stirn, denke den Zauber und fange an, die Erinnerungen aus meinem Hirn ins Denkarium zu ziehen. Es ist 

Frühling 1966, ich bin sechseinhalb Jahre alt und es ist mein erster Schultag. Wir wohnen am Rand eines Dorfes, das sich östlich von Bern befindet.

_Mum prüft, dass ich richtig angezogen bin. Wir essen noch mit Dad Frühstück. Er hat keine Eile, da er zur Arbeit ins Ministerium appariert und ausserdem erst um neun Uhr anfängt, während ich schon um acht in der Schule sein muss. Der Schulweg nimmt etwa zwanzig Minuten in Anspruch. Es ist Ende April, der letzte Schnee schon vor einer Weile geschmolzen. Mum hat meine Hausschuhe in einen Turnsack gesteckt, den ich zusätzlich zum Schulranzen trage. Für den Schulweg trage ich meine Gummistiefel. Über meine Kleidung ziehe ich meine Jacke an, dann hilft Mum mir in den Schulranzen. Er enthält nur mein Schreibzeug, Bleistifte, Buntstifte und solche Sachen. Ausserdem gehören eine kleine Schreibtafel nebst Kreide und Schwamm zur Ausrüstung._

„_Warum habe ich eigentlich keine Schulbücher, Mum?" frage ich._

„_Weil du die in der Schule erhältst. Hier ist es anders als in England, in der öffentlichen Schule gehören die Bücher der Schule, du bekommst sie nur geliehen. Du wirst auch alle Hefte in der Schule erhalten. Die gehören dann aber dir."_

„_Ach so. In Ordnung."_

_Für die Pause steckt Mum noch ein eingepacktes Sandwich in den Ranzen. Dann zieht sie ihren Mantel an. Dad steht auf und umarmt mich._

„_Dann wünsche ich dir einen guten Start, mein Sohn."_

„_Danke, Dad, den werde ich bestimmt haben!"_

„_So ist's recht!"_

_Mum nimmt mich bei der Hand und wir marschieren bis zur Schule. Draussen ist es bereits hell. Wir unterhalten uns, bis wir bei der Schule ankommen. Dort sind schon viele andere Mütter und einige Väter mit ihren Schulanfängern. Meine Tante Carine ist natürlich auch da, weil auch Céline für ihr erstes Schuljahr antritt._

„_Hallo, ihr Lieben! Guten Morgen, Remy! Bist du so lieb und achtest ein bisschen auf Céline?"_

„_Maman! Nur weil er ein Junge ist, braucht er nicht auf mich aufpassen, schliesslich ist er ein Jahr jünger als ich!" protestiert Céline sofort._

_Mum und Tante Carine geleiten uns lachend ins Innere des Gebäudes. Die Lehrerin, eine ältere Frau, heisst uns alle willkommen und fordert uns auf, Platz zu nehmen, wo wir wollen. Die Pulte haben Platz für zwei Schüler daran. Ich frage Céline:_

„_Darf ich neben dir sitzen, Céline?"_

„_Okay, gerne, aber können wir so sitzen, dass auf meiner anderen Seite Denise sitzen kann?"_

_Céline deutet auf ein Mädchen, von dem ich weiss, dass sie seit dem Kindergarten befreundet sind. _

„_Es ist okay, wenn du neben Denise sitzen willst, weisst du..." sage ich._

„_Ja, das würde ich schon gerne. Weisst du was? Sitz du doch hier auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, dann bist du immer noch neben mir..."_

_Zufrieden setze ich mich an den Tisch neben dem von Céline. Meine Reihe ist direkt am Fenster. Es gibt vier Reihen Tische, jeweilen fünf Tische hintereinander in einer Reihe. Eine grosse Klasse von über dreissig Schülern drängt sich im Raum, daher werden die Eltern schon kurz nach Schulbeginn aufgefordert, die Schule jetzt zu verlassen._

„_Möchtest du, dass ich dich nach der Schule abhole?" fragt Mum noch rasch._

„_Nein, Mum, ich kenne den Weg doch schon!"_

„_Sehr gut. Das Mittagessen wird bereit sein, wenn du heimkommst. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Start, Liebster."_

_Ich schaue ihr zu, wie sie, mit Tante Céline schwatzend, das Zimmer verlässt._

**Sirius**

_Klein-Remus sitzt alleine am Pult, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Mindestens dreissig Kinder sitzen in dieser Klasse. Die schon etwas ältliche Lehrerin begrüsst sie sehr freundlich, dann geht sie durch die Schülerliste, um ihre neuen Schüler kennenzulernen. Sie ruft sie auf und gibt ihnen eine Karte mit ihrem Namen. _

„_Bitte behaltet diese Karte für die ersten Tage auf eurem Pult, bis ich euch alle gut kenne. Wenn ihr noch euren Platz wechseln wollt, dann nehmt sie bitte mit. Ich gebe euch eine Weile Zeit, damit ihr eure Plätze findet, aber so in einer Woche solltet ihr euch entschieden haben und an eurem gewählten Pult bleiben. Dann lasst uns mal anfangen, ja?"_

_Das scheint den Schülern recht zu sein, also beginnt sie:_

„_Sehr gut. Macht ihr mal bitte alle den Deckel eures Pultes auf? Darin werdet ihr alle Bücher finden, die ihr benötigt. Tragt bitte Sorge dazu, denn sie sind Eigentum der Schule."_

_Schon kurz nach den ersten Erläuterungen sehen wir, wie der kleine Remus seine Schreibtafel aus dem Ranzen holt und zusammen mit den anderen seine ersten Schreibübungen darauf macht. Es ist natürlich eine leichte Übung für ihn, da er bereits fliessend liest und auch schon alle Buchstaben schreiben kann. Die Lehrerin kommt auch bald schon zu ihm und spricht ihn an:_

„_Remus, ich wurde informiert, dass du bereits lesen und schreiben kannst, ist das richtig?"_

_Er nickt. _

„_Das ist grossartig! Möchtest du, dass ich dir dann zeige, wie man zusammenhängend schreibt?"_

„_Oh ja, gerne!"_

„_Sehr gut. Dann kannst du die Schreibtafel in Zukunft zuhause lassen, ich gebe dir Papier. Blei- und Buntstifte hast du ja, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, habe ich."_

_Remus kann schon bald seine ersten Übungen schreiben und malt zufrieden seine zusammengehängten Buchstaben. Die anderen Kinder staunen natürlich, aber zum Glück macht keines eine Bemerkung dazu._

_Dann klingelt es zur Pause. Remus geht wie die anderen Kinder aus dem Zimmer und zieht sich draussen Stiefel und Jacke wieder an, um nach draussen auf den grossen Pausenplatz zu gehen. Viele der Kinder kennen sich schon seit dem Kindergarten, daher hat Remus einen ziemlichen Nachteil, aber er steht dank seiner Cousine nicht ganz alleine da. Sie hat gar nichts dagegen, dass er sich ihr und ihren Freunden anschliesst. Er spielt auch glücklich mit den anderen Kindern, doch beim Zusehen bemerke ich, dass er bereits sehr dem übermässig kontrollierten Kind gleicht, das ich wenige Jahre später kennenlernen werde. Er hält sich immer etwas zurück._

_Nach der Pause gibt es eine Musiklektion. Die Kinder lernen zusammen ein neues Lied. Remus scheint das wirklich Spass zu machen, denn er strahlt und wirkt entspannt. Danach gibt's eine Stunde mit erstem Rechnen. In Schreiben und Rechnen erhalten die Kinder auch Hausaufgaben. Nach der Rechnungsstunde ist der Unterricht für den Vormittag beendet. Remus packt zusammen, nimmt seine Bücher mit, die er für die Aufgaben braucht und geht hinaus auf den Korridor. Nachdem er seine Stiefel angezogen hat, stellt er seine Hausschuhe sauber zusammen unter die lange Bank. Sowie er Jacke und Ranzen anhat, verabschiedet er sich von den anderen Kindern. Zwei haben für eine Weile den selben Weg wie er, dann bleibt ihm noch der Rest bis zum Bauernhaus seiner Eltern._

„_Mum, ich bin wieder da!" ruft er schon beim Eintreten._

„_Hallo, Remus! Hat dir dein erster Schultag gefallen?" fragt sie ihn von der Küche her._

„_Oh ja!"_

_Remus plappert sofort munter darauf los, was er den ganzen Morgen gemacht hat. Während er seine Stiefel auszieht, sie mit seinen Hausschuhen vertauscht, Jacke und Schulranzen hinschmeisst. _

„_Hast du Hausaufgaben?" fragt Mrs Lupin._

„_Ja. Aber nur ein bisschen Schreiben und Rechnen. Ich mach's gleich nach dem Mittagessen."_

„_Sehr gut, Remus. Komm, setz dich, es gibt gleich."_

_Die Erinnerung verblasst. Die nächste zeigt Remus, der einen Brief mit in die Schule bringt und ihn der Lehrerin gibt. Darin steht, dass er der Schule während etwa zwei Tagen fernbleiben wird. Sie macht ihn auf, liest ihn und nickt Remus zu._

„_Sag deiner Mama, dass ich deine Absenz im Klassenbuch vermerken werde. Ich hoffe, du wirst rasch wieder gesund."_

„_Danke vielmals."_

_Remus sieht zwar sehr blass aus, aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, in der Schule gut mitzuarbeiten. Er ist sichtbar müde, aber er strahlt, weil er die Schule bereits liebt. Es ist noch immer sehr verspieltes Lernen, doch die Kinder werden sehr rasch zu ernsthafterem Arbeiten geführt. Remus darf selbständig Bücher für seine Altersgruppe auswählen und lesen, während die anderen das Lesen erst lernen. Er ist ihnen im Lesen und Schreiben weit voraus, auch in _

_seinem Wissen über die Naturwissenschaften, aber zum Glück gibt es noch anderes, worin er genauso ein Anfänger ist wie seine Schulkameraden._

_Wieder wechselt die Erinnerung, diesmal auf den Morgen nach der Vollmondnacht. Remus ist grade in seinem Bett erwacht. Seine Mutter hat die Verletzungen bereits geheilt. Was übrig bleibt, heilt rasch, aber Remus braucht den Blutersatztrank, dessen volle Wirkung erst knapp zwei Tage nach seiner Einnahme einsetzt. In dieser Zeit isst Remus meist nur sehr wenig, was wohl der Grund dafür ist, dass er so klein und schmächtig ist._

**James**

Ich kann es nur immer wiederholen. Remus ist so ziemlich das niedlichste Kind, das ich je gesehen habe, und das schliesst meine eigenen mit ein! Nicht nur deshalb, weil er so klein ist, er ist ein wirklich schöner Junge. Er sieht aus wie zerbrechliches Porzellan, aber wenn man ihn auf dem Pausenplatz herumrennen sieht, dann ist eines klar, zerbrechlich ist er nicht! Wobei man natürlich sagen kann, dass jeder, der jeden Monat durch das gehen muss, was Remus erleidet, alles andere als zerbrechlich ist. Dies hier ist eine gute Zeit für ihn. Er hat nicht wirklich enge Freunde in der Schule, aber er kommt mit allen gut aus und ist nicht ganz alleine. Er hält sich auch nicht von den anderen Kindern fern.

_Es ist jetzt Remus' erster Sommer im neuen Heim in der Schweiz. Er entdeckt das Freibad am Fluss, wohin seine Mutter ihn mitnimmt, damit er schwimmen lernt. Schon bald schwimmt er fast wie ein Fisch und hat Spass im Wasser. Seine Mama hat auf alle Fälle alle Hände voll zu tun damit, ihn von der Aare abzuhalten. Das Freibad sitzt nämlich direkt am Flusslauf und der Fluss daneben sieht ziemlich reissend aus. Obwohl das Wasser darin wahrscheinlich eher auf der kühlen Seite ist, sieht man viele Köpfe von Schwimmern darin. _

_Einige von Remus' Klassenkameraden sind auch des Öfteren im Schwimmbad, und als er das Schwimmen beherrscht, lässt Mrs Lupin ihn gerne von der Leine. An manchen Tagen, wenn er Zeit hat, ist auch Remus' Vater mit dabei. Etwas vom Sonnenschein-Remus, den wir zu Beginn gesehen haben, kehrt wieder zurück._

Es gibt einige Erinnerungen wie diese. Die erste Schulreise, Sportstunden, Schule, Remus zuhause beim Lesen und Spielen, beim Schachspiel mit seinem Vater, wenn es keine Transformationen gäbe, wäre er das glücklichste Kind auf der Welt.

Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie gut die Ausrede wirkt, die Mrs Lupin den Schulbehörden gegeben hat. Alle Kinder seiner Klasse wissen genau, dass Remus bei Vollmond wegen einer seltenen Bluterkrankung zuhause bleiben muss. Nicht eines von ihnen, nicht einmal die Lehrerin hinterfragen die Fehlzeiten. Remus taut daher auch mehr und mehr auf. Er ist in nahezu allen Fächern ein erstklassiger Schüler, obwohl er der jüngste in der Klasse ist. Er hilft den anderen gerne, wenn sie ihn fragen. Er wächst doch langsam, aber langsam und auch in der vierten Klasse ist er immer noch mit Abstand der Kleinste.

_An einem Tag im Februar nimmt Remus an den Prüfungen für den Übertritt in die Sekundarschule teil. Wenn er durchkommt, wird er in ein anderes Schulhaus wechseln. Als er am Montag danach in die Schule zurückkommt, ruft die Lehrerin drei Schüler auf, Remus ist mit dabei, denen sie dann mitteilt:_

„_Ihr drei habt die erforderlichen Punkte bereits mit der schriftlichen Prüfung erreicht und seid ab dem nächsten Schuljahr in der Sekundarschule. Die anderen müssen am Freitag noch zur mündlichen Prüfung. Keine Angst, Kinder, ihr liegt alle gut drin und ich bin sicher, ihr werdet es alle schaffen!"_

_Eine nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns die Frühlingsferien, die Remus zum grössten Teil zuhause verbringt. Er liest sehr viel, wie immer. Dann springen wir weiter zu Remus' erstem Schultag im neuen Schulhaus. Er darf mit dem Fahrrad in die Schule fahren, da sie ein gutes Stück weiter weg ist als die Primarschule. Er lässt sein Fahrrad auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz stehen, schliesst es ab und geht ins Haus, wo er gleich nach dem Eingang an einem eigens aufgebauten Stand über seine Klassenzuteilung und das Klassenzimmer informiert wird. _

„_Wie heisst du denn?" fragt ihn ein Lehrer._

„_Remus Lupin."_

„_Also, du bist in die B-Reihe eingeteilt worden und dein Klassenzimmer befindet sich eine Treppe hoch. Wenn du oben bist, gehst du nach links bis zum ersten Zimmer auf dem Korridor. Es ist mit einer römischen V und einem b bezeichnet."_

„_Vielen Dank!"_

_Remus geht die Treppe hinauf, nach links und findet das Zimmer gleich. Es sieht hier fast gleich aus wie in seiner Primarschule: dieselben langen Bänke und Haken für die Kleider. Remus hängt seine Sachen auf und zieht die Hausschuhe an. Dann findet er gleich heraus, dass er auch hier in einer ziemlich grossen Klasse sitzt, es sind immer noch fast dreissig Schüler zusammen. Auch hier gibt es Pulte für zwei Schüler. Der Lehrer, der sie willkommen heisst, ist noch ziemlich jung und scheint sehr freundlich zu sein. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass er sie in Deutsch, Französisch, Erdkunde und Geschichte unterrichten wird._

_Die übliche Verteilung von Schulbüchern und Heften findet anschliessend statt und dauert nun schon etwas länger. Die Klasse bleibt für nahezu alle Fächer im selben Klassenzimmer, es sind die Lehrer, die vom Lehrerzimmer aus in die diversen Klassenzimmer gehen. Remus freut sich auf die neue Herausforderung und hat gar nichts dagegen, dass das auch automatisch mehr Hausaufgaben und Lernen bedeutet. Er wird tiefer in viele Fächer eindringen. Natürlich hat er schon wieder einen Vorsprung, den er sich aber diesmal mit seiner Cousine teilt, die auch hier wieder in derselben Klasse gelandet ist, denn beide können bereits perfekt Französisch sprechen und auch etwas lesen._

_Als er an diesem Tag nach Hause kommt, kann er kaum aufhören zu erzählen, was er alles gemacht hat und wie gut es ihm in der neuen Schule gefällt. Am Nachmittag hat er frei. Mrs Lupin kann ihm deshalb ihren Unterricht in Englisch erteilen. Remus lernt zuhause so gerne wie in der Schule. In seiner Freizeit gibt Mrs Lupin ihm auch schon ersten magischen Unterricht, auch wenn er noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab haben darf._

_Wir werden in eine neue Erinnerung gezogen. Es ist ein Abendessen kurz vor Remus' elftem Geburtstag._

„_Gibt's etwas, was du dir ganz speziell zum Geburtstag wünschst, Schatz?" fragt Mr. Lupin._

„_Besen... Besen... Besen..." bettelt Remus._

_Mr. Lupin lacht._

„_Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Da wächst du fern von der Zaubererwelt auf, aber träumst trotzdem von einem Besen."_

„_Ach bitte, Dad! Deiner ist so langsam! Und Yves und Céline haben schon einen neuen Besen bekommen, ich hab' sie selber gesehen!" _

„_Okay. Mal sehen, was ich tun kann, Kind. Du hast ihn dir ja eigentlich wirklich verdient, schliesslich sind deine Schulleistungen erstklassig."_

_Remus' Gesicht strahlt auf und er hüpft sofort vom Stuhl, um seinen Vater zu umarmen. Dann schlüpfen wir auch schon in die nächste Erinnerung hinein, Remus' Geburtstag, und natürlich erhält er seinen Besen. Er tanzt vor Freude, aber hört geduldig zu, als Quintus ihm die Regeln vermittelt:_

„_**Nicht**__ im Haus herumfliegen, Remus! Draussen ist fliegen nur dann angesagt, wenn Mum oder ich dich unsichtbar gezaubert haben, ist das klar?" fragt er streng._

„_Ja, Papa, es sind dieselben Regeln, die auch bei Tante Carine gelten. Vielen, vielen Dank!" _

_Beide Eltern erhalten eine feste Umarmung von ihrem Sohn._

„Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so scharf auf Besen warst, Remus!" bemerke ich.

Er grinst. Mich dünkt, dass er ganz zufrieden ist, diese Erinnerungen wiederzufinden. Wie es scheint, gab es in seiner Zeit in der Schweiz wirklich nicht viel, was ihm Sorgen machte. Es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass er keine ganz engen Freunde hat, sondern mehr nur Kollegen. Er spielt Fussball mit ihnen, fährt Rad mit ihnen, geht mit ihnen schwimmen. Selten wird er zu einem nach Hause eingeladen und noch seltener lädt er ein. Es sieht aus, als ob es ihm vollkommen reicht, dass ihm die Leute nicht misstrauen, weil er ein Werwolf ist. Und schliesslich denke ich wieder darüber nach, was für ein riesiger Unterschied zwischen dem familiären Umfeld von Sirius und Remus bestand. Sirius besteht aber zur Zeit vor allem aus Lächeln.

„Ich finde es wunderbar, das alles zu sehen, Remus. In allen diesen Erinnerungen machst du einen zufriedenen Eindruck. Da sind die Transformationen, aber ausserhalb davon hast du ein normales Leben," bemerkt er.

„Ja, ich war ziemlich zufrieden. Mehr habe ich vom Leben auch nie erwartet. Ich war bereit, die Muggelschule bis zur Uni zu besuchen, weil ich gar nie erwartet habe, Hogwarts auch nur aus der Ferne zu sehen."

Leider wird es für heute zu spät und wir müssen uns wieder um unsere Kinder kümmern. Remus und Sirius machen sie bereit, per Floo nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und wir kehren auf die Sunnegg zurück.

* * *

**Freitag, 24.9.1999 / Lily**

Wir sind zurück im Merry Den und wieder an der Arbeit mit den Erinnerungen. Remus und Sirius wollen damit vorwärts kommen und bald mit dem Schreiben des Buches beginnen. Es bleiben uns nun noch etliche Erinnerungen vom Sommer vor Remus' elftem Geburtstag.

_In den Sommerferien sind die Lupins wieder in England. Ein Vollmond steht bevor. Remus ist den ganzen Tag draussen im Wald gewesen und kommt spät nach Hause. Er hat vollkommen vergessen, dass Vollmond ist und denkt erst daran, als er sich in der Dämmerung dem Haus nähert. Seine Eltern versuchen noch, ihn ins Haus zu bringen, doch die Transformation setzt ein und so bleibt ihnen nichts übrig, als ihm von drinnen zuzusehen und zu hoffen, dass sie ihn noch schocken und so in den Keller bringen können. Doch sobald der kleine Wolf verwandelt ist, ist er auch schon wie der Blitz wieder zurück im Wald. Zum Glück ist der Wolf noch klein und während ihn der Menschengeruch aus dem Dorf anzieht, flösst er ihm auch Angst ein und so wendet er sich wieder zurück zum Wald. Er läuft einen Grossteil der Nacht im Wald herum, doch er beisst und kratzt sich nicht selber dabei, er ist viel zu beschäftigt damit, all die Gerüche abzuschnüffeln. Nach Stunden findet er einen kleinen Bach, aus dem er Wasser trinken kann, wenig später schläft er erschöpft unter einem Baum ein. Die Erinnerung verschwindet und macht der nächsten Platz, gleich am anderen Morgen. _

_Remus ist grade am Erwachen, als seine Eltern ihn endlich finden. Er liegt völlig nackt in einem Laubhaufen zwischen den Wurzeln einer riesigen Buche. _

„_Merlin sei Dank, dass wir dich endlich finden," ruft Fanny._

_Sie checkt ihn sofort durch, aber die einzigen Wunden, die sie an ihm findet, sind ein paar Kratzer._

„_Sieht so aus, als hättest du Bekanntschaft mit einem Brombeerstrauch gemacht, Liebster," sagt sie lachend und streicht ihm die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht._

„_Es tut mir so leid, Mum! Ich sollte früher zuhause sein, aber ich hab's vergessen und dann ging es so schnell..."_

„_Ich weiss. Wir werden vorsichtiger sein müssen, Liebster. Zum Glück sind wir hier, wären wir daheim in der Schweiz gewesen, dann wären wir ja viel näher bei irgendwelchen Nachbarn gewesen. Ich bin so froh, bist du in den Wald gelaufen. Dein Papa wollte dich noch schocken, um dich dann in den Keller zu bringen, aber du warst viel zu schnell weg. Wir konnten nur noch hoffen, dass du niemanden antriffst. Und offenbar hast du das auch nicht, sonst klebte bestimmt eine Menge Blut an dir."_

„_Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Mum. Ich glaube, ich bin nur immer gelaufen."_

„_Das erleichtert mich, mein Kind. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal nach Hause."_

Die Erinnerung endet hier. Wir sehen noch mehr Erinnerungen aus diesen Ferien. Fanny Lupin nimmt Remus wieder mit in den Wald auf Kräutersuche. Er geht mit Quintus auf Ausflüge nach London, auch mal in die Mysteriumsabteilung.

Remus leert das Denkarium und füllt es mit neuen Erinnerungen an. Die gleichen sich in den nächsten Monaten ziemlich: Schule, Freizeit, Pfadfinder sogar, Fussballspielen und Besenreiten. Ausser seinen Transformationen ist Remus nie krank. Er kommt nie zu spät in die Schule. Es kommt nie vor, dass er seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hat. Er hat sich schon durch die halbe Bibliothek seiner Eltern gelesen. Dann kommt die Erinnerung an den letzten Schultag vor den Sommerferien:

_Alle sechsundzwanzig Schüler in Remus' Klasse laufen unter viel Geschrei freudig aus der Schule in die langen Ferien. Sie haben ihre Pulte geleert, ihre Turnsäcke von den Haken genommen und die Pantoffeln hineingesteckt. Sie sind im Frühjahr ein Klassenzimmer weiter gerückt und freuen sich alle, nun nicht mehr die Kleinsten in der Schule zu sein. Remus verabschiedet sich und läuft fast den ganzen Weg nach Hause. Er freut sich ebenso auf die _

_Ferien, wie er sich sonst auf die Schule freut. Er saust ins Haus, lässt alles einfach fallen und begrüsst die Mutter:_

„_Mum, ich bin wieder da!"_

_Dann nimmt er alle seine Sachen wieder auf und rast hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett schmeisst. Eine Sekunde später ist er schon wieder unten bei der Mutter und fragt:_

„_Mum, darf ich noch ein bisschen draussen radfahren?"_

„_Hallo, Remus! Nur eine halbe Stunde, dann essen wir zu Mittag. Danach musst du packen, wir wollen nach England gehen."_

„_Ach so, ja..."_

_In der nächsten Erinnerung tauchen die Lupins wieder in England auf. Remus geniesst einen sonnigen Nachmittag auf einer Waldlichtung beim Lesen. Er schaut auf seine Uhr und steht auf, um rechtzeitig zum Tee zuhause zu sein. Er kommt durch die Hintertür in die Küche und erstarrt auf der Schwelle. Bei der Mutter am Tisch sitzt ein Fremder, doch die beiden unterhalten sich sehr angeregt. Remus bleibt mit klopfendem Herzen stehen. Dies hier ist England und nicht die Schweiz. Bisher hat er hier nur unfreundliche Erwachsene erlebt, vor allem, wenn sie wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist._

„_Komm nur herein, Remus!" ruft seine Mutter._

_Sie weiss, was im Innern ihres Sohnes vorgeht. Daher zieht sie ihn zu sich, wendet sich zu ihrem Besucher und stellt ihm den Jungen vor:_

„_Dies ist Remus, Professor Dumbledore. Remus, dies ist Professor Dumbledore, der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts."_

_Remus' Augen gehen weit auf. Er sieht aus wie ein einziges Fragezeichen. Doch dann erinnert er sich an seine gute Erziehung und streckt seine kleine, braune Hand aus._

„_Also du bist Remus! Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Lupin," sagt Dumbledore, der die angebotene Hand mit einem festen Griff schüttelt._

„_Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir," sagt Remus leise._

„_Und was für ein wunderbar höflicher junger Mann Sie sind, Mr. Lupin. Ich nehme an, Sie wundern sich, wer um Merlins Willen der alte Knacker ist, was?"_

**Remus**

So viel zu akkuraten Erinnerungen. Bewusst hatte ich diese Szene ein bisschen anders in Erinnerung. Offenbar ist das Denkarium ziemlich unbestechlich.

_Ich sehe mein kleines Selbst aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere trippeln. Natürlich wusste ich, was Hogwarts war, aber nachdem ich gebissen worden war, würde ich ja nie hingehen können, was also wollte der Alte hier._

„_Was wollen Sie von mir?" frage ich schüchtern._

„_Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du bereit bist, im Herbst deine magische Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu beginnen," sagt er zu meiner bodenlosen Überraschung._

_Ich kann sehen, wie meine Augen noch grösser werden. Ich schaue von meiner Mutter zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück zu ihr, völlig verwirrt. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an dieses Gefühl, ich war bis ins Mark schockiert. Mum nickt und bestätigt:_

„_Wenn du nach Hogwarts gehen willst, Remus, dann sollst du gehen."_

_Ich wende mich also wieder an den Schulleiter und sage:_

„_Ja, Sir, ich glaube, ich bin bereit."_

„_Sehr gut, Remus. In diesem Fall habe ich hier etwas für dich," sagt Dumbledore und zieht einen Brief aus seiner Tasche, den er mir überreicht. Meine Hände zittern, als ich ihn entgegennehme. Doch dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mein Leiden nicht verschweigen durfte:_

„_Aber, Sir, ich bin doch ein Werwolf..."_

„_Ja, ich weiss von deinem Leiden, Remus. Aber lass dir versichern, dass wir alles unternehmen werden, dass du, deine Mitschüler und die Lehrer in der Schule sicher sind, wenn du dich verwandeln musst. Nur die Lehrer werden wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Ausserdem natürlich Madam Pomfrey, denn sie ist die Schulheilerin und sie wird sich vor und nach deinen Verwandlungen um dich kümmern. Ich habe gehört, dass da ein ausgezeichnetes kleines Gehirn in deinem Köpfchen steckt, das viel Talent hat, Remus. Es wäre doch schade, solch ein Talent zu verschwenden, nicht wahr? Deine Mutter hat mir soeben erzählt, dass du zwar der Jüngste deiner Klasse, aber immer bei den Besten bist."_

„_Ja, Sir, ich gehe sehr gerne zur Schule."_

„_Na, siehst du! Ich werde dich gerne am 1. September in Hogwarts willkommen heissen, ja?"_

_Ich strahle das breiteste Lächeln, das ich je zustande gebracht habe und bedanke mich:_

„_Ja, Sir! Vielen Dank, Sir!"_

_Die nächste Erinnerung ist am Abend. Papa kommt eben nach Hause. Ich falle gleich mit dem Brief über ihn her, bevor er noch ganz im Haus ist. Als er die grüne Tinte darauf sieht, werden seine Augen gross._

„_Remus, ist das... ist das etwa ein Hogwarts-Brief?"_

„_Ja, Papa! Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen!"_

„_Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! – Fanny, hast du das gesehen?"_

_Papa läuft in die Küche und küsst Mum, dann sagt sie strahlend:_

„_Ja, natürlich habe ich es gesehen. Um drei Uhr heute Nachmittag ist plötzlich Dumbledore an unserer Tür gestanden. Im letzten Schuljahr hat er Dippet als Schulleiter abgelöst, als der an einem Herzversagen starb."_

„_Ja, davon habe ich gehört."_

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass Dippet Remus je in die Schule gelassen hätte, aber du kennst ja Dumbledore noch. Er interessiert sich für so viel mehr und ist um so vieles offener."_

„_Allerdings. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich Transfiguration bestimmt nie begriffen," sagt Papa lachend._

„_Jedenfalls sagte er, er würde Remus nehmen. Natürlich werden Schutzmassnahmen eingerichtet werden müssen, damit er sicher transformieren kann. Wir sollen im August nach Hogwarts gehen und sehen, was sie sich ausgedacht haben."_

„_Das ist grossartig! So wissen wir wenigstens sicher, dass Remus einen Zauberstab tragen darf und das allein ist schon eine gute Sache."_

„_Das ist es. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er mit dem Werwolfregistrierungsamt alles klären wird. Remus wird wie bisher alle zwei Jahre immer im Sommer zur Erneuerung seiner Registrierung dort antanzen müssen."_

„_Papa, dürfen erwachsene Werwölfe denn keinen Zauberstab haben?" frage ich._

„_Doch, das wohl, wenn sie erst nach ihren OWLS gebissen wurden. Niemand kann einem Erwachsenen das Tragen eines Zauberstabes verwehren, solange sie kein Gesetz verletzen. Solange sie also die Gesetze achten, dürfen Werwölfe wie alle anderen ihren Zauberstab tragen. Aber viele, die als Kinder gebissen wurden, durften keine haben, weil sie nie eine formelle Ausbildung erhalten haben. Genauer gesagt, soviel ich weiss, hat es das noch nie gegeben, dass ein Werwolfkind nach Hogwarts eingeladen wurde. Ohne OWLS darfst du legal keinen Zauberstab haben. Das gilt aber auch für jeden anderen Zauberer oder jede andere Hexe. Du musst ein Minimum von fünf Schuljahren und deine OWLS absolviert haben, bevor du einen Zauberstab behalten darfst."_

„_Ich verstehe."_

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns beim Einkaufen in der Diagon Alley. Da ich darauf vorbereitet worden war, vollständig in der Muggelwelt zu leben, war ich zuvor noch nie dort gewesen. Natürlich ist es nun entsprechend spannend und interessant für mich. Ich habe zuhause immer Roben getragen, nur in der Schule und beim Spielen mit meinen Kollegen trug ich Muggelkleider. Nun werde ich aber zum ersten Mal von Madam Malkin ausgerüstet. Sie sind aus fester, weicher Wolle, ein schwerer, aber angenehm zu tragender Stoff. Dazu gibt es einen Winterumhang und einen spitzen Zaubererhut. _

„_Was trage ich in der Schule eigentlich unter der Robe, Maman?" erkundige ich mich._

„_Was du zuhause auch anhast, Liebster, deine Jeans, eine warme Hose, was immer du gern trägst. Du wirst sehen, dass du die warme Kleidung gut brauchen kannst, denn in Hogwarts ist es meistens ziemlich kalt, es ist ja ein altes Schloss."_

_Wir wandern durch viele Läden an diesem Tag, aber die aufregendsten sind natürlich Flourish & Blotts und der Zauberstabladen. Im Buchladen darf ich noch ein paar Bücher über die Schulbücher hinaus auslesen. Dann geht's zu Ollivanders. Der alte Mann begrüsst uns und ich bekomme Zauberstab um Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt, auf der Suche nach einem, der passt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ollivander genau weiss, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, und dass er sich gar nicht sicher ist, ob er wirklich einer Dunklen Kreatur einen seiner kostbaren Zauberstäbe verkaufen will. Zumindest beweist er, dass er weiss, was ich bin, als sich schliesslich der passende Zauberstab doch noch anfindet. Ich reagiere auf Buchenholz mit einem Herz aus Einhornhaar._

_Ollivander schaut mich schräg an und murmelt, während er den Zauberstab in eine seiner hübschen Schachteln packt:_

„_Eigenartig, sehr eigenartig... ganz offensichtlich ist die Unschuld nicht den Menschen vorbehalten. Mein Junge, das Schicksal hat dich wohl ausersehen, gute Werke zu tun, denn das Einhorn, dessen Haar in diesem Zauberstab steckt, war gerade mal einen Tag alt. Der Zauberstab wählt sich den Zauberer und wenn gerade dieser Zauberstab dich ausgewählt hat, dann kann ich nur annehmen, dass du jenen, die deinen Weg kreuzen, immer mit Unschuld und Freundschaft begegnen wirst. Doch dies ist auch ein Zauberstab mit der Kraft des Waldes, der Buche im Besonderen, welche ihm Macht, Reinheit und Kraft gibt, somit sei jeder gewarnt, der dir als Feind begegnet, denn die Kombination der Unschuld des Einhorns mit der Macht des Waldes bedeutet, dass du, wenn du musst, diese Macht auch anwenden wirst."_

_Ich erschauere immer noch, wenn ich an diese Worte denke. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein fremder Zauberer, der wusste, was ich war, solch freundliche Worte mit mir sprach. Meine Hände zittern, als ich die Tasche mit der Schachtel in Empfang nehme. Mum nimmt sie mir ab und bedankt sich, während sie den Zauberstab bezahlt:_

„_Vielen Dank, Mr. Ollivander, das war aber sehr schön gesagt von Ihnen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Remus nichts von seiner Unschuld verloren hat, trotz des Bisses, der sein Leben umgekrempelt hat. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich mein Mann und ich waren, als er seinen Brief für Hogwarts erhielt."_

„_Albus Dumbledore hat grosse Menschenkenntnis, Mrs Lupin, er wusste mit Bestimmtheit was er tat, als er Ihrem Sohn diesen Brief gab. Ich hoffe, dass du dort eine sehr schöne Zeit verbringen wirst, junger Mann."_

„_Danke, Sir!"_

_Damit verlassen wir den Laden und kehren zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück, um per Floo nach Hause zurückzukehren. Maman schrieb an die Schulbehörde in der Schweiz, um mich dort aus der Schule zu nehmen, da ich in England in eine Internatsschule gehen kann. Ich habe Yves schon eine Eule geschickt. Er ist bereits in Beauxbatons angemeldet, wo Céline bereits seit einem Jahr in die Schule geht. _

**Sirius**

_Remus' Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen, bevor er nach Hogwarts fuhr, zeigen ihn als ein sehr aufgeregtes Kind. Er ist unruhig und hat dadurch eine sehr üble Verwandlung im August, die ihn für Tage danach noch schwächt. Doch dann nehmen ihn seine Eltern mit in die Drei Besen, von wo aus sie nach Hogwarts wandern. Remus ist tief beeindruckt und ich stelle mir vor, dass sein Herz sehr aufgeregt geschlagen hat. Quintus Lupin betätigt den grossen Klopfer am Haupteingang von Hogwarts. Eine Lehrerin mittleren Alters öffnet die Tür und stellt sich als Minerva McGonagall, die neue Transfigurationslehrerin, vor. Sie begleitet die Familie zu Albus' Büro. _

„_Ah, da ist ja unser junger Werwolf! Kommen Sie bitte herein! Quintus, Fanny, es ist eine Freude, Sie beide wiederzusehen."_

„_Danke, Herr Professor, es ist auch sehr schön, Sie wieder einmal zu sehen. Wir sind Ihnen zu grossem Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie Remus die Chance geben, hier zur Schule zu kommen. Er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, nie hierher zu kommen und die Muggelschule zu _

_absolvieren. Sie können sich also in etwa vorstellen, wie viel Freude Sie mit Ihrem Brief gestiftet haben. Wir haben ihm auch nie viel über Hogwarts erzählt, aber seit er den Brief bekommen hat, hat er Hogwarts, eine Geschichte vollständig gelesen – zweimal!" erzählt Quintus mit einem Grinsen._

„_Ich finde das wunderbar, Remus! Aber bitte, Quintus, nennen Sie mich Albus! Ihr Professor bin ich ja nun schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr."_

„_Danke, Albus, gerne."_

„_Nun, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen erklären, was wir uns ausgedacht haben, um Remus, die Schüler und den Lehrkörper die Vollmondnächte sicher überstehen zu lassen. Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, es Ihnen gleich zu zeigen. Sind Sie einverstanden?"_

„_Ja, sehr gern," sagt Remus._

„_Sehr gut."_

_Dumbledore führt seine Gäste aus dem Büro und zur Krankenstation._

„_Dies ist unser Krankenflügel, Remus. Hierher kommst du nicht später als vier Uhr nachmittags vor dem Vollmond."_

_Remus nickt und folgt Dumbledore in die Station. Dort kommt Madam Pomfrey auch schon aus ihrem Büro._

„_Und dies hier ist Madam Pomfrey, Remus. Sie ist hier die Heilerin und wird sich um dich kümmern. Poppy, darf ich dir Quintus und Fanny Lupin, und deinen künftigen Patienten Remus vorstellen?"_

_Poppy schaut freundlich auf Remus nieder und lächelt ihn an, bevor sie ihm die Hand gibt und auch seine Eltern begrüsst._

„_Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Wären Sie so freundlich, mir genau zu sagen, was Sie alles tun, um Remus nach seiner Verwandlung zu behandeln? Albus sagte mir, dass Sie auch eine Heilerin sind, Mrs Lupin? Ich möchte ihm wirklich gerne gut helfen können."_

„_Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe Ihnen einige Notizen gemacht, die ich hier für Sie mitgenommen habe. Können wir vielleicht mal durch den ganzen Prozess gehen, damit wir verstehen, was Remus tun soll?"_

„_Aber natürlich. Ich übernehme ab hier, Albus, wenn du möchtest."_

„_Danke, Poppy. Darf ich Sie danach noch zum Tee einladen?"_

„_Vielen Dank, Albus, gerne," sagt Quintus._

_Albus verlässt sie und Poppy wendet sich zu Remus:_

„_Also, kleines Lämmchen, lass mich dir das ganze Prozedere erklären. Am Nachmittag des Vollmondes kommst du zu mir, wie es Professor Dumbledore eben gesagt hat. Ich geleite dich dann durch einen verborgenen Ausgang zu dem Ort, an dem du die Vollmondnacht verbringen wirst. Es geht gleich hier durch..."_

_Sie zeigt der Familie den Weg durch einen unauffälligen Ausgang. Dann führt sie sie zu einem Baum, der etwas von der Schule entfernt in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes steht. Poppy hält in sicherer Distanz davon an und erklärt:_

„_Wenn man sich diesem Baum zu sehr nähert, wird es gefährlich, denn es ist eine Peitschende Weide. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, sie anzuhalten, wenn man einen langen Stock an eine bestimmte Stelle an ihrem Stamm presst. Ich gehe jetzt etwas näher. Sehen Sie, was ich meine?"_

_Die Weide zeigt ihr übliches mieses Naturell, aber weil die Äste jetzt wie irre in der Gegend herumschwirren, kann man deutlich das Astloch sehen, das man treffen muss, um die Äste einzufrieren. _

„_Ich kann es sehen, Madam Pomfrey," sagt Remus._

„_Sehr gut, Remus. Pass mal auf, was passiert, wenn ich es jetzt berühre..."_

_Poppy sticht mit dem Stock in das Astloch und sofort erstarren die Zweige. _

„_Kommen Sie schnell alle mit mir! Einmal unter den Zweigen, wird man nicht mehr getroffen," ruft Poppy und alle finden Schutz um den Stamm herum. _

_Zu ihrem Erstaunen hat sich neben dem Stamm ein grosses Loch im Boden geöffnet._

„_Dies ist der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang unter der Erde, Remus. Du wirst durch ihn gehen und am Ende ein Haus finden. Ich zeige es euch!"_

_Alle vier verschwinden nacheinander in dem Loch und finden sich in einem Tunnel wieder. Poppy, Quintus und Fanny machen Licht mit ihren Zauberstäben. Dann wandern sie durch den Gang, bis sie nach etwa zwanzig Minuten bei der Heulenden Hütte ankommen._

„_Dies ist ein altes, verlassenes Haus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade. Es wurde so präpariert, dass Remus sich darin frei bewegen kann, aber er kann nicht hinaus. Nicht nur sind die Fenster und Türen alle verbarrikadiert, sie sind auch mit einigen Zaubern bestückt, die ihn drinnen einsperren und niemand kann die Bretter entfernen. Remus, du wirst hier hinauf gehen, sobald du drinnen bist, legst du die Falltür um. Sobald du das tust, wird ein Bolzen darunter die Tür festmachen. Du müsstest diesen Ring hier dreimal umdrehen, um ihn wieder zu öffnen. Das ist für einen Menschen eine leichte Übung, aber ich zweifle, dass dir das in deiner Wolfsform gelingen wird. Und selbst wenn du einmal in den Gang gelangen solltest, so wartet da vorne die Weide, die dich nicht hinaus lassen würde. Alles, was du also tun must, ist hier durch den Gang gehen, ins Haus kommen und die Falltür schliessen. Dann gehört das Haus dir. Dies hier ist der Keller, aber oben hat es verschiedene Räume, unter anderem auch Schlafzimmer. Wir haben sie alle aufgeräumt und gereinigt. Sie werden vor und nach dem Vollmond jeweils von den Hauselfen sauber gemacht. Wenn du am Morgen wieder zu dir kommst, kannst du dich in einem der Schlafzimmer ausruhen, bis ich komme. Dort werde ich dich finden und behandeln, dann können wir gemeinsam ins Schloss zurückkehren. Was meinst du, ist das in Ordnung für dich?"_

_Remus nickt und sagt:_

„_Danke, Madam Pomfrey, das ist leicht zu behalten."_

„_Das denke ich auch. Ich bin sicher, dass du alles richtig machen wirst. Du warst zu jedem Vollmond eingesperrt, seit du gebissen wurdest, nicht wahr?"_

_Remus wirft einen kurzen Blick auf seine Eltern und bestätigt:_

„_Ja, war ich."_

„_Armes Schätzchen. Ich bin so froh, dass du jetzt doch zur Schule kommen darfst. Lassen Sie uns zum Schloss zurückgehen."_

_Sie geleitet die Lupins zum Schloss zurück. Freundlicherweise überspringt das Denkarium den ganzen Weg und zeigt uns die Familie zurück bei Albus im Büro. Befreit von all der Erde, die sie im Gang aufgelesen haben, sitzen jetzt alle zusammen beim Tee. Remus manscht glücklich an einem riesigen Stück Schokoladenkuchen und hört den Erwachsenen zu, die sich über alles und nichts unterhalten. _

_Nach etwa einer Stunde wendet sich Dumbledore wieder an Remus:_

„_Also, dann bist du bereit, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, Remus?"_

„_Ja, Sir, das bin ich!"_

„_Sehr gut! Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien und freue mich schon, dich am 1. September begrüssen zu dürfen."_

„_Vielen Dank, Sir!"_

_Die nächste Erinnerung, die im Denkarium erscheint, ist denn auch Remus' Reise nach Hogwarts. Die Truhe ist gepackt, er lässt noch seinen Plüschaffen hineinfallen und schliesst die Truhe dann zu. Er steckt noch einige Bücher in seinen Schulranzen, dann präsentiert er sich unten bei seinen Eltern. Fanny bringt ihn dazu, noch ein tüchtiges Frühstück zu essen, dann reist die Familie per Floo in den Tropfenden Kessel, von wo es per U-Bahn weiter nach King's Cross geht. Quintus hat Remus' Truhe verkleinert und in seine Tasche gesteckt. Erst auf dem Bahnsteig bringt er sie auf ihre Grösse zurück. Zuerst suchen sie ein Abteil, in dem Remus sitzen kann. Es hat schon einige andere Erstklässler darin und Remus gesellt sich zu ihnen. Quintus bringt seine Truhe auf ihre richtige Grösse zurück und verstaut sie. Dann nehmen er und Fanny Remus noch einmal nach draussen, um sich zu verabschieden._

„_Wir wünschen dir all den Spass, den wir in Hogwarts hatten, Remus, verbarrikadiere dich nicht hinter deinen Büchern, bitte, lerne auch andere Kinder kennen. Versprichst du mir das?" fragt Quintus ernst._

„_Ich werde es versuchen, Papa, aber ich muss doch mein Geheimnis bewahren," sagt Remus etwas bedrückt. _

„_Ja, und das wird schwierig werden, Remus, ich weiss es. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange du es geheim halten kannst, vor allem in deinem Schlafsaal, aber um deinetwillen, tu dein Bestes. Du kannst nicht die selbe Ausrede wie unter den Muggeln gebrauchen, in der Zaubererwelt ist das viel zu offensichtlich, aber ich empfehle dir trotzdem Ausreden der gesundheitlichen Art. Nur ohne Hinweis auf den Vollmond."_

„_Das mache ich."_

„_Jede Ausrede gilt, Liebster. Ich weiss, es ist lügen, aber in dieser Hinsicht wirst du lügen müssen, um dein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Wir wünschen uns wirklich, dass du die Ausbildung hier machen kannst und bis zum Schluss, denn mit einer guten Bildung wirst du trotz deines Leidens eine weit grössere Chance auf ein halbwegs normales Leben haben. Du wirst deine Magie gebrauchen können, Remus, das ist ganz wichtig. Und denk immer dran, dass wir an dich denken und dich vermissen und dich lieben, Remus," sagt Fanny und drückt ihn noch einmal fest an sich._

„_Ich schicke euch gleich morgen früh 'ne Eule, in welchem Haus ich bin, ja?" verspricht Remus. _

„_Darauf freuen wir uns, Remus! Jetzt geh aber rein, der Zug fährt sicher gleich."_

_Nach einer letzten festen Umarmung von beiden Eltern geht Remus in den Zug und setzt sich in seinem Abteil hin, nachdem er seinen Ranzen ausgezogen hat. _

„_Hallo! Ich bin Lily Evans. Und was ist dein Name?" fragt ein rothaariges Mädchen, das Remus gegenüber auf der anderen Bank sitzt._

_Er schaut auf._

„_Hallo, Lily. Ich bin Remus. Remus Lupin."_

„_Nett, dich kennenzulernen. Das ist alles wirklich aufregend, nicht wahr? Eine Dampflokomotive! Ich wusste nicht, dass überhaupt noch welche fahren! Ich dachte, die Züge in England sind mittlerweile alle elektrifiziert oder fahren mit Dieselloks. Aber es ist so romantisch, in einem Dampfzug zu fahren!"_

_Remus schaut sie sich etwas näher an und fragt:_

„_So, wie du sprichst, nehme ich an, dass du eine Muggelgeborene Hexe bist, nicht wahr?"_

„_Eine was, bitte?"_

„_Sind deine Eltern nicht-magische Menschen?"_

„_Oh, durch und durch! Aber die waren so was von fasziniert, als ich meinen Brief bekam. Warum?" _

„_Nun, meine Familie ist durch und durch magisch. Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer und meine Mutter eine Hexe. Seit Jahrhunderten nur Magier in unserer Familie, mit Ausnahme von einem Squib hier oder da oder angeheirateten Muggeln oder Muggelgeborenen."_

„_Was ist ein Squib?" fragt Lily._

„_Jemand ohne magische Kräfte, der in eine magische Familie geboren wird."_

„_Ach, ich verstehe. Also weisst du schon ganz viel über Magie?"_

„_Nicht sehr viel. In Hogwarts fangen wir alle am selben Ort an. Natürlich weiss ich ein bisschen was, ich höre schliesslich meine Eltern tagtäglich Zauber sprechen. Aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab auch erst vor einigen Wochen gekriegt. Und Mum hat ihn gleich sichergestellt, nachdem wir nach Hause kamen, damit ich nicht herankam. Wir dürfen ausserhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, bis wir volljährig sind, weisst du. Mit siebzehn..." erklärt Remus._

_Noch drei andere Kinder sitzen im Abteil; sie werden sich alle in Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw wiederfinden. Hope Foster ist darunter, und ein Junge, der später der Kapitän der Hufflepuff Quidditchmannschaft wird. Der dritte Junge, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht erinnern kann, stellt sich ebenfalls als Muggelgeborener vor:_

„_Ich war genauso begeistert, als mein Brief kam. Meine Eltern glaubten nicht, dass es Wirklichkeit sein kann, also schmissen sie ihn weg. Am nächsten Tag war wieder ein Brief da, dann zwei, und schliesslich etwa ein Dutzend! Dann lasen sie ihn etwas aufmerksamer und dann kam eine Lehrerin von Hogwarts und erklärte uns, wie wir in die Diagon Alley kommen und wo wir am besten dort einkaufen sollten. Es war grossartig! Oh, mein Name ist übrigens Harvey Chapman."_

„_Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Harvey."_

_Nach einer Weile verblasst die Erinnerung und erst Remus' Erinnerung an die Ankunft in Hogsmeade kommt wieder hervor. Alle Erstklässler steigen aus und ich sehe mich selber mit James ziemlich weit vorne in der Reihe. Remus ist irgendwo in der Mitte der Gruppe und sitzt danach mit Harvey und dem anderen späteren Hufflepuff-Jungen im Boot. Danach sehen wir ihn in der Reihe wieder, als wir alle darauf warten, sortiert zu werden._

**Remus**

Was war es schon wieder, was der Sortierhut sagte? Ach ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich an die Unterhaltung:

‚Na, da ist ja unser kleiner Werwolf! Willkommen in Hogwarts, Remus. Wo soll ich dich denn nun hinstecken?'

‚Ich hoffe, nicht nach Slytherin,' dachte ich.

‚Warum, zum Geier, sollte ich dich denn nach Slytherin schicken? Nein, das ginge ganz und gar nicht! Ich wage zu behaupten, dass du dich in diesem Haus keine zwei Wochen halten würdest… Nein, mein Kleiner, du kannst nicht dahin gehen, also keine Angst.'

‚Ich dachte nur, weil ich doch eine Dunkle Kreatur bin…'

‚Nun, du könntest sehr wohl eine Dunkle Kreatur sein, Remus, aber das bist du nicht. Noch nicht. Es ist an dir, keine zu werden, weisst du? Wenn du anfängst, mit bösen Absichten Dunkle Magie zu verwenden, dann wirst du bestimmt eine Dunkle Kreatur. Wenn du anderen Menschen und Tieren Böses willst, dann bist du eine Dunkle Kreatur. Aber das sehe ich nicht in dir! Haben dir deine Eltern das nicht gesagt? Mir schien, sie haben dich sehr lieb?'

‚Ja, sie haben mich lieb, und sie haben es mir wohl gesagt, aber es war schwer, es ihnen wirklich zu glauben. Alle Welt scheint zu denken, dass der Biss mich automatisch zu einem Mörder macht. Wo stecken Sie mich also hin, Herr Hut?'

‚Ja, zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Ja, wohin denn bloss? Hm. Ich sehe ein sehr interessiertes Köpfchen, du lernst gerne, nicht wahr? Du machst deine Hausaufgaben immer ordentlich und pünktlich. Das wären ideale Voraussetzungen für Ravenclaw, wenn da nicht… ja, da ist so viel Lachen in deinem Kopf. Du bist auch gerne unbeschwert und weisst du was? Ich glaube, dass da auch sehr, sehr viel Mut in dir drinsteckt, denn den brauchst du, um überhaupt hierher zu kommen! Also denke ich, dass der ideale Platz für dich in GRYFFINDOR ist!"

_Nachdem der Hut Gryffindor gerufen hat, wird mir fast schwindlig. Das war ein richtiger kleiner Aufsteller von Unterhaltung und ich weiss, dass ich diese und diejenige mit Ollivander und auch mit Madam Pomfrey in Erinnerung behalten werde. Ich habe dabei gelernt, dass nicht nur meine Eltern, sondern auch noch einige andere Leute über meinen Werwolf hinwegsehen konnten, eine wichtige Erfahrung, die einen Teil meines Urvertrauens wieder instand setzte._

_Ich sehe meinem kleinen Selbst zu, wie es sich zu neben Sirius am Gryffindor-Tisch hinsetzt._

„_Hallo Remus! Ich bin Sirius Black."_

**Lily**

_Remus starrt Sirius an. Doch dann streckt er seine Hand aus und schüttelt Sirius', wonach die beiden die restliche Auswahl beobachten. Ich sitze auf der anderen Tischseite Sirius gegenüber und beteilige mich nicht sehr an ihrer Unterhaltung. Aber sie kommen von Beginn weg gut miteinander aus. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an diesen Abend, denn ich fühlte mich damals wie in einem Kokon eingesponnen. Es gab so viel zu sehen und zu erfahren, dass mir schwindlig davon wurde._

_Ich schaue die beiden an und stelle fest, dass Remus' Beteiligung an der Unterhaltung stark abnimmt, sowie James am Tisch erscheint. Der erkundigt sich, wie Sirius es geschafft hat, nicht nach Slytherin sortiert zu werden. Und Peter will dann wissen, warum Sirius bloss dachte, dass er dahin sortiert werden würde. _

„_Weil fast meine ganze übrige Familie in Slytherin ist. Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass ich es nicht bin."_

„_Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich nicht da gelandet bin," sagt Peter._

„_Ich auch! Mein Vater war ein Gryffindor und meine Mum war eine Ravenclaw," sagt Remus._

„_Bei uns gab's nur eine Handvoll Ausnahmen und die waren alle in Ravenclaw. Ich bin wahrscheinlich der erste Black in Gryffindor," erzählt uns Sirius mit einem Grinsen._

_Aber ich sehe auch, dass James besorgt aussieht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstehe ich allerdings noch nicht, warum._

Wir kommen alle aus dem Denkarium heraus und stellen fest, dass Harry und Hermione hereingekommen sind. Sie haben die Zwillinge auf ihren Armen, Lizzie und Andy an der Hand und grinsen.

„Buddelt ihr wieder in den Erinnerungen?" fragt Harry.

„Ja, schon wieder mal. Hallo, ihr beiden!"

„Hallo. Sind wir fürs Wochenende willkommen? Wir wollten unser Zimmer einrichten."

„Natürlich! Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr eure Möbel hineingestellt habt," sagt Remus.

„Ja, aber wir haben sie wirklich nur grade hineingestellt. Wir müssen das Ganze jetzt doch noch ein bisschen in Ordnung bringen," sagt Hermione.

„Dann macht mal schön."

Wir entscheiden uns, bis nach dem Abendessen eine Pause einzulegen. Wenn die Kinder dann mal in den Betten sind, können wir weitermachen. Das Essen ist eine ziemlich nervige Sache, weil die Drillinge müde und hässig sind. Wir bringen sie gleich anschliessend zu Bett und nehmen uns alle für die abendliche Routine viel Zeit. Erst dann versammeln wir uns wieder um das Denkarium. Addie darf noch ein Weilchen mit von der Partie sein, da dies hier zumeist sehr schöne Erinnerungen sind. Harry und Hermione kommen auch mit.

**Hermione**

_Wir befinden uns im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Nun sehen wir ihn aus Remus' Perspektive. Er ist schon wach, kuschelt aber noch ein bisschen unter der warmen Decke mit seinem Affen. Was für ein niedliches Kind er war! Wenn ich jetzt hingehen könnte, würde ich ihn knudeln, so süss ist er. Er wischt sich seine vom Schlaf noch zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und kriecht langsam aus dem Bett. Dabei wird sein mit niedlichen Teddybären bedruckter Pyjama sichtbar. Er schiebt langsam die Bettvorhänge zur Seite und klettert aus dem riesigen Bett. Kaum steht er auf dem Boden, schlüpft er in seine Pantoffeln, nimmt seine Kleider von seiner Truhe und marschiert ins Badezimmer am anderen Ende des Raumes. Die anderen Jungen schlafen noch fest, als er bereits angezogen ist. Er wartet im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie, damit sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen können. _

_Man merkt, dass sie einander noch nicht kennen. Nur James und Sirius sind schon befreundet. Während des Frühstücks treffen wie üblich die Eulen ein, und eine davon steuert mit einem blutroten Umschlag direkt auf Sirius zu. Er schaut ihn sich voller Entsetzen an. Es ist ein Heuler und schon kurze Zeit später hören wir Mrs Blacks entsetzlich kreischende Stimme. Sirius schaut wie gebannt hin, bleich und verstört. Er sieht so aus als würde er am liebsten in der Erde verschwinden. Die ganze Schule starrt und hört zu, am Tisch der Slytherins fangen die ersten schon an, gemein zu kichern. Sowie er Mrs Blacks Stimme erkennt, zielt Dumbledore auf den Heuler und vernichtet ihn. _

_Es ist immer noch schlimm genug für Sirius. Remus wendet sich zu ihm und sagt:_

„_Denk dir nichts dabei, Sirius, das Beste ist, deinen Kopf hochzuhalten und die anderen reden zu lassen."_

_Sirius schluckt und schaut seinen neuen Freund dankbar an, dann bedankt er sich:_

„_Danke für deine Unterstützung, Remus."_

_Einer der Präfekten gibt ihnen ihren Stundenplan. Sie schauen sofort nach, welches Fach sie als erstes haben werden. Die vier Jungen nehmen den langen Weg hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm wieder unter die Füsse und holen die Bücher, die sie für die Lektionen des Tages benötigen. Als sie fragen, zeigt ihnen jemand den Weg in das Transfigurationsklassenzimmer und treffen dort auch grade noch pünktlich ein._

_Es gibt einige Erinnerungen der ersten Monate der Kinder in Hogwarts. Eines Morgens Anfang Dezember erhält Remus einen Brief seiner Eltern, die ihm darin mitteilen, dass Quintus an einem Symposium im Ausland teilnehmen soll und so wollen sie wissen, ob Remus bereit ist, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Remus ist natürlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass er ganz alleine in Hogwarts sein wird, über Weihnachten und Neujahr noch dazu. Doch nach James' verfrühter Abreise findet er heraus, dass Sirius auch da bleibt, was ihn schon sehr viel fröhlicher stimmt. _

„_Ich bleibe hier! Wenn ich heimgehe, dann werden sie mich nur zur Schnecke machen, weil ich in Gryffindor gelandet bin. Kann ich grade so gut hierbleiben. Onkel Alphard hat mir schon einige Male geschrieben, das ist mir mehr wert, als irgendjemanden aus meiner Familie auch nur fünf Minuten lang sehen zu müssen," sagt Sirius bestimmt._

„_Ach, dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm, dass ich hierbleiben soll. Mein Dad geht ins Ausland und meine Mum will mitgehen, es wäre schwierig für sie, auch mich mitzunehmen," sagt Remus erleichtert._

_Dann bekommen wir die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen der beiden von ihrer Zeit alleine im Gryffindor-Turm zu sehen. Es macht Spass, sie nun aus Remus' Blickwinkel zu sehen, nachdem wir sie letztes Jahr schon einmal von Sirius zu sehen bekommen haben. Was auffällt, ist dass Remus sich andere Dinge _

_eingeprägt haben als Sirius. Seine Erinnerungen zeigen zwar dieselben Ereignisse, aber er hat sie sich auf eine andere Art gemerkt als Sirius. Ich erinnere mich aber noch gut daran, wie niedlich die beiden miteinander umgegangen sind. Das ist sowohl in Remus' wie in Sirius' Erinnerungen gleichermassen offensichtlich._

_Es gibt wieder viel zu notieren. Remus diktiert alles in seine Diktafeder und sagt dann:_

„_Es wird Spass machen, die Notizen von Sirius' Erinnerungen mit meinen zu vergleichen."_

„_Nimmt mich wunder, ob's viele Unterschiede gibt. Normalerweise nehmen Menschen die Dinge unterschiedlich wahr," sagt James._

„_Und halten sie unterschiedlich fest, das ist wahr. Es wird interessant sein, wie wir diese Notizen unterschiedlich festgehalten haben," meint Remus._

_Viele Erinnerungen vom Unterricht, Aufenthalten in den Korridoren, in der Grossen Halle, draussen in den Ländereien, gespielte Streiche. Wir gehen in raschem Tempo durch diese Flut an Erinnerungen. Remus diktiert die eine oder andere bemerkenswertere in seine Diktafeder. Darunter ist auch die Erinnerung an seinen allerersten Vollmond in der Schule. Es ist an einem Sonntag, noch dazu an Remus' Geburtstag, und als sie nach dem Essen aufstehen, schaut Sirius Remus an und fragt ihn:_

„_Du bist so blass, Remus, ist dir nicht gut?"_

„_Nein, und wenn's nicht besser wird, gehe ich in den Krankenflügel," sagt Remus. _

_Als er sich einen Moment lang unbeobachtet sieht, setzt Remus sich auch prompt ab und verschwindet in die Krankenstation. Wir folgen ihm, als er mit Madam Pomfrey hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide geht, und bis zum Zeitpunkt, in dem der Mond aufgeht und Remus sich verwandelt. Es sieht scheusslich aus! Ich möchte am liebsten weinen, als ich das sehe! Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen, wie er sich ohne seinen Animagus verwandelt und nun sehe ich zum ersten Mal, wie sein Körper quasi zerfetzt und neu zusammengesetzt wird. Es ist entsetzlich! Es ist mehr als verständlich, dass er dabei brüllt vor Schmerzen._

Sirius zieht Remus an sich. Remus schliesst seine Augen. Er weiss wie es sich anfühlt und auch wie es aussieht; er muss es nicht noch so ansehen. Addie wendet sich zu mir und verbirgt ihr Gesicht in meiner Robe.

„Das tut so weh..." heult sie los.

„Es ist eine Erinnerung, Addie! Denke daran, dass Remus jetzt nicht mehr so leiden muss. Wir sind alle so froh darüber," tröste ich sie.

_Diese erste Verwandlung fern von zuhause und noch dazu an seinem Geburtstag nimmt ihn sehr mit. Remus verliert das Bewusstsein nach etwa zwei Stunden, in denen er wie ein Irrer im ganzen Haus herum gerast ist. Wir sehen ihn erst wieder, als er in einem kleinen Zimmer im Krankenflügel erwacht. Seine Wunden sind geheilt, aber er sieht noch tödlich blass aus. Poppy Pomfrey schaut auf ihn hinunter und sagt:_

„_Deine Mum hat mich gewarnt und hat mir gesagt, was ich zu erwarten habe, aber wirklich, Remus, es ist mindestens doppelt so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Du armes Kind, ich glaube, du bist der tapferste und stärkste kleine Kerl, der mir je untergekommen ist. Ich bewundere dich, dass du das jeden Monat klaglos über dich ergehen lässt."_

_Sie streichelt seine Wangen und hält die kleine Hand für einige Momente lang fest._

_Als er, immer noch sehr blass, am Abend wieder im Schlafsaal erscheint, warten James, Sirius und Peter bereits auf ihn. Sie fragen alle durcheinander:_

„_Was ist los mit dir, Remus? Wo warst du? Du bist einfach verschwunden und als wir im Krankenflügel nach dir fragten, sagte Madam Pomfrey, dass wir dich nicht sehen können!"_

„_Mir ging's auch wirklich nicht gut. Aber jetzt wird's schon langsam besser."_

_Mehr als das bekommen die drei anderen nicht aus ihm heraus und schliesslich lassen sie ihn mit ihren Fragen in Ruhe._

_Danach sehen wir die selbe kleine Hand, wie sie in Zauberkunst entschlossen und ruhig seinen Zauberstab hält. Remus spricht seine ersten Zauber mit Erfolg. Er kommt in allen seinen Fächern gut mit, obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fällt, nach den Vollmonden jeweils wieder aufzuholen. _

_Die vier Buben zu beobachten, wie sie ihr erstes Schuljahr absolvieren und nach und nach dicke Freunde werden, macht grossen Spass. Der Tag kommt, an dem sie Remus wegen seines Werwolfs konfrontieren. Remus' Augen erinnern mich sehr an ein Tier, das in die Enge gedrängt worden ist, doch als die Jungen sich ausgesprochen haben, kann man sehen, wie rasch sich ihre Freundschaft noch vertieft._

**Harry**

_Die erste gemeinsame Reise im Hogwarts-Express der vier. Sie sprechen über ihre Pläne für die Sommerferien, nur Sirius bleibt dabei sehr still. Er weiss, was auf ihn wartet: Grimmauld Place und seine schreckliche Familie. Im Bahnhof in London kann er kaum seinen Freunden ein Tschüss zurufen, als er auch schon weggezogen und per Portschlüssel nach Hause gebracht wird._

_Remus dagegen, wird von seinen Eltern mit einer zärtlichen Umarmung begrüsst und bekommt viel Zeit, um sich von James und Peter zu verabschieden. Dann geht's auch für ihn mit einem Portschlüssel heim, jedoch in das Bauernhaus in der Schweiz. Kaum hat er festen Boden unter den Füssen, als Remus auch schon anfängt, seinen Eltern aufgeregt von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts und seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Seine Augen leuchten dabei, doch beim Abendessen wird er plötzlich ganz still. Mrs Lupin fragt:_

„_Möchtest du auf dein Zimmer gehen, Remus? Du siehst sehr müde aus. Ich weiss, dass der nächste Vollmond schon in drei Tagen ist."_

_Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er bleibt auch am nächsten Morgen sehr still, was seine Eltern doch etwas beunruhigt. Fanny streicht ihm über den Kopf und fragt:_

„_Was ist los, Liebster? Gestern warst du so glücklich, als du uns von deinen Freunden erzählt hast. Und jetzt bleibst du auf einmal ganz still. Ist in Hogwarts etwas passiert, was dir weh tut?"_

_Remus schüttelt das Köpfchen._

„_Nein, Mum."_

„_Was ist es dann? Die nächste Verwandlung?"_

„_Nein..."_

„_Nun, du weisst, dass du mit mir über alles sprechen kannst, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, Maman."_

_Sie lässt ihn darauf in Ruhe. Die nächste Erinnerung, die aufkommt, ist nach dem Vollmond, als er erwacht. Nachdem Mrs Lupin seine Verletzungen geheilt hat, beginnt er zu sprechen._

„_Maman, meine Freunde, sie... sie..."_

„_Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Einer von ihnen hat dir einen Brief geschrieben, er ist heute morgen angekommen. Aber du warst noch weg nach deiner Transformation."_

„_Wirklich?"_

_Remus' Augen leuchten wieder auf. Er ist komplett verändert._

„_Ja, wirklich. Was ist denn mit ihnen?"_

„_Sie wissen es. Sie haben es herausgefunden, Maman. Sirius war's. Und er hat's James und Peter gesagt."_

„_Oh je. Haben sie dich damit konfrontiert?"_

_Remus nickt._

„_Aber sie wollen meine Freunde bleiben und es nicht verraten, Maman! Es macht ihnen nichts aus!"_

_Das bringt Fanny zum Lächeln. Dann zitiert sie leger Remus' Brief herbei und gibt ihn ihm. Als er ihn liest, verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch erneut._

„_Schlechte Nachrichten?" fragt sie besorgt. ‚Vielleicht haben seine Freunde es sich ja anders überlegt', denkt sie bei sich._

_Doch seine Antwort erstaunt sie._

„_Mhm. Maman, ich glaube, Sirius' Eltern sind nicht sehr nett. Am ersten Morgen beim Frühstück, da kam ein Heuler für ihn, von seiner Mutter, weil er nach Gryffindor sortiert worden ist. Er hatte zu grosse Angst vor ihnen und ist deshalb über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben. Und am Freitag, im Bahnhof, konnte er nicht mal tschüss zu uns sagen, schon haben sie ihn abgeschleppt. Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut. Lies das hier!"_

_Fanny ist geschockt. Natürlich kennt sie die Black-Familie, und als sie einmal erfahren hat, dass Sirius zur Kernfamilie gehört und sogar der erste Erbe ist, ist sie nicht sehr erstaunt. Sie staunt nur darüber, dass das Kind nach Gryffindor sortiert worden ist. Wir können den Brief über ihre Schulter mitlesen._

„_Hallo Remus!_

_Bis du den Brief bekommst, hast du dich gewiss schon wieder zurückverwandelt. Es tut weh zu wissen, was du jeden Monat erleidest. Ich hoffe, dass du schnell wieder auf den Beinen bist. Schreib nicht zurück, bevor das der Fall ist, ja?_

_Ich bin ganz schnell ‚nach Hause' gekommen und wurde gründlich für die Entscheidung des Sortierhuts, mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken, zur Schnecke gemacht. Sagte natürlich das Falsche, aber verdammt noch mal, ich __**bin**__ glücklich, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Nur weil sie das _

_verabscheuen, werde ich nicht anfangen zu lügen! Also hatte ich das Vergnügen von Dads Spezialbehandlung._

_Nun kann ich nicht viel mehr tun als Schularbeiten machen und lesen. Hast du vielleicht ein paar gute Bücher, die ich lesen könnte? Die Familienbibliothek ist riesig, aber das Zeug darin ist vor allem Dunkle Magie, und das mag ich gar nicht lesen. Zudem darf ich das meiste noch nicht einmal anfassen, aber ich bin sicher, in ein paar Jahren erwarten sie von mir, dass ich das alles lese und tue. Ich bin so froh, dass ich Tom hier habe. Er ist wirklich die einzige freundliche Seele im ganzen Haus. Dank ihm kann ich euch Jungs schreiben. Tom bringt alle Briefe von euch und Onkel Alphard direkt an mein Fenster, so dass meine Eltern sie gar nicht erst sehen. Ich muss aber Onkel Alphards Briefe gut verstecken, wenn sie wüssten, dass er mir schreibt, würden sie... Seufz._

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass die Ferien vorbei sind! Ich wünschte nur, dass ich aus dem Haus könnte, aber das darf ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht alleine, aber niemand will mit mir kommen. Wir haben doch diesen riesigen Garten hinter dem Haus, aber ich darf noch nicht einmal da hinaus! Regulus ist auch unausstehlich. Hat die ganze Zeit gekichert, als wir nach meiner Heimkehr beim Abendessen sassen. Zum Glück habe ich noch ein Jahr ohne ihn in Hogwarts._

_Also, ich hoffe, dass es dir viel besser geht als mir, und dass du Grund hast, deine Ferien zu geniessen. Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du mir zurückschreiben könntest, wenigstens so ab und zu. Tust du das? Natürlich erst, wenn du dich von deiner Verwandlung erholt hast._

_Liebe Grüsse_

_Sirius"_

_Du meine Güte! Fanny sieht geschockt aus, als sie ausgelesen hat._

„_Das klingt scheusslich, Remus. Und es ist noch viel schlimmer, weil ich glaube, dass wir gar nichts für ihn tun können. Ausser natürlich, dass du ihm Bücher zum Lesen schickst."_

„_Ich weiss. Das werde ich auch tun. James hat mir erzählt, dass Sirius' jüngerer Bruder Regulus eine solche Pest ist, und dass er ständig Lügen über Sirius erzählt, die sie ihm dann auch noch glauben. Und dass mindestens die Hälfte aller Bestrafungen, die Sirius erhält, ihm nur wegen Regulus' Lügen aufgebrummt werden. Er sagte, dass sie Regulus alles abkaufen. Also nehme ich an, dass das nicht erst jetzt angefangen hat. Sie müssen ihn schon lange schlecht behandelt haben."_

„_Spezialbehandlung. Klingt, als ob sein Vater ihn schlägt oder verflucht."_

„_Ich glaube, sie verfluchen ihn. Severus Snape hat mal eine Bemerkung gemacht, die Sirius in Nullkommanichts auf die Palme gebracht hat. So was wie er könnte ja mal den Lieblingsfluch seiner Mutter auf Sirius anwenden. Sirius ist darauf regelrecht bleich geworden. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."_

„_Und was weiss dieser Severus darüber?"_

„_Er ist ein Slytherin. Und er gehört zu den Kindern, von denen Sirius' Eltern meinen, er müsste mit ihnen befreundet sein. Also sind er und noch ein paar, die jetzt auch alle in Slytherin sind, und seine Cousinen, die auch beide da stecken, immer mal wieder bei Sirius zuhause gewesen. Er sollte mit ihnen spielen, hat sich aber wohl schon früher nicht gut mit ihnen verstanden. Ich nehme an, dass Severus mehr als einmal eine solche Bestrafung miterlebt hat. Und er kam schon mit mehr Wissen über grässliche Flüche in die Schule als mancher Siebtklässler von da mitnimmt, Mum."_

„_Aua!"_

„_Ich dachte immer, dass es nichts schlimmeres als meine Werwolfverwandlungen geben könnte, aber, Mum, jetzt bin ich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Ich meine, ich habe euch beide, und du und Papa, ihr habt mich lieb und ihr seid gut zu mir, also habe ich immer noch einen Zufluchtsort, wo ich glücklich sein kann, auch wenn alle anderen gemein zu mir sind. Sirius muss von seinem Zuhause weggehen, damit er glücklich sein kann. Das ist schrecklich!"_

_Fanny nickt. Und dann sagt sie:_

„_Remus, du bist ein unglaubliches Kind, weisst du das? In dir steckt soviel Liebe und Mitgefühl. Ich bin sicher, dass Sirius das von dir schon gespürt hat, deshalb schreibt er dir. Wirst du ihm zurückschreiben?"_

„_Ja, natürlich. Sobald ich sitzen kann."_

„_Du hast Grösse in dir, mein Liebster. Steh auf, wenn du dich danach fühlst. Möchtest du etwas Suppe?"_

„_Ja, bitte, Maman."_

„_Kommt sofort!"_

_Fanny gibt den Brief wieder an Remus zurück, der ihn nachdenklich noch einmal liest. Dann schaut er sich in seinem Zimmer um und überlegt laut, welche Bücher er Sirius zusenden könnte. _

„_Ich glaube, ich schicke ihm 'ne Liste und frage ihn zuerst..."_

_Sobald er sich besser fühlt, steht er auf und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um eine Antwort and Sirius zu schicken._

„_Hallo Sirius!_

_Es tut mir leid, dass du so über Kreuz mit deinen Eltern bist! Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, aber meine Mum hat den Brief auch gelesen, ich habe ihn ihr gegeben. Sie schickt dir liebe Grüsse und eine Umarmung!_

_Ich habe bestimmt einige Bücher, die du lesen könntest. Ich habe dir hier eine Liste gemacht, wenn du mir alle diejenigen, die du schon gelesen hast, anstreichst, dann kann ich dir die anderen nach und nach schicken, okay? Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich dir als deine persönliche Leihbibliothek dienen würde!_

_Die Verwandlung ist mal wieder für einen Monat vorbei. Dass sie so früh in den Ferien war heisst, dass ich drei habe, bis wir wieder in die Schule gehen, die letzte grade eine Woche vorher. Aber das reicht, dass ich dann wieder fit bin, denn ich möchte die Zugreise mit euch Jungs auf keinen Fall versäumen._

_Sonst habe ich noch nicht viel zu schreiben. Kam gut heim und werde wohl einen guten Teil meiner Ferien im Schwimmbad an der Aare verbringen. Und wenn ich nicht da bin, mache ich meine Aufgaben und lese... nicht viel anders als du!_

_Ich hoffe, dir geht's gut! Bis zum nächsten Brief!_

_Alles Liebe_

_Remus"_

Remus kopiert einige der Briefe, die er mit Sirius gewechselt hat, in die Notizensammlung. Er tut dies mit einer bitteren Miene. Wir können anhand der Briefe sehen, wie oft Sirius durch die Blume von seinen Misshandlungen spricht.

„Er hat nie wirklich was gesagt, bis er ganz von Grimmauld Place weggegangen ist," sagt Remus zu mir.

„Du hättest bestimmt auch nichts darüber gesagt," mault Sirius.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, da hast du recht."

„Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass ich diese Behandlung nicht verdient hatte, aber zur selben Zeit fühlte ich mich schuldig, dass ich das wusste, weil ich wie die meisten Kinder dachte, die misshandelt werden. Ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht wirklich so schlimm war und die Bestrafungen verdient hatte," gibt Sirius zu.

_Die Lupins kehren Ende August in ihr Haus in England zurück. Remus verbringt den Vollmond im Keller. Nachdem er sich davon erholt hat, geht es in die Diagon Alley zum Einkaufen der neuen Bücher und dem Schulmaterial, das er benötigt. Mrs Lupin gibt seine zu klein gewordenen Schulroben im Secondhand-Laden ab und macht sich auf, um für Remus neue zu kaufen. Am 1. September begleiten wieder beide Eltern Remus zum Bahnhof. Sie treffen dort auf James und dessen Eltern. Remus kann seinen Eltern seine Freunde vorstellen. Sirius ist bereits da und sieht keinen Deut besser aus als Remus. Trotzdem fragt er Remus:_

„_Geht's dir gut, Remus? Ist sind schon ein paar Tage und du siehst immer noch blass aus..."_

„_Du siehst nicht besser aus als ich, Sirius, was ist passiert?"_

„_Frag lieber gar nicht erst. Ich möchte sie am liebsten auf den Mond schiessen, glaub mir!"_

„_Ich glaube dir. Nun, mir geht's eigentlich ganz gut, hab nur viel Blut verloren, das kommt nicht so schnell wieder in Ordnung."_

_Danach besteigen sie alle vier den Zug, erzählen sich unterwegs das Neueste und planen für das kommende Schuljahr. Es ist Entdeckungszeit und wir sehen, wie die vier das Schloss von oben bis unten genauer untersuchen. Der Tarnumhang kommt ziemlich oft zum Einsatz und die Opferzahlen derjenigen, denen sie schon einen oder mehrere Streiche gespielt haben, steigen ziemlich rasch an._

**Sirius**

Erinnerungen von Remus an seine ersten Sommerferien während unserer Hogwarts-Zeit. Mir kommen fast die Tränen, wenn ich sehe, wie seine Eltern Remus behandeln. Ihnen ist es auf alle Fälle zuzuschreiben, dass aus ihm dieser liebevolle, wunderbare Mann wurde! Sie haben ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass das Leben mit dem Biss nicht endete!

Das zweite Schuljahr war wunderbar. Wir waren unbeschwerte Kinder, denen die wachsende Bedrohung ausserhalb der Schule weitgehend unbekannt blieb.

_Eine der nächsten Erinnerungen zeigt uns eine Unterrichtsstunde in Zauberkunst. James gibt natürlich mit seinem Zauber an, aber er hat ihn wirklich sehr gut und sehr rasch gelernt. Wir sehen, wie Lily mit der Schulter zuckt und es dann noch weit besser als James macht. Er grummelt etwas und Remus grinst neben ihm. _

Es gibt eine Reihe solcher Erinnerungen. Sie gehen vom September bis Anfang Dezember, als James, Peter und Remus nach Hause schreiben und die Eltern bitten, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen.

_Wir sitzen beim Frühstück, als die Eulen eintreffen. Es ist je eine für James und Peter da. James liest den Brief seiner Mutter und grinst. _

„_Ich darf bleiben. Mum und Dad gehen auf eine Urlaubsreise, weil ich hierbleiben möchte," sagt er zufrieden._

„_Meine Eltern sagen ‚nein'," sagt dagegen Peter, enttäuscht. „Sie wollen, dass ich nach Hause komme, weil die Familie an Weihnachten zusammen sein soll."_

„_Wie schade! Wäre schön gewesen, wenn wir alle vier zusammen hierbleiben könnten."_

_Die nächste Erinnerung kommt herauf, in der wir hören können, wie die Eule von Remus' Eltern ans Fenster im Schlafsaal klopft. Remus macht auf und nimmt den Brief entgegen. Er lächelt und gibt ihn an mein jüngeres Selbst weiter. Ich lese den Brief über meine eigenen Schultern:_

„_Lieber Remus_

_Selbstverständlich kannst du über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, wen du das möchtest. Denke aber dran, dass wir dich dann sehr vermissen werden und unser Fest ein kleines Bisschen weniger glücklich sein wird. Sag uns aber bitte, welche(r) deiner Freunde auch noch dort sein werden._

_Und natürlich sind wir glücklich darüber, dass du dann mit deinen Freunden zusammen sein wirst, denn es ist ja eine wunderbare Sache, dass du sie hast! Behalte sie lieb, Remus! Wir wissen, dass du das eh tun wirst, aber sie sind wirklich wichtig für dich._

_Wünschst du dir etwas Besonderes zu Weihnachten? Sag uns das bitte auch!_

_Alles Liebe und eine feste Umarmung!_

_Deine Maman und Dad."_

„_Deine Eltern sind riesig nett, Remus!" sagt mein jüngeres Selbst zu seinem Freund._

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Remus um seine Eltern beneidete. James' Eltern waren immer cool, vor allem Tante Dorea, die ja auch eine ‚missratene' Black war, aber Remus' alte Herrschaften – die waren für mich ein Synonym für Sicherheit, Wärme, Zuneigung, die man zeigt und lebt, Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit. All das, was ein Kind wie ich eben nicht kannte, aber ersehnte. Ich frage mich manchmal, was aus Regulus und mir geworden wäre, wenn unsere Eltern auch nur eine Spur netter gewesen wären.

**Remus**

Der Brief bringt mich zum Lächeln. Meine Eltern waren so sehr hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Gehenlassen und Noch-ein-bisschen-zuhause-behalten. Aber sie wussten noch besser als ich, wie wichtig es für mich war, ein gutes soziales Netzwerk aufzubauen. Mit Menschen, die meine Person schätzten und sich wenig oder nichts um das Raubtier in mir kümmerten.

Wir bewegen uns jetzt im und ausserhalb des Denkariums, um alles aufzuschreiben und nichts zu verpassen. Es entsteht eine Flut von Information, aus der wir dann sehr sorgfältig aussuchen werden, was tatsächlich ins Buch kommt. Das zweite Schuljahr war sehr schön, nur gerade die Verwandlungen störten mein vollkommenes Glück. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Schlafsaalgenossen schienen die anderen Schüler kein Muster in meinen Abwesenheiten zu bemerken. Es war einfach, denen ein Bild von einem kränklichen Jungen vorzuführen. Meine Freunde halfen mir dabei, meine Absenzen zu verbergen. Allerdings erntete ich von einer Seite her für meine ‚Kränklichkeit' auch Hohn und Spott. Am Ende des Schuljahres führte das zu einem wirklichen Problem.

_Es ist etwa ein Monat vor dem Ende des Schuljahrs. Eine Erinnerung zeigt mich dabei, wie ich alleine hinunter in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke in den Kerkern gehe. Ich bin etwas früh dran, weil es die erste Stunde am Nachmittag nach einer Transformation ist, zu der ich gehen kann. Wie immer nach meiner Verwandlung sehe ich sehr müde und blass aus. Daher bemerke ich die Gruppe Jungen nicht, die sich hinter mir her schleichen, bis eine eisige Stimme von hinten mich erschreckt:_

„_Hey, schaut mal, der kränkliche Junge. Der-niemals-ganz-gesund-zu-sein-scheint... nimmt mich ja wunder, was die mit dem da oben im Gryffindor-Turm anstellen! Ist wohl ein Spielzeug für alle, der Junge..."_

_Es ist Evan Rosier. Er ist mit Rodolphus Lestrange und Severus Snape zusammen. Die anderen kichern zunächst und Severus fährt weiter:_

„_Und er sagt auch nie was! He, hast du dir die Zunge abgebissen, Lupin? Wo sind denn deine idiotischen Freunde?"_

_Ich ignoriere die drei Idioten und gehe ins Klassenzimmer, wo ich mich an meinen üblichen Platz setze und die Schulsachen hervor nehme. Die Slytherins folgen einige Zeit später und fahren da weiter, wo sie vor dem Klassenzimmer aufgehört haben, aber den Gefallen, dass ich antworte, tue ich ihnen auch jetzt noch nicht. James, Sirius und Peter betreten das Zimmer und ich sehe, dass Lily dicht hinter ihnen herkommt, ihre Freundin Dari Sanchez neben sich. Sie bekommen die letzte Attacke der Slytherins auf mich mit:_

„_Lupin, du kannst deinen Mund nicht für immer halten. Du bist ja nur ein schwächliches kleines Ding! Kannst dich nicht mal selber wehren, musst erst auf deine idiotischen Freunde warten, was? Armes kleines Baby Lupin, ist ja sooo dünn und klein..."_

_Lily wendet sich von Dari ab und faucht die Slytherins an:_

„_Oh, was seid ihr gross und stark mit eurer Klappe, was? Ihr seid zu dritt und nervt einen allein? Das braucht ja eine Menge Mut! Aber ich nenne es Feigheit vom Schlimmsten!"_

_Sirius und James schauen Lily ziemlich sprachlos an. Dari grinst. Lily setzt sich an ihrem üblichen Platz hin, während James und Peter ihren Tisch aufsuchen, der direkt vor meinem steht. Sirius gesellt sich zu mir._

„_Was war das denn?" fragt er mich. _

„_Ach, nur ihr übliches dämliches Gerede. Ich ignoriere sie einfach."_

„_Das mach mal, Remus, aber du wirst sehen, wohin dich das bringt. Irgendwann werden sie aufhören, dich bloss verbal fertigzumachen, und anfangen, dich zu verfluchen, weil sie denken, dass du ein Schwächling bist, den sie einfach rumschmeissen können..."_

„_Das ist dann immer noch früh genug, um etwas zu unternehmen, das ihnen zeigt, wie sehr sie sich in mir täuschen. Denn dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie bestraft werden. Sollten die mich tatsächlich verfluchen, lande ich auf jeden Fall bei Madam Pomfrey, und du weisst, was die von mir hält..."_

_Jetzt grinst Sirius._

„_Sie hält dich für das liebste Kind auf dieser Welt und den süssesten kleinen Jungen, dem man begegnen kann."_

„_Genau. Und wenn ich __**ihr**__ sage, was passiert ist, dann ist es im Nu beim Schulleiter."_

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis Sirius' Ahnung zur traurigen Wirklichkeit wurde. Ich war zwar die meiste Zeit mit meinen Freunden zusammen, aber ein oder das andere Mal war ich auch alleine unterwegs.

_Kaum drei Wochen später bin ich einmal unterwegs, um etwas zu Hagrid zu bringen. Auf dem Rückweg merke ich sofort, dass etwas in der Luft liegt, doch noch bevor ich meinen Zauberstab zücken kann, fühle ich wie mich ein Fluch im Rücken trifft. Es ist die Ganzkörperklammer und keine zehn Sekunden später kommen Snape, Rosier, Avery und Wilkes gelaufen und rollen mich ins Wasser des Sees. Ich bekomme Panik, weil das jetzt aber wirklich gefährlich wird, doch vom Fluch festgehalten, kann ich nichts tun. Zum Glück hat Hagrid das Geschehen offenbar gesehen, denn der kommt gelaufen und fischt mich sofort aus dem See. Die vier Slytherins sind bereits verschwunden._

_Das war entsetzlich! Ich war schon ganz nah am Ertrinken! Irgendwie verliere ich das Bewusstsein, und auch die Erinnerung verblasst, nur um gleich wieder einzusetzen, als ich im Krankenflügel erwache. Dumbledore sitzt neben meinem Bett. Er sieht sehr traurig aus, aber ich nehme auch eine Spur von Ärger an ihm wahr._

„_Was ist geschehen, Remus? Hagrid hat dich im See gefunden, von einer Ganzkörperklammer festgehalten."_

„_Ich habe etwas zu Hagrid gebracht und auf dem Rückweg von seiner Hütte wurde ich von dem Fluch getroffen. Die haben mich in den See gerollt."_

„_Weisst du, wer das getan hat?"_

„_Ich weiss nicht, wer den Fluch ausgesprochen hat, aber die mich ins Wasser geschoben haben, waren Wilkes, Rosier, Snape und Avery."_

„_Das kann man nun wirklich nicht mehr als einen Schuljungenstreich bezeichnen und es ist eine ziemlich schwere Anschuldigung deinerseits, Remus. Doch Hagrid hat die Jungen gesehen, als sie dich verfluchten und ins Wasser schoben. Ich wollte es ihm zuerst nicht glauben, denn sie sind ja wie du erst Zweitklässler. Doch da du nun bestätigst, was Hagrid gesagt hat, werden sie bestraft."_

_Später vernehmen wir, dass den vieren der Ausgang nach Hogsmeade für das gesamte dritte Schuljahr gesperrt wurde und dass Slytherin 200 Punkte verlor. Und ich denke mal, dass Dumbledore ziemlich strenge Worte mit ihnen gesprochen hat. _

Sirius und James nahmen ihnen diese Eskapade aber noch lange sehr übel. Sie waren **so** wütend über die Slytherins. Zum Glück begannen gleich darauf die Ferien.

Die nächste Reihe von Erinnerungen sind teilweise die von Sirius, teilweise meine. Ich atme tief durch, als wir jetzt wieder ins Denkarium zurückkehren. Wir halten uns an den Händen.

_Es ist die Wiederholung der Szene nach dem ersten Schuljahr: Sirius wird auf dem Bahnsteig von seiner Mutter weggezerrt, bekommt einen Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und verschwindet. Meine Eltern, James' Eltern und selbst die von Peter starren ihnen hinterher. Meine Mutter zwinkert und sagt:_

„_Du meine Güte! Armer Sirius. Glaubt ihr, dass eine Chance besteht, ihn einzuladen und ihm etwas Luft von seiner Familie zu geben?" fragt sie dann die Potters._

„_Null. Wir haben es x-mal versucht, als er noch mit James in Hogsmeade in der Primarschule war. Sie haben es nie erlaubt. Ein Problem ist natürlich, dass ich eine geborene Black bin, genau gesagt ist Sirius' Mutter eine Nichte, sein Vater ein Grosscousin von mir. Da ich einen Potter geheiratet habe, stehe ich nicht gerade in ihrer Gunst. So viel ich weiss, muss der arme Junge seine gesamten Ferien in diesem scheusslichen Haus am Grimmauld Place verbringen, eine finstere Höhle, wenn ich je eine gesehen habe. Er darf dort noch nicht mal in den grossen Garten," antwortet Mrs Potter._

„_Wie traurig!"_

„_Als er letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkam, sah er so schlimm aus wie ich nach einem Vollmond, Mum," sage ich leise zu meinen Eltern, weil Peters Eltern ja nichts über meinen Werwolf wissen..._

„_Ich weiss, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht eben gut behandeln, ich bin ihnen mehrere Male begegnet. Es könnte noch schlimmer für ihn werden, denn nächstes Jahr wird auch sein jüngerer Bruder nach Hogwarts gehen," erwähnt Mr. Potter._

_Da niemand von uns gross in Eile ist, beschliessen unsere Eltern, dass wir alle noch gemeinsam essen gehen könnten. Nur die Pettigrews verabschieden sich und verlassen die Station noch vor der Barriere. Unsere Eltern machen unsere Truhen klein und stecken sie in ihre Taschen. _

„_Das hier wäre so viel besser, wenn Sirius es mit uns teilen könnte," sagt James betrübt, als wir beim Essen sitzen._

„_Und wie. Ich vermisse ihn schon," gebe ich zu._

„_Wir schreiben ihm oft! Ich habe ihm letztes Jahr Comics geschickt, und er hat noch längst nicht alle gelesen, also kann ich ihm noch eine Menge davon schicken," erzählt James._

„_Ja, ich weiss. Ich habe ihm Bücher geschickt. Er hat bestimmt zehn Stück gelesen!"_

„_Wow! Dann muss es ihm aber wirklich sehr langweilig gewesen sein," staunt James._

_Die Erinnerung verschwindet. Wir finden uns in Grimmauld Place wieder, wo Sirius soeben eingetroffen ist. Er verschwindet in sein Zimmer hinauf, so schnell er kann. Wir sehen, wie er seine Schulrobe auszieht und Toms Käfig aufmacht, damit die Eule ihre Flügel strecken kann. _

„_Jetzt sind wir wieder ganz allein, Tom. Das wird wieder sehr lang! Ich frage mich manchmal, wie sich Sommer wirklich anfühlt. Ich kann ja nicht hinausgehen und es selber sehen. Und hier kommt so wenig Sonne rein."_

_Sirius lässt sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er verbringt den grössten Teil des Sommers beim Lesen. Ich habe ihm schon mal ein paar Bücher mitgegeben, die wir so verändert haben, dass sie sie nicht als Muggelbücher erkennbar sind, ohne dass man sie vorher aufmacht._

_Abends muss er hinunter ins Esszimmer, um sich der übrigen Familie zum Essen anzuschliessen. Sein Vater nimmt bloss mit einer angewiderten Miene davon Kenntnis, aber sein Bruder beginnt sofort, ihn mit Sticheleien aus der Reserve zu locken._

„_Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten, Reg?" fragt er nur genervt. _

_Sobald er kann, verlässt er den Tisch wieder und bringt seiner Eule ihr Futter. Immerhin scheinen sie ihn wenigstens in seinem Zimmer in Ruhe zu lassen._

_Die nächste Erinnerung spielt ein paar Wochen später. Meine Eltern haben mir erlaubt, James in den beiden Wochen über Neumond und dem ersten Mondviertel im Juli zu besuchen. Die Potters sind auch sehr nett zu mir. James und ich haben eine Menge Spass zusammen, die meiste Zeit fliegen wir draussen auf unseren Besen herum. James ist entschlossen, es dieses Jahr ins Team der Gryffindors zu schaffen, also trainieren wir vor allem mit dem Quaffel. Ab und zu lässt sich Charlus Potter, James' Dad, breittreten, die Torringe zu hüten. _

„_Gehst du also dieses Jahr zum Auswahltraining, James?" frage ich beim Abendessen._

„_Aber todsicher! Ich hoffe, dass ich reinkomme. Zwei Jäger sind dieses Jahr abgegangen, und letztes Jahr gab's nur eine Reserve, ich habe bestimmt gute Chancen."_

„_Du solltest es auch versuchen, Remus, du fliegst ausgezeichnet!" sagt Mr. Potter._

„_Oh, ich würde mich niemals trauen, sowas zu tun! Was mache ich, wenn ein Spiel auf den Vollmond trifft? Viel zu öffentlich für mich!" wehre ich ab. _

„_Es ist eine Schande, dass du dich so verbergen musst, Remus! Es ist mehr als nur eine Schande, dass die Menschen dich so schlecht behandeln! Sobald sie wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist, behandeln sie dich wie Abschaum, als ob du sie im nächsten Augenblick umbringen würdest. Du solltest nicht über so etwas nachdenken müssen, du solltest hingehen und alles anfassen können, was du anfassen willst!" empört sich Mr. Potter dann._

„_Ich weiss. Da ich es aber nicht ändern kann, muss ich damit leben. Ich werde einfach James unterstützen."_

„_Es macht mich auch wütend, Remus," sagt James mit Wärme in der Stimme._

„_Danke euch beiden. Ich kann weiterleben, weil es Menschen wie euch gibt, die nicht das Biest in mir sehen, sondern die Person."_

_Das ist auch wirklich der einzige Schatten über meinen Sommerferien damals. Wir verbringen eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen. Wir erzählen natürlich Sirius in unseren zahlreichen Briefen, was wir alles anstellen, aber zur selben Zeit wissen wir auch, wie sehr ihm das wehtut, weil er nicht dabei sein kann._

**James**

_In der nächsten Erinnerung finden wir uns in Sirius' Zimmer wieder. Er macht das Fenster für Tom auf, der ihm einen Brief von Remus und mir bringt. Er lächelt, als er ihn öffnet. Wir haben ihn schön lang gemacht, damit er eine Menge zu lesen hat. Doch kaum ist er damit fertig, verschwindet das Lächeln wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Er fällt wieder zurück in seine dumpfe Stimmung, die ihn immer zu ergreifen scheint, wenn er zuhause ist._

_Er sieht schlecht aus. Ich bin sicher, dass er wieder mehrmals von seinen Eltern misshandelt worden ist. Diese Vorfälle sind schon so alltäglich, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in seinen Erinnerungen auftauchen. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Da er nicht nach draussen darf, ist seine Haut blass und fast durchscheinend. _

„_Wenigstens haben James und Remus für eine Weile Spass miteinander, Tom! Wenn ich nur aus diesem Haus kommen könnte."_

_Doch er sitzt fest. Eine der nächsten Erinnerungen zeigt die Ankunft seines Hogwarts-Briefs beim Frühstück. Seine Noten sind erstklassig, er ist in fast allen Fächern unter den ersten fünf klassiert. Nicht, dass das jemanden in seiner Familie interessiert. Immerhin macht es ihn stolz auf sich selber. _

_Der Stapel an Briefen, die er von Remus, mir und Peter erhält, wird auf seinem Schreibtisch täglich etwas höher. Auch sein Onkel schreibt ihm regelmässig, doch diese Briefe versteckt er in einem Geheimfach in seiner Schultruhe. Dann erhält er Besuch von seiner Cousine Andromeda. Sie ist die Älteste seiner drei Cousinen mütterlicherseits. Sie bringt eine schlechte Nachricht._

„_Hallo, Sirius! Ich komme, um dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen... sie haben entschieden, dass ich hier nicht mehr willkommen bin. Auch zuhause nicht mehr."_

„_Was! Nur, weil du und Ted heiraten wollt? Spinnen die jetzt endgültig?"_

„_Natürlich! Wie du weisst, ist Ted ein Muggelgeborener, das reicht längstens, um mich aus dem verdammten Wandbehang zu brennen. Wenn du also mit mir in Kontakt bleiben wirst, schick am besten Tom, meine Eule kennen sie zu gut und würden die Post vermutlich aufhalten."_

„_Es ist ein halbes Wunder, dass ich Tom überhaupt noch habe, Andy! Er ist jetzt hier wirklich der einzige, der noch mein Freund ist. Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Andy."_

_Andromeda nimmt Sirius fest in die Arme und wiegt ihn tröstend. Es ist leicht zu erkennen, dass er dem Weinen sehr nahe ist. Sie streichelt ihm zart über den Kopf und sagt:_

„_Lass dich von der Schnepfe nicht unterkriegen, Siri. Sie ist wie Regulus eine eklige kleine Kröte, nur noch etwas nerviger als er."_

„_Werde ich nicht. Ich war im letzten Jahr der Drittbeste des ganzen Jahrgangs, Andy! Sie ist bestimmt weit hinten gelandet, die dumme Pute. Und weisst du was? Die wollten nicht mal Notiz von meinen guten Noten nehmen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es immer noch versuche, ihre Anerkennung zu erlangen."_

_Andy grinst._

„_Ausgezeichnet, Siri. Du brauchst ihre Anerkennung auch gar nicht, sag's lieber Onkel Alphard, der wird sich gewiss über deine guten Leistungen sehr freuen."_

„_Hab ich schon und er hat sich darüber gefreut. Selbst der alte Phineas hatte nichts auszusetzen."_

_Doch dann wird Andromeda wieder ernst:_

„_Bemühe dich weiterhin, Siri. Nicht für irgendjemanden, nur für dich selber. Es gibt Menschen da draussen, die dich lieben, deine Freunde, Onkel Alphard, Ted und ich selber. Diese Menschen sind zehnmal mehr wert als deine nichtsnutzige Familie. Die Familie kannst du dir nicht aussuchen, aber deine Freunde, die hast du selber gewählt. Und deine sind wirklich gute Freunde."_

„_Die besten, Andy! Ich vermisse sie so sehr."_

„_Das kannst du vielleicht jetzt noch nicht ändern, Siri, aber schon in paar Jahren sieht alles ganz anders aus. Gar nicht mehr so lange hin! Nun muss ich aber gehen. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich überhaupt noch mit dir sprechen durfte. Ich dachte, dass sie mich gleich aus dem Haus werfen würden. Ich weiss doch, dass du hier so gut wie eingesperrt bist, du Armer. Aber wenn du es schaffst, dich aus dem Haus zu schleichen, dann komm in den Park hinüber. Ich warte jeden Tag zwischen zwei und vier Uhr nachmittags auf dich, bis ich dich sehe. Dann zeige ich dir, wie du zu Ted und mir kommen kannst, ja? Vielleicht schaffst du's ja dann hier und da, dich abzusetzen..."_

„_Das wäre super. Ich versuche es auf jeden Fall."_

_Nachdem Andromeda aus der Familie geschmissen wurde, hatte Sirius gar keinen mehr in seiner Familie, dem oder der er vertrauen kann. Nur seine Eule bleibt ihm._

_Nun ist wieder Remus dran, der uns verlässt und in die Schweiz zurückkehrt. Er ist auch dort zufrieden und obwohl ihm die nächste Verwandlung ins Haus steht, lässt er den Kopf nicht hängen. Die Erinnerung zeigt ihn nach dem Aufwachen. Mrs Lupin hat seine Wunden geheilt und nun sitzt er da und löffelt seine Suppe, wobei er ihr erzählt, was wir alles zusammen angestellt haben._

Wir eilen durch eine Flut an Erinnerungen von diesen Ferien. Remus kehrt mit seiner Mutter nach England zurück, um für die Schule einzukaufen. Dort treffen sie auf Peter und mich.

_Remus sieht sehr gut aus. Wir haben diesen Ausflug früh genug geplant, damit Remus dabei sein kann, denn der Vollmond ist weniger als eine Woche, bevor wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Remus auch guter Laune ist, treffen wir uns vier Tage vor dem Vollmond. _

„_Hat jemand von euch in der letzten Woche was von Sirius gehört?" fragt Remus als erstes._

„_Nichts. Und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Wer weiss, was ihm jetzt wieder geschehen ist?" sagt mein jüngeres Selbst besorgt._

„_Er hat mir seit dem Ende des Schuljahres etwa sechsmal geschrieben, das war mehr als jemals zuvor," erzählt Peter._

„_Aber in der letzten Woche gar nichts! Ich mache mir auch Sorgen," sagt Remus._

„_Es ist auf alle Fälle kein gutes Zeichen. Aber wir müssen unsere Einkäufe trotzdem erledigen," sage ich._

_Als wir gerade aus der Apotheke kommen und zu unserem letzten Laden gehen, sehen wir Sirius, der mit seiner Mutter und seinem jüngeren Bruder zusammen ist. Er sieht schlimmer aus als Remus nach einer Verwandlung. Er nimmt uns auch gar nicht zur Kenntnis, aber das verwundert mich nicht, weil er mit seiner Mutter zusammen ist. Trotzdem sind wir drei ziemlich schockiert über sein Aussehen. _

„_Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass er noch am Leben ist und wieder nach Hogwarts kommen wird, wenn er mit seiner Mutter am Einkaufen ist," sagt Peter zynisch._

„_Das ist aber auch das einzige Positive hier, habt ihr gesehen, wie er aussieht?" gibt Remus etwas bissig zurück._

„_Nicht gut. Aber eigentlich kein Grund, uns nicht mal zu begrüssen. Er hat uns sehr genau gesehen," sagt Peter._

„_Also wirklich, Peter, das würdest du auch nicht machen, wenn du dich in Gegenwart deines Folterers Nummer eins befändest. Du kennst seine Mutter nicht!" schreit James Peter an._

„_Und wie, Peter, er sieht so aus, weil er mit seiner ‚Familie' zusammen ist. Manchmal frage ich mich, wer hier das Monster ist, ich oder Sirius' Eltern!" protestiert auch Remus._

_Wieder in Grimmauld. Sirius sitzt in der Bibliothek und schaut sehnsüchtig nach draussen. Er seufzt, steht auf und sucht seine Mutter auf._

„_Mum, kann ich bitte in den Park hinausgehen? Ich werde nicht mit den Muggeln spielen, ich möchte nur mal wieder an die frische Luft gehen... Bitte!" _

„_Ich weiss, was du tun wirst, wenn ich dich hinausgehen lasse, Sirius. Die Antwort ist nein. Und versuche ja nicht, dich hinauszuschleichen."_

_Sirius lässt den Kopf hängen, dreht sich um und geht hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und verzieht kurz die Miene, als sein Körper Kontakt mit der Matratze bekommt. Er weiss, dass er an diesem Tag keine Chance haben wird, sich hinauszuschleichen. _

_Aber zwei Tage später versucht er es und schafft es, unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu gelangen. Er läuft in hohem Tempo um die nächste Ecke und zum Park. Andromeda wartet dort wie versprochen auf ihn. Er grinst, als er sie sieht. Da es noch früh am Nachmittag ist, sagt sie:_

„_Komm, ich zeige dir, wie du mit Muggeltransport zu mir kommen kannst, Kleiner. Ich werde dir auch etwas Muggelgeld geben, falls du mal herüberkommen willst. Nicht mehr in diesen Ferien, aber nächstes Jahr. Da bist du dann schon wieder ein Jahr älter und es sollte kein Problem mehr für dich sein. Hier, wir müssen zur nächsten U-Bahnstation."_

_Andromeda zeigt ihm den Weg dahin, wie er ein Ticket kaufen muss und welchen Zug er nehmen muss. Es ist ein Abenteuer für Sirius, der nie aus diesem schrecklichen Haus kommt. Zum Glück ist es auch ein schöner Tag, so dass er seinen kleinen Ausflug auch geniessen kann. Andy beeilt sich jedoch, damit er dann zum Tee wieder rechtzeitig zuhause ist. Sie weiss, dass er hart bestraft wird, wenn er sich verspätet. Sie zeigt ihm den Weg von der U-Bahnstation zu ihrer Wohnung. Er merkt ihn sich genau. Dann haben sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, sich zu unterhalten, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machen muss. Sie begleitet ihn wieder. Sie kann nicht ganz bis zum Haus gehen, sondern verlässt ihn vor der letzten Ecke. Sirius versucht, sich ins Haus zu stehlen, doch er wird erwischt._

„_Was habe ich dir übers Hinausschleichen gesagt, Sirius Black? Wo warst du?" kreischt sie._

„_Du hast gesagt, ich solle es nicht versuchen, aber das war vorgestern. Und ich war Andy besuchen," sagt er trotzig._

_Er schaut direkt in den Zauberstab, der auf ihn gerichtet ist. Er beisst die Zähne zusammen, als die Boxhiebe daraus auf ihn niederprasseln. Seine Mutter lässt nicht ab, bevor er auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen ist._

_Sirius ist auf seinem Bett wieder zu sich gekommen. Er seufzt und stöhnt. Die Hiebe haben seinen ganzen Körper getroffen, nur das Gesicht blieb unverletzt. Er weint leise vor sich hin. Wieder einmal frage ich mich, was für Menschen seine Eltern eigentlich sind. Wer würde denn sein Kind so verletzen?_

_Die nächste Erinnerung bringt uns zum Abreisetag nach Hogwarts. Sirius und Regulus sind beide mit ihren Reisetruhen und Eulenkäfigen bereit. Sirius sieht ein bisschen besser aus, aber ich nehme an, dass seine schlimmsten Prellungen und Wunden auf die Schnelle geheilt wurden. Der Schmerz steht ihm aber in den Augen! Die Jungen erhalten einen Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, der sie direkt zum Bahnsteig bringt. Beide Eltern apparieren. Sirius wartet gar nicht erst, bis sie da sind, er schnappt sich seine Truhe und den Eulenkäfig auf eine Karre und dampft zum Zug ab. Er sagt nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen. _

_Dann schlüpfen wir offenbar gleich in Remus' Erinnerung, denn wir sehen ihn, mich selber und meine Eltern eintreffen. Er ist in der Nacht zuvor zu uns und dann mit uns zum Zug gekommen. Remus entdeckt Sirius' Mutter, aber keinen Sirius. Wir können sehen, wie Regulus einigermassen sanft in den Zug befördert wird, dann disapparieren die Blacks._

„_Oh, oh... kein Sirius," murmle ich._

„_Vielleicht ist er schon drinnen. Er hat sich bestimmt keinen Augenblick länger in ihrer Gegenwart aufgehalten als er musste," meint Remus._

„_Gut möglich. Gehen wir nachsehen."_

_Wir verabschieden uns beide von meinen Eltern, die uns beide umarmen, dann gehen wir in den Zug. Wir finden Sirius schliesslich im drittletzten Abteil im letzten Wagen, wo er vor sich hinbrütet. Remus macht die Tür mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf._

„_Hey, Siri! Es tut so gut, dich wiederzusehen. Wir haben uns grosse Sorgen gemacht, weil wir so lange nichts von dir gehört hatten."_

_Sirius schaut auf und sein Gesicht hellt sich sofort auf. Seine ganze Haltung ändert sich und er lebt sichtlich auf._

„_Tut mir leid, dass ich euch in der Diagon Alley nicht mal begrüsst habe, aber sie wäre mitten auf der Strasse ausgerastet, wenn ich das auch nur gewagt hätte."_

„_Ist schon okay, wir dachten uns schon so was."_

„_Ich wollte, ich hätte mit euch Jungs einkaufen gehen können. Aber sie hat mich nie aus dem Haus gelassen. Ich bin zwei, dreimal abgehauen und in den Park gegangen, das war's aber schon."_

„_Armer Sirius!" sagt Peter mitleidig, der gerade hereinkommt und die Abteiltür hinter sich wieder zu macht._

„_Ich musste mich von ihnen gleich absetzen, bevor sie auf die Idee kamen, mir Regulus an den Hals zu hängen. Die Range kann alleine zurechtkommen, der wird seine zukünftigen Slytherin-Freunde schon selber finden, dazu braucht er mich wirklich nicht."_

„_Gut gemacht!" lobe ich ihn._

_Dann kommt Remus' Erinnerung von der Auswahl. Regulus ist das fünfte Kind, das sortiert wird. Der Hut ist allemal fünf Sekunden auf seinem Kopf, als er auch schon „SLYTHERIN" schreit. Sirius schnaubt._

„_Die werden froh sein, dass wenigstens einer von uns beiden da ist, wo ein Black ihrer Meinung nach hingehört. Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich von ihnen weggehen könnte."_

„_Das wirst du, Sirius! Nicht mehr lange und du bist alt genug, deine eigenen Wege zu gehen," sagt Remus.  
_

* * *

**Samstag, 25.9.1999 / Remus**

Das war wieder ein langer Tag und wir haben den grössten Teil davon beim Sichten der Erinnerungen belegt. Nun bin ich todmüde, aber da sind noch unsere Kleinen, die zuerst ins Bett müssen. Ich übernehme heute Seraina, stecke sie in ihren Pyjama und helfe ihr, die Zähnchen zu putzen. Dann will sie ihre Gutenachtgeschichte. In ihrem Zimmer sucht sie sich ein Bilderbuch aus, wir setzen uns zusammen auf einen Kissen- und Deckenhaufen in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers. Sie macht es sich auf meinem Schoss gemütlich. Wir schauen uns gemeinsam die Bilder an. Noch ist es kein Vorlesen, aber die Bilder werden von mir benannt und beschrieben und sie kommt von selber mit den Bezeichnungen, wenn sie sie schon kennt. Manchmal folgt sie den Konturen auf den Bildern mit ihren Fingerchen.

Schon nach fünf Minuten schläft sie fast. Ich biete ihr den Schnulli an, den sie auch sofort einsaugt. Dann folgt ihr Lieblingsteddy, den sie in den Arm nimmt. Ich stehe auf, gebe ihr noch einen Kuss und lege sie ins Bettchen. Kaum habe ich sie zugedeckt, schläft sie schon. Wie ich sie liebe! Wenn sie wach ist, ist sie ziemlich unterhaltungsbedürftig, aber wenn sie müde ist, geht sie bisher ohne Theater ins Bett.

Denny ist auch lieb. Sirius streichelt sein Köpfchen ein paar Minuten lang und der Kleine ist eingeschlafen. Wir sind beide sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie jetzt so problemlos schlafen. Nicht nur um unseretwillen, sondern auch für die Kinder, die sich dadurch gut erholen. Wir hoffen aber auch beide, dass es noch ein Weilchen anhält!

Wir kehren in die Bibliothek zurück um an unserer Arbeit weiterzumachen. Unsere Notizenstapel werden zusehends höher. Wir wissen jetzt schon, dass wir vieles streichen und kürzen müssen, aber die Durchsicht geschieht ja nicht nur für das Buch, sie ist auch Therapie für Sirius. Viele von diesen Erinnerungen hat Sirius wahrscheinlich selber völlig vergessen, weil die Dementoren sie tief in die Verdrängung geschickt haben. Viele davon sieht er jetzt in meinen Erinnerungen und sie kehren in seine eigene zurück. Ich habe ihn verschiedentlich scharf einatmen hören, vor allem dann, wenn glückliche Erinnerungen von mir auftauchten, die er eigentlich hätte teilen müssen.

Wir füllen das Denkarium mit neuen Erinnerungen aus den Wochen nach der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und dem Anfang unseres dritten Schuljahres.

_Noch im Zug sitzend planen wir einige Streiche. Sirius sieht wieder lebendiger aus, da er nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel seiner Mutter steckt. Aber bei weitem noch nicht gut. Er ist blass und wirkt müde._

„_Sie lassen mich in Ruhe – die meiste Zeit jedenfalls, aber ich darf nicht nach draussen und es ist teuflisch schwer, mich davonzustehlen. Irgendeiner scheint die Tür immer im Blick zu haben. Es macht mich völlig verrückt, immer den ganzen Sommer im Haus zu stecken. Es ist wie ein Scheissgefängnis!" schimpft Sirius._

„_Du wirst älter, Sirius, schon bald kannst du sie für immer verlassen," erinnert ihn mein jüngeres Selbst. _

„_Immer noch lange genug hin, Remus. Und dann werde ich erst mal einen Job brauchen, bevor ich auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. Habe ich den aber mal, dann gehe ich nie wieder dahin!"_

„_Und bis dahin sollten wir noch etwas mehr Unfug planen," lenkt James ab._

„_Zum Beispiel?" fragt Peter._

„_Ich weiss es noch nicht. Aber wie wäre es, die Hauselfen zu einem bisschen ‚Lebensmittelvergiftung' für die Slytherins anzustiften? Irgendwas, das ihre Gesichter in ein fröhliches Neongrün verwandelt," schlägt James vor. _

„_Oh, das ist eine gute Idee. Haben wir noch nie gemacht. Wir müssen aber den nötigen Zaubertrank finden."_

„_Sollte kein grosses Problem sein. Ein Besuch in der Bibliothek hat da noch allemal geholfen," sagt Sirius wegwerfend._

„_Solange es keinem weh tut, bin ich dabei," sage auch ich. _

„_Wir brauchen auch ein paar neue Hexer für Snape, wenn der uns wieder angreift. Her hat schon so viele davon angebracht, dass es einem Angst machen könnte," sagt James._

„_Er hat auch genügend davon gesehen und gelernt, bevor er nur nach Hogwarts kam," sagt Sirius. „Hatte keine Mühe, die zu lernen, auch ohne eigenen Zauberstab. Narcissa hat ihm ihren dauernd geliehen."_

„_Nimmt mich wirklich wunder, was die davon haben, alle anderen zu terrorisieren. Ich meine, wie kann einem das gefallen, andere leiden zu sehen? Und andere leiden zu machen? Ich finde das richtig krank!" frage ich mich. _

„_Keine Ahnung, Remus, ich weiss nur, dass alle Kinder in den Kreisen meiner Familie viel davon zu sehen und zu spüren bekommen. Von klein an," sagt Sirius bitter. _

_Etwas später, die Auswahl ist bereits durch und alle sind bemüht, möglichst viel von dem herrlichen Essen in sich hinein zu bringen. Es muss Sirius' Erinnerung sein. Er schaut mich über den Tisch weg an. Ich sitze ihm gegenüber, Peter sitzt neben mir und Lily sitzt auf meiner anderen Seite. Sie wirft einige böse Blicke auf James. Der wiederum schaut sie langsam mit anderen Augen an als noch zwei Jahre zuvor._

Wir müssen alle spontan lachen. Er hat sich schon im dritten Jahr in sie verliebt! Aber er hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bemerkt, dass es ihn einiges an Ausdauer und Anstrengung kosten würde, die hübsche Miss Evans zu gewinnen. Lily interpretiert James' Gesichtsausdruck natürlich ganz anders als damals. Sie ist amüsiert, aber auch ein bisschen traurig.

„Hätte uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen können, wenn ich dir damals geglaubt hätte, James, aber ich hielt es einfach für Arroganz," gibt sie murmelnd zu.

„Oh Lily, wie süss von dir, das zu sagen! Ich liebe dich!" bemerkt James und zieht sie fest an sich.

Sie wird doch tatsächlich rot!

„Nun, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, verschwinde ich jetzt ins Bett," werfe ich ein.

Wir machen Schluss und gehen alle. Wir wissen, dass wir morgen und am Montag immer noch weitermachen werden, bis wir uns durch unser Leben gearbeitet haben. Es kommt so vieles im Denkarium hervor, das wir vergessen haben, manchmal sind die Einblicke ziemlich überraschend. Das Gute ist vor allem, dass wir dann nur Dinge schreiben, die auch wirklich passiert sind.

Auch sind unsere Jahre in Hogwarts ein so wichtiger Teil unseres Lebens, dass wir sie nicht einfach nur kurz streifen und in einem Kapitel abhandeln können. Obwohl wir wahrscheinlich problemlos ein sehr lustiges Buch schon alleine über ‚Die Geschichten der Rumtreiber' verfassen könnten. Der Gedanke bringt mich zum Lachen, aber dann denke ich, wenn wir diesen Teil nicht in unserer Biografie belassen, dann wird die nur noch rabenschwarz! Die braucht diesen komischen Teil, damit sie überhaupt zu verdauen sein wird! Jedenfalls bis zu dem Tag, an dem wir England für eine Weile den Rücken gekehrt haben.


	17. Minervas Freude

**Kapitel 17 – Minervas Freude...**

**Dienstag, 12.10.1999 / Minerva**

Lily ruft mich auf dem Commumirror an:

„Guten Morgen, Minerva!"

„Hallo Lily! Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, wenn auch, wie es aussieht, zunehmend beschäftigt. Ich wechsle zwischen dem Unterricht für Addie und meiner Hilfe für die wieder ins Leben erweckten Menschen ab. Heute unterrichtet James. Kommst du ins St. Mungos? Wir haben soeben deinen Gatten hereingebracht. Dafür, dass er über fünfzig Jahre lang tot war, ist er erstaunlich gut beisammen. Man kann nicht dasselbe von Riddles Vater und Grosseltern sagen. Sein Vater war schon zerfallen, was verständlich ist, denn Riddle hat ja seine Überreste verwendet, um sich einen neuen Körper zuzulegen, aber die Grosseltern waren wie alle anderen nicht verwest. Die wachten auf, kamen aber gar nie zu Bewusstsein und wurden auf der Stelle wieder eingegraben. Ich nehme an, die werden jetzt normal verwesen."

Ich schliesse meine Augen und mein Herz macht Bocksprünge! Dann hole ich erst mal tief Luft und frage ruhig:

„Ich bin gleich da, Lily. Welche Station?"

„Wir haben drei Räume in der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Zauberei zur Verfügung, die wir so vergrössert haben, dass wir dort immer ein paar Patienten unterbringen können. Die meisten brauchen nur einen Tag oder zwei Ruhe und die ersten Aufbauzaubertränke, dann können sie nach Hause. Duncan ist zurzeit noch in seinem Zauberschlaf, in den wir alle für etliche Stunden versetzen, wenn wir sie aus ihren Gräbern holen. Wenn diese paar Stunden abgelaufen sind, wachen sie nach eigenem Bedürfnis auf. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das die schonendste Methode ist."

„Wunderbar. Ich gebe nur rasch Remus Bescheid, damit er weiss, dass er im Moment der Boss ist, dann komme ich sofort!"

„Bestens! Auch wenn er noch schläft – er wird es spüren, dass jemand Vertrautes um ihn ist."

Der Augenblick, auf den ich seit dem letzten Jahr gewartet habe, ist da! Ich bin ruhiger als ich es erwartet habe, aber doch auch völlig aus dem Häuschen, so dass ich die gewundene Treppe fast hinunter laufe! Der Wasserspeier muss zur Seite springen, weil ich es so eilig habe! Ich bemerke auch, dass mein Gang bedeutend federnder ist als gewöhnlich. Remus' Klassenzimmer ist ganz in der Nähe. Ich klopfe an.

„Herein!" höre ich ihn sagen.

Ich glaube, als ich die Tür öffne und ihn ansehe, merkt er gleich, was ansteht.

„Remus, du bist im Moment der Boss, ich muss ins St. Mungos. Sie haben Duncan gefunden."

„Wow! Das ist ja grossartig! Bleib, so lange du es brauchst, Minerva. Gib uns einfach zwischendurch Bescheid. Wenn was ist, weiss ich ja, wie ich dich erreichen kann."

„Danke, Remus, das werde ich natürlich tun!"

Ich kehre in mein Büro zurück und werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor ich per Floo direkt ins Spital gehe. Mein Herz schlägt jetzt so heftig, dass mir fast bange wird. Meine Knie sind weich, als ich oben in der Abteilung für Verletzungen durch Zauberei eintreffe und mich bei der Stationspflegerin nach dem Zimmer erkundige. Lily wartet dort jedoch schon auf mich und nimmt mich gleich mit.

„Er wird völlig in Ordnung sein, Minerva. Aber denke daran, dass du mehr als 55 Jahre gelebt hast, in denen er nichts mitbekommen hat. Es könnte auch sein, dass er dich gar nicht erkennt."

„Hattet ihr das schon?"

„Oh ja, je weiter zurück der Tod dieser Menschen lag, desto häufiger kommt es vor. Wir hatten in der letzten Zeit ein paar, die nicht mal mehr lebende Verwandte haben. Sie sind immer noch hier und erholen sich, und wir versuchen, Leute zu finden, die sie noch kennen und bei denen sie wohnen können."

„Ach herrje. Ist jemand sonst von meiner oder Duncans Familie schon da?"

„Wir haben sie kontaktiert, erst nach dir allerdings, und sie gebeten zu warten bis du ihn gesehen hast. Du hast also Zeit, lass dich ja nicht drängeln, zuerst einmal gehört er dir."

„Ganz herzlichen Dank dafür, Lily! Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Aber natürlich! Er wird noch einige Stunden schlafen, aber es geht ihm gut."

„Danke, Lily. Ich weiss gar nicht wie ich dir und Harry danken soll. Was ihr getan habt..."

„Da gibt es nichts zu danken, Minerva! Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich helfen darf und fühle mich auch verpflichtet dazu, anderen zu helfen, da ich doch dieses Geschenk eines zweiten Starts ins Leben erhalten habe. Ausserdem hat die Lichte Seite dadurch noch mehr Gewicht erhalten, nachdem all diese Menschen wieder zurückkehren. Ich bin sicher, es wird uns allen besser gehen dadurch."

„Ihr habt grossartige Arbeit gemacht, Lily. Zudem beweist du der Zaubererwelt grade, dass man nicht zwei Dutzend Generationen Reinblüter hinter sich haben muss, um wirklich dazuzugehören. Du bist eine erstaunliche junge Hexe und ich habe grossen Respekt vor dir, Lily."

Sie zeigt mir still den Weg ins Zimmer und deutet auf eine mit Vorhängen abgetrennte Ecke. Andere Abteile sind auch durch Vorhänge abgetrennt, die aber offen sind und die Betten darin sind leer. Eine schnelle Zählung sagt mir, dass es zwölf Betten sind, die alle durch bodenlange Vorhänge umgeben sind und der Platz ist grosszügig bemessen. Ich ziehe den dunkelblauen Samt beiseite und trete in das Abteil. Stille tritt ein, als ich den Vorhang hinter mir wieder zuziehe, was mir sagt, dass ein Silenziumzauber über dem Abteil liegt um grösstmögliche Privatsphäre zu garantieren.

Im Innern sind ein Bett, dazu ein Beistelltisch und zwei Stühle. Duncan sieht genauso aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung behalten habe. Er schläft friedlich und scheint wohlauf zu sein. Ich setze mich langsam auf einen der Stühle und greife nach seiner linken Hand. Du meine Güte, er hat ja sogar noch seinen Ehering am Finger! Ich hatte meinen nach einigen Jahren vom Finger genommen und ihn an eine goldene Kette um den Hals gehängt. Ich habe sie immer unter meiner Robe getragen. Die Erinnerung an ihn wurde zunehmend schmerzlicher als ich ihn noch am Finger trug. Ich lasse seine Hand also wieder los und ziehe die Kette hervor. Der Ring ist schnell daraus genommen und an den Finger zurück gesteckt. Er passt immer noch gut, sitzt sogar ein kleines Bisschen lose. Ich nehme seine Hand wieder in meine. Er dreht mir im Schlaf das Gesicht zu.

Ich warte geduldig etliche Stunden bis er erwacht. Ich habe dadurch Zeit, meine Gedanken zu sammeln und mich zu erinnern. Doch dann fängt er an, sich zu bewegen und zu strecken und dann öffnen sich seine Augen. Ich schaue in die sturmgrauen Augen, die ich so viele Jahre lang vermisst habe! Er blinzelt, schaut sich um und entdeckt mich dann.

„Mutter? Was tust du hier? Wo ist Minnie?"

Ich lächle. Der einzige, der mich jemals ungehext Minnie nennen durfte.

„Du glaubst ich wäre meine Mutter? Herzlichen Dank, Duncan. – Willkommen daheim, Liebster, du warst sehr lange weg. Woran erinnerst du dich noch?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und seine Augen weiten sich. Dann denkt er einen Moment nach und dann:

„Kampf. Wir hatten sie in die Ecke gedrängt, doch dann kam Grindelwald mit einigen Leuten von hinten. Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern, ausser, dass eine Menge Avada Kedavra-Flüche herumgeflogen sind."

„Deren einer dich getroffen hat, Liebster."

„Aber dann... wo bin ich? Bist du wirklich Minnie? Du siehst gut aus, aber so viel älter..."

„Ich weiss, Duncan, mach dir nichts draus, du darfst es ruhig sagen. Ich weiss, dass ich viel älter aussehe, aber das ist, weil so viel Zeit verstrichen ist, seit du ums Leben kamst. Du wirst den Inhalt von 54 Jahren Zeitgeschichte in dich aufnehmen müssen, die vergangen sind, seit dich dieser Fluch getroffen hat. Und ja, du bist wieder am Leben, trotz dieses Fluchs, oder grade deswegen. Kam in den letzten Monaten öfter vor, seit wir einen Weg gefunden haben, Avada Kedavra-Opfer wieder zum Leben erwecken zu können."

Er streckt seine Arme aus. Ich lasse alles hinter mir und lege mich dicht neben ihn. Er nimmt mich in die Arme, hält mich fest und ich seufze. Er weiss sofort, dass ich es bin, die Trost benötigt, nicht er, denn er erinnert sich ja an nichts mehr von all dieser Zeit. Ich dagegen musste diese ganze Zeit alleine leben.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Liebster. Ich sah all diese glücklichen Paare und konnte mich selber an nichts mehr erfreuen. Ich habe nie jemanden gefunden, den ich so hätte lieben können wie ich dich liebte," sage ich flüsternd, mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es ist ja gut, mein Leben, lass es alles gehen, lass es hinaus, mein Kind. Ich bin ja wieder da, ich halte dich. Du hast in Jahren zu mir aufgeholt und jetzt werden wir neu beginnen. Wir haben noch viel Zeit, die wir gemeinsam verbringen können."

Ich nicke in seinen Hals hinein. Sein Geruch, so maskulin, erfüllt meine Sinne bereits wieder und bringt alles zurück, was ich je für ihn empfunden habe. Ich habe viel zu viel davon vergessen, obwohl ich mir die grösste Mühe gab, es nicht zu tun. Ich hoffe, dass wir neu beginnen können. Ich hoffe, dass er seinen Platz an meiner Seite wiederfinden und wieder einnehmen wird. Ich will, dass er da ist, damit ich alles wieder mit ihm teilen kann, was meine Tage erfüllt.

„Wie ist es dir in all diesen Jahren denn ergangen, Minerva? Hast du was aus dir gemacht?"

„Ich denke schon," antworte ich und kann mir ein freches Grinsen nicht verklemmen. „Ich bin auch nur Schulleiterin in Hogwarts geworden."

„Wow! Das ist fantastisch, mein Mädchen. Wie hast du das denn angestellt?"

„Albus wurde Anfang 1970 Schulleiter und brauchte einen Transfigurationslehrer. Er erinnerte sich an mich und bot mir die Stelle an. Da es sonst nichts gab, das mich gross interessierte, hatte ich bereits seit einer Dekade oder länger in Norwegen an einer Schule Transfiguration unterrichtet. Die Stelle in Hogwarts wollte ich aber dann aber auch wirklich haben, also nahm ich das Angebot an. Zudem übernahm ich das Haus Gryffindor als Leiterin. Zwei Jahre später starb die damalige Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und ich bekam die Position nach ihr. Diese Funktionen hatte ich bis zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres vor wenigen Monaten inne."

„Ausgezeichnet! Ich meine, dass Albus sehr gut gewählt hat."

„Er hat mich auch gut gelehrt, Duncan."

„Hast du deine Animagustransformation je fertiggestellt?" fragt er dann.

„Natürlich. Seit gut fünfzig Jahren bin ich nun schon ein Animagus, Duncan. Katze."

„Sehr gut."

Wir bleiben lange uns selbst überlassen, so können wir in Ruhe über alles kurz sprechen, was sich im letzten halben Jahrhundert alles ereignet hat. Mein Leben seit damals ist eigentlich schnell erzählt, denn ich habe unterrichtet und das war's zum grössten Teil auch schon. Doch ich erzähle ihm auch von den Freunden, die mich in all den Jahren in Hogwarts begleitet haben, vor allem Filius, Hjalmar und Pomona, die er ja sehr gut gekannt hat, und mit denen er ebenso befreundet war. Und dann habe ich eine Idee.

„Duncan? Würdest du gern zurückkommen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten?"

„Hast du keinen guten Lehrer in dem Fach?"

„Doch, einen erstklassigen sogar, aber ich weiss, dass er gerne Geschichte unterrichten würde. Wir kämpfen immer noch mit John Binns, dass der endlich in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand geht. Wir brauchen endlich einen Lehrer in dem Fach, der mehr erwähnt als nur die vielen Koboldaufstände. Einer, der fähig ist, auch Parallelen zur Geschichte der Muggel zu ziehen und aufzuzeigen, wo sich die Wege kreuzen und warum."

Duncan platzt los.

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass immer noch alle sich vor diesem Geist fürchten? Er ist doch harmlos!"

„Absolut harmlos. Das ist der Grund, warum wir ihn ja nicht zwingen können. Wir würden nie einen absolut friedlichen Geist wie ihn austreiben. Wir werden ihn auch weiterhin tun lassen, was er 200 Jahre lang getan hat, nur wird er es jetzt eben in einem leeren Klassenzimmer tun, so lange, bis er es merkt und aufhört. Remus Lupin ist ein wunderbarer Lehrer, ich weiss, dass er Geschichte liebt, und er würde den Schülern endlich einen Geschichtslehrgang bieten, der diese Bezeichnung auch verdient. Und du könntest zurückkommen und dein Fach unterrichten. Allerdings nur die Jahre fünf bis sieben. Wir hatten einen unglaublichen Babyboom und daher haben wir die Klassen aufgeteilt und neue Lehrer eingestellt. Die Hauptfächer werden ab diesem Schuljahr von je zwei Lehrern unterrichtet, einen für die Erst- bis Viertklässler und einem für die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler. Oh, so vieles hat geändert und so vieles ist jetzt viel besser geworden!"

„Du bist ja ganz begeistert, Kleines! Das war's, was mich immer zu dir hingezogen hat, Liebste, deine Begeisterungsfähigkeit und Munterkeit. Du bist so ganz Leben und ich habe dein Gryffindortemperament immer sehr gemocht!"

Ich grinse wieder. Ja, das hat er, und jetzt wird er das alles wieder aus mir herauskitzeln! Ich liess die Rumtreiber und die Weasley-Zwillinge immer im Glauben, dass ich nur streng war und keinen Sinn für ihren Humor hatte, aber in meiner eigenen Zeit in Hogwarts war ich ziemlich berüchtigt. Ich hatte Launen, die Harrys zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten verblassen liessen und war genauso ungeduldig und stürmisch wie Sirius während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich liebte es, Unfug zu stiften und fand es urkomisch zu sehen, wie die anderen mit den Folgen meines Unfugs auskommen mussten. Ich fürchte den Moment in dem die jungen Leute von meinen eigenen Untaten Kenntnis erhalten, und wenn Duncan anfängt, ihnen davon zu erzählen, wird mein Ruf wohl für immer erledigt sein.

„Ich glaube, da ich nun meine Stellvertreterposition glücklich an Remus abgegeben habe, wird einiges davon wieder zu Tage treten dürfen, Liebster. Ich möchte das auch und ehrlich gesagt, einmal wieder an deiner Seite wird es kaum anders gehen, nicht wahr? Aber als Lehrerin, und insbesondere weil ich auch die Leiterin von Haus Gryffindor war, fühlte ich mich verpflichtet, meiner Überzeugung nachzuleben, dass ich fair und streng sein sollte. Ich kann Bevorzugung nicht ertragen und wollte mir nicht nachsagen lassen, dass ich so etwas für mich und meine Gryffindors geduldet habe. Schliesslich ist auch Loyalität eine wichtige Eigenschaft von Gryffindors, nicht wahr?"

Er sieht noch sehr erschöpft aus, doch das Grinsen ist schon wieder zurück auf seinem Gesicht. Oh, wie ich ihn liebe, wenn er diesen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Dann ist er James Potter und Hermione Granger kombiniert, in jeder nur denkbaren Weise. Er ist jetzt 70 Jahre alt, ich bin 75, wir haben unser halbes Leben noch gemeinsam vor uns und, Dank sei Merlin für die kleinen Dinge, ich hätte ja auch eine alte Witwe bleiben können.

„Remus wird dir gefallen, Duncan, er ist einzigartig. Er war mal ein Viertel eines sehr berüchtigten Quartetts von Unruhestiftern, doch er kombiniert seinen Unfug mit einer schier unglaublichen Arbeitsethik, und war clever genug, sich selten oder nie direkt erwischen zu lassen."

„Klingt nach einem sehr liebenswerten Burschen. Gryffindor?"

„In jeder Hinsicht. Auch noch ein bisschen Ravenclaw in ihm, denn er ist mit einer Ravenclaw-Mutter und einem Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung als Vater aufgewachsen. Allerdings hatte er eine sehr isolierte Kindheit."

„Das klingt mysteriös..."

„Kennst du etwelche Lupins?"

„Die meisten davon Ravenclaws. Und einige davon waren ziemlich hochnäsig. Aber einige sind auch ziemlich in Ordnung, glaube ich. Ich meine, mich an einen Burschen mit Namen Quintus zu erinnern. Ich habe ihn unterrichtet. War auch ein Gryffindor."

„Das ist Remus' Vater. Da es jetzt jeder weiss, kann ich es dir auch sagen. Remus ist ein Werwolf. Wurde gebissen, als er noch nicht ganz fünf Jahre alt war. Da Albus grade in dem Jahr Schulleiter wurde, in dem Remus hätte nach Hogwarts kommen sollen, erhielt er die Chance, die Schule ganz normal zu besuchen. Er war brillant! Ganz am Anfang sehr schüchtern, wurde aber sofort von den drei anderen Jungen in seinem Schlafsaal angenommen und als die herausfanden, was er war, ihn aber weiterhin als Freund akzeptierten, ging er auf wie ein Brot im Ofen! War ein ziemlich temperamentvoller Teenager, aber auch ein sehr wohlerzogener. Ich machte ihn in seinem fünften Jahr zum Präfekten, weil er von den vier Jungen seines Alters einfach der Beste war. Sein Freund James Potter wurde später Schulsprecher. Der einzige in der Gruppe, der intellektuell mit den anderen nicht mithalten konnte, war Peter Pettigrew. War aber immer hinter ihnen her. Dann war da noch Sirius, ein Black, den der Sortierhut doch tatsächlich nicht nach Slytherin, sondern nach Gryffindor schickte, noch dazu der Erbe der Blacks! Wir hielten es zunächst für einen Fehler, auch die Eltern, die Dumbledore tagelang mit Briefen eindeckten, der Junge müsse neu sortiert werden. Albus befragte Sirius, doch der wusste schon mit elf Jahren, wo er wirklich hingehörte und wollte nichts davon wissen. Obwohl seine Eltern wütend waren, konnten sie nichts tun, wenn ihr Kind nicht mitspielen wollte."

„Klingt, als ob die vier dir sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind..."

„Ehrlich gesagt, in ihrer Schulzeit waren sie für mich der absolute Horror, zunächst als Leiterin ihres Hauses, dann auch als stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Und jetzt muss ich das Quartett zum Trio verkleinern. Ist aber 'ne lange Geschichte. Remus und Sirius sind jetzt beide in meinem Lehrkörper in Hogwarts. Ich schwöre dir, dass Sirius besser als Albus und ich transfigurieren kann. Er denkt noch nicht mal, er verwandelt alles aus nichts und einem kleinen Kieselstein!"

„Wow. Kein Wunder hast du Respekt vor ihm. Selbst wenn er aus einer derart berüchtigt Dunklen Familie stammt wie die Blacks."

„Sirius nimmt seinen Vornamen wörtlich, Duncan. Er ist eine absolut unverrückbar helle Seele. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich ihn den übelsten Verräter unter der Sonne genannt, aber ich bin so froh, dass wir uns alle geirrt haben. Immer noch eine lange Geschichte, frag mich noch nicht danach. Am besten diskutierst du die Geschichte eh mit Remus, der ist viel besser als ich darin. Und dann wirst du auch gleich verstehen, warum ich möchte, dass er Geschichte unterrichten kann. Er ist der geborene Lehrer. Die Kinder lieben ihn und seine Geschichten. Und er liebt Geschichte und Geschichten. Und Kinder."

„Dann würde ich ihm einen Gefallen tun? Warum nicht? Auf diese Art könnte ich auch immer bei dir sein. Ausserdem tun, was ich eh schon am liebsten tue. Wer ist der andere Lehrer?"

„Eine nette junge Dame namens Kate Calverleigh. Im Moment haben wir eine sehr schöne Altersdurchmischung im Lehrkörper, zwischen rund Hundert Jahre alt wie Filius und Hjalmar, und eben gerade Hogwarts entschlüpft haben wir alles."

„Da haben sich die Zeiten wohl wirklich gewandelt, was? Du hast tatsächlich einen Lehrer, der Hogwarts gerade eben erst abgeschlossen hat?"

„Haben wir. Er unterrichtet die Erst- bis Viertklässler in Kräuterkunde. Ich glaube, du kennst Augusta Longbottom, nicht wahr? Sie ist etwa zehn Jahre älter als ich, also hast du sie wahrscheinlich auch schon unterrichtet."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie."

„Es ist ihr Enkel, Neville. Neville war ein nahezu hoffnungsloser Fall als er nach Hogwarts kam. Er war eine Gefahr für sich selber und alle anderen mit. Ein Schätzchen von einem Jungen, aber **so** wenig Begabung konnte man meinen. Ausser in Kräuterkunde. Er war durchgehend der beste Schüler seines Jahrgangs in diesem Fach. Pomona hat ihn auch immer verteidigt und sagte immer, dass er besser sei als es den Anschein machte. Dann mussten wir ihn vor Todessern in Sicherheit bringen und übergaben ihn an Sirius und Remus, die damals in der Schweiz ein geschütztes Haus mit anderen Schülern von Nevilles Jahrgang unterhielten. Die beiden haben sein Potential dann wirklich ausgereizt und er blühte auf! Neville ist der beste Nachweis ihres Talents als Lehrer. Er hat es sogar geschafft, wie alle anderen in dieser Klasse von Sirius' Schülern, ein Animagus zu werden! Sirius hat damals eine ganze Klasse von dreizehn Schülern, seinen Partner Remus und Lily, James Potters Frau, zum Animagus ausgebildet. Ach ja, er ist natürlich selber einer. Noch eine lange Geschichte für später, und eine, die dir sicher Spass machen wird!"

**Duncan**

Meine süsse kleine Minnie! Selbst wenn sie mittlerweile 75 Jahre alt ist, ist sie doch immer noch dieses aufgeweckte, muntere Persönchen, das sie schon immer war. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, all ihre Freunde kennenzulernen, die ihr offenbar so nahe stehen, dass sie noch nicht mal ein Wort über unsere Familienangehörigen gesagt hat.

„Halt mal die Luft an, Schätzchen, du läufst mir davon! Was ist mit unseren Angehörigen?"

„Ach die! Deine zwei Brüder und ihre Familien sind noch da. Meine Eltern, meine Geschwister und ihre Familien sind auch noch da. Sie sind noch immer dieselben, Duncan. Hogwarts ist jetzt so sehr mein Zuhause geworden, dass ich kaum je einen Gedanken an die verschwende. Vor etwa zehn Jahren haben sie's endlich gecheckt und lassen mich seither meistens in Ruhe. Ab und zu alle paar Jahre sehe ich mal einen von ihnen und was mich angeht, reicht das auch vollauf! Wenn ich eigene Kinder gehabt hätte, wäre es vielleicht etwas anders gekommen, aber so hatten wir uns einfach zunehmend weniger zu sagen und lebten uns alle auseinander."

Ich breche in Gelächter aus.

„Du hast dich ja überhaupt nicht verändert, Kleines, du bist noch genau so wie ich dich immer gekannt habe…"

Sie wird in Sekundenschnelle ernst.

„Genaugenommen habe ich mich sogar sehr verändert. Warte nur, bis du meine Hogwarts-Familie und meine anderen jungen Freunde kennenlernst. Dann wirst du gleich feststellen, dass die mich ganz anders sehen."

„Offenbar magst du diese ehemaligen Schüler aber so gut, dass du sie in den Lehrkörper aufgenommen hast…"

„Ja, das habe ich, aber glaub ja nicht, dass nicht jeder einzelne von ihnen ein Nagel zu meinem Sarg war! Die haben mich fast sämtliche Wände hoch getrieben."

„Echt? – Oh, und was ist mit Albus passiert? Lebt er noch?"

„Oh ja. Ihm geht's gut. Warte mal…"

Sie fischt in ihrer Tasche herum, bis sie einen kleinen Spiegel findet, in den sie leise einen Namen ruft. Den Spiegel reicht sie mir herüber und erklärt:

„Da! Du kannst mit Albus sprechen, Duncan!"

„Was ist denn das hier Zauberhaftes?" frage ich und starre den Spiegel an.

„Wird Commumirror genannt. Du kannst darüber mit Albus sprechen. Ihr könnt euch auch sehen."

Tatsächlich taucht jetzt Albus' Gesicht in dem Spiegel auf! Schneeweisses Haar! Wie alt er aussieht, aber das nervtötende Zwinkern ist immer noch in seinen Augen.

„Albus! Wie schön, mit dir sprechen zu können! Wie geht es dir?"

„Duncan! Was für eine wunderbare Überraschung! Es ist grossartig, dich auch wieder zurückzuhaben! Mir geht es sehr gut, danke, und dir?"

„Das weiss ich noch nicht so ganz genau. Ich nehme an, dass ich nur einfach schwach bin. Meine Muskeln müssen sich ja erst wieder ausbilden."

„Und das lässt sich ja behandeln. Gib dir nur genügend Zeit dafür! Ist Minerva bei dir?"

„Ja, sie ist hier neben mir. Wir sollten uns bald treffen, Albus! Ich werde wohl eine Weile hierbleiben müssen, es sei denn, die Heiler haben plötzlich grosszügigere Ansichten ausgebildet."

Albus kichert.

„Sie sollten dich auch nicht weglassen, bevor es gut für dich ist. Seit jener Schlacht ist eine lange Zeit vergangen."

„Das nehme ich an. Aber so, wie ich Minervas Ungeduld kenne, wird sie mich hier so schnell sie nur kann rausschleppen und nach Hogwarts verfrachten..."

„... wo sie dich dann ohne weiteres Federlesen Poppy Pomfrey, der Heilerin in Hogwarts in die Finger drückt, die dich dann wiederum einen Monat lang nicht aus dem Bett lässt..." wirft Minerva ein.

Jetzt lacht Albus. Diese Heilerin muss ja ein Drachen sein!

„Komm mich aber ruhig hier besuchen, Albus, oder wir können uns auch anderswo treffen."

„Natürlich, Duncan, das möchte ich auf jeden Fall! Aber du musst erst mal auf die Beine kommen und gesund werden, lieber Freund."

„Das werde ich bestimmt bald, Albus. Minnie hat mir schon allerlei Nettes über ihre Hogwarts-Familie erzählt und ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie kennenzulernen. Sie klingt so enthusiastisch!"

„Das wird sie sein. Du warst immer ihr Ein und Alles, Duncan, und jetzt bist du wieder da!"

Sie tut jedenfalls alles, damit ich mich wohlfühle. Ich bin immer noch sehr durcheinander und erwarte, dass es mich eine Weile beschäftigen wird, bis ich alles aussortiert habe. In den nächsten Stunden beantwortet sie eine Menge Fragen und erzählt eine Menge. Mir wird rasch klar, dass ich viel Zeitgeschichte nachzulesen haben werde. Ich glaube, das einzig Gute an dieser langen Zeit meiner ‚Abwesenheit' ist, dass Minerva und ich jetzt fast gleich alt sind, nicht an Jahren, aber an gelebten Jahren. In gelebten Jahren ist sie mir jetzt sogar ein paar voraus! Mir ist das egal, denn es war nicht nur das junge Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt hatte, sondern die wunderbare, sprühende, starke Frau, die Minerva schon immer war.

* * *

**Donnerstag, 14.10.1999 / Minerva**

Ich kann schon losziehen und Duncan nach Hause holen! Natürlich ist er noch sehr schwach, doch die Heiler haben ihn für soweit gesund erklärt, dass er nur noch trainieren und die Zaubertränke schlucken muss. Viel gutes Futter und Ruhe wird ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen. Ich bringe ihm Kleider und lege sie auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Wir haben in den letzten zwei Tagen über viele Dinge gesprochen, die in seiner ‚Abwesenheit' geschehen sind. Da Remus mir praktisch Hausverbot erteilt hat, bis Duncan heimkommen kann, haben wir viel Zeit gehabt, uns wieder anzunähern.

„Hallo Liebster! Du darfst nach Hause kommen," grüsse ich ihn.

„Hallo, mein Leben! Ist es dir also ernst damit, dich deinem Hausdrachen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zum Frass vorzuwerfen?"

Ich muss lachen.

„Sie ist so ziemlich meine beste Freundin, Duncan! Aber bevor wir gehen, möchte ich dich gerne noch den beiden Menschen vorstellen, denen du deine zweite Chance vor allem zu verdanken hast."

„Oh ja, bitte! Ich möchte mich wirklich bei ihnen bedanken. Offenbar hat der junge Mann seinen Job erstklassig gemacht."

„Das hat er. Seine Arbeit ist jetzt getan, aber es gibt noch etliche Zauberstäbe, welche durchzugehen sind. Wir erwarten, noch einige Leute wiederzusehen."

Ich mache den Vorhang auf und rufe Harry und Lily herein.

„Duncan, dies ist Harry Potter und seine Mama, Lily Potter. Lily und Harry, ich möchte euch Duncan, meinen Mann vorstellen."

Harry tritt zum Bett und reicht Duncan höflich die Hand.

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir. Vor einem Jahr, als ich auf meiner Hochzeit mit Minerva eine Runde tanzte, hat sie mir zum ersten Mal von Ihnen erzählt. Auch, dass Tom Riddle Sie ermordet hat."

„Tom Riddle, was? Ich kann mich erinnern, ihn während der Kämpfe gesehen zu haben. War wohl kaum aus Hogwarts raus damals. Ziemlich üble Ansicht noch dazu."

„Er war ein sehr, sehr übler Bursche. Vermutlich übler noch als Grindelwald," sagt Harry.

„Nun, er war ein eher kalter Bursche, typischer Slytherin. Er konnte aber auch sehr charmant sein, wenn er wollte. Ich war sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wissen Sie."

„Ah! Dann haben Sie ihn gekannt?"

„Als Schüler, ja, aber nicht darüber hinaus. Was ist aus ihm geworden?"

„Lord Voldemort. So hat er sich selber genannt. Versuchte, die Welt mit dem Ziel zu erobern, alles auszurotten, was nicht reinblütige Hexe oder Zauberer ist. Dass selbst in seinem engsten Zirkel auch nicht-reinblütige Leute waren, ganz zu schweigen von ihm selber, spielte keine Rolle. Wir haben ihn in der Zwischenzeit abgehandelt."

Gut gesagt, Harry. Duncan prustet.

„Auf jeden Fall begann ich nachzudenken, als Minerva mir von Ihnen erzählte. Meine Eltern waren aus diesem Zauberstab wieder ins Leben zurückgekehrt, wenn ich also den Priori Incantatem-Zauber wieder auslösen würde, dann würden wohl auch die anderen Zauber aus dem Zauberstab wieder herauskommen, und mit ihnen die Menschen, die durch den Todesfluch ums Leben gekommen waren. Fast gleichzeitig hatte meine Mum dieselbe Idee und begann dann, die ganze Aktion zu koordinieren, um ihrem Team und der Belegschaft in St. Mungo genügend Zeit zu geben, sich um jedes einzelne Opfer korrekt kümmern zu können. Wir mussten langsam vorgehen, damit jedes Opfer sorgfältig behandelt werden konnte. Sie sind einer der Letzten, die aus Voldemorts eigenem Zauberstab kamen."

„Minerva hat mir das Phänomen beschrieben. Sehr faszinierend. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Zauber jetzt ziemlich schnell unbeliebt wird, wenn man ihn so einfach wieder neutralisieren kann."

„Ja, das kann ich mir auch vorstellen. Nur werden sich solche Leute jetzt sicher wieder was anderes ausdenken."

Ich überlasse Duncan eine Weile seiner Unterhaltung mit Harry und gehe mit Lily in die Cafeteria, um einen Tee zu trinken.

„Er sieht sehr gut aus, Minerva! Ich bin ja so glücklich für dich!"

„Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, Lily. Du weisst ja, was es für Harry bedeutet hat, als du und James wieder aufgetaucht seid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du auch nur ein bisschen nachempfinden kannst, was Duncans Rückkehr für mich bedeutet. Ihn zu heiraten hat mich meiner Familie fast entfremdet. Seine Familie war auch nicht begeistert, als er mich heiratete. Alte schottische Clans mit einer grossen Ladung ungelöster Quereleien, weisst du, die wollten einfach nicht von ihrem alten Groll darüber lassen. Und als er ermordet wurde... alle dachten, dass ich jetzt wieder ‚vernünftig' würde, du weisst ja, wie besorgte Familienmitglieder so denken. Natürlich wurde ich – nach ihrer Ansicht – nicht wieder vernünftig, ich fand ja nicht, dass ich jemals unvernünftig war... Der Verlust half mir, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ich wurde unabhängig und jetzt, da er wieder da ist, wird er gemeinsam mit mir auf diesem Weg weitergehen."

**Lily**

Es ist unglaublich, Minerva so aufgeregt sprechen zu hören. Noch nie habe ich sie so sprühend erlebt! Aber ich habe mir eigentlich schon immer gedacht, dass unter dieser übermässig kontrollierten und distanzierten Oberfläche ein Vulkan steckt. Jetzt weiss ich es. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass sie eine sehr unabhängige Person war. Sehr kontrolliert und überlegen. Eine Person, der man nicht in die Quere kommen will. Ich habe sie stets respektiert. Jetzt respektiere ich sie sogar noch mehr, denn in den vergangenen zwei Tagen habe ich gesehen, wie sie sich verändert. Wohl zurück zu dem sprühenden Wesen, das jetzt strahlend vor mir sitzt und dreissig Jahre jünger wirkt. Leichtherziger? Bestimmt! Und auch gelöster. Niemand, den ich kenne und der sie kennt, hätte jemals Minerva McGonagall als eine sprühende Persönlichkeit bezeichnet, aber jetzt strahlt sie und wirkt so lebenslustig wie ich sie noch nie erlebt habe. Dass die Rückkehr ihrer anderen Hälfte diese Veränderung bewirkt hat ist absolut klar. Der verdammte Riddle hat ihr halbes Leben gestohlen, aber jetzt hat sie's wieder! Hogwarts hab Acht!

**Duncan**

Was für ein ausserordentlicher junger Mann! Welche Ehrlichkeit und Bescheidenheit in ihm steckt! Ich bin sicher, dass er weiss, was er geleistet hat, aber trotzdem will er nichts weiter als sein Leben weiterzuleben, ohne allzu oft an die Plagegeister seines jungen Lebens, diese Voldemort Kreatur und die Dursleys, erinnert zu werden. Die Zeit verfliegt, während ich mit Harry spreche und schliesslich erscheint Minerva mit der Mama des jungen Mannes und den Papieren, die meine Entlassung aus dem Spital bedeuten. Die Potters verabschieden sich und ich kann mich anziehen. Ich bin noch immer geschwächt, also werde ich Geduld mit mir selber haben müssen. Geduld ist nicht grade eine meiner hervorragendsten Stärken, dafür steckt zu viel Gryffindor in mir drin. Die Zaubertränke habe aber schon ihre Wirkung getan und mit jedem Tag werde ich etwas mehr von meiner alten Kraft zurückgewinnen. Mir steht bestimmt eine sehr intensive Zeit bevor, um all die Leute kennenzulernen, von denen Minnie mir erzählt hat. Mehr als fünfzig Jahre, das ist eine sehr lange Zeit! Ein halbes Jahrhundert magischer Erfindungen und vermutlich noch viel mehr in der Muggelwelt wollen entdeckt und kennengelernt werden. Mich mit dem jungen Kollegen unterhalten, der offenbar gerne zu einem anderen Fach wechseln und Geschichte unterrichten möchte. Seine Ansicht, ob er wirklich wechseln will, hören und wenn ja, über seine Lehrpläne gehen, um zeitgemäss unterrichten zu können. Wieder zu unterrichten wäre schön, ich habe meinen Beruf immer sehr geliebt.

Wo nur soll ich beginnen?

Minnie hilft mir beim Ankleiden. Wir benutzen das Floo-Netzwerk und landen in ihrem Büro. Das sieht gewaltig anders aus als das des letzten Schulleiters an den ich mich erinnere. Minervas Geschmack beinhaltet dunkle Eichenmöbel mit vielen, vielen Dekorationen mit Schottenmustern. Dazu scheint es eine Menge Licht hier zu geben. Ich bemerke, dass es keine Kerzen mehr sind, und dass die winzigen Lämpchen ein unglaublich helles Licht ergeben.

„Überrascht dich das Licht? Die sind das Werk meines liebsten Transfigurationsschülers, den ich je hatte, Sirius Black. So sehr ich mich über den Jungen genervt hatte, wenn ich ausserhalb meines Klassenzimmers mit ihm zu tun hatte, so sehr liebte ich es, ihn zu unterrichten, denn in Transfiguration ist er ein Genie! In der Zwischenzeit hat er diese wunderbaren kleinen Halogenlämpchen im ganzen Schloss herum angebracht. Keine Fackeln mehr in den Gängen, die den halben Sauerstoff darin auffressen, keine düsteren Klassenzimmer mehr! Diese Lämpchen sind schlicht genial. Er hat sie in den Gängen sogar in etwas versteckt, dass immer noch aussieht wie eine Fackel, aber eben nicht mehr brennt. Und die Kinder verderben sich die Augen nicht mehr in den zu dunklen Klassenräumen. Er hat sie selbst in den Kerkern angebracht, was viel von der Dunkelheit da unten genommen hat. Nicht, dass ihm die ältesten Slytherins dankbar waren, aber den Kleinen tut es gut."

„Klingt nach einem wirklich begabten Burschen..."

„Das ist er wirklich."

Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, mich von meinem Vorurteil gegenüber den Blacks zu verabschieden. Ich hatte sowohl Cygnus als auch Arcturus in meinem Klassenzimmer und obwohl Lehrer ja unvoreingenommen sein sollten, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von der Tatsache abwenden, dass beide ziemlich einen widerlichen Charakter hatten. Arcturus' Bruder Cygnus war genauso schlimm, immerhin gab es noch einen dritten Bruder, Alphard, und der war eine wohltuende Ausnahme von dem ganzen Haufen.

Minervas Privatgemächer erinnern mich an unser gemeinsames Zuhause, warm, einladend, heimelig, wenn auch meiner Ansicht nach ein bisschen spartanisch. Dem werden wir bald abgeholfen haben, ich liebe meinen Krimskrams um mich herum und da Minerva sich schon zuhause darüber nicht aufgehalten hat, wird sie es wohl auch jetzt kaum tun. Sie weiss, dass ich es gerne gemütlich habe.

Harry war der Erste, den ich in den letzten beiden Tagen getroffen habe, der mir auch ein bisschen etwas über die Person Minerva McGonagall erzählte, die sie jetzt ist. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein erster Eindruck von ihr war, dass er ihr nicht in die Quere kommen möchte. Wie dieser Eindruck gleich in der ersten Lektion mit ihr verfestigt wurde, wie sie immer fast schmerzhaft korrekt und fair war. Er hat wörtlich den Begriff schmerzhaft verwendet und auch erklärt, warum er ihn benutzt hat. Wie es scheint, ist meine sprunghafte, wilde, sprudelnde und streichespielende Minerva mit der Zeit ein recht strenges Wesen geworden. Harry sagte, dass sie sehr streng auf die Einhaltung der Regeln geachtet hat und alles in Hogwarts zusammengehalten hat, als Albus schon langsam ein bisschen die Übersicht zu verlieren begann. Vor allem, als er Lehrer einstellte, die weit unter dem üblichen Hogwarts-Standard lagen. Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen. Er war schon als junger Mann ziemlich kauzig, und einige Dinge, die ihm in seinem Leben passierten, und die er zu einem grossen Teil selber verursacht hatte, formten sein Wesen weiter. Er muss anderen gegenüber sehr milde geworden sein, aber wie Harry sich ausdrückte, pflegte er seine Karten sehr nahe an seinem Körper zu halten, vor allem dann, wenn er sie eigentlich auf den Tisch legen sollte.

Ich denke, Minervas wahre Natur wird wieder hervorkommen. Wir waren ein ausgesprochen glückliches Paar und ich habe die feste Absicht alles zu tun, um sie wieder so glücklich werden zu lassen. Die Funken werden wieder sprühen und sie wird ihren Teil dazu beitragen.

Sie führt mich durch ihre Unterkunft und dann weiter ins eigentliche Schloss. Ich kenne diese Gänge so gut, dass ich ohne zu zögern den Weg in den Krankenflügel unter meine noch schwachen Füsse nehme. Doch der Weg ist lang und ich ermüde rasch. Minerva geht neben mir und bemerkt meine Schwäche. Wir setzen uns für einen Moment zum Ausruhen in einen der Alkoven.

„Ich bin so was von gefühllos! Wir hätten direkt in den Krankenflügeln kommen sollen!" sagt sie, empört über sich selber.

„Wir kommen schon dahin, Liebes, wir müssen uns nur etwas Zeit nehmen."

„Ich lasse dich schweben, wenn's gar nicht mehr anders geht," sagt sie grinsend.

„Nein, danke! Auf eine so unwürdige Art kehre ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück," protestiere ich.

Fünf Minuten später können wir weiter. Auf der Treppe zum letzten langen Korridor treffen wir einen jungen Mann, der ein Lehrer zu sein scheint.

„Minerva! Kann ich dir helfen?" fragt er.

„Hallo, Remus! Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du Duncan ein bisschen zusätzlich stützen könntest..."

„Natürlich! Ich bin Remus Lupin, Sir, ich freue mich ausserordentlich, Sie kennenzulernen," stellt er sich höflich vor.

„Minerva hat mir in den vergangenen Tagen schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Sie schon richtig gut zu kennen! Darf ich Sie Remus nennen und duzen? Und bitte, mein Name ist Duncan!"

„Aber sehr gern, Duncan!"

Remus nimmt meinen Arm über seine Schulter und gemeinsam schaffen wir das letzte Stück bis in den Krankenflügel. Minerva führt mich zu einem der Betten, auf das ich mich setze. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich vollkommen ausser Atem bin. Während Remus mich vorsichtig loslässt, sehe ich eine kleine, untersetzte Frau aus dem Büro des Heilers kommen. Ah! Das ist dann wohl der Drache, der hier gegenwärtig herrscht.

„Minerva! Ihr hättet den Floo direkt hier herein nehmen sollen!"

„Hallo, Poppy! Ich habe das in dem Moment bemerkt, in dem wir losmarschiert sind. Poppy, darf ich dir meinen Mann Duncan vorstellen? Duncan, dies ist Poppy Pomfrey, unsere ausgezeichnete Heilerin. Schau ihn dir an, Poppy. Die Heiler im St. Mungo haben ihn zwar für gesund erklärt, aber er wird noch eine Menge an Muskeln aufzubauen haben."

„Das ist zu erwarten! Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Duncan, es ist wunderbar, dass eine meiner engsten Freundinnen ihr Glück wiedergefunden hat!"

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Sie kennenzulernen, Poppy. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich noch etwas fürchte, denn ich wurde gewarnt, dass hier ein Drache die Stellung hält."

Sie lacht.

„Muss sich wohl um entweder Remus oder Harry gehandelt haben, das waren wahrscheinlich die beiden Schüler, die mich am häufigsten in beruflicher Funktion gesehen haben. Ich fürchte, dass ich bei ihnen wohl einen bleibenden schlechten Ruf habe."

Remus hält beide Hände hoch und grinst.

„Ich war's nicht, Poppy, ich habe ihn soeben erst im Korridor kennengelernt. Bedenke, dass ich in Minervas Abwesenheit die Stellung hier zu halten hatte."

Doch das verschmitzte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ist wirklich ein warmes Lächeln. Ich muss sagen, dass mein erster Eindruck von dem Mann ein ausgezeichneter ist. Er scheint umgänglich und freundlich zu sein. Es erscheint mir fast unmöglich, dass er ein Werwolf sein soll.

„Nun, offensichtlich haben sie einen völlig verdrehten Eindruck von Ihnen vermittelt, Madam Pomfrey," versuche ich es mit der charmanten Methode.

„Darf ich Sie nun untersuchen?" fragt sie mit etwas übertrieben professioneller Sachlichkeit.

„Natürlich!"

„Dann verlasse ich euch jetzt lieber," sagt Remus.

„Kommst du etwas später zum Tee, Remus? Und bring nur ruhig den Rest deiner netten Familie mit."

„Aber gern, Minerva, danke! Halb fünf in Ordnung?"

„Bestens!"

Nachdem er gegangen ist, untersucht Madam Pomfrey meinen Gesundheitszustand. Sie scheint zu wissen, was sie tut, die Untersuchung ist bereits nach einer halben Minute beendet.

„Ich kann die Diagnose der St. Mungo-Heiler nur bestätigen. Ich mache mir nur gern rasch noch mein eigenes Bild, damit ich mir über die Behandlung im Klaren bin. Ich habe bereits Ihre Zaubertränke für Sie erhalten, Mr. McGonagall, denken Sie bitte daran, sie nach Vorschrift einzunehmen. Dies hier ist ein allgemeines Aufbaupräparat, das Ihren Körper beim Wiederaufbau der Muskulatur hilft. Dies hier ist ein reines Muskelstärkungspräparat, das direkt Einfluss auf den Muskelaufbau nimmt. Wenn Sie dieses hier eingenommen haben, sollten Sie auch etwas trainieren, um die Muskeln dauerhaft zu stärken. Ein paar Gewichte heben, spazieren gehen und später laufen, oder was immer Sie tun wollen."

Sie blinzelt zu Minerva hinüber und meint:

„Sex ist übrigens ein sehr probates Mittel zur Stärkung, denn sämtliche Muskeln im Körper werden dabei bewegt."

Ich grinse, während Minerva tief errötet! Als ich sie ansehe, muss ich lachen.

„Das war's! Das kommt SO nicht in Frage, Duncan McGonagall!" sagt sie ruhig.

„Da schneidest du dir aber bloss ins eigene Fleisch, Liebste," gebe ich zurück.

Ich meine festzustellen, dass Madam Pomfrey unser Geplänkel viel zu sehr geniesst. Sie schaut uns beide an und erklärt noch einmal:

„Es war mir völlig ernst damit! Wie auch immer, dies hier wird helfen, Ihr Blut zu erneuern. Sie sollten immer vor dem Abendessen einen grossen Löffel davon nehmen, denn es entfaltet seine Wirkung über Nacht. Es wird langsam neue Blutzellen aufbauen, während alte aus Ihren Adern verschwindet. Wir haben festgestellt, dass das bei der Erholung sehr viel hilft. Das ist auch schon alles. Sie können hier bleiben oder mit Minerva gehen, wie es Ihnen beliebt, Mr. McGonagall."

„Können wir uns vielleicht mit dem Vornamen ansprechen? Und vielen Dank für dieses hier!"

„Natürlich können wir das, Duncan. Nenn mich Poppy, das tun die meisten hier. Obwohl einige länger brauchen, um es zu merken. Remus war so oft hier, dass er und seine Freunde mich mit dem Vornamen angeredet haben, als sie es eigentlich längst noch nicht hätten tun dürfen."

„Ich denke, dass sich das bei seinen häufigen Besuchen hier wohl ergab, nicht wahr? Ist er wirklich ein Werwolf, Minnie? Ich habe noch nie einen gesehen, der so gesund aussah."

„Ja, jetzt sieht er sehr gut aus. Aber viele Jahre lang haben wir uns grosse Sorgen um ihn gemacht, nicht wahr, Poppy? All diese Jahre, während denen Sirius in Azkaban eingekerkert war, haben ihn schwer mitgenommen. Und solange er Sirius auch für schuldig hielt, hat er sein Geld nicht angerührt!"

„Und als er ein Schüler war, da war er dünn wie ein Fädchen. Jede Transformation in seinen ersten Schuljahren machte etwas Entsetzliches aus ihm. Ich verabscheute es, wenn ich ihn in der Heulenden Hütte zusammenklauben musste, gebrochene Knochen, Wunden über seinem ganzen Körper und all das ganze Blut!"

„Dann wurden seine Freunde Animagi und konnten die Vollmondnächte mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Du würdest es kaum glauben, dass die das unbemerkt direkt unter Albus' und meiner Nase taten, Duncan, aber die schafften es! Natürlich hat der verflixte Tarnmantel, den James damals hatte, ihnen bei ihren Taten eine Menge geholfen. Aber sie halfen Remus wirklich sehr. Er hat sich danach kaum mehr verletzt und wurde sehr viel ruhiger," erzählt Minerva.

„Das war damals, aber dann gingen sie von der Schule ab und direkt in den Krieg! Schlimme Zeiten. Am Ende waren drei seiner Freunde tot und ein vierter angeblich dafür verantwortlich. Remus wurde nie wirklich damit fertig und war jahrelang aus dem Häuschen."

„Bis Sirius es schaffte, aus Azkaban auszubrechen. Albus bot Remus die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung an und Remus nahm das Angebot an. Er sah aus, als ob ein Säuseln ihn hätte umlegen können. Natürlich wussten wir, dass das nicht wirklich der Fall war, er war ausser seinen Transformationen immer sehr gesund. Aber sie haben ihn schon sehr mitgenommen. Nach einem Jahr sah er sich gezwungen, Hogwarts zu verlassen und seine Stelle aufzugeben, weil ein bestimmtes fettiges Schwein seinen Zustand an die Schüler von Haus Slytherin verriet. Remus wollte die verärgerten Briefe der aufgebrachten Eltern gar nicht erst abwarten und ergriff die Flucht. Daher hat er auch die vielen Zuschriften von Eltern, die positiv waren gar nie mitbekommen. Als die Schüler zuhause von ihm erzählten, gab es nämlich viele, die ihn wieder in Hogwarts sehen wollten, denn er war wirklich der beste Lehrer für das Fach, den wir in drei Jahrzehnten hatten."

„Albus hat ihn dann in sein anderes Heimatland, die Schweiz, geschickt, um dort Sirius und Harry ausser Gefahr zu bringen. Sie haben ein hübsches Bauernhaus gefunden, das sie immer noch besitzen. Bestimmt bekommst du das auch noch zu sehen. Nachdem sie es renoviert und ausgebaut hatten, konnten ein paar weitere unserer Schüler dort in ein geschütztes Haus geschickt werden, insgesamt dreizehn. Sirius und Remus haben die Schüler dort unterrichtet und sie haben sensationelle Arbeit geleistet. Ihre Beziehung haben sie wieder repariert und mittlerweile sind sie stolze Eltern eines niedlichen Pärchens Zwillinge," erzählt Poppy.

„Sirius hat Remus ausserdem zum Animagus ausgebildet, Duncan. Er kann sich jetzt jederzeit in den Wolf verwandeln, was die Transformation schmerzlos macht. Da es ausserdem einen Zaubertrank gibt, der den Werwolf harmlos macht und ihm erlaubt, während der Transformation seinen eigenen Kopf zu behalten, ist es für ihn schon sehr viel einfacher geworden. Man kann sich ihm nähern, mit ihm spielen, mit ihm schmusen, er bleibt vollkommen friedlich. Das einzige, woran man sich immer erinnern muss ist, dass seine Zähne, wenn sie denn zubeissen und Blut hervorbringen sollten, die Krankheit immer noch verbreiten können. Aber er ist nicht aggressiv, selbst die Schüler haben jede Angst vor ihm verloren."

Wow, was für eine grossartige Erfindung. Dieser Zaubertrank klingt wie eine Rettung für Werwölfe.

„Klingt wie ein Wunder, Minnie," sage ich.

„Es ist auch fast ein Wunder. Aber eigentlich war es einfach zu erreichen. Es fing damit an, dass seine Eltern ihn trotz des Bisses, der sein Leben so früh veränderte, weiter geliebt haben. Dann hat er hier Freunde gefunden, wirklich enge Freunde, so dass er ein soziales Netz von Menschen, die ihn trotz seiner Behinderung akzeptierten, aufbauen konnte. Das hat Vertrauen geschaffen, und das Vertrauen hat eine normale Persönlichkeit gebildet. Er würde nie willentlich jemanden gefährden. Remus ist eigentlich der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es **unsere** Einstellung ist, die Einstellung der Gesunden gegenüber Werwölfen, ob aus einem Werwolf ein normaler Mensch wird oder ein entsetzliches Monster. Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn wir Werwölfe als Menschen und nicht grundsätzlich als Monster behandeln, dann werden daraus Menschen und keine Monster."

Ich werde wohl einige meiner eigenen, alteingesessenen Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe überdenken müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie grundsätzlich verabscheut habe, in Wahrheit habe ich nie wirklich einen kennengelernt. Ich hatte ohne weiter nachzudenken, die Standardlektionen in meinen Klassen gehalten. Das werde ich natürlicherweise völlig vergessen müssen, denn der Hauptinhalt dieser Lektionen, die eh nur kurz waren, bestand in der Hauptsache darin zu vermitteln, wie sie am besten eliminiert werden können. Darin war weder Raum für Sympathien oder Antipathien, einzig harte ‚Fakten' über die ‚Kreaturen', die im normalen Alltag eigentlich normale Leute sind.

„Ich weiss, was du denkst, ich hatte dieselben Vorurteile, über die du grade nachdenkst auch, Duncan. Dann kam der Tag an dem Dumbledore mir als frischgebackener Schulleiter mitteilte, dass er ein Kind aufnehmen würde, das ein Werwolf war. Meine erste Reaktion war Erschrecken und Angst um die anderen Schüler und die Lehrer, selbst die Hauselfen. Und dann sagte er ganz sanft zu mir, dass das Kind nicht ein Monster, sondern unheilbar krank war. Ich fing an nachzudenken. Und das Nächste, was geschah war, dass dieses Kind mit einem schwarzen Fluch, der auf ihm lastete, ins Haus des Lichts, nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde, mein eigenes Haus. Ich dachte auch darüber nach, aber kam erst mal nur auf die Idee, dass in dem kleinen Jungen so viel Mut stecken musste, sich mit seiner Behinderung all den anderen, ihm möglicherweise sehr feindlich gesinnten Schülern im Haus zu stellen! Freunde zu finden war das Wichtigste, was Remus in seinem jungen Leben begegnete. Er wusste, dass er auf die Liebe und Akzeptanz seiner Eltern zählen konnte, und er war bereit, sein Leben alleine zu leben, denn er wollte nicht auf die vage Möglichkeit zählen, dass jemand ihn als Werwolf akzeptieren könnte. Und dann stellte er mit einem Mal fest, dass er in seinem Haus und auch in Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sehr beliebt war. Die Slytherins waren damals so aggressiv, er hätte als Gryffindor nie die Chance gehabt, dort wirklich akzeptiert zu werden. Die waren schon praktisch alle kleine Todesser im Babystatus. Die Black-Schwestern, Cygnus Blacks Töchter, regierten so mehr oder weniger über das Haus. Zwei davon zumindest, denn die älteste wurde aus der Familie verbannt, als sie die Frechheit hatte, einen Muggel-geborenen Zauber zu heiraten."

Mit einem Lächeln gebe ich zu:

„Ja, ich dachte grade darüber nach, dass ich dann wohl diesen Teil des Unterrichts anpassen muss. Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht erst wieder zu unterrichten versuchen…"

„Was du tun solltest, ist mit Remus sprechen, Liebster. Du hast vielleicht aus seinem Verhalten mitbekommen, dass er auch eine sehr lustige Seite hat, aber er ist ein Bücherwurm, der ein breites Wissen in vielen Gebieten hat. Du wirst finden, dass er ein wunderbarer Gesprächspartner ist. Sei einfach offen."

Ich hoffe, dass ich meinen Platz in dieser für mich so neuen, unbekannten Welt finden werde. Die Einstellung der Menschen in dieser Zeit scheint so ganz anders zu sein als vor fünfzig Jahren und gänzlich anders als zur Zeit, als ich in die Schule ging! Ich bin in den letzten Jahrzehnten von Victorias Regentschaft aufgewachsen und erlebte meine erste Mannesblüte in der Edwardianischen Zeit, eine Zeit des Aufbaus und der Spannung, bevor Victorias verrückter deutscher Enkel Europa ins absolute Chaos zurückwarf. Und dann, als dieses Chaos scheinbar aufgeräumt war, kam dieser andere völlig irre Muggel und versuchte, angespornt vom noch verrückteren Zauberer Grindelwald, die halbe Welt auszurotten. Nicht gerade das, was die Welt benötigte. Für mich bedeutete die Zeitgeschichte eine wunderbar unbeschwerte Jugend, doch kaum war ich in meinen besten Mannesjahren lebte ich ständig am Rande eines oder mehrerer Kriege. Als Zauberer wurde ich nicht zum Wehrdienst eingezogen, aber auch wir magischen Menschen waren natürlich am Rande von den Weltkriegen betroffen. Meine Familie fühlte sich nicht allzu eingeschränkt, denn wir waren schliesslich Hexen und Zauberer und sowieso zuallererst Schotten. Heute bin ich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das wirklich so viel höher zu bewerten ist.

Ich werde wohl nicht nur eine grosse Lücke in meiner Kenntnis der Geschichte schliessen müssen, ich glaube, ich muss mein ganzes Selbst neu definieren. Es ist ein grosses Unterfangen und wird nicht leicht werden, aber mit Minerva an meiner Seite sollte ich es schaffen. Ich kenne noch immer einige der Lehrer, andere kannte ich als Schüler, aber einige sind etliche Jahre nach meinem Tod geboren worden! Ich komme nicht in eine Welt zurück, die ich gar nicht mehr kenne, ich werde nur die Lücken schliessen müssen.

Mir scheint, dass Minerva den gesamten Lehrkörper zum Tee eingeladen hat. Sie treffen alle sehr pünktlich ein. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als ich Filius, Pomona, Hjalmar und die anderen, die ich noch kenne, wiedersehe. Es ist ein Vergnügen, die jungen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers kennenzulernen. Remus trifft mit seinem Partner und ihren drei Kindern ein.

„Duncan, dies ist Sirius Black, mein Lebenspartner. Dies ist Adara, seine kleine Schwester und die Kleinen hier sind unsere Zwillinge, Dennis und Seraina. Denny ist Sirius' Sohn und Seraina ist meine Tochter. Sie teilen sich ihre biologische Mutter mit deren eigenem Söhnchen Andrew. Lily Potter, um genau zu sein."

„Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Sirius. Es ist sehr erfrischend, jemand wie dich einer solchen Familie entspringen zu sehen."

Sirius' Händedruck ist kräftig. Er schnaubt.

„Diese Familie ist für mich quasi tot, glaub mir! Es gibt sehr wenige unter den wenigen, die noch verblieben sind, die nett sind. Meine Schwester Adara hier und meine Cousine Andromeda mit ihrer Familie, das war's dann auch schon. Du hast vermutlich meinen Vater unterrichtet?"

„Oh ja, das habe ich. Es tut mir leid sagen zu müssen, dass er sehr durchschnittlich begabt war. Dafür benahm er sich als ob ihm das Schloss gehörte und sein Bruder Cygnus war keinen Deut besser. Allerdings war da noch einer, der in Ravenclaw war, und der war ein ziemlich brauchbarer Bursche."

„Onkel Alphard. War auch wirklich ein sehr patenter Bursche. Er und meine Grosstante Dorea, die haben mir als Kind wirklich geholfen. Aber lass uns nicht über meine Familie sprechen, die Schlimmsten von ihnen bin ich allesamt los. Es ist grossartig, dich kennenzulernen, Duncan. Wir haben nie viel von dir zu hören bekommen, aber ich glaube, Minerva hat deinen Tod wohl auch nie ganz verwunden. Aber wir haben sie in den letzten Monaten gesehen, als sie sicher war, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem deine Seele aus diesem vertrackten Zauberstab kommen würde. Seit das geschehen ist, ist sie richtig jünger geworden!"

„Ich versuche immer noch, das Ganze einigermassen zu verstehen! Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich sie zuerst für ihre Mutter gehalten habe. Ich glaube, das hat ihr nicht sehr gefallen."

Er lacht. Er sieht sehr gut aus. Ich muss mich dazu zwingen, mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Mann, der da lachend vor mir steht, zwölf Jahre in Azkaban verbracht haben soll. Ich will mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, was er erlitten haben muss, dort eingekerkert zu sein, ohne ein Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Es muss die wahre Hölle gewesen sein. Ich lasse meinen Blick über das kleine Mädchen an seiner Seite gehen. Sie sieht aus wie alle Blacks aussehen, wie Sirius selber aussieht, doch ihre grauen Augen strahlen mit demselben warmen Glanz wie die ihres Bruders. Sie scheint viel zu lächeln. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen! Die Kleinen scheinen nicht viel älter als ein Jahr zu sein. Sirius hat seinen Sohn auf dem Arm und dieser ist ein weiterer typischer Black. Offenbar können die machen was sie wollen, die Kinder schauen alle gleich aus. Schwarze Haare, graue Augen. Der Kleine lehnt sein Köpfchen an die Schulter seines Vaters und sieht müde aus.

„Dein Sohn sieht dir sehr ähnlich, Sirius. Ich dachte grade, dass in deiner Familie eine unglaubliche Familienähnlichkeit herrscht, es gleichen sich ja alle Mitglieder fast aufs Haar."

Sein Lachen klingt wie ein tiefes Bellen.

„Das muss dich nicht wundern! Ich habe erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit erfahren, dass in meiner Familie ein Zauber dafür verwendet wurde. Er wird auf die schwangere Mutter angewendet und forciert das äusserliche Aussehen des Kindes, entweder auszusehen wie der Vater oder wie die Mutter. Er verändert die entsprechenden Gene, es ist also nicht nur eine visuelle Illusion. Ich hatte denselben Zauber auf Dennys Mum angewendet, bevor ich das wusste. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er in meiner Familie Tradition ist, hätte ich das wohl kaum getan, aber wir wollten, dass unsere beiden uns ähnlich sehen, nicht ihrer Mama. Der zweite Grund, dass wir ihre Identität schützen wollten, was dann im Endeffekt nicht nötig war, denn sie ist ihre Mama geblieben. Du wirst Lily und James Potter sicher bald mal kennenlernen."

„Ich habe Lily Potter heute sogar schon kennengelernt! Sie ist die Mutter eurer Kinder? Was hat ihr Mann dazu zu sagen gehabt?"

„Wir stecken alle vier drin. Lily hätte ihr Angebot, die Kinder für uns auszutragen, ohne James' Wissen und Zustimmung nicht gemacht. Er ist mein bester Freund. Mehr wie ein Bruder denn wie ein Freund. Und er war voll dafür. Wir sind beide mehr als dankbar und lieben die beiden noch mehr für ihre Freundschaft und wir verstehen uns eindeutig als eine Familie. James' Mutter war meine Grosstante Dorea, also sind wir eh schon verwandt. Die Zwillinge sind sogar eigentlich Drillinge, denn sie haben noch ein Brüderchen, Andrew, James und Lilys Sohn. Der Zauber, den wir angewendet haben hat nichts an ihrem Charakter oder ihrer natürlichen Intelligenz verändert. Die drei Kinder sind sich eigentlich charakterlich ziemlich ähnlich. Muss wohl die starke Mama durchgeschlagen haben!"

„Das ist dann wahrscheinlich der ultimative Freundschaftsdienst," meine ich.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Es war riskant, denn es hätte unsere Freundschaft ruinieren können, doch es hat uns zum Glück noch enger zusammengeschweisst," fügt Remus bei.

Sobald alle sitzen, lassen die beiden jungen Männer ihre kleinen Kinder auf den Boden und geben ihnen etwas zum Spielen. Ich lächle, als ich sie dabei beobachte, wie sie von einem zum nächsten Lehrer gehen. Es sind jetzt noch andere Kinder im Zimmer, von den jüngeren Lehrern, die meisten davon in ihren Hogwarts-Roben. Minerva stellt mir die Leute vor, die ich nicht kenne.

„Ihr Lieben, darf ich euch meinen Mann Duncan vorstellen? Als er ermordet wurde, war er hier Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, daher kennt er einige von euch noch sehr gut."

Dann gehen wir von einer Person zur nächsten.

„Duncan, dies hier ist Annie Limbury, vor kurzem hat sie bei uns als die neue Zaubertränkemeisterin angefangen und unterrichtet die Fünft- bis Siebtklässler in Zaubertränke. Dies sind ihre Kinder Margaret, eine Siebtklässlerin, Charles, er ist in der fünften Klasse, Brianna, die grade erst angefangen hat und Kevin, er ist ein Sechstklässler."

Drei Gryffindors und ein Hufflepuff. Sie sind eine nette Familie und offenbar alle vier ziemlich schlau. Als wir uns eine Weile unterhalten, wird mein erster Eindruck bestätigt. Was mir allerdings auffällt, ist ihre Gradlinigkeit, ihr offenes Wesen und ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten unter Erwachsenen. Ich bin in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, in der Kindern so viel Respekt gegenüber Erwachsenen eingeimpft wurde, dass weder ich noch meine Altersgenossen es gewagt hätten, uns so selbstverständlich unter Erwachsenen zu bewegen wie diese Kinder hier. Als ich ein Kind war, hiess es, dass Kinder nicht zu sehen und nicht zu hören sein sollten. Diese Kinder hier sind völlig selbstverständlich ein Teil ihrer Familie und nicht nur hinter dem Vorhang versteckt. Ich glaube, das gefällt mir sehr gut.

Als die Teezeit vorüber ist und der Besuch uns verlässt, ordert Minerva mich ins Bett. Ich beschwere mich nicht und das letzte, was ich vor dem Einschlafen sehe ist Minerva, die mich lächelnd zudeckt. Ich bin doch kein Baby, Minnie!

* * *

**Samstag, 16.10.1999 / Parvati**

Nur noch ein Jahr, dann ist meine Grundausbildung als Heilerin beendet! Ich freue mich wirklich darauf, danach wählen zu können, was ich tun will! Werde ich mich selbständig als Heilerin niederlassen oder vielleicht besser weiter im St. Mungo Spital bleiben und mich spezialisieren? Ich habe zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bekomme ich im nächsten Jahr mehr Ideen, wenn ich auf den Rundgang durch die Abteilungen gehe. Draco denkt daran, nach Frankreich in die Nähe des Drachenlachens zu ziehen. Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Natürlich werde ich mit meiner Ausbildung noch nicht fertig sein, wenn der Park seine Tore öffnet, aber vielleicht könnte ich ja danach darin als Heilerin wirken? Ich bin sicher, dass jemand im Betrieb sein sollte, der Erste Hilfe leisten kann.

Samstag. Ich habe schon fast das Ende meiner Schicht erreicht. In den ersten Wochen des zweiten Jahres meiner Ausbildung habe ich schon sehr viele Patienten behandelt. Ich habe einen sehr vollen Kopf von all den neuen Zaubersprüchen, die ich nur schon in diesem Monat gelernt habe. Die Hauptlast fiel auf Diagnosezauber in der Allgemeinabteilung, in der ich zurzeit arbeite. Wir machen hier jeden Samstag allgemeine Gesundheitschecks. Morgen und am Montag habe ich frei und darüber bin ich schon sehr froh, denn ich bin müde. Heute Abend werden wir aber noch ausgehen, Draco wartet auf der Sunnegg auf mich.

Mein Zauberstab leuchtet in einem giftigen Hellgelb auf als ich eine junge Frau untersuche. Ich muss meine Tabelle nach diesem Gelb absuchen, das auf einen Zauber zum Prüfen ihrer Lunge aufleuchtet. Ach du meine Güte! Das sieht nicht gut aus. Um ganz sicher zu sein, wiederhole ich den Zauber, doch es kommt das gleiche Gelb. Meine Ausbilderin schaut mich an und nickt. Sie hat den Zauber selber auch gesprochen, und ich versuche, mich an die genaue Bedeutung zu erinnern. Auf alle Fälle muss ich die Patientin sofort an eine andere Abteilung weiterschicken.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs Snatch, ich muss Sie an eine andere Abteilung weitersenden, die Abteilung für Magische Erreger. Bitte bringen Sie diese Notiz der Heilerin Herriot, die heute dort eingesetzt ist. Sie wird die Diagnose genauer ansehen und kann Sie dann behandeln, was wir hier bei dieser Untersuchung nicht tun können," erkläre ich der Patientin, während ich kurz den Zauber und dessen Resultat für Madam Herriot notiere.

Ich reisse die Notiz von meinem Pergamentblock ab, zeige sie kurz meiner Ausbilderin zur Kontrolle und als sie nur nickt, reiche ich sie der Patientin.

„Absolut richtig, Parvati," sagt sie nur und lächelt mich an.

Mrs Snatch schaut sich den Zettel etwas besorgt an und geht gleich weiter. Sie war für heute meine letzte Patientin. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich verziehen darf, denn ich habe heute eine Menge Patienten zu sehen bekommen. Eine allgemeine Untersuchung besteht aus einer Liste von Fragen und Antworten, mit denen wir das allgemeine Befinden der Untersuchten ermitteln, danach aus einer festgelegten Gruppe von diagnostischen Zaubern, einem für das Skelett, fürs Blut, Gehirn, die Gelenke, Muskeln und Sehnen, und schliesslich je einem für alle einzelnen Organe. Finden wir Auffälligkeiten, werden die Patienten gleich an die zuständige Spezialabteilung im Spital verwiesen. Auf Wunsch empfehlen wir auch spezialisierte Heiler. Taucht nichts auf erhalten die Patienten sofort ein Gesundheitsattest.

St. Mungos tut dies kostenlos für all diejenigen Patienten, die es sich nicht leisten können. Es gibt immer noch eine ganze Menge Leute, die nicht genügend Geld haben, um sich jeden Heiler leisten zu können, den sie sich wünschen. Wir haben auch die Funktion von Vertrauensärzten für viele magische Institutionen, die von ihren potentiellen Mitarbeitern Gesundheitszeugnisse verlangen. Heute hatte ich einen Werwolf, der sich für einen Posten beim Ministerium beworben hatte. Natürlich können seine künftigen Vorgesetzten die Werwolfregistrierung konsultieren, aber sie haben zumindest in der Zwischenzeit die Standardfrage, ob ein Bewerber ein Werwolf ist, gestrichen. Es ist eine der vielen kleinen Erleichterungen, die Mandy inzwischen erstritten hat. Manda hat auch diesen Werwolf hier in die Untersuchung geschickt, als sie gewusst hat, dass ich hier bin. Registrierte Werwölfe, die im ständigen Kontakt mit dem Unterstützungsamt sind, dürfen ihre Krankheit inzwischen verschweigen, wenn sie es vorziehen. Wenn sie erst einmal eingestellt worden sind, sind sie vor einer Kündigung, weil sie ein Werwolf sind geschützt, doch es wird von ihnen verlangt, dass sie ihre Arbeitgeber darüber in Kenntnis setzen, um den allenfalls nötigen Dispens für die Vollmondnächte zu erhalten. Mandy ist echt genial, wenn es darum geht, solche kleinen Regulierungen durchzusetzen. Sie hat auch eine erstaunliche Überzeugungskraft und schafft es, Vertrauen herzustellen! James hilft ihr nach Kräften dabei, diese Gesetzesänderungen durchzusetzen und sein Einfluss und Stellung im Zaubererrat hat gereicht, um die Abstimmung mit fliegenden Fahnen durchzubringen. Mandy wird wohl demnächst unter den Werwölfen zu ihrer Schutzheiligen ernannt. Den Werwolf, der heute gekommen ist, hat sie natürlich genau heute geschickt, damit er von mir untersucht wird. Sie weiss genau, dass ich seinen Zustand geheim halte, wenn er ansonsten gesund ist. Als ich ihm sein Attest reiche, zwinkere ich. Wenn er den Job bekommt, wird's ihm bald noch besser gehen. Ich bin auch sicher, dass ich andere Heiler von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen werde, dass sie Werwölfe nicht grundsätzlich vorverurteilen. Sie sollten sich nicht von Vorurteilen bei ihrer Arbeit beeinflussen lassen, sondern an ihre erste Pflicht denken, Menschen zu heilen.

Während ich nach Hause appariere, denke ich daran, was für ein Segen der Wolfsbanntrank ist. Jetzt, da Mandy sich da hineingekniet hat, hat sie auch ein paar Zaubertränkemeister beauftragt, an dem Trank Verbesserungen zu finden. Sie meint, dass zumindest eine Reduzierung der benötigten Dosen möglich sein müsste. Hermione hat ja immerhin schon herausgefunden, dass der Trank immer noch funktioniert, wenn man ihn mit künstlichen Süssstoffen erträglicher macht. Dieser Hinweis ist jetzt in allen Rezepten, die erhältlich sind, eingefügt worden.

„Hey!"

Draco weckt mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Ich schaue auf und er hat mich in seinen Armen, noch bevor ich wirklich wahrnehme, dass ich zu Hause angekommen bin. Seine Lippen sind auf meinen, als ich mir dieser Tatsache gerade bewusst werde. Wir küssen, aber er grinst, als er mich loslässt.

„Du bist ja völlig anderswo, Liebste! Möchte wissen, woran du denkst..."

„Nichts weltbewegendes, Draco, ich habe nur grade noch über etwas von meiner Arbeit nachgedacht. Gutes, noch dazu, also keine Bange. Sag mal – ich habe nachgedacht, was ich am Ende meiner Ausbildung tun soll. Ich könnte als Heilerin im Drachenlachen tätig sein, was meinst du? Ihr werdet doch bestimmt ein paar Heiler benötigen, oder nicht?"

„Na klar. Es wird einer anfangen, wenn wir aufmachen. Eine kleine Krankenstation gehört zum Empfangsgebäude. Und dann brauchen wir mit der Zeit sicher noch ein paar mehr. Damit kannst du damit rechnen, nach deiner Ausbildung einen Job zu haben."

„Super! Dann kann ich auch noch weiter arbeiten, wenn wir uns zu einem Baby entschliessen sollten."

Er starrt mich an.

„Möchtest du eins?" fragt er leise.

„Natürlich möchte ich Kinder. Du etwa nicht?"

Jetzt grinst er wieder.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich zu einem Erben nein sagen werde? Aber wirklich, Liebste, ich möchte gerne Kinder, aber erst, wenn du deine Ausbildung beendet haben wirst, und nachdem wir das Drachenlachen in Gang gebracht haben werden. Ich bin sicher, dass ich am Anfang dort sehr engagiert sein werde, und ich möchte doch meinen Beitrag zum Aufziehen unserer Kinder leisten und etwas von ihnen haben."

„Perfekt. Das gibt uns noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns alleine. Mein Training wird jetzt intensiver werden. Mein Kopf schwirrt nur so von all den Zaubern, die ich in den letzten zwei Wochen gelernt habe. Und jetzt gehe ich ja auf die Rotation durch alle Abteilungen, da kommen noch weit mehr dazu. Bis jetzt habe ich hauptsächlich diagnostiziert, aber sobald ich auf die Abteilung kommen, werde ich die Zauber lernen, die ich für die Behandlung der Krankheiten und Verletzungen brauche. Ich weiss jetzt, dass Madam Pomfrey eine Spitzenkraft ist, aber sie hat doch ein sehr kleines Segment von Patientenbetreuung abzudecken. Du würdest es nicht glauben, was da alles im St. Mungos aufkreuzt! In einem früheren Leben hättest du einen guten Teil davon wohl als Gesindel bezeichnet."

„Erzähl mir mehr davon, wenn wir im Ausgang sind, Liebste. Ziehen wir uns um?"

„Bin schon unterwegs," antworte ich, während ich mich aus seinen Armen löse und mich umdrehe, um zu unserer Seite des Hauses zu gehen. „Kommt heute jemand mit?"

„Mandy und Jason. Und Harry und Hermione. Zur Sicherheit habe ich einen Tisch für acht Personen gebucht, wenn also noch jemand kommen will, hat's noch ein bisschen extra Platz."

„Gut."

Ich gehe unter die Dusche und wasche meine Haare. So erfrischt wickle ich ein Tuch um mich und trockne meine Haare mit einem Zauber. Das Ausbürsten dauert eine gute Weile, weil sie so lang sind. Dann lege ich mein magisches Make-up auf und kehre in unser Schlafzimmer zurück, um mich anzuziehen.

„Draco!" rufe ich laut.

Er appariert ins Zimmer und fragt mit einer ritterlichen Geste:

„Madame haben gerufen?"

Er bringt mich zum Lachen, aber ich bekomme heraus:

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Hogsmeade hat einen nagelneuen Nachtclub, kannst du dir sowas vorstellen? Ein Nachtclub in Hogsmeade! Wie auch immer, die offerieren Abendessen und Tanz, ich dachte, das müsste nett sein, was meinst du?"

„Oh ja, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Was ziehe ich also an? Was ziehst du an?"

„Meine silbern und blau glitzernde rauchgraue Festrobe," informiert er mich.

Gut. Dann kann ich eine meiner türkisfarbenen Festroben anziehen, die passt gut zu seiner grauen. Als wir mit Anziehen fertig sind, gehen wir hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir die anderen bereits antreffen.

„Hallo, Parvati! War die Arbeit heute erträglich?" fragt Mandy.

„Ja, ging sehr gut. Dein Typ ist übrigens aufgetaucht."

„Ach ja? Ist er in Ordnung?"

„Absolut in Ordnung. Hat sein Gesundheitszeugnis von uns bekommen."

„Gut. Er braucht diese Stelle. Er ist schon seit über einem Jahr arbeitslos. Er sagt, dass er seine Vorgesetzten informieren wird, wenn sie mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden sind. Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihm als Beraterin beizustehen, falls er mich braucht. Aber mit der neuen Gesetzesänderung sollte es in Ordnung sein."

„Du leistest sensationelle Arbeit, Mandy!"

„Ich liebe meine Arbeit! Und zu sehen, dass ich Änderungen, vor allem Verbesserungen erreichen kann, ist mehr als ein Bonus. Es ist wichtige Arbeit, wie wenig meine Eltern auch davon halten mögen."

„Tut immer noch weh, was? Mir jedenfalls würde es wehtun..." sage ich.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es immer noch schmerzt. Ich glaube, Draco weiss ein Liedchen davon zu singen, was es bedeutet, sich von seiner Familie zu distanzieren. Ich kann meine Eltern nicht mal mehr fünf Minuten lang ertragen! Zum Glück haben wenigstens meine Geschwister eingesehen, dass ich das Richtige tue und schneiden mich nicht."

„Ja, das ist kein Spass. Zumindest hast du deine Geschwister, also hast du noch Familie übrig. Meine nächsten Verwandten sind Tante Andromeda, die ich praktisch nicht kenne, und Cousine Tonks. Beide stehen mir nicht nahe genug, wenn ich mal Familie brauche! Zum Glück habe ich auch noch Sirius. – Treffen wir deinen Schatz in Hogsmeade, Mandy?" fragt Draco.

„Ja. Er hat heute auch gearbeitet, also sagte er, dass er direkt dahin appariert," gibt Mandy zur Antwort.

Sie sieht heute Abend wieder einmal sehr hübsch aus. Ihr langes, braunes Haar trägt sie offen über einer dunkelroten Festrobe aus Seide. Harry und Hermione tauchen auf, beide in dunkelgrünen Festroben. Hermione hat einen dunkelgrauen Wollumhang über ihrem Arm. Sie wird jetzt so richtig rund und erklärt:

„Da sind wir. Dies ist das letzte Wochenende, an dem ich vor der Geburt apparieren kann! Danach muss ich zuhause bleiben. Ich werde direkt in den Merry Den zurückkehren und dort mein Zimmer beziehen. Dann kann ich zumindest noch immer an die Uni..."

„Das war der Grund für meine Einladung heute Abend, meine Gute..." kichert Draco.

„Das bringt uns der Geburt irgendwie einen Riesenschritt näher," bemerkt Harry.

„Hallo, alle zusammen! Wo wollt ihr denn hin, ihr seid ja alle so elegant?" fragt Ron.

Er ist eben mit Justin von einem Ausflug zurückgekommen.

„Wir wollen diesen neuen Nachtclub in Hogsmeade mal unter die Lupe nehmen. Wir haben noch zwei Plätze frei, wollt ihr mitkommen?" fragt Draco zurück.

„Sprichst du von diesem Hog's High Night Ding?" fragt Justin.

„Genau."

„Wow! Ich habe gehört, dass man da noch ziemlich was anstellen muss, um Eingang zu finden! Wie lange gebt ihr uns Zeit, uns bereitzumachen?"

„Fünf Minuten," sagt Draco trocken.

„Gemacht," gibt Ron zurück und appariert in sein Zimmer, mit einem lachenden Justin im Schlepptau.

Wir warten ein paar Minuten, aber sie tauchen tatsächlich nach kaum zehn Minuten proper gekleidet wieder auf.

„Schnellste Dusche meines Lebens," gibt Ron kund.

„Halt den Schnabel und appariere schon! Das war zu viel Information," schimpft Mandy und haut ihm eins über den Schädel.

„Stimmt aber! Und ist noch lange kein Grund, meine Frisur zu ruinieren, weisst du," wehrt sich Ron.

Wir apparieren lachend nach Hogsmeade, wo wir Jason treffen, der vor dem Eingang in den Club auf uns wartet. Er zieht Mandy in die Arme und küsst sie, bevor er den Rest von uns begrüsst. Dann gehen wir gemeinsam hinein. Draco stellt sich vor und ein Kellner führt uns an unseren Tisch.

Auf dem Menü gibt es eine schöne Auswahl guter Gerichte. Wir suchen uns aus, was wir essen wollen, bestellen und dann wendet sich die Unterhaltung den Tagesaktualitäten zu. Es gibt viel Jux und Spass und wir lachen die meiste Zeit.

„Wie geht's dir, Hermione? Kann nicht mehr so lange dauern, nicht wahr?" fragt Jason.

„Na ja, immer noch ungefähr sieben Wochen hin. Ich darf jetzt nicht mehr apparieren. Und werde jetzt wirklich rund! Wird mich allerdings nicht vom Tanzen abhalten," erzählt sie.

Jason lacht.

„Du siehst immer noch sehr gut aus, mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin sicher, dass Harry genauso denkt."

„Ich bin so glücklich, dass mir das kein Bauchweh verursacht, glaub mir! Er will sie ja genauso wie ich, unsere Kinder. Ich frage mich nur, wer jetzt als nächstes die Freunde für unsere Kleinen herstellen wird! Sie brauchen noch ein paar weitere kleine Rumtreiber, wenn sie nach Hogwarts gehen!"

„Wir könnten einspringen... allerdings etwas spät für dieses hier," erklärt Draco, fast ein bisschen verlegen.

„Wirklich? Denkt ihr beiden an Kinder?" fragt Harry erfreut.

„Erst, wenn ich mit der Ausbildung fertig bin, dann aber ziemlich gleich!" gebe ich Auskunft.

**Hermione **

„Das ist grossartig!" freue ich mich für Parvati und Draco.

Ich bin schon gespannt, wie sie sich als Eltern machen werden. Ich kann mir aber denken, dass sie sich sehr gut schlagen werden. Draco sieht jedenfalls mit der Aussicht auf einen Erben sehr zufrieden aus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er gerne die Chance wahrnehmen wird, den Namen der Familie weiterzureichen und ihr einen besseren Ruf zu geben als sie bisher hatte. Und warum sollte er auch nicht? Ich meine, er hat einige sehr zweifelhafte und unangenehme Vorfahren in seiner Ahnengalerie, aber das braucht ihn ja nicht daran zu hindern, sich eine eigene Zukunft aufzubauen. Er hat bereits damit begonnen, Malfoy Manor auszuräumen und beabsichtigt, das ganze Haus dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, wenn er fertig ist. Er will doch die schönen antiken Möbel, Bilder und Bücher behalten.

Nach dem Essen tanzen wir. Natürlich ist es mir unmöglich, jeden Tanz mitzumachen, aber ich lasse mich nicht davon abhalten, den letzten Abend, den ich so mit meinen Freunden verbringen kann, bevor meine Mutterpflichten mich ans Haus binden werden, zu geniessen. Ich werde meine Pflichten als Mutter ernstnehmen und auch Harry wird seinen Beitrag leisten und mich nicht damit alleine lassen. Das Kleine kickt mich jetzt des Öfteren heftig von innen her. Harry liebt es, etwelche Bewegungen von aussen her zu erhaschen. Wir wissen nicht, welches Geschlecht es hat und wollen es auch nicht vorher wissen! Das wäre, als ob man ein Weihnachtsgeschenk vor Weihnachten öffnet! Wir haben uns daher sowohl Jungen- wie auch Mädchennamen notiert.

„Ich liebe dich," flüstert mir Harry in die Ohren, während er mich beim Tanzen so eng an sich heranzieht, wie die Beule an meinem Bauch es zulässt.

Ich muss viel mehr auf meine Schritte achten, und vertue mich ab und zu, aber wir lachen darüber. Mein Gleichgewicht ist etwas durcheinander geraten. Zwischendurch lassen wir einen Tanz aus und um elf machen wir Schluss. Ron und Justin sind grade die einzigen, die noch auf der Tanzfläche sind. Wir verabschieden uns trotzdem.

„Wir müssen gehen. Ich brauche zurzeit viel Schlaf," sage ich.

Harry und Draco wechseln amüsierte Blicke. Harry grinst und ich frage:

„Bei wem bedanke ich mich eigentlich für diesen schönen Abend?"

„Draco," erklärt Harry.

„Danke, Draco! Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend und wahrscheinlich der letzte, den ich ohne Nachwuchs im Ausgang verbringen konnte."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Hermione. Wir sehen euch ja am Grimmauld Platz."

„Bestimmt! Schaut einfach mal rein!"

Harry holt meinen Umhang und hilft mir hinein. Wir verabschieden uns von den anderen, dann apparieren wir direkt zum Grimmauld Platz. Dies ist das letzte Mal für etliche Wochen, dass ich apparieren kann! Zum Glück ist die Akademie nur zwei Haltestellen mit der U-Bahn entfernt und dasselbe gilt für Diagon Alley. Alle anderen Orte, die ich allenfalls erreichen muss, kann ich per Floo oder per öffentlichem Verkehr erreichen. Und sollte mir der Floo zu unangenehm werden, kann ich immer noch ein Taxi rufen. Aber bestimmt brauche ich nicht sehr viel herumzureisen, schliesslich werden meine Bedürfnisse alle bestens abgedeckt. Dobby lässt es sich nicht nehmen, sich auch hier um uns zu kümmern. Im Notfall können er und Winky mich auch mit ihrer Magie transportieren.

* * *

**Sonntag, 17.10.1999 / Hermione **

Für heute haben wir die gemeinsame Geburtstagparty für die beiden Boys, die heuer vierzig Jahre alt werden geplant. Remus' Geburtstag war am 5. September, Sirius' ist eigentlich erst morgen, aber dies war das einzige Wochenende, an dem wir alle zusammenkommen können.

Die Party findet in Hogwarts statt, in einem alten, heute unbenutzten Ballsaal im alten Herzen des Schlosses. Lily, James, Harry und ich haben alles organisiert. Wir erwarten eine Menge Gäste, natürlich zuerst die ganze Familie und die Sunnegg-Bande, meine Eltern, zahllose Freunde von den Prewetts bis zu den Weasleys und natürlich die Tonks und McKinnons. Am Nachmittag gibt es erst mal Party mit den Kindern zusammen, die dann nachher zum Übernachten hier im Gästeflügel von Hogwarts von Winky betreut werden, während wir am Abend unsere Dinnerparty und Tanz geniessen werden.

Harry und ich apparieren zusammen zu meinen Eltern nach Greenwich. Später haben wir für uns alle einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts.

„Hallo, meine Lieben, wie geht's euch?" begrüsst meine Mutter uns beide.

„Hallo, Mum, es ist wie immer schön, dich zu sehen! Uns geht's sehr gut und wir bleiben jetzt bis zur Geburt in London."

„Das ist grossartig."

„Du kannst uns in Grimmauld Place besuchen kommen, obwohl du es beim ersten Mal wahrscheinlich nicht sehen wirst. Es ist unauffindbar und ist daher für alle unsichtbar, auch Zauberer. Aber wenn wir dich zum ersten Mal dahin mitgenommen haben, ist es wie beim Tropfenden Kessel, du wirst es sehen können."

„Ah, das erleichtert mich, den sehe ich jetzt nämlich ohne Probleme und frage mich, wie ich den je übersehen konnte!"

„Genauso funktioniert's mit Grimmauld Place. Nur funktioniert der Beachte-mich-nicht Zauber dort für Zauberer ebenso wie für Muggel. Es steht auch zwischen anderen Muggelhäusern. Der Ort ist nicht der beste, aber das Haus ist frisch renoviert und ist freundlich und elegant. Es war so dunkel und deprimierend darin! Aber jetzt sind alle Räume frisch mit heller Farbe bestrichen. Passend zu den hellen Wänden gibt es viele Stoffe mit vielen bunten Farben im Haus. Es sieht wirklich schön aus," erzählt Harry.

Mum erkundigt sich nach meiner Schwangerschaft.

„Du siehst gut aus, Hermione, geht's dir auch gut?"

„Sehr gut, Mum. Seitdem die Morgenübelkeit überstanden ist, geht's mir super. Bisschen Rückenweh und manchmal etwas aufgelaufene Füsse, aber nichts, was zur Sorge Anlass geben würde, wenn ich jeden Tag meine Füsse eine Weile hochlagere. Die Heiler in der Geburtsklinik sind sehr gut."

„Wie geht das dort zu? Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie das bei euch magischen Leutchen abläuft?" fragt Dad.

„Na ja, bei der Vorsorgeuntersuchung gibt's einige routinemässigen Diagnosezauber, sechs oder sieben davon. Damit checken sie, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dann sprechen wir über mein allgemeines Befinden und allfällige kleine Wehwehchen. Bis jetzt bin ich einmal im Monat gegangen, ab jetzt alle zwei Wochen."

„Und die Geburt? Wie wird die laufen?"

„Genau wie bei den Muggeln, Mum! Wir machen auch in etwa dieselben Geburtsvorbereitungen. Harry und ich gehen für regelmässiges Lamaze-Training in die Klinik, Atemtechniken und Gymnastik und so was. Es gibt sogar eine La Leche League für Zauberer! Das ist also alles sehr ähnlich wie bei den Muggeln auch. Natürlich gibt's anstatt Chemikalien Zauber zur Schmerzbekämpfung, die sind besser, weil sie ausschliesslich die Schmerzen bekämpfen, einen aber nicht so wegtreten lassen wie die Medikamente in Muggelspitälern. Es gibt auch Zauber zur Geburtseinleitung, falls nötig. Auch die sind weit schonender als Medikamente. Harry wird mit dabei sein, und sicher auch Lily, Mum, aber ich möchte dich auch da haben, wenn du mitkommen willst!"

„Kann ich denn das?"

„Natürlich, warum denn auch nicht? Wie es scheint, ist es da normal, dass die Leute im Geburtszimmer halbe Partys zum Willkommen eines neuen Erdenbürgers feiern. Wir rufen euch an und ihr könnt per Floo zu uns nach Grimmauld Place kommen, dann gehen wir alle zusammen in die Klinik."

„Ich wäre gerne mit dabei, Hermione. Nicht nur bin ich sehr neugierig, obwohl ich's bei Lizzie ja schon erlebt habe, aber es wäre eine grosse Ehre, dir bei der Geburt deines Babys beistehen zu dürfen, Liebes. Euch beiden."

„Und wir hätten dich gerne mit dabei. Wie gesagt, Lily wird ja auch da sein."

„Ausgezeichnet."

„Hermione, hast du dich eigentlich während deiner Schwangerschaft jemals verwandelt?"

„Ganz am Anfang einmal. Aber nach dem dritten Monat nicht mehr. Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee. Und jetzt werde ich bestimmt nichts so Dummes tun."

Wir können uns noch eine Weile unter uns unterhalten, während Dad uns zum Grimmauld Place fährt. Es wird ihnen helfen, es später selber zu finden. Wir zeigen ihnen den Weg und Dad merkt ihn sich. Nach etwa vierzig Minuten kommen wir an. Dad und Mum sehen sich die Umgebung etwas besorgt an.

„Das sieht aber ziemlich heruntergekommen aus..." bemerkt Mum.

„Ja, das tut es. Noch. Die lokalen Behörden haben grade eine Menge Geld erhalten, um die Häuser zur alten Pracht zurückzubringen. Käufer können hier nicht einfach wild irgendwas renovieren, die werden sich an die Vorgaben halten müssen, die ihnen die Behörden geben, denn alle Gebäude an diesem Platz sind auf der Liste der erhaltenswerten Gebäude. Jede Änderung muss mit der Behörde abgesprochen werden, wie ihr wisst. Mit etwas Geduld wird dies hier wieder ein hübscher Platz. Ihr werdet es an unserem Haus sehen! Und jeder, der hier vorbeiläuft nimmt uns nicht wahr, dank den uralten Zaubern auf dem Haus."

Dad parkt das Auto vor dem Haus und ich verwandle es in eines, das wenig einnehmend aussieht, um einen möglichen Dieb gleich davon abzuhalten. Dies hier wird keiner klauen wollen! Dad grinst.

„Das ist ein guter Trick, Töchterchen."

„Praktisch jedenfalls."

Ich grinse und weise ihnen den Weg in den Merry Den. Die Türe ist jetzt auf alle unsere Zauberstäbe eingestellt und auf eine leise Berührung mit meinem geht sie lautlos auf. Meine Eltern schauen sich das Gebäude an und sind beeindruckt.

„Ihr hättet es vorher sehen sollen, Mum, als es noch das Noble, alte Haus der Blacks war! Hier stank es richtig nach Dunkler Magie!" erzählt Harry grinsend.

Seraina kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen, kaum, dass sie Harrys Stimme hört.

„Harry! Harry!" ruft sie schon von weitem.

Er fängt sie auf, hebt sie hoch und wirbelt sie durch die Luft, dann gibt er ihr einen Kuss.

„Hallo, mein Kleines! Wie geht's dir denn heute?"

Sie zirpt etwas nicht so ganz Verständliches. Die Zwillinge lernen gegenwärtig jeden Tag neue Worte und es macht Spass, ihnen beim Herunterrasseln ihres Repertoires zuzuhören.

„Wer ist denn dieses Prinzesschen hier?" fragt mein Dad und kitzelt sie. „Wenn du nicht die süsseste kleine Maus bist, heisse ich Anton!"

Harry schaut zu ihm auf und sagt:

„Unsere kleine Seraina. Du hast sie noch nicht oft gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, erst etwa drei oder vier Mal. Sie macht sich aber schon sehr gut und ist ein hübsches kleines Mädchen!"

„Und ein cleveres dazu!"

Wir gehen alle zusammen ins grosse Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest von Serainas Familie sitzt. Addie sitzt vor dem kleinen Tisch auf dem Teppich und spielt magisches Backgammon mit Remus. Sirius sitzt etwas weiter weg ebenfalls auf dem Teppich und spielt mit Denny mit Lego. Ron und ich haben ihm eine Menge der grossen Duplosteine geschenkt.

„Hallo!" grüsst Sirius, aufschauend.

Harry lässt Seraina wieder auf den Boden, wo sie sich sofort wieder ihrem Bruder und Vater anschliesst, um weiterzuspielen.

„So, meine Süssen, unsere Gäste sind eingetroffen, da muss ich mich jetzt erst mal um sie kümmern. Ihr müsst für eine Weile alleine bauen."

Er steht auf, um meine Eltern zu begrüssen.

„Hallo, Sirius! Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Und eine gute Idee, uns Harry und Hermione zu schicken, damit sie uns den Weg weisen konnten."

„Hallo, Helen, George! Das haben die sicher gern getan," antwortet Sirius. Er hat immer noch keine Ahnung, was in Hogwarts vorbereitet wird.

Auch Remus begrüsst Mum mit einer Umarmung und Dad mit einem Händedruck, dann lädt er sie ein, irgendwo Platz zu nehmen. Während sie sich hinsetzt schaut sie sich um und meint:

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Wohnzimmer, Remus. Sieht sehr hübsch aus. Offenbar habt ihr gut renoviert? Hermione sagte, dies wäre ein schwarzes Loch gewesen."

„So könnte man es auch nennen. Alles war dunkel, die Vorhänge und Fensterläden waren dauernd geschlossen, kein Tageslicht, dunkle Wände, dunkle Möbel, schlichtweg scheusslich. Deshalb haben wir auf viele Kontraste geachtet. Eigentlich wollten wir das Haus verkaufen, weil Sirius damit nicht eine einzige gute Erinnerung verbindet, aber als wir sahen, wie die Renovation es verändert hat und wie es wieder freundlich und einladend geworden ist, änderten wir unsere Ansicht. Jetzt benutzen wir es natürlich nur an den Wochenenden. Es wird immer ein bisschen mühsamer, mit den Kleinen zu apparieren, daher benutzen wir die Floo-Verbindung und damit geht's dann etwas besser. Aber in die Schweiz können wir nur apparieren, Floo ist nicht. Also ist dies unser Wochenendhaus, während wir zu Ferien auf die Sunnegg gehen. Aber auch wenn's warm ist, gehen wir wohl eher auf die Sunnegg, weil wir dort die Kinder problemlos hinauslassen können. Der Garten hier ist noch Wildnis. Die arme Addie hat gezittert wie Espenlaub, als sie zum ersten Mal wieder hierherkam, nachdem wir sie zu uns genommen hatten."

„Addie? Wer ist Addie?" fragt Mum.

„Ach – das weisst du noch gar nicht? Sie ist Sirius' kleine Schwester. – Kommst du mal rüber, Kleines? Das hier sind Helen und George Granger, Hermiones Eltern."

„Hallo, Addie. Es ist nett, dich kennenzulernen," sagt Mum. „Was für ein hübsches Mädchen du bist."

Addie hat jetzt schon weit weniger Mühe als zu Beginn, neue Leute kennenzulernen. Sie schüttelt die Hände meiner Eltern und lächelt.

„Und wie alt bist du, Addie?"

„In zwei Monaten werde ich elf."

„Oh, das ist wunderbar! Ich fand, elf war ein tolles Alter. Magst du es auch?"

„Ich weiss nicht… ich mag es, mit Tante Lily zu lernen."

„Na toll! Du hast deine eigene Lehrerin? Da hast du aber Glück!"

Mum behandelt die meisten Kinder in der Praxis meiner Eltern, sie ist super, wenn's drum geht, kleine Käfer aus der Reserve zu locken. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hat sie Addie so weit, dass die ihr ihre ganzen Geheimnisse erzählt. Derweilen erzählt Remus Dad, wie wir zu Addie gekommen sind.

„Wir mussten hierherkommen, um einiges and Dokumenten durchzusehen, um das Durcheinander aufzuräumen, was der ‚Tod' von Sirius' Eltern angerichtet hat. Wir kamen hier an und stellten erst mal fest, dass nicht nur Sirius' Mutter viel später gestorben ist, als offiziell bekanntgegeben, sondern auch, dass sein Vater selber noch am Leben war! Sie hatten ihren Tod fälschlich gemeldet, um dann nochmals einen Erben zu zeugen, im Geheimen und einer, der dann ihren Vorstellungen eines perfekten Reinblüters entsprechen sollte. Allerdings kam dann Addie zur Welt, ein Mädchen und gar nicht, was sie haben wollten. Da ihre Mutter ein Jahr nach ihrer Geburt starb, war's dann aus mit weiteren Kindern. Das arme Geschöpf hat dieses Haus, sogar nur einen winzigen Teil dieses Hauses, nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen dürfen, bis wir zum Aufräumen kamen. Schlicht unglaublich, was? In der Zwischenzeit ist sie aber schon etwas aufgetaut. Sie hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius, nicht nur im Aussehen, auch im Temperament. Wir lieben sie sehr und zum Glück mag sie uns auch."

„Wow! Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass das tagelang in eurem Zaubererkäseblatt durchgekaut worden ist…"

„Noch nicht. Es wird sicher eines Tages publik werden, aber wir wollen, dass es so spät wie möglich passiert. Wir haben ein seelisch angeschlagenes Kind zu beschützen. Selbst, wenn sie sich jetzt öffnet, ist sie noch immer sehr verletzlich. Wir haben ohne weiteres das Sorgerecht für sie erhalten, da sie Sirius' Schwester ist. Daher haben wir jetzt schon drei Kinder."

„Was du mit Sicherheit geniest," behauptet Dad.

„Aber wie."

„Und was ist dann mit dem alten Mr. Black passiert?" fragt Dad.

„Der war bettlägerig und krank und wurde direkt nach Azkaban spediert. Wir konnten beweisen, dass er Unverzeihliche Flüche angewandt hat und das reicht für einen lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in Azkaban. Keine weiteren Fragen müssen gestellt werden."

Dad schluckt. Remus erklärt ihm aber, warum das Gesetz ist wie es ist.

Harry wirft immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf die Uhr an der Wand. Hogwarts und die eingeladenen Gäste werden uns um zwei Uhr nachmittags empfangen. Normalerweise nehmen wir an den Wochenenden immer einen späten Brunch ein, daher vermisst niemand das Essen. Aber um es den Kindern ein bisschen zu erleichtern, habe ich Winky gebeten, uns ein paar kleine Sandwichs zu machen und sie auf Platten zu servieren. Ich sitze auf dem Sofa zwischen meinen Eltern und ziehe mir die Atmosphäre unserer wundervollen Familie herein.

Es sind Tage wie dieser, die ich in mein Hirn brenne. Ich führe ein Tagebuch und bei solchen Gelegenheiten werde ich darin für gewöhnlich ziemlich gefühlsduselig, aber es geht mir so vieles durch den Kopf – und durchs Herz – all die Liebe, die ich für meine Wahlfamilie empfinde. Und ich spüre, dass von ihnen die gleiche Liebe für mich zurückkommt. Sirius und Remus freuen sich gemeinsam mit uns auf unser Kind. Natürlich könnte man sagen, dass wir sehr jung sind, dass wir noch eine Menge zu lernen haben, aber wir werden auch später auf alle Fälle arbeiten, warum sollten wir also warten? Ebenso wie Remus und Sirius werden auch Harry und ich so viel wie möglich für unser Baby da sein. Wir haben zwei wunderbare Beispiele für engagierte Eltern direkt vor unserer Nase, und wir werden ihnen jeden Trick abschauen, den wir erhaschen können. Wenn sie was machen, was mir sinnvoll erscheint, werde ich sie gnadenlos kopieren.

Es ist hübsch, der kleinen Seraina zuzuschauen, die mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen winzige Stückchen eines Gurkensandwichs aufpickt.

„Das schmeckt gut, was, Seraina?" frage ich sie.

Sie hört ihren Namen, schaut auf und grinst. Sie hat dieses unwahrscheinlich süsse Babygrinsen, dem kein Erwachsener widerstehen kann. In der Zwischenzeit hat sie schon etwa vierzehn Milchzähnchen. Als sie ihr Sandwich aufgegessen hat, nimmt Mum sie Sirius ab, um in ihren Mund zu schauen.

„Sehr hübsche Zähnchen. Ihr putzt sie doch wohl schon, oder nicht?" fragt sie ihn.

„Aber sicher. Wir haben das schon angefangen, sobald sie sie bekommen haben. Wir haben ihnen auch gar keinen Zucker gegeben, bevor sie Zähnchen hatten. Auch jetzt gibt's noch sehr wenig davon. Wir machen's allerdings zur Zeit noch immer nur mit Wasser. Mit Zahnpasta fangen wir erst an, wenn sie ein bisschen besser stillsitzen können," erklärt Remus.

Mum checkt auch Dennys Zähne.

„Gut gemacht! Auch Dennys Zähne sind in Ordnung."

„Sollten wir wirklich mal ein Problem haben, dann haben wir die Heilerin gleich nebenan, Helen. Poppy ist Klasse beim Reparieren von Zähnen. Du hättest meine sehen sollen, als ich aus Azkaban entkam. Dort kümmert sich niemand um die Gesundheit der Gefangenen, und natürlich gab es kaum genug Wasser zum Trinken. Meine Zähne waren Ruinen nach zwölf Jahren totaler Vernachlässigung," erzählt Sirius Mum.

Zur Demonstration macht er seinen Mund auf.

„Wow! Und nur einen Zauber, nehme ich an? Lass das nicht die ganze Welt hören, sonst will erst recht niemand mehr zum Zahnarzt," sagt Dad lachend.

„Du wärst im Nu arbeitslos, Dad," ziehe ich ihn auf.

„Kein Problem. Deshalb habe ich eine stinkend reiche Tochter. Der würde ich mich einfach aufhalsen," gibt er ungerührt zurück.

„Das würde mir den Hauself ersparen," sage ich trocken.

Er grinst.

„Du würdest mich niemals als Sklaven missbrauchen," meint er, überzeugt.

„Klar würde ich. Arbeit für Unterkunft und Essen. Faires Geschäft, oder etwa nicht?" frage ich streng.

Mum kichert.

„Und da er viel besser ist, wenn's um Haushalten geht als ich, darf ich mich sicher fühlen," erklärt sie.

**James**

Minerva hat den Raum ausgewählt, den wir jetzt für die grosse Fete vorbereiten. Es ist ein sehr grosser Saal, fast halb so gross wie die Grosse Halle, aber hat nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit der letzteren. Dieser Saal ist im hinteren Teil des Schlosses im dritten Stock, voll mit Holz getäfelt, schöne Paneele mit Schnitzereien, es gibt einige grosse Fenster, die auf einen Innenhof gehen und etliche Spiegel an den Wänden. Der schöne Parkettboden ist mit Aubusson-Teppichen belegt, daher wirkt der Saal trotz seiner Grösse warm und einladend. Auf einer Seite werden lange Tische mit dem Büffet aufgestellt, in der Mitte sind die Tische in einem Viereck zum Essen aufgestellt. Stühle mit Polstern, passend zu den Teppichen, stehen am Tisch und sind an den freien Seiten des Saals aufgereiht. Die Teppiche werden dort, wo später getanzt werden soll entfernt.

Die Hauselfen bereiten das Essen und die Getränke zu, aber uns bleibt trotzdem noch viel zu tun, den Saal zu dekorieren. Wir erwarten die Gäste gegen halb zwei, die beiden Geburtstagskinder und ihre Familie sollen eine halbe Stunde später kommen. Ich hoffe, dass es eine Riesenüberraschung wird, denn die beiden haben keine Ahnung, dass wir etwas vorbereiten.

Während wir mit Dekorieren beschäftigt sind, müssen wir ständig auf Lizzie und Andy aufpassen, denn die beiden wollen uns doch auch helfen und geraten uns daher zwangsläufig dauernd zwischen die Beine.

Ich habe heute Duncan kennengelernt und wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Als er mit Lizzie gesprochen hat, war sie sofort von ihm angetan! Er ist ein sehr netter Mann, ich freue mich sehr für Minerva, dass sie ihn wiederhat. Sie ist eindeutig richtig aufgeblüht! Ich habe sie noch nie so munter und fröhlich gesehen, was sage ich, ich glaube, ich habe sie noch nie wirklich fröhlich gesehen! In der Zwischenzeit hat Duncan seine Muskeln einigermassen wieder aufgebaut und ist nicht innert Minuten wieder erschöpft. Er freut sich sogar auf einen Tanz oder zwei mit seiner Frau heute Abend. Ich war fast schockiert, als ich Minerva heute morgen mit offenen Haaren gesehen habe! Ich dachte immer, dass der strenge Haarknoten, den sie immer trägt, fest mit ihrem Kopf verbunden sein müsse.

**Remus **

Auf einmal springt Harry auf und läuft hinaus. Er bringt ein langes Seil zurück und ruft:

„Greift euch alle ein Stück des Seils, bitte!"

Seil? Ist das ein Portschlüssel oder was? Sirius und ich schauen etwas befremdet, aber der Rest der Familie im Zimmer steht auf und folgt ohne zu zögern oder zu fragen, also nehmen wir unsere Kinder auf den Arm und greifen uns das Seil ebenfalls. Sieht aus, als ob wir noch irgendwohin sonst gingen.

Minuten später befinden wir uns in einem wunderbar geschmückten Saal, der schon mit Familie und Freunden gefüllt ist! Und die brüllen alle gleich los, als wir landen:

„Überraschung! Überraschung! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sirius und Remus!!!!"

Sirius und ich schauen uns an und grinsen. Wir haben beide mehr oder weniger vergessen, dass wir heuer einen runden Geburtstag feiern! Den Vierzigsten! Normalerweise machen wir keinen grossen Trara um unsere Geburtstage, da gibt es für uns wichtigere Daten zum Feiern. Aber es ist eine wunderschöne Überraschung und wir lieben unsere Freunde um so mehr, weil sie sie für uns organisiert haben.

In den nächsten Stunden pflegen wir alte und ältere Bekannt- und Verwandtschaften, es finden alle zwanglos Platz an den Tischen und als die Kleinsten aus ihrem Nachmittagsschlaf wieder erwachen, spielen wir mit ihnen.

Zum Essen gibt es eine Menge guter Sachen, es zieht sich in die Länge und dann wird es Zeit für ein paar kleine Knöpfe, ins Bett zu sinken. Für die Grossen gibt's nun noch viel Tanz und Spass.

Ich liebe es, mit meinem Mann zu tanzen. Sirius und ich passen perfekt zusammen. Er hat einen guten Stil und bewegt sich weich und graziös, so dass es einfach ist, sich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen. Er führt nicht immer, manchmal tu ich's, aber wenn ein Quick Step gespielt wird, dann ist er derjenige, der führt! Wenn wir den tanzen, bleibt nicht eben viel Platz für die anderen, denn wir füllen ihn aus! Als ich nach der Party ins Bett sinke, bin ich komplett ausgepumpt. Was für ein Tag war das, was für ein wunderbarer, toller, grossartiger Tag, und zu danken haben wir unseren besten Freunden dafür, ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter.

* * *

**Montag, 18.10.1999 / Duncan**

Endlich habe ich eine Gelegenheit, mich mal länger mit Remus alleine zu unterhalten. Sirius und Remus sind nach der Party für den Rest ihrer freien Zeit gleich in Hogwarts geblieben. Remus kommt am Nachmittag mit einem Buch in der Hand ins Lehrer-Wohnzimmer, wo auch ich mich lesend aufhalte. Ich schaue auf, als er eintritt.

„Hallo Duncan!"

„Hallo Remus! Komm her, auf dem Sofa hat's Platz genug!

Er setzt sich und ich lege mein Buch hin. Ich hatte noch nie Mühe, mich auszudrücken, aber in der vergangenen Woche habe ich Remus beobachtet und finde es sehr schwierig, mein Anliegen vorzubringen. Der Gerüchteküche entnehme ich, dass Remus und Sirius so ziemlich mit Abstand die beliebtesten Lehrer im Team sind. Die Schüler mögen an ihnen, dass sie offen, zugänglich, spassig und unkompliziert sind, und dass man von ihnen eine Menge lernen kann, auch mal Dinge, die fürs Leben nicht unumgänglich nötig sind, dafür aber Spass machen. Ich frage ihn nach seinem Lehrplan, wie er den organisiert hat und er gibt mir detaillierte Antworten, so dass ich mir ein gutes Bild machen kann. Ja, da gibt es vieles, womit ich mich gemäss den heutigen Vorstellungen und Gewohnheiten vertraut machen müsste.

„Ich bin der bescheidenen Ansicht, dass noch vieles in dem Kurs im Argen liegt. Kate und ich arbeiten hart daran, ihn auf Vordermann zu bringen, doch vieles ist noch durch die letzten beiden Konflikte geprägt. Ich bekomme es ein bisschen über, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich meine, dass das Schwergewicht wieder eher auf die Theorie zu liegen kommen muss, und dass der Kampf in den Hintergrund treten sollte. Es gibt schon genug da drin zum Fürchten, ohne dass noch aggressives Duellieren dazu kommen muss."

„Minerva meinte, dass du daran interessiert sein könntest, Geschichte zu unterrichten?" frage ich direkt.

„Ja, das würde ich eigentlich sogar sehr gerne tun. Du kennst ja den armen alten John. Er ist wirklich kein sehr guter Lehrer, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, könnte man nicht behaupten, nicht wenn die Schüler seit zweihundert Jahren diese Lektionen als Gelegenheit zu einem Extra-Schläfchen sehen."

„Aber da ist auch das Problem begraben. Er ist auch total lieb und harmlos, und selbst wenn er ein Geist ist, man möchte ihn ja doch nicht verletzen und schon gar nicht austreiben, schliesslich ist er vollkommen friedlich. Aber er will einfach nicht abtreten."

„Habt ihr ihn schon mal direkt gefragt?"

„Nicht in der letzten Zeit, aber er ist mehr als einmal direkt gefragt worden. Er gibt vor, nichts zu hören."

Das bringt mich zum Lachen. Gute Taktik, John!

„Immerhin, letzten Sommer hat er zum ersten Mal selber den Gedanken geäussert, zurückzutreten."

„Nimm ihn beim Wort dafür. Die Schüler würden von einem besseren Lehrgang auch sehr viel profitieren. Wie viele haben das Fach für ihre NEWTS gewählt?"

„Im Durchschnitt der letzten zwanzig, dreissig Jahre vielleicht drei oder vier, in zwei Jahrgängen hat er genau einen Schüler gehabt."

„Wow."

„Genauso wie wir wegen Snapes miserablen Lehrmetoden einen akuten Mangel an guten Braumeistern haben, gibt's auch einen akuten Mangel an Historikern wegen Johns Unfähigkeit, das Material rüberzubringen. Ich habe mich schon mit Elizabeth Montgomery unterhalten, der Leiterin der Behörde für magische Ausbildung, die sagte, dass der Inhalt des Unterrichtsmaterials grundsätzlich dem Lehrer überlassen bleibt, und sie sich dort nicht einmischen darf. Wenn ich das Fach unterrichtete, dann würde es eine Mischung aus magischer und Muggelgeschichte, ein Schuss Politik, ein Schuss Kultur und ein Schuss Sportgeschichte, um die Kinder auf all das aufmerksam zu machen, was um sie herum stattfindet und Geschichte schreibt. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer sind nämlich viel zu bequem, um sich über das, was gerade abläuft wirklich Gedanken zu machen, und das auch noch dann, wenn sie sich eigentlich schon längst auf die Barrikaden stürzen sollten. Wir alle sollten das Ministerium kontrollieren! Aber wenn er nicht direkt betroffen ist, steckt Otto Normalverbraucher den Kopf in den Sand und ist entweder uninteressiert oder blasiert."

„Warum versuchst du's nicht nochmal? Man merkt dir deine Leidenschaft deutlich an! Ausserdem ist es leicht, dir zuzuhören, du hast mich eben gepackt und mitgenommen! Ich bin sicher, dass in deiner Klasse kein Schüler schläft."

Er lacht.

„Stimmt schon, meine Sunnegg-Schüler haben mir auch wirklich gute Noten dafür gegeben. Ausserdem habe ich so meine eigenen Tricks, wie ich Schüler, die grade am wegdämmern sind, wieder einbeziehen kann – ich bombardiere sie mit Fragen zum Stoff, den wir grade durchnehmen. Es ist immer eine gute Idee, die Schüler in den Unterricht einzugliedern, sie zu aktivieren und aktiv zu halten. Sie behalten auch mehr von deinen Lektionen, wenn du das tust. So hast du nie gelangweilte Schüler im Klassenzimmer. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich für den Rest meines Lebens genug Dunkle Künste gesehen und wäre gar nicht abgeneigt, diesem Unterrichtsstoff ade zu sagen."

Also hat Minnie ihn richtig gespürt, er ist bereit zum Wechsel.

„Ich könnte ihn dir abnehmen…"

„Könntest du! Ich bin sicher, dass du ein guter Lehrer warst. Behalten wir das im Kopf, falls wir Binns tatsächlich zum Abtreten bringen? Ausserdem kannst du gleich mithelfen, den Stoff neu zu bearbeiten und die Unterrichtsmaterialien an die Behörde weiterzugeben."

Er macht mich wirklich glücklich! Ich würde sehr gerne wieder unterrichten, ich habe immer gute Arbeit geleistet und vermisse sie, um ehrlich zu sein. Nie würde ich versuchen, jemanden aus seinem Job zu drängen, aber da ich nun weiss, dass Remus tatsächlich gerne wechseln würde, macht es möglich. Seine Einladung, mich beim Aufbau neuer Lehrpläne einzubeziehen, macht mich ebenso glücklich.

„Es würde aber sicher wieder mehr Arbeit für dich bedeuten, Remus…"

„Erst- bis Viertklässler haben eine Lektion, Fünftklässler zwei, Sechst- und Siebtklässler haben drei Lektionen pro Woche. Gleiche Anzahl Lektionen wie jetzt."

„Dann mach es!"

„Du würdest gerne wieder unterrichten, nicht wahr?" fragt er direkt.

„Sehr gerne. Aber tu es nicht für mich, tu's für dich und deine eigene Zufriedenheit! Wenn du nicht wirklich sicher bist, dass du es gerne tun würdest, dann lass es."

„Keine Angst, ich würde nicht zurücktreten, wenn ich es nicht wirklich wollte. Aber kulturelle Themen waren für mich immer vom grössten Interesse und Geschichte ist ein Bestandteil davon."

„Nun, dann benutzen wir den Rest dieses Schuljahres, um etwas in dieser Richtung zu drehen. Vor allem, um das Lehrmaterial zu finden und auch, um dieses der Behörde zuzustellen."

„Das tun wir. Ich glaube, es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn wir alle zusammen mit John sprechen," schlägt Remus vor.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 27.10.1999 / Minerva**

Nachdem die heutige Lehrerkonferenz beendet ist, behalte ich John Binns zurück. Auch Remus bleibt da. Was jetzt folgt wird hart, aber ich werde John auffordern, in den Ruhestand zu treten.

„John, du bist bereits seit etlichen Jahrhunderten hier in Hogwarts, aber wir möchten dich gerne bei deinem Wort nehmen, das du im Sommer bei unserer Lehrerkonferenz gesprochen hast, als du sagtest, dass es vielleicht doch Zeit wäre, in den Ruhestand zu treten. Dürfen wir dich bitten, deine Stelle einem jüngeren Lehrer zu überlassen?"

„Aber Minerva, wo ist denn das Problem?"

„John, du bist schon sein einigen Jahrzehnten tot, das ist eines der vielen Probleme. Du bist ein vollkommen friedvoller, freundlicher Geist, aber leider lernen die Schüler nichts von dir. Nur einer in einem Dutzend von ihnen schafft es, deine Lektionen wach zu überstehen! Die Themen, die du aufgreifst, sind zwar Geschichte, aber antiquiert und nichtssagend. Du bist leider vollkommen unflexibel, wenn es um neuere Geschichte und Zeitgeschichte geht. Nicht ein neuer Historiker ist in den letzten sechzig Jahren an der Akademie ausgebildet worden und die einzigen beiden, die jetzt an der Akademie studieren, müssen sich ihr Material mühsam selber aus der Bibliothek zusammensuchen, weil es keinen einzigen Professoren mehr gibt. Die Mysteriumsabteilung ist von senilen Männern und Frauen bevölkert, grade mal Quintus Lupin und eine neue Auszubildende finden sich dort, die unter 90 Jahre alt sind. So kann es nicht weitergehen, John. Wenn du nicht freiwillig abtrittst, wirst du in Zukunft in einem leeren Klassenzimmer unterrichten. Wir lassen dich da auch einfach machen, aber den richtigen Unterricht wird ab dem nächsten Schuljahr Remus Lupin erteilen."

„Dann gibt es nicht mehr viel, was ich dazu sagen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Ich fürchte, nein, John, aber wir wollen dich nicht als einen Bewohner dieses Schlosses verlieren! Wir möchten gern, dass du hier bleibst!"

„Nur nicht, dass noch lebendige Schüler in meinem Klassenzimmer sitzen. Na ja, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es nicht erwartet hätte, als du als Schulleiterin angetreten bist, Minerva, also werde ich zurücktreten."

Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich ihm nur danken kann: „Vielen Dank, John. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt umarmen!"

Wir können den neuen Geschichtskurs planen und Remus macht sich auch gleich an die Arbeit. Er wird langsam Duncan in seinen Unterricht einfügen und so kann die Übergabe fliessend geschehen.


	18. Und Harrys Bübchen

A/N: Ich habe keine valable Entschuldigung für die lange Dauer seit dem letzten Kapitel. Ich war komplett unmotiviert und hatte wenig Lust zum Schreiben. Trotzdem ist das nächste Kapitel jetzt endlich fertig. Ich hoffe, dass es trotz der langen Wartezeit Freude mact.

**Kapitel 18 - ... und Harrys Bübchen**

**Donnerstag, 11.11.1999 / Quintus**

Ich umgehe heute das trübe Novemberwetter in London und appariere nach Alexandria, um in der dortigen Zaubererbibliothek einige Dinge zu suchen. Ägypten ist noch immer wunderbar warm und vor allem sonnig. Ich glaube, auf dem Rückweg mache ich einen Zwischenstop irgendwo an der tunesischen Küste, um noch ein bisschen zu baden… auch das Mittelmeer hat im Süden noch angenehme Temperaturen.

Aber – erst mal wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Ich denke daran, dass Albus einen Fall von Avada Kedavra Auferweckung erwähnt hat, der sich vor sehr langer Zeit in Ägypten ereignet hat. Ich hoffe, hier noch mehr Aufzeichnungen zu finden. Bill Weasley kennt die Bibliothek hier ausgezeichnet, aber da er sich hauptsächlich mit Fluchbrechen auf Gegenständen beschäftigt hat, weiss er weniger Bescheid über Flüche, die auf Menschen angewendet wurden. Ich war früher auch schon des Öfteren hier, aber das ist so lange her, dass ich mich kaum erinnere, wohin ich genau apparieren muss. Ich lande auch prompt ausserhalb des Gebäudes. Immerhin kann ich es sehen, es ist also nur vor den Muggeln verborgen. Ich finde den Eingang und melde mich bei einem ägyptischen Zauberer mittleren Alters an, der mich etwas misstrauisch ansieht.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Quintus Lupin, ich arbeite in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Britischen Ministeriums. Zur Zeit studiere ich Fälle von Auferweckungen von Avada Kedavra…"

„… ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas möglich ist…" wirft er brummig ein.

Ich grinse.

„Nun, ich denke, ich weiss, dass es möglich ist, ich war nämlich nahezu zwanzig Jahre tot, bevor mir genau das passierte – ich wurde wiedererweckt."

„Ach, wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir den Weg zu Ihrer Abteilung weisen können, in der ich Flüche studieren könnte, die auf Menschen angewendet werden."

„Viertes Untergeschoss, Sie müssen sich beim dortigen Empfang wieder anmelden. Die Treppen finden Sie durch diese Tür da drüben."

Er deutet auf eine mit vielen Ornamenten verzierte Tür, mit einer ebenso verzierten Platte, die den Weg zu den Untergeschossen weist. Viertes Untergeschoss? Wow, was da wohl in den anderen alles zu finden ist?

„Vielen Dank!"

Eine sehr, sehr lange, gewundene Treppe mit mindestens drei Runden pro Stockwerk führt mich schliesslich an mein Ziel. Es sieht aus als ob hier ziemlich viel internationaler Besuch vorbeikommt, denn die Tür ist nicht nur in Arabisch, sondern auch in Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch angeschrieben. Sehr benutzerfreundlich und auch sehr modern, will mir scheinen!

Ich betrete einen kleinen Vorraum mit Empfang, als ich die Tür aufschiebe. Der Zauberer dort hat mich offenbar schon erwartet, denn er begrüsst mich mit Namen:

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin. Mein Kollege am Hauptempfang hat mir Ihr Kommen schon angemeldet. Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Ich erkläre ihm mein aktuelles Forschungsthema.

„Haben Sie schon von den Auferstehungen von Opfern des Avada Kedavra-Fluchs in England gehört?"

„Ja, ich habe im Tagespropheten darüber gelesen und auch in dieser neuen englischen Zeitung, Chronik der Magie. Nicht, dass der Tagesprophet viel wert ist, aber da auch die Chronik der Magie darüber berichtet hat und diese Zeitung sehr viel seriöser zu sein scheint, nehme ich an, dass die Nachricht stimmt. Forschen Sie darüber?"

„Ja, ich suche nach früheren Aufzeichnungen über Fälle, in denen Avada Kedavra-Opfer wiedererweckt wurden, daher wandere ich jetzt durch alle möglichen alten Bibliotheken. Ich weiss von mindestens einer Aufzeichnung in Ägypten. Mein Ziel ist es, herauszufinden, ob es nicht doch möglich ist, diesen Fluch auf irgendeine Geissart neutralisieren zu können, entweder mit einem Schild oder einer Art Impfung. Etwas, das man permanent auf ein lebendes Wesen zaubern kann, so dass es dieser Fluch nicht töten kann."

„Da haben Sie ja ein hohes Ziel. Aber es ist auf alle Fälle ein nobles Ziel!"

„Es mag nobel sein, aber es ist auch durchaus egoistisch, denn sehen Sie, ich möchte kein zweites Mal ein Opfer dieses Fluchs werden," antworte ich mit einem Grinsen.

„Ah, dann sind Sie jemand, der zurück ins Leben geholt worden ist? Darf ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen?"

„Oh ja. Legen Sie los, fragen Sie!"

„Können Sie sich an irgend etwas erinnern aus der Zeit zwischen Ihrem Tod und Ihrer Auferstehung?"

„Nix, rein gar nix, nada. Überhaupt nichts. Es war ein ausgesprochen unangenehmes Gefühl, um ehrlich zu sein, denn als es mich erwischte, war ich mitten in einem üblen Gefecht mit Todessern, die mich kräftig folterten, bevor sie mich umbrachten. Und im nächsten Augenblick erwachte ich in einem vollkommen friedlichen Schlafzimmer, daher war mein erster Gedanke, dass doch noch jemand rechtzeitig aufgetaucht war und mich gerettet hatte, bevor mich die Todesser erwischten. Meine Frau war ja auch da und sie war bereits tot, daran konnte ich mich noch erinnern. Bis mein Sohn mir erklärte, dass seit meinem Tod bereits ungefähr 18 Jahre vergangen waren. Das war ein mehr als eigenartiges Gefühl, so viel können Sie mir glauben."

„Das glaube ich allerdings, das muss ja ein gewaltiger Schock gewesen sein. Und Ihre Frau? Wissen Sie, was mit ihr geschehen ist?"

„Sie war ja bereits tot, als sie mich umbrachten. Leider haben wir sie bisher noch nicht gefunden und es ist nicht sicher, ob sie je wieder auftauchen wird. Wir geben die Hoffnung aber noch nicht auf."

„Was ist denn dann geschehen, dass man das überhaupt herausfand?"

„Vor einigen Jahren wurde der kleine Harry Potter gekidnappt, um Voldemort wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Das heisst, er war am Leben, er hatte sogar so etwas wie eine menschliche Gestalt, aber ein Ritual sollte benutzt werden, mit dem er sich einen vollständigen, neuen Körper beschaffen konnte. Danach wollte er als erstes seinen Todessern beweisen, dass er seinen kleinen Erzfeind um die Ecke bringen kann und duellierte mit dem Kind. Dummerweise hatte er einen Zauberstab, dessen Herz aus einer Feder desselben Phönixes stammte wie das in Harrys Zauberstab."

„Ah! Priori Incantatem!"

„Genau! Wenn Priori Incantatem durch zwei gegeneinander eingesetzte Bruderzauberstäbe ausgelöst wird, entsteht zwischen den beiden Zauberstäben eine Art Lichtstrahl und darauf werden Lichtperlen sichtbar. Sobald diese in einem der beiden involvierten Zauberstäbe verschwinden, wird dieser gezwungen alle Zauber, die vorher damit ausgeführt wurden, wieder auszuspucken. Wurde mit dem Zauberstab Avada Kedavra gesprochen, dann wird der Zauber wie alle anderen ausgespuckt, aber die Ermordeten tauchen als eine Art Schatten auf und mit dem Schatten verlässt die durch den Zauber im Zauberstab eingesperrte Seele des Verstorbenen den Zauberstab. Die befreite Seele wird sich auf direktem Weg wieder mit dem dazugehörigen Körper vereinen. Wir haben festgestellt, dass Avada Kedavra-Opfer nicht zerfallen! Wenn die Seele ihren intakten Körper findet, bringt sie diesen wieder ins Leben zurück. Ich war bereits mehr als einmal Zeuge dieser Vorgänge!"

„Faszinierend! Das muss ausserordentlich interessant sein."

„Äusserst interessant – und auch erfreulich, denn diese Menschen erhalten ja, genau wie ich selber, eine zweite Chance ihr Leben zu leben, und das auch noch in einer Zeit des Friedens."

Gemeinsam suchen wir nach weiteren Fallbeispielen und finden mehrere, auch diejenige, welche Albus beschrieben hat. Sehr gut, denn das beweist, dass er den Fall sowohl richtig ausgelegt wie auch zitiert hat. Tiefere Nachforschungen erbringen weitere sechs oder sieben Fälle; ich darf Kopien der Unterlagen erstellen und notiere den Zeitpunkt, Ort und die Quelle des Fundes. Ich denke, dass ich noch weitere alte Bibliotheken abklappern werde. Der Avada Kedavra Fluch ist über 5000 Jahre alt, also müssen anderswo noch mehr Referenzen darüber zu finden sein. Als nächsten Schritt verweist mich der Bibliothekar erst mal nach Khartum im Sudan, wo ich tatsächlich noch fündig werde.

Von Khartum aus hüpfe ich über das Rote Meer nach Sana'a und Aden, wo ich noch obskurere Rollen und Pergamente finde, sowie einige Buchreferenzen. Ich werde ans Antikenmuseum nach Jerusalem weiter verwiesen, dem offenbar eine ausgedehnte magische Bibliothek angeschlossen ist, in welcher viele antike Perlen zu finden sein sollen. Das wird bestimmt wieder faszinierend, aber für heute habe ich definitiv genug und kann es kaum erwarten, den Jahrhunderte- und Jahrtausendealten Staub abzuwaschen. Ich werde morgen und in den nächsten Tagen zurückkehren und dann auch noch Damaskus, Amman, Istanbul und Athen besuchen.

* * *

**Freitag, 12.11.1999 / Minerva**

Wie ich es jetzt wieder geniesse, abends schlafenzugehen. Duncan und ich kuscheln uns aneinander, lieben uns und geniessen das Zusammensein vor dem Einschlafen, satt und befriedigt. Heute frage ich ihn aber schläfrig:

„Was meinst du, Liebster? Fahren wir einfach so weiter oder machen wir – hoffentlich weit weniger steife – noch ein paar McGonagalls?"

„Ich wollte immer Kinder von dir, Minerva…" gibt er zu.

„Ja, aber leider mussten wir's damals auf etwas später verschieben. Eine Entscheidung, die ich des Öfteren bitter bereut habe, glaub mir! Wäre schön gewesen, wenn ich wenigstens eine bleibende Erinnerung an dich gehabt hätte in Form eines Kleinchens."

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dir deine Entwicklung und deinen Werdegang zu ruinieren, wenn ich dich schon mit einem Baby festgenagelt hätte, Liebste. Du warst so ungestüm, wolltest noch so viel lernen!"

„Das weiss ich. Und ich habe die Entscheidung ja damals auch unterstützt. Aber jetzt – ich habe noch gute zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre Zeit, in denen ich gefahrlos Kinder bekommen kann. Ich möchte die Frist nicht bis zum letzten ausnutzen, Duncan."

„Nun, dann wäre der beste Zeitpunkt wohl jetzt gleich, nicht wahr?"

„Das denke ich auch. Ausserdem will ich meinen Nachwuchs den Rumtreibern noch gehörig einheizen sehen, so als kleine Revanche dafür, dass sie mein Leben als junge Lehrerin zur Hölle gemacht haben. Ich werde mich amüsieren, wenn sie sich mit den Produkten unserer Gene herumschlagen werden!"

Duncan lacht laut los.

„So grausam bist du nicht wirklich, Minerva! Du warst mehr als eine Handvoll und sie haben keine Ahnung, was da auf sie zukommen wird."

„Oh, Filius hat ihnen die Filetstücke aus meinem Kabinett schon längstens aufgetischt. Wie die Geschichte mit den Rüstungen in Tutus."

„Was ja wirklich unschuldig und lustig aussah, hättet ihr nicht auch noch die Rüstungen im unglaublichsten Nuttenjargon durch die Gänge grölen lassen. Ich dachte, die Schulleiterin würde vor Scham an einem Herzinfarkt eingehen! Noch Tage später hat sie sich immer gewundert, wo um Merlins Willen ihr diese Sprache hättet aufschnappen können."

„Dabei war sie es in höchsteigener Person, die Lizzie aus diesem Waisenhaus geholt hat. Es war ein Wunder, dass das Mädchen noch unberührt war, als ihr endlich erlaubt wurde, es für immer zu verlassen. Und denk bloss, was aus ihr geworden ist – nur grade die Chefin in der Bildungsadministration des Zaubereiministeriums."

Aber es ist nun an mir, herzlich zu lachen. Das war nämlich ein grossartiger Streich, und die alte Zimtzicke mit ihren vorsintflutlichen Ansichten hatte den Denkzettel, dass es eine Welt ausserhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts gibt, wohl verdient. Ihr Name war Macauley, sie war Dippets Vorgängerin und vom exakt selben Schrot und Korn. Beides alte Reinblüter, die ihr Leben lang nichts an dem Verhalten geändert hatten, das ihnen von frühester Kindheit an eingebläut worden war. Schreckliche Leute, die ihr Leben lang nie gelernt hatten, eigenständig zu denken oder gar zu handeln.

„Genaugenommen hätte sie auch wirklich gleich vor Entrüstung abdanken sollen. Eingetrocknete alte Jungfer, die sie war. Möchte wirklich wissen, wie die überhaupt je Schulleiterin geworden ist. Sie war ein einziger Alptraum."

„Das war sie und bigott dazu."

„Von der schlimmsten Sorte. Die Sorte nämlich, die nie gelernt hat, selber zu denken, oder gar selber zu handeln. Sie war die biegsame Vorzeigefrau, die immer schön brav tat, was ihr die Schulbeiräte und das Ministerium befahlen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du je so eine sein könntest," findet Duncan.

„Nie! Ich konsultiere die Schulbeiräte und du weisst ja, dass Lizzie immer schon meine beste Freundin war, aber ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen und stehe für sie grade. Das ist so gewesen, seit ich stellvertretende Schulleiterin wurde."

„Wie geht Remus damit um?"

„Oh, der weiss genau, wann er zu mir kommen sollte und wann er selber entscheiden kann. Er belästigt mich nicht mit kleinen Problemchen, von denen er genau weiss, dass er sie selber erledigen kann. Das ist es auch, was ich an ihm so liebe, wir sind ein ausgezeichnetes Team. Remus' Instinkte sind wunderbar wach und er hat schon lange gelernt, auf sie zu hören. Das macht ihn sehr selbständig. Wenn er mich was fragt, ist es meistens technischer oder administrativer Art."

„Diesen Eindruck habe ich sofort von ihm gewonnen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mit einem so kompetenten Teampartner arbeiten kannst."

„Ich auch. Trotzdem werde ich mit Vergnügen zuschauen, wie er sich als Lehrer mit kleinen Minervas oder kleinen Duncans auseinandersetzen wird."

„Dann schlage ich doch vor, dass wir uns an die Arbeit machen, sie herzustellen!"

„Tun wir bereits, Duncan. Ich habe, wie du vielleicht selber schon gemerkt hast, gar nicht erst wieder mit Verhütungsmitteln angefangen. Aber es gibt diesen netten Zauber, der eine sofortige Ovulation auslöst…"

„Soll ich den sprechen?" fragt er sofort.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du das willst, Liebster. Da ich mich grade im richtigen Zeitpunkt im Zyklus befinde, gibt er uns doppelte Chancen… mach mal!"

Er schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und spricht den Zauber. Er lässt sich kaum Zeit, den Zauberstab wieder zurückzulegen, bevor er mich in seine Arme zieht und leidenschaftlich küsst. Ich kann nur über seine wiedergewonnene Kraft staunen, denn er ist tatsächlich schon wieder hart…

**Duncan**

Ehrlich? Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich wollte sie tatsächlich nicht zu Kindern drängen, als wir grade erst verheiratet waren. Sie war immer noch sehr jung und ich wollte, dass sie ihre Jugend für einige Zeit noch geniessen und ausleben konnte. Ausserdem waren die Zeiten damals so schlecht, dass ich sie nicht mit einem Haus voller Kinder festnageln wollte. Aber jetzt – es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass wir es beide wollen. Ich möchte sie mit etwas mehr beschäftigen als mit Zahlenjonglieren und Berichten an die Schulbeiräte. Sie wird glücklich sein, endlich eigene Kinder zu haben. Unsere Vereinigung ist so köstlich wie jedesmal, mit dem Quäntchen der sehr wahrscheinlichen Schwangerschaft extra. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesen schlanken Körper mit wachsendem Leben anschwellen zu sehen. Als ich in sie eindringe, kommt mir nur noch kurz der Gedanke, dass der Drang Nachkommen zu erzeugen in uns ja schon unwahrscheinlich stark ist, doch dann habe ich nur noch fleischliche Genüsse im Kopf.

* * *

**Sonntag, 14.11.1999 / Minerva**

Ich treffe Poppy wie immer am Sonntagnachmittag zum Tee. Wie meistens schliessen sich uns auch Pomona und Rolanda an.

„Du strahlst, Minerva! Ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen," erklärt Poppy.

„Ja, ich nehme an, dass man es mir anmerkt. Aber ich musste sehr lange darauf warten. Und ich habe ja auch bis vor einem Jahr nie so etwas erwartet. Ich habe nach einiger Zeit einfach alle Erinnerungen an Duncan sorgfältig verpackt und weggelegt und weitergelebt. Nicht, dass ich ein sehr spezielles Leben hatte…"

„Jedenfalls strahlst du jetzt eindeutig, Minerva, es tut gut, dich so glücklich zu sehen."

„Und vielleicht sogar noch etwas glücklicher und fröhlicher, falls wir erfolgreich waren, Poppy. Ich will ein Kind und Duncan hat am Freitag den Zauber gesprochen, welcher eine Ovulation auslöst…"

„Na, toll, dann hab ich ja meine Wette gewonnen," sagt sie grinsend.

„Wette? Es gibt eine Wette und ich bin nicht dabei? Wie kann das angehen?"

„Nun, Sirius behauptete, dass ihr innerhalb von höchstens sechs Monaten nach Duncans Rückkehr drangehen würdet, ein Baby zu machen und ich hielt dagegen, dass ihr nicht mehr als zwei Monate warten würdet. Remus dachte, dass ihr's noch etwas länger aushalten würdet. So entstand die Wette. Sieht schwer danach aus, als hätte ich die gewonnen."

Es ist klar, dass sie mich bei so einer Wette nicht gut einschliessen konnten…

„Soll ich's testen?" fragt Poppy noch.

„Jetzt schon?"

„Ja, es gibt in dem Set von Zaubern einen, der die Ovulation auslöst und einer, der nach wenigen Tagen bereits testen kann, ob die Befruchtung erfolgt ist. Und das ist ja nun schon mehr als ein paar Stunden her."

„Na, dann mach mal," fordere ich sie auf, verschweige aber wohlweislich, dass dieses selbe Ei vermutlich in der Zwischenzeit noch mal einige Male mit Spermien in Kontakt gekommen ist.

Poppy spricht den Zauber und grinst.

„Sieht schwer nach Erfolg aus, Minerva. Wenn du diesen Zauber anwendest, ist die Chance sehr viel grösser, denn er gibt dem Ei sozusagen den Befehl aus, jede Spermie, die da des Weges kommt, zu sich zu locken."

Trotz ihrer Neckerei kann ich mir nicht helfen, einige kleine Tränen schleichen sich in meine Augen. Doch Poppy ist noch nicht am Ende.

„Willst du wissen, wie viele und welches Geschlecht?"

Schock! Hat sie grade gesagt ‚wie viele'? Nur eins, bitte, das reicht füglich!

„Hast du eben ‚wie viele' gesagt? Sag mir, dass es nur eins ist, Poppy! Und nein, ich will noch nicht wissen, welches Geschlecht es hat."

„Ich ziehe dich nur auf, meine Liebe. Es ist wirklich nur eins. Und das Geschlecht behalte ich für mich. Jetzt ist eh noch zu früh, um es erkennen zu können, denn zur Zeit hat es noch gar keines. Übrigens hast du recht, ich finde es auch nicht richtig, das schon vorher zu wissen."

„Es wäre für mich so, als ob ich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk vor meinem Geburtstag öffnete. Einfach nicht richtig. Ich möchte lieber überrascht werden."

Pomona und Rolanda gratulieren mir beide mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Minerva, ich bin so glücklich für dich, dass du diesen wunderbaren Teil des Frauseins nun auch noch kennenlernen darfst. Du und Duncan habt das wirklich verdient," sagt Pomona dabei.

„Danke, Pomona, ich weiss, dass ich auf euch Damen zählen kann, vor allem wenn der Nachwuchs, den wir da gezeugt haben, so in etwa so rauskommt wie ich selber."

Pomona kichert.

„Das wäre wohl verdient, Minerva! Du warst eindeutig ein Nagel zu meinem Sarg, als ich damals grade eben erst zu unterrichten begann. Du meine Güte, schon nur daran zu denken, was du alles für Viecher ins Haus geschleppt hast, kaum besser als Hagrid."

„Hey, mir wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen, eine Riesenspinne in meinem Schrank grossziehen zu wollen," wende ich schwach ein.

„Nein, aber der Kappa im Aquarium kam schon ziemlich nahe dran, ganz zu schweigen von der Moke-Kolonie im hinteren Gewächshaus mit dem Teich," wirft sie gleich zurück.

Das bringt Poppy dazu, laut loszulachen.

„Die Geschichte habe ich noch nicht gehört, Pomona, lass mal hören! Noch mehr so nette Viechereien im Haus?"

„Na ja, sie hat dauernd alle streunenden Katzen in Hogsmeade gefüttert und ich gehe sehr stark davon aus, dass sie auch für die Fledermausansammlungen in allen möglichen Türmen verantwortlich war. Genaugenommen hat unsere Minerva in der Zeit, als sie hier war, so ziemlich jedes streunende Tier aufgenommen, das sie gefunden hat. Und vermutlich auch im Verbotenen Wald."

„Ich konnte damals schon nicht, und ich kann es auch heute noch nicht, ein Tier leiden lassen. Nie. Hagrid ist mir in dieser Sache ein sehr guter Freund und was immer man auch von ihm halten will, er sorgt besser für alle Tiere im Verbotenen Wald als jeder andere Wildhüter vor ihm," sage ich streng und ziehe eine Schnute.

Alle drei meiner Freundinnen lachen nur weiter.

„Ich frage mich, was ein Foto wert ist, das eine völlig zerzauste Minerva zeigt, schmutzig, die Zöpfe nur noch zur Hälfte geflochten, mit schwarzen Rändern unter den Fingernägeln, die sich um ihren Zoo kümmert," sagt Pomona schmunzelnd.

Das verursacht eine neuerliche Lachrunde, doch ich halte nur meine Nase in die Luft und behaupte:

„Da würde garantiert niemand glauben, dass ich das bin, da gehe ich jede Wette ein."

„Eine Wette! Kommt, ihr Lieben, das ist eine Herausforderung!" sagt Poppy auch sofort.

Ich stöhne. Das hätte ich wohl besser nicht gesagt. Nein, es war keine gute Idee, das so zu formulieren.

Ich entscheide mich kurzerhand dafür, die Flucht zu ergreifen und mich auf die Suche nach meinem Mann zu machen. Als ich kurz ins Lehrerwohnzimmer schaue, nur um nachher nicht noch mal herunterkommen zu müssen, stosse ich auf Neville und Hester, aber bei denen scheint nicht alles zum Besten zu stehen, denn grade als ich die Tür aufmache, höre ich sie zischen:

„Ich habe genug davon, Neville! Seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, hast du jeglichen Sinn für Spass verloren. Immer sind es nur die Schüler dies, die Schüler das…"

Oh, oh… da wird vielleicht bald mal etwas Trost angesagt sein und ein bisschen Beratung… Duncan ist jedenfalls nicht hier, ich ziehe mich zurück, bevor die beiden mich bemerken. Die Rumtreiber sind heute in London, also gehe ich an ihrer Wohnung vorbei. Die Treppen hoch und zum Eingang mit den Wasserspeiern, die mich auf Angabe des Passwortes hineinlassen, dann die Rolltreppe hinauf, durch mein Büro hinunter in unsere Wohnung. An der Art, wie ich in unser Wohnzimmer gelaufen komme, kann Duncan wohl schon erkennen, dass ich eine gute Nachricht habe. Vielleicht errät er schon, was ich ihm sagen werde, denn er steht auf, legt sein Buch hin und fängt mich in seinen Armen auf.

„Hallo, meine Süsse. Haben wir getroffen?"

„Wir haben, mein Liebster, wir haben voll getroffen."

Er hält mich so fest, dass mir fast der Atem ausgeht. Für eine Weile sagt er kein Wort, zieht mich nicht einmal auf, und das verrät mir mehr als deutlich, was er davon hält. Schliesslich, nach mehreren Minuten und ebenso vielen Küssen, bewegt er seine Hand über meinen Bauch und flüstert:

„Hallo, Justine oder Justin…"

Ich lächle. Er hat soeben unserem Baby einen Namen gegeben.

* * *

**Dienstag, 30.11.1999 / Harry**

Sehr früh am Morgen. Hermione weckt mich auf, als sie ins Bett zurückkriecht. Jede Nacht muss sie sicher zweimal aufstehen und dann muss sie es sich auf dem Bett wieder bequem machen. Das dauert jedesmal gut zehn Minuten. Ich helfe ihr dabei, die zahllosen Kissen wieder unter und um sich zu positionieren, damit es für sie so komfortabel wie möglich wird. Dieser Bauch, der ihr da gewachsen ist, der macht mir beinahe Angst! Seit zwei Tagen quillt eine fast durchsichtige Flüssigkeit aus ihren Brustwarzen. Sie sagt, dass das normal ist. Sie nennt es Vormilch. Um ehrlich zu sein, macht mich die ganze Schwangerschaft langsam etwas müde und ich hoffe nur noch, dass der kleine Racker da bald rauskommt! Das hat viel damit zu tun, dass der Platz im Bett rund um meine Frau so langsam etwas knapp wird. Während sie normalerweise nichts schöner findet, als sich an mir zu wärmen (Männer haben ja immer warm!), zieht sie sich jetzt möglichst weit zurück, denn sie könnte noch mehr Wärme nicht ertragen. Aus demselben Grund schiebt sie dauernd die Decke weg, nur um sie wenige Minuten später mit Volldampf wieder hochzuziehen, wenn sie in diesem zwar hübschen, aber doch eher kühlen Schlafzimmer wieder ausgekühlt ist. Das sind dann so die Augenblicke, in denen ich mir wünsche, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauert.

Ich bin aber nicht alleine, Hermione denkt wohl genauso darüber, schliesslich schleppt sie ja dieses ganze Extragewicht dauernd mit sich rum. Sie ist wohl noch erschöpfter als ich. Sie kommt jetzt nicht mehr zur Uni, denn es wird zunehmend unangenehmer, in der U-Bahn dauernd angerempelt und herumgeschoben zu werden. Es macht mir nichts aus, alleine zu gehen, ich nehme treulich immer noch jede Vorlesung auf. Da sie dieselben hat, kann sie einfach einen Tag danach die Aufnahme durcharbeiten.

Unsere Freunde fangen an, nach Baby-Neuigkeiten zu fragen. George und Fred kommen alle paar Tage mal vorbei und schauen rein, Angelina war zweimal mit Carolyn da. Es wird sicher spassig, denn unser Baby wird mit Carolyn aufwachsen und später im selben Jahr in die Hogsmeade Primary School und dann nach Hogwarts gehen. Ist zwar noch über zehn Jahre hin, aber das kümmert mich nicht. Carolyn ist ein niedlicher kleiner Käfer, die jetzt anfängt zu brabbeln und gurgelt. Sie lacht und grinst viel. Ich glaube, ich mache mir eine Menge aus Babys!

Beide unsere Elternpaare verbringen viel Zeit mit uns am Grimmauld Place. Mum unterrichtet Addie, aber auf dem Heimweg schaut sie fast jeden Tag herein. Remus und Sirius sind mit den Kindern drei Tage die Woche hier. Meistens kehren sie ja erst am Montag nach Hogwarts zurück. Addie hat am Montag nicht ganz frei, Mum unterrichtet sie in ein paar Fächern, auch hier. Und sie bringt Andy und Lizzie immer mit.

Wir sind also meistens eine hübsche Gruppe, die abends am Tisch zusammenkommt. Heute sind meine Schwiegereltern zum Abendessen hier. Winky serviert das Essen und setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Was habt ihr heute unternommen, Hermione?" fragt Helen.

„Harry und ich haben uns den Kreisssaal in der Entbindungsklinik angesehen. Sieht wahrscheinlich genauso aus wie jeder moderne Kreisssaal in jeder normalen Klinik, nur ohne den ganzen Elektronikkram. Was immer in einem Notfall notwendig wird, kann ja auf magische Weise erledigt werden. Mum, kommst du mit uns rein? Harry und ich möchten dich gerne dabei haben. Lily wird auch da sein."

„Meinst du, dass ich da auch rein darf?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wir können da drin eine ganze Party feiern, wenn wir wollen. Aber ich möchte Harry, dich und Lily dabei haben. Und Dad, wenn er will."

„Oh, vielen Dank, aber ich werde lieber draussen warten, du hast bestimmt genug mit deinen Mamas und Harry, oder nicht?" wehrt George prompt ab.

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du das Gefühl bekommst, nicht willkommen zu sein, Dad," gibt Hermione zu.

George grinst.

„Keine Angst, Liebes, ich werde zufrieden draussen mit James Kreise ziehen und später kommen, um mein Enkelkind kennenzulernen. Kann es kaum erwarten, ehrlich gesagt."

„Weisst du, eigentlich könnte ich ja noch ein bisschen Unterstützung in diesem Östrogenüberladenen Kreis brauchen," gebe ich zu bedenken.

Helen und Hermione grinsen beide, aber George bleibt bei seinem Wort.

* * *

**Sonntag, 5.12.1999 / Harry**

Hermione und ich gehen zusammen in die Küche hinüber zum Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen allerseits," wünscht Hermione.

„Hallo, ihr zwei. Erträglich geschlafen?" fragt Remus.

Die Kinder sitzen in ihren Hochstühlchen und begrüssen uns mit breitem Grinsen. Hermione nimmt an ihrem üblichen Platz ihren Stuhl ein. Irgendwo klingelt ein Commumirror; Sirius zitiert ihn her, denn es ist seiner.

„Neuigkeiten von Hermione und ihrem Baby?" höre ich Ron fragen.

„Nichts bisher, Ron, tut mir leid. Geht's dir gut?"

„Sehr gut. Ich habe heute dienstfrei, ich dachte, ich könnte rüberkommen…"

„Komm nur, du weisst ja, wohin du apparieren musst."

„Ähem, Sirius, es könnte sein, dass es doch Neuigkeiten gibt," sagt Hermione ganz plötzlich.

„**Was**?" kommt ein kollektiver Aufschrei. Ich fühle, wie mir das Adrenalin in die Adern schiesst.

„Ich hab schon so ein paarmal ein Zwicken gespürt, das wohl den Anfang der Geburt bedeutet…"

„Hast du das gehört, Ron?" fragt Sirius.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich werd's den anderen mitteilen, dann fragen wir in einer Stunde oder zweien mal nach, und wenn ihr schon in der Klinik seid, könnt ihr's uns ja sagen."

„Wird gemacht!"

„Yay! Das erste Baby der Sunneggbande meldet sich an! Ich wünsch' dir alles Gute, Hermione!"

„Danke, Ron!"

Die Verbindung endet und ich schaue Hermione an. Seit wir aufgestanden sind, hat sie noch keinen Piep darüber verlauten lassen! Immerhin war sie schon wach, als ich aufgewacht bin. Sie strahlt mich an, aber ich spüre schon langsam Nervosität aufkommen. Natürlich haben wir uns gut vorbereitet, haben auch Bücher gewälzt, aber ich höre das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren und es kling schrecklich laut! Meine Hände beginnen zu zittern als sie sagt:

„Nun, ich lasse wohl das gekochte Frühstück lieber stehen und halte mich an Orangensaft und etwas Früchte."

„Wie fühlst du dich?" frage ich.

Sie klingt so selbstsicher. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so sein. Aber ich stehe ja aussen vor, sie fühlt alles und sie hat offenbar alles vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Mir geht's bestens, Harry. Aber das wird sich früher oder später schon noch ändern. Dann werde ich auf dich zählen und du wirst deinen Job hervorragend machen, okay? Keine Angst!"

„Ich mach mir fast die Hosen voll vor Angst, Hermione! Ich habe weit mehr Angst als damals, als wir Voldemort eins vor den Latz geknallt haben, glaub mir."

„Ich liebe dich. Mir geht's bestimmt in Ordnung. Und dir wird's auch gut gehen," versichert sie mir.

„Gehen wir nach dem Frühstück rein?" frage ich.

„Hat keine Eile. Das wird eine Weile dauern. Wir werden die Abstände zwischen den Wehen messen und notieren. Wenn sie unter fünf Minuten fallen, sollen wir antraben, hat Heilerin Thompson geraten. Aber wir werden jetzt mal anrufen und uns anmelden. Vergessen?"

Ich seufze. Natürlich habe ich das vergessen. Ich scheine alles vergessen zu haben, wie mir scheint.

„Kann ich deinen Commumirror benutzen, Siri? Nur so weil er grade da liegt."

„Natürlich, Liebes."

Hermione ruft zunächst mal ihre Mum an.

„Hermione?" höre ich Helen antworten.

„Hallo Mum! Du wirst heute dein erstes Enkelkind kennenlernen, wie klingt das?"

„Grossartig! Wir kommen zu euch rüber. Gehst du per Floo in die Klinik?"

„Portschlüssel. So können wir alle zur selben Zeit gehen. Aber erst in einigen Stunden. Mir geht's zu gut, als dass ich schon in der Klinik herumspazieren will. Hier ist's schöner und mir geht's gut."

„Alles klar."

Eine Stunde später läutet die Glocke an der Tür und Addie läuft los, um Helen und George hereinzulassen.

„Hallo Onkel George, hallo Tante Helen!"

„Hallo Addie! Bist du auch schon aufgeregt wegen der Ankunft des neuen Babys?" fragt Helen.

„Oh ja! Tante Hermione sagt, dass ich auch in die Klinik mitkommen darf!"

„Das wird ja eine richtige Party geben da drin! Du kannst meine Hand halten, Addie, ich werde es bestimmt nötig haben!" sagt George mit ernster Miene.

Wir lachen alle, aber Addie nimmt das natürlich ernst und beteuert:

„Keine Bange, Onkel George!"

Ich konzentriere mich jetzt mehr und mehr auf Hermione. Bisher scheint es für sie nicht allzu unangenehm zu sein. Sie erzählt mir, dass sie jetzt nur ein Zwicken hier und da etwa jede halbe Stunde spürt. Doch der Tag geht weiter und das gelegentliche Zwicken geht in richtige Wehen über, die sich nach und nach häufen. Die Sunneggbande taucht eins nach dem anderen auf, darunter Parvati. Sie ist zwar noch in der Ausbildung, aber sie versichert uns, dass mit Hermione und dem Baby alles in bester Ordnung ist und alles normal verläuft. Meine Nerven laufen voll Amok, aber ich zwinge mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Mum und Dad tauchen auch auf, natürlich mit meinen beiden kleinen Geschwistern. Mum soll mit uns in das Gebärzimmer mitkommen, Dad winkt dankend ab und sagt lachend, dass er schon genug davon hätte, seine eigenen Kinder zur Welt kommen zu sehen, er sähe keine Notwendigkeit, auch noch bei der Geburt seiner Enkel mit Ohnmachten zu kämpfen. Da wir alle wissen, dass nichts dergleichen passiert ist, sind wir allerdings von seiner Behauptung nicht ganz überzeugt.

Hermione geht viel herum. Sie hat eine Jogginghose und ein weites T-Shirt an, leichte, aber trotzdem warme Kleidung. Wir merken deutlich, dass es ihr jetzt immer mehr wehtut. Ich bin an ihrer Seite, und wenn sie es will und braucht, kann sie sich an meine Schulter hängen, um ihre Füsse und Knie zu entlasten und den Druck nach unten abzuleiten. Sie schaut mich dabei aber jedesmal mit klarem Blick an und überträgt einiges von ihrer eigenen Ruhe auf mich zurück. Wenn die Wehe vorbei ist, atmet sie jedesmal durch und lässt mich wieder los.

Die Stimmung im Zimmer ist unglaublich dicht. Sobald Hermione sich an mich hängt, sperre ich alle Aussenstehenden aus, aber ich kann sie immer noch um uns herum wahrnehmen. Es ist, als ob unsere Familie und Freunde uns in einen Kokon aus ihrer Liebe einschlössen. Sie geben uns alle Ermunterung, die wir benötigen. Wir fühlen uns beide vollkommen sicher in ihrem Kreis.

Es wird später und wir erreichen jetzt den 15-Minuten-Abstand zwischen den Wehen. In der Klinik warten sie schon auf uns. Sirius richtet den Portschlüssel für alle, die nicht selber apparieren können. Meine Schwiegereltern, meine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Addie, Hermione und ich und die Zwillinge benutzen ihn. Alle anderen, die mit uns in der Klinik auf das Baby warten wollen, apparieren. Da wir acht Erwachsene sind, können wir Hermione so stützen, dass sie bei der Ankunft sicher auf beiden Beinen landet und auch noch auf die Kinder achten. Alles geht gut, selbst wenn es eine meiner schlimmsten Portschlüsselreisen meines bisherigen Lebens ist. Da es nur ein paar Sekunden dauert, ist es allerdings schnell vorüber. Wir landen aufrecht im Rezeptionsbereich der Klinik, wo uns die diensthabende Empfangsdame herzlich willkommen heisst. Sie nimmt auch gleich Hermiones Personalien auf. Neben meinen Familienangehörigen sind Sirius, Remus, Ron, Parvati, Draco, Ginny und Justin mit an Bord.

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs Potter! Herzlich Willkommen in unserer Klinik! Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie eine so zahlreiche Familie mitbringen. Wir müssen zuerst durch den leidigen Papierkram gehen, dann bringen wir Sie sofort hinauf in Ihr Gebärzimmer, Mrs Potter. Sie sind heute bislang unsere einzige Gebärende, daher haben Sie den Vorzug einer Betreuung von allen hier im Haus."

„Sehr gut. Können wir's ganz schnell machen?" fragt Hermione.

„Aber natürlich. Hier – Können Sie's ausfüllen? Oder wollen Sie's übernehmen, Mr. Potter?"

„Bitte mach du, Harry," bittet Hermione.

„Klar, mach ich…"

Remus übernimmt meine Position als Hermiones Stützpfosten, während ich Formular und Feder übernehme, um ihre Daten einzufüllen.

„Name, Vorname, Geburtstag, Vater des Kindes – He, Hermione, weisst du, wer der Vater dieses Babys ist?" ziehe ich sie auf.

„Na ja, wenn du's nicht bist, dann weiss ich auch nicht, wer der glückliche Gewinner war," schiesst sie sofort zurück.

„Verflixt, ich soll das hier angeben!"

„Erwähne meinen Ehemann. Das ist dieser sonderbare Typ mit dem wirren Haar…"

„Kann ich machen…"

Die Heilerin, Jane Olson grinst.

„Also, ich hab noch nicht viele Ehefrauen gesehen, die einen anderen Namen eingetragen haben als den ihres Ehemannes! Aber würden Sie glauben, dass mindestens die Hälfte davon Witze darüber macht?" fragt sie.

Das Formular will auch die vorgesehenen Namen für das Baby. Als ich zu dieser Stelle komme, scheuche ich alle anderen um mich herum weg und trage die Namen ein, die wir ausgesucht haben. Es soll ja schliesslich bis zur Geburt eine Überraschung bleiben. Ich reiche das Formular an Jane Olson weiter, die es entgegennimmt und die ganze Familie in die zweite Etage begleitet, auf der sich die Gebärzimmer befinden. Es gibt einen halbkreisförmigen grossen, offenen Raum, von dem aus man die sechs Gebärzimmer erreichen kann. Im Vorraum sind zahlreiche Sitzgelegenheiten, kleine Tische, Spielecken für Kinder als Wartebereich eingerichtet. Wir werden in eines der Gebärzimmer geleitet, während es sich die anderen im Wartezimmer gemütlich machen. Hinter verschlossener Tür wird Hermione zunächst einmal gründlich untersucht. Jane ist vollkommen zufrieden und bemerkt, dass die Geburt vollkommen normal verläuft.

„Hermione, möchten Sie lieber etwas leichteres anziehen? Ich habe hier eine Robe, die Sie kaum mehr fühlen werden, die Sie aber vollkommen warm halten wird.

„Ja, bitte!" sagt Hermione sofort.

Jane gibt ihr eine Robe, die eher ein bisschen aussieht wie eine Tunika, unglaublich weich und leicht. Die Art, wie sie fällt, erinnert mich ein bisschen an meinen Tarnmantel.

„Sehr gut! Sie werden rasch feststellen, dass Ihnen damit viel wohler ist als mit einem Kleidungsstück, das sich noch an Ihrem Körper anschliesst. Der Stoff hat Wärmezauber. Jetzt können Sie sich noch einige Zeit frei bewegen."

„Danke! Sie haben recht, die Robe fühlt sich wunderbar an."

**Helen**

Ich schaue mich neugierig um. Der Raum sieht aus wie ein grosszügiges Schlafzimmer. Ein grosses Fenster geht auf einen Innenhof mit kleinem Park hinaus. Leider ist das Wetter heute eher trüb, der Himmel mit vielen Wolken verhangen. Die Farben im Zimmer sind ein sehr helles Olivgrün und dunkle Eiche für die Holzmöbel. In der Mitte steht ein Gebärbett, nicht anders als in ganz gewöhnlichen Entbindungskliniken, mit einer sehr hohen, breiten, hochgestellten Lehne und soliden Griffen, am Ende eine Verlängerung auf der die Heilerin das Neugeborene hinlegen und untersuchen kann.

Nach der kurzen Erstuntersuchung darf Hermione sich jetzt wieder frei bewegen und die Tür zum Vorraum wird wieder geöffnet. Die Heilerin hält den Fortgang der Geburt für gut und das Baby sei gesund. Um das festzustellen, braucht sie nichts weiter als einige kurze Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs. Ich werde nie aufhören, diese wunderbare Gabe zu bestaunen. Magie ist für mich viel greifbarer geworden, seit ich meine magische Tochter bei deren Handhabung regelmässig beobachten konnte. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten und frage Mrs Olson:

„Was würden Sie eigentlich tun, wenn jetzt irgendwann Komplikationen auftauchten?"

„Sie sind eine Muggel, nicht wahr?" fragt sie sofort zurück.

„Ja."

„Nun, im Prinzip nichts anderes, als die Muggel auch tun. Wir würden Ihre Tochter narkotisieren und das Baby auf operative Weise holen. Die Operation erfolgt aber komplett mit Magie. Doch das wird mit grosser Sicherheit hier nicht notwendig sein. Dieses Baby wird ganz natürlich geboren werden, genauso wie die meisten anderen Kinder, egal oder magisch oder Muggel."

„Gut. Nimmt mich nur wunder…"

„Das ist vollkommen normal, Mrs Granger. Es wäre nicht normal, wenn Sie hier wären und sich nicht dafür interessierten. Und jetzt haben wir ja noch viel Zeit, um uns zu unterhalten. Ich beantworte Ihnen gern alle Ihre Fragen."

Sie lächelt mich an. Ich bin dankbar, denn sie lässt mich nicht aussehen, als ob ich eine ahnungslose dumme Pute wäre. Lily kommt durch die jetzt wieder offene Tür herein.

Es dauert noch weitere drei Stunden, bis Hermione ihre ruhelose Wanderung aufgibt und sich auf das Bett setzt. Es kann in so ziemlich jede Position gebracht werden, die für sie angenehm ist. Zunächst liegt sie auf der Seite, die Robe hat sie immer noch an, doch nach einiger Zeit fragt sie Jane:

„Darf ich die Robe auch ausziehen, Jane?"

Jane schliesst jetzt die Tür zum Wartebereich. Sie zwinkert unserer Familie noch zu, dann schaut sie sich nach uns anderen drinnen um. Harry erinnert mich jetzt schon an einen Tiger im zu engen Käfig! Bisher hat er sich aber ausgezeichnet gehalten. Meine Tochter ist ein solides Menschlein, um die mache ich mir bisher nicht sehr viele Sorgen. Sie hat ausser einigen Stöhnlauten während der gesamten Eröffnungsphase noch nicht viel von sich gegeben, zumindest habe ich noch kein Geschrei von ihr gehört. Sie verweigert die Annahme jeglicher schmerzstillender Zauber. Lily und ich unterstützen sie voll in dieser Entscheidung, die schwerer aufrechtzuerhalten scheint je enger die Wehen aufeinander folgen und je mehr sie jetzt ihren Schmerzen durch Schreien abhilft. Jede Minute eine neue Wehe, aber immer noch Eröffnungswehen, wie Jane Hermione mitteilt.

„Sie sind aber schon fast ganz offen, Hermione, nur noch ein Zentimeter, dann lasse ich Sie pressen."

Hermione nickt. Ihre Schreie werden jetzt häufiger, da jetzt wirklich eine Wehe dicht auf die vorherige folgt. Harry sieht plötzlich aus, als ob er das nicht länger mit ansehen kann. Ich gehe zu ihm hinüber, während Lily meinen Platz einnimmt und Hermiones Hand festhält. Ich packe Harry bei den Schultern und ermahne ihn:

„Denk nicht an die Schmerzen, die sie jetzt hat, Harry, halte aus! Es tut ihr wirklich weh, aber es wird bald vorüber sein. Das Schreien hilft ihr, es erleichtert sie. Okay?"

Er schluckt und nickt.

„Ja, okay, aber ich kann sie doch nicht so leiden lassen! Warum will sie denn bloss die Zauber nicht?"

„Weil sie's ohne schafft, Harry. Sie braucht das auch, weisst du. Lass sie stur sein!"

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir, Helen."

„Braver Schwiegersohn! Du wirst sehen, dass es sich wirklich lohnt. Denn dein Baby wird wach und neugierig sein, nicht halb betäubt und kaum ansprechbar."

„Würde das Baby die Zauber auch abbekommen?" fragt Harry Jane.

„Ich fürchte ja, Harry."

„Gut. Keine Zauber, es sei denn, dass Hermione sie verlangt."

Er ist so tapfer!

„Gute Entscheidung, Harry. Die Macht, Leben zu spenden, ist eine tiefe Quelle unserer weiblichen Kraft, weisst du, und dass man uns diese Gelegenheit, die allzu selten kommt, mit Betäubung zu nehmen versucht, ist schändlich. Hermione wird dir dankbar sein, ihr diese Entscheidung überlassen zu haben," sage ich.

„Das ist Magie, nicht wahr?" fragt Harry, mehr die Heilerin als mich.

Jane nickt und findet Zeit, zurückzugeben:

„Ihre Schwiegermutter hat sehr recht und obwohl sie selber nicht magisch ist, hat sie diese Magie wohl selber erfahren dürfen. Sie ist allen Frauen gemein, ob magisch begabt oder nicht."

Auch Lily unterstützt Hermione. Ich nehme an, sie hat langsam kein Gefühl in ihrer Hand mehr, so fest presst Hermione sie zusammen. Die Heilerin überprüft regelmässig den Zustand des Babys und den Fortgang der Geburt. Da sie immer noch lächelt ist wohl alles in bester Ordnung. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass alles für eine Erstgeburt sehr normal und gut läuft. Hermione ist erst neunzehn, sie ist stark und physisch fit, daher erwarte ich auch keine Komplikationen. Eine weitere halbe Stunde vergeht. Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Es ist jetzt wenige Minuten vor Mitternacht.

„Also, Hermione, ich würde sagen, dass Sie bei der nächsten Wehe mal vorsichtig drücken können," sagt Jane.

Hermione setzt sich auf. Die Lehne des Bettes folgt ihr direkt, so dass sie den nötigen Halt findet. Nun kann sie viel leichter nach unten drücken. Harry wischt ihr ständig den Schweiss vom Gesicht. Wir haben ihre langen Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, damit sie ihr nicht in den Weg kommen. Ich bemerke, wie sie tief Luft holt und zum ersten Mal presst.

„Nur ganz wenig – sehr gut! Fühlen Sie, wie das Baby runterrutscht?" fragt Jane.

Hermione atmet aus und lässt sich ein bisschen sinken.

„Ja," sagt sie, schwer atmend.

„Gut. Es hat die richtige Lage, ich rechne damit, dass es den Muttermund mit der nächsten Wehe erreichen wird. Da fängt unsere richtige Arbeit dann erst an!"

Hermione hat jetzt wirklich starke Schmerzen. Ich fühle so sehr mit dir, mein Liebes! Während ich dich beobachte und deine Hand halte, wandern meine Gedanken zurück an jenen Tag vor etwas über neunzehn Jahren, als ich selber in dieser Situation war und ein kurzer Blick hinüber zu Lily teilt mir mit, dass auch sie mit Sicherheit an die Geburt ihrer fünf Kleinen denkt. Wir lächeln uns gegenseitig an. Lily war damals bei Harry zwanzig, nur ein Jahr älter als mein Mädchen jetzt ist, aber ich war 35. Wir hatten uns entschieden, zunächst unsere Praxis und unser Leben aufzubauen und dann erst unsere Arbeit mit einem Baby zu krönen. Jetzt, mit 54, halte ich mich immer noch für eine akzeptabel junge Grossmutter. Ich frage mich, wie James und Lily es empfinden, denn sie sind ja theoretisch erst 25 und sie haben zudem selber noch ein paar kleine Kinder.

„Hermione, ich will, dass Sie jetzt tief einatmen und dann noch einmal drücken! Drücken! Drücken! Sehr gut machen Sie das! Jetzt innehalten und ausatmen."

Hermiones Kopf fällt zurück an die Lehne ihres Bettes, aber sie kommt nicht zum Ausruhen. Ich kann jedoch sehen, dass das Köpfchen austritt, es kann sich also nur noch um Minuten handeln.

„Sehr gut! Sie schaffen das, Hermione! Jetzt wieder einatmen! Und drücken! Noch einmal! Und gleich nochmal! Nur noch ein Bisschen mehr! Jetzt kann ich das Köpfchen fassen und helfen! Sehr gut!"

Noch ein paar Minuten und da ist das Köpfchen. Harry kann sich kaum entscheiden, wo er hinschauen soll, also schaut er Hermione an, dann auf das Baby, das ins Leben flutscht, dann wieder zu Hermione…

„Da ist es ja! Wunderbar, alles sieht sehr gut aus."

Jane legt das Neugeborene kurz ab, um seine Atemwege zu befreien, dann schreit es auch schon! Es ist ein Junge!

„Ihr habt einen hübschen, offenbar gesunden Jungen!" teilt Jane den neuen Eltern mit und legt Hermione das Baby auf den Bauch.

Die beiden erhalten jetzt etwas Zeit, um mit ihrem Kleinen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Danach wird die Nabelschnur endgültig durchtrennt und das Baby in ein weiches Tuch gewickelt.

„Wow, Hermione! Ich liebe dich so sehr!" flüstert Harry und küsst Hermione.

Wie ich diesen jungen Mann liebe! Instinktiv hat er das Richtige getan und erst an Hermione gedacht. Ich weiss, dass er ein sehr liebevoller Vater sein wird, und ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie er mit seinem Sohn umgehen wird. Lily und ich schauen uns mit strahlendem Lächeln an. Ich fühle, wie mir Tränen über die Wangen kullern. Dann schaue ich mir das Baby erst mal genau an.

„Wie heisst er?" fragt Lily.

„Nevin Ronald," antwortet Harry.

„Das klingt hübsch. Gefällt mir. Ich gratuliere euch beiden und wünsche euch von ganzem Herzen alles Gute mit ihm," sagt Lily.

Und ich folge auf dem Fuss:

„Mir gefällt der Name auch! Das war hervorragende Arbeit, Hermione, und gleich hast du's überstanden."

Ich glaube, meine Tochter nimmt ausser Harry und Nevin im Augenblick nicht viel wahr. Das Baby sieht sehr gut aus, es dreht doch tatsächlich schon sein Köpfchen und schaut Harry an, der ihm jetzt ganz nahe kommt. Harry und Hermione streicheln beide ihr Kleines. Ich mache noch ein paar Fotos. Während der Geburt habe ich auch schon ein paar gemacht. Harry hat mir eine magische Kamera gegeben, mit der ich die Bilder gemacht habe. Später machen wir dann noch ein paar Fotos mit meiner Kamera, damit ich Bilder habe, die ich auch da herumzeigen kann, wo die Leute nicht wissen, dass ich eine magisch begabte Tochter habe.

„Er ist so niedlich!"

Harry darf die Nabelschnur durchtrennen. Obwohl Jane ganz gewöhnliche Klemmen verwendet hat, um damit die Nabelschnur an zwei Stellen abzuklemmen, benutzt Harry einen Zauber, um sie abzutrennen. Harry lächelt, zieht seinen Zauberstab und deutet auf die Nabelschnur. Er murmelt die Worte eines Zaubers und ich staune erneut, wie die Nabelschnur einfach vollkommen verschwindet und durch einen sauberen Nabel ersetzt wird. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich das bei Lizzies Geburt schon bewundert habe.

„Das ist so praktisch! Braucht man am Anfang nicht so vorsichtig zu sein!"

„Bestimmt nicht so sehr wie wenn der Nabel erst tagelang verheilen muss," bestätigt Jane, „aber er braucht auch so einen Tag, bis er völlig in Ordnung ist."

Sie hält Ausschau nach der Nachgeburt und hilft Hermione, sie loszuwerden, während die Nevin noch auf ihrem Bauch festhält.

„Ouch!" quietscht sie plötzlich.

„Nicht grade das netteste Gefühl nach allem, was bis jetzt schon abgelaufen ist, was?" fragt Jane lächelnd.

„Ich könnte es machen ohne! Es brennt!" stöhnt meine Tochter.

Aber dann wendet sie sich sofort wieder ihrem kleinen Jungen zu. Er liegt jetzt vollkommen ruhig auf ihrem Bauch. Seine winzigen Händchen sind jedoch immer noch zu kleinen Fäustchen geballt und er benötigt eine Decke. Jane hebt ihn kurz auf, wickelt ein weiches Tuch um ihn und reicht ihn Harry, damit dieser seinen kleinen Sohn zum ersten Mal auf den Arm nehmen kann.

„Mein Kleiner! So lange habe ich darauf gewartet, dich endlich kennenzulernen! Ich liebe dich jetzt schon, Nevin. Und da draussen warten eine ganze Menge liebe Menschen auf dich. Sie sind sicher schon alle ganz ungeduldig und wollen dich sehen. Aber zuerst wollen wir dich und deine Mum schön sauber und gut verpackt haben, was meinst du?"

Das ist es auch, was in den nächsten paar Minuten passiert. Jane lässt mittels ihres Zauberstabs alles Blut und sonstige Flüssigkeiten verschwinden und ein weiterer Zauber heilt die Wunden in Hermiones Inneren. Sie seufzt erleichtert.

„Oh, das tut gut! Nun bleiben nur noch der Muskelkater und die schmerzenden Knochen. Vielen Dank, Jane."

„Das habe ich herzlich gern getan, mein Liebes. Sie haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt werden wir Ihren kleinen Nevin baden und untersuchen, dann möchte er sicher auch gerne endlich angezogen werden. Harry, das wird Ihre Aufgabe sein."

Harry darf Nevin baden, danach unterzieht Jane das Baby einer genaueren Untersuchung, checkt die Gelenke, die Reflexe, die Fontanelle, die Hoden und die Organe. Sie schaut in die Ohren und die Augen. Schliesslich wird der Kleine noch gewogen und gemessen. All diese Untersuchungen bringen mir dieses Geburtszimmer wieder näher, denn keine davon geschieht mit Zaubern, sondern alles wird auf gute alte Art mit den Händen und Augen untersucht. Jane ist ausgesprochen zufrieden und strahlt.

„Ihr Kindchen ist vollkommen gesund und in Ordnung, Harry! Sie können ihn jetzt anziehen. Brauchen Sie Hilfe dabei?"

Harry grinst.

„Nein, ich glaube, das schaffe ich. Ich konnte ja in den letzten paar Jahren mit meinen kleinen Geschwistern und Halbgeschwistern schon gründlich üben."

„Bestens! Dann nichts wie ran an den Speck!"

Genau das macht Harry und zehn Minuten später legt er mir meinen ersten Enkel auf den Arm.

„Hier, Grandy, dein Enkelchen."

Er ist so niedlich! Ich hebe Nevin hoch, damit ich seine Augen sehen kann, nur so für den Fall, dass er sie öffnet. Was er kurze Zeit später auch tut! Er hat Harrys Augen! Sie sind natürlich noch nicht ganz klar, aber sie werden gewiss grün. Noch nicht viele Härchen, aber die da sind, sind dunkelbraun. Er hat eine süsse kleine Stupsnase wie alle Neugeborenen und kleine, runde Öhrchen. Ein erstaunlich schönes Gefühl – ein Enkelkind! Hätte eigentlich noch nicht sein müssen, aber es ist trotzdem schön. Ich nehme an, dass vor allem Harry das braucht, so wie er aufgewachsen ist. Er braucht genau das mit Hermione, er will erfahren, dass so etwas wie ein harmonisches Familienleben möglich sein kann.

Lily kommt zu mir, um ebenfalls einen ersten nähern Blick auf unser Enkelkind zu werfen. Ich gebe ihr Nevin mit Vergnügen weiter. Ich schaue sie an. Sie grinst und meint:

„Wow! Was für ein tolles Gefühl! Schon mit knapp 26 Grossmama zu sein, ist echt unglaublich, Helen. Das soll mir mal jemand nachmachen. Aber es ist schon toll… die nächste Generation!"

„Ja, ich finde es auch schön, noch jung genug zu sein, um ihn geniessen zu können."

„Und wie. Ist aber schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass er mal mit seinen Onkeln und Tanten zur Schule gehen wird, was meinst du?"

Nach einer Weile gibt sie mir Nevin nochmals auf den Arm und dann kann Hermione aufstehen und sich anziehen. Die Heilerin macht ihr ein grosses Kompliment:

„Super gemacht, Hermione! Ihnen geht's bestens. Aber jetzt gibt's nochmals was zu tun, denn Nevin hat bestimmt bald Hunger."

Ich gehe zu meiner Tochter und überreiche ihr ihren Sohn. Sie nimmt ihn auf den Arm.

**Hermione**

Was für ein Gefühl! Geschafft! Nachdem Jane alles in mir in Ordnung gebracht hat, geht's mir jetzt sehr gut. Tut noch weh von all dem Herumgeschiebe meiner Knochen während der Eröffnung, aber das wird bald wieder. Mir geht's gut und jetzt kann ich erst mal ein bisschen ausruhen. Obwohl – sobald wir durch die Tür gehen, sind da die lieben Verwandten und Freunde, die schon sehnsüchtig auf uns warten! Harry sammelt alles, was wir mitgebracht haben, in unseren kleinen Koffer ein. Dann schauen wir uns an. Er fragt:

„Bereit für den grossen Ansturm?"

„Sind wir bereit, Nevin? – Ich denke schon."

Jane grinst und öffnet die Tür. Ich gehe neben Harry, der seinen freien Arm um meine Schulter gelegt hat, hindurch. Mum und Lily folgen uns. Wir sehen die Leute, die es sich im Raum vor unserem Entbindungszimmer gemütlich gemacht haben. Einige von ihnen unterhalten sich ruhig, andere schlafen. Remus bewacht den Schlaf seiner kleinen Tochter neben ihm. Wir gehen langsam hinüber. Es dauert einen Moment, bis der erste unserer Freunde uns entdeckt. Es ist Sirius, der von seinem Magazin, das er gerade liest, aufschaut. Er springt auf.

„Hey, schaut mal, wer da kommt! Na, ihr habt uns aber lange warten lassen, ihr beiden," sagt er leise.

Er ist auch gleich bei uns und umarmt uns samt dem Baby.

„Gratuliere, Hermione, das sieht aus als hättet ihr eure Hausaufgaben wieder mal perfekt gemacht," fügt er hinzu.

„Danke, Sirius, lass mich dir Nevin Ronald Potter vorstellen!"

„Awww! Er ist wirklich niedlich, Hermione! Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, mir geht's tip top. Nur ein bisschen müde, ich geh mich gleich hinlegen."

Dad kommt heran und James ist auch gleich da. Und dann sind wir im Nu umzingelt. Das macht mich dann doch schnell mal müde und so teile ich ihnen allen mit:

„Würdet ihr mich freundlicherweise durchlassen? Dann kann ich mich hinlegen und euch dann auch noch eine Weile sehen."

„Aber natürlich, was haben wir uns auch vorgestellt!" Sirius schaufelt uns breit grinsend den Weg frei.

Ein Stockwerk weiter oben finde ich mein Zimmer, das jetzt verlockend komfortabel auszusehen beginnt. Wir betreten das hübsche Zimmer und ich überreiche Nevin an meinen Mann, ziehe meinen Bademantel aus und hüpfe ins Bett. Ah! Das tut gut! Aber jetzt entscheidet mein Sohn, dass er lange genug gewartet hat und fängt an nach Futter zu schreien. Jane, die uns gefolgt ist, kommt zum Bett und hilft mir, Nevin anzulegen. Wow! Noch so ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Bis er mich beisst!

„Autsch! Nevin! Du beisst doch die Mami nicht!" schimpfe ich leise mit ihm.

„Beissen? Aber er hat doch noch gar keine Zähne?" wundert Harry sich.

„Das nicht, aber auch mit dem Gaumen kann er ganz schön zubeissen. Nicht, dass er's absichtlich tut," erklärt Jane und lacht.

Jaul! Das tut echt weh! Er nuckelt weiter, verliert aber die Brustwarze. Ich muss ihm helfen, sie wieder zu fassen und das tut natürlich von Neuem weh. Aber was soll's, ich beisse meine Zähne zusammen und lasse ihn nuckeln, bis der kleine Bauch voll ist. Das braucht natürlich noch nicht sehr viel, obwohl ich schon Milch habe. Sie ist schon seit einigen Tagen aus den Brustwarzen gequollen. Als Nevin seinen ersten Hunger gestillt hat, sind wir beide erschöpft. Ich freue mich jetzt auf ein bisschen Schlaf.

„Schlaf jetzt gut, meine Süsse, du brauchst die Ruhe," sagt Mum leise.

„Danke, möchte ich jetzt auch," gebe ich zurück.

„Kein Problem, Liebste, wir nehmen Nevin noch für eine Weile mit, er sieht ja satt und zufrieden aus und wird sicher erst mal eine Weile schlafen. Du kannst in Ruhe einschlafen. Wir kommen dann etwas später wieder," verspricht Harry.

Er küsst mich und ich ziehe ihn an mich. Wir haben einen kleinen Sohn und ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass alles so gut gegangen ist.

„Danke! Ich liebe dich, meine Süsse."

„Ich dich auch, Harry!"

**Harry**

Ich küsse sie noch ein letztes Mal und wünsche ihr eine gute Nacht. Dann sehe ich zu, wie sie einschläft. Ich lasse sie schlafen und nehme Mum Nevin wieder ab, um ihn endlich dem Rest der Familie richtig vorzustellen. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Du meine Güte, die halbe Sunnegg-Bande ist versammelt, Remus, Sirius, Addie, Mum, Dad, meine Schwiegereltern, alle sind sie da und alle strahlen sie. Ich setze mich, mit dem schlafenden Baby auf dem Arm. Tränen der Rührung, die mir schon lange knapp hinter den Augen sassen, lasse ich jetzt laufen. Addie hat wohl schon geschlafen, aber jetzt ist sie wach und Sirius lässt sie durch, damit sie sich Nevin ansehen kann.

„Der ist ja so süss, Harry!"

„Das ist er wohl, Addie. Wenn du dich hier neben mich setzt, darfst du ihn auch mal halten."

Wie der Blitz sitzt sie neben mir. Ich grinse durch meine Tränen hindurch, während ich ihr Nevin für einen Moment auf die Arme gebe. Das hier ist für meinen kleinen Sohn zwar alles Stress in den ersten Stunden seines Lebens, aber ich bin sicher, dass es gesunder Stress ist. Für mich ist alles auch ein bisschen überwältigend, aber es tut unglaublich gut, von so viel Liebe und Zuneigung umgeben zu sein. Ich glaube, das tut uns beiden gut. Wir können so viel Glück ganz gut verarbeiten und kümmern uns beide nicht darum, dass wir ein bisschen sentimental sind.

Dad und George bekommen jetzt ihre Gelegenheit, ihren Enkel kennenzulernen. Während George Nevin auf den Arm nimmt, setzt Dad sich neben mich und sagt:

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich ich für dich und Hermione bin, Harry. Ihr habt euch zwar jetzt lebenslange Sorgen aufgehalst, aber auch ungefähr die doppelte Menge an Lernmöglichkeiten und Liebe. Vom Spass gar nicht erst zu reden."

Ich grinse. Noch immer hängen Tränen in meinen Wimpern. Der nächste, der etwas zu mir sagt, tut dies mit leiser Stimme. Eine, die ich in einem solchen Moment besonders gerne höre.

„Ein Gefühl, das sich mit keinem anderen vergleichen lässt, was, Harry?" sagt Remus.

Da George Nevin immer noch auf dem Arm hat, umarme ich Remus und fühle, wie sich seine Arme um mich schliessen. Er bekommt auch meine Tränen zu spüren.

„Als wir die Zwillinge in Empfang nehmen durften, sagte Albus zu uns, dass wir jetzt jede Menge Glück mit nach Hause nehmen dürften. Du wirst feststellen, dass du jetzt dran bist, das zu dürfen. Und wenn es jemand besonders verdient, dann du und Hermione."

„Ich hab dich lieb, Remus, so sehr! Ich weiss, dass ich diesen kleinen Knopf da schon ebenso liebe wie seine Mama. Ihr werdet mir alle helfen müssen, damit ich ihn nicht übermässig behüte."

Remus lacht.

„Keine Angst! Werden wir gerne tun. Und besorgt euch bald ein zweites, dann gibt sich das von selbst."

„Erst mal müssen wir wohl mit diesem hier zurecht kommen."

„Verflixt, wenn wir's nicht doch auch noch mal angehen, Harry. Dein Sohn hat mich schon völlig um den Finger gewickelt," erklärt George, als er mir Nevin zurückgibt.

Helen grinst.

„Da müsstest du schon viel Schwein haben. So leicht trifft sich's nicht mehr in unserem Alter."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Wir haben uns immer gesagt, eines reicht, aber wir haben's nie probiert," gibt George sofort zurück.

„Stell dir nur mal das arme Kind vor: hat einen Neffen, der älter ist!"

„Nevin wird auf alle Fälle Onkel und Tanten haben, die jünger sind als er," wirft Dad dazwischen.

„Was, habt ihr noch nicht genug?"

Dad und Mum schauen sich gegenseitig mit dem gleichen spitzbübischen Grinsen an und schütteln simultan die Köpfe.

„Oh nein, alles, was wir bisher haben sind ein Sucher und zwei mögliche Jäger, Treiber oder Hüter, da gibt's noch eine Menge zu tun, bis wir unser eigenes Quidditch-Team zusammengebracht haben," erklärt Mum.

**Mum**! Heiligs Blechle, die werden das doch nicht wirklich tun, oder? Da hätte ich ja am Schluss ebenso viele jüngere Geschwister wie Bill Weasley! Andererseits – sie sind ja beide wirklich noch sehr jung, es ist ja verständlich, dass sie mit der Fruchtbarkeit noch nicht abgeschlossen haben. Und dann fügt Dad hinzu:

„Es darf noch eine ganze Reihe mehr neue Potters in dieser Welt geben. Wir sind schliesslich eine sehr, sehr alte magische Familie, die von den dunklen Kräften nahezu ausgerottet wurde und so möchten wir beide dafür sorgen, dass es wieder ein paar mehr von uns gibt und die Familie überlebt."

Okay, aus dieser Warte habe ich die Sache noch nie betrachtet, aber ich kann die Sichtweise verstehen.

Nach der unmittelbaren Familie kommen die Freunde zum Zug. Sie sind ebenso begeistert wie wir.

„Also, wann ist er denn nun geboren, noch am 5. oder war's schon am 6. Dezember?" erkundigt sich Parvati.

„Am 6. Genauer um 0.38 Uhr," informiere ich sie.

„Hab ich notiert," antwortet sie und tippt sich an die Stirn.

Ich grinse. Da wird sie sich wohl dran machen, für Nevin ein Geburtshoroskop zu erstellen. Das stört mich nicht, Geburtshoroskope sind ziemlich interessant und geben einiges her. Parvati ist eine ziemlich gute Astrologin.

Nach einer Stunde holt die Müdigkeit nicht nur meinen Sohn ein, sondern auch mich.

„Ich glaube, es wird auch für mich Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Hermione bleibt noch eine weitere Nacht hier."

„Natürlich, Harry. Du musst ja schon längst erschöpft sein."

Ich nehme Nevin auf den Arm und wir beide schliessen uns der Frau an, die wir beide am meisten lieben. In Hermiones Bett ist mehr als genug Platz, also kann ich Nevin in sein Bettchen legen und neben Hermione ins Bett kriechen.

**Montag, 6.12.1999 / Remus **

Der kleine Nevin wurde also heute, am Nikolaustag geboren. Ich habe gute Erinnerungen an all die Nikolausbesuche meiner Kindheit. Da kam ein Nikolaus normalerweise sogar noch mit einem Esel durchs Quartier und oft vom Knecht Ruprecht begleitet. Schon beim Gedanken daran rieche ich die herrlichen Lebkuchen, Nüsse und Mandarinen. Als ich etwas mehr von Geschichte verstand, erzählte mir Maman die Sage vom Bischof von Myra in Kleinasien. Der in Patras geborene Nikolaus verlor seine reichen Eltern als Kind und beerbte sie. Mit 19 Jahren soll er zum Mönch geweiht worden sein, nachdem er sein Vermögen an die Armen verteilt hat. Er ist ein beliebter katholischer Schutzpatron, vor allem im Zusammenhang mit Kindern, da er als grosser Wohltäter für Kinder galt. Alles in allem ein schöner Geburtstag, finde ich.

Harry ist mit dem Kleinen zu Hermione zurückgekehrt und wird auch die nächsten zwei Nächte bei ihr bleiben. Wir kehren alle zusammen in den Merry Den zurück, um nach dem langen Tag auch endlich Schlaf zu finden. Selbst die Drillinge und Lizzie sind nach dem Aufstehen eher gedämpften Temperaments, auch sie fühlen den Schlafmangel der kurzen Nacht.

**Lily**

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Besuch bei unserem neuen Enkel am späten Vormittag tun James und ich das, was wir schon längst hätten tun sollen, nämlich das Haus seiner Familie zu besuchen, welches auf einem Hügel gleich über Cardiff in Wales liegt. Der Ort ist magisch verborgen und nimmt daher fürs blosse Auge nur ein paar Quadratmeter ein. Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass diese wenigen Quadratmeter Hecke ein riesiges Grundstück mit Haus und Park und freiem Land auf einem Hochplateau verbergen. Bei schönem Wetter können wir weit über Cardiff hinaus auf den Bristol Channel hinaus sehen. In der anderen Richtung sehen wir hinauf ins wunderschöne Rhondda Valley, welches sich von den Aussenbezirken von Cardiff an in nördlicher Richtung in die Hügel zieht.

Wir haben Lizzie und Andy bei uns als wir zur Seaview Manor apparieren. Die Schutzzauber lassen uns problemlos durch. Sobald wir in der Eingangshalle auftauchen, erscheinen auch schon alle sieben Potter-Hauselfen, alle völlig aufgeregt und erfreut darüber, dass endlich jemand auftaucht.

„Meister James! Meisterin Lily! Sie sind wieder da!"

Das kleine fliegende Objekt, dass sich gleich darauf wie ein Torpedo auf mich stürzt ist Dagobert, der alte Ober-Elf. Er ist auch der Vater und vermutlich auch schon Grossvater so ziemlich aller kleinen Elflinge im Haus. Ich grinse und umarme ihn ebenfalls, obwohl ich immer noch Andy auf dem Arm habe. Dagobert lässt mich los und schaut sich den kleinen Jungen an.

„Wo ist Meister Harry, Meisterin?"

„Er wird bald auch bei uns sein, Dagobert! Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen."

„Wir lieben unsere Meisterin, und Meister James! Wir haben die Geschichten über Sie beide gehört und immer darauf gewartet, dass Sie kommen! Das Haus ist bereit für die Familie!"

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Dagobert. Danke, dass ihr das Haus so perfekt sauber gehalten habt. Es sieht grossartig aus. Diese beiden hier sind Elizabeth und Andrew, unsere Jüngsten. Ihr werdet bald viele Kinder in dieser und der nächsten Generation kommen sehen, Dagobert, wir planen, dieses Haus in den nächsten Jahren mit Liebe und Lachen zu füllen!"

„Oh Meister, das ist ja wunderbar! Wir haben gehofft, dass Sie wiederkommen werden."

„Zur Zeit leben wir in einem sehr hübschen Haus in der Schweiz, es ist schwer von dort wegzugehen, Dagobert, weil wir dort unsere Familie wieder zusammengebracht und neu gegründet haben. Aber dieses Jahr möchten wir die ganze Familie gerne an Weihnachten hier versammeln. Inklusive unser neugeborenes Enkelkind!"

„Sie werden Grosseltern?"

„Ja, ganz früh heute Morgen ist Nevin geboren worden, Harrys erstes Kind. Beiden, dem Baby und der neuen Lady Potter geht es ausgezeichnet. Das ist der Grund, warum Harry uns jetzt nicht begleitet."

„Das ist ein schöner Grund, Meister! Dann werden wir für das junge Paar eine Suite mit Babyzimmer vorbereiten!"

„Danke, das ist genau das, was sie brauchen werden. Aber jetzt – könnte eines von euch Lizzie und Andy übernehmen? Ihr könntet ihnen die Spielzimmer zeigen!" frage ich und zwei der drei jüngeren Hauselfen treten sofort vor, um die Kinder mitzunehmen. Ich weiss, dass sie in guten Händen sind.

James und ich beginnen unsere nähere Inspektion des Hauses. Da es riesig ist, wird sie uns einige Zeit beanspruchen. Doch die Hauselfen haben klar ersichtlich gute Arbeit geleistet. Es ist nicht nur bewohnbar, das Haus ist in perfektem Zustand.

„Ich habe ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nicht schon früher heimgekommen bin, Lils," sagt James.

„Ja, ich auch, aber da ist nicht viel, was wir noch daran ändern können, nicht wahr? Ausserdem haben wir unser gemütliches Bauernhaus ja wirklich gern."

„Stimmt. Aber da ich jetzt im Zaubererrat immer mehr eingespannt bin, brauchen wir auch ein Haus zum Repräsentieren. Dafür eignet sich die Sunnegg leider nicht, so schön es dort ist. Dies hier wird wieder gründlich zu Ehren kommen, wir können den Kriegsschutzschild wieder entfernen, unter dem es immer noch steckt. Es ist natürlich sehr viel formeller, zumindest in den grossen Räumen, aber ich denke, dass es auch schön ist, die alten Traditionen wieder aufleben zu lassen. Lass uns Mum und Dads Porträts aufsuchen!"

„Wir sollten eines von uns anfertigen lassen, James," kommt mir in den Sinn.

„Werden wir. Ich werde eh für eines sitzen müssen, denn jeder muss eins im Zaubererrat anbringen. Ich werde mich nächstens auf die Suche nach einem guten Porträtisten machen. Wenn ich einen guten gefunden habe, werden wir je eins von uns beiden, eins mit der ganzen Familie und eins von Harry und Hermione in Auftrag geben. Wir sollten auch von ihnen ein formelles Bild haben."

Ich ziehe den Planer hervor, den ich schon mal mitgenommen habe und fange an, kleine Notizen zu machen, die ich dann später zur Taskliste zusammenstellen werde.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen wirklich langsam von der Sunnegg Abschied nehmen und nach Hause kommen, James."

„Ich weiss. Nicht, dass wir nicht mit dem grössten Vergnügen immer wieder dorthin zurückkehren werden. Wir waren dort schliesslich in den vergangenen Jahren sehr glücklich, nicht wahr?"

„Und wie!"

Da sich im Haus wieder was regt, erwacht auch das Leben in den vielen Familienporträts an den Wänden wieder. Es braucht eine Familie, um ein magisches Haus wie dieses und seine vielen Porträts am Leben und wach zu erhalten. Ich nehme mal stark an, dass unsere Kinder, wenn sie mal etwas grösser sind und durchs Haus rennen, dazu viel beitragen werden. Dann werden sich vielleicht einige der Damen und Herren, die sich jetzt über neues Leben hier freuen wieder nach ihrem geruhsamen Schlummer zurücksehnen.

Während wir uns den Porträts meiner Schwiegereltern nähern, nehmen wir uns bei der Hand. Charlus bemerkt uns als erster. Ich sehe, wie er zu Dorea hinüber läuft und sie anstupst, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Dorea! Liebling, guck mal, wir haben hochwillkommenen Besuch! Ich dachte schon, sie sind alle futsch! Nun kommt bestimmt wieder Leben in die alte Bude zurück!"

„James! Lily! Wo seid ihr gewesen?" ruft Dorea, völlig aufgeregt.

„Während vierzehn Jahren waren wir in unseren Gräbern und seit viereinhalb Jahren waren wir in der Schweiz."

Charlus biegt sich vor Lachen, er teilt James' etwas grobschlächtige Ansicht über Humor, aber Dorea schaut ihn einigermassen entsetzt an, obwohl auch sie das Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen kann. Und wenn sie grinst, dann erkenne ich in ihrem gemalten Gesicht ganz klar Sirius wieder. Sie teilen schon eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Familienähnlichkeit.

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht, Dorea. Voldemort hat uns zu Halloween 1981 um die Ecke gebracht. Danach hat Dumbledore mein Kind, das den Todesfluch dank meinem Selbstopfer überlebte, einfach meiner schrecklichen Schwester und ihrem noch viel schlimmeren Mann vor die Haustüre gelegt. Als er in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts war, gab's dort ein Trimagisches Turnier. Jemand hat Harry gezwungen, an dem Turnier teilzunehmen und als er am Ende mit dem anderen Hogwarts-Teilnehmer das Ziel, den Pokal, erreichte, stellte es sich heraus, dass dieser Pokal ein Portschlüssel war. Die beiden hatten zuvor beschlossen, dass sie sich den Sieg teilen würden, nahmen den Pokal gemeinsam von der Säule und wurden sofort zu einem Friedhof transportiert, wo ein rudimentärer Voldemort bereits mit Pettigrew gewartet hat. Der hat als Erstes Harrys Freund um die Ecke gebracht und danach Harry dazu gezwungen, bei einem Ritual mitzumachen, das aus dem hässlichen kleinen Ding einen neuen Voldemort machte! Und sowie der wieder auf den Beinen stand hat er erst seine Todesser antraben lassen, um ihnen zu demonstrieren, wie er jetzt Harry umbringen konnte. Er zwang Harry zu einem Duell, und ich bin stolz sagen zu können, dass er es nicht über ein Patt gebracht hat, was praktisch einem Sieg für meinen Jungen gleichkam. Weil sie Bruderzauberstäbe haben, ergab sich plötzlich ein Priori Incantatem Zauber! Und als Harry merkte, was er tun musste, brachte er Voldemorts Zauberstab dazu, sämtliche Zauber, die er jemals damit gesprochen hatte, rückwärts chronologisch wieder auszuspucken. Wann immer er dabei über einen Avada Kedavra Fluch kam, wurde eine Art Schatten der getöteten Person ausgespuckt. Jetzt weiss ich, dass es nicht ein Schatten war, sondern eine Art Abdruck der Seele der getöteten Person. Diese Seelen, in Harrys Fall James' und meine eigene, rasten null Komma plötzlich zurück zu den dazu gehörenden Körpern und so krabbelten wir aus unseren eigenen Gräbern – nach nahezu vierzehn Jahren. Den Schock könnt ihr euch ausmalen…" erkläre ich.

Meine Schwiegereltern sind natürlich beeindruckt. Dorea schlägt sich die Hand auf den Mund und lässt sie dann langsam wieder fallen.

„Das ist ja entsetzlich! Nicht, dass ihr wieder da seid, natürlich, das ist natürlich wunderbar! Aber der Rest! Der arme Junge!"

„Brauchst dir keine Sorgen darüber mehr zu machen, Mum! Wir sind wieder da und das ist alles, was zählt. Als wir wieder auf den Beinen waren, haben wir uns sofort Sirius und Remus, die es übernommen hatten, die Fünftklässler aus Hogwarts in einem Geschützten Haus zu unterrichten, welche durch Überfälle in den Sommerferien und kurz danach besonders gefährdet waren. Harry war natürlich darunter, sowie seine drei engsten Freunde. Sie hatten in der Schweiz Zuflucht gefunden, da haben wir in den letzten vier Jahren gelebt. Wenn ihr das Haus dort sehen könntet, würdet ihr es genauso lieben wie wir! Aber jetzt wollen wir unseren Hauptwohnsitz so langsam wieder hier nehmen. Dieses Haus muss wieder mit Liebe und Lachen angefüllt werden, findet ihr nicht auch? Ich erwarte, dass sich uns unterwegs ein paar Leute anschliessen werden. Und wir haben schon mal unsere beiden Kleinsten mitgebracht, Elizabeth und Andrew. Lizzie ist drei, Andy ist ein Jahr alt. Die beiden werden schon dazu sehen, dass hier wieder gelebt und gelacht wird. Harry folgt schon in ein paar Tagen, der ist bei seiner jungen Frau Hermione, die grade ihr erstes Baby bekommen hat. Ihr könnt euch also ab sofort Urgrosseltern schimpfen."

„Na also, **das** ist die Art Neuigkeiten, die ich hören möchte, ihr Lieben," tut Dorea strahlend kund. „Und was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Erledigt. Schlicht und einfach erledigt. Dumbledore und Harry haben ihn ausgeschaltet. Jetzt ist er endgültig tot. Diesmal kann er nicht wieder zurückkehren."

„Das ist ja grossartig. Ich erwarte, dass sich die Familie Potter wieder zu ihrer alten Grösse erheben wird," sagt Charlus lachend. „Das ist wirklich grossartig. Ich hoffe, dass du deinen Sitz im Zaubererrat wieder einnehmen wirst?"

„Schon geschehen, Dad. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir hier wieder herkommen. Die Sunnegg, das Haus in dem wir in der Schweiz leben ist zwar sehr geräumig und liegt in einer eindeutig wunderbaren Gegend, aber es ist zu weit weg, um es für Repräsentationszwecke benutzen zu können. Für diese Gelegenheiten sind wir hier besser eingerichtet."

Während wir die beiden Porträts über alles unterrichten, was in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren seit ihrem Tod alles passiert ist, werden unsere beiden Kleinen von den Hauselfen verwöhnt. Es gibt sieben davon im Haus und sie haben es hervorragend in Schwung gehalten. Für all ihre Treue und wunderbare Arbeit werden sie allesamt besonders hübsche Weihnachtsgeschenke erhalten.

Ich bin ein bisschen herumgewandert, horche aber auf als Dorea fragt:

„Wo steht meine Familie, James?"

„Die meisten sind tot. Sirius hat allerdings seinen Vater noch lebend im Haus am Grimmauld Place gefunden. Während seiner Haft in Azkaban haben sie ihm mitgeteilt, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, so wie sie es vom Ministerium erfahren hatten. Sirius wollte das Haus durchforsten, um die Erbangelegenheit zu regeln. Wir waren eine ganze Gruppe Leute, um ihm dabei zu helfen, ihr könnt euch ausdenken, wie geschockt wir waren, als wir dort nicht nur seinen zwar todkranken, aber noch lebenden Vater fanden, sondern auch noch eine kleine Schwester! Auch seine Mutter hatte länger gelebt als ihm mitgeteilt worden war und die hatten doch tatsächlich versucht, nochmals einen Erben herzustellen. Das Ergebnis dieser Versuche ist eben die kleine Schwester, sie heisst Adara, wird in ein paar Tagen elf Jahre alt und ist ein allerliebstes kleines Mädchen. Sie lebt jetzt mit Siri und Remus und entwickelt sich grade selber zu einem kleinen Sirius."

Selbst Dorea verliert die Sprache für einen Moment, als sie das hört. Dann will sie wissen:

„Und die anderen?"

„Sirius ist jetzt das Familienoberhaupt und hat seinen Sitz im Zaubererrat eingenommen. Mit einigen anderen neuen und jüngeren Mitgliedern des Zaubererrates wird das jetzt beinahe schon ein richtiges legislatives Gremium, mit dem sich arbeiten lässt, das Asyl für Tapergreise und arterienverkalkte Idioten ist langsam ein brauchbares Organ. Es gibt noch ein paar von ihnen, aber die werden langsam merken, dass in dieser Gruppe bald mal richtig gearbeitet werden wird. Jedenfalls machen Sirius, Addie, sowie Andromeda und ihre Familie jetzt die Black-Familie aus. Ach ja, hab ich fast noch vergessen, unser kleiner Andy hat noch zwei Halbgeschwister, Sirius' und Remus' Dennis und Seraina, mit Andy zusammen ein lustiges kleines Trio von Drillingen. Lily ist ihre Mama."

„Wie süss! Wie lieb von dir, Lily, das ist ein grosser Freundschaftsdienst. Ihr müsst sie uns mal herbringen, James!"

„Natürlich werden wir sie herbringen, Mum. Wir werden alle zum Weihnachtsfest hierherkommen, zumindest ein grosser Teil der ausgedehnten Wahlfamilie. Ihr werdet bald so viele neue Leute kennenlernen, dass euch die Ohren für eine Weile läuten werden," sagt James vergnügt den Porträts seiner Eltern.

„Grossartig! Dieses Haus war immer voller Liebe und Spass! Es sollte wieder so werden, und glückliche Zeiten sollte es auch wieder mal erleben," findet Charlus.

„Sollte es. Und wird es, Dad!" verspricht James.

Danach gehen wir durch alle Räume. Das Haus ist riesig. Für die Kernfamilie hat es schon etwa sechs Schlafzimmer, dazu kommen noch mindestens zwanzig weitere Zimmer, die Repräsentationsräume und regulären Wohnzimmer, Bibliothek, Küche und so weiter noch nicht mit eingerechnet. Ich mache Notizen über die Dinge, die wir brauchen, um das Haus auf modernsten Stand zu bringen. Strom ist bereits seit langem drin und seit Charlus und Dorea hier gewohnt hatten, gab es auch schon Telefon. Jetzt brauchen wir das Ganze nur noch auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Vieles an Renovierungen können die Hauselfen übernehmen, aber für die technischen Dinge brauchen wir natürlich Spezialisten, die ich bald anbringen werde.

Bevor wir gehen, bringen wir noch die Kinder in die Bibliothek zu Charlus und Doreas Porträts, damit sie die beiden kennenlernen können. Wahrscheinlich werden wir die beiden Bilder nun ins Wohnzimmer nehmen, wo sie dann die Stelle einnehmen, an der Charlus' Eltern zur Zeit noch die Wand über dem grossen Kamin schmücken, damit wir ihnen etwas näher sind. Die Kleinen gewöhnen sich daran, dass Porträts zu ihnen sprechen. Sie sind sogar sehr höflich. Charlus sagt lächelnd:

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Harry zu sehen. Wo eure Kleinen schon so niedlich sind…"

„Harry ist ein ganz anderer Typ, Dad. Nach unserem Tod haben sie ihn dazu verdammt, bei Lilys Schwester Petunia zu leben, die und ihr Mann haben ihn nicht nur verabscheut, weil er ein magisches Kind ist, sie haben ihn geradezu psychisch fertiggemacht, und sie haben ihrem Sohn erlaubt, ihn zu quälen. Als wir ihn trafen, hatten Sirius und Remus ihn grade eben erst dort weggeholt und in die Schweiz gebracht. Er taute zwar zusehends auf, aber Lily und ich brauchten über ein Jahr, bis er uns vollständig annahm. Er war so unsicher, dass er Silenziumzauber über sein Bett sprach, nur damit Lily sich nicht aus dem Bett bemühte, um ihn zu trösten, wenn er einen Alptraum hatte. Ein Potter – **unsicher**! Kannst du dir sowas vorstellen?"

Ich muss grinsen. Das ist tatsächlich eine fast irrwitzige Vorstellung. Offenbar hält James sich auch für den Archetypus eines magischen Potters. Er ist manchmal immer noch dieser gockelhafte Junge von damals, und obwohl ich nicht grade verliebt in diese Eigenschaft bin, ist es doch eine, die meinen Mann definiert. Ich toleriere sie allerdings auch nur, weil es in ihm keine böswillige Faser gibt. Er mag zwar ein Gockel gewesen sein, aber er hat diesen selbstgerechten Zug seiner Teenagerzeit hinter sich gelassen. Ich kann ihm inzwischen sogar vergeben, dass er so gemein zu Snape war, seit ich Sirius' Erinnerungen von diesem Tropf gesehen habe.

* * *

**Montag, 13.12.1999 / Sirius**

Lily kommt und übernimmt heute kurz die Kinder, damit Remus, James und ich in die Diagon Alley gehen können, um ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen. In zwei Tagen wird sie elf Jahre alt. Da sie sich in letzter Zeit sehr für Quidditch zu interessieren begonnen hat, wollen wir ihr einen Besen schenken. So kann sie endlich fliegen lernen. Nächsten Samstag bekommt sie auf der Sunnegg auch noch eine Geburtstagsparty. Da erhält sie ein zusätzliches Geschenk, wir wollen ihr nämlich anbieten, sich unter der Sunneggbande Paten auszuwählen. Dafür haben wir schon mit allen gesprochen und sie haben alle zugesagt, falls Addie sie wählt. Davon weiss mein Schwesterchen natürlich noch nichts! Aber sie weiss wohl, dass die Zwillinge und die anderen kleinen Kinder auf der Sunnegg alle Paten haben. Als sie mitbekam, dass auch Nevin welche bekam, fragte sie mich, ob sie wohl auch einen hätte. Da ich nicht die Spur einer solchen Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, musste ich ihr natürlich sagen, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich keine hat. Es wusste ja niemand etwas von ihrer Existenz ausserhalb des Hauses. Das machte sie ganz traurig und ich will diese Trauer aus ihren Augen weggewischt sehen!

Wir betreten Qualität für Quidditch und schnuppern uns zunächst ein bisschen durch den Laden. In einem grossen Regal an der einen Wand sind eine Menge Bücher. Da gibt es welche über Spieler, Biographien, Autobiographien, Regelbücher, Bücher über die Geschichte des Sports, Momentaufnahmen berühmter Spiele und vieles mehr. Remus greift eines heraus, das speziell für Kinder verfasst ist und ein bisschen etwas von allem enthält, vor allem aber die Geschichte und die Regeln.

„Nimm das, Liebster, es wird ihr Spass machen, alles darüber nachzulesen und die Regeln zu lernen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht, für welche Position sie sich am meisten interessieren wird, daher wird das hier eine gute Basis sein," sage ich zu Remus.

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dass dies ein gutes Buch ist. Ich füge hier noch dieses von den Harpies dazu, es ist schon ein Standardwerk. Und dann frage ich Angelina, ob sie für mich das Team um Unterschriften bittet," gibt er zur Antwort.

Ich könnte ihn für diese gute Idee küssen! Wir haben inzwischen Addie zu zwei Spielen mitgenommen und sie hat sich erstklassig unterhalten. Sie hat das Team durch Angelina auch schon kennengelernt und wird sich über die Autogramme gewiss freuen. Ein Verkäufer nähert sich uns und fragt höflich:

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, meine Herren?"

„Sehr gern, vielen Dank. Wir suchen einen guten Besen für eine Elfjährige, die grade fliegen lernt. Nicht zu sehr Rennbesen, aber auch nicht grade einen für eine alte Dame," erkläre ich.

„Hm. Ist diese Elfjährige eher ein schüchternes Kind oder eher mutig?" fragt der Verkäufer.

„Wir sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher, aber sie scheint eher zum Mut zu tendieren als zur Ängstlichkeit."

„Sehr gut. Dann wäre es vielleicht eine gute Idee, sich diesen Sauberwisch hier anzusehen. Er ist eigentlich für Hüter gemacht, eignet sich aber auch sehr gut für Anfänger. Gut für viele Kurven, aber nicht zu schnell. Sollte ein solider erster Besen sein."

Er zeigt uns einen hübschen, eher kurzen Besen, der auf seinen Ausstellungshaken an der Wand des Ladens liegt. Auf dem Besenschaft ist Sauberwisch Elf Hüter eingeritzt. Ich prüfe den Bau und bin eigentlich zufrieden. Auch James wirft einen kritischen Blick darauf, bevor er meint:

„Sieht ziemlich gut aus."

Der Verkäufer hebt den Besen vom Haken und reicht ihn uns, damit wir ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln können. Ich finde ihn eher zu schwer. Ich gebe ihn James, der ihn in die Hand nimmt und dann über seinem Zeigefinger balanciert. Auch er bringt Kritik wegen des Gewichts an. Als er unsere Unsicherheit bemerkt, nimmt der Verkäufer den Besen wieder zurück und verweist uns auf die Nimbus-Besen:

„Wenn Sie die Marke Nimbus vorziehen und Ihnen die höhere Preisklasse nichts ausmacht, dann hätten wir hier auch noch den Nimbus First Experience, der ganz speziell für Kinder zum Lernen gebaut ist. Er hat einen Stopper für Tempo und Flughöhe, die man in mehreren Schritten anpassen kann. Die letzte Stufe entspricht in etwa dem Nimbus 2000. Das sollte selbst für ein Kind, das für ein Hogwarts-Team spielen kann, noch gut genug sein. Zusätzlich sind einige Sicherheitszauber drauf, welche die meisten Anfängerprobleme auffangen. Aber dadurch ist der Besen natürlich bedeutend teurer als der Sauberwisch."

„Kein Problem für mich," bestätige ich und folge dem jungen Mann hinüber zu den anderen Besen.

James ist begeistert. Er prüft den Besen, bekommt ihn vom Haken herunter gereicht und beide halten wir ihn prüfend in der Hand.

„Fühlt sich erstklassig an. Und die Blockaden lassen sich durch Entfernen der Zauber nach und nach lösen?"

„Genau. Alle benötigten Zauber sind in der Begleitbroschüre enthalten. Kein Feuerblitz, aber dies hier ist bestimmt ein ausgezeichneter Besen."

Wir sehen uns noch drei weitere Besen an, doch dann entscheide ich mich für den First Experience. Ich bezahle den Besen und Remus kauft die Bücher sowie eine Harpies-Uniform. James grinst.

„Ha! Du magst Quidditch ja doch, Moony!"

„Ich habe gar nie gesagt, dass ich Quidditch nicht mag! Ich hatte bloss nicht die Zeit und auch nicht die Lust, zu jeder einzelnen deiner Trainingsstunden zu erscheinen, Prongs!"

Nein, die hatte er wirklich nicht, er hatte zu lernen. Ausserdem war es Zeit, die er mit sich alleine verbringen konnte, auch das brauchte er manchmal. So gern wir Zeit zusammen verbrachten, brauchten wir alle auch einmal Zeit für uns selber, Remus nahm sie sich, wenn wir im Training waren.

Nachdem wir unsere Einkäufe erledigt haben, bringen wir die Geschenke zurück zum Merry Den und verbergen sie in unserem Zimmer. Remus verschwindet mit dem Buch und sucht Angelina auf.

Zwei Stunden später ist er zurück und strahlt. Oben in unserem Schlafzimmer zeigt er mir die erste Seite und ich kann sehen, dass nicht nur das gesamte erste Team, sondern auch ein paar der Reservistinnen unterschrieben hat. Addie ist ein grosser Fan von Christine McAllister und wird sich besonders über ihre Unterschrift freuen. Angelina hat sogar eine kleine Widmung für Addie eingetragen. Wir verpacken die Geschenke in funkelndes rotes Papier und wickeln Goldbänder darum.

* * *

**Mittwoch, 15.12.1999 / Remus**

Ich erwache kurz bevor der Wecker läutet. Sirius schläft noch neben mir, also küsse ich ihn wach. Er stöhnt ein bisschen, aber ich jage ihn aus dem Bett, denn ich will sicher sein, dass wir vor Addie auf sind. Wir haben die Wohnung mit bunten Ballons und Luftschlangen geschmückt, und einem grossen „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Addie" an der Wand. Wir schaffen es, vor dem Kind aufzustehen und sitzen bereits teetrinkend am Frühstückstisch, als Addie ihre Tür auf macht.

„Schau mal, wer da eben aufgestanden ist, Remus," sagt Sirius vergnügt.

Ein niedliches Pyjamakind mit vom Schlaf noch verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren kommt zum Tisch herüber und klettert hoch, um mich zu umarmen und mir einen Kuss zu geben.

„Hallo, meine Süsse, und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag," sage ich und umarme sie ebenfalls. Ich drücke ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

Jetzt erst nimmt sie die Dekorationen wahr und strahlt mich an.

„Sieht grossartig aus, Remus. Sowas hatte ich noch nie."

„Tröste dich, gab's für mich auch nicht. So was ist nicht im Familienprogramm der alten Blacks. Du bist heute elf Jahre alt, Kleines. Wie fühlt sich das an?" fragt Sirius vergnügt.

Sie läuft hinüber zu ihm. Er öffnet seine Arme und sie klettert gleich auf seinen Schoss. Sie lehnt sich glücklich an ihn und Sirius hält sie ganz fest.

„Wie einen grossen Schritt näher daran, nach Hogwarts zu gehen," antwortet sie schlagfertig.

Wir lachen. Bis vor kurzem hat man ihr einen ordentlichen Zugang zu Bildung verwehrt und jetzt ist sie fast süchtig auf Wissen. Sie holt alles aus Lily heraus, was die ihr geben kann und nimmt es wie ein Schwamm in sich auf. Jeden Tag kommen wir vom Unterrichten zurück und hören von ihr, was sie wieder alles Neues gelernt hat. Lily hat uns gesagt, dass sie ihr nur deshalb Hausaufgaben gibt, weil sie die so gerne macht, nicht weil sie das zuvor Gelernte noch wirklich vertiefen muss. Wir denken daran, ihr zusätzlich Musik- und Sprachunterricht zu geben. Lily gibt ihr Basisunterricht in Latein, aber Addie hat damit nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten. Das weitaus wichtigste, was Lily ihr beibringt sind jedoch Lernmethoden, denn auch mit ihren intellektuellen Fähigkeiten wird sie eines schönen Tages an Grenzen stossen und dann werden ihr diese erlernten Methoden sehr entgegenkommen.

„Ausgezeichnet. Nächsten Sommer bekommst du dann auch deinen Brief," verspricht Sirius.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Meinen Geburtstag im Dezember zu haben, ist doof! Bedeutet nur, dass ich extra lange warten muss."

„Wir kennen das Gefühl beide, Kleines, Remus und ich mussten sogar noch länger warten. Am längsten Remus, der Arme hat das Stichdatum um knapp einen Monat verpasst und musste ein ganzes Jahr länger warten. Also können wir wirklich mit dir fühlen. Andererseits gibt es dir Gelegenheit, bis dahin noch viele andere Sachen zu lernen, die du in Hogwarts nicht lernen kannst. Wie zum Beispiel ein Instrument, oder zusätzliche Sprachen, Addie. Wie wär's damit?"

„Darf ich? Ich kann schon ein paar Sachen auf dem Keyboard, das Lily mitbringt."

„Klavier also? Wir können eins für dich besorgen. Auf der Sunnegg hat Morag eines in ihrem Zimmer. Im Merry Den hat's mehr als genug Platz, um eins aufzustellen. Hier haben wir auch genug Platz, damit könntest du überall üben, wo wir uns regelmässig aufhalten," meint Sirius.

Addies Gesicht hellt sich auf. Sie liebt Lilys Musikstunden und hat schon einige Lieder gelernt, seit sie damit angefangen hat. Ich finde, dass Hogwarts in diesem Bereich wirklich eine armselige Leistung bringt. Das einzige Fach, in dem überhaupt je über Musik gesprochen wird, ist Muggelkunde, aber Quentin besitzt nicht eben viel Wissen darüber, ausser einem bisschen Allgemeinwissen über Komponisten, Liedertexten, Pop und Rockmusik.

„Das würde mir Spass machen," antwortet Addie.

„Ich werde mich dann mal auf die Suche nach einem Musiklehrer machen. Der wird für seine Lektionen wohl hierher kommen müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich überhaupt mal mit Minerva in Verbindung setzen, damit hier in Hogwarts auch wieder Musik unterrichtet werden kann. Dann könntest du damit einfach weiterfahren, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, Addie," denke ich laut nach.

„Das wäre schön, Remus. – Was machen wir denn in den Weihnachtsferien? Bleiben wir hier?"

„Wir gehen zunächst auf die Sunnegg. Am Samstag gibt's erst mal noch eine kleine Party zu deinem Geburtstag. Was zu meiner nächsten Frage führt: möchtest du deine Geschenke von uns jetzt oder lieber am Samstag öffnen?" fragt Sirius.

„Kann ich sie jetzt haben?"

„Na klar darfst du!" sage ich sofort.

Addie hüpft von Sirius' Schoss, geht hinüber zu den für sie aufgelegten Geschenken und schaut sich die Verpackungen an, dann die Anhänger und wählt schliesslich zuerst Sirius' Geschenk aus. Die Form und Grösse verrät den Inhalt natürlich schon. Aber sie löst vorsichtig den Klebstreifen und reisst nicht einfach das Papier auf. Ich lächle. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie es schätzt, wie das Geschenk verpackt wurde. Ich wette, sie hat noch nie zuvor etwas neues und nur für sie bestimmtes erhalten. Als sie den langen Koffer mit dem Nimbus-Logo sieht, fängt sie an zu jauchzen und als sie ihn aufmacht und den Besen darin findet, ist sie ganz aus dem Häuschen."

„Juhu! Mein eigener Besen! Danke, Sirius, vielen, vielen Dank!"

Sirius erntet noch eine feste Umarmung und einen dicken Kuss. Er grinst und teilt ihr mit:

„Es ist ein spezieller Besen, mit dem du fliegen lernen kannst, Liebe, Geschwindigkeit und Höhe sind noch nicht sehr hoch, aber wir können ihn schneller und höher werden lassen, je sicherer du wirst. Bis du ihn auch in Hogwarts haben darfst, wird es ein ziemlich schneller Besen sein."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, anzufangen, Sirius! Wann kann ich?"

„Ich fürchte, dass es vor Samstag nicht möglich sein wird, Kleines. Wir haben bis dahin leider noch einiges zu tun. Aber am Freitagnachmittag gehen wir in die Schweiz und dann haben wir frei bis Anfang Januar. Es wird allerdings wohl eher kalt sein."

„Das ist mir egal!"

„Sehr gut. Das heisst, dass du was abkannst!"

Addie hebt ihre kleine Faust und begegnet Sirius' grosser. Dabei werfen sie sich einen Blick zu, wie ihn wohl nur Geschwister tauschen. Sirius liebt sie ebenso wie unsere Zwillinge, aber es ist eine andere Qualität, eine Art Band, wie es nur zwischen Geschwistern bestehen kann, die sich mögen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben für jemanden wie mich, der keine Geschwister hat. Dieses Band, fast ein bisschen verschwörerisch, es ist da und macht ein spezielles ‚Team' aus den beiden. Addie sieht mich viel mehr als ein Elternteil. Ich fühle Liebe und Respekt von ihr, auch Zärtlichkeit. Es ist ein völlig anderes Verhältnis als dasjenige mit Sirius. Sie respektiert ihn als ihren Vormund, aber sie liebt ihn als ihren grossen Bruder, der stets bereit ist, mit ihr zu spielen und herumzualbern. Es macht viel Spass, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, vor allem, weil Sirius sich auf ihr Niveau begibt, um auf gleicher Stufe mit ihr Quatsch machen zu können. Ich nehme an, dass er sich auf unsere Zwillinge ähnlich einstellen wird, wenn die älter werden. Aber zur Zeit widmet er Addie sehr viel Zeit und Zuwendung, womit ich sehr einverstanden bin.

Addie wendet sich meinem Geschenk zu, das in zwei Teilen daher kommt, die Bücher und die Kleider. Sie macht das Geschenkpapier wieder sehr sorgfältig auf und quietscht erfreut, als sie die Kleider sieht. Über die Bücher ist sie dann sogar noch etwas glücklicher. Sie kommt und umarmt mich.

„Vielen Dank, Remus, das ist ein tolles Geschenk! Ich liebe die Harpies. Das Buch habe ich bestimmt schon vor Samstag gelesen!"

„Dagegen wette ich nicht, Addie! Schau rein!"

Sie macht das Buch auf und bekommt runde Augen. Sie folgt den Worten von Angelinas Widmung und schaut zu mir auf, als sie fertig ist.

„Ich bin zu ihnen gegangen und habe Angelina um die Autogramme gebeten, Addie. Sie haben sie alle gern gegeben. Siehst du, sie sind alle hier: Aggie, Madeline, Christine, die O'Leary-Schwestern, Angelina und Maureen. Selbst Alicia, Sheryl und Benita aus dem Reserveteam haben unterschrieben."

„Grossartig! Vielen Dank, Remus!"

Winky serviert ihr Frühstück, aber Addie ist noch zu aufgedreht um zu essen. Das nächste Geschenk kommt von Minerva. Es ist ein kleiner animierter Stoffhund. Sieht aus wie ein schwarzer Scotch Terrier. Auf einem kleinen Anhängsel am Halsband ist die Anleitung: Ein „Start" und ein „Ruhe" werden benötigt, um die Animation zu starten und zu stoppen.

„Start!" ruft sie prompt und das Hündchen hüpft herum, im typischen Trab der Scotch Terriers, dabei bellt es die ganze Zeit und wedelt mit dem Schwänzchen. Addie strahlt.

„Das ist super! Kann ich kommen und mich bei Tante Minerva bedanken, Remus?"

„Natürlich. Wie wär's heute Abend, zum Abendessen? Du kannst mit in die Grosse Halle kommen."

„Ich darf? Danke, Remus!"

Von Filius erhält Addie ein Buch über Feen, eine Gartenbauausrüstung von Pomona, und ein tolles Buch über Mädchen und ihr Wachstum von Poppy. Gerade dieses ist ein tolles Geschenk, denn daraus kann sie jede Menge an Information über sich und ihren Körper lernen. Sie zeigt mir das Buch und ich blättere es kurz durch. Es enthält Kapitel über Gesundheit, Hobbys, Menstruation und alles, was damit zusammenhängt, Jungen, Make-up, selbst rechtliche Themen. Ich stelle fest, wie viel hier drinsteht, wovon Sirius und ich vermutlich höchstens eine Ahnung haben. Ich werde Poppy höchst persönlich für dieses wichtige Geschenk danken. Sie zeigt es auch Sirius. Er liest das Inhaltsverzeichnis und ein Glitzern erscheint in seinen Augen.

„Über Jungen können Remus und ich dir alles sagen, Addie," sagt er.

„Hm hm!" räuspere ich mich.

Er schaut mich mit unschuldigem Blick an. Dann grinst er.

„Was? Sie wird schon bald mal alles über sie wissen müssen, oder etwa nicht? Du willst doch nicht, dass sie ein Mauerblümchen wird, oder?"

Ich muss lachen.

„Paddy! Da besteht noch einige Zeit keine Gefahr! Ausserdem ist sie niedlich und hübsch. Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich die Jungs eher vom Hals halten müssen."

„Besser als nicht beachtet zu werden, mein liebster Moony, da hat sie nämlich dann die Auswahl."

Ich schmunzle und mache ihn noch einmal darauf aufmerksam, dass wir Addies elften, nicht ihren fünfzehnten Geburtstag feiern.

„Auf jeden Fall ist das ein sehr interessantes Buch, Addie."

Wir haben nur Zeit, ein kleines Frühstück einzunehmen, dann müssen wir zum Unterricht. Ich habe die Fünftklässler der Slytherins und der Hufflepuffs in der ersten Doppelstunde und in einer weiteren Doppelstunde eine meiner Lieblingsklassen, die Sechstklässler der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Wir werden Schildzauber üben.

In der Grossen Halle sage ich zu Minerva:

„Addie will heute Abend kommen und sich für ihre Geschenke bedanken."

„Das ist schön, Remus. Du weisst, dass eure Kinder hier immer willkommen sind."

„Ich weiss. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass sie überprivilegiert sind.

„Das verstehe ich gut. Es wird so auch einfacher für sie, zu unterscheiden. Die Integration in die Schule macht es bestimmt auch leichter."

„Das ist es genau. Sie sollen lernen, zwischen Hogwarts als ihrem Zuhause und Hogwarts als ihrer Schule zu unterscheiden. Gibt's irgendwas spezielles für heute?"

„Nein, gar nichts. Abgesehen von Unerwartetem natürlich, aber ich weiss, dass du damit selber klarkommst. Denn ich werde heute nicht im Schloss bleiben, wie es scheint, wird meine Anwesenheit im Ministerium verlangt. Amelia will mich sehen. Und natürlich gehe ich Elizabeth Montgomery besuchen, wenn ich schon da bin."

„Den ganzen Tag weg also?"

„Ziemlich. Elizabeth und ich werden uns einen ziemlich ausgedehnten Lunch gestatten."

„Fein! Habt viel Spass!"


	19. Und noch mehr Erinnerungen, Teil 1

In diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel werden ziemlich viele Dinge der Black Familie angesprochen. Da ich diese Geschichte ursprünglich vor dem Erscheinen des Familienstammbaums auf Webseiten wie dem Harry Potter Lexicon (und hier ein bisschen Werbung für diese Seite, sie ist genial, und ich hab dort schon so viele Details nachgeguckt, dass ich für Informationen von den Büchern fast unabhängig geworden bin! ) geschrieben habe, gibt es einige Details zur Familie Black, die damit nicht übereinstimmen. Um diese Szenen immer noch benutzen zu können, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, den korrekten Stammbaum etwas zu verändern. Die grösste Abweichung ist die, dass Alphard der Bruder von Sirius' Vater ist, nicht der seiner Mutter. Und Sirius' Vater ist der Familienvorstand, nicht seine Mutter. Bevor ihr mich also in einer Rezension auf diese Differenzen aufmerksam macht, denkt daran, dass ich es bewusst so gelassen habe. Für die eigentliche Geschichte haben diese kleinen Änderungen keinen Einfluss, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme, und die ist rechtlicher Natur, also von mir eh frei erfunden.

* * *

**Kapitel 19a – Und noch mehr Erinnerungen (Teil 1)**

**Sunnegg, Samstag, 18.12.1999 / Sirius**

Weihnachtsferien! Gestern sind wir auf der Sunnegg angekommen und haben uns einquartiert. Heute ist die von Ginny und Hermione für Addie organisierte Geburtstagsparty. Sie hat sich das Essen selber aussuchen dürfen und danach gibt's eine schöne grosse Geburtstagstorte. Fast die ganze Bande ist hier, nur Draco und Parvati sind ausser Haus, denn es gibt noch unglaublich viel zu tun, damit das Drachenlachen Mitte April seine Tore öffnen kann. Die beiden sind auch dabei, den Bau ihres neuen Hauses etwas südlich des Parks zu überwachen. Sie wollen dorthin ziehen, sobald das Haus fertig und eingerichtet ist.

Seit Nevin zur Welt kam, haben wir Harry und Hermione nicht gesehen. Der Kleine ist ein süsser Winzling. Seine Eltern scheinen es beide zu geniessen, dass sie noch etwas freie Zeit für ihn haben. Sie waren den ganzen Dezember nicht an der Uni und kehren erst nach den Ferien Mitte Januar zurück. Während sie an der Akademie sind, wird der kleine Nevin in der Kindertagesstätte der Diagon Alley abgegeben.

Bevor wir zum Geburtstagskuchen kommen, erbitte ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller am Tisch. Als alle zu mir schauen, wende ich mich an meine kleine Schwester:

„Addie, bevor wir zum Kuchenessen übergehen, haben Remus und ich noch ein Geschenk für dich. Wir dachten, dass es bestimmt nett wäre, wenn du auch Paten hättest und haben deshalb mit allen hier gesprochen. Du darfst dir deine Paten selber aussuchen. Alle hier im Raum, mit Ausnahme von Remus und mir natürlich, stellen sich dir als mögliche Paten zur Verfügung. Du brauchst sie nicht gleich auszusuchen, du darfst dir auch ein paar Tage Zeit nehmen, ausser wenn du gleich weisst, wen du gerne hättest. Würde dir das gefallen?"

Addie schaut mich ganz erstaunt an und dann schaut sie langsam alle am Tisch an. Ich denke, sie wird sich Ginny oder Hermione als Patin aussuchen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, auf wen sie als Pate losstechen wird.

„Irgendwer von euch?" fragt sie flüsternd.

Alle grinsen und bestätigen es. Addie steht auf und geht um den Tisch, bis sie zu Ginny kommt.

„Ginny, möchtest du meine Patin sein?"

„Ja, Addie, das würde ich sehr gern!" sagt Ginny einfach und zieht Addie in ihre Arme.

„Danke, Ginny! Ich freue mich, dass du jetzt meine Patin bist!"

Und dann staunen wir alle, denn Addie geht als nächstes zu Justin und fragt ihn:

„Und bist du mein Pate, Justin?"

„Aber selbstverständlich, kleine Lady. Ich werde sehr gern dein Pate sein," antwortet er galant und umarmt sie ebenfalls.

Addie kommt zu mir zurück, setzt sich und sagt mit einem Seufzer:

„Danke, Sirius! Dieses Geschenk ist noch besser als mein eigener Besen!"

Ich muss grinsen. Das will was heissen, denn sie liebt den Besen bereits, noch bevor sie ihn zum ersten Mal geflogen ist. James grinst ebenfalls, denn er hat sie beobachtet und weiss, dass sie es kaum erwarten kann, ihn endlich auszuprobieren. Aber das kommt erst am Nachmittag dran. Jetzt darf sie erst einmal Kerzen an ihrem ersten eigenen Geburtstagskuchen ausblasen. Winky und Dobby haben ihn gemacht. Er sieht toll aus, wie ein Quidditch-Feld, und die Kerzen sind elf der vierzehn Spieler. Es ist gar nicht so einfach für Addie, sie auszublasen, denn obwohl es nur elf Kerzen sind, fliegen sie doch alle über das Feld wie richtige Spieler. Aber sie schafft es und wir fordern sie auf, sich etwas zu wünschen.

Ich bin immer noch erstaunt über ihre Reaktion zu den Paten. Bevor sie zu uns gekommen ist, hat sie ja keine Ahnung von materiellen Werten gehabt. Ihre Bemerkung beweist mir, dass ihr klar ist, dass es Dinge gibt, die man mit Geld nicht messen kann. Ich liebe sie umso mehr dafür.

Dann kommen all die Geschenke, die sie von der Sunnegg-Familie erhält. Ich sehe, dass die Pärchen alle zusammengelegt haben, was eine sehr gute Idee ist, sie wird sowieso schon überhäuft. Es regnet hübsche Kleider, Bücher, Spielsachen. Sie wird die ganzen Ferien über sehr beschäftigt sein, so viel steht schon mal fest. Und schon in einer Woche gibt's noch einmal Geschenke! Es ist aber schon richtig so, es kann kein Spass sein, seinen Geburtstag so nahe an Weihnachten zu haben.

Alle, die mit zum Fliegen kommen, ziehen sich warm an und sprechen zusätzlich Wärmezauber. Dann kann sie endlich ihren neuen Besen aufnehmen. Ich nehme meinen und gemeinsam gehen wir nach draussen. Natürlich brauchen wir die Desillusionierungszauber, damit keine Muggel etwas sehen. Dann geben wir Addie ihre erste Lektion. Eine Schülerin, sechs oder sieben Lehrer – nicht schlecht! Aber es macht Spass und sie lernt schnell, wie bei allem, was sie anpackt. Sie ist entzückt, dass es endlich in die Luft geht, aber ihr Besen ist noch etwas langsam und hat eine begrenzte Höhe. Eine, die ich schon im Laufe dieses Nachmittags ziemlich heraufsetzen kann. Über zehn Meter erlaube ich ihr aber noch nicht. Diese Barriere kommt erst weg, wenn sie in Hogwarts anfängt und Madam Hooch es erlaubt.

Es ist ein kurzer, aber spassiger Nachmittag. Die Sonne geht schon kurz nach vier unter und deshalb kehren wir zum ‚Zvieri', wie man hier den Vesper nennt, wieder ins Haus zurück. Es gibt herrlichen heissen Kakao mit noch mehr Kuchen. Der Kakao wärmt uns wunderbar wieder auf, denn die Wärmezauber sind schon seit einer Weile verblasst. Da wir draussen kräftig Schnee haben und es auch sehr windig ist, ist uns allen beim Hereinkommen ziemlich kalt.

Nach dem Abendessen kommen Remus und ich endlich dazu, uns auch das neu gestaltete Stöckli anzusehen. Harry und Hermione haben die Räume innen in warmen Beige- und Brauntönen gestrichen und neue Teppiche verlegt. Akzente setzen Stoffe in Herbstrot und Tannengrün. Ihr Dachausbau hat ihnen ein sehr schönes Schlafzimmer in der Dachschräge gegeben. Der Raum füllt den gesamten, auf dem Stock verfügbaren Raum, ein kleiner Teil davon ist in ein Badezimmer umgewandelt worden.

Das sieht grossartig aus. Eine grosse Badewanne, eine trendige Doppeldusche und eine schöne Kombination mit zwei Spülbecken und futuristischem Klo. Eine der Badezimmerwände ist vollständig verspiegelt.

„Es sieht grossartig aus!"

„Das tut es, aber ich bin schon sehr froh, dass der Spiegel da magisch gereinigt werden kann," kommentiert die praktisch veranlagte Hermione.

Nevins Wiege und Wickeltisch haben hier am Fussende des Bettes ihren Platz eingenommen. Hermione deutet darauf und erklärt:

„Sicher zumindest so lange wie ich stille, behalten wir Nevin hier im Zimmer. Es ist schon schwer genug, sich nachts aus dem Bett zu ziehen, aber dann auch noch eine Treppe runter, Nevin aufnehmen, wieder eine Treppe hoch, stillen, dann wieder eine Treppe runter, Nevin wickeln und ins Bett stecken und dann wieder eine Treppe hoch – nee, das ist zu viel. So geht viel schneller. Wir haben nämlich schnell bemerkt, dass er wohler ist, wenn wir ihn nachts rasch wickeln. Nur bei Kerzenlicht, dann erwachen wir alle kaum richtig und können danach gleich wieder schlafen."

„Klingt sehr vernünftig in meinen Ohren," sage ich. „Deshalb haben wir unsere Kleinen auch so nah wie wir können. Aber jetzt schlafen sie gut."

„Nevin weckt uns noch bis zu viermal jede Nacht. Ich glaube, wir werden einen Zeitumkehrer nötig haben, nur um jede Nacht genügend Schlaf zu bekommen."

„Macht nicht extra Krach, aber seid auch nicht zu leise, wenn er schläft. Er muss lernen, auch dann zu schlafen, wenn's nicht ganz still ist. Denn wenn er jetzt nur schläft, wenn's ganz ruhig ist, habt ihr dann den Trouble, sobald ihr ihm ein Geschwisterchen gebt. Gewöhnt er sich jetzt schon an Geräusche, dann wird das viel weniger Probleme geben, wenn ihr euch mal wieder um ein Baby kümmern müsst. Die Zwillinge haben sich jetzt daran gewöhnt. Obwohl wir ihnen ihr eigenes Zimmer gegeben haben, als das Zahnen ihnen zu viel Probleme gemacht hat. Für uns aber noch mehr als für sie."

„Klingt auch vernünftig. Allerdings werden wir dann wohl eine Weile noch mehr Schwierigkeiten haben, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat. Ich werde aber dran denken, danke."

„Etwas, was wir bald mal gelernt haben ist, dass es für sie wichtiger ist, nachts zu schlafen als tagsüber. Wenn sie also ihre Schläfchen am Tag machen, dann sind wir nicht übertrieben leise. Weit weniger jedenfalls als nachts. Sie danken es uns, indem sie nachts länger und tiefer schlafen."

„Ah! Das ist etwas, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt wo du's erwähnst, leuchtet mir der Gedanke ein! Würde uns auch den Start, ihn etwas abzuhärten, leichter machen."

„Die Tagesstätte wird ihm in diesem Zusammenhang sehr gut tun!"

* * *

**Seaside Manor, Freitag, 24.12.1999 / James**

Wir sind dem scheusslichen Wetter in der Schweiz entflohen! Tagelang gab's nur Regen, Regen und noch mehr Regen, viel zu viel Wind und zu warme Temperaturen. Es ist schon fast unangenehm warm. Für die Weihnachtsfeiertage haben wir daher wie geplant die Familie, Sirius, Remus und die Kinder, und sogar die Haustiere in den Seaside Manor gebracht. Harry und Hermione, die sich langsam mit dem kleinen Nevin einrichten, sehen das Haus jetzt zum ersten Mal. Sirius und Remus sehen es zum ersten Mal nach zwanzig Jahren wieder. Wir haben ein paar kleine Renovierungen in Gang gesetzt und so erstrahlt das Haus jetzt im Glanz der alten Möbel und einiger neuer zeitgemässer Einrichtungen. Es gibt sogar ein Fernsehzimmer und da ich in der Zwischenzeit weiss, was Computer so alles können, haben wir ein kleines Netzwerk wie auf der Sunnegg eingerichtet. Im Diagon Alley-Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge habe ich einen netten jungen Muggelgeborenen Zauberer kennengelernt, der uns geholfen hat, das Ding einzubauen und einzurichten. Denn in der Zwischenzeit habe ich mich auf der Sunnegg an all den Spass gewöhnt, den ich mit diesen elektronischen Dingen habe, und darauf möchte ich nun auch hier nicht mehr verzichten. Während der Renovierung habe eindeutig eine Menge Gekicher von einigen der Porträts gehört, vor allem von meinen Eltern.

Lily war in den letzten Tagen schon hier, um die Dekoration der Wohn- und Esszimmer zu überwachen. Die Hauselfen haben sie natürlich so hergerichtet, wie sie Generationen von Potters zuvor haben wollten, und Lily wollte diese Traditionen von den Hauselfen lernen. Sie war immer ganz schön sentimental, wenn sie von diesen Ausflügen heimkam. Für uns war Weihnachten immer mehr Wintersonnenwende als christliches Weihnachtsfest, aber das hat sich in den letzten paar Generationen immer mehr verwischt. Im Moment ist der grosse Salon dekoriert, alle Weihnachtsgeschenke liegen unter einem riesigen, geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und der Raum ist noch verschlossen. Wir nehmen das Abendessen im grossen Esszimmer ein.

Als Kind wurde ich in diesem Raum immer ganz ehrfürchtig, vor allem an den Tagen der grossen Sonnenwendfeste. Zu festlichen Gelegenheiten war das Zimmer immer elegant dekoriert und da die Potters zu allen Zeiten offenbar bunten Schmuck schätzen, glitzern helle und bunte Farben auch jetzt durch das Esszimmer. Ein rotes Tischtuch als Basis ist mit blütenweissem Geschirr und vergoldetem Besteck bedeckt. Servietten und Dekoration sind rot, grün, gelb und blau und auch die Kerzen haben die vier Grundfarben. Ich kann mich auch daran erinnern, dass es immer eine grosse Weihnachtsparty mit vielen Gästen gab. Das werde ich bestimmt auch wieder einführen, aber wir müssen uns erst mal richtig wieder in dieses Haus einleben, sonst wird so eine Party seelenlos.

Die Kristallleuchter wurden in den letzten zwei Wochen mit dem ganzen Haus elektrifiziert. Sie sind ein weiterer Teil der Renovierungen, die wir in Auftrag gegeben hatten, zusammen mit einer vollständig neuen, auch mit Muggelgeräten ausgerüsteten Küche. Die alte, magische Vorratskammer rühren wir natürlich nicht an, daher haben wir unter den neuen Muggelgeräten keine Kühlschränke! Denn die Nahrungsmittel können zur Not für Jahre aufbewahrt werden, ohne, dass sie schlecht werden oder ihren Nährwert verlieren. Sobald ein Nahrungsmittel in diese Speisekammer gelegt wird, wird es sofort in eine Stase versetzt, in der es verbleibt, bis es aus der Kammer wieder entfernt wird. Jegliche Bakterienbildung ist somit ausgeschlossen. Die Küche sieht warm und freundlich aus, mit einem grossen, runden Tisch in der Mitte und den schönen Holzmöbeln entlang der Wände.

Seit unserem ersten Auftauchen hier hat Dagobert darauf bestanden, dass einer der Potter-Hauselfen Dobby und oder Winky auf der Sunnegg unterstützt. Sagte uns durch die Blume, dass kein Potter je ohne mindestens einen seiner Hauselfen sein sollte.

Wir haben vorgestern schon mal mit der ganzen Sunneggbande Weihnachten gefeiert, jetzt ist es die Familie und die engsten Freunde, aber es macht mich schon sehr glücklich, wenn ich sehe, wer alles heute Abend hier am Tisch versammelt ist. Lily und ich nehmen mit Andy und Lizzie die Mitte an der einen Seite des langen Tisches ein, neben uns Harry und Hermione. Sirius und Remus sitzen mit Seraina und Denny auf der anderen Seite, mit Addie, die neben Seraina sitzt. Als Gäste sind Minerva und Duncan da, sowie Helen und George Granger, Andi, Ted und Dora Tonks und Quintus Lupin. Da es Heilig Abend ist, hat Dora Charlie Weasley mitgebracht, mit dem sie jetzt doch fest zu gehen scheint. Sie seufzt ein bisschen über der Aussicht, das morgige Familienweihnachtsfest bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Und mir scheint, dass Ted noch fröhlich Öl in ihr Feuer zu giessen scheint und sie deswegen kräftig aufzieht.

Es ist eine wundervolle Party. Die erste von hoffentlich ganz vielen, die wir in diesem Haus verleben werden. Wir sprechen über alles, was uns grade in den Sinn kommt, Familie, Politik, Hogwarts, Freunde, Sport… Es wird viel gelacht und geneckt. Nach dem Essen, der Kinder wegen schon etwas früher, begeben wir uns alle in den grossen Salon, in dem bereits die Kerzen am Baum um die Wette mit den Feenlichtern glitzern. Auch in den Augen der Kinder glitzert es, während wir ihnen den Grund für dieses jährliche Fest erklären. Für uns ist es nicht eine Sache der Religion. Natürlich benutzen wir die Symbole und Traditionen, die in Manchem auf einer Religion basieren, aber für uns ist es wie ein wunderbarer Abklang des Jahres, das seinen Abschluss findet, und ein wichtiger Grund, um wertvolle Zeit mit unseren Nächsten und Liebsten zu verbringen. Ich bin sicher, dass sich dieser Zirkel hier in den nächsten Jahren noch mehr ausdehnen wird. Da wir zurzeit noch zumeist im Ausland wohnen, bauen wir unseren Freundeskreis jetzt erst wieder langsam auf.

* * *

**Harry**

Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass wir so ein Familienstammhaus besitzen! Es war fast überwältigend, als Dad Hermione und mich auf unseren ersten Rundgang durch dieses Riesenhaus genommen hat. Eigentlich finde ich es auch ein bisschen ärgerlich, dass weder Mum noch Dad auch nur einmal ein Wort darüber gesagt haben, seit sie wieder da sind! Langsam beginne ich aber zu verstehen, dass Dad einfach nicht lange genug dort gelebt hat, dass es für ihn wirkliche Bedeutung erlangte, vor allem, nachdem meine Grosseltern gestorben waren. Ich mache mich so langsam mit meiner Familie und ihrer Geschichte vertraut und finde es ziemlich verwirrend, das alles erst zu entdecken, nachdem ich erwachsen geworden bin. Ich hätte mit all diesem Wissen aufwachsen sollen! Mum versteht meine Gefühle, es ist für sie ja ähnlich, denn ihr war nicht viel Zeit mit meinen Grosseltern vergönnt, um all das kennenzulernen. Zum Glück haben wir den alten Dagobert, der uns in der Geschichte meiner Familie unterweist und wir alle, auch Hermione, erfreuen uns an der Historie. Er weiss viel mehr als Dad, das ist mal sicher! Der hat in seiner nonchalanten Art einfach abgewinkt und zugegeben, dass er sich nie viel draus gemacht hat.

Hermione und ich sind schier aus den Wolken gefallen, als uns die uns zugedachten Wohnräumlichkeiten gezeigt wurden. Das Schlafzimmer hat ein Ankleidezimmer angehängt, das zweimal so gross ist wie mein Zimmer bei den Dursleys. Das nagelneue Badezimmer ist halb so gross wie das Schlafzimmer und eine in den Boden versenkte Badewanne nimmt eine riesige Fläche ein, gross genug für die ganze Familie. Ich glaube, darin lässt sich schwimmen. Dazu gibt es zwei in Marmor eingelassene Waschbecken und eine grosse Doppeldusche in einem mit Glastüren und -wänden abgetrennten Teil. Das ganze Badezimmer ist weiss und alle Armaturen sind vergoldet! Selbst die vielen Spiegel darin haben einen leichten goldenen Schimmer. Während das ganze Badezimmer aussieht wie aus einem Wohnmagazin der Muggel sind die Spiegel über den Waschbecken aber immer noch eindeutig magische Spiegel. Sie sprechen nämlich. Nicht die rüde Art Sprache der Spiegel in Hogwarts, aber auch hier tun sie deutlich kund, wie man ihrer Meinung nach auszusehen hat.

Schliesslich das riesige Schlafzimmer selber, in dem ein Himmelbett steht, das vier erwachsenen Leuten Platz bieten würde. Es ist auf alle Fälle antik. Kein tiefes Bett, sondern im Gegenteil so hoch, dass man beinahe eine kleine Trittleiter braucht, um hinaufzukommen. Als Hermione sich auf den Rand setzt, kommt sie knapp mit den Zehenspitzen auf den Boden. Das Bett selber ist reich geschnitztes Buchenholz, bemalt in beiger Farbe und stellenweise vergoldet. Es hat einen Betthimmel aus schwerem dunkelblauem Samt, am Rahmen hängen hellere Bettvorhänge aus Damast. Ich stelle aber erleichtert fest, dass auf dem Bett moderne Daunendecken und -kissen liegen. Die Farben der Bezüge passen zu den Farben im Zimmer: beige, blau und Gold.

Eine wunderbar verzierte Wiege steht am Fussende des Bettes, die aussieht, als ob darin schon unzählige Potter-Kinder gelegen hätten. Das muss die Wiege sein, von der Mum sagte, dass auch ich die ersten zehn Monate meines Lebens drin gelegen habe, bis das Möbel wieder ins Stammhaus zurückgebracht wurde. Angesichts dessen scheint es mir nur richtig, dass jetzt auch Nevin sein Leben darin beginnt.

Ausser dem grossen Bett stehen viele passende antike Möbelstücke im Raum: zwischen zwei der riesigen, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenstern steht ein kleiner Schreibtisch, vor dem dritten Fenster ist eine hübsche antike Sitzgruppe mit kleinem Sofa, Sesseln und einem runden Tisch. Neben dem Bett stehen hohe Nachttische und an einer Wand hat es eine Kommode. Ein sehr schönes Sideboard steht an einer weiteren Wand.

Kurz gesagt: ich liebe dieses Zimmer. Ich glaube, Hermione gefällt es auch. Blau ist eh ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Wir haben in diesem Bett grossartig geschlafen, und wir befürchten schon, dass es jeden Tag härter werden wird, uns morgens daraus zu entfernen. Doch Dad holt uns heraus, um uns das ganze Haus zu zeigen, das eher schon ein kleines Schloss als ein grosses Haus zu sein scheint. In der Schweiz gibt es kleinere Häuser als dieses hier, die längst schon als Schloss bezeichnet werden!

Das Haus besteht aus dem Hauptteil in der Mitte, von dem zwei etwas schmalere Flügel ausgehen. Der linke Flügel ist eine Verlängerung der Achse des Hauses, der rechte biegt in einem 90-Grad-Winkel nach hinten ab. Das Haupthaus enthält die grossen Wohnräume im Erdgeschoss, die Bibliothek und die etwas weniger formellen Wohnzimmer auf der ersten und die formellen Schlafzimmersuiten auf der zweiten Etage. In den Flügeln sind alle übrigen Schlafzimmer untergebracht. Im abgewinkelten Flügel hat es im Erdgeschoss einen grossen Ballsaal, mit Fenstergalerien und Terrasse zur Hofinnenseite, von der aus man in den gepflegten Garten gelangt.

Natürlich hat es Hermione gar nicht gern gesehen, dass hier ein halbes Heer von Hauselfen alles in Schwung hält. Aber sie hat schnell gecheckt, dass diese Hauselfen hier dieselbe Contenance haben wie die in Hogwarts. Viele Hauselfen in Privatbesitz werden schlecht behandelt, so wie Dobby, als der noch den Malfoys gehörte. Aber speziell die Hauselfen in Hogwarts haben ein Selbstbewusstsein, das dem unseren in nichts nachsteht und sind stolz auf das, was sie tun. Unsere sind nicht nur stolz auf das, was sie tun, sie sind stolz darauf, der Potter-Familie anzugehören und sie trauen sich auch, etwas zu sagen, wenn sie etwas zu sagen haben. Die wissen zwar, dass es Hauselfen gibt, welche von ihren Meistern dazu gezwungen werden, sich auf übelste Weise selber zu bestrafen, aber das ist nicht etwas, das unsere Hauselfen kennen. Wenn man mit ihnen spricht und unsere Behandlung unserer Hauselfen mit der vergleicht, die Lucius Malfoy den seinen zukommen liess, dann begreift man einmal mehr, was für eine Travestie für die Humanwelt dieser Typ war.

Nicht, dass wir uns zurzeit viele Gedanken über solche Dinge machen. Wir lernen das Haus kennen und machen einen Spaziergang durch den Garten und den Park. Zu dem nehmen wir Nevin mit. Das gefällt dem Kleinen! Der fühlt den Kinderwagen, dann die kühle Luft, fängt an am Schnuller zu saugen und ist in Sekunden eingeschlafen. Doch im selben Moment, in dem wir das Haus wieder betreten, merkt er die Wärme, wacht auf und verlangt lautstark nach der Milchbar seiner Mum. Da wir just zur Teezeit zurückkehren, schliessen wir uns der Familie im Wohnzimmer an, wo Hermione den Kleinen an die Brust lässt. Es ist grossartig, sie und Mum zusammen zu sehen. Die beiden sind schon lange beste Freundinnen. Das erstaunt eigentlich niemanden und mir wurde von verschiedenen Leuten schon vor Ewigkeiten gesagt, wie sehr Hermione sie an meine Mutter erinnert.

Nachdem er seinen kleinen Bauch gefüllt hat, ist für meinen Sohn endlich mal wieder Daddy-Zeit. Ich übernehme ihn von Hermione und behalte ihn auf dem Arm, bis er wieder einschläft. Ich bin immer noch froh darüber, dass meine kleinen Geschwister und Halbgeschwister mir die Gelegenheit gaben, den Umgang mit Babys zu lernen. Sie interessieren sich auch sehr für Nevin, besonders Seraina, die Nevin immer mit grossen Augen anstaunt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass mein Patenkind noch etwas grösser wird, damit wir mehr Dinge gemeinsam unternehmen können und dass von ihr mehr und mehr auch wieder zurück kommt. Sie ist ein so süsser kleiner Käfer. Quintus erzählt Remus immer wieder, wie ähnlich sie ihm ist, als er in ihrem Alter war. Und schaut die Kinder alle sehnsüchtig an.

Quintus ist grossartig im Umgang mit Kindern. Er behandelt sie alle sehr sanft und Addie, Lizzie und die Drillinge lieben ihn! Wenn sie bei ihm sind, fühlen sich alle sicher und geliebt. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass wir auch seine Frau noch finden werden. Sie muss eine grossartige Frau gewesen sein, denn Quintus und Remus erzählen nette Geschichten von ihr. Manchmal trägt auch Sirius eine dazu bei.

Auch mit Minervas Mann Duncan ist gut auszukommen. Wo sie etwas steife Eleganz und Korrektheit ist, ist er laut und direkt. Er hat immer ein Lächeln oder ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Ich glaube, er hat nur das Programm gut gelaunt. Wie alle anderen hat er die friedvolle Zeit auch gerne angenommen, die er nach seiner Rückkehr vorgefunden hat. Er erfüllt sein Leben und das seiner Umgebung mit viel Leben. Carpe Diem, nehme ich an, und das so lange es irgendwie geht!

Vor dem Abendessen sind alle irgendwie am plaudern oder spielen. Das ganze Zimmer ist schon übersät mit Spielzeug von den Kindern. Vor dem Essen helfen wir den beiden grossen, Addie und Lizzie, wieder alles fein säuberlich in Kisten und Kästen zu versorgen, damit sie lernen, hinter sich her wieder aufzuräumen.

Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was aus einem Kind wird, dem man sämtliche Sandkörner aus dem Weg räumt und ich möchte keines meiner Kinder so verwöhnen. Das Letzte, was ich von meinem Cousin gehört habe ist, dass er von Smeltings geflogen ist und Onkel Vernon eine hübsche Stange Geld zahlen musste, damit er überhaupt noch an einer anderen Schule angenommen wurde. Er hat ganz knapp seine Zwischenprüfung in der achten Klasse geschafft, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er im Abitur überhaupt durchgekommen ist. Nicht das, was ich mir von meinen Kindern wünschen werde! Sie werden sanft, aber bestimmt auf ihren Weg geschickt werden. In meiner zugegebenermassen geringen Erfahrung müssen Kinder sich an Grenzen und Hindernissen reiben können, um zu lernen, wie man sie überwindet.

Beim Abendessen höre ich dem Geplänkel zwischen den Rumtreibern und Minerva zu, nachdem ich sie aus Neugier gefragt habe, warum im Gryffindor-Turm eigentlich nur die Jungs nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gelangen konnten, aber niemand die Mädchen daran hindert, sich in die Schlafsäle der Jungen zu schleichen.

„Weil man beim Errichten der Schule schon davon ausging, dass Mädchen in dem Alter vernünftiger sind als Jungs und sich besser zu benehmen wissen," gibt Minerva ungerührt zur Antwort.

Doch Sirius lacht nur kurz auf und erzählt:

„Hm. Vernünftiger mag ja sein, aber nicht weniger erpicht auf Sex als die Jungs, Minerva. Da gab's in meinem Bekanntenkreis eine Schulsprecherin, die sich gar nicht scheute, bei ihrem Freund ins Bett zu hupfen. Silenziumzauber und dicke Samtvorhänge reichen längstens, um sich neugierige Schlafsaalkollegen vom Leib zu halten. Sie fand, dass sie das, was Remus und ich taten schon längst tun könnte."

„Oh! Der Vorname dieser Schulsprecherin begann nicht etwa mit einem L und endete mit einem Y?"

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, Minerva, aber zwei Buchstaben in der Mitte waren mit Sicherheit ein I und ein L," gibt Remus lachend Antwort.

Jeder am Tisch lacht laut auf, während Mum rot wird.

„Die Sünden unserer Jugend, James. Sieht so aus, als ob wir jetzt noch dafür büssen müssen," sagt sie.

„Wen kümmert das, Lils? Wir hatten unseren Spass und wenn's nach mir geht, so bereue ich nichts davon. Im Gegenteil. Im Rückblick hatten wir wenigstens noch ein bisschen davon, bevor… ausserdem bin ich der Ansicht, dass dieses Ding ein bisschen überholt ist."

„Das mag sein, James, aber es ist Teil der alten Magie im Schloss, da gibt's nichts dran zu ändern," erklärt Minerva.

„Ich finde es gar nicht so schlecht. Zwingt junge Paare, ein bisschen was dafür zu tun, wenn sie zusammenkommen wollen," wirft Duncan ein, „und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Jugendliche, wenn sie Schäferstündchen im Sinn hatten, schon seit jeher einen Weg gefunden haben, um ihr Bett zu teilen."

„Stimmt mit Sicherheit. Wenn die Jungs nur ein bisschen clever sind, finden sie bald heraus, dass die Treppe sie nur erkennt, wenn sie ihren Fuss tatsächlich auf die erste Stufe setzen. Niemand kann sie stoppen, wenn sie ihren Besen benutzen und nach oben fliegen," erzählt Dad grinsend.

Jetzt kommt die übermässig korrekte Minerva wieder hervor, die sich empört:

„Nur die Schulvorschriften: es ist strikte verboten, innerhalb des Schlosses zu fliegen! Nur in Notsituationen würde ich einen Schüler nicht bestrafen, der diese Regel übertritt!"

„Dann ist es ja wohl gut, dass du das nicht im Nachhinein tun kannst, nicht wahr?" gibt Dad grinsend zu. Ich denke, er grinst wohl auch, weil er die alte Minerva hervorgekitzelt hat."

„Und noch besser, dass sie uns gar nicht erst jemals erwischt hat," meint Sirius leise.

Wieder gibt es rundum Gelächter, selbst von Minerva.

Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, uns wieder zuhause einzuleben und hierher zurück zu kommen. Ich weiss, wir haben uns grade erst im Stöckli eingenistet, aber dies sollte unser Zuhause sein, und wenn es schon mir nicht vergönnt war, hier aufzuwachen, so sollte es wenigstens meinen Geschwistern und meinen Kindern gestattet werden. Solange ich in der Schweiz lebe, werden es auch meine Eltern tun. Dad hat eine Menge Verpflichtungen hier und sollte nicht für alle seine Angelegenheiten so weit apparieren müssen. So weh es tut, aber von nun an wird die Sunnegg mehr ein Ausgangspunkt für Ferien sein.

* * *

**Samstag, 25.12.1999 / Lily**

Es wird Zeit für unseren Umzug hierher. Wir müssen die Potter-Familie in England wieder ansiedeln. Schliesslich ist es eine sehr, sehr alte Familie, die von jeher ihren Platz in der magischen Gesellschaft eingenommen hat, sie verdient es, dass sie ihre alte Prominenz wiedererlangt. Die zu wahren wird wohl eher James obliegen als Harry, so berühmt Harry auch ist. Er hasst die Neugier und Aufdringlichkeit der Leute und wird sich gerne hinter James' Rücken verbergen. Hermione hat mir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass es nichts gibt, was Harry mehr verabscheut als seinen Ruhm. Sie weiss, dass das vor allem daher rührt, wie er aufgewachsen ist als von ihm selber. Wir werden ihn ganz bestimmt nicht zu einer Rolle zwingen, die ihm nicht behagt. Darin ist er wohl eher mir als James ähnlich. Der liebt nichts so sehr wie Aufmerksamkeit. Im Grunde genommen ist dies eine wunderbare Fügung, denn so wird Harry James nie in den Weg kommen und das Interesse der Gesellschaft auf sich zu ziehen versuchen. Beide sind sich nun im Alter sehr nahe, haben wahrscheinlich ein sehr langes Leben vor sich, aber sind keine Konkurrenten. Eine bessere Voraussetzung für eine gute Vater/Sohn-Beziehung kann es eigentlich gar nicht geben. Was für Harry nämlich mit Sicherheit ein Greuel sein wird, nämlich sich überall und immer zu zeigen, wird für James das wahre Vergnügen sein, denn er ist so extrovertiert wie Harry in sich gekehrt ist. Harry kann sich um seine eigene Familie kümmern und James alles Laute, nach aussen gewendete überlassen. Er hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren schon sehr geöffnet und es geht ihm von Tag zu Tag immer besser. Trotzdem wird er immer ein Familienmensch bleiben. Er kümmert sich immer gern um die Kinder und geniesst sie. Er blüht jedesmal richtig auf, wenn er mit ihnen spielt. Vielleicht wird ja Nevin seinem Grossvater ähnlicher und ebenso begeistert sein, die Potters nach aussen zu vertreten.

Wir feiern ein typisches Yulefest, mit der Verteilung der Geschenke unter dem Baum am frühen Morgen und einem grossen Brunch, der auch allen anderen von unseren Freunden und Verwandten offensteht. Ein riesiges schwedisches Smörgåsbord, welches sich unter der Last von vielen Köstlichkeiten biegt offeriert traditionell britische Frühstücksgerichte, viele verschiedene Brotsorten, Semmeln und Croissants mit Butter, Konfitüren, Honig und Käse für die etwas typischere Schweizer Frühstücksvariante und später kommen weitere leckere Dinge dazu, weil sich dieses Essen über den Morgen und Mittag bis in den Nachmittag zieht.

Spontan haben sich im Laufe des Tages tatsächlich einige unserer englischen Freunde eingefunden, die per Eule benachrichtigt worden sind. So hat sich schon jetzt ein Bild ergeben, wie ich es mir für die Zukunft vorstelle. Für diese Sorte von Feiern sind diese Räume geschaffen worden und solche Feste sollen sie wieder öfters sehen!

Netterweise sind auch viele von Harrys früheren Schulkameraden aus Hogwarts unter den Gästen. Susan Bones hat ihre Eltern mitgebracht, die sich so langsam wieder in die Gesellschaft eingelebt haben und einige unserer wiederauferstandenen Freunde aus dem Orden sind auch da.

Um vier Uhr nachmittags taucht Dorcas auf, die eigentlich noch immer im St. Mungos ist. Ich habe sie dort immer wieder besucht und freue mich, dass sie sich wohl genug fühlt, das Spital einmal zu verlassen. Sie ist noch immer nicht über den Berg, aber sie sieht doch jetzt schon viel besser aus. Ich begrüsse sie mit einer Umarmung.

„Schön, dass du auch kommst, Dorcas! Komm, hier gibt's Futter und hier drüben gibt's Gesellschaft! Wie sieht's denn jetzt aus für dich? Kommst du raus?"

„Ja, wenn ich will, kann ich gehen. Medizinisch bin ich jetzt vollkommen wiederhergestellt. Mein Problem ist mehr im Kopf… aber sie haben mich für gesund erklärt. Ich weiss nur nicht so recht, was ich machen soll. Ich war ja früher Redaktorin beim Tagespropheten, aber nachdem ich zwei Ausgaben dieser Zeitung gelesen habe, konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, dort wieder vorzusprechen."

„Kein Wunder, bei dem Käseblatt! Frag doch mal Peter und Marlene – die Chronik der Magie macht sich gut und sie können gewiss eine tüchtige Kraft brauchen! Sie sind da drüben… und bis du was Eigenes hast, kannst du gerne hier Unterschlupf finden."

„Das ist süss von dir, Lily. Du weisst ja, dass ich niemanden mehr habe. Dein Angebot nehme ich sehr gerne an, wenn James nichts dagegen hat."

„Selbst wenn er was dagegen hätte, hat er nichts dagegen zu haben, Liebste."

Ich führe eine lachende Dorcas hinüber zu Peter und Marlene.

Wir sitzen alle vom erstklassigen Essen dick und fettgefressen herum. Ich glaube, niemand von uns bewegt sich für Stunden, was uns nicht davon abhält, viel Spass zu haben. Sirius und James machen für die Kinder, die unentwegt kichern, den Clown und halten sie damit bei Laune. Ich schaue durch die vielen hohen Fenster hinaus in den Park und freue mich schon auf den Sommer, wenn unsere Kleinen sich da draussen austoben können. Da ich grade in der Nähe des Kamins sitze, meint die sanfte Stimme meiner Schwiegermutter aus ihrem Porträt:

„Seit ich in dieses Haus gekommen bin, hat es hier noch keine so schöne Feier gegeben, Lily. Gebe Merlin, dass es zu vielen weiteren kommt. Ihr habt hier schon jetzt die Freude wieder Einkehr halten lassen. Ich freue mich, über viele weitere solche Feste wachen zu können."

„Danke, Dorea. Es wird noch viele davon geben, dafür werden wir sorgen. Hast du gesehen, wie James aufgeblüht ist? Er ist wieder die Seele der Party, wie schon in Hogwarts. Das ist sein Leben."

„Ja, das ist es. Er ist nun mal ein Kind, das sich nur unter vielen Menschen richtig wohlfühlt. Aber Harry ist anders, nicht wahr?"

„Muss einen nicht wundern. Er ist zehn Jahre lang darauf gedrillt worden, wie ein Hauself nahezu unsichtbar zu sein. Das lässt sich nicht einfach überwinden. Ich habe aber den Eindruck, dass er aber auch nicht James Konkurrenz machen will, er ist ganz froh, sich einfach irgendwo in die Massen zu mischen. Da Dumbledore wusste, wie sehr Harry seinen Ruhm hasst, hat er damals beim Sieg gegen die Todesser das meiste an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt und Harry dadurch mehr Möglichkeiten gegeben, sich wieder anonymer bewegen zu können. Albus stört sich nicht daran, bekannt wie ein bunter Hund zu sein, daher war es für ihn kaum ein Opfer," antworte ich grinsend.

„Gut so. Da ist jedem gedient."

„Richtig. Auch gut, dass er nicht gross von Teenie-Magazinen ausgebeutet werden konnte, um die Hoffnungen auf den Potter-Erben zu nähren. Er hat seine Hermione und sie ist alles, was er braucht. Irgendwann kommen sie in ihre eigenen Füsse und werden sich ihren Namen selber machen. Wenn James irgendwas braucht, fragt er Hermione. Er weiss, dass sie entweder schon weiss oder weiss wo man's nachschauen kann, das studiert sie ja schliesslich zur Zeit."

„Ich dachte, sie studiert die Rechte? Lernt sie da nicht eher Paragraphen auswendig?" fragt Dorea stirnrunzelnd.

Ich lache.

„Nicht wirklich. Das wichtigste in diesem Beruf ist zu wissen, wo sich welche Information befindet. Nur ist unser Gesetzeskodex leider nicht so übersichtlich und klar strukturiert wie derjenige der Muggel. James und Hermione können's sehr gut zusammen. Obwohl sie früher wohl ein ziemlicher Prinzipienreiter war, hat sie das jetzt gänzlich abgelegt. Minerva hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie sie von Anfang an sehr mochte, aber dass sie sie noch viel mehr mochte, als sie aufgehört hat, Harry und Ron bei jedem Wort zu korrigieren und an die Regeln zu erinnern. Sie mag eben lieber Leute mit Rückgrat, selbst wenn sie auch streng auf die Regeln achtet."

Jetzt mischt sich Charlus ein und erklärt grinsend:

„Du, da kannte ich aber mal eine ganz andere Minerva! Ich war noch ein kleiner, sehr leicht zu beeinflussender Gryffindor, als ich sie als Präfektin kennenlernte. Du meine Güte, man fragt sich, wie sie es je dazu gebracht hat, bei all dem, was die angestellt hat. Wann immer ich einen Brief von ihr bekam, in dem sie sich über James' jüngsten Regelverstoss beklagte, habe ich mir immer ihr eigenes Vorbild vors geistige Auge gerufen und abgewinkt. Ich wusste, dass aus ihm eines Tages trotzdem ein tüchtiger Junge wird. Wie sie hat er nämlich immer erstklassige Noten heimgebracht, und das zeigte mir, dass er seine Studien ebenso ernst nahm wie seine Streiche. Und Hogwarts ist ja für alle Kinder auch eine Gelegenheit, neben dem Lernen noch Kind zu sein und Spass zu haben. Kinder, die den Unterschied machen und die Wichtigkeit von beidem aus eigenem Antrieb verstehen, werden auch mündige Erwachsene mit Sinn für Humor. Die anderen werden üblicherweise zu ausgesprochenen Sauertöpfen."

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um es zu verstehen, Charlus," gebe ich zu.

„Stimmt. Aber du hast es zum für dich richtigen Zeitpunkt verstanden. Ebenso ist es mit Hermione. Sie war eigentlich nur zu erwachsen für Hogwarts. Hogwarts, und die beiden Jungs, haben ihr etwas Kindheit wiedergegeben. Deshalb ist sie, was sie jetzt ist, eine wunderbare junge Frau. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie eine wunderbare junge Mutter abgibt."

„Noch etwas ängstlich, aber das sind wir wohl beim ersten Baby noch alle. Sie wird lernen, etwas Abstand zu nehmen, wenn er sein muss. Hätte ich selber Harry grossgezogen, hätte ich vielleicht vieles verhauen. Jetzt fällt mir die richtige Mischung zwischen Strenge und Nachsicht viel leichter. Lizzie weiss jetzt schon genau, in welchen Bereichen ich streng bleibe und wo ich ihr mehr Freiraum lasse. Die Drillinge auch."

„Genau. So soll es auch sein, liebes Kind," sagt Charlus gütig. „Du bist glücklich, nicht wahr?"

„Über alle Massen, Charlus! Ich kann es gar nicht ausdrücken, aber es kommt immer wieder vor, dass ich Momente erlebe, in denen ich einfach vor Glück weine. James fand das am Anfang eigenartig, aber er versteht es."

„Wenn jemand dieses Glück verdient, mein liebes Kind, dann du! Du wirst hier lange Zeit die Integrationsfigur sein und viele werden hierher kommen, weil du hier bist. Den Potters hätte keine bessere Schwiegertochter ins Haus kommen können. Du hast Herz, Verstand, Mut, Leidenschaft und du liebst, Lily. Eine bessere Persönlichkeit kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

Fast werde ich rot unter dem Lob meines Schwiegervaters. Er hat meine schönsten Eigenschaften beschrieben. Ich habe gewiss auch ein paar weniger schöne, aber ich glaube schon, dass es die dominanten sind. Jedenfalls denke ich über die Familie Potter nach und meine, dass es vermutlich noch mehr solche Charaktere in ihrer Geschichte gegeben hat. Charlus reisst mich noch einmal aus meinen Überlegungen heraus:

„Die Potters sind eigentlich eine glückliche Familie, Lily. Wir hatten zwar jetzt eine Pechsträhne, weil ein Massenmörder dazwischenfunkte, aber über die Jahrhunderte hatten wir Potter-Männer und auch unsere Frauen immer einen ausgesprochen guten Riecher für die richtige Frau, den richtigen Mann an unserer Seite. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als das! Diesen Riecher haben wir auch sehr stark immer an die nächste Generation vererbt und wir wissen darum. Es mag uns zunächst arrogant erscheinen lassen, aber die Beharrlichkeit führt immer zum richtigen Ziel. Einmal in die Familie aufgenommen, merken das alle Partner, auch die, welche sich wie du lange Zeit gewehrt haben. Solcher Widerstand macht die Eroberung denn auch doppelt kostbar, glaub mir! Und deshalb sind wir eine gute, solide Familie. Weil unser Glaube an einen guten Partner auf der Qualität des Menschen, nicht dessen Blut basiert. Wir wollen zusammenleben, nicht im gleichen Haus. Auch viele andere Familien der lichten Seite haben das nie praktiziert, aber schau mal, wo sie jetzt genetisch stehen!"

Ich nicke. Er hat sehr recht, denn ich hielt James' plumpe Werbung lange Zeit für Arroganz. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ihn im Verdacht hatte, mich gleich wieder fallenzulassen, wenn ich nachgebe. Ich glaube aber, schon nach zwei Küssen habe ich zu verstehen begonnen. Vor allem auch merkte ich gleich, dass James wirklich nur noch Augen für mich hatte und mich trotzdem nicht eifersüchtig zu beherrschen versuchte, sondern seiner Zärtlichkeit freien Lauf liess. Er lässt mich auch jetzt noch völlig frei, aber er wirbt auch jetzt noch jeden Tag um mich, indem er mir seine Liebe zeigt, eine Liebe, auf die ich mich absolut verlassen kann. Ich gebe sie ihm in gleicher Weise zurück, was uns zu einem guten Liebes- und Ehepaar hat werden lassen. Um die Zukunft ist mir schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr bange.

Inmitten all dieses Festtrubels bleibt sogar noch die Zeit, mit den Porträts meiner geliebten Schwiegereltern ein gehaltvolles Gespräch zu führen. Ich seufze vor Glück!

* * *

**Sunnegg, Sonntag, 26.12.1999 / Justin**

Da ich über die Festtage Dienst hatte, bin ich jeden Abend auf die Sunnegg appariert. Jetzt hat Ron ein paar Tage lang Schicht und daher bleiben wir sicher zumeist hier, wenn er weg ist, werde ich allerdings sehen, ob's irgendwo genug Schnee hat, um Skifahren zu können.

Schon als ich erwache, höre ich, dass noch immer ein starker Wind weht, wie schon seit Tagen. In der vergangenen Woche war das Wetter so schlecht, dass wir sehr zu Addies Ärger fast immer drinnen bleiben mussten. Ich hoffe, dass es drüben in England jetzt besser ist, aber so ganz dran glauben mag ich nicht. Es war extrem windig und viel zu warm für die Jahreszeit, hier und selbst in England. Es hat auch fast dauernd geregnet. Ich hatte drei Tage lang Dienst über Weihnachten, aber jetzt habe ich dafür sechs Tage frei. Ron hat heute Dienst, morgen, und dann noch zwei Tage in der nächsten Woche. So haben wir auch ein paar Tage zusammen frei. Er muss um neun zum Dienst antreten, daher geht der Wecker, besser gesagt, das Radio kurz vor sieben Uhr an. Dabei hören wir grade noch den Wetterbericht vor den Nachrichten:

„…und schliesslich warnen die Wetterexperten vor starken Winden, die heute bis zu 140 Stundenkilometer erreichen könnten, vor allem in den Alpen und am Alpenrand. Im ganzen Land gibt es Regenschauer, vor allem in der östlichen Landeshälfte. Der westliche Teil des Landes wird voraussichtlich mehrheitlich trocken bleiben…"

Ich schalte das Hirn aus und wende mich Ron zu, der halb wach ist und gähnend sagt:

„Morgen, Justin…"

„Morgen, Liebster. Klingt wie scheussliches Wetter da draussen…"

„Nichts Besseres drüben in Grossbritannien; Margaret sagte auch, dass sie den elenden Regen langsam richtig satt hat."

„Verstehe ich gut. Wenn das noch lange anhält, fange ich an zu rosten."

Wir küssen uns und vergnügen uns wie jeden Morgen mit einem Quicky. Erst danach stehen wir auf und gehen unter die Dusche.

„Du musst doch noch nicht aufstehen, Justin, du hast doch frei," sagt Ron.

„Ich kann geradesogut aufstehen. Wenn ich ausschlafe, dann bin ich hellwach, wenn du müde heimkommst, das ist doof. Sollte es trocken bleiben, kann ich nachher zu Draco hinüber apparieren und sehen, ob es Schnee hat."

* * *

**Sirius**

Was für ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest wir hatten. Es ist so lange her, seit ich mit James das letzte Mal hier war. Tante Doreas Abwesenheit schmerzt immer noch sehr, aber zumindest bin ich jetzt wieder mit James und Lily vereint.

Die Drillinge krabbeln immer noch viel, aber jetzt kommen sie doch vermehrt auf ihren zwei Beinchen daher. Wir müssen alle Dinge höher hinauf legen, aber Denny kann sie schon des Öfteren von ihrem Aufenthaltsort schweben lassen. Also benutzen wir dauernd Zitierzauber um Scheren und Federn und anderes wieder zurückzuholen. Wir sind beide froh darum, dass Seraina ihre ersten Manifestationen von Magie noch nicht gezeigt hat. Es ist hart, Denny zu stoppen, aber wir müssen es tun. Freundlich, aber bestimmt, und wiederholt. Es ist mühsam, denn es ist schwer für ihn zu verstehen, warum er zwar diese Magie hat, sie aber noch nicht anwenden darf. Deshalb sind wir ihm auch nicht böse, aber wir müssen ihn dennoch davon abhalten, denn er könnte sich ja selber gefährden. Ehrlich gesagt fürchte ich mich fast vor der Macht, die in ihm steckt. Ich bin sicher, dass sie von Lilys frischem Blut kommt. Die Blacks waren mal eine magisch sehr mächtige Familie, aber die ständige Inzucht in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten hat sie geschwächt, was in den letzten drei Generationen stark zu merken war. Meine Mutter war nämlich mehr Geschrei als Magie. Und jetzt haben wir den Eingang von wirklich frischem Blut und da ist dieses Kind mit dieser riesigen Menge an magischer Macht, das bereits früh in seinem zweiten Lebensjahr magisch aktiv wird. Die Genetik, die hier spielt ist schon eindrücklich.

Der Wind ist heute echt zum Fürchten. Schon gegen Mittag können wir sehen, wie viele Gegenstände der Wind herumwirft. Wir sehen sehr besorgt hinaus. Remus dreht das Radio an und wir vernehmen, dass in ganz Westeuropa ein Sturm namens ‚Lothar' sein Unwesen treibt, der mit Geschwindigkeiten von zum Teil über 140 Stundenkilometern über das Land fegt. Die Nachrichten sind voll von all den Schäden, die er bereits angerichtet hat und weiter anrichtet. Wir befürchten, dass unser Wald auf der Sunnegg ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden könnte, und auf Anfrage über Commumirror bestätigt Justin, dass er viel Lärm gehört hat und sicher ist, dass etliche Bäume schon heruntergekommen sind. Am Schlimmsten ist es aber in Frankreich und Deutschland, wo bereits mehrhundertjährige Bäume zu Tausenden entwurzelt worden sind und auch sonst viel Schaden entstanden ist. Wir sind aber zumindest sicher, dass wenigstens die grossen Glasscheiben am Haus durch die Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber nicht zu Bruch gehen werden.

Der Sturm hält immer noch an, als wir am Nachmittag auf die Sunnegg zurückkehren.

Seraina fürchtet sich sichtlich vor diesem Lärm da draussen, der bis ins Haus hinein zu hören ist. Sie kommt weinend zu mir gekrabbelt und ich hebe sie auf meinen Schoss, um sie zu beruhigend.

„Daddy! Laut!" heult sie.

„Ich weiss, Liebes, das ist der Wind! Der wird sich aber irgendwann verziehen. Willst du mit mir kommen und dein Nickerchen machen?"

Sie nickt.

„Also, dann lass uns gehen."

Ich nehme sie hinauf in mein Schlafzimmer, wechsle noch rasch ihre Windel und ziehe mich aus. Ich lasse sie unter die Decke kriechen und folge ihr. Mir macht es nichts aus, selber ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen und nachdem sie sich an mich gekuschelt hat, schlafen wir beide rasch ein.

**Remus**

Das ist ein höllischer Sturm. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier in der Schweiz schon mal ähnliches erlebt habe. Es gibt zwar öfters starken Wind, vor allem mit dem Föhn im Frühling, aber so was? Das wird richtig beängstigend. Sirius hat sich mit Seraina in unser Bett verzogen, also nehme ich Denny hinauf in das Kinderzimmer, wo ich ihn ins Bett zu stecken versuche. Doch er beginnt sofort zu weinen, also nehme ich ihn auf den Arm, mache Tür und Vorhänge zu, um das Zimmer abzudunkeln und setze mich mit ihm auf den Schaukelstuhl. Ich schaukle sanft, summe ihm ein Liedchen vor und nach ein paar Minuten schläft er ein. Erst, als er ganz tief schläft, kann ich ihn in sein Bettchen stecken. Dann verlasse ich still das Zimmer.

* * *

**Montag, 27.12.1999 / Hermione**

Es ist endlich ruhig geworden heute Morgen, der Wind hat sich letzte Nacht endgültig ausgetobt. Die Nachrichten sind aber voll von all den Schäden, die ‚Lothar' verursacht hat. Allein im Kanton Bern ist etwa ein Drittel des gesamten Waldes zerstört. Die Kosten fürs Abräumen werden in die Millionen gehen und es wird erwartet, dass es mehrere Jahre dauert, um schon nur die gefällten Bäume aus den Wäldern abzuholen. Einige Leute wurden von fallenden Bäumen und anderen, herumfliegenden Gegenständen getötet. Einige Autobahnabschnitte mussten gestern Nacht für Stunden geschlossen werden, weil herabgestürzte Bäume die Fahrbahn versperrten. Tonnen von Schindeln und Dachziegeln sind von den Häusern geflogen, einige Dächer sind komplett abgeräumt worden; viele Gewächshäuser wurden durch herumfliegende Gegenstände zerstört. Und das ist nur das, was in den Lokalnachrichten aufgelistet wird.

Harry und Sirius fliegen mit ihren Besen über unseren Wald, um das Ausmass der Zerstörung hier zu sehen. Zum Glück sind hier nicht so viele Bäume betroffen und die reparieren sie gleich magisch.

Halb Europa hat unter dem Sturm gelitten. Im wunderbaren Park von Versailles, in dem bereits 1991 ein Waldbrand so viel Schaden angerichtet hat, wurden um die zehntausend Bäume entwurzelt oder geknickt! Viele dieser Bäume waren noch zu Zeiten Ludwigs XIV am Ende des 17. Jahrhunderts gepflanzt worden. Was für ein Verlust! Zum Glück hat es nicht viele Todesopfer gegeben. Schaden an Dingen ist traurig, aber verlorene Leben?

Ich halte mein Baby sehr fest, während ich auf Harry und Sirius' Rückkehr warte. Nevin war gestern den ganzen Tag sehr unruhig, ich bin sicher, dass er das Wetter auch gefühlt hat. Die Luft ist offensichtlich geladen, denn mein Haar ist noch krauser als sonst schon. Der Sturm scheint aber gestern seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, denn heute ist es beträchtlich viel ruhiger.

„Hoffentlich ist das jetzt vorbei, mein Süsser," murmle ich, während ich Nevin herumtrage.

Er hat Hunger, aber es ist noch nicht Zeit. Er muss noch etwa zehn Minuten Geduld haben. Also wandere ich mit ihm im grossen Wohnzimmer herum, bis die Zeit gekommen ist. Wenn möglich, möchte ich ihn an einen festen Rhythmus gewöhnen, damit ich ihn immer zwischen den Vorlesungen stillen kann. Ich werde aber wenn nötig auch mal eine Vorlesung sausenlassen, Harry zeichnet sie ja auf, dann kann ich sie nachlesen.

Schliesslich setze ich mich hin und lasse Nevin saugen. Es ist immer noch faszinierend, seine Nahrungsquelle zu sein. Er hat sich schon gut daran gewöhnt. Ich muss ihm zwar noch helfen, die Brustwarze richtig zu schnappen, aber das gehört sicher schon bald in die Vergangenheit. Harry schaut seinem Sohn fasziniert beim Saugen zu.

„Das scheinst du ja sehr zu mögen, mein Süsser," flüstere ich.

Seine winzige Hand ruht auf meiner Brust, während er an der Warze arbeitet. Es ist noch eine so schwere Arbeit für so ein Kleinchen. Aber seine Augen sind geschlossen, und er seufzt glücklich zwischen zwei Schlucken. Man hat mir erklärt, dass Babys in diesem Alter ihren grössten Hunger schon mit wenigen Schlucken gestillt haben, der Rest ist Flüssigkeit und Zuwendung fürs Kleine. Auf jeden Fall ist die Milch am Anfang ein bisschen flüssiger als gegen das Ende der Stillzeit, vermutlich um zunächst den Durst zu stillen und erst danach kommt die etwas nahrhaftere Milch.

Sobald Nevin fertig getrunken hat, bekommt Harry ihn zum Halten. Es ist super, ihn so engagiert zu sehen. Wenn er ihn schon nur von ferne sieht, zeigt sich ein unglaubliches Strahlen auf Harrys Gesicht. Seine grünen Augen strahlen auch. Nach ersten Schätzungen scheint Nevin dieselben grünen Augen zu erhalten, sowie die roten Haare seiner Grossmutter. Es ist noch nicht viel an Haaren auf seinem Köpfchen zu sehen, aber das wenige, was da ist, ist dunkel. Diese Haare verliert er jedoch bereits und was nachwächst, hat einen rötlichen Schein. James hofft, dass ihm dann auch die wilden Potter-Haare erspart bleiben, aber wir werden sehen. Harrys und meine wilden Haare kombiniert – das kann für unsere Kinder nicht ohne Krauskopf zumindest ausgehen. Aber es gibt bestimmt schlimmere Dinge.

* * *

**Samstag, 1.1.2000 / Remus**

„Es ist höchste Zeit, ins Bett zu verschwinden, Liebster, oder wir werden es am Morgen zu büssen haben," flüstert mir Sirius ins Ohr.

Oh ja! Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich stelle fest, dass es bereits halb zwei Uhr ist und wir brauchen unseren Schlaf. Die Party ist noch voll im Gang, aber Harry und Hermione haben sich schon zurückgezogen, weil die sonst wegen ihres Säuglings noch schlimmeren Schlafmangel bekommen. Also gehen wir mit James und Lily zusammen hinauf, um unsere wenigen Stunden zu schlafen.

Nur, um dann von einer glücklichen Seraina schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit geweckt zu werden. Aufstehen. Ich öffne meine verschlafenen Augen und höre meiner kleinen Tochter zu, die singt, summt und mich ruft:

„Papa! Papa! Saina ist wach!"

„Sie ruft dich, Liebster," sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

Ich starre ihn böse an, schwinge aber meine Beine über den Bettrand und gehe hinüber, wo ich Seraina finde, die strahlend an ihrem Gitter steht und ihre Ärmchen nach mir ausstreckt. Im gleichen Moment, als sie meiner angesichtig wird, hat sie alle ihre Teddybärchen und Schnuller und Gazetuch fallenlassen.

„Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Du bist auf alle Fälle bereit für ein neues Jahr, nicht wahr?" begrüsse ich sie und hebe sie aus ihrem Bett. Ich ziehe ihr den Schlafsack aus und lege sie trocken, wobei ich sie auch sehr gründlich wasche, da sie nicht grade nach Rosen riecht. Danach ziehe ich sie an. Ich nehme sie mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich sie auf dem grossen Bett absetze und sie sich schnurstracks zu ihrem Daddy begibt. Sie kriecht auf ihm herum, was mich zum Rachegedanken verleitet: ‚Geschieht dir ganz recht fürs Aufziehen vorhin.'

Sirius stöhnt, setzt sich aber auf und nimmt die Kleine in die Arme.

„Hey, mein Kleines. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragt er sie.

Wir hören ihrem Gezwitscher zu und grinsen. Sie fängt jetzt wirklich an zu sprechen. In diesem Aspekt ist Denny weit hinter ihr zurück. Sie sind so verschieden, die beiden! Denny ist weiter in seiner Magie und bewegt sich besser als Seraina, sie ist in der Sprache und der sonstigen Entwicklung weit vor ihm. Ich schlüpfe noch für eine Weile unter das Duvet. So lange Seraina bei uns im Bett noch zufrieden ist, bleiben wir liegen. Ich liebe diese Schmusezeit auf alle Fälle. Unser kleiner Schatz ist uns nie näher als in solchen Minuten. Sie liebt es auch, wenn sie schmusen kann und wenn sie mit ihrem Daddy ‚Kuckuck, wo bist du?' spielen kann.

Als auch Denny erwacht, ist Sirius dran, aufzustehen. Ich gähne und erhebe mich ebenfalls wieder. Ich ziehe meinen Bademantel an und nehme die Kleider, die ich nachher anziehen will hervor. Seraina hebe ich mit meinem anderen Arm auf und dann gehe ich hinunter ins Badezimmer. Während ich meiner Morgenroutine im Bad nachgehe, passt Dobby auf Seraina auf. Danach ist es Zeit fürs Frühstück, und nach dem Frühstück müssen die Zähnchen geputzt werden, eine Prozedur, welche die Zwillinge fast ebenso verabscheuen wie das Haarewaschen. Nützt nicht, sie müssen sich dran gewöhnen.

Addie kommt auch herunter. Sie schläft jetzt auch mal ein bisschen länger und taucht dann im Pyjama und mit einem ihrer vielen Stofftiere unterm Arm auf. Jeden Tag wird sie mehr wie eine normale Elfjährige und entfernt sich von dem Fast-Zombie, dem wir vor einigen Monaten begegnet sind. Sie ist noch schläfrig, wünscht uns aber gähnend einen guten Morgen, bevor sie ihr Stofftier fallenlässt und sich uns am Frühstückstisch anschliesst. Selbst als Winky ihr Frühstück serviert, gähnt sie noch. Ich grinse. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie mich an Sirius in diesem Alter erinnert. Der war zwar erst immer früh munter, aber beim Frühstück hat er regelmässig ebenso gegähnt.

„Guten Morgen, Addie, und ein gutes Neues Jahr!" wünsche ich ihr.

„Das Wetter wird wohl besser heute, wir können hinaus zum Fliegen, wenn du willst," sagt Sirius.

„Au ja! Ich ziehe mich warm an. Wann gehen wir?" fragt sie, mit einem Schlag hellwach.

„Entweder kurz vor oder kurz nach dem Mittagessen, würde ich sagen," schlägt Sirius vor.

„Hauptsache bald!"

Wir gehen, sobald die jüngeren Familienmitglieder auftauchen, damit wir jemanden haben, der auf die Zwillinge aufpasst. Ich begleite die beiden, kehre aber nach einer halben Stunde wieder ins Warme zurück. Es ist über Nacht sehr viel kälter geworden und die Wärme des Feuers drinnen behagt mir weit mehr als die Kleine da draussen in dem scheusslichen Wetter fliegen zu sehen. Ich setzte mich also auf einen gemütlichen Sessel und habe grade mein Buch aufgeschlagen, als ein ganz kleiner Käfer mich aus meiner Lesefreude zieht. Er will erst spielen, dann beginnt er, mir eine komplizierte Geschichte zu erzählen. Es geht um einen Ball, aber was mit diesem Ball geschehen ist, kann er noch nicht wirklich berichten. Ich verstehe aber fast sofort, dass er eine Billardkugel meint.

Der Grund dafür liegt auf der Hand. Die Bande hat sich und uns zu Weihnachten einen vollen Snooker-Tisch gekauft, ein anderthalb auf drei Meter grosses Monstrum, das jetzt einen Teil des Wohnzimmers einnimmt, und zwar in der Ecke, in der früher die Schülertische standen. Mit zusätzlichen neuen Lampen gibt's dort jetzt perfektes Licht über dem Tisch.

Dank Kabel-TV haben die Kids in den letzten Jahren das Snooker-Spiel entdeckt, Sirius und ich haben es wiederentdeckt. Stundenlanges Ansehen der spannenden Spiele in der obersten Klasse haben diesen Sport zu einer der liebsten Fernsehsportarten der Bande werden lassen. Selbst Draco kann sich dafür erwärmen, obwohl er sonst eher auf Wintersport abfährt. Deshalb haben er und Harry auch zusammengelegt, um für die Sunnegg einen Tisch zu kaufen. Dass der Tisch nur einen ziemlich geringen Teil des Wohnzimmers ausfüllt, ist Beweis für die Grösse des Raumes.

Es sind Blaise, Padma, Parvati und Harry, die zur Zeit versuchen, mit Geschick die richtigen Winkel zu erkennen, um die Kugeln zu versenken. An der Wand hinter dem Tisch ist ein Gestell für die Queues montiert worden. Daneben ist eine schwarze Tafel, auf der der die Punkte notiert werden. Durch das viele Zusehen am Fernsehen haben sie sich zwar schon einen guten Blick erworben, um die richtigen Kugeln zum Anspielen auszuwählen, aber jetzt geht es darum, die richtige Technik für die erforderlichen Stösse mit dem Queue zu erlernen, was weit schwieriger ist. Blaise hat Seraina auf dem Arm, während er zusieht, wie sein Freund sich mit dem Queue abmüht.

Dennis deutet zum Tisch hinüber und fährt mit seiner Geschichte über den Ball fort. Ich stehe mit ihm auf und geselle mich zu den Jungen am Billardtisch. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was es denn nun war, das meinen Sohn so fasziniert hat. Padma grinst und gibt zu:

„Ich hab's doch tatsächlich geschafft, eine Kugel über den Rand zu spicken! Ich habe hier immer noch zwei linke Hände, wie mir scheint. Ich kann zwar sehr gut sehen, welche Kugel ich anspielen sollte, aber…"

Ich grinse. Ja, dieses ‚aber' macht viele Probleme, selbst den besten Profispielern.

„Spielt ihr ein Match?" frage ich.

„Nicht wirklich. Wir sind immer noch dran, die Grundstösse zu lernen und die Kugeln richtig anzuspielen. Wir versuchen uns an Positionen und Situationen, die wir immer wieder durchgehen, um zu lernen, welches die besten Stösse oder Lösungen sind," erklärt Blaise.

Für eine Weile schaue ich ihnen mit Denny auf dem Arm zu. Nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, waren Sirius und ich oft im Pub, in dem auch ein Snooker-Club angeschlossen war und haben dort unser Billardspiel gelernt. Ich habe es mit grossem Vergnügen am Fernsehen wiederentdeckt.

Harry hat es geschafft, zwei rote, eine pinkfarbene und eine blaue Kugel einzulochen, wahrscheinlich mit mehr Glück als Können, aber jetzt hat er die ganzen roten Kugeln mit einem Stoss auf dem halben Tisch rum verteilt, der eindeutig zu stark ausgefallen ist. Die blaue Kugel ist aber eingelocht, kommt wieder auf den Tisch und nun beschaut Harry sich den Schaden. Die weisse Spielkugel ist nahe am Rand des Tisches. Es gibt zwar einige rote Kugeln in der Nähe, aber keine, die zum Einlochen geeignet liegt. Die einzige Option ist ein Einlochen einer weiteren roten Kugel, welche etwa vierzig Zentimeter von einer der Ecken weg liegt. Wenn er diese richtig trifft, dann fällt sie gewiss ins Loch.

„Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als es zu versuchen," knurrt er und lehnt sich über den Tisch.

Da er Rechtshänder ist und an der richtigen Seite des Tisches steht, könnte es gehen. Aber er muss nicht nur den richtigen Winkel hinkriegen, sondern auch den Dreh der weissen Kugel. Er stösst, die weisse Kugel trifft die rote, welche am oberen Rand des Tisches abprallt, die linke Seite küsst und dort stehenbleibt, wenige Zentimeter vor dem Loch. Die Spielkugel hat sich gedreht und ist nach dem Kontakt zurück hinter eine andere rote Kugel gerollt. Parvati ist als nächste dran.

„Du kannst versuchen, die rote Kugel beim Loch mit der roten Kugel vor der weissen, Parvati…" schlage ich ihr vor.

„Das kann ich versuchen, aber wenn ich mir mein Können bisher überlege, zweifle ich noch am Gelingen," sagt sie grinsend.

Da ihr aber einem Sicherheitsspiel keine weiteren Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen, versucht sie's dennoch. Sie kann tatsächlich die rote Kugel beim Loch versenken, doch die andere rote Kugel kehrt zurück und bleibt denkbar ungünstig stehen, denn nun liegt sie so zwischen der nächsten Farbkugel und der Spielkugel, dass sich Parvati selber gesnookert hat.

„Duuuuh…" macht sie.

Dennis langweilt sich jetzt auf meinem Arm, also lasse ich ihn auf den Boden zurück. Er läuft sofort zu den Holzkisten, in denen die Spielsachen der Kinder immer wieder versorgt werden und gräbt nach etwas zum Spielen. Ich schaue den vieren weiter beim Spielen zu. Nachdem alle Kugeln versenkt sind, wollen sie ein Match spielen.

„Machst du mit, Remus?" fragt Padma.

„Ich habe zwar seit bald zwanzig Jahren nie mehr gespielt, aber warum nicht?"

Ich nehme einen Queue vom Gestell und wir bestimmen, wer anfängt. Die Partien sollen nur über höchstens drei Frames gehen, da wir bestimmt für jedes einzelne davon ziemlich viel Zeit benötigen werden. Und damit jeder mal drankommt. Damit es weniger Wartezeiten gibt, werden wir die Paarungen nach jedem Frame wechseln.

„Wir könnten einen sechsten Spieler brauchen," meint Blaise.

Ginny und Ernie sitzen am Tisch und spielen Schach, aber Morag ist da und bietet sich an.

„Gut, dann spielt Remus gegen Blaise, ich spiele gegen Harry und Parvati spielt gegen Morag, okay?" fragt Padma.

Wir sind einverstanden und sie notiert die Paarungen auf der Tafel an der Wand. Während zwei von uns spielen, macht ein dritter den Schiedsrichter und zählt die Punkte und ein vierter notiert die Punkte auf der Tafel. Wir werfen eine Münze, um zu bestimmen, wer das Frame eröffnet. Ich gewinne, also nehme ich die weisse Spielkugel und lege sie rechts neben die gelbe Kugel auf dem Tisch. Ich ziele nach der äussersten Kugel an der rechten hinteren Ecke der im Dreieck aufgestellten roten Kugeln. Ich berühre sie auch wirklich nur leicht und bringe sogar die Spielkugel wieder ins ‚D' zurück. Sie landet fast am Rand des Tisches. Blaise sieht nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus.

„Das war ja eine Eröffnung wie ein Profi, Moony!" beklagt er sich.

„Pures Glück, Blaise, gewünscht, aber nicht wirklich erwartet…" gebe ich zurück.

„Na ja, ich muss damit leben. Also nichts wie ran…"

„Spiel auf sicher, Blaise, die rote Kugel hat sich etwas entfernt, die kannst du benutzen. Ich sehe hier nichts, was einzulochen wäre," berät Parvati ihn.

Blaise nickt und trifft die rote Kugel, aber die Spielkugel trifft auf weitere rote Kugeln und schmeisst die schwarze in eine unspielbare Lage. Nach etwa drei Wechseln zwischen uns komme ich endlich dazu, eine rote Kugel zu versenken. Ich schaffe es sogar, eine gute Position für die rosa Kugel zu erkennen. Die rote geht in die linke obere Ecke und die Spielkugel lässt mir einen erträglichen Winkel auf die rosa Kugel. Wenn ich die versenke, komme ich auf eine weitere rote.

„Eins," zählt Padma.

„Ich werde die rosa Kugel in die rechte mittlere Tasche versenken und hoffe, dass die Spielkugel mit genügend Drall wieder hierher zurück kommt, damit ich diese rote da drüben wieder in die linke obere Ecke bringe," kündige ich an.

Ich ziele vorsichtig und nachdem ich mich für einen guten Winkel entschieden habe, geht es nur noch um die Stärke des Stosses. Ich bekomme die Kugel richtig ins Loch und habe sogar eine recht gute Chance für die nächste rote Kugel.

„Sieben," zählt Padma.

Ich sehe mir die Kugeln nochmal gut an und meine, dass ich die schwarze freibekomme, wenn ich den Winkel richtig erkenne. Aber die rote Kugel küsst das Kissen am Rand und bleibt vor dem Loch stehen, die Spielkugel verpasst die schwarze um einige Zentimeter.

„Sieben für Remus, Harry," sagt Padma.

Harry notiert die Punkte.

Blaise versucht sich an meiner stehengebliebenen roten Kugel, doch sein Stoss ist zu stark und sie bleibt draussen. Ich kann sie diesmal versenken und versenke dann zwei weitere rote mit zwei schwarzen. Aber beim dritten Mal, an dem ich die schwarze Kugel ansteuere, verpasse ich das Loch.

Blaise kann nun auch einige Punkte schreiben, nachdem er zwei rote und zwei schwarze in Serie eingelocht hat. Doch dann verpasst er die nächste rote. Das Frame dauert einige Zeit, aber ich gewinne es am Schluss mit zwanzig Punkten Vorsprung. Blaise grinst und erklärt:

„Du hattest wohl auch schon etwas mehr Übung, nehme ich an…"

„Stimmt. Und ich bemerke grade, dass sie nicht ganz umsonst war. Aber du kannst das schon ganz gut. Ich glaube, es kommt uns zugute, dass wir täglich x-mal etwas mit dem Zauberstab anzielen."

Harry und Padma spielen den nächsten Frame, den Padma gewinnt, dann spielen Morag und Parvati. Sie sind noch dran, als Sirius, Addie und Justin wieder hereinkommen. Alle drei sind kurz vor dem Erfrieren und hungrig. Sie laufen zu, um sich gemütlicher anzuziehen und kommen dann zum Mittagessen wieder herunter. Morag und Parvati lassen ihr Spiel ruhen, um sich uns zum Essen anzuschliessen. Morag liegt in Führung, aber mit wenig Abstand.

Wir setzen uns zum Essen an den Tisch, aber danach fahren wir mit unseren Matches weiter. Es macht unheimlich viel Spass, und wir lernen alle viel. Jedesmal, wenn bei unserem Spiel ein „Foul und Miss"-Fall eintritt, freuen wir uns, denn im Gegensatz zu den armen Muggeln können wir ja einfach die letzte Spielsituation magisch wiederherstellen. Ich gewinne das kleine Turnier, aber sie lernen ja grade erst und ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie einer, der kleine Kinder bestiehlt. Sirius hat uns vergnügt zugeschaut und Addie ist überzeugt, dass das Spiel einfach cool ist.

Aber es macht teuflisch viel Spass, das Spiel und meine alten Fähigkeiten darin wieder neu zu entdecken. Das war auch eins der vielen Dinge, die ich aufgegeben hatte, sowie Sirius hinter den Gefängnismauern verschwunden war. Aber jetzt…

„Ich glaube, ich muss in der Seaside Manor auch einen solchen Tisch aufstellen, schliesslich gibt's da ja ein Billardzimmer! Stellen wir doch einfach einen richtigen schönen Snooker-Tisch da hinein!" meint James.

* * *

**Sonntag, 2.1.2000 / Sirius**

Ich wecke meinen Liebsten mit einem Kuss. Seine Augen gehen auf und versuchen, die Umgebung zu erkennen, während ich mit meiner Zunge seiner Kehle entlang lecke, immer weiter nach unten, bis ich zu seinem schweren Schwanz gelange, der bereits mit seiner früh-morgendlichen Erektion hart steht. Ich knabbere ein bisschen daran und vernehme beglückt sein noch schläfrig klingendes Stöhnen. Er ist aber schon wach genug, um die guten Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Ich ziehe die Vorhaut zurück und umfasse die Spitze mit meinem Mund, bringe meine Lippen über meine Zähne und sauge ihn ein.

„Aaaah! Oh ja!" zischt er.

Bei Merlin, wie ich ihn liebe, und wie ich es liebe, ihn so zu hören. Ich gehe weiter auf ihn hinunter und bringe ihn fast ganz in meinen Mund. Er ist zu dick, als dass ich ihn ganz schlucken könnte, aber ich sauge ihn fest und da er noch nicht ganz wach ist, kommt er ganz schnell. Er lässt sich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei gehen und ich schlucke den Samen, der aus seinem Schwanz quillt, dann ziehe ich mich langsam zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Liebster," sage ich zärtlich.

„Du hast mich grade erfolgreich in einen Schlammhaufen verwandelt," beklagt er sich. „Wie soll ich jetzt hochkommen?"

Ich grinse. Dann appariere ich direkt neben das Bett, ziehe die Decke ganz von ihm und seine Beine vorsichtig über den Rand, bevor ich sie loslasse, dann erkläre ich:

„So!"

Er macht eine Vorstellung draus, sich nicht mal mehr aufsetzen zu können, bis ich ihn in eine sitzende Position ziehe, aber sobald ich ihn loslasse, fällt er aufs Bett zurück.

„Nix war's."

Ich fasse ihn bei den Händen und ziehe ihn hoch, doch er packt mich statt dessen und zieht mich hinunter! Ich falle fast auf den Boden, doch er bekommt uns beide aufs Bett und ich finde mich unter ihm wieder.

„Dachte, du wärst nur noch ein Schlammhaufen?"

„Bin ich auch. Du weisst doch, was mit Leuten passiert, die in einen Schlammhaufen treten, oder?"

„Sie sinken ein?"

„Richtig!"

Er küsst mich grinsend auf die Nase. Dann auf meine Lippen; dann vertieft er den Kuss, und ich fühle, wie ich sehr, sehr rasch in den Sumpf einsinke. Er kniet über mir, geht mit seinen Händen an meinen Schwanz, der auch bereits hart ist und nur auf seine Berührung wartet. Er nimmt ihn auf und verpasst ihm einige kräftige Reibungen mit seiner Hand. Ich kann durch mein Stöhnen hören, wie er den Reinigungszauber spricht und gleich darauf den Zauber fürs Gleitmittel. Er verteilt das Zeug auf meinen Schwanz und seine Öffnung, dann hebt er seinen Hintern darüber und kommt herunter. Ich löse seine Hand und halte meinen Steifen für ihn aufrecht. Er zieht seine Hinterbacken ein bisschen auseinander und füllt sich langsam mit meinem Fleisch auf. Ohne irgendwelche Vorbereitung ausser dem Bisschen Gleitmittel! Meine Augenlider fliegen auf, ich starre ihn an, doch er lässt sich seelenruhig auf mir nieder und lässt sich von meinem Schwanz pfählen. Oh, es ist gut! Es ist so verdammt gut und wird nie was anderes sein als gut!

„Ah! Tut so gut, Liebster," stöhne ich.

Er sitzt einen Moment lang still, bewegt sich nur ganz leise. Dann beginnt er zu schwanken und schliesslich bewegt er sich heftig auf und ab. Er stützt sich mit seinen Händen hinten auf seinen Unterschenkeln und bewegt nur noch seine Hüften auf mir auf und ab. Jedesmal, wenn er sich bewegt, zieht er die Muskeln in seinem Hintern an und verschafft mir noch mehr Reibung. Ich grabsche nach seinem Schwanz, um ihn ebenfalls zu reiben. Er ist schon wieder halbwegs hart, doch unter meinen Streicheleinheiten wird er sofort wieder ganz hart. Ich kann meine Augen nicht wieder schliessen, das Gefühl ist zu gut und die Aussicht zu sexy! Remus tanzt auf meinem Schwanz und langsam verwandelt sich mein Stöhnen in lautes Stöhnen und dann in Schreien.

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Moony, ich komme gleich!"

Und dann kommt's mir, aber er hört nicht auf, er fährt so lange weiter, bis ich seinem Schwanz das letzte bisschen Schub gebe, das er benötigt, um seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Erschöpft lässt er sich nach hinten sinken, biegt dabei meinen Schwanz nach unten aber es schmerzt nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Er liegt zwischen meinen Beinen, atmet schwer und entfaltet nun seine eigenen Beine. Ich strecke ihm meine Hände entgegen, er packt sie und zieht sich daran auf. Er löst sich von meinem Schwanz und lässt sich neben mich fallen. Ich habe nur noch die Kraft, ihn an mich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Er atmet tief durch, ich fühle, wie seine Hand sich um meine Taille bewegt.

„Ich liebe dich," murmelt er, bevor er wieder einschläft.

Für einige Minuten kann ich ihn ansehen, bevor Seraina uns rufen wird. Ich bin so froh, dass wir diese einseitigen Silenziumzauber haben. Die Kleinen schlafen voll durch jede Art von Lärm, die wir im Schlafzimmer veranstalten. Ich habe grade ein paar von Remus' Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht geschoben, als ich Seraina höre. Bevor Remus aufwacht, stehe ich auf, ziehe meine Pyjamahose an und gehe hinüber ins Kinderzimmer, um sie aus ihrem Bettchen zu nehmen und ihren Schlafsack auszuziehen. Da sie definitiv nicht nach Rosen riecht, ziehe ich ihr gleich noch die Windel aus und wasche sie auf dem Wickeltisch sauber. Ich ziehe ihr eine Baby-Jogginghose, warme Socken und einen Pulli an, dann ihre Pantoffeln. Ich nehme sie mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich meine eigenen Kleider aufnehme und Pantoffeln aufnehme. Wir gehen hinunter, wo ich die Kleine Dobby zur Aufsicht übergebe und mich im Badezimmer um meine Morgenroutine kümmere. Danach essen Seraina und ich gemeinsam unser Frühstück.

Später kommt Remus mit Denny. Und noch etwas später entschliessen wir uns zu einer weiteren Reise in unsere Erinnerungen. Wie immer sind James und Lily da, um uns zu begleiten. Wir lassen also die Kinder unter der Aufsicht der Bande und begeben uns ins kleine Wohnzimmer, wo wir das Denkarium aufstellen.

„Wer ist dran?" frage ich.

„Du," sagt James.

„Wir könnten eigentlich beide, es ist unser fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts, viele unserer Erinnerungen sind sowieso gemeinsame Erinnerungen…" schlage ich vor.

„Stimmt."

Wir sind schon ziemlich gut vorwärts gekommen in unseren Erinnerungen, aber wir sollten auch weiter vorwärts machen. Der Verleger ist informiert über das, was wir machen und stört sich nicht an der langen Dauer, bis wir ihm das Ergebnis liefern. Wir haben ihm einige kleine Dinge gezeigt, die hat er mit Vergnügen aufgeleckt und nun ist er sich sicher, dass das Endprodukt stimmen wird. Wir ziehen Erinnerungen aus unseren Köpfen von den ersten vier Monaten unseres fünften Jahres in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Lily**

_Hogwarts Express. Sie sitzen zusammen in einem Abteil und haben ihren üblichen Spass, die üblichen Unterhaltungen über die Streiche, die sie spielen könnten, sobald das Willkommensfest vorbei ist. Nichts scheint sich zwischen ihnen verändert zu haben, ausser dass Sirius und Remus sich bereits sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfen. Sie sind fünfzehn Jahre alt, werden in einigen Tagen oder Wochen sechzehn._

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns die leere Eingangshalle in Hogwarts. Sirius läuft zur Marmortreppe, als er von Snape aufgehalten wird._

_„Ich weiss, warum du's so eilig hast, Black! Und ich werde dich verpetzen… es kostet mich rein gar nichts, Professor Slughorn zu sagen, dass du nachts draussen bist…"_

_„Ach wirklich, Snivellus? Und wohin gehe ich?"_

_„Aus dem Schloss raus…"_

_„Vergiss es! Wenn du es nicht schon selber bemerkt hast, bin ich auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm."_

_„Du verbirgst was, Black, und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist. Und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie dich rauswerfen, Black!"_

_„Wenn du wirklich über uns petzt, wirst du dich nur selber lächerlich machen, Snape."_

_„Es hat was mit Lupin zu tun. Ich weiss, weil er dauernd fehlt. Fast jeden Monat. Also, wohin geht **er**?"_

_„Erwartest du wirklich von mir, dass ich dir das sage? Es geht dich einen feuchten Staub an!"_

_„Du wirst es mir sagen. Weil ich nämlich etwas über dich weiss, von dem du bestimmt nicht möchtest, dass **er**'s weiss…"_

_„Du weisst exakt rein gar nichts, Snape. Lass mich in Ruhe!"_

_Sirius dreht sich um und geht die Treppe hinauf. Er hat schon die ersten Stufen hinter sich, als er hinter sich die eisige Stimme von Snape hört:_

_„Dann wäre es dir also egal, wenn die ganze Schule wüsste, dass du 'ne Schwuchtel bist?"_

_Sirius hält an, beisst aber die Zähne zusammen und stösst ohne sich umzudrehen durch sie hinaus:_

_„Bitte sehr, mach das nur, das ist mir völlig egal!"_

_„Aber du würdest doch sicher nicht wollen, dass die ganze Schule auch weiss, dass du hinter Lupin her bist, oder?"_

_Sirius dreht sich langsam um._

_„Selbst, wenn das der Fall wäre, der einzige, der dann ausgelacht würde, bist du, Snape. Also bitte sehr, mach nur zu! – Sonst noch was?"_

_„Ich weiss nicht, was zu verbirgst, Black, aber ich will es wissen! Und du wirst es mir sagen – Imperio!"_

_Snape hat Sirius mit einem Unverzeihlichen verflucht! Ich glaube nicht, was ich da sehe!_

_Das nächste, was ich glauben kann, ist dass Sirius plötzlich völlig ruhig und glücklich aussieht._

_„Sag mir's, Black, sag mir, wo Lupin jeden Monat hingeht… komm schon, sag's mir!" flüstert Snape._

_„Remus wird in kurzer Zeit hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide gehen… er wird mit einem langen Ast den Knopf unten am Stamm drücken. Der ist leicht zu sehen. Tu dasselbe, dann geht unten dran ein Tunnel auf. Du brauchst nur zu folgen…"_

_Snape grinst und flüstert ein rasches: „Obliviate!", löst den Zauber von Sirius, der nur den Kopf verwirrt schüttelt und dann weiter die Treppe hochläuft, ohne Snape nochmals zu bemerken, der das Schloss verlässt. Es dauert den halben Abend, bis Sirius sich daran erinnert, dass er Remus' Geheimnis preisgegeben hat. Remus ist jedoch schon weg und so trifft Sirius James und Peter, die sich in ihrem Schlafsaal grade vorbereiten, an ihrem Animagustraining weiterzumachen. Es muss also schon ziemlich spät sein._

_Ganz plötzlich schiesst Sirius' Kopf hoch:_

_„James, ich glaube, ich habe die grösste Dummheit meines Lebens begangen! Snape! Er weiss, wo Remus heute nacht ist!"_

_Er ist völlig am Boden zerstört und James schaut ihn total geschockt an._

_„Was? Wie kann er das wissen? Und wieso weisst du, dass er's weiss?"_

_„Er hat es aus mir herausbekommen! Ich hab's beinahe vergessen… ich weiss nicht, wie's passiert ist. Ich…"_

_„Sirius! Bist du verrückt geworden? Was ist passiert?"_

_Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. Er versucht, sich zu erinnern, er weiss, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, aber er scheint sich nicht erinnern zu können._

_„Ich… ich… weiss es nicht. James, ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Es ist doch grade erst passiert, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Ich weiss noch, dass er mich aufgehalten hat… aber dann – ich weiss es nicht mehr!"_

_Sirius bricht auf seinem Bett zusammen, aber James reisst ihn grob wieder hoch._

_„Komm schon, wir müssen deinen Mist aufräumen. Peter, du gehst und holst Dumbledore!"_

_Peter rennt los zum Büro des Schulleiters, während Sirius und James zum Schloss hinausschleichen und dann zur Peitschenden Weide rasen. James kommt zuerst an und findet den Ast, mit dem schon Snape die Weide zum Stillstand gebracht hat, geht hinunter und läuft durch den Tunnel, bis er Snape grade noch rechtzeitig erreicht, auf der letzten Kurve vor der Hütte._

_„Kehr um, Snape! Sofort! Komm hier raus!"_

_„Was soll das, Potter?"_

_„Raus hier, Snape! Komm schon, das ist kein Witz! Glaub mir, das willst du nicht sehen!"_

_Aber Snape bekommt die ersten Momente von Remus' Transformation zu sehen und erkennt, was das bedeuten muss. Seine Augen weiten sich._

_„Ein Werwolf? Lupin ist ein gottverdammter Werwolf? Dumbledore erlaubt es einem Monster, die Schule zu besuchen? Dafür wird er fliegen…" fängt Snape an, sich lautstark aufzuregen, aber James schnappt ihn sich beim Kragen und zieht ihn entschlossen zurück durch den Gang zur Peitschenden Weide. Sirius erreicht die beiden und gemeinsam ziehen sie den sich heftig wehrenden Slytherin zurück bis zur Peitschenden Weide. Sie zerren ihn weg vom Loch und unter der Weide hervor, die kurz darauf wieder auszuschlagen beginnt. Dumbledore wartet bereits auf sie. Peter ist nirgends zu sehen._

_„Severus, Sirius, in mein Büro!" sagt Dumbledore._

_Die Erinnerung verschiebt sich auf später. Sirius sitzt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und hat Tränen in den Augen, während Snape in seinem übelsten Ton laut schreiend über Remus herzieht, und dass der versucht hätte, ihn zu ermorden. Dumbledore fragt Sirius vorsichtig darüber aus, was er getan hat, aber Sirius schüttelt immer nur den Kopf und erklärt, dass er zwei Stunden oder so früher im Korridor eine Konfrontation mit Snape gehabt hat._

_„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Professor! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, was ich gesagt habe!"_

_Ich kann seine Verzweiflung klar erkennen. Es muss schrecklich sein, zu wissen, dass man sich an etwas erinnern müsste, aber dass es einfach weg ist. Ich vermute, dass Snape seinen Vergessenszauber vermasselt hat, weswegen Sirius noch Teile der Konfrontation in der Erinnerung hat._

_„Severus, was hat er zu Ihnen gesagt?"_

_„Er hat mich auf meinem Weg in mein Haus aufgehalten, und mir gesagt, dass ich bestimmt etwas ganz interessantes sehen möchte. Dann hat er mir gesagt, wie ich durch die Peitschende Weide komme. Ich wusste nicht, dass er mich dahin geschickt hat, damit ein **Werwolf** mich umbringt!"_

_Dumbledore sieht sehr zweifelnd aus. Er weiss, dass Sirius oft rücksichtslos ist, aber er glaubt nicht, dass Sirius Remus' Geheimnis so einfach ausplaudern würde. Sirius schüttelt immer noch den Kopf._

_„Ich weiss es nicht, Professor. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich erinnern, aber ich kann es nicht! Es ist fast, als hätte ich eine grosse Menge Watte auf meinem Hirn…"_

_Dumbledore wirft einen kurzen Blick auf Snape._

_„Lassen Sie mich nachprüfen, ob Sie unter dem Einfluss eines Vergessenszaubers stehen, Sirius."_

_Dumbledore spricht den Zauber und seine Augen weiten sich. Er spricht einen weiteren Zauber, vermutlich um den vermasselten Vergessenszauber wieder wegzuputzen. Snape sieht jetzt doch ein bisschen besorgter aus. Er hat aufgehört, sich lautstark darüber zu beschweren, dass Dumbledore einen Werwolf in die Schule gelassen hat._

_„Ah ja! Tatsächlich ein nicht so ganz geglückter Vergessenszauber. Können Sie sich jetzt erinnern?"_

_Sirius schüttelt seinen Kopf erneut, dann nickt er._

_„Ich wusste, dass wir 'nen Zusammenstoss hatten… er hielt mich auf und wollte wissen, wohin Remus immer verschwindet. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er allen verrät, dass ich homosexuell bin, wenn ich es ihm nicht sage. Er hat sogar damit gedroht, dass er es der ganzen Schule verrät, dass ich hinter Remus her bin, wenn ich es ihm nicht sage. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass er das nur ruhig tun solle, dann wollte ich weitergehen, aber dann hörte ich ihn noch ganz kurz einen Zauber sprechen, aber ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern, was für einer. Klang wie Imp… imper…, so irgendwas. Es war nicht deutlich genug, dass ich es hören konnte. Und dann erinnere ich mich nur noch daran, dass ich zurück zum Gryffindorturm ging. Und später erinnerte ich mich, dass er wusste, wohin Remus geht, aber ich konnte nicht mal sagen, wie er das wissen konnte, nur dass ich es ihm gesagt hatte."_

_„Gut, Sirius. Ich werde jetzt mit Severus sprechen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass er Remus' Geheimnis nicht weiter verraten wird."_

_Sirius schaut hoffnungsvoll auf. Dann fragt er:_

_„Was ist meine Strafe, Sir?"_

_„Es wird nur eine Strafe dafür geben, dass ihr nach dem Zapfenstreich draussen wart, Sirius, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch dreien. Und Sie werden es morgen früh Remus berichten."_

_Sirius zieht den Atem scharf ein und sagt im Aufstehen ruhig:_

_„Ich verdiene mehr als das, Herr Professor. Danke."_

_Wieder machen wir einen Sprung in den Erinnerungen. Sirius hat sein Bett im Schlafsaal gefunden, zieht die Vorhänge fest zu und verkriecht sich unter die Decke. Dann sehen wir ihn am anderen Morgen wieder, als James und Peter ihn wecken und anschreien:_

_„Du hast Remus verraten, Sirius, wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du Snape sagen – ausgerechnet **Snape!** – wie er die Peitschende Weide überwinden kann? Ich glaube, da ist wohl doch mehr von den Blacks in dir drin als du wahrhaben willst. Nein, du brauchst mir gar nicht mit Entschuldigungen zu kommen, ich will sie nicht hören!"_

_James schimpft noch eine ganze Weile vor sich her und bemerkt gar nicht, wie niedergeschlagen Sirius ist. Sirius starrt nur gerade vor sich her, aber es stehlen sich ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er sagt nichts zu den Vorwürfen. James, wie meistens ein ziemlich taktloser Trampel, ist bereits angezogen und zieht beleidigt Peter aus dem Schlafsaal. Sirius seufzt und steht auf. Als er angezogen ist, nimmt er seine Schultasche und geht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und erst mal in den Krankenflügel. Er weiss, dass Remus bestimmt schon da ist und schaut sich nach Madam Pomfrey um._

_„Darf ich Remus sehen, Madam Pomfrey?" fragt er niedergeschlagen._

_„Ich fürchte nein, Black, er ist wirklich ganz schlimm beisammen. Viel schlimmer als sonst. Kommen Sie nach dem Dinner wieder zurück, da wird er wohl hoffentlich wieder wach sein."_

_Sirius lässt nach dieser Nachricht den Kopf noch mehr hängen._

_„Ja, Madam Pomfrey, das werde ich machen."_

_„Sie sind ein guter Freund, Sirius. Er braucht Menschen wie Sie!"_

_„Danke, Madam Pomfrey," murmelt Sirius und macht sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle._

_Er setzt sich am Gryffindor-Tisch so weit weg von James und Peter wie er kann. Ich kann sehen, dass mein jüngeres Selbst das ziemlich erstaunt zur Kenntnis nimmt. James und Peter starren ihn wütend an._

_

* * *

_

**James**

Du meine Güte, Padfoot! Er hat dich mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch erwischt und du hast nichts davon gesagt! Ich schaue mich nach Sirius um, doch der sieht ebenso erstaunt aus wie ich. Genau genommen, stehen wir drei Rumtreiber alle sehr bedeppert da. Schliesslich sagt Remus leise:

„Ein Unverzeihlicher? Bei Merlin, Paddy, warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Wir hätten dir in einem Augenblick alles vergeben! Anders als meine Schüler wussten die meisten von uns allerdings kaum etwas von den Unverzeihlichen vor unserem siebten Jahr…"

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf.

„Glaubt ihr mir, dass ich davon selbst nichts wusste? Das kam sicher nicht aus meinen bewussten Erinnerungen. Allerdings ist mir jetzt auch sehr klar, warum Snape damals die Klappe hielt. Dich zu verpfeifen hätte lebenslang in Azkaban für ihn bedeutet."

„Aber sicher! Zum Glück hat er seinen Vergessenszauber vermasselt. Stell dir vor, wenn du nicht gesagt hättest, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst!" ruft Remus. Dann: „Es tut mir so leid, Liebster…"

Sirius lächelt.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, auch wenn sie gar nicht wirklich nötig ist. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dein Geheimnis verraten hatte, selbst, wenn ich nicht wusste, warum und wie. Es ist Dumbledores Schuld, weisst du. Er hätte mir sagen können, was das für ein Zauber war."

„Er wollte dir wahrscheinlich nicht noch mehr Munition gegen Snape geben…" meint Remus.

Aber für einmal ist Lily auf Sirius' Seite:

„Nein, Remus, Sirius hat recht. Zum Mindesten hätte Dumbledore ihm sagen müssen, dass Snapes Zauber daran schuld war, dass er dein Geheimnis preisgab. Und dass nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen diesen Fluch erfolgreich abwerfen können."

„Danke, Lily," sagt Sirius.

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns Sirius, der am Abend erneut zu Remus geht. Als er das Zimmer betritt, strahlt Remus ihn an, er ist froh, einen seiner Freunde zu sehen._

_„Hallo Sirius!"_

_„Hi, Remus."_

_Sofort schaut Remus ihn besorgt an. Er kennt Sirius sehr gut und weiss genau, dass ihn irgendwas bedrückt. Also entschuldigt er sich:_

_„Sorry, war länger weg als sonst. Gestern Abend war etwas nicht wie es sein sollte. Ich weiss nicht, was es war, aber offenbar hat es dazu geführt, dass ich mich schlimmer als sonst immer zugerichtet habe."_

_„Ich weiss. Ich weiss auch, warum. Irgendwie hat Snape seinen Weg dahin gefunden. Er hat dich gesehen."_

_„**Snape**? Aber… aber… wie konnte der denn wissen, wie er dahin kommen konnte?"_

_Sirius schaut mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er seufzt. Ihm ist schmerzlich bewusst, dass seine nächsten Worte ihn seine Freundschaft mit Remus kosten wird. Für uns, die wir wissen, was passiert ist, ist das jetzt klar zu sehen. Sirius erklärt Remus tonlos:_

_„Weil ich es ihm gesagt habe."_

_„Was? Sirius! Was hast du getan?"_

_„Er hat mich so lange gepiesackt, bis ich es ihm gesagt habe. Ich weiss nicht, wie er es aus mir herausgekriegt hat, ich wollte es ihm wirklich nicht sagen, Remus… James und ich haben ihn aus dem Tunnel bugsiert, und Dumbledore hat ihn dazu gebracht, dass er es für sich behält…" bricht es aus Sirius heraus._

_Remus starrt ihn wütend an._

_„Raus hier, Sirius! Weisst du, was du getan hast? Hätte ich Snape verflucht oder gar getötet, könnte ich hingerichtet werden! Ist dir das nicht klar? Verschwinde!"_

_Sirius stürzt aus dem Zimmer, lässt beinahe die Zimmertür offen und rast aus dem Krankenflügel. Eine bestürzte Madam Pomfrey schaut ihm verwundert nach. Er rennt die Treppen hinauf, um eine Ecke herum und rast einen der wenig benutzten Türme hinauf, bis er im obersten Turmzimmer ankommt, wo er sich auf den Boden fallen lässt und endlich den Tränen freien Lauf lässt. Er liegt auf einem alten Teppich am Boden, geschüttelt von Schluchzern und einem Weinkrampf, von dem er erst erlöst wird, als er erschöpft einschläft._

_Ich fühle mich schuldig, als ich das sehe. Ich werfe wieder einen Blick auf Sirius, doch der schluckt zwar, bleibt aber ruhig. Remus nimmt ihn in den Arm und zieht ihn an sich._

_Die nächste Erinnerung nimmt die Geschichte offenbar aus Remus' Perspektive auf. Ich sehe Peter und mich auf Besuch in seinem Krankenzimmer. Wir diskutieren die Sache, alle drei wütend auf Sirius, weil er seinen besten Freund so verraten hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Remus mich als engsten Freund von Sirius bereits abgelöst. Sirius und ich waren immer schon wie Brüder, während die zwei immer Freunde waren._

_„Er hat's **Snape** gesagt! Ausgerechnet Snape! Stellt euch mal seine Nerven vor!" ruft mein jüngeres Selbst empört._

_„James hat Snapes Leben gerettet, Remus! Er hat dich zwar gesehen, aber James hat ihn aus dem Tunnel geschafft," sagt Peter, immer noch voller Bewunderung._

_„Danke, James. Du hast auch mein Leben gerettet, weisst du…" sagt Remus._

_„Das weiss ich jetzt. Dumbledore hat heute Abend mit mir gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass er Snape dazu gebracht hat, dass er schweigen wird."_

_„Wie kann er sicher sein, dass Snape nichts sagen wird? Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Sirius hat zwar auch gesagt, dass er schweigen würde… es ist Snivellus!" wundert sich Remus._

_„Keinen Schimmer. Er muss wohl etwas ziemlich Schlimmes von Snape wissen," meine ich._

_„Muss wohl. – ich bin **so** wütend auf Sirius!" sagt Remus._

_„Das ist nur ein bisschen von der Wut, die ich auf ihn habe, Remus," grolle ich._

_„Hat Dumbledore ihn eigentlich bestraft?"_

_„Hat nur jedem von uns dreien zwanzig Punkte abgezogen," sage ich._

_„Wir glauben, dass er nicht will, dass jemand Fragen über dich stellt, und deshalb hat er's unter den Teppich gekehrt," fügt Peter hinzu._

_Ich werde rot, als ich diese Unterhaltung wieder höre. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass keiner von uns Sirius' Version auch nur anhören wollte. Es mag zwar teilweise Dumbledores Fehler gewesen sein, weil er keinem von uns etwas über den Imperius sagte, aber wir hätten wissen müssen, dass Sirius Remus niemals verraten würde._

_Die nächste Erinnerung führt uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus lernt mit Peter und mir an einem Tisch. Sirius ist nirgends zu sehen. Remus hat sich erholt. Sirius ist nur in unserer Nähe, wenn wir im Unterricht sind, und dann auch immer weit von uns entfernt, irgendwo im hintersten Winkel der Klassenzimmer._

_Ein erneuter Rutsch in eine neue Erinnerung. Wir sehen jetzt, wo er seine Freizeit verbringt. Er hat seine Schulbücher und einige uns wohlbekannte weitere Bücher bei sich in diesem Turmzimmer. Er murmelt unaufhörlich seine Animaguszauber vor sich hin, bis er sie absolut sicher intus hat. Wir sehen ihm mit grosser Bewunderung zu, wie er sich daran macht, sich völlig alleine zum ersten Mal zu verwandeln. Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob er die geringste Furcht hätte, dass was schiefgehen könnte. Wir haben den Zaubertrank erst zwei Wochen zuvor fertiggestellt und wissen bereits, was für Tiere wir sein werden. Ich sehe zu, wie er den Zaubertrank einnimmt und dann den Zauberstab auf sich selber richtet und einen nach dem anderen die vielen Zaubersprüche rezitiert, die für die erste Transformation nötig sind. Einen nach dem anderen, ruhig und korrekt. Und dann sehen wir wie Padfoot zum ersten Mal erscheint. Sirius verwandelt sich zurück und strahlt, dann verwandelt er sich gleich nochmal, dann wieder zurück und dann wiederholt er die ganze Verwandlung hin und zurück noch einige Male. Er hat einen grossen Spiegel aufgestellt, in dem er sich selber sehen kann. Am Anfang stolpert er noch ein bisschen über seine vier Beine._

_Die nächste Erinnerung, wieder aus Sirius' Sicht. Er sieht uns im Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwindet direkt hinauf in den Schlafsaal, ins Bett und zieht die Vorhänge zu. Er macht seine Hausaufgaben im Bett, dabei laufen Tränen über seine Wangen. Und im nächsten Moment verwandelt er sich in Padfoot und winselt leise._

_Eine weitere Erinnerung zeigt ihn, wie er nach einer Konfrontation mit Moony und mir aus dem Schloss läuft, hinter einem Gebüsch verschwindet und Sekunden später als Hund in den im Norden des Schlosses gelegenen Wald rast. Er kehrt erst lange nach dem Zapfenstreich wieder zurück und versucht, in den Schlafsaal zu gelangen, doch der ist versperrt. Seufzend geht er die Treppen wieder hinunter und lässt sich auf einem Sofa nieder._

_Die Erinnerung nimmt den Faden am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, als Sirius von Dari aufgeweckt wird._

_„Hey, Sirius, warum schläfst du denn hier unten?" fragt sie._

_„Die haben mich ausgesperrt…" murmelt er._

_„Mach dich hier lieber vom Acker, bevor Lily dich erwischt. Die bedeckt dich sonst mit einer Standpauke von wegen die ganze Nacht nicht ins Bett und so," sagt Dari sanft._

_„Ja, ich verschwinde lieber… danke fürs Aufwecken," gibt er zurück und steht auf. Er schleicht sich die Treppe hinauf, aber an unserem Schlafsaal vorbei bis ganz oben in den Turm. Dort kauert er sich in die Nische eines Fensters, zieht die Beine auf und legt den Kopf drauf._

_Er kommt zu spät zu Geschichte der Magie, aber bei Binns unbemerkt zu spät kommen ist ja kein Problem._

_Das muss so etwa drei Wochen nach dem letzten Vollmond gewesen sein. Wir sehen einige kurze Erinnerungen von Remus, Peter und mir. Sie kommen von Moonys Erinnerungen und wenn ich ihn darin genauer ansehe, kann ich erkennen, wie unglücklich er war, weil er nicht mehr Sirius' Freund war, und wie sehr er sich danach sehnt, sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Aber wir behandeln Sirius alle so lange wie Luft, bis es fast schon zu spät ist. Ich sehe zu, wie Sirius sich eines Abends aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schleicht, gleich nach dem Abendessen, bei dem er nicht aufgetaucht ist. Er hat seit Wochen nichts richtiges mehr gegessen, daher nahm ich damals an, dass er in die Küche gegangen ist, um sich von Hauselfen direkt etwas geben zu lassen. Remus steht auf und nimmt seinen Umhang, um Sirius zu folgen. Er ist ziemlich gut dabei, unbemerkt jemandem zu folgen, unser lieber Remus. Er beobachtet Sirius und sieht, wohin er geht, folgt ihm in einem kleinen Abstand in das Gebüsch. Dort sieht er staunend zu, wie Sirius sich in den grossen schwarzen Hund verwandelt und als Padfoot in den Wald läuft. Remus bleibt stehen, wie vom Donner gerührt._

_Er kehrt ins Schloss zurück und wandert ziellos in den Gängen umher, bis er sich zusammenreisst und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkommt. Er setzt sich hin, um seine Hausaufgaben fertigzumachen._

_„Und? Wo ist er?" frage ich._

_„Draussen. Hab ihn verloren…" gibt Remus zurück._

_Die Erinnerung verschwindet. Die nächste zeigt uns einige Tage später, als Remus Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhält und ihn fragt:_

_„Wo gehst du eigentlich dauernd hin, Sirius?"_

_Sirius antwortet nicht, aber Remus lässt jetzt nicht mehr locker. Er fragt ihn, immer und immer wieder, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, und da beide im Schloss bleiben, hat er viel Gelegenheit, Sirius auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Schliesslich sagt er Sirius, dass er ihm gefolgt ist. Da die Schule mittlerweile schon wieder angefangen hat, sind einige Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius läuft die Treppen hinauf in den Schlafsaal, aber Remus folgt ihm wieder. Er erwischt Sirius ganz oben unter dem Dach des Turms und fragt weiter._

_„Ja, und? Ich bin ein Animagus, na und? Was willst du eigentlich, Remus? Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"_

_Sirius ergreift wieder die Flucht, schiebt Remus zur Seite, läuft die Wendeltreppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und will diesen grade verlassen, als Remus ihn leise ruft:_

_„Sirius! Geh nicht! Bitte!"_

_Jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum schaut den beiden neugierig zu. Sirius hält kurz an, dreht sich um, und findet Remus bereits dicht hinter sich._

_„Sirius, ich war völlig von den Socken, als ich dich gesehen hab. Geh nicht! Oder lass mich mitkommen…" bittet Remus._

_Sirius nimmt ihn mit dem denkbar knappsten Nicken zur Kenntnis, aber Remus sieht's und die beiden klettern durch das Porträtloch in den Gang und gehen durch die Gänge und Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloss. Es ist eiskalt und keiner der beiden ist warm angezogen. Sie gehen weg vom Schloss, bis zum Waldrand, wo Sirius sich verwandelt. Remus steht bloss da, staunt Bauklötze und lässt sich schliesslich nieder, um den Hund ganz fest zu umarmen. Er streichelt und tätschelt ihn, und scheint völlig zu vergessen, dass Sirius unter dem dicken, zottigen Pelz steckt._

_„Du bist ja ein richtiger Padfoot, weisst du!" sagt er, fast zärtlich._

_Sirius ist nicht nur der erste von uns der transformieren kann, er ist auch der erste, der seinen Übernamen erhält! Natürlich blieb das hängen; es war ja die perfekte Beschreibung. Die zwei kehren ins Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, in dem jetzt fast nur noch Peter und ich sitzen und auf die Rückkehr der beiden warten. Sirius schleicht sich wortlos hinauf in den Schlafsaal, aber Remus bleibt bei uns beiden stehen und sagt:_

_„Wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Ihr solltet auch, wisst ihr…"_

_Er nimmt ohne weitere Worte seine Sachen vom Tisch und geht Sirius nach._

_Wir springen zu einer weiteren Erinnerung, ganz klar am nächsten Morgen. Ich schaue Sirius nach, der im Badezimmer verschwindet. Ich folge ihm und lasse mich auf der Bank, die gegenüber der Duschkabine steht, die Sirius gerade benutzt._

_„Sir!" rufe ich._

_„Was?" fragt er mürrisch._

_„Remus sagt, dass ihr euch versöhnt habt…"_

_„Scheint so…" murmelt er._

_„Können wir… können wir uns auch wieder vertragen?" frage ich._

_Ich habe ihn wirklich auch vermisst. Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie er mit diesem schrecklich gebrochenen Herzen herumgeht. Er zieht den Duschvorhang etwas zur Seite und schaut heraus._

_„Was?" fragt er nochmal._

_„Können wir uns auch wieder vertragen? Ich vermisse dich," wiederhole ich._

_Sirius' Gesicht wird sofort heller. Er sieht erleichtert aus, fragt aber:_

_„Bist du sicher?"_

_„Ja."_

_„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Dachte, du würdest nie wieder was von mir wissen wollen. Blacks und so…"_

_„Tut mir leid, das mit den Blacks. Das war gemein von mir."_

_„Vergeben…" sagt Sirius und verschwindet wieder in der Dusche._

_Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen sitzen wir wieder gemeinsam am Gryffindor-Tisch. Es gibt den anderen in der Schule etwas zum Gaffen. Remus setzt sich neben Sirius. In der Erinnerung sehe ich auch die Reaktionen am Lehrertisch, von wo Dumbledore die Gruppe lächelnd betrachtet._

Aber in dieser und in allen weiteren Erinnerungen fällt mir jetzt etwas auf, nämlich, dass Peter sich mir Sirius nie versöhnt hat. Er ist ganz offensichtlich nicht begeistert darüber, dass Sirius sich uns wieder anschliesst. Denn während Sirius und ich verkracht waren, hat er sich auf Sirius' Platz neben mir wohlig niedergelassen und ihm ist klar, dass er wieder zweite Geige hinter Sirius spielen wird. Er hat nur zweitrangig neben mir Platz, weil Sirius und Remus noch dicker befreundet sind. Peter hat immer mit Sirius darum gekämpft, mir am nächsten zu sein. Das heisst, Peter hat gekämpft, Sirius hat immer gewusst, dass wir wie Brüder sind. Denn wenn jemand die Frage gestellt hätte, dann wäre für mich immer klar gewesen, wer an erster Stelle kam: Sirius, mein bester Freund, mein bester Kumpel und mein bester Bruder. Peter hatte nie eine Chance. Im grossen Bild konnte er immer nur die zweite (eigentlich sogar dritte, nach Remus) Wahl sein. Lily mochte ihn nie. Harry war immer quengelig als Baby, wenn Peter ihn ein seltenes Mal auf dem Arm hatte.

_Als wir gemeinsam zu unserer Animagustransformation zurückkehren, zeigt uns Sirius ganz ruhig seine Form als Hund. Peter wird fast ohnmächtig. Sirius hat das ganz alleine geschafft! Natürlich hatten wir für uns alle einige Fläschchen von dem Zaubertrank, wir konnten ja nicht wissen, wie oft wir das Zeug brauchen würden, bis wir die erste Transformation geschafft hatten. Wir schauen zu, wie Peter sich abmüht. Ich schaffe es schliesslich nach drei Versuchen, aber Peter braucht sicher noch ein halbes Dutzend Anläufe! Doch dann schafft es auch er._

_

* * *

_

**Sirius**

_Diesen kurzen Krach zwischen uns zu sehen, schmerzt fast mehr, als noch einmal zu sehen, wie meine Eltern mich misshandelt haben. In meiner Erinnerung ist es ein ganz wichtiges Ereignis, das mir als schweres Zerwürfnis mit den Menschen bleibt, die mir am nächsten stehen. Näher als jede Familie. Ich ärgere mich auch wirklich über Dumbledore, der mir – und vor allem James – nicht gesagt hat, dass ich Remus' Geheimnis nicht leichtfertig oder als dummen Streich preisgegeben hatte, sondern weil ich das Opfer eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs wurde, noch dazu einem von einem Fünfzehnjährigen gesprochenen. Ein Fünfzehnjähriger, der mich notabene Zeit seines Lebens so schlecht gemacht hat wie er nur konnte! Es macht mich wirklich wütend. Dumbledore hätte uns allen so viel Kummer und Leid ersparen können. Alles was er hätte tun müssen, wäre es gewesen, den anderen zu sagen, dass ich es nicht aus freien Stücken getan hatte. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr das immer noch weh tut, aber es ist auch eines der Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben am meisten bereut habe. Obwohl ich mir doch nicht mehr ganz dieselben Vorwürfe mache, seit ich diese Erinnerung gesehen habe._

_Die nächsten paar Erinnerungen zeigen vor allem eines: wie unbehaglich wir uns fühlten, und wie schwer es war, wieder Vertrauen zueinander zu gewinnen. Es blieb soviel Traurigkeit in mir zurück. Ich hatte Remus zwar meinen Hund gezeigt, aber nicht gesagt, was er mir bedeutete und wie sehr ich unter dem Verlust seiner Freundschaft gelitten hatte._

_Das neue Jahr ist bereits bis zum Februar vorgerückt, als wir endlich bereit sind, Remus zum ersten Mal zum Vollmond zu begleiten. Wir teilen es ihm am Abend vor der Vollmondnacht mit. Wir sind alle im Schlafsaal, bereiten uns für die Nacht vor._

_"Remus, die Tag, oder vielmehr Nächte, in denen du alleine in die Heulende Hütte musst, sind endlich vorbei!"_

_"Was? Ihr könnt nicht mitkommen, das wisst ihr doch!" sagt er sofort mit angstvoller Stimme._

_"Oh ja, das wissen wir schon, aber wir werden es technisch gesehen gar nicht sein, die mit dir mitkommen," sagt James grinsend._

_"Was meinst du damit?" will Remus wissen._

_Statt einer Antwort transformiert James in den Hirsch und gleich danach sieht er wie Peter in sich zusammenfällt und zur Ratte wird. Ich folge als Hund gleich danach. Er kreischt fast:_

_"Was um Himmels Willen habt ihr gemacht? Ihr seid **alle** Animagi? Das war nicht nur eine von Sirius' hirnverbrannten Ideen?"_

_Wir verwandeln uns alle zurück, lachen und ich erkläre:_

_"Nein, Remus, das war nicht nur meine Idee. Wir haben alles nachgeschaut. Da wir wussten, dass es keine Heilung für dich gibt, haben wir nach was anderem gesucht, was dir helfen könnte. Dabei haben wir herausgefunden, dass Werwölfe Tieren nur dann etwas anhaben, wenn sie sie tatsächlich als Futter jagen. Also haben wir uns entschieden, Animagi zu werden, damit wir mit dir kommen und bei dir bleiben können, wenn du verwandelt bist. Du würdest dann keine Menschen riechen, nur uns als Tiere. Du wirst nicht mehr alleine sein."_

_Remus schaut mit grossen Augen von einem zum anderen. Tränen erscheinen in seinen Augen und dann bricht er völlig zusammen. Heulend fragt er:_

_"Das… das habt ihr für… **mich** gemacht? Ich glaub's ja nicht…"_

_Ich gehe auf ihn zu und werfe meine Arme um seine Schultern. Dann erkläre ich:_

_"Wir wollen nicht, dass du mehr leiden musst, als nicht vermeidbar ist, Remus. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich dich an keinem Vollmond mehr im Stich lassen werde, es sei denn, ich wäre wirklich verhindert und schaffe es nicht rechtzeitig zu dir!"_

_Remus dreht sich zu mir und schaut mich zum ersten Mal mit jenem liebevollen Blick an, den er nur für mich hat. Damals war ich noch nicht in der Lage, mehr darin zu erkennen als tiefe Freundschaft. Aber er heult glücklich noch eine Weile in meine Schulter hinein. Schliesslich kann ich ihn ins Bett stecken und zudecken. Ich verziehe mich gleich in mein eigenes Bett und ziehe die Vorhänge, denn ich will nicht, dass die anderen merken, dass ich eine Erektion loswerden muss. Zum Glück gibt's Silenziumzauber._

_Natürlich ist die nächste Erinnerung die des nächsten Abends. Peter, James und ich folgen Remus unter dem Tarnumhang zur Peitschenden Weide. In einem nahegelegenen Gebüsch verstecken wir den Umhang in einer Dose, die James noch mit einem Schliesszauber versieht. Dann transformieren wir alle. Peter läuft unter die Weide und stoppt sie. Wir verschwinden hinter Remus her in den Tunnel. Er ist ja immer noch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und zeigt uns den Weg in die Hütte, durch eine Falltür. Wir folgen ihm durch und er legt sie um. Kaum liegt sie flach, hören wir mehrere Bolzen, die sich mit der Tür verzahnen. Remus deutet auf den Griff, den er ebenfalls flach in eine dafür vorgesehene Rille umlegt:_

_"Am Morgen macht Madam Pomfrey das hier entweder von unten her auf oder ich kann die Kurbel dreimal drehen, um aufzumachen. Das löst die Bolzen wieder. Ich könnte das als Wolf nie tun," erklärt er verlegen._

_Wir nicken._

_"Seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass ihr das tun wollt? Es ist so verdammt gefährlich. Was ist, wenn ich Peter einfach schlucke?" fragt er scheu._

_Als Demonstration verschwindet Peter flugs unter einem Haufen Zeugs und flitzt die Wand hoch, wo er sich auf einem der Deckenbalken niederlässt. Die Decke ist hoch genug, dass Remus auch als Wolf da niemals hinkommt. Er lässt sich seufzend auf dem alten Teppich im Zimmer nieder. Doch dann kommt Moony hervor, der mit den Achseln zuckt und akzeptiert._

_"Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass Sirius gross genug ist, mich im Zaum zu halten!"_

_Er steht wieder auf und zieht sich aus, dann versorgt er seine Kleider und seinen Zauberstab sauber ausser Reichweite des Wolfes, auf dem selben Balken, auf welchem auch die Ratte sitzt. Er schaut sie streng an und sagt:_

_"Dass du es ja nicht wagst, an meinem Zauberstab zu nagen, Wormtail!"_

_Noch ein Übername. James verwandelt sich zurück und ruft:_

_"Nun hast du schon zweien von uns coole Übernamen gegeben, Moony, ich will auch einen!"_

_"Ich werde mir einen überlegen, okay?"_

_"Cool!"_

_Wir warten auf das Unvermeidliche. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn bei seiner Verwandlung sehe. Es ist ein unglaublich scheusslicher und schockierender Anblick. Aber nach einer Weile ist es doch vorbei und vor uns steht ein ziemlich grosser Wolf. Er ist mehr braun als grau und ich fand ihn schon damals unglaublich schön. Padfoot ist denn auch als erster auf den Beinen und nähert sich vorsichtig dem Wolf. Ein Wolf, der einen grossen Mund voller gleissender, böser, weisser Zähne fletscht. Er knurrt, aber Padfoot weiss, was sich für einen Hund gehört und geht vor ihm auf den Bauch, robbt sich näher und gibt dann ein Zeichen seiner Unterwürfigkeit, indem er sich auf den Rücken dreht und dem Wolf seine Kehle und seinen Bauch präsentiert. Moony schnüffelt, dann erlaubt er Padfoot, sich wieder zu erheben und geht weiter, um nun auch James und Peter zu beschnüffeln. Aber er findet sie offenbar wenig interessant, denn er kehrt sofort wieder zu Padfoot zurück und gibt ihm durch Knuffen und Kneifen zu verstehen, dass er spielen will. Die beiden verkeilen sich beim Spielen und Ringen ineinander und bellen und jaulen die ganze Zeit, denn der Wolf kann nicht wirklich bellen. Ich erinnere mich, dass mich das selbst in meiner Hundeform ziemlich amüsiert hat._

_Wir kommen zur nächsten Erinnerung. Sie zeigt uns Padfoot, der kurz vor dem Monduntergang am Morgen Moony anstupst und hinauf ins Bett treibt. Remus verwandelt sich auf dem Bett wieder zurück, inmitten der drei Tiere, die nun sein Rudel bilden. Er stöhnt vor Schmerzen, und ich verwandle mich ebenfalls zurück, um ihm durch eine leichte Rückenmassage ein bisschen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich prüfe rasch, wie es ihm geht._

_"Nur ein paar Kratzer, Moony," murmle ich beruhigend._

_"Verschwindet von hier, bevor Madam Pomfrey kommt," stöhnt er, von den Schmerzen immer noch ziemlich fertig._

_"Tun wir auch. Lass mich die Decke über dich legen. Es ist verdammt kalt hier drin."_

_Ich breite das Leintuch und die Wolldecke über seinen nackten Körper, dann verschwinden wir drei, bevor wir von Madam Pomfrey erwischt werden. Als wir unter der Weide hervorkriechen, können wir sie nämlich schon sehen, wie sie den Weg vom Schloss her kommt. Wir verschwinden sofort im Gebüsch und warten, bis sie im Tunnel verschwunden ist, bevor wir die Schachtel mit dem Umhang schnappen und zurück zum Schloss laufen._

_Die nächste Erinnerung findet in der Grossen Halle statt. Ein strahlender Remus schliesst sich uns bereits zum Mittagessen an. Noch nie war er so rasch wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Es war also eine erträgliche Transformation._

_"Wie geht's dir jetzt, Remus?" fragt James flüsternd._

_"Bisschen steif noch, aber okay," gibt Remus Auskunft._

_Auf unserem Weg aus der Grossen Halle treffen wir auf Snape. James schickt ihm einen kleinen Zauber nach, der ihn ausgleiten und auf die überlange Nase fallen lässt._

_"Hör auf damit!" zischt Remus._

_"Ach Remy! Lass uns doch ein bisschen Spass," bettelt James._

_"Das **ist** nicht spassig, James," gibt Remus zurück._

Wir verlassen das Denkarium und notieren uns alles, woran wir uns erinnern. Wir haben heute eine umfangreiche Rolle Pergament gefüllt und entscheiden uns dafür, am nächsten Tag noch etwas weiterzumachen. Jetzt ist es jedoch Zeit fürs Abendessen und wir schliessen uns dafür wieder unserer Rasselbande an.

* * *

**Montag, 3.1.2000 / James**

Oh, ich freue mich auf das nächste halbe Jahr Erinnerungen von Padfoot und Moony! Es sind diese etwas unbeholfen wirkenden Zeiten, in denen deutlich zu merken war, dass Padfoot sich veränderte. Dass er zum Beispiel kaum etwas von dem Schwarm Mädchen bemerkte, die ihm immer wie ein Kometenschweif nachstiefelten. Und wie ich eines Tages zufällig sah, mit welch wütendem Blick Remus diese Mädchen ansah. Dass Remus an Sirius interessiert war, wusste schon lange bevor ich eine Ahnung davon hatte, dass auch Sirius schwul ist. Als wir nämlich damals, als ich Snape aus dem Tunnel gezerrt hatte, zu Dumbledore ins Büro zitiert wurden, entliess er mich bevor ich hören konnte, was Snape zuvor zu Padfoot gesagt hatte, daher hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung davon, dass Sirius auf dem anderen Ufer war. Ich hatte damit nie ein Problem, denn für meine liberalen Eltern galt immer die Devise, dass es die Liebe ist, die zählt. Also habe ich mich um so etwas wie sexuelle Orientierung nie geschert. Aber ich hatte zuvor noch nie homosexuelle Menschen kennengelernt, aber nun sah ich Remus' Blicke…

_Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, wann genau das war, was wir sehen. Ich glaube, so im März im fünften Schuljahr. Alle vier sitzen wir über unsere Bücher gebeugt, am Büffeln für unsere OWLS in diesem Jahr. Es blieben uns ja nur noch zwei Monate Zeit dafür. Peter stöhnte jeden Tag darüber, er hatte aber auch allen Grund, sich vor den Prüfungen zu fürchten. Remus hatte weniger Zeit, ihm bei seiner Arbeit zu helfen, da er für einmal seine eigenen Resultate höher einstufte als sein Interesse daran, dem schwächeren Schüler zu helfen. Ich glaube, Remus hatte jede einzelne Stunde ausserhalb der Schulstunden exakt verplant - farbig ausgemalt für leichteres Erkennen. Dass Essen und Schlafen davon ausgeklammert war hat mich schon sehr erstaunt. Vermutlich war es das einzige Mal, dass es während der Herrschaft der Rumtreiber über die Schule kaum Streiche gab. Nein, auch noch vor den NEWTS, aber das war's dann. Ich selber wollte aber bei den Prüfungen auch gut abschneiden, auch wenn es bedeutete: Kopf runter und lernen! Sirius hat's etwas lockerer genommen, er war sehr selbstbewusst und erwartete, dass er genug gelernt hatte, um nirgends durchzufallen. Also büffelte er, um ein bisschen besser als Akzeptabel zu erreichen. Peter hat vermutlich am meisten von uns gebüffelt, aber am wenigsten rausgeholt. Immerhin war er dankbar, weil Remus ihm einen Lernplan zusammengestellt hatte, dem er fast religiös folgte._

_Sirius sitzt am Tisch und liest, wobei er nicht bemerkt, wie Remus ihn ansieht. Er bemerkt auch nicht, dass eine ganze Herde Mädchen an einem Tisch gleich neben unserem sitzt und ihn anhimmelt. Vermutlich lassen sie sich grade darüber aus, dass er ja so gut aussieht. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie sich über seine perfekten Manieren unterhalten, die er sehr wohl besitzt, die er aber den Mädchen gegenüber kaum je an den Tag legt._

_Meinen Kopf drehend sehe ich Lily und einige ihrer Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw an einem Tisch in der Nähe sitzen, alle ruhig am Arbeiten. Ich weiss noch genau, was ich damals dachte: wenn sie nur… aber sie hat ja deutlich kundgetan, was sie von mir hält._

_Die Erinnerung verschwindet wieder. Nun sitzen wir in einer Transfigurationsstunde und arbeiten an etwas Neuem. McGonagall hat den Vortrag schon gehalten, wir arbeiten nun an der praktischen Portion der Stunde. Sirius und ich versuchen es einmal und lösen unsere Aufgabe, danach machen wir weitere Versuche, um schon möglichst nahe an die perfekte Lösung zu kommen. Dafür erhalten wir beide ein paar kostbare Punkte für Gryffindor und ein Lächeln von Minerva, was ja nicht sehr oft vorkommt! Sobald Sirius sicher ist, dass er's raushat, wendet er sich Remus zu und gibt ihm ein paar Tips, die ihm helfen, den Trick einige Minuten später ebenfalls rauszubekommen. Er schaut zu Sirius, der neben ihm sitzt und lächelt ihn an. Es ist dieses unglaublich strahlende Lächeln, das nur Sirius je bekommt. Ich erinnere mich, dass mir damals durch den Kopf ging, dass der Trottel es noch nicht mal merkte, dass er der einzige war, dem dieses Strahlen je zugedacht wurde._

_Ich weiss nicht, von wem diese Erinnerung stammte, aber die nächste ist jedenfalls eine von Remus. Er ist auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer der Präfekten, murmelt das Passwort und scheint äusserst erleichtert zu sein, dass gerade sonst niemand drin ist. Er schliesst auch umgehend ab und zieht sich hastig aus, zur gleichen Zeit lässt er die Badewanne einlaufen. Warum er mitten an einem Nachmittag hier reinkommt, wird augenblicklich klar, als er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen hat: eine grosse Beule verrät es. Er muss direkt von der Bibliothek hier hereingekommen sein. Ich höre ihn murmeln:_

_„Verdammt noch mal, Sirius, hast du auch nur eine Ahnung davon, was du mit mir anstellst? Jetzt verliere ich bestimmt eine Stunde Zeit zum Büffeln…"_

_Er lässt sich in die riesige Badewanne gleiten und lässt seinen Atem zischend entweichen sowie seine Hand sich um seinen Schwanz schliesst._

Ich sehe hinüber zu Remus, der etwas verlegen sein Gesicht in Sirius' Schulter verbirgt. Daher kann ich es nicht gut sehen, bin aber sicher, dass er rot wie eine Tomate ist. Lily und ich kichern.

_Die Erinnerung ist nur kurz. Wir sehen, wie er sofort die Wanne wieder saubermacht und in die Dusche eilt, dann kommt er mit einem Tuch um die Hüfte gewickelt zurück, trocknet sich erst seine Haare mit einem Zauber, dann trocknet er seinen Körper ab und zieht sich wieder an. Seine Schulroben verbergen einen sehr schönen männlichen Körper. Er ist im letzten Jahr stark gewachsen, seine Schultern sind breiter, an den Armen hat er kräftig Muskeln entwickelt und seine Brust ist auch nicht mehr so zwergenhaft. Sein hellbraunes Haar hat Spuren von goldblond drin, enthält aber auch schon die eine oder andere leicht graue Strähne. Die Haare gehen ihm grade bis über die Ohren und eine Menge davon fällt in sein Gesicht. Noch ist das Gesicht sehr knabenhaft, aber er hat mich schon seit jeher an eine dieser Meissener Porzellanfiguren erinnert, die mein Vater so gerne gesammelt hat. Er würde perfekt in eine dieser ländlichen Szenerien passen. _

_Er verlässt das Badezimmer und läuft hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seine Bücher wieder aufgabelt und hinaufgeht, um auf seinem Bett zu studieren. Zufällig habe ich da beobachtet, wie Padfoot ihm nachgeschaut hat. Ich glaube, das war der Augenblick, in dem ich erkannte, warum Padfoot nichts mit den Mädchen im Sinn hatte._

_Er sitzt da und liest sich durch das Lehrbuch in Verteidigung unseres dritten Schuljahres. Er ist schon fast durch._

_„Das wird so was von einfach. Das hier ist schon das vierte Fach, bei dem ich nichts zu fürchten habe. Ich muss nur Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik und Geschichte wirklich büffeln. Wie sieht's bei dir aus, James?"_

_„Ungefähr gleich, würde ich sagen. Kannst noch Wahrsagen dazu fügen."_

_„Ich weiss, warum ich das nicht genommen habe. Alte Runen ist viel besser."_

_„Sei froh, dass du's nicht getan hast. Die alte Hexe macht mich jedesmal halb verrückt, wenn ich in den Nordturm hinauf muss. Ich lasse das Fach fallen, sobald die OWLS durch sind. Bin froh, dass ich drei Wahlfächer genommen hab, damit bleiben mir immer noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Arithmantik."_

_„Was nehmt ihr für die NEWTS?" fragt Wormtail._

_„Alles, was ich kann. Mal sehen, was ich bei den OWLS schaffe. Aber mit Transfiguration, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung, Zaubertränke und den Wahlfächern sollte ich eigentlich keine Probleme haben. Ich bin froh, dass ich Geschichte und Kräuterkunde fallenlassen kann. So gern ich die liebe alte Sprout habe, ihr Fach wird dadurch leider nicht interessanter. Ich habe die Absicht, jedes Fach fallenzulassen, bei dem ich weniger als ein E in den OWLS mache."_

_„Ich auch. Aber ich könnte vielleicht Muggelkunde noch dazu nehmen. Es ist das einzige Fach, das man nach den OWLS noch neu aufnehmen kann," erklärt Sirius._

_Dabei schaut er sehr sehnsüchtig nach der Treppe und seufzt. Armer alter Junge!_

_Die nächste Erinnerung ist dann wieder eine von Remus. Zwischen den Schulstunden und den Mahlzeiten arbeitet er beinahe non-stop. Obwohl ich weiss, dass er es für die meisten seiner Fächer nicht einmal braucht, macht er sich wegen der Prüfungen beinahe verrückt. Er muss sich ja nicht nur sich selber beweisen, er muss allen anderen beweisen, dass er dem Unterricht folgen kann und mit dem Stoff fertig wird. Keiner von uns würde darüber auch nur ansatzweise einen Witz machen. Wir sagen ihm höchstens ab und zu mal, dass er ein bisschen lockerer werden sollte, denn er ist der Letzte von uns, der es nötig hat, so hart zu arbeiten. Aber er winkt nur ab. _

_Und dann finden wir uns auf einmal mit Sirius in seinem Himmelbett, wo er hinter verschlossenen Vorhängen etwas schreibt. Da es seine Erinnerung ist, können wir ihm natürlich über die Schulter schauen und sehen, was er schreibt._

_„Mein Leben_

_Wie kommt es, dass ich durch den Tag gehe, ohne die Sonne im Himmel, oder die Blumen im Gras, oder auch nur die Blätter zu sehen, die jetzt an den Bäumen wieder spriessen? Du füllst alle meine Sinne auf!_

_Mein Sehen, wenn ich dich neben mir weiss. Alles ausser dir verschwimmt, nur dein Antlitz können meine Augen klar erkennen._

_Mein Riechen, wenn ich auch nur eine Ahnung deines Geruchs erhasche, wie frisch umgegrabene Erde, wie der Wald mit seinen Tausenden von Gerüchen, wie die Luft, frisch und klar nach dem Regenguss._

_Mein Hören, wenn ich dich sprechen höre. Es klingt wie Musik! Es ist mein grösstes Bemühen, dich zum Lachen zu bringen, denn dein Lachen ist der schönste Klang in meinen Ohren. Es gäbe nur einen schöneren Klang, nämlich den deiner Stimme, wenn sie sagt, dass du mich liebst._

_Mein Tastsinn, wenn ich deine Hand halten darf, wann immer ich eine Entschuldigung dafür finden kann. Deine Hände sind so zart und gleichzeitig so stark! Sie streicheln dein Kätzchen mit der zartesten Empfindung und halten den Zauberstab mit Bestimmtheit und Macht._

_Mein Geschmackssinn… ich finde nichts, was ich schreiben könnte, um ihn zu beschreiben, denn es wird wohl niemals geschehenen, mein Leben, es wird mir wohl nie vergönnt sein, deinen Geschmack zu erfahren. Ich wette, er wäre süss auf meiner Zunge, wie die Schokolade, die du auf der Deinen vergehen lässt, wie der Zucker, mit dem du deinen Tee süsst. Ich wette, er wäre süss auf deinen Lippen, von der Süssigkeit, die du grade eben in deinen Mund gesteckt hast, und ich wette, er wäre salzig und angenehm in der Beuge deines Halses, welche ich nur zu gerne küssen und lecken würde…"_

_Sirius liegt auf seinem Bauch und knabbert an seiner Feder, doch dann wirft er die Feder weg, schraubt sein Tintenfass zu und knüllt das Pergament zu einer Kugel. Der Text ist wirklich poetisch und hübsch, und gibt den beabsichtigten Empfänger des Briefes nicht preis. Heute ist es vollkommen klar, damals hätte ich aber vermutlich auch schon daraus entnehmen können, wer gemeint war, durch die kleinen Hinweise, die Sirius gibt. Hätte ich ihn damals gefunden, hätte ich wohl bald spitzgehabt, wer es war, denn es gab in Gryffindor ein paar Leute mit einer Katze und nicht wenige, die auf Süsses abfuhren. Ich hätte die Auswahl wohl auf etwa drei Personen reduzieren können und Remus wäre zuoberst auf der Liste gestanden. _

Ich schaue wieder zu den beiden hinüber, dieses Mal zu Remus und ich sehe, dass er lächelt. Er hat den Text natürlich auch gelesen und nun ist es Sirius, der rot wird.

Sirius küsst ihn. Dann schaut er uns an und meint:

„Du meine Güte, da warten wohl noch einige peinliche Situationen darauf, von euch entdeckt zu werden."

Wir verlassen das Denkarium, um die enthaltenen Erinnerungen zu diktieren. Es sind schon unendlich viele und so frage ich:

„Werdet ihr auch weiterhin noch so viel notieren? Mir scheint, dass ihr euch dafür sehr viel Zeit nehmt."

„Ich möchte es schon tun. Ich denke, dass ich es auch brauche, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass wir so gute Zeiten hatten, und dass wir uns alle so nahestanden. Denk dran, dass dies hier auch so eine Art Langzeittherapie für mich ist. Aber wenn ich hier so zusehe, dann fällt mir auf, wie sehr Wormtail uns immer hinterher gedackelt ist, habt ihr das auch bemerkt?" fragt Sirius.

„Ja, aber er ist uns damals fast ohne zu zögern in das Abenteuer Animagus gefolgt, und er hat seine Angst vor Remus' Wolf für uns überwunden," gebe ich aber zu bedenken.

„Stimmt. Ich frage mich nur, ob uns noch mehr davon auffällt, ob wir genügend Hinweise haben, nach denen wir das damals schon hätten erkennen sollen," wundert er sich.

„Bestimmt wird's die geben, Sirius. Aber damals waren wir so mitten drin, da bemerkten wir sie eben nicht. Einfach so. Rückblicken sieht man seine eigenen Fehler und die der anderen immer," wirft Lily ein.

„Lasst uns erst mal hier durchblicken," sagt Remus.

„Ja, finde ich auch," halte ich ihm die Stange.

Es ist so nutzlos, sich über die verpassten Gelegenheiten und gemachte Fehler Gedanken zu machen. Wir müssen uns mit den Fakten so abfinden, wie sie sind.


	20. Und noch mehr Erinnerungen, Teil 2

**Kapitel 19b – Und noch mehr Erinnerungen (Teil 2)**

**Lily**

Wir kehren wieder ins Denkarium zurück und beginnen mit den zwei letzten Monaten dieses Schuljahres, die letzten hastigen Büffelstunden vor den Examen und James' unzählige Versuche, mich dazu zu überreden, doch mit ihm auszugehen. Diese kommen immer dann in den Erinnerungen vor, wenn Remus oder Sirius sie selbst miterlebt haben. James war so was von plump und ungeschickt, aber er war fünfzehn, es ist nun mal so, dass Jungen mit fünfzehn nicht besondere Eleganz an den Tag legen. Was Sirius und Remus angeht…

_Es ist der letzte Tag vor den OWLS Examen. Wir sitzen am Gryffindor-Tisch und nur einige Plätze weg von den Rumtreibern. Es ist so wie üblich, James und Peter sitzen auf der einen Seite des Tisches, Remus und Sirius auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie unterhalten sich über den freien Tag, der vor uns liegt. Am nächsten Tag wird Verteidigung das erste Fach sein, in dem wir die Prüfung ablegen müssen. Die drei anderen Jungen versuchen Remus davon zu überzeugen, dass er eh der beste in dem Fach ist und dass sie ihm auf keinen Fall erlauben würden, am heutigen Tag auch nur ein Buch anzufassen._

_„Aber ich muss doch lernen…" versucht er zu widersprechen._

_„Du musst dich schonen. Du weisst, dass der Mond zunimmt und es nur grade zwei Tage sind bis zum ersten Viertel," weist Sirius ihn leise zurecht._

_„Ja, und?" fragt Remus etwas bissig._

_„Und? Er wird exakt am Abend unserer letzten Examen voll sein! Du wirst erschöpft sein und dich selber halb zu Tode quälen, Liebster! Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich dich heute mehr tun als um den See zu spazieren, oder im Gras oder in unserer Bude herumzuliegen. Keine weiteren Diskussionen erlaubt," sagt Sirius bestimmt._

_Er hat seinen Ausrutscher gar nicht bemerkt, aber Remus ist er nicht entgangen. Er schaut Sirius mit offenem Mund an und stottert:_

_„D.. du hast m… mich ‚Liebster' genannt…"_

_Sirius wird tief rot! Er schaut Remus schüchtern an, aber der entscheidet sich dafür, Sirius die Führung zu überlassen und gibt nach:_

_„Okay, aber wenn ich schlechte Noten kriege, dann bist du dran schuld, Padfoot."_

_„Wirst du nicht, Moony! Du wirst nirgends durchfallen, weil du einfach zu gut bist…" brabbelt er, doch dann gibt er auf, steht auf und verlässt die Grosse Halle in grossen Schritten._

_Remus starrt ihm nach. James schaut ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches an und meint:_

_„Wäre sicher eine gute Idee, ihm zu folgen, Moony."_

_Remus schluckt._

_„Meinst du wirklich?"_

_„Wenn du ihn auch magst, dann auf jeden Fall," gibt Peter seine Ansicht preis._

_Es ist, als ob in Remus' Gesicht eine Sonne aufgeht. Er steht rasch auf und eilt aus der Grossen Halle, nach Sirius suchend. Wir folgen ihm, als er grade durch die Eingangshalle und –tür verschwindet. Er sucht die Gegend nach Padfoot oder Sirius ab, der bereits am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang trottet. Remus setzt ihm nach und erreicht den Wald in kurzer Zeit. Er ruft nach dem Hund:_

_„Padfoot! Padfoot! Komm schon, Padfoot, bleib stehen! Lauf nicht davon, bitte!"_

_Padfoot hält an, schaut sich vorsichtig um und sieht einen heftig schnaufenden Remus hinter sich. Der lässt sich auf den Boden fallen und beginnt, das dichte Fell des Hundes zu streicheln._

_„Sirius," flüstert er, „Sirius, komm wieder zurück, bitte! Ich war doch nur ein bisschen erschrocken und konnte kaum glauben, was ich hörte. Komm schon, Siri, komm raus, ich möchte mit dir reden."_

_Sirius verwandelt sich zurück und Remus sagt:_

_„Es stört mich gar nicht, wenn du mich so ansprichst, Sirius. Du bist mein bester Freund, und ich liebe dich auch. Hab nie Angst uns zu zeigen, wie sehr du uns magst, das tun nur Leute wie deine Familie. Leute wie die Slytherins. Wir sind alle warmherzig, wir mögen uns und es ist völlig in Ordnung, jemanden mit ‚Liebster' anzusprechen, meine Mum tut das die ganze Zeit!"_

Ach du liebes Lieschen, das war nun nicht grade das Beste, was du sagen konntest, Remus, aber es scheint Sirius zu beruhigen und beide kehren ins Schloss zurück um den Tag mit den anderen zu verbringen.

_Der nächste Morgen tagt ohne Gnade und er bringt die gefürchteten Examen. Wir sitzen in der Grossen Halle über unseren Tests, die uns den ganzen Vormittag beschäftigen. Sobald es vorbei ist, dürfen wir hinaus in die Sonne, um vor den praktischen Tests am Nachmittag noch etwas Atem zu schöpfen. Ich sehe dabei zu wie Snape, die Nase tief in seinem Examensfragebogen verborgen hinausgeht und zufällig in die gleiche Richtung läuft wie die Rumtreiber grade vor ihm. Die vier haben sich unter einer grossen Buche niedergelassen, während meine Freundinnen und ich eine freie Bank am See gefunden haben. Snape setzt sich unweit von den Rumtreibern ins Gras. Sie scheinen sich zu langweilen und auf einmal sehe ich, wie Sirius und James auf ihn zugehen, obwohl er sich ihnen für einmal nicht in böser Absicht genähert zu haben scheint. Sie fangen an ihn zu verhexen und ich gehe hinüber, um sie davon abzuhalten, bevor sie ihn ernstlich verletzen und nicht nur seinen Stolz. Einige Leute haben sich um das Schauspiel herum gruppiert und selbst zwei Slytherins lachen zusammen mit den Gryffindors über Snapes Ungemach. Ich finde es ekelerregend und mische mich ein, aber als Snape wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hat, wendet er sich nicht an James und Sirius, sondern an mich, beschimpft mich mit ‚Schlammblut' und dass ich es nicht wert wäre ihm zu helfen, und überhaupt hätte er gar keine Hilfe nötig._

_„Na schön, dann werde ich mich auch in Zukunft nicht mehr weiter bemühen, Snivellus," fauche ich, sogar den hässlichen Übernamen benutzend, den James für ihn erfunden hat._

_Als ich mich mit meiner Gruppe entferne, hängt James Snape gleich wieder in die Luft und fragt grinsend, auf die herabhängende Robe deutend:_

_„Will jemand sehen, wie ich Snivvely's Unterhose runterziehe – oder besser gesagt rauf?"_

_„Igitt, James, das ist ja scheusslich! Selbst mit einem Zauberstab willst du doch sowas nicht anrühren, igitt!" antwortet eines der Mädchen, und sie scheint den anderen aus der Seele zu sprechen._

_Bevor noch weiteres geschehen kann, erklingt die Schulglocke, die uns zum Essen hereinruft._

_„Die Essensglocke rettet dich, Snivellus," sagt Sirius zu Snape._

_James lässt den Slytherin höchst unzeremoniell zu Boden plumpsen und macht sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Remus folgt ihnen natürlich und schimpft milde mit James:_

_„Das war nicht grade besonders elegant, James, weisst du… er wird nur noch mehr Gründe suchen und finden um uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Wer weiss, ob er nicht hingeht und du weisst schon was verrät…"_

_„Sorry, Remus. Es ist nur weil er uns dauernd überallhin folgt. Wir versuchen nur ihn loszuwerden. Er ist eine grössere Nervensäge als Regulus," jammert Sirius._

_Während des Essens gehe ich hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, weil ich bemerke wie Snape und Regulus die Köpfe zusammenstecken. Dieses Denkarium ist einfach wunderbar. Es ist unglaublich, welche Details ein Hirn unbewusst speichert!_

_„Ich hab' was Nettes, was du deiner Mutter über deinen verdammten Bruder erzählen kannst, Reg. Viel Vergnügen beim Zuschauen, wie sie ihn darauf behandeln wird. Er ist schwul und er hat was mit Lupin. Wenn du ihr das sagst, kannst du dich auf einen Genuss freuen…"_

Also so ist das, so zahlt er Sirius dessen Gemeinheiten heim. Er erzählt Regulus Dinge über Sirius. Wir haben ihn dessen ja schon vorher verdächtigt, aber hier haben wir den Beweis dafür, dass es so ist.

_Mehr Erinnerungen über die Examen. Die Siebtklässler brüten über ihren NEWTS, wir Fünftklässler haben die OWLS und alle stöhnen wir über den Druck der Prüfungen. Die Tests waren lang und wir mussten schnell sein, um alle Fragen zu beantworten, aber die Fragen selber waren nicht so schwierig. Es war nur wirklich sehr, sehr viel._

_Am letzten Tag der Prüfungen verschwinden die vier Jungen sobald sie können aus der Grossen Halle. Sie verschwinden durch eine Tür, die zu den Hufflepuff-Räumlichkeiten führen, zweigen aber vorher in einen weiteren Korridor ab. Sie besuchen die Küchen, und bitten die Hauselfen um einen Picknickkorb. Mit Essen und Trinken beladen marschieren sie ab ins Gelände und hinunter zur Peitschenden Weide. Sie schauen sich um, aber niemand ist in ihrer Nähe. James fordert Wormtail auf:_

_„Okay, Wormtail, mach schnell!"_

_Wormtail schlüpft unten durch und betätigt den Knoten, die drei anderen verschwinden rasch hinter ihm her in den Tunnel, der sich unter der Weide auftut. Sie machen es sich in einem der Räume gemütlich, der eingerichtet ist wie das Wohnzimmer einer alten Lady. Remus erzählt ihnen, dass er diese Tür normalerweise abgeschlossen lässt, um die Einrichtung nicht zu zerstören._

_Sie diskutieren die Examen und warten darauf, dass der Mond aufgeht. Remus verlässt sie so gegen fünf, um sich bei Poppy zu verabschieden._

_„Ach, Remus. Gut dass du dich daran erinnerst. Nicht später als acht Uhr, ja?"_

_„Ja, Madam Pomfrey, ich bin schon auf dem Weg hinunter."_

_„Sehr gut. Pass auf, dass deine Freunde nicht gesehen werden," warnt sie ihn._

_Er schaut sie erschrocken an._

_„Ich weiss, dass sie mit dir zur Peitschenden Weide gehen, aber es wäre nicht gut, wenn man sie dabei beobachtete. Es wäre schon etwas eigenartig, wenn vier da hingehen und nur drei zurückkehren, nicht wahr?"_

_„Oh. Ja, natürlich. Wir werden Acht geben."_

_„Guter Junge, Remus. Ich wünsche dir eine nicht allzu unangenehme Verwandlung."_

_Poppy umarmt Remus, eine Umarmung, die er mit einem Lächeln erwidert, und dann lässt sie ihn gehen. Es sieht fast wie ein Ritual aus, das die beiden da teilen. In anderen Erinnerungen habe ich gesehen, wie Remus dasselbe Ritual mit seiner Mutter teilt. Er kehrt zur Heulenden Hütte zurück, wo er mit seinen Freunden den Mondaufgang erwartet._

_Es ist das erste Mal, seit sie angefangen haben, Remus zu begleiten, dass sie die Heulende Hütte verlassen. Remus schliesst die Falltür nicht. Sobald er sich verwandelt hat, gehen James und Peter voraus, während Sirius den Werwolf zurückhält, bis die beiden schon sehr nahe an der Peitschenden Weide sind. Dann läuft Padfoot los, lässt aber nie zu, dass Moony ihn überholt. Prongs, mit Wormtail zwischen seinem eindrücklichen Geweih auf dem Kopf, verlässt den Gang zuerst, danach springen Padfoot und Moony hinterher. Prongs und Padfoot nehmen Moony zwischen sich._

_Es ist faszinierend, diesen Moony zu beobachten. Dies ist das erste Mal seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr, dass er während eines Vollmonds draussen ist. Er steht erst mal ganz still, hält die Nase in die Luft und schnüffelt. Dann rast er pfeilschnell los in Richtung Hogsmeade, doch Sirius ist noch schneller hinter ihm her und schiebt ihn in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Einmal sicher da drin, finden sie mehr als genug, was Moony die ganze Nacht beschäftigt. Er ist wie der Bär im riesigen Honigkessel. Er rennt herum, setzt sich auf seine Hinterläufe und heult. Sein Geheul kommt in kurzen Schreien, aber er wiederholt sie oft und mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen. Er buddelt erst mit der Schnauze, dann mit der Pfote in der Erde, wälzt sich in den Blätterhaufen auf dem Boden, dabei denkt er nicht einmal daran, sich selber zu verletzen. Padfoot ist immer mit dabei. Remus entlässt wieder und wieder ein Heulen zum Mond hinauf. Doch plötzlich wendet er sich Sirius zu und beginnt, sich mit ihm auf dem Boden zu wälzen und zu balgen. Als Prongs sich nähert, wird er von Moony böse und mit gebleckten Zähnen angeknurrt. Er zieht sich sofort wieder zurück und hält Wache. Moony schaut Peter nicht mal an, aber der ist sicher auch froh darum, der fürchtet sich da oben auf James' Kopf sicher halb zu Tode._

_Die ganze lange Sommernacht hindurch rennen sie durch den riesigen Wald, dabei begegnen sie ziemlich vielen der magischen Geschöpfe im Wald. Sirius behält ein Auge auf den Mond, um anhand der Position die Uhrzeit ungefähr im Kopf zu behalten. Er ist es auch, der die anderen auf den Weg zurück in die Hütte bringt. Sie sind alle hundemüde von der Anstrengung, schaffen es aber rechtzeitig wieder in die Hütte. Noch bevor Madam Pomfrey kommt, verschwinden die drei Animagi nach draussen._

_

* * *

_

**Sirius**

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt unseren Abschied voneinander auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ in King's Cross. Ich werde wie immer sofort zum Portschlüssel gezerrt und nach Hause gebracht. Sowie Mutter, Regulus und ich uns in Grimmauld Place befinden, wendet die kleine Kröte sich zu Mutter und sagt zuckersüss:_

_„Mum, da ist was, das solltest du über Sirius wissen…"_

_Ich starre ihn wütend an. Mutter wendet sich ihm erwartungsgemäss sofort zu und fragt:_

_„So? Was ist es denn, mein Lieber?"_

_Während Regulus ihr zu erzählen beginnt, ziehe ich mich unauffällig mit meiner Truhe zur Tür zurück, aber leider nicht schnell genug._

_„Er hat einen **Freund**, Mum, er ist ein ekelhafter kleiner Schwuler!"_

_„Was? **Sirius**!" schreit sie los und fährt mich wütend an:_

_„Ist das wahr? Ist es denn nicht genug damit, dass du dich mit niedrigstem Abschaum umgibst, mit Muggelliebenden Widerlingen, musst du uns jetzt auch noch damit beschämen, dass du schwul bist?"_

_Ich lasse den Türgriff los und stelle mich gerade vor sie hin._

_„Ja, Mutter, ich bin schwul, na und? Ja, ich habe einen Freund. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben. Wenn's dir auch nicht passt, es kümmert mich nicht, weisst du!"_

_Es ist natürlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ja, ich bin schwul, aber ich habe noch keinen Freund, wenn ich ihn auch wirklich mehr als mein Leben liebe. Und ich werde es jedem erzählen, dass ich in Remus verliebt bin, dass ich ihn über alles liebe, mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Obwohl ich noch nicht den Mut gefunden habe, es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen._

_Sie sieht zunächst so aus, als ob sie nicht mehr wüsste, was sie sagen soll. Aber dann erwischt sie mich gleich mit einem Fluch. Es ist ihr bevorzugter Boxfluch, und der erwischt mich härter als ihre Faust es je könnte, so dass meine Arme instinktiv um meinen Körper gehen, zum Schutz vor weiteren Hieben und inneren Verletzungen. Die Boxhiebe scheinen an diesem Tag nicht aufhören zu wollen, ich gehe auf die Knie und rolle mich zu einer Kugel zusammen, aber kein Laut kommt von meinen Lippen. Ich habe so etwas eh erwartet. Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, da ich ja meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen kann. Regulus steht da, mit einem zufriedenen, hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, dann nimmt er seine Truhe auf als wäre nichts los und verschwindet hinauf in sein Zimmer. So war es immer, wenn er mich bei den Eltern angeschwärzt hat. Er schaut vergnügt zu und verschwindet dann seelenruhig vom Ort des Geschehens. Ich möchte die kleine Ratte so gern erwürgen wie Snape! Nur der Gedanke daran, dass ich nie so etwas tun würde, lässt mich die Schläge stoisch ertragen. Bevor sie aufhören, verliere ich das Bewusstsein._

_Damit ist auch die Erinnerung durch. Die nächste ist wohl noch schlimmer. Ich weiss, was jetzt kommt. Es ist mein Vater, der mich zu zwingen versucht, mich den Todessern anzuschliessen. Ich war immer davon überzeugt, dass er so erpicht darauf war, dass entweder Regulus oder ich den Todessern beitreten würden, um zu vermeiden, dass er selbst es musste. Er ist nicht der Schlauste unter dem Himmel, aber schlau genug, dass er wusste was es zu bedeuten hätte, sollte er sich je beugen und vor dem Schlammblut auf die Knie gehen: pure Sklaverei. Denn mein Vater wusste sehr wohl, dass Riddles Vater ein Muggel war. Und er war schliesslich ein Black. Kein Black würde sich vor einem Schlammblut verbeugen. Da er zwei Söhne hatte, konnte er einen problemlos entbehren, der andere konnte dann die Familie weiterführen. Da er natürlich lieber Regulus als Erben haben wollte, sollte ich dazu gezwungen werden, ein Todesser zu werden, ich sollte sein Beitrag zur Sache werden._

_Und da kommt's auch schon. Ich sehe mich selber auf dem Boden meines Zimmers erwachen, von einem der vielen Male, an dem ich nach dem Ende meines fünften Schuljahres bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geschlagen wurde. Die Aussicht auf wirklich gute Noten für meine Schulleistungen ist ihnen egal, interessiert sie nicht einmal. Regulus, der seine üblichen Noten heimgebracht hat, die ihn grade eben in die nächste Klasse befördern, scheint viel wichtiger. Dass er sogar eine Warnung erhalten hat, dass er nächstes Jahr nur unter grossem Vorbehalt in die nächste Klasse versetzt wird, scheint auch nichts auszumachen. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Regulus es geschafft hat, diese Warnung irgendwie aus seinem Schulbericht zu entfernen, bevor die Eltern ihn zu sehen bekamen._

_Die Tür öffnet sich und Vater tritt ein. Er wirft einen eiskalten Blick auf mich und fragt mit noch frostigerer Stimme:_

_„Nun? Hast du genug? Wirst du dich jetzt benehmen? In wenigen Stunden wirst du dich den Rängen des Dunklen Lords anschliessen, steh jetzt auf und bereite dich vor!"_

_Da ich mich nicht einen Millimeter bewege, versucht Vater den Enervate Zauber, mit wenig Erfolg. Immerhin, ich kann mich aufrichten, aber ich sage trotzig:_

_„Nein, ich werde mich den Todessern ganz bestimmt **nicht** anschliessen, Vater, darauf kannst du lange warten. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Es ist ausserdem ein Verbrechen und ich bin kein Verbrecher und will auch keiner werden."_

_„Ich werde dich lehren, mir zu widersprechen Sirius Black. **Crucio!**"_

_Für etwa zwei Minuten werde ich unter der Folter gehalten. Ich wälze mich auf dem Boden und schreie. Dann verlässt Vater mich und versperrt die Tür von aussen. Für einen Moment bin ich unfähig, mich auch nur zu bewegen, so sehr fühle ich die Schmerzen und den Schock immer noch. Doch dann registriert mein Hirn die Tatsache, dass ich hier eingesperrt bin und gezwungen sein werde, wenn ich es nicht irgendwie schaffe, aus dem Haus zu entkommen. Jetzt ist es mir egal, ob ich verbotenerweise zaubere, aber ich mache einen Hechtsprung zu meiner Truhe, um meinen Zauberstab hervorzuholen. Seit ich ‚nach Hause' gekommen bin, habe ich die Truhe kaum berührt, daher werde ich fürs Packen keine Zeit verschwenden müssen. Ich schaue nach Toms Käfig, rufe ihn von seiner Stange her und schicke ihn zu James._

_„Ich komme gleich nach dahin, Tom, bitte geh! Flieh!"_

_Ich öffne das Fenster, um die Eule hinauszulassen. Dann schaue ich mich im Zimmer um und greife, was ich von meinem Zeug noch benötige und stopfe alles in die Truhe. Zum Glück ist es eine mit diesen wunderbaren Vergrösserungs- und Federgewichtszaubern. Ich schmeisse den Inhalt meines Schrankes hinein und alles, was ich sonst noch behalten will, dann nehme ich meinen Wecker, den ich zu einem Portschlüssel programmiere. Ich erinnere mich bitter daran, dass wir mal einen Witz darüber gemacht haben, dass es vielleicht mal nötig sein würde, mein Elternhaus fluchtartig verlassen zu müssen. Darauf sahen wir nach, wie man einen Portschlüssel verzaubert und hier bin ich nun… ich setze mich auf meine Truhe, damit die mitkommt, nehme den Wecker und berühre ihn mit dem Zauberstab:_

_„Portus!" flüstere ich und im nächsten Moment verschwinde ich von meinem Zimmer und lande auf der Eingangstreppe vor der Haustür der Potters. Ich hatte bisher nur Bilder davon gesehen, aber die haben als Vorlage für die Programmierung längstens gereicht. Dann verliere ich das Bewusstsein._

_Die nächste Erinnerung kommt, als ich mein Bewusstsein wieder erlange. James, der mit gekreuzten Beinen neben mir auf dem Bett sitzt, grinst und freut sich:_

_„Padfoot! Endlich! Mum hatte schon grosse Sorge um dich… ich gehe und sage ihr, dass du aufgewacht bist."_

_Nie war ich mehr erleichtert, James' grinsende Visage zu sehen als in diesem Moment. Er rast aus dem Zimmer, nur um Minuten später mit einer lächelnden Tante Dorea zurückzukehren._

_„Hallo Sirius! Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass du wach bist. Du warst ganze zwei Tage bewusstlos und es war schon ein ziemliches Stück Arbeit, dich nach dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu behandeln. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" fragt sie._

_Ich schlucke._

_„Okay, glaube ich. Tut alles ein bisschen weh. Und mir ist etwas schwindlig."_

_„Das ist in Ordnung, dann haben die Zaubertränke gewirkt. Es wird in etwa einem weiteren Tag vorüber sein. Charlus wird jedoch noch ein paar Fragen zu diesem Fluch haben, Sirius, ist das in Ordnung?"_

_„Ich denke. – Gab's eine Eule wegen meiner Magie?"_

_„Ja, natürlich, aber keine Angst. Als wir denen sagten, dass du offenbar einem Cruciatus-Fluch in die Arme gelaufen bist, war es klar, dass du so schnell wie möglich weg musstest und die Sache wurde als Selbstverteidigung eingestuft. Wird nicht mal eine Anhörung geben. Du bist also aus dem Schneider."_

_Ich bin noch mehr erleichtert, was sie klar erkennt, denn sie lächelt und verwuschelt meine Haare._

_„Du kommst wieder auf die Beine, Sirius, und jetzt bleibst du erst mal hier."_

_Sie nimmt mich in die Arme und ich murmle meinen Dank in sie hinein:_

_„Danke, Tante Dorea! Ich will nie wieder dorthin zurückgehen!"_

_Ein Sprung zur nächsten Erinnerung. Nun ist es Mr. Potter, der an meinem Bett sitzt. Wir sind allein und er schaut mich mit ernstem Gesicht an:_

_„Ich brauche noch deine Geschichte, Sirius, selbst wenn es wehtut, sie zu berichten. Meine Frau hat festgestellt, dass du alle Anzeichen zeigtest, die Opfer von Cruciatus-Flüchen normalerweise aufweisen. Sie ist überzeugt, dass dich jemand diesem Fluch ausgesetzt hat. Was ist geschehen?"_

_„Mein Vater wollte, dass ich ein Todesser werde. Er hat versucht, mich durch endlose Schläge dazu zu bringen, dass ich zustimme. Als das immer noch nicht reichte, hat er mich dann mit dem Cruciatus erwischt…"_

_Mr. Potter nickt und sagt:_

_„Das war so in etwa das, was ich erwartet habe, Sirius. Du weisst, dass wir das anzeigen müssen, nicht wahr? Es war kein Problem, dich wegen der Zauberei Minderjähriger vom Haken zu bekommen, wir konnten durch deinen Zustand leicht beweisen, dass du dich nicht anders aus deiner Lage befreien konntest als durch den Gebrauch von Zauberei. Die Schulbehörden wissen nur, dass du einen Zauber benutzt hast und wir haben ihnen nicht gesagt, welchen Zauber. Wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass du mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hier angekommen bist, denn wir konnten denen ja nicht mitteilen, dass du einen Portschlüssel gemacht hast. Das würde dich dann wirklich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Aber die Anwendung eines Cruciatus-Fluches ist ein Offizialdelikt, wir müssen jeden anzeigen und strafrechtlich verfolgen, der einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anwendet."_

_„Bitte! Können wir nicht einfach sagen, dass er mich lebensbedrohlich verflucht hat, aber nicht, womit? Ich habe Angst, was passieren könnte, wenn jemand versuchen wollte, meinen Vater zu überführen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er sich rausreden könnte. Sie wissen doch, wieviel Einfluss Vater aufs Ministerium hat."_

_„Leider weiss ich das. Bist du sicher?"_

_Ich nicke._

_„Solange ich nicht wieder dorthin zurückkehren muss…"_

_„Nein, ich denke, dass wir das zu verhindern wissen. Vielleicht wollen sie das auch gar nicht mehr so sehr, denn bisher hat noch keiner versucht, unser Haus einzurennen und dich zurückzufordern. Ich stimme dir bei, dass eine Anzeige vermutlich unter den Teppich gekehrt würde, traurig aber wahr. In ein paar Monaten wirst du sowieso volljährig, und bis dahin bist du bei uns mehr als willkommen, lieber Junge. Du verdienst es, von dieser Familie wegzukommen. Mein Sohn hat mir gesagt, dass es für dich dort immer schon sehr schwierig gewesen ist?"_

_Ich sehe, wie mein jüngeres Selbst den Kopf hängenlässt und flüstert:_

_„Das wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Sir."_

_Mr. Potter hebt mein Kinn und schaut mir in die Augen:_

_„Ist dies schon mehr vorgekommen, Sirius?"_

_„Nicht der Cruciatus, aber sonst allerlei… ich war schon oft tagelang bewusstlos," gebe ich zu._

_Mr. Potter seufzt, dann beugt er sich vor und nimmt mich in die Arme._

_„Nie wieder, Sirius," verspricht er, „Du wirst nie wieder unter diesen Monstern zu leiden haben. Wir werden sehen, wie sie reagieren werden, denn die werden wohl bald wissen, wo du bist. Dorea ist bereit, ihnen ihre Meinung tüchtig zu geigen. Wie du weisst, ist sie die Tante von beiden deiner Eltern, bisher haben sie sie noch nicht vom Stammbaum gestrichen also werden ihre Worte doch eine Kleinigkeit wert sein."_

_Gleich die nächste Erinnerung ist der Besuch von Onkel Alphard, der schon zwei Tage später im Haus steht, nachdem er meine Eule erhalten hat. Er ist sofort da und spricht mit mir und dann mit Tante Dorea, die sich uns in meinem Zimmer anschliesst._

_„Dorea, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, dass Sirius aus diesem Haus raus ist! Er wurde von Anfang an miserabel behandelt und mich haben sie so gut sie konnten, ferngehalten, so dass ich ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Ich werde für seinen Unterhalt vollständig aufkommen, alles, was er für die Schule braucht und so und bitte sage es mich, ich gebe dir auch gerne etwas für seinen Aufenthalt hier. Kleider, Bücher, Spielsachen, egal was. Damit sind nun zwei der fünf Kinder seiner Generation in Sicherheit."_

_„Das ist lieb von dir, Alphard, aber er fällt uns nicht zur Last, wir kommen gerne für ihn auf. Über die Jahre habe ich einige schlimme Geschichten darüber gehört, wie sie Sirius behandelt haben. Du hast ganz recht, er verdient die Erholung."_

_„Sag's mir nur ruhig. Ich komme zumindest für sein Taschengeld auf. Ich bin sicher, dass du lieber hier bei deinem besten Freund bleiben möchtest, nicht wahr, Sirius?"_

_„Wenn ich darf, Onkel Alphard! Aber ich möchte auch mit dir im Kontakt bleiben."_

_„Natürlich, mein Lieber. Jetzt, wo du aus diesem entsetzlichen Haus endlich raus bist, werde ich dich gerne regelmässig besuchen. Ich muss nächste Woche auf eine Geschäftsreise in die Schweiz reisen, wenn du und James Lust habt, dürft ihr mich gerne begleiten."_

_„In die Schweiz? Das ist da, wo Remus in den Sommerferien immer wohnt," verrate ich._

_„Ach ja? Na, dann schreib ihm doch 'ne Eule und frag ihn, ob ihr zwei ihn besuchen könnt. Ich nehme euch dann gerne mit dahin. Weisst du auch, wo genau Remus wohnt?"_

_„Er sagte, dass es ganz in der Nähe der Hauptstadt ist."_

_„Bern. Ich habe geschäftlich in Zürich zu tun, aber das ist nicht weit weg. Es sollte kein Problem sein, euch dort abzuladen, wenn Remus' Eltern einverstanden sind."_

_Tante Dorea sieht nachdenklich aus. Vielleicht überlegt sie, ob ein Vollmond in der Zeitspanne liegt, aber ich sehe, wie ich sie beruhige:_

_„Keine Angst, Tante Dorea, es gibt keinen in den nächsten zwei Wochen, er ist grade vorbei."_

_Sie versteht, nickt und lächelt._

_„Dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mr. und Mrs Lupin etwas gegen euren Besuch haben könnten, Sirius. Willst du, dass ich die Eule schreibe?"_

_„Bitte, Tantchen!"_

_„Dann tue ich es auch. Wir bleiben in Verbindung, Alphard?"_

_„Aber natürlich, Tantchen. Ich muss am Montag weg und werde eine Woche später zurückkehren, falls die Verhandlungen zu einem guten Abschluss kommen werden."_

_„Sehr schön. Ich schicke also Fanny den Brief."_

_Das war natürlich eine wunderbare Wende in meinem Leben! In den nächsten Tagen erhole ich mich mit Hilfe einiger potenter Zaubertränke meiner Grosstante gänzlich von den Flüchen und dann kommt die Eule der Lupins zurück, die den Potters mitteilt, dass James und ich herzlich eingeladen sind, einige Ferientage bei ihnen zu verbringen._

_Es macht Spass, uns beiden Jungen beim Freudentanz durch die riesige Eingangshalle von Seaview Manor zuzusehen. Auch Mr. Potter schaut schmunzelnd dabei zu._

_Dann erscheint Onkel Alphard wieder und bringt uns per Portschlüssel direkt zu den Lupins. So direkt, dass wir mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer landen! Sie heissen uns drei herzlich willkommen und bedanken sich bei meinem Onkel dafür, dass er uns sicher zu ihnen transportiert hat. Remus steht da und strahlt über alle Backen, denn seine sonst eher einsamen Sommerferien haben grade sehr viel mehr Inhalt erhalten. Er zieht uns hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo ein zusätzliches Bett aufgestellt worden ist, damit wir alle drei in seinem Zimmer übernachten können._

_„Wir haben meinen Onkel, meine Tante und meine Cousine zu Gast, das bedeutet, dass wir alle drei hier drin hausen müssen – einer von euch beiden muss mit mir mein Bett teilen, aber das ist zum Glück gross genug," bemerkt Remus._

_„Das kann Sirius tun, du weisst doch, wie sehr ich schnarche…" erklärt James sofort._

_Dann bekommen wir Bilder von einem sehr netten Urlaub mit Remus zusammen zu sehen. Wir lernen seine Cousinen Céline und Sabine, sowie seinen Cousin Yves kennen, die alle in Beauxbatons zur Schule gehen. Und wir lernen die Ritters kennen, Mrs Lupins ältere Schwester und deren Mann, sowie deren Tochter Melina. Remus' Onkel ist ein Diplomat und ein Muggel. Normalerweise lebt die Familie im Ausland, aber im Sommer sind sie oft zuhause und wohnen dann entweder bei Mrs Lupins Schwester Carine oder bei den Lupins. Leider ist Melina ein Squib, aber sie macht nicht den Eindruck, dass es sie heftig stört. Wir ziehen sie deswegen auch nicht auf, denn sie ist ein feines Mädel. Sie ist nur ein paar wenige Monate jünger als Remus und ich. Da sie und ihre Eltern die beiden Gästezimmer im Haus bewohnen, sind James und ich dazu verdonnert, bei Remus zu schlafen, was uns aber überhaupt nicht stört. Damit sich alle verstehen, gibt Mrs Lupin James und mir einen Zaubertrank, der uns die Sprache erschliesst._

_Wir sieben sind die ganze Zeit unterwegs, im Wald, beim Besenfangen, wir hören Remus' Muggelmusik, gehen in die Stadt, den Tierpark und ins Schwimmbad. An einem Tag macht Mrs Lupin mit uns einen Ausflug in die Berge und wir machen auch eine Fahrt auf dem Thuner See._

_Es war ein absoluter Traum für mich. Ich war noch nicht einmal je gross in England herumgekommen und jetzt befand ich mich auf einmal in der Schweiz, das war wirklich wie direkt aus dem Märchentraum. James und ich fürchteten den Tag, an dem wir wieder nach England zurückkehren mussten, weil es uns beiden bei diesen freundlichen Menschen so gut gefiel. Nach dem Austausch einiger Eulen erklärt sich Mr. Potter bereit, uns eine weitere Woche später abzuholen._

_Noch mehr Spass. Wir sprechen mit Remus' Cousin und Cousinen über unsere jeweiligen Schulen und vergleichen sie. Der Unterricht scheint einigermassen ähnlich zu sein, aber was sie von der Schule erzählen, klingt grossartig! Wir besuchen sie auch bei sich zu Hause, lernen ihre Eltern kennen und bekommen ihre Schulroben zu sehen._

_Mitten in die Ferientage in der Schweiz platzen die Eulen, welche die Resultate unserer OWLs mit sich bringen. Wir finden sie, als wir zum Frühstück an den Tisch kommen._

_„Worauf wartet ihr, ihr Jungs, macht sie schon auf!" fordert Mrs Lupin uns auf._

_„Was ist denn da drin?" fragt Melina neugierig._

_„OWLS!" stöhnt Remus._

_„Komm schon, Remus, du hast doch keine Angst vor deinen Noten, oder?" neckt Melina ihn._

_Sie mag ja ein Squib sein, aber offensichtlich hat sie genügend Zeit im Lupin-Haushalt verbracht um zu wissen, was die OWLS bedeuten. Remus starrt sie wütend an und seufzt, doch dann macht er den Umschlag mit einem Messer auf und zieht den Inhalt heraus. Drei Pergamente kommen zum Vorschein. James ist schon eine Etappe weiter und liest seine grade durch._

_„Ja! Ich habe acht Stück geschafft!" ruft er._

_„Ist das gut?" erkundigt sich Melina._

_„Das ist ziemlich gut, Melina. Ich habe auch acht, James!" sagt Remus, nun schon viel ruhiger._

_„Was sind deine Noten?" fragt James._

_„O in Verteidigung, Geschichte und Zauberkunst, E in Transfiguration, Arithmantik und Alte Runen, A in Zaubertränke und Astronomie."_

_„Zaubertränke? Du hast einen OWL in Zaubertränke? Wow, Remus, das ist grossartig!" rufe ich, während ich grade meine eigenen Zensuren begutachte._

_„Und du, Padfoot?" fragt James._

_„Zehn. O in Verteidigung, Transfiguration, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik, E in Alte Runen, Astronomie, Geschichte, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde," verrate ich._

_Sie starren mich alle an. Das sind zehn OWLS und von denen sind fünf mit O und fünf mit E benotet._

_„Wow, Sirius! Wäre nicht erstaunt, wenn du mit dieser Leistung Evans hinter dir gelassen hast, wäre ich nicht erstaunt," sagt James anerkennend._

_Auch Mrs Lupin macht mir ein Kompliment: "James hat recht, das ist eine wirklich feine Leistung, Sirius."_

_"Kann ich nur beistimmen, Sirius, damit gehörst du sicher zu den Klassenbesten," findet auch Mr. Lupin._

_"Danke! Ich bin wirklich komplett überrascht. Ich dachte mir, dass die Prüfungen sehr gut gelaufen sind, aber nicht so gut! Vor allem nicht in Alte Runen und Kräuterkunde."_

_"Jedenfalls für das Bisschen, was du gearbeitet hast…" grummelt Remus._

_"Du brauchst dich aber nicht zu beklagen, Liebster, du hast ebenfalls ausgezeichnet abgeschnitten. Schau dir nur mal dein Notenblatt an! In den wenigen Fächern, in denen du keinen OWL geschafft hast, fehlte ja nur ganz wenig. Jetzt kannst du dich auf deine NEWTS-Fächer konzentrieren und darin dafür umso besser abschneiden," tröstet Mrs Lupin ihren Sohn._

_"Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei, Mum. Ich hab sie verpatzt und das ärgert mich!"_

_"Ach komm schon, du hast fantastische Noten und viele dieser Prüfungen waren ganz kurz vor dem Vollmond," insistiere ich._

_"Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich ärgere," gibt Remus zu, "aber lass dir deine Freude nicht dadurch verderben, du warst grossartig. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens einer von uns Evans die Stange gehalten hat."_

_"Das sollte mein Spruch sein, Moony!" protestiert James._

_Ich grinse. Doch dann denke ich an was anderes und sage, diesmal richtig ärgerlich:_

_"Zu denken, dass Regulus' Aussicht, grade mal genügend Punkte zusammengekratzt zu haben, um in die nächste Klasse versetzt zu werden meine Eltern mehr begeistert als mein Top-Score in den OWLS sagt einiges über sie aus, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, die müssen völlig unnatürliche Eltern sein…"_

_"Warte nur bis zur offiziellen Rangfolge," sagt James kichernd._

_"Ich bin auf alle Fälle im obersten Viertel mit diesen Noten. Was schaffen die meisten Leute? Fünf, wenn's hoch kommt, sechs OWLS."_

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt James und mich auf dem Rückweg zu den Potters. In einer weiteren sehen wir, wie James und ich in seinem Zimmer sitzen und einfach nur plaudern. Das nächste Schuljahr sollte wieder etwas weniger stressig sein und so überlegen wir uns, welche Fächer wir wählen sollen. Dann fragt James mich plötzlich:_

_"Du magst Remus, nicht wahr?"_

_"Natürlich mag ich Remus, James. Das tun wir doch alle, oder nicht?"_

_"Peter und ich mögen ihn nicht auf die selbe Art wie du, Siri."_

_"Was willst du damit sagen?" frage ich und stelle mich dumm._

_Es war nicht schwer, Snapes Drohung abzuwimmeln, allen meine sexuelle Orientierung bekanntzugeben, ich hätte meinen Kopf geradehalten und es einfach abschütteln können. Aber James spricht davon, Remus zu mögen, also muss er ja einen gewissen Verdacht geschöpft haben, dass ich in meinen zweiten besten Freund verliebt bin. Ich spüre, wie die Röte in meinem Gesicht aufsteigt._

_"Ich hab gesehen, wie ihr beiden euch gegenseitig anschaut. War nicht schwer festzustellen, dass es so ungefähr die selbe Art ist, wie ich Lily anschaue," sagt James etwas trocken._

_"Wir schauen uns gegenseitig an? Remus guckt mich an?"_

_"Sirius! Bist du so dämlich oder tust du nur so? Du hast grade **zehn** satte OWLS kassiert und merkst nicht mal, dass dein bester Freund dich 'so' anschaut? Komm schon!"_

_"Nein, habe ich nicht gemerkt. Wäre aber nicht unglücklich, wenn er es täte," gebe ich zu._

_James grinst._

_"Na also! Willst du, dass ich ihn ein bisschen aushorche, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind?"_

_"Du meinst, ihn fragen, ob er mich auch mag, oder was?"_

_"Ja. Obschon ich da schon ziemlich sicher bin. So wie ich ihn kenne, wagt er es vielleicht bloss nicht, dich anzusprechen. Du weisst doch wie er ist. Er hat vermutlich tödliche Angst, dich als Freund zu verlieren, wenn er es anspricht und du anders denkst."_

_"Bei Merlin, James, was glaubst du wohl, was **mein** Problem ist? Genau das! Ich will nicht etwas von mir geben und dann feststellen, dass ihm das vollkommen gegen den Strich geht."_

_Die Erinnerung endet nachdem James mir versichert, dass vermutlich nichts dergleichen passieren wird. Wir befinden uns wieder einmal in der Küche bei den Lupins in der Schweiz. Remus ist mit seiner Mum alleine._

_"Ist etwas zwischen dir und Sirius, Liebster?" fragt seine Mutter ihn._

_Das war wohl grade, nachdem wir zurückgereist sind. Melina ist nicht da, somit haben Mutter und Sohn genügend Privatsphäre, um offen sprechen zu können._

_"**Nein**!" protestiert Remus etwas zu hastig und zu laut._

_"Aber du hättest gern wenn etwas wäre, nicht wahr?" fragt sie weiter._

_Remus lässt den Kopf hängen. Dann seufzt er und gibt zu:_

_"Ja, aber das heisst nicht, dass er je… ich will diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen, Maman. Wenn ich was anspreche - du weisst, wie die Blacks sind, die haben ihm bestimmt eingehämmert, wie unnatürlich und falsch das ist…"_

_Mrs Lupin lächelt._

_"So, wie ich Sirius in den vergangenen Tagen kennengelernt habe, würde ich sagen, dass es nicht mehr braucht, als ihm sowas zu sagen, damit er hingeht und genau das tut… vermutlich denkt er, dass es die beste Sache der Welt ist, nur weil seine Eltern sich darüber aufregen."_

_Remus schaut wieder auf. Dann grinst er, schluckt und stimmt schliesslich bei:_

_"Stimmt, das würde er tun. Aber Mum, was ist, wenn…" Remus bricht ab._

_"Wenn was, Liebster?"_

_"Wenn ich lieber mit einem Jungen zusammen wäre, statt mit 'nem Mädchen, wärst du dann böse?"_

_"Nein, Remus, ich wäre nie auf etwas böse, was dich glücklich macht. Du hast es schon so schwer genug, glücklich und unbeschwert zu sein, und die Kreise, in denen du dich unbefangen bewegen kannst, sind sehr klein. Dass du dich in einen Jungen anstatt in ein Mädchen verliebt hast, macht da gar nichts. Und ich mag Sirius."_

_"Er ist nett, nicht wahr?" Remus fragt und sein Gesicht nimmt einen verträumten Ausdruck an._

_Mrs Lupin lacht und klopft ihm auf den Rücken._

_"Du wirst es schon richten, Remus, das tust du ja immer. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, weisst du das?"_

_"Danke, Mum."_

_"Habt ihr schon abgemacht, wann ihr eure Schulsachen einkaufen wollt?"_

_"Noch nicht. Wir warten bis nach dem Vollmond."_

_"Auch gut."_

_Nach dieser folgen weitere Erinnerungen zwischen Remus und seinen Cousins und Cousinen, sowie von meinen und James' Erinnerungen. Onkel Alphard kommt ein paar Mal zu Besuch, aber selbst ich merke, dass er nicht gut aussieht. Obwohl er der jüngste Bruder meines Vaters ist, sieht er aus als wäre er schon fast am Sterben. Er bestätigt es mir, als er mir Geld bringt, mit dem ich meine Ausrüstung für Hogwarts einkaufen kann. Ich brauche neue Schulroben, muss mein Zaubertränkekit auffüllen, die Schulbücher, Federn und anderes kleines Material einkaufen. Er überreicht mir eine Börse, die fast hundert Galleonen enthält._

_"Das ist für dein Schuljahr und deine Schuleinkäufe, Sirius. Glaubst du, dass es reicht?"_

_"Das ist mehr als genug, Onkel Alphard! Für die Einkäufe brauche ich vielleicht zehn Galleonen."_

_"Der Rest gehört dir, Sirius. - Weisst du schon, wann ihr in die Diagon Alley gehen werdet?"_

_"Ja, nächsten Dienstag in einer Woche."_

_"Sehr gut. Kannst du mir dann etwa zwei Stunden widmen? Ich möchte dich und Andromeda zu meinem Anwalt mitnehmen."_

_Ich schaue ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, aber er lächelt nur._

_"Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmassnahme, um sicher zu sein, dass Andromeda und du erhaltet, was euch zusteht. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass irgendjemand sonst aus dem Black Clan seine gierigen Finger nach dem ausstreckt, was ich in den letzten Jahrzehnten erarbeitet habe. - Das ist jedoch eine wichtige Sache, Sirius. Ich bin ziemlich krank. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich gar manchen Käfer aufgelesen, und nicht alle daraus resultierenden Krankheiten konnten vollständig geheilt werden. Sie haben einige meiner inneren Organe soweit geschwächt, dass nicht einmal mehr die Magie mich heilen kann. Aus diesem Grund weiss ich nicht, wie lange es mir vergönnt ist, dir beizustehen. Deshalb will ich vorher sicherstellen, dass du von deiner Familie unabhängig werden kannst. Die Potters sehen gut zu dir und sie haben versprochen, es auf jeden Fall zu tun, bis du Hogwarts verlässt und vermutlich auch noch länger! Aber jetzt sei nicht schon vorzeitig traurig, ich bin ja noch da und ich versuche, so lange da zu sein, wie du mich brauchst, ja?"_

_Ich schaue das einzige Familienmitglied, dem ich Vertrauen und Respekt entgegenbringen kann und das ich liebe mit ängstlichem Blick an. Jetzt, da ich endlich direkten Kontakt mit ihm haben kann, will ich ihn nicht verlieren! Aber ich verspreche ihm, ihn an diesem Dienstag um zwei Uhr nachmittags bei Florean Fortescue zu treffen._

_"Ausgezeichnet, Sirius, ich werde Andromeda bitten, dich dort abzuholen."_

_In der nächsten Erinnerung treffen wir Remus und seine Eltern im Tropfenden Kessel, um gemeinsam einkaufen zu gehen. Remus scheint sich vom letzten Vollmond schon wieder erholt zu haben. Er lächelt wie immer und wir warten alle auf Peter, dann gehen wir auf die Jagd nach unseren Schulsachen._

_"Ich kann nur bis um zwei. Können wir ein spätes Mittagessen bei Fortescue einschalten? Mein Onkel Alphard hat mich gebeten, zu seinen Anwälten zu kommen," teile ich den anderen mit._

_"Ja, natürlich! Mum hat's mir schon gesagt. Wir gehen dann einfach heim und dein Onkel begleitet dich nach Hause," versichert mir James._

_"Ah, gut!"_

_"Was will denn dein Onkel mit dir?" fragt Peter._

_"Ich glaube, es hängt mit seinem Testament zusammen. Er möchte Andy und mir einiges erklären. Ihr kennt doch meine Cousine Andy? Sie ist Bella's älteste Schwester und die einzige in ihrer Familie, die normal ist," erkläre ich._

_"Oh."_

_"Also, dann lasst uns gehen!"_

_Wir machen uns auf den vertrauten Weg durch die Läden in der Gasse und kaufen unsere Sachen. Schliesslich lassen wir uns alle auf einen Sitz bei Florean Fortescue fallen und dort findet Andy uns etwas vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt. Sie hat ihren Mann dabei und stellt uns ihre kleine Tochter vor, Nymphadora, die inzwischen eine niedliche kleine Bohne von sieben Jahren ist. Ich habe sie bis jetzt noch nicht einmal kennengelernt! Andy stellt alle einander vor und setzt sich an den Tisch._

_"Wir haben im Tropfenden Kessel gegessen, aber ein kleines Dessert hat ja noch Platz," meint sie lachend._

_Nymphadoras kleines Näschen rümpft sich zufrieden und dann blinzeln wir alle, denn im nächsten Moment hat sie nicht mehr schwarze, sondern knallblaue Haare._

_"Was ist **das** denn?" frage ich und deute auf das Kind._

_Andy verzaubert das Haar wieder schwarz und wendet sich zunächst an ihre Tochter:_

_"Dora, was habe ich dir gesagt? Du darfst das in der Öffentlichkeit nicht tun, nicht einmal unabsichtlich!"_

_"Sorry, Mum."_

_Andy erklärt uns, dass ihre Tochter ein Metamorphmagus ist und erklärt, dass das bedeutet, dass die Kleine sich in alles einfach verwandeln kann, was sie will._

_"Aber es ist noch sehr schwer für sie, es zu kontrollieren und sich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit plötzlich völlig zu verändern."_

* * *

**Remus**

_Dies hier ist Sirius' Erinnerung. Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen, wer die jeweilige Erinnerung beigesteuert hat, aber als wir Sirius und Andy folgen, ist es sofort klar. Ich sehe ihm nach, Sehnsucht in meinen Augen, aber ich tue so als ob nichts wäre._

_"Kennst du den Weg, Andy?" fragt Sirius._

_"Ja, Sirius, deshalb ist Onkel Alphard auch direkt hingegangen. Komm, es ist nicht sehr weit."_

_Sie folgen zunächst der Diagon Alley, und nach etwa der Hälfte zweigt Andy ab in eine Nebengasse, wo sie am vierten Haus anklopft. Die Tür wird geöffnet und Andy stellt ihre Begleiter vor:_

_"Wir werden erwartet. Mein Name ist Andromeda Tonks-Black, dies sind mein Mann Edward Tonks und meine Tochter Nymphadora. Und dies ist mein Cousin Sirius Black."_

_"Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren, bitte treten Sie gleich hier ein, denn Sie werden in der Tat erwartet. Ich glaube, die Herren haben ihre Vorkonferenz soeben beendet," begrüsst ein junger Zauberer sie. Ich erkenne vom Gesicht her einen ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts, ein Ravenclaw, der etwa zwei Jahre zuvor abgegangen ist._

_"Danke sehr."_

_Die Gruppe wird direkt in ein Konferenzzimmer geleitet. Ausser Sirius' Onkel befinden sich dort bereits drei andere Herren unterschiedlichen Alters. Zwei sind definitiv als sehr alt zu bezeichnen; der dritte ist so etwa in Alphard Blacks Alter, um die sechzig. Sie erheben sich alle, als die jüngeren Familienmitglieder den Raum betreten._

_Onkel Alphard begrüsst zunächst Andromeda mit einem Kuss auf ihre Hand und ihre Wangen._

_"Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen, dich zu sehen, meine Liebe. Wie geht es dir?"_

_"Hallo, Onkel Alphard. Mir geht's blendend, nicht so wie dir, will mir scheinen…"_

_"Ja, leider sieht's nicht sehr gut aus. Es tut mir doch ein bisschen weh, dass ich diese schnöde Welt offenbar vor meinen vermaledeiten Brüdern verlassen muss, aber da gibt's offenbar leider nichts dran zu rütteln. Es ist wie es ist. Diese drei Herren hier sind meine Anwälte, welche soeben mit mir ausbaldowert habe, was ich besitze, und wie wir das am besten auf euch zwei verteilen. Darf ich vorstellen? Mr. Lynton, Mr. Quigley und Mr. Blake. Liebe Freunde, gerne stelle ich euch meine bezaubernde Nichte Andromeda Tonks-Black vor, ihren Gatten Edward und ihre Tochter Nymphadora vor, sowie meinen lieben Neffen Sirius Black. Sie werden die Haupterben meines Vermögens sein."_

_"Na, da wird sich der Rest des Clans ja freuen," murmelt Sirius, aber begrüsst höflich die bereits Anwesenden._

_Alphard und Andromeda lachen beide. Dann sagt Alphard fröhlich:_

_"Und wir setzen uns heute genau deshalb zusammen, um ihnen diese Freude zu bereiten, Sirius, und zu verhindern, dass ihr beide beim Lesen des Testaments Überraschungen begegnet. Ich weiss nicht, inwiefern du über die Erbgesetze in der magischen Welt Bescheid weisst, Sirius, aber ich bin leider dazu verpflichtet, allen nahen Angehörigen etwas zu hinterlassen, sonst kann mein Testament von ihnen angefochten werden. Das wollen wir auf jeden Fall verhindern. Es gibt ein Minimum, was vererbt werden muss, und das ist ein Knut und die Verwandtschaftsgrade, die berücksichtigt werden müssen schliessen meine Geschwister und deren Kinder mit ein, nicht aber deren verheiratete Partner, da ich keine eigenen Kinder habe. Es wird ja so ein trauriger Tag sein, wenn ich ihre Gesichter nicht selber sehen kann, wenn sie das erfahren. Aber vielleicht bin ich ja in meinem Rahmen dann schon erwacht und kann es so miterleben."_

_Mr. Lynton scheint der Chef der Anwälte zu sein, der, immer noch schmunzelnd, die Sitzung eröffnet, nachdem er alle Teilnehmer begrüsst und zum Setzen aufgefordert hat._

_"Nun denn, lassen Sie mich diese Sitzung eröffnen. Unser junger Mr. Quigley da drüben wird das Protokoll führen. Dies ist eine Sitzung, anlässlich derer wir die künftigen Erben von Herrn Alphard Black, Esquire, über ihr zukünftiges Erbe in Kenntnis setzen. Mr. Blacks Absicht ist es, das Erbe für die beiden Haupterben, Mrs Andromeda Tonks-Black und Mr. Sirius Black sicherzustellen und die beiden vor seinem Tod genau über Umfang und Art des Erbes zu informieren. Sein Testament hat er am heutigen Freitag, dem fünfzehnten Tag des Monats August Anno Domini 1976 in den Räumen dieser Kanzlei verfasst und unter Zeugen beglaubigt. Ich werde es nun für die beiden anwesenden Parteien, sprich Mrs Andromeda Tonks-Black und ihre Familie, sowie Mr. Sirius Black lesen."_

_Es folgt eine lange Periode, in der das ganze Testament vorgelesen wird. Neben den beiden Haupterben wird eine ziemlich lange Reihe von persönlichen Legaten vergeben, und aus dieser Liste und den Angaben, welche die Teile für Sirius und Andy betreffen, kann ich ersehen, wie vermögend Sirius' Onkel ist. Nach Abzug dieser persönlichen Legate, bei denen es sich zumeist nicht um Geld, sondern um Gegenstände aus seinem Nachlass handelt, verteilt Alphard seine Immobilien und sein Geld je zur Hälfte an Andromeda und Sirius. Wegen seiner zahlreichen Geschäftsverbindungen gibt es auch noch jede Menge kleiner Details, welche genauen Aufschluss über die Vollstreckung des Testaments geben._

_Nach einer halben Stunde des Lesens ist das Ende aber erreicht. Der Anwalt schaut von dem Dokument auf und erkundigt sich, ob jemand Fragen hat. Andy und Ted haben einige davon und alle werden beantwortet. Auch Sirius hat eine Frage:_

_"Sollte Onkel Alphard sterben, bevor ich volljährig bin - wer wäre dann für meinen Teil des Erbes verantwortlich? Meine Eltern?"_

_"Bei Merlin, nein! Wir stellen das hier sicher nicht an, um ihnen auch nur einen Blick auf den Nachlass zu erlauben. Ihr Anteil wird in diesem Fall von den Potters verwaltet, die auch bestimmen können, welchen Zugang Sie zu Ihrem Erbe vor ihrer Volljährigkeit erhalten sollen. Sie werden dies alles in Zusammenarbeit mit uns tun."_

_"Ah! Sehr gut. Solange meine Eltern nur nicht ihre schmutzigen, gierigen Finger danach ausstrecken können. Ich finde, dass sie eh schon mehr haben, als sie verdienen."_

_"Wir erwarten, dass das Testament auf alle Fälle noch angefochten werden wird, und zwar wahrscheinlich von Ihren beiden Elternpaaren. Wir sind aber sicher, dass die Formulierung wasserdicht ist und mit den Mindestlegaten, welche das Gesetz vorschreibt und die wir bereits vor Ort überreichen werden wird kein Anwalt, der einigermassen bei Verstand ist, einen Auftrag zur Anfechtung annehmen und vor Gericht bringen. Das würde garantiert seine Karriere ruinieren," sagt Mr. Lynton mit einem Zwinkern im Auge wie Dumbledores, allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich ohne die untergelegte Legilimentik._

_Sirius versteht und grinst._

_"Dann bin ich zufrieden und hoffe, dass wir uns über die Vollstreckung noch viele Jahre keine Gedanken zu machen brauchen. Ich behalte nämlich lieber noch etwas meinen Onkel als sein Geld."_

_Daraufhin schaut Alphard Sirius mit sehr zärtlichem Blick an. Das war wirklich sehr nett gesagt. Sirius erreicht auf alle Fälle die Herzen der Anwälte, denn die strahlen ihn alle ebenso an._

_"Das ist auch wirklich viel netter, nicht wahr? Herzlichen Dank für Ihr Erscheinen, ich denke, wir haben getan, was wir konnten, um zu vermeiden, dass Sie in der Zukunft um Ihr Erbe betrogen werden könnten."_

_Alle stehen von ihren Plätzen auf und die Besucher werden zur Tür begleitet und einzeln höflich verabschiedet._

_"Mr. Black, es war wie immer ein Vergnügen, für Sie und mit Ihnen zu arbeiten. Ich hoffe, wie der junge Master Black, dass ich diesen Text noch lange nicht wieder lesen muss."_

_"Danke, Mr. Lynton, das hoffe ich selber natürlich auch."_

_Alphard wartet, bis sich auch die anderen verabschiedet haben, dann geleitet er sie durch die Diagon Alley zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie beeilen sich nicht, sie verbringen die Zeit gerne miteinander._

_In den nächsten Erinnerungen von Sirius taucht Onkel Alphard denn auch häufig auf. Sirius freut sich überaus, seinen Onkel oft zu sehen und erzählt ihm alles über die Muggelbücher, die er in der Zwischenzeit gelesen hat, und wie er an sie herangekommen ist. Mein Name wird des Öfteren erwähnt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der alte Herr sich seine Gedanken darüber schon gemacht haben wird._

_"Wie haben deine Eltern nach deiner Flucht reagiert, Sirius?"_

_"Erstaunlicherweise gar nicht. Es ist, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre, keine Briefe, keine Heuler, kein gar nichts. Vielleicht ist Vater klar, dass ich ihn zu dem Cruciatusfluch anschwärzen könnte. Selbst wenn er viel Geld investiert, kann ihn das nach Azkaban schicken."_

_"Das, oder sie haben endlich rausgefunden, dass sie dich nicht enterben können. Muss ein recht harter Schlag für Leda gewesen sein und ein dicker Brocken zum Schlucken, denn sie können daran auch nichts ändern. Die Familie Black hat nämlich Familienstatuten, welche sehr strikte Vorschriften enthalten. Nur eine vollzählige Geschwistergruppe des jeweiligen Familienoberhauptes kann Änderungen bestimmen und auch nur einstimmig. In unserem Fall sind das dein Vater Arcturus, Onkel Cygnus und ich. Und unsere Schwester Vega, wäre sie noch am Leben."_

_Ich kann sehen, wie sich auf Sirius' Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitet._

_"Da hat die kleine Kröte Regulus aber wohl einen bösen Schlag erhalten, er war doch so scharf darauf, alles zu erben."_

_"Nun, so wie's aussieht, bekommst du dennoch den Löwenanteil. Die Blacks waren schon immer sehr wohlhabend, Sirius, aber es gab Zeiten, da hingen sich die Familienmitglieder buchstäblich an der Gurgel, dass sie sich gegenseitig andauernd enterbt haben, bis nur noch ein männlicher Vertreter da war, der für Nachkommen sorgen konnte. Der war vernünftig genug, mit den Familienanwälten diese sehr strengen Familiengesetze aufzustellen. Weiterhin war er so klug, die Möglichkeiten sehr stark einzuschränken, die der Familie blieb, um diese Vorschriften überhaupt ändern oder löschen zu können. Diese Vorschriften verlangen, dass kein einzelnes Familienoberhaupt etwas ändern kann ohne die Zustimmung aller seiner Geschwister. Ist ein Geschwister bereits verstorben, gibt es keine Möglichkeit für diese Generation mehr, etwas zu verändern. Es darf nur dann geschehen, wenn dieses Geschwister vor seiner Volljährigkeit verstorben ist. In unserem Fall ist ein Änderungsantrag unmöglich, weil unsere Schwester Vega im Kindbett gestorben ist und volljährig war."_

_"Also könnte ich nichts ändern, ausser wenn ich Regulus dazu bringe, zuzustimmen?"_

_"Sehr richtig. Aber du hast eh kein Interesse daran, etwas zu ändern und auf diese Weise kann auch er keinen solchen Änderungsantrag stellen. Es bedeutet auch, dass du deinem Vater als Familienoberhaupt nachfolgst, sowie er seinen letzten Atemzug tut."_

_"Ausgezeichnet! Danke für diese Erklärungen, Onkel Alphard."_

_"Das tue ich sehr gerne, Sirius. Ich bin froh, hast du dich zu dem jungen Mann entwickelt, auf den ich gehofft hatte. Ich habe gleich nach deiner Geburt gespürt, dass du anders als mein Bruder und seine schreckliche Frau bist! Es tut mir leid, so übel von deiner Mutter zu sprechen, aber sie ist weit schlimmer als dein Vater, selbst wenn er es war, der den Cruciatus-Fluch auf dich ausgesprochen hat."_

_"Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues," murmelt Sirius._

_Alphard grinst._

_"Du kannst mir glauben, dass die Blacks nicht immer so waren, Sirius. Sie waren immer stolz darauf, alter magischer Adel zu sein, aber das alleine ist ja nichts Schlimmes. Schlimm wird es erste, wenn Angehörige der Familie sich bewusst auf eine höhere Stufe als andere stellen, weil sie glauben, dass ihr reines Blut alleine sie schon dazu berechtigt, und sie ansonsten keine Leistungen erbringen müssen. Ich bemerke, dass deine ausgezeichneten schulischen Leistungen, dich auch auf diesem Gebiet von deiner Familie absetzen, und dass du eine Gruppe von wunderbaren Freunden um dich geschart hast. Bleib ihnen treu, denn sie werden dir deine fehlende Familie vollständig ersetzen!"_

_"Das werde ich tun, Onkel Alphard. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung und Hilfe!"_

_"Auch das ist sehr gerne geschehen, Sirius. Ich freue mich darauf, dich in den Weihnachtsferien wieder zu sehen."_

_In der nächsten Erinnerung sehen wir uns am Bahnhof King's Cross, auf dem wir den Blacks begegnen, die Regulus zum Zug bringen. Sie starren Sirius wütend an, aber reagieren ansonsten gar nicht auf ihn. Nachdem er mit seinen Freunden ein Abteil bezogen hat, erklärt er ihnen grinsend, warum sie so wütend sind:_

_"Sie sind wütend, weil sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie keine Möglichkeit haben, mich zu enterben, obwohl sie mich aus der Familie ausgeschlossen haben. Sie müssten mich erst umbringen, damit Regulus erben kann. Das hat mir Onkel Alphard erklärt."_

_"Aber jetzt bist du dafür in Gefahr, von deiner eigenen Familie ermordet zu werden," bemerkt Peter angstvoll._

_"Das glaube ich eher nicht. Erstens ist Vater ein Feigling und zweitens ist mein Zerwürfnis mit der Familie schon zu allgemein bekannt. Es wäre zu offensichtlich. Es würde ihnen ja nicht eben viel nützen, wenn Regulus nach Azkaban käme, oder? Ich gehe davon aus, dass Vater es Regulus überlässt, mich später um die Ecke zu bringen. Er wollte vor allem deshalb, dass ich ein Todesser werde, damit die mich für ihn umbringen, und er nicht selber beitreten muss. Das war für mich klar wie dicke Tinte. Scheiss-Voldemort! Als ob ich vor so einem im Staub herumkriechen will! Blacks kommandieren, die nehmen keine Befehle entgegen. Und Reg ist genau derselbe Feigling wie Vater."_

_James grinst._

_"Also willst du die Welt mal lieber in eigener Regie regieren?"_

_"Spinnst du? Ich will nur leben! Die Welt zu regieren wäre mir viel zu anstrengend. Und ausserdem drecklangweilig!"_

_Ein Sprung zur nächsten Erinnerung zeigt uns am Abend im Schlafsaal, wo wir unsere Stundenpläne diskutieren, die jetzt für die meisten von uns unterschiedlicher ausfallen als zuvor. Peter hat nur noch fünf Fächer, wir sind nur noch in Zauberkunst, Transfiguration und Verteidigung mit ihm zusammen. Sirius hat Geschichte und Kräuterkunde abgelegt, das bedeutet, dass er den gleichen Stundenplan hat wie ich, mit dem einem Unterschied, dass er Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hat und ich Geschichte. James hat immer noch Wahrsagen, anstatt Alte Runen. Abgesehen davon hat er dieselben Fächer wie Sirius. Wir haben aber alle drei noch immer sehr viel Arbeit, denn wir haben alle noch sieben Fächer!_

_Lily ist ebenfalls fast überall mit uns zusammen. Wie Sirius hat sie zehn OWLS geholt, aber er hat ein Ausgezeichnet mehr geschafft als sie. Sie raucht zwar vor Wut, dass ausgerechnet einer von uns besser abgeschnitten hat als sie, aber Sirius hat in den OWLS von diesem Jahr den dritten Platz erreicht, womit er Snape um sieben Plätze hinter sich gelassen hat. Diese Klassierung hat ihn in beste Stimmung versetzt. Es ist keine Überraschung, dass es zwei Ravenclaws sind, die sich die Spitzenplätze teilen, beide haben einen OWL mehr als Sirius und beide hatten sechs Ausgezeichnet. Ich bin auf Rang neun, immer noch ein Rang besser als Snape. James ist auf Platz acht, er hat ja ein E mehr als ich. Ich bin aber trotzdem zufrieden, ich habe die Spitzenposition in Verteidigung. Sirius ist Erster in Transfiguration und teilt sich den Spitzenplatz in Zaubertränke mit exakt gleicher Punktzahl mit Snape und Lily._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt. Ich habe besondere Freude an Alten Runen und Arithmantik und da beide Fächer nicht zu den beliebtesten gehören, hat's dort nicht allzu viele Schüler, die dafür eine umso bessere Lernerfahrung machen dürfen. Wir bekommen einige Erinnerungen zu sehen, sowohl von Sirius' Warte aus wie von meiner, denn wir mochten diese Fächer beide sehr._

_Dann stolpern wir über eine meiner Erinnerungen. James erwischt mich alleine in unserem Schlafsaal und hält mich davon ab, gleich hinauszugehen._

_"Remus, darf ich dich was fragen?"_

_"Natürlich. Was möchtest du denn wissen?" frage ich, mich ihm wieder zuwendend._

_"Magst du Sirius immer noch? Richtig mögen, meine ich jetzt…"_

_Ich sehe meinem jüngeren Selbst zu, wie es rot wird._

_"Was? … was meinst du mit 'immer noch'?"_

_James grinst und erinnert mich:_

_"Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Tag, an dem Sirius dich aus Versehen 'Liebster' genannt hat, oder nicht? Wir rieten dir doch, ihm zu folgen…"_

_"Oh. Das. Also das hast du damals gemeint?"_

_"Natürlich! Wir hofften, dass ihr beide danach zusammenfinden würdet, aber es scheint, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich dachte bloss, ich frage mal nach…"_

_"Sagst du's Sirius?" höre ich mich selber fragen._

_"Und wenn ich's tue?"_

_"Ich weiss nicht. Ja, ich mag ihn. Würde dich das sehr stören?"_

_"Kein Problem. Ich meine, es ist nicht mein Ding, aber es stösst mich auch nicht ab, wenn andere…"_

_"Aber wenn du's Padfoot sagst, dann will er vielleicht nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein…" werfe ich besorgt ein._

_"Remus, wir sind deinetwegen Animagi geworden! Selbst wenn Sirius nicht auf dem anderen Ufer schwimmen sollte, dann wird er trotzdem dein Freund bleiben. Vielleicht wäre es am Anfang etwas peinlich, aber er würde dich bestimmt nicht fallenlassen. Ich weiss, dass er dich wirklich mag, ich würde mir an deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen."_

_Ich sehe mich seufzen, als James mich gehenlässt. Wieder eine neue Erinnerung._

_James findet Sirius in der Bibliothek, in der dieser gerade für ein paar Tricks für einen neuen Streich Bücher wälzt. Wir benötigen einen Zaubertrank und ein paar spezifische Zaubersprüche, also liest Sirius sich durch die Bücher und teilt James mit, was er für Zaubertrankzutaten braucht. James ist derjenige, der sich normalerweise in den Schülervorräten und manchmal auch bei Slughorn bedient._

_"Sirius, du brauchst dich nicht davor zu fürchten, einen Freund zu verlieren. Sprich mit ihm und tu's bald!"_

_Sirius schaut auf und strahlt._

_"Wirklich? Was hat er gesagt?"_

_"Dass er dich mag. Und dass er so über dich denkt wie du über ihn. Such besser eine Gelegenheit, um bald mit ihm zu sprechen!"_

_"Vielen Dank, Kumpel. Du bist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann, James."_

_"Bin froh, dass ich dir helfen kann. Wünschte nur, dass jemand mir helfen könnte, denn Lily hat so viel für mich übrig wie eh und je… gar nichts."_

_"Gib ihr Zeit, James. Es wurde uns ja strikte verboten, Snape zu verhexen, also können wir ja so tun als ob wir uns benähmen."_

_"Stimmt, wird unserem Image bei den Altvorderen gut tun. Hast du's gefunden?"_

_"Hab ich! Hier, es gibt einen Zaubertrank, mit dem sich deine Haut so anfühlt, als ob du andauernd schaudern würdest. Hinterlässt aber keinen dauernden Schaden! Ist nur noch die Frage zu klären, wie man den den Slytherins füttert. Wir wollen ja sehen, wie sie die Sache spüren, also sollen sie's am Tag und nicht in der Nacht zu spüren bekommen. Der kleine Bill Weasley hat sich angeboten, ihnen etwas davon in der Küche in die Getränke zu stecken. Braucht ja nur ein bisschen was in ihren Saftkrügen…"_

_"Das ist aber mal ein vielversprechender kleiner Junge!"_

_"Feiner Knabe wie ich schon je einen kennengelernt habe, James. Ein Zweitklässler. Ich habe ihm eine ganze Tüte voller Honeydukes-Süssigkeiten versprochen, wenn er's macht. Bringen wir ihm dann von unserem ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug," erklärt Sirius grinsend._

_"Ausgezeichnet! Bin auch der Meinung, dass wir das Resultat unseres Tuns sehen wollen. Bill kann es am frühen Morgen in die Küche bringen. Wie soll es sich denn auf der Haut anfühlen?"_

_"Oh, es ist harmlos! Angeblich wie Wellen, die sanft am Ufer plätschern. Je nach Konzentration des Tranks, soll es bis zu zwölf Stunden andauern. Wahrscheinlich ist es nach einer gewissen Zeit mehr im Kopf als wirklich auf der Haut. Wenn man eine ganze Kanne in den Saft gibt, wird's länger dauern und wenn man nur ein paar Tropfen erwischt, dauert's ein paar Minuten. Wir können es ja an uns selber testen."_

_"Gut. Dann den Zauber, den Remus gefunden hat, auf das Essen. Glaubst du, dass Bill das hinkriegt?"_

_"Auf alle Fälle. Der Kleine ist ein Wunderkind mit Zaubersprüchen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung der Klassenbeste war. Scheint ein tüchtiges kleines Kerlchen zu sein."_

_"Super! Dann lehre ich ihn den Zauber. Lass uns in den Schlafsaal zurückkehren."_

_Die nächste Erinnerung zeigt uns, wie Sirius den Zaubertrank braut. Ein sehr junger und noch kleiner Bill Weasley mit kurzen roten Haaren, blauen Augen und Sommersprossen im Gesicht fläzt auf einem der Sessel im Zimmer und schaut Sirius aufmerksam beim Brauen zu. James und Peter sind auch da, ich selber sitze lesend auf der tiefen und breiten Fensterbank._

_"Nur noch eine Zutat, wie diese hier - und fertig ist die Chose. Wir müssen ihn jetzt erkalten lassen. Ich nehme ein bisschen raus, damit es schneller kühlt. Wer will's versuchen? Nur ein oder zwei Tropfen, sollte kaum länger als eine Minute wirken," lädt Sirius ein._

_Niemand scheint sich besonders dafür zu interessieren. Sirius grinst, nimmt ein paar Tropfen auf seine Zunge und schluckt den Zaubertrank. Nachdem die Wirkung fast sofort eingesetzt hat, grinst er noch breiter._

_"Hey, das ist grossartig! Es tut nichts weh, nichts brennt, nichts juckt, fühlt sich bloss so an, als ob du unter der Dusche stehst und dauernd Wasser an dir herunterläuft. Das einen Tag lang zu spüren wird allerdings ziemlich nervtötend sein, davon bin ich überzeugt. Kommt, probiert es selber! Das ist spassig!"_

_Bill wagt sich heran und Sirius gibt ihm zwei Tropfen mit einer Pipette. Bill fängt an zu kichern und windet sich._

_"Er hat recht, wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Warum hat denn einer diesen Zaubertrank entwickelt, Sirius?"_

_"Keine Ahnung. Aber du würdest eh kaum glauben, was es so alles für irre Zaubertränke gibt! Wir haben selbst einen gefunden, mit dessen Hilfe man den Haarwuchs der Nasenhaare ankurbeln kann! Kaum zu glauben, was?"_

_James, Peter und ich selber lassen uns schliesslich auch breittreten, den Trank zu versuchen. Kann ja nicht schaden, wenn wir erst mal wissen, was wir den anderen antun. Ich grinse und gebe zu:_

_"Okay, niemand wird uns wegen seelischer Grausamkeit für dies hier anzeigen wollen. Aber was ist mit dem Zauber?"_

_"Oh, nichts Schlimmeres. Nur, dass damit zusätzlich die Farbskala im selben Rhythmus wie die Wellen auf der Haut erscheinen. Und auch nur auf ihrer Haut, das wird schön blöd aussehen, wenn es über ihre Köpfe und Hände läuft."_

_"Einverstanden. Wann tun wir's?"_

_"Geht's morgen früh, Bill?"_

_"Klar. Kann einer von euch mich wecken kommen? Wenn ich nämlich meinen Wecker stelle, dann wachen alle anderen auch auf und wollen wissen, was ich im Schild führe."_

_"Machen wir. Ich komme dich wecken," verspricht James._

_Dann bringt er Bill den Zauber bei._

_James ist nicht der Einzige, der dabei herzlich lacht. Er keucht:_

_"Wenn Molly das in eurem Buch liest, dann wird sie noch Jahre hinterher sauer auf Bill! Ich wette, dass Bill das auch schon längstens vergessen hat."_

_Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, denn der jung Bill Weasley war von den Rumtreibern sehr beeindruckt und er verbrachte einige Zeit mit uns als wir in unserem sechsten und siebten Schuljahr waren. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das vergessen hat._

_"Ich werde ihn bestimmt vorher auf die Stelle hinweisen und warnen, aber er wird sich wahrscheinlich bloss schieflachen," verspreche ich James._

_

* * *

_

**James**

_Die Erinnerung des nächsten Morgens kommt auch gleich als nächstes._

_Es erscheinen nach und nach alle am Frühstückstisch. Bill grinst nur ganz wenig, so wie wenn er sich einfach freute, uns zu sehen. Wir zeigen schon gar keine Emotionen irgendwelcher Art, wir sind einfach wie wir immer sind, schwatzend und lachend. Wie zufällig setzen wir uns neben den Zweitklässlern rund um Bill hin und warten auf den Beginn der Show. Die fängt an, als die ersten Slytherins grade ihre ersten Becher mit Kürbissaft geleert haben. Bill hat perfekt gearbeitet. Der Zauber auf dem Essen arbeitet mit grosser Zeitverzögerung und zusammen mit dem Zaubertrank im Saft, damit die Slytherins nicht gleich bemerken, dass etwas faul ist. Aber sobald die Wirkung eintritt, hat schon die Hälfte des Hauses den Zaubertrank geschluckt und den Zauber mit dem Essen eingenommen. Sie starren einander an als sie die Farben bemerken und die ersten Mädchen beginnen zu quietschen. Ich beobachte mich selber, wie ich unter dem Tisch auf Bills kleine Hand klatsche._

_Ausser den Slytherins grinst natürlich jeder in der Grossen Halle. Die Lehrer haben begriffen, dass es sich um einen Schülerstreich handelt und versuchen herauszufinden, was die Slytherins haben. Da aber offensichtlich ausser den Farben nichts an den Schülern verkehrt und schon gar niemand verletzt ist, teilt McGonagall den Slytherins mit, sie sollten halt die Zähne zusammenbeissen und einfach warten, bis es durch ist. Sie hat genug dieser Streiche gesehen um zu wissen, dass die Wirkung nach einiger Zeit verschwindet. Ich grinse, weil wir dieses Mal wieder einmal ungeschoren davonkommen._

_Mit zufriedenen Gesichtern machen wir uns auf den Weg in unsere Klassenzimmer. Selbst Lily scheint sich über die bunten Gesichter der Slytherins zu amüsieren. Snape will an ihr vorbei und herrscht sie an:_

_"Aus dem Weg, Schlammblut!"_

_"In der letzten Zeit einen Regenbogen oder zwei zu viel gesehen, Snivellus?" fragt sie spöttisch._

_Und jeder, der das hört, lacht laut auf. Ich liebe sie noch mehr! So viel nämlich zur Heiligen Evans. Wir betreten das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, gehen an Slughorn vorbei zu unseren üblichen Plätzen. Sechs Gryffindors sind jetzt noch in dieser Klasse. Lily arbeitet normalerweise mit Dari zusammen, Remus und Sirius haben seit jeher in Zaubertränke immer zusammen gesessen und da Peter nicht mehr in der Klasse ist, arbeite ich mit Melanie zusammen. Sie ist ein bisschen weniger laut als Lily und Dari, aber sie ist gut in Zaubertränke und so arbeiten wir gut zusammen._

_"Die Instruktionen für den Blutersatztrank sind an der Tafel, ihr könnt euch gleich ans Werk machen," verkündet Slughorn fröhlich und jeder macht sich daran, die Zutaten zusammenzusammeln._

_Wir arbeiten alle ruhig an unseren Zaubertränken. Ich sehe, wie Sirius Remus unterstützt. Remus ist ausgezeichnet in der Theorie, aber praktisch hat er wegen seiner übersensiblen Nase weit mehr Mühe. Dass wir immer zu zweit an einem Zaubertrank arbeiten hilft viel. Denn ein stärkerer Schüler wie Sirius kann seinen schwächeren Partner darin immer unterstützen. Bei uns Gryffindors besteht schon gar keine Frage, dass die stärkeren mit den schwächeren zusammenarbeiten und Slughorn ist so nett, dass er das immer unterstützt. Aber er setzt nie selber zwei Schüler zusammen, er lässt allen die freie Wahl, mit wem sie zusammen arbeiten. Ich schaue mich zwischendurch bei den Slytherins um und stelle fest, dass Snape und Bellatrix Black zusammenarbeiten, die beiden stärksten in Zaubertränke im ganzen Haus. Wilkes und Avery sitzen ebenfalls zusammen, aber die kleben seit je aneinander. Typisch! Die könnten alle ihren schwächeren Kollegen helfen, denn einige von den Slytherins sind eine Katastrophe am Brautisch. Wir haben schon längst keine ihrer Zaubertränke mehr hochgehen lassen, dafür sorgen sie schon selber. Erstaunlicherweise ist Lestrange einer von ihnen, keine Ahnung, was er überhaupt in dieser Klasse sucht._

_Ich schaue, wie sich mein jüngeres Selbst auf den blubbernden Zaubertrank vor ihm konzentriert. Er kommt gut voran, der Zaubertrank klärt sich die vorgeschriebenen drei Male und nimmt am Ende eine knallrote Farbe an. Dies ist der Zeitpunkt, zu dem Melanie die letzte Zutat, zu Puder zerstossene Mandragorawurzel, in den Kessel gibt. Nun müssen wir nur noch ein paar Minuten blubbern lassen und dann können wir das Feuer ausmachen. Danach sitzen wir geduldig wartend hinter unseren fertigen Zaubertränken. Remus und Sirius, Lily und Dari erreichen diesen Punkt ebenfalls bald. Fast zur selben Zeit erreichen auch Snape und Black ihr Ziel, gefolgt von Wilkes und Avery. Die übrigen Slytherins scheinen Probleme zu haben. Slughorn kommt vorbei, füllt kleine Glasröhrchen mit Proben, die er kurz prüft, dann beschreibt er sie und wendet sich wieder allen zu:_

_"Sehr gut gemacht, die meisten von euch! Miss Evans und Miss Sanchez, Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter und Miss Chaucer, Mr. Snape und Miss Black, Mr. Wilkes und Mr. Avery - bitte füllt eure Blutersatztränke in diese Behälter, sie sind so gut, dass wir sie Madam Pomphrey in den Krankenflügel geben können, wo sie sie bei Bedarf einsetzen kann. Der Rest von euch - ihr könnt eure Kessel direkt ausleeren und auswaschen."_

_Einige grosse Glasbehälter kommen angesegelt und die Aufgerufenen füllen sorgfältig die Zaubertränke hinein._

_Er mag ja ein paar recht üble Charakterzüge gehabt haben, unser Sluggy, aber er war ein gerechter und guter Lehrer, der alle unterwiesen hat, nicht nur die Slytherins._

_Wir kommen zur nächsten Erinnerung. Es ist offensichtlich ein Wochenende im Oktober, denn wir sind am frühen Morgen draussen. Ich sehe mich gerade mit dem Besen über der Schulter zum Quidditchfeld verschwinden. Peter ist nirgends zu sehen, Sirius und Remus sind alleine. Sie spazieren am Waldrand entlang. Sobald man sie vom Schloss und den angrenzenden Ländereien nicht mehr sehen kann, verwandelt sich Sirius und fängt an, im trockenen Laub herumzurasen und sich zu wälzen. Er hält die Schnauze auf den Boden und schnüffelt und wenn er die Blätter aufwirft, flattern seine Schlappohren. Remus schaut ihm zu und lacht._

_"Du bist wirklich ein perfekter Hund, Padfoot. Unglaublich! Soll ich für dich Stöckchen werfen?" fragt er scherzend._

_Sirius stellt ein Ohr auf, dann rast er los und kehrt kurze Zeit später mit einem Stock im Maul schwanzwedelnd wieder zurück. Er setzt sich hin und lässt den Stock fallen, dann schaut er Remus erwartungsvoll an. Remus muss sich die Hände in die Seiten drücken, weil er vom Lachen Seitenstechen bekommt._

_"Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, Sirius, ich habe einen **Witz** gemacht!"_

_Aber Padfoot stellt nur seinen Kopf schräg und stupst mit der Schnauze in Remus' Hüfte, leckt seine Hand und schaut ihn erneut an._

_"Ach, du bist ja ein verspielter Welpe, sonst gar nichts," ruft Remus resigniert, nimmt den Stock hoch und wirft ihn weg._

_Padfoot rast hinterher. Remus hat den Stock ganz schön weit geschmissen und er schaut beeindruckt zu, wie der riesige Hund elegant nur so über das Gras fliegt. Er bringt den Stock für ein weiteres Rennen zurück. Dieses Mal ist er zusammen mit dem Stock schon weg und läuft fast so schnell wie der Stock fliegt. Es macht Spass, ihnen zuzusehen. Remus geht langsam, bis er das Eingangstor erreicht, wo er umkehrt und entlang des Waldes wieder zum Schloss zurückkehrt. Sirius hat sich ausgetobt und verwandelt sich wieder zurück._

_"Brr… jetzt brauch ich 'ne Dusche," sagt er._

_"Würde ich auch sagen. Komm, wir gehen ins Badezimmer der Präfekten."_

_Sie eilen zurück und finden das Badezimmer leer. Zuerst spielen sie vergnügt in der riesigen Wanne, noch in ihrer Unterwäsche, doch dann schlägt Remus vor, sich unter der Dusche noch richtig zu waschen. Danach ziehen sie sich weiche Bademäntel an, aber bevor Remus das Bad verlassen kann, hält Sirius ihn sanft zurück._

_"Remus, da ist etwas, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte… können wir uns hier noch einen Moment auf die Bank setzen?"_

_"Natürlich…"_

_Sie setzen sich und Sirius schaut erst mal auf seine nervösen Hände hinunter._

_"Ich weiss, dass das jetzt gleich seltsam klingen wird, aber denk darüber mal nach, bitte. - Dir ist sicher auch aufgefallen, dass mich all die Mädchen, die was von mir wollen alle ziemlich kalt lassen, nicht wahr?"_

_Remus nickt._

_"Das ist… ich… na ja, es ist… ich stehe nicht auf sie… Mädchen, weisst du?"_

_"Bist du schwul? Ziehst du Jungen vor?"_

_"Nicht mal das. Nur einen Jungen. - Dich, Remus."_

_Remus schaut jetzt aber sofort auf. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wird deutlicher und er stellt seinen Kopf nur grade ein bisschen schräg. Dann gibt er zu:_

_"Das trifft sich gut, weil… Na ja, ich dachte, dass du nicht auf die abfährst, aber sicher war ich mir nicht. Ich - nein, Moony, na ja, wir beide natürlich, aber Moony wusste es schon viel länger, aber ich wusste es schon seit einem Jahr, dass ich dich liebe. Deshalb war es ja so furchtbar, als du es Snape… es tat doppelt weh, weil ich damit leben musste, dass Moony den Partner, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, nicht unser Partner werden wollte, und er hat in mir ganz schön getobt, weisst du."_

_"Da hatte ich dich schon lieb… ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder auch nur mein Freund sein wollen, Remus! Ich dachte ich würde zerbrechen. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken, und wenn ich auch sonst nicht viel weiss, ich weiss eines sicher, nämlich dass ich dich liebe und immer lieben werde."_

_"Oh Sirius! Ich liebe dich auch. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du es ansprichst, aber ich dachte immer, dass du's auch nie wagen würdest, wie ich selber. Ich war feige, ich konnte es einfach nicht… hatte zu viel Angst, deine Freundschaft zu verlieren… und das war mir zu wertvoll…"_

_Er kann nichts mehr weiter sagen, denn Sirius dreht sich ihm voll zu und zieht ihn in seine Arme, um ihn zu küssen. Es ist nur ein Kuss auf den Mund, aber ein paar Sekunden später vertiefen sie den Kuss bereits. Fünf Minuten später sitzt Remus auf Sirius' Schoss und die beiden knutschen fast selbstvergessen. Aber als sie dann doch mal nach Luft schnappen müssen, fragt Remus:_

_"Rauf in den Schlafsaal?"_

_"Ja, bitte!"_

_Mit etwas Mühe sammeln sie ihre Sachen zusammen, dann laufen sie hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm und hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, in dem sie Peter antreffen. Als er sieht, dass die beiden sich an den Händen halten, ergreift der jedoch die Flucht._

_"Ich lasse euch wohl lieber alleine, was? Wisst ihr, wo James ist?"_

_"Quidditchfeld. Trainiert schon wie ein Irrer," ruft Sirius und Peter verschwindet. Es dauert einen Moment, bis sie verschnauft haben, dann fragt Sirius:_

_"Dein Bett oder meines?"_

_"Meines. Das ist am weitesten weg von den beiden anderen," gibt Remus zurück._

_Sie werfen noch ihre Kleider in den Wäschekorb und gehen langsam zu Remus' Bett. Dort machen sie die Gürtel ihrer Bademäntel auf und lassen sie von ihren Schultern gleiten. Beide strahlen einander an. Sie sind ein sehr hübsches Paar. Sirius zieht Remus näher an sich heran und hält ihn fest, dann pflanzt er einen kleinen Kuss auf Remus' Stirn._

_"Ich liebe dich, Remus," sagt er leise._

_"Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius," antwortet der kleinere Remus._

_Sie klettern ins Bett und sind schon bald wieder heftig am Knutschen. Dieses Mal lassen sie jedoch ihren Händen freien Lauf auf dem Körper des anderen. Remus denkt grade noch daran, die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu schliessen, dann liegen sie in einem rötlich eingefärbten Halbdunkel und dann geht das Knutschen erst richtig los. Sirius rollt sich auf Remus und reibt seine Erektion an derjenigen von Remus, während sie sich küssen. Sie sind beide noch jung und unerfahren, daher dauert es auch gar nicht lange, bis beide kommen. Sirius lässt seinen Kopf neben Remus aufs Kissen fallen und beide schlafen ein._

_Als sich die nächste Erinnerung einpegelt, sehen wir sie am Abend vor dem Schlafengehen. Sirius und Remus ziehen wie üblich ihre Pyjamahosen an und Sirius informiert Peter und James:_

_"Mein Bett kann von jetzt an als Schrank benutzt werden…"_

_Dann klettert er hinter Remus her in dessen Bett und zieht seinen neuen Freund an sich. Remus schaut nochmal kurz auf und wünscht den anderen gute Nacht, dann zieht er die Vorhänge zu._

_"He, benutzt gefälligst Silenziumzauber, da drüben!" ruft Peter ihnen noch nach._

_"Machen wir - wenn wir welche nötig haben," versichert Remus ihm._

_Kurz danach ist das Licht aus und die Jungen schlafen._

_

* * *

_

**Dienstag, 4.1.2000 / Sirius**

Wir haben Glück, dass die Schule erst am nächsten Montag wieder beginnt, so bleibt uns noch eine volle Woche Ferien. Beim Checken der Quidditch-Programme sehen wir, dass die Harpies am Samstag gegen Puddlemere United spielen und reservieren sofort eine Loge und Karten. Am Donnerstag kehren wir in den Merry Den zurück und werden dann per Floo zum Spiel in Wales gehen.

Und heute nehmen wir die Gelegenheit wahr, noch mehr unserer Erinnerungen unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Addie möchte auch gerne mitgucken, Harry taucht auch noch auf und so sind wir gleich eine grössere Gruppe, aber mehr Augen entdecken mehr Details, die wir dann auch notieren können. Es ist eine interessante Sache, denn mehrere Augen sehen die Dinge ganz unterschiedlich und behalten sie auch ganz unterschiedlich. Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass wir sogar unterschiedlicher Meinung sind über das, was wir gesehen haben. Das ist ein Beweis für die Theorie, dass Augenzeugen immer unverlässliche Zeugen sind, da unser Erinnerungsvermögen uns andauernd täuscht.

Remus und ich pflücken ein paar Monate unserer Erinnerungen und kopieren sie in das Denkarium. Gemeinsam gehen wir hinein und schauen uns an, was grade kommt.

_Unser sechstes Schuljahr ist erst gerade angelaufen. Remus und ich haben zusammengefunden. Wir sehen zu, wie wir beiden den Gryffindor-Turm am Montag danach verlassen. Wir haben es ausserhalb unseres Schlafsaales noch niemandem offiziell gesagt, aber wir kommen Hand in Hand die Treppe herunter und natürlich werden wir sofort bemerkt. Einige unserer Hausmitglieder starren uns zunächst an, dann grinsen sie und einige johlen._

_"He! Schaut euch mal unser jüngstes Pärchen an? Sind sie nicht niiiiedlich?"_

_Ich bemerke einige Mädchen aus der vierten und fünften Klasse, die stöhnen, als sie uns entdecken. James, der direkt hinter uns herkommt, grinst._

_"Sirius! **Du** bist schwul?" ruft Katherine Boyle._

_Sie ist eins der Mädchen, das seit einiger Zeit an mir Interesse gezeigt hat. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ziemlich froh war, sie los zu sein. Remus starrt sie auch ziemlich giftig an und legt demonstrativ seinen Arm um meine Hüften. Er scheint ihr klarmachen zu wollen, dass ich jetzt ihm gehöre. Ich reagiere, indem ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern lege und einen Kuss auf seine Stirn drücke._

_"Sieht wohl so aus, Kath, tut mir leid. Und ich bin grade für den Rest meines Lebens gelandet, danke!"_

_"Wie kannst du es wagen, Remus zu stehlen? Er gehört **uns**!" protestieren ein paar andere Mädchen._

_"Sorry, er gehört jetzt mir. Aber wahrscheinlich gehöre ich noch viel mehr ihm, denn er ist ein sehr besitzergreifender kleiner Mann!"_

_"Schande über euch beide! Wen sollen wir denn jetzt anhimmeln?" fragt ein anderes Mädchen, aber schon mehr scherzhaft, sie will einfach am kollektiven Necken teilnehmen._

_Ich glaube, dass ist eine der Qualitäten der Gryffindors, die mir in diesem Haus so gefällt. Dieses Plänkeln, die Wärme, die Art, andere so zu akzeptieren wie sie sind und die Offenheit, das sind die Dinge, die mir hier so ein Gefühl des Zuhauseseins vermittelt haben. Ich liebte es! Es war, was ich brauchte, um mir ein Minimum an Kraft zu geben, wenn ich mein eigenes kaltes und unfreundliches Zuhause wieder sehen musste. Das Lachen und das Witzemachen, die ständige Interaktion zwischen allen Klassen, das waren die Dinge, die mich vom ersten Tag an in das Haus hereingezogen hatten. In Gryffindor war ich nicht mehr ein Aussenseiter wie in meiner eigenen Familie, ich gehörte von Anfang an dazu._

_Ich schaue uns zu, wie wir den Turm verlassen und durch die Korridore und Treppenhäuser hinunter in die Grosse Halle gehen. Neuigkeiten reisen auch hier schnell und als Remus und ich unsere Plätze am Tisch einnehmen, scheint die Nachricht bereits überall zu kursieren, dass wir uns zusammengetan haben. Von den Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff-Tischen kommen neugierige Blicke. Die Slytherins starren und dann fängt Regulus an, "Buuuh!" zu schreien, worauf einige andere Slytherins sofort ebenfalls buhen. Wir beiden versuchen, sie nicht zu beachten und bedienen uns mit unserem Frühstück. Aber ich sehe jetzt, wie Dumbledore Slughorn einen Wink gibt, und der Professor steht auf und geht hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch._

_Das bringt sie augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Er mag freundlich sein, aber er ist immer noch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und legt Wert darauf, die Qualitäten des Hauses aufrechtzuerhalten. Er hat weit mehr Autorität als sein übliches lustiges Gehabe erscheinen lässt._

_"Black, würden Sie uns bitte erklären, warum Sie sich hier in dieser abscheulichen Art und Weise aufführen?" fragt Slughorn zuckersüss._

_"Weil mein Bruder nicht nur ein Blutverräter ist, sondern jetzt auch noch die Familie weiter zu beschmutzen versucht, indem er sich einen männlichen Liebhaber zulegt!" antwortet Regulus in aller Ruhe._

_"Hat er Ihre Familie nicht verlassen?" fragt Slughorn weiter._

_"Ja, er hat die Familie verlassen," gibt Reg unter Zähneknirschen zu._

_Er kann Slughorn ja nicht gut sagen, dass ich trotzdem der Erbe bleibe._

_"Warum regen Sie sich dann so auf? Das sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für eine absolut unnötige Vorstellung von übertriebenem Familienstolz, Mr. Black, und Sie melden sich heute Abend bei mir zum Arrest."_

_Damit dreht Slughorn sich um und kehrt zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch zurück. Die Schüler seines Hauses schauen ihn entgeistert an. Slughorn hat seine Slytherins nie bevorzugt behandelt, aber er hat es sonst auch vermieden, sie in der Öffentlichkeit zu bestrafen. Daher herrschte eine volle Minute oder noch länger absolute Stille in der Grossen Halle. Schliesslich sehe ich, wie Lily seelenruhig Messer und Gabel wieder zur Hand nimmt und sich ihren verlorenen Eiern auf Toast widmet. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass auf ihrem Gesicht ein zufriedenes Grinsen steht._

_Die Rumtreiber schauen sich alle an und grinsen auch. Nach fünf Minuten klingt es in der Grossen Halle wieder wie immer, wenn die Schüler beim Essen sitzen._

_

* * *

_

**Harry**

Wenn das Snape gewesen wäre, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit einen Grund gefunden, um den Slytherins für ein solches Verhalten Punkte zu geben. Mir fällt auf, dass die Erinnerungen, die wir gerade sehen, in eine Zeit fallen, in der es offenbar sehr ruhig gewesen ist und denke, dass Remus und Sirius das auch verdienten, bevor wenige Jahre später die wahre Hölle auf sie wartete.

_Sie sitzen zusammen auf den gemütlichen Sofas und Sesseln vor dem grossen Kamin. Remus lehnt sich an Sirius und hält das Buch hoch, das sie beide lesen. Da er der kleinere der beiden Jungen ist, scheint er für gewöhnlich auf Sirius' Schoss zu sitzen. Dabei sehen sie nicht anders aus als die zahlreichen anderen Pärchen, die es in Gryffindor offenbar gibt. Ich bemerke auch, dass ein Plattenspieler auf einem Sideboard jede Menge Muggel-Rockmusik in den Gemeinschaftsraum trompetet. Ich erkenne sogar einige der Bands, die da spielen: Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Uriah Heep, die Allman Brothers und viele andere Rockbands der Siebziger sind vertreten. Es ist kaum Pop zu hören, was mich erstaunt. Zuerst nahm ich an, dass Mum als Präfektin dem Ganzen sicher bald Einhalt gebieten würde, weil es sie beim Lernen stört, doch dann stelle ich zu meinem grössten Erstaunen fest, dass etliche dieser Platten ihr wohl sogar selber gehören. Würde mich in diesem Fall nicht wundern, wenn sie die Kiste im magischen Umfeld überhaupt erst zum Laufen gebracht hätte. Und dann erinnere ich mich daran, dass Sirius und Remus mir damals sogar davon erzählt hatten, als wir von England in die Schweiz fuhren. Ich schaue hinüber zu ihm und sehe ihn grinsen._

"Was für eine wunderbare Zeit das war, Lily! Es war erstaunlich, wie du dich damals seit den Sommerferien verändert hattest. Wir konnten dich da direkt schon richtig gut ausstehen…" sagt er lachend.

Sie ist fast ein bisschen verlegen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich vorher so eine Zicke war. Ich war schon manchmal ein bisschen sehr selbstgerecht, nicht wahr?"

"Nur so ein Bisschen…" sagt Dad und zieht sie an sich.

"Schrecklich! Wir vergaben dir aber in dem Augenblick, in dem du auf dem Kaffeetisch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu tanzen begannst…" gibt Sirius ungerührt zurück.

Jetzt wird sie richtig rot. Tanzen auf dem Kaffeetisch? **Meine** Mum? Das kann ich kaum glauben, aber Sirius schubst mich an und sagt:

"Wart's nur ab!"

_Eine der nächsten Erinnerungen zeigt uns die Rumtreiber, die auf dem vierten Stock vor einem grossen Spiegel stehenbleiben und darin verschwinden, sowie die Luft rein ist. Sie scheinen ihre Schulsachen gleich nach dem Unterricht deponiert zu haben und nun sind sie auf dem Weg durch die Tunnel der Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade._

_Dad und Peter sind vornedran, Sirius und Remus folgen, wie immer Händchenhaltend. Der Korridor sieht ziemlich heruntergekommen und staubig aus, aber die vielen Fussspuren im Staub verraten mir, dass der Gang des Öfteren benutzt wird. Die vier laufen eine Wendeltreppe hinunter, die sie bis tief unter das Schloss führt. Dann folgen sie einem Korridor, von welchem weitere Gänge abzugehen scheinen und erreichen eine Tür an dessen Ende. Dad gibt ihr ein Passwort und macht sie auf. Jetzt befinden sich die Jungen in einem Gang, der fast gleich aussieht wie jener vom dritten Stock aus, allerdings ohne die Rutschpartie. Wir gehen mit ihnen bis zum Ende des Tunnels, der offenbar in den Keller der Drei Besen mündet. Wie praktisch! Die vier Jungen schleichen sich durch den Keller hinaus und als sie hinter der Bar ankommen, steckt Dad seinen Kopf durch einen Vorhang, der das Treppenhaus von der eigentlichen Bar abtrennt._

_"Psst, Madam Rosmerta!"_

_Madam Rosmerta dreht sich um und grinst. Sie zwinkert mit ihren Augen, schaut sich um und nickt nach dem Hintereingang des Pubs. Dad nickt und die Jungen betreten eine kleine Kammer hinter der eigentlichen Bar. Einen Moment später kommt Madam Rosmerta und fragt:_

_"Und was soll's denn sein für euch Jungens?"_

_"Drei Kisten Butterbier und gibt's auch eine mit Whisky?" fragt James._

_"Den habt ihr aber nicht von mir!" sagt sie deutlich und geht, um das Gewünschte zu holen._

_"Hier! Zwei Flaschen sind mehr als genug für euch Jungvolk. Besser wäre es, wenn ihr nur das Butterbier trinkt. Das macht zwölf Sickles, bitte sehr."_

_Dad gibt ihr das Geld und die vier Jungen transportieren ihren Einkauf zum Schloss zurück. Eine Stunde später haben sie die beiden Whiskyflaschen sicher in ihrem Schlafsaal versteckt und begeben sich hinunter in die Grosse Halle, die schon mit den Halloween-Dekorationen und dem Festmahl wartet. Nach dem Festmahl flüstern sie einigen Freunden eine Information über den Whisky in ihrem Schlafsaal zu und dass sie alle zur Party eingeladen sind, um den verbotenen Stoff zu vertilgen. Zu meinem Erstaunen ist auch Mum mit von der Partie. Neben den Rumtreibern ist noch Mums Freundin dabei und drei Siebtklässler. Die Flaschen werden herumgereicht und für ihr Alter bekommen sie mehr als genug von dem Zeug ab, um ganz schön angetrunken zu sein. Remus frisst Sirius in seinem Schwips fast auf. Sirius sitzt mit gekreuzten Beinen auf Remus' Bett und hat Remus auf seinem Schoss. Sie geniessen ein ausgedehntes Knutschfest, das so intensiv ist, dass ich sehe, wie Sirius Addies Augen abdeckt._

Wir grinsen alle. Addie quietscht beleidigt und macht uns darauf aufmerksam, dass sie von Remus und Sirius - und diversen anderen auch - schon genug live zu sehen bekommt und sie das hier wohl kaum mehr schockieren kann. Sirius ist amüsiert, erklärt ihr aber:

"Es ist trotzdem noch ein bisschen viel für dich, mein Schatz, damit wartest du besser noch ein paar Jährchen!"

"Ja, aber das dauert so lange!"

_Solche Erinnerungen tauchen jetzt immer mehr auf. Was Sirius schon erwähnt hat, kommt am Heilig Abend. Nur sieben Schüler bleiben über die Feiertage in Hogwarts, Remus, Sirius, Dad, Mum, zwei Fünftklässler und ein Siebtklässler. Sie spielen die üblichen Teenagerspiele und teilen sich wieder zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky. Mum hat die Musik eingeschaltet._

Remus gibt mir einen Schubs und sagt grinsend:

"Wenn Child in Time anfängt, musst du auf deine Mutter achten!"

Ich erinnere mich jetzt an die Musik - es ist Deep Purple.

_Das Stück, welches Remus vorhin erwähnt hat, setzt mit ein paar weichen Akkorden auf der Orgel ein. Nach wenigen Tönen steht Mum auf und beginnt zu tanzen. Ganz offensichtlich hat sie schon ordentlich von dem Schnaps intus, denn es scheint sehr spät zu sein und sie sind den grössten Teil des Abends nur herumgesessen und haben gealbert. Sie hüpft auf den Tisch und fängt an, sich zu bewegen, dabei schiebt sie alles, was ihr im Weg ist, einfach über den Rand hinaus. Dad schafft es grade noch, eine der Flaschen zu retten und die anderen greifen nach den Bechern und Gläsern, aber einige fallen trotzdem zu Boden. Ein Tagesprophet und ein paar Bücher folgen und dann hat Mum den Tisch zu ihrer Verfügung. Sie tanzt mit geschlossenen Augen! Die anderen schauen ihr erst nur zu, doch dann beginnen auch Sirius und Remus zu tanzen. Schon bald sind alle in Bewegung, Mum wunderbarerweise immer noch auf dem Tisch, bis sie eine falsche Bewegung macht und Dad sie grade noch auffangen kann._

_Die Erinnerung endet, als sie alle so nach und nach wegtreten._

_Um sie beim Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen wieder aufzunehmen. Die Schüler finden sich auf den Sofas und Teppichen im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verstreut wieder. Die Hauselfen haben brav rund um sie herum schon wieder saubergemacht. Remus ist der erste, der erwacht. Er schaut zu Mum hinüber, die ihren Kopf von einem Sofakissen hebt und stöhnt. Wie es scheint, haben sie mehr als einen über den Durst getrunken. Mum langt sich an den Kopf, dann wird sie sehr schnell sehr blass und katapultiert sich hoch, nur um gleich anschliessend ohne weiteren Kommentar die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinaufzulaufen. Vermutlich war ihr ziemlich übel._

_Sie hat aber damit die sechs anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeweckt. Alle entscheiden sich dafür, in ihren Betten noch etwas weiterzuschlafen, bevor sie ihre Geschenke aufmachten._

_

* * *

_

**Lily**

Oh, diese ersten paar Kater! Jedes Mal schworen wir uns, dass wir keinen Alkohol mehr trinken wollten, aber wir wiederholten diese Partys immer und immer wieder. Es waren die einzigen Weihnachtsferien, die ich in Hogwarts verbrachte, aber sie waren erinnerungswürdig! Wir waren nur zwei Gryffindor-Mädchen, die in Hogwarts verblieben. Die andere war eine Siebtklässlerin, die weit weniger steif war als ich. Wir hatten in diesen Ferien viel Spass. Bis drei Tage nach Weihnachten verschiedene Briefe für Sirius eintrafen.

_Wir sitzen zusammen beim Frühstück, als wie üblich die Post-Eulen eintreffen. Eine wichtig aussehende Schleiereule bringt einen Brief für Sirius. Als er ihn ansieht, wird er blass._

_"Siri? Was ist los?" fragt Remus besorgt._

_"Dieser Brief ist von Onkel Alphards Notaren, Remus. Und dieser hier ist von Andy!"_

_"Willst du, dass ich sie für dich aufmache, Liebster?" fragt Remus sanft._

_Sirius gibt sie ihm beide wortlos und nickt. Ich kann schon die Tränen sehen, die sich in seinen Augen bilden. Offensichtlich erwartet er schlechte Nachrichten. Ich habe Sirius über seine Cousine Andy sprechen hören und weiss daher, dass es sich um eine Cousine und nicht um einen Cousin handelt. Remus liest leise vor:_

_"Lieber Sirius_

_Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir diese Zeilen schreiben muss. Ich weiss, dass du und ich ihm ein viel längeres Leben gewünscht hätten, aber gestern Nacht ist Onkel Alphard gestorben. Ich war bis zum Ende bei ihm und obwohl ich wusste, dass es geschehen würde, wurde ich dennoch überrascht, dass es so bald war! Ich habe geweint und geweint, Siri, und ich weine immer noch, da ich dies schreibe! Er war ein so guter Mann! Wir werden ihn beide immer vermissen, nicht wahr? Ich erwarte nicht, dass ich mich so elend fühlen werde, wenn mein Vater einmal stirbt, ist es nicht schrecklich, sowas auch nur zu denken?_

_Wie auch immer, ich war bei ihm, das musste ich einfach tun, ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine in diesem grossen Haus liegen lassen wie er mir vor ein paar Tagen noch sagte. Wir wussten, dass du und James in Hogwarts seid und er hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, dich wegzurufen. Er wollte dir nicht den Spass vermasseln. Und ich wollte es dir ersparen, ihn sterben zu sehen, Siri!_

_Aber jetzt solltest du wohl doch direkt nach London kommen, Sirius. Ich werde dich morgen Nachmittag um zwei im Tropfenden Kessel erwarten. Ich bin sicher, wenn du Dumbledore den Brief von Onkel Alphards Anwälten zeigst, lässt er dich gehen. Du solltest bei der Beerdigung und der Lesung des Testamentes dabei sein, selbst wenn du weisst, was du erhältst. Die Beerdigung wird übermorgen sein und die Lesung des Testaments am Tag danach. Dann kannst du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren._

_Ich hab dich lieb!_

_Deine Cousine Andromeda"_

_Remus lächelt und fügt hinzu:_

_"P.S. Dora lässt dich herzlich grüssen und hat es hier sogar selber unterschrieben, Siri."_

_Sirius weint lautlos. Aber die Tränen laufen ihm sichtbar über die Wangen und als Remus aufschaut, sieht er McGonagall, die besorgt zum Tisch kommt._

_"Black, was ist denn passiert?" fragt sie mit der sanftesten Stimme, zu der sie fähig ist._

_"Sein Onkel ist letzte Nacht gestorben, Professor, er war der einzige Erwachsene in seiner Familie, mit dem er ein gutes Verhältnis hatte und der ausserdem für ihn gesorgt hat, seit er von zu Hause weg ist," erklärt Remus, während er den zweiten Brief öffnet._

_Er fliegt kurz darüber und erklärt Sirius:_

_"Enthält die Information, das Datum für die Beerdigung und verlangt deine Anwesenheit zur Verlesung des Testaments, Sirius."_

_McGonagall setzt sich neben Sirius und fragt:_

_"Möchten Sie zu der Beerdigung gehen, Mr. Black? Ich fürchte, das bedeutet, dass sie Ihrer Familie dann wieder begegnen müssen."_

_"K… kann Remus mit mir kommen, Professor? Ich werde Ted und Andromeda bei mir haben, daher werde ich ihnen nicht alleine gegenübertreten müssen, aber ich möchte Remus mit dabei haben."_

_"Und kann ich auch gehen, Professor? Meine Eltern werden es gewiss erlauben, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass sie ebenfalls zu der Beerdingung gehen werden._

_McGonagall lächelt. Sie weiss, wie nahe sich die beiden Jungen stehen und verspricht:_

_"Sirius, Sie können selbstverständlich gehen. Ich werde mit den Lupins und Potters nachher ein Feuergespräch führen, um zu sehen, was sie zu sagen haben, aber wenn sie es erlauben, dann können Sie selbstverständlich auch gehen. Das ist eine nette Geste, Potter."_

_"Ich weiss, dass Sie wahrscheinlich meine Eltern nicht so schnell erreichen können, Professor, aber ich möchte auch gehen… ich bin wie sie volljährig und meine Eltern würden es auf jeden Fall erlauben," höre ich mein jüngeres Selbst sagen._

_McGonagall ist völlig baff. Bis hierhin stand ich den Rumtreibern ja so fern wie der Mond der Erde, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass es den Betroffenen etwas bedeutet, wenn man sie bei so was wie einer Beerdigung unterstützt. Sirius schaut mich ganz überrascht an und lächelt durch seine Tränen._

_"Danke, Lily," sagt er leise._

_"Dann warnen Sie Mrs Tonks besser vor einer Invasion, Black," meint McGonagall, wie immer Herrin der Lage._

_"Kein Problem. Wir wohnen im Haus meines Onkels, das ist riesig! Dort wird auch das Testament gelesen werden. Mehr als genug Platz in diesem Haus. Und niemand sonst von der Familie wird dort wohnen, nur vielleicht Tante Dorea und Onkel Charlus."_

_"Sehr gut. Ich teile euch meine Entscheidung morgen früh mit."_

_McGonagall dampft ab und die Rumtreiber stehen auf, um Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzubegleiten. Sirius weint sich den halben Morgen lang in den Schlaf. Remus sitzt neben ihm und hält ihn fest. Er schaukelt ihn leise, bis Sirius eingeschlafen ist. James und Remus packen einige Sachen ein, damit sie am Morgen schon reisefertig sind. Sie wissen beide schon vorher, dass ihre Eltern ihnen die Teilnahme an der Beerdigung gestatten werden._

_In der nächsten Erinnerung finden wir uns am nächsten Morgen wieder. Professor McGonagall informiert die drei, dass sie Sirius begleiten dürfen._

_"Ihr sollt alle in vier Tagen, am Silvester, wieder hier in Hogwarts sein. Mrs Tonks erwartet euch alle vier um zwei Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Ihr könnt hinunter zu den Drei Besen gehen und dort den öffentlichen Floo-Kamin benutzen."_

_Wir gehen alle schon vor dem Essen und sind dann natürlich zu früh. Wir bleiben aber im Tropfenden Kessel und essen dort zu Mittag. Andromeda kommt pünktlich an und nimmt Sirius in die Arme, bevor sie uns begrüsst. Er hat immer noch verweinte Augen und schnuffelt, dann fliessen die Tränen erneut._

_„Oh Andy! Ich hatte mich schon so gefreut, ihn im Sommer wiederzusehen!" schluchzt er._

_Sie streichelt ihm zärtlich über den Rücken und hält ihn fest. James geht hinüber zu Tom, um unser Essen zu bezahlen. Andy teilt uns die Floo-Adresse mit. Wir gehen eines nach dem anderen durch den Floo und finden uns in einem, wie es scheint, sehr grossen Stadthaus wieder. Andy appariert und informiert uns:_

_„Ted, Dora und ich sind schon vor zwei Monaten eingezogen. Wir werden das Haus ja erben, und wir wollten ihn hier nicht alleine lassen, todkrank wie er war! Die Hauselfen haben ihn zwar rührend versorgt, aber wir fanden doch, dass er nicht so allein sein sollte. Ich meine, dass es ihn gefreut hat, dass wir da waren und grade Dora hat ihn immer sehr aufgeheitert. Wann immer sie in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht ist, haben seine Augen gestrahlt! Sie vermisst ihn auch schon und fragt immer wieder nach ihm. Also, wir haben für jeden von euch ein Zimmer vorbereitet, hier geht's lang!"_

_Sie geht vorneweg die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, dann noch eine Etage weiter, und dann durch einen Korridor._

_„Hier ist eins, das ist deins, Sirius, hier ist eines, das hier und dieses hier. Sucht euch eins aus!"_

_„Ich brauche kein Extrazimmer, ich schlafe bei Sirius, Andromeda," erklärt Remus._

_Andy grinst._

_„Was! Ist er endlich rausgerückt? Oder hast du den ersten Schritt gemacht? Das ist wirklich wunderbar! Kann's kaum erwarten, Tante Ledas dummes Gesicht zu sehen. Und das meiner Mutter! Erwarte nicht, dass sie sich drüber freuen…"_

_„Werde ich nicht. Ich weiss, was Sirius im letzten Sommer durchgemacht hat, als er nach Hause ging. Regulus konnte es gar nicht abwarten, seiner Mutter zu erzählen, dass Sirius schwul ist," flüstert Remus._

_„Oh je… ich weiss gar nicht, wie wir beide zu so netten Menschen aufwachsen konnten, bei so miesen Verwandten, Sirius! Das grenzt schon an ein Wunder," witzelt Andromeda._

_Sirius grinst durch die Tränen._

_„Ja, frage ich mich auch. Schau dir nur Reg an…"_

_„Und Bella! Sie ist die grösste Pest, die einem begegnen kann…"_

_Die nächste Erinnerung beginnt – der Tag der Beerdigung ist angekommen. Wir sind in der Reihe derer, die Onkel Alphards rituelle Verbrennung begleiten. Die Asche wird in einer Urne in der Familiengruft in der Diagon Alley beigesetzt. In der Gruft stehen Reihen von Särgen und in der Wand gibt es Nischen, in denen Urnen Platz finden. Offenbar ist es auch in der magischen Welt so, dass ein Teil der Toten verbrannt und ein Teil erdbestattet werden. Die Zeremonie ist erstaunlich kurz und als ich zu Sirius hinüberblicke, merke ich, dass er darüber mehr als froh zu sein scheint, denn der gesamte Black-Clan ist aufgetaucht, vermutlich in Erwartung dessen, was sie von ihm zu erben erwarten. Sie erinnern mich an einen Schwarm Krähen. Sirius gleicht zwar seinem Vater sehr, aber er ist auch deutlich sichtbar anders, vor allem, weil er so licht und hell ist, so offen, während seine Familie einen Eindruck von Strenge und Dumpfheit hinterlässt. Selbst Regulus ist da, aber er macht Sirius eine hässliche Grimasse und mir gegenüber setzt er sich deutlich ab. Mrs Black macht eine scheussliche Szene über meiner Anwesenheit. Irgendwie scheint sie zu riechen, dass ich eine Muggel-geborene bin. Andromeda hat jedoch die Leitung der Zeremonie und ist erstaunlich erfolgreich darin, ihre Tante zum Schweigen zu bringen._

_Unter den vielen Trauergästen sind auch James' und Remus' Eltern. Sie begrüssen uns freundlich und es ist nett, sie kennenzulernen. Nach der Beisetzung gibt es ein Essen in einem der Restaurants in der Diagon Alley, doch nur die Freunde von Alphard und die ihnen Nahestehenden sind eingeladen. Dabei spreche ich mit den Potters und Lupins und stelle fest, dass es auch viele nette Menschen unter reinen Zauberern gibt. Wie bei jedem Begräbnis wird die Stimmung zunehmend freundlicher und es werden Geschichten erzählt, durch die auch ich den Menschen Alphard Black etwas kennenlerne._

_

* * *

_

**Sirius**

_Mutter schreit Lily an! Ich kann nicht viel mehr tun, als sie mit meinen Blicken um Entschuldigung zu bitten, aber Lily wendet sich einfach von ihr ab und missachtet die alte Hexe. Und dann kommt Andy und bringt Mutter zum Schweigen:_

_„Du brauchtest nicht herzukommen, Tante. Du hast ihm nicht einmal mehr erlaubt, Grimmauld Place zu betreten, du hast alle seine Porträts im Haus verbrannt, und nun kommst du hier angetrampelt und glaubst, das Recht zu haben, über die Gäste herzufahren? Und erwartest auch noch einen freundlichen Empfang? Hau ab hier, wenn du Onkel Alphards Freunde nicht akzeptieren kannst! Oder halt auf der Stelle deine dumme Klappe!"_

_Andys Direktheit bring Mutter tatsächlich für einige Zeit zum Schweigen. Die Beerdigung findet statt und ist zum Glück sehr kurz, wofür ich dankbar bin. Wir gehen weiter in ein Restaurant in der Diagon Alley, wo die Stimmung sich nach und nach etwas aufhellt. Onkel Alphard hatte eine Menge Freunde, die meisten davon so kauzig wie er selber, und von denen hören wir nun eine Menge Geschichten über Alphard, durch die wir ihn besser kennenlernen können._

_Dann füllt sich das Haus am nächsten Nachmittag, als die ganze Familie hochnäsig in den grossen Salon strömt, sowie etwa drei seiner engsten Freunde. Die Anwälte sind schon seit kurz vor Mittag da, wir haben sie zum Essen im Haus eingeladen. Der Salon ist vorbereitet, dass alle diejenigen, die für die Lesung des Testaments eingeladen worden sind, und die glauben, etwas zu erben, Platz finden. Für die Dauer der Lesung bleiben meine Freunde im kleinen Salon unter sich. Andy empfängt die Leute an der Tür und schickt sie in den grossen Salon. Ich sitze schon auf meinem Platz und sehe sie eintreffen, wie ihre gierigen Blicke über das Zimmer streichen, aber ich beachte sie gar nicht. Im Gegensatz zu all diesen Idioten weiss ich ja schon, was im Testament steht. Schliesslich machen sich die Anwälte bemerkbar, als sie annehmen, dass alle anwesend sind. Einer von ihnen hat eine Börse bei sich, in dem sich dann wohl die Knuts befinden, mit denen die Blacks abgefunden werden sollen, die sonst nichts bekommen._

_„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Wir haben uns hier aus dem traurigen Anlass des Hinschieds von Alphard Black und der Anhörung seines Testamentes versammelt. Mein Kollege, Mr. Quigley, wird nun die Lesung beginnen," verkündet Mr. Lynton, der sich zu diesem Zweck erhoben hat._

_Die erwartungsvollen Mienen verändern sich ausnahmslos zu tiefroten Köpfen, als die versammelte Black-Familie hört, was Alphard über sie denkt. Am Ende der Lesung öffnet Mr. Lynton die Börse und händigt die Knuts aus. Von jedem Familienmitglied, welches so abgefunden wird, verlangt er eine Unterschrift als Quittung. Andy hat mir erzählt, dass es eine ziemlich übliche Methode ist, auf diese Weise Familienmitglieder abzustrafen, die einem weniger als nichts bedeuten. Meine ‚Familie' weiss nun, dass sie kaum was ausrichten kann, um an sein Geld heranzukommen. Es hält Vater, Mutter, Onkel Cygnus und Tante Augusta natürlich nicht ab, sowohl Annahme des Knuts wie die Unterschrift der Quittung zu verweigern, daher nehme ich an, dass sie das Testament anfechten werden. Lynton überreicht ihnen jedoch ruhig eine Kopie davon und zwinkert Andy und mir lustig zu. Er hat uns versichert, dass sie keinen Rechtsverdreher finden werden, der dieses Testament anfechten wird, keiner wird es überhaupt annehmen und vor Gericht bringen. Dem Testament angeheftet ist nämlich eine lange Liste von Namen all derer, die einen Knut bekommen haben. Die Unterschriften von denjenigen, welche den Knut angenommen und quittiert haben, sind schon bereits in der Kopie enthalten._

_Als die Familie das Haus verlassen hat, können wir alle aufatmen. Mr. Lynton reicht mir einen Gringotts-Schlüssel._

_„Mr. Black, ich freue mich, Ihnen diesen brandneuen Schlüssel zu Ihrem eigenen Verlies bei Gringotts zu überreichen. Das Bargeld in Alphard Blacks Verlies wurde bereits auf Sie und Mrs Tonks überschrieben. Ich werde noch die Anzahl Knuts zurückbehalten, welche abgelehnt wurden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie diese vermissen werden," sagt er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, während er auch Andromeda einen Schlüssel gibt._

_„Ich werde Sie beide natürlich darüber auf dem Laufenden halten, was Ihre Verwandten unternehmen werden, um das Testament anzufechten. Höchstwahrscheinlich werden sie es bei verschiedenen anderen Kollegen vorlegen, die ihnen dann allesamt von einem Weiterziehen ans Gericht abraten, denn es deckt alle rechtlichen Vorschriften ab. Keiner, der auch nur halbwegs bei Verstand ist, wird den Fall annehmen, nicht einmal die zwielichtigen Typen in der Knockturn Alley. Nach einem Jahr und einem Tag läuft die Frist ab, wenn beim Gericht keine Einsprachen eingegangen sind."_

_Danach verlassen uns die Anwälte und ich geselle mich wieder zu meinen Freunden. Ich bin nicht glücklicher darüber, dass ich meinen Onkel verloren habe, aber wenigstens werde ich jetzt unabhängig sein, ich bin volljährig, also kann ich mir eine eigene Bleibe suchen, wenn ich die Schule verlasse. Ich werde auch Musse haben, um mir gut zu überlegen, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen will! Abgesehen davon, dass ich es mit Remus verbringen will, natürlich._

_Die nächste Erinnerung, die hervorkommt, ist vom Abend nach der Verlesung des Testaments. Wir diskutieren unsere nächste Zukunft, bevor wir zu Bett gehen. Remus macht sich natürlich Sorgen um die NEWTS und noch mehr darüber, wie er danach als Werwolf an eine gute Arbeit kommen will. Er erwartet grosse Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt eine Stelle zu bekommen._

_„Am Ende bist du dann vielleicht am besten dran, wenn du in der Muggelwelt Arbeit suchst, Liebster. Ich verstehe gut, dass du etwas tun und nicht zum Sozialfall verkommen willst. Ich möchte dich auch wirklich nicht in einer solchen Situation sehen, Liebster. Du solltest alles tun können, wozu du fähig bist, du bist doch so gut bei allem, was du tust! Aber immer dann, wenn du wieder mal ohne Arbeit bist, dann lass mich für dich sorgen! Ich will es immer dann tun dürfen, wenn es nicht zu vermeiden ist. Ich weiss, dass es für dich sehr hart sein wird. Aber ich möchte da sein und dich wieder aufpäppeln, wann immer das Leben dich mies behandelt. Ich will für dich da sein!" verspricht mein jüngeres Selbst Remus._

Es war mein vollkommener Ernst damals. Jedes meiner Worte war vollkommen ernst gemeint, und Remus wusste, dass es mein Ernst war. Jetzt wissen wir, was passiert ist, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte. Ich fürchte mich schon davor, seine Erinnerungen von der Zeit, in der wir getrennt waren zu sehen. Ich behalte mir vor, diese Erinnerungen erst zu sehen, bevor ich unseren verbliebenen Freunden im Orden den Vorwurf mache, ihn fallengelassen zu haben. Leider halte ich es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Remus selbst sich zurückgezogen hat. Er hätte ihnen zwar wohl vertraut, aber er konnte keine Almosen annehmen, und er betrachtete jede Hilfe, die nicht von mir kam als ein Almosen.

Dabei lassen wir es für heute bewenden. Wir haben wieder eine Menge notiert und überfliegen das Geschriebene. Wir haben uns jetzt eine gewisse Routine erarbeitet, mit der wir die Erinnerungen notieren. Jeder fügt das hinzu, woran er sich erinnert und das Gesamtbild wird eine recht objektive Perspektive auf unsere Erinnerungen werfen.

Aber wir wollen auch einiges von unserem Tag mit unseren Kindern verbringen und verschieben den nächsten Besuch auf die Zeit, in der die Kleinen schlafen. Wir schliessen uns also der Bande zum Aperitif an. Sie haben Freunde dabei, die zum Essen auch gleich dableiben. Wir werden denen vorgestellt, die wir noch nicht kennen und finden alle am langen Tisch Platz.

Mahlzeiten mit so vielen anderen zu teilen garantiert einen grossen Schatz an Gesprächsthemen. Natürlich gehört auch die Politik dazu, doch in diesem Bereich sind wir wieder in etwas ruhigeren Gewässern, nachdem auch Fudge die politische Bühne verlassen hat. Madam Bones tut ihr Bestes, um das Ministerium aufzuräumen. Dabei hat sie schon einige Abteilungen durchkämmt und einiges an Verbesserungen erreicht.

Wir setzen uns an den Tisch. Ich habe Dennis neben mir in seinem Hochstühlchen. Er fängt grade an, selber Löffel und Gabel zu benutzen, dabei ist er aber schon noch sehr unsicher und das Ergebnis ist normalerweise eine ziemliche Ferkelei, aber sie müssen's ja lernen, da gehören Ferkeleien einfach dazu. Damit er zwischen seinen Versuchen, etwas auf der Gabel zu balancieren auch wirklich etwas in den Mund bekommt, stopfe ich ihm ab und zu etwas mit dem Löffel hinein. Aber ich lasse ihm viel Zeit für seine Versuche.

„Daddy, guck!" ruft er und zeigt auf das, was er mit seiner Gabel aufgenommen hat.

„Sehr gut, jetzt musst du's nur noch in den Mund kriegen," antworte ich.

Er versucht's und bevor alles wieder runterfällt, helfe ich ihm ein bisschen. Er kaut und strahlt dabei. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm etwas Neues gelingt, beschenkt er uns mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Und ich werde gleichzeitig traurig, wenn ich an die Erinnerungen meiner Kindheit denke. Genauso hätte ich strahlen sollen, wenn mir was Neues gelang, doch die Kälte meiner Eltern liess weder fröhliches Grinsen meinerseits noch irgendwelche Ermutigungen ihrerseits zu. Es ist schwer, diese Gedanken wegzustecken, doch ich versuche mein Bestes. Ich kann ja die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Ich kann nur mein Bestes tun, damit meine Kinder es leichter haben, gute Menschen zu werden. Die bösen Erinnerungen an den Missbrauch, den ich in meiner Jugend erlitt, stehen mir dabei als warnendes Beispiel immer vor den Augen.

Auch Addie ist davon betroffen. Sie hat sich aber innert sehr kurzer Zeit schon zu einem fröhlichen Kind entwickelt. So und so viele Generationen adligen Geblüts hinterlassen ihre genetischen Spuren und dazu kräftig ermutigt, hat sie in der letzten Zeit ihre Qualitäten durchscheinen lassen. Was mir dabei besonders gefällt, ist dass sie dabei weder eingebildet noch arrogant geworden ist. Im Moment sitzt sie zwischen Ginny und Draco und erzählt den beiden einige Müsterchen von den Erinnerungen im Denkarium. Es scheint ihr jetzt nicht mehr schwerzufallen, mit anderen unbefangen zu sprechen. Es war eine natürliche Angst, die entstand, weil sie ausser Vater und Kreacher keine anderen Wesen kannte. Kinder haben eine unglaubliche Selbstheilungskraft und finden Mittel und Wege, sich vor zu traumatischen Erlebnissen zu schützen, wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe. Aber wie ich selber braucht auch Addie bald mal mehr Kontakt mit anderen Kindern ihres eigenen Alters, sonst wird sie es vielleicht schwer haben, Freunde zu finden. Denn zur Zeit verbringt sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens mit Erwachsenen oder sehr viel kleineren Kindern.

Ups! Während ich hier sinniere, hat Denny schon fröhlich ein paar Gabeln voll Essen auf seinem Lätzchen deponiert. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und mache erst mal sauber, dann gebe ich ihm die Gabel zurück und lasse ihn erneut probieren. Jeden Tag machen die Kleinen kleine Fortschritte. Als wir ihnen vor zwei Monaten zum ersten Mal Löffel und Gabel zum Gebrauch gegeben haben, kamen etwa drei, vier Löffel voll von uns auf jeden, den sie selber gefüllt und zum Mund gebracht haben. Jetzt ist es schon etwa halbe-halbe. Sie werden's bald mal lernen, auch wenn es noch ein bisschen unordentlich zugeht. Sie sind sich noch zu sehr daran gewöhnt, ihr Essen mit den Händchen aufzunehmen.

„Versuch's nochmal, mein Süsser!" fordere ich ihn auf.

Er macht's und es geht schon besser, vielleicht deshalb, weil ich aufpasse. Aber er grinst und dieses Grinsen lässt mein Herz jedes Mal schmelzen! Ich muss mich dagegen wappnen, sollte es ihm mal in den Sinn kommen, dieses Grinsen einzusetzen, wenn er Unfug angerichtet hat! Ich werde ihn vermutlich zusammenstauchen und dann den Raum verlassen müssen, um irgendwo herzlich über seinen Unfug zu lachen, wo er's nicht mitbekommt, dass es mich amüsiert. Es wird nicht angehen, ihn durch Lachen noch zu bestärken, denn wenn er nur halbwegs nach mir kommt, wird er keine Ermunterung brauchen, um jede Menge Unfug zu stiften.

Nach dem Essen gibt's eine Tasse oder zwei guten Kaffees, Tee für gewisse Leute im Raum, und wir bewegen uns langsam weg vom Tisch. Mit dem grossen Billardtisch im Zimmer ist es ziemlich natürlich, dass viel Billard gespielt wird. Einer der Besucher beherrscht das Dreiballspiel, und erklärt es den anderen, bald spielen einige Leute Billard. Remus und ich schauen zu, wie die Augenlider unserer Kleinen schwer werden und sie müde werden. Es ist Zeit, sie ins Bett zu bringen. Seraina kommt schon von selber zu mir und schmust sich an. Das ist immer ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie schlafen gehen will. Ich nehme sie auf den Schoss und sie drückt sich an mich.

„Daddy, Saina müde…" murmelt sie.

Ich finde es lustig, wie sie ‚Saina' sagt, weil sie ihren eigenen Namen noch nicht richtig aussprechen kann. Denny sagt es auch, so dass es mich nicht wundern wird, falls es zwischen ihnen hängenbleiben sollte.

„Also sagst du Gutenacht zu allen und ich bringe dich ins Bettchen, meine Süsse?" frage ich.

Sie nickt.

„Okay, dann geh und verteile deine Küsschen!"

Seraina verlässt meinen Schoss und schleppt sich herum, um Papa, Mama und Onkel James, der ganzen Bande, Addie und ihren Geschwistern Küsschen zu verteilen, dann hebe ich sie auf, um sie zu Bett zu bringen. Denny hält es einiges länger aus als Seraina, aber er schläft morgens auch länger aus. In ihrem Schlafverhalten sind unsere beiden einander überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

Sobald ich ihr ihre kleine Geschichte vorgelesen habe, sagt sie murmelnd:

„Chawa lingua, Daddy!"

Wir haben ein paar Lieder in der Sprache Rätoromanisch gelernt, aus der ihr Name stammt, und sie liebt die über alles. Chara Lingua heisst das Lied, dessen erste Zeilen lauten "Chara lingua della mamma, tü sonor rumantsch ladin…" (Geliebte Muttersprache, schönes Romanisch aus dem Ladin…), und weil es eine so hübsche Melodie hat, will sie es fast jeden Abend hören. Es hat nur drei kurze Strophen und ist dazu hübsch langsam, was es zu einem guten Gutenachtlied macht. Seraina scheint diese Sprache gut zu gefallen, auch wenn sie die Worte nicht versteht. Am Ende des Liedes ist unsere Kleine für gewöhnlich eingeschlafen. Es gibt nicht genügend Worte um auszudrücken, wie sehr ich meine Kinder liebe. Und wenn ich sie schlafen sehe, empfinde ich diese Liebe am meisten, denn es ist der friedvollste Anblick, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Was auch immer der Tag an Ärger mit ihnen gebracht haben mag, wenn ich sie schlafen sehe, ist aller Ärger wie weggewischt. Ich frage mich, ob meinen Eltern je bewusst wurde, wie viel sie verpasst haben, gebe mir aber gleich selber die Antwort ‚nein', weil sie sonst Regulus und mich nicht aufgezogen hätten wie sie es getan haben. Addie ist zum Glück vom Übelsten verschont geblieben. Manchmal hat Vernachlässigung auch ihr Gutes.

Es gibt auch ein richtiges Wiegenlied, das in der Schweiz sehr bekannt geworden ist, nämlich ‚Dorma bain' (schlaf gut), das kommt auch schon ab und zu auf der Wunschliste. Seit wir einige Zeit in Graubünden verbracht haben und ihren Namen dessen Sprache Rätoromanisch entnommen haben, haben wir uns auch ein bisschen in die Kultur und Sprache vertieft. Es ist eine interessante Sprache, da sie ein direktes Überbleibsel der römischen Besiedelung der Gegend ist. Überall da, wo im Graubünden romanisch gesprochen wird, sind die Menschen überwiegend katholisch und die Kirchen stammen fast alle aus der romanischen Periode zwischen 700 und 1000 oder dem Barock zwischen 1650 bis 1750. Das Leben in den Bergen hat die Lebensweise geformt, die meisten Bauern betreiben Viehzucht. Sie benutzen die Alpen, um die Kühe den Sommer über grasen zu lassen, während von den tiefer gelegenen Weiden Heu für den Winter gewonnen wird. Wie Seraina finde auch ich den Klang der Sprache sehr schön. Es gibt eine alte Tradition des Chorsingens im Bündnerland, weshalb es auch eine Fülle von Liedern gibt, aus denen wir auswählen können. Einige dieser Lieder sind auch ausserhalb der Region sehr populär geworden.

Lily hat die Musik in mein Leben gebracht und ich liebte sie von Anfang an. Für meine Eltern gab es keine Musik. Das war kein Vorurteil der Reinblüter, so viel weiss ich, aber sie konnten keine Musik ausstehen. Ist ja klar, schliesslich heisst es nicht umsonst, wo man singt, da lass dich ruhig nieder, denn schlechte Menschen kennen keine Lieder, und meine Eltern waren durch und durch schlecht! In der Primarschule lernte ich dann singen, unsere Lehrerin brachte uns einige Lieder bei. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie gern ich da gesungen hatte. Es kommt erst so langsam wieder zurück. Das Keyboard, das Lily nach Hogwarts gebracht hat, um Addie Musikunterricht zu erteilen hat uns allen geholfen, wieder selber Musik zu machen. Es ist eigentlich mehr ein Elektropiano und ich habe damit schon einige der Lieder wieder gelernt, die ich mal konnte und füge noch eine Menge neue zum Repertoire.

Es macht riesigen Spass!

Remus war von Kind an durch seine Mutter an viel Musik gewöhnt und liebte sie schon immer. Sie liess immer Musik von Schallplatten laufen, alles Mögliche von französischen Chansons bis zum Pop und Rock der 60er und 70er Jahre. Sie spielte auch viel Klassik, sang und spielte selber Akkordeon.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehre, macht sich Remus grade mit Denny auf den Weg nach oben. Ich gebe einem schläfrigen kleinen Jungen einen Gutenachtkuss und sehe Remus nach. Eine halbe Stunde später ist mein Lebenspartner zurück und wir können zwei weitere Stunden in unseren Erinnerungen buddeln.

Trotz des Verlustes meines geliebten Onkels war mein sechstes Schuljahr wohl die unbeschwerteste Zeit meines frühen Lebens. Remus und ich entdeckten unsere Liebe füreinander und unsere Körper. Lily wurde eine Freundin, zwar noch nicht gleich James' Liebste, aber doch eine gute Freundin. Die Schule ging glatt, es gab keine grösseren Sorgen als den Ausgang des nächsten Quidditch-Spiels, Tests und die Prüfungen am Jahresende. Durch die Erinnerungen dieses Schuljahres zu gehen tut gut und wird einiges an Kraft geben, um die Erinnerungen an die grauenvollen Jahre zu ertragen, die uns gleich nach dem Schulaustritt erwarteten.


End file.
